Kataang Raid - Aang and Katara love
by Kataang9
Summary: This goes out to all the Kataang fans. All my Kataang stories enrolled into one. Each chapter is a different story, unless the chapter title or my Author Notes says different. Pick your favorite and leave a review of what you think. The rating is not entirely true, for each chapter is different on the rating. Pay attention to Authors Notes for chapter stats you need to know about.
1. Ten reasons I love her

A/N: I always think: "What reasons do Aang have on for loving Katara?" Well, I made this to show his reasons why he does love Katara. Normally, a guy would only love a girl for her looks, just like Katara has. But i think Aang has more reasons to love her then her beauty. About you people? You have ten reasons to love Katara?

Rating: K+

Aang visits the Jasmine Dragon. He is feeling better after his final battle against Fire Lord Ozai, but he wishes that he could tell Katara how he really feels for her. The last time he did, he didn't really explain it very well. What if this time, she won't accept it, cause the last time, she said she was just a little confused. Made him think she's not really at all interested in him.

Aang takes a seat in the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh walks up and notices the frown on Aangs face. "You seem troubled, young avatar." Iroh says. "Is something wrong?"

Katara walks into the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko walks Katara to a seat behind Aang. Katara looks over the menu until she hears Aangs voice. "It's just that...I want to tell Katara I love her...I just don't know how to do it." Katara looks over the seat and sees Aang talking to Iroh. "The last time I did...I wasn't thinking clearly and...she wasn't really interested in me."

Katara sits back down, feeling bad about what she said to him, the way she reacted. It really did seem and sound like she wasn't interested at all. "I'll tell you what: Why don't you tell me ten reasons why you love her." Iroh mentions.

Katara widens her eyes, she knows that she'll want to hear this. Katara listens closely to Aangs words. "Ok...Well, for the first reason: She's really beautiful, and I'm not just talking about her looks. It's also her hair. Whenever I feel her hair, it's like I'm touching a cloud."

Katara blushes a little from hearing that, then she feels her hair. She can all ready feel like she's touching a cloud. "Sounds pretty exotic." Iroh says. "Keep going."

Aang looks down, thinking about what to say next. "Second reason: She is really sweet. When we were at this one fishing town, everyone was sick and starving. She did everything she could to help them." Katara thinks back about helping that little village. She tricked Aang into thinking Appa was sick just to help them. "Third reason: She is very helpful. When Master Pakku had to leave to help the south pole, Katara took his place to teach me waterbending."

Iroh seems a little impressed. "Sounds like she certainly is. Please, continue."

Aang nods, thinking in his head why else he loves Katara. "Fourth reason: She is very kind. Like, whenever I'm in pain, she's always there to heal me. She's like...my protector."

Katara warps her arms around her chest, closing her eyes and thinking about that. She never knew Aang felt that way about her whenever she's healing him from any of his wounds.

Katara continues to listen as Aang explains his next reason. "Fifth reason: She's always there for me. everytime I'm scared or confused or hurt, she's always there to comfort me. It feels like...she loves me."

Katara thinks about every comforting moment she's given Aang, she never noticed how she feels whenever she comforts him. Not guilt or sorrow, that was seeing him. But when she's comforting him, she's doing it cause she loves him. Katara never realized that.

"Sixth reason." Aang pauses, trying to think why else he loves her. Katara listens close to this one. "She really inspires me. When I was upset when I found out what happened to my people, she told me it'll be okay. That I'm not alone, I have a new family...Her and Sokka."

Katara smiles from hearing that one. She's glad to hear that Aang isn't drowning in despair over the demise of the air nomads. She's also surprised to hear the fact she inspires him in times of need. She would probably have thought of that after everything she told him when he's depressed.

"That's very special." Iroh says.

Aang nods. "Seventh reason: She knows the right thing to do. Like how when we met this other waterbender from her tribute, she forces Katara to use something known as bloodbending, where you bend the water inside of people. When Katara heard about it, she refuses and stopped Hama." Katara imagines that whole thing, reliving that horrible memory, even the fact she used bloodbending on Hama to stop her from killing Aang. "Of course, there was the fact she had to use bloodbending to stop her when Hama was forcing Sokka to kill me."

Katara widens her eyes, she's surprised to hear him mention that. "Wow...That sounds both wonderful and horrible." Iroh says.

"Yeah." Aang says. "Eighth reason: She's always looking out for everyone. When our friend, Haru, was arrested for earthbending, Katara got herself arrested to find and free him and all the other earthbenders."

Katara doesn't know how to feel about all this. She's surprised the fact he even has this many reasons to love her. Most boys would probably just only have one reason to love a girl: By her looks. She was like that when she met Jet - Mr. Tell, dark and handsome.

"She sounds pretty brave." Iroh mentions.

"That's the next reason." Katara listens closely to this one. "Katara is really brave. During the north pole, Master Pakku refused to teach Katara cause she's a girl, and it's forbidden for women to learn waterbend. But she wouldn't back down. Katara knew she wouldn't win, but it doesn't matter."

Katara felt like her heart melted from hearing that. She never knew Aang was really proud of her for standing up against Master Pakku. "She's some girl. She's really special." Iroh says. "Now, what's the last reason?"

Aang looks down, thinking about that one last reason. "I just wish Katara's here to hear this."

Katara doesn't hesitate to get up and walk towards him. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. Aang looks back and is surprised to see Katara. Aang probably thinks she heard the whole conversation.

"Well, then...why don't you tell her?" Iroh asks.

Aang scoots over and Katara sits right next to him. Katara looks at Aang and their eyes meet. "My last reason is...is that you never give up on me...Whenever I'm gone, like possibly forever...you never gave up on me." Katara blushes a little. "After azula shoot me, I was about to die...but you never gave up on me. You brought me back to live. When I was in the avatar state from anger and rage, you never gave up. You snapped me out of it." Aang takes Kataras hand and gently brushes teh back of it with his fingertips. "I'm just lucky to have someone like you as a friend."

Katara lets the tears escape from her eyes. Katara leaps in and gives Aang a big hug. Aang hugs Katara back. "I love you, Katara." Aang whispers.

"I know." Katara whispers. "...I love you too." They both disband the hug. "I think you should hear my reasons now." Aang nods. Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "It's like some of your reasons. You're sweet, kind, brave, you never give up on me. But...you are also gentle and you never back down." Aang smiles and blushes a little.

Aang and Katara both seal their love with a kiss on the lips. Iroh gets up and walks to the counter. Zuko wipes down the bar, seeing everything that happened.

"I see you got those two together." Zuko says.

"Yeah." Iroh says. "It's like our saying: Everyone always leaves the Jasmine Dragon with a happy ending."


	2. Before the Awakening part I

A/N: This is part one of "Before the Awakening" I always wonder what happens before the awakening? How are Aang and Katara handling things since Aang's in a coma and they've been upset lately about the fall in Ba Sing Se. Here's my theory:

Rating: K+

**Katara: He needs me**

After the attack in Ba Sing Se, Katara never left Aangs side, not even in combat. A week has passed and Aang is no where near to waking up from his coma. Katara is getting more and more worried. She's afraid of losing him. Kataras gone water under the bridge with taking care of Aang, she barely eats, sleeps. All she ever does is try to heal him and always cries on his body. Everyone's worried about her, if Aang were seeing this, he would be worried the most.

Everyone tries to talk to Katara, but Katara tunes them out. Of course, all Toph ever did was yell at her to get a grip. Like that'll ever help.

Katara is right now healing Aang, her eyes are getting a little heavy with black bags under them. When Katara finishes healing, she buries her face in her hands and begins crying. It was then until someone walks in and puts a hand on her shoulder. Katara turns around and sees that it's her father.

"We need to talk." Hakoda says.

Katara just turns her head back towards Aang. "Leave me alone." Katara says, in a sorrow voice.

Hakoda kneels down behind Katara. "That's what we need to talk about. Sokka told me everything after he talked to you." Katara just looks down and shuts her eyes angrily. "Ever since you arrived at Chameleon bay, you've never left Aang's side."

"Well, I can't leave his side! He needs me!" Kataras voice starts rising in anger.

Hakoda puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I agree he needs you...but this isn't the right way." Katara just shoves her shoulder ahead, making Hakoda remove his hand from her shoulder. "All you're ever done is beat yourself up. You haven't eaten or sleep very well in days."

"I don't care!" Katara yells, with tears filling in her eyes. "...Maybe I deserved this...I almost scrawed up! I almost used the spirit oasis water on Zuko, to heal his scar. If I accepted it, Aang would have stayed dead!"

"Katara-" Hakoda says, with Katara cutting her off.

"Just go away!" Katara yells. Hakoda has never seen Katara like this, it's like her soul was stolen and her body as a will of its own. Katara continues healing Aang, but she knows her father is still there. "I said go away!"

"I'm not leaving, you need to listen and understand." Hakoda mentions.

"I've heard enough! And you're the one who needs to understand." Katara yells.

"No you haven't, and no I don't." Katara stops her healing and can feel her rage building up inside of her. "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself? You need to rest a little."

Katara turns her head, hardly facing her father. "You suggesting I abandon him?" Katara asks, angrily.

"No I'm not. He needs you, Katara, but you need to rest. Restore your energy and strength." Hakoda says. "All I'm saying is that you take a little break."

Katara just bangs her fist on the floor. "I don't care if I have to drain all my strength or energy. I'll never abandon Aang...he needs me."

Hakoda thinks about something. "Do you...by any chance, love him? Like...more then a friend?"

Katara can feel a little sorrow in her heart from that question. "Maybe I do...I love Aang, I can't live without him...but I can't abandon him. I won't leave him."

"Katara, let me ask you this." Katara wants to tune him out, but he just won't stop talking. "If it was you in this coma, you would want Aang to go through this torment you're experiencing?"

Katara lets a tear escape from her eye, imagine Aang not sleeping or eating for a week, not leaving her side. "No I don't...he doesn't deserve this...but I do."

"But, Katara-" Katara has has it. Just as Hakoda puts a hand on her shoulder, she takes the bowl of water and does a violent splash on him.

Hakoda gets knocked down, Katara is on her feet, glare at her father, like she's puting all her anger at him. "You're not listening! I will never leave Aang! I don't care what happens to me! I'll never abandon him! I deserve this torment cause I almost messed everything up! Leave me alone, so GO AWAY!" If Katara were any louder, the whole ship were be shaking.

Hakoda doesn't move, and Katara just glares at him, panting heavy. Slowly, Katara starts to turn from anger and rage into sorrow and despair, almost like she's beginning to wake up, or the fog that's blind her is beginning to lift. Just as Katara was completely sorrowed, she breaks down on her knees, buries her face in her hands and begins crying.

Hakoda doesn't hesitate to hold Katara in his arms, Katara lets her head on his chest and keeps on sobbing. "I'm sorry, dad...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Katara." Hakoda says, gently brushing Kataras hair. "I guess you could say I deserved that." Katara opens her eyes in surprise to hear that. "You probably don't remember this, but I was going through this kind of experience when your mother was sick. You were too young to remember. You and Sokka try to get me to rest, but I denied you both."

Katara closes her eyes, trying to remember that moment, she only remembers a little. But she feels horrible, all her father was trying to do is save her from the same torment he experienced. But she was too upset and sad to understand.

"I'm sorry...I just don't want to abandon him...he...needs me." Katara says, in a hollow voice.

"I know he does, Katara...and you won't. Leaving him for a few minutes to get some rest doesn't mean you're abandoning him." Katara calms down a little, but she's still crying. "What I'm trying to say before was that if you don't want to see Aang like this, would you want him see you like this?"

Katara thinks in her head, does Aang want to see her like this? She remembers he was worried when she was sick, even at the very beginning when it was a little cough. She can't imagine how he would feel if he saw her like this. "...No...I don't...he doesn't."

"That's right. You don't want to see him like this, and he doesn't want to see you like this. If you really love and care him, you would leave him for a moment and get some rest." Katara doesn't answer, she's still thinking. She doesn't want to leave him alone, but she doesn't want him to know the torment she's going through.

Katara decides to make a choice. "...All right...I'll rest." Katara can hear her stomach growling, she can't even remember the last time she ate.

"How about this, you take an hour to eat and rest, then you can return to Aang." Katara looks at her dad and then nods in agreement. Hakoda leaves the room to get her something to eat. Katara takes a sleeping bag, crawl inside of it and closes her eyes to take a little nap, hoping that Aang will be all right to not need her for a while.

**Aang: All alone**

After the attack in Ba Sing Se, Aangs spirit was forced to leave his body right after Katara brought him back to life with the spirit oasis water. For he has a quest to do to save the avatar cycle. After he has reconnected with his four past life avatars, the avatar cycle has been reconnected, but Aang is unable to return to his body while he's in a coma. But now, Aang is all alone in the spirit world. He misses his friends, especially Katara.

It's been a week, and Aang is still alone. He can feel nothing but hollow darkness inside of him. But then, a voice reaches to him. "You're not alone." The voice echoes. The voice doesn't sound familiar to Aang, but he has this feeling he knows that voice.

Aang turns around and he sees a water tribe lady. Aang looks confused. "Who are you?" Aang asks.

"Avatar Aang...you're not alone." The lady says. Aang feels a little shocked. How does she know him?

"Do I...know you?" Aang asks.

"You may not know me...but you know my children." The lady admits.

Aang feels confused, "Her children". That was then, he knows whose she's talking about. "You're...you're Sokka and Kataras mother!"

The lady nods. "My name is Kya."

"Kya...why are you here?" Aang asks.

"Princess Yue sent me here. I'm here to help you." Kya says. "I can tell that you think you're alone. But you're not."

Aang just frowns a little. "But...I'm trapped in the spirit world..none of the spirits are any of my past lives are here with me...I am alone."

Kya puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone, Aang." Aang looks up at Kyas face. "My daughter, she's always with you."

"...What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Ever since you've been shot by lightning, she never let your side. She even caught you when you were falling." Aang thinks back the day in Ba Sing Se. The last thing he remembered was Katara smiling at him, and then giving him a hug. "You maybe alone in spirit world, but you're not alone in the physical world. Katara with with you right now, arguing with her father." Aang is surprised to hear that.

Kya pours some water into a puddle. In that puddle show's a vision of Katara arguing with her father. Aang looks upset to see her suffering. Just then, Katara bends the water from a bowl and splashes it violently at her father.

"You're not listening! I will never leave Aang! I don't care what happens to me! I'll never abandon him! I deserve this torment cause I almost messed everything up! Leave me alone, so GO AWAY!" Katara yells.

Katara just glares angrily at her father. A minute later, she breaks down crying, then Hakoda wraps his arms around her. The vision ends. Aang is shocked to see that happen to Katara. "Why...why would she do that?"

Kya just shakes her head. "I don't know. I've never seen her like this. I never even expected her to do this." Aang feels horrible for Katara, then begins sobbing. Kya doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Aang.

Aang just lays in Kyas arms, feel not only her comfort, but Kataras. "Your comfort...reminds me a lot of Kataras."

Kayara smiles. "That's probably because I'm her mother." Kya makes Aang sit up to face her. "I also know you love Katara."

Aang looks a little nervous. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Sort of." Kya answers. "You were worried about her, you were staring at her, and when I watching over my daughter, I've seen many attempts you've had that shows you love her, like that necklace you woven." Aang remembers that time when he made Katara that necklace. What ever happened to that necklace? "It's all right. I know my daughter loves you as well." Kya puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. I think you're an excellent person to be with for Katara."

Aang smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks, Kya." Aang looks a little worried. "...Is there anyway I can remember this moment? Avatar Yinchin told me when I reconnect with my body, I won't remember anything that happened in the spirit world."

Kya puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "You don't need to remember this moment to tell Katara how you feel, you just need some encouragement." Aang looks up at Kya, he can see she's giving him some encouragement. "You can do it, Aang. I believe in you." Kya turns around and notices something. "I need to go. Take care, young avatar."

Kya slowly fades away into stars, Aang looks up at the faded stars, watching Kya fade away. Aang doesn't know if he really does have the encouragement, but all he wants the most is to return to his body and tell Katara how he feels.


	3. Before the Awakening part II

A/N: This is part two of "Before the Awakening" I always wonder what happens before the awakening? How are Aang and Katara handling things since Aang's in a coma and they've been upset lately about the fall in Ba Sing Se. Here's my theory:

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara hardly listened to Hakoda's and Kya's words. After a few minutes, Katara's going back to trying to heal Aang, she also only ate half of the food Hakoda brought her. At that moment as well, Aang still feels alone. In the physical world, Katara is still giving Aang a healing session. When she was done, she starts siting in a corner and starting frowning in sorrow and despair. Aang in the spirit world is just sitting down and breaks down crying. They wish nothing more then to be together.

For Katara, Aang to wake up and be all well from his coma. For Aang, to have Katara by his side when he's scared and alone. But now, they can't be cause Aang's badly hurt and is trapped in the spirit world.

In the physical world, Katara begins crying, but then a fainted voice starts calling her. "Katara, katara, katara." Katara looks up to listen, she can see that it isn't Aang, but it almost sounds like him. "Please, please, please."

Katara stands up to look around, wondering where that voice is coming from. "Dad? ...Sokka?" No one answers. Instantly, Aangs eyes glows. Katara turns around to see Aang, what's going on? "...Aang?"

Aang slowly raises out his hand, like he's telling Katara to reach out for it. Katara hesitates, but she slowly walks towards Aang. Katara reaches for Aangs hand, and then slowly grabs it. When she grabs his hand, Katara instantly becomes overwhelmed with electricity energy. After the enrgy fades, Katara instantly fainted and collapses on the ground.

In a dark world, Katara lays down unconscious. Katara starts regaining conscious and sits up. "What happened?" Katara asks, looking around. "...Where am I?" Katara takes a walk, of course she can't see if she's making movement since there's nothing but darkness.

Just then, a small rumble happens and a ton of vision screens appears, rushing at first then slowly crossing by when Katara's in between them. Katara can hear all the voices from the screens, at one:

[Aang] "I need to ask you something."

[Katara] "What? What is it?" "Why didn't you tell me you were the avatar?"

[Aang] "Because...I never wanted to be." "I truly am the last airbender."

[Roku] "You must defeat the fire lord before the comment comes."

[Sokka] "Me and Katara will make sure nothing else happens."

Katara is both shocked and horrified to see all this, then she realizes this could be Aangs memories.

[Aang] "What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" "I made you a necklace, Katara."

[Katara] "Thanks Aang, I love it."

[Sokka] "I sometimes forget what a powerful bender that kid is." "Nothing, that Aang's one powerful bender."

[Katara] "...I suppose he is."

[Aang] "Why would I let Katara go? I love her."

[Guru] "You must let her go."

Katara feels surprised to her that. Aang loves her and he's forced to let her go. That's probably what he had to do to master the avatar state.

[Aang] "You never cared! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!" "[Distorted] Tell me where Appa is!"

[The Sandbender] "We traded him, with some merchants, he's probably in Ba Sing Se by now."

[Katara] "I'm worried about you...come here, you need a hug."

[Aang] "Thanks for your concern Katara." "What? I'm saying I would rather kiss you then die, that was a compliment."

[Katara] "Well I'm not sure what I would do!"

All the vision screens sonic charges past Katara. Katara feels overwhelmed. "Aang..." Katara says in a quiet voice, then she looks up and raises her voice. "Where are you?"

Kataras voice echoes through the world, then a fainted voice reaches to her. "Katara, you mustn't let the dreams deceive you. They are nothing more then a pathway to the darkest abyss."

Katara feels confused, but she doesn't show it. The voice is a little deep sounded but it's also familiar. Who could she know with a voice like that? Just then, a strange noise happens, then Katara sees herself riding on Appa, with Aang steering him.

Katara reaches for Aang. "Aang?" Just as Katara was about to touch him, her hand goes through him. Katara is shocked, she's also afraid about what's going on here. Them a terrible storm appears. Aang and Appa gets caught in it, Aang screams and then they fall into the sea.

Katara can see Aang and Appa drowning. Katara tries to bend the water, but nothing happens. But then Aang enters the avatar state and creates and air dome. Katara looks all around her and sees the air dome is beginning to turn into solid ice.

Everything goes white and Katara sees a scene change happening. She can see herself in the hall of Avatars from the southern air temple. Katara rushes outside and she can see a battle going on, the firebenders against the air nomads, and the firebenders are winning.

Just as Katara was about to run into battle, something sucks her back into the hall of Avatars, then the door closes. Everything turns black dark and vanishes. A purple pathway glows and Katara sees that path, she's in space.

Katara looks in front of her and sees Aang. Aang heads to one direction, and Katara runs after him, all slow like by force. "Aang! Come back!" Katara yells.

Aang is too fast, there's no way Katara could reach him, but she doesn't stop. "Katara! Don't chase the dreams!" The fainted voice says, only its voice is less deeper. "You'll be trapped forever if you keep chasing them. You need to wake up!"

Just as Aang is out of Kataras sight, the floor starts shattering into pieces. Just as the shattering reaches under Kataras feet, the glass breaks and Katara starts falling. Katara reaches her hand to the stars, like Aangs up there and she's trying to reach him.

"Aang! Help me!" Katara yells, no one comes to her. Katara kept falling in the pit of darkness, until the darkness completely overs her body.

Katara lays down unconscious in the spirit world. Katara instantly wakes up and catches a gaspful breath. Katara sees princess Yue standing behind her.

"Yue?" Katara says tirely. Katara beginnings sitting up. "What happened?"

Yue puts her hands on Kataras back and helps her sit up. "Aang summoned you to the spirit world. I'm glad you're awake."

Katara puts a hand on her head, trying to relax from tiresome pain. "Awake? ...I was asleep?"

"Yeah. All the overwhelmed energy in Aangs body caused you to black out on your way here." Yue explains. Yue helps Katara up. Katara loses her balance at first then regains it.

"I'm in the spirit world?" Katara asks. Yue nods. "Where's Aang?" Yue points to a blacken pathway, between two trees. Katara looks curious about that direction then approaches it.

Katara walks for hours and no sign of Aang, until she hears a faint noise. Sounds like a sad creature. Katara follows the noise until she gets a clear sight. Katara sees Aang, kneeled down crying in a middle of a forest. It's almost like he's lost, but Katara knows he's stronger then that. He's upset about something else.

"Aang?" Katara yells. Aang faces up and turns around, he sees Katara walking out of the bushes.

"K-k...Katara?" Aang says, surprised. "Is that really you?"

Katara nods, walking up to Aang. When Katara is in front of Aang, she kneels down and wipes the tears from his eyes. Aang looks like he was about to sob again, but instead, he quickly hugs Katara and lays his head on her chest.

"It's you...It's really you!" Aang says, sobbing. Katara hugs him back, knowing how hurt he is and how much he needs her. "I've been so lonely for days...I couldn't bare it...I missed you...so much."

Katara gently brushes Aangs back, trying to calm him down. "I missed you too, Aang. It's okay, I'm here now." Katara gently rocks him as Aang cries on Katara. "Shhh. Don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay."

"But it's not." Aang says. "You're gonna have to go away while I'm trapped here in the spirit world."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Trapped? Why?"

"Five days ago, Princess Yue took me to see you and my body in the physical world. When I try to return to my body, a powerful energy field prevented me from return to my body. It also gave my body a painful reaction."

Katara thinks back what happened five days ago, she remembered Aang having a painful reaction in the avatar state. "I see...that's what it was." Katara says to herself.

Aang nods a little, like he heard that. "Yue says I'm unable to return to my body until my body recovers." Katara is afraid to hear that. "I don't want to wait, I want to return to my body now. I hate being alone."

Katara lets a tear escape from her eye. "I know you don't Aang. You're not alone. I'm here for you. I always have and always will." Aang sobs a little and Katara gives him a kiss on to head to calm him down. "I'm doing everything I can to heal you. Don't worry, you'll be back soon."

Aang remembers everything Katara's doing, When Aang was just about to explain what Kya said, he doesn't want to tell Katara it was her mother who mentioned everything. He can't imagine how she would feel. "I know you're trying to heal me. Yue showed me everything...I even saw you splashed your own father." Katara lets her tears escape from her eyes. She can't believe Aang saw that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Aang." Katara says. "I was just trying to help you."

"I saw you torturing yourself, Katara...I was scared and afraid. Promise me you'll rest up when you need it." Aang says.

"I will, Aang. I will." Katara promises.

Aang tries to calm down, he has Katara with her and now he's trying to find the courage to tell her how he feels. "Katara?" Katara looks down at Aang. Aang looks up at Katara, trying to form the words he wants to say. "I love you."

Katara smiles and pulls him closer to give him a loving hug. "I love you too Aang." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips. Aang starts kissing her back.

They disband the kiss and Aang returns laying his head on her chest. "I wish we can still be together." Aang says.

"I do too, Aang." Katara agrees. "But we will, soon. Just remember, Aang. You're not alone. I'll always be with you." Katara holds Aang in front of her, Aang looks directly at Kataras eyes. Katara wipes away the tears from his eyes. "You may feel alone in the spirit world, but you're not alone...Just stay strong, Aang. Promise me that."

Aang knows Katara means stay strong when he feels alone. No matter how lonely he feels, he shouldn't give in to despair. "I will...Katara." Katara smiles then gives Aang one last hug.

"Good bye, Aang. I'll say you back in the physical world." Katara gets up and walks away, then she slowly disappears.

Back in the physical world, Kataras body lays on a bed in another room. Katara starts wake up and notices she's in another room. Sokka walks up with a tray of food. "You're awake." Sokka sits the tray on Katara. "Are you all right?"

Katara sits up. "I'm fine. I was in the spirit world with Aang." Sokka widens his eyes, he never thought that would happen. "Aang is alone in the spirit world. He was hurting until I showed up to calm him down."

"I guess you should be getting back to healing him." Sokka suggests.

Katara nods a little. "I should...but not right now." Sokka looks surprised to hear that. "He'll be fine, but I need to rest a little."

Sokka smiles then nods, knowing that Katara is now feeling all right.


	4. The Awakening

A/N: This here, I think is what should have happened in "the Awakening" instead. Katara is so worried about Aang, he hasn't woken up in weeks. But he wakes up just as soon as she gives up on him.

Rating: K+

Katara is kneeling beside Aang. Aang is still in his coma and Katara is deeply worried. Katara looks at Aangs lifeless face and the gently strokes his cheek. "Aang...why won't you wake up?" Katara whispers.

Aang doesn't make any signs of a respond. Katara moves her hand away from Aangs face. She looks down to Aangs hand and grabs hold of it. Katara gently strokes the back of it with her other hand then gives it a small kiss. Katara slowly lays Aangs hand back on the bed then lets it go. Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Katara lays her head on the bed, buries her face in her arms and then breaks down crying. Just then, Aangs fingers starts twitching. His hand slowly moves its way to Katara and gently lays it on the back of one of Kataras hands.

Katara stops crying and slowly looks up, seeing what it is she's feeling on her hand. Katara can see it's Aangs hand, but is a little surprised. Soon, Aangs fingers starts closing and being to grab Kataras hand.

Katara gasps a little from seeing that then moves to Aangs face. Noting happens for a moment, but then Aangs eyes slowly starts to open. Aang opens his eyes until they are squatted, as far as he can get it.

"K...k-k-k...Ka...tar...a?" Aang says, in a very weak and unsteady voice.

Katara smiles like she's never smiled before. "Aang!" Katara whispers. Katara grabs hold of Aang, but very carefully, trying hard not to cause him any pain. Katara holds Aang in her arms and gives him a lovely hug. "You're awake...You're finally awake!" Katara sobs a little in between her talking.

Katara keeps holding on to Aang for five minutes, then disbands. Aang looks down tiresome with confusion. "I...I was...asleep?" Aang asks. Katara nods. "Finally awake...Finally? ...How long was...I out?"

"A few weeks." Katara answers.

Aang widens his eyes is surprise. "A few weeks?!" Aang yells a little. Aang groans in pain then puts his hands around his stomach. Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder.

"Shh...take it easy." Katara whispers. Aang starts to relax a little, then the pain finally passes. "You got hurt pretty bad."

"I...I did?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Katara looks at Aang with concern and worried. "Don't you remember anything?" Katara asks.

Aang moans a little trying to think back. "I don't know..." Aang closes his eyes. "We were battling Azula...and Zuko in Ba Sing Se...The Di Lee showed up and...I was about to...about to..." Aang tries hard to remember. Just then, he starts to get a major headache, like lightning shot through his head.

Katara grabs hold of Aang and gently strokes the back of his head. "Shhh...Relax, relax. Easy...easy." Aang groans in pain, then slowly passes. "There. It's okay. Take it easy." Aangs pain finally passes then Katara lays him back down.

"I...I can't remember what happened next." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek and gently strokes it. "It's okay. You just get some rest. You'll feel better soon." Aang nods then goes back to sleep. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Aang. Sweet dreams." Aang gives a smile in his sleep.

Later at night, Aang is still asleep in his bed. Katara shows up with a bowl of rice. Katara slightly shakes Aangs shoulder and Aang wakes up. "Hey, Katara." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Hey." Katara hands Aang the bowl of rice. "I brought you something to eat."

Katara helps Aang sit up and Aang accepts the bowl. "Thanks. I am pretty hungry."

Katara laughs a little. She kind of figured he would be since he hasn't eaten in weeks. Aang starts eating the rice and Katara sits next to him. "Hey, Aang." Katara says. "Do you remember what you said to me before you went to sleep?"

Aang pauses for a moment then thinks. "Hmm...not really."

"Well...first, you asked if you want to go penguin sledding with me." Katara explains. Aang looks at Katara with a questioning look. "I told you maybe later...and then...you said that...you love me." Aang widens his eyes hearing that. Katara can tell that would mean he feels stupid telling her that. "It's okay, Aang. After that, I told you that...I love you too." Aang smiles at Katara then resumes eating his dinner.

A few minutes later, Aang finishes eating his dinner. "Aang." Aang faces Katara. "While you were asleep, you've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Aang gives a worried look, remembering the horrible nightmares he had, not even realizing they were nightmares. "In your sleep, you were talking...calling for me...saying something about...come back or can't let me go...Do you...want to talk about them?"

Aang hesitates. Experiencing all those nightmares, even for a few weeks, were horrible. "It's...about what that Guru had me do." Katara looks at Aang with concern. "To master the avatar state...I had to let go of you to...take in the cosmic energy of the universe. But..." Aang is afraid to say what's next. "I couldn't do it...I couldn't let you go, Katara. I...I love you, so much. I couldn't live without you...I just...couldn't..." Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes.

Katara wipes those tears away with her thumb. "Oh, Aang. It's okay." Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "I know how scared it is to let go of someone you love. I sometimes feel that way for you." Aang gives Katara a sad look, imaging what feelings she had to go through. "But it's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen. You can let go of me if you want, as long as you'll come back...You let me go once, in Ba Sing Se. You were gone for weeks, but...here you are now. You came back."

Aang smiles, he never really thought of that. "It's getting late...There anything you need before you go to sleep?"

Aang shook his head, but he looks a little worried. "Wh...where do you sleep?"

"Well...I sleep here sometimes, only when you need it. I actually sleep down the hallway." Katara answers. Katara notices how scared Aang looks. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Just...just a little." Aang says. "Do you think...you could lay with...me?" Aang talks a little nervous asking her that.

Katara smiles then nods. Katara moves to the other side of the bed, on Aangs right side. Katara lays next to Aang under the covers and wraps am arm around him. Aang lays his head on Kataras shoulder.

"Can you let your hair out?" Aang asks. Katara looks at Aang with confusion. "I just...wanna lay on it. I-I..."

Katara cuts Aang off. "Shhh...It's okay. And sure." Katara opens up her hair and lets it out. Katara lays her hair on her left side and Aang lays his head on her shoulder, on her hair.

Aang smiles, feeling Kataras soft, loving hair. "I love your hair." Aang says. "It's really...soft." Katara smiles and blushes, then gives Aang a little squeeze. "Katara?" Katara looks down at Aang. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome." Katara whispers. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips, then Aang starts kissing her back.

They disband the kiss and Aang lays his head back on Kataras shoulder, admiring the soft, smooth feeling of her hair. "You make me feel safe." Aang whispers.

Katara holds Aang in both of her arms and gives him a little hug. "I know, Aang. And I'm glad."

Aang smiles then starts to fall asleep. "Please stay...with me."

Katara gives a smile, remembering that Aang asked her that before he went to sleep. "I will...always."


	5. After the Awakening

A/N: I always wondered how Aang and Katara felt about what happened back in Ba Sing Se. I wrote this story and this takes place right after the awakening. Since both Katara and Aang would want to talk about it with each other, and after the awakening would be the only moment since Aang was in a lightning-induced coma.

Rating: K+

Katara lays half asleep on her bed in the fire nation ship. She's worried about Aang. This is his first night sleeping alone and he just woke up today after his lightning-indused coma. Should he really be left alone?

Katara decides to get up and go check on him. As Katara walks down the hallway, she can hear someone crying. Katara follows the noise until she reaches Aangs room. Katara can see he's siting on his bed, crying in his arms.

What is he crying about? Is he still upset about people thinking he's failed? Even for the fact the he would hate to go into hiding, to hide his tattoos from everyone. Katara walks in and gently puts her hands on Aang shoulders. From her touchs, Aang stops crying and faces Katara.

Katara looks at Aang with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" Katara asks. Aang just shook his head. "Why are you crying?" Katara looks at Aangs bandaged back. "Does your scar still hurt?"

Aang only nods a little. "Yeah but...that's not the reason." Aang admits. "I just had a bad dream."

Katara stands on her knees on Aangs bed. "What happened in your dream?" Katara asks.

Aang looks away from Katara. "Everything that happened in Ba Sing Se." Aang says. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. She hates to think about that horrible moment. Aang cries again and then gives Katara a scared hug, wraping his arms around her waist. "I was so scared!" Aang suddenly says.

Katara can see how scared Aang is. Katara frees herself from Aangs grip. Katara wraps her arms around Aang and carries him. Katara sits on a chair in the corner and lays Aang on her lap. Katara holds Aang in her arms, comforting him with a gentle hug with her warm embrace.

Aang just cries on Kataras shoulder while laying his head on her shoulder. "It was so scary." Aang says. "I...I felt so helpless! I couldn't stop them! I thought we were gone for good. Except...I was the only one who was." Aang whimpers in fear.

Katara can feel tears escaping from her eyes. Katara gently rocks Aang and gently stokes his back, being careful to avoid the pain from his scar. "Shh...It's all right, Aang. It's going to be okay." Aang just cried on Katara. He wishes he could feel safe and comfort in the arms of the one he loves.

"I-I...I was scared of losing you." Aang continues. "I love you so much, Katara. I just couldn't lose you. Azula was there, and she was...I couldn't stop her. I was scared. But then...then..." Aang is afraid to say what happens next, for it's the most scariest and most painful moment of his whole life.

Katara shushes at Aang in a tender voice, telling him to relax. "It's okay to be scared, Aang." Katara mentions. "Let me tell you something: During that battle, I was scared too." Aang calms down a little on the crying to listen. "I was afraid to lose you when Azula came in and when Zuko betrayed us. But...the most horrible moment was when you got shot." More tears escapes from Kataras eyes. She hates that moment so much, she can't not cry while thinking about it. "When I caught you in my arms...I felt so helpless. I didn't protect you, it should have been me to get shot by the lightning."

Aang whimpers nervously and tightens his grip on Katara a little. Katara should have figured that Aang would be even more scared to hear her say that. Katara gently strokes Aangs back and shushes at him, telling him it's okay. "At that moment, I felt so helpless. I can't really live without you. Seeing you dead made my heart stop." Aang is afraid to hear Katara mention this, he has giving Katara so much fear and it's his fault. "While you were in a coma, I was scared and helpless. You wouldn't wake up, and I was afraid of losing you again."

Katara stays silent for a moment, until Aang speaks. "It's ugly isn't it?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "What is?"

"The scar." Aang says. "It's ugly isn't it?"

"No. No. No it isn't." Katara puts a hand on the back of Aangs head, gently brushing his hair. "It's your mark of bravery. You faced Azula and death itself and lived."

"But It can't be. I was so scared." Aang says. "I'm not brave...I'm a coward."

"No, Aang. You're not a coward." Katara says. "Just because you're scared doesn't mean you're a coward. I was scared about everything that happened in that battle, but I'm not a coward. I stand up and fight." Katara faces Aang and makes Aang face her. "That's the whole point of bravery. You stand up to face your fears, even if you're scared." Katara wipes away the tears from Aangs cheek. "I know everything that happened from that battle was scary. I was scared too. But it's now okay."

Aang just lays his head back on Kataras chest. "It maybe okay for you." Aang says. "I was killed and...when you were scared, you had your father. Me...I have no one. I'm all alone...Gyatso's gone and I don't have a mother."

Aang continues crying. Katara wraps her arms around Aang and gently rocks him. "But you're not alone, I'm here Aang. If you're scared, you can come to me. I'll be the Gyatso and your mother who will help you when you're scared." Katara tilts Aangs chin and makes him face her. "Maybe I do have my father, but...let me tell you something: His comfort didn't help me. When I was scared, it was you I wanted. Maybe we're both scared, but we'll feel better if we're together."

Aang looks in Kataras eyes, he can tell that she's right. "But...I wasn't here...I was killed and...That was the scariest moment in my live. I was gone and...I couldn't be with you, and I was all alone when I was trapped in the spirit world when I was in that coma. You weren't there when I need you. It was...it was-"

Katara puts a finger in front of Aangs lips and shushes. "...I know. That moment was the scariest moment in my live too. But don't worry about it. It's all behind us now." Katara gently brushes Aangs hair back. "The nightmare is over. We're here now. You're alive and...half well, but you're getting better." Katara holds lays Aangs head on her shoulder. "Anyways, we're here now. You're safe in my arms and I'm here to protect you until you're well. It's okay to be scared, Aang. But don't be scared, I'm here for you and you're safe in my arms. Everything's going to be okay. I promise you."

Aang just stays silent, with tears escaping from his eyes. "Please...stay with me." Aang says.

Katara lays her head, by her cheek, on the top of Aangs head. "I will, Aang...always." Aang starts to feel better a little, but he doesn't leave Kataras safe comfort. "Is there anything you need?"

Aang stays silent for a moment then gives his answer. "You're all I need, Katara." Katara smiles and blushes a little. Then she gives Aang a kiss on the forehead, on his arrow tattoo.

Aang and Katara stays this way for a few minutes. Aang gives a yawn and then falls asleep in Kataras arms. Katara carries Aang to his bed and lays him down. She places the cover over him and tucks him in, trying carefully not to give pain to his scar.

Katara sits next to Aang on the bed. She looks at Aang and smiles. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. Katara strokes Aangs cheek then gives him a kiss on the lips. Katara lays down and joins Aang under the covers. "Good night, Aang. Sleep tight." Katara falls asleep with Aang.


	6. Feelings

A/N: This takes place during the Serpents pass. How is Aang really handling things about Appa being stolen? But is his hurt feelings really just that? He's lost a lot that's close to him, including Appa. What about Katara?

Rating: K+

Everyone had made camp somewhere in the serpents pass. Everyone except Katara was asleep. She's worried about Aang, the fact he's being controlled by his own feelings. In the desert, his anger and rage got the best of him, and now his sorrow and despair and making him become...hopeless. When she offered him a hug, he refused.

Katara gets up from her sleeping bag. She takes another sleeping bag that's rolled up and walks towards Aang. Katara sees Aang a few feet away from the campsite, facing against a wall. It's unlike him to be away from the campsite, even if he does want to be alone.

Katara lays the rolled up sleeping bag aside and approaches to Aang. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder and is surprised to see he turned to face her. Aang turned back facing the wall. "Did I wake you?" Katara asks.

"No." Aang says with a hollow voice. "I just had a bad dream."

Katara makes Aang sit up. When she looks at his eyes, she notices how puffy and sorrow they look. It's not really from staying up from all it, it's from something else. "Have you been crying lately?" Katara asks. Aang just shook his head, facing away from Katara. Aang just shuts eyes, like he was trying to fight. Katara realizes what that meant. "You've been trying to fight those tears aren't you?"

Aang doesn't face Katara when he gives an answer. "I don't want to cry." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "Why not?" Aang doesn't respond to that question. "Aang...it's not healthy to hold in those tears. Why are you holding them in?" Katara tries to make Aang face her, but he refused and turns his face even further away from hers. "...It's not about losing Appa, isn't it?" Aang shook his head a little. "Come on...talk to me."

Aang just shuts his eyes tight. "I don't want to lose anymore." Aang admits. Katara wasn't sure what he meant. "I've lost my family...the other air nomads, my friends from a hundred years ago...well, expect for king Bumi, but still, my friends. And now I've lost Appa." Aang feels like he's about to cry, but he tries to hold it all in. "Back in that buzzard-wasp hive, I almost lost Momo...I just couldn't lose anymore."

Katara doesn't feel convinced, not the feeling he doesn't want to lose anymore of who he loves and cares, but the fact that's the reason he isn't crying. "Is that the reason why you don't want to cry?" Katara asks.

Aang shakes his head again. "I just...don't want to lose you, Katara." Katara felt sunken hearing that. "I didn't want you to think I'm some immature kid...or a baby, cause I'm crying." Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder.

"Aang-" Just as she was about to say something else, Aang cuts her off.

"I love you, Katara." Aang says, his voice breaking. Katara widens her eyes hearing that, feeling completely surprised. "You're all I have left...Everyone else is gone. I've lost them all...I just didn't want to lose you too...it's just too much...to bear."

Katara never knew Aang felt this way about her. He loves her and he's afraid to lost her. She's all he has left. She never knew he felt this lonely.

"Aang. Look at me." Aang hesitates, but he looks at his tear filled eyes. "I understand how you feel. But that's no reason to hold in your tears." Katara puts both of her hands on Aangs shoulders. "It's okay to cry, Aang. It's a good thing to do when you're upset. When my mother was taken away, I cried. When my dad found out she was killed, he cried too. When Yue turned into the moon, Sokka cried as well. There's nothing wrong with crying when you're upset, don't be afraid to cry." Aang doesn't really feel convinced, Katara can tell from the hollow look on his face. "Come on, let them out. It's okay to cry."

Aang takes a few seconds to think, but then he lowers his guard. Instantly, tears starts flowing out of his eyes. It wasn't quick until he becomes sobbing. Aang leaps into Kataras arms and gives her a tighten hug, like he's hugging her like his life depends on it.

Katara wraps her arms around Aang and gently brushes his back. "There you go." Katara whispers, in a tender voice. "It's okay, Aang. Cry all you want. Everything's all right...Shhh."

Aang locks his hands together while his arms are warped around Kataras waist. "Don't leave me." Aang says in between his sobs. "Please...I don't want to lose you."

Katara feels tears running out of her eyes. "You won't lose me, Aang. I'm not going anywhere." Katara whispers. "Shh...It's okay, Aang. I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere...I'm here for you."

Katara gently brushes Aangs head, following the trace of his tattooed arrow. Aang resumes sobbing. For the next few minutes, he stops sobbing, but tears are still escaping from his eyes. Aang looks up at Katara. Katara can see his eyes are less puffy, but are now a little red.

"Feeling better?" Katara asks.

Aang nods slightly. "Just a little." Aang sniffles. He lays his head back on Kataras stomach. "Now you'll leave me cause I'm some immature kid." Aang tightens his eyes shut, afraid to hear Kataras answer.

"I don't think you're immature." Aang tries to quiet down from hearing that. "Just because you're crying doesn't mean you're marked as one. You're all scared and sad and upset. You have every reason to cry." Aang gives a sniffle. "I won't leave you, Aang. I'm right here. Don't be afraid to come to me. If you need a shoulder to cry on, if you need comfort from being scared, if you need a little love cause you're hurt...I'll always be here to help." Katara holds Aang up and makes him face her. "Aang...Promise me you'll come to me when you're upset...okay?"

Aang hesitates then gives a little nod. "O...kay." Katara smiles then wipes away the last of the tears on Aangs cheeks. She lets Aang lay his head back on her chest and then gently rocks him. "I miss Appa."

"I know you do, Aang. We'll find him, I promise." Aang doesn't feel convinced. "Everything's going to be okay...trust me." Katara gets up and helps Aang on his feet. "Come here, I have something for you."

Katara walks Aang to the campsite, then takes the rolled up sleeping bag. They walk to her sleeping bag and unrolls the one sleeping bag. Katara lays the sleeping bag next to hers. Aang is surprised to see it, it's just like hers and Sokkas, only it had Appas fur on the fur parts.

"I made this out of Appas fur when he was shedding." Katara explains. "I figured having a piece of Appa would make you feel connected to him, like I do with my mother with her necklace." Aang hesitates. After the way he's been feeling about Appa, he's not sure if this really is a good idea. "Come on, just try."

Aang nods and slowly gets into the sleeping bag. He lays down and gets a little comfortable. Katara kneels beside Aang. "It's really soft." Aang admits. "I don't feel...anymore better."

"Just give it a moment, I'm sure you'll get a good nights sleep." Katara says. Katara gets into her sleeping bag and lays right next to Aang. She puts a hand on Aangs cheek and then kisses it. "I love you." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles a little. "I love you too." Aang and Katara just stared into each others eyes, until Aang becomes overwhelmed with exhaustion and falls asleep.

Katara gives Aang a gentle stroke on his cheek then falls asleep.


	7. Failure

A/N: This story takes place at the Western Air Temple. In "Daydreams and nightmares" Aang was always worried about defeating the fire lord. But how is he feeling since that he failed to defeat him. I sometimes imagine it's like this:

Rating: K+

Everyone's been settling in at the western air temple in the last week. Of course, Aang and Katara haven't been as much as everyone else. Katara's reason is cause Zuko is now around, and she refuses to let her guard down just like she did back in Ba Sing Se. Aang...no one really knows about Aang. Katara is really worried about him, it's like he's swimming in hopelessness and despair.

One night, Katara couldn't sleep. She just lays in her bed, thinking about Aang. What's wrong with him? Why is he so upset? Katara couldn't take it anymore. She gets out of bed and puts a cover around her body, laying on the shoulders. She figured it's probably gonna be a little cold tonight.

Katara leaves her room and walks down the hallway. She passes six doorways until she reaches to one that's Aang. Katara gives a knock on the door, after a minute later, nothing happens. Katara slightly opens a door to a crack and peaks in. "Aang?" Katara says.

Katara widens the door and takes a better look inside. She's surprised, Aang's not in bed, he's no where anywhere in the room. She probably figured he got up for a drink or something, but she wants to make sure he's okay. Katara walks down the hallway until she makes it outside.

It's a little chilly tonight, it's a good thing she's wearing a cover over her shoulders. Katara takes a look around until she reaches the campsite of the temple, still no sign on Aang. Katara takes a look by the fountain and sees a figured on the edge of the ground. Katara approaches and realizes it's Aang.

Katara can see him sitting on the edge, shivering very hard. Even five feet away, she can see the goosebumps on his skin in the moonlight. Katara stands behind Aang and puts a hand on his shoulder. Aang turns around and sees Katara. "Are you all right?" Katara asks.

Aang just turns his head back down. "Leave me alone." Aang says in a hollow voice. Katara feels surprised. Why would he tell her that?

Aang crosses his arms in front of his chest and starts rubbing on his arms for warmth. Katara removes the cover and places it over Aangs back, on his shoulders. Aang denies Kataras comfort and pushes the cover off of him. Katara is shocked, why would he also denied her comfort.

Katara knows something's bugging him, not some kind of nightmare. Katara sits right next to Aang on the edge of the ground. "Aang, tell me. What's wrong?"

Aang just looks away, but then gives up on hiding his troubles. "I'm a failure, Katara." Aang admits. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Everyone was hoping for me to defeat the fire lord during the invasion...but I failed, again."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You're not a failure, Aang." Katara says.

Aang just glares at Katara. "Yes I am...that's all I ever do: Fail!" Aang looks down on his lap. "I failed to protect my people! I failed to stop the war a hundred years ago! I failed to stop Azula from concurring Ba Sing Se! And now I failed to defeat the fire lord during the eclipse!"

Katara never knew he felt like this. "They're all not your fault." Katara explains.

"Yes they are." Aang says. "I'm the avatar. It was my job to protect the four nations, stop the war, stop Azula in Ba Sing Se...and now, defeat the fire lord to end the war." Aang lays his head in his arms on his knees. "But I failed...I'm nothing but a failure."

Katara feels sorry for Aang. "Aang, it's okay. You're not a failure...you just made some mistakes. As for the invasion, it's not really a mistake. It's just bad luck." Aang doesn't feel convinced. "Azula knew about it and figured out how to beat us."

"Is it really, Katara?" Aang says. "I was suppose to defeat the fire lord and bring an end to the war. But instead, I wasted my time fighting Azula. It's all my fault...because of me, many of our friends are being held in a fire nation prison...even your father." Katara can tell how he feels to think about between her and her father. "I don't know why you're trying to help me when I took away your father, just like the fire nation took away your mother."

Katara feels tears escaping from her eyes, imagining about her mother. Katara wipes away the tears and holds Aang in her arms, giving him a gentle hug. "Oh Aang. Don't be hard on yourself. The invasion is not your fault. Like I said, It's just bad luck. If it's anyone's fault, it's Azulas." Aang just stays silent. "Don't beat yourself up like this. You shouldn't stay out here in the cold freezing yourself to death. It's not the answer." Aang feels like the wall build around him is starting to break. "Just come to me if your upset. I can help you."

"But...your dad." Aang mentions. "...How can you care for me when it's my fault he's in prison. I mean, the fire nation took away your mother and you hate them."

Katara gently strokes Aang on the back. "It's not the same, they killed my mother. My dad is still alive, he's out there. It's also not your fault he's in prison. Even if it is, I won't hate you." Katara holds Aang in front of her, making him face her. "I love you, Aang. More then anything in the world."

Aang feels shocked to hear that. Aang feels a tear escaping from his eye. On that, Katara can tell the wall surrounding him is broken. "Re...really?" Aang asks.

Katara wipes the tear away from his eye. "Of course I do." Katara grabs the cover and lays it on Aangs shoulders and back. "You're not a failure. Just because you're the avatar doesn't make you perfect. You're still human, you make mistakes. You shouldn't call yourself a failure cause of some mistakes. There's still time to undo them, and you'll fix it."

Aang looks directly in Kataras eyes. "You really believe I will?"

Katara smiles at Aang, then puts a hand on his cheek. "I know you will."

Katara slowly closes in on Aangs face and gives him a kiss on the lips. Aang kisses Katara back. After they disband, Aang lays in Kataras arms, laying his head on Kataras chest. Katara wraps her arms around Aang and gives him a warm hug. "Thanks, I needed that." Aang says.

"The talk or the kiss?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles for the first time in a week. "Both." Aang answers. "You make a better therapist then Sokka."

Katara laughs at him. Just then, the wind blows the coldest of the night. Katara and Aang shivers from that blow. Not even the warmth of each other and the cover can help. Katara helps Aang get on his feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Katara says.

Katara takes Aang to his room. Aang lays on the bed and Katara tucks him under the covers. Katara was just about to leave, but then Aang grabs her wrist. "Wait!" Katara looks back on Aang. "Please stay." Katara hesitates about Aangs decision. "Just until I fall asleep."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Okay." Aang lets Katara go. Katara stands on her knees and gently strokes Aangs cheek.

Aang smiles at Katara. "You make me feel safe." Aang says. "I feel special to have a wonderful friend like you."

Katara blushes from Aangs comment. "Your welcome."

Aang and Katara just stares at each other and talk. After a few minutes, Aang dozes off. Katara spends the next hour watching Aang sleeping. He looks so handsome and peaceful, she enjoys it. Katara decides to lay in bed with Aang.

Katara moves Aang aside and lays next to him on the bed. Katara gives one last look at Aang and then goes to sleep.


	8. Katara: The Last Bloodbender

A/N: I am against Bloodbending. I even question who's the idiot that came up with that idea for the show. Bah! Anyways, this take place after "Puppetmaster" Where as Katara is upset about being a Bloodbender. She even wants to give up waterbending. Aang tries to comfort her.

Rating: K+–T

After what happened in the battle with Hama, Katara has been on the edge lately the fact she's now a bloodbender. Katara never wanted anything to do with this power. Everyone tries to comfort her from it. All except for Aang, Sokka's been doing all the comforting, and when it's Tophs turn, all she ever does is yell at Katara to get a grip.

One night, the gang are camping near a river in the woods. This area isn't really to pleasant for Katara. The last thing she needs to be near water. Thinking about water reminds her too much of the bloodbending. She doesn't even want to waterbend, not while she holds this evil power to bend the water inside of people.

Aang hates to see Katara like this. Katara is strong, she faced many of her fears that brings her down, even Aangs death back in Ba Sing Se. But after facing Hama, her will broke. But he's a little afraid to go see Katara. Everytime Sokka tries to comfort her, he just leaves the tent in pain. Not from the bloodbending, but from getting water whipped.

Aang couldn't take it anymore. He goes to see Katara in her tent. Katara is laying on her sleeping bag, crying like a little girl. Aang kneels beside Katara and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Go away!" Katara says. Katara didn't face Aang, Aang probably thinks it's Sokka. Katara doesn't feel or hear Aang leaves. She turns to face, but then is surprise to see Aang. Her sorrow anger turns into sorrow fear. "Please...get away from me!" Katara turns back against the tent wall.

"I'm not leaving you." Aang says. Katara just tunes Aang out. She wants him to go away, the last thing she wants is to hurt him with her monstrous power. "Katara...please talk to me."

Katara just grabs Aang by the chest and pushes him back, forcing Aang to collapse on the ground. "Just go away, Aang! I don't want to hurt you!" Katara yells. Aang wonders. What does she mean 'hurt him'. The sameway she did to Sokka by whipping him? Aang doesn't leave. Instead, he just sits back down, but doesn't move any closer to Katara. "Aang...please." Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes. "Get away from me."

Aang just looks at Katara. He doesn't listen to her. "I'm not leaving, Katara." Aang moves a little closer to Katara. Just as he was about to reach her, Katara uses bloodbending and took control of Aang. Katara lifts Aang and tosses him out of the tent. Aang felt surprised to see that. She bloodbended him out of her tent.

Aang goes back into the tent, he can see Katara is crying again. Katara looks up to see Aang again. "Look at me...I'm a monster." Katara says. Katara looks down at her hands. "This power...power to control the water within people. It's evil...wielding this power makes me..." Katara gets cut off by her sobs.

Aang feels sorry for Katara. "Is that why you're upset?" Aang asks. Katara doesn't answer. She just crosses her arms and kept crying. Aang moves closer to Katara then gives her a hug. Katara feels upset. Just as Aang feels Katara bloodbending again, he interrupts her. "Don't!" Katara hesitates, but then drops her power. "Don't deny it...you need this."

Katara doesn't say anything, she doesn't want Aang to comfort her. All she'll ever do is hurt him with her power. Katara cries on Aangs shoulder. Aang gently brushes Kataras hair and gently rocks her, trying to get her to relax.

Katara relaxs a little, but Aang doesn't let her go. "Please, tell me...why are you upset?" Aang says in a quiet voice.

"I'm...I'm a monster, Aang...with this power." Katara unleashes a couple of sobs before continuing. "I can control people with this power...it hurts them. I don't want to hurt people...hurt you."

"I know how you feel." Aang says. "But that's no reason to hurt yourself like this."

"Yes it is." Katara says in between her sobs. "I'm...I'm a monster."

"No, Katara. You're not." Aang says. "You're strong, brave, beautiful, sweet and kind. You are many things, but you're not a monster." Aang can tell the wall in between him and Katara is breaking, Katara relaxes a little. "I know that bloodbending is evil, Katara. Wielding this power doesn't make you a monster. You can choose to not use this power at all."

"But...I used this power...I don't want anything to do with it, and I used it...on Hama and...you." Katara cries again.

Aang hushes Katara to calm her down. "You're just afraid, Katara. On me, you're just upset. But, for Hama...I think it was meant to be. If you didn't use it to stop her, I would be dead again." Katara feels scared remembering that horrible moment. "But that doesn't mean you're a monster. You don't have to use bloodbending if you don't want to." Aang disbands the hug and looks at Katara. He wipes away the tears from her cheeks. "You're a smart girl, I think you know what you should do for your waterbending powers."

Katara looks at Aang with hopeful eyes. "You...you really believe that?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles at Katara and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I know you will." Aang says. Katara smiles and then hugs Aang. Aang can tell she's all better. Just then, they disband the hug. "You wanna to practice waterbending by the river?"

Katara smiles then nods. "Yes, I do."

Katara and Aang gets up and leaves the tent, using their waterbending to bend the water that's not inside of people to have some fun.


	9. Anniversary

A/N: It's Aang and Katara's one-year anniversary. I sometimes think this would be a nice moment for the both of them.

Rating: K+

It's been a whole year since fire lord Ozai was defeated. It's also a one-year anniversary for Katara and Aang since they became a couple. Today is a normal day in Ba Sing Se. Katara is all ready up, making breakfast. Aang walks down the stairs, yawning, just waking up. Aang seats on the table, looking over the papers the earth king has sent him. Katara walks up to him by the table.

"Morning, sweetie." Katara says, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning, sweetie." Anag puts the papers down and Katara hands on a plate of eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Katara." Aang starts eating the eggs as Katara walks to the stove and continues cooking.

"So, today's a special, isn't it?" Katara asks.

Aang gives a confused look. "Yeah, it sure is." Aang says, like he knows something. But truth be told, he doesn't really know what's today. Just then, Sokka bursts through the door.

"Quick! You guys gotta hide me!" Sokka moves from hiding spot to hiding spot, the chair, the closest, behind the counter. "Hide me! Hide me! HIDE ME!" Sokka hides under the table.

Katara walks back to the table, with a plate of bacon, eggs and some sausage. "Uh, Sokka. Ever heard of knocking?" Katara asks.

Sokka sticks his head out of the table. "Oh, right. Sorry." Sokka retraces his steps, like he's on TV and someone hits the rewind button. Sokka "rewinds" out of the house and burst closes the door. Sokka knocks on the door then bursts through it. "Quick! You guys gotta hide me!" Sokka moves from hiding spot to hiding spot...all over again. "Hide me! Hide me! HIDE ME!"

Sokka hides under the table, again. Katara looks at Aang with a disturbed look. "Well, at least he knocked."

Katara grabs Sokka and pulls him out of the table. "Calm down, what's wrong Sokka?"

Sokka whimpers and shivers like he just saw twenty ghosts. "It's Toph, she's trying to kill me!"

"Why would Toph want to kill you?" Aang asks.

Just as Sokka is about to answer, a giant boulder breaks through the door and crashes on the wall. Toph jumps in and points angrily at Sokka. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY CAPTAIN BOOMERANG!"

Sokka screams in fear, then Katara covers his mouth. "Toph, have you ever heard of knocking?" Katara asks.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Toph also rewinds everything like Sokka did, even the door rewinds back to the way it was before it was destroyed. Afterwrdas, Toph knocks on the door and then launches the boulder, again, and breaks the door down. Toph jumps in and points angrily at Sokka. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY CAPTAIN BOOMERANG!"

Sokka screams in fear and zooms out of the back door. Toph follows him in a chasing way. "You can't hide from me, I FEEL WHERE YOU GO!"

Just as Toph leaves, Katara and Aang give each other confused looks. "What was that about?" Aang asks.

"I don't know." Katara answers, sitting down with her breakfast. "So, uh. You doing anything special today?"

Aang thinks in his head. "Not really, but I think I'm gonna make a special day...by fixing that door." Katara just laughs, hoping it's a joke.

"Ok, whatever you say, sweetie." Katara says, beginning to eat her breakfast. Just then, Suki walks in. Suki notices Aang and Katara at the table.

"Hey, you guys seen Sokka?" Suki asks.

Katara turns around. "Suki, knock much?"

Suki just looks back at the door and then back on Katara. "There's no door." Suki says, pointing at the door

"We're aware of that." Aang says. "And yes, Sokka was here."

"Where is he?" Suki asks. Katara and Aang both point at the backdoor, not even looking. "Of course." Suki was jsut about to hear to the door, until she over hears Katara.

"Well, I'm gonna head into the market. Just in case I wanna pick up something for a certain special someone." Katara says, giving Aang a cutie pinch on his cheek.

Aang just leaves and pushes her hand away. "Oh, stop." Suki looks at Aang as Katara leaves the house. Aang looks confused and starts talking to himself. "Oh man, what is Katara talking about?"

Suki sits right next to Aang. "Don't you remember? Today's your one year anniversary with Katara."

Aang widens his eyes in surprise. "Really?" Suki nods. "Oh...ok...one second place." Aang uses airbend and runs at high speed. Aang keeps running and running until he reaches to the top of a mountain outside of Ba Sing Se. Aang inhales deeply, inhaling a lot of airbend. Then Aang unleashes a loud yell, so loud, the earth kingdom land starts shaking.

Everyone notices the earthquaking and hears the yelling. Katara stops and looks back, Zuko approaches a table with tea, but spills if over, Momo and Appa wakes up and takes a look as a response, even Toph and Sokka stops chasing. Aang stops yelling and the shaking stops.

"Was that..." Sokka askes, then they think and then they both said, "Nah." Then Toph continues chasing Sokka.

Aang airbend runs back into the house and on the chair. Suki gives a surprising look, cause of the shaking and the yelling. "I'm guessing you forgot." Aang releases a disappointed sigh and slams his face on the table. "What kind of a boyfriend forgets his anniversary with his girlfriend?"

Aang raises his head, glaring at Suki. "You're the one to talk, didn't Sokka forget your anniversary four months ago?" Aang just faceplams. "…What will Katara think? She'll probably hate me."

"No, she wouldn't hate you...she'll maybe be disappointed. I think she'll understand. You're the avatar, you're very busy." Suki tries to cheer Aang up.

Aang just raises his head. "Well, what am I gonna do? I'm sure Katara's expecting a gift." Aang probably thinks that cause of the way Katara's telling him, even the 'In case I wanna pick up something for a certain special someone.'

Suki puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Maybe you should go into town, I'm sure something will hit you."

Sokka just runs through the backdoor and runs away for the hole where the front door use to be. Toph chases Sokka. "YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Suki and Aang get shocked and surprised when Toph and Sokka running by. "...You might wanna make sure it's not them." Suki says. Suki gets off of her chair and starts chasing after Toph and Sokka.

Aang takes a moment to think, what is he gonna do for Katara on their anniversary. Aang takes a walk outside, seeking for an idea of what to do for her.

Aang just walks into town, trying to figure something out. It then until Sokka bumps into him and knocks him down. "Oops, sorry Aang." Sokka says, running away screaming.

Aang gets back on his feet, but then Toph bumps into him and knocks him down. "Sorry Twinkletoes!" Toph says, chasing after Sokka. "YOU'RE DEAD, SOKKA!"

Aang gets back on his feet and walks into the Jasmine Dragon. Aang takes a table and sits on the chair, moaning in disappointment. Zuko walks up and sits in front of Aang. "You seemed down, what's the problem?"Zuko asks.

"Today is my anniversary with Katara and I forgot to get her a gift...in fact, I forgot about the anniversary." Aang admits.

Zuko realizes something when Aang mentions that. "I guess that explains that yelling and the earthquake."

Aang chuckles nervously and just rubs the back of his neck. "Right...sorry about that...What am I gonna do?"

Zuko thinks for a moment. "...Well, if you go to the Ba Sing Se fountain, maybe you'll find some inspiration."

Aang gets up and leaves the Jasmine Dragon. Meanwhile, Katara leaves the reforging store. "Thanks, Mr. Lee. He's gonna love this." Katara walks off with a gift bag.

Katara walks to the courtyard of the city and walks up to the fountain. Katara sits on the edge of the fountain, with an upset look. Katara enjoys waterbending, and her favorite water to bend is from this fountain. She can't really bend the water cause it attracts a lot of attention.

Just then, Sokka runs by screaming. Katara fixes her eyes on them, then Toph chases him and Katara fixes on her. "BACK GET HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FOREVER!"

Katara just shakes her head in confusing, what is it that Toph is so mad at Sokka for? Katara takes out a copper piece and tosses it into the fountain. Katara walks off. Aang then arrives at the fountain. Aang takes a look at the fountain and thinks.

"How does this fountain help me find inspiration?" Aang says. Aang hangs out by the fountain for about an hour, and still nothing. Just then Sokka and Toph runs by and starts running around the fountain.

Sokka just screams in fear while Toph yells in anger. Aang stands up and grabs Sokka, then holds his hand in front of Toph. "Stop!" Aang says. Toph instantly stops. "Sokka, what should I give Katara for her anniversary?"

"How about flowers? Girls love flowers?" Sokka says.

"I know but...I forgot about the anniversary and I wanna give her something special." Aang digs into his mind about what to say next. "Zuko told me to come here for inspiration, but I can't think of anything."

Sokka thinks about Katara. "...Well, Katara does enjoy waterbending at this fountain. Of course she can't cause of everyone else staring and watching her."

Aang knows Katara doesn't have stage fright. Aang thinks for a moment, then he gets an idea. "That's it! I know what to do!"

Toph pokes at Aangs shoulder. "Can I continue chasing Sokka?"

"Oh sure." Aang steps back and Sokka screams and runs, then Toph yells and chases Sokka. "...What is she mad at him for?" Aang walks away and heads home.

Meanwhile, Katara is at the market, looking over at some food. Just then, a little boy starts yanking on her dress. Katara looks down and sees the boy.

"Can you spare some food?" The little boy asks. Katara gives the boy a little smile.

"Aww." Katara buys an apple and hands it to him. "Here you go." Katara gives the boy a rub on his head. The boy smiles and runs off. Just then, Sokka runs by screaming. Katara can hear Toph yelling in anger. Katara grunts in frustration and freezes Tophs feet to the ground. "Ok, that's it! You've been chasing Sokka all day and it's driving me crazy! What are you so mad at him for?"

Toph growls in anger. "We had tea at the Jasmine Dragon and Sokka asked me to pay for the tea!"

Katara gives a shocking look, she never expected that for an answer. "...That's it? Just cause Sokka wants you to pay for the tea?" Toph nods. "Does it ever accrue to you that he could be short on cash? Or the fact he paid last time and it's your turn?"

Sokka jumps in on the conversation. "That's what happened. I don't have enough money, and I paid for dinner we had last night. It was Tophs turn."

"There, you see? Don't you think trying to kill him is overreacting?" Katara asks.

Toph gives a moment to think, then gives an upset sigh. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry Sokka."

Sokka walks up to Toph and they shake hands. "Apology accepted, Toph. How about we get a drink? All that running made me thirsty."

Sokka walks up to the water market in front of him. Then Toph walks up next to him. The owner gives Sokka and Toph a bottle of water. "That'll be ten silver pieces."

Sokka looks in his beg and sees he only has ten copper pieces. "Can you pay him, Toph?" Toph gives an angry look then squeezes the water out of the bottle. Sokka gets scared and surprised to see that. "Uh...should I start running?"

"What do you think the answer is, captain boomerang?" Sokka drinks some of the water, then starts running and screaming. Toph yells and chases him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Katara facepalms and groans in disappointment. "Why do I ever bother trying to reason with her?" Katara just takes the gift bag and walks off.

Aang spents all day in the backyard of his and Katara's house. Aang works on a ton of earthbending and waterbending, but mostly the earthbending. A couple of hours later, Aang puts the finishing touches on the gift, by writing something on the plack using a chisel and a hammer.

Aang finishes chiseling then collapses in a sitting position. "...There...finally done." Aang drops the chisel and the hammer and starts crawling back into the house.

Katara walks into the house and sees its empty. She probably thinks Aang isn't home. She walks into the living room, then she founds Aang unconscious by the backdoor. "Aang!" Katara rushes to Aang and holds him in her arms. Katara carries him to the couch and lays him down.

Aang lays unconscious for a couple of minutes, then he starts waking up. Katara sits beside him and places a damp cloth on his head. Aang sees Katara and moans a little. "Hey, Katara."

"What happened, Aang?" Katara asked.

"It's nothing...I'm just exhausted." Aang says, trying to sit up. "I've been working all day...on my gift...I'm sorry, Katara. I forgot about the anniversary."

Katara would feel disappointed, but instead, she just smiles and gives him a hug. "Oh Aang. You didn't have to go through that trouble. I can understand you've forgotten. You are busy with being the avatar."

Katara ends the hug and Aang smiles. "Thanks Katara...I didn't actually have to fight, I just made it...took a long time."

Katara gets up and makes dinner. Aang doesn't worry about his gift, since katara admits she understands he forgets about the anniversary. Katara returns a few minutes with dinner, they both sit on the couch, eating.

"Why do you think Toph is mad at Sokka?" Aang asks. Katara hesitates before answering, then she explains everything that Toph and Sokka said. Aang gets surprised to hear that. "What? That's insane!"

"I know. It is." After eating, Aang lays down on the couch to rest, after from being exhausted from all his hard work. "Hey, Aang. I got you something." Katara says in a singing tone. Just then, Sokka and Toph runs through the hole of the front door.

Sokka screams in fear and Toph yells in anger. they run around and around the room until they ran out of the house through the hole of the front door. Aang and Katara gives a confused look, then Katara goes back to the gift bag.

"Anyways." Katara takes out a small jewelry box from the gift bag. "Happy anniversary sweetie." Aang takes the box and opens it. He's amaze to see what's in it. It's a golden necklace with a silver gem that's crafted in the shape of an air nomad insignia.

"Katara...h-how did you?" Aang doesn't know what to say.

Katara takes the necklace and links it together around Aangs neck. "I ran into a forger in town, after learning about the air nomads, I found out about this really rare necklace and had it made."

"Katara...I love it. Thank you." Aang gives Katara a hug. Katara smiles and then hugs him back. "Wait until you see mine."

Aang walks to the back door. Katara follows him, but Aang covers Kataras eyes. "What are you doing?"

Aang opens the door and leads Katara outside. "I just wanted you to be surprise." Aang leads Katara to the backyard, then he stops. "Ok. Ready?" Aang removes his hands from Kataras eyes. "Happy anniversary."

Katara is amazed to see what's in front of her. It's a lovely fountain just like the one in the center of Ba Sing Se. Only this one, the fountain has three levels of water ponds. Bottom one is just a regular pond, the middle level is four little bird baths, pouring the water from it onto the pond level beneath it. The top part is a circular pond split in half, water pouring from both ends onto the bird baths beneath it. Katara looks up and she sees a statue of her, standing on a regular stands with her hers out and water pouring out of it, like she's waterbending. The water is being poured on to each halves of the first level pond.

Katara is shocked, completely. "Before you say anything, read the plack." Katara looks down and sees the plack. Katara kneels down and reads it:

"_Katara, of the southern water tribute. The worlds most talented, beautiful, powerful waterbender. A kind hearted, spirited brave young girl who helped the avatar save the world from the fire nation. The avatar can never have hoped to have anyone to help him and to be his girlfriend. Katara is the greatest person the avatar could ever have in his life."_

Katara feels tears in her eyes. Katara gets up on her feet and admires the statue of her again. "Aang..." Is all Katara says, then she pauses.

Aang doesn't know how she feels about it, he thought from seeing this, she would be shocked. "Sokka told me about your favorite place to waterbend, that fountain. So I made you one. It's bigger, resembles you and mostly, it's private."

Katara doesn't hesitate as she leaps towards Aang and gives him a big hug. "I love it Aang!" Kataras voice is breaking from that. It's like she's overwhelm with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aang hugs Katara back.

"I'm glad you do, Katara. Happy anniversary." Aang says.

"Happy anniversary." Katara answers, and then she gives Aang a kiss on the lips.


	10. Comfort

A/N: I sometimes imagine that this is what should have happened in "Daydreams and Nightmares" at the end instead. Aang has a nightmare on the last night, the worst of them all. He runs away, and Katara goes to find him. How will he handle this?

Rating: K+

Tonight is the last night before the invasion tomorrow. Everyone is sound asleep at night. But it's quiet, a little too quiet. Of course, only Katara notices that. Katara wakes up and looks at Aangs sleeping bag, but she's surprised to see that it's empty. Katara looks around, thinking what Aang could be doing. Ever since the nightmares, he's been trying to train hard for the firelords defeat.

Katara gets up and takes a look around. Katara walks up to Appa, hoping that Aang is around with him. So far nothing. Just then, Katara hears a fainted noise. It's too faint to tell what it is. Katara follows the sound until she stands in front of the woods. The sound is getting stronger. It sounds like someone crying. Katara widens her eyes realizing: It's Aang.

Katara runs through the woods, follow the sound. The further she goes, the stronger it gets. Katara kept run until she sees Aang in the middle of nowhere in the woods. He's setting down crying in his arms on his knees.

Katara walks up to Aang, puts a hand on his shoulder. Aang flinches a little then turns around. He's surprised to see it's Katara, but is also scared it would be her. "What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang turns away. "P-pl-pl-please. Get away from me." Aang says in a shaking voice.

Katara is surprised to hear him say that. "Why? What's the matter?" Katara asks.

"In my dream...I...I killed you." Aang whimpers in a shaking and fearful tone.

Katara doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Aangs shoulders. "Aang. It's okay. I'm right here, I'm safe."

"But you won't be." Aang says. "We were fighting the fire lord and...when I had him, I suddenly entered the avatar state. I-I couldn't control myself and then...then."

Katara hushes at Aang, telling him to calm down. "It's okay, Aang." Katara whispers in a tender voice. "It was just a nightmare. It's not gonna happen." Katara makes Aang face her. "Listen, I know you well. If there's one thing I know you'll never, ever do, is do anything to hurt me. Avatar state or not."

Aang just sniffles with more tears escaping from his eyes. "But-but...What if I do? ...I'm afraid that, if we battle the firelord. I'm gonna."

Katara hushes at Aang. "Stop." Katara whispers. "That's never gonna happen. Like I said, it was just a nightmare. I know it was scary to see something like that, but it's nothing to be afraid of. That's never gonna happen." Katara wipes away Aangs tears then places a hand on his cheek. "If there's one thing I know that'll happen, is that you'll defeat the firelord, and we're both will be alive and well."

Aang just looks at Katara, then quickly gives her a scared hug. "I'm...I'm still scared."

Katara gives Aang a hug then gently rubs his back. "Don't be, Aang. I'm all right. I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay." Aang and Katara stays this way for a couple of minutes. Aang feels a little better, his shaking settles down a little and he stops crying. "Come on, let's get you back to camp."

Katara takes Aang back to the camp. Aang lays down on Appas tail. Katara climps onto the saddle, then jumps off with a blanket. Katara lays the blanket over Aang. Aang looks at Katara, Katara smiles at Aang then gentle strokes his hair. "You ready to go to sleep?" Katara asks.

Aang widens his eyes a little hearing that. "I'm still scared." Aang says. "What if...what if I lose you? What if I wake up and...you're gone?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Aang." Katara whispers. "You won't lose me. Everything will be all right." Aang whimpers a little. He wants to believe Katara, but he doesn't feel convinced. "How about this:" Katara gets on the other side of Appas tail and lays next to Aang under the blanket. "I'll lay with you for tonight, and when you wake up, I'll be right here with you."

Aang looks into Kataras eyes. "You...promise?"

Katara takes Aangs hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

Aang relaxes a little. He's laying next to Katara, feeling warm and comfortable with her embrace. Aang rolls onto his side, facing directly at Katara. "I love you." Aang whispers.

Aang closes his eyes, but doesn't feel fully asleep. "I love you too." Katara whispers. Katara leans in on Aangs face and gives him a kiss on the forehead, on the arrow tattoo. "Sweet dreams, Aang." Aang forms a smile on his lips then falls asleep.

In the morning, Aang is still asleep. Just then, the sunlight becomes overwhelming and then Aang wakes up. He sees Toph and Sokka are getting ready for the invasion. Aang rolls onto his other side, but then smiles to see Katara's still next to him. Katara smiles at Aang then wraps her arms around him. "You're still here." Aang whispers.

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Just like I promised." Katara whispers.


	11. Hair

A/N: From here, I always wondered what Aang and Katara feel about each others hair. Aang on Katara's hair, Katara on Aangs hair. I figured this story should add some highlights to that.

Rating: K+

**Katara's Hair:**

Katara is watching herself in a reflecting ice. She is brushing her hair with a comb. Aang is just watching Katara brushing her hair. Oh, how he would love for once, just once, to brush her hair. Aang really loves Kataras hair. It's beautiful, really soft, smells like strawberries, just like Katara.

Katara turns around and notices Aang staring at her. Katara looks concern. "Uh...Aang?" Aang wakes up from spacing out and looks at Katara, nervously. "Do you need something?"

Aang rubs the back of his neck. "N-n...no."

"Then...why are you looking at me like that?" Katara asks. Aang blushes a little. He doesn't know what to say for a cover. 'I'm staring at you cause I really want to brush your beautiful, long hair.'

Aang forces an uneasy smile. "Nothing..." Katara still looks at Aang. "I uh...Well, I just think you have beautiful hair."

Katara smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks." Katara looks down at the comb then back at Aang. "You wanna brush it?"

Aang widens his eyes, he believed she said he wants her to brush her hair. "Wh...what was that?" Aang asks.

"I asked if you want to brush my hair." Katara repeats.

Aang hesitates, but then rubs the back of his neck. "Uh...sure."

Aang moves close to Katara and takes the comb from her hands. Katara faces forward and Aang slowly brushes Kataras hair. Aang smiles, he always dreamed of this moment. Aang gives Kataras hair a smooth, gentle touch with his free hand as he brushes it with the comb.

"Have you ever done this before?" Katara asks.

Aang gives that a thought. "No, not really." Aang answers. Katara widens her eyes hearing this. "This is actually the first time I've ever done someone's hair."

Aang unhooks Kataras loopies and attaches a pink blossom to each of them. "You never mat a girl outside of the air temple?" Katara asks.

"Not really." Aang answers. "Actually, the female airbenders still has hair, only on their sides and the back of their heads. They only shave the top of their head." Aang hooks the loopies back on, then he continues brushing. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Katara smiles, even through Aang can't see it. "I'm fine." Aang starts forming the hair roll on the back of Kataras hair then puts three pink blossoms on it. One on each side and another on the top, then Aang starts forming Katara's hair into a ponytail. "Do you really think I have beautiful hair?"

Aang smiles and blushes a little. "Yeah. I can't even think there's any other girls in the world that has hair like yours."

Katara laughs a little. "Thanks, that makes me feel special."

Aang puts a pink blossom in Kataras ponytail, and another one four inches later. Aang kept going until he reaches the end of Kataras hair. "Well. What do you think?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at herself in the ice mirror. She is amazed at the work Aang did. "Oh, Aang!" Katara says. Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful." Katara gives Aang a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

Aang blushes a little and then looks at Katara. "I'm glad you like it."

**Aang's**** hair:**

Katara is giving Aang another healing session on his wounded back. Katara finishes healing his back, for now. Just as Katara bends the water back in the bucket, Aang starts scratching his head like crazy.

Katara grabs Aangs wrists and forces him to stop. "Aang, calm down." Katara says. "You don't want to leave another scar." Katara laughs a little, treating it like a joke.

"I can't help it, Katara. It's. So. Itchy!" Aang resumes scratching his head. "I don't know how you deal with this!"

Katara grabs Aangs wrists and forces him to lay them on his lap. "You get use to it." Katara says. "And scratching it like a wild animal doesn't help."

"Well, what does?" Aang waits, with his eyes twitching.

"Well...here, let me try." Katara says. Katara puts on hand on Aangs hair and gives it a gentle scratch. Aang grunts from the painful itchiness but then sighs in relief as Kataras cool, smooth hands and nails strokes away the itch. "Is that any better?"

Aang nods a little. "Much better." Aang lays down on the floor and lays his head on Kataras lap. Katara couldn't help but laugh, thinking that one little gentle scratch tamed that crazy itching and tranquillized Aang.

"You know, I really like your hair." Katara says.

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it. I'm gonna have to shave it, you know." Aang says.

"I know that." Katara says. "But I think you have nice hair."

Aang blushes from Kataras comment, but then looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Katara rolls Aang making him face her then smiles at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me blushing...it's embarrassing."

Katara giggles a little. "It's all right. I think it's cute." Katara slowly moves from scratching to rubbing. Aang was afraid that Katara would stop scratching would bring the itch back, but her rubbing his itchy spots seems to prevent them from coming back. "I sometimes think you look better with your hair."

"Really?" Aang says.

"Yeah. Makes you look...handsome." Katara says. Aang smiles and blushes a little. Katara laughs a little then gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. Katara stops rubbing Aangs head. "How's your head feeling?"

Aang sits up and waits for a moment, then looks at Katara and smiles. "Much better."


	12. Healing care

A/N: For the way I see it, Aang is in a coma from the attack in ba Sing Se. How would he handle things if he wasn't in the coma? In this story, it's the day after the attack of Ba Sing Se, when Katara and her people captured the fire nation ship.

Rating: K+

After escaping from Ba Sing Se, Aang was at the risk of death. Katara uses the spirit water from the spirit oasis to bring him back to life. Aang was feeling much better, but he's still in great pain. On the next day, Katara and the others regroups with her father and concurs a fire nation ship. When everyone was set in, Katara does everything she can to heal Aang. His back seems to only get much worse after every minute. The scar even seems to grow bigger.

Katara helps Aang walk into a room. Katara takes Aang to the bed. "This room has the softest bed in this ship. Maybe you can lay rest in here." Katara says.

Katara helps Aang sit down on the bed. Aang feels the mattress on the bed, it's really soft, but he doesn't expect to feel comfortable laying on it. Katara sits behind Aang on her knees and begins healing his back. Aang just grunts in pain, like the water is actually boiling water being poured on his baby skinned back.

Katara gently shushes at him to relax him. "It's okay, it's just healing water." Katara says in a tender voice.

Aang talks in between his painful groaning. "I know...but it...stings." Aang says. Katara feels horrible. His back is so painful, it hurts to try and heal it.

Katara keeps healing his back. She doesn't know what else to do, she doesn't want to hurt Aang, causing him anymore pain, but she can't leave his back alone just to let the pain spread. After a few minutes, Katara ends the healing session, but Aang is still in pain. Katara moves to Aangs front and puts a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay. It's over." Aang looks at Katara, he can see she's giving him a look telling him to relax. Katara helps Aang lay down. "Come on, you need to rest." Katara lays Aang down on the soft mattress.

When Aangs back slightly touches the soft mattress, he flinches in great pain. Aang whimpers and grunts like he's laying on a bed of nails. Katara places a hand on his cheek and gently brushes him, shushing at him, hoping to relax him. When Aang doesn't relax, Katara helps him sit up and holds him in her arms.

Aang looks up at Katara, with tears in his eyes. "It-it...It hurts...so bad."

Katara couldn't help but let her tears flow out of her eyes. Katara wipes the tears from Aangs cheeks and gives him a hug. "I know it does, Aang...I know it does." Aang just whimpers, feeling the pain in his back is spreading. Katara wishes nothing more then for Aang to feel better. "Shhh...It's okay. Everything's going to be okay...You'll feel better, I promise." Aang just buries his face into Kataras chest. He can't bare this much pain in his back. Katara gently rocks him and brushes his head.

Katara beings humming a song, in a quiet tender tone. Aang wishes he could stop whimpering so that he could listen. Katara stops humming for a second to shush at Aang, telling to tell him to relax. When Katara was done shushing, she continues the song, only sings out the words instead. Katara sings in a most quiet and tender voice she could do. Aang relaxs a little, Katara can still feel tears escaping from his eyes. Katara shushes Aang and wipes the tears away. Katara continues finishing the song in a humming tone.

Aang feels relaxed, but not enough to forget about his back. Katara finishes the song and gives Aang a little kiss on the head. "It's a beautiful song." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles a little, knowing the song helped Aang. "My mother use to sing it to me when I was little. No one sings it better then she does."

Aang looks up, he can see Katara smiling. "Someone else seems to as well." Katara blushes, believe that's a way of saying she's a good singer. Katara lets Aang go and continues healing Aangs back. Aang grunts in pain, the stinging pain in back. "...Why does it hurt so much?"

Katara gives a sorrow frown. "I honestly don't know, I wish I could heal it away." Katara heals Aang for a moment. It wasn't a while until Aang starts relaxing from the pain.

"Hey Katara?" Katara looks at Aang, pausing on the healing session. "Will you tell me a story?"

Katara smiles a little, she never really think Aang would want her to tell him a story. "Of course." Katara answers.

Katara ends the healing session and gently lays Aang down. Aang felt searing pain at first, then Katara relaxes him. The pain wears off and Aang was able to relax. Katara tucks Aang under the sheets, trying very carefully and her best to be gentle to avoid causing anymore pain in the back.

When Katara was done, she sits next to Aang and gives him a gentle brush on his head. "There was a boy, he was hurt and wounded. He was also very lonely, so he was scared. No one was around to take care of him." Aang frowns a little, hoping that this will turn into a happy story. "But then...an angel came down, and took care of him. She hold him in his arms and takes him to the skies. She founds a pleasant grass-field and lays him on a bed of flowers. She heals his wounds, lays him down and sings him a beautiful song." Aang smiles a little, he can tell she's talking about him and her. "When she was done singing, she gives him a gentle kiss...and whispers, 'I love you.'"

Aang blushes a little, thinking about that moment with him and Katara. "Do you think...she can do it again for him?"

Katara laughs a little, she kind of figured Aang was talking about her doing it to him. "Of course she can." Katara leans in and gives Aang a soft kiss on the lips. They both kiss for a while, but then Katara disbands to give Aang a chance to breath. "Does your back still hurt?"

Aang nods slightly. "Just a little."

Katara brushes Aangs head. "Do you think you can sleep?"

Aang pauses for a moment, he's not really sure if he actually could. "...I don't think I could." Katara thinks in her head, she's got an idea that might help. Katara gets up and walks to the door. "You-you'll come back, right?"

Katara turns her head, facing at Aang. "Of course I will. I won't abandon you...I'll be right back." Katara leaves the room, she then comes back a few minutes later with a cup of warm tea. Katara sits next to Aang and hands him the cup. "I put in a special herb to help you get some sleep. It should also help ease the pain."

Aang nods, taking a couple of sips of the tea. Aang finishes drinking the tea and tries to go sleep, Katara gently brushes Aang on the head and starts humming the song again. Aang smiles at Katara and slowly drifts into a deep slumber.


	13. Nightmare

A/N: How does Aang feel about him in the avatar state? He couldn't control himself and he's in unbelievable pain and rage. The first half, the nightmare, is T for the violence and the killing.

Rating: T–K+

In Lake Laogai, things weren't well for Aang. The Di lee attacks Aang and the gang. Katara got hurt real bad from them. Aang got so upset, he entered the avatar state in rage and pain. He caused a giant hurricane that blows the roof of the underground base and blows the water from the lake away. Katara, wounded and injured, grabs Aang and tries to calm him down. Katara did everything she could and he couldn't snap out of it. When she gives him a kiss on the lips, he started to calm down a little but is still in the avatar state. Katara held on to Aang with her one good arm and eventually, he leaves the avatar state.

A week has passed and Aang is still very upset, like his soul disappeared and his body is turning into a zombie. Not even finally finding Appa cheered him up. Katara is real worried for him.

Katara want to the hospital after the mission. She's doing fine, just a broken arm and a couple of minor cuts. At the end of the week, Katara's upper arm was fully healed all the way to the elbow.

One night, a storm comes in, Aang starts struggling and moaning in his sleep. When thunder strikes, Aang instantly woke up, and starts having a strange vision. Aang looks at the back of his hand and sees his tattoo is glowing. It's like he's about to enter the avatar state.

Aang quickly sees Katara in the bed next to him and rushes out. Aang runs into the living room and thunder strikes again. At that moment of the strike, Aang has a vision. Aang begins to see from his vision to the real world overtime. When thunder strikes again, Aang collapses on the ground and struggles, like his whole body is in pain.

Aang's tattoos glows and Aang closes his eyes and shuts them tightly. Aang starts curling his body into a ball, his knees impaled to his chest, his elbows touching his knees and his hands covering his ears.

Thunder strikes even louder and then Aang sees a vision. The fire nation are marching towards the southern air temple, and the leader of the raid is him, in the avatar state. Sozins comet arrives and the sky turns blood red. Aang opens his mouth and breaths ultimate fire.

Thunder strikes again and Katara instantly woke up. Katara sits up and looks outside to see the noise is the thunder. Fear strikes in Kataras heart when she sees Aang's bed is empty. Katara wants to believe he got up for a drink or something, but she wants to make sure he's ok.

Katara walks into the living room and sees a glowing arrow and a glowing line. On that, Katara realizes that's Aang. Katara approaches Aang and takes a close look at him. "Aang. Aang. What's wrong?" Aang doesn't make a responce. Katara tries shaking him. "Aang, tell me. What's wrong?" Sitll nothing, just as thunder strikes, Aang flinches horribly and whimpers.

Katara realizes that Aang is in some kind of trance. This seems like a bad one. It's like all of his nightmares are attacking him at once. Katara holds Aang in her arms, gently rocks him and rubs on his tense muscles to relax him. "Aang, Aang. Can you hear me? Please calm down." Katara talks to Aang, tender and quiet, hoping that her voice will reach him. It's almost like he's very far away, beyond reach from Kataras voice.

In Aangs nightmare, Aang starts burning all of his people. Many of the airbenders try to fight back, but the fire nation soldiers takes them down. Aang inhales deeply and then exhales by breathing molten lava. The lava spreads over the courtyard, burning everything and melting the ground.

The fire nation soldiers moves forward and fights the airbenders. Aang finishes the breath of lava and flies up to the sky. Aang shoots mega firebolts from his hands and starts burning airbenders. Aang starts channeling lightning energy and shoots lightning. The lightning destroys the wall and creates a loud thunder.

In the real world, that thunder was the sound of the next thunder striking, and Aang whimpers nervous and loudly. Katara shushes at him. Aang just shakes violently, Katara even begins to feel herself shaking along.

"Aang, calm down. Please, wake up." A next thunder strikes and Aang clinches his teeth and tightens his eyes.

In Aangs nightmare, aang is facing his master and father, Monk Gyatso. Gyatso stands down to surrender and begs for mercy. Aang firebends a violent whirlpool of flames on Gyatso. When the flamepool ends, all that reminds is monk Gyatos skeleton.

Aang forcefully breaks the door open and inside if Katara at the other end of the room. Aang approaches and gets ready to fight. Katara yells something at him, but no words come out. It's like Aang tuned her out. Aang starts shooting firebolts at her. Katara dodges the attacks. Aang unleashes a power burning nova.

In the real world, Aang whimpers and yelps more then usual. Katara can tell he's in a horrible state of his nightmare. "Aang, please wake up. For me." Katara hugs Aang tightly and gives him a kiss on his head. Nothing happens, but Katara still won't give up.

In the nightmare, Katara is knocked down, weakened and in pain. Aang floats right in front of her. Katara looks at Aang, she gives him a sorrow look that shows how much pain she's in, how sorry she feels for him and how much she needs him. Katara mouths "Aang...please" but Aang couldn't hear it.

Aang forms a powerful firebending power and a giant serpent dragon made of fire appears and charges towards Katara. Just as the dragon impales on Katara, Thunder in the world world bombs the loudest of them all, it even scared Katara. Aang whimpers very loud and shakes even more violently.

Katara gets an idea on what to do. She bends the water from a bowl and bends them on her hands. Katara places her hands on Aangs head and starts healing his mind. "Aang, please listen to me. If you can hear me...please wake up...I love you."

In the nightmare, the explosion destroys the building, and Katara. Aang starts floating in the air and unleashes a powerful roar. Just as he roars, a gigantic flamepool swirls all over the mountain. The flamepool gets stronger and stronger. Just then, a fainted voice reaches him. The voice gets stronger with each passing second.

"Aang, please listen to me. If you can hear me...please wake up." The flamepool starts dying down. "I love you." That last message echos thought Aangs nightmare. Just then, the flames dies even more and Aang starts slow falling. When Aang reaches to the ground, the flamepool disappears.

Aang leaves the avatar state and faints, then everything turns into a bright light. On that note, Aangs nightmare has come to an end.

The storm starts calming down, and the thunder starts dying down. Katara still holds Aang in her arms, gently rocking and brushing him. Katara sees the glow from his tattoos fades. Aangs face calms down and his mouth releases a soft moan.

Katara lays Aang down on the floor and starts wiping the sweat from his face. Aang opens his eyes and his vision is blurry. Aangs vision starts to clear up and he can see Katara.

"K-k...Katara?" Katara smiles slightly and places a hand on his cheek. Aang puts her hand away and rolls onto his side. "Please, get away from me." Katara becomes shocked to hear it.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara says, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Aang just closes his eyes, trying hard to fight back the tears. "...Look at me., I'm a monster...You weren't there, Katara. I was in the avatar state. All I ever do is hurt and destroy."

Katara feel a tight pain in her chest from hearing that. "But, Aang. I was there. I saw you in the avatar state...I even help you snap out of it."

Aang resists. "No, you weren't there. You didn't see all that fire power I've unleashed." Fire power...Katara is about to talk then she realizes something.

The nightmare. Aang is probably talking about everything he's done in the nightmare. "...What happened in your dream?" Aang lets a tear flow down from his one eye, thinking about his people.

"It was when Sozins comet came a hundred years ago. The fire nation were raiding my home...and I was leading the invasion." Katara gently brushes Aang shoulder and brushes down to his arm, to relax him a little. "I was in the avatar state...I was watching myself burn my people, destroy my home." Katara wishes she could help cure Aang from his doubt and despair. "I...I even killed monk Gyatso."

Katara wraps Aang in her arms and holds on to him, gently rocking him. "It's okay, Aang. It was just a dream. It wasn't your fault, don't be scared." Aang ignores Kataras words, he just seats on her lap and lays his head on her chest, drowning himself in despair.

"It was, Katara...after I killed gyatso...I attacked you." Katara raises her eyebrows, she's shocked to hear that. "You try to tell me something, but I tuned it out. When I weakened you, you gave me a sorrow look...made it look like I was attacking a harmless little girl. And then...and then..." Aang tightly closes his eyes, too scared to say what happens next. "And then...I killed you." Katara feels sunken, like a knife was stabbed in her back. He killed her...Katara never would have thought Aang would do that, in a dream or real live. Aang starts crying in Katars chest. "...I'm a monster, Katara."

Katara can imagine the pain he's going through. Katara imagines herself that she can't control herself and starts attacking her people. Destroying her home, killing her mother, and then killed Aang. Katara holds on to Aang tightly, trying to squeeze the fear out of him, gently.

"You're not a monster, Aang. Don't think that." Katara gently brushes his head. "Shh...shhh. It's okay. Don't cry, I'm here for you Aang." Aang is worried about that, he doesn't want Katara to be around where he thinks he'll try and hurt her.

"I am a monster, Katara. I hurt all those people...the people I love...I hurt you." Katara begins letting tears escape from her eyes.

"Aang, you're not a monster. You're a human being." Aang just kept crying. "You feel a lot of things a monster can't. Guilt, pain, sorrow, despair, doubt, regret...You are also so sweet, kind, loving, fun. A monster is none of those things, Aang. Don't ever think you're a monster, cause you're not." Some of Kataras words breaks through the wall, but not enough. "What you did in the avatar state...that wasn't you, you weren't controlling yourself. But...that doesn't mean you're a monster. You're still you, there's a little bit of you inside that anger and pain wanting to break free."

Aang thinks back to the other times he's in the avatar state. He can't control himself, and whenever Katara was around to calm him down, he breaks free from the state. Katara gives Aang a little kiss on the lips, Aang doesn't bother to kiss back, but he does notice the kiss. Katara gently pats Aang on the back after ending the kiss.

"I love you Aang, I really do. I love you so much...I would do whatever it takes to keep you happy, and to heal you from this horrible torment of despair and pain." Aang feels like the wall between him and Katara is broken.

Aang wraps his arms Kataras waist and continues crying. Katara shushes at him in a tender voice. "Please...don't leave me." Aang says, between his sobs. Katara felt her heart sank from hearing this.

"I won't, Aang. I won't...I'll never abandon you. I'm here, I always have and I always will." Aang kept crying, Katara gently rocks Aang and brushes his back, trying to comfort out the last of his doubt and despair. "Shhh...Everything's okay, don't be scared. You're all right...don't cry."

Katara comforts Aang for the next couple of minutes. Aang eventually stops crying, but tears still flows from his eyes. Katara breaks the silence, realizing something.

"Aang, why didn't you come to me when you were so scared?" Aang stays silent for a while then answers her question.

"I was too scared, Katara." Katara didn't understand what he means, but he still answers. "I saw I was about to enter the avatar state. I didn't want to be around when I do...I didn't want to hurt you...just like I did in my nightmare."

Aang shuts his eyes tightly and whimpers a little. "But, Aang, you didn't enter the avatar state. Your tattoos were glowing, but you were in some kind of horrible trance. I tried to wake you up but you didn't." Aang realizes that's probably what the glow meant, the storm and his fear of the avatar state scares him so much, he fell into a horrible trance, like his soul left his body and moved into another world. "Also, don't be afraid to come to me if it's about the avatar state. You won't hurt me, even if you are in the avatar state...Don't believe in everything you saw, it was just a dream. It's not real, just a nightmare, trying to deceive you."

Aang hardly feels convinced, but he does remember having a lot of nightmares that never happened in real life.

"Are you ready to get some sleep?" Aang just shook his head, he's too scared to relive that whole nightmare again. "Come on, let's at least get you into bed."

Katara carries Aang and heads to the room they share. Katara lays Aang down on her bed and places the cover over him. Just then, a faint thunder booms from a distance. Aang gives a small react that shows his fear. Katara realizes what that means, Aang is afraid of storms. She would have realized that even since each thunder storm made him more and more scared in the trance.

"You're scared of storms, aren't you?" Aang nods nervously. Katara places a head on his temple. "It's okay, it'll pass...Don't be afraid, I'm here for you." Aang looks into Kataras eyes, he can see she's trying to relax him. Aang slightly nods, believing he'll be all right from his fear. "How about I make you some tea? It'll help you relax."

Aang thinks about it then nods. "Sounds good." Katara leaves the room. Aang tries to relax from all that fear that attacked him. A few minutes later, Katara returns with a steaming cup of tea.

"I added a special herb to help you sleep." Katara says, handing over the cup.

Aang takes the cup, blows on it and takes a sip. Aang smiles a little then nods, telling her its good. Katara joins Aang on the bed and gets under the covers. Katara wraps her well good arm around Aang and Aang lays his head on her shoulder.

Aang looks at the cast on Kataras other arm, feeling bad about what's happened to her back in lake laogai. "Katara?" Katara looks at Aang in response. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Aang takes another sip of the tea.

Katara wonders what he means, then she realizes he could mean about laying right next to her. Katara nods, even knowing he's not looking at her. "Of course. After everything you've experienced tonight, you shouldn't sleep alone." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the top of his head.

Aang finishes the cup and says it aside. "...Katara, did you really mean what you said back there?" Katara stays silent, wondering what he means. "About the kind of person I am...instead of being a monster."

Katara smiles then gives him a hug. "Of course I did, Aang. You're an amazing person, and I love you for being that."

Aang smiles for the first time at night. "Thanks...you are all those things as well, plus beautiful. I love you for that too."

Katara blushes from that comment. "Thanks...you ready to go to sleep."

Aang nods a little, of course by the time she said "sleep" he feels very tired. He's not sure if it's cause he's ready to sleep or its cause of the teas effect. "Good night." Aang closes his eyes as he falls asleep in Kataras arms and shoulder.

Katara gives Aang one last squeeze, a soft one. "Good night." Katara lays Aang down on the bed. She lays down with him and falls asleep.


	14. Swimming

A/N: I always wondered how does Aang know how to swim? Since there wouldn't be any swimming where he lives cause it's always cold up there. I figured making a story of Katara teaching him how to swim, but things go a little...downhill on the next lesson. Rating: T for trouble. Ha ha ha

Rating: K+

Aang and the gang are flying around on Appa somewhere around the earth kingdom lands. Aang rides Appa in the skies. Katara spots a nice lake and looks down. "Hey, there's a nice spot to camp for the night."

Aang looks down and sees the lake. "Yeah, it seems nice. Let's land there Appa. yip yip." Appa growls and starts flying closer to the ground. Appa lands and everyone hops off.

Half an hour later, camp is seat up. Katara takes a bag and goes into her tent. "I'm going for a little swim."

Sokka takes a look at the food bag and notices its empty. "Well, we're out of food."

"Then why don't you go into the woods and find some."

"What? What about you?" Aang just looks back at Kataras tent and then back at Sokka.

"I can't leave Katara alone." Aang forcefully smiles at Sokka.

Sokka gives a curiosuly look then complains. "Let me get this straight: I'm gonna have to go into the deep, dark dangerous woods hunting for food, while getting chased by wild beasts, and possibly firebenders, while you stay here and watch over my sister?" Aang nods, then Sokka gives a simple answer. "Ok."

Sokka grabs his backpack, his sword and heads into the woods. Aang turns around and sees Katara in her white swim suit. Katara walks to the lake and steps in.

"Uh, Katara." Katara turns around and faces Aang. "Why are you wearing different clothes?"

Katara smiles at Aang. "This is my swim suit...don't you have one?"

"I...don't think so." Aang looks confused. "What's a swim suit?"

Kataras smile disappears, looking a little curious. "It's what I wear when I got swimming." Katara walks up to Aang. "Don't you go swimming, Aang?"

Aang shakes his head. "We don't go swimming in the air temples cause it's always cold up there."

"Oh...well, do you at least know how to swim?" Aang shakes his head. Katara looks down, thinking of something. "Well, how about I'll teach you." Aang doesn't know how to feel about that.

"B-b-but. I don't have a swim suit." Katara takes a look at Aang, thinking. Katara helps Aang remove his shirt and his boots, leaving him in his pants.

Katara runs to the lake and dives in. Aang walks to the lake and just stands there and looks at the edge of the lake. Katara raises to the surface, up to her shoulders and sees Aang just standing there, staring into space.

"What's wrong?" Aang looks at Katara, he doesn't say anything. Aang is thinking back when he and Appa were drowning in the sea. Aang is afraid of drowning this time, even though he would think that Katara would try and rescue him. "Come on in, it's okay." Aang gives a small step into the water. Katara smiles, thinking that this is good for Aang to take a baby step into swimming.

Aang keeps walking into the water until it's up to his knees. By the time the water is up to his shoulders, Aang starts struggling and splashing, like he's drowning. Katara swims towards Aang and grabs hold of him. Aang still thinks he's drowning, almost like he's having a flashback, thinking it's really happening.

"Aang, Aang. Relax." Katara grabs Aangs arms and forces him to hold still. Aang opens his eyes and stares into Kataras face. "I got you, you're not drowning." Aang looks down and sees Katara holding his arms. Aang couldn't help but blush for forced an uneasy chuckle. Katara smiles and giggles a little. "Ok, let's begin your lesson. Just stroke your arms and legs, like this." Katara starts swimming away from Aang.

Aang couldn't stop staring at Katara, not cause she's showing him how to swim. Aang never thought he'd see Katara so pretty in her swim suit. Katara swims back to Aang. Aang gets a little nervous to swim. Aang gives one stroke then shows a small drown. Katara reacts a little, getting ready to catch Aang. Aang regains his balance and continues swimming. So far, he's doing good. Katara watches Aang, smiling at how good he's doing.

Katara and Aang swims around for about an hour. Aang swims towards Katara. "I...I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Ok, let's how you do for a dive." Aang thinks about what a dive is, then he realizes it could mean diving underwater. Aang gives a worried look in his eyes then backs up a little. "Relax, I'll be beside you the whole time. I'll make sure you're ok." Katara holds out her hand, telling Aang to trust her.

Aang hesitates, he knows he can trust Katara to look after him, but he's not sure if he wants to do a dive, reliving what happened to him a hundred years ago. Aang goes ahead and takes katara's hand. Katara dives underwater, and a second later, Aang joins her.

Katara and Aang swims downwards, Aang still feels a little nervous about all this. He's trying to relax, knowing that Katara is here to help him. Katara and Aang reaches to the bottom of the lake then swims straight forward. Just then, Katars feet gets caught on something, and then a large rock rolls from the hill and crushes on to her ankle. Katara is stuck. Aang sees the problem and tries to help her.

Aang was about to remove the rock. Katara feels her feet, showing a painful look from touching it. Aang can tell she can't swim, so he grabs Katara and starts swimming to the surface.

Just then, Sokka shows up and notices the campsite is empty. Sokka takes a look around and notices the lake is almost empty on the surface. "Aang? …Katara?" Sokka shouts. At that moment, Aang and Katara returns to the surface, gasping for air. Aang starts swimming and drag Katara to the land. Sokka runs towards them. "What happened?"

Aang and Katara starts crawling away from the lake then collapse, taking heavy breaths. "My ankle...is broken." Katara rolls on her back. Sokka takes a look at Kataras ankle, Katara grunts in pain when Sokka feels it.

At night, Katara sits by the fire, with her leg with the broken ankle laid out. Aang leaves his tent and sees Katara seating by the fire. Aang walks up to her and joins her by the fire.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Katara sees Aang.

"I'm fine. You?" Aang looks away, trying to avoid making contact to her eyes.

"Same here...I'm sorry what happened back there." Katara wraps her arm around Aang.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Aang looks at Katara, he can see that she's smiling. "By the way, you were really good back there. That was excellent swimming, Aang." Aang smiles and nods.

"Thanks, Katara. I'm gonna turn in." Aang gets up, but before he leaves, Katara grabs him by the wrist.

"Wait." Katara pulls Aang down and gives him a kiss on the lips. Aang was surprised, but after five seconds, he begins kissing her back. Katara disbands the kiss and Anag blushes. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Aang smiles and gives Katara a hug, then he leaves and turns in into his tent.


	15. Mother

A/N: This takes place after the Southern Raiders. How bad Katara feels about Zuko and the former leader of the Southern Raiders. Katara hasn't seen her mother in years, I figured Aang would try to help her out with that. Not much of kataang story, but it still is when Katara isn't living on about her mother.

Rating: K+

Katara and Aang are having a picnic under a tree, watching a beautiful sunset. Aang lays on Kataras shoulder and Katara has her arm wrapped around him. "It's such a beautiful sight, wouldn't you say Aang?" Aang doesn't respond, then Katara gets a little worried. "Aang?" Katara looks next to her and see Aang has disappeared, and the sunset vanished and dark clouds covered the skies. The blossom tree she sits under burst into flames. Katara gets worried, then she sees Kya floating right next to her. "...Mother?"

Katara reaches for her, then her hand instantly becomes shocked from trying to touch her mother. "Why did you spare that mans life?"

Katara widens her eyes. 'That man'...the former leader of the southern raiders. "I couldn't do it, mom...I just couldn't."

"That man killed me, you could have avenged me." Katara tries to talk back, then another Kya appears on the other side of Katara. "Why did you hunt him? You should have forgiven him."

Katara feels tears in her eyes. "I couldn't forgive him...He killed you."

The second Kya just closes her eyes and looks down, like she's disappointed. "He really wanted you, but I had to protect you." Just as Katara is about to say something, another Kya appears in front of her. "Why did you force Zuko to finding that man?"

Katara feels awful, the way she treated Zuko. "I didn't ask for it. He did, he wanted to prove himself."

"He all ready has when he brough your father back. You could have accepted him." A tear runs out of the middle Kyas eye and all the Kyas disappeared.

Just then, Katara is surrounded by a flamepool (It's a whirlpool made of flames) In front of her, a pathway clears and there's a path within the wall of flames. On the other end in that man, the former leader of the southern raiders. "You hunted me, and now I will hunt you!" The leader yelled. The man shoots a powerful fire bolt. The firebolt transforms into a dragon and it charges to Katara.

Katara cowers and screams in fear. Just as the dragon hits Katara, she wakes up, instantly sits up and panting heavy. She was having a nightmare. Katara feels herself sweating and hot, she realizes she was overhating from using too much covers on a night that was one cold but got a little warmer.

Katara couldn't go back to sleep, feeling bad about everything that happened related to the Southern Raiders. Katara gets out of her sleeping bag and leaves her tent. Katara walks outside of camp and sits by the edge of a cliff. Katara lays her head in her arms and on her knees and starts crying.

Katara cries for a couple of minutes, then a hand reaches for her and lands on her shoulder. Katara turns around and sees Aang. Katara sniffles before talking. "H-how did you find me?" Katara says in a cracked voice. Aang can tell from her voice she's hurt and confused.

"I heard a strange noise, then I noticed it was you." Aang stands behind Katara, giving her a shoulder rub. Katara looks back down and continues crying. After a minute, Aang sits next to Katara and gives her a hug. "Katara, it's okay...I'm here for you, it's okay." Katara cries on Aangs shoulder. She knows he's here for her, she thinks he's a sweet guy. Katara stops crying and just lays her head on Aangs chest. "What's wrong?"

Katara gives a sniffle before answering. "...I-I just had a nightmare." Aang gently brushes Kataras hair, trying to relax her. "We were having a picnic, it was fun...until you disappeared, the dark clouds rolled in, the tree we were under burst into flames and..." Katara pauses afraid to say the next part. Aang can feel the tears flowing out of her eyes as she says the next part. "My mother came." Katara says in a hollow and cracked voice.

Aang widens his eyes, her mother. He thought Katara would have a good dream if it's about her mother. "Your mother?" Aang asks

Katara slightly nods. "One appeared next to me, asked why I spared that mans life, the one who killed her. She was disappointed...And then another appeared on my other side, asked why I hunted him. Also disappointed...One more appeared in front of me, asked why I forced Zuko into hunting that man. That one was disappointed the most." Aang can hear Kataras voice breaking, she's really hurt from all that guilt and sorrow. She's really confused if she did the right thing or the wrong thing. "When they all disappeared, I was trapped in a whirlpool made of flames...then that man appeared and...he killed me."

Katara begins sobbing again. Aang gently pats Kataras back, trying to calm her down from her fears. "Shhh. It's okay Katara. It's okay." Katara just buries her face in Aangs chest. "I don't know anything about mothers, but I'm sure she's proud of you."

Katara speaks in between her sobs. "Why should she be? ...I hunted him...I didn't kill him...I don't know which part she should be proud about."

Aang doesn't let Katara go, he wants to keep holding her, to comfort her. "I think you do, Katara. You're just scared and confused to realize it." Katara starts slowing down on the sobbing until she eventually stops. "The nightmares can deceive you, Katara. You remember the nightmares I use to have? I thought I was on the wrong side, but the nightmares shrouded me with doubt and despair...That nightmare is doing the same to you."

Katara wishes she could believe Aang, but she just couldn't. She's aware of everything she said to him about the nightmares and what had to be done, but Katara is feeling so guilty and confused, she's not even sure what to do for herself.

Katara escapes from Aangs arms and gives him a sorrow look. "Thanks for trying to help, Aang...but I just..." Katara doesn't know what to say next. Aang puts a hand on her cheek, then Katara denies it. "I'm going back to bed."

Katara leaves and goes back to her tent. Aang feels horrible for katara, he's never seen her like this. Usually, it's him she comforts from the nightmares, but now it's the other way around. Aang wishes he could do something for her, to make her realize she needed to hunt that man to understand the truth and that she did the right thing to spare his life, and that she had every reason to hate Zuko that much cause of everything she's been through and what he has done.

In the next morning, Katara's still asleep. Katara starts moaning and shutting her eyes tightly. In her dream, Katara stands in the middle of nowhere, then she sees she's standing in front of her self, the Katara being controlled by anger, rage and vengeance.

Katara tries to run away, but then the evil Katara uses bloodbending to hold her in place. "She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender." The evil Katara says. Katara widens her eyes, she can picture what happens next.

"What? ...Who." The mans voice echoes. Katara wishes she could run away, but she can't control her body. Fear strikes in her heart.

"ME!" The evil Katara freezes the rain, turns them into ice shards and launches them at Katara. Katara screams in fear as the ice shards comes towards her. Just as the ice shards hits Katara, Katara instantly wakes up. Katara finds herself sitting up in her tent, panting and sweating in fear.

Aang walks in, seeing Katara in so much fear. Aang gives her a hug and gently rocks her, like she use to do for him. Katara doesn't accept Aangs comfort at first, then decides to let him do it. Katara slowly relaxs in Aangs embrace.

"I thought I might find you like this." Aang says quietly. Katara can tell he wants something.

"What do you want, Aang?" Katara asks, trying to cover the fear in her voice.

Aang tilts Kataras chin, making her meet his eyes. "I need you to come with me to the spirit world, there's someone you need to meet."

Katara widens her eyes, the spirit world? "...What makes you think I'll be able to get into the spirit world?"

"Well, Sokka got into the spirit world once. And Zuko use to tell me his uncle did long ago. I figured I can try and get you there." Katara doesn't respond, instead, she just looks away, looking away from Aang. "You need this, Katara. This spirit you need to meet, she'll help you with your nightmares. Please come."

Katara doesn't answer, she just sighs and after a long pause, she answers. "All right, I'll go."

Aang and Katara rides on Appa and they take off. Katara wonders what it is Aang wants her in the spirit world for. To meet someone? Help her with her nightmares? She's more worried if he could even actually bring her into the spirit world like Habad did to Sokka. Katara just sits on Appa seattle, worried about the nightmares.

What does her mother feel about Katara in the last couple of days? Was she worried? Was she proud? Disappointed? Aang wanted to be by her side to comfort her, but he has to steer Appa.

Hours later, Aang and Katara arrives at the north pole. Appa lands in the spirit oasis. Katara and Aang hops off and lands on the soft grass in the center. Aang sits next to the pond spot, under the spirit gate. "Sit down and meditate with me." Aang says. Katara sits in front of Aang. Aang takes her hands and closes his eyes. "Close your eyes, clear your mind, and focus on your energy to release your spirit." Katara closes her eyes and take deep, slow breaths.

Katara tries to focus, but all that's in her head are the nightmares. Katara tries hard to focus, to clear them out, but it's very hard. Aang can feel Katars hands tightening their grip. Aang stops meditating and sees Katara standing up and walking away.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I can't do it." Katara sits at the edge by the water. "The nightmares are too much to handle...I can't clear them from my mind."

Aang walks up and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You have to try, Katara. You're not gonna cross over to the spirit world with me unless you face those nightmares by clearing your mind." Katara looks back at Aang, she can see a serious look in his eyes. "Come on, try again."

Katara sits under the gate of the spirit world and meditates again. Aang grabs her hands and holds on to them, trying to make sure Katara enters the spirit world when he does. Katara focuses on her meditation, just then, Aangs eyes and tattoos starts glowing. Kataras eyes doesn't glow, but she stops breathing and her body collapses, like her soul was sucked from her body.

In the spirit world, Aang appears from the spirit gate, with Katara in her arms. "We're here, you can open your eyes." Katara opens her eyes and is amazed to see she's in the spirit world.

"Wow...I can't believe this!" Katara takes a step forward, taking in the view of the spirit world. Just when Katara was about to wonder off, Aang grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"Don't wonder off like that, if you get lost, you'll be trapped in the spirit world." Katara nods at Aang.

"Sorry." Just then, Habad appears out of no where. "Isn't that Habad?"

"Yep." Aang says, hoping on Habad. Aang gives Katara a hand and pulls her on Habad. "Hold on tight."

Habad starts riding off. Katara is amazed to see the spirit world. She would never expect to be in a world like this, even with the avatar's help. An hour later, Aang and Katara runs into the painted lady. "Greetings painted lady."

The painted lady bows before Aang. Aang and Katara hops off of Habad. "Greetings, young avatar. And I see you've brought an old friend of mine."

Aang looks at Katara, surprised. "Yeah, I ran into her before we left that river village." Katara walks up to the painted lady. "Is she the one who can help me?"

Aang walks up with Katara. "Yeah, but she's not THE ONE." Aang faces the painted lady. "Is she here?"

The painted lady nods and shows Katara the way. "You have thirty minutes, young one." The painted lady stays behind as Katara walks up the stairs. Katara wonders who it is she has to see. Katara keeps walking until she reaches a Gazebo. Katara sees a figure at the top, but from the view down the stairs is hard to make up what it is.

Katara reaches to the top of the stairs and sees the figure much more clear. It's a person, a women in fact, but it's not just any women. Katara wides her eyes and opens her mouth from a shock, like she felt like her heart stopped. Katara is looking directly at her mother.

Katara can't believe her eyes, her mother is standing right in front of her. Doesn't matter if it's happening in the spirit or the physical world, she couldn't believe it. Katara starts to think she's dreaming again, or she's imagining her mother, just like she did back in the swamp. "M-ma...mother?" Katara reaches out of her and slowly walks up. Katara gives Kya a small touch, then flinches her arm back. "Is it...really you?"

Kya nods at Katara and she puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. Katara can feel her eyes filling with tears, just as one flows down her cheek, Katara instantly leaps into Kyas arms and gives her a tight hug. Katara cries in her mothers chest.

"It's you...it's really you!" Katara says in between her sobs. "I missed you so much..."

Kya hugs Katara back and lays her chin on Kataras shoulder. "I missed you too, sweetheart." Kya pulls Katara back and gives her a close look. "You've grown so much." Kya wipes the tears from Kataras eyes with her thumb. Kya takes a look at Kataras necklace. "I see you're still wearing my necklace."

Katara nods and gives Kya another hug. "I never thought I would see you again."

Kya gently brushes Kataras hair as she holds on to Katara. "It's okay, Katara. We're together now." Katara and Kya hugged each other for about five minutes, then Kya disbands. "I don't have much time, let's get started...I heard from your friend you've been having a lot of nightmares." Katara nods, letting a tear escape from her eye. "Tell me, what is it?"

Katara doesn't want to talk about her nightmare. She was fine with Aang, but this is her mother, the main source of her nightmares. Katara just got her mother back after all these years, she doesn't want to lose her again cause she's mad or disappointed about what she has done.

"It was about you." Kya puts a hand on Kataras cheek and wipes away a tear with her thumb. "That man who killed you, I put all my hatred of him over to Zuko, no matter what he's done to prove himself."

"Like bringing your father back from prison?" Katara slightly nods.

"Like bringing my father back from prison." Katara repeats. "He wants to make it up to me...so I angrily told him to bring you back. But instead...he insisted on finding that man who killed you." Kya can tell how hurt and confused Katara is, from telling her own mother the mistake she made. "We started hunting them, but...when I found him, I was just about to kill him...but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him...I don't know if I'm too weak to take out a life, or I'm too strong not to do it...But now, I've been having these nightmares. You were upset and disappointed in me in every way about that man. That I spared his life and didn't avenge you, I didn't forgive him and I hunted him, I forced Zuko into this and didn't accept him."

Kya doesn't hesitate to hold Katara in her arms after she finishes her story. Katara just buries her face in Kyas stomach, too scare for an answer. "I'm not disappointed, Katara. I'm so proud of you. You forgave him."

Katara turns her head, not actually removing it form Kyas stomach. "But...I didn't forgive him. I said I'll never forgive him."

Kya gently strokes Kataras hair. "But you did spare his life, he even offered for you to take away his mother and you didn't. When I saw you going after that man, all you ever wanted to do is kill him. But you didn't, you spared his life. Forgiveness isn't from emotion or words...it's from action. Under all that anger and rage when you spared his life is a forgiven heart."

From hearing that, Katara realizes that's probably the reason she couldn't take out his life. She didn't forgive him, but her heart did. "But...how can you be proud of me? He killed you, but I didn't kill him."

Kya lets Katara go and holds her in front of her, making Katara look at Kyas face. "Katara...he didn't want to kill me, he had no choice. He was ordered by the fire lord. Don't you remember what he said when he found out the truth about the last waterbender? He made a horrible mistake, not cause he didn't kill you, but cause he took out a childs mother, right in front of her." Katara remembers how she felt when she saw the man when she was a little girl, she was so scared. "Also, it wasn't me he was after, it was you. I knew the consequences of telling him I was the waterbender and accepted them." Kya cups her hands on Kataras cheeks. "You're my whole world, Katara. I couldn't live if I told him you were the waterbender and had you killed."

Katara thinks about what she said to that man before she was about to kill him, and when she had a nightmare about that moment. She was right, her mother took the heat to protect her. Katara leaps into her mother and starts crying again. "I'm...I'm so sorry, mother."

Kya hugs Katara back and tries to relax her. "Don't be, sweetheart. I'm proud of you, I really am." Katara doesn't listen, instead, she just kept crying. "Shhh...Don't cry, Katara. Don't cry." Katara doesn't want to be sad, but she can't help it.

Kya gently rocks Katara and hums a song. Katara relaxes a little on the crying to listen. Katara hasn't heard that song since she was a little girl. her mother and only her mother knows that song and she's always the only one to sing it. Half way through the lyrics, Katara joins in and hums the song. Kya smiles when hearing Katara join in. Kya stops humming. Katara keeps humming that song until she reaches the end.

"You remember that song? ...I'm surprised." Katara doesn't look at her mother, just lays on her stomach.

"I think about it every night...I miss you singing that song." Kya smiles at Katara.

"You could teach your father or Sokka that song, and to sing it to you." Kya mentions.

Katara looks up at Kya. "But no one sings it better then you do."

Kya looks directly at Kataras eyes. "I think you managed to change that." Katara laughs a little, thinking that's a way she sings it perfectly. "Hey, one more thing." Kya helps Katara sit up and face her. "I'm really proud to have you for a daughter. You've shown so much strength and done a lot since my death. What I'm most proud of is when you and Sokka are helping the avatar."

Katara smiles more and then gives her mother a warmful hug. "Thanks, mom."

Kya hugs Katara back. "By the way...I know you love Aang...more then a friend."

Katara opens her eyes, like in a shock. "How do you know?"

Kya giggles a little. "I'm your mother, I know everything about you." Kya disbands the hug and looks at Katara. "It just so happens I know Aang loves you more then a friend." Katara widens her eyes, how would she know that. "When he was in that coma after being shot by lightning, he was trapped in the spirit world. Yue sent me to talk to him. He really loves you." Katara blushes, afraid to tell Aang how she feels. Kya puts a hand on kataras shoulder to give her some courage. "Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel." Behind Katara, Kya can see Aang standing and waiting. "It looks like it's time for you to go." Katara looks back and sees Aang. Katara looks worried, she just got her mother back, but she doesn't want to leave her.

"But...but...I don't want to leave. I've missed you so much, I just got you back all these years...I don't want you to go." tears escape from Kataras eyes.

Kya wipes the tears away from her cheeks. "I won't leave you, Katara. I'm your mother. No matter what happens, weither you need me or not, weither you have that necklace or not. I'll always be with you." Kya puts a hand on Kataras chest, directly at the heart. "In here." Katara looks down and sees the hand. Katara then places her hands directly on her heart. Kya moves her hand up to Kataras cheek and closes in on her face. "Good-bye Katara. I love you."

Kya gives Katara a soft, warm kiss on the cheek. Just as Kya is kissing Kataras cheek, Kya starts fading away. Kya completely disappears after giving Katara one last look. Katara looks up in the skies, watching the last of her mother faded spirit vanish.

Aang walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. On that note, Katara can tell it's time for her to leave the spirit world. Katara and Aang journeys back to the spirit gate, Aang returns to his body on his own, and Habad gives Katara a spirit breath to return her to the physical world.

Kataras body lays in Aangs arms, Katara starts opening her eyes and sees she's back in the physical world. Katara sits up and faces Aang. "So, uh...how did you-" Aang gets cut off when Katara jumps in and gives Aang a kiss. Aang was surprised that happened, then he kisses her back.

They both lay down on the grass, kissing, until they disband. "Thanks Aang. That's the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me." Katara says, looking into his eyes. Aang smiles and nods. "By the way, I love you...more then a friend."

Aang's glad to hear that. "I do too, Katara." Aang says, gently stroking her hair. "What did your mother say?"

Katara smiles at Aang. "She's not disappointed, she's proud of me. In many ways."

Aang gives Katara a hug, then disbands. "I don't think you'll have those nightmares anymore."

Katara gives Aang another kiss, and they kissed for a while. They are happy to know that the love each other, and I'm sure that Kataras mother is happy to see them together.


	16. Dating part I

A/N: During seeing the show, I'm getting sick and tired of Aang waiting around for Katara to make a move. I sometimes thing about having a date with Katara is what's missing on the show. This happens right after everything in Ba Sing Se was taken care off. Aang asks katara out on a date. This is part I of Dating

Rating: K+

It's a peaceful day in Ba Sing Se. Appa was found, Long Feng is arrested and Sokka got the earth kings trust for the invasion. Day, Aang is hoping that he'll finally get to go out on a date with Katara. Right now, Aang paces around, murmuring and trying to think about what to say.

Toph walks in and can feel Aang pacing around. "What are you nervous about, twinkletoes?"

Aang jumps in surprised when he heard Toph. "What makes you think I'm nervous about anything?" Toph raises one of her eyebrows and gives Aang a stare with her sightless eyes. Aang sighs in disappointment. "Ok, I'm nervous about asking Katara out."

"Asking Katara out? Why would you-" Toph widens her eyes realizing something. "Wait...you love her don't you?"

Aang felt completely shocked and surprised Toph realizes that. "What! No...N-n-no I don't!"

Toph just hangs on the wall with her arms crossed on her chest. "I can tell you're lying." Toph says, in a teasing tone.

Aang just gives up and sits down. "Okay. I do love Katara." Aang admits. "I'm just nervous about asking her out. What if she says no?"

Toph just laughs a little. "I don't think she will. It just so happens I know she loves you too."

Aang instantly stands up in excitement. "REALLY!?"

"Hmm...no." Aang gives a frown and instantly sits down in disappointment. "But I can so easily tell she has feelings for you, since the moment I joined the group. There's no way she'll turn you down."

Aang gets a little nervous. "But...what if she does?"

Toph just sighs annoiedly. She's telling Aang to ask her out and yet he's still not getting it. "Ok," Toph wraps her arm around Aang. "Old trick of the trade. While you ask her out, offer her some flowers. No girl would resist." Aang doesn't say anything, but he's not sure about this. "Ok. Let's do a little role playing." Toph walks to a vise and takes the flowers from them. Toph hands the flowers to Aang. "Here. Pretend I'm Katara and ask me out."

Aang takes the flowers and then hands them over to Toph. "Hey, Toph-I mean, Katara. I Just want to...uh...I...do you...The weather's nice isn't it?"

Toph just sighs in disappointment. "Oh come on! I've seen you act tough and had guts when you were practicing earthbending, but when I'm telling you to just ask Katara out, you just don't have the guts to do it!" Toph punches Aang in the gut and Aang falls down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I'm just nervous." Aang says, cowering himself to resist Toph yelling at him.

"Ok...Ok...Oh hey, I know something that'll fix that." Just then, Toph stomps on the ground and sends Aang launching with her earthbending. Aang breaks through the roof and starts flying into the skies. He doesn't really have his glider to give him a safe landing.

Katara walks down the streets, looking at some stuff. But then she hears screaming then Aang lands in the cabbage cart. The cabbage man yells in disappointment and shock to see his cabbage cart destroyed. "MY CABBAGES!"

Katara grabs Aangs free hand and pulls him up. "Are you all right Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang gets back on his feet. "Yeah, just Toph trying to give me advice." Aang notices the flowers in his hands and Katara in front of him. Aang hands the flowers to Katara. "For you."

Katara smiles and accepts the flowers. "Thanks Aang, they're lovely." Katara smells the flowers and walks off.

Aang is getting nervous, he has a chance to make a move and he's now losing it. "Katara, wait!" Katara stops and turns around. Aang is shy, he's too nervous to say it.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asks.

"I was wondering...uh...if we could." Aang acts like he's forgotten what he has to say. Katara looks curious, wondering what he has to say. Aang just slaps himself and the words just burst out. "Katara, you wanna go out with me?" Aang quickly covers his cover, like he didn't mean to say those words.

"You mean...like on a date?" Katara asks. Aang doesn't make a respond, he's still afraid to find out what Katara's gonna say. Katara smiles. "Sure, sounds like a fun. How's tomorrow night?" Aang nods.

Katara walks off and Aang airbends a high jump into the skies, yelling "Yeah!" Toph can feel that launch and then Aangs landing. "I knew you could do it, Twinkletoes." Toph says.

Sokka walks up with a confused look. "Toph, have you seen Aang? I think there's another airbender alive."

Toph just shakes her head, thinking that Sokka should have realized that airbender IS Aang. "What's in that head of yours, Sokka? If there really is a brain, then you should know that airbender is Aang!"

"I do have a brain! It's right here!" Sokka says, holding out Momo. Toph looks curious after hearing Momo chatter right in front of her.

"Have you been drinking the cactus juice again?" Toph asks.

"No I haven't, I've been drinking regular water." Sokka says, showing a cactus cup with the cactus juice in it. Toph sniffs into the cup and realizes it's the cactus juice.

"Ok. I think you've had enough, Sokka." Toph takes the cup and then spills the rest of the juice onto the ground.

Sokka sees the juice fallen and screams in horrific fear. "Toph no! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!"

Toph gets annoyed and walks into the house. "Oh brother." Toph says, slamming the door shut.

On the next day, Aang and Katara are getting ready for their date. Aang is beyond excited. He's as excited like he's never been excited before. He's finally going out on a date with Katara. In the afternoon, Aang is working on a list, thinking about what to do on their date. "Hey, Sokka. What does Katara enjoy doing?" Aang says. Normally, Aang would know, but I guess he wants to make sure.

"Why don't you ask the circle bird?" Sokka says, pointing at Momo circling around the ceiling. Aang looks up and sees Momo, then looks back at Sokka confused.

"Uh...Sokka? Are you okay?" Aang asks, curiously.

Sokka sits up in horroific fear. "We're being invaded?! Who's attacking! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sokka jumps out of the window and makes a large crash.

Aang looks out the window and sees Sokka's crashed on the cabbage cart. "GAH! MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man yelled.

Meanwhile, Katara walks into her and Toph's room. Katara sits in front of a desk, looking into the mirrior and starts brushing her hair with a comb.

"I heard twinkletoes asked you out." Toph says.

Katara widens her eyes, surprised to hear Toph say that. She probably didn't think Toph would know about Aang asking her out. "Yeah, he did." Katara says. "It's nothing big, we're just going as friends."

Toph just rolled her sightless eyes. "Yeah, just as friends." Toph says sarcastically.

Katara looks at Toph suspiciously, Katara can tell that Toph knows something. Katara walks up to Toph and stares at her, even through she knows that Toph is blind.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asks.

"Nothing." Toph says. Katara turns to the mirror and resumes brushing her hair. "So...about Aang, you love him?"

Katara reacts nervously. "What? No...I don't love him!" Katara says.

Toph just tophs while staring into the ceiling. "I can tell you're lying." Toph says, in a teasing tone.

Just then, Sokka rushes in by breaking down the door. Katara and Toph both flinched from that surprise. Sokka just shouts gibberish while waving a staff around and running around the room. Katara just looks at Sokka confusingly. Sokka jumps through the window. Just then, the sound of carts crashing and orstrich-horses yelling happens, then a loud explosion happens and a man screams.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man yells.

"Oh, by the way, Sokka's been drinking the cactus juice again." Toph admits.

"I can tell." Katara resumes brushing her hair. "Ok, I do love Aang. Except...I don't really love-love him. I'm not sure how I honestly feel for him."

Toph lays her head on the pillow of the bed. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll enjoy hearing that." Katara finishes brushing her hair. "Leave your hair out, he enjoys it." Katara wonders how she would know what Aang enjoys to see Kataras hair.

Katara places her head on the desk and just sighs deeply. "I don't know, Toph. I love Aang, but...as a friend, more then a friend...I'm really confused."

Toph thinks. "I think you do love him more then a friend." Katara just moans in confusion, Toph can tell that didn't help. "What about that fortune-teller?"

Katara looked surprised to hear Toph mention the fortune-teller. "How do you know about the fortune-teller?"

"Sokka use to tell me about this fortune-teller that says his life is gonna be shame and depression...and mostly self-asteam." Toph says. "Did she say anything about you and Aang?"

Katara thinks back about her fortune. "She says my future husband was gonna be a powerful bender."

Toph smiles from hearing it, she thinks it's so obvious. "Then maybe that's Aang. He is the avatar. Who else is as powerful as the avatar?" Toph mentions. Katara wonders if Toph is right, that Aang really is gonna be her future husband. The avatar is a powerful bender.

Aang dresses up well, of course, he's only wearing an earth kingdom uniform. Aang looks over a list he had made that he plans to do with Katara. Momo shows up and lands on Aangs shoulder.

"I really do love her, Momo. I just hope things will go well." Aang says, with a worried look.


	17. Dating part II

A/N: During seeing the show, I'm getting sick and tired of Aang waiting around for Katara to make a move. I sometimes thing about having a date with Katara is what's missing on the show. This happens right after everything in Ba Sing Se was taken care off. Aang asks katara out on a date. This is part II of Dating

Rating: K+

Aang waits in the living room for Katara. Aang hopes that this date will go as perfect as he plans. While Aang looks over the list again, Katara walks into the living room. Aang looks at Katara and is stunned to see her. Katara's wearing a lovely blue long slave dress with Ocean waves at the end of the slaves and the dress, and with her hair out.

"Wow...You look beautiful." Aang says.

Katara smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks." Katara takes a look at Aangs uniform. "You look pretty nice as well." Aang blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck. Katara walks by the door and looks back at Aang. "You ready to go?"

Aang walks up to the door. "Yeah, I'm ready." Just as Katara opens the door, Sokka bursts in yelling like crazy and waving his shirt around.

Katara and Aang looked at Sokka confused. Toph shows up and can feel Sokka running around the house. Toph can still feel Katara and Aang here, and she can tell they're worried. But they're really confused.

Toph sighs. "I guess I'll be taking care of captain boomerang." Toph starts running into the other room.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang heads out. They walk down the street, Aang looks over his list. Katara looks at the list, curiously. "What's that?" Katara asks.

"Just a list of some stuff I planned." Aang says. Katara doesn't know to either feel pleased, worried or awkward. "First thing, some tea at the new tea shop. I hear it serves the best tea in the city."

Katara and Aang shows up at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko looks over the reservation book as Katara and Aang approaches behind him. "Table for two, please." Aang says.

Zuko flinches from hearing that, then turns around. Aang and Katara are shocked and surprised to see them. All three of them talks at once.

"What are you doing here? Me? Yes you! Stop that!"

Aang blasts an air blast and knocks Zuko down. Iroh sees that and rushes over. Just as Katara attacks, Irohs grabs her hand and stops her. "Please, don't! ...Zuko, what did you do?"

Zuko gets up and wipes the dust off of his uniform. "I didn't do anything. If anything, they started the fight."

"What are you two doing here? Trying to take over the city in the name of the fire lord?" Katara says.

Zuko and Iroh looks at each other, concern, then back at Aang and Katara. "You mean Azula never told you?" Iroh says. Zuko just looks face down and leaves. Aang and Katara looks confuse then shook their heads. "Come with me, I have a table for you."

Iroh takes Aang and Katara outside and sits them at a table near the entrance. "I apologize for the surprise, but me and Zuko are having rough times."

"Why? What happened?" Katara asks, sitting down.

"Ask Zuko, I'm sure he'll tell you what happened. In the meanwhile, what will you have?" Aang and Katara looks at each other, wondering if they should trust Iroh and Zuko, and take an order here.

Katara and Aang looks over the tea menu. "I guess I'll have the Jasmine special." Aang says. Katara nods in agreement. Iroh takes the menus and walks off. "How can we be sure we can trust them?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well...they didn't attack us. The old man even stopped us from attacking Zuko." Before Katara says anything, Zuko walks up.

"My uncle says you want to know what happened?" Zuko says. Aang and Katara looks at each other then nods at Zuko. Zuko takes a chair and sits down. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for everything I done to you two...and your crazy friend." Katara gives Zuko a slightly angry look, but then Sokka runs around babbling out loud. Zuko sees Sokka and locks his eyes on him until he was out of sight. "...I didn't mean THAT kind of crazy."

"He's...not feeling right." Katara says. "You were saying?"

"Right." Zuko says. "After the attack in the north pole, which I'm also sorry about that, my father blames me and my uncle. He sees my uncle as a traitor cause he attacked Zhao and he sees me as a failure because..." Zuko closes his eyes, thinking about the pain, then he feels the scar on his face. "It's too painful to tell you." Katara and Aang feels confused, they don't know weither or not to feel sorry for Zuko. "After we escaped, my father sent Azula to turn us in. We've been in hiding ever since."

"And you think capturing me was gonna have your father change his mind?" Says Aang.

"I thought it was...but I wasn't thinking clearly. I was an idiot thinking my father would accept me back." Zuko admits. "...So me and my uncle came here in Ba Sing Se to start a new life, away from the fire nation...I was also hoping away from you two to stay out of trouble." Aang and Katara doesn't say anything, they're not even sure if they should trust him. "Listen, I understand why you can't trust me, but I'm telling you the truth. Please...spare us." Zuko begs.

Katara and Aang thinks about it, then looks at each other deciding what to do. Then they nod in an agreement "All right, Zuko. We'll give you two a chance." Katara says. "But I'm warning you, we're keeping you on a short leash." Katara closes in on Zuko's face with a glare. "Very short."

Zuko nods in understanding. "I guess that would seem fair." Zuko leaves. Katara and Aang looks at the skies, seeing the stars beginning to push in through the sunset light.

"It's beautiful when the sky's a redish sunset isn't it? Katara says.

"I guess it is." Aang says. "It's hard to tell from the air temples when the clouds are in the way from a sunset."

Zuko walks out with two cups of tea in a tray, then sets them on the table. Katara and Aang each takes a cup and wonders if they they should drink, but they eventually take a sip of it.

"It's delicious." Aang says.

"It does taste good." Katara says in agreement.

Aang and Katara both drinks the tea. But after they were done, they quickly leave the table, feeling uncomfortable to be at a tea shop running by old enemies. Aang and Katara walk down the streets. Aang feels a little upset that one moment didn't go well. "That didn't really go well." Aang says.

"Yeah." Katara says. "Don't blame yourself, you probably didn't know Zuko and his uncle were there. Besides, the tea was still delicious."

"I guess..." Aang looks over the listen again. Aang crosses off "Tea Shop" from the list.

Aang and Katara walks down the street, until Aang takes Katara to some restaurant. Aang and Katara waits by the table for their dinner.

"What's wrong with Sokka anyways?" Aang asks.

"He's drinking cactus juice again." Katara mentions. "After you left us in the desert, Sokka found this cactus and starts drinking them. Then he goes...well, I think you know what happens next."

Aang can tell Sokka went crazy, even since he saw Sokka went a little crazy when he returned to everyone. Also he saw his craziness again when he was in his room. Just then, their meal as arrived. Katara ordered the seafood special and Aang has tofu stir fry.

They both eat and they enjoy their meals, until two Di Lee agents walks in. Just then, the chief screams like a little girl. "A POSSAM-RAT!" A possam-rat starts crawling out of the kitchen and around the restaurant.

Aang and Katara and everyone else are lifting their legs and feet up to their seats. The Di Lee launchs their earth hands at the possam-rat and captures it. The possam-rat plays dead as the Di Lee picks it up.

"This restaurant is now a health hazard." One of the Di Lee says. "Everyone out!"

Everyone immedaitly leaves the restaurant. When everyone's out, the Di Lee shuts the restaurant down. Locks the door, blocks the windows and places the owner under arrest. Aang frowns a little the fact this part of the date is ruined as well.

Katara and Aang walks down the streets as Aang looks over the list. Aang takes Katara to a zoo somewhere near the center courtyard of the city. Katara takes a look at the animals as they walk by.

"I hope this is okay." Aang says.

"Of course, this seems nice." Katara says. Katara moves to the petting zoo part and sees a fire-ferret. Katara sits down and the fire-ferret hops on Kataras lap. Katara giggles and pets the fire-ferret. "Aww...aren't you so cute." The fire-ferret rubs on Katara and purrs.

Just then, Toph starts running by dragging Sokka. "No wait! I wanna lick the chocolate covered puppies!" Sokka yells. Just as Toph runs by Aang and Katara, Aang and Katara takes notice.

"Toph?" They both said.

"You guys better run if you wanna live!" Toph yells.

Aang and Katara got confused, until they hear a stempede. They look back and sees all the animals got loose. Aang and Katara runs, until Aang carries Katara and air jumps on a tree. The animals stempedes passes them. Aang jumps down when the animals are gone.

Just then, the zookeeper runs by chasing those animals. "What happened?" Katara says.

"These two kids, a tell guy and a blind girl, were by the cages. The boy was saying he wants to meet mitcheal jackson and starts picking the cage locks with his tongue." Aang and Katara gives a disgusted reaction from hearing that. "You two know those people?"

Katara and Aang pauses for a moment. "Never seen them in my live." Katara admits and Aang shook his head. Just then, the fire-ferret comes down from the tree and lands on Katara's shoulders. "We saved one of them from the petting zoo."

The fire-ferret rubs on Kataras cheek and purrs. "Eh, you keep him. He was found on the streets last night. Plus, it looks like he's taking a fancy to yea." Katara holds the fire-ferret in her arms and scratches it on the head. "His name is Pabu." (A/N: I just thought it be interesting to add Pabu to the group)

Aang and Katara returns to the streets. Aang feels more upset another moment got ruined. Aang now hopes that this next one will turn our perfect. Katara and Aang moves to the docks of Lake Laogai. They get on a boat and Aang paddles.

Katara sits on the boat with Pabu as Aang paddles to the center of the lake. Just then, some turtle ducks appear. Aang takes out some bread crumbs and hands them to Katara. Katara smiles and accepts the bread crumbs.

Katara shows the bread cromps to the turtle ducks and they swim towards her. Pabu hangs on the edge of the boat and watches the turtle ducks and chatters. Katara feeds the turtle ducks, but just then, a hole pops open at the floor of the boat. Pabu reacts flinchingly to the noise and Aang panicks.

Katara waterbends and freezes the hole with the water. "Relax. It's just a little hole." Katara explains. Just when Aang was about to calm down, more holes pop open. Pabu panics and hops on Katara's shoulders, and quickly, the boat sank.

Katara and Aang swims to the docks. When Katara gets out of the lake, she bends the water off of her. Katara pulls Aang out and then bends the water off of him. Pabu jumps out of the lake and shakes the water off.

The docker walks towards them. "You kids okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that our boat sank." Katara explains. The docker turns around.

"Hey boss, I think we found the defective boat! It's in the bottom of the lake!" The docker yells.

Aang walks off the dock, frowning and depressed. Aang takes another look at the list. Aang crumbles the list and throws it in front of him, then he runs away. Katara sees Aang running away.

"Aang! Wait!" Katara says, trying to reach him. She doesn't bother running.

Katara sees the list crumbled up on the floor. Katara reaches for it then unfolds it. Katara looks over the list and sees something at the end. Pabu hops on Kataras shoulder and chatters as it's looking over the list.

Katara folds up the list and starts running, looking for Aang.

Aang runs down the street, he keeps running and running until he goes into an old dump in the ally. Aang sits down and lays his arms on his knees. Aang felt so upset his date keep messing up. Eventually, Aang lays his head on his arms and begins crying.

Minutes later, Katara arrives at the streets. Katara walks and takes a look around, no sign of Aang. Just then, Pabu hears something and hops off of Kataras shoulders. Pabu starts running and follows the sound. Katara realizes what Pabu's doing and follows him. Just as Katara was close to the ally, she can hear the noise too, a crying boy. She figured it could be Aang.

Katara walks into the ally and sees Aang crying. Katara frowns from seeing him and then approaches to Aang. Katara puts a hand on Aangs back and gently rubs it to calm him down. Aang slowly stops crying then looks at Katara, with tears still escaping from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang sniffles and remains silent for a moment. "...I ruined everything." Aang says in an unsteady voice.

"What are you talking about?" Katara says, kneeling down to Aangs level.

"I...I had everything planned...and they all got ruined." Aang doesn't bother to wipe away the tears to fight the sorrow. "I wanted this date to be perfect but...it isn't. It's all ruined."

Aang breaks down crying again. Pabu chatters as he starts rubbing on Aangs feet. Katara doesn't hesitate to give Aang a gently hug and slowly rock him, to calm him down. "Shhh...don't cry, Aang." Aang wants to listen to Kataras words, but he can't seem to. "This date isn't ruined...even if it is ruined, it's not really your fault." Aang feels like the wall built between him and Katara is starting to break down. Aang looks at Katara and Katara wipes off the tears on his cheeks. "Don't be upset about what happened, I'm having fun Aang. Had delicious tea, well cooked dinner, got a new pet and fed sweet little turtle ducks. Just because this date didn't go as planned doesn't mean it's ruined. It doesn't need to be perfect to have some fun."

Katara bents a kiss on Aangs cheek. Aang blushes and smiles a little. Aang gives Katara a hug, telling her he's okay. Pabu hops on Aangs lap and Aang pets Pabu. Katara takes out Aangs list and hands it to him.

"This list says you have a surprise for me." Aang takes a look at the list and notices it under 'feed the turtle ducks on the lake' "What is it?" Katara asks.

"This one, I really want it to be perfect." Aang says.

"It doesn't really have too, Aang. Come on, let's do it." Katara gets up and takes her hand out. Aang takes her hand and gets up.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka just left the Ba Sing Se hospital. Sokka starts rubbing on his head in total exhaustion.

"So, how are you feeling, captain boomerang?" Toph asks.

Sokka inhales deply and releases a tiresome moan. "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice...but now I'm tired, I'm gonna crash on the couch." Sokka crushes down on a bed of nails, then he reacts painfully by jump high in the sky and screaming in pain.

Sokka starts coming down and then crashes right in front of Toph. "Sokka, we're not even home. And that's a bed of nails."

Sokka takes a clear look at the bed of nails and notices it's not a couch. "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought." Sokka explains.

Toph helps Sokka by grabbing him by the wrist and starts dragging him. "Come on, I'm taking you home!"

Aang and Katara flies through the city on Aangs glider. Katara notices where they're going, to the earth kings palace. "Aang, where are we going?"

"Taking you to a special place in the palace." Aang mentions.

Katara felt nervous, sneaking into the earth kings palace on their date. Aang flies to the roof of the palace and Katara sees a large garden filled with wild red roses. Katara smiles from the sight and smell of the garden.

"It's wonderful up here." Katara says.

"I had to get the earth kings permission to be up here." Aang says.

Aang takes Katara to a bench and they sit down on it. Pabu hops on Kataras lap and lays there. Katara smiles at Pabu and pets him. At that moment, Aang hands Katara a rose. Katara takes the rose and smiles at Aang. just then, fireworks starts going off in the skies.

Katara is amazed to see the fireworks. "Aang, did you do all of this?"

Aang notices the fireworks and gets confused. "I didn't plan the fireworks."

"Well, it's lovely." Katara says. at time passes by, Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder and Aang wraps his arm around Katara. "Have you ever seen fireworks?"

Aang nods a little. "Yeah. Being up in the skies, you have to watch out for fireworks. How about you?"

Katara just shook her head. "This is actually my first time seeing fireworks. You don't really get to see them when you're living in the south pole." Aangs glad this moment is going very well, and none happening that's gonna interfere it.

Half and hour later, Aang and Katara walks down the street, holding hands, and returns home. Just when they're at the front step, they face each other and smiles at each other.

"It didn't go as well as I planned...but, I hope you enjoyed it." Aang says.

Katara smiles at Aang as Pabu walks on her shoulders. "Thanks, Aang. I have a wonderful night." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the lips. Aang starts kissing her back, until they disband. "Well, good night."

Katara walks in the house and closes the door. Aang just yells "YEAH!" And jumps in the air in excitement.

In the house, Toph feels Aangs launch and landing. "I knew you could do it, twinkletoes." Toph says, smiling.

Sokka just lays on the couch, moaning in exhaustion. "I need some water." Sokka says, tiresome.

Toph, not paying attention, feels around the table and grabs a cup of strange liquid. Toph hands it to Sokka and starts drinking it. Sokka gives Toph the cup. just then, Toph catches a scent in the cup and takes a closer sniff. She widens her eyes, realizing what it is: Cactus Juice. "Oh no."

Just then, Sokka instantly sits up and starts bluttering, then he gets on his feet. "I must save this tiny village from the giant purplebending aliens!" Then Sokka bolts away and crashes through the wall.

"Not again." Toph says, whining. Toph gets up and starts chasing Sokka, again.


	18. Can't let go

A/N: "You must let her go" I'm always wondering about this. How is Aang handling things after the Guru told him that? Even long after the war is over and Aang mastered the avatar state. Here's what I'm saying:

Rating: K+

Aang sees himself in the cosmos. He wonders what's going on. He all ready mastered the avatar state, why is he back in the cosmos. Just then, he sees himself running towards him. Aang was just about to jump out of the way, but the other Aang runs like through him, like Aang was a ghost.

Aang watches himself, then he hears Katara screaming. Aang looks back and sees Katara in a struggling battle with Azula. Aang turns back to himself and yells at himself. "Turn around! She needs you!"

The other Aang doesn't listen. Instead, he jumps into the Avatar States hands and starts absorbing the cosmic energy. The Guru echoes in the space. "You must let her go!" Aang looks back at Katara and sees her fighting over the Di Lee. Just then, Azula sneaks up on her and shoots lightning at Katara.

Katara screams in horrible pain, then falls over a cliff. Aang widens his eyes and runs towards her. "Katara! NO!" Aang runs as fast as he can. Aang tries to catch Katara, but when he does, he didn't catch her. Katara falls through Aangs arms. Aang looks down and watches Katara falls into the darkness of space.

Everything echos through space, the Gurugs words, Katara's screaming. It's too much to bear. Aang cruels up like a ball and impales his hands to his eyes. Just then, the sound of lightning strikes, an intense loud of thunder.

Just then, Aang wakes up. He's panting and sweating. He takes a look around and sees he's in his room with Katara asleep next to him. He was having a bad dream. Aang gets out of bed and leaves the room. Katara wakes up and sees Aang leaving the room.

Katara gets up and follows him. Katara walks downstairs and sees Aang sitting in a chair. Katara approaches to him and puts a hand on his back. "Are you all right, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang just looks back then faces down. "I'm fine, just had a bad dream." Aang says, sitting his feet on the chair and laying his head on his knees.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Katara mentions. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aang hesitates. Katara gently rubs on Aangs shoulders, trying to relax him a little. Aang faces Katara. "It's a long story." Aang says.

Katara helps Aang get off of the chair and stand up. "Come on, let's go for a little walk." Katara escorts Aang to the front door. They both leave the house and takes a walk down to the park of Ba Sing Se. They both walk up to the fountain and takes a sit on the beach in front of it. Aang just looks down and Katara takes hold of Aang hands. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Aang takes a deep breath then faces Katara. "Do you remember when I had to leave to visit a Guru?" Aang asks. Katara thinks back and then nods. "Well...he said if I'm ever gonna master the avatar state, I had to let go of earthly attachments in order to take in the cosmic energy to have total control of the avatar state."

Katara looks at Aang with a confused look. "But, that's not so bad isn't it?" Katara asks.

Aang just shock his head. "No...You're my earthly attachment." Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "I had to let you go in order to master the avatar state." Aang just faces down again. "But I couldn't do it...I love you too much to let you go. I don't want to lose you...You're all I have left, Katara." Katara frowns a little from hearing that. "I've lost my family, the other airbenders...Gyatso...my old friends." Aang faces Katara with sad eyes. "I...I just don't want to lose you."

Katara wraps an arm around Aangs shoulders. "But you won't, Aang. I'm right here." Katara says.

"But what if you're not." Aang says. "...What if one of us is in trouble and...we need each other, but...we're not together?" Katara doesn't answer, she doesn't know what to say about this. "...Back in the battle of Ba Sing Se, I had to let you go to defeat Azula and the Di Lee. Once I did, I mastered the avatar state...Of course, that's when Azula shoot me." Katara can feel tears coming out of her eyes, she hates to think about that horrible memory. "After that, I was hurt and scared and...alone. I was falling into darkness, no one was around to help me. Not even you. I even call for help, no one answered."

Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. This whole thing upsets him so. "I couldn't let you go...only when I did, I lost you...But when I was in that coma, I was still alone in the darkness. No one to comfort me to keep me company. None of the avatars, the spirits...or you." Aang faces back down onto the ground. "I started having these nightmares where I was in the cosmos of the avatar state. I saw myself running to the cosmic energy. But you were on the other side screaming for help. I couldn't help you, I just kept running. I just watched as Azula shot you with the lightning...but when I caught you..."

Aang stays silent for a moment, he's afraid to say what happens next. "...I couldn't catch you. You just feel right through my arms and...then fall into the darkness." Aang buries his face in his hands and breaks down crying. "I lost you, Katara...forever."

Katara doesn't hesitate to give Aang a gently hug. Katara shushes him in a quiet, tender voice, and then rocks him gently, trying to calm him down. Aang calms down a little, but he kept crying.

"Aang. It's okay." Katara says. That doesn't really help Aang relax. "I know how you feel." Aang stops crying to listen to Katara. "When you got shot, I was really scared. I felt like I lost you forever too...but I didn't, I brought you back." Aang moves his head from his hands and lays his head on Kataras chest. "But it's okay, you won't lose me...Don't you remember who you saw when you woke up for a minute from your death?" Aang thinks back, he can't really remember anything between the battle and his awakening. "It was me...I held you in my arms and gave you a hug."

Aang suddenly remembers seeing Katara, smiling and crying like she saw him for the first time in a hundred years. "Another thing, you won't lose me, Aang. No matter what happens. I'll always be here for you." Katara lets go of Aang and makes him face her. Katara gently wipes off the tears from Aangs cheek. "When you were in the avatar state, I caught you in my arms, and I never let you go until we were safe on Appa. If you really did lost me when you let me go, none of this would even happen."

Aang just sniffles. "Wha...what are you saying?" Aang asks.

"I'm saying...you well never lose me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here with you. Cause I'll never let you go." Katara gives Aang a gently hug and puts a hand on the back of his head. "I love you very much, Aang. You can let me go as much as you need to, but I'll never let you go. I will always be here whenever you come back for me."

Aang thinks about all that for a moment. "I...I never thought of that...but."

Katara cuts him off but shushing at him. "...Don't say anything...I know it's scary to let go of someone you love. But that doesn't mean anything bad is gonna happen. You may let them go, but you'll never lose them." Katara gives Aang a gentle brush on his back. "I know you lost everyone else you once loved, but you'll never lose me...I'll always be here for you, and I'll always will be with you. No matter what happens, even if we're forced to be away from each other for a hundred years." Katara lets Aang go and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be afraid to let go of me to do something important, cause I know you'll one day come back."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Aang smiles at Katara, telling her that she's right and he's okay. Aang and Katara got up and heads back home. They go get back in bed and holds each other in their arms.

Aang looks at Kataras eyes and she gives him a warmful smile, then they both slowly fall asleep in each others arms.


	19. Only airbender

A/N: This story takes place right after "The Southern Air Temple" soon after Aang has discovered the truth of his people, and it worries him so. Katara tries to help Aang and cheer him up.

Rating: K+

After discovering the truth of his people, Aang isn't feeling too good. He's been very upset lately the fact his people was killed, and it's all his fault. Not only that, he's also the only airbender left. If Aang dies, who knows what will happen to the world without the airbenders. The avatar will probably case to exist since he/she has to be reborn in the air nation right after the fire nation.

This morning, it starts raining, so Aang, Katara and Sokka had to camp out in a cave for the night. At night, everyone's sound asleep, until a storm starts blowing in. Aang wakes up in fear from the sound of thunder. Aang is so scared of storms, it triggers a horrible memory. The day he disappeared from the world for a hundred years. What makes it horrible the fact he spent all this time hiding from the world and from his people, while the fire nation rages war against them.

Aang walks outside, out in the rain. He sits under a tree and curls up like a ball. Aang whimpers and shakes like a little child. As thunder strikes, Aang gives a gives a loud whimper. Minutes pass on and Aang is still cornered in fear.

Just then, a hand reaches for him. Aang looks behind him and he sees Katara. "K-k...katara?" Aang says in an unsteady voice.

Katara can tell he's in fear. Something's wrong with him. Katara takes Aang back inside the cave, getting him out of the rain so he doesn't catch a cold or anything. When they're inside, Katara places a blanket over his shoulders and kneels besides him.

"What's wrong, Aang? Did you had a bad dream?" Katara asks. Aang nods. "It's about the air nomads, isn't it?" Aang gives a small nod, just as thunder strikes, Aang buries his face in his hands and gives a loud whimper. Katara can tell from that he's afraid of thunder. "You're scared of storms, aren't you?" Aang doesn't look up to nod. He just keeps his face buried in his hands. Katara gets into the blanket and holds Aang in her arms. "It's okay Aang. Don't be afraid. I-"

The next thunder cuts Katara off. Aang flinches in fear and starts shaking. He starts moaning in horror like he's having a horrible vision. Katara lays Aang on her lap and holds him tighter, but gently, trying to hold him closer to her body and making him still feel comfortable.

"Shhh...It's okay, I'm right here. I'm here for you, Aang." Katara says, in a quiet, tender voice. Katara tries to speak to him to calm him down from his fears. Aang relaxs for a little, but when thunder strikes again, he resumes to his fear.

"Please...stop! Stop burning!" Aang says. Katara knows the thunder is giving him some horrible vision. Aang is watching his own people being burned alive, hearing the horrible screams of fear and pain from his own people.

Katara gently brushes Aangs back, hoping to relax him a little with a gentle touch on his nervous body. "It's okay, Aang. You're all right, everything's going to be okay." Aang wishes he could ignore the sounds of thunder and listen to Kataras sweet, calming voice, but he just can't.

At the next boom of thunder, Aang breaks down to crying. Aang buries his face on Kataras chest and begins crying on her shoulder. "I'm right here, Aang. You're safe. Don't be afraid, I've got you."

Katara wishes nothing more then for Aang to calm down. She's never seen Aang so scared and vulnerable like this. He's like a little kid, who just watched his own parents die right in front of him. All these years of taking care of children, Katara has never seen anyone like this. She can even tell Aang is more scared then she was when her mother was taken away and killed.

The next thunder storm was even louder, Aang gives a hard flinch from that sound. Aang quickly wraps his arms around Kataras waist and gives a hard grab on her back. the grab is so hard, it gives Katara pain. Katara knows he doesn't mean to hurt her, he's in too much fear to care for her. Katara whispers comforting words into his ear, saying senseless words that would relax him.

The next thunder puts Aang in horrible fear. "Gyatso! Don't! Please, stop!" Katara can't imagine what he's seeing or feeling right there. Monk Gyatso, the person who's raised Aang like his son. Katara can imagine the pain he's feeling after she lost her mother.

"Shhh...Aang, it's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. Don't be scared." Katara starts giving Aang a gently rub on the back of his head. Katara wishes she could let Aang know he's safe with her, and that she's here to comfort him.

Thunder strikes again, the loudest of them all. Aang gives a very loud whimper, the loudest he could make. After which, he starts inhaling and exhale very quick and sharp, like his life depends on it. Aang shakes so very much, so much that Katara begins shaking by force. Aang kept crying on Kataras shoulder.

Katara can see how scared and helpless Aang is. Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth, brushes the back of Aangs head and begins singing a sweet song. Katara sings in a quiet and tender voice, to calm Aang down. The song Katara sings is something her mother use to sing to her when she was just a little kid.

Aang tries to calm down a little, to listen to Katara's sweet voice. He cries only a little bit and quiets down on the whimpering. He can hear the sing Katara's singing is a beautiful piece of peaceful words in a harmony tone of sweetness and tenderness.

Just when Aangs shaking settles down, thunder strikes again, it's a silent boom. Aang resumes to the shake and only gives a quiet whimper. Katara pauses the singing for a moment to shush as Aang, telling him to calm down, then resumes singing. Aang was as calm as he could be, but the storm is starting to settle down.

Katara finishes the song and gives Aang a gentle kiss on the head. Aang looks up and looks at Katara with his puffy red eyes. His eyes were hurting from all that crying and tightening.

"Better?" Katara asks.

Aang gives a slight nod. "A little." Aang says, in a quiet voice.

Katara gives Aang a little smile and then wipes away the tears on his cheeks. "Aang. Why didn't you come to me?" Katara asks. Aang just lays his head on Kataras chest in silence. "You can always come to me if you're this scared. I honestly don't mind."

Aang knows she wouldn't, but he's nervous to tell her his answer. "I...I was afraid." Aang says, in a shaky voice. Katara can tell that he's nervous to answer then he is nervous about the storm. "I didn't want you to think...I was immature...that I was a little kid. So I left...I didn't really want you to come to me."

Katara gives Aang a gentle hug, telling him that it's okay. "I don't think you're immature, Aang. You have every reason to be afraid of thunderstorms." Aang doesn't feel completely convinced with Kataras words. "Don't be scared to come to me if you're this scared, Aang. Just because all the people you once loved and cared are gone doesn't mean you're alone and you have to be scared alone. I'm here for you, Aang. I'll love, comfort, care for you if you are scared, even the slightest." Katara tilts Aangs chin, forcing him to face her. "You can tell me anything, just be brave. Okay?"

Aang sniffles and then gives a nod. "Okay." Aang says in a sorrow voice.

Katara takes Aang to her sleeping beg and tucks him in on one side. Katara joins Aang in the sleeping bag on the other side. Just then, another thunder boom happens from a distance. Aang widens his eyes in fear and starts shaking a little.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek and fixes Aangs eyes onto hers. "Shhh...it's okay. It'll pass. If it doesn't, I'm here for you...Don't be scared, Aang. I'll protect you."

Aang still looks scared, but he gives a nod. "Okay." Aang says in a worried voice.

"It's going to be okay, Aang. The storm isn't gonna hurt you. I'm right here for you. If you're scared, I'll protect you." Aang just stares into Kataras eyes, he can tell she's serious.

"Thanks...You're the best friend I've ever had, Katara." Katara smiles and blushes a little, telling him 'thank you'.

For the next couple of minutes, the storm slowly passes, Aang feels completely relaxed, Katara can even tell. "You are ready to go to sleep?" Katara asks.

When Katara said "Sleep", Aang suddenly feels very tired. Aang gets comfortable on the pillow, looks at Katara and smiles for the first time all night. "Good night." Aang whispers.

Katara gives Aang a gentle squeeze on his hand and gives Aang a kiss on his cheek. "Good night." Katara says. Aang slowly falls into slumber. Katara smiles at Aang from watching him fall asleep and then closes her eyes to fall asleep.


	20. Flying

A/N: Aang wants to make Kataras dream come true. I figured that this would be a nice Kataang moment for the both of them. Just you wait and see what Katara's dream is, you'll go crazy for this.

Rating: K+

Aang, Katara and Sokka at camping, right now, Aang's just sitting by the fire, Katara's laying down looking at the stars and Sokka's sharping his boomerang. It's just a regular night for these three. Of course, Aang is still trying to look for an earthbending teacher, since king Bumi says he needs one who listens to the earth.

Sokka finishes his boomerang and yawns. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. Night." Sokka enters his tent.

"Good night." Aang answers. Aang can see he's all alone with Katara, he wonders if this is the right moment to tell her how he feels. Trying to follow the other prisoners advice when he was locked up in prison cause of Kyoshi.

Aang approaches Katara, feeling nervous. "So uh...lovely night, isn't it?" Katara doesn't answer, she just stares at the stars. "...Katara?" Katara still doesn't respond, then Aang gets in front of her view. "Katara!"

Katara wakes up and notices Aang. "Huh? ...Oh, sorry Aang."

Aang sits down next to Katara. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah." Katara answers. "I'm just thinking"

"What were you thinking about?" Aang asks.

Katara stares back to the stars. "Did I ever tell you what I dream of doing?" Aang just shakes his head. "Flying."

"But, you are always flying on Appa." Aang says.

"Riding...and it's not the same." Katara mentions. "When I'm flying, I want to fly high in the sky...with the stars, feeling the clouds, feel the wind in my hair."

Aang imagines the wind blowing in Kataras hair, he can picture her looking beautiful that way. Aang would also like to make her dream come true. Aang takes out his glider and opens it.

"Then let's go." Aang says. Katara sits up and sees Aang with his glider.

Katara gets a little nervous. "Aang, I'm not an airbender. I'll fall."

"Trust me. Come on." Katara hesitates, but she walks up to Aang. "Just lock your legs with mine and hold on." Katara holds on to Aang and she locks her legs with his, standing on Aangs feet. Aang blushes a little, he never felt this close to Katara. Aang grabs on to his glider and gets ready to lift off. "Hold on tight."

Aang jumps up and takes off. Katara screams a little, closes her eyes and buries her face on Aangs shoulder. Aang flies higher from the ground until he's about 35 feet high.

"It's okay, Katara. You can look." Aang says. Katara slowly opens her eyes and is amazed with the view.

"Wow...it's so beautiful up here." Katara says. Katara admires the view.

"It gets better, hold on." Aang flies higher into the skies.

Katara gets a little nerves, until Aang flies into the clouds. Katara gets a little worried to be lost or to crash into something. Aang flies out of the clouds, into the high skies. Katara is amazed with the view.

Aang lowers a little to the clouds. Katara takes out her hand and reaches into the clouds, feeling them as Aang flies. Katara smiles at this moment, then she looks up, seeing the shooting stars. Katara's never seen them this close. She feels like she's flying along side with them, then the northern lights appears. Katara's never seen such beautiful colors this close.

"This is very lovely, Aang." Katara says.

Aang smiles at Katara. "I'm glad you enjoy this." Aang flies around the skies. Katara holds on to Aang, looking at the stars and feeling the winds and the clouds. Aang takes a look at Katara and tries to find some courage within him. "Hey, uh...Katara?"

Katara looks at Aang. "What is it?"

"I uh...well..." Aang feels too embarrassed to say it. "...It's lovely up here isn't it?" Aang feels stupid saying that, just saying that as some kind of cover.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Aang." Katara says, looking up to the stars.

"Not...not as beautiful as you." Aang admits.

Katara looks at Aang and blushes. "You really think...I'm beautiful?"

"Ye-y...yeah." Katara smiles, using it as an answer for 'thank you' or something.

Aang and Katara stares into each other eyes and blushes a little. They both slowly closes their eyes and closes in on each others face. Just as they're lips were about to connect, they start falling. Katara starts noticing the falling and begins screaming.

Aang notices the falling and starts regaining altitude. katara holds on to Aang a little tightly and starts breathing heavy. "It's okay. We're all right." Katara starts calming down and then sighs in relief. "What I was trying to say is...I think you're beautiful and...I...I love you, more then a friend." Katara gives Aang a surprised look. Aang just looks away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you, it's dumb to think someone like you would ever-"

Katara cuts Aang off by grabing his face, forcing him to look at her and plant a kiss on his lips. Aang becomes shocked, but then starts kissing her back. And at theat moment, they start falling again. Aang notices the falling and sees how close they are to the ground.

Aang disbands the kiss and starts regaining the altitude, but then gives a small crash landing, they didn't get hurt but the landing was rough. When they land, Katara plants Aang another kiss. Aang tosses his glider aside and then kisses Katara back.

Katara disbands the kiss and looks into Aangs eyes. "Don't be silly, Aang. I love you too." Katara gives Aang a lovely hug. "Thanks for the flight. It was wonderful."

Aang smiles. "What do you think Sokka will think about us together?"

Katara laughs a little, thinking about Sokka. "He'd probably kill you."

Aang gives Katara a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll risk it."

Aang and Katara returns to the campsite, gives each other one more kiss and then turns into the tent.


	21. Sick

A/N: This is somewhat after the war is over. Aang is horribly sick and Katara is the only person who can take care of him. This is like a Kataang moment.

Rating: K+–T

One night, Katara is half asleep in her bed. She and Aang are living together in Ba Sing Se. She's worried about Aang, he immediately got terribly sick. Some of the people has never seen this kind of sickness before, which worried Katara so much. Katara gets out of bed and walks into Aangs room. She can hear that he's awake, coughing like there's a fan of knives suck in his throat. Katara walks int and approaches to Aang. Aang looks at Katara with his weak, sickly eyes.

"I-I...I'm...sorry." Aang says, hoarsely and weak.

"Shhh...don't talk." Katara says. Katara takes a piece of cloth from the nightstand and wipes away Aangs sweat. Katara takes a close look at Aang, he's very pale in the moonlight.

Aang is trying to curl up into a ball, attempting to get as much warmth in his body. Katara dips the cloth in a bowl of water then places it on Aangs sweaty forehead. Aang grunts in pain a little bit, his stomach is upsetting him so much. Katara places her hand on Aangs stomah and gently rubs it, trying to ease away the pain.

Aang looks at Katara. "Wh-why are you here?" Aang asks.

"I'm just checking on you." Katara says. "I'm worried about you."

Aang feels bad about this, worrying Katara so much. "I'm sorry...Katara."

Katara looks into Aangs eyes, then places a hand on his cheek. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Aang gives a very weak nod. Katara puts her hand on Aangs forehead. He's fever has gotten higher, she doesn't even feel the cold water on the damp cloth, only to find it warm and heating up every passing second. "How are you feeling?"

"A...lot worse...then this morning." Aang whispers.

Katara feels horrible about this. Aang is so sweet and kind, and yet, he's suffering. Why should he be treated like this? He's done nothing wrong to the world to get horribly sick. Aang grunts in pain at his stomach. Katara hushes him then gently strokes his tattoo trace on his head, trying to relax him.

Katara whispers comforting words into his ear, Aang doesn't relax. Katara wraps her arms around Aang and holds him close. She gently rocks Aang, trying to get him to feel safe in her arms. "I love you." Katara whispers.

Aang relaxes a little in Kataras embrace. "I feel...horrible." Aang whispers in a sorrow tone.

Katara couldn't help but let tears escape from her eyes. "I know, Aang. I know." Katara lets Aang back down on the bed. "How about I get you some tea? It might help."

Aang nods a little. "Sounds good." Aang whispers.

Katara leaves the room and makes her way to Irohs. In about a few minutes, Katara knocks on his door. Iroh, tired from just waking up, answers the door. Katara asks Iroh for some tea to help Aang fight his sickness. Iroh nods then makes his way to the Jasmine Dragon. While Iroh is making the tea, Katara returns to her house. She goes upstairs to find Aang in bed. Katara sees vomit all over the covers.

"I'm sorry." Aang says. "I couldn't...help myself."

"It's okay." Katara whispers. "It's not your fault. You're just sick." Katara bends the vomit out of the covers and bends them out of the window.

Katara sits next to Aang, she can see he looks a little worried in his eyes. Katara can tell he's probably worried about her leaving him. "You'll...stay with me...won't you?" Aang asks.

"Of course, I will. Don't worry about me leaving again, I'll never abandon you." Katara gives Aang a small kiss on his head. Aang just shivers violently. "You're shivering."

"It's so cold in here." Aang says.

Katara gives Aang a sad look, then stands up. "I'll try to find an extra blanket." Katara leaves the room. About five minutes later, she returns empty handed. "I couldn't find one, but I have a better idea." Katara wraps her arms around Aang, and then carries him, with his cover still on him.

Katara carries Aang downstairs to the living room. Katara places Aang on the couch, tucking him in for some warmth. But Aang is still shivering. Katara moves to the fire place, with a lit candle, and lights it up, hoping the warm up the room well enough for Aang. Katara kneels beside Aang, gently places a hand on his arm and gently stroking it, following his arrow tattoo.

Aang looks at Katara very weakly. "My...my stomach hurts...my head aches."

Katara takes the wet cloth and gently pats Aangs sweaty head with it. "How bad?"

Aang puts a hand on his stomach then moans painfully. "The stomach...really bad. My head...it feels like...it's been cut open." Aang widens his eyes a little. He starts to look nervous about something. Katara soon realizes it when Aang looks at her. "Katara..."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"I...I feel horrible. But...I'm wondering..." Aang stays silent for a moment, Katara waits for an answer. "Am I...gonna...die?"

Katara feels tears escaping from her eyes. She hates to think about that for Aang, even after what happened back underneath Ba Sing Se. Katara wipes away her tears, then doesn't hesitate to give Aang a comforting hug.

"No." Katara whispers. "No. You're not gonna die." Katara gently strokes Aangs back. "I'm not gonna leave you. I promise, you're going to be okay." Aang doesn't feel convinced, but he doesn't have the energy to argue.

Aang lays his head on Kataras chest, coughing like crazy. Katara gently pats Aangs back, trying to help him calm down from the coughing. Just then, the door knocks. Katara answers it and sees it's Iroh with a cup of tea. Katara takes the tea to Aang and hands it to him.

"You're tea is here." Katara whispers. "Iroh says it should help you sleep and fight the sickness." Aang nods and takes the tea. Katara gives a small blow on the tea to cool it down a little. Aang takes a sip, at first, the tea burned his raw throat.

Under a minute, Aang finishes the tea and sets the mug aside. Katara helps Aang sit up. She sits on the couch and lays his thumbing head on her lap. Katara looks down at Aang, he's staring at the fireplace. Aang then turns his head and faces Katara. Katara smiles then gently puts a hand on the top of his head. Katara takes Aangs hand with her other hand and gently strokes the back of it with her thumb.

"I wish I can be cured right now." Aang whispers.

"I do too." Katara says. "But for now, trying to go to sleep."

Aang frowns a little. "But..I'm scared...what if I...pass?"

Kataras smile disappears. "That won't happen Aang." Katara says. "You're going to be okay, I promise you. If anything does happen, I'll be right here. I'll take care of you." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not leaving your side, Aang. I'm staying right here."

Aang nods then gives a little smile. Katara then smiles back at Aang. Katara hums a little lullaby song. Aang closes his eyes, feeling well comfortable with Katara. She has a beautiful voice when she sings, wither it's words or humming. Soon, Aang now believes that tomorrow, he will be alive and feel better


	22. Make-up

A/N: After seeing "Avatar Day", WORST EPISODE by the way, I always wondered how Aang got that make-up on, I don't think he's really a...professional. I always think Katara helped him with it. Then that made me think: How did Aang feel about Katara helping him, by touching his face with her hands. Here's what I think:

Rating: K+

Aang and his friends ran into a town that hates the avatar cause of what Avatar Kyoshi did nearly 400 years ago. Right now, Aang is having trouble trying to prove his innocents. Katara has an idea that if he dresses up like Kyoshi, it might trigger some kind of memory.

Right now, Aang is looking at himself in the mirror, trying to put on the kyoshi make-up, but so far, he's doing horrible. He looks like a circus clown. Katara walks in to check on Aang. "Are you do-" Katara takes a look at Aang as he turns around. Katara couldn't help but laugh. Katara tries to hold in her laugh, trying to not make Aang feel bad.

"It's okay...I know I'm horrible." Aang says.

Katara looks awful and walks up to Aang. "No, no. You're not horrible. You're just...un-experienced." Aang faces down on the desk and sighs deeply.

"That just sounds stupid." Aang says.

Katara puts her hands on his shoulders and makes him sit up. "No, it's not." Katara makes Aang face her and Katara starts bending the water on his face, washing the make-up off. "Here. Let me help you."

Once the make-up was washed off, Katara takes the white face painting, dips her fingers in it and starts brushing it on Aangs face. Aang feels delighted about this, the love of his life giving him a gentle touch with her cool hands.

When Katara covers the cheeks, Aang starts blushing. He's hoping that the white painting doesn't she the red blushing on his cheeks. "You feel warm. You okay?" Katara asks.

Aang realizes that she's feeling the warmness in his blushing. "Y-yeah. Just a little nervous." Aang says. He's hoping that Katara buys it, to cover his real feelings for her.

"Well, don't worry. You're gonna do great." Katara says. Aang is worried that Katara will soon realize that he's in love with her. But he remembers the moment he had with the other prisoners that were telling him to don't be afraid to tell her how he feels for Katara.

Aang is wondering when will be the right moment. Would it be right now? He thinks this will be the one and last moment he'll ever have with Katara. He thinks after this, he'll probably end up life in prison, or executed for Kyoshi's crimes. He wishes he could believe in Katara's words, that he's gonna do great.

"Close your eyes." Katara says. Aang gives a shocking look. He's wondering why Katara wants him to close his eyes. Katara shows a small bowl filled with red paint. "I need to do your eyes."

Aang looks at the bowl and realizes it's part of the make-up. "Oh...right." Aang says. Aang closes his eyes, he can feel Kataras cool hands spreading the painting around his eyelids. Aang smiles and some of the blushing shows from the make up.

Katara takes notice from his cheeks. "You enjoy this?" Katara asks.

Aang realizes she notices how he's feeling about this moment. He wonder if she means Katara touching his face with her gentle touch form her cool, soft hands or having make-up on his face. Aang doesn't know which one she meant, so he gives a middle answer.

"Sort of." Aang answers.

Katara moves to Aangs other eye. "Sort of? What do you mean?"

Aang doesn't really enjoy the make-up, it's funny feeling and smells bad to him. Not bad-bad, just a little bad. But he doesn't mind cause he's enjoying this moment with Katara. Aang thinks of an answer, he's afraid to admit he loves Katara and he enjoys her touching him while he hates the make-up.

"It's nothing." Aang says. Katara doesn't feel convinced, but she doesn't argue.

Katara finishes the eyes and Aang opens him. "You want to do the lips?" Katara hands Aang the bowl.

Aang doesn't really take the bowl, he just looks at it. He doesn't really want to do, not cause he's a terrible make-upper. He enjoys this moment with Katara giving him gentle touches. "N-no." Aang says, pushing the bowl away. "You do it."

Katara looks at the bowl and then back at Aang. She looks at his lips, those soft, lovely lips. Katara always imagine kissing them. Katara blushes a little. "Okay." Aang puckers up a little and Katara starts placing the paint on his lips.

Katara can feel how soft his lips are, she can almost imagine how she would feel if she kisses those lips. She also believes that Aang is a really good kisser. Katara loves Aang as a friend, but she wonders if she loves him more then as a friend.

Katara finishes the lips. "Okay. Done." Aang looks at himself in the mirror and he sees he looks just like a Kyoshi warrior.

"This is amazing." Aang says. "You're really good at this."

Katara smiles. "Thanks Aang...so, you're ready?" Aang feels a little nervous about all this.

"I...I guess. I'm nerouvs." Aang says.

Katara walks Aang to the curtains. "Like I said, you'll do great." Katara says.

Katara walks out of the temple and makes an annoucement. But when she calls out 'Avatar Kyoshi herself', Aang walks right out.


	23. The diary

A/N: This takes place after Ember Island Players. I always imagine Aang snooping around Katara's personals, so I made a story about, brace yourselves, this is really juicy...Aang reading Katara's diary! But something happens when Katara founds Aang in her room. This story is rated T for trouble. Ma ha ha ha. That never gets old.

Rating: K+

After the Ember Island play, Aang and Katara have been very silent over each other. Katara feels upset about what Aang said to her and when he kissed her. Aang feels stupid after what Katara said, the fact he might think she doesn't love him the sameway he loves her.

After dinner, Aang goes and looks for Katara, she hasn't shown up for dinner. He goes into her room to look for her, and by surprise, she wasn't there. When Aang was about to leave, he sees something on her bed. Aang walks towards it and reads the cover. "My Diary".

Aang picks the diary up, looking at it and thinking. Aang knows it's wrong to read her diary, her private and personal thoughts in that little book. But then...he's dying to know how Katara really feels for him. He also figured Katara isn't around, it wouldn't hurt. Plus, he just wanted to know how she felt about him, it's not like he's doing it to read her deepest, darkest secrets, like an annoying little brother would. Aang quickly opens the book and skips to the part where Katara first founds him.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Sokka were out hunting for food down by the rivar. The trip was horrible at first given to the fact we got lost and our boat got destroyed, but it didn't turn out to be all bad. We found something trapped in an iceberg, an airbender named Aang. when I got to know him, I felt like he was special, I thought he could teach me waterbending._

Aang got bored and skipped a few pages, he figured that Katara wouldn't have a love interest in him when sh firsts mets him, not like he did when he wake up in her arms.

_Dear Diary,_

_After me and Sokka got better from a sickness, we found a campsite to rest for the night. The next morning, Aang gave me something, a necklace he woved. It's so sweet of him, I loved that necklace. That was then we discovered a fortuneteller named "Aunt Wu"._

_Aunt Wu predicted my future, that I would be married to a powerful bender. I was very exicted until after we stopped that volcano. Sokka admits what a powerful bender Aang is, on that, it made me realize that Aang could be my future husband. I was shocked at first but then...after giving it a thought, I felt confused. I love Aang, he's sweet but...I'm not sure if he's really the one for me._

Aang wasn't sure how to feel that way, of course, Katara only got to know him a few days, maybe she needed more time to think. Aang skips a few more pages and stops somewhere after the north pole.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aang and General Fung got this stupid idea to trigger the avatar state to put an end to the war. It's a horrible idea, General Fung has no idea the kind of power Aang possesses in the avatar state. Aang might know that but...does he know how would he feel when he's in the avatar state. Whenever he's in the avatar state, it's usually when he's in a lot of pain and rage. Like when he found Monk Gyatso's skeleton or when the spirit of the moon was killed. I hate for Aang to go through such horrible ways like this._

Aang feels regretful about that, she was right. The avatar state was a big mistake, and he's only in the avatar state when he's in so much rage and pain, like he was when Appa was stolen. Aang moves to the next page, in the cave of the two lovers. He wondered how Katara felt with that kiss.

_Dear Diary,_

_We're trying to find our way to omashu so that we could teach Aang earthbending, but then we got trapped in a cave known as "The Cave of the two lovers", and then we got seperated from Sokka and the traveling nomads. Me and Aang found this tomb within the cave that was for the two loves known as oma and shu, then we found out omashu was named after them for being the first earthbenders. The story about the cave was "only love will light the way" Then I got this crazy idea that maybe if Aang and I kissed, we would find a way. I thoght it was a little silly then Aang mentioned it was a horrible idea._

Aang then remembers what he said back then when Katara suggested to kiss, he made it sound like it was a horrible idea. Aang sees nothing else mentioning about the kiss, he's dying to know how katara felt about the kiss. Then he remembers what Katara said about the avatar state, he flips a few more pages and stops at the desert.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a horrible trip for us, after we discovered a hidden library, we lost Appa. We are trapped in a desert and Aang is so upset. I've never seen Aang so mad and angry before, I'm surprised he hasn't triggered the avatar state. Of course that changed when we found the sandbenders who took Appa. After each truth he founds out about Appa, he gets madder and madder, until he triggers the avatar state. Aang was about to unleash a horrible hurricane, until I pulled him towards me and give him a hug. I held on to him until he starts calming down, once he was out of the state, he breaks down with tears escaping from his eyes._

_I felt so sad for him, he was in so much pain and rage he couldn't control himself. I'm just glad he's not completely gone since i was able to bring him back from the avatar state._

Aang couldn't help but felt sorry. He didn't knew Katara felt that bad when Aang was so full of anger and rage. He continues reading up to the next part about the serpents pass.

_Dear Diary,_

_We finally got out of the desert, but Aang is still very upset. He's not filled with rage, but he's now drowning in despair. I'm worried about him, it's like someone went inside his mind and eased all his happy thoughts and replace them with sorrow and doubt._

_One night at the serpents pass, I offered Aang a hug cause he needed one, but he denies it. Hour later, I woke up to check on him. He was moaning and struggling and murmuring about Appa in his sleep. I can tell he's having a nightmare about Appa being stolen. I sit beside him and gave him that hug anyways, I also gently stroke him on his back and murmured comforting words to him, he calmed down after a few minutes. I lay him back down, but I couldn't leave him alone, so I decided to sleep next to him, hoping he'll feel comfortable in his sleep._

Aang doesn't know how to feel about this, he remembered waking up at night seeing Katara next to him. He never knew how worried Katara was about him, he feels like an idiot. Aang flips a few pages until he reaches the attack in Ba Sing Se.

_Dear Diary,_

_This day was horrible. I got trapped in the catacombs with Zuko, Zuko talks to me about what happened to his mother, but it turns out to be a set up since he attacked me and Aang while we were battle his sister. Aang finally got to master the avatar state, but that's when tragic happened, Azula shoot him. Aang was falling down in great pain, I was so scared and shooked. I quickly run towards him and catch him in my arms. Aang was hardly breathing and his pulse is very fainted. He's dying._

_We escape on Appa and I quickly wonder what to do. I'm so worried, I lost my mother and now I'm losing my best friend. I use the water from the spirit oasis and place it over the wound Azula shot him. At first, nothing happens, then I heard a moan. Aang opens his eyes and smiles at me. I was so happy, he's okay. I give him a warm hug and then lay him back down on Appa, we left Ba Sing Se and find a quiet and private place for Aang to recover._

Aang knew Katara would be scared after seeing that happen to him, but he never knew it was that bad. Aang flips a few more pages and then he runs into the day of the invasion.

_Dear Diary,_

_After long months of planning and training, we're ready for the invasion. On the way, me and Aang started talking. He says that he was ready, but before he takes off, he plants a kiss on me. At first, I didn't know how to feel, then I started kissing him back. It feels good, but I wasn't sure how to feel. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place._

Just then, when Aang was still reading, he hard a voice behind him. "What are you doing, Aang?" Aang flinches at the sound of the voice. It's Katara. On that, he knows he's in big trouble.

Katara sees her diary open on her bed. "Aang...were you reading my diary?" Kataras voice sounded both shocked and surprised. She never expect Aang to do it.

"I-I-I." Aang doesn't know what to say, for he's a bad lair and saying "I didn't mean to" wouldn't even work.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Kataras voice starts raising angerily. "I thought you were different, Aang. I never thought you were one of those guys who snoopes around my personal stuff...That Aang was private!" Katara moves in closer to Aang, Aang backs up until he was cornered.

"Katara, I didn't mean to. I-I was-" Katara cuts him off.

"You didn't mean to? You're telling me I didn't just saw you siting there reading my personal and private thoughts?" Katara sounds like she's full of rage and anger. Aang starts shaking nervously. Katara gets a grip on Aangs fire nation uniform. "How much did you read?"

Aang looks into Kataras eyes, he can see nothing but burning anger. "I stopped half way on the invasion chapter, but I really." Katara pushes Aang against the wall.

"Well, you're never gonna read my diary again, cause you are no longer welcome here. I never want to see you in my room again!" Aang was about to say something, but then Katara slaps Aang really hard, with all of her strength. "GET OUT!" On that shout, Aang visioned Katara burst in flames and with her voice so deep, its scary. From the yelling, the slapping and how he pictures Katara, Aang felt so upset. Tears starts flowing down to his cheeks as he runs out of Kataras room. Katara slams the door behind him and she buries her face into her pillow.

Katara felt so betrayed. She never thought Aang would snoop around her room for her personal stuff. It wasn't longer until her anger and rage breaks down into sorrow. Katara starts crying into her pillow, feeling awful what she did to Aang, but she doesn't care. She thinks he deserved it.

Aang runs into his room and just lays down on his bed, tearing his eyes out. Aang can still feel the burning pain on his cheek. When Aang gives it a soft touch, it only hurts even more. Aang never seen Katara so upset, and he never thought she would hurt him that badly.

This isn't right, Aang never wanted to hurt Katara. He was just curious, and asking her didn't give him the answer he wanted. But that doesn't give him the right to read her diary, even if it is about him. Aang wish he would go an apologize to Katara, find someway to make it up for her, but after the way she reacted back here he believes she'll never want to see or talk to him again. Aang's afraid he lost her forever.

In the next hour, Katara leaves her room to get something to drink, on the way, she hears a soft noise. It almost sounds like someone is wounded. Katara follows the sound until she reaches Aangs room. She looks inside and see he's still crying. Aang bends the water from his tears and freezes it into an ice cube. Aang gently places it over his shallow cheek and then reacts to the pain. Aang grunts and inhales then exhales sharply, then he removes the ice from his cheek.

Katara can see how much pain she has given him from that slap. But not just that, from the yelling and what she said It really hurt him. Katara realizes what she has done was wrong, she looks down, closes her eyes and tears escape from them, then she walks off.

In the next few minutes, Aang just lays in bed, he's stop sobbing but he's still very upset, and tears are still escaping from his eyes. Aang faces the wall, laying on his right side to avoid causing more pain on his shallow cheek by laying on it on the bed.

Just then, a hand reaches for him and lands on his shoulder. Aang turns around and can see it's Katara. From seeing her face, Aang quickly reacts nervous and looks away, pinning his kneels to his chest like he's trying to protect himself. Katara feels bad the fact he still sees that angry face she gave him, even though right how she's giving him a face that's both a "cheer up" face and a "I'm sorry" face.

Katara sits next to Aang on the bed, takes Aang, forces him to sit up and gently wraps her arms around him. Aang just lays his head on her chest where as Katara places her cheek on his head. Katara shushes Aang in a tender voice while gently rocking him, trying to get him to relax.

Aang just begins crying again, he sees Katara is comforting him but he doesn't believe it's really the Katara he knows and loves, who's always there for him. Katara gently brushes Aangs back, trying to cheer him up a little. Aang doesn't look at Katara, he just closes his eyes and keeps his head on her chest. "I'm sorry...Katara." Aang says, in a quiet and very hollow voice.

Katara can hear from that voice that he is broken and beyond repair, she couldn't help but feel sad and guilty for what she's done to him. "Shhh...I'm the one who should be sorry, Aang." Katara answered, in a quiet and sorrow voice. "I was so confused with anger and betrayal, I wasn't controlling myself." Aang can almost know how that feels, from how he felt when he found out his people died and when Appa was stolen. "I shouldn't have said those things...I shouldn't have yelled at you, and...I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm so very sorry, Aang."

Aang doesn't change at all, he believes her a little but he's too hurt and scared to change the image he sees Katara. "My face still hurts." Katara moves her brushing hand into a bowl of water and bends the water onto her hand.

"I know it does, Aang." Katara moves her hand to Aangs face and gently pleases it on his cheek. Aang grunts painfully and breaths sharply and rabidly, reacting badly to the pain. At that moment, the water begins healing it. "Shhh. It's okay, It'll get better. Don't worry." Aang starts calming down as he can feel the pain numbing up.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to hurt you." Aang can feel the sorrow coming up on his throat, making it a little hard for him to speak. "I wanted to know how you feel for me and...when I asked you, you were confused. I'm desperate for an answer but then...your diary was there and, I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so very sorry." Aang unleashs a little sob and then sniffles. "By the way, I only started on when you found me in the iceberg. How about I let you read my diary, that would seem fair, you should also-" Katara cuts him off by shushing at him.

"Please stop...I believe you, and I know you didn't mean to. I also understand how desperate you were for an answer. I felt the sameway when me and Zuko were hunting that former southern raids leader. I was so desperate to find him, I even used bloodbending to force the answer out of the new leader." Aang instantly opens his eyes at the shock of hearing that.

"Why would you do that, Katara. You said you don't want to do anything with that power." Katara tenderly shushes at Aang, trying to relax him. Aang felt horribly worried hearing Katara would do bloodbending, even against the fire nation.

"I know, Aang, and I still don't. I was just mad and desperate. I was doing whatever it takes to find that man." Katara finishes healing Aangs cheek and lets him go. Aang sits up and feels his cheek, no pain. "Is that any better?"

Aang nods a little, and Katara smiles at him. Aang gives Katara another look, he no longer sees the burning anger girl he saw in Kataras room. Aang gives a little smile and Katara gives Aang a warmful hug. Aang starts yawning and feeling a little tired. Katara laughs a little then helps him in bed. Aang gets comfortable as Katara puts the cover over him and tugs him in. Katara was about to leave until she remembers something.

"Oh, hey." Katara kneels beside Aang and places a hand over his cheek. "I almost forgot, you're allowed to come back to my room."

Aang nods and feels a little guilty. "I promise, I'll never read your diary and...I won't go through your personals."

Katara gives Aang for warmful smile. "I know you won't. Good night." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek she slapped and healed.

"Good night." Aang closes his eyes and Katara blows out the candle. When Katara leaves the room, Aang falls into a peaceful slumber.


	24. Exhaustion

A/N: The war is over, but the avatar still can't rest. Literally. Everyone is pilling endless work on him. Aang can never get any rest anymore, and Katara is worried about him. Katara tries to help Aang take a break and get some sleep, but he's refusing.

Rating: K+

Aang has defeated the firelord and the world is at peace with Zuko as the new firelord. But things aren't going well. Ever since Aang and Katara got to their new home in Ba Sing Se, everyone's been stacking piles of work for Aang. Three days have pasted and Aang hasn't gotten any sleep, not even the slightest second. Aang barely eats, he sometimes just takes like a bite or two of his meal then gets back to work. Katara is deeply worried for Aang.

One night, Aang glides back to his home, only he gives a rusty landing, like he was about to crash land. Aang opens the door and walks in, but when he closes the door, he collapses on his knees, moaning in exhaustion. Katara walks up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

Aang looks at Katara tiresome, like he just woke up from a long nap. "I…I'm sorry." Aang says suddently. Katara helps Aang up, Aang loses his balance then regains it.

"Don't apologize, you're just exhausted." Aang tries to fight the slumber his eyes are trying to force upon. "Come on...you need to sleep."

Aang lumpily walks away and up the stairs. "I will...just need to...finish some stuff." Katara is worried, Aang always says he'll get to sleep when he finishes the work. But whenever he finishes the work, there's always more work to be done. She always finds him up all night working on more work.

Aang goes into his room and sits on a hard desk. Aang moans tiresome like he feels uncomfortable to sit on a wooden chair. Aang takes the quill and starts writing the letter, once he writes 'Dear' he forgot what he who he was writing too. He doesn't even remember what the letter is suppose to be about. It was then until he got what he was doing. His head collapses onto the desk, Aang is overwhelm with exhaustion. Katara walks in and sees he's laying his head flat on the desk. Katara approaches behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders. Aang doesn't react to the feeling, but after a minute, he raises his head a little.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Katara asks, giving Aang a massage rub on his shoulders.

"I need to work on this..." Aang closes his eyes, trying to remember what he's doing. "Work on this...work on..."

Katara can see what he's working on. "Letter."

Aang raises his head from hearing that, like the memory just hit him. "Right...letter." Aang rolls his eyes around, thinking back about something important. "Letter...letter." Aang widens his eyes, remembering something important. "The party!"

Katara worries from hearing that. "What party?"

Aang gives a small yawn, trying to remember. "The earth king...invited me to a party...I need to go."

Katara turns the chair around, making Aang face her. "You're not going."

Aang doesn't look at Katara, but he just looks down like he can't control himself. "But...I have to..." Aang couldn't finish his sentence.

Katara tilts Aangs chin to make him face her. "No you're not. You've been up for three days straight. You can hardly stay awake, Aang. There will be other parties for you to attend to, but for now." Katara takes the quill from Aangs hand and places it back on the desk. "You need to sleep."

Aang wants to argue, but he's too tired and exhausted to. Aang just nods at Kataras suggestion. "Ok...I'm a little hungry."

Katara helps Aang stand and gives him a small smile. "I'll get you something to eat, you just get in bed."

Katara leaves the room. Aang rubs his eyes then walks off tiresome. Katara enters the kitchen and starts making some dinner. Katara feels happy Aang's getting some sleep but she doesn't feel convinced. Aang can be stubborn sometimes when it comes to work like this. He just doesn't realize that he's just a person, just because he's the avatar doesn't mean he'll be able to stay up 24/7.

What is up with all that work anyways? Katara wonders why everyone is piling work on him. It's like they're trying to exhaust him to death. She doesn't understand why he's putting himself through all that trouble, it's almost like he doesn't know how to stand up for himself.

Katara walks in with a bowl of seaweed needles. "I brought you some-" Surprised, Katara sees the bed is empty. The room is empty as well. Looking around, Katara notices a window is open.

Katara widens her eyes and drops the bowl. Katara rushes to the window and looks out, there's no sign of Aang, not even in the longest distance. She figured he couldn't have gone far due to his exhaustion. Katara sits down and thinks, where would Aang go. After a moment, she realizes it: The party.

Katara doesn't know where it's held, so she starts looking through the papers on Aangs desk. Katara looks through the papers until she finds a party invitation.

_'Celebration party, celebrate the defeat of fire lord ozai. At the Earth Kings palace, Tonight at ten, dress well.'_

Katara probably should have known it was happening at the palace. Katara doesn't bother to get dressed, instead, she just runs out of the house and hurries to the palace.

At the earth kings palace, Aang lands and closes his glider. Aang releases a rough yawn and enters the royal palace. Katara also arrives at the party. Katara tries to enter but a guard blocks her way. Katara shows Aangs invitation and the gaurd lets her pass. Aang probably thought he didn't need to bring the invitation cause he's the avatar.

Katara enters the palace and notices how big the crowd is. She'll probably never find Aang. But if Aang's the avatar and the party is about the fire lrods defeat, he'll probably make some kind of special appearance, like a announcement or something.

Katara browses around, searching for a bald kid with an arrow tattoo. Instead, she runs into Toph and Sokka. "Toph? Sokka? What are you guys doing here?"

Sokka turns around and sees Katara. "Hey, Katara. We were invited cause we helped Aang stop the airship fleet." Katara is a little disappointed, she didn't get an invitation. Probably cause she instead helped Zuko defeat Azula. Now she starts to think that Zuko didn't get invited as well.

"Well, I'm looking for Aang. Have you seen him?" Sokka just shakes his head.

"I didn't know twinkletoes was here, I know his footsteps anywhere." Toph says.

"Well, he's not walking very well. He's exhausted." Katara turns around and walks off. "I'm gonna look for him."

Meanwhile, Aang stands by the punch bowl, getting ready to drift off into a deep sleep. Suki walks to the punch bowl and notices Aang. "Hey Aang." Aang doesn't make a response, he eyes starts getting heavier. "Aang?" Suki starts shaking his shoulder. "Aang!"

Aang flinches in awake. Aang turns his head and sees Suki. "Oh...hey Suki." Aang says, tiredly.

Suki notices the tone in his Aang and the bags under his eyes. "Are you all right, Aang?" Suki asks

Aang just wipes his eyes and gives an exhausted moan. "I'm fine...just a little tired." Suki gives Aang a curious look. She doesn't feel convinced it's just a little sleeping spell. She can tell from the bags in his eyes that means he's in deep need for sleep.

"You don't look all right. You sure you don't need to sleep?" Suki asks. Aang nods tiresome then just walks off.

Suki grabs some punch, of course that's when Katara shows up. "Hey, Suki...you're here too?"

Suki turns around and sees Katara. "Hey Katara. Yeah, Sokka convinced them to invite me." Katara now feels upset, Sokka convinces them to bring Suki but not her? Then again, he probably thinks Aang would have done that since she's his girlfriend.

"Ok then, have you seen Aang?" Katara asks.

Suki nods. "He was just here. I asked if he needed some sleep, but he said no and just walked off." Katara gives a worried look, Aang really is here. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll run into under all that exhaustion.

Katara leaves the punch bowl and runs back into the crowd. Aang walks to another room and finds the earth king. "Greetings, your earthness. I'm here." Aang says, tiredly.

The earth king looks a little worried. "Are you all right? You seemed tired." The earth king asks.

"I'm fine, I'll be all right." The earth king doesn't feel convinced, but he doesn't argue.

"Ok, if you say so." The earth king gets up and leaves the room.

Katara walks out of the crowd with a frown, she can't find Aang. Where could he be? Katara wishes for Aang to listen to her, he's beyond exhausted and he denies it. Katara knows he needed sleep, but he just won't listen.

At the moment, the earth king begins his announcement. "Attention, everyone." Everyone stops chatting and lays their eyes on the earth king. "We are here tonight to celebrate the day the fire lord has fallen. Here to give a speech, is the avatar himself."

Everyone claps as Aang walks up stage tiresome. Katara gives a disturbed sigh and walks through the crowd. Aang tries to fight the exhaustion to give a speech.

"I...I am glad that...after disappearing for a hundred years...I came back to put an end to the war...and...bring peace to the world..." Aang starts beging to force to close from being so heavy. "But what I'm most proud of...most proud of...is..." Aang starts drifting into a slumber. Just as he collapses, Katara shows up and catches him.

Everyone looks concerned about Aang. Katara helps Aang stand up and face her. Aang slowly wakes up his eyes and notices Katara.

"Katara?" Aang says, very tired while yawn. "...What are you doing here?"

Katara tries to be gentle, not cause she's out in public with a ton of people watching her, cause he's too tired for an argument. "I'm taking you home, Aang." Katara faces the crowd. "I'm sorry, but the avatar must return home and get some rest."

Katara helps Aang walk off stage, everyone clears a path way and Katara and Aang walks down that path. It wasn't very long until Katara and Aang leaves the party.

Katara and Aang walks back home, well, Katara does most of the walking. When they get home, Katara places Aang on a chair. Aang tries to focus on Katara, being too tired to stay awake. Aang moans in exhaustion.

Katara puts her hands on his shoulders. "Aang...you need to sleep."

Aang moves her hands out of the way and tries to get up. "Can't...I got a ton of..."

Katara forces Aang to seat down. "No. You are not working!" Katara gives Aang a serious look. Aangs too tired to see how serious she is.

"I can't sleep, Katara...I just...can't." Aang says, tiredly.

Katara gives Aang a mean look. "Aang! You're not listening!" Kataras voice is starting to raise in anger. "You need to sleep! You can fight all you want, you are going to bed and getting some sleep even if I have to tie you up, stable the sheets down, nail the windows down and chain the door lock!"

Aang felt sunked from hearing that, he can't believe Katara would talk like that. He doesn't show it, but he's upset. Katara feels awful. Even through she can't really see it from all the exhaustion on his face, she knows she hurt his feelings. Katara gives Aang a hug and gently brushes his back.

"I'm sorry, Aang...I didn't mean to say that...I'm just worried about you. You've been up for three days straight, doing nothing but work yourself to death. You need to sleep." Aang doesn't say anything, but he's not sleeping. Aang moves out of the hug.

"But...Katara...I need to..." Katara puts a finger on his lips and shushes him.

"What you need to do is sleep." Katara takes out a mirror and holds it in front of Aang. "Look at yourself." Aang takes a clear look at himself in the mirror. He can see his eyelids are trying to close, he notices the big, black bags under his eyes. "You shouldn't be doing this to yourself, Aang. Don't you remember what happened before the invasion? You stayed up for days and end up acting all crazy and having wild illusions." Katara places a hand on his cheek and then kisses it. "...You need to sleep. Please, for me."

Aang hesitates, not cause he's too tried for an answer. Aang thinks back to what happened before the invasion. He stayed up cause he's scared of the nightmares. Aang closes his eyes, sighs and gives an exhausted moan.

"All right, Katara...you win." Aang wipes the sleep from his eyes. "I'll go to sleep."

Katara grabs Aang on the shoulders, giving him a serious look. "You swear you won't sneak out?"

Aang nods tiredly. "I promise I'll go straight to bed and sleep." Aang doesn't show a promised look, but Katara can tell that he's telling the truth. Katara lets Aang go. Aang gets up and heads upstairs, but after three steps, he collapses. Katara helps Aang sit up. "...I can't feel my legs."

Katara knows that Aang wouldn't drink any the alcoholic beverages at that party. She also knows that Aang would try to do this to fight the sleeping. "I think you're over exhausted." Katara carries Aang in her arms and takes him upstairs.

Katara carries Aang in his room. When she reaches his bed, she can hear his stomach growling. Aang notices his stomach and moans tiredly. "I'm still hungry."

Katara places Aang on the hard chair, knowing that putting him on his bed will just knock him out like a light. "I'll get you something to eat." Katara leaves the room. Aang jsut sits in his chair, trying to fight the exhaustion. Not even the hard chair can keep him up.

A few minutes later, Katara walks in with another bowl of seaweed noodles. She's glad to see Aang is still in the room. Katara begins feeding Aang, knowing he's probably too exhausted to hold the bowl and chopsticks and feed himself. At least he's still well enough to chew in shallow.

"You're an excellent cook, Katara." Katara smiles at Aang, giving him another mouthful of the noodles.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Aang shallows and tries to stay up.

"I just wish I can enjoy enjoy sea prunes." Katara just laughs, thinking that Aang's saying that cause that's all she would ever make cause it's her favorite. "Katara...why do you think I have to do all this work?"

Katara thinks in her head. She remembers what she saw while she was digging for the invitation. "I think they're taking advantage of you." Katara feeds Aang another mouthful of noodles. "They probably think cause you're the avatar, you can do all that kind of work. But they should realize it's nothing important and it should be the kind of work that they should do on their own." Aang just starts slipping into a slumber then forcefully wakes up. "They should realize just cause you're the avatar doesn't mean you're special. You need to eat, you need to sleep. You're just another person."

Katara feeds Aang more noodles. Aang slowly chews then shallows. "But...what am I...gonna do?"

Katara feeds Aang another mouthful of noodles. "You need to learn to say no. Not the mean kind, but a nice or reasonable kind. You're too nice, Aang. You're letting people treat you like a doormat, you need to stand for yourself." Aang just moans tiresome, but Katara takes that for an answer. "Are you still hungry? You full?"

Aang puts a hand on his stomach. "I'm not hungry, and I'm not full." Katara places the half-filled bowll of noodles on the desk.

"You should be fine." Katara puts her arms on Aang, getting ready to lift him. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Katara carries Aang to the bed. Before she places him on the bed, Aang whispers to her.

"Can you lay next to me?" Katara looks at Aang, wondering if he's scared, but he isn't.

"Why?" Katara asks.

"I just...feel more comfortable...with you." Katara smiles and blushes.

"Okay." Katara lays Aang in bed and puts the cover over him, then she joins him under the cover. Katara warps her arms around Aang. Aang finds a comfort spot on Kataras shoulder and smiles. "How do you feel?"

Aang feels delighted. He's with Katara, laying on a nice soft bed under the cool, smooth cover. "I feel comfortable...warm...loved...it's nice, thanks to you."

Katara gives Aang a warmful smile, just then, she and Aang begins kissing at him. Aang kisses Katara back, they both kiss until the exhaustion in Aang and the warm and comfort from the bed and Katara puts him to a deep slumber.

Katara can feel Aang no longer kissing, but she kept kissing him. After a couple of seconds, she stops kissing and lays his head on her shoulder. "Good night, Aang...sleep tight." Katara whispers.


	25. Sick II part I

A/N: I figured that Aang and Katara would like to have some...alone time. Of course, things don't go well when Katara gets sick and...well, it's not easy for Aang. This is part I of the story.

Rating: K+

Katara and Aang are camping out in the woods. After spending the last three months doing some work of helping recover the world from the one-hundred year war, they decided to take some time off and relax alone, have a moment together.

Katara and Aang are returning to the campsite, with a bucket filled with water and some firewood. Just as they see their campsite, Katara looks dizzy and her legs a shaking a little. Aang notices it and places the firewood aside.

"You are okay?" Aang asks.

"I don't know." Katara asks. "I feel...strange."

Aang takes the bucket from Katara. "Why don't you sit down, I'll take care of the bucket." Aang walks back to the campsite. Aang turns around and is surprised to see what has happened, Katara is unconscious on the ground. "Katara!"

Aang rushes to Katara. He rolls her on to her back. He can see she's a little pale. Aang feels her head, she's burning up. Aang's worried, she's burning up and fall unconscious. It's all happening fast, even faster then it normally would.

Aang lifts Katara in his arms and carries her back to the campsite. Aang lays Katara on her sleeping bag inside the tent. He doesn't know how this could have happened, and so fast. Aang feels Kataras head, she's getting hotter.

Aang takes a piece of cloth, drips it in the bucket and places it on her head, hoping to reduce her temperature. "Katara." Aang says quietly. Katara doesn't respond, she's still out cold. Aang starts shaking her shoulder. "Please, wake up."

Katara is still out cold. Aang feels hollow. He's afraid he's losing Katara. It's starting to get a little chilly. Aang tugs Katara in her sleeping bag. Aang moves to the campfire and starts it up. Just then, Aang hears his name. The sound is fainted, but he might know who it is.

Ang returns to the tent and sees Katara trying to wake up. Katara sees Aang and smiles a little. "Hey." Katara says, weakly. Aang kneels down beside her and smiles. He's happy to see her awake. "...What...happened? ...I felt light-headed...then my head starts hurting and...I don't remember."

Aang lays his hand on Kataras head, he can feel the cloth is all ready burning. Aang takes the cloth and dips it in the bucket again. "You fainted." Aang explains, placing the cloth back on Kataras head. "I think you have a fever...A really bad one."

Katara tries to sit up, but she hardly has much energy in her body. She hardly lifts herself up like her arms are weak and her body's weighting in three-hundred pounds. Aang makes Katara lay back down. "You should rest."

Katara moans and then nods at Aang. "My throat is burning up." Katara says, hoarsely.

Aang frowns a little. "I bet." Aang says. "How about I make you some tea?" Katara nods, knowing that talking would only make her feel worse. "You just get some sleep, I'll wake you up when it's done." Katara nods and quickly closes her eyes.

Aang goes to the campsite, fills a teapot with water and hangs it over the campfire. Aang returns to Katara. He sits beside her and gently brushes the tip of her forehead. Even though Katara's sick, she still looks beautiful while asleep. Aang loves that about her.

Aang moves his fingertips to Kataras hair, he really loves it when Katara lets her hair out like that. He think it shows more personalities of her. Katara rolls on her side and moans a little. Aang stays with Katara for a few minutes then moves back to the campfire.

Aang pours the tea into a cup and adds some honey. Aang returns to the tent and shakes Katara awake. Katara doesn't wake up, instead, she just waves her hand around like she's trying to shoo someone away.

"Not now, daddy...five more minutes." Katara mumbles. Aang couldn't help but laugh. He never really heard Katara say that, even when she's very tired. Aang kept shaking Katara until she finally awakes. "Oh...Aang."

Aang hands over the cup of tea. "Your tea is ready." Katara smiles and takes the cup.

"Thanks...Aang." Katara says. Aang helps Katara sit up. Katara really loves Aang when she's sweet. Katara blows on the tea a little then takes a sip. "It's delicious."

Aang smiles. "Thanks. Iroh taught me much when we last visited his tea shop." Katara smiles. She finishes the tea under a minute. she sits the cup aside and starts coughing. Aang feels a little worried. "Are you okay?"

Katara keeps coughing until her throat is cleared. "It's just a little cough." Katara says. "...But, my head hurts real bad."

Aang removes the cloth from Kataras head and feels it. It's still burning but he can feel it thumbing. Aang bents the water from the buckey is freezes it on Kataras forehead. "Just try to get some sleep." Aang says.

Katara nods. She tries to go to sleep, but she's in too much pain in the head. Aang holds Katara in his arms and lays her thumbing head on his shoulder. Aang moves Katara to have her sit on his lap, still having the cover on her legs.

Aang gently rocks Katara, trying to help her relax. The frozen water on Kataras forehead quickly melts away. "I don't think I can sleep for a while." Katara says quietly.

"It's okay." Aang says. "I'm here for yea. I'll help you get to sleep."

Katara smiles and gives a lovely moan. "Thanks, sweetie."

Aang gently rocks Katara, strokes her hair and whispers comforting words to her. In a few minutes, Katara falls asleep. Aang kept comforting Katara until he starts falling tired. He lays Katara back in the sleeping bag and leaves the tent.

Aang walks to his tent. He enters his tent and then lays down on his sleeping bag. He gets comfortable and then falls asleep. Half an hour has passed then he hears Katara calling his name.

Aang walks up and goes to see Katara in her tent. Aang sees Katara awake and laying in her sleeping bag. "Yes, Katara?" Aang asks.

"Cand I have some watah?" Katara says, all stuffed up.

Aang hardly understands. "What?" Aang asks.

"Cand I have some Watah?" Katara repeats.

Aang can hardly hear what she's saying. Just then, Katara tries to breath through her nose, but she can't. "Your nose clogged?" Aang asks. Katara tries breathing through hernose again, nothing. Katara nods. "Oh...well, what is it that you want?"

"Wa-tah!" Katara pronouns.

Aang puts their words together and realizes what she's saying. "Water?" Aang asks. Katara nods, telling him that's the answer. "Okay."

Aang leaves the tent and takes a cup. He fills the cup with water and returns to Kataras tent. Katara drinks the whole cup in one gulp, then places the cup aside. "Dank you." Katara says. Katara lays her head back onto her pillow and falls asleep.

Aang kneels down and gently brushes Kataras forehead. "Good night, sweetie." Aang says.

Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. He goes back to his tent and lays back down on his sleeping bag. Aang is now starting to wonder if he'll ever get any sleep tonight. What with Katara being sick and she'll probably end up wanting demands all night to help her get back to sleep.

Aang got to sleep for about two hours. Katara tries yelling for Aang. Except cause of her stuffed nose, she's really saying "Aand". Aang finally wakes up after hearing the fifth "Aand". Aang gets up from his tent to goes to check on Katara.

Aang sees Katara sitting up and sweating. "What is it, Katara?" Aang asks.

"I had a bad daheam." Katara says. Aang frowns and kneels beside Katara.

Aang takes the cloth and starts wiping the sweat from her face. "You want to talk about it?" Aang asks.

Katara wishes she could, but she can't really speak clearly. He'll probably won't understand. "I drish...But you pribahbly won't understand me." Katara says. Aang nods in agreement, he can hardly understand what she was saying right there.

Aang dips the cloth in the bucket and lays it on Kataras forehead. "Do you want me to stay with me?" Aang asks. Katara nods. Aang gets up and leaves the tent.

He goes into his tent and takes his sleeping bag. He takes his sleeping bag to Kataras tent and lays it next to her. Aang lays next to Katara and holds her in his arms. Katara feels comfortable in Aangs arms. She lays her head on his shoulder and starts drifting into a slumber.

Aang gently rocks Katara until she fully falls asleep. Aang keeps rocking katara for a few minutes until she starts falling asleep. Aang wishes he can sleep for the rest of the night.

Aang was sleeping fine until Katara starts snoring. He probably should have expected this to happen since she can't breath through her nose. He still got some sleep, but it wasn't easy.

Katara wakes Aang up an hour later. Aang looks at Katara and he sees she's acting strange. Looking pale, a hand on her stomach. "Aand...I don't deel so gahod."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks. Katara was about to say something, but she just stops, like she's trying to hold something in. Aang puzzles together her behavior, when he widens his eyes when he realizes what's going on.

Aang quickly leaves the tent and grabs the bucket. He dumps the water out and rushes back to Katara. Aang hands Katara the bucket. At the very moment he does, Katara quickly barfs in it. Aang reacts disguised by the sight and smell of the barf.

Katara finishes barfing, sets the bucket side and shivers disgustedly. Aang takes the bucket outside and lays it down, then he bends the barf out of the bucket and shots it into the sky.

Meanwhile, the cabbage man walks on the streets pulling his cart of cabbages. Just then, the barf lands on the man and his cabbages. The man cabbage man smells himself and grunts disgustedly. Then he sees his cabbages and yells. "MY CABBAGES!"

Aang returns to Kataras tent and sits next to her. Aang holds her in his arms again, helping her get some sleep. "My Stumick hurts." Katara says.

"I bit." Aang says. Katara falls back asleep in Aangs arms.

In a few minutes, Aang falls back asleep, until Katara calls for him again. "Aand."

Aang wakes up and sighs annoyed. "Yes, Katara?" Aang says.

"I'm Dristy." Katara says. "Some Watah please?"

Aang just sighs and gets on his feet. Aang takes the bucket and makes his way to the rivar. Aang cleans out the bucket, washing away the stench and stains of Kataras barf. Aang is more upset the fact he hasn't gotten much sleep for the night.

When Aang was done cleaning the bucket, he fills it with water and rushes back to camp. Aang gives Katara cup of water, but it wasn't enough. Aang gives her another cup of water, and she was satisfied.

Aang crashes on his sleeping bag and instantly goes to sleep. Katara notices that and realizes how Aang is getting treated for trying to take care of here. Katara slightly shakes Aangs shoulder. "Aand?"

Aang instantly opens his eyes and quickly sits up. "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU POSSIBLY WANT!?" Aang yells, angrily. Katara is surprised to hear him like this and to say that. Tears starts escaping from her eyes, quickly, Katara starts crying. Aang calms down and feels horrible about what he's done. Aang holds Katara in his arms, gently brushes her hair and rocks her steady. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Aang whispers in a tender voice. "I'm just tired and you kept asking for something and...I'm sorry." Katara calms down a little on the crying. She eventrually stops crying, but tears are still escaping from her eyes. "What did you want?"

Katara stays silent for a moment then answers. "I dwas gonna say I'm darry for keeping you up all nidht." Katara says.

Aang holds katara closer to him. "It's okay, Katara. It's okay." Katara cries only a little, Aang tries to calm her down. "Shh...It's okay...Just try to go to sleep." Katara mummers 'okay' and lays her head back on Aangs shoulder. "Is there anything else you need?"

Katara shook her head a little. "No...I'm good. Besies, you need to sleep." Aang nods in agreement.

In a few minutes, Katara falls asleep in Aangs arms. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the head and goes back to sleep.

Aang and Katara got some sleep for the rest of the night. By morning, Aang starts waking up. He sees Katara is still laying on his lap, her head on his shoulder. He's glad to see her sleeping peacefully, even after yelling at her last night.

Aang sets Katara back in her sleeping bag and heads outside. He looks up into the sky and sees where the sun is directly at. He notices it's noon. That upsets him a little, but he probably should have realized he would be sleeping in late cause he's up all night taking care of Katara.

Aang goes to the campfire and makes himself some breakfast. Of course, he then realizes there's only enough food for either him or Katara. He just makes the food for himself, he would probably think Katara's too sick for a plain old breakfast like eggs and such. Probably needs only soup.

After Aang eats his breakfast, he returns to Katara and holds her in his arms while she's sitting in his lap. Katara lays her head on his shoulder, Aang probably thinks she'll want to wake up like this. Katara moans in awake and sees Aang with her. "Morning." Katara says, sweetly in a quiet voice.

"Morning." Aang says in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Aang can't get over feeling bad about that. "And I also ate the last of our food."

Katara doesn't answer for a minute, trying to get a chance to wake up. Hard to do when you're terribly sick. "It's okay, Aang...Also, I'm not really hungry." Katara puts a hand on her stomach. "My stomach is still upset."

Aang doesn't know wither to frown or smile, the fact Katara says it's okay about the yelling or that she's sick to her stomach. "Hey, sounds like your nose is clear." Aang says.

Katara tries breathing through her nose, it's a little unsteady. "Only a little." Katara admits. "But...I'm still feeling horrible." Katara closes her eyes and places her fingertips on her forehead. "My head hurts. Feels like...a metal log hit me in the head."

Aang realizes this isn't really the best place to be. "Well then, we should to you to shelter." Aang says. "Being out here in the woods isn't the kind of place for you to be." Katara hesitates to the decision, she doesn't know it's a good idea cause she's in no condition to travel, even with her terrible headache.

Katara just nods a little. "Okay." Katara says quietly. Aang bends the water from the bucket and freezes it into an ice block, then he holds the ice block on Kataras head, trying to ease the pain and the heat. Katara drifts back into slumber.

In a couple of minutes, Aang packs up everything: rolls up the sleeping bags, takes down the tents, and puts them all in his backpack, then carries the water bucket. Aang then carries Katara and his arms and starts walking.


	26. Sick II part II

A/N: I figured that Aang and Katara would like to have some...alone time. Of course, things don't go well when Katara gets sick and...well, it's not easy for Aang. This is part II of the story.

Rating: K+

Traveling this way isn't really easy for him. The fact he's carrying what's left all on his own while carrying Katara. It's like the weight of his travels is trying to bring him down. Katara wakes up and sees Aang moving. She notices how much weight his muscles are trying to carry.

Katara wraps an arm around his neck, which got Aangs attention. "You don't have to do this." Katara asks. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine." Aang says. "You should worry about yourself...besides, we need to find shelter for you to rest." Katara nods a little and closes her eyes to rest for a moment. About an hour later, Aang runs into a crossraod. He's tired, so he decides to rest for a moment.

Aang lays Katara by a tree, with her back laying against it. Aang places the water bucket down and takes out a cup. Aang starts drinking the water, once he's done, he offers Katara a cup. Katara looks at the water and shakes her head. Aang realizes how sick she is, doesn't feel like drinking water.

"Come on, you need to stay hydrated." Aang says. Katara hesitates but then decides to accept the cup. Once she was drinking, she realizes how thirsty she is. Upon drinking the fourth cup, Katara was full. Aang sits next to Katara and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Hey." Katara looks at Aang. "Do you still want to talk about that nightmare?"

Katara hesitates, trying to remember what it was, then she nods. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder and gets comfortable. "We were at the north pole...I was protecting you while you were in the spirit world. Then Zuko came in and took you. He just took you like you were there alone. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move." Aang feels bad for Katara, he can't imagine how bad the nightmare could get. "When you were out of my sight, lightning stroke, at the distance I was looking directly at...then I saw you coming back, only...you weren't running, you were tossed. That moment, I realized you were stroked with lightning...just like back in Ba Sing Se. I tried to run to catch you, but I was too late. You crashed onto the ground...taking your life away."

Katara buries her face in Aangs chest, beginning to cry. Aang feels tears escaping from his eyes, he knows how scared Katara is to experience that. Aang gives Katara a comfort hug. "Shhh...it's okay, Katara. I'm here." Aang says in a tender voice. Aang slowly rocks Katara, trying to relax her. "I'm right here, Katara. I'm not going anywhere."

Katara wishes she could listen to Aang, but she couldn't. "I couldn't help you." Katara says in between her sobs. "...I felt so helpless...I didn't know what to do...I just left you to die...I couldn't..." Katara couldn't finish her sentence for her sobbing took over her speaking.

Aang gently brushes Kataras hair on her back. "It's okay, Katara...shhh. I'm right here, I'm here for you."

Katara kept sobbing, but she slows down a little. "I just don't want to lose you, Aang." Katara admits. "You are always taken away from me by the fire nation and...you're the avatar...I just don't want to lose you."

Aang never knew Katara felt this way. "But you won't." Aang says. "You won't lose me, I promise...I'll always be here for you, Katara." Katara is convinced, but she keeps crying. Soon, Katara stops crying and falls asleep. Aang gently strokes the hair on the front of Kataras head and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." Aang says.

Katara heard that and smiles a little. "Love you...too." Katara mummers. Aang looks up to the sky and sees the sun's setting. He carries Katara in his arms and continues his travels, taking the right pathway.

At night, Aang arrives at a small earth kingdom town. It's quiet around here, like everyone abandoned this town. Aang feels like he's about to collapse from exhaustion, but he kept on walking. Katara's still asleep in Aangs arms. And walks up to this house and knocks it with his foot. No one answers, but a minute later, that girl, Song, answers the door. She's surprised to see who's at the door, the avatar.

"You..." Song says with a little shock. "You're the avatar."

Aang nods. "I'm Aang if you don't know." Aang can feel his legs shaking. "Can we come in?"

Song steps a side and allows Aang to enter. "Oh, of course." Aang walks inside. He founds a flat bed and gently lays Katara in it, then he quickly collapses onto the ground.

Song walks up to Aang and helps him sit up. "I'm sorry. I've been walking for hours carrying everything and her." Aang says.

"It's all right." Song says. "Is something wrong with her?"

Aang nods. "She has a horrible fever." Aang explains. "She got lighted, weak, fainted and she burned up very quick." Song looks at Katara with a little worry. "Is it only we stay here until she's well?"

Song nods. "Of course." Aang gets up and sits on a comfortable chair near Katara. "Are you hungry?"

Aangputs a hand on his stomach then nods. "I'm a veggertain so you know...and do you think you can make some soup for Katara?"

Song nods, just as she walks away, she turns. "Oh. My name's Song."

Aang nods. "Nice to meet you." Aang says.

Song leaves the room. Aang rests for a couple of minutes. After he rests, he checks on Katara. He feels her forehead, it's burning even more. Aang is worried, but Katara's save now. Aang takes the bucket and the piece of cloth. He drops the cloth in the bucket and places it on her head.

Katara opens her eyes and she sees Aang. "Aang..." Katara says, weakly and in a quiet voice. Aang smiles at Katara. Katara looks around. She sees she's in some kind of room, but quickly, her vision starts to blur and she gets dizzy. Katara focus her eyes on Aang, who is the only thing that's closest to her. "Where...are we?"

Aang kneels down beside Katara. "We're in an earth kingdom village." Aang explains. "This girl, Song, took us in when I knocked on her door." Aang gently places a hand on the top of Kataras head. "How does your head feel?"

Katara puts a hand on her head and moans in pain. "...It hurts even...more then it did...this morning." Katara says weakly. Aang is starting to worry even more.

Song walks up and approaches to Aang and Katara. "How's she doing?" Song asks.

Aang looks back and sees Song. "Not so good." Aang says. "Her head hurts." Song kneels down and feels Kataras head, she can feel the violent thumbing. "This morning, it felt like a metal log hit her, but now it's worse."

Song thinks for a moment. "I might know some medicine that'll help." Song says. "But it's best if she gets some rest."

Aang nods. Song gets on her feet and walks back to the kitchen. "Aang..." Aang looks into Kataras eyes. He can see that she's nervous. "Am I...gonna be...okay?"

Aang gently brushes Kataras hair, not even taking his eyes off of hers. "Of course you will. I'm here for you and Song is gonna help. You're going to be just fine." Katara doesn't feel convinced, but she nods, telling him she believes him.

Katara starts giving a spell of rough coughs. Aang pulls the bucket towards him and fills a cup with water. Aang offers Katara the water. "You're probably thirsty." Aang says. Katara doesn't hesitate to take the cup and drink the water in it. The cool water on her burning dry throat helped a little.

Katara closes her eyes and rests a moment. Song walks in with a plate of rice balls, tofu and a salad. Song hands the plate to Aang. "The soup should be ready soon." Song explains.

Aang nods. "Her throat is probably burning. Think you can make some tea?" Aang asks.

"Sure." Song says. Song leaves the room and back into the kitchen.

Aang eats his dinner while Katara rests. When Aang was done, and sits next to Katara, watching her sleep. He gently brushes her hair. He always thinks she has the most beautiful hair he's even seen. One day, he wishes he would just brush it with a comb instead of her.

Song shows up with the soup. Aang takes the bowl and shakes Kataras shoulder. Katara slowly opens her eyes and sees Aang trying to fed her a spoonful. Katara just shocks her head. "My stomach's upset...I'm still not hungry." Katara says.

Aang just frowns. "You haven't eaten all day, Katara. You need to eat." Aang says. Katara hesitates, but accepts the spoonful.

Aang keeps on feding Katara, after the fourth spoon, Katara realizes how hungry she is. In a few minutes, Katara finished the whole bowl. Song walks in with some pills and the cup of tea. Song hands Katara the pills.

"Shallow these along with the tea." Song explains. Katara nods then puts the pill in her mouth.

Katara takes a sip of the tea, it's pretty hot. Katara gives a hard shallow then exhales sharply. Katara starts sweating from the teas heat. Katara sides the tea aside to cool off. In a few minutes, Katara takes the cup and finishes drinking the tea.

"Do you think you can go to sleep?" Aang asks.

Katara thinks for an answer. "...I don't know...I'm still scared...of the nightmares." Katara says, in a quiet voice. "Please...lay with me."

Aang nods then joins Katara under the sheets. Aang holds Katara in his arms and Katara lays her head on his shoulder. Aang gently brushes Katara on her arm, starting on the shoulder and tracing down onto her arm.

In a few minutes, Katara falls quickly asleep.

Aang watches Katara asleep, he doesn't know wither to feel pleased or sorrow. He looks seeing Katara asleep, she looks so beauiful. But he also hates to see Katara horribly sick, and who knows what that girl is dreaming about. The last thing he needs is for her to relive that horrible memory when he died in Ba Sing Se.

In about a few minutes, Aang faals asleep, just then, Katara whispers his name. "Aang..." Aang wakes up and sees Katara with her eyes slightly opened. "I feel hot." Katara says in a weak voice.

Aang frowns a little and gets up from Kataras bed. Aang opens up a window and removes the covers. He finds a thin sheet cover and places it over Kataras body. Katara doesn't feel any cooler, but she accepts it.

But then, Katara feels strange, her stomach is feeling more and more upset. "Aang." Katara weakly says. Aang looks at Katara, he can see she's turning pales and her hand on her stomach. On that, he knows what's gonna happen.

Aang removes the water from the bucket and hands it to Katara. Katara quickly barfed into the bucket again. Once Katara was done, Aang took the bucket and tosses the barf out of the open window.

Meanwhile, the cabbage man walks by pulling his cabbage cart. Just then, the barf lands all over the cabbages and him...again. The cabbage man yells in disgust. "MY CABBAGES!"

Aang places the bucket aside and returns to Katara. Katara just stares at Aang with her sickly dead tired eyes. "You should get some sleep." Katara says weakly. "I don't want to keep you up all night...again."

Aang feels like he's reliving what happened last night. He felt sunken remembering yelling at Katara. Aang takes the cloth from her head and starts wiping off the sweat on her face. "I'll be fine." Aang says. "Right now, just try to go to sleep. You'll need it."

Katara wants to say something, but instead, exhaustion gets the best of her and she returns to her slumber. Katara has a struggle sleep: moaning and groaning. Aang places his fingertips on her temples and gently rubs them. Katara relaxes a little and was able to sleep peacefully.

Aang rubs on Katara for a couple of minutes then drifts off asleep. Aang stays asleep for about an hour. But he wakes up feeling cold. Aang closes the window, but he hears teeth chattering. Aang looks at Katara, he sees her half awake and shivering violently.

Aang takes the heavy cover and places it over him, then he joins her under the covers and holds her in his arms. "You're cold." Aang says. Katara slightly nods. "Why didn't you wake me when you were?"

Katara fell asleep then wakes up. "I didn't...want to...keep you up." Katara says.

Aang brushes Kataras hair away from her face. "It's okay, Katara. I'll be fine." Aang says. Aang just looks into Kataras eyes, he can see a little fear under all that sickness and tiresome. "Are you afraid I'll snap and yell at you?"

Katara just slightly shook her head. "A little bit...but I know...that you won't do it...this time." Katara says. Katara weakly puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "But you need...to sleep too."

Aang removes Kataras hand from his cheek. "I'll be fine, Katara. And I promise I won't yell at you." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. "Just go to sleep." Katara just looks at Aang, but then falls asleep.

Aang falls asleep as well. About half an hour later, Aang feels overheated. He wakes up and sees Katara turning burning red. He lips are dry and she's sweating like a roaster-pig.

Katara takes the cover off of them and he takes the bucket and walks outside. Aang cleans off the stains and stench of Kataras barf and then fills it with water from the well. Aang returns to Katara and wakes her up. Katara can hardly move, Aang can tell how dehydrated the heat has made her.

Aang gives Katara the cup and drinks it thirstily. In under a minute, the bucket is half empty and Katara became satisfied. "I had another bad dream." Katara says.

"Want to talk about it?" Aang asks.

Katara just shakes her head. "It's too horrible...to relive it."

Aang takes the cloth and wipes off Kataras sweat. "I understand." Aang twists the cloth and wrings out the sweat. Aang places the cloth into the bucket. "How's your head feeling?"

Katara puts a hand to her head and moans weakly. "It still hurts...pretty bad." Aang places the cloth on Kataras head, then he instantly freezes the water within it. Katara can see the begs under Aangs eyes. "Haven't you been getting any sleep?"

"Just a little...like last night." Aang answers. Katara gives a sorrow look on Aang. Aang could hardly notice it from her mixed tired and sick face. Aang knows from her eyes she's telling him 'please get some sleep'.

Just then, Song walks up and approaches Aang. Song can tell that Katara needs some medical attention from the fact Aang's been up nearly all night. Song puts a hand on Aangs shoulder and Aang turns to see Song. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll look after her." Song says.

Aang looks at Song but then back at Katara. Under that tired and sick faces, in her eyes, she's telling him to accept that offer. Aang looks back at Song and nods. Aang lays right next to Katara and quickly falls asleep, knowing that Song's gonna take good care of Katara.

In the next morning, Katara was feeling much better, but she's still sick. But she's well enough for them to travel. Aang and Katara both stand outside of the front steps of the house.

"You sure you two will be all right?" Song asks.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of us." Katara says. "I wish there's a way we can repay you."

Song smiles. "It's okay." Song faces Aang then bows. "It was an honor to meet you, avatar."

Aang bows back at Song. "You're welcome, Song." Aang and Katara heads out, making their way to head home in Ba Sing Se.


	27. Aang's birthday

A/N: I figured that Aang's birthday would be during his recoveries after being attacked in Ba Sing Se. In here, it's Aangs birthday and no one knows, plus he's stuck in bed. How will that turn out for the poor avatar?

Rating: K+

Aang just lays down on his bed, asleep. It's been five days since the attack in Ba Sing Se, and he's still in great pain. He couldn't even get out of bed without being in too much pain to walk, heck, even crawl. Katara walks in with a tray of eggs and toast. Katara sets the tray aside and starts shaking Aangs shoulder. Aang moans a little then slightly opens his eyes. Aang rolls on his other side to see it's Katara.

"Good morning." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles a little. "Good morning."

Katara helps Aang sit up, then lays the tray on his lap. "I brought you some breakfast." Katara says.

"Thanks." Aang starts eating his breakfast. "You're an excellent cook."

Katara smiles. "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it." Katara says. Katara gently places a hand on the top of Aangs head. "How are you feeling?"

Aang stops eating for a moment then looks at Katara. "My back still hurts, real bad." Aang mentions. "I just wish I can get up and do something."

Katara frowns a little then strokes Aangs head, following the trace of his tattoo. "I know you're bored, but you're still in too much pain to leave your bed." Katara says. "How about this. I'll ask everyone to come down here to entertain you. Sounds good?"

Aang nods. "Yeah." Aang finishes his breakfast then Katara takes his tray. Katara walks to the door until Aang calls her. "Is there something you wanna say?"

Katara looks back at Aang. "Not really." Katara says. Katara leaves the room, Aang frowns a little. Katara doesn't remember it's his birthday today.

Aang just lays down in bed, frowning over the fact Katara forgot his birthday. He's also upset the fact he hadn't had a birthday in one-hundred years. It's been too long, he doesn't even remember the last time he had a birthday.

Sokka walks into the room and plays a game of Pa-sho with Aang. In two hours, Aang has beaten Sokka thirty times. Sokka just acted like a child and flings the game board in the air then runs away crying. Aang takes that note as to the fact Sokka has forgotten about Aangs birthday as well.

Aang just lays in bed, bored and sad. Until Toph breaks the door down and rushes in. "Sokka just told he that you need to be entertained and Katara didn't tell me! Why didn't she?"

Aang just stares at the ceiling. "Uh...cause you're not fun?" Aang asks. Aang knows the real reason why Katara wouldn't want Toph to entertain Aang.

Toph just scoffs. "Are you kidding me?" Toph yells. "I can be fun! I'll show her. Let's have some fun." Toph earthbends a giant boulder into the room. "Let's do some sparring!" Aang widens his eyes hearing that then looks at Toph. But at that moment, Toph launches the boulder and crushes Aang. Toph then uses her metalbending to create a metal wave and knocks Aang to the ceiling. Aang crashes onto the ground. "See? I'm fun! Why wouldn't Katara ask me to entertain you?"

Aang struggles trying to look up. "Gee...I wonder." Aang says, in a struggling tone. Toph then leaves. Aang can tell all that torment that Toph doesn't know about this birthday. Aang just lays on the floor in greater pain until Katara finds him.

Katara helps Aang sit up and gives him a healing session, taking care of the pain all over his body. When Katara was done, she lays Aang back on the bed. "I'm sorry Toph tried to entertain you. I told her not too."

"It's okay." Aang whispers. "I just wanna get some sleep." Aang rolls on his side then closes his eyes.

"Okay. Good night, Aang." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

Aang smiles a little in his sleep. "Good night." Aang whispers.

Katara leaves the room. Soon after she does, Aang's smile disappears. It's his birthday and no one remembers. At night, Aang just lays down on his bed, not even tired. Katara opens the door and walks in, holding something behind her back. Katara notices the frown on Aangs face.

"Are you all right, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang just shakes his head a little. "No." Aang whispers.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aang rolls onto his other side, facing away from Katara. "It's just that...today's a special day and...no one remembers what it is."

Katara frowns a little. "I'm sorry about that." Katara says. "I got something to cheer you up from that." Aang rolls onto his other side, facing Katara. Katara smiles a little. "Close your eyes." Aang hesitates, but then decides to close his eyes. Aang wonders what this is about. "Okay, open them." Aang opens his eyes and is surprised to see what it is: A cupcake with a lit candle on it. "Happy Birthday, Aang."

Aang looks up at Katara with a surprised look. "You...you remember?" Aang asks, with a little shock.

Kataras smile widens. "Of course I did. Why would I forget about your birthday?"

"Well, everyone else forgot about my birthday." Aang says.

Kataras smile disappears and a small frown appears. "Well, I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry you have to spent your birthday like this."

"It's okay." Aang says. "As long as you're around, nothing can ruin my birthday." Katara smiles a little then blushes. Katara holds the cupcake closer to Aangs face.

"Make a wish, Aang." Katara says.

Aang inhales deeply and blows out the candle. "I wish none of this ever happened." Katara looks at Aang with concern, wondering what he means by 'this' "Everything that happened in Ba Sing Se. I wished everything that happened in there never happened...even this great pain from...Azulas lightning."

Katara splits the cupcake in half, then offers Aang one of the halves. "I know, I do too." Aang and Katara eat the cupcake(s) together. They spend the next few minutes together, talking about stuff. Katara even tell Aang she wants to plan revenge on toph for 'entertaining' Aang. Aang just laughs a little. Aang lays back down in bed. "Is there anything you want for your birthday?" Aang just looks at Katara. "I'll do anything for you. Tell me what it is, and I'll make it happen."

Aang thinks in his head. "Well...there's one thing I want."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang hesitates then rolls onto his side. "No. I can't tell you." Aang admits. "It's too stupid."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aang." Katara says, making Aang roll onto his back. "Just tell what is it."

Aang still hesitates for a moment. "Well...I wanted a kiss." Katara widens her eyes a little, a kiss. "From a girl."

Katara doesn't know how to feel about this. "Any...specific girl you wanna kiss?" Katara asks.

"Well..." Aang rolls his eyes around, then he looks at Katara. "You." Aang blushes saying that.

Katara hesitates, but then smiles. "Well then...come here." Katara places both of her hands on Aangs cheeks and then closes in on his face. Katara kept closing in until he lips meet his. Aang and Katara kiss for about thirty seconds, but then disbands. "How was that?"

Aang smiles dreamily, like he thinks this whole thing is a dream. "Wonderful." Aang says.

Katara smiles and laughs a little. "I'm glad you enjoy it." Katara gently brushes Aangs head, on the trace of his tattoo. "It's time to go to sleep." Katara tucks Aang in the covers. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the forehead, then looks at his eyes once more. "Sweet dreams, Aang. I love you."

Aang closes his eyes. "I love you too." Aang whispers.

"Happy birthday, Aang." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek. Katara then leaves the room. Aang smiles in his sleep, thinking this is the best birthday within a hundred years.


	28. Katara's birthday Part I

A/N: It's Katara's birthday and both Sokka and Aang want to do something special for her. This isn't too much of a Kataang story, but hey, it still is. Also, there's a funny story about Toph you people will die of laughter.

Rating: K+

In Ba Sing Se, Aang and the gang would normally try to reach the earth king and find Appa, but today it's different. Today is Katara's birthday, Katara is hoping that she'll actually have a birthday given the fact what's happened in the last fourteen birthdays that makes it a little bummer. Even when they arrived in Ba Sing Se, Suki comes visit them, after finishing her job at the faerie with the other Kyoshi warriors.

Katara wakes up in the morning and gets ready. Gets dressed, brushes her hair and ties it down into a ponytail. Katara enters the living room and can see everyone else is up. "Hey everyone." Everyone says hi back to Katara. Katara walks up to Sokka and gets a little excited. Sokka looks at Katara and gets a little disturbed.

"Can I help you, Katara?" Sokka ask, suspiciously.

"So, Sokka...you making any plans today...for a certain someone...because it's their special day?" Katara faces Sokka even closer. Sokka pushes Katara away to give himself some space.

"Of course not, I'm doing that tomorrow. Tomorrow's my three-month anniversary with Suki." Katara gives a frown face and feels disappointed.

"Oh. I see." Katara walks across the living room. Katara grabs her bag and heads out the door. "I'm going to the spa, I'll be back later." Katara exits the room and Sokka gets off the couch.

"Wait, wasn't your anniversary last week?" Aang asks. Sokka nods.

"I said that to buy time." Sokka takes out a bag of cash. "Ok, we have until tonight to get everything done for the surprise party." Toph and Suki gathers around with Aang and Sokka. Sokka hands over some silver and gold pieces to Toph. "Toph, you get the cake from the bakery. I'll handle the decorations, Suki, you stay here and keep an eye on Katara. If she gets back, try to keep her away until tonight at six."

"Wait, what's Aang gonna do?" Suki asks.

"I got plans for Katara, is it all right to move the party to seven?" Everyone gives Aang a curious look. Aang gets a little nervous. "It's nothing, just a little something I wanna give for her birthday." Everyone exchanged looks.

"Fine, be back by seven." Everyone disbands and gets ready to head out.

Aang want to make special plans with Katara, it's her birthday and he wants to make it special for her. Sokka is always making Katara's birthday a disappointment, no one can really tell what it is, it's just between him and Katara. Toph hardly get the part to take care of the cake, since she's blind and everyone thinks she can't be trusted to handle the cake. But toph is stubborn and tough as nails, with sassy remarks. She thinks she can handle a mere cake.

Aang goes into his room and looks over his stuff, he starts to get a little worried, until he finds a list. Aang sighs in relief and rolls up the paper. Sokka walks by but then walks back to see Aang.

"Hey Aang." Aang flinches and then turns around. "What is it that you're plan with Katara?" He asks, curiously.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing just a little surprise." Sokka gives Aang a serious look. "What, you can throw a surprise for Katara and I can't?"

"hey, Katara's my little sister." Sokka walks up to Aang. "I get to throw her a party cause of that...well, that and cause other mother's gone, Gran-grans back at home and our father's still out in war."

Aang starts to talk back. "Well, I'm Katara's friend, I have as much right to give her a surprise." Suki hangs by the doorway, watching those two fight over each other.

"Look, I'm just watching over my little sister. Remember when we found you in the iceberg, I thought you were working for the fire nation." Suki gets tired of this and breaks those two apart.

"Enough! Sokka, Aang has as much right to give Katara a gift, even if it is a little curious the fact he needs an hour to do it." Sokka gives a disappointing look then leaves Aangs room. "But really, what is it you want to do with Katara?"

Aang gets annoyed from that question. "I told you, it's a surprise for Katara." Aang just walks out of his room.

Outside of the house, Toph waits for everyone else. Sokka exits the house, and then Aang and Suki. "Okay, we have our assignments, and our cash. Now let's split and get to work." Toph says, about to leave.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Toph stops and then gives an annoyed grunt. "If any of you ran into Katara, make sure she knows nothing about all this. Ok, let's go." Everyone moves out, Toph walks one way, Sokka walks the other way and Aang opens his glider and takes off. Leaving Suki to stay by the house and keep her eyes open for Katara.


	29. Katara's Birthday part II

A/N: Again, it's Katara's birthday. In this part of the story, everyone has a story of their own trying to get to work on Katara's birthday.

Rating: K+

**Katara: Confess**

Katara heads towards the spa down the road. Katara seems upset about Sokka for her birthday. What is it that Sokka's doing for her birthday? Katara enters the spa and heads to the corner. "I'm Katara, here for my ten o'clock."

Katara gets a massage from some buffed earthbender known as Mushi. As he starts massaging on Katara's back, Katara just moans in disappointment.

"You seem troubled." Mushi says, moving to Kataras shoulders.

"Is it noticeable?" Katara can't see it, but she can tell that Mushi is nodding at her. "It's my birthday today and my older brother, Sokka, has forgotten about it again."

"Maybe he's throwing you a surprise party." Mushi says it as if he knows it's happening, even thought Sokka never told him about his plan.

"Yeah, sure he is." Katara says, sarcastically. "Every year, he always either gets my birthday late or is never noticing my birthday. It's like he doesn't care about me that much." Katara frowns and faces downwards. "I'll probably wouldn't have a birthday today."

"What makes you say that?" Mushi moves back to Kataras back.

"A little lower." Mushi moves a little lower on her back. "That's the spot...It's just that, this year, he's the only family member I'm with currently. With my mother gone, my grandmother at home and my dad out fighting at war."

"Don't you have any friends around here?" Katara raises her eyebrows, thinking about Aang, Suki and Toph.

"Well...yes, but I don't know. Suki's not much of a close friend, Toph...well, she can be stubborn sometimes. As for Aang...He's a good friend and...I guess I can hope for something from him." Katara thinks about Aang, she could have hope to receive something from him, but she wonders if he even knows about her birthday.

"Hey, even if your friends and brother won't do something special for yea, you'll still have a birthday." Katara raises her eyebrows wondering what he means. "You know about your birthday, you could do whatever you want. You're getting a special treatment at this spa, aren't you."

Katara never thought about that, probably cause all her life, her birthday was celebrated by someone throwing her a party or something like that. "I guess I never thought of-" Katara cuts off her sentence by grunting painfully. "Too hard."

Katara finishes up her spa treatment, The next few hours, Katara leaves the spa and starts heading home. Just then, Katara hears Toph walking by. Toph is walking very slowly with the birthday cake. Katara approaches to Toph. "Hey Toph."

Toph flinches and the cake starts flying. "Katara! You know better then to sneak up on me!"

Katara gives a confused look. "But...can't you feel me coming towards you?"

"Oh...right." The cake lands and crashes on Tophs head. "I guess I got too focused or distracted to notice."

Katara notices the cake and picks a piece with her finger. "What are you doing?" Katara takes a taste of the cake. "...Cake?"

"Yeah, it's cake." Toph thinks about what to say, she doesn't want to admit the plan. 'Hey Katara, Sokka is planing you a surprise party and I'm in charge of delivering the cake.' "I'm uh...doing a cake delivery."

Katara looks suspicious. "...You got a job?"

Toph widens her eyes, thinking that's a good idea. "Yeah, you said so yourself. 'Get a job' So...I got one."

Katara just glances at Toph, even through she knows Toph can't see it. "...Ok then." Katara says, suspiciously. "I guess I'll see you back at home."

Katara walks away and Toph waves at her. "See you there..." Then Toph begins talking quietly. "Once I can get that stupid cake home in one piece."

Katara returns to her home down the street, just then, she sees Sokka with a box of the decorations. Suki spots Katara and points at her, Sokka looks back and is shocked to see Katara. Sokka hurries inside and Suki stands in front of the door.

"Katara, hey." Suki says, with a trying-to-hide-something voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

Katara looks confused. "Early? It's three in the afternoon. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, is it really three? Time must have gotten away from me." Katara was about to walk inside, then Suki stops her. "Wait...how about we go shopping?"

Katara gives Suki a curious look. "Shopping?" Katara thinks about it and decides to accept it. "Ok, I was hoping to find a special gift for a certain someone." Katara gives Suki an obvious look and tone in her voice. Suki just forcefully smile and Katara feels disappointed. "Nevermind. let's just go."

Katara and Suki leaves the house, Sokka takes a look outside and sees Katara is gone, then sighs.

**Aang: The perfect gift**

Aang is flying around town in Ba Sing Se. Aang still wondering what he should do for Katara's birthday. Aang sees a market downtown and flies a little lower. Aang flies until Toph walks by from a blind spot. On that moment, Aang bumps into Toph and slams his cake into the back.

They both crash on the ground, Toph quickly seats up and feels Aang. "Oh, it's you twinkletoes." Toph stands off, dust the dirt off of her cloths and pulls Aang up on his feet.

Aang feels the cake on his head and takes a piece and eats it. "Cake? ...Sorry about that."

Toph gives out an annoyed groan. "That's the second cake I lost today."

"The second cake? What happened to the first?" Toph blushes a little and stutters when she gives an answer.

"I-I-I Don't wanna talk about it." Toph picks up what's left of the cake and throws it in the trash can. "So, what are you doing here, twinkletoes?"

"I'm just doing some errands." Toph gives Aang a dirty look. "Just for Katara's surprise."

"Well, there's a jewelry store down the street." Toph points down the street to the east. "Jewelry's are a girls best friend. I don't get why it is, that's just how it is."

Aang opens his glider. "Thanks Toph." Aang takes off and heads towards the market.

Aang browses around the area, until he sees a jewelry department. Aang takes a look at a ton of stuff, diamond rings, golden bracelets, necklaces. He takes a look around until the owner arrives.

"Well, hello there young Avatar." Aang flinches and sees a pirate is running the shop. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just looking around." Aang continues looking around the jewelry, until he fixes his eyes on this one item in the back. "I'll take that one." Aang says, pointing at the item. The owner wraps it up in a paper bag. "How much?"

The owner gives a generous look. "Well, for you, it's free."

Aang gives an angry look, he just hates the fact people would do special things for him just because he's the avatar. "Just because I'm the avatar, doesn't mean I deserve special treatment! I demand to pay for this!" The owner just raises his eyebrow.

"Fine then, twenty gold pieces." Aang gives a disappointed look, he probably should have accepted the generous free offer instead of demanding to pay for it. Aang reachs into his pocket and takes out two gold pieces.

"How about two gold pieces instead?" The owner just laughs at Aang.

"You should have thought about that before demanding to pay. The price is twenty gold pieces." Aang thinks of a way to pay for the item. He gets an idea

"I'm paying with two gold pieces!"

"Too bad, I'm selling it for twenty!"

"Two gold!" "Twenty gold!" "Two gold!" "Twenty gold!" "Two gold!" "Twenty gold!" "Two gold!" "Twenty gold!" Aang takes the place where he switches the conversation. "Twenty gold!" "Two gold!" "Twenty gold!" "Two gold!"

Aang jumps on the glass bar and gets on the owners face. "I'm paying for twenty gold pieces! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Aang yells at he owner.

The owner grabs Aang by the shirt and pulls him directly in front of his face. "I'm selling for two gold pieces! PAY IT OR LEAVE IT!" The owner yells at Aang.

Aang instantly jumps off the bar and hands over the two gold pieces. "Ok, have it your way. Two gold pieces it is." Aang takes the paper bag and leaves quickly.

"That's more like it." The owner takes the gold pieces and realizes something. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Aang walks away, laughing out loud the fact he tricked that owner to pay ten percent of the price. Hours have passed and Aang just left a food market. Aang takes out a piece of paper and starts writing a note on it. Just as he folds it, he sees Suki and Katara coming this way. Aang airbends a high jump and hides on the roof of the market.

Suki and Katara walks by and they enter some kind of mall. Aang jumps down and follows them. Aang takes a look around, carefully not to get spotted by Katara. Aang sees Suki all alone by the earth kingdom fashions for women.

Aang approaches to Suki and whispers to her. "Psst, Suki." Suki turns around and is surprised to see Aang.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Aang hands Suki a note.

"Give this to Katara." Aang can see Katara leaving the dressing room. "Katara!" Aang says her name in a loud whisper. Aang runs away at high airbending speed. Just as Aang leaves the mall, he bumps into Toph again. Toph gets knocked down and the cake went flying. Aang sees the cake in the air as it's coming down. Aang stands under it can catches it. Aang hands the cake to Toph. "Your cake."

Toph takes the cake. "Thanks, nice catch twinkletoes."

Aang notices something. "You're still delivering the cake?"

Just as Toph was about to say something, a person gets tossed out of the mall. "Get out and don't come back!" The person slams through the cake and crashes to the ground. Toph feels the cake is ruined.

Toph just growls angrily. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!" Toph stomps on the ground and Aang gets launched into the air.

Aang opens his glider and starts flying away. Aang flies around, wondering what to do by the inner wall. Aang flies by the inner wall and takes a look at the field. Aang figures he could take her to a nice spot or something.

An hour later, Aang flies back towards the city, without his gifts for Katara. Of course that's when Sokka starts flying up until he stops. Aang flies by Sokka. "Hey Sokka."

Aang passes Sokka. "Hey Aang." Aang can hear fainted screaming from Sokka, that he can tell Sokka's falling back down. Aang flies lower to the ground and waits by the inner wall for Katara, hoping she'll show up for his surprise.

**Suki: Stalling**

Suki stands outside of the house, keeping an eye out for Katara. Just then, Sokka arrives with a box of decorations. Suki opens the door for Sokka. "Thanks Suki. Is Katara around?"

"Not really, you're actually the first one home." Sokka gives a surprised look.

"Wait? I'm the first? What about Toph? She's delivering the cake."

Suki thinks about it. "That does sound a little strange. And no, I haven't seen Toph. Maybe she got..." Just then, Suki sees Katara coming. "Katara!" Suki says, pointing at Katara.

Sokka looks back and sees Katara coming. Sokka opens his mouth wide and makes a shocked sound. Sokka quickly runs inside the house and Suki stands in front of it. Katara walks up to Suki.

"Katara, hey." Suki says, with a trying-to-hide-something voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

Katara looks confused. "Early? It's three in the afternoon. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, is it really three? Time must have gotten away from me." Katara was about to walk inside, then Suki stops her. "Wait...how about we go shopping?"

Katara gives Suki a curious look. "Shopping?" Katara thinks about it and decides to accept it. "Ok, I was hoping to find a special gift for a certain someone." Katara gives Suki an obvious look and tone in her voice. Suki just forcefully smile and Katara feels disappointed. "Nevermind. let's just go."

Katara and Suki leaves the house. They both walk down the street and starts talking.

"So, how's Aang been doing since Appas disappearance?" Katara gives a frown thinking back what happened in the desert.

"It's something I don't want to talk about. It's very scary and upsetting." Suki gives a hollow look that shows she understands. "But in the end, he's taking it very well. Now the only problem is finding Appa."

"Well, that's a darn shame." Suki and Katara both appears at the mall and enter it.

Katara takes a look around at the clothing. "These look pretty good." Katara browses through the cloths. Suki joins in with her. Katara takes out the latest earth kingdom dress. (The one she wears at the ending of "Avatar Aang" when she kisses aang outside of Irohs tea shop) "What do you think of this?"

Suki sees Katara holding the dress in front of her body. "Looks nice, you should go try it out." Katara nods and heads towards the changing room. Suki takes a look at the dresses, until she hears a whisper.

"Psst, Suki." Suki turns around and is surprised to see Aang.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Aang hands Suki a note.

"Give this to Katara." Aang can see Katara leaving the dressing room. "Katara!" Aang says her name in a loud whisper. Aang runs away at high airbending speed. Suki turns around and sees Katara in that earth kingdom dress.

Katara shows her dress to Suki. "What do you think?" Katara spins around

Suki smiles. "You look great." Katara stops spinning then notices the note in Suki's hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Katara says, pointing at the note. Suki takes out the note and hands it to Katara.

"Aang stopped by and told me to give this to you." Kataras eyebrows raise, wonder if it's something for her birthday.

Katara opens the note and reads it.

_Katara, I have a surprise for you. Made me at the gates of the inner ring at five-thirty._

_Aang_

Katara wonders about what Aang is planning for her. Katara purchases the dress and she and Suki heads to a hair salon. Katara sits on the chair while Suki brushes Kataras long brown hair.

"What do you suppose Aang wants?" Suki says, Katara hasn't given it much of a thought.

"I'm not really sure." Katara thinks about it, wondering if he wants to give her something for her birthday. "So, I hear tomorrows your three-month anniversary with Sokka."

Suki widens her eyes, knowingly that the anniversary was last week. Then she realized Sokka probably said that to keep the party a surprise. "Uh, yes. It is." Suki starts forming Kataras hair loops.

"It's great for Sokka to have a girl who doesn't wanna mess with him." Katara says, thinking about how Sokka acts silly in front of other cute girls and they just laugh at him.

Suki felt disturbed by that comment. "Uh...great...I think." Sokka puts a flower in Kataras hair, then turns Katara to face the mirror. "What do you think?"

Katara can see her hair is out. Her hair is long and brown with her loops attached to the front of her head to the back. "Oh Suki, it's lovely." Katara sees what time it is and noticed it's about five. "Look at the time, I gotta to see Aang." Katara gets off of the chair and hurries off.

Later on, Suki returns home. Just as she was walking towards the house, she hears a fainting screaming, then it's getting stronger. Suki looks up and see Sokka falling above her. Suki backs up and Sokka crashes into the ground. "Sokka!" Suki helps Sokka up, of course Sokka is in too much pain and get up. "What happen?"

Sokka groans and thinks back what happened. "Toph's what happened. She got and upset about...about...what was it she got upset about?"

Suki looks at the house and carries Sokka. Suki opens the door and walks inside. I wonder what it is Toph is upset about.

**Toph: The cake**

Toph leaves the house and walks down the street. Toph walks down until she can feel the bakery is right in front of her. the owner sees Toph and approaches. "Well, what can I do you for, little girl?"

"Don't call me little girl!" Toph says angrily. "And I need a birthday cake."

The owner looks around back and hands out a birthday cake. "Oh, is it your birthday and your throwing yourself a party?"

"You want me to bury you ten feet underground?" Toph says, stomping and burying the mans feet into the ground. The owner gets nervous and hands over the cake.

"No, little girl-I mean, ma'am-I mean...here you go." Toph just takes the cake and walks off.

Toph walks down the street, until some stranger appears. The stranger stands in front of Toph. "Well, hello my little beauty." Toph blushed at that compliment. Just then, some other stranger swoops in, from the sky, and takes the cake. "Ok, see yea."

The stranger walks away, then Toph notices she can't feel the cake. Toph gives a grumpy look then walks back to the bakery. "I need another cake." The owner hands Toph another sheet cake. Toph takes the cake and walks off.

Toph walks down a blind spot corner, and just as she makes a left turn, Aang bumps into her. They both crash on the ground, Toph quickly sits up and feels Aang. "Oh, it's you twinkletoes." Toph stands off, dust the dirt off of her cloths and pulls Aang up on his feet.

Aang feels the cake on his head and takes a piece and eats it. "Cake? ...Sorry about that."

Toph gives out an annoyed groan. "That's the second cake I lost today."

"The second cake? What happened to the first?" Toph blushes a little and stutters when she gives an answer.

"I-I-I Don't wanna talk about it." Toph picks up what's left of the cake and throws it in the trash can. "So, what are you doing here, twinkletoes?"

"I'm just doing some errands." Toph gives Aang a dirty look. "Just for Katara's surprise."

"Well, there's a jewelry store down the street." Toph points down the street to the east. "Jewelry's are a girls best friend. I don't get why it is, that's just how it is."

Aang opens his glider. "Thanks Toph." Aang takes off and heads towards the market.

Toph returns to the bakery and picks up another cake. "All right, this time, this cake will make it home." Toph says to herself.

Just then, a cart starts rushing by and a man on the cart throws a cup on the cake, buried into it. Toph grunts and drops the cake. Toph returns to the bakery and the owner all ready has another cake out. "You sure you don't want me to hire someone to deliver it for yea?"

Toph takes the cake and walks off. "I don't need help, I can do this!" When she stands close to the door of some shop, the door opens and slams into Toph. Sokka walks out of the building and then walks off without noticing Toph. The cake slams into Tophs face.

The owner just laughs. "Another cake, little girl?"

Toph growls in frusration and grints her teeth. "Yes...another birthday cake, please." Toph says with an anger tone.

Minutes later, Toph slowly walks down the street with cake number five. Just then, Katara shows up behind her. "Hey Toph."

Toph flinches and the cake starts flying. "Katara! You know better then to sneak up on me!"

Katara gives a confused look. "But...can't you feel me coming towards you?"

"Oh...right." The cake lands and crashes on Tophs head. "I guess I got too focused or distracted to notice."

Katara notices the cake and picks a piece with her finger. "What are you doing?" Katara takes a taste of the cake. "...Cake?"

"Yeah, it's cake." Toph thinks about what to say, she doesn't want to admit the plan. 'Hey Katara, Sokka is planing you a surprise party and I'm in charge of delivering the cake.' "I'm uh...doing a cake delivery."

Katara looks suspicious. "...You got a job?"

Toph widens her eyes, thinking that's a good idea. "Yeah, you said so yourself. 'Get a job' So...I got one."

Katara just glances at Toph, even through she knows Toph can't see it. "...Ok then." Katara says, suspiciously. "I guess I'll see you back at home."

Katara walks away and Toph waves at her. "See you there..." Then Toph begins talking quietly. "Once I can get that stupid cake home in one piece."

Toph returns to the bakery and picks up cake number six. Toph runs off to hurry back home, but when Toph reaches to the next street, a stampede happens. The animals from the Ba Sing Se zoo escaped. The animals charges towards Toph.

Toph jumps on the ground and hides underground. The animal charges past the hole. Once all of them are gone, Toph rises from the hole and laughs at them. "Suckers!" Just as Toph was laughing, two reptile birds flis towards Toph and slams into the cake.

Toph grunts in anger and throws the cake against a building. Toph returns to the bakery, grabs the cake and runs off. Toph runs on a wooden deck. "Oh great! Now I can't feel where I'm going." Toph takes small steps and raises her hand right in front of her to try and feel what's right in front of her. "Ah, clear path from here-"

Just then Toph starts falling over the deck and plummets into Lake Laogai. Toph raises her head out of the water and boils in anger, literally. Her anger starts boiling the lake.

Minutes later, Toph returns to the bakery and gets another cake. Toph walks down the street. "Ok, relax Toph. You got this. Just keep your vibration sight open and walk normally."

Toph walks by the mall, then Aang bumps into her. Toph gets knocked down and the cake went flying. Aang sees the cake in the air as it's coming down. Aang stands under it can catches it. Aang hands the cake to Toph. "Your cake."

Toph takes the cake. "Thanks, nice catch twinkletoes."

Aang notices something. "You're still delivering the cake?"

Just as Toph was about to say something, a person gets tossed out of the mall. "Get out and don't come back!" The person slams through the cake and crashes to the ground. Toph feels the cake is ruinned.

Toph just growls angrily. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!" Toph stomps on the ground and Aang gets launched into the air. Toph can hear Aangs scream. "Whoops...eh, I'm sure he'll be ok."

Toph, once again, returns to the Bakery and gets another birthday cake. Toph decides to stop fooling around, she crutches down and launches herself into the air with her earthbending. Toph lands on the ground and she can feel she's in front of the house.

"Finally! I am home fre-" Just as Toph walks towards the house, she trips on a bug. Toph falls over and slams her face in the cake. Toph gets up and grunts in anger. "I should have known."

Half an hour later, Toph returns to the bakery. "I need another birthday cake."

"Sorry, little girl, I only got one left, and it's reserved." Toph withs an anger look. Toph stomps the ground and sinks the owner into the ground, up to his shoulders.

Toph squats down and glares at the owner. "Look here, buster. I got charm-thieved, bump into a friend, junk thrown, door slam, sneaked up on, animal assaulted, fall in a lake, thrown by someone and then I triped on a bug. Hand me that cake, or I will bury you so deep, you'll be lucky enough to dig out before you starve to death!"

The owner begs for mercy. "Fine, fine. Take the cake! ...Just be careful with this one."

Toph takes the cake and launches to her house, again. Toph makes a small launch from where she landed on to the door. Toph gives a gentle feeling, the cake is ok. Toph turns around and laughs at the world.

"Nice try everyone and everything, but I AM VICTORIOUS!" Just as Toph raises the cake, the door opens and Toph gets knocked over.

Sokka leaves the house and sees Toph knocked down on her stomach. "There you are, Toph. Where have you been?" Sokka looks ahead of Toph and sees the cake facedown on the ground. "Isn't that the birthday cake?"

Toph just sighs disappointedly. "It was the cake."

"Oh, well don't worry about it. I all ready took care of the cake." Tophs eyes widen open from hearing that. "Now, do you think you can help me with-"

"You brought another cake!" Toph says, angrily.

"Well, yes. You just took so long, so i decided to." Toph sinks Sokka into the ground, up to his shoulders. Toph faces Sokka.

"Do you realize what I have to go through to get this cake? this is the tenth one I've lost!"

Sokka becomes surprised to hear that. "Wait, the tenth? What happened to-"

Toph just cuts Sokka off, like she doesn't hear some talking. "I finally got the cake here, but then you ruined it and you decided to tell me you all ready picked up a cake!"

"Toph, calm down." Toph raises the ground she stands on, and Sokka realizes what she's doing. "No, Toph. Don't, don't! No, please!" Toph jumps and lands hard on the ground. the ground impales into the earth and Sokka gets launched. Sokka starts screaming and Toph walks to the house, slamming the door behind her very hard.

Toph just stomps into her room and shuts the door, upset the fact she's been defeated by a simple birthday cake.

**Sokka: Decorations**

Sokka walks around the market, looking for the right store to find the party decorations. So far, he's only found the bakery, with Toph at it and arguing with the owner, no surprise there to him, the jewelry department and the food market.

Sokka walks around for hours, still couldn't find anything. Sokka walks up to some stranger. Sokka gets a little confused when he sees he and his friend is devouring a birthday cake. (The same cake that was stolen from Toph) "Excuse me, do you know where I can find some party decorations?"

Teh stranger looks at Sokka and wipes the frosting off of his mouth. "Yeah, just go down the street and you'll find a party store."

The stranger points down the street and Sokka looks at that direction. "Thanks." Sokka walks down the street and finds a party store. Sokka opens the door and enters the party store.

A couple of minutes later, Toph walks by with the cake, "I don't need help, I can do this!"

Just then, Sokka opens the door, slamming the cake into Toph, and leaves the store. Sokka doesn't bother to notice Toph, for he is too busy to get the decorations home before Katara arrives.

Sokka makes it home and can see that Suki is still around, he can tell that Katara is still out at the spa. Suki opens the door for Sokka. "Thanks Suki. Is Katara around?"

"Not really, you're actually the first one home." Sokka gives a surprised look.

"Wait? I'm the first? What about Toph? She's delivering the cake."

Suki thinks about it. "That does sound a little strange. And no, I haven't seen Toph. Maybe she got..." Just then, Suki sees Katara coming. "Katara!" Suki says, pointing at Katara.

Sokka looks back and sees Katara coming. Sokka opens his mouth wide and makes a shocked sound. Sokka quickly runs inside the house and Suki stands in front of it. Katara walks up to Suki.

"Katara, hey." Suki says, with a trying-to-hide-something voice. Sokka places the decorations down and quietly moves to the front door. Sokka places his ear on the door, listening closely to Suki and Katara.

"Oh, is it really three? Time must have gotten away from me." Sokka hears a long pause until Suki breaks the silence. "Wait...how about we go shopping?"

"Wait"? Sokka realizes Katara's trying to get inside. "Shopping?...Ok, I was hoping to find a special gift for a certain someone." Sokka listens very closely, wondering if Katara is about to leave. "Nevermind. let's just go."

Sokka hears footsteps leaving. Sokka then takes a look outside and sees Suki and Katara leaving, then gives a relief sigh. Sokka closes the door and gets to work on the decorations. But before he does, he's still wondering what Toph is doing.

Afterwards, Sokka deceives to leave the house. Sokka walks down the road and reaches to the bakery. "hey, I need a birthday cake."

The owner sees Sokka. "Ah, you two eh? I guess it's also your birthday."

Sokka raises his eyebrows. "Not really, it's my sisters." Sokka takes a look at the cakes and founds one that's like a water tribute cake. A sheet cake with light blue icing and the edges of the cake is the regular blue icing forming water waves. Sokka points at that cake. "How about that one? It matches to our tribute."

The owner takes out that cake and hands it to Sokka. Sokka pays the man with fifty silver pieces. Sokka takes the cake and walks off.

Sokka returns home, places the cake on the table and gets to work on the decorations. Blowing up the balloons, hanging streamers, setting up water tribute pelts around the walls and floors, making it feel like home.

Half an hour later, Sokka finishes the decorations and starts reading "Happy Birthday Katara" on a banner. Sokka starts hooking it up on the wall, but he can hardly tape it up since it requires two hands to do the work.

Sokka hops down and makes his way to the door, hoping to find someone to help him with the job. Just then, he opens the door and slams into something. The door forcefully stops then Sokka heard someone fall back. Sokka opens the door and sees Toph.

"There you are, Toph. Where have you been?" Sokka looks ahead of Toph and sees the cake facedown on the ground. "Isn't that the birthday cake?"

Toph just sighs disappointedly. "It was the cake."

"Oh, well don't worry about it. I all ready took care of the cake." Tophs eyes widen open from hearing that. "Now, do you think you can help me with-"

"You brought another cake!" Toph says, angrily.

"Well, yes. You just took so long, so i decided to." Top stinks Sokka into the ground, up to his shoulders. Toph faces Sokka.

"Do you realize what I have to go through to get this cake? this is the tenth one I've lost!"

Sokka becomes surprised to hear that. "Wait, the tenth? What happened to-"

Toph just cuts Sokka off, like she doesn't hear some talking. "I finally got the cake here, but then you ruined it and you decided to tell me you all ready picked up a cake!"

"Toph, calm down." Toph raises the ground she stands on, and Sokka realizes what she's doing. "No, Toph. Don't, don't! No, please!" Toph jumps and lands hard on the ground. the ground impales into the earth and Sokka gets launched. Sokka starts screaming as he flies into the air.

Sokka keeps going up until he goes high enough. Just then, Aang flies by with his glider. "Hey Sokka." Aang passes by Sokka.

"Hey Aang." Sokka now falls down and continues screaming. Suki looks up and sees Sokka coming down. Suki backs up and Sokka crashes into the ground.

"Sokka!" Suki helps Sokka up, of course Sokka is in too much pain and get up. "What happen?"

Sokka groans and thinks back what happened. "Toph's what happened. She got and upset about...about...what was it she got upset about?"

Suki looks at the house and carries Sokka. Suki opens the door and walks inside. Suki takes a look at the decorations. "Wow, it looks nice in here."

"Yeah, I figured I make it feel like home." Sokka gets back on his feet, still feeling a little pain but ignoring it. "You think you can give me a hand with his banner?"

Suki holds up the banner and Sokka tapes it to the wall. Sokka makes the party a water tribute theme with the cake, the pelts, the multi blue colored balloons (Like light blue, dark blue, regular blue) Sokka hopes that Katara will enjoy the party, even the fact this is really the first time he'll ever surprise her.


	30. Kataras birthday part III

A/N: Everything's all set, only now, Aang is first gonna pre-sent his gift to Katara before the party. Where as he'll confess his love for her. Oh-ho-ho. This is gonna be good.

Rating: K+

Sokka and Suki sets up the table, with water tribute cookies, food and some blue punch. Toph just stays in her room, still upset about the cake. Just as Soka and Suki sets up the table, Toph enters the living room. "Where's twinkletoes?"

"Last time I saw him, he was flying around after you launched me." Toph couldn't help but felt Angry, he should know he had that coming.

"When I last saw him, me and katara were at the mall and he handed me a note to give to her." Sokka and Suki looks at each other. "What do you suppose he's up to?"

Just then, Katara walks down the street, trying to find the place Aang said to meet him in from the note. Katara sees Aang standing by the inner wall, she approaches to him. "Hey, Aang."

Aang turns around to see Katara. "Hey Kata-" Aang instantly gives a shocking look. He never expected to see Katara so beautiful in that dress and with her hair like that. Aang starts to believe he died and an angel is standing in front of him. "Uh...Wow...you look beautiful."

Katara blushes from that compliment and giggles. "Thanks, Aang." Aang just stares at Katara, like he's drift off into space. Katara shakes Aangs shoulder. "Aang? Aang?" Aang shakes his head and wakes up. "You said you have something for me."

"O-oh, right." Aang feels embarrassed drifting of like that. Aang opens his glider and hangs on to it. "Get on."

Katara holds on to Aang. Aang blushes then takes off, Aang never thought he felt this close to Katara. Aang flies over the wall of Ba Sing Se. Aang lands by the other side of the wall, Katara lets go.

"Why are we on the other side of the wall?" Katara asks.

"I'm taking you to it. Close your eyes." Katara hesitates and gives Aang a curious look. "Trust me, just close your eyes." Katara closes her eyes and Aang takes her hand. Aang drags Katara at first, but then Katara catches up on the walking.

Katara wants to know so badly what Aang's doing. She's at least hoping Aang knows it's her birthday and he's trying to do something for her. After a while, Katara can feel Aang has topped. Aang makes her sit down, Katara can feel a soft sheet underneath her.

Aang moves in to Katars ear and whispers to her. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara opens her eyes and is amazed by the view. A lovely site of a field of grass mixed with a waterfall sounding a smoothing sound and the sun setting in a beautiful reddish color. The view took Kataras breath away. Katara looks behind her and sees she and Aang are in front of a tree that blooms beautiful red blossom leafs.

"Aang." Katara says in a tender shock. "It's absolutely beautiful." Aang smiles, knowing that Katara is enjoying this moment so far.

Aang reachs for something in a small hole by the tree. "There's more, Katara." Katara fixes her eyes and she sees Aang taking out a picnic basket. Aang hands Katara the basket and Katara opens it. Katara is amazed to see what's in it: Stewed sea prunes, fresh rolls and fresh apples. "I didn't want to kill you with my cooking on your birthday."

Aang forces a smile and chuckles uneasy. Katara just laughs, she knows Aang isn't really a good cook. "You're the best Aang." They both sit, eat and watch the view. Aang doesn't really eat the sea prunes, doesn't really like them. "You know, this is a great moment. I thought I had to celebrate my birthday alone."

Aang gives Katara a sorrow look, curious about what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Katara looks at Aang with a frown look. "Every year, Sokka always forgets my birthday. I thought I had to spend it alone cause my mother's gone, my father's at war, my grandmother's still at the south pole. Of course there's still you and Toph, but Toph's stubborn and..." Aang withs a worried look, wondering if Katara is thinking something wrong about him that would make him not realize it's her birthday. "Well, I got nothing wrong with you, I guess you just wouldn't notice."

"I'm sorry, Katara." Katara lays her head on her arms, laying on her knees. "Hey, I got you something." Aang digs into the picnic basket. Katara looks back and sees Aang taking out a present.

Aang hands Katara the present and Katara opens it. At first, there's a note.

_Happy birthday, Katara. Thanks for being a great friend and a great waterbending teacher._

_Aang_

Katara reaches in the box and is beyond mazed what she pulls out. A golden necklace with a crystal tear drop on it. On the bottom part of the tear drop has Kataras name engraved.

"Aang." Katara smiles and tears starts flowing from her eyes. "I...I honestly don't know what to say." Katara gives Aang a big hug. "Thank you so much, I love it."

When Katara finishes hug and attaches the necklace around her neck. Katara takes another look at the note and notes there's more on the back.

_I love you, Katara. Much more then friends. I think you're special and really beautiful. You're my forever girl._

Katara looks at Aang, with a shocking look. Aang rubs the back of his neck and blushes in embarrassment.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was just so nervous cause, well, you're the only person who ever shown much interest in me as me instead of the avatar, even before you knew I was the avatar." Aang doesn't know what else to easy. "I tried to find the right words and moment to say, but I was too shy to-" Katara leaps towards Aang and plants a kiss on his lips.

Aang felt shocked and confused when she planted the kiss on him. Katara breaks the kiss and look into Aang eyes. "Aang, I honestly feel the same way. Except for that avatar stuff cause...well, that's who you are and I'm a waterbender." Aang wondered what she meant, then he thinks she means she also loved him more then friends. And that she can't feel like he loves her for her instead of as the avatar. Katara gives Aang a hug and lays her head on his chest. "Thanks, Aang. This is the best birthday ever."

Aang hugs Katara back and lays his chin on her head. "You're welcome, Katara."

About half an hour later, Aang and Katara flies back to the house on Aangs glider. Katara opens the door and walks inside. Katara notices how dark it is. Aang follows her and turns on the lights. When the lights are on, Sokka and Suki jumps up and yalls "Surprise!" When Toph hears that coming out, she realizes it's time and gives a late "surprise".

Katara takes a look around the house and noticed how it looks. The party was a water tribute theme. "Oh my gosh." Katara smiles like she's never smiled before. "Aang, did you do all this?"

Sokka walks up to Katara. "Not really, I did." Katara couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's true Katara. The only thing I've ever done was planing that picnic." Katara becomes shocked to realize Sokka actually remembers her birthday.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all your other fourteen birthdays. I never meant to upset you or anything, I had a lot going on and..." Sokka doesn't know what to say next, then Katara leaps over and gives her a big hug.

Tears starts filling in Katara's eyes. "Thank you so much, Sokka." Sokka hugs Katara back.

Everyone goes "aww" at the moment they're having. "Enough, brother and sister moment. Let's party!"

Everyone wishes Katara a happy birthday and starts dinning on the food. Sokka places the birthday cake on the table with the candles lit. Katara is amazed to see how decorated the cake is in a water tribute theme. Katara blows out the candles and everyone starts eating the cake.

Later at night, Katara takes outside, looking at the full moon. Just then, Aang walks outside and stands right next to her. "Couldn't sleep?"

Katara just shocks her head. "Nah, didn't go to bed yet." Katara grabs on the necklace Aang gives her and takes a look at her name.

"So, what was your wish?" Aang asks, curiously. He wasn't asking to try and make it come true, he's just curious.

"I didn't make a birthday wish." Aang raises his eyebrows and Katara looks at Aang. "I have you, a lovely picnic dinner, a beautiful necklace and a caring brother...what else is there to wish for?" Katara hugs Aang and then gives him a kiss.

This is in fact the best birthday Katara could ever hope for.


	31. Nightmare II

A/N: Katara is worried of losing Aang. To who? His fans! How terrible. Katara has a horrible nightmare about losing Aang to his fans and...well, Aang tries to comfort her.

Rating: K+

After the war, Aang has been spending a lot of time with his fans, who are girls. It worries Katara so much. She's also jealous, but she also doesn't know which to feel. One night, Katara is asleep. She's twitching and turning, muttering 'Aang' in her sleep.

In Kataras dream, she's in the middle of a crowd of Avatar fangirls. Katara sees Aang a mile away, doing the air scooter to impress his fans. Katara makes her way through the fans, trying hard to reach Aang. In a couple of minutes, she made it through only to see he disappeared. But the fangirls are still cheering for him, almost like Aang is there but Katara can't see her. Katara closes her eyes then rubs them, opens them again to see Aang still isn't there. To Katara, the sounds of the fans scream dies down. Katara turns around then sees darkness fading in.

A scene change happens. Katara sees she's on a snow field. She sees her own shadow and noticed that it's from blocking light. Katara turns around to see some wedding building. Katara looks through the window, but is shocked to see that Aang is getting married, but not with her, but with one of his fans.

Katara can still hear everything. "Yee-li. Do you take Aang as your lovely wedded husband?" Sokka says.

"I do." Lee-yi says. Katara starts banging on the window, shouting for Aang.

"Aang! Aang! Don't do it!" Katara yells.

Aang doesn't listen, he can't really hear Katara. "Do you, Aang, take Yee-li as your lovely wedded wife?" Sokka asks.

Katara bangs and yells louder, trying to get Aang to notice her. "I do." Aang says. At that moment, Katara stops in defeat, but just watches with a scared, terrified look.

"I now pronoun you, man and wife." Sokka says, closing a book. "You my kiss the bride."

Aang and Lee-yi looks at each other then kissed each other Katara gasps horribly, like she just got stabbed in the heart. Katara takes a step back, until she falls into a hole, that pparently the surface is covered in snow like the snow is floating.

Katara just falls into darkness. Katara kept falling and falling until she hits the ground. Katara takes a falling, it's some metal ground. Katara tehn hears a loud crack, sounds like something...closing. That when it hits her, she's in a box and it's closing. Katara looks up to see the lip getting ready to seal in.

"No! Aang! No! Don't leave me!" Katara yells. The lid seals completely shut. Just then, Katara wakes up and screams. Katara pants heavy, sweating in fear. She was dreaming.

Just then, Aang opens the door and walks in. "Katara?" Katara looks at the door to see Aang. Aang walks up to Katara and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I heard screaming."

Katara takes a deep breath then wipes away the sweat from her forehead. "I'm...I'm all right, Aang." Katara moves her feet close to her body, raising her knees. She crosses her arms on her knees then lays her chin on the arms. "I just had a bad dream."

Aang sits next to Katara on her bed. "What was your dream about?" Aang asks.

Katara looks away a little from Aang. "I...I don't wanna talk about it." Katara says.

Aang puts his hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Katara. But, I just want you to know I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything."

Katara hesitates but then looks at Aang, directly into his eyes. She can see he's serious. Quickly, tears escape from Kataras eyes and she begins sobbing. Katara frowns a little then gives her a comforting hug. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest and cries on his shoulder.

"I just don't wanna lose you." Katara says in between her sobs.

"Shh...It's okay, Katara. You won't." Aang whispers.

"But...I all ready am." Katara says. Aang widens his eyes hearing that. She all ready is losing him. How? They stay silent for a minute, then Katara stops crying. "You've been spending so much time with those girls. I...I feel like I'm losing you." Aang realizes she's talking about his fans. "Those girls, they adore you and...you've been spending so much time with them and...never noticing me. In my dream, it was like that all over again only in the end...you were marrying one of them. I tried calling out to you but, you wouldn't listen. You couldn't hear me."

Katara cries again. Aang can't imagine Katara feeling this way. "Katara. It's okay." Aang whispers. Aang disbands the hug and looks at Katara. "You're scared of losing me cause I'd choose my fans over you?"

Katara nods. "A little." Katara whispers in a cracked, yet sorrow voice.

"But, Katara. Those girls mean nothing to me." Aang says. "I mean, I love them." Aang puts a hand on Kataras cheek. "But not the way I love you." Katara wishes she could believe Aang. Aang wipes away the tears sliding down on her cheeks. "You're my girlfriend, Katara. But you're also the only girl I'll ever want in my life. I mean. Sure, my fans adore me but...I owe them nothing. But I owe you."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"Let me ask you something. Did my fans break me free from the iceberg?" Katara takes a minute to think about that. "Did they teach me waterbending? Did they save me from the fire nation? Became a good friend? Brought me back to life and heal me?" Katara looks at Aang and sniffles. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "No, they did. It was you. I love you so much, Katara. And after all you've done for me, how could I choose my fans over you?"

"Well..." Katara doesn't know what to say after all that. "You spent so much time with them. Not with me anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Aang says. "But they're my fans. I just wanna impress them. Nothing more." Katara looks at Aang with sad eyes. "Don't ever think I'll choose my fans over you, Katara. Cause that'll never, ever happen."

Katara smiles a little then gives Aang a loving hug. Aang hugs Katara back. "Thanks, Aang." Katara whispers.

Katara yawns a little. Aang can tell she's ready to go to sleep. Katara gets under the covers and Aang tucks her in. Aang looks at Katara and then gently strokes her hair. "How about tomorrow, we have a personal day. Just you and me."

Katara smiles then nods. "Sounds good." Katara says. "I love you."

Aang smiles at Katara. "I love you too." Aang whispers. "Good night." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night." Katara whispers. Aang leaves the room and Katara falls peacefully asleep.


	32. Fever

A/N: During "the Blue Spirit" I kept thinking: "Why did Katara and Sokka got sick but Aang didn't?" I think that Aang should have gotten sick, but it probably arrived later then usual, just like it did to Katara. Aang is sick and Katara is the only one taking care of him, where as Sokka is...well, see for yourself:

Rating: K+

After Katara and Sokka were feeling better from the sickness, and from being grossed out discovering they were sucking frogs, they decided to head out, find a new campsite. Aang was too exhausted to move, so they help him get on Appas saddle. Sokka steers Appa as Katara watches over Aang, who can't really trust Sokka to watch over Aang assume Sokka will want to get back at Aang for making him suck on frozen frogs.

That night, the gang camps in the woods nearby a river, and rests for the night. The next day, Katara gets up and makes breakfast. She looks at Aang, she's concern about this. This is the first time she's ever seen him slept in. Normally, Aang is up early in the morning like she is. Katara goes to check on Aang. Just when Katara gives Aang a gently shake, Aang moans and rolls onto his other side, facing Katara.

"Hey, Katara." Aang says, weakly.

Katara gets a look at Aang. He seems a little pale and is sweating. "You all right?" Katara asks.

Aang moans then shakes his head. "I feel...horrible."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs forehead. "You feel hot." Aang gives out a rough cough. "I think you have a fever."

Sokka instantly sits up. "What? Aang's sick!?" Sokka yells.

Katara turns to face Sokka. "Wow, Sokka. I didn't think you would care."

"Of course I care!" Sokka gives an evil look and starts rubbing his hands. "This is the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. Now he'll have to suck on frozen frogs, just like he made me!"

Sokka digs into his bag. Katara just rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Sokka starts to look worried. "Wait! Where are the frozen frogs?" Just then, a frog crooks. Sokka turns his head to see the frogs hoping away. Sokka chases after them. "Hey! You frogs get back here! My friend needs to suck on you for revenge!"

Katara just watches Sokka chase those frogs. Katara looks back at Aang, who is looking are her with sickly eyes. "I think I should suck on them." Aang says. "That herbalist said sucking of them can cure a fever."

Katara gently strokes Aangs head. "Well, I don't think you should. You just let me take care of you. I'm sure you'll be all right." Aang nods a little. "How are you feeling?"

Aang moans a little then stays silent. "Well...My head hurts, my stomach's upset. And..." Aang couldn't think of what else is upsetting. But soon, he begins to shiver.

"You're shivering." Katara mentions.

"It's cold." Aang says. "Why is it so cold?"

Katara shakes her head. "It's not, Aang. You just have a fever." Katara mentions. Katara walks to her sleeping bag and carries it to Aang. "Here. This should warm you up." Katara tucks Aang into the sleeping bag.

Aang tries to curl up into the sleeping bag, trying to warm up. "My head hurts." Aang says, coughing.

"How about I make you some tea?" Katara asks. Aang nods a little. "Okay. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Okay." Aang whispers. Aang closes his eyes and goes right to sleep.

Katara goes into the woods, finding some herbs for the tea. While doing this, she's worried, leaving Aang all alone, defenseless and weak. The worst part is she doesn't know what to worry about most: That the fire nation will find Aang and get him or Sokka will.

Katara returns to the campsite with some herbs. She puts them in a teapot and hangs it over the fireplace. Katara turns to Aang, who is soundly asleep in Katara's sleeping bag. Katara takes a piece of cloth and wipes away Aangs sweat. After which, Katara walks to the river with a bucket and fills it with water. Katara walks back to Aang. She dips the damp cloth in the bucket and places it over Aangs forehead, hoping it'll drop this temperature.

Aang slightly wakes up from that feeling then moans. "Is...that tea...ready?" Aang whispers.

Katara laughs a little. "No, not yet." Katara looks back at the teapot. "Should be done soon." Katara looks back at Aang. "Go back to sleep, it'll be done."

Aang nods a little. "Okay." Aang closes his eyes and returns to sleep.

Katara stays with Aang for a moment. Katara can hear the water boiling. She goes to it and pours some tea into a cup. Katara wakes up Aang. Aang just waves his hand on Katara, like he's trying to hit a snooze button. "Five more minutes." Aang mummers in his sleep.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. It's funny how he would talk like that, even in his tiresome slumber. Katara shakes Aang a little harder. Aang finally wakes up and faces Katara. "Hey, sleepyhead." Katara says in a sweet tone. Katara hands Aang the cup of tea. "You're tea is done."

Aang smiles then takes the tea. Aang blows on it then takes a sip. At first, it burned his throat, but after a few more sips, the pain numbs. Katara feels his head again, Aang is burning up.

Later at night, Aang is fast asleep. Katara is making some soup by the campfire. Meanwhile, Sokka returns with some frogs in his hands. "I got them!" Sokka says. "Now for Aang to suck them."

Katara glares at Sokka. "Sokka, you're such a moron!" Katara yells.

"He made us suck on frozen frogs, Katara!" Just then, the frogs slip out of Sokkas hands and hops back to the woods. Sokka chases after them. "Hey! You frogs get back here!"

Katara just shakes her head. Katara pours some soup in a bowl. She walks towards Aang and wakes him up. "How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Aang says. "I feel...horrible."

Katara frowns a little. She hands Aang the bowl of soup. "I made you some soup." Katara says. "Thought it might help you feel better."

"Thanks." Aang says, taking the bowl. Aang takes a spoonful of the soup. "Hmm...it's delicious." Aang looks at Katara. "You're an excellent cook."

Katara smiles. "Thanks." Aang finishes the soup in a few minutes, then licks the bowl clean.

"Can I have some more?" Aang asks.

Katara takes the bowl. "Maybe later. For now, just take it easy." Aang nods. He lays back down and frowns a little. Katara notices Aangs frown and looks at him with concern. "Something wrong?"

"I've been thinking..." Aang looks at Katara. "Was it really my fault this war started? I turned my back against the world and...look at what's happened."

Katara frowns a little the gently brushes her fingers on the sleeping bag. "It's not your fault Aang. You had every reason to run away like that. But it's not your fault you disappeared. You didn't mean to, it just...happened." Katara closes in on Aangs face. "And it's like I said, I think it was meant to be. If you stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders. And who knows what happened to this world if you were killed, even since you're the last airbender."

"I know. But...Everytime I tried to forget it. I kept hearing this voice: 'How can you do this to your people? How can you treat this like this? Forget them?' It...it haunts me." Some tears escape from Aangs eyes.

Katara doesn't hesitate to hold Aang in her arms. "Oh, Aang. Don't listen to that voice. I know it feels awful to think that about to the people you love. But it's not your fault, it just happened." Katara looks at Aang then smiles. "Besides, I'm sure the other airbenders are glad to see you right now. You're helping everyone fight against the fire nation. They probably realized you running away was a good thing."

Aang hesitates, but then smiles. "I think you're right." Aang gives a coughing fit.

"Shh...Shh. Just relax." Katara says. Soon, the fitting ends. Katara lays Aang back down on the ground. "Everything is going to be all right. You'll see." Aang nods in agreement.

Katara gives Aang another bowl of the soup. Aang eats the soup and Katara just watches him. Aang finishes the soup and lays back down. Aang unleashes a yawn. "I'm tired." Aang whispers.

Katara laughs a little. "Then why don't you go to sleep." Katara says. "I'll be right here if you need anything." Aang nods and falls back asleep. Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you'll feel better, Aang." Aang smiles in his sleep.

In the morning, Sokka returns, exhausted and tired, with the frogs in his hands. "Ok...I finally...got the frogs."

Katara and Aang are packing up camp. Aang is feeling much better. "Actually, Sokka. That wouldn't be needed." Aang says. "I'm feeling much better."

Sokka wide opens his mouth in total shock and disappointment. "Oh come on! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Katara shoves a backpack to Sokka. "Oh, Sokka. Quit being such a baby."

Sokka just frowns like a grump. The gang hops up on Appa and then Appa takes off.


	33. A promise

A/N: I sometimes wonder about Aang and Katara. When Appa was stolen, wouldn't he feel worried about Katara? He loves her and he loses everything he loves. I figured that Katara would make a promise to comfort him from his fears of losing her. After everything they've been through, she kept her promise.

Rating: K+

The gang lives in Ba Sing Se, hoping to find Appa here. Katara lays in bed, reading a book. Everyone else but her is sound asleep for the night. Katara reads the book until she hears a quiet sound. Just then, her door opens, only to see Aang with a cover over his shoudlers. Katara closes the book. "You okay, Aang?"

Aang walks up to Katara and then looks at her, with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Aang says with a cracking sorrow voice. "I just had a bad dream and...I got scared I just couldn't..."

Katara cuts Aang of by hushing at him. "It's okay. I understand." Katara says in a tender voice. Aang just stands there, with tears escaping from his eyes. Katara feels bad for him, then opens her arms. "Come here, you need a hug." Aang looks up at Katara and sees the hug she's offering. Aang doesn't hesitate to walk up to her. Katara wraps her arms around him while Aang cries on her shoulder. "Shh...It's all right, Aang. It's okay."

"But it's not." Aang says in between his sobs. "Appa's gone and...you're all I have left."

Katara feels sunken hearing that. "What do you mean?"

Aang stays silent but then speaks. "I love you, Katara." Katara feels surprised to hear that. "But that's what I'm worried about. In my dream, everyone I know and love was with me. But then, the fire nation and the sandbenders took them all away...including you." Katara gently rubs Aangs back, temping to relax him. "I lose everyone and everything I've known and love, Katara. My family...my people...my friends...And now, I've lost Appa. You're all I have left, Katara."

Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth, hoping he'll calm down. "Shh...it's okay, Aang. It's okay." Katara whispers.

"But it's not." Aang says. "Everyone is gone. You're all that's left...I don't want to lose you...I just don't." Aang sobs a little louder.

"Shhh...don't cry, Aang. Don't cry." Aang kept crying, but then he starts to settle down a little. "You won't lose me, Aang. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, for now." Aang mentions. "But, what if...what if something happens? Like, the Di Lee takes you away or...we battle Azula and...and..." Aang tighten his eyes shut, feeling in total fear and sorrow thinking what would happen next. That Katara would be gone, Azula would probably kill her.

"Don't think about that, Aang." Katara whispers. "That's never gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere, you won't lose me. Everything will be all right."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the top of his head, hoping that'll calm him down, but it only did a little. He's still scared that he loves Katara and that he'll lose her. He loved his family, friends, the other airbenders and Appa. But now they're all gone.

Aang wraps his arms around Katara's waist, like he's trying to hold on to her as he's being sucked away. "Please...stay with me." Aang says, in between his sobs.

"I will, Aang. Always." Katara whispers.

Aang looks up at Katara with his tearful eyes. "Promise?"

Katara looks down at Aang, then wipes the tears off of his cheeks. "I promise."

Much later after the battle of Ba Sing Se, the gang rides on Appa and escapes. Katara holds on to Aang, who is dying from being shot by lightning. She used the spirit oasis water on him, but he won't wake up. In Aangs mind, he's falling into darkness, unconscious. Suddently, a small light glows in the skies. Kataras voice calls for him. "Aang...Aang."

Aang slightly wakes up and looks at the small glimmer of light. "Ka...Katara?" In the real world, Aangs tattoos glows for a second then fades. Katara hears a small moan escape from Aangs mouth. Katara lays Aang down, she can see he's finally awake. Aang smiles at Katara, Katara smiles at Aang back. "You...You...came back." Aang says, very weakly.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks.

"I...I thought...I lost you...in that battle." Aang says. "The Di Lee...and Azula...would have...taken you..."

Katara hushes at Aang, while placing a hand on his cheek. "There's no way they'll ever take me away. I promised I'll always be with you, no matter what." Aang gives a very weak nod. "Get some rest, you'll need your strength."

Katara was about to turn away, but then Aang stops her. "Katara, wait." Katara turns around to face Aang. "I...love you...Katara."

Katara smiles. Katara leans in on Aangs face and gives him a kiss on the lips, but only for a second, knowing he's too weak for a long, lovely kiss. "I love you too, Aang." Katara whispers. Katara holds Aang in her arms and gives him a loving and protective hug.

"Please...stay with...me." Aang says. Aang drifts off to a coma slumber on saying 'me'

"I always will...I promise." Katara whispers, hoping that Aang would hear that.

Few weeks later, during the awakening, Katara is laying next to Aang on the bed. Katara has her arm wrapped around Aangs shoulders while Aang lays his head on her shoulder. Aang lays half asleep, feeling warm and comfortable on Kataras prescene and embrace.

Aang looks up at Katara. "Katara?" Aang whispers. Katara looks down at Aang. "Thanks for staying with me."

Katara smiles at Aang then gives him a kiss on the forehead. "I always keep my promises, Aang." Aang gives Aang a full hug. "I'll always be here for you...just like I promised."


	34. Valentines Part I

A/N: I made a Valentines story of Aang and Katara. Of course it isn't just them. There's also Zuko, Toph and Sokka. I amde this story last month. It feels pretty cheesy writing a Valentines Story two months earlier, but I couldn't help myself. Anywho: This is part I of the story. valentines Day is coming and everyone is getting excited, all except for Toph who doesn't really have a boyfriend.

Rating: K+

Valentines Day is coming and the avatar gang is excited. All except for Toph, of course. For she doesn't really have a boyfriend. Aang is excited that this year for valentines day, he actually get to have a moment with the girl he loves, Katara. Last year, he tried but she hardly ever noticed he had the interest in her.

Valentines Day is only five days away. Aang and the gang are hanging out in their house in Ba Sing Se. Katara is working on breakfast while everyone else is asleep. Aang gets up from bed and walks to the table. Katara walks to the table with a plate of eggs and toast. Katara places the plate in front of Aang. "Morning, sweetie." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetie." Aang says, smiling at Katara. Aang starts eating his breakfast while Katara returns to the stove. "A special day is coming up, you know."

Katara looks back at Aang, smiling. "Yeah. Valentines Day." Katara mentions. "You know, it was always my favorite holiday."

Aang faces Katara. "Do you ever have a happy moment on Valentines Day?" Aang says.

Kataras smile disappears, thinking about her last Valentines Day's before Aang came to her live. "Not really. It wasn't much joyful when you're living with a group of women, kids and your brother." Katara says. "How about you? You ever had a happy moment on Valentines Day a hundred years ago?"

Aang frowns a little. "Actually, we monks don't celebrate Valentines Day." Aang says. Katara feels bad about hearing that. "I only got to celebrate Valentines Day a year before I run away, when I was visiting Kuzon."

Katara lays down a plate of pancakes on the table. "I'm sorry to hear about that." Katara says. "What about the year you ran away? How did you celebrate Valentines Day there?"

Aang just turns around. "Actually, that was the day I ran away." Aang admits. "I tried to celebrate it last year with you, but you hardly ever shown much interest in me."

Katara sits next to Aang with her plate of bacon and pancakes. "Sorry, Aang...But at least you can celebrate it this year with me."

Aang looks at Katara and smiles. "I guess you're right."

Sokka and Toph wakes up and joins Aang and Katara at the table. Just then, a knock happens at the door. Suki walks to it and answers. A messager was at the door. "Hello. Is this..." The messager looks carefully at the scroll. "Team Avatar?"

Suki nods. "That's us."

The messager hands Suki another scroll. "Fire Lord Zuko has an invitation for you all." Suki takes the scroll. "Good day." The massager hops back on his ostrich-horse and rides off.

Suki joins with everyone at the table. Suki reads over the scroll. Aang notices the scroll and looks at her curiously. "What do you got, Suki?" Aang asks.

"It's an invitation from Zuko." Suki says. Suki starts reading the scroll. "_By order of fire lord Zuko, you are invited to the Valentine Couples Ball at the fire nation palace on the night of Valentines Day. Couples only, that means you too Toph._"

Toph just faces down. Everyone looks at Toph awkwardly. Even though she can't see it, she can tell they're looking at her funny.

"Look, I don't need a date." Toph says. "Besides, I don't feel like going. Valentines Day dances and balls are stupid."

"You've been to plenty of them?" Katara says. "What happened to each of them?"

Toph thinks back over the last couple of valentines day's she had.

Last year: She slow danced with some boy her parents arranged her with. He was a lousy dancer and he ended up steping on her feet with each step he takes.

The year before that: She was at the punch bowl waiting for her "date" When he actually kidnapped her and took her to the fire nation to claim an award from her parents.

The year before that: Toph got sick and she ended up scaring everyone on the dance floor. Her parents just forced her to go even through she's in no condition to even leave her bed.

Toph decides to stop thinking back, believing that's enough. "You don't wanna know." Toph says as an answer, then continues eating her breakfast.

Everyone just stays silent, until Aang looks at Katara and smiles. "Well, I'd like to go. How about you Katara?"

Katara faces Aang and smiles. "Yeah, sounds like fun." Katara faces Sokka and Suki. "What about you two? Coming?"

Sokka and Suki looks at each other, then faces Katara. "If you two are going, I guess I'm down for it." Sokka says.

"Sure. I enjoy a romanic night on Valentines Day." Suki says.

Toph jsut lays her head back on her arms and leans against the chair. "Well, you kiddies have fun. I'm staying home and gonna enjoy myself." Toph leans back too far and then her chair collapses on the ground. Everyone just laughed at Toph as she lays on the floor like a clumsy little girl.

Later in the afternoon, Sokka was just about to relax, until a knock on the door happens. Sokka groans in annoyance and answers the door, only to see an earth palace guard. "Sokka of the water tribute?" The guard asks.

"Yes, that's me." Sokka says.

"The Earth King as an important assignment for you." The guard says.

Sokka widens his eyes in excitement. "What is it? Does he need me to slay a giant Dragon-cow!" Sokka takes a battle stance.

"Not exactly." The guard says awkwardly. "The king is missing his bear and he wants you to post the 'missing basco' posters."

Sokka gets disappointed. "That's it!? ...Why can't you do it?"

"Normally, I would, but the there's an assassin who's threating the Earth King and he needs every man guarding in." The guard says then realizes something. "As a matter fact, I shouldn't even be here." The guard takes a running stance. "It's just a few posters. The airship will deliver them." The guard storms off.

Sokka just sighs in disappointed. But then he sees the fire nation airship coming over the city. Sokka just takes a deep breath. "It's just a few posters. How bad can it be?"

Just as the airship is passing the city, a giant sack was thrown off of the support beams. Sokka looks up and notices how bigger the sack is getting. Sokka gives a terrified look, screams and gets ready to run. But just as he's about to run, the sack crushes him.

Sokka crawls out from under the sack and gives it a shocking and disturbed look. "Is he kidding me!" Sokka yells. "THERE'S LIKE THOUSANDS OF THEM HERE!"

Sokka run inside to get everyone else. When they all got outside, they are shocked at the fact there's thousands of a "few" posters.

"Are you kidding me?" Katara asks. "There's like thousands of them!"

"That's what I said." Sokka explains. "I need your help to post theses all over the city."

Aang gives a nervous look. "Gee, Sokka. I'd love to help, but Katara and I are gonna take a look around the city."

Aang and Katara holds each others hands. "Yeah, we're hoping to find something to wear for Zuko's ball. But I'll start posting around town once we're done."

Sokka gives a half angry and half pleased look. "Fine." Aang and Katara both walk down the streets. "Suki, Toph, you two with me?"

Suki smiles at Sokka and wraps are arms around him. "I'm always here to help you Sokka." Suki gives Sokka a loving kiss. Toph just gags are feeling them kissing.

"Well, I got nothing to do, so I guess I'll help out." Toph says. "We'll split around town to cover more ground."

Sokka and Suki disbands the kiss. "Actually, I think it's best if you come with me."

Suki gives a worried look, thinking there's...reasons he wants her to come with him, other then her blindness.

"Why? Cause you think I can't handle posters on my own!" Toph takes the glue brush and grabs on of the posters. Then Toph strikes the wall with the glue and plants the poster on the wall, backwards and sideways. Suki and Sokka stays silent and just looks at the poster. "It's backwards again, isn't it?"

Sokka and Suki just gives a thinking sound then Sokka says. "No...just sideways."

Toph walks to Sokka and hands him the brush. "I'll just go with Sokka." Toph says. Sokka and Toph heads one way and Suki heads another way.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara are walking down the streets. They are holding hands, looking around the stores. They both kept walking until Aang has his eye on this one store. Aang stops and walks towards the store. Katara notices Aang and walks towards him.

Aang takes a look inside and sees some nice dresses. "What's going on, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang turns around and faces Katara. "Nothing." Aang sees. "I'm gonna take a look in this one. you wanna come?"

Katara shook her head. "Nah. Those dress are usually too expensive. But if you want to take a look inside, I'll be down the Earth City Mall."

Aang smiles and nods. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Katara walks off and Aang enters the store.

Aang sees a ton of lovely dresses. Some are at the range of 300-450 gold pieces. Aang takes a walk around until he stops at this one dress. This one he's amazed with: A white dress with a pink sash and pink outlining around the straps. At the bottom of the dress is a lovely pattern of small red rubies and several avarage sized heart-shaped rubies forming a straight line all around the dress.

Aang can jsut picture Katara in the dress. He just smiled like he was seeing an angel. Just then, a women walks up. "Can I help you with something?"

Aang wakes up from his imaginary world from sees the women. "N-no thanks, I'm just looking." The women nods and then walks off. Aang looks at the dress again, then takes a look at the price tag. Aang widens his eyes like crazy and screams pretty loud inside his head. If he had hair, long at least, they would be standing straight up.

35,000 gold pieces. That's a crazy price for the dress!

Aang feels disappointed. Aang leaves the store and meets up Katara in the Earth City Mall. He really would love Katara in that dress, if only he know how he could afford it.

While Aang and Katara are working on looking over the mall, Toph and Sokka are right now setting up posters of the missing Basco. Toph sticks the posts on to each of the cabbages on the cabbage cart. Toph walks away. The cabbage man returns and gasps at the sight of his cabbages.

"GAH! MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage man yelled.

Katara and Aang returns home and helps out passing out the posters. One night, the gang got tired and turns in for the night.

Next morning, Sokka, Suki and Toph returns posting the posters. Katara and Aang stands in front of the large pile of posters. They both look at each other. "Do you want to keep looking over the stores?" Katara asks.

Aang frowns a little on the inside, thinking about that one dress. "Nah. We only have four days. I'd say lets just make these posers." Katara nods in agreement.

The gang spent half of the day making posters. By Five, nearly 20% of the posters are posted around the city. Everyone returns home, Sokka crashes on the couch, Toph just sits down. Suki goes to the kitchen and Katara and Aang are just sitting together outside of the house.

Aang and Katara looks into each others eyes and smiling. But Aang frowns a little and looks away. Katara looks a little worried. "Something wrong?" Katara asks.

Aang doesn't look at Katara, just kept looking away. "It's nothing." Aang says.

Katara puts her hands on Aangs cheeks and makes him face her. "I'm here for you Aang. Do you want to talk about it?"

Aang just looks down after katara removes her hands. "No." Aang gets up form the bench. "I think I just need to take a little walk."

Katara was just about to get up. "I'll go with you."

Aang looks back at Katara. "No...I just want to go alone." Katara feels surprised to hear that. "I'll be back in about an hour or two." Aang walks off. Katara just stands there watching Aang walk away.

Aang walks down the street, thinking about that dress. Then he decides to go to that tailor's shop again.

Aang goes to the dress and takes a good look at it. Oh how he wishes he would get that for Katara. Aang knows that Katara would look beautiful in any dress, even a cheap one. But he wants to get her something special.

Aang just faces down, disappointed. How in the world is he gonna be able to afford it? Just then, the women approaches to Aang again.

"Can I help you?" The women sees. Aang looks up and sees her. "I noticed you were looking at this dress earlier."

Aang looks back at the dress then sighs. "Yeah. It's for a friend of mine." Aang takes out a small pouch and sees what he has, only a few silver pieces and forty gold of them. "I wish I can get this for her, but I can't really afford it."

The women widens her eyes, realizing what he's talking about. "I see...any reason you want to buy her that dress?"

Aang thinks in his head. "Well...Fire lord Zuko's having a ball and invited me and my friends to it. I saw this dressed and pictured Katara in it. She's perfect for it."

The women takes the small pouch and looks at the pieces. "I understand." The women takes another look at the dress. "You know, my daughter design this." Aang gives the women a surprised look. "She has a real gift with designing dresses. She made this one out of the rubies her father secretly took when he was a miner slave to the fire nation."

"No kidding." Aang says, looking back at the dress. "Well, I'd say your daughter as a real taste for fashion."

"She sure does." the women says. "How about I get you to talk to her?"

Aang nods in agreement. the women walks into another room. Aang assumes this shop is like part of their house or something. Just then, a girl comes in. She seems to be about sixteen with reddish long hair.

The girl walks to Aang can feels surprised. "Oh my gosh! You're the avatar!" Aang looks a little worried then nod. Every other fangirl of his are always having crushes on him. "My sister and I are part of your fan club. Of course my sister is the president." The tailor looks directly at the dress. "I understand you want this dress for a friend of yours...of course, from what I heard, I can tell she's your girlfriend."

Aang blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah...she is."

The tailor laughs a little. "Believe me, I know this kind of feeling. I had it once with my boyfriend." The tailor looks over the dress and thinks for a moment. "Tell you what: Since you're the avatar, I'm gonna-"

Aang interrupts and stares at the tailor half angry. "I'm not letting you give me this dress for free just cause I'm the avatar! I'd rather go my earnings!" Aang says.

The tailor felt shocked to ehar Aang talk to her like that. "Whoa! Calm down! I was gonna offer you a little deal." Aang calms down a little then listens. "I'll give you the dress for free." Aang was just about to yell until the tailor cuts him off. "IF...If you do two things."

Aang looks a little confused. "What is it?" Aang asks.

"First off, I'm working on a dress for boys your age and size, and I need you to help me for fitting." Aang nods. "Also, my sister has a huge crush on you. I was wondering if you would go on a date with her." Aang widens his eyes with total shock hearing that. He's in a relationship with the girl of his dreams and he doesn't wanna ruin it over one little favor. "Relax, I know you have a girlfriend. It's just one date. There won't be any hugging or kissing...well, mostly the kissing." The tailor closes in on Aang and whispers in her ear. "She's too young to be kissing a boy." Aang just forces a smile and chuckles un-easy. "Anyways, just take her out for the night. Just be friendly and give her a good time. Nothing serious."

Aang hesitates. He looks at the dress again, but then he's thinking about Katara. What if she founds out about the "date" and how would she react? She's probably never speak to him again.

Aang just gives a deep sigh. "All right, I'll do it...I just hope Katara doesn't find out."

The tailor smiles a little. "In that case, you might wanna watch your step and keep your eyes open." The tailor says. "I'll go get my sister." The tailor walks into the other room. Aang jsut sits down and sighs regretfully. Thinking about what he has done and he doesn't know what will happen next.


	35. Valentines part II

A/N: I made a Valentines story of Aang and Katara. Of course it isn't just them. There's also Zuko, Toph and Sokka. I amde this story last month. It feels pretty cheesy writing a Valentines Story two months earlier, but I couldn't help myself. Anywho: This is part II of the story. Things get a little ugly for Aang and Katara, but it gets better soon. Of course, Toph finally gets a boyfriend for the ball. Also, those of you who don't know who Ohev is. He's from this avatar story known as "Love Potion #8" ...I've only seen bits of it in google, so the whole thing doesn't make any sense to me. "Love potion"? Where's that coming from and who's drinking the potion? I'd think Toph since the bits I've read was her and Ohev together.

Rating: K+

Outside of the house Sokka, Toph and Suki grabs some posters and heads off. Sokka notices Katara and walks up to her. "You okay, Katara?"

Katara faces Sokka. "Yeah. Just thinking about Aang." Katara looks both ways of the street, still no sign of Aang.

"Okay. You gonna help out more with these posters?" Sokka says.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Maybe later, I'll just wait for Aang first." Sokka just nods then walks off. Katara keeps looking down the streets, waiting for Aang.

Aang waits outside of the tailor shop. He's just nervous about this "date" with the girl. What if Katara founds out about this whole thing? Will she understand? Will she never talk to him again? Aang can't imagine the kind of risk he's taking to get that dress for Katara.

Just then, the two girls come out of the store. The younger sister screams with excitement when she sees Aang. The younger sister is about Aangs age with long blond hair. The girl quickly gives Aang a big hug and squeezes him. She squeezes him so hard, his eyes could pop out.

The tailor grabs hold on her sister and forces her off of Aang. The tailor makes her sister face her. "Listen here, no kissing or hugging. He has a girlfriend, it's just a little friendly date. Got it?" The little girl nods. The tailor lets the little girl go. Then she stands in front of Aang and smiles greatly. "You two behave." the tailor returns to the shop.

Aang just looks at her girl nervously. "Uh...so...what's your name?" Aang asks.

"Oh!" The girl realizes. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Leslie."

"Ok. Nice to meet you." Aang says. Aang and Leslie leaves the shop and walks down the street. Aang still feels nervous about all this. Going on a date in a middle of a relationship.

Aang and Leslie goes to this restaurant down the street. They take a seat inside the restaurant. Aang orders the veggie noodles and Leslie orders the Chicken-cow burger.

They both wait for their dinner. "How does it feel?" Leslie asks.

Aang widens his eyes with confusion. "How does what feel?" Aang asks.

"Being the avatar!" Leslie says. "I bet it's so awesome to have the power of the four elements and the power to take peoples bending away."

Aang thinks about all that. "Yeah. It's...pretty good." Aang says. "It's not really easy being the avatar. But it's bad enough I had to be the last airbender left."

Leslie frowns a little. "Bad enough? What's wrong being the avatar?" Leslie asks.

Aang thinks about the downsides, like one of them being on the death list to everyone, even on the fire nation during the war. If he dies, there are no more airbenders left. That would probably have a critical affect to the avatar. Maybe after the avatar from the fire nation dies, it'll be the last cause there's no more airbenders left in the world. "I don't wanna talk about it, don't worry." Aang says.

Their food as arrived. After which, they start eating. Right after dinner, Aang pays for it and they both leave. Aang and Leslie just takes a walk down the street. Aang is hoping to get this over with soon before he runs into Katara.

Meanwhile, Katara is still waiting for Aang. She looks down the streets, still no sign. Katara is starting to get worried. She gets on her feet, grabs some posters and walks down the street. She figured she mightiest well hang some posters while searching for Aang.

Aang and Leslie walks down the street to the park. Leslie quickly grabs hold of Aang and gives him a big hug. Aang is feeling uncomfortable about this. _They promised no hugging or kissing. Here's the hugging! _Aang thinks. Leslie realizes something then quickly disbands from Aang.

"Sorry, force of habit." Leslie says. Force of habit. She probably has some Aang dummy she hugs a thousand times or something. Aang probably thinks she does. Aang and Leslie walks up to the fountain, with the lit candles floating on the water. They both sit down on the edge of the fountain. Leslie scoots close to Aang, but then Aang scoots away. Leslie gets closer, but then Aang moves further away. "What's wrong, Aangie?"

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Aangie", no one called him that since his fans from Kyoshi Island. "It's nothing." Aang says.

Leslie gives Aang sad puppy eyes. "You...you don't like me, do you?" Leslie says in a sad tone.

Aang feels both nervous and awkward. "No, no, no. You're a great kid." Aang says. "...It's just that...I'm in a relationship with Katara and, I'm here dating you. I just..." Aang doesn't know what to say next, but then he faces down. "I just need a little space."

Leslie looks down, frowning only a little. "I understand." They just sit in silence, until Leslie breaks it. "You really like her, don't you?"

Aang faces Leslie, with concern eyes. "...Yeah. Katara's really the only girl I can ever have in my life." Leslie wonders about that. "I owe her my life in many ways. I mean...If she never became apart of my life, I wouldn't be here."Leslie becomes curious hearing that. "She broke me out of the iceberg, tought me waterbending...brought me back to life after I died from Azula's attack." Leslie gasps from hearing that, she never knew about Aang's death. Probably cause she's too young to know about afterlife causes. "I don't think there'll ever be anyone like her."

Leslie scoots closer to Aang then puts a hand on his shoulder. "She really does sound like a special girl for you."

Aang looks at Leslie and smiles. "Thanks, Leslie." An hour later, Aang and Leslie returns to the shop. They both stand on the front door. Of course, they give each other one last look. "I uh...I hope you had fun."

Leslie smiles. "I had a great time! You're amazing, Aang!" Leslie says.

Aang blushes a little then looks away a little. "Well, thanks...I had some fun to...but I was still a little nervous that-"

Just then, Aang gets cut off by Leslie giving Aang a kiss on the lips. Aang was both shocked and surprised. But he doesn't fight. He doesn't want to kiss the girl, even he could be a little upset the fact Leslie kissed him and the tailor promised there wouldn't be any kissing or hugging.

The kiss ends, but Aang gives a look of both disturbed and surprised. Aang looks down the street and noticed someone was watching him. He is shocked and surprised to see who it was: Katara.

Katara just watches Aang and Leslie. She never really believed Aang would do this. Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes, she feels so betrayed. Aang was just about to walk to her, but then Katara starts running away, crying. "Katara! Wait!" Aang yells. Katara just kept running. Aang doesn't bother to chase her. Aang just stands then, then looks down with shame and disappointment.

Leslie feels bad about all this. "Aang..." Leslie says. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Aang just cuts Leslie off.

"Just leave me alone!" Aang yells, running off. Leslie feels horrible about all this.

Later at night, Sokka, Toph and Suki at in the living room, talking to each other. Aang walks into the living room, concern. "Has anyone seen Katara?" Aang asks. "She's not in her room."

Everyone talks at once, saying that they don't know where Katara's at. Aang just kept looking around. Aang heads to the backyard and sees a figure somewhere behind that Katara water fountain (The one he made for Katara for their one-year anniversary in "Anniversary")

Aang walks around the water fountain until he sees it's Katara, sitting on the bench. "Katara." Aang says. Katara looks at Aang with her tearful red eyes, then she glares at him angrily.

Katara looks away from Aang. "Go away!" Katara says in an angry voice.

"Katara, place listen to me." Aang says. Katara doesn't wanna listen to him. "What you saw back there isn't what you think. I have no feelings for her."

Katara just glares back at Aang. "You said you wanted to 'walk' alone! And I saw you putting lips on that girl, you didn't even try to resist!" Aang realizes he didn't even bother to resist the kiss. "I'm not stupid, Aang! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Katara, please." Aang says.

"Just leave me alone!" Aang doesn't listen to her, he puts a hand on her shoulder. But just as he was about to say something, Katara bends some of the water from the fountain. She uses the water whip on Aang and makes a clear cut on his cheek. Aang falls down on his back

Katara stands in front of Aang, just glaring at him. "You cheated on me! I thought you were different, Aang! I never actually believed you were a kid of boy who would be dating other girls when in a relationship with someone! But you were!" Aang doesn't say anything, he just looks at Katara, frozen in fear. "Just go away, Aang! I never want to see you again!"

Katara bends more of the water from the fountain and gives Aang a big splash, forcing him to crash against the backdoor. Aang can't believe it, he's never seen Katara this upset. She even hurt him, made him bleed in fact. Aang just closes his eyes, stands up and goes back inside, all in defeat.

Later at night, everyone's asleep except for Aang. He can't get over thinking about Katara. Aang got up from his bed and brings a cover. He goes out back to check on Katara. As he thought, she's asleep on the bench, shivering. It's pretty cold outside.

Aang puts the cover over Katara and she starts warming up a little. Aang doesn't smile to see Katara comfortable, he just kept frowning and then goes back inside. Just as Aang is about to go upstairs, a knock on the door happens. Aang opens the door and is a little disappointed to see who it is: Leslie.

Aang notices she's holding a box, he probably thinks it's something for him. "Aang...I'm sorry about what happened." Leslie says. "I didn't mean to break you and Katara up. I'm just a huge fan and...i think you're really dreamy so...I just couldn't control myself." Aang doesn't know how to feel about Leslie, until she hands over the box. "Here. This is for you." Aang takes a box and takes a peek inside. He notices what's inside and then closes it. "Anyways...I'll see you later. You...still have that other deal with my sister."

Aang just closes his eyes. "Tell her...I'm gonna have to put that on hold." Aang says, then looking away. "I'm...not in a mood to start just yet." Leslie nods then walks away. Aang closes the door and heads to his room.

Aang just sits on his bed, looking at the box. What is he gonna do now? Katara's words just hits him in the head. "_Just go away, Aang! I never want to see you again!_" Aang just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He moves to his desk and takes a piece of paper. He takes a quill, dips the pointy end in the ink and starts writing.

About an hour later, Aang walks out of the house, with his bags, and gets on Appas head. Appa wakes up from feeling Aang then gives a soft growl. "I'm sorry buddy, but it's time to go." Aang says.

Appa just gives another soft growl then gets on his six feet. Aang walks out of the stables and in front of the house. Aang gives one last look at the house and lets the tears escape from his eyes. Then he closes his eyes and looks forward.

"I'm sorry, Katara...yip yip." Appa gives a low growl and then takes off.

In the next morning, Katara walks inside, with the cover over he shoulders. Sokka and Suki walks up and sees Katara. "Feeling better?" Sokka asks. Katara just looks at Sokka with both anger and depressed eyes. "I'm guessing no." Katara looks back down and walks off. "By the way, have you seen Aang? He's gone."

Katara just stops and looks a little more angry. "Maybe he's making out with his secret girlfriend, again!" Katara says. Katara continues walking off.

Katara walks into her room and closes the door. Katara turns around and notices a box with a note on her bed. Katara probably thinks it's from Aang and just gives an anger look. Katara takes the note and reads it:

_Dear Katara_

_I'm sorry about what happened between me and that girl. I'm not in love with her, you're the only girl I want in my life...But now I see that's not gonna happen anymore. I'm an idiot. I got you something for the ball. I hope you'll find a nice guy to take to the ball. Don't worry about me, I'll do what you ask. You won't see me again. Good-bye, Katara._

_Aang_

Katara's not sure how to feel. She's mad at Aang, but how should she feel the fact he ran away? Katara looks at the box with concern. "Something for the ball." Katara takes the box and removes the lid. She widens her eyes to see what was inside: A dress. Not just any dress, the one dress he wanted to get her.

Katara's anger and betrayal fades into surprised and a little glee. Katara reaches in and takes the dress it. She's amazed at the fabric work on the white dress and the pink outlining. She's surprised to see the lovely pattern of the small rubies and the reguler sized heart-shaped rubies. Katara slowly strokes her hands on the fabric, it's really soft. Like a cloud.

Katara holds the dress to her cheek, giving a close feeling on it. She really loves that feeling. On that, Katara slowly becomes sad. She lays the dress on her lap and tears from in her eyes. He got her such a beautiful dress, but she yelled at him and hurt him. She hurt him so much, he's running away.

Katara puts the dress back in the box and looks over the note again. "_You won't see me again."_ Katara feels even worse reading that again. Just then, Suki walks in and sees katara. "Hey." Suki says. Suki notices how upset Katara is when Katara looks at him. "Are you okay?"

Katara shook her head. "Aang ran away." Katara says, with her voice cracking with sorrow and regret. "And it's all my fault." Katara hands Suki the note. Suki reads over the note and is surprised to what it says.

Suki looks at Katara with a sorrow look. "Katara..." Suki says.

Katara closes her eyes, then stands up. "I'm gonna have to fix this." Katara leaves her room and then closes the door.

Katara leaves the house and goes to the stables. She notices that Appa is gone, Aang probably took him. Katara thinks: Where would Aang go. It's probably far away since he needs Appa, he wouldn't make it that far if he goes by glider.

Katara thinks and widens her eyes to realize where he would go: The Southern Air Temple.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Toph are walking down the streets, putting up more posters about the missing Basco. Sokka is a little woried about Toph, it's only three days until Valentines Day and she's still dateless.

"You taking someone special to the ball, Toph?" Sokka asks.

"You taking someone special to the ball, Toph?" Toph says, mocking Sokka. "I told yea, I ain't going!" Toph posts another poster on someones back. "Balls are stupid. And besides, there's no one around here I'm interested in being with!"

Just then, Ohev runs by from a blind spot, then he bumps into Toph. They both colapse on the ground. Toph can feel who it is, then widens her sightless eyes. "Oh...Ohev." Toph blushes a little. "What are you doing here?"

Ohev looks at Toph and realizes it's her. "Toph...I was asking you the samething."

Sokka recognizes Ohev. "Hey, you're that kid that was with..." Sokka widens his eyes in fear. "They're here!" Sokka makes a run for it. "Run for your lives! The annoying singing nomads are here!" Sokka runs until he crashes into a cart filled with heart shaped cabbages, then he got back on his feet and continues running.

Ohev looks really confused from Sokka running away like a coward. "What's his problem?" Ohev asks.

"I ask myself that everytime." Toph mentions. "So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Being with the nomads got tiresome." Ohev says. "So, I got a job here in Ba Sing Se to earn a living."

"That's...nice." Toph says. "I'm just living with my friends. They own a house here in the city."

Ohev smiles. "That sounds great...You wanna go for a walk?"

Toph smiles then blushes a little. "Sure, I'd like that."

Toph and Ohev takes a walk. Just as they passed the broken cabbage cart, the cabbage merchant walks to it and yells at the sight of it. "GAH! MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man gets on his knees and screams at the sky. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"

Sokka keeps on running. He kept running until he bumps into Katara. They both collapse on the ground. Sokka gets up and helps his sister up.

"Sokka, Aang ran away." Katara saays. Sokka widens his eyes hearing that. "I think I know where he is, but Aang took Appa. I need to find a ride."

Sokka crosses his arms. "Where are you gonna get a war balloon at this short notice?" Just then, a man was yelling to everyone that he's selling fire nation war balloons. Sokka felt surprised to hear that as Katara rushes to that man. "That was surprisingly easy."

Meanwhile, Toph and Ohev are walking around the park. They are holding hands and smiling. "So, I hear that boy with the headband was really the avatar." Ohev says.

Toph looks at Ohev with her sightless eyes. "Yeah. I've been teaching him earthbending."

"Wow. That sounds pretty cool." Ohev says. "But not as cool as you metalbending. Now that's some powerful bending." Toph blushes at the comment, thinking that her metalbending impresses him.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy to metalbend." Toph says. "But I don't let that stop me." Toph and Ohev walks for a while, a few hours later, Ohev takes Toph back home. They both hold hands and look at each other. "Hey, Ohev. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Ohev asks.

"Well, you know about Fire Lord Zuko right?" Toph asks. Ohev nods, even though Toph can't see it. "He's having a ball on Valentines Day and...I was wondering if you want to go." Toph pauses for a moment, Ohev can tell she wants to say more. "...As my date."

Ohev smiles at Toph. "Yes, I would." Ohev gives Toph a kiss on the cheek. Toph closes her sightless eyes and blushes. "I'll come pick you up when it's time. But first...I need to find out when it's time to leave."

Ohev walks off. Just as he's far enough, Toph cheers for her self then gives a high jump. Just has she lands on the ground, a giant rumble happens and an earth pillar impales through the house next to her and her friends house.

Toph feels that house collapse then turns from excitement and glee into nervousness. "Oops." Toph says. Toph slowly slides on her side and then rushes inside the house.

Toph walks into the leaving room and then Sokka walks up to her. "Toph! Where have you been? Me and Suki were busy hanging up more posters all day!"

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Just you two? What about Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes?"

"Aang ran away and Katara's looking for him." Toph settles down hearing that and goes back to her loving world. "What's with the scary i'm in love look." Sokka looks horrified after thinking about what it could be. "Did those nomads get to you!"

Toph just knocks Sokka to the ceiling with her earthbending, then Sokka falls right in front of her. "No, captain boomerang! They're not even in the city. I got a date to the ball!"

Sokka widens his eyes hearing that. "That's amazing!" Sokka just pinches Tophs cheeks like she's a little cutie. "Who's the lucky wittle boy!"

Toph painfully grabs Sokkas wrists and forces Sokka onto his knees. "Do that to me again, and I'll bury you ten feet under!" Toph angrily says, glaring at Sokka with her sightless, yet angry eyes. Sokka nods quickly in fear. "And I'm going with Ohev."

Toph let's Sokka go then Sokka gets on his feet. "Oh. He's that boy, eh? Well, I guess I'd go help him out." Soka bolts out of the door. Toph just sighs annoyed.

"I just hope Ohev knows Sokka always give bad advice about romance." Toph says to herself. Toph just returns to her room and crashs on her bed, then quickly falls asleep.

At night, Katara rides the war balloon above the clouds. Katara keeps an eye open, until she can see the Southern Air Temple. Katara bends the water from her pouch and douses the fire down a little. The war balloon slowly flies lower to the ground. Just as Katara can see she's above the air temple grounds, she washes the fire out.

The war balloon lands and Katara hops off the basket, with a box in her hands. Katara takes a look at the air temple to think, where would Aang be? Just then, Appa walks up and gives Katara a lick. Katara turns around to see it's Appa. Katara smiles and pets Appa by the nose. She can tell that Aang's here.

Katara takes a walk around the air temple, wondering where Aang would go into when he's upset. She would think his room, but where is it. Katara tries to remember the tour around here nearly two years ago. Katara walks down the hall until she sees a door at the end of this one hallway.

Katara walks to it and looks through the small window. She sees a figure on the bed, on that, she can tell it's Aang. Katara knocks on the door, a couple of seconds later, Aang doesn't answer. Katara slightly opens the door and sticks her head in. She can see Aang is looking at the door. "Hey. It's me." Katara says, in a calm voice. Katara wants Aang to know she's no longer upset, but he can hardly believe that after what she's done to him. "Can I come in?"

Aang just gives a slight nod then turns to his other side, facing the wall and window. Katara walks in and towards Aang. She sets the box aside on the floor and then puts a hand on his shoulder. Aang doesn't turn to face Katara. They stay silent until Aang speaks. "How did you found me?" Aang says in a hollow voice.

Katara can tell from that tone in his voice that he's upset pretty bad. "Cause I know you well." Aang doesn't make any movement to face Katara.

Katara gets on her knees and gently strokes Aangs bold head, looking directly at Aangs swollen cheek. She can see the cut is mad red, her water whip probably hurted him more then she imagined. She wouldn't be surprised if it leaves a scar.

"Aang. Look at me." Katara says.

Aang hesitates, but he soon gets on his bed and faces Katara. Katara can see tears in his eyes, waiting to be released. "Why would you do this to me?" Aang asks.

Katara sits next to Aang on the bed. "Do what?"

"Why would you treat me like this?" Aang looks down. "I know you were upset but...did you really have to get mad at me like that?" Aang raises his hands in front of his right cheek, avoiding to touch it's painful cut. "You could have listened to me. I was trying to explain I wasn't having feelings for that girl. I was only dating her to get something special for you." Katara doesn't know wither to feel mad or sad about hearing the fact he had to date that girl. "I didn't really feel all right about it, cause I'm with you. I was even nervous to have you found out about it."

Katara wishes she could tell Aang something, but she knows that cutting him off wouldn't be good, even since she did it by pinning her betrayal rage on him. "Another thing, I didn't kiss that girl. She kissed me. I didn't try to resist was I was too shocked to do anything. Her sister promised there wouldn't be any hugging and kissing on the date...but the girl didn't listen." Aang crossed his arms in front of his stomach. "When I saw you, I was hoping to explain everything to you. But instead...you hurt me, both emontionally and physically. You even said you never want to see me again and told me to run away...and then you gave me a painful cut on my face."

Aang can feel tears escaping from his eyes. Katara feels horrible hearing all of this. "I never expected you to ever do this to me, even in your betrayal rage. I always thought you were kind, sweet and caring. After what you did to me...I realized what was meant to be and...and..."

Aang gets cut off by his own crying. Katara holds Aang in his arms and gives him a gentle hug. Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth. "Shhh...It's okay, Aang...it's okay." Aang doesn't listen to Katara, he just kept crying. "I'm sorry about all that, Aang. I couldn't control myself. I was just so shocked and betrayed to see you with that girl. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. I shouldn't have yelled at you, shouldn't have said those things...and I defiantly shouldn't have hurt you that badly." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes, replaying that horrible moment back in her head. "I'm really sorry, Aang."

Aang kept crying on Kataras shoulder. Katara quietly hums her mothers song to calm him down. About half way through the song, Aang starts to caml down form his sobs. Katara holds Aang in front of him and gently places her hand on Aangs swollen cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" Katara asks.

Aang nods at Katara. "A little." Aang answers, in a quiet, sorrow voice.

Katara bends the water from her pouch and onto her hand. "Come here. Let me fix that." Katara puts her free hand on Aangs left shoulder then places her healing hand on Aangs right cheek. The water turns into healing water and starts feeling Aangs cut. Aang gives a small painful grunt from the touch then calms down. A minute later, Katara removes her hand from Aangs cheek, leaving instead of the painful swollen cut is a regular sized cheek with a little pink scar. Katara puts her hand on Aangs cheek and gently strokes it with her finger tips. "Is that better?"

Aang nods at Katara. "Listen...I'm really sorry getting mad at you like that. I should have listened to you instead of hurting you." Katara wipes away the tears on Aangs other cheek. "And when I said I neve want to see you again, or told you to go away...I didn't really mean it. I was just upset. I'm really sorry I said that." Aang mutters 'it's okay', Katara hardly heard it but she can tell it's okay. "I was wondering if...we could forget everything and just...start over."

Aang gives Katara a small smile. "I would like that." Aang and Katara gives each other a lovely hug.

They both kept hugging in silence, until Katara breaks that silence. "By the way, I really love that dress." They both disband the hug. "It's really sweet of you to get me such a beautiful dress."

Aang smiles at Katara. "I thought of you when I saw that dress."

Katara smiles then blushes a little. Katara reaches to the floor and picks up the box by her feet. "I got you something for the ball as well." Katara places the box on Aangs lap. Aang looks at the box and slowly opens it. He is surprised to see there's a suit in it. "I thought of you when I saw this at the mall."

Aang takes the suit out and takes a look at it. It's a white shirt with a black tie and a red jacket and some black pants. Aang looks at Katara and smiles. "I love it, Katara." Aang puts the suit back in the box. Aang and Kataraholds each other in their arms and then kisses each other by the lips.

They kiss for a while, then they disband. "Come on, let's get you home. Everyone else is worried." Katara says. Aang nods then stands up.

Aangand Katara walks out of the room and exits the temple. They get on appa settle and Aang moves to Appas head. "Yip yip!" Appa gives a low growl then takes off, then leaves the air temple.


	36. Valentines part III

A/N: I made a Valentines story of Aang and Katara. Of course it isn't just them. There's also Zuko, Toph and Sokka. I amde this story last month. It feels pretty cheesy writing a Valentines Story two months earlier, but I couldn't help myself. Anywho: This is part III of the story. The gang is spending time with one another. Of course, things get ugly for Sokka. You'll soon see. Katara feels a little uncomfortable for what she see Aang has to do, but she handles it.

Rating: K+

**Sokka and Ohev: The missing Basco:**

On the next day, Sokka is posting more posters on the walls of the city. Just then, he sees Ohev walking by. Ohev sees Sokka and walks up to him.

"Hey...Aang, right?" Ohev asks.

"Not really. It's Sokka." Sokka says. Sokka posts the last poster he has with him. "So, I hear Toph asked you out to the ball."

Ohev blushes a little Sokka mentioning that. "Yeah, she sure did."

Sokka wraps his arm around Ohev's shoulder and pinches his cheek. "Well, good for you, little man!" Sokka gets off of Ohev. "You know, I've been asking Toph to get a date since we got the invitation to the ball."

"Well, then I guess she...or you, are lucky she and I ran into each other." Ohev mentions.

Sokka and Ohev returns to the house and picks up most posters. Ohev is disturbed by the looks of the pile. So he helps up with the posters. About an hour later, they are nearly posted the whole town with the posters.

"How many posters are there?" Ohev asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sokka says, hanging the posters. "I just wish we could find the bear and end this job." Ohev walks down the streets, hanging more posters. "I wonder where he is...maybe the assassin that's after the earth king has the bear to ask for a bribe...Or...Maybe is trying to use the bear to have the earth king come and get him, to end the earth king!"

Just as Ohev was at the door steps of a fish restaurant, the owner tosses someone out. "THAT'S ENOUGH FISH FOR YOU!"

Sokka looks at Ohev and sees that "person" that was tossed out is Basco. Basco looks at Ohev and licks him in the face. "...Or maybe he's just having lunch at a restaurant." Ohev says.

Basco gets off of Ohev and Sokka helps him up. Sokka just looks at Basco confused. "Do you think he's been at that restaurant all this time?"

"I don't know." Ohev says. "Let's just get him back to the earth king and get our lives back to normal."

Ohev and Sokka takes Basco to the earth kingdom palace. Just as they arrive at the top of the stairs, all of the guards surround them, and lifted each of their boulders on top of them, preparing for them to crush them.

"State your name and business!" One of the guards asks.

Sokka realizes, the earth king is on major threat. All of the guards are on the alert. "Guys, it's me. Sokka." Sokka says. The guards just looks at Sokka suspiciously. "Warrior of the southern water tribute...friends with the avatar...I even help planned the invasion." Sokka walks up to one of the guards and into his face. "You even gave me those 'Lost Basco' posters...and by the way, THAT was NOT a few. There were so many posters to be enough to fill up the grand canyon!"

The guards lower their weapons, but gets a closer look at Sokka and Ohev. "Well...the kid isn't anything like the assassin." One of the guards says. Ohev smiles, but Sokka gives a jealous look. "But this 'Sokka' character could be the assassin in disguise. We better give him the extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH."

Sokka gives a horrified look as the guards grabs him by the chest. "Wait! WHAT!?" The guards drags Sokka into the palace.

Sokka was taken to another room, only thing that escapes are the sounds of Sokkas painful screams along with the sounds of chainsaws, jackhammers, an army of trucks, gunshoting, a cat howling angrily, elephants shouting, birds screeching, pianos crashing and then a giant explosion.

After the sounds fade, the guards drags Sokka back outside. Sokka is shaking like crazy with his eyes widen like he's about to go crazy. "Ok. He's clear!"

The guards escort Sokka and Ohev into the throne room. The earth king takes a look at the boy and Sokka. "Is something wrong with Sokka?" The earth king asks.

"Not really sir. But he isn't the assassin. We just gave him extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The guard explains.

"YOU'RE CRAZY GIVING ME A SEARCH AND TEST LIKE THAT!" Sokka explodes at the guard.

The earth king raised his eyebrows hearing that. "Sokka's right. He shouldn't be getting extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The earth king says. Sokka closes his eyes, crosses his arms and smiles like a smart-alick. "He should be getting unbearably painful test search code: Crying for my mommy until I turn 70 number 9245.001-XL."

Sokka instantly opens his eyes and frowns from hearing that. Then the guards grabs Sokka and drags him out of the room. "Of course, your majesty!" The guard says. Sokka just screams his head off as the guards drags him away. When they leave the room, the sounds escape. Sounds of Sokka's even louder painful screams along with sounds of an army of trucks, cannonfire, bombs exploding, monkeys yelling like crazy, carts crashing, fat ladies screaming, fireworks popping, an army of vikings battle crying and three critical explosions. The guards return with Sokka, Sokka shaking even more, whimpering, chattering his teeth and his eyes widen even further, if really possible. "Okay, he's clear."

"Well, that's good." The earth king says.

Just as the earth king sits, Sokka explodes even more then he did at the guard. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Everyone just stares at Sokka like he's a crazy manic.

"Anyways. May I ask what are you two doing here?" The Earth King asks.

Ohev walks outside and walks back in with Basco. "We found him got kicked out of a fish restaurant." Ohev explains.

"Basco!" the earth king says, standing up, opening his arms. Basco runs to the Earth King and roars. Basco jumps on the earth king and then licks his face. The earth king laughs and then gets back on his feet. "Thanks for bringing Basco back."

Sokka and Ohev leaves, but the gaurds blocks their way. "Hold it!" The guard says. "Before you leave, you need to take extremely times infinity searing painful search and test code: I wish I was immune to pain and suffer and i had my blanky number 81934-KGJM/NUG.019BO."

Sokka boils angrily. "Oh no! NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Sokka bolts through the gears. Just as Sokka makes through the outside within half a second, he laughs like crazy. "Free! I'm free! FREE!" Sokka laughs even crazier as he runs through the city.

**Katara and Aang:**** Fitting:**

Aang and Katara arrives at Ba Sing Se. Apa lands right in front of the house. Aang hops off of Appas head and Aang helps Katara get down. "So, dating that girl was just part of the deal to get that dress?"

Aang nods, then looks down a little upset. "I'm not really proud of it, but...I want to get you something special and..."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs cheeks and makes him face her. Katara's smiling a little at Aang. "It's okay. I understand." Aang smiles a little at Katara. "By the way, what was the other deal?"

Aang widens his eyes remembering the other part of the deal. "I almost forgot. I need to get back to that shop." Aang runs as fast as the wind. Katara widens her eyes in confusion. Why would he need to go to the tailor's shop as part of that other deal.

Just as Katara was about to follow Aang, Sokka runs by, laughing like a manic, while shouting "Free! Free! FREE!" Sokka bolts into the house. Katara looks pretty confused for Sokka, but she just decides to go with Aang.

A few minutes later, Katara shows up at the tailors shop. Katara walks in and sees only the dresses that are around. Just then, Leslie walks up with a whole roll of fabric. "Hi there." Leslie says. Katara turns around and sees Leslie. She's not real happy seeing her here. "Oh...you're the avatar's ex-girlfriend." Leslie says. Katara forms her eyes in confusion. 'ex-girlfriend' "...I thought you and Aang broke up after...you know."

Katara realizes, Aang probably didn't tell her what happened. "Well, we sort of did at first, but we made up." Katara says. "Where's Aang?"

Leslie takes Katara to another room of the shop. Katara walks in and sees Aang in a half-dressed suit, with the tailor sticking pins into the dress and doing some sawing. Katara looks curious, yet confused on what's going on here.

Aang sees Katara. "Oh, hey Katara." Aang says. The tailor looks at the door and sees Katara.

"So, this is the lovely Katara you talked about." The tailor says. The tailor walks up to Katara and offers her hand. "I'm Asami. The tailor of this shop. I even designed that dress the avatar got for you."

Katara takes Asami's hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you. I really love that dress, you're amazing at it." Katara says.

"Thanks." Asami continues working on Aang.

Katara sits down and just watches Aang. Just then, Leslie walks up to Katara. "There anything you need?"

Katara shook her head. "No thanks, i'm good." Leslie places the fabric down and leaves the room. "So, what's going on here?"

"Asami is design a new outfit for boys like me, and she needs me for fitting." Aang explains. "I agreed to do this to get that dress."

Katara raises her eyebrow. "You couldn't just do that instead of dating the girl?"

"I probably would have let him." Asami mentions. "But that dress is pretty expensive. I figured doing both would be a big enough earning."

Katara hardly understands, but she just accepts it. The dating thing is over, Aang got the dress and this next part of the deal of keeping that dress isn't anything serious. Why argue? Katara just sits aside watching Aang.

Asami leaves the room for a moment. Aang relaxs a little, but still stands on the stool. Katara smiles at Aang. "I think you look nice." Katara says. Aang is only wearing dark green pants with a black slave-less vest with a green outlining.

"Well, Asami isn't finished you. She's still working on it." Aang mentions.

"I know." Katara says. Asami returns with a dark green fabric. Asami holds it in front of the vest and gives a close look. She decides to go with it and starts rolling it around Aangs arm until it was fitable for his arms to fit through. "Anyways, Zuko says an airship will come by tomorrow to pick us up. There anything you'd like to do before we leave?"

Asami moves to her desk and gets to work on the fabric. "I don't know. Asami, how much longer do you need me?" Aang asks.

Asami doesn't look back, just focus on her work. "Probably another hour. Shouldn't take any longer."

Aang smiles a little then faces Katara. "We could probably go to dinner after I'm done here."

Katara smiles at the offer. "Sure, I'd like that."

Katara spends the next hour siting, watching Asami do her work on the suit on Aang. By then, Asami finishes the dress and gets a good look at Aang and the dress. Asami walks around Aang, reviewing the dress. Katara thinks he looks rather handsome in that suit. She can all ready imagine how he would look in the outfit she got him.

Asami adds a black bow tie to the suit then backs for another review. "I think this might work." Asami says.

Aang looks at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, looks nice. What do you think Katara?"

Katara feels a little surprised, she never actually thought Aang would want her comment on the outfit. "I like it. I think it's gonna be a hit, Asami."

Aang goes to the changing room to switch back into his fire nation/air nation clothes. Aang and Katara leaves the shop and takes a walk down the street. They both just can't wait for Valentines Day, to see each other at the ball.

**Suki and Toph: For the ball:**

Toph just lays on the couch in the living room. Suki walks in with a worried look. Toph can feel Suki coming in. "So, how captain boomerang doing?" Toph asks.

"He's still a little...crazy." Suki says. "So, I hear you have a date to the ball." Toph just rolls her eyes, like she's saying it's so obvious she has a date. It's been like, what? A day, or two? Aang and Katara use to tell me about this boy you had a crush on while in fire nation disguise. Was that him?"

Toph blushes a little, and gets a little worried thinking of how many people Katara and Aang told about her and Ohev.

"Yeah, it's the same guy." Toph admits. Toph sits up and glares at Suki with her sightless eyes. "How much did they tell you?"

Suki looks a little worried. "Nothing, just that you were in love with this boy." Suki says. Toph feels weird yelling at her like that. It shows how much she LOVES the boy. Toph jsut lays back down on the couch."You got anything to wear for the ball?"

Toph widens her eyes, realizing she doesn't have anything to wear for the ball. Toph instantly sits up on the couch. "Oh no! I forgot I don't have anything to wear!"

"Well, you should get a dress. I mean, your date wants to look nice as well to impress you." Suki says.

Toph lets her head down on the couch and rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, cause I'm SOOOOOO madly in love with him for his looks." Toph says sarcastically, then Toph gives a widen open mouth smile and waves in front of her eyes, facing Suki.

Suki realizes that Toph is blind. "Sorry." Suki says. "Well, I need to get a dress as well. So, let's go." Suki grabs Tophs wrist and drags her out of the house.

Suki and Toph walks down the street and into the Earth City Mall. Suki looks over dresses. Of course, after then, she notices Toph isn't even looking over the dress.

"Hey, why aren't you looking over the dress?" Suki asks.

Toph grunts in frustration. "How many times must I tell everyone? I'M BLIND!"

Suki just rolls her eyes. "Well. Then let me help you." Suki takes Toph to the line of dresses that are about her size. Suki looks over the dress then finds a pink one with a red sash and white outlining. "How about this?"

Toph feels the dress. "Well...it does feel soft." Toph says. "Is there anything else?"

Suki looks around the dresses and sees a blue dress. "Maybe this." Suki holds the dress in front of Toph then thinks. "Uh...Blue's not really your color." Suki looks over the dresses again. Suki takes out a white dress with a blue sash and small emerald gems on the dress. "Hey, how about this one?"

Suki hands the dress to Toph. Toph feels the dress. "Well...it's really smooth and soft." Toph pulls the dress to her face and feels it. She's smiling at the feeling. "I think I'll go with this."

Suki smiles then takes the dress. "Excellent."

Suki gets the dress for Toph. Then she goes back to women's dresses for a dress herself. Suki picks out a red dress with a white rose attach to one of the shoulder straps. Suki and Toph leaves the mall with their dress.

"By the way, what's his name?" Suki asks.

"Who?" Toph asks, then she widens her eyes realizing who she's talking about. "Oh. Uh, his name is Ohev."

Suki looks curious hearing that name. "Ohev...I think I heard that name before." Suki asks.

"How could you know him?" Toph asks. "He's an orphan who's worked with my parents for years, ran away and joined those annoying singing nomads."

Suki gives Toph a serious look. "I said I think I heard that name. I didn't say I may know him." Suki and Toph returns home. "I at least hope Sokka's gonna be okay. And that Aang and Katara are doing better since...you know."

Toph looks at Suki confused. "Actually, I don't know. Whatever happened to those two?" Suki whispers everything into Tophs ear. Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Whoa! I never knew Twinkletoes was a player." Toph raises her arms and yells in excitement. "I LIKE THAT!"

Suki just rolls her eyes. "Actually, he doesn't love that girl. He's really just doing it to get that dress." Suki says. "If only Sokka would be more romanic like Aang is."

Just then, Aang and Katara walks back into the house. "Yeah, like that'll happen." Toph says in a tone that means it's never gonna happen."

"What's gonna happen?" Katara asks. Suki and Toph flinches from hearing them then turned around. "What are you two talking about?"

Suki and Toph hold their hands behind their back, forces an uneasy smile then talks at once. "Nothing!"

Aang and Katara looks at Toph and Suki with confused looks, then at each other. "So, tomorrow, we're going to the fire nation. Right?" Suki asks.

"Yeah. Zuko's gonna have an airship pick us up." Katara says. "I can't wait for the ball." Katara looks at Aang. "How about you, sweetie?"

Aang smiles at Katara. "Yeah, I can't wait either." Aang looks at Suki and Toph. "How about you two."

Toph just crosses her arms. "Eh. Whatever you say."

Suki just laughs at Toph, knowning she's just hiding her feelings for Ohev. "Well, I for one, am looking forward to this."

After the conversation, everyone heads to their rooms and goes to bed. Aang and Katara, however, didn't really go to sleep, they just looked at the dress that they gave each other. Then they think about each other, just can't wait to see (Katara) Aang in that suit. (Aang) Katara in that dress.


	37. Valentines part IV

A/N: I made a Valentines story of Aang and Katara. Of course it isn't just them. There's also Zuko, Toph and Sokka. I amde this story last month. It feels pretty cheesy writing a Valentines Story two months earlier, but I couldn't help myself. Anywho: This is part IV part the story. The gang is on their way to the fire nation for the ball. But on the way: Things get pretty juicy.

Rating: K+

In the next morning, everyone packs up and waits outside. They wait for a while then a fire nation airship approves in the skies of the city. The airship lowers down. Appa walks out of the stables and everyone gets up on Appa. Appa flies up to the airship. Appa flies up to one of the support beams and everyone hops on the airship.

Sokka and Aang carries Toph in their arms and hops on the support beam. Everyone heads inside, btu Aang stays outside. "We'll see you in a few days buddy. Take care." Aang says to Appa.

Appa gives a low grunt then flies back down to the city. Aang goes inside with everyone else. Everyone gathers around in the engine room. The airship flies away fmor the city and makes its way to the fire nation.

"So, we're on our way." Katara says. Everyone sits down, but quickly gets bored. "Anyone know any games...that we could do without getting into any trouble in this ship?"

Toph smiles with excitement. "I know! How about my favorite game?" Everyone looks at Toph with concern. "Truth or dare!"

Everyone looks a little worried. "I don't know, Toph." Aang says. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day and the last thing we'll need to get our feelings hurt." Toph just leans back and sighs disappointedly.

"How about we make a promise." Katara says. "No where was we do or say, we don't get upset over it." Everyone agrees and then says 'I promise', all except for Toph, who just wanted to have a little fun. "Ok. Who wants to start?" Everyone looks at Toph. She can't really see them looking at but, but she knows they are.

Toph just sighs. "Fine. I'll go first. And I pick truth."

Everyone stares at each other, wondering who will start. "Ok...Who was your first crush?" Aang asks. Katara feels concern, but she knows bother. Toph widens her eyes hearing that then blushes in nervousness.

"Uh...well..." Toph doesn't know how to say it. But Ohev looks at her with concern, he can tell it wasn't him. "It was Sokka!" Everyone widens their eyes in surprise, Sokka and Ohev the most. They never expected Toph had a crush on Sokka.

Sokka feels strange. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Sokka takes out a barf bag and barfs in it, then everyone becomes disgusted at Sokka.

Toph feels offended. "Hey! I'm not that unappealing!"

Ohev wraps his arm around Toph. "I know you're not." Toph blushes and laughs a little.

"Ok, Aang's next." Suki mentions. "Truth or dare?"

Aang thinks. "I'm going with...truth."

Suki knew Aang would pick truth. "Okay. How do you honestly feel about the tailor's sister?" Katara and Aang widens their eyes. They want to start all over and not relive that moment.

"Well. I uh...She's a a great kid but...I don't really have feelings for her." Aang looks at Katara. "Katara's the only girl I ever want in my life." Katara smiles and gives Aang a loving hug. Everyone goes 'awww' at both Aangs words and their hug. Sokka just feels even more sick and continues barfing in the bag.

Katara gets mad at Sokka. "Oh Sokka! You are so rude!" Suki says. "I always wonder why I'm even your girlfriend."

"Well, maybe we'll soon find out." Ohev says. "It's your turn. Truth or dare."

Suki wonders what he might ask for Truth. "I'll go with Dare."

Ohev frowns in disappointment. He wanted to know how they got together. "Okay, then. I dare you to...give Sokka a big, wet, sloppy kiss." Everyone goes 'oooohh.' at that kind of dare.

"Ok then." Suki grabs hold of Sokka. "Pucker up, warrior boy!" Suki gives Sokka a big, wet, sloppy kiss. Everyone becomes disgusted from the sight of this. All except for Toph.

"I'm really glad I can't see this." Toph says. Suki and Sokka disbands the kiss. Sokka feels both pleased and grossed out.

"Well...that didn't go as well as I thought." Ohev says.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you, Ohev?" Katara asks. "Truth or dare?"

Ohev thinks for a moment. "Hmm...truth."

"Ok." Katara thinks in her head on what to ask. "Uh...If you were the avatar and you could choose between Toph and one of your admiring fan girls, which would you take?" Aang looks at Katara with concern, wondering if she's wondering the same about him.

"Well, duh." Ohev wraps his arm around Toph. "I would pick Toph." Toph smiles and lays her head on her shoulder.

"Aww...isn't that sweet?" Katara says to Aang. Aang smiles then nods.

"Well. Let's see how sweet it is after you're turn?" Sokka says. "Truth or Dare?"

Katara thinks in her head. Truth or dare? Katara doesn't want to say anything upsetting. "I'll go with dare."

"I thought you might say that." SOkka says. Katara gives a worried look. Sounds like trouble with Sokka saying that. "I dare you to give Ohev a big old kiss on the lips." Katara and Widen widens their eyes. Then Ohev and Toph.

Toph looks mad then buries Sokkas body in a metal mat. Then Toph metalbends the door off and turns it into a boulder. Toph hangs the boulder above Sokka. "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT DARE BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YEA!" Toph explodes at Sokka.

Everyone but Katara and Ohev grabs Toph and pulls her down. They tell her to relax a little. Everyone watches as Katara moves up to Ohev. Katara puts her hands on Ohevs shoulders and she gives him a kiss on the lips.

Aang doesn't know how to feel. He would feel broken hearted from seeing this. But of course he feels like he deserves that after having Katara seeing him kiss another girl. Even though he doesn't love her the way he does for Katara.

Katara ends the kiss and returns to Aang. Everyone gets off of Toph and Toph calms down and Ohev gives her a hug. "Well. That went well." Sokka says.

"Well. It's not gonna be well for you, captain boomerang." Toph says. "Truth or dare?"

Sokka doesn't know which is worse. He doesn't want to say something so embarrassing, he'll die. But he doesn't want to do a dare that'll kill him in disgustedness. So it's a lose-lose. But he just makes a choose. "Dare." Sokka says, depressively.

Toph smiles evilly, she expected him to pick dare. "Then, I dare you to..." Toph waves her finger, telling Sokka to move in. Toph whispers the dare in Sokkas ear. Sokka widens his eyes and whimpers in fear hearing it. Sokka begs Toph to not do it. "A dares a dare. You better do it...unless you're chicken."

Everyone looks at Toph and Sokka with confusion. What was the dare? Sokka closes his eyes and groans in defeat. Then he walks up to Aang and looks at him in the eyes. Aang gives a worried look, thinking he's part of the dare.

"Please, forgive me." Sokka says all of a sudden. After then, he places his lips on Aangs. Everyone couldn't believe it, Sokka is kissing Aang. They're all shocked and disgusted in their own ways.

Ohev is screaming like a girl

Katara just looks disgusted and worried

Suki looks a little green, in a sickly way. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Suki takes Sokkas barf bag and barfs in it.

Sokka and Aang disbands, then Sokkas mouth becomes full of barf. Sokka runs off to a window and barfs. Toph just laughs at Sokkas suffering. "Oh man! Serves him right!"

Aang feels weirded out and scared. Katara grabs hold of Aang and gives him a gentle hug. Aang lays in Kataras arms, feeling safe in her embrace.

Everyone learns a lesson form this game. Playing truth or dare on the day before Calentines Day is critical painful to one another.

At night, the airship arrives at the fire nation. Everyone gets off and takes a look around. Just then, a fire sage walks up and bows to everyone. "Welcome to the fire nation, team avatar." Everyone bows before the fire sage. "Come with me. Fire lord Zuko has a place for you all to live in for a while."

The fire sage takes Everyone to a building somewhere near the walls of the royal palace. Everyone settles in their rooms. Aang leaves his room and goes to see Katara.

Katara is in her room unpacking her stuff, then she takes out a bag filled with some stuff. Katara looks inside, just then, a knock happens. Katara turns around to see the door "Come in." Katara says. The door opens and Katara sees it's Aang. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Aang walks up to Katara. "I just finished packing. I wanna see if you need any help."

Katara smiles at Aangs offer. "I'm fine." Katara says.

Aang notices Katara looking inside that bag and smiling. "What's that?" Aang asks, look at the bag.

"It's my memory bag." Katara says. "Everything we've had during our adventures are in here." Katara sits on her bed with the bag on her lap. "You wanna take a look at some stuff?"

Aang sits next to Katara on the bed. "Sure." Katara digs into the bag. Katara takes out her rugged prison uniform. "What's that?"

"It's the uniform I wore when I got arrested to find Haru." Katara says. "I enjoy remembering that moment cause I inspired a lot of earthbenders who had broken spirits."

Aang remembers much from that day. When they met Haru and they helped rescue him and the other earthbenders. "Haru use to tell me you showed a lot of courage." Aang says. Aang takes a look inside the bag. He takes out his woven necklace with a flower on it. "Hey, it's the necklace I made you."

Katara smiles and takes the necklace. "Yeah. I kept it all this time. It was really sweet of you to make me this."

Aang smiles, then frowns a little. "I thought you got rid of it. You didn't even wear it when we arrived at Aunt Wu's village."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Oh no. I just took it off for a moment, then I guess I forgot all about it." Aang looks at Katara and smiles a little bit. "I found this necklace while you were training this Jong Jong."

Katara puts the necklace back in the bag, then she and Aang digs into it. Katara takes out a scale replica of one of the gliders of the air walkers. "Isn't that the gliders from the Northern Air Temple?" Aang asks

"Yeah" Katara answers. "It's one of my happiest memories. I was actually flying." Katara smiles reliving that memory.

"I know how that feels." Aang says. "I remember my first time flying in the Southern Air Temple. I was nervous at first, but I enjoyed it."

Katara laughs a little, that's how she felt on her first time flying. Katara looks into the bag again and then takes out the container for the spirit oasis water. Aang gives a surprised look. "Is that...?"

"Yes. The water form the spirit oasis." Katara says. "It reminds me of Master Pakku. The person who taught me waterbending." Katara smiles at Aang. "I always dreamed of learning waterbending from a real master. And Master Pakku made it come true."

"I'm glad you actually did get to learn waterbending from a master." Katara smiles at Aang and gives him a hug. Katara and Aang looks through the bag and then Aang takes out a championship belt. "It's the champion belt from earth rumble six."

"Yeah." Katara says, taking the belt. "It was a good memory cause that's when we first met Toph. To get you an earthbending master." Katara puts the belt back in the bag. Katara digs into the bag and takes out a headband. "Hey, it's your headband." Aang takes the headband and looks at it. "That brings back a ton of memories."

"Yeah. Like that secret dance party." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "You know, it was actually the first moment we've danced together."

Katara blushes a little, thinking about that moment. "I never really thought of that." Katara digs into the bag and then takes out an eerie looking dark purple dress. Aang widens his eyes seeing that.

"Isn't that the dress you were as the Painted Lady?" Aang asks. Katara nods.

"I'll never forget that one village." Katara mentions. "They were suffering, and they needed my help."

Aang wrpas his arm around Kataras shoulder. "Well. I'm proud of you taking care of them."

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Thanks, Aang." Katara digs into the bag. She and Aang are shocked to see what comes out next: Aangs old shirt. A burnt/slashed shirt with a big hole on the back.

"Is that...is that my shirt?" Katara just slowly nods, only staring at the shirt like she's spaced out. Suddenly, tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang notices. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Katara realizes she is then wipes those tears away. "I'm sorry." Katara says in a scared and sorrow voice. "This shirt...it was the shirt you were wearing when...Azula shot you."

Aang widens his eyes and then looks back at the shirt, then he puts his hand on it. "Why did you keep it?"

Katara closes her eyes as new tears starts forming in her eyes. "I...I don't want to ever forget that day...It was the day where...I was scared to death." Katara holds the shirt close to her face and lays her head on it. "You were dead and...I just couldn't live without you." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I can't think about that horrible moment without crying."

Katara starts sobbing. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gives her a warm hug. "It's okay Katara. I understand. I would feel the sameway if it was you who got shot."

Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. She always feel safe in his arms whenever she thinks about that horrible memory of Aangs death. A couple of minutes ago, Katara falls asleep in Aangs arms. Aang looks at Katara and smiles to see she's peacefully asleep. Soon, exhaustion got the best of him and he falls asleep.

Today is the day, it's Valentines Day. The ball is tonight, and everyone is getting excited. At this moment, Aang and Katara are still asleep on Kataras bed, with Katara in Aangs arms. Katara wakes up, sees that the sun is all ready up. She smiles the fact today's Valentines Day.

Katara then looks to see Aangs old shirt in her hands. She realizes that she was going over her old memories before falling asleep. Katara then looks behind her, and she sees Aang with his arms wrapped around her. Katara then remembers she was crying over a horrible memory and he was comforting her.

Katara smiles at Aang then gently strokes his head, on his arrow tattoo. Katara gets up from her bed, slowly escape from Aangs arms, trying to not to wake him up. Katara looks back at Aang then gives him a kiss on the cheek. Aang smiles and moans in his sleep.

Katara ends the kiss and looks at Aang. "I love you." Katara leaves her room and goes downstairs. Katara takes a walk outside and sees it's almost noon. Katara walks down the town and goes to some restaurant. Katara takes a seat and orders her breakfast.

Just as she's waiting for her breakfast, Ohev shows up. He sees Katara from the entrance, then he approaches. "Hey, Katara." Katara turns around and smiles to see Ohev. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Thanks. Happy Valentines Day, Ohev." Katara says. Ohev sits in front of Katara. Katara feels a little weird, even since that she kissed Ohev. Even though it's a dare. "So. How are things going."

"Fine, I guess." Ohev answers. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Katara widens her eyes hearing that, worried to hear it could be about that kiss. "I was wondering what kind of flowers does Toph like."

Katara sighs in relief. Katara thinks for a moment. "...Actually, I don't really know." Katara says. "I'm not even sure Toph has a favorite flower."

Ohev frowns a little. "Well...what kind of flowers do you like?" Ohev asks. Katara feels weird about him asking that.

"Well...I always liked a Ruby Rose. They're one of my favorites." Katara thinks about why she loves that kind of flower. "But...it's mostly cause of how pretty they look. So...if you want to give Toph flowers, I think you should go with by the smell of them."

Ohev wonders what she means by that, but then he figured it's cause Toph's blind and, the pretty looks of a flower wouldn't matter to her. "I guess that's true." Ohev says. Kataras breakfast as arrived, eggs, sausage and some toast, and Katara starts eating. "Can you please help me get some flowers?" Ohev begs.

Katara shallows a mouthful of eggs then laughs. "Sure, I guess I can help."

An hour later after breakfast, Katara and Ohev walks down the streets. They kept walking until they ran into a cart filled with flowers. They both look over the flowers. Some Katara is amazed with by the beauty and the smells.

Ohev sees this one bouquet of panda lilies. Ohev takes the bouquet and hands them to Katara. "How about these?" Ohev asks.

Katara smells the panda lilies, but doesn't seem amazed. "Doesn't smell real good." Katara says, returning the bouquet. Katara looks over the flowers and spots a Jasmine Dragon. Katara smells it and smiles a little. "Maybe this one."

Ohev looks at the flower and gives it a smell. "Yeah, I think she'll like this." Ohev asks. Ohev grabs a bouquet of the Jasmine Dragons. Katara looks over the flowers and sees a bouquet of white blossoms. Katara smiles and loves the beauty of them. Katara pays for the Jasmine Dragons and the White Blossoms.

Just as Katara and Ohev are leaving, the cabbage cart starts running away downhill. The cabbage cart crashes into the flower cart. The flower lady and the cabbage man walks up to see they're carts destroyed. "GAH! MY CABBAGES/FLOWERS!" They both said in unison. They both see each other and smiles happily, then holds each others hands. "Where have you been in all my life." They both said in Unison again.

Katara and Ohev walks to Toph and Ohevs house. Ohev walks inside while Katara keeps on walking. Katara reaches to her and Aangs house, then sits outside. Katara looks over the white blossoms and thinks in her head.

She has an idea on what to do with them to go along with the dress, only question is, how would she do it and would she get it done on time?

Meanwhile, Toph is laying on the couch in her house. Ohev walks up and sees Toph is awake. Ohev walks up to Toph.

"Hey Toph." Ohev says.

Toph smiles form hearing his voice. "Hey, Ohev." Toph says. Toph seats up and catches the scent of the Jasmine Dragons. "What's that small?"

Ohev hands Toph the flowers. "I got you some flowers." Ohev says.

Toph takes the flowers and smells. She smiles realizing what they are. "Jasmine Dragons! They're my favorite!" Toph says. Toph gives Ohev a hug. "Thank you, Ohev! I love them!" Ohev smiles and blushes. He's glad he got Toph the perfect flowers.


	38. Valentines part V

A/N: I made a Valentines story of Aang and Katara. Of course it isn't just them. There's also Zuko, Toph and Sokka. I amde this story last month. It feels pretty cheesy writing a Valentines Story two months earlier, but I couldn't help myself. Anywho: This is part V part the story. The time has come. It's Valentines Day. the whole gang is excited for this special moment.

Rating: K+

Hours have passed, the sun is even starting to set on the horizon. At the Royal Palace, everyone is setting up everything for the ball. Zuko watches everyone doing the work by the doorway. Mai walks into the room with a cup of tea. "Red Jasmine for the fire nations handsome fire lord." Mai says.

Zuko turns to see Mai. He smiles at her and accepts the tea. "Thanks." Zuko says. "Things are going well here." Zuko takes a sip of the tea.

"Yeah. I think this will be the best Valentines Day ever." Mai says. Zuko smiles at Mai and wraps his arm around her.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki are walking down the street. They walk by Kataras house. Sokka sees Katara siting outside, sawing on a headband made of flowers. Sokka and Suki approaches to Katara.

"Hey Katara." Suki says. "Happy Valentines Day."

Katara looks up to see Suki and her brother. "Hey, Happy Valentines Day." Katara says. Katara continues sawing. "So. Are you guys ready for the ball tonight?"

"Yeah." Sokka says. "We're about to get ready. The ball's in an hour." Katara nods at Sokka. Sokka takes a close look at what Katara's doing. "What are you making?"

Katara doesn't look on Sokka, just focuses on her sawing. "Just something to go along with the dress." Katara says. Sokka and Suki just moves on. Katara finished the flower headband and walks inside.

The ball's in two hours, Katara should really get ready for the ball. Katara goes upstairs into her room. Katara closes the door and is surprised to see Aang. She's surprised to see he's still asleep. Has he been here all day?

Katara smiles and kneels beside Aang. Katara gives Aang a little shake on his shoulder. "Aangie...wake up." Katara says in a quiet, sing tone voice. Aang slightly opens his eyes and sees Katara. Aang sits up and stretches his arms. "Good afternoon, sweetie."

Aang looks at Katara with a little surprised look. "It's afternoon?" Aang asks. Katara laughs a little then nods. "Wow...time got away from me."

"Have you been asleep all this time?" Katara asks.

Aang shook his head. "Not really. I woke up to find you were gone. I ate breakfast and looked over your memory bag again then..." Aang yawns tiresome. "I guess I must have fallen asleep."

Katara smiles at Aang, then gently strokes his cheek. "Well. The ball's happening in an hour, and I need to get ready. What don't you go do the same. Okay?" Katara says, placing a kiss on Aangs cheek.

Aang smiles a blushes a little. "Okay." Aang gets up from Kataras bed and leaves her room.

Aang thinks for a moment. An hour until the ball. He can get ready under that kind of time. But what should he do for Katara? He got her the dress, but it would be nice to give her something while he escorts her to the ball.

Aang takes a short walk outside. Aang walks by a flower cart. He sees hundreds of flowers in that cart. Aang then thinks he should get Katara a nice bouquet of flowers. Aang thinks in his head, what was her favorite flower?

Katara told him once, even after he tried to get her that panda lily. Aang thinks for a while, until that memory hit him: A Ruby Rose. Aang looks around the flowers until he sees a bouquet of Ruby Roses. Aang takes the Ruby Roses and leaves about ten silver pieces for them.

Aang returns to his home. Aang goes into his room and gets dress for the ball. Just then, Sokka and Suki leaves their house. Sokka's wearing the same suit Katara got Aang, only the jacket is sea blue.

Toph and Ohev walks right out of their house. Ohev is wearing that one suit that Asami was designing and fitting on Aang. Everyone takes a walk down the street.

Minutes later, Aang leaves his room, wearing the suit Katara has gotten him. Just then, a knock happens on the door. Aang walks downstairs and opens the door. Aang sees its everyone else.

"Wow. You look handsome." Suki says. Aang blushes a little, but Sokka got a little jealous from that comment. "You and Katara ready?"

"Katara's still getting ready." Aang explains. "Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll catch up." Sokka and Suki nods. Sokka, Suki and Ohev leaves.

Toph walks up to Aang and feels his suit. "Wow. You feel handsome." Toph says. Aang looks a little confused. Toph can tell someone's handsome by feeling them? Unless that's her way of saying soft, since she's blind. "You have a good time with her." Toph gives Aang a punch on the shoulder. "You're the man, twinkletoes!" Toph walks off, waving back at Aang. "Happy Valentines Day."

Aang waves back at Toph, even though she can't see it. "Happy Valentines Day, Toph." Aang walks back inside and grabs the Ruby Roses. Aang stands outside of Kataras room, waiting for her to come out. Aang knocks on the door. "Katara, are you ready?"

"Almost. Just give me a minute." Katara says. Aang waits outside, he just can't wait any longer to see Katara in that beautiful dress. He went through a lot of trouble, plus that fitting, to get that dress for her.

Just then, Aang can hear Katara walking towards the door. Katara opens the door and faces Aang. "How do I look?" Katara asks. Aang is beyond stun to see Katara. She's wearing that dress he gave her, along with a flower headband made out of the white blossoms and with her hair out and some of her front hair in two thick lines, like she had her hair when she was in a fire nation disguise.

Aang pictured Katara to look like a goddess in that dress, but he never expected to see her any more beautiful then that. He even wonders if there is such a word that's greater then a goddess. She's so beautiful that, a new word would ahve to be made. She's... "Gorge-iful" or maybe "Beaut-ous" (Beautiful and Gorgeous) "You...Y-y-you look...great..Amazing...beautiful. You're like a-a goddess...No...something greater then that...You're like a...a-"

Katara puts a finger in from of Aangs lips and shushes him. "It's okay. Just 'beautiful' is fine." Katara gets a good look at Aang in his suit. "You look amazing as well."

Aang smiles a blushes a little. Aang realizes something then gives Katara the flowers. "For you." Aang says.

Katara excepts the flowers and smiles. "Thanks, Aang. I love them." Katara gives the flowers a sniff. "Ruby Roses...My favorite."

Aang nods, then places a hand on his hip, offering Katara an arm. "Now it's time to escort a lovely girl to the ball."

Katara blushes then laughs a little. "You're quite the gentleman, Aang." Katara says, putting an arm around his. Aang and Katara walks downstairs and leaves the house, making their way to the royal palace for the ball.

At the Royal Palace, everyone starts walking in. There's a large line just outside of the gates. The rest of the Avatar gang at waiting at the end. Sokka and Suki are going all smoothy-smoothy with each other. Toph is just bored and a little impatient.

Aang and Katara joins with the rest of the gang. They all talk about how each other looks, or in Tophs case, how they feel. They wait in line for a couple of minutes. Aang looks at Katara and admires her beauty. Seeing her this way sends a chill down his spine.

Katara looks at Aang and notices his shivers. "You okay?" Katara asks.

Aang doesn't want Katara to know how he's feeling seeing her like this. "Yeah, just a little cold." Aang says as a cover.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Well then...come here." Katara wraps her arm around Aang and gives him a warm hug, holding him close to her. Aang blushes a little from her embrace, soon, his shivers dies down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Aang says, then he closes eyes and feels comfort in her embrace. "Much better."

The gang waits for a moment until a fire nation guard walks up. "Team Avatar. You are all our VIP guests. You don't really have to wait in line." Toph raises her arms and cheers. Everyone looks at Toph confused, then back at the guard. "This way, I'll escort you to the ball."

The gang follows the guard to the ball. Everyone settles in while everyone else in line makes their way into the palace. In a few minutes, everyone gets in and the music starts playing. Everyone but most of the avatar gang gets on the dance floor.

Just then, everyone has to get on the dane floor and this one dance requires to switch partners. Right about now, Aang is dancing with Toph, Suki with Ohev and Katara with Sokka, which feels weird for Katara and Sokka. Sokka and Katara, brother and sister, on the dance floor of love, on Valentines Day.

Aang and Toph feels a little weirded out, a student and a teacher. Ohev and Suki, they don't really know what to say or feel about this.

Zuko and Mai joins in on the dance floor, just as they do, everyone switches dance partners again. This time, Katara is with Zuko. Katara looks at Zuko with a disturbing look. "...This is...awkward." Katara says. Katara doesn't really have feelings for Zuko, even given to her old hatred over him, even after he's proven himself that he's changed.

"I guess so." Zuko says. Zuko gets a good look at Katara while they dance together. "You look...amazing."

Katara smiles at Zuko. "Thanks. Aang got me this dress."

Zuko widens his eyes hearing that. He probably didn't except Aang to do that. Meanwhile, Aang's dancing partner is Sokka. Now Sokka feels compeltely weirded out. "Oh come on! As if dancing with my sister wasn't bad enough!" Sokka complains.

Aang feels a little upset to hear that, he pretty much things Sokka's calling her a horrible dancer, when really he just feels weirded out dancing with Aang. Just like he had to kiss Aang over that one dare.

Everyone on the dance floor kept switching partners. Some were pleasent, some acceptable, some just plain weird or awkward. It was then until Zuko stands in front of the band playing the music. "Attention, everyone." Everyone stops dancing and faces Zuko. "It's time for the slow dance. Please make some room for the Avatar and his girlfriend will start us off."

Everyone backs off, forming a clear circle space with Aang and Katara in it, then a spotlight appears above them. They both look at Zuko with a surprise look then looks at each other.

Aang and Katara moves in closer to each other, until they start holding hands. They slowly move their hands to (Katara) the back of Aangs neck (Aang) on Kataras waist. They looked into each others eyes and smiles. Slow music starts playing and Aang and Katara begins slow dancing.

Ater a couple of seconds. Suki and Sokka, then Toph and Ohev joins in on the slow dance. A few other couples joins in on the floor, but everyone else stands by and watches Aang and Katara.

"You know, you do look beautiful tonight." Aang says. Katara blushes a little from Aangs comment. "You're so beautiful...you deserve a greater word that describes your beauty. You're...beaut-ous. Or maybe Gorge-iful"

"That's okay, Aang." Katara says. "I'm fine with just beautiful." They both stays in silent while slow dancing. "So, what would you say about this years Valentines Day?"

Aang closes his eyes and lays his head on Kataras chest, still slow dancing with her. "I think it's the best Valentines Day ever."

Katara puts a hand on the back on Aangs head and gently strokes the trace of his arrow tattoo. "Me too." Aang and Katara stays in this position, until Aang lifts his head and faces Katara. They both slowly closes in on each others face until they're lips meet.

The couples in the audience go 'aww' at the sight of Aang and Katara kissing. Sokka and Suki are looking at each other.

"You know you're my forever girl don't you?" Sokka says.

Suki laughs a little. "You don't really have to call me that." Suki closes in on Sokkas face. "But..yeah, I do. And you're my loveable warrior."

Suki and Sokka kisses each other on the lips. Toph and Ohev are slow each with each other. "You know...I never noticed you could dance before." Toph says.

"Yeah. I've been practicing." Ohev says, blushing in embarrassment. Even though Toph can't see it, she can tell he's embarrassed a little.

Toph just laughs a little. "Well, dance lessons or not...I love you." Toph gives Ohev a kiss on the lips, then Ohev starts kissing her back.

Everyone kisses as they slow dance with each other. After a minute, Aang and Katara disbands their kiss. Aang lays his head on Kataras chest and Katara rests her cheek on the side of Aangs head.

"Happy Valentines Day, Katara." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles and closes her eyes, taking in this lovely moment. "Happy Valentines Day, Aang."


	39. Comfort II

A/N: How would things go if Aang didn't really disappeared before the arrival of Sozins Comet? I think he would still he upset about having to kill the fire lord.

Rating: K+

Katara lays in bed, thinking about Aang. She's a little worried about him. He's upset over the fact he had to take out the fire lords life to bring piece to the world. All he really wants to do is defeat the fire lord without taking away his life. How can Aang do that if there's no way Ozai can be defeated in any other way?

Katara decides to get up and check on Aang. Katara walks down the hallway until she reaches Aangs room. But when she takes a look inside, she's surprised. He's not in his room. Katara thinks: Where would Aang be? Katara takes a look around the house, still no sign of him. Katara grabs a blanket and lays it over her shoulders. Katara heads outside to the courtyard. She figured it would be chilly, so that's why she had that cover. Aang is no where outside in the courtyard. Katara thinks for a moment, where else could Aang be? Katara takes a look at the road going downhill, heading to the beach. Katara widens her eyes realizing: The beach. He must have gone there.

Katara follows the road to the beach. Just as she reaches the beach, she sees a figure at the edge of the beach. She figured it cold be Aang. Katara approaches, but then can fully see it is Aang. He's sitting with his head laying on his arms on his knees, shivering. Aang didn't really bother bringing something warm to fight against the cold.

Katara approaches behind Aang and places the cover over his back. Aang becomes surprised to see a cover over him as he turns around. Aang can see it's Katara. "What are you doing here?" Aang asks.

"I was checking on you when I noticed you were gone." Katara says.

Aang faces back at the beach then looks down. "I'm sorry." Aang says. He feels bad that he worried Katara so much at making her think he ran away.

"It's okay." Katara says. Katara sits next to Aang. Katara faces Aang then puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand what you're upset about. It's about defeating the fire lord is it?"

Aang looks at Katara with a worried look. "How could I defeat Ozai without taking away his life? I can't take away his life. This goes against everything the monks have taught me."

"I know, Aang. I know." Katara says. "I'm not trying to encourage you to take away his life, but, you're the avatar. It's the avatars job to bring balance to the world, no matter what they have to do."

Aang looks back down. "I know that, Katara. But...I just can't take out a persons life." Katara gently rubs Aangs back. "I mean, Ozai is a horrible person and I do need to defeat him, but...I just can't take away his life." Aang buries his face into his arms. "I just don't know what to do?"

"I know you do, Aang." Katara says. Aang looks at Katara. "You are wise, strong, brave. I think you know what to do to defeat the fire lord."

"But...I don't." Aang stares at the ocean water. "I sometimes wonder if I'm even worthy of being the avatar. I can't even follow my avatar duties without taking away someones live."

"You are worthy, Aang." Katara says. "Ever since I've met you, you were strong and brave. If any of the other air nomads were the avatar, they probably wouldn't last well then you have." Aang looks back at Katara, who is smiling a little at him. "Listen. Your avatar duties don't have to involving take out peoples lives. I'm sure all the other past avatars did their duties without taking out peoples lives.

"I don't know, Katara." Aang says. "I mean. Roku told me that he failed to do his duty by sparing Sozin's life. And Kyoshi did her duties by killing Chin the Conqueror." Aang looks down at Kataras lap. "Maybe my duty is to take out the fire lords life to bring an end to this war."

Katara stays silent for a moment, wondering what to say. "Well...maybe it is." Aang looks up at Katara. "But like I said, you don't really have to take out Ozai's life. I'm sure there are other ways to defeat him. Besides, there were plenty of other avatars before Roku and Kyoshi. I'm sure they did their duties without taking out people's lives."

Aang and Katara stays silent for a moment. Aang looks up at the moon, which is almost full, but is actually fading. "But...the comet is coming in two days." Aang looks back at Katara. "How can we find a way to defeat Ozai before that comet comes?"

Katara puts both of her hands on Aangs shoulders. "I don't know, Aang. But we'll think of something." Katara gives Aang a comforting hug. Aang wraps his arms around Kataras waist and hugs her back. After the hug, Aang and Katara gets back on their feet. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

Aang and Katara walks back to the fire lords old house. Katara takes Aang to his room and helps him into bed. She places the cover over him and tucks him in. Katara kneels beside Aang, facing him. "Are you nervous about the fight?"

"Just a little." Aang whispers. "What if I can't defeat the fire lord? I want to defeat him, but without taking out his life. What if we can't stop him with another way?"

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek and gently brushes it with the back of his fingers. "Well, don't be. You're gonna do great. Don't worry about unable to defeat the fire lord, cause you will. And it's like I said, we'll think of someway to defeat Ozai without killing him." Aang smiles then nods. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine." Aang says. Aang gives a yawn and then gets comfortable on his bed. "Thanks for the help, Katara."

Katara smiles. "You're welcome...Well, good night." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Katara gets up and heads for the door.

"Good night." Aang whispers. Aang watches Katara leave. When Katara closes the door, Aang closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	40. Injured

A/N: Aang had some business to take care of, only he was found greatly wounded and need immediate medical attention. I figured this would be rated T cause of the blood and the weakness and what not.

Rating: T

Katara rides on Appa. Appa is flying as fast as he could. Katara looks down on the ground, searching for Aang. Aang recently left to investigate an area for suspicious stuff. But on the next day, only Momo returns home to Katara with a note saying that Aang needs help. Katara is worried for Aang, wondering what it is he needs help with. Is he hurt? Does he need back up. Katara hopes he isn't hurt. Appa lands in front of the woods, too afraid to fly in and crash into some trees, like back in the swamp. Katara hops off of Appa and runs into the woods, looking for Aang. After running a few feet away from Appa, Katara can see Aang, but is disappointed to see him he's injured.

"Aang!" Katara yells, running to him. Katara gets a close look at Aang, he's out cold with his skin really pale. Katara shakes Aang. "Aang, wake up...Come on, wake up."

Aang moans a little then his eyes slightly wakes up. "He...hey...Katara." Aang says, weakly.

Katara gently stroke Aangs head with her hands, letting tears escape from her eyes. "Aang. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I...I..." Aang grunts in pain, flinching a hard grip on his stomach as the pain becomes intense on his stomach. "I was ambushed...Ozai's loyal soldiers...I...I couldn't...take them."

Katara hugs Aang protectively, holding him close to her body. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone." Katara says, in between her sobs.

Aang stays quiet as Katara sobs a little. "I'm...I'm sorry." Aang says.

"Shhhh...don't talk." Katara whispers. "You need to save your strength." Katara lifts Aang in her arms. "Let's get you home."

Katara takes Aang to Appa. Appa takes off when Katara lays Aang in the seattle. It took over an hour, but Appa made it home for Aang to recover. Katara takes Aang to his room, but makes him sit up. "Where did they hurt you?" Katara asks.

"In...the back." Aang says. Katara moves to Aangs back. She can see the blood dried onto his clothes, and five long cuts.

Katara covers her mouth with both of her hands, with a worried and surprised look. "Oh, Aang." Katara whispers. Katara removes Aangs shirt, but also removes his pants, for it's also stained with blood. Quickly, Aang starts shivering, feeling cold with being in only in his underwear, and possibly sick. Katara notices the shiver, but then feels his forehead. To her surprise, he's burning up. "You're sick."

"I know." Aang whimpers.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up. After that, I'll get you a blanket." Katara bends the water from a bowl, and begins healing his back. Aang groans in pain from the water touching his back. "It's okay, it's just healing water."

"I know...but it...stings." Katara's not surprised. The wounds are intense. He probably would have died if he stayed any longer in the woods.

Katara heals his back for a while, but she can see the wounds aren't healing any further. Katara ends the healing session, leaving the wounds only about 3 inches long, with pink lines in between them of what use to be part of the wounds.

"Can I get dressed now?" Aang asks.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "I need to wash your clothes. But like I said, I'll get you a blanket." Katara walks to the first aid kit hanging on the wall. She opens it and takes out the bandages. Katara wraps the bandages around Aangs body, trying hard not to make it too tight. When Katara was done, she can see Aang is shivering more violently. If five people where trying to hold him still, they would be shaking by force from him. She also sees goosebumps on his skin.

Katara helps Aang lay down on the bed. "Come on. You need to lay down." Aang lays down in bed. Katara bends the water from the bowl and helps Aang drink it, trying to get him to stay hydrated. Katara closes in on Aangs face then gently strokes his cheek. "Hang in there. I'm gonna get you that blanket."

Aang nods. "Okay." Katara smiles but then leaves.

About five minutes later, Katara returns with two blankets. Katara lays them over him, but lays next to Aang under the covers, trying to transfer some of her body heat to him. Katara wraps her arms around Aang, giving him a warmful hug. "I'm gonna make you some tea...Are you hungry?"

Aang shakes his head. "My stomach is upset."

Under the covers, Katara places a hand on Aangs stomach. "Well, you need to eat. You'll need to build up your strength." Aang just looks at Katara. Katara gently brushes Aangs cheek. "Get some rest, Aang. I'll wake you up when the tea and soup are done."

Aang nods. "Okay." Aang could hardly get much sleep, with being in pain. Katara can't help but frown. She's upset to see Aang like this. Sweet, loveable Aang. Why can't the world just see that, even through he's the avatar, he's just a kid. He can feel and bleed like every other human. He's not invincible.

Katara gets out of bed and heads downstairs, preparing the soup for Aang. While the waters are boiling, Katara returns to Aang. She frowns to see he's sweating and his skin is pale. Katara takes a piece of cloth and wipes away the sweat. She dips the cloth in the water bowl then gently lays it on Aangs forehead, trying to reduce his temperature. Katara is feeling angry about this. Mad at the people who did this to him. Sure, he's the avatar, but can't they see he's just a kid?

Aang slightly wakes up, only to see Katara trying to reduce his temperature. "I...I feel...horrible." Aang murmurs.

Tears escape from Kataras eyes. "I know." Katara whispers. "You're gonna feel better. Don't worry."

"Can't...can't you just...fix me up? ...Really fast?" Aang asks.

Katara just shook her head. "I wish I could, Aang...but that would take magic. It's not possible." Katara gently brushes Aangs cheek with the back of her fingers. "I've done all I could do, Aang. For now, just get some rest. You'll feel better soon."

Aang goes back to sleep. Moments later, Katara returns to the kitchen, working on the soup. Katara returns to Aangs room with a cup of tea, only to set it on the nightstand. Another minute later, Katara walks in with a bowl of soup. Katara wakes Aang up, only it took awhile for him to open his eyes.

"You're soup's ready." Katara says, showing the bowl. Aang tries to grab the bowl, only the problem is he's too weak. Katara grabs Aangs hand and places it back next to him on the bed. "I'll do it." Katara gives Aang a spoonful and feds it to him. Aang really appreciates Katara doing this for him. The soup was delicious even.

Once Aang finishes the soup, he used the energy he had to thank Katara. Katara grabs the tea and gives it a gentle blow. "This is Red Jasmine. Iroh taught me this incase you get sick. It should help fight the sickness."

Aang nods and takes a sip of the tea. It doesn't really taste that good, but he got use to it after a couple of gulps. Katara sets the tea aside. She grabs his hand and holds it gently, then gently strokes it with her other hand.

"Katara?" Aang murmurs. Katara looks at Aang. She can see some fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks, with concern.

"Am...am I gonna be...okay?" Aang asks.

"Of course you will, Aang. I'm right here, you're taken care of...We just need to let time take care of the rest." Katara gives a little smile.

Aang can tell she's right. But he doesn't feel convinced. "But...what if...what if I...couldn't..."

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Shhh...Don't talk like that." Katara knows what Aang is talking about. "That's not going to happen, Aang. I'm right here, and I'll protect you. I'll take good care of you. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Aang hesitates, but then gives a little nod. Aang locks his fingers with Kataras. "Well...you stay?" Aang asks.

Katara gives a little squeeze on Aangs hand, then kisses the back of it. "Of course. Don't worry about me leaving, I'll never do that to you." Aang nods, but then is suddenly feeling very tired, like he hasn't slept in ages. "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you're rested."

"Ok." Aang murmurs. "Good night...Katara." Aang closes his eyes.

"Good night, Aang." Katara says. Katara gives Aang a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Aang forms the smallest smile his energy can give him. "Love you too." Aang whispers, in his sleep.


	41. The dance

A/N: This is actually the ending of one of my stories "The dance": s/8734311/1/The-Dance The story is actually known by each avatar couple there is. Not really my best work since i'm only a Kataang.

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara regroups with everyone else in the party. Everyone's glad to see Aang, all except for Mai of course. Everyone sees that Aang and Katara are holding hands as they approach.

"Looks like you're doing better." Suki says. Aang nods.

"Thanks to Katara." Aang says. Katara smiles and wraps her arm around Aang.

The band starts playing some dancing music. Everyone starts dancing with their dates, all except for the gang. Toph approaches to Sokka. "Hey captain boomerang. You still owe me a dance!"

Sokka widens his eyes. "Oh, right." Sokka faces Suki. "Uh, Suki. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Suki says, giving Sokka a kiss on the cheek. Toph takes Sokka to the dance floor and they start dancing. Haru walks up to Katara and takes out his hand.

"You wanna dance?" Haru asks.

Katara blushes a little from the offer. "I'd love to...but I don't want to hurt Aang after he saw me teaching Zuko to dance." Haru looks at Aang.

Aang looks at Haru and Katara back and forth. "I'll be okay. Go ahead and have fun." Aang says.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Thanks, sweetie." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Katara and Haru moves to the dance floors.

Zuko and Mai joins them as well. Aang and Suki just sits next to each other, both watching Sokka and Katara. Normally, they would dance with each other, but they would probably feel really weird about it.

"You're taking it well that Katara's dancing with another guy." Suki says.

"Well...Haru is just a friend." Aang says. "It's not like anything went on that made me think she would have feelings for him. Kind of like her and Zuko." Aang just watches Katara having some fun with Haru. "What about you and Sokka?"

Suki thinks about it. "He mentioned about Tophs little crush on him. But I know he doesn't feel the same for her."

Aang and Suki watches their dates at the dance floor, until the music stops and the earth king makes an announcement. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" Everyone on the dance floor stops and pays attention to the earth king. "We are here to celebrate the end of the one-hundred year war. And it's all thanks to the avatar!" The earth king points at Aang. Everyone claps for him. "Now, to honor him. Clear the dance floor." Everyone moves out of the way. "Avatar Aang, step in."

Aang steps up on the dance floor, everyone else weather, surrounds Aang, giving him enough room for a dance moment, like the fire nation students did for him and Katara back in the cave.

"To honor the avatar, after what he has done to the world. You can pick one special lady to have a spotlight dance with you." The earth king says. A spotlight shines ontop of Aang. "You get to choose a lady."

Aang feels butterflies in his stomach. He's never had a dancing moment this public. It was okay back in the cave cause it was just a couple of students, but there's hundreds, maybe thousands of people around here, watching him. Even under a spotlight.

Aang looks over the crowd, he spots Katara in the front line behind him. Aang takes Kataras hand and takes her out on the dance floor. Katara stands in front of Aang. She notices the worried look in his eyes and a little bit of sweat on his face.

"Are you okay?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara. "Yeah...I'm just a little nervous." Aang says.

"Why? You were a good dance back in that cave." Katara says.

"Yeah." Aang says. "But...it was just a couple of people. There's like thousands of them watching me."

Katara takes Aangs hands, make makes him look into her eyes. "Don't worry about them. It'll just be you and me right now." Aang blushes a little, he simply remembers him telling her that when she got a little nervous everyone watching them. "Just look at me and follow my steps. You're gonna do great."

Aang nods in understatement. The band starts playing slow music. Aang realizes it's a slow dance. He feels both realized and nervous. A slow dance with the girl of his dreams. Aang puts his hands on Kataras waist. Katara puts her arms around Aangs neck, and they begin slow dancing.

Aang starts calming down and smiling. He's doing all right. Sokka and the gang quietly applauds and cheers for Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara smiles at each other. "You feeling any better?" Katara says.

Aang lays his hand on Katara shoulder, still slow dancing with her. "Much better." Aang says. "You're an excellent healer, Katara. Both physically and mentally."

Katara blushes and puts a hand on the back of Aangs head. "Thanks."

They both slow dance for a while, in the middle of the dance, they both slowly close in on each others face until their lips meet. The crowd goes "aww" at the sight of them kissing. They both finisht he kissing and Aang lays his head back on Kataras shoulder.

"I love you." Aang whispers.

"I love you too." Katara whispers.

This night was the most magical night for the both of them.


	42. Sick III

A/N: This story is about Aang getting a horrible sickness, thanks to that idiot Sokka. Fire Fever. Oh, that's intense.

Rating: K+

It's a normal day in Ba Sing Se. Everyone is having a little reunion, even to help Iroh celebrate the Jasmine Dragons one year anniversary it was built and in business before the fire nation concurred Ba Sing Se.

This morning, Katara and Suki are in the kitchen, working on breakfast. Everyone but Aang is up this morning. Katara is a little concern, normally, it's Aang who's usually up early, sometimes first or sometimes before she is. Aang was even still asleep after Sokka and Toph got up.

When Katara moves back to the stove, Aang enters the kitchen. He looks really exhausted and weak. "Hey Katara...hey...Suki." Aang says, tiresome.

Suki and Katara sees Aang. Aang sits down on a chair. "You don't look so good." Katara says.

Aang weakly looks at Katara. "Don't worry, sweetie...I'm fin...I'm fin...I'm..."

Just as Aang couldn't finish his sentence, he passes out. Collapsing and landed hard on the floor.

Suki and Katara are greatly worried. "Aang!" They both said.

Katara and Suki rushes to Aang. Katara puts a hand on Aangs forehead and feels his temperature. "He's burning up. Real bad." Katara says.

"I'm gonna go get Iroh, he might know what's wrong." Suki says. Suki leaves to the living room. Katara stays by with Aang.

An hour later, everyone waits in a kitchen as Iron checks on Aang. Katara sits on a chair, facing down upset. Sokka puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara looks at Sokka and they both hug each other. Just then, Iroh approaches. Iroh gives a worried looked, they know that Aang's in serious trouble.

"What's happening to him?" Suki asks.

"He's got Fire fever." Iroh explains. Zuko and Mai both gasped form hearing this. "It's a horrible virus that sickens the patient with intense fever." Katara gives a worried look, thinking about what's gonna happen to Aang. "It's not really contagious, it can only be caught from eating uncooked fire pepper seeds."

Everyone looks confused. "When did Aang had fire peppers?" Mai asks.

Just then, Sokka widens his eyes, thinking about about what happened yesterday. It's April Fools day and he was about to play a prank on Aang by putting fire pepper seeds in this sandwich he's gonna give Aang.

Aang walks by and Sokka holds out a sandwich. "Hey, Aang. I made you a sandwich."

Aang smiles and accepts the sandwich. "Thanks, Sokka." Aang takes a bite of the sandwich, only after he swallows, his face turns burning red. If he had hair, it would be on fire. Aang gives a burning yell and fire escapes from his mouth, and not that kind he firebends.

Aang rushes to a barrel, sees the water in it and instantly buries his face into it. The fire dies down from his insides. Aang raises his head out of the water, taking a deep breath. Sokka laughs at Aang.

"April fools!" Sokka yells! Aang frowns and then buries his face back in the barrel.

The flashback ends and Sokka tries to act like he doesn't know anything. "Is he..." Kataras tears starts escaping from her eyes. "Is he gonna be...okay?"

Iroh just shakes his head. "He won't be, but he'll pull through. He just needs to rest." Iroh makes his way to the door. "I know a special tea that'll help him. I'll be back." Iroh leaves the house.

Katara walks into the living and takes a look at Aang. He's siting loopy on a chair, struggling to stay awake. Katara walks up to him and puts a hand on his head. Aang moves his head to face Katara, he can see that she's upset.

"I'm...sorry...Katara." Aang says.

Katara doesn't know what he's sorry for, that he got horribly sick or that he didn't tell her. "Shh...don't talk." Katara kneels down a little, facing Aang at his level. "You're gonna be okay." Aang doesn't have the energy to show or say he understands. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Katara puts her arms, one under Aangs legs and another on his back, Aang uses his only energy to wrap his arms around Kataras neck. Katara lifts Aang and carries him into his room. Katara takes Aang into his room and lays him on his body. Katara removes the covers, knowingly that covering him would just make him feel any worse.

Katara leaves Aangs room and goes into the kitchen. Sokka just looks more and more nervous. Katara takes a bowl, fills it with water, and then grabs a piece of cloth. "I'm worried about him." Katara says.

"So are we." Toph says. "How did Aang get Fire Fever?"

Sokka just yells in guilt. "Okay! I confess! It was me!" Everyone becomes both shocked and surprised to hear that. Then they all looked at Sokka angrily. "But, I didn't mean to. It was just a little prank!"

Katara walks up to Sokka and then stomps him on his foot. Sokka screams in point and starts rubbing on his feet, easing the pain. "I can't believe you would do this!" Katara yells. "You are such a moron!"

Katara walks out of the kitchen, then everyone starts giving Sokka dirty looks.

When everyone was heading to bed, Katara walks to Aangs room, with the bowl of water and cloth. Katara sets the water by the night stand and dips the cloth in it. Katara places the cloth on Aangs head, temping to reduce his temperature.

Aang opens his eyes and looks at Katara. "Hey." Katara says, "How are you feeling?"

Aang just moans, he struggles to find some energy within himself. "Thir...sty." Aang says, weakly.

Katara bends the water from the bowl and helps Aang drink it. When the bowl was half empty, Aang was full. Aang was able to regain some of his energy from drinking the water.

"I had...a bad dream." Aang says. Katara takes the cloth from Aangs head and starts wiping away the sweat from his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Katara asks. Aang just shocks his head. "Do you want me to stay?" Aang slightly nods.

"I feel...horrible." Aang says.

Katara takes Aangs hand and slightly brushes the back of it. "It's gonna be okay. Iroh says he'll make a special tea to help you." Katara explains. "But for now...I'm here for you."

Aang nods a little. "Thanks." Aang slowly drifts off to a slumber. Katara wishes she could watch him rest peacefully. Aang just struggles and turn, trying to find a way to get comfortable. Katara holds Aang in her arms and holds him close to her chest, trying to get him to relax. "I can't get comfortable..."

Katara gently brushes the back of Aangs head. "You will, Aang. You're just having trouble sleeping cause of this fever." Katara explains. "It's gonna be a long night, but I'm here for you if you need anything." Aang nods a little.

Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth, temping to help him fall asleep. Aang slowly drifts into a slumber, and soon, Katara does the same. They both lay asleep on Aangs bed, with Aang in Kataras arms.

In a few minutes, Katara gets interrupted from her slumber. "Katara?" Aang says weakly. Katara slowly opens her eyes and sees Aang, his face turning red. "I'm hot." Katara nods and gets up.

"I'll see what I can do." Katara says. Katara opens a window by Aangs bed, trying to bring in the cold air to help cool him down. Katara takes the damp cloth and starts wiping away the sweat from Aangs face.

Katara bends the water from the bowl and lays it on Aangs forehead, then freezes the water. Aang sighs in relief and his burning color starts fading. Katara's starting to feel a little chilly, so she takes Aangs cover and wraps herself around it.

Aang feels asleep, Katara, now sitting in a chair next to Aang, just watches Aang, but then slowly falls asleep. Katara can only imagine how many interruptions she'll have tonight, she can at least hope she'll get enough sleep for the night.

An hour later, Katara wakes up. She sees Aang is still asleep, but she checks on him to make sure. She feels his head, still burning. The ice she bent melted in fact. Katara bends more water on Aangs head and freezes it.

Katara is surprised the fact it's turning into a freezer in here and Aang still isn't feeling chilly. Not as much as she is, but not even the slightest. Katara closes the window, figuring there's enough cold in here. Katara checks on Aang and noticed how dry his lips are.

Katara starts shaking Aangs shoulder. "Aang...Aang." Aang starts waking up, his vision is all blurry, but starts clearing. He sees Katara. "Are you thirsty?" Aang slightly mouths his tongue and feels how dry his mouth is. Aang nods.

Katara bents the water from the bowl and helps Aang drink. Aang drinks all the water from the bowl and he's still thirsty. Katara takes the bowl and leaves Aangs room. She never imagined his virus was this bad.

A minute later, Katara returns with a bowl full of water. Katara gives Aang more water, about half way empty, Aang was all ready full. "Thanks." Aang says. Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek and smiles.

"You feeling any better?" Katara asks. Aang just shakes his head then drifts back asleep. Soon, Katara does the same.

A few hours later, Aang wakes Katara up, Katara wasn't sure how long its been due to the fact it's still dark outside. Katara checks on Aang, she can see his face is turning pale. "What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"I feel like...I'm gonna..." Aang couldn't finish his sentence. He puts a hand on his stomach and Katara hears his stomach growling. It doesn't sound like he's hungry, Katara widens her eyes realizes what's going on.

Katara rushes out of Aang room and runs into a closet. Katara quickly grabs a bucket and runs back to Aangs room. Katara hands over the bucket. The very moment she does, Aang begins throwing up. Katara reacts disgusted from the sight and smell of Aangs vomit.

Aang was done throwing up. Katara takes the bucket to the window, opens the window and tosses the vomit out. Katara checks on Aang again, he's curling up like a ball, with his hands on his stomach.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Something wrong, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang weakly looks at Katara. "My stomach hurts." Katara helps Aang lay down flat on his back. Katara feels Aangs stomach, it's burning hot. Probably cause his body is reacting from digesting the peppers.

Katara bends the water from the bowl onto her hands and gives Aang a gentle healing rub. Aang moans in relief. Katara feels pretty tired from being up all night. Aang notices the sleep in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...for keeping you up...all night." Aang says.

Katara keeps focusing on heal rubbing Aangs stomach. "It's okay, Aang. I don't mind, but I am a little tired." Katara says.

Aang nods and drifts back to sleep. A few minutes later, Katara can feel Aangs temperature on his stomach drops, then she instantly falls asleep.

On the next day, everyone but Katara was gone. Katara and Aang are still asleep in Aangs room. By noon, Zuko shows up with a cup of tea. Zuko sees Katara and Aang still asleep. Zuko shakes Kataras shoulders, trying to wake her up.

Katara wakes up and sees Zuko. "Zuko?" Katara says tiresome. Katara starts stretching and yawning.

"You okay?" Zuko asks. "It's all ready noon."

Katara is surprsied to hear that, but her tiresome only shows a little surprise on her face. "Really?" Katara asks. Zuko nods. Katara wipes away the heavy feeling in her eyes. "I'm sorry...Aang kept me up most of the night for demends."

Zuko just rolls his eyes then hands over the cup of tea. "This is the tea my uncle made." Katara takes the tea. "It's Scarlet Jade. It helps the immune system, but makes the person very sleepy." Katara nods, she was about to wake Aang, but Zuko gives Katara another warning. "It's very powerful, he can only drink it once every nine hours."

Katara nods again. "Okay. I'll make sure he'll eat before he drinks." Zuko nods and then leaves.

Katara moves to the kitchen and starts making some eggs and toast for Aang. Katara moves back to Aangs room adn wakes him up. Aang slightly wakes up and sees the breakfast on his lap.

"Breakfast...in bed?" Aang asks. Katara nods and gently brushes Aangs head. "Thanks...Katara." Aang starts eating the breakfast, that was when a knock happens at Aangs door.

Katara walks to the door and opens it. She's disappointed to see it's Sokka. Sokka gives a worried and guilt look. Just as he was about to say something, Katara slams the door in his face.

Katara walks away, but then Sokka knocks on the door again. Katara grunts in annoyance then opens the door again. "What is it?" Katara says in an anger tone.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to Aang." Sokka says. "I didn't know it causes fire fever, and I was only doing it for a prank. It was April Fools day."

Katara just pushes Sokka back, which makes him lose his balance and fall down. "That's still no reason to do it!" Katara slams the door shut. Katara sees that Aang has finished his breakfast. Katara places a hand on his stomach, it feels a little warm. "How's your stomach doing?"

Aang weakly looks at Katara. "It still hurts, but only a little." Aang says.

Katara nods and hands Aang the cup of tea. "Zuko mentioned this is the tea Iroh said that'll help." Aang takes the cup of tea. "It'll make you very sleepy, so you should only take it once every nine hours." Aang nods and starts drinking the tea.

When Aang finishes his tea, he sets it aside on his nightstand. Just then, Aang feels very tired. He drifts into a deep slumber. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Katara whispers. Just then, a knock happens on the door, Katara can tell who it is: Sokka. "Go away Sokka!"

Sokka plants his head on the door. "Katara, I said I was sorry. What do I have to do to to show you my apology?" Sokka says.

Katara gives a moment to think. She walks to the door and opens it, glaring at Sokka. "You really wanna prove it?" Katara asks. Sokka nods like crazy.

Minutes later, Sokka waits by Aangs room, Katara walks up with a fire pepper. Sokka gets surprised to see it, he soon realizes what it is she wants him to do. "You want me to eat it?" Katara nods. "Is it...raw?" Katara nods again.

"I want you to risk getting fire fever." Katara says. "Do it, and I'll accept your apology."

Sokka hesitates, but then he takes the pepper. Sokka eats the pepper, whole, but when he shallows it, he starts turning burning red, then his hair catches on fire. Sokka yells in pain as fire escapes from his mouth.

Sokka zooms through a window and starts bolting away. He runs through a cabbage cart and catches it on fire. The cabbage man walks up and sees his cart on fire. "MY CABBAGES!" Sokka bolts to Lake Laogai and jumps into it. Very soon, the lake reduces until it's completely dried out.

Sokka just lays on the bottom of the dried out lake, panting and sweating form the extreme heat.

An hour later, Sokka doesn't bother to go see Katara, instead, he just goes to his room and crashes on the bed, very tired and exhausted from the heat. Hours later, Katara walks into Aangs room with a bowl of soup.

She sits beside him and starts shaking his shoulder. Aang slightly wakes up, trying to fight the sleepiness the tea have given him. "I made you some soup." Katara says. Aang just blinks tiresome at Katara, he wishes he could thank her, but he doesn't have any energy to say anything.

Katara feds Aang a spoonful of the soup, knowing that he's too tired to fed himself. Aang starts sweating a little, probably cause the soup is a little hot then it would need to be. Katara notices how hot Aang is becoming.

Katara lays the bowl aside and starts wiping away the sweat. "Are you feeling any better?" Katara asks. Aang just shook his head, very slightly. Katara barely noticed it, but she can tell that he isn't. "I'm sorry Sokka did this to you." Katara feels bad the fact her own brother would do this to her boyfriend.

Katara bends the water from the water bowl and gives Aang a drink. Aang drinks the water thirstily, like he hasn't drinked in years. "I...bad...dream." Aang says. Hearing that gives Katara a surprised look. "Ozai and...Aulza...had us...burning you...alive...I felt the...pain...you died in...my...my arms." A tear slips from Aangs eye.

Katara wipes away the tear and doesn't hesitate to hold Aang in her arms. "It's okay." Katara whispers in a tender voice. "It was just a dream. It probably happened cause you're overheating." Aang just moans quietly. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Katara lays Aang back on the bed. She walks to the window and opens it, trying to get some cold air in here to cool him down. Aangs burning color starts fading, then she continues feeding him the soup. Upon emptying the bowl, Aang drifts off to a deep slumber again, mostly from the effects of the tea.

Aang had a quiet moment last night. Around midnight, Katara woke up to give Aang another cup of Irohs Scarlet Jade. Katara even got a peaceful night of sleep at night. In the next morning, Katara got up early. She starts cooking breakfast for Zuko and Mai.

Sokka walks in, feeling confused. "Hey, Sokka." Zuko says. "...Something wrong?"

Sokka takes a sit. "Yeah." Sokka says. "Katara gave me a fire pepper to eat to prove my apology, and it was raw." Zuko and Mai widens their eyes from hearing that. "I ate it, but I don't feel any horrible as Aang was."

Katara walks up to the table with a plate of bacon and toast for Zuko. "That's because it wasn't really raw, it's cooked." Sokka looks surprised.

"But...you told me it was raw." Sokka says. "You told me to get fire fever to prove my apology!"

"No...I told you to risk fire fever." Katara explains. "You thought it was raw, so you risked it." Katara returns to the stove. "And for that...I forgive you."

A couple of hours later, Katara walks into Aangs room. Katara sees Aang is still asleep. Katara walks up to Aang, holds his hand and gently brushes the back of it with her thumb. A few minutes later, Aang starts waking up, he sees Katara.

"Hey...Katara." Aang says, quietly.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Good morning, sweetie." Katara says. "How are you feeling?"

Aang just moans and rolls on his side, curling up a little for warmth. "I don't know...My head hurts and I feel...cold."

Katara takes the cover from the chair and places it over Aang. "Well, the cold part is good. That means you're feeling better." Katara puts a hand on Aangs head, it's hurting and she can feel it thumping. "How bad is your head?"

Aang pauses for a moment. "It feels like...it's been cut opened." Aang says. Katara frowns a little, she can't imagine the fire fever giving him this kind of pain to the head. She probably thought the temperature was bad enough. "I hate...this fire fever!"

Katara bents the water from a bowl and places it on Aangs head. "It's okay, it's dying down. Just get some rest." Katara freezes the water on Aangs forehead, hoping that'll help ease the headache.

Aang slightly nods at Katara, accepting the fact he'll need more rest. Aang tries to fall back asleep, but the pain in his head is too much to fall peacefully asleep. Katara wishes she could give him the Scarlet Jade again, but the nine hours aren't over yet.

Katara puts her finger tips on each of Aangs temples and gently rubs them. Aang starts sighing in relief. "Is this better?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara with his tiresome eyes. "A little bit." Aang answers. "Thanks...for taking care of me...I'm lucky to have you for a friend...and a girlfriend."

Katara blushes and then smiles. "Thanks, and your welcome."

Katara rubs Aangs temples while Aang tries to relax from the major headache. "Katara?" Katara look at Aangs tiresome eyes. "Do you think...Sokka really meant to do this to me?"

Katara thinks about that for a moment. "I don't know. Wither it was an accident or not, it's very stupid of him to do that to you." Katara stops rubbing an Aangs temples and bends the ice back to water and removes it from his head. Katara gives a gentle rub on Aangs forehead. "Just try and go to sleep."

Aang moans and falls fast asleep. Aang starts feeling a little better a few hours later, but he's still not having enough energy to even get out of bed. At night, Katara sits next to Aang, she was just about to go to bed until Aang starts turning and tighting his eyes.

"Katara...Don't!" Aang starts talking in his sleep. Katara notices and realizes he's probably having a nightmare. "Azula! Ozai! ...No, please!" Katara feels Aangs head, he's burning up a little bit. aang starts sweating, it's probably cause he's sweating in fear. "Katara! Don't leave me...No!" Just as Aang was about to speak to him, Aang instantly wakes up and sits up.

Aang screams a little and pants heavy. Katara holds Aang in her arms and gently brushes his back. "Shhh...It's okay. You were just having a nightmare." Katara says in a tender voice. Aang just lays his head on Kataras chest, trying to catch his breath after being choked in fear and sickness. "Just relax...You're safe. Relax...shhh."

Aang tries to relax, he needs to save his energy and strength. Katara gently rocks Aang and starts humming a little song. In a few seconds, Aang relaxes a little. Katara lays Aang back down and wipes the sweat from his face.

"You had that nightmare from last night?" Katara asks. Aang nods a little.

"Please stay with me." Aang asks in a quiet voice.

Katara takes Aangs hand and smiles a little. "Of course I will." Katara opens up the covers and moves Aang aside a little. She lays next to him on the bed and puts the cover over her and Aang. "Are you scared of losing me?" Katara asks.

Aang's not sure what to say about that. "...I don't know if that's what I'm really scared about." Aang says. "But...I'm afraid of losing you. I almost did once."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Really? When?"

"In Ba Sing Se." Aang says. "The Guru told me if I can master the avatar state, I have to let go of earthly attachments...let go of you." Aang pauses a moment to catch some of his energy to speak. "I couldn't do it at first...I love you too much, I couldn't let you go. But...when we were surrounded, I had no choice but to do it...then Azula shot me." Tears starts falling out of Aangs eyes. "I was so scared...when I was dying, I as all alone in darkness. You weren't around. I couldn't be saved."

Aang sniffles. Katara wipes the tears from his cheeks and gently brushes one of them. "To tell you the truth...I was scared too. After you were shot, I was afraid of losing you. I love you so much. I would do anything to bring you back to live, even if I had to do bloodbending."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Really?"

Katara hesitates, but then she nods. "I know it sounds bad, but it's true. Remember the first time I was bloodbending, I did it to save your life." Aang didn't really think about that. Katara holds Aang in her arms and gives him a gentle hug. "But it's okay, Aang. You won't lose me. I'll always be here with you, no matter what happens."

Aang smiles a little then nods. Katara and Aang looked into each others eyes until their lips meet. They kissed each other for minutes until they disband. Aang feels very tired and drifts off into slumber. "Good night, sweetie." Aang whispers.

Katara gives Aang a gentle squeeze. "Good night, sweetie." Katara whispers.

It's morning and Aang and Katara are still in bed asleep. Katara wakes up and sees the sun rising. Katara then takes a look at Aang and feels his forehead. He feels hot, but it's warm-hot. On that, she knows he's feeling much better. Katara sits up, lays her back against the wall behind her and holds Aang in her arms.

Aang unconsciously lays his head on Kataras shoulder. Katara wraps her arm around Aangs shoulder and gently brushes him, shoulder to arm, following the trace of his tattoo arrow. Katara gives Aang a lovely look, she really enjoys watching him asleep. He looks so attractive when he's asleep. Sometimes, she sees him as the young airbender he was when he was found in the iceberg, even if it was over a year ago.

Aang moans a little. Katara looks at Aang and she can see he's waking up. Aang looks up a little and sees Katara looking at him. "Good morning." Katara says in a quiet voice. Aang smiles, he's glad to see Katara in the morning. She looks lovely in the morning, wither she's asleep or not. "How are you feeling?"

Aang gives a moment to notice how he's feeling. "Warm, in a good way...comfortable...in a little bit of pain that I can handle...I'm feeling better then I had in the last couple of days." Aang faces Katara. "Thanks to you."

Katara smiles and blushes. "You're welcome." Katara says. "You're still a little sick from the pepper seeds, but I'm glad to know you're feeling better." Katara takes the damp cloth, drips it in the water bowl and places it on Aangs head.

Iroh walks in and sees Aang and Katara. "How is he?" Iroh asks.

"He's doing much better." Katara says. Iroh walks up and feels Aangs forehead, he can still the warmth seeping through the cloth. And he can feel it's a fresh cloth from the fact it's still wet. "Does he still need that Scarlet Jade?"

"Not really." Iroh says. "I can give him another remedy tea. It's not as strong as the Scarlet Jade, but it won't make him sleepy." Iroh looks directly at Aang. "You maybe feeling better, but it's best to still get some rest today. By tomorrow, you should be back on your feet."

Aang nods. Just as Iroh leaves, he stops as Katara called out to him. "Iroh. Can you tell Suki or Zuko to bring us some breakfast?" Katara asks.

Iroh looks back and nods, then leaves. Aang gets comfortable with Katara. Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "I think this is the best moment we've made all week." Katara says.

Aang looks up at Katara. "Yeah...I guess." Aang says. "I wish I wasn't sick."

Katara gives Aang a little squeeze for a hug. "Oh, it's okay, Aang." Katara says. Katara gives Aang a gently brush on his tattoo arrow on his arm. Brushing him arm from shoulder and wrist. "You know, you look pretty handsome when you're asleep."

Aang blushes a little from hearing that. "You look beautiful asleep too...and very lovely in the morning." Aang lays his head back on Kataras shoulder and closes his eyes. "I love that." Katara smiles and gives Aang a warm hug. They both laid for a moment until Zuko and Suki walks in with their breakfast and Aangs tea.

They both eat their breakfast, Aang just laid his tea a side to cool off a little. After they finish breakfast, Aang takes his tea and starts drinking it. It wasn't quick until Aang finishes his tea. Aang sets his cup aside. Katara wraps her arm around Aang and places her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I love it when you have your hair out." Aang says. Katara looks at him. "It shows more personality out of you."

Katara smiles at Aang. "I enjoy leaving it out sometimes, but I usually choose to keep it in a ponytail." Katara mentions.

Aang takes a piece of Kataras hair and sniffs it. Then he moves some of her hair on her shoulder and lays his head on her shoulder. Katara doesn't mind Aang doing that. "You have the softest hair, Katara." Aang says.

Katara smiles. "Thanks." Aang felt overwhelmed with warm and comfort, he drifts off to a peaceful slumber. All day, Katara stays with Aang in bed. At night, Katara and Aang both lay in bed and went to sleep for the night.

Next morning, Katara is in the kitchen making breakfast. Everyone else was here. Of course, Katara's a little worried cause Aang's usually up before everyone else is instead of the last.

Aang walks into the kitchen, yawning and streching. Katara is happy to see Aang on his feet again. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" Katara asks. Aang sits down on a chair by the table. "So much better." Aang says. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome" Katara says.

Everyone but Aang and Katara glares at Sokka. "I hope you've learned your lesson about pranks." Zuko says.

"Of course I have. I'm not gonna pull any again." Sokka says.

Katara lays down a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Sokka. "Well. That's good." Katara says.

Sokka takes a bite from the eggs. But when he shallows, he starts burning up. His hair catches on fire and then he yells a fire breath. Sokka bolts out of the house. Everyone laughs at Sokka, even Aang. Apparently, they put fire pepper seeds in those eggs to teach him a lesson.

Sokka bolts through the streets, runs through the cabbage cart again. The cabbage man yells at the sight of his cabbages burning. "MY CABBAGES!"

Sokka rushes to Lake laogai and jumps in. Lake Laogai drains very quickly, from lake to bone dried...again. Sokka just lays in the middle of the dried out lake and pants heavily while sweating like an animal.


	43. Questions

A/N: I figured Aang and Katara would have a lot of questions about each other. I made this Kataang story so they would get their answers, now that the war is over and they have alone time together.

Rating: K+

Now that the war is over, the world was able to relax in piece. Summer is almost over and Aang and Katara decides to spend it at Ember Island. Right now, Katara is sitting on a blanket, wearing the bathing suit and watching the sunset. The ocean water waves in close to Katara, then waves back to the sea. Katara sighed contentedly, wading into the ocean and squeezing the wet sand between her bare toes. She closed her eyes for a moment to listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, feeling utterly content. She bended the water absently in circles around her ankles, allowing it to soothe the muscles in her calves and feet. Katara closes her eyes and inhales soothingly through the nose, taking in the lovely ocean air, letting the ocean breeze blow through her hair.

Aang approaches and sees Katara admiring her moment. Aang smiles, he enjoys seeing her like this. "Hey, Katara."

Katara wakes up from her trance and looks at Aang. Katara smiles. "Hey, Aang." Aang sits next to Katara on the blanket. Aang wraps his arm around Katars shoulder, Katara lays on Aangs shoulder, smiling. She loves being with him, even on a moment like this. They both sit there and watch the sun setting. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Aang looks at Katara. "What do you want to do?"

Katara thinks. "Well...there's this one game I enjoy doing." Katara looks at Aang. " It's really simple, it's where you just go back and forth asking each other questions about each other. The game goes on and on until we decide to stop. Useless, only me and Sokka gets to play with it, but it's not really that fun since we all ready know everything about each other, with being siblings and all."

Aang thinks about this game. "Well, don't we all ready know everything about each other?" Aang asks.

"Mmm...maybe we do. But there's some stuff about you I'd like to know about." Katara gives Aang a paddy look, with sad eyes.

Aang couldn't resist. "Aww...okay, I'll play along." Katara smiles. "Why don't you start since it was your idea?"

"Okay." Katara thinks in her head. As she thinks, she bends the water in between her toes, feeling the cool, refreshing, smooth feeling in her toes. "When we first met, you said you never wanted to be the avatar. How do you feel about being the avatar now?"

Aang hesitates a little, trying to think for an answer. "Well...I still don't feel like being the avatar. I mean, it's hard enough that I'm the last Airbender and I have to find a way to reform the air nation. But...sometimes I wish I could be a normal kid one day." Katara holds Katara closer to his body. "So I could be with you." Katara smiles and blushes a little from that answer.

"Well, I think you make a fine avatar." Katara says.

"Okay. Now it's my turn." Aang mentions. "You said you love me as Aang, how about being the avatar?"

Kataras smile disappears a little. She figured he's asking that for...certain reasons. "Well...That's a tough question for me." Katara looks down at her feet. "It's not that I only love you cause you're the avatar, but...sometimes, I wish that you weren't the avatar. I mean, being the avatar put you through a lot of pain and hard work. I sometimes feel like I'm always losing you."

Aang frowns a little, he can't imagine what Katara had been through cause of him being the avatar. "Well, I'm sorry for being the avatar."

Katara looks at Aang but smiles a little. "Don't be. I sometimes think it's nice you were the avatar. I mean, we got to spent time together by teaching you how to waterbend." Aang laughs a little. "How are you handling being the only airbender left?"

"Well...I'm not proud of it." Aang says. "It's my fault my people are gone. I failed to protect them from the fire nation. But now I'm the last airbender, I'm suppose to reform the air nation but...how can I do that without having people trying to slaughter me every ten seconds?"

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "It wasn't your fault the other airbenders are gone. If it's anyone's fault, it's fire lord Sozin. He's an idiot thinking he could take over the other nations...and for wiping out the air nomads. If only he listened to Avatar Roku." Aang looks at Katara. "Besides, you don't have to go through forming the air nation alone. Me, Sokka, Toph and Zuko are gonna help out."

"Yeah. That would be nice." Aang says. "Here's something I'm dying to know. It's about the cave of the two lovers." Katara blushes a little, thinking about that moment. "When we kissed, how did it feel?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well...At first, I thought it was...nice. But...when we kissed, it felt so..." Katara thinks about that kiss, trying to remember how it felt. "lovely."

Aang smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. Cause...you felt upset about that kiss at first...I guess you could say I'm an idiot when it comes with love."

Katara frowns a little. "I wouldn't say you're an idiot. I mean, you're sweet, loveable, kind. You're probably just...not well with talking to girls. I mean, there are boys who can get nervous to make a move with the girl they love."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Aang says. "All right, it's your turn."

"I know." Katara says, in a teasing tone. "I was wondering, since you've had friends a hundred years ago, did you ever had a girlfriend back then? Or at least had a crush on a girl?"

Aang just shook his head. "No, not really. You were actually the first girl I've ever met outside of the air temple." Aang admits. "All though, I do sometimes wonder what other girls from different nations a like. I mean, there's you, then Yue, Toph, Azula...But I'm glad I got to meet you." Katara smiles. "Okay, my turn now." Aang looks down,f rowning a little, thinking about a question he's about to ask. "When I burned you...how did you feel?"

Katara frowns a little, thinking about that moment. "Well...At first, I was upset cause...it hurt real bad. I mean...I didn't hate you for burning me, I was sure you didn't mean to. But..." Katara looks away. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to answer that."

"It's okay...To be honest, I was scared." Katara looks at Aang with concern. "I mean, I loved you and I would never do anything to hurt you. When I burned you, I was scared...I couldn't even forgive myself."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's like Jong Jong and Zuko said: Fire is alive. You just need to be careful and learn how to control it so you don't hurt other people unintentionally." Aang smiles at Katara then lays his head on her shoulder. "On Avatar Day, how did it feel dressing up like Avatar Kyoshi?"

Katara gives out a little laugh, thinking the question is like a joke or something. Aang laughed as well. "Well, it felt really weird dressing up like one of my past lives, even since Kyoshi was a girl."

Katara giggles a little. "Yeah, I'd feel the sameway if I had to dress up like a boy." Aang joins in on the laughing then holds Katara closer to his body. "Okay. Your turn."

"All right...uh." Aang hesitates before asking the question, afraid how Katara might reaction a little to it. "I want to know, what's it like to have a mother?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. Sometimes, she doesn't really like reliving how it feels since her mother is now gone and she misses her. But then again, she probably realizes that Aang doesn't have a mother, since he's only had Gyatso. "Well...Having a mother...it's nice to have her around, even when you're a little kid." Katara crosses her arms in front of her legs, hugging them close to her body. "Like, whenever you're scare or hurt or...sad, she is always there to help you. She'll always protect you."

A tear escapes from Kataras eye. Katara puts a hand on Kataras back. "I know you miss your mother. She was really brave to protect you when the Southern Raiders were after you when you were little."

"I know." Katara whispers. Katara starts to feel better then looks at Aang. "Okay. Back in that cave where we had that dance party. How did it feel when we were dancing together?"

Aang smiles. "Well. It was nice. I mean, I really love you and I always want to have a moment with you. Being out there on the dance floor with you was a step up." Katara smiles, thinking it really was a moment for the two of them to ahve. Katara even remembered what Aang said to her. 'It's just you and me right now' "Okay, this one I'm kind of afraid to ask...How does it feel being a bloodbender?"

Katara widens her eyes in alert. She hates to think or mention about that horrible power. Katara takes a deep breath then sighs. "Well...at first, I felt horrible. It make me think that I was a monster and...I don't deserve to earn the title 'waterbending master' but..." Katara looks at Aang. "I soon realized that, just because I can bloodbend doesn't mean I have to use it. I can choose to not use it. Thanks to you."

Aang smiles and hugs Katara. "Well, I'm glad you listened to my advice." Katara smiles then closes her eyes, admiring Aangs warm embrace. "All right, now it's your turn."

"All right Mr. smarty-pants." Katara says, teasingly. "Uh...Why did you ran away after you woke up?" Katara asks with a concern look.

Aang frowns a little, thinking that he hurt Kataras feelings running off like that. "Did...did I hurt you running away?" Aang asks.

Katara just sheaves Aang. "Hey! No answering a question with another question!"

"Sorry." Aang says sudden. "Well...I was just...upset. I mean, people thought that I failed and...now they think I was dead. I just...don't want to let them down."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "But you did." Katara says, trying to cheer Aang up. "You stayed in hiding for a few weeks and look at what's happened. The fire lord is defeated and everyone is safe." Katara smiles at Aang. "Sometimes it feels wrong to be in hiding like that. But it's really the right thing to do."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Aang says. "I'm sorry for running off like that."

"It's okay." Katara hugs Aang to cheer him up. "Okay, what's your question?"

"Let's see." Aang thinks. "Why do you love me?" Katara looks a little confused. "I mean. There were other guys you have crushes on, like Jet, Haru...Zuko. And I'm nothing like them. Plus, I'm the avatar...So why do you love me?"

"Well, Aang...My love for you is nothing like Jet. I mean, he's tell, dark and handsome, and that's just a silly crush that some girls have. But it's really nothing like that. I mean, I thought Jet was different, until he attacked innocent people. Haru...he's really a good friend, I don't really have a crush on him. And if you'd ever think I'll ever have a crush on Zuko, then you're crazy." Katara laughs at the Zuko part. "But...You see, I love you cause you're so sweet, kind...and I'll admit, you're kind of cute. I don't really love you cause you're the avatar. I mean, when we first met, we were friends, but I never knew you were the avatar. I always thought the avatar was older, even since he was reborn over a hundred years ago. The point is...I love you cause you're the sweetest being ever." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek.

Aang blushes then rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"All right. My turn. Do you love me?" Katara asks.

"Well, of course I do. I loved you since I first saw you after you found me in that iceberg." Aang says. "Of course, after what you've done for me and...after getting to know you more. I loved you more then I ever could. You're sweet, beautiful, kind, caring, you taught me waterbending and, top of it all, you saved my life...I ever being to wonder if I deserve you."

Katara smiles then cuddles with Aang. "Well, you really do. Don't you ever forget that." Katara says. Katara notices the sun has set and darkness is filling in. "It's getting late. You wanna turn in?"

Aang takes a look at the night time. "Yeah. Let's."

Aang and Katara gets up and heads to Ozais old house. They both decide to go straight to bed, so they went to bed in their bathing suits. They both sleep together in one bed, then look at each others eyes. Soon, they start kissing by the lips, for thirty seconds at least.

"I love you." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles. "I love you too." Katara whispers back. Very soon, they fell asleep.


	44. Scared

A/N: I figured Sokka would tell a scary story that puts Aang in total fear. This would...possibly be happening during "Puppetmaster" right before Hama approaches. Sokka tells a scary story about Kov and Aang would probably think it's real. Of course, he'll be too scared to bother wondering if it's real or not.

Rating: K+

Aang and the gang camps out in some scary woods at night, right after running away from combustion man. Right now, Sokka is telling a scary story of Kov. "And then, one night, when the young boy was lost in the woods, on the night of the full moon, he heard the sounds of screaming people. For these people are the souls of those that were forever lost. But..other strange noises happened. The sounds of rustling bushes, snapped twigs. But the worst part...is seeing scary faces EVERYWHERE! ...In the dark. But then, when the full moon was at it's highest point...that's when Kov attacked...came in and STOLED THE BOYS FACE! ...The end."

Aang is shaking nervously, but trying to hide it. Katara looks all right and Toph is just bored. Toph lets out a yawn. "You call that a scary story, snoozles?" Toph asks. "I've heard better stories from drama queens, and they're about broken manicures and last weeks fashion."

"Yeah, Sokka." Katara says. "That story is getting old."

"Oh, like you guys can do any better." Sokka argues.

Toph wides her eyes and sits up straight. "Quiet...listen." Everyone stays quiet, nothing happens.

"What is it?" Aang asks.

"I hear people...screaming." Toph says. Aang widens his eyes in fear.

"I don't hear anything." Katara says.

"It's weird." Toph says. "It sounds like they're...coming from under a mountain." Everyone stays quiet for a moment. "...It stopped...it was weird."

Aang shakes a little. "Yeah...totally, weird." Aang says. Aang starts talking real fast. "Well, I'm gonna turn in, good night." Aang rushes into an earth tent.

Sokka, Katara and Toph looks at each other with confusion. "What's with him?" Sokka asks.

Katara and Toph just raises their shoulders murmuring 'I don't know.' Katara walks up to the earth tent. Inside, she can see that Aang is still awake, but sitting down. "Aang?" Aang flinches then turns to see it's only Katara. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aang says. "Why do you ask?"

Katara sits in front of Aang. "Well, you're acting a little weird. And you seemed a little...jumpy." Aang looks a little worried. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Aang just shakes his head. "No. I'm all right. I think I just need some sleep."

"Oh...well, okay. Good night, then." Katara gets up and leaves the tent.

"Good night." Aang says to Katara.

Later at night, everyone was asleep, all except for Aang, for he's terrified about the story. Aang gulps hard then whispers to himself. "Kov isn't coming for you. Kov isn't coming for you. Kov isn't coming for-" Just then, Aang widens his eyes open and quickly sits up. "What was that?" Aang thought he heard the screaming people. Aang sticks his head outside of his tent then takes a step out. Aang takes a look around. "Hello? ...Anyone there?"

There was no answer. Just then, Aang starts to hear the bushes rustling. Aang can feel his heart racing, for he's being attacked with fear. At that moment, a loud roar happens. Aang widens his eyes and his pupils shrunk in fear. Aang screams and starts running away. Behind the bushes were Appa hiding, yawning and stretching, then he falls peacefully asleep.

Aang runs away in fear in the woods. After a for minutes, he stops to catch his breath. Aang takes a look around and realizes something: He's lost in the woods. He looks up into the skies, the moon is full. He and Toph heard people screaming, he saw rustling bushes, it's a full moon tonight, he's lost, and he heard a loud roar. Aang soon realizes that Kov is coming.

Aang takes a few steps back, only up until he bumps into a tree. Aang turns around and screams to see a scary face on that tree. Aang runs away from that tree, only to bump into another one with a scary face. Aang runs further into the woods, screaming in fear. Aang kept running and running until is feet gets caught on a root and he trips.

Aang crashs onto the ground. Aang tries to get up in run but fails as he grunts in pain. His ankle is broken from that trip. Aang grunts in pain, but stays silent as he heard a twig snap. He stays quiet, looking around with a fearful look. Another twig snaps. But then, Aang hears rustling from some brushes. Aang turns around to see something moving in the brushes. Just as something pops out, Aang looks away and cowers in fear. "Don't steal my face! Please! I didn't mean to try and kill you!"

"Aang! Aang! Open your eyes!" A familiar voice says, as that person wraps her arms around him. "It's me." The voice whispers. Aang opens his eyes and looks up, only to see it's Katara, with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Ka-ka...Katara?" Aang says, in a scared tone.

Katara can tell how scared he is. "Aang. What happened? Are you okay? What's going on?" Katara asks.

"Kov is after me." Aang says suddenly. "I gotta run!"

Aang was just about to get up, but only failed to due to his broken ankle and Katara trying to pull him back. Katara holds Aang close to her body and gives him a protective hug. "Aang! Aang! You need to calm down." Katara says. Aang just whimpers in fear with tears escaping from his eyes. Katara gently stroke the back of Aangs hair. "Shh...shhh. Just relax. Relax...Take deep breaths."

Aang just stays in Kataras arms. Slowly, his tearing and whimpers starts to turn into fearful shakes and quiet whimpers. Katara gently rocks Aang back in forth, trying to help him relax some more. Soon, Aang was a little calm.

"You were out here cause you were scared of Sokkas scary story?" Katara asks.

"A little but...I'm more afraid he's after me cause...I tried to kill him in a past life. I thought he would try to get revenge and come after me cause I'm the avatar." Aang starts shaking in fear again.

Katara holds Aang closer to her body. "Shh...don't be scared." Katara whispers. Aang kept being scare for a while, but then relaxes. "Aang, Sokka's story isn't true. I've heard the tales of Kov. He's forever banished deep within the spirit world after what he's done to an waterbender avatar. He's not coming after you, Aang. Even if he is, I'll protect you." Katara makes Aang face her. "Don't be scared to come to me. Okay?"

Aang nods a little. "Okay...But, what about the signs? The screaming, the scary faces, rustling...strange noises."

Katara places a finger on Aangs lips and hushes him. "You were probably just imagining things. You were so terrified in fear, that you were having a nightmare."

"Okay...But, how did you found me?" Aang asks.

"I heard someone screaming. It kind of sound like you. I checked on you, but you weren't in bed. So I came to find you." Katara smiles a Aang a little.

Aang hugs Katara and holds her a little tightly. "I'm still scared, Katara." Aang admits.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm right here. Don't be scared." Katara whispers. Katara carries Aang in her arms, knowing he can't walk. "Come on, let's take you back to camp." Katara takes Aang back to camp. Aang sits by the fireplace as Katara works on his broken ankle. Katara wraps it up in a bandage. "There you go."

"Thanks, Katara." Aang says.

Katara sits next to Aang. "Aang. Why didn't you tell me you were scared about the story in the first place? You can always come to me if you're scared, I don't honestly mind."

Aang feels a little worried to admit it. "I...I was afraid. You and Toph were saying how pathetic Sokka's story was. I didn't want you to think I was...immature cause I was scared of some scary story...that isn't really that scary."

Aang looks down, trying to avoid Kataras reaction. But instead, Katara puts a hand on Aangs back. "Aang. Toph is stubborn and tough. There's no way that story can scare her. As for me, I'm use to it. Sokka kept telling that story ever since he heard of it."

"Yeah...but I bet you weren't scared like a little kid like I was." Aang says.

"Oh, Aang." Katara whispers. Katara holds Aang in her arms. "Let me tell you a little secret." Aang opens his eyes with a little surprise. "When I was your age, I was terrified of the story when I first heard of it. I was scared that Kov might come for me and steal my face."

Aang and Katara disbands the hug. "You...were?"

Katara nods. "Yeah. But, I soon realized that it was just a story. Kov isn't gonna come after me. If he isn't, then there's no way he'll come after you." Aang smiles a little then hugs Katara. Katara hugs Aang back. Katara can tell he's feeling much better. "Are you ready to go asleep?"

"Yeah." Aang says. Katara carries Aang into his tent. She tucks him in the covers. Katara was about to leave until Aang grabs her wrist. "Wait." Katara looks back at Aang. "Can you please lay with me?"

Katara turns back to Aang and kneels down. "Are you still scared?" Katara asks.

"Not really...I just feel safe with you." Aang says.

Katara smiles then blushes a little. "Okay." Katara gets under the cover. Katara holds Aang in her arms.

"I'm sorry for running away like that." Aang says.

"It's okay, Aang. What matters if you're all right. You're here, safe and sound." Katara says.

Aang smiles a Katara. "Thanks, I'm glad I have you for a friend." Katara smiles at Aang. "Good night."

Katara kiss Aang on the check, then Aang blushes. "Good night." Katara whispers.

Katara falls fast asleep, soon after she does, Aang does too.


	45. Mother II

A/N: After seeing what happened when Katara was alone in "The Swamp" I wonder how Katara was handling things after seeing what she thought was her mother. This take place after the gang leaves the swamp. Katara is upset about her mother, Aang tries to comfort her.

Rating: K+

The gang camps by the river near the woods. Aang and Sokka are fast asleep. Aang wakes up at night, can hardly get some sleep after thinking about that girl he's never met. Aang looks around and notices that he and Sokka are the only ones at camp. Katara is missing. Where is she?

Aang gets up and takes a look around. Where could she be? Aang looks by the river, thinking that she would probably be waterbending, but she's no where to be found. Aang starts to worry. He returns to the camp but then hears a fainted noise. Aang can hardly hear where it could be coming from. Aang looks at the woods, wondering, maybe Katara is down there. Aang moves to the woods. Aang notices the sound is getting stronger, sounds like someone crying. Aang follows the sound in the woods until a few feet away.

Aang looks behind some bushes then he notices Katara in the middle of nowhere in the woods. She's down on her knees, crying in her hands. Why is she crying? Aang walks up to Katara. He puts a hand on her shoulder. Katara becomes surprised then turns around to see it's Aang.

"He...Hi, Aang." Katara says, with her voice cracking in sorrow.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asks. "Why are you crying?"

Katara faces forward, away from Aang. "You wouldn't understand." Katara mentions.

"I can try." Aang says. Katara doesn't say anything. "Come on, tell me."

Katara hesitates, but then turns around to face Aang. "It...it's about my mother." Katara admits. Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "I...I thought I saw her back in the swamp and..." Katara sniffles. "I turned out to be an illusion."

Katara continues crying. Aang wraps his arms around Katara. "There, there, Katara. It's okay." Aang whispers. Katara wraps her arms around Aang and cries on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Aang...She's gone. I...I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye." Katara says.

"It's okay Katara...it's okay." Aang says. "I know you miss your mom. I'm sorry, Katara."

"I miss her, Aang...I miss her so much." Katara says in between her sobs. "Every year that reminds me of my mother, I can never enjoy it cause...I miss her so much. My moms birthday, mothers day, my parents wedding anniversary." Katara stays silent for a moment as she sobs. "Why did the fire nation had to take her away? What have I done to deserve this torment? ...It hurts so much, Aang."

"I know it does, Katara. I know." Aang says. "I feel the same way about Gyatso and the other airbenders." Katara kept crying on Aangs shoulder. "Shhh...it's gonna be okay, Katara."

Katara buries her face in Aangs chest. "I miss her...so much." Katara muffles.

"I know you do, Katara...and I'm sure she misses you too." Aang mentions. Katara kept crying until she starts calming down. "Do you want to talk about her?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Why would I do that?" Katara asks.

"I just thought it might make you feel better. Just like I felt better talking about my disappearance." Katara hesitates, but then looks down with more tears escaping form her eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Katara nods a little then lays her head on Aangs shoulder. Aang wraps his arm around Katara and gently rocks her. "My mother...Her name was Kya and...even since I was little, she was always looking out for me." Katara pauses a moment as Aang gently strokes Kataras hair. "My mother was always looking out for me. When I got hurt, when I'm scared, when I'm ever upset. She's always there to take care of me...But look at me now, I'm sad and upset and she's not here to make it better."

Katara contineus crying and Aang holds Katara closer to him. "I know she isn't, Katara. But I'm here." Aang whispers. Katara calms down a little. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yea." Katara murmurs. "My mother was sweet, kind, caring. I...I always look up to her. But...then that day happened." Katara closes her eyes shutting, trying to fight the sorrow. "It was seven years ago and me and Sokka were playing in the snow. That was when the fire nation attacked us. I ran to home to my mom but...when I got there, there was a man. He looked like the leader of the fire nation raid."

Katara whimpers a little, trying to fight off that horrible memory like she's reliving it. "Katara, Katara. Easy...Shhh...easy, it's okay." Aang says. Katara calms down a little. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. I think I can...relive to the end." Katara says. "My mom told me she'll handle it, so I ran off to find dad. When I got him, we ran as fast as we could to help her. But...when we got home, we were too late...the man was gone." Katara crawls up, breaking down crying. "And so was she." Katara says, her voice cracking. Aang holds on to Katara to try and comfort her. Katara stops crying for a moment then shows the necklace. "All that was left of her was her necklace."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Katara." Aang says.

Katara sniffles then holds on to Aang. "She's gone, Aang. That was the last time I saw her...I was so scared, I...I didn't get to a chance to say good bye...I feel so horrible."

"You're not horrible, Katara. It's not your fault." Aang says. "You were scared and helpless. Also, you didn't knew that man was gonna kill her. I'm sure your mother would understand."

"I miss her...so much." Katara says in between her sobs. "I just wish for once...just once...I could see her again. I would give anything to see her again, just for five minutes at least."

"I understand, Katara. I wish I could help. If I could have the power to do that, I would do it for you." Aang admits.

Katara stops crying then looks at Aang. "Thanks, Aang." Katara hugs Aang then lays her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here with me. I feel safe with you."

Aang hugs Katara back and blushes a little. "You're welcome, Katara." Aang and Katara returns to camp. Katara gets a little drink then Aang tucks her in her sleeping bag.

Aang kneels beside Katara and gently strokes her hair. "Is there anything you need?" Aang asks.

Katara thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "I'm all right." Katara says. "Thanks for being a good friend, Aang."

"You're welcome, I'm always here for you, Katara." Katara smiles. "Good night."

"Good night." Katara quickly falls asleep. Aang returns to Appa and lays on his tail then falls asleep.


	46. Scared II

A/N: I always think about how Aang is feeling about Katara. He loves her, but she's scared of losing her. After all he's been through in Ba Sing Se in live. Who loses everyone and everything he loves. His family, people, Gyatso, Appa for a while. All that's left is Katara. He could have lost her after what happen in Ba Sing Se, when Azula captured her and the battle. There's also the idea of what the Guru told him. "You must let her go" How is he handling it? I figured this would take please as one of the days Aang is recovering from the battle of Ba Sing Se, if he wasn't in that coma.

Rating: K+

Katara is walking down the hallway, it's been two days since the battle of Ba Sing Se. She is on her way to check on Aang. Katara isn't sure if she should even leave his side. He's in horrible pain and that battle took his life away. What if something happens and she isn't around to help him? Katara opens the door to Aang room, but when it's open by a crack, Katara can hear sobbing from behind the door. Katara widens the door open to see Aang facing away from the door.

Katara approaches to Aang. Katara waits for a moment. Aang stops crying then turns to see Katara. "Are you okay, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang sniffles then wipes away the tears on his cheeks. "I'm fine." Aang says, in an unsteady voice.

"Then why are you crying?" Katara asks. Aang just turns away, facing away from Katara. "Aang, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Aang..." Aang faces Katara to see a sad look on her face. "Please, tell me."

Aang hesitates. He stays silent until she sniffles. "I'm...I'm scared." Aang admits.

"What are you scared off?" Katara asks. "Azula finding us? What happened in Ba Sing Se? Being in hiding?" Aang just shook his head on each answer Katara asks. "Then what is it?"

"I'm...I'm..." Aang faces away from Katara, afraid to see how she'll react. "I'm scared...of losing you."

Katara widens her eyes thinking that. Katara helps Aang sit up, holding him in her arms. Katara makes Aang face her. "Why are you scared of that?" Katara asks.

"You...You're my best friend, Katara. You mean everything to me." Aang admits. Katara smiles and blushes a little. "But...I love you, so much...that's what I'm afraid of." Kataras smile disappears.

"Why should you be afraid of that?" Katara asks.

"It's just that...After Appa was taken away, I realized something: ...Everyone and everything I've known and loved is always taken away from me." Aang says.

Katara gives Aang a hug, holding him closer to her body. "Don't be ridiculous, Aang. That's not true."

"But is it, Katara." Aang stays silent for a minute. "Don't you get it? I once loved my parents, but they're gone. I loved Gyatso, but the monks separated me from him. I loved the other airbenders, but the fire nation killed them all. I loved my old friends, but my one-hundred year disappearance took them away from me."

"That part isn't fully true, Aang. Bumi is still alive." Katara mentions.

"Yeah but...All my other friends, they're all gone. There's also Appa. I loved him but then...the sandbenders stoled him." Aang buries his face in Kataras stomach and starts whimpering.

"But it's okay, Aang. We got Appa back." Katara whispers. "It's okay."

"But it's not, Katara." Aang murmurs. Aang turns his head not removing it from Kataras stomach. "I love you, Katara, and I'm scared of losing you. I almost did once, when I was about to let you go."

"Let me go? What do you mean?" Katara asks with a confused look.

"You remember that Guru I was visiting?" Katara nods. "He told me that in order to master the avatar state, I had to let go of earthly attachments to take in the cosmic energies. But...the earthly attachments are everyone and everything I love. So...I had to let go of them." Aang tightens his grip a little on Kataras dress fabric. "Let go of you." Aang says, sobbing. Katara gently strokes Aangs head, following the trace of his arrow tattoo. "When I let you go, I heard you were in trouble. When I did...I was afraid of losing you." Katara helps Aang sit up, then lays his head on her shoulder, without letting him go. "I don't want to lose you, Katara. I'm...I'm so scared of losing you. I almost lost you back in Ba Sing Se. It was so scary."

Aang just cries on Kataras shoulder. "Shhhh...Shhh. It's okay, Aang." Katara whispers in a tender, motherly tone. "Don't cry, Aang. Don't cry. Everything's all right." Katara gently rocks Aang. Aang kept crying, but he soon calmed down. "Listen, you won't lose me."

"But...I...I've lost everyone else, Katara. I almost lost you back there." Aang whispers.

"I know, I know. But it's okay." Katara says. "You may have lost everyone else, but you won't lose me." Katara makes Aang face her. "Listen, I made a promise I'll never leave you. Don't you remember what you said to me when you first woke up from your death?" Aang stays silent, thinking about what he said. "You're first words were 'Please...stay with...me' But then you fall asleep. So I whispered 'I always will. I promise.'"

Aang whimpers a little, but then remembers that promise. Aang lays his head back on Kataras shoulder. Katara gives Aang a warm hug. "I'm still scared of losing you, Katara."

"Don't be, Aang. I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me. I promise." Katara whispers. Katara lays Aang back on the bed. Katara gives Aang a warmthly hug, trying to cheer him up. "I love you."

Aang smiles for the first time all night. "I love you too." Aang smile soon disappears. "Please...don't go away. I don't want to lose you cause I...I love you."

A tear escapes from Aangs eye. Katara wipes that tear away. "Shh...don't be sad, Aang. You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." Katara takes Aangs hand and gently strokes the back of it. "I'm staying right here." Aang gives a little nod. "Just get some rest. When you wake up, I'll still be right here."

"Okay." Aang whispers. "Good night." Aang quickly falls asleep.

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the forehead, directly at the arrow, hoping that it'll give him some pleasant dreams. "Sweet dreams, Aang." On the next day, Aang wakes up, but smiles to see the first thing he sees: Katara. Katara smiles at him then gives him a lovely hug. Aang is no longer scared for he finally believes that, for the first time in his life, Katara will be the one he'll never lose.


	47. The dance II

A/N: I figured that Aang and Katara would have a...lovely moment, after escape from the dancing party in the cave. The gang finds a private area to camp for the night. But at that night, Aang and Katara discovers a strange feeling as they...well, see for yourself:

Rating: K+

The gang rides on Appa for a while after escaping from the cave. Appa lands in a clear zone in the woods by the river. The gang hops off of Appas settle. Toph makes an earth tent for everyone. Toph just goes into one of them and crashes on the ground. (Way of saying fallen asleep since there's no beds)

Aang just takes a little walk, Katara just watches Aang walk away. Katara and Sokka sets up a campfire and sits for a while. Sokka yawns and turns in. "Good night, Katara." Sokka yells.

"Good night, Sokka." Katara says.

Katara looks behind her at the river. She can see Aang is just sitting there. Katara gets up and walks towards Aang. Katara stands behind Aang. Aang turns around and is surprised to see Katara. "You all right?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang says, looking back at the river. "Just thinking."

Katara sits right next to Aang and looks at the river. They sit in silence until Katara breaks it. "Can I ask you something?"

Aang looks at Katara with concern. "What is it?"

"Back in that cave when you were dancing...Why didn't you tell us you were such an amazing dancer?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, Katara. I'm not THAT good."

"No, you really were." Katara says. "I've never seen anyone dance that good. It was very impressive."

"Well...thanks." Aang says. "You were really good as well."

Katara smiles. "Thanks."

Katara and Aang sits for a moment, "Hey, Katara."

Katara looks at Aang. "What is it?"

"I was...wondering if...uh." Aang looks away, feeling embarrassed to ask her.

"It's okay, Aang. You can tell me anything." Katara says, with a cheerful smile.

"Okay." Aang says. "Well...I was wondering if...you can teach me a certain dance."

"But, you're a great dancer. What kind of a dance don't you know?" Aang whispers into Kataras ear. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Why would you want to know that one?"

Aang gets a little nervous. "What? Is it horrible?"

"No, no. I was just curious." Katara says.

"Oh...Well, I just wanted to in case I...meet someone special." Aang says, blushing.

Katara smiles then giggles a little. "Okay." Katara stands up. Katara reaches her hand for Aang. "Come on." Aang takes Kataras hand then stands up. Katara takes Aang to the center of the area. "It's very simple." Katara takes both of Aangs hands, then places them on her waist. "The boy places his hands on the girls waist." Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck. "While the girl places hers around the boys neck."

Aang blushes a little, feeling butterflies in his stomach from feeling this close to Katara. "I...I don't know if I could do this."

"It's okay, Aang. You're gonna do great." Katara says. It takes a while for Aang to respond, then he smiles. "Ok. Just follow my lead." Katara takes a step forward. Aang looks then. He was takes a step forward. Katara soon realizes it before he landed his foot. "No!" Aang freezes then looks up on Katara. "When one person leads, the other one follows. When I more forward, you move backwards."

"O-oh. Right." Aang looks down, he takes that step back.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Good. Keep it up." Aang and Katara takes about three more steps. "Okay. Now you lead."

Aang looks up at Katara. Katara smiles at Aang, telling him that he'll do okay. Aang takes a step forward, then Katara takes a step back. They take about three steps, then switch places. Aang and Katara slow dances for a moment, as they dance, Aang smiles.

"Hey, I'm doing it. I'm really doing it."

Katara smiles at Aang. "I told you, you could do it."

Aang and Katara faces each other, then starts blushing a little. they both closed their eyes and moves in closer on each others face. Just as they were about to kiss. "Well, well, well."

Katara and Aang become surprised, then they collapse and fall into the river. Aang and Katara swims to the surfaces then sees it's Toph. "Toph! You scared us!" Katara angrily says.

"Yeah, we thought you were one of the fire nation people." Aang says.

Aang and Katara gets out of the water, then bends the water off of them. "You two have a special love connection." Toph says, with a smile on her face.

Aang and Katara reacted nervously to that. They started talking saying that they aren't in love with each other. Toph just laughs. "Don't deny it. I can tell you two are lying. I also kept your heartbeats. Love's in the air!" Toph just turns around and heads back to camp. "Aang and Katara sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Katara and Aang just sighs and faces down in a defeat. "Well, I think that's enough lessons for tonight." Katara says.

"Yeah, let's head back to camp." Aang says. Aang and Katara walks back to camp. Halfway there, they held hands. Just as they reach the camp, they let go of each other and head to their tents.

Aang and Katara lays down, smiling and blushing a little, thinking that dance was a wonderful moment they've had together.


	48. Fever II

A/N: I had this idea once, I always wondered if Aang had chicken pox once since he can hardly get sick.

Rating: K+

It's another day at the Western Air Temple. Katara is all ready up working on breakfast. Everyone else is starting to wake up and gather around with Katara. Katara notices someone missing in the group.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asks. Everyone answers to Katara saying that they have no idea. Katara gets up and heads out. "I'm gonna go check on him."

Katara heads to Aangs room in the air temple. Katara takes a peek inside and is surprised to see that Aang is still in bed. Katara walks inside to get a closer look. Aang is sweating and moaning a little. Aang starts scratching his arm in his sleep, then stops. Katara puts a hand on Aangs head, he's burning up. Katara leaves the room then comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of water. Katara lays the bowl on the nightstand. She puts a piece of cloth in the water and gently lays it on Aangs forehead, trying to drop the temperature.

Aang rolls onto his other side, facing Katara, then starts scratching his other arm. Katara looks suspicious to the scratching. Just as Katara was about to remove the cover from Aangs body, Toph interrupts.

"What's wrong with twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

Katara shushes at Toph, telling her to be quiet. "I think he has a fever." Katara whispers.

"What? He can't be sick!" Toph yells. "He was gonna practice his fire and earthbending with me and Zuko."

Katara gets a grip on Tophs shirt then holds Toph in front of her face, even through Toph can't really see Kataras face. "Quiet! He's asleep." Katara yells in a whisper. Katara loosens her grip then returns to Aang. "Just let him rest, I'm sure he'll be fine soon enough."

Toph just turns around and heads towards the door. "Whatever you say, sugar queen." Toph closes the door behind her. Katara just shock her head.

About an hour later, Aang slightly wakes up, only to see Katara is next to him. "Kata...ra?" Aang says, tiresome.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Hey there, sleepyhead." Katara says sweetly, with a little giggle at the end.

"What's going on?" Aang asks.

Katara gently wipes off the sweat on Aangs face with the damp cloth. "It was later in the morning and you were still asleep. I checked on you to find you had a fever." Katara dips the cloth in the water and places it back on Aangs forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Aang starts scratching his arm again. That gets Kataras attention. "Tired and...weak." Aang says.

Katara takes Aangs hand, stopping him from scratching. "Let me see your arm." Katara removes the cover from Aangs upper body then takes his arm. She's surprised to see red dots and some red scratches on his skin. "Have you been scratching these a lot?"

"I don't know...I only remember scratching myself in my dreams." Aang says.

Katara lays Aangs arm down. "I think you have the chicken pox."

Aang looks surprised to hear that. "What? ...I thought I was immuned."

"What gave you that idea?" Katara asks.

"Well, it's just that back at the Southern Air Temple, whenever the other airbenders had chicken poxs, I never caught them. Gyatso thought I was immune to them." Aang explains.

"Well, I guess you've outgrown immunity. I mean, you are a hundred and twelve years old." Katara mentions. Aang starts scratching his arm, then Katara grabs his hand to stop him. "Don't scratch them, it's only gonna get worse."

"I can't help it, it hurts to not scratch." Aang says.

Katara thinks for a moment, then stands up. "I think I have something that'll help." Katara leaves the room.

Katara goes into her room and looks through her bag. Katara leaves her room with a small bowl, then Zuko walks up to her with a bowl of soup.

"Toph told us Aang wasn't feeling well, so I made him some soup." Katara looks at the soup suspiciously then glares at Zuko angrily. Zuko soon realizes Katara doesn't trust him, and now she thinks it's a trick. "There's nothing wrong with the soup, just try it."

Katara takes the spoon and tastes the soup. At first, she smiles lovely as the soup is delicious, then she resumes angrily glaring at Zuko. "Fine." Katara says, taking the soup. Katara walks off, changing the expression on her face. "He's an okay cook, I'll give him that." Katara whispers to herself.

Katara returns to Aangs room, frowning at see him shaking and whimpering. Katara places the soup on the nightstand and looks at Aang. "Are you okay? You cold?" Katara asks.

Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. "N-n-no. The itchiness...It. Burns!"

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Okay. Okay." Katara whispers. "Shhh...just relax. I got something that'll help."

Katara takes out the small bowl. She removes the lid and takes out some cream. Katara gently rubs the cream on the red dots on Aangs chest. Aangs shaking starts dying down as he sighs in relief. "Oh yeah...that's the stuff." Aang says, relaxing.

Katara just laughs a little. "My mother used this when me and Sokka had chicken pox. It really helps." Katara explains, rubbing more cream on Aangs chest. Katara rubs the cream all over Aangs body. Aang starts to relax from the burning pain of the itch. Katara hands Aang the bowl of soup. "Zuko made you this."

Aang widens his eyes in surprise. "Zuko can cook?"

"I know, I was surprised too." Katara says. Aang hesitates on the soup. "Good on, it's delicious."

Aang takes a taste of the soup, then smiles. "Hmm...it is delicious." Aang continues eating the soup, up until he licks the bowl clean. Katara just laughs at the way Aang eats. Katara takes the bowl. "Zuko's an excellent cook."

"I know, I'll admit he is." Katara says. "You feeling any better?"

"Just a little." Aang says. "Thanks for taking care of me, Katara."

Katara smiles. "You're welcome. Why don't you get some sleep. Maybe you can sleep this off." Aang nods then quickly falls asleep.

"Will you stay with me?" Aang whispers in his sleep.

If Aang didn't have chicken poxs, Katara would give him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course." Katara whispers.


	49. Reunion

A/N: I sometimes think if Aang and Katara had a special...moment after they defeated Azula/Ozai. This takes place after team avatar regroups from they defeated Ozai, Azula and the airship fleet. Then gang are living in the fire nation palace for the night for Zukos coronation tomorrow, but Aang and Katara got the same room, so I figured that would be a nice time for them to...talk about some things.

Rating: K+

The fire sagas escorts Zuko and Katara around the palace. they take Aang and Katara to a big room. "Fire Prince Zuko as reversed this room for the two of you." Aang and Katara walks in and takes a look at the room. "Enjoy your stay."

The fire sagas leaves the room and closes the door behind them. Aang just sits on the bed, all exhausted, then lays down flat. Katara looks at Aang with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted." Aang says. "Taking away Ozais bending took a lot of energy out of me."

"I'll bet." Katara says. Katara walks up to Aang and helps him sit up. "Do you need anything to be healed?"

"Well...there is the scar." Aang says. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. Aang turns around, facing away from Katara, then sits on the floor. Katara takes a look at the scar, it's mad red.

"Aang, what happened?" Katara asks, with a little bit of fear in her tone.

"I crashed to an earth pillar when Ozai was about to defeat me. When I did, a small spike poked at my scar." Aang turns his head to face Katara. "I did help unlock the avatar state."

Katara doesn't know wither to smile or frown. "Well...that's great...I guess." Katara bends the water from her pouch and begins healing Aangs back. The healing session lasted for a while. Once it was done, Katara takes a look at Aangs scar, it's gotten smaller. "Aang, I think your scar is fading."

Aang faces Katara with a surprised look. "That would be great."

"Don't get too excited, I'm not sure it'll go completely away." Katara says. Aang gets back up, only to sit back down on the bed. "Aang, why did you ran away like that? We were all worried."

Aang looks at Katara, only to see a sorrow look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Aang looks away. "I was having this weird dream, but the next thing I knew, I woke up on the island shell of a giant lion turtle."

Katara sits next to Aang and gives him a comforting hug. "That's okay, Aang. What matters is that you're here, alive and well." Aang smiles, feeling comfort in Kataras warm embrace. They disband the hug and just sit there, until Katara broke the silence. "Well, now that the war is over. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'll probably have to try and reform the air nation since all the other airbenders are gone." Aang looks down. "I don't think I can handle a responsibly that big."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs cheek and chin, making him face her. Katara smiles at Aang, trying to cheer him up. "Well, you're not alone on this. I'll help you out. And I'm sure Zuko, Sokka and Toph will help out as well."

Aang smiles at Katara, she's right. He doesn't really have to do this alone. They sit in silence, wondering about how things are gonna go now that the war is over. "Hey, Katara."

Katara looks at Aang. "What is it?"

Aang faces Katara, to see a concern look. "Do you know why you're putting an end to the war?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well...Ozai had to be stopped. And there's no way I can just back down from a fight."

"Well...yeah, but. What I mean is...are you doing this for a certain reason?" Aang asks.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks.

Aang looks a little nervous, afraid to admit his feelings. "I was putting an end to this war for my people, for all the people in the earth kingdom. But...most of all." Aang faces Katara. "I was doing it for you."

Katara looks a little surprised to hear that. "Aang, what are you saying?"

"I was doing this for you cause...I...love you." Aang kisses Katara on the lips, again. Katara widens her eyes is surprise. Aang gets up and walks away, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to upset you. I really love you and...I was afraid you you wouldn't-"

Aang gets cut off by Katara quickly making him face her then planting her lips to him. Aang was caught by total surprise for this to happen, but then kisses her back. they both kiss for a while then disbands.

"Aang, I feel the sameway." Katara says.

"But...I thought you were confused." Aang says.

Katara remembers what she said after the play. "I know, I'm sorry. But now that the war's over, I'm not confused anymore." Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek then gently strokes it. "I wanted to put an end to this war for you too." Katara looks away, feeling a little bad. "I was also afraid that, admiting my love for you, you might get distracted from fighting Ozai."

Aang makes Katara face her. "Katara. I've been in love with you since I first met you. You never distracted me." Aang smiles. "Admitting your love for me can't possibly prevent me from defeating Ozai. In fact, it would help me get the courage to defeat him so I really can put an end to this war for you."

Katara smiels then hugs Aang. Soon, Aangs weight starts to get a little heavy, like he's falling in her arms. Katara holds on to Aang tighter and helps him stand up. "Are you okay?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang yawns then starts rubbing his eyes. "I'm very tired all of a sudden."

Katara laughs a little. "Well, you just had a big battle. You should get some rest."

Katara helps Aang get into bed, lays the cover over him. Katara moves to the other side and lays next to him. Katara holds Aang in her arms. Aang lays his head on her shoulder. They both lay down, feeling comfort in each others presence.

"Hey, Katara." Katara faces Aang. "Can i ask you something?"

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asks, like he's proposing.

Katara laughs a little. "Hmm...I don't know." Katara says, in a minor teasing tone. "Only if you answer my question."

"What is it?" Aang asks.

Katara looks into Aangs eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Aang smiles. "Of course."

"Then my answer is yes." Katara says.

Aang and Katara kisses each other on the lips, then Aang quickly falls asleep in Kataras arms. "I love you." Aang whispers in his sleep.

Katara gives Aang a little squeeze. "I love you too." Katara whispers back.


	50. The Proposal

A/N: Aang is eighteen and Katara is twenty. After waiting for six long years, and was afraid of the last two years, Aang is gonna propose to Katara. But how can he do it if he is full of doubt. What if she says no? Let's find out:

Rating: K+

Aang is going for a walk in Ba Sing Se. He is feeling nervous about proposing to Katara. Aang arrives at the Jasmine Dragon. He sits on a table, faced down and depressed. Zuko walks up to Aang with a menu.

"You all right, Aang?" Zuko asks.

Aang faces Zuko. "No." Aang admits. Zuko sits in front of Aang. "It's just that...today, I want to propose to Katara and...I'm not sure if I could do it. What if she says no?"

Zuko just rolls his eyes. "Look, I think you're overreacting." Aang faces Zuko. "Katara is a great girl. Ever since I joined your group in the Western Air Temple, she couldn't stop talking about you, protecting you and...other stuff. You two have also been a couple for five years. There's no way she'll ever say no."

Aang hesitates. He wants to listen to Zuko but he has...other thoughts. "What is something bad happens? I don't want to ruin it."

"Just relax." Zuko orders. Aang takes a deep breath. "Look, just propose. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Aang sighs. "Okay, I guess you're right." Zuko pats Aang on the back for some encouragement. Aang gets up and leaves the Jasmine Dragon.

Aang walks down the street, at sunset, he returns to the house he and Katara shares. He walks inside, only to find the house empty. Aang takes a look around the house, then find Kataras out on the balcony.

Aang turns around then takes a deep breath, trying to find some courage. Aang walks out to the balcony. "Hey, Katara."

Katara turns around and smiles to see it's Aang. "Hey, Aang." Aang sits next to Katara on the bench. They both look at the sunset. "It's such a beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Aang looks at Katara. "But not as beautiful as you." Katara smiles then blushes. Aang wraps his arm around Katara and Katara lays her head on his shoulder. They both sit and watch the sunset.

Aang unders how he's gonna do it, propose. She might say no to him. Aang loves Katara, and he knows Katara loves him. But a proposal is such a big step. Aang looks at Katara. "Uh...Katara." Katara looks at Aang. "Can I ask you...something?"

"Sure." Katara sits up. Aang stands up and soon, Katara does to. "What is it?"

Aang clears his throat. "Uh...Katara. You are an excellent person. You're...sweet, kind, caring, beautiful...We've been through so much, thick and thin, and...I have something very important to ask you." Katara looks a little concern, then Aang gets down on his knees. "Katara, of the southern water tribute." Aang reaches into his pocket then takes out a betrothal neck that's a mix of an air nation and a water nation symbols. "Will you marry me?"

Katara is speechless. Her mouth wide open with her hand covering it. "Oh, Aang." Tears starts coming out of Kataras eyes, then Katara leaps towards Aang and gives him a hug. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Aang hugs Katara, smiling. He's glad she said yes. "I've been waiting for so long to ask you to propose."

They disband the hug. "Sorry about that, I was just nervous."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "It's okay, I understand." Katara kisses Aang on the cheek.

Aang and Katara kisses each other on the lips, then they go out on a date, celebrate their proposal.


	51. The final battle

A/N: I sometimes wonder what would happen at the final battle against the fire lord if Katara was fighting along side with Aang. As usual: I own no rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also figured dthat Katara joins in with Aang cause she was with Sokka on the airship fleet. It's a Kataang story, but a little sad. You'll see. Are you prepared for this?

Rating: T

Captain Boomerang and his team are going after the fire lord. Sokka takes a close look at Ozais airship with the telescope, then removes the telescope to see how far they are. "We're too late, we're never gonna catch him on time."

Everyone looks depressed. "No." Suki says.

Fire lord Ozai starts taking in the comets power, then begins burning the earth kingdom. Just then, minor explosions happens on the blades of the airship. The airship forcefully turns sideways. A fire blast was shoot form the lands then hits the airship.

Sokka puts on the telescope again and takes a closer look.

"What happened?" Suki asks.

"It's Aang!" Sokka yells. "He's back!" Everyone smiles at hearing that. Right now, everyone is watching the battle Aang and Ozai are having. Katara watches closely. "Yeah! Aang, Airbending slice!"

"Shouldn't we help him?" Suki asks.

"The fire lord is Aangs fire." Sokka mentions. "Right now, we just need to focus on stopping the airship fleet."

Katara stands on the open window, getting ready to jump. "You guys handle the fleet, I'll help Aang."

"No! Katara, wait!" Sokka yells. But it was too late, Katara all ready jumped out.

Katara bends the water in the ocean and crates a water slide. Katara slides on the water slide, along the way, Katara makes an icy surfboard. Katara slides to the bottom of the slide but then starts surfing on a wave in the ocean.

Katara reaches to the beach, but notices there's no fight happening. Katara takes a look around, but then notices the airship fleet getting closer. Katara quickly runs out of the way, but just barely made it then the fire hits the lands.

Katara watches the airship fleet flying by, burning the land. Just then, Katara hears an explosion. Katara turns to the direction of the sound, then sees Aang crash landing. Just as Katara starts running towards him, Ozai appears, getting way to shoot more fire at Aang. Katara soon realizes what he was doing. Katara bends the water and fires a hydra pump at Ozai, knocking him back against the nearest earth pillar.

Aang was surprised to see that, then turns to see Katara coming towards him. "Katara!"

"Aang!" Katara approaches to Aang and helps him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little beaten up." Aang says. "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of friend would I be to leave you here alone?" Katara says, placing a hand on his cheek. Aang smiles and then hugs Katara. Katara hugs Aang back.

They hug until Ozai interferes. "Oh, isn't that sweet?" Aang and Katara disbands to face Ozai. "I hate sweet!"

Ozai starts shooting firebolts at them. Aang raises an earth wall in front of him and Katara and blocks the fire. Katara bends the loose water on the ground and freezes Ozais feet on the ground. Katara bends two water whips on her hands. Katara jumps out of the earth wall and starts whipping Ozai.

Aang blows an air blast and knocks Ozai back, breaking his feet out of the ice. Ozai firebends a dragons breath and starts bending fire from his breath into it. The dragon breaths ultimate fire out of its mouth. Aang and Katara takes cover, avoiding the fire.

Aang and Katara became separated from the fire. Ozai takes a look, he can see Aang and Katara vanished. "Come on out, avatar! You and your girl can't hide forever!" Katara carefully looks around, arming herself, getting ready to attack. Katara makes a blind turn then sees Ozai has spotted her. "There you are!"

Katara quickly water bends, but her water turns into steam as Ozai fire blasts her. Katara tries hard to block the fire, but it's too powerful. The last fire blast knocks Katara down. Ozai starts channeling lightning, but before he shots it at Katara, Aang jumps in behind Ozai and blasts him with water. Ozai gets knocked down then Aang raises the earth underneath Ozai, knocking him into the skies.

Aang walks up to Katara, helps her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Katara says. "He's too powerful."

Ozai flies in the air using fire jets out of his feet and heads towards Aang and Katara. Ozai unleashes a powerful fire bomb. Aang and Katara runs off, but just as the fire bomb hits the ground, it explodes and unleashes a powerful fire nova.

Aang and Katara gets knocked back. Katara crashes to an earth pillar and falls unconscious. Aang sees Katara knocked out then tries to run to her. "Katara!" Just as he runs to her, a lightning strikes right in front him. Ozai lands right next to Aang.

Aang earthbends an earth body on him. Aang earth slides to Ozai. Ozai fire jets to Aang, charging back. they both crashed into each other. Aang and Ozai gets knocked back. Ozai quickly recover, but Aang is still struggling. Katara wakes up to see Aang is in trouble. Ozai takes his stance, facing Aang.

Katara quickly gets in front of Aang, blocking Ozai. "You're not hurting him anymore, fire lord! I'm the one you want!"

Ozai just laughs. "Why would I want you? You're just a water tribute peasant!"

"Not jsut any water tribute peasant...I am...the last waterbender of the southern water tribute."

Ozai widens his eyes hearing that, but then shakes his head. "No! You're lying. Yon Rha said he killed the last waterbender!"

"That was my mother. And she lied to him!" Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes. "She was...trying to protect me." Katara lowers her arms then puts one of her hands on the necklace.

Ozai just watches Katara. "...You...you were the little girl Yon Rah mentioned. That means..." Ozai widens his eyes. "You really are the waterbender from the southern water tribute." Ozai bends fire on his hands. "I'm gonna finished what Yon Rah failed seven years ago!"

Ozai starts shooting fire at Katara. Katara bends the water from a near the lake. Katara blocks the fire but the water turns to steam. Katara bends the water and makes a water wave and slides on it, moving right behind Ozai. Ozai shoots two fire bolts but misses. Katara lands behind Ozai and quickly bends water onto Ozai. Ozai slams onto an earth pillar then Katara freezes him in place.

Ozai struggles to break free. Katara rushes to Aang. Katara rolls Aang onto his back. Aang looks up to see Katara. Aang grunts in pain. "Where does it hurt?" Katara asks.

"The chest." Aang whispers. Katara bends the water onto her hands and beings healing Aang. Ozai growls and exhales sharply through his nose. Hot steams come out of the nose and starts melting the ice. Ozai quickly runs up and shoots fire at Aang and Katara. "Look out!"

Katara turns around then doges. The fire hits the earth pillar. Katara gets knocked down from the blast. Ozai shoots a mega flare blast then it disbands into three fire barrages. Katara water blocks two of them, but the third one knocks Katara back. Katara crashes to an earth pillar then collapses on the ground.

Ozai glares at Katara, but then faces Aang. Aang struggles to get up, but can barely get on his feet. "Finally. After all these years, my grandfather has failed, my father as failed. But me...The avatar will finally fall." Katara struggles to get up. "You are weak, just like the rest of your people. None of them deserve to live in this world, in MY world! Prepare to join them! Prepare to DIE!" Ozai starts channeling lightning in his body.

Katara widens her eyes realizing this. Just as Katara was about to waterbend, she's too late, Ozai just unleashed the lightning. (If this was a show, it would be in slow motion) Katara can see Aang is frozen in fear. "Aang!" Katara rushes towards Aang. Lightning gets closer, but just was it was about to hit Aang, Katara gets in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katara yells. Katara gets struck by the lightning. Aang widens his eyes in horror and surprise. Katara screams in horrific pain. The lightning ends and Katara collapses on the ground, with lightning coursing around her body.

"Katara!" Aang rushes to Katara. Ozai shoots lightning at Aang. Aang steps back and the lightning hits the ground in front of him.

Aang quickly earthbends the ground Ozai stands. Ozai gets knocked back against an earth pillar. Aang traps Ozais body in the earth, covering his entire body with the rocks. Once that's done, Aang kneels beside katara, holding her in his arms.

"Katara." Aang says.

Katara looks at Aang with her painful eyes. "Aang..." Katara whispers. "I...I'm sorry." Aang looks at Katara with confusion behind his terrified face. "I...I couldn't let you...get shot again...I failed to...protect from Azulas...lightning, so...I couldn't let Ozai..." Katara grunts in pain.

Aang gently places a hand on Kataras cheek. "Shhh...don't speak, Katara. You need to save your strength."

Katara gives a hard grip on Aangs hand, grunting in pain. "It...hurts...So...bad!" Katara says, with her voice cracking.

"I know. I know." Aang whispers. Katara was about to pass out, but then tries to fight awake. "Stay with me, Katara. Stay with me...You're gonna be okay. You're all right."

Deep rumbling happens. Aang realizes that it's Ozai. He faces the earth pillar he trapped Ozai it. It's glowing fire red then explodes open. Ozai steps up then shoots fire. Aang raises an earth wall to block the fire, then creates a giant earth shield around him and Katara.

Ozai jumps on the wall to see the shield. Ozai just laughs. "You're pathetic if you think that'll ever protect you from my wrath!" Ozai rabidly shoots fire bolts at the shield.

Inside the shield only shows small rumbling. Aang lays Katara in his arms. Katara breaths heavy and grunts in pain. Katara looks at Aang with painful eyes.

"Aang...I...I." Aang cuts her off by hushing at Katara.

"Don't speak, Katara. You're gonna be okay." Aang gently lays Katara down. Aang bends the water from her pouch and starts healing Katara. Aang can feel horrible energy trying to fight him. After a moment, Aang gives up. Katara starts to pass out. "Katara, look at me. Look at me."

Katara looks at Aang. "I can't...make it, Aang...it hurts...too..."

"Don't talk like that." Aang takes Kataras hand. "You'll make it. You're going to be okay."

A loud bang happens on the outside of the shield. Aang holds on to Katara a little tighter. "Aang...you have...have to fight."

Aang looks at Katara. "No! I'm not leaving you!" Aang says. "I'm stay right here, I'm not leaving your side."

Katara pauses for a moment, then starts the remove her mothers necklace. Katara slowly places it on Aangs hand. "Something...to remember...my by." Aang hesitates, then tears starts forming in his eyes. Katara closes Aangs hand.

"No, Katara. No! Don't talk like this. You're going to be okay." Aang looks at Katara, he can see that she's failing. "Katara...please."

Katara puts a finger in his lips and hushes him. "Good bye...Aang." Katara puts a hand on his cheek "I...love you." Katara gives him a little kiss on the lips. Aang widens his eyes to hear that, but now he feels more sad.

After the kiss, Katara draws her last breath. Aang becomes scared. "No! No! Katara! No!" Aang tries to wake Katara up, but she won't. "Don't leave me, Katara! Don't leave me!" Aang soon realizes it's too late. More tears escape from his eyes. Aang looks at Kataras necklace in his hand, then closes his hand. Aang buries his face in Kataras chest. "Katara..." Aang says, in between his sobs.

Another loud bang happens, the shield is beginning to crumble. Ozai blasts more fire barrages at the shield. Soon, he stops, the shield is nearing to break. "Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever!"

Just as Ozai was about to launch another firebolt, the shield starts rumbling, then a large air beam blasts out of the shield. Ozai takes cover to resist the gust of wind and the flying rocks. When the wind dies down, Ozai sees Aang facing away from him, with Katara dead in his arms. Aang lays Katara down on the ground then slowly stands on his feet. Aang stands there, motionless, but then turns to face Ozai angrily, with his eyes and tattoos glowing. Aang is also wearing Kataras betrothal necklace.

Ozai channels lightning then shoots it. Aang redirects lightning and shoots it back, tenfold. Ozai gets knocked back and smashes into an earth pillar. Aang starts floating and an air shield surrounds Aang. Aang roars deeply and loudly and fire shoots out of his hands, feet and mouth. The ground starts rumbling and a ton of boulders raises out of the ground. The water from the lake starts to raise up.

The fire bends into a ring and circles around Aang. the boulders strinks into pebbles and crates a ring and circles around Aang. The water moves towards Aang and crates a ring around him and circles around Aang.

This is where the rest of the fight takes place, Aang battles Ozai, Ozai tries to fight while fleeing from Aang. All though here's one move that should have happened: Aang bends the water and fire together and starts shooting molten lava all over the ground in front of him.

The fight goes on until Aang gets a grip on Ozai with water, then slams him onto the ground. Aang traps Ozai to the ground by covering his hands and feet to the earth. "Fire lord Ozai!" Aang yells, in a distorted voice. "You can your forefathers have disrupted the very balance of this world! And now you shall pay the ultimate price!"

Aang roars monstrously and then bends all the water, earth, fire and air around him. The elements mix together and raises up high into the elements then starts shooting downcast directly to Ozais heart. The elements make a powerful hit, but they didn't hit Ozai, they instead hit the very ground next to him, so close to Ozai. Aang starts to calm down from the avatar states then slowly lands to the ground. The earth shackles crumbles, setting Ozai free. Aang faces away from Ozai.

"No...I'm not gonna end it like this." Aang says.

Ozai gets on his hands and knees. "Even with all the power in the world...You are still weak!"

Ozai gets the jump on Aang, but Aang felt him coming with earth vibrations. Just as Ozai shoots fire, Aang traps Ozais arm into an earth shackle. Aang moves to Ozais other side then traps his arm other into an earth shackle. Aang lowers the shackles, forcing Ozai to sit on his knees. Ozai breaths fire but Aang prevents it by blow air to Ozai. On the way, Aang puts his hand on Ozais chest and his thumb on Ozais forehead.

Aang concentrates his energy, thinking about what the lion turtle taught him. "In the era before the avatar, we bend not the elements, but the energy within ourselves." Blue light shoots out of Aangs mouth and eyes as he looks to the sky. The same thing happens to Ozai, only red light shots out of him. Soon, their whole bodies becomes covered with their enemy lights. "To bend anothers energy, your own spirit must be unbend able. Or you will be corrupted...and destroyed."

Ozais energy starts to take over Aangs body. Just as Ozai was about to overcome Aang, Aang fights back hard. Quickly, Ozais energy surrenders and his whole body becomes covered in Aangs energy. A giant blue light beam blasts into the sky, then quickly vanishes. Ozai collapses to the ground then the shackles crumble. Ozai tries to fire bend, but fails.

"What...what did you do to me?" Ozai asks.

"I took your firebending away." Aang explains. "You can't use it to harm or threaten anyone ever again!"

Ozai was about to get on his feet, but instead, he collapses then passes out. Aang closes his eyes then turns around. Aang looks at Katara, all sad and depressed. Aang walks up to Katara and holds her body in his arms. Tears starts forming in his eyes, Katara is gone. She risked her life to save him.

A fire nation airship lands then Toph and Suki walks up with Sokka limping. "You did it! You did it! You should have seen yourself!" Sokka yells. "You were all like!" Sokka makes airbending slice sounds. "And he was all like!" Sokka makes getting beaten up sounds. Just when he was done, Sokka sees Aang is upset. "Aang...what's wrong?"

Aang turns his head around, showing everyone how sad he looks, then he turns around, showing everyone Katara in his arms. Suki and Sokka gasps horribly. "Katara!" Sokka yells, hoping to her side.

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "What? What happened?" Just then, Appa appears and Zuko hops off.

"I saw the giant light beam. Is it over?" Zuko takes notice to what's happening, it's not a good time. "What happened?"

Aang closes his eyes tightly, trying to fight back to sadness. "Ozai was shooting lightning at me." Aang explains. "One was about to hit me but...Katara got in the way and took that lightning." Suki gasps, Zuko widens his eyes hearing that, Toph closes her eyes and looks down. "She...risked her life to save mine." Aang turns away, then lays Katara down to cry in his hands. "It's all my fault! ...I should have stopped her! ...I...I didn't protect her!"

Sokka puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's not your fault. You did your best." Aang looks at Sokka with tearful eyes. Sokka then moves to the rest of the ground. Aang faces back to Katara, looking at her lifeless body.

Suki walks up and kneels beside Aang. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm sure Katara wouldn't want you to suffer that kind pain again." Aang looks at Suki then quickly hugs her. Suki hugs Aang back. They disband and Suki returns to the group.

Toph walks up and sits next to Aang. "Even through Katara can be annoying sometimes but...she's been a good friend." Aang just keeps his eyes on Katara. Tears starts escaping from Tophs eyes then she gives him a hug. "I'm sorry, Aang."

Aang felt surprised that Toph hugged him. Toph lets go of Aang then returns to the group. "Wow Toph, I can't believe you hugged him." Sokka says.

"Yeah." Toph says, in a small sorrow tone. Zuko walks up to Aang, then Toph punches Sokka on the shoulder. "Don't EVER tell anyone I went soft on twinkletoes."

"And she's back." Suki mentions.

Zuko kneels next to Aang. Aang doesn't look at Zuko. He suddenly feels angry at Zuko, even through it was his fathers fault Katara's dead. Zuko puts a hand on Aangs back. "Katara was a brave girl...just like her mother." Aang faces Zuko with tears escaping from his eyes. "I'm sorry my father did this. I promise I'll deal with him severely."

Zuko stands up and regroups with the others. Aang looks back at Katara. The group just watches Aang. "Should we get him on the airship?" Toph whispers.

"No. Leave him be." Suki says. "We'll let him take his time."

Aang holds katara in his arms. He looks at her very sadly. Aang behinds crying and holds her very close to his body, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Katara." Aang whispers, with his voice cracking. "I'm so, so very sorry." Tears starts sliding down on his cheeks. "I love you...Katara."

Aangs tears reaches up to his chin then drips of onto Kataras burnt back, directly on the mark Ozai shooted Katara. After which, Aang moved his hands on that mark, trying to hug her closer to his body. The gang just looks at Aang and Katara very sadly, even through Toph can't really see them with her own eyes.

Aang just sobs while holding Katara. Just then, a small glow happens in between Katars back and his hands. The glow starts spreading and Aang notices. Aang removes his hands and sees a powerful healing pulse on that back. the gang widens their eyes seeing the glow, then they approach to Aang. Something strange is going on.

The glow starts to reduce the black mark on Kataras back, then it fades away. Aang carefully lays Katara on the ground, then gets a close look at her. Kataras nose twitches a little, Aang feels his heart skipping a beat noticing the twitch. "Katara?" Aang whispers.

Katara releases a breath then slightly opens her eyes. Kataras vision is blurry, then it starts clearing up, only a little. "A-a...a...Aang?" Katara whispers, in a very weak and quiet tone.

"Katara!" Aang says excitedly. Katara forms a small smile. Aang smiles like he never smiled, with tears of joy escaping from his eyes. The gang cheers for the fact Katara's ok. Aang grabs hold of Katara and gives her a cheerful hug. After a moment, Katara moans a little in pain. Aang lays her in his arms and sees she's trying to fight to stay alive. "Come on, we gotta get help."

"Let's take her to the north pole." Sokka says.

"Okay." Zuko looks at Aang. "You and Sokka take Katara to the north pole. Me, Suki and Toph will take care of my father." Zuko glares at his dad on that sentence.

Aang nods and hops up on Appa. Soka hops up on Appa. "You watch over Katara. I'll steer us to the north pole." Sokka was about to get on Appas head, then Aang grabs Sokkas wrist.

"No! ...You watch over Katara." Sokka looks at Aang with concern. "I've done my part to help her, now you'll do yours...you did promise to protect her."

Sokka hesitates, then nods. "I guess you're right." Sokka sits down then holds Katara in his arms.

Aang gets on Appas head and Appa takes off. "So...kka." Katara says through her breath.

"Don't talk, Katara. You need to save your strength." Sokka says. "We're gonna get help. You'll be all right." Katara forms the smallest smiles, then she slowly grabs Sokkas hand.

"Mo...ther...said hi." Sokka was surprised at first, then forms a smile. Katara then falls asleep in Sokkas arms.

On the next day, the gang reaches to the north pole. While Katara is being taken care of in the infirmary, Sokka takes off on Appa to go get dad and some of the other water tribute men. Aang waits outside of the infirmary for the healers to be done.

On the third day, Aang still waits. He's worried. But then Yugoda walks up. Aang see her then approaches. "How is she doing?" Aang asks.

Yugoda is silent then speaks. "She's a little unstable, but she'll be all right." Yugoda smiles.

"How did I bring her back to life? I wasn't even trying to heal her, but she was all ready dead."

Yugoda thinks for a moment. "Sokka mentioned to me what happened...I would say your love brought her back." Aang gets a little confused. "There's a little something we healers learn: Love is the strongest heal of all. No matter how powerful a wound can be. Love will always heal it."

Aang never really thought of that. "Can I...see her?" Aang asks.

Yugoda nods. "Actually, when Katara woke up, you were her first demand." Yugoda steps aside then Aang walks into the infirmary.

Aang can see Katara on the other side of the room, resting on the bed. Aang walks up to Kataras side, he can she that she's sound asleep. Aang gently strokes Kataras hair then smiles, he's glad to see she's all right.

Katara slightly wakes up then smiles to see Aang. "Hey." Katara whispers.

"Hey." Aang feels horrible all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry what happened back there."

Katara hushes at Aang then puts a finger on his lips. "Don't be...I had to do it...I couldn't let you got shot again." Aang smiles at Katara. "Thanks for bringing me back...I don't know if...I could repay you."

Aang takes Kataras hand then gently strokes the back of it. "Let's just say...we'll call it even." Katara laughs a little, but quietly. Aang reaches for something in his pocket then places shows it to Katara. "For you."

Katara sees it's her mothers necklace. "Thanks." Katara whispers. Aang hangs the necklace on to Kataras neck. "Now that the war's over...what do you want to do?"

Aang thinks about it, then looks at Katara. "Spent the rest of my life with you." Katara blushes a little, then nods. "I love you."

"Love you too." They both stare into each others eyes then they sailed their love with a kiss on the lips. When they were done, Sokka and the warrior tribute man, even Hakoda, goes to see Katara.

In the next few weeks, the gang gathers around in Iroh's Jasmine Dragon. Sokka works on a paint then everyone complains about themselves in the paint. Aang just walks out on the front step of the Jasmine Dragon, watching the sunset. Katara follows Aang then stands next to him. They both looked at each other then hugs. After the hugging, they kiss each other again on the lips.


	52. Sleep talk

A/N: I sometimes wonder about Aang while he was in his coma. He must have had nightmares after what he's experienced in Ba Sing Se. Katara is looking out for Aang and noticed he's having a nightmare. She tries to comfort him even through it would possibly not work and that Aang couldn't hear her.

Rating: K+

Katara is sitting next to Aang on his bed, reading a book. Katara takes a look at Aang, who is sleeping peacefully. Katara wishes Aang could be awake. Katara resumes to her book. Just as Katara reads, she hears some moaning. Katara looks at Aang and notices his eyes tightening. Katara sides the book aside then checks on Aang.

"No...Please! ...Leave her alone!" Aang says in his sleep.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara asks.

Aang moans and turns. Katara holds Aang close to her, giving him a protective hug. "Katara...don't leave me! Please!"

Aang starts whimpering. "Shhh...it's okay, Aang. I'm not leaving. I'm right here." Katara whispers. Katara can tell that Aang wouldn't be able to hear him. Aang is in a horrible coma, and he's having a nightmare.

Katara wishes that her voice could reach him. When Aang's in a coma, it's like he's a thousand miles away from the nearest voice to reach him. Aang hugs himself then whimpers loudly. Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth.

"It's okay, Aang. It's all right." Katara whispers. Katara gently brushes Aangs hair, trying to relax him. "You're having a nightmare."

"Azula! Don't hurt her! ...Katara!" Aang yells.

Katara is a little worried, Aang's having a nightmare about her and Azula. Katara holds Aang closer to her body. "Aang, I'm all right. Azula can't hurt me. We're save." Aang still struggles in his sleep.

Katara can see tears escaping from his eyes. Aang is so scared, he's crying. Katara wipes those tears away. "Don't cry, Aang. Don't be scared." Katara whispers. Katara wishes she could help Aang. She can heal wounds and she brought him back from the dead. But she wishes she could have the powers to enter his dreams and comfort him.

Katara whispers comforting words into Aangs ear, saying senseless words that would make him laugh. Aang kept drowning in scarce fear like he can't hear Katara, not even the slightest.

"Katara! Don't die!" Aang yells. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Please! Stay with me!"

Katara holds Aang closer to her body, placing a hand on his cheek and gently stroking it. "I will Aang, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."

Katara wishes Aang could hear her words. Would let Aang know that instead of locked in a scared and horrifying battle, that he's safe and sound in Kataras arms. But he can't. He's in this horrible coma, thousands of miles away from the nearing voice to reach him.

Aang gets a grip on Kataras fabric, like he's trying to hang on to something for dear live. "Shhh...it's all right, Aang. It's all right. Just calm down." Katara whispers.

"Azula! Please! Don't shoot her!" Aang tightens his eyes. "Katara! No!"

Katara tries to relax Aang, but then Aang unleashes a yell, painful yell. Katara can tell that means that Aang got shoot by the lightning. Aangs scream dies down then he whimpers and shakes in Kataras arms.

"Shhh...Shh...relax, calm down." Katara whispers. Aang just whimpers painfully in Kataras arms, with tears coming out of his eyes. "Don't be sad, Aang, don't be sad."

"Katara..." Aang whispers. Katara looks at Aang, but she can see that he isn't await. "It hurts...it...hurts!"

Katara lays Aangs head on her chest, laying her head on his hair. "I know, Aang...I know."

Aang wraps his arms around Kataras waist. Katara wonders if Aang is dreaming what's happening right now, but with extreme pain of the fact he just got shoot with lightning. Katara gently strokes Aangs hair, from the top of the head down to the back of his head, hoping that he'll be able to relax, that he could feel her gentle touches relax his pain.

"Please...stay, Katara." Aang says, with tears escaping from his eyes. Aang gives a small sob, mixed with sounds of pain.

Katara wipes the tears off of his cheeks. "I always well, Aang. Don't worry about me leaving. I'll never abandon you." Aang kept whimpering in sorrow. "Shhh...don't be sad Aang. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Aang starts to relax a little. Katara smiles at Aang, hoping that her words finally reached him. "I'm scared..." Aang says, shaking a little.

"Shhh...Don't be scared." Katara says, quiet and sweetly. "Azula's not going to hurt you. No one's gonna harm you. I'm right here, you're safe in my arms, and I'll protect you." Aang still shakes, but slowly starts to relax. "I'll protect you, Aang. I promise, I'll never leave your side."

Aang gives a little moan and gets comfortable in Kataras arms. Katara closes her eyes, smiles then lays her head by the cheek on Aangs head.

"Katara." Aang whispers. Katara looks at Aang and, surprise-surprise, he's still talking in his sleep. "I...love you."

Katara can feel her heart stop, Aang loves her. Katara loves Aang, but she never would think that he would love her back. Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." Katara whispers into his ear.

Aang smiles then sighs peacefully. Katara holds Aang in her arms, believing that he can finally understand that he is safe from harm.


	53. Katara: The Last Bloodbender II

A/N: I once read this Kataang oneshot. Katara stayed up all night comforting Aang from his terrible fear of thunderstorms. In the end, she told him "I at least owe you that. Remember Hama? You stayed up past the night to comfort me." I figured, why not make one about Kataras fears of Hama.

Rating: K+

It's a quiet night in the western air temple. Everyone just arrive and is now resting for the night, except for Toph who actually snuck out to talk to Zuko. Aang wakes up in the middle of the night. Aang stretches and then sits up. Aang can see it's still nighttime. Aang checks on everyone, can see they're still asleep. He's surprised to see Kataras bed is empty. He also notices Toph's bed is empty, but he figured she's probably still upset about Zuko.

Aang gets up and takes a look around. Aang walks for a moment then hears some crying. Aang follows the sound down the hallway. Aang can hear the crying from behind a door. Aang cracks the door open and takes a look inside, he sees Katara facing a corner, crying.

Aang sticks his head out. "Katara?" Katara stops crying then turns her head to see Aang. "Can I come in?"

Katara sniffles. "I don't know, Aang."

Aang walks in and stands in front of Katara. Aang sits down. "Are you okay?"

Katara looks away from Aang. "I'm...fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Aang asks.

"I just had a nightmare." Katara faces back at the corner. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Talk to me, Katara." Katara just looks down. "Katara, I told you about my nightmares. I'm trying to repay a favor."

Katara takes a deep breath. "It was about Hama." Aang widens his eyes hearing that. Katara continues crying. Aang doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Katara. "It was so horrible."

"It's okay, Katara. It was just a nightmare." Aang whispers.

"It's not just that Aang." Katara holds the crying then sniffles. Katara escapes from Aangs arms and sits up. "I was at the north pole. Whenever I make a movement, like wave at someone, people were getting bloodbended. In the end...you attacked me, accusing me as Hama. But soon, when I saw my reflection...I didn't see me...I saw Hama." Katara crosses his arms and looks down at her lap, sobbing. "I was Hama."

"Are you scared that you'll turn into her?" Aang asks.

Katara faces Aang with tears escaping from her eyes. "What if I do? ...What if I all ready am?" Katara looks down on her hands. "I'm a Bloodbender, Aang! Just like Hama is. This power...it scares me. Hama started as a Bloodbender and so did I...I don't deserve to the title 'waterbending master' ...I'm turning into a monster, like Hama." Katara plants her face into Aangs chest and starts sobbing. "I don't want this power...I don't want to be a bloodbender...I just wish this power would...go away."

Aang hugs Katara then gently rocks her. "Shhh...Calm down, Katara. Relax. Take deep breaths." Katara doesn't listen to Aang, she just kept crying. Soon, Katara stops crying, sits up and then takes that deep breath. "Listen, I know you, Katara. You're not like Hama. you're not going to turn into her."

"What if I do turn into her? What if...one day, I decided to use bloodbending to hurt other people?" Katara says.

"Katara, look at me." Katara looks at Aang. Aang wipes those tears away. "Listen, from what you told me about Hama, I knew that Hama abused this power when she started as a bloodbender." Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "You started as a bloodbender and you don't want anything to do with it."

"But I did use it Aang." Katara says. "I used it on Hama...I'm turning into her."

"You only did it to save my life." Aang says. "Let me ask you this: Why did Hama use bloodbending?"

Katara hesitates to answer. "To...imprison innocent fire nation citizens."

"Why did she do that?" Aang asks.

Katara faces Aang. "Cause the fire nation imprisoned her and the other waterbenders in cages. She...was making them suffer the way she did."

"There you go." Aang says. "Now listen to me: The fire nation took your mother away." Katara looks at Aang with a shocking look. "Are you ever gonna use bloodbending to take away fire nation mothers? Have other people suffer the way you do?"

Katara stays silent, imagining the horrors of doing such a thing. "No...No, I would never do that. Just because I suffered from the fire nation doesn't mean the fire nation has to suffer the way I did."

"Well, there you have it. You're nothing like Hama." Aang says. "If you were, you would have used this power to wipe out fire nation mothers...actually, I think you would have done it while we were traveling around the world."

Katara starts to calm down a little, thinking about everything Aang said. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Aang smiles then nods. "You are many things, Katara. Sweet, kind, caring, lovely. Hama isn't any of those things. She's cruel, evil, vicious and...a monster." Aang puts both hands on Kataras shoulder. "If there's one thing I know is that you'll never become anything like her. You're future is going to be bright."

Katara smiles and lets tears escape from her eyes Katara gives Aang a loving hug. "Thanks Aang. I never thought of anything like that."

"Of course you do, you just need a little help from a friend." Aang mentions.

Aang takes Katara back to the campsite with everyone else. Aang helps Katara into bed then tucks her in. Aang kneels down beside Katara, gently stroking her hair. "Hey, are you still scared about the nightmares?"

Katara shakes her head. "No, I know now that nightmares are deceiving. I'm gonna grow up as a true waterbending master, without the fear of turning into Hama."

Aang smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. Good night." Aang walks off to his sleeping bag, which is right next to Kataras.

"Good night." Katara falls peacefully asleep.


	54. Comfort III

A/N: I sometimes wonder how Aang is handling things if he wasn't in that coma. One of them is what happen back in Ba Sing Se. I sometimes think that Aang would be scared of what happened back there, and since it caused him his life.

Rating: K+

Aang is in the middle of the underground prison of Ba Sing Se. Aang walks around, just then, earth hands starts launching to them. Aang avoids them. Aang looks ahead and is surprised to see two Azulas.

"What the? ...Azula! ...Two of them?" Aang says with surprise. The Azula stomps and raises an earth boulder, then launches them at Aang. Aang dodges them, then more Azulas appear. "More? ...What's going on? ...Katara!"

Aang can hear Katara screaming. Aang turns around to see Katara falling. Katara lands on the ground, with her clothes riped and burnt. Slowly, Katara starts to become covered in flames. Aang starts to run to her side.

"Katara! No!" Just as Aang runs, earth chains grips Aang by the wrists and starts pulling him back. Aang just watches Katara, watch as the fire spreads all over her body, until her entire body becomes engulfed in flames. "Katara! No!"

Aang gets pulled all the way back to the wall. Aang sees an army of Azulas. They all they channel lightning then fires at Aang. On the way, the lightning bolts form into a lightning Azula, laughing evily, then forms into a lightning dragon, roaring at Aang. Aang cowers and yells as the lightning hits him.

Aang instantly wakes up in fear, screaming horrifically. Quickly, Katara wraps her arms around Aang and holds him close to her body. "Shhh...shh." Aang whimpers and shakes in Kataras arms. Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. "It's okay. You were dreaming. You were just dreaming."

Aang quickly wraps his arms around Kataras waist for dear life. "It was horrible." Aang murmurs in between his sobs.

"Shhh...It's all right, the nightmare is over." Katara whispers. Katara gently strokes Aang, trying hard not to go deep on his back, for his scar is still intensed pain and big. Katara can feel Aangs tears soaking up her outfit. "Calm down, shhh...I'm here."

"It-It...it was so scary." Aang says.

"I know, I know. But it's okay. It was just a dream." Katara mentions.

"It wasn't just a dream...it was real." Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "There were so many Azulas...they all shot me...burned you alive." Aang buries his face in Kataras stomach. "It was so scary..."

Katara waits for Aang to calm down on his fears. Katara never really seen Aang so scared before, it's also probably a bad time for him to be scared since he's still recovering from Azulas attack from three days ago. Katara has Aang sit on her lap, then lays his head on her chest, trying to hold him closer to her body to make him feel safe.

"I know it was, Aang. But it's okay. It's all over." Katara whispers in a tender voice. "You're here, you're safe. I'm here, I'll protect you. Everything's all right." Aang still cries and whimpers. He wishes he could believe in Kataras words, but the nightmares are too overwhelming. "Shhh...everything's all right, you'll see. Just calm down."

"I can't...it's so horrible." Aang murmurs.

"Just try, Aang...just try." Katara whispers.

Aang lays on Kataras lap. He really feels safe in Kataras warm embrace, and he enjoys being this close to her. If only it would be strong enough to overcome his fears. In a few minutes, Aang begins to relax, but Katara never lays him down or removes him from her embrace. She just kept him on her lap to feel safe.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares since what happened in Ba Sing Se." Katara mentions.

"I know...I'm sorry." Aang says, with his voice cracking.

"Shhh...it's okay, Aang. Don't apologize. I understand." Katara says. "But you just need to understand that you're safe. Azula's not gonna hurt you anymore. You're going to be okay."

"I know but...I can't let go back happened in Ba Sing Se. It was terrifying." Aang says, with tears escaping from his eyes.

Katara wishes she could help Aang with his fears. She hopes that those tears are his fears and crying them out will calm him down. Katara wipes the tears away with her thumb. "I know it was, Aang. I was scared too. But it's okay. The nightmare is over. We're safe."

Katara hugs Aang, holding him closer to her warm embrace. Aang just lays on Kataras lap, even long after his nerves died down. Aang wishes nothing more then to forget that horrible memory of Ba Sing Se. It's been haunting him like it's trying to scare him back to death. Katara does everything to calm him down, and Aang likes that about her. Aang hopes that Katara will stay with him, since Gyatso's gone and Aang is motherless.

"Please stay with me, Katara." Aang wishes.

Katara lays her cheek on the top of Aangs head. "I will, always."

Sokka walks in, only to find Katara and Aang close together. "What are you guys doing?" Sokka asks.

Katara just glares at Sokka. "I'm just comforting, Aang...he had a terrible nightmare."

"Ok...We'll be arriving at the north pole in about an hour." Sokka says.

Sokka leaves, Katara pays her attention back to Aang. "The north pole? ...Why are we going there?" Aang asks.

"We're gonna try and speed up the healing on your back." Katara says. "You're in terrible shape, and we don't know how long it'll take for the pain to go away."

Aang lays his head back on Kataras shoulder. "I just wish you could heal it away."

"I know...I do too." Katara mentioned. Aang moans tiresome, then release little yawn. "You tired?"

Aang nods a bit. "Just a little."

"Then why don't you take a little nap?" Katara says, smiling.

Aang looks up at Katara. "But...the nightmares...Ba Sing Se."

Katara places a hand on his cheek. "Don't be afraid of them. They're just dreams. Even if they come, I'll be right here. Okay?"

Aang hesitates, then gives a little nod. Katara was about to lay Aang back on the bed. "Actually, Katara..." Katara looks at Aang. "I want to sleep on your lap...in your embrace." Katara looks a little surprised. "I just...feel safe in your arms."

Katara smiles then nods. "Okay." Katara seats back in bed. Katara lays Aang on her lap, lays his head on her chest and then wraps her arms around him, holding him close to her body. "How does this feel?"

"Better." Aang whispers.

Aang gets a little comfort then drifts off into a peaceful slumber. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head, hoping that'll give him pleasant dreams. "Sweet dreams, Aang." Katara whispers. Aang forms a smile on his lips.


	55. Jealous

A/N: After viewing "Promise" I got this idea about Katara. With Aang being the avatar, he has fans going all over him. Of course, the samething was happening on "Warrior's of Kyoshi" of course, I didn't really realize it soon enough. Katara isn't really handling it well and she's...well, taking her upsets over Aang. That happened as well on the episode. Man, you gotta love Katara. I can't imagine how she'll react if she ever meets the Toang's.

Rating: K+

The gang lives in the house in Ba Sing Se. All except for Toph, who actually lives in this building up in the mountains where she does her metalbending academy. Aang has been spending a lot of time with his fans, and they're all girls, while Katara does work around the house, and Sokka spends time with Suki or sometimes laze around in the house, which also upsets Katara. It's almost like Soka forgot about what Katara said before they found Aang in that iceberg. Even the part 'from now on: YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!'

Aang arrives at the house, only to find it empty. It's really strange since everytime he's home, Katara is doing some work or sitting down while reading a book. He's not really surprised to see Sokka's not around, probably going out with Suki.

Aang walks around the house until he finds Katara outside. Katara sits on the bench, looking around a little mad. She's upset, Aang can easily tell. Aang walks up and approaches to Katara. "You all right?" Aang asks.

Katara looks up to see Aang. "I'm fine." Katara says, in a denial tone.

"You don't sound all right." Aang says. Katara just looks away. Aang sits next to Katara. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Katara says. Katara is doing a terrible job at hiding her feelings. Aang just looks at Katara with sad eyes. Katara feels bad to see him like that. Katara just sighs. "I'm just upset." Katara says in defeat.

"What are you upset about?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Aang, only to see a curious face with concern. She knows he's worried about her, but probably a little. "It's just...you've been spending a lot of time with your fans."

Aang is a little surprised to hear that. "Are you jealous of my fans?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "No! I'm not jealous!" Aang gives Katara a serious look, then Katara gives up. "Yeah, I'm a little jealous. But...it's just that we don't get to hang out anymore...It makes me feel like..." Katara looks back down. "You don't want me anymore."

Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Katara, don't be so upset." Katara looks back at Aang with a sad look. "You're the only girl I ever want in my life. I'm just admiring my fans. I do love them, but not as much as I love you...If you ever think I'd pick my fans over you, then you're crazy."

Katara just laughs a little. "Yeah, maybe I am." Kataras laughter dies down. "But, still. We don't get to hang out anymore."

"We still can. Just because I hang out with my fans doesn't mean I can't hang out with you. Also, if you wanted to hang out with me, all you had to do was ask."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang smiles back at Katara. "So...you wanna go out?"

"Sure." Aang says.

Aang and Katara leaves the house, of course, just as they leave, Aangs fans are in their way. That caught Aang and Katara by surprise. "Avatar Aang! We are like so glad that we've found you! We were just wondering if..." One of the girls notices Katara. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Katara." Aang explains.

Katara gives an uneasy smile then waves. "Hey."

The fan girls squeals at Katara. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's such an honor to meet the avatars first girlfriend!"

Katara wasn't sure how to react to that. "Uh...thanks...I guess."

"Avatar Aang, we were wondering if you would like to be an honored guest to our fan club meeting."

Aang smiles. "I'd be honored to, but right now, I wanna hang out with Katara." Aang takes Kataras hand. Katara smiles at Aang. "You'd understand, right?"

"Oh, of course. We understand." The one girl says. "We can schedule another time for the meeting."

The fangirls bows and then walks off. Aang faces Katara. "Still jealous of my fans?"

Katara just laughs a little. "Not anymore." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the lips.


	56. Healing care II

A/N: One of my theories of how Aang is doing if he wasn't in that coma from Azula's attack. This is the very moment the gang was escaping from the city. Katara does what she currently has to settle Aangs pain.

Rating: T

Appa flies by the city. Katara is holding on to Aang for dear life. The earth king takes one last look back at his city. "The earth kingdom has...fallen." Everyone closes their eyes and looks down.

Aang moans a little, so Katara looks at him with concern. There's only a tear escaping from his eye. Aang looks upset. "It's...all my...fault." Aang breaths through his mouth.

Katara wipes that tear away. "No it isn't." Katara says, with comfort. "It's not your fault. There were just too many of them." Katara smiles at Aang. Aang looks up to see Katara, then he forms a little smile. All of a sudden, Aang clinches in great pain. "What's wrong?"

Aang just grunts and whimpers, that's all that ever escapes from his mouth. Aang looks up at Katara with tears in his eyes. "My...back..." Aang tries to say some more, but he's in too much pain to speak.

Katara rolls Aangs body, making him face away from her. Katara gasps and the puts a hand over her mouth, Aangs injuries are far worse then she could ever imagine. His wound from Azulas attack is a large black burnt mark with angry red burnt skin spread through his back. Katara wouldn't be surprised if this kind of pain takes Aangs life away again.

"Okay, okay." Katara whispers to Aang. "I'm gonna try to make it better."

Katara bends the water on Aangs back. Just as the healing water touches Aangs back, the slightest touch, Aang yelps out loud in pain. Katara feels awful about this, Aang is in so much pain, it hurts to heal it.

"Shh...just relax, it's only healing water." Katara says in a tenderest voice she can make. Aang tries to answer, but only his painful screeching escapes from his mouth. Katara is worried about Aang, he's in great pain and she can only do so little for it.

"What's wrong with twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

"It's his injury." Katara says. "It's far worse then I imagined. His pain is spreading greatly." Katara keeps on healing Aangs injury. About half an hour later, Katara stops. Aang's injury is hardly any better. Aang is still whimpering and grunting in pain. Katara gives Aangs injury a gently touch, then Aang yelps. "I'm sorry." Katara bends the water on Aangs wound then freezes it.

"It...hurts." Aang says, with his voice breaking. Katara rolls Aang to make him face her, she sees tears sliding on his cheeks. "So...much." Aangs voice cracks. Katara feels a stab in her chest, she hates to see Aang like this. Why does this have to happen to him?

"I know it does, Aang." Katara wipes the tears away. "I've done all I could do, I'm sorry." Aang just shuts his eyes and whimpers more.

Katara grabs a pillow nearby, lays it on her lap. Katara helps Aang lays his head on her lap. Aang would really love this moment, but he's pain is too much to enjoy it. Aang buries his face in Kataras stomach, sobbing on her fabric. Katara gently strokes Aang, follow his arrow tattoo, hoping to relax him.

"Shhh...calm down, I'm here." Katara whispers. Katara wishes nothing more then to make his pain go away, like it never happened.

Aang faces Katara, with more tears escaping from his eyes. Katara can feel tears escaping from her eyes. Aang is so sweet and innocent. He's also just a kid. Why does he have to suffer this much pain. Katara hopes that those tears escaping from Aangs eyes are his pain. The more he cries, the less pain he'll have. But Katara hates for Aang to cry, it's just not worth it.

"Why...does it...hurt...so...much?" Aang says.

"I honestly, don't know Aang. I just I could make it all go away." Katara says. "Just try to go to sleep. You'll probably feel better when you wake up."

Aang closes his eyes, attempting to sleep, but he just whimpers and shakes. Katara notices Aang feels a little cold, he's probably shivering. She should have realized he would be cold since he's out at night without a shirt on.

"Sokka, I need a cover." Katara demands.

Sokka grabs a cover and gives it to Katara. Katara spreads it then lays it all over Aangs body. Aangs shivers dies down, but Aang is still shaking, it's probably from the pain. Aang opens his eyes and looks at Katara.

"I can't...it...hurts...too...much." Aang says.

"Shhh...just try, just try." Katara whispers.

Aang couldn't fall asleep. Katara feels horrible about this. Katara starts singing a song, all quiet and tender. The song Kataras sings is something her mother use to sing to help Katara sleep. The song doesn't help at first, but then Aang starts to relax a minute later, his whimpering and shaking is dying down. Aang really loves Kataras voice when she sings. It's so beautiful and peaceful.

Katara smiles at the fact the song is helping Aang relax. Katara keeps on singing, in a few minutes, Aang falls peacefully asleep. When the song ends for the seventh time, Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Katara whispers.

On the next day, the gang arrives at Chameleon Bay. Katara almost got no sleep last night, watching over Aang and taking care of him. While Sokka explains everything that happened in Ba Sing Se to everyone, Hakoda carries Aang to his tent. Katara stays beside him.

"Lay him down, but not on his back." Katara explains. Hakoda nods then lays Aang down on his side, facing him and Katara. Katara gently places a hand on Aangs cheek. "I hope he'll be all right." Katara looks at Aang with concern, then faces her dad. "I need some water."

"Okay." Hakoda says, leaving.

Katara stays be Aangs side. She smiles at him, she really likes seeing Aang asleep, even peacefully in his painful condition. Aang starts moaning and begins waking up. Aang can see Katara sitting next to him.

"Katara?" Aang breaths.

"Hey sleepyhead." Katara whispers. "How you feeling?"

"Still...in great pain." Aang murmurs.

"I know. I'm doing everything I can to remove it." Katara says.

Aang rolls his eyes around, trying to get a view of the area he's in. "Where...are we?"

"We're at Chameleon bay with my dad and the other warrior tribute warriors." Katara explains. "You'll be safe here until you're better."

Aang forms a little smile. Hakoda returns with a bowl of water. Katara moves to Aangs back and beings healing the wound. Aang grunts in pain just as the healing session starts. Katara can tell Aang is feeling better then he did last pain, his yells of pain are less noisy then his last healing session.

In a few minutes, Katara ends the healing and sees the black mark has shrunken a little, and the red pain spreading in his back is getting a little smaller. Katara bends the water on Aangs back then freezes it. Katara moves to Aangs front to find tears escaping from his eyes. Katara wipes those tears away.

"Are you...mad at me?" Aang asks, all of a sudden.

"No, no. Of course not. Why would I be mad?" Katara asks.

"It's just...I failed...I was killed...and...look at...me now." Aang gives a sad look. Katara can feel tears escaping from her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. You did all you could to stop Azula, I'm so proud of you, Aang. But there were just too many. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Aang doesn't feel convince, he just keep looking sad. "Don't be sad, Aang. You'll feel better." Katara says.

Aang lays his hand out, with it open. Katara notices that then grabs it. "I need you...please...stay." Aang whispers.

Katara nods, but just barely. "I know you do, Aang. Don't worry, I'll never leave you...I promise." Katara says, kissing the back of it. "I love you." Aang forms a smile on lips, he's happy to hear that. "Go back to sleep, Aang. You'll need your rest."

Aang nods. He tries to go to sleep, but he can hardly close his eyes. "Katara?" Katara looks at Aang. "That was a beautiful song you sang."

Katara smiles. "I'm glad you love it. My mother use to sing it when I was little. It always helped me fall asleep whenever I was scared."

"I also think you have a beautiful voice, even when you sing." Katara blushes a little. "Can you sing it to me again?"

Katara nods. "Of course."

Katara lays Aangs pillow, then his head on her lap, then she begins singing to him. Aang smiles then slowly falls asleep. Katara is glad to see Aang is handling this. It's only been a couple of hours, he's still in pain and he's handling it better. But she's still worried that the pain will get the best of him. After the song, Katara prays to the spirits, and then to her mother, hoping that one day, Aangs pain will soon be gone.


	57. Ember Island: Afterwards

A/N: After what Katara said to Aang during the "Ember Island Players" I figured what she said isn't really true. That she's confused. I think she's really just trying to hide her feelings for Aang. After all: Ember Island reveals the true you. It's done it to Aang and he convinced his love for her, what about Katara? I once thought that since they were on Ember Island, they would confess their love, and if Ember Island didn't, then I would make my fanfiction story do so. That's what I call a win-win.

Rating: K+

After the play, the gang returns to the house for the night. Aang is in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He's got a lot on his mind, thinking what fighting the firelord during the comet. Will he win or fail? Not only that, Katara doesn't love him, at least that's what he thinks. Katara doesn't really know how she feels for Aang, she's a little confused.

Aang couldn't sleep, so he gets up. Aang places a cover over his shoulder then heads downstairs. Aang walks into the living rom and is surprised to see the fireplace is lit. What's more, Katara is also sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Aang approaches from behind.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aang asks. Katara turns and is surprised to see Aang.

"No." Katara admits. "You too?" Aang sits next to Katara and nods a little. "Why not?"

"It was just thinking." Aang says. "What about you?"

"The play just upsetted me a little." Katara says, looking down with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, me too." Aang says, doing the same. They both stayed in silent, then Aang looks at Katara. "It's true isn't it?"

Katara looks at Aang with concern. "What is?"

"What the play you said when you and Zuko were trapped in Ba Sing Se, about having eyes for him and don't see me in a romanic sort of way." Aang looks down in shame. "It's true isn't it?"

"Aang, it's not true. I don't love Zuko. I mean, I do love him, but not in a romanic sort of way. Just a couple of days ago, I hated him." Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "And I don't really think your not romanic."

Aang looks at Katara with sad eyes. "Then why don't you love me?" Aang says, with his voice drowning in sorrow. "We kissed at the invasion and...I thought we were gonna be together. But...then you said you don't love me."

Katara looks at Aang with confusion. "When did I say that?"

"During the second intermission of that play. You said you were confused, then after I kissed you, you got mad then leave." Aang lays his feet on the couch in front of him, laying his knees close to his chest. "It really hurted me Katara...I loved you and, ever since I woke up from that iceberg, I was hoping you would feel the same...But I was an idiot. You are...smart, beautiful, kind, sweet...but you deserve better then me. I was a fool ever thinking you would ever go together with a kid like me." Aang faces Katara. "A little brother." Aang faces back down.

Katara doesn't hesitate to hug Aang then kisses him on the cheek. "That's not true, Aang." Aang looks at Katara. "You're not an idiot. And what I said back there...I'm sorry about what I said and how I reacted. I was just...shocked." Katara takes a deep breath. "The truth is...I love you too."

Aang faces back at the fireplace. "Yeah, like a brother."

"No, not like that." Katara places her hands on Aangs cheeks and makes him face her. "I love you, in a romanic way." Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "I didn't really mean what I said back at that place, I was confused cause...I was shocked. I didn't know what to say and I never would have thought you would love me."

"What made you think that?" Aang asks.

"Well...it's just that, you're the Avatar. And me..." Katara looks away from Aang. "I'm just a water tribute peasant. Just last year, I was hardly a waterbender."

"But that's not true, Katara." Aang says. "You're special." Katara looks at Aang. "You remember what master Pakku said? He was impressed with you cause you advanced more quickly then any student he's ever taught. Even me."

Katara thinks about that, what he said is true. "I never really thought of it." Katara can see Aangs face is turning into sorrow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still wondering, do you actually love me?" Katara isn't entirely sure what he means. "I mean...I'm the Avatar but, I'm nothing like any other boys you have a crush on. Jet, Haru, Zuko...I'm just a kid."

"Maybe you are just a kid, but you are also special, not cause you're the Avatar." Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You're sweet, kind, loveable...gentle. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I just wish that girl would be you." Aang says. Katara just laughs. "If you love me, why didn't you tell me?"

"At first, I wasn't really sure. I was actually confused about how to feel for you but..." Katara crosses her arms and frowns a little, thinking back a horrible memory. "After you got shot from Azula...You died and...I was very sad. When I brought you back...I was happy, so happy that...I soon realized: I love you...so much, I couldn't live without you."

Aang feels bad for Katara. "I'm sorry for...doing that to you."

Katara wasn't sure what he meant, but then she realizes he's talking worrying her and making her feel real bad when he died. Katara hugs Aang then gently rocks him. "It's okay...It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Azula's." Katara disbands the hug. "Now I'm wondering: Why do you love me?"

Aang hesitates to answer, trying to think. "At first, it was cause you look so pretty but...after getting to know you. I realized I love you more then I ever could." Katara smiles a little. "I mean, you gave me life, twice."

"Twice? What was the first?" Katara asks.

"Freeing me from that iceberg." Aang mentions. "If you hadn't found me, I'd probably be stuck in there forever. Or maybe another hundred years." Katara hugs Aang. "I do have one more question about your feelings for me."

Katara looks curious. "What is it?"

"Are you still confused?" Aang asks.

Katara couldn't help but laugh a little. "Does this answer your question?"

Katara puts her hands on both Aangs checks then kisses him on the lips. After the kiss, Aang blushes. "Yes it does." Aang says, dreamily (Like he did when Katara suggested the kiss in the Cave of the Two Lovers) Katara giggles at Aang. Aang feels a little embarrassed them looks away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but blush."

Katara makes Aang face her. "It's okay. I don't mind...I think it's cute."

Aang smiles then blushes a little more. Aang and Katara sits on the couch, with the cover over them. Katara has her arm wrapped around Aangs shoulders and Aang lays his head on her shoulder. Soon, Aang unleashes a little yawn then soon, Katara does the same.

"You tired?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah. You?"

Katara nods. "Just a little. You want to go to bed?"

Aang shakes his head. "No...It's really...comfortable here. Being with you." Aang says. "...Can we sleep here?"

Katara giggles. "Of course we can."

Katara removes the cover and then lays it over their body. Aang and Katara lays down on the couch, in each others arms. They both stared into each others eyes.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?" Katara asks.

"I'm glad to have you in my life."

Katara smiles then blushes a little. "Me too." Katara murmurs.

They both kiss each other on the lips, then the comfort of each other and the exhaustion gets the best of them, then instantly falls asleep in each others arms.


	58. Memories

A/N: What happened to all that old stuff Aang and Katara had together as they travel? I figured this story should shade some light to that. I figured this would take place after Zuko's coronation.

Rating: K+

Everyone is in their rooms of the royal palace, getting ready to leave. Aang leaves his room and goes to see Katara.

Katara is in her room unpacking her stuff, then she takes out a bag filled with some stuff. Katara looks inside, just then, a knock happens. Katara turns around to see the door "Come in." Katara says. The door opens and Katara sees it's Aang. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Aang walks up to Katara. "I just finished packing. I wanna see if you need any help."

Katara smiles at Aangs offer. "I'm fine." Katara says.

Aang notices Katara looking inside that bag and smiling. "What's that?" Aang asks, look at the bag.

"It's my memory bag." Katara says. "Everything we've had during our adventures are in here." Katara sits on her bed with the bag on her lap. "You wanna take a look at some stuff?"

Aang sits next to Katara on the bed. "Sure." Katara digs into the bag. Katara takes out her rugged prison uniform. "What's that?"

"It's the uniform I wore when I got arrested to find Haru." Katara says. "I enjoy remembering that moment cause I inspired a lot of earthbenders who had broken spirits."

Aang remembers much from that day. When they met Haru and they helped rescue him and the other earthbenders. "Haru use to tell me you showed a lot of courage." Aang says. Aang takes a look inside the bag. He takes out his woven necklace with a flower on it. "Hey, it's the necklace I made you."

Katara smiles and takes the necklace. "Yeah. I kept it all this time. It was really sweet of you to make me this."

Aang smiles, then frowns a little. "I thought you got rid of it. You didn't even wear it when we arrived at Aunt Wu's village."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Oh no. I just took it off for a moment, then I guess I forgot all about it." Aang looks at Katara and smiles a little bit. "I found this necklace while you were training this Jong Jong."

Katara puts the necklace back in the bag, then she and Aang digs into it. Katara takes out a scale replica of one of the gliders of the air walkers. "Isn't that the gliders from the Northern Air Temple?" Aang asks

"Yeah" Katara answers. "It's one of my happiest memories. I was actually flying." Katara smiles reliving that memory.

"I know how that feels." Aang says. "I remember my first time flying in the Southern Air Temple. I was nervous at first, but I enjoyed it."

Katara laughs a little, that's how she felt on her first time flying. Katara looks into the bag again and then takes out the container for the spirit oasis water. Aang gives a surprised look. "Is that...?"

"Yes. The water from the spirit oasis." Katara says. "It reminds me of Master Pakku. The person who taught me waterbending." Katara smiles at Aang. "I always dreamed of learning waterbending from a real master. And Master Pakku made it come true."

"I'm glad you actually did get to learn waterbending from a master." Katara smiles at Aang and gives him a hug. Katara and Aang looks through the bag and then Aang takes out a championship belt. "It's the champion belt from earth rumble six."

"Yeah." Katara says, taking the belt. "It was a good memory cause that's when we first met Toph. To get you an earthbending master." Katara puts the belt back in the bag. Katara digs into the bag and takes out a headband. "Hey, it's your headband." Aang takes the headband and looks at it. "That brings back a ton of memories."

"Yeah. Like that secret dance party." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "You know, it was actually the first moment we've danced together."

Katara blushes a little, thinking about that moment. "I never really thought of that." Katara digs into the bag and then takes out an eerie looking dark purple dress. Aang widens his eyes seeing that.

"Isn't that the dress you were as the Painted Lady?" Aang asks. Katara nods.

"I'll never forget that one village." Katara mentions. "They were suffering, and they needed my help."

Aang wraps his arm around Kataras shoulder. "Well. I'm proud of you taking care of them."

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Thanks, Aang." Katara digs into the bag. She and Aang are shocked to see what comes out next: Aangs old shirt. A burnt/slashed shirt with a big hole on the back.

"Is that...is that my shirt?" Katara just slowly nods, only staring at the shirt like she's spaced out. Suddenly, tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang notices. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Katara realizes she is then wipes those tears away. "I'm sorry." Katara says in a scared and sorrow voice. "This shirt...it was the shirt you were wearing when...Azula shot you."

Aang widens his eyes and then looks back at the shirt, then he puts his hand on it. "Why did you keep it?"

Katara closes her eyes as new tears starts forming in her eyes. "I...I don't want to ever forget that day...It was the day where...I was scared to death." Katara holds the shirt close to her face and lays her head on it. "You were dead and...I just couldn't live without you." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I can't think about that horrible moment without crying."

Katara starts sobbing. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gives her a warm hug. "It's okay Katara. I understand. I would feel the sameway if it was you who got shot."

Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. She always feel safe in his arms whenever she thinks about that horrible memory of Aangs death. A couple of minutes later, Katara falls asleep in Aangs arms. Aang looks at Katara and smiles to see she's peacefully asleep. Soon, exhaustion got the best of him and he falls asleep.


	59. Nightmare III

A/N: How is Aang handling things now that the war is over? I figured he would be having nightmares about Ozai, for Aang might be worried that he'll return to get his revenge. By the way, what happens in the ending, I figured it would be really funny. I saw it on a show once, and it laughed me to death.

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara are sitting in a Gazebo. Aang wraps his arm around Katara and Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. They watch the lovely rose garden surrounding the Gazebo. Aang looks at Katara then smiles. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Aang asks.

"Yeah...I'm glad to spend this moment with you." Katara says.

They both sit in silent, until the flowers and veins burst into flames. Aang was surprised to see this. "Katara...what's happen?" Aang asks, then he starts to worry there's no reply. "Katara?" Aang looks to see Katara's gone, then he hears Kataras terrible scream. "Katara?"

Aang then hears Ozais evil laughter. Aang turns around to see Ozai surrounded in flames. "You thought you defeated me? Well, you're wrong!" Ozai unleashes a terrible display of firebending, then fires it all at Aang. Aang cowers in fear then the fire engulfs him.

Aang instantly wakes up, panting and sweating in fear. Katara is laying next to him, but then wakes up to hear Aang in fear. "Aang?" Katara sits up. Aang looks at Katara, to see she's okay. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know Katara." Katara gives Aang a worried look, telling him that she's concern. Aang just sighs. "I'm just scared about Ozai."

"Why are you scared? Ozai is defeated." Katara mentions.

"Yeah but..." Aang looks at Katara, scared. "What if somehow, his bending comes back and then...he comes for me. i'm scared that...if he comes back, he'll come after me and get his revenge."

"Aang, Ozai isn't gonna came back. I don't really think he'll be able to get his bending back." Katara gently strokes Aangs back.

"Maybe, but...what if he escapes? Comes after me?" Aang mentions.

"I don't think he will, Aang. Zuko is gonna make sure Ozai is locked out tight." Katara smiles at Aang. "Even if he does escape, you can take him down. I mean, you defeated Ozai during Sozins Comet, I'm sure no avatar before or after you could possibly do that."

"Yeah...you're right, Katara." Aang says.

"Of course I am." Katara wraps her arms around Aang. "Don't be afraid of Ozai, he's defenseless. If he ever does come back, you can take him."

"Thanks Katara...I feel much better." Aang says with a smile.

Katara smiles back at Aang. "I'm glad."

Aang and Katara starts kissing on the lips, then this scene shatters like glass and Sokka wakes up screaming. Suki also wakes up. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"I just had a horrible nightmare. Aang had a nightmare about Ozai returning, he wakes up, Katara comforts him and then..." Sokka shudders. "...They gave me Oogies."

Suki just rolls her eyes. "Oh, Sokka You are so immature sometimes. Aang and Katara love each other, and Aang is a sweet little guy, give them a break...Besides, you're with me, and that's a way of saying I give yea 'Oogies'"

Sokka looks at Suki nervously. "N-n-n-no. You don't give me Oogies." Sokka says, nervously.

"Oh really?" Suki says, looking curious. "Well, then would you be okay if I do this?" Suki grabs Sokka and plants a kiss on his lips.

Then this scene pops like a bubble and Toph wakes up, sitting up. "Oh man! That's just gross." Toph says, placing a hand on her stomach. "Now I'm getting Oogies."

Then this scene pops and Mai wakes up. "Oh, that's not cool...but I don't care."

Then this scene pops and Zuko wakes up. "Man...what did i eat last night?"

Then this scene pops and Mako wakes up. "Oh man, what a weird dream...I don't even know those people."


	60. The desert

A/N: When the sandbenders offered team avatar shelter, I being to wonder: How is Aang handling it? Even after the sandbenders stoled Appa from him. This takes place at the end of "The Desert", just as Aang starts to calm down from the avatar state.

Rating: K+

Aang starts to unless a horrible cyclone. Just as Aang starts rising into the air, Katara grabs hold of him. Katara pulls Aang down and wraps her arms around him. The wind is still strong, but Katara still holds on to him. Tears are escaping from Kataras eyes. Soon, the wind starts to calm down. A tear slides down on Aang face. Soon, Aang leaves the avatar state and moans, with more tears escaping. Katara sits down, Aang does the same, and lays Aang close to her body.

Aang lays his face on Kataras chest and starts weeping. "Shhh...It's okay, Aang. It's okay." Katara whispers.

Everyone just stares at Aang and Katara. Sokka walks up to the sandbenders. "So, can you help us out get out of this desert?"

"Of course, but first, I think you should stay at our village for the night. It's the least we could do." The leader says.

Sokka bows. Everyone hops on the last glider. Katara doesn't let Aang go. Katara knows how hurt he is and he needs all the comfort she can give him.

The gang rides on the glider. Aang doesn't feel pleased to be here, surrounded by his own enemies. Aang tightens his hold on Katara. Katara puts a hand on the back of Aangs head. "It's okay, Aang. Just stay calm." Katara whispers.

"I don't like this, Katara." Aang murmurs. "I'm surrounded by these...thieves."

"I know how you feel, Aang. But don't be upset." Katara whispers. "They feel bad about what they've done, and they're trying to make it up to us." Aang just sobs on Kataras shoulder. "Shhh...don't cry. It'll be all right, you'll see."

The sandbenders takes the gang to a small village in the middle of the desert. Some of the sandbenders offers to teach Toph how to sandbend. Sokka is "checking out" this hottie girl at their village, the leader and his son are helping Katara find a source of water to refill her pouch.

At night, everyone is sound asleep in a hut. Katara wakes up in the middle of the night, then notices Aangs bed is empty. Katara gets out of bed, with a cover in her hands, and takes a look at the village, no sign of Aang. Katara would probably figured he wouldn't be anywhere in the village, since it's crawling with sandbenders. Katara figured he's probably out in the desert, but where could he have gone?

Katara walks out of the desert, to the field of giant boulders. It seems strange, but it would make since since the sandbenders were also earthbenders. Katara takes a walk around then notices Aang on top of one of the boulders.

Katara climbs up, then sees Aang. He's sitting with his head laying on his arms on his knees. He doesn't really look cold, but Katara lays the cover over his shoulders. Aang turns to see Katara. "How did you found me?" Aang asks.

"You weren't in bed. I was worried." Katara answers.

Aang faces forwards. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Katara sits next to Aang. "It's about Appa, isn't it?"

Aang turns his face, away from Katara. "They stoled him from me...I don't know why I'm here, in their village. I should be in Ba Sing Se, looking for Appa."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "I know it's upsetting, Aang. But you need to see past what they've done to Appa. They feel horrible to taking Appa away from you, and they're trying to help us get him back."

Aang faces Katara. "You don't understand, Katara...Appa is gone, he...he's the only thing that I have left of the Southern Air Temple. With all the other airbenders and flying bisons gone, Appa's the only friend I have left."

Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. "Aww, Aang." Katara wipes that tear away. "Come on, you need a hug." Katara opens her arms. Aang hesitates, then slowly leans into Kataras arms. Katara wraps her arms around Aang. Aang starts weeping on Kataras shoulder. "There, there...it's okay, Aang." Katara gently strokes Aangs bare back. "I know Appa is your closest friend, Aang. But...he's not your only friend."

Aang sobs then stops for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that Appa isn't your only friend. I'm your friend, and I'm right here for you." Katara says. "Sokka and Toph are here as well. We're all here for you."

"I know, but...Appa." Katara cuts Aang off but placing a finger on his lips and hushing him.

"Don't worry about Appa, we'll find him." Katara moves her hand to Aangs cheek. "I know you miss Appa, and I'm sure Appa misses you too. But feeling hopeless isn't going to help." Aang just looks at Katara, then looks down at his feet. "Appa is probably having a lot of hope to get back to you. Now you need to have hope that you'll find him, okay?"

Katara smiles. Aang looks at Katara to see her smile, then nods a little. "Okay." Aang whispers.

Katara gives Aang a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, do you think you can trust these sandbenders to help and take care of us?" Aang hesitates for an answer.

"I don't know, Katara. I...I just don't know." Aang says, looking down at his feet.

"Well...just try, Aang." Katara pats Aang on the back. Katara helps Aang stand up. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Katara takes Aang back into the village. Aang returns into the hut and cruels into bed. Katara lays the cover over him. Katara was about to leave, then Aang calls for her. "Katara?" Katara turns back to face Aang. "Can you stay with me? ...Just until I fall asleep?"

"Are you still upset about the sandbenders or Appa?" Katara asks.

"Only a little." Aang admits.

Katara smiles a little. "Okay." Katara sits beside Aang, gently stroke his head. Aang looks at Katara tiresome then smiles. Aang quickly falls asleep. Katara just sits there, watching him asleep. Katara thinks he looks handsome when he's asleep. An hour later, Katara leans in and kisses Aang o the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Aang. I love you." Katara whispers.

Aang forms a smile on his lips. Katara wonders if Aang heard that, but she kept smiling at him. Katara returns to her bed and falls asleep.


	61. Fever III

A/N: This is during the gangs time at the north pole. This was suppose to be Kataras first day of learning waterbending from Master Pakku, even after fighting against him, but sadly, Katara is sick. No one but Aang notices. Can't imagine how this goes.

Rating: K+

The gang is settling in at the north pole. Aang is at Pakku's waterbending lessons, but he's surprised to see Katara's not here. Aang probably thinks Pakku still didn't accept her cause she's a girl. Pakku notices Katara's absents, and that has Aang worried. Aang does his waterbending lessons with Pakku. After his lessons, Aang goes to the igloo they all share. Aang is surprised to see Katara is still in bed.

Katara is laying on her side, facing away from Aang. Katara rolls on her other side, looking at Aang. "Hey." Katara whispers.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Aang asks. "You didn't show up for Pakku's class. I was worried."

Katara frowns a little. "I'm sorry...I'm just not feeling well."

Aang sits beside Katara. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Katara says. "It's probably just a little cold." Katara smiles at Aang.

"Okay." aang says. Aang puts a hand on Kataras forehead, she's a little warm. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired and...a little weak. Nothing serious." Katara mentions.

"It might be. It might get worse." Aang says with concern. "I mean, that happened to you and Sokka before."

"Yeah...but that was different. I'm sure i'll be fine in the morning." Katara says.

"Ok." Aang gently strokes Kataras hair. "Is there anything you need?"

Katara shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyways." Katara gets comfortable in her bed. "I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"Ok then." Aang says. "Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Aang." Katara falls quickly asleep.

Katara got her rest, only on the next day, she wasn't really feeling any better. Aang wakes up to find Katara still in bed, but he figured she needed a little more rest. During Pakku's lessons, Katara still hasn't shown. Aang could hardly focus knowing Katara is still sick in bed with no one to help her.

Aang decides to leave early from his lessons, to check on Katara. Aang finds Katara in bed asleep. Aang feels Katara's forehead. She's burning up. Aang takes the bowl of water. Aang dips a piece of cloth in it, then places it on Kataras forehead. That touch made Katara wake up, she smiles to see Aang.

"Hey." Katara whispers.

"Hey." Aang replies. "How are you feeling."

Katara moans. "Horrible...my stomach hurts, my head aches and..." Katara tries to focus on Aang. "...Why are there three of you?"

Aang frowns at Katara. "Oh dear, you sound terrible."

Katara murmurs an 'I know' "I all ready visited Yugoda...She said it's a fever and...it's going to be a few days before it goes away."

Aang nods. "If you need anything, I'll be here for you." Katara smiles at Aang. "Get some rest, you'll need it."

"Okay." Katara whispers, then falls asleep.

At night, Aang starts cooking some stew. Of course, the campfire might not be a smart idea since the floor is made of ice. But Aang is lucky he knows waterbending, so he can deep freeze the floor to prevent it from melting. In a few minutes, the stew was finished. Aang pours some into a bowl and moves to Katara. Aang shakes Katara awake, Katara has trouble staying awake.

"Hey." Aang says. Aang hands Katara the bowl. "I made you some stew."

Katara smiles then takes the bowl. "Thanks, Aang. You're so sweet." Katara closes her eyes then gives the stew a sniff. "Mmm...smells delicious." Katara takes a spoonful and tastes it. "Mmm...tastes delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Aang says. Katara eats the stew. About half way, she stops, then starts to feel dizzy. Aang looks at Katara causiously. Katara stats to pass out then Aang catches Katara in his arms. Aang shakes Katara, then she slightly wakes up. "Ok, I think you need to rest."

Katara slightly nods. Aang helps Katara lay back down on the bed. "I...feel horri...ble." Katara murmurs.

"I know. I hope you'll feel better." Aang says with a smile. Katara smiles back then quickly falls asleep.

On the next day, Katara wasn't any better, she felt much worse. Aang wasn't even sure if he could leave her side. Aang hold Katara in his arms, Katara lays in Aangs arms with her head on his shoulder. Katara wakes up, smiles then giggles silly.

Aang looks at Katara confused. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about momo...he has a sense of humor." Momo raises his ears then chatters. Katara laughs at Momo. "Oh, momo. That's hilarious."

Aang looks concern about Katara. "Are you feeling all right?"

"...I don't know...am I feeling all right? Is there something on my face?" Katara says, wiping her face with her hand.

Aang takes Kataras hand and gently places it on her lap. "I think you're talking nonsense like Sokka was."

"You know what's strange?" Katara asks. Aang just looks at Katara with confusion. "We're at the north pole and...if we are, we would feel cold but..." Katara gently strokes Aangs arm, feeling his body. "You feel...really warm."

Aang feels strange about this. "Uh...thanks...I guess."

Katara giggles. "You are part firebender...but...I feel warm." Katara looks at her hand. "Maybe I'm not really a waterbender...maybe I'm a firebender." Katara attempts to shoot fire from her hands, but nothing happens. Katara looks back at her palm hand then frowns. "Poo...I can't firebend."

Sokka walks in then drops his things by the door. Hey Aang, hey Katara."

Aang looks at Sokka. "Hey Sokka."

Katara looks at Sokka. "Why, follow prince Sokka."

Sokka looks at Katara all confused. "Uh...prince?"

"That's right, you'r highness." Katara says, dreamly. "Prince Sokka, of the southern water tribute." Katara laughs silly.

Sokka looks at Aang all confused. "Fever crazy talk."

Sokka nods then goes to his bed and crashes. Aang places the damp cloth in the water bowl and then on Kataras forehead. "You know what I love about you the most, Aang...Those tattoos."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Really?"

"Yeah." Katara says. "Makes me wish I can get airbender tattoos...Do you think you could get me those?"

Aang rolls his eyes back and forth, nervously. "Uh...maybe later." Aang lays Katara back in bed. "Maybe you should get some rest now."

"But I'm not tired." Katara whines. "You're no fun, daddy!"

Aang couldn't help but laugh, he's never seen Katara act like a little kid before. Katara whines until the fever pulls her into exhaustion. Aang kisses Katara on the cheek. "Feel better soon, Katara." Aang whispers.

The next morning, Katara was feeling much better. Right now, Aang is practicing his waterbending with master Pakku. Aang finishes his practice and then bows at Pakku. "Not bad." Pakku laughs. "Keep that up, and you'll master it when you as old as me." Katara runs up the stairs and makes it to class. "What are you doing here? ...It's pasted sun raise." Pakku gets into a waterbending stance. "You're late."

Aang and Katara gets into a bending stance then looks at each other. "Good to see you here, Katara."

Katara smiles. "You too, Aang."


	62. Betrayal

A/N: I just saw "Crossroads of destiny" and, after what happened to Katara with Zuko in the underground prison, I figured, how does she feel about what Zuko did to her and Aang while they were battling Azula. I figured I'd make a story that shows what would happen if Aang wasn't in that coma. this one is about Katara's fears of Zuko returning. It's day two after the attack in Ba Sing Se, the night the troops concurred the fire nation ship.

Rating: T

Aang is fast asleep in bed. Katara is sitting next to him, feeling tired. Just then, Hakoda walks in. Katara turns around to see him. "You should get some sleep, I'll look out for him."

Katara nods. "Okay." Katara looks back at Aang and then kisses him on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Aang."

Katara walks by the door. She leaves the room and walks down the hallway. She was at the door of her room until she hears Aangs scream. Katara looks worried, for the scream sounds like fear and pain. "Aang!" Katara yells, running down the hallway.

Katara runs until she reaches to Aangs room. Katara can see Aang is still asleep...no, she can see he's been killed. Hakoda removes his sword from Aangs body. Katara didn't see it was attached to Aangs body, but she can tell it was. "Dad! How could you?" Katara yells, with tears in her eyes. Hakoda turns around, but Katara was surprised to see it's not her father, but his face was Zuko's instead. Katara huddles in fear. "Z-z...Zuko?"

Katara steps back as Zuko walks up to Katara. Katara keeps back up until her back hits the door. Zukos blade becomes coated in flames as his gets a grip on Katara. "You're a fool for trusting me!"

Zuko stabs the blade in Katara's stomach. Katara screams in horrific pain, then suddenly, Katara instantly wakes up. Katara is sweating and panting. She can see she's not in Aangs room, but in her own room. She was having a nightmare. Katara puts a hand on her stomach, Zuko didn't kill her. Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes, and soon, she breaks down crying. The nightmare is the sign of a horrible mistake she made back in Ba Sing Se: Trusting Zuko.

In Aangs room, Aang is peacefully asleep. But there's no one watching him. Katara opens the door and walks in, but she's surprised to see he's alone. "Sokka...I trusted you." Katara says in her thoughts. Katara walks up to Aang and sits beside him.

In the morning, Aang wakes up. He sees Katara, but he can see that she's tired. "Hey Katara." Aang whispers. Katara looks at Aang with tiresome eyes. "When did you get here?"

"I've been up all night." Katara says. "Sokka was suppose to watch over you, but he never showed up."

"Ok...Why don't you go get him?" Aang says.

"No. I'm ok." Katara says. Aang looks at Katara with worried eyes. Katara just looks away from them. "I'll be all right, really."

The next few hours were unbearable for Katara. After lunh, she couldn't trust anyone. Even when Hakoda offer Katara dinner, she pushes it away from her. She even acted violently to Sokka, by water whipping him. Aang starts to worry about Katara. Later at night, Katara watches over Aang, struggling to stay awake.

"Katara?" Katara looks at Aang. "You need to rest."

"I don't need rest, Aang." Katara says. "I'm...fine."

"Katara." Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. "Please?"

Katara now feels bad. Aang is so worry about her, he's crying. "Okay...I guess I can rest for a minute." Katara stands up then leaves Aangs room. "I'll be back."

Katara walks down the hallway. When she reaches her room, she waited, expecting to hear Aangs screams. Nothing happens, so Katara opens the door. Katara walks in but is surprised to see she's in a different room, more then that, a different area. She's really in the underground prison of Ba Sing Se. Katara walks out and quickly shuts the door. Katara rubs her eyes then slowly opens the door. Katara takes a peek inside then sees it's her room.

Katara takes a deep breath. "I'm so tired, I'm imagining things." Katara says. Katara sits on her bed, but just as she was about to lay down, Katara can hear Aang screaming her name. Katara looks very concern and nervous, then calms down. "No...we're safe...I'm just imagining-"

Katara gets cut off by Aangs painful screaming. Katara widens her eyes in fear hearing that. "Uh...I guess...I could check on him." Katara stands up, then starts rushing down the hallway. Katara reaches to the door then rushes in. "Aang!" Katara is surprised to see she's in a different area: The fire lords palace. Katara looks around, all shocked. "Ok...I'm dreaming...I'm imagining things. Come on, Katara...just find Aang, and."

Katara gets cut off by feeling shocked to see Zuko behind her. Katara bends the water from her pouch and does the water whip on Zuko. Quickly, Zuko falls on th ground, grunts in pain. Katara runs away, searching. "Aang? ...Aang!"

Zuko starts crawling towards Katara. Katara becomes cornered. Katara turns to see Zuko crawling up to her. Katara was about to reach for her pouch, then Zuko grabs it and tosses it away. Katara cowers in fear, then Zuko gets down on his knees then puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara!" Zuko says, in Aangs voice. Katara opens her eyes in surprise then looks at Zuko. "Open your eyes, Katara. Wake up!"

Katara blinks quickly. She closes her eyes, rubs them, and then opens them. Katara sees that it wasn't Zuko, but instead, it's Aang. And what's more: Aang has a long cut on his chest. Katara realizes that it was her that gave him that cut. Katara also sees that she's not in the palace, but in Aangs room.

"Aang?" Katara asks. Aang nods a little, then collapses. Katara catches him. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out of it."

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang says. "But you seemed to be in trouble. I wanted to help you."

Katara sighs. Katara holds Aang in front of her then takes a look at that cut. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Katara says.

"It's okay." Aang says. Katara carries Aang to his bed. Katara starts healing the cut she gave him on the chest. When she was done, all that was left is a little pink scar. "Katara. Are you okay?"

Katara looks at Aang. "I'm fine."

Aang just shook his head. "No...you seem scared." Katara feels upset, her fears are worrying Aang. "What's wrong Katara?"

"Well...You remember seeing Zuko when you came to rescue me in Ba Sing Se?" Aang nods a little. "Well...before you showed, we talked a little and...he told me everything's been through. I...I thought he was different from the other firebenders, that...he was scared and hurt and confused. I trusted him and...I thought he changed but...when he attacked us, he didn't." Katara looks down sobbing a little. "He betrayed me...betrayed us all."

Aang slowly places a hand on top of Kataras. "I'm sorry about that, Katara." Aang says. Katara stops sobbing then looks at Aang. "I'm sure Zuko was telling the truth at first but...maybe me was confused. He wasn't thinking clearly."

"Are you...defending him?" Katara asks.

"Not entirely. I'm just saying he could be telling the truth and he was just not thinking clearly." Aang places a hand on Kataras cheek. "Are you scared that he'll return?"

Katara sighs deeply. "Just a little, but...I'm more worried that...it was stupid of me to trust him."

"I don't think it was stupid of you, Katara." Aang says.

"But it was." Katara says. "He told me he wanted to be free from that scar, for to him, it was the mark of a banished prince..." Katara takes out the container for the spirit oasis water. "I was about to offer him the spirit oasis water to heal his scar but...if I did then you...you would still be..."

Katara breaks down crying, she can't think about about tragic moment of Aangs death. "Shhh...it's okay Katara." Katara kept crying, then stops soon after. "Nothing bad seriously happened. Even if you used the oasis water on Zuko, I'm sure you could still try to bring me back to life. I have faith in you, Katara." Katara smiles at Aang. "Can you please go to sleep?"

Katara hesitates then nods slightly. "Yeah."

Katara leaves Aangs room. She heads towards her room and goes to bed. Katara gets some sleep at first, but can hardly stay asleep. She's still worried about Aang, afraid that Zuko will return. Katara gets out of bed. She walks down the hallway into Aangs room. Katara can see Aang is peacefully asleep. She shakes him by the shoulder, Katara would hate to interrupt Aang in his peaceful sleeping.

Aang wakes and frowns a little to see it's Katara, mostly cause she's here instead of getting some sleep. "I'm sorry, I still can't sleep." Katara mentions.

"You...want to lay with me?" Aang asks.

Katara widens her eyes and blushes a little. "Ca...can I?"

Aang smiles a little then nods. Aang struggles a little to move aside, then Katara gives him a hand. Katara lays on the bed, gets under the covers with Aang. Katara faces Aang, but still looks a little sad.

"I made a terrible mistake trusting him." Katara mentions. "I trusted him, and then he betrayed us."

"It's not your fault, Katara." Aang says. "Like I said, he was probably telling the truth, but then wasn't thinking clearly. You didn't do anything wrong." Aang gives Katara a warmly smile, to cheer her up. Katara smiles back.

"Thanks Aang." Katara kisses Aang on the cheek. "Good night." Katara falls peacefully asleep.

"Good night." Aang whispers.


	63. Only airbender II

A/N: After discovered his people, I wonder how he is feeling about it. I sometimes think telling Katara everything that's upseting him about the other airbenders happened a little too late. In this story, it happens after the gang makes camp after leaving the southern air temple.

Rating: K+

Sokka and Katara are setting up camp. When Katara was done with her work, she just stares at Aang. He's just sitting in the middle of a grassland without moving a muscle. He seems upset. He's been like this since they landed for camping. Katara walks up to Aang. "You doing okay?" Katara asks.

Aang doesn't answer for a moment. "I don't know." Aang says, in a hollow voice. Katara moves to Aangs front and sits in front of him. Aang looks at Katara with hollow eyes. "It's all my fault."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "What is?"

"That all the airbenders are gone." Aang says. "I was suppose to protect them. It was my duty as the avatar but...I didn't protect them...it's all my fault."

"Aang, it can't really be your fault. I'm sure it was just a little mistake. You just disappeared." Aang looks away from Katara.

"That's just it!" Katara looks at Aang with concern hearing that. "It's all my fault, even my disappearance."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Katara asks.

Aang hesitates, he doesn't want to think about it. "The truth is...I ran away." Aang was afraid that would upset her.

"Why would you run away?" Katara asks.

"When Gyatso was playing with me instead of training me, the other monks weren't happy. So...they separated us." Katara gasps from hearing that.

"That's...awful. I don't know what to say." Katara says.

"After that happened, I ran away...then I got caught in a storm. Forced me and Appa into the ocean...I don't really remember anything that happened after that. But I guess I somehow ended up in that iceberg." Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. "It's all my fault, Katara...I ran away and left my people unprotected."

Katara doesn't hesitate to hug Aang. "Oh Aang...it wasn't your fault. You were just upset. You had every reason to run away like that. It was horrible for the monks to do that to you." Katara makes Aang looks at her. "Also, it wasn't your fault you disappeared. It's not like you meant you, it just...happened."

"But it did...and look at what happened." Aang looks down at his lap. "I'm the only airbender left. All my people were killed, and I didn't protect them."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Aang. You maybe the avatar, but you're still a kid. Even more: You're still just an airbender. You haven't even begun to waterbend...right?" Aang just shook his head. "Listen, It's not your fault you disappeared. Even if it is, I think it was the right thing to do. I mean, if you stayed with all the other airbenders, you would have been killed. And who knows what would happen to this world if the airbenders are really extinct...The avatar would probably ease to exist."

"Yeah but...now I'm the only airbender left...everyone's gone...Gyatso's gone...I've been gone for a hundred years." Aang begins cry in his hands. "What have I done to deserve this? ...What?"

Katara holds Aang in her arms, holding them close to her body. "Oh Aang...shhh...it's okay." Katara kept crying in Kataras arms. He wishes he could feel loved and safe like he use to in Gyatso's, but he can't. Aang starts to calm down. "You've done nothing to deserve this, Aang. Even if you do, I really think this is too much for you."

"I just wish this whole thing is one big lie...that it's a horrible dream and I want to wake up." Aang says. "Please tell me the truth: Am I dreaming? Are the airbenders still alive?"

"You're not dreaming, Aang. And I'm sorry, I don't think they really are." Katara says.

Aang feels sunken to hear that. Aang starts tightening his eyes shut. "No...No, no, no! You're lying! ...That can't be true!" Katara feels surprised to hear that, then Aangs tattoos starts glowing. Wind starts circling around them and Aang begins to float. Katara holds him close to her, but soon after, Aang starts to calm down, and the glow ends. Aang looks at Katara with more tears escaping. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that. I just...don't want to believe it's all true."

Katara wipes those tears away, then lays his head on her chest. "I know, Aang. I understand. I felt the sameway about my mother." Katara mentions. "When I was a little girl, she was taken prisoner. But soon after, I heard she was killed. I didn't believe it." Katara makes Aang sit up, then places a hand on her necklace. "See this necklace?" Aang nods. "It was my mothers. The next day I heard she was killed, a fire nation soldier came here. He said my mothers last wish was to give this to me. After which, I realized her death was true...but I didn't want to believe it. I was so sad and upset, I wanted to believe the whole thing was a nightmare."

Katara gently strokes Aangs bald head. "But...it isn't." Aang mentions.

"I know it isn't." Katara adds. "I understand how it feels to wish something terrible happen to someone you love and care, or who loves and cares for you, isn't really true. But it is." Aang doesn't say anything Katara then reaches into her bag. She takes out an airbenders necklace. Aang widens his eyes realizing it: It's Gyatso's. "I took it from Gyatso's skeleton. I'm sure that his last wish would be to give this to you. And I'm also sure you'll want to hold on something close to him."

Katara places the necklace over Aangs neck. Aang is completely shocked. He lays the Amulet part, the air nomad insignia, on the plam of his hand and looks at it sadly. Aang starts weeping then leaps into Katara, hugging her tightly. Aang just cries on her shoulder. Katara gently wraps her arms around Aangs shoulders.

"There, there. It's all right, Aang...it's all right. Shhh." Aang cries on Katara for a while. He's still upset, Katara wishes she could fix him from this. Katara disbands the hug. "It's getting late, we should get some rest." Aang nods in agreement.

At night, Katara and Sokka are sound asleep. Aang struggles and murmurs in his sleep. Aang quickly wakes and sits up. Aang pants and sweats. Katara wakes up and looks at Aang. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Aang says. "I'm still upset." Katara walks up to Aang and sits with him. "I can't get over it. The airbenders were very upset that I ran away."

Katara hushes at Aang while placing a finger on his lips. "They probably were at first but...soon after they were attacked, I'm sure they decided you running away was the best choose to make. Like I said, if you stayed, you would have been killed."

"But...what about Gyatso? How would he feel?" Aang asks, nervously.

"Well..." Katara looks down at Gyatso's necklace, then slowly places her hand on it. "Why don't you ask him."

"But...he's dead. He can't..."

Katara cuts Aang off. "He'll answer you...trust me."

Katara looks at Aang with a serious look, then Aang nods. "Okay." Aang closes his hands on the necklace, holds it close to his mouth and then closes his eyes. "Gyatso...please forgive me." Aang whispers. "I...I didn't mean to do this...I'm sorry."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder then smiles. The necklace glows for a second then quickly fades. Aang was surprised by it then looks at Katara. "Sounds like he forgives you." Aang gives a slight nod. "You ready to go to sleep?"

"I don't know...I'm still a little upset." Aang admits.

Katara gives a little sigh. "Well...how about you sleep with me." Aang widens his eyes hearing that. He's never slept with a girl in his whole life. "Come on."

Katara moves to her sleeping bag. She slides right in, then leaves some room for Aang. Aang hesitates, then gets in the sleeping bag with her. Aang and Katara looks at each other. Katara gently strokes Aangs bald head, then Aang smiles. He's glad to have Katara around.

"Katara? ...Can you promise me something?" Aang says.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"Stay with me." Katara smiles a little.

"I will...if you promise me something." Aangs smile disappears a little. "If you're ever upset, don't ever run away...just come to me."

"But...you said running away was..."

Katara cuts Aang off. "I know what I said. But...this is different, the monks mistreated you. You couldn't find any real comfort, even since you couldn't be with Gyatso. But..." Katara takes Aangs hand. "I'm here for you. I love and care you very much. I'll never do anything to hurt or upset you. So there's no reason to run away from me." Aang hesitates, then smiles. "Promise me you'll won't run away."

Aang gives a little nod. "I promise, Katara."

Katara smiles at Aang. Aang slowly falls asleep, then Katara gives him a gentle squeeze on his hand. "Sweet dreams, Aang." Katara whispers, placing a kiss on his forehead.


	64. Secrets

A/N: I figured since Sokka and Zuko are gone to the boiling rock, Katara and Aang would like to...you know, have a moment. Aang figured he can try to confess his love for Katara to her, even since Sokka isn't around to make any...problems. Ah you know, brotherly protection. I also figured adding the avatar comic "Love is a battlefield" to it to show some interest.

Rating: K+

Aang is inside the campsite, practicing his firebending. Of course, he's all alone in that area. Aang starts to break down in exhaustion, but he kept on practicing. Katara walks in, but steps out of sight to see the fire. She's afraid to have Aang burn her again, even since last time he did, he was hardly paying attention. aang does a finishing move, then collapses on his knees, panting. Katara takes a look inside to see it's safe.

Katara walks in with a watermelon glass of watermelon juice. "Hey, Aang." Katara says. Aang turns around to see Katara. Katara notices how exhausted he looks. "You seem tired."

"Probably...I've been...practicing...non stop...since this...morning." Aang says in between his breaths.

Katara helps Aang sit up. "Maybe you should take a break." Katara helps Aang walk out to the fountain. Aang sits down on the edge of the fountain. Katara hands Aang the watermelon juice. "I made you some watermelon juice."

Aang smiles then accepts the watermelon glass. "Thanks, Katara." Aang takes a sip of the watermelon juice. "It's delicious. This is great."

Katara smiles. "Thanks."

Aang relaxs and drinks the watermelon juice. Katara leaves Aang alone. Aang is alone, he thinks about that kiss he and Katara has before the invasion. He also wants to tell her how he honestly feels about her. A voice whispers into his head.

"You must tell her how you feel."

"I can't." Aang thoughts. "I'm scared. what if she says no?"

"She couldn't say no, not after the way you kissed her. TELL HER!"

"Ok, ok. Shut up!"

Aang takes a deep breath. A few hours later, Aang was drawing a heart with an air nomad and water tribute insignia's in it. "Oh man, how can I confess my love to her?" Aang thoughts. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

Just then, Katara walks in with something hiding behind her back. "Hey." Aang turns around in surprise to see her. Katara looks curiously at Aang as she sees something drawn on the ground. "What are you doing over there?"

Aang stands up, blocking Katara's view of the drawing. "Uh, nothing Katara."

"Ok..." Katara says curiously. "Aang, there's something very important I have to tell you about."

Aang looks surprised then smiles. "Really? I mean...yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you too, but..."

Aang gets cut off by Katara, launching a ball of water at Aang. "Think fast!"

Aang doesn't think fast, he was too shocked to see Katara is attacking him. "What the-" Aang gets splashed from the water. Katara just laughs like crazy at Aang. Aang gets upset at her. "That's it? that's what you want to say to me? I thought maybe you finally wanted to talk about-"

Katara cuts Aang off. "Enough moping around. Time to practice your firebending." Katara makes a battle stances, getting ready to waterbend at Aang. "Watch out or you might get another one in the kisser."

Aang frowns and spaces out. "Kiss..."

Aang thinks back on the day of the invasion, when he and Katara were alone on their way to the palace. "Everything's gonna be differente after today, isn't it?" Aang says.

"Yes it is." Katara says.

"What if..." Aang looks aside, frowning a little. "What if I don't come back?"

A thought goes into Aangs mind back there. 'Kiss...her..." "Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll-"

Katara gets cut off by Aang kissing her on the lips. Katara seemed shocked. Of course, then Katara snaps Aang out of his daydreaming by bending water over his head. "Come on, Aang. Zuko said to practice your firebending while he's away with Sokka."

"Huh? What?" Quickly, Aang does an earth defense by trapping himself into an earth cone.

Katara splashes the water on to him without seeing that earth defense. The water ends and Katara's surprised to see it. "Aang? ...Are you in there? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm in here Katara." Aang yells.

"Well...nice defensive earthbending move, but you're suppose to be practicing your firebending." Katara reminds Aang.

"I don't really feel like practicing my firebending right now." Aang says, in a hollow tone.

Katara starts to get mad at Aang. "Aang, you have to be ready to battle the fire lord. This is no time for games or playing 'hide-and-seek." (The comic say Hide-aang-seek, but I think that's really a typo)

"Who's really playing games here, Katara? Are you sure you're not the one hiding...something?" Aang says. "I thought you wanted to talk about what happened before the invasion."

Katara acts a little nervous to that. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about..." Katara tries to find a cover to her words. "I mean...I can't hear you properly from in there so, um...just come out and bring the heat!"

Aang starts to get upset. "Ha! Obviously, you can't handle it when things get a little too hot!"

Katara takes' that comment offensive, then starts attacking the earth cone. "this isn't about us...I mean, me...I mean, you...I mean..." Katara just gives up on her words. "You're supposed to be preparing for the fire lord!"

Aang can see ice shards breaking through the earth. "Cut it out, Katara. I said I don't feel like doing this right now!"

Katara doesn't listen to Aang. "Come on already, Aang. Show me some fire!"

Aang just gives up and starts channeling some fire power. "Fine! You want fire? I'll SHOW YOU FIRE!"

Aang starts unleashing fire out of the cone. Katara was surprised. "Whoa!"

The "Volcano" explodes and Aang unleashes a fire nova. Aang starts to calm down when he sees Katara coweringing in a corner. "Oh, no! Katara!" Aang rushes to her side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?"

Katara looks at Aang, excited. "I'm fine, Aang-and that 'volcano' move was impressive." Katara stands up. "Come on, let's practice it again so you can show Zuko later." Aang just starts walking away in defeat. "Where are you going? Are you..." Katara remembers what happened the last time he practiced firebending with her. "Are you scared of burning me again?" Aang doesn't answer. Katara just watches Aang walk away.

everyone gathers around the campfire, talking and laughing. All except for Aang, he's actually hardly laughing and he's not even smiling. Of course, no one notices. Aang starts sliding next to Katara. He taps her on a shoulder.

"Uh, Katara?" Aang asks.

"Hold on a minute...So anyways, what kind of a relationship are earthbenders having?" Everyone murmurs not knowing the answer. "A rocky relationship." Katara, Teo and the Duke were laughing, then Haru and Toph lately joins in. Katara pays her attention to Aang. "Yes, Aang?"

"I was wondering...can I talk to you?" Aang asks.

Katara smile disappears, looking curious. "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh...Not here actually." Aang stands up. "Can we go on a little walk?"

Katara rolls her eyes back and forth. "Uh...sure."

Katara stands up. She and Aang leaves the campsite. Aang grabs his glide and he and Katara flies to the high grounds of the air temples. They arrive at the rose ground someone a ground level before the cliff. Katara smiles and takes a look around.

"It's beautiful up here." Katara says.

"Yeah. I some here sometimes to relax." Aang mentions.

"Must be nice." Katara adds. Aang sits on a bench in front of a giant statue of Avatar Yinchin. Katara sits next to Aang. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Aang sighs. "It's just...I thought you want to talk about...something." Aang looks at Katara. "Like the kiss before the invasion."

Katara looks a little shocked then blushes. "Oh...that." Katara looks down at her lap. "Well...about that kiss...At first, I was shocked but then...it felt." Katara looks at Aang and forms a little smile. "...Nice."

"Yeah, it was nice...but..." Aang looks down on his lap, frowning.

Katara looks at Aang with concern then places a hand on his shoulder. "But what?"

Aang sighs then looks away. "Forget it...it's too stupid."

Katara looks worried for Aang. "Aang, are you nervous something you might say will upset me?"

Aang doesn't answer, but then gives her an answer. "A little but...I'm more nervous about what you'll answer will be."

Katara starts rubbing on Aangs shoulders. "Aang, nothing's too stupid for me. You can tell me anything." Aang doesn't say anything, then Katara makes him face her. Katara takes Aangs hands and holds them in front of her. "Come on, you can tell me. I promise I wouldn't get upset or anything."

Aang looks down at his hands, Katara's touching them. He starts to blush a little. "Uh...okay." Aang says, nervously. "It's just that...after the kiss...I-I thought, um..." Aang shallows hard then takes a deep breath. 'Go on, tell her!' Aang says in his thought. "I thought that...we were gonna be...together."

Katara looks a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." Aang takes a deep breath. "I...I...I love you." Aang quickly gives Katara a kiss on the lips. Katara doesn't kiss back, she's actually pretty shocked. Aang ends the kissing then walks away, facing away from Katara. "I'm sorry for saying that. I understand if it upsets you, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm a fool for ever thinking that someone like you would ever love-"

Aang gets cut of by the fact Katara forces him to turn aroaund to face her, and Katara quickly plants a kiss on his lips. Aang was completely shocked, too shoocked for too long to bother to kiss or back or enjoy this moment. After a minute, Katara ends the kissing.

"Don't be silly, Aang. I love you too." Katara whispers. "I've always loved you ever since we went to aunt wus village...I was just too nervous cause...well, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me."

Aang was surprised to hear that. "What do you mean? What gave you that idea?"

"Well...it's just that, you're the avatar and me...I'm just a waterbender...You deserve someone special." Katara says, walking away.

"But, Katara..." Katara stops walking to listen. "You are special." Katara turns around to face Aang. "You're so sweet, kind, brave, strong...not to mention beautiful." Katara blushes. "I even sometimes wonder if I do deserve you. I mean, you even gave me life after I was shot by Azula."

Katara walks up to Aang and wraps her arms around him. "Well, now it's time for you to know: You actually do deserve me."

Aang smiles then wraps his arms around Katara. "Well, you deserve me as well."

Aang and Katara seals their love with a kiss on the lips.


	65. On Katara's mind

A/N: I've been telling the stories, I figured Katara would like to tell the story. I choose the day of the awakening, before Aang wakes up. I always wonder how Katara was handling things since Aang hasn't waken up after all these weeks. Can't wait to see what she thinks.

Rating: K+

I stand by the window, watching the lovely night time. It's been weeks since the attack in Ba Sing Se. All is lost. The fire nation has won the war, Aang was killed, but now he's in a horrible coma. I can't imagine the kind of pain he's been suffering in the last couple of weeks. Ever since we rejoined with my dad and the other water tribute man, we took over a fire nation ship and used it as our disguise.

And Aang...poor little Aang...A twelve year old boy who is suffering great pain from being shot by lightning. Why? Why does he have to suffer like this? I look up into the stars. I wish my mother was here. I wish she could help me with Aang. I need to know if he's doing all right. How can I tell if he's in a coma.

"Hey." A voice says. I turned around to see it's Toph. "How's it going, sugar queen?"

I still haven't gotten use to that name. "Same old." I mentioned.

"Yeah. It's been getting bored around here." Toph says. "I can hardly practice my metalbending and I can't help Aang practice his earthbending. Plus, I'm getting tired yelling at snoozles."

I walk to my bed and sit down, crossing my arms on my lap, looking down. "I know. I miss Aang." I mention. I really do miss Aang, but why am I feeling like this? I haven't felt like this since my mother was taken away.

"Yeah, things have been pretty quiet without twinkletoes." Toph mentions. "Shouldn't he be awaken by now?"

I look at Toph with worried eyes. "I wish I knew." I said. I wish I knew...I've done everything I could to heal his scar. I get up from my bed. "I'm gonna go check on him."

Toph stands aside as i make my way out of my room. "Okay, whatever. Go check on your boyfriend."

I stopped then turn back to face Toph. "He's not my boyfriend!" I said angrily.

Toph just rolls her blinded eyes. "Ok, whatever you say, sugar queen." Toph just walks the other direction of the hallway.

I just watch Toph walk away. Why did I yell at her like that? Like I was angry? I love Aang, but...Do I really LOVE him? He's not my boyfriend. However...even if I do LOVE him, would he actually feel the sameway?

I walk down the hallways, making my way to Aangs room. I can hardly sleep at night, for what happened back in Ba Sing Se haunts me. I keep having nightmares that Aang is killed and he just dies in my arms, and I don't have the spirit oasis water with me to bring him back to life. Idiot. That's what I am. I'm an idiot. Whenever Aang got shot, it's always by Zuko, with his scarless face. If I used the spirit oasis water on his scar instead, Aang would still be dead. That's what he was trying to do: Try to bait me into wasting it so Aang would stay dead. I was an idiot for trusting him. I was barely lucky that Aang and Zuko's uncle interfered...What was his name anyway? I don't think I ever learned.

I finally reached Aangs room and, surprise surprise, he's still asleep. But this time, he has a painful expression on his face. He's not moaning or anything, I guess his pain just came back. I help Aang sit up and remove the bandages. His scar is burning red again.

I began healing it and a relief moan escapes through Aangs mouth. I smiled, knowing that he's feel better. But I just wish he would be well enough to wake up. Why can't he wake up? Is he gonna be suck like this forever?

After healing his back, the anger red fades. I wrap up his scar with fresh bandages, carefully making sure it's not too tight. I carefully lay Aang back dow on his bed, trying to avoid giving him anymore pain. Afterwhich, I just watch him sleeping. Please wake up, Aang...Oh, how I wish my mom is here. She would know what to do. Me? ...I'm confused. I can't help Aang unless he tells me what's the problem. How can I wake him up if he's in a coma?

I see Aang turning his head and moaning. I can hear him murmuring words, but its hard to hear. I give a close look at Aang, hoping that he'll soon wake up. It was then until I can clearly hear what he's murmuring.

"K-k-k...Katara." Aang says. My heart feels sunken, he's calling for me.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm here." I whisper to him, gently place a hand on top of his.

"I-I-I...need." Aang doesn't say anything. I start grabbing his hand, worried.

"What? ...What is it?" I say.

"I-I...I...need...I, I." I've never seen Aang sleep talk like this.

"Aang, what do you need? Please, tell me." I say, with all the hope I have. I'm hoping that he'll be able to tell me what I need to do to wake him up.

"I...I-I...I..." Aang doesn't say anything. Soon, I gave up hope. I do know he needs something, but what is it? Oh, I'm an idiot. I'm Aangs friend, one of his close friends, and I can't figure out what it is he needs. "I...I...need...I need..."

I gently stroke Aangs cheek, hoping that'll relax him enough to tell me something. Aang doesn't say anything else. His body acts like he's back to his coma-indused-dead-asleep himself again. Tears escape from my eyes, but I don't bother fighting him. I lay my head, planting my face on the bed, sobbing.

I can't believe I'm crying over him. I never felt like this before. It's like when my mom died. Except it's never been this emotional. Sure I was sad but, Aang seemed to wake me up from depression when I found him. He helped me regain my courage and hope. He became my source of energy and life and happiness.

"Please come back, Aang...I want..." I want him to come back, but want isn't strong enough to how I feel...No...I don't want him, I know what it really is I feel. "I...need you." I need him...do I really LOVE Aang? I don't want him, I need him. I never felt like this with Aang...after he got shot, I felt like my heart stopped. When I tried to bring him back to live, I was sad, even more then I felt when my mother was killed...I love him, but I never knew I LOVE him...I can't live without him, he's the closest friend I've ever had.

I just wish I could end this torment, both Aang's and mine. I just want him to wake up and smile, to hold him in my arms, feeling his warm and comfortable embrace. I just want Aang to be the happy, sweet, innocent, funny little airbender I found from the iceberg. Suddenly, I feel like giving up. I soon believe that'll ever return. He's in great pain, it's like that lightning not only scarred his skin, but his spirit too. Aang might never be the lovely airbender he once was.

"K...Kata...ra." Aang murmurs. I instantly stopped crying and look at him. He's sleep talking again. I stop crying and look at Aang. I wipe away the tears sliding down on my face. I close in on Aangs face. "I-I...I need...Ne-need...I need...you."

My heart stopped hearing that. He needs me. I always knew he needs me, but I never through he would be having a dream or nightmare about needing me. I gently place a hand on his cheek and stroke it. "I need you too, Aang." I whispered, with tears escaping from my eyes again. "Please come back, Aang...I miss you...I need you I..." I try to say to next set of words to him, even though he can't hear them. I take a deep breath, then give him a little kiss on his lips. Those soft, sweet lips. After the kiss, I got the urge to kiss him again...I want more...but no, not like this...it's too sad. "I love you."

I give Aang a gentle stroke on his head then leave his room. I take one last look back at Aang, only it was a sad look. I close my eyes and then shut the door. In defeat, I walk down the hallway. I just want Aang to come back. If he's gone, how will I live? I love Aang...but...

At night, I look at the ocean waves with Toph. I've been thinking lately. The fire nation took away my mother, I loved her. And now they took Aang away from me, I love him...It's like the fire nation took everything I love and care from me. I don't know if Sokka would count. I love him, but not as much as my mother and Aang. He's my brother and he's very annoying sometimes. If anything, I only like him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Toph asks. I close my eyes, trying to hold in my tears.

I hate to think about that. Will he actually be okay? "I don't know, Toph." I said sadly. "I...I just wish I could get rid of his pain...make him the sweet...kind...loveable..."

"You love him, don't you." Toph says.

I don't want anyone to know, but I can't hold it in. The pain in my heart is too much to bare, I can't hide my feelings anymore. I just close my eyes, let the tears escape from my eyes. "Yes...I do."

I weep a little. I can feel someone putting a hand on my shoulder. I look to see it's Toph, she's trying to comfort me. I've never seen this side of her. Just then, I hear a thud, then a quiet murmur. I ignored them, then I hear momo chatter excitedly, then Toph turns and smiles. "Twinkletoes! It's gotta be you."

I turn around to see it really is Aang. I smiled like I've never smiled. He's finally awake. This is the day I never thought that would happen.

I rush towards Aang. "Aang!" I exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "You're awake!"

"Are you sure?" Aang mumbled. "I...feel like I'm...dreaming."

I don't let him go. "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

I never feel so happy to see him finally awake. I disband the hug as Sokka walks up to hug Aang. "Aang! Good to see you back with the living buddy." He said.

Sokka pulled Aang away. "Sokka?" Aang says in confusion. Just then, Aang starts to look very dizzy.

"Uh oh. Quick, somebody catch him! He's gonna-" Toph warns

I soon realized he was fainting, so I catch him in my arms. I slowly lay Aang down on the ground, trying to make him take it easy. He just woke up and he's still in pain. He'll need to take it easy.

Aang wakes up, I was the first thing he sees, I'm glad I am. I smiled at him. "Hey, Aang." I whispered. Aang moans and tries to sit up. I give him a hand to sit up. "You must have some questions," I said leading him to Appa.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang asked me.

A warrior in disguise gave Aang a red robe similar to the one I was wearing. "You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty badly," I said. He sighed and closed his eyes. I smile at him. "I like your hair."

"I have hair!?" he said opening his eyes and feeling his scalp. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." I mentioned. My dad walks over to us. Great. Just what we need.

"Everything okay?" he asked us.

I averted my eyes. "We're fine Dad."

He offered his hand to Aang. "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

I was getting annoyed. "He knows who you are. I just called you 'Dad' didn't I?" I snapped.

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda." Aang said kindly offering his own hand.

My dad grabbed Aang's hand. "It's an honor to meet you." my dad said.

"Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" I hissed at my dad.

"Of course." he said walking over to Appa.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?" I asked him.

He shrugged but almost immediately groaned and held his side in pain. I hate to see him like that. "Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session." I said.

I helped Aang to his feet and walked him down the hall. We were silent most of the way. But he broke it. "What happened?" Aang asked. "I don't remember anything."

I'm not surprised he doesn't. After dying and being bought to life to be asleep for weeks, I doubt he'll remember anything that happened in Ba Sing Se. "What's the last thing you remembered?" I ask as an icebreaker.

"I...I don't know." Aang asks. "I heard you were in trouble...picked up Sokka and Toph...went to the catacombs with Iroh...and...found you with Zuko...Then...then...Azula came in, we fought her. The Di Lee showed up...and...then...then..." Aang groans in pain as he places a hand on his head. he's having a terrible headache.

We finally reached to his room. I help him sit down, then gently rubs his temples. "Shh...take it easy." I whispered to him.

Aang finally calms down on his pain. He turns to face me. "I can't remember anything after that."

"Don't worry, it'll be all right. But for now, just take it easy. You need to conserve your energy." I said with a warm smile. Aang nods then looks down in front of him. I move to his back and then bend the water. I begin healing his back. "Tell me where your pain feels most intense?"

Aang's eyes were squeezed shut. He gave a soft grunt of pain. "A little higher." he said.

I moved the healing water over his shoulders and back. "Wow," he whispered. "You're definitely in the right area there."

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just see if I can…" I said. Then I pulled the healing water up and away from his scar. He arched back painfully but then recovered. Breathing heavily, he put a hand to his head. I assumed he saw himself in the Avatar State.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone. But you brought me back." he gasped.

I sighed. "I just used the Spirit Water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly."

He turned to me. "You saved me."

I placed a hand on his cheek. "It was nothing." I whisper to him. Suddenly, Aang feels dizzy. He falls over towards my body. I caught him in my arms. "You need to rest."

"I'm...not tired. I've...also been asleep for too long." Aang says. I know he's protesting, but I can hardly hear it since he hardly has much energy.

"Aang. You just woke up from a coma and you're still hurt very badly." I mentioned. I hold Aang in front of me, making him face me. I give Aang a concern and sad look. "Please...for me."

Aang doesn't say anything, then he looks down in defeat. "Okay." Aang whispers.

I help Aang get to bed. When he was in, I place the cover over him. Aang gives a loud yawn then looks at me tiresome. I couldn't help but laugh. I lean into his face then gently stroke his hair. "Do you think you'll wake up tomorrow morning?"

Aang doesn't say anything. "I can't make any promises...but I'll try." Aang says.

I don't know if he really will wake up, but I trust him. "You had a long rough moment, Aang. I hope you'll get a peaceful sleep."

I can feel Aang grabbing my hand, I can tell he doesn't want me to go. "Will you stay?"

I smiled at Aang. "If you want me to." That's all I could say. I lean in and kiss Aang on the lips. He gives a late moment to kiss me back. "I love you."

Aang smiles at me. "Love you too." He mumbles. "Good night, Katara."

Aang quickly falls asleep. I'm glad to see he's doing much better. I now know that he's finally awake from his coma, that tomorrow morning, he'll be awake. I give Aang a kiss on the forehead, hoping that'll give him a pleasant dream. That he'll soon forget again what happened in Ba Sing Se.

"Good night, Aang...sweet dreams." I whispered to him.


	66. Truth or Dare

A/N: A request from a fan of mine: Truth or dare. I'd figured after geting chased and being well-rested, the gang would do a little truth or dare challenge. But things get ugly when Aang get's a truth about his love life. How interesting would that be? Let's find out:

Rating: K+

It's late in the morning and the gang is still sound asleep. They're been tried since they've been chased by Azula and her friends. Katara was the first person to wake up, then Aang wakes up a second after she does. Toph and Sokka just slept in.

Later the night, the gang just finishes dinner. "Man. That's the best night I've had in ages." Sokka says.

"What? You mean like a week ago?" Katara says.

Aang and Toph laughs, then Sokka frowns angrily at Katara. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Aang asks.

Toph sits up straight, all excited. "I know. How about truth or dare?"

Everyone looks at Toph suspiciously. "Why?" Sokka asks, curiously.

"Because, I want help you guys." Toph says. "I figured you would have some troubles and need an understanding person to help you go through your problems."

Katara just rolls her eyes. "Oh, who do you think you're kidding?" Katara says. "You just wanna dare someone to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, or truth someone to tell them their secrets." Sokka adds.

Toph leans back and rests her head on her arms. "You're both correct." Toph says, smiling. "So, you in or in?"

Aang looks at Katara and Sokka. "I'm in, could be fun."

"I guess I am too." Sokka says, looking at Katara.

Katara just looks back and forth at Sokka and Aang, then sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'm in too."

Sokka and Aang cheers. "All right, sugar queen. Choose your victim." Toph says.

"Very well then." Katara says. "Toph, truth or dare?"

Toph thinks. "Mmm...dare."

Katara smiles susiciously, she was expecting Toph to pick a dare. "Okay...then I dare you too..." Toph unleashs a loud burp, then Katara gets an idea. "To act like a girl for a whole day."

Toph widens her eyes in shocking surprise and instantly sits up. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me." Katara says. "You gotta look clean, wear a dress, lots of make-up, have manners, talk like a lady, and wear shoes."

Toph doesn't say anything, then breaks the silence. "I'll do it for two days if you skip the shoes."

Katara raises her shoulders. "What the heck, okay."

Sokka raises to Aang and whispers to him. "I bet she'll look real purty." Aang couldn't help but laugh.

"I heard that, snoozles." Toph says. "Now it's you're turn. Truth or dare?"

"Okay, dare." Sokka says, carelessly.

"You should really be careful with what you pick." Toph says with an evil smile. "I dare you to kiss..." Toph gives a dramatic pause. Sokka closes his eyes, praying and chanting 'Don't say Katara.' "Appa!"

Sokka instantly opens his eyes widely. He stands up and screams to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Sokka screams so loud, the earth shakes. If he were any louder, the world would shatter.

"Go on, do it...unless you're...chicken." Toph says.

Katara and Aang looks at each other going "Ohhhh." Sokka sighs and carelessly walks towards Appa. Appa faces Sokka, then Sokka quickly gives a long, sloppy kiss on the nose. Appa gives a soft growl and licks Sokka. Sokka gets disguised.

Katara and Aang laughs at Sokka. "Looks like Sokka's got a girlfriend." Toph says with a smile.

"Oh, Toph. Don't be so rude. That's not manners like." Katara says.

"Oh yeah?" Sokka says. "What about you? Truth or dare?"

Katara realizes a dare would be bad news. "Truth."

Sokka grumbles and snaps. "Drat! Hmm...okay. What's the last bad thing you did?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that, then looks down at her laps with her eyes closed. "When I stoled that waterbending scroll from pirates."

Toph is surprised to hear that. "No! Really?" Aang and Sokka both says 'yes' to Toph. "I never expected sugar queen to be so bad." Toph faces Aang. "All right, twinkletoes, you're next."

Aang nods then faces Katara. "Okay, Aang. Truth or Dare?" Katara asks.

"Truth." Aang says, with a smile.

"Okay. Um..." Katara thinks in her head want to ask. "Oh, who was your first crush?"

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. His first crush. "I mean dare."

Toph wiggles her finger. "Nah-ah-ah. No take backs. You're stuck with truth, twinkletoes."

Aang doesn't say anything. Sokka and Katara looks at Aang curiously. "Well, Aang?" Sokka asks.

"Actually...I never had a first crush." Aang says, nervously.

Toph instantly sits up. "You're lying! I can feel your heartbeat and breathing. They're both acting nervously. You're lying."

"Yeah." Sokka agrees. "And back at that village, you asked me for advice to impress a girl."

Katara looks at Aang with confused. "You went to Sokka for love advice?" Aang nods at Katara nervously. "Don't ever do that. He's terrible at love advice."

"Why yes I am...hey, wait a minute!" Sokka yells.

Katara looks at Aang. "Well, who's your first crush?"

Aang starts sweating. "I-I-I...Well. I..." Aang thinks to try to find a cover for his story. "Oh, look at the time. Time to hit the hey, good night." Aang air runs away and quickly gets into bed.

Katara, Sokka and Toph just looks at each other in confusion. "What's with him?" Toph asks.

"I don't know. Never seen him act like this before." Katara mentions.

Later at night, everyone want to bed. All but Katara was asleep. She's curious to know about why Aang behaved strange to her question. Katara gets up and walks towards Aang. Katara sits next to Aang. Aang isn't really asleep. He's still nervous about that question.

"Aang?" Aang doesn't move, he just lays there like he's asleep. "Come on, I know you're awake." Aang sighs in defeat then rolls onto his back. Katara looks directly into Aangs eyes. "Why did you acted so strangely back there?"

Aang starts to sit up. "I don't want to answer. It's too embarrassing."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "I understand if it really is, Aang. But you don't have to be embarrassed with me. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh or get upset or anything."

Aang looks at Katara, he can see she's serious. "Okay." Aang moves his body so he's facing Katara.

"Truth or dare?" Katara repeats.

"Truth." Aang repeats.

"Who was your first crush?" Katara repeats.

"Well...I." Aang's still nervous, he rolls his eyes down to one corner then blushes. Aang takes a deep breath to looks at Katara. "You." Katara is shocked to her that. "You...are my first crush, Katara."

Katara blushes a little, then snaps out of her trance. "Well uh...when did you had a crush on me?"

"Well...since you broke me out of that iceberg." Aang admits. "I was scared to admit it. I...I thought you would think I'm too childish for you."

Katara takes Aangs hands. "I don't really think you are...well, only a little. But it's only cause you're a kid and...well, there's nothing wrong with being you. I think you're really fun and...sweet." Katara starts pinching Aangs cheeks. "And you're really cute too."

Aang laughs then blushes when Katara was done. "Okay...now it's your turn." Aang mentions. "Truth or dare?"

Katara smiles. "Truth."

"Am I...you're boyfriend?" Aang asks.

Katara giggles a little, then gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Yes you are."


	67. Sick IV

A/N: One of my theories of how Aang is handling things if he wasn't in that coma. He gets sick. That's just what he needs, to be horribly sick while he's recovering from Azulas attack. I wonder how Katara's gonna handle this.

Rating: K+

Aang is roughly laying in bed, struggling to get comfortable. He has gotten terribly sick, and can hardly get any sleep with that, plus the pain he's still having from getting shot. Katara walks in to Aangs room, with a bowl of water. She places it by the nightstand. Katara puts a piece of cloth in the water then over on Aangs head.

Aang looks at Katara sickly. "This should bring your fever down." Katara mentions

"I-I-I...'m sorry." Aang says, in a very weak and quiet voice. "I couldn't sleep...it's just too..."

"Shhh...don't talk." Katara whispers. "It's okay, I understand. Just try to get some rest."

Aang gives a slight nod, then starts coughing. Katara gently strokes Aang, trying to get him to relax. Aang rolls onto his side, facing away against Katara, and curls up like a ball, trying to get a lot of warmth. Katara can see he's shivering. She moves to the end of the bed and grabs the spare cover. Katara gently places it over Aangs shivering body, hoping that'll warm him up. Aang rolls on to his other side and faces Katara.

"What...are you doing up?" Aang asks.

Katara kneels down to Aangs level and faces him. "I'm just checking on you." Katara whispers. "I figured you need some help since you're still hurt and...now you're sick."

"I'm...sorry." Aang says, with a tear escaping.

Katara wipes that tear away with her thumb. "Shhh...don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"But...I'm keeping you up...all night..." Aang murmurs.

"I'm up all night cause I choose to. I can't leave you here to suffer." Katara says, with a little smile to cheer him up.

Aang smiles back at Katara, then starts coughing. Katara helps Aang sit up, holds him in her arms. Katara gently rubs Aangs back, trying to calm down his coughing. In a few minutes, his fit doesn't end, Katara is worried. Aang coughing fit finally ends. Katara gently lays Aang back down on the bed.

"Am...I gonna be...okay?" Aang asks.

Katara feels sad about it, he fears that with this sickness and the remaining pain, he'll pass away. "Of course you are, Aang. Don't worry. I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere."

Aang smiles a little at Katara. "You're...the nicest person I've...ever met."

Katara smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks." Katara whispers.

Aang tries to go to sleep, but it's very hard for him. Katara gently strokes Aangs arm. Katara starts whispering comforting words to Aang. Aang laughs a little at Katara. Katara smiles at Aang, however, Aang begins to look a little pale. Katara can see something's wrong with him.

Just as Katara was about to ask, Aang starts barf. He barfed right on Katara. Katara feels grossed out, vomit all over her roughen water tribe dress.

"I'm...sorry." Aang says.

"It's all right." Katara says, bending the vomit off of her and then out into the window. Katara can hear Aangs breathing is a little unsteady. He looks very flushed. Katara puts a hand on Aangs forehead. "You feel hot."

Aang nods a little. "My stomach is upset as well." Aang mentions.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Katara says, placing a hand on Aangs stomach. "How about I make you some tea? It'll make you feel better."

Aang nods at Katara. "Sounds good."

Katara smiles at Aang then leaves him. A couple of minutes later, Katara returns with a steaming cup of tea. Katara kneels beside Aang and hands him the cup. "It's a little hot, might wanna wait for it to cool off." Aang nods and takes the cup. "I also added a special herb that'll help you sleep."

"Thanks...Katara." Aang murmurs. Aang gives a little blow on the cup then takes a sip. It burned his raw throat. Aang lays the mug aside to cool off. "Hey Katara?" Katara looks at Aang. "What's it like to have parents?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "Don't have you have parents?"

Aang slightly shook his head. "No...We airbenders never have a real family." Aang says. "We usually just have a parental guidance, I got Gyatso." Aang starts coughing in between his sentence. "But...I sometimes miss my real parents."

Katara can feel tears escaping from her eyes. "That's awful, Aang. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes...I wonder..." Aang starts to curl up a little. "Why would my parents do this to me? ...Don't they love me? ...Maybe they don't. I always think that they never even wanted me."

Katara doesn't hesitate to give Aang a comforting hug. "Oh, Aang. That's not true. You are so sweet, kind, loveable. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Aang just lays in Kataras comforting embrace. Katara lays Aang back down. "If there's anyone in the world who wouldn't want to have you, they're crazy. I'm sure that your parents really did want you. They must have felt really sad that you were taken away."

Aang smiles a little, believing in Kataras words. "What's a mother like, Katara? Gyatso's always been a father to me, but I never really had a mother."

Katara gently stroke Aangs head. "Well, a mother is like your protector. She's so kind, sweet, lovely. Whenever you're hurt or upset, even the slightest, she's always there to comfort you. She'll always love you, no matter what happens."

Aang gives a slight nod. "You know what, Katara?" Katara looks at Aang with concern. "You were always like a mother to me. I feel so safe with you around."

Katara smiles and blushes. She leans in and gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you, Aang. I've never been thought of as a mother by anyone." Aang smiles then blushes. Katara giggles a little. "You're blushing."

Aang feels embarrassed then looks away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-"

Katara makes Aang look at her. "No, no. It's okay...I think it's cute." Aang relaxs a little hearing that. Katara kisses Aang on the cheek again. Aang starts blushing, even more. Katara smiles. "There's some sugar." Aang does a little laugh, then coughs at the end. Aang starts drinking the tea. It's much more cooler. Aang finishes the tea, then Aang gives out a yawn. "You sleepy?"

"Just a little." Aang say. "But I still don't think I could sleep." Katara gives Aang a little sad look. Katara can tell the teas effects a helping a little, for Aang is starting to settle down from his sickness. "You know any good songs?"

Katara is a little surprised. "Well...there is one. My mother use to sing it to me when I was little. It's a really beautiful song."

"Can you sing it?" Aang asks.

Katara is a little surprised. "I don't know, Aang...My mother is the only one who sings it well...and I'm not sure if I reallly remember all the-"

Aang grabs Kataras hand. Katara looks at Aang to see a sad look with sad puppy eyes. "Pwease, mommy?" Aang says, in a childrens tone.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. It's so funny, Katara has never seen Aang done this, and calling Katara 'mommy' was quite a surprise, even through she's like a mother to him. "Okay, you win." Katara says.

Aang starts coughing, but then starts to get comfortable. When Aang was all set, Katara starts singing, in a quiet, tender voice and tone. Aang smiles, he enjoys the song and her singing voice. About halfway through the song, Aang falls asleep. "So...beautiful." Aang murmurs.

Katara smiles at Aang hearing that. When Katara finishes the song, she gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Aang. Feel better soon." Katara whispers into his ear.


	68. Burned

A/N: After reading "Love is a battlefield" and when Katara said "Are you scared of burning me again?" I figured, what would happen if Katara DID got burned from that Volcano move? Let's find out:

Rating: K+

Katara is trying to break through Aang's earth defense cone. "Come on already, Aang. Show me some fire!"

Aang just gives up and starts channeling some fire power. "Fine! You want fire? I'll SHOW YOU FIRE!"

Aang starts unleashing fire out of the cone. Katara was surprised. "Whoa!"

The "Volcano" explodes and Aang unleashes a fire nova. Aang starts to calm down when he sees Katara cowering in a corner. "Oh, no! Katara!" Aang rushes to her side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" Aang takes a close look at Katara. Katara is clinching her teeth and groaning in pain. Aang can see Katara is burned on her arms, up to the under shoulder down to her under elbow. "No..."

Aang steps back. Katara looks at Aang and sees that he's completely scared. Aang backs away, then turns around to run away. "Aang, wait!" Katara was about to get up, but then stays on her knees, grunting in pain at her arms. Aang opens his glider then flies away.

A few days later, at night, Sokka and Zuko returned from the Boiling rock with a few prisoners. Everyone except for Aang and Zuko are gathering around the campfire. Hakoda gently takes hold one of Katarss bandaged arms. "Are you all right, Katara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad." Katara says.

"Why would Aang burn you? Again?" Sokka says.

Katara angrily glares at Sokka. "Leave him alone, Sokka. It was just an accident! Aang would never mean to do this."

Everyone settles down, then Zuko arrives and sits down in defeat. Everyone looks at Zuko. "What's wrong?" Suki asks.

Zuko sighs annoyingly. "It's Aang, he refuses to firebend!" Katara wides her eyes, feeling bad to hear that. "He told me what happened between him and Katara and he refuses to firebend."

"Where is he?" Katara asks.

"In an earth cone, in the rose garden." Zuko says. "Good luck trying to talk to him."

Katara makes an unfriendly glare at Zuko. "Ah, leave him be. I'm sure twinkletoes will cheer up soon." Toph says, laying down.

Later at night, everyone is asleep, all expect for Katara, who is feeling bad for Aang. She sits up to see Aang isn't asleep in bed. His sleeping bag is empty. Katara gets up and walks towards Appa. Appa takes off to fly around the air temple. Appa flies until he reaches the rose garden.

Katara hops off of Appa then sees the earth cone. She walks up in front of it, then knocks on it. "Go away." Aang yells in a hollow voice.

Katara takes in a deep breath. "Aang, it's me." Katara says in a calm voice. "Can you let me in?"

"Just go away, Katara." Aang says.

Katara knows that Aang is upset, but not this much. "Aang. Let me in...please."

Nothing happens, but then a minute later, a small door opens. Katara moves inside then the door quickly seals. Katara can see Aang sitting in depression, with his arms on his knees and his head laying on his arms. Aang looks up at Katara.

"You shouldn't be here, Katara...All I ever do is hurt you." Aang says.

"No you don't. You're overreacting." Katara says. Katara starts removing the bandages from one of her arms, revealing her skin to be slightly burnt and some pink skin on the formly burnt parts. "See? No more pain."

Katara wraps the bandages back on. "You don't get it, Katara. Everytime I firebend when I'm near you, I always burn you. Back when Jeong Jeong was training me, and now...this." Aang looks away. "I'm never gonna firebend again, ever."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang, don't get so hard on yourself, it was just an accident. Also, you have to firebend. You're the avatar."

"Then maybe I wish I wasn't the avatar no more!" Katara is surprised to hear that. "Fire is nothing more then destruction...I thought it was energy in life, but ever since I've been firebending, all I've done is burnt you."

"Aang, don't be ridiculous. Fire isn't just descruction. It is energy and life." Katara says. "How did you think I felt when I became a bloodbender? I wanted to give up waterbending. But you taught me that I can choose wither to use my powers to waterbend or bloodbend. Pick one and leave out the other."

"But that's different, Katara." Aang says. "Water and blood are different ways of waterbending. Fire is a bending itself. There's no other way to be a firebender without destruction."

Katara holds Aang in her arms, trying to comfort him. "But there is, Aang...there is." Katara disbands the hug. "Don't you remember what Zuko and Jeong Jeong said about firebending?" Aang just shook his head. "There are two ways to firebend, with control or recklessness. You can choose to pick one and leave out the other. When you control your firebending, you are in control. If you don't want to hurt others, you can command the fire to do that. With recklessness, the fire itself is in control."

"How does that help me, Katara?' Aang asks. "Everytime I firebend, you get burnt."

"That's because you're doing it recklessly." Katara mentions. "The first time you firebend, you were so excited, you weren't in control. The last you did firebend...I guess I encouraged you too much, you got annoyed and go ahead and did it. You weren't in control Aang." Aang doesn't say anything. "Listen, I know how it feels to hurt someone you love and care, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. It's not like you meant to do it. You just need to learn to control your bending." Aang looks at Katara and sees a little smile. "Come on, why don't you make a little fire?"

Aang widens his eyes hearing that suggestion. "But...you're here and...I don't want to burn you."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs check. "You won't, Aang. Cause you'll be in control over the fire, right?" Aang pauses for a moment, then gives a slight nod. "Then come on, make a fire. Just a little one."

Aang hesitates, but then deceives to cup his hands. A tiny flame appears in his hands, twice as small as the one he was holding on the ancient sun warriors island. Aang is still nervous about firebending. "A little bigger." Katara says. Aang looks at Katara nervously. "Just a little more, nothing bad will happen."

Aang sweats a little, in nervousness, then the fire grows a little bigger. The fire is big enough to fit on Aangs palms. Katara moves her hands close to the fire, feeling the heat waves around the fire. Aang whimpers a little, but Katara smiles at Aang.

"See? It doesn't hurt. Fire isn't that bad, Aang." Katara says. Aang and Katara stays this way for a moment, then Aangs ends the fire. Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You see? You controlled the fire, and I didn't get burned. It was actually...nice and warm."

Aang looks up at Katara. "But it was just a little fire, what if I did a really big one like that volcano move and the heat wave?"

"Shh...don't think about those moments. They're ancient history, and they're also accidents. You never meant to burn me, but you were also not controlling your bending. If you're afraid to firebend, even with me, don't be. As long as you're in control, there's nothing to fear. Okay?"

Aang gives a little nod. "Okay."

Katara smiles at Aang and gives him a warmful hug. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Aang takes down the earth cone, then he and Katara gets on the glider and flies off. They reach back to camp. Aang gets into bed, in a sitting posision. Katara kneels down to his level. "Are you still scared to firebend?"

"Just a little but...I'll get over it." Aang says. "Like you said, as long as I have control, there's nothing to fear."

Katara smiles. "Great. Keep believing in that, you'll do great." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Katara stands up and walks away. Aang blushes as he watches Katara walking to her sleeping bag. Just as Katara falls asleep, Aang lays down and then quickly falls asleep.


	69. Dating II

A/N: I figured after what happened in that dance...and the face that Aang and Katara missed each other in the last couple of weeks of Aangs coma, they should like to have a special moment together...alone...away from Sokka and Toph...and without one-hundred fire nation students crowding them. You get the picture. Moving on:

Rating: K+

The gang settles in at camp in the afternoon. Toph is picking her toes while Sokka is looking over the invision plans. Katara is working on a campfire. Aang just watches her, he thinks about that moment when they were dancing together. Aang takes a deep breath and walks up to her.

"Hey, Katara." Aang says.

Katara looks at Aang. "Hey, Aang. Need something?"

"Not really." Aang says. "I was just wondering...you'd like to go out sometime?"

Katara looks surprised. "You mean...like a date?" Aang doesn't really respond, but nods a little. "Should we really be going into a fire nation town on a date?"

"Actually, I have a different idea. You'll love it." Aang says. "So...tonight?"

Katara smiles. "Sure." Katara focuses back at the campfire. Aang then turns away and does a silent cheer for himself.

Later a night, Katara sits on a rock, waiting. Sokka and Toph all ready turned in. Katara sees Aang walking towards her, with a panic basket. Katara stands up and looks at the basket, curiously.

"What's with the basket?" Katara asks.

"Just apart of our date." Aang says. Katara isn't really use to calling this a 'date' "So, you ready?"

"Can I ask where we're going?" Katara asks.

"It's a surprise, Katara...just trust me." Aang tells her.

Katara hesitates then smiles. "Okay."

Katara holds on to Aangs arm, and they take a little walk. They walk uphill until they reach the mountain. Since aang doesn't have his glider anymore, he'll have to figure out another way to get topside. Aang hands Katara the basket, then carries her in his arms. Aang airbends a high jump. Jumping from cliff to cliff of the mountain. Aang high jumps until he reaches to the last cliff of the mountain.

Aang lets Katara go and then takes the basket. Aang takes out a cover and spreads it on the ground. Katara sits down on it, then smiles at Aang. "It's really soft." Katara mentions.

"Yeah." Aang says, sitting down.

Katara looks up into the skies. "It's such a beautiful night."

"It sure is." Aang says. They both sit for a while, until Aang starts digging into the basket.

Katara takes a close look into it. Aang takes out some stewed sea prunes, some tofu, rice balls and some fresh apples. "Did you make those?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I took a cooking class in that fire nation school." Aang says, then he looks down and frowns a little. "Sadly, I only got an 'F' cause I've been cooking enemy nation foods."

"Sorry to hear about that." Katara says. Katara takes a taste of the sea prunes. "Hmm...it's delicious, Aang. I'd say you deserved an 'A'"

Aang smiles and laughs a little. "Thanks, Katara."

Aang and Katara eats the food, watching the night sky, and talking. Katara mentions a lot of interesting stuff that happened during Aangs coma. Some Aang thought that would be fun. Katara mentioned to Aang that they once went to the north pole to find some warriors for the invasion, but she focused on trying to find a way to heal him.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" Aang asked.

"You didn't miss much." Katara says. "If anything, I'm the one who's been missing a lot. I was so worried about you, I couldn't enjoy anything. All I've been focusing on was to wake you up."

Aang feels bad about this. "I'm sorry I worried you so much."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's okay. What matters is that you're back, alive and well." Katara smiles at Aang. Aang looks at Katara, then smiles. "You know...I miss your tattoos." Katara moves her hand to Aangs scalp, on his hair. "Even the one of your head."

"Really?" Aang asks.

"Yeah...Can I see it again?" Aang nods then removes his headband. Katara gently feels Aangs arrow tattoo, then smiles. Aang closes his eyes, smiles then gives a relief moan. "You enjoy this?"

"It feels nice." Aang says. "Getting these tattoos are painful. Sometimes it's nice to get a gentle feeling on them."

"Well...if you ever need a gentle feeling, I can give you that." Katara says, with a little blush. Katara and Aang enjoys this moment, then Katara looks at the skies and notices something. "Aang, look."

Aang turns to see the skies. They both see a shooting star. "Wow..." They both amaze the view.

"This is so beautiful, Aang." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. He can see how happy she is. "I see you're enjoying this moment." Aang says.

Katara looks at Aang. "It's very lovely, Aang. Thanks a lot."

Aang smiles at Katara, then scoots closer to her. "Wanna make a wish?" Aang asks. "You did spot the star."

"I don't need to make a wish. It all ready came true." Katara says.

Aang holds on to Kataras hand. "What was your wish?"

Katara smiles at Aang, then lays her head on her shoulder. "To be with you."

Aang looks at Katara with a little surprise, then smiles at her. "I'm glad to make that wish come true." Katara gives a happy moan. "You wanna head back to camp?"

Katara shakes her head a little. "No...this moment is too...perfect. I don't wanna leave."

"Okay. We'll stay for the night." Aang whispers.

Aang and Katara lays on the ground. Katara quickly falls asleep, overwhelmed with the comfort and warmth from Aang. Aang looks at Katara. He's glad to have her with him. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead.

Katara smiles and moans happily, snuggling closer to Aang. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and falls asleep with her warm embrace.


	70. Healing care III

A/N: I've been writing and seeing a lot of healing between Katara and Aang, but it's always Katara who's healing Aang. What about the other way around? Even since I once saw Korra did some healing on Bolin. I can see the avatar can learn healing. This takes place after Zuko and Katara returns form the Southern Raiders. I figured after all that battling, Katara probably would have ended up bruised or scarred, stuff like that. Moving on:

Rating: K+

Aang paces around the campsite waiting for Katara and Zuko to return. He's been worried about Katara. At sunset, Aang hears Appas growling. Aang looks up to see Appa. Appa lands and Zuko jumps down, with Katara in his arms, all tired with cuts and bruises and out like a light.

"Katara!" Aang yells. Aang rushes to Zuko. "What happened?"

"We had a rough time on the way back." Zuko says. "We became overwhelmed by the southern raiders after we found Ron Yah." Aang puts a hand on Kataras head. "She should be all right."

"Let's get her into her tent." Aang says. Zuko and Aang carries Katara into her tent. Zuko gently lays Katara on her sleeping bag. "I may need some water."

"What for?" Zuko asks.

"To heal." Zuok just looks at Aang curiously. "Katara's been teaching me to heal."

"Okay then." Zuko says, walking away.

Aang lays Kataras hair on the ground, off of her body and face. After-which, Aang removes Kataras outfit, leaving her in her undergarments. Aang can see a lot of bruises, cuts and some burnt marks. Aang never thought Katara would be in a worse condition for facing the southern raiders. It was bad enough he had to worry about her since she was poisoned with vengeance, even if her prey was the man who killed her mother when she was a helpless little girl.

Katara moans a little. Aang looks at her face and sees Katara is waking up. "Aang?" Katara breaths.

"Hey, Katara." Aang whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly...in a lot of pain..." Katara starts shivering a bit. "And cold."

"Sorry, I had to remove your clothes." Aang says. "Don't worry, I'll cover yea once I heal your wounds."

Katara gives a little nod. "Ok."

Zuko walks in with a bowl of water then leaves. Aang bends the water from the bowl and begins healing Kataras wounds. "So, how did your journey go?"

"It was fine...but...I'm not proud of it." Katara says.

"You felt bad about killing him?" Aang asks, with a frown.

"No...I didn't kill him." Katara says. Hearing that surprised Aang. He didn't expect her to actually spare that mans life. "I just couldn't do it, no matter how much I hated him."

Aang pauses on the heal then puts a hand on Kataras check. "I'm proud of you, Katara...and I'm sure your mom would be too."

Katara still frowns. "Maybe but...there's something else I'm not proud of." Aang looks at Katara with concern. "I used bloodbending."

Aang is shocked to hear that. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know...I was just angry and...upset. I wasn't myself." Aang would probably think she isn't since she wants nothing to do with bloodbending, and that she wouldn't even use it on someone, even from the fire nation. "I'm not proud of it...I used bloodbending, and to top it off...I used it on an innocent man." A tear slides off of Kataras eyes. "I'm...turning into Hama."

Aang wipes the tear off of Kataras cheek. "No you're not, Katara. If you were, you wouldn't feel bad about doing that...You would probably even killed that Southern Raiders leader. But, you feel awful for what you've done and you spared that mans life. You're still yourself, Katara. I don't think you'll ever turn into Hama."

Katara nods. "All right." Aang continues healing Kataras wounds.

"Did you learn anything when you found him?" Aang asks.

"Yeah...he told me why he killed my mother." Katara says. "He was ordered to kill the last waterbender." Aang was scared to hear that. "But...my mother told him that she was the last waterbender...she lied to him to protect me."

"I...I don't know what to say." Aang says.

"I just wish...I could see her one more time." Katara says. "It's my fault she's dead."

Aang wishes he knows what mothers are like. If he does, he would be able to tell her that she only did it cause she loves Katara, that she would do anything to protect her, just like Usra would do for Zuko. Kya gave her life just to save Katara's.

"I don't think it's really your fault." Aang says. "You were just a helpless little girl. I'm sure your mother knew what would happen, but she couldn't let it happen to you. I think it was meant to be. I mean...if you were killed, I wouldn't be around. I would probably still be trapped in that iceberg."

"I guess. But...I still can't help but blame myself to my mothers death." Katara says.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's that leader, Ron Yah." Aang says. Aang finishes healing Kataras wounds. Aang takes out a bandage and unwraps it. "Let me know if it's too tight." Aang helps Katara sit up.

Aang carefully wraps the bandages over Kataras healed wounds and brunt marks. Katara is shivering violently. Aang can see she's starting to have goosebumps. When Aang was done, he looks through Kataras belongings. He finds some warm and comfortable clothes. Aang helps Katara get into them, when that's done, Aang lays the cover over Kataras body. Katara admires the warmth given to her.

Katara looks at Aang sadly. "I miss my mother...I would give anything to see her...just one more time."

Aang gently strokes Kataras hair. "I know, Katara. I wish I could help."

Katara smiles at Aang. "I appreciate that...Thanks for taking care of me."

"Hey, you've been healing me. I think it's time I returned a favor." Katara laughs a little. "There anything you need?"

Katara gently lays a hand on her stomach. "I am a little hungry." Katara says. "But I am tired."

"Ok, you just get some rest. I'll make you some dinner."

Katara nods. "Thanks Aang."

Katara closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the head. Hoping that she'll have pleasant dreams after all she's been through yesterday. "I love you." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles. "Love you too." Katara murmurs in her sleep.


	71. Dating III

A/N: I've been writing and seeing in fanfiction stories, "The Promise", avatar episodes, mainly Kyoshi Island, that Aang gets chased by his fans. As for some of them, his and Katara's date ruinned by them. Why not give Katara a spotlight for a chance? She has her own...ways of being famous, not as much as Aang, but still. Like, she's the avatars girlfriend, the last waterbender of the South Pole...a waterbending master.

Anyways, in this story, Aang and Katara tries to go on a date, but they get interrupted by fans...or fan I should really say. Yeah, a fan of Katara tries to cut in and get to spend time with Katara. Can't imagine how Aang will handle it, even after all Katara's been through with Aangs fans...I delight in the irony.

Rating: K+

It's a quiet day in Ba Sing Se...hopefully for Aang and Katara. They've been running into some trouble everytime they try to go out, well, mostly Aang and whenever they go out together. All cause of one thing: Fans. The avatars fans are girls who are desperate for him. Some don't even care that Katara is his girlfriend, and that has Katara worried or jealous, knowing or not that Aang would choose her over his fans.

In the house, Katara is doing some work around the house, right now, she's sweeping the floors with a broom. Aang walks up behind her. "Hey sweetie."

Katara doesn't bother to look at Aang. "Hi, Aang." Katara says in a plain tone.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang walks right next to Katara.

"It's just that...everytime we go out, we always get mobbed by your fans." Katara says. "I missed those times we had together...well, Sokka was still around, but at least we weren't being mobbed."

Aang feels bad for Katara. "Well, I'm sorry, Katara. I can't help it, I am the avatar."

Katara faces Aang. "I know you know, and I'm not blaming you for that. I just wish we could go out without being ambushed a mob of crazy girls."

Aang sighs a little. "...How about we go out tonight?"

Katara stops sweeping and turns to face Aang. "I'd love to, but I don't want to get mobbed by your fans."

"Come on, let's just try again. I'm sure we can get some alone time." Katara doesn't say anything, just looks at Aang with a bit of doubt. "Okay...how about we make a deal. If we get mobbed by fans, uh...I'll do whatever you want."

Katara nods. "Okay...sounds good." Katara resumes with her chores.

Later at night, Aang and Katara gets ready for their date. After they were ready, they head out, holding hands. Katara takes a careflu look around, expecting to get ambushed by a bunch of avatar girlfans. Aang jsut looks at Katara and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Katara asks.

"You are. You're usually calm and cool, but today, you're so tense." Aang says.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to get ambushed by your fans." Katara says.

"It's all right. I don't think we're gonna get mobbed this time."

Katara nods. "Okay. So, what are we gonna do?" Katara says, closing in on Aang.

Aang blushes a little. "Well, I'm gonna take you out to dinner."

Aang takes Katara to a restaurant a couple of blocks from their house. Aang and Katara went inside and takes a table. Aang pulls one of the chairs out as Katara walks to it. "Please Katara, allow me."

Katara smiles and seats down. "You are such a gentlemen." Katara says.

Katara and Aang sits at the table, looking at each other. Katara smiles at Aang. "I told you there's nothing to worry about." Aang says.

Katara just laughs a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Aang and Katara waits for the waiter, but then, some boy shows up, who's about nine years old. Katara and Aang notices him and Aang feels a little worried. "I think we're being mobbed." Aang whispers.

"We don't know if he's a fan...besides, it's just him and and he's a boy. I'll be all right for me." Katara whispers. Katara looks at the boy. "Can we help you?"

The boy smiles. "Are you...by any chance...Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Katara looks a little curious. "Yes...I am."

The boy gasps. "I can't believe it's really you! Katara of the Southern Water Tribe...you're even more beautiful then I thought."

Katara gives a little small then blushes. "Uh...thanks...and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Lee (Not the Lee from "Zuko Alone") I'm a huge fan of yours."

Katara widens her eyes open then looks at Aang. "I...have a fan?" Katara asks.

"Appearantly...that's great for you." Aang says.

"I guess so. Considering you're the one who gets all the fans." Katara says. Aang couldn't help but laugh. Katara looks back at Lee. "I'm fluttered, really. But I'm on a date with my boyfriend."

"Oh, I can see that. I-I just wanna spend time with you. I won't interfere." Lee gets on his knees and starts beg. "Please!"

Katara doesn't know what to do. Katara looks at Aang, he just smiles and nods. Katara looks back at Lee. "I guess it's all right."

Lee just screams with joy, then he sits right next to Katara. "I heard a lot about you, Katara. My favorite part was when you helped Fire Lord Zuko take down his evil sister."

"Yeah...She was a bit of a control freak." Katara says. Katara looks at Aang. "Should we order?"

Aang nods. "Sure."

Aang and Katara orders their food. Lee pretty much ordered the samething Katara did (Who wouldn't see that coming, right?) After dinner, they all leave the restaurant. Aang and Katara goes for a walk, with Lee following them. Aang looks back at Lee then leans in to Kataras ear.

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with him around." Aang says.

"I feel the sameway with your fans, Aang." Katara whispers. "Don't worry about it."

Lee walks right up next to Katara. "So, we are we going now?"

Aang and Katara stops. Katara kneels down to Lees level and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Uh, Lee. I just wanna spend some time with Aang."

Lee starts to look sad. "You mean...you don't like me?"

"Oh, no, no. It's not that. It's just that...he's my boyfriend and I'm on a date with him. And, it's just hard to get some alone time with him cause he has a ton of fans that mobs us...We can spend some time together later. Okay?"

Lee nods. "Ok, Katara. Thank you." Lee gives Katara a hug then runs off.

Katara smiles and waves good-bye at Lee. Katara gets back on her feet and walks off with Aang. Aang and Katara returns home, they stand out on the porch, facing each other.

"I'm sorry about Lee."

"It's all right, Katara. Now I know how you feel about my fans interfering our date." Aang says.

Katara laughs a little. "Well then, is there anything you want?"

"What do you mean?" Aang says. Aang suddenly remembers what he said to Katara. "Oh, you don't have to Katara. I said I'll do it if we get mobbed by any of my fans."

"Yeah, but I choose to, since we kind of got mobbed...and it was a fan of mine." Katara says. "So...anything you want?"

"How about a kiss?" Aang says with a little blush.

Katara just laughs. "Okay then." Katara cups her hands on Aangs cheek and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Aang says. "Let's go back inside." Aang and Katara walks inside the house.


	72. Only Airbender III

A/N: I figured since there are fanfictions of Aang having fear of thunderstorms, how would that make an affect after being killed by Azulas lightning. Ha ha ha. Anyways, this is day three after the attack of Ba Sing Se, when Aang is being shallowed alive by his own fear and scarce from the thunderstorm that's happening outside.

Rating: K+

The sound of thunder blasts through the skies, as lightning strikes into the seas. In Kataras room, Katara instantly wake up, almost like she just had a nightmare, but instead, the blast of thunder woke her up. Katara looks out the window, noticing how bad the weather is. Katara just watch as the heavy rain drops from the skies. Thunder strikes again, but during that thunder, Katara notices something.

She heard someone scream, but the different sound was fainted. Katara opens the door and sticks her head out into the hallway, thunder strikes again, then she hears the different sound, it does sound like someone screaming. Katara follows the direction of the sound. She kept walking and walking, not even bothering to stop and wait for the scream to happen so she can tell how close she is. The sound of thunder booms again, and so does the scream. Katara notices the scream is coming fro behind the door in front of her.

Kataras chest tightens when she realizes where this door leads to: Aangs room. Without hesitation, Katara opens the door and hurries inside. Katara rushes to Aangs side, Aang is curling up tightly, shaking like an earthquake and whimpering in fear like there's no tomorrow. Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. Aang doesn't face Katara until she gives him a gentle shake.

Katara notices Aangs eyes are a little red with tears violently escaping his eyes. "Aang? What's wrong? What is it?" Katara asks.

"I-I-It...it's the...storm." Aang says, with his voice breaking in fear.

Thunder strikes again and Aang screams. Katara sits on Aangs bed, then helps him sit up, with her hands on his arms. "What about the storm? Does it scare you?" Katara asks. Aang nods like crazy. "Why? Why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I...I-I-I-I..." Aang is too scared to speak any further. Thunder strikes again. Aang flinches and yelps.

Katara wraps her arms around Aang, laying his head on her chest. "Shh. Shh...it's okay, Aang, it's okay."

Aang just whimpers as Katara gives him a gentle stroke. Katara tries to comfort Aang. She's never seen him so afraid of thunderstorms. Thunder strikes again and Aang screams. "Please! Stop...don't! I-I-It burns!" Aang says.

'It burns', Katara is not sure how to feel about hearing that. "Relax, Aang. It's all right." Katara whispers.

The thunderstorms scares him, but also, lightning killed him. Katara figured he would have fear of thunderstorms cause of what happened in Ba Sing Se, even since she's never seem him like this during the last thunderstorm that had him run away from her and Sokka.

Aang just shakes in Kataras arms, as his tears seep onto Kataras clothes. "Calm down, shhh, I'm here." Katara wishes nothing more then for Aang to calm down, to let him know that he's safe in her arms.

Thunder strikes again, Aang screams as he fastens his arms around Kataras waist, not even caring if he lacks the energy. "Don't kill me! PLEASE!" Aang shouts.

Katara gently rocks Aang back and forth, tempting to relax him. "Calm down. Shhh. The storm's not gonna hurt you...calm down, I'm right here, Aang." Aang wishes he could listen to Katara, but he can't. His fears are overwhelming. Aang cries even more. Kataras dress even starts to get a bit soaked.

Katara lifts Aang a little from his bed and onto her lap, trying to hold him closer to her body, to comfort him from the sound of thunder. Aang whimpers a little, Katara starts whispering comforting words to Aang. Aang starts to relax, until thunder strikes again. Aang screams as he gets a hard grip on Katara, pinning his fingers onto her back. It doesn't really hurt that much for Katara, but she can see he's getting even more scared.

"It's all right, Aang. It's okay...I'm right here, I got you." Katara whispers. Aangs breathing starts to get intense. Inhale and exhaling sharply. "Calm down, Aang, calm down...just take deep breaths."

Aang tries to take the deep breaths, but he's too scared to calm down. Thunder strikes again, the loudest of them all. "Azula! Don't! Please don't! Leave her alone!"

'Her' hearing that made Kataras heart stop, he's having a nightmare about Katara. "Aang, it's all right. I'm right here, I'm safe." Aang tightens his grip on Katara, digging his nails into her skin. "Ow, ow. Aang. You're hurting me."

Aang tries hard to loosen his grip, but his fears are overwhelming, he can't control himself. Aang shakes so hard, Katara starts shaking by force. Katara has never seen anyone this scared before, she can feel Aangs heart beating out of his chest. It's like he's living inside a nightmare that can never be awoken.

Katara starts to sing a song, in a quiet, tender voice. It doesn't help Aang relax, but she just kept singing. The storm starts to calm down a little, and Aang was about to relax at the end of the song.

"K-k-keep singing...please." Aang murmurs.

"Ok, I will." Katara whispers. Katara takes a deep breath, and then sings the song again. Aang starts to relax, but then thunder strikes again, but a quiet one. Aang yelps and resumes shaking in fear.

Katara pauses the song and hushes at Aang tenderly. After the hushing, Katara continues singing. At the end of the song, Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head. Aang starts to relax, taking deep breaths, he then looks at Katara with his bloodshot eyes.

"Better?" Katara asks.

Aang gives a tiny nod. "I-I...think so."

"Good." Aang lays his head back on Kataras chest. "Aang, why are you so scared of thunderstorms?"

Aang whimpers a little as Katara gently strokes his back, carefully avoiding the back injury. "I-I...It's cause of...what happened a hundred years ago, when I disappeared. But...it's not just that...I was only scared of storms a little but...after what happened in Ba Sing Se...I'm...I'm...terrorifed."

"Why? Is it cause of...Azula?" Katara whispers.

Aang nods. "Y-yes...I'm scared Katara...so scared...I've...I've never felt this scared...in my whole life." Aang whimpers in sorrow.

"Shh. It's okay, calm down." Katara whispers.

"When I died...my life flashed before my eyes...I've done terrible things, Katara...I ran away, let the fire nation rage wars...and now...I'm the only airbender left, I almost made the airbenders extinct by dying back in Ba Sing Se. I...I must be the worst Avatar ever." Aang says.

"But it's okay, Aang. It's okay." Katara says. "You just made a few mistakes. That doesn't make you a terrible avatar. Even the avatar can make mistakes." Katara removes Aangs head from her chest to help him face her.

"Maybe but...look at me...I'm like a child...terribly scared of thunderstorms." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "But that's normal, Aang. For starters, you're still a kid, you're still growing up...everyone's scared of something, even the avatar. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being scared of thunderstorms. You have every reason to be scared, even since the lightning killed you." Aang whimpers a little. "It's okay to be scared, Aang. But you gotta learn, the storm isn't going to hurt you. You are here, safe and sound. I'm right here, protecting you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Aang nods. "Yeah but...Azula...what if she..."

Katara cuts Aang off by interrupting. "Azula isn't gonna find us. We're in disguise, we have an army, we're gonna fight our hardest. Azula would have to be crazy enough to come after you. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Aang lays his head back on Kataras chest. "I'm the only airbender left...Katara...If I stayed died...what's gonna happen to the world?"

"I don't know, Aang. But don't think about it. You're not gonna die, the airbenders will come back. We're just gonna have to wait." Katara whispers.

"But I can't stop thinking about it...it's all my fault. The airbenders are gone. I left them defenseless...I was gone, cause I became defenseless."

"Shhh...don't beat yourself up like this, Aang. None of that is your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Sozin and Azula...and me." Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Sozin was the one who killed the airbenders, abuse the comets power just to wipe them all out. Azula was the one who shot you, she blind sighted you."

"But...what about you?" Aang says.

"Me? ...I left you defenseless...I saw Azula ambushing you but...I didn't stop her. Instead, I admired you as you were mastering the avatar state." Katara whispers. "If it's anyone's fault about your death...it's me...I should have stopped her as soon as I realized it."

Aang can feel his tears filling up, as he plants his face into Kataras shoulder. "I'm...I'm sorry...Katara."

"Don't apologize. Shhh...don't." Katara whispers.

"But...I have to...I died in your arms...and now...I'm keeping you up all night, got you soaked...worrying you so much...I...I hurt you when I was-"

"Stop...please stop." Katara whispers. "None of that matters. All that matters is that you're alive, and recovering. Also, you didn't kept my up all night, I choose to. I wasn't gonna leave you here to suffer. And, I don't really care if your tears soaked or your griping hurts me. I only care about you, Aang. I just want you to rest and relax."

Aang nods. "Th-thank...you." Aang sniffles a little.

"You're welcome. Now." Katara faces Aang. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Aang shook his head. "No...I don't think so...I'm still scared."

Katara gives Aang a gently stroke on his cheek. "Well, don't be, Aang. Everything's all right, the storm is now over." Aang gives a little nod. Katara lays Aang back down in the bed. "Lay down, I'll be right back."

Katara leaves Aangs room. Aang just lays in bed, trying to calm down. It's not easy since he's now alone, and the girl he loves is now leaving him, even through she'll be right back. Katara returns a few minutes later with a steaming cup. Katara hands it to Aang.

"Wh-what is it?" Aang asks.

"It's warm milk. I thought it might help you get some sleep." Katara says.

Aang nods. He drinks the warm milk then hands the cup back to Katara. Katara seats the cup aside, then holds Aang in her arms. "Please...don't leave...don't ever...let go."

"I won't, Aang. I won't. Don't worry...I'll be up all night if I have to, I'm not leaving your side." Katara says.

Aang nods a bit. "Katara...what if I...I can't reform the air nomads?"

"You will, Aang. Don't worry." Katara says.

"But Katara...I'm gonna be the only airbender until...I grow up and have childern. That's gonna take years...what if...what if I die again before that happens? What if...no girl would ever want to marry me?" Aang says.

"Oh Aang. Don't say that. You're so sweet, kind, loving. Any girl would be lucky to you have." Aang gives out a little blush in his cheeks. "But don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen again. I'm gonna protect you, for the rest of my life if I have to."

"Thank you...Katara." Aang whispers. Aang and Katara stays in silence for a few minutes, until Aang gives out a yawn. "I'm...tired."

Katara laughs a little. "All right then, time to go to sleep." Katara helps Aang lay down. She tucks him in under the covers, but carefully so she doesn't give him any pain on his back.

"Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang. "I'm...really am glad...I ran away...I don't think...I could ever have a friend like you...a hundred years ago."

Katara smiles. "Thanks, and you're welcome."

"And that song...it was so beautiful...your voice was beautiful too, when you sing." Aang says.

Katara blushes. "Thank you. My mother use to sing that song when I was little. Do you want me to sing it again?"

Aang nods. "Yes please." Katara gently strokes Aangs head as his sings him the song again. Aang tries hard to stay awake it listen to her sweet voice. At the end of the song, Aang closes his eyes. "I...love you..." Aang murmurs, hoping that he was loud enough for Katara to hear.

Katara smiles, even though Aang couldn't see it. "I know. I love you too, Aang." Katara whispers.

"Good...night." Aang says in his sleep.

"Good night." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the forehead, hoping it'll give him pleasant dreams after what he's experienced tonight. "Sweet dreams, Aangie." Aang just laughs a little and blushes hearing her calling him 'Aangie'


	73. Feelings II

A/N: This happens sometime after the war is over. Katara has her feelings hurt, she's very upset. Aang tries to comfort her. Not much to say about it, it's a comforting Kataang...with a little payback.

Rating: K+

The gang lives in a house in Ba Sing Se. Right about now, Aang just arrived at the house. Aang notices Sokka and Suki looks upset. He approaches to them. "Is something wrong?" Aang asks.

Suki and Sokka looks at Aang, noticing him. "It's Katara." Sokka says.

Aang looks a little worried to hear it's about her. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing bad just..." Suki thinks about what to say. "Well. She's upset about something. We tried to talk to her, but she told us to go away...Why don't you try and talk with her?"

Aang nods then heads upstairs. Aang walks down the hallway. He arrives at Katara room, then he hears her sobbing behind the door. Aang tries to open the door, but the notices it's locked. Aang knocks on the door. "Go away!" Katara yells.

Aang feels a little upset, but then realizes she probably thinks it's Sokka or Suki. "It's me, Katara." Aang says. "Can I come in?" Nothing happens, but then Aang hears footsteps coming his way. The door unlocks then Katara opens it. Aang can see Katara is very upset. He face frowning, eyes red and teary and her nose running a little. Katara walks back to the bed and continues sobbing in her pillow. Aang walks in and gently puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Katara removes her head from her pillow then faces Aang. "It's nothing." Katara says.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Aang says. Katara doesn't say anything. "Come on, Katara. You can tell me."

"Ok." Katara whispers, sniffling. Katara sits up, then Aang sits next to her. "Aang...Wo-would you say that, I'm..." Katara looks at Aang with tears sliding down her cheeks. "Unattractive?"

Aang doesn't know what to say. "Uh...Well, I wouldn't-"

Katara cuts Aang off by burying her face in her hands and sobbing. "I knew it!"

Aang looks nervous. Aang takes Kataras hand. "Katara. Please, stop crying." Katara tries to hold back the sobs then looks at Aang. "What's the problem? What made you think you're unattractive?"

"Well...earlier today, I was...walking by the beauty salon and...these group of girls came up to me...and told me I was ugly." Katara's voice starts cracking in between sobs. Katara leaps into Aangs arms, hugging him tightly. "They said I was ugly. I was horrible. That I would be unfitting to be anyone's girlfriend! ...It's true isn't it?"

"No. No, no, no. Of course not, Katara." Aang says, gently patting her back. Aang helps Katara sit up to face him. "Why would you listen to a bunch of girls about how you look?"

Katara pauses for an answer. "I...I don't know. I think what people said about me is true."

"Well, that isn't true. If anything, you are beautiful." Aang says. "If you ask me, I think those girls are jealous."

Katara looks a little confused. "Wh...why would they be jealous." Katara asks. "...Of me?"

"Because, you are beautiful. Katara." Aang says, gently brushing her hair. "You're so beautiful, you make other girls look just pretty, and it sometimes make them jealous." Katara starts to calm down a little. "You are special, Katara. The other girls may say you're ugly, but you are still beautiful to me."

Katara smiles with tears escaping form her eyes. Katara gives Aang a warm hug, then Aang hugs her back. "Thanks, Aang. Hearing that made me feel so much better." Katara says.

"I'm glad to hear that." Aang says. "How about we go see those girls?"

Katara hesitates, then nods. Aang and Katara takes a walk down the streets. Katara's a little nervous to see those girls again. They arrive at the beauty salon, then Katara spotted the girls standing on the bridge. The girl sees Katara then walks up.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss she-troll." One of the girls said.

Katara gets upset a little. Aang looks at her then shook his head at her. Katara takes a deep breath, then relaxes. "Oh, my gosh. It's the avatar!" the second girl says. The other two were surprised to see Aang.

"What is a peasant like you doing with him?" The first girl asks.

"This 'peasant' happens to be my girlfriend." Aang says.

The girls gasps and stares at Aang and Katara. "No way!" All three of them said.

"Uh...yes way?" Katara says, a little confused.

"How did you get to have the avatar as your boyfriend?" The first girl asks.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Well, for one thing...I think Katara has amazing hair." Katara blushes a little, but the other girls are surprised. "You want to know how she gets amazing hair like this?" "The girls squeals and nods like crazy. "Okay." Aang faces Katara, then winks at her. "let's show them." Katara smiles at Aang, she knows what he has in mind. "Well, first. Katara washes her hair...sometimes...like this!"

Aang earthbends then opens a hole underneath the girls. The girls scream as they splash into the water. Aang and Katara stands on the edge of the street watching the girls in the water. "Yeah! And sometimes, it's even better if you do it like this!"

Katara waterbends the river and creates a giant wave. The wave carries the girls and drags them away. The girls scream as they are drifted off into the river. Aang and Katara laugh at them as the wave takes them away.


	74. Journey of the Spirits part I

A/N: This is my Celebration to getting 10,000 on my Kataang raid. It's Katara's sixteenth birthday, This is part I of "Journey of the Spirits" and Aang wants to do something special for Katara, even since she's been down at the dumps lately. It's not that much of a Kataang cause Aang, Zuko, Suki and Toph goes on a long journey to get Katara the best birthday present. Aang travels around both the physical and the spirit worlds to find answers on getting Katara's gift. What is it you may ask? Read for yourself.

Rating: K+

It's a lovely day in Ba Sing Se, but sadly, not for everyone. Katara is up all ready in the morning, but instead of making breakfast, she sits on a chair, looking down all sad and depressed. She's been upset lately, it's worrying Aang sometimes. Sokka and Toph wakes up next, but instead, they find Katara sitting on the chair. "Hey, Katara. Where's breakfast?" Sokka asks.

"If you want breakfast, go make it yourself!" Katara says angrily.

"All right, all right. Geez." Sokka says, walking off with Toph.

Aang walks in the room, heard the whole conversaion. Aang walks up to Katara. "Are you all right?"

Katara stays silent, then takes a deep breath. "No." Katara looks at Aang. "Is it obvious?"

Aang kneels down to Kataras level. "What's the problem?"

Katara looks down. "It's about my mom...I just miss her so much."

"I know you do." Aang says.

"Yeah but...every year on mothers day, my moms birthday, my parents wedding anniversary...I just miss her more then ever...The pain is just too much. It's unbearable...I just..." Katara breaks down crying. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gently rocks her, trying to calm her down. In a few minutes, Katara relaxes. "I'm sorry...I just miss her."

"I understand." Aang says.

Katara sniffles. "Even on mothers day...I see children everywhere...spending time with their mothers." Katara looks at Aang. "This year on mother's day, I thought me and Zuko would be together on mothers day but...now I know i'll be alone, even since his mother was found."

"But, I'm here. Katara. I don't have a mother. You can be with me." Aang says.

"Yeah. But..." Katara doesn't say anything. She stays silent until she stands up. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone."

Aang just watches Katara walk away, he feels really bad for her. Whenever Katara is upset about her mother, he or Zuko are always the ones to fix it. But this time, it's like she can never be healed. Aang takes a walk down the street with Toph. They don't really talk. Aang's too upset for Katara and Toph just doesn't want to talk. They both walk to the Jasmine Dragon. They take a sit inside, that was when Zuko appears.

"Aang, Toph." Zuko says.

"Zuko." Toph and Aang says.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it." Aang says.

"Not me. I just don't wanna talk to anyone." Toph says.

"Ok. Well, then tell me. What's wrong." Zuko says.

"Well...Katara's birthday is coming in three days, and...she's been upset lately. I want to get her something special to cheer her up, only I can't think of anything."

Zuko thinks for a moment. "Her problems...Is it about her mother?" Aang nods. "I'm not surprised. Katara even once told me she would do anything to see her again."

Aang gasps and widens his eyes, an idea hits him. "That's it!" Aang yells. Zuko and Toph looks at Aang with confusion. "I know the perfect gift. I'm gonna bring back Katara's mother."

Toph and Zuko gasps at Aangs idea. Aang feels excited at first then it dies down seeing Tophs and Zuko's reactions.

"Aang, are you forgetting? She was killed about nine years ago. There's no possible way to bring her back from the dead." Zuko says.

"I agree. This idea is terrible." Toph mentions. "I've heard all of Sokka's horrible ideas, but this one is even more worse then ALL OF THEM combine!"

Aang sighs. "Look, I know the idea is silly and maybe impossible, but I just have to try." Toph and Zuko still looks at Aang saying the idea is still terrible. "Hey, I'm the avatar. If I have the power to take peoples bending away, there might be the power to bring someone back to life."

Zuko grunts and Toph sighs. "Fine. If you wanna go with this plan, go ahead. But leave me out of it." Zuko says, walking away.

"Me too." Toph adds, walking away as well.

Aang soon realizes he's on his own. After how Zuko and Toph reacted, he assumes Suki is out as well, and the fact he would want to keep this a secret from Katara, and Sokka as well. At night, Aang meditates on the roof of the house he lives in with everyone else.

In the spirit world, Aang is talking to Roku.

"Avatar Roku. I need to know is there's a way to bring a person back to life." Aang says.

"Aang, no avatar in history would ever be able to do that." Roku says.

"Yeah, same thing for taking away peoples bending but...I know this might be impossible, but, isn't there the slightest chance?" Aang begs.

Roku shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."

Aang frowns then faces down. "I understand...it's just that...Katara's my girlfriend and...well, I want to do something special for her. Not just cause it's her birthday but...She's been upset lately about her mother, who was killed when she was a little girl...I just want to bring her back for Katara."

Roku doesn't say anything. Aang just stays there facing down. Roku thinks for a moment. "Listen." Aang looks up at Roku. "I'm not allowed to tell you this, but...there is one spirit who might help."

Aang widens his eyes. "What? Who?"

"Aang, before you make a hasty dicision. There's something critically important you need to know about this spirit." Aang looks at Roku with concern. "He is very, very dangerous. Even a hundred times more dangerous then any villain every avatar has ever faced, combine. But the worst part about it is he has a dangerous hatred over the avatar. So your chances of facing him and living are highly, critically slim."

Aang closes his eyes then nods. "That's a risk I'll take."

"Very well. He is known as 'The Dragon Spirit' He is the wisest, and most powerful of all spirits." Roku says.

"Where can I find him?" Aang asks.

"Summoning him won't be easy." Roku says. "After his actions against the very first avatar long ago, he was banished." Aang is a little surprised to hear that. "The only way to summon him is to enter the spirit world on avatar island, where the avatars power is just as strong as the avatar state."

"Where can I find Avatar Island?" Aang asks.

"It's at the very center of the world." Roku says. "Not the center center, but the center of the world." Roku summons a map of the four nations, then points at the center of the map. "It's the center of the four nations, a sign of the avatars part of each of the four nations. But it's very scared. Only the avatar will be able to enter, and other people that is okay with the avatar."

Aang nods. "Ok, Roku. I'll do my best."

Aang leaves the spirit world and returns to his body. On the next day, Aang packs up his supplies then jumps on Appa. Just then, Zuko calls for him. "Aang! Stop!"

Aang looks down to see him, Suki and Toph. "Listen, I know my idea is silly. But I found a way it can be possible. Don't try to stop me."

Toph earth jumps high and lands on Appas seattle. "We're not trying to stop you." Toph says. Aang becomes surprised to hear that, then Zuko and Suki climbs up on Appas seattle. "We're coming with you."

Aang is shocked to hear that. "What?"

"Even through you're the avatar, you shouldn't do things on your own." Suki says. "Even if it's silly and dangerous."

"Oh...well, okay." Aang gets on to Appas head. "Yip yip." Appa growls then takes flight. The gang have a long journey ahead of them.


	75. Journey of the Spirits part II

A/N: This is my Celebration to getting 10,000 on my Kataang raid. It's Katara's sixteenth birthday. This is part II of "Journey of the Spirits" where Aang and his gang are on a journey to find avatar island and for Aang to meet "The Dragon Spirit". But Aang soon gets advice that will cost him his life. What will his decision be to decide wither or not it's worth to bring Kya back from the dead?

Rating: K+

At home, Katara and Sokka walks into the living room, only to find it empty. Katara finds the note and reads what it says:

"Meeting at the fire nation palace, be back soon. Aang. P.S. Toph and Suki are coming as well."

Sokka takes a look at the note and gets upset. "Oh great! Suki and Toph get's to go and I don't!"

Katara just hits Sokka on the head. "Quiet being immature." Katara says. Katara sits down on the chair, all sad. She gets a hod on her necklace. "Oh, mother...I wish I could see you again."

In the middle of the sea, Appa flies around. Everyone settles in on the seattle, while they make their way to Avatar Island.

"So, let me get this straight: There's a dangerous spirit who has a deep hatred over the avatar, and you're gonna speak to him?" Zuko asks.

Aang nods. "That's right."

"This is crazy." Suki says. "Why would you talk to this spirit? There is a very dangerous and life risking reason that he was banished by the other spirits. And yet, you still wanna talk to him." Zuko and Toph nods at agreement.

"I know what I'm going up against, but I'll do whatever it takes for Katara." Aang says. Aang goes back to Appas head, then spots something. "There it is!" Everyone else stands up. They see a large energy barrier. Not many of them are really impressed.

"It's just a barrier, I don't see anything." Zuko says.

"Well, Roku did say only the avatar could enter. I think there's something I have to do." Aang mentions.

Appa flies right in front of the barrier. Aang gently places his hand on it, then closes his eyes. Aang focus on his energy, then he enters an avatar terrance. Loud rumbling happens. The rest of the gang gets worried about it. The barrier opens a large hole in front of Appa. Aang exits his terrance then Appa flies right in. The gang sees a large island with a temple in the middle. the temple is built like each of the temples from the fire, water, earth and air nations. Where the land is divided into different elements of the nations. With snow, land, crater holes that blow air, and craters with fire.

Appa lands on the island. the gang jumps off. Toph is surprised when she lands. "Wow. This land feels pretty impressive."

"I'll say." Suki says. "I've never seen a land that's the four nations combine."

"Me neither." Aang says. Aang takes a look at the temple. "I'm gonna try to summon the spirit dragon." Aang opens his glider. "You three stay here, and don't mess anything up. This is a scared land." Aang high jumps then flies towards the temple.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't bring snoozles along." Toph says.

Aang flies to the temple. Aang lands on the very top then closes his glider. Aang sits down and meditates, focuses his energy into the spirit. "Oh great Spirit Dragon...I need your guidence. Please come to me."

Aang meditates on the temple. Nothing happens. For the past three hours, the spirit still hasn't shown. Down on the coast, the gang starts to worry. "Should we go check on him?" Suki asks.

"I don't think we need too." Toph says. "If he's in trouble, we would possibly know."

Aang meditates. Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos start to glow. In the spirit world, Aang can see he's in darkness. Aang looks around, expecting for someone. "Hello?" There's nothing, just then, a loud roar happens. Aang jumps then turns around. "Who's there?" A soft growl echoes through the darkness. Aang starts to look nervous. "Uh...dragon spirit? ...Hello?"

Aang takes a few steps back. Just then, a serpent dragon flies around Aang, until it's tail body circles around Aang. The dragon stops then faces Aang. "Why, hello, avatar." The dragon says, with an echoing voice.

Aang looks a little surprised. "Are...are you the...dragon spirit?"

The dragon spirit growls softly at Aang. "Why, yes I am...It's been thousands of years since the last avatar visited me...oh wait." The dragon spirit bolts his face in front of Aangs. "IT WAS THE FIRST!"

Aang becomes spoked to the dragon spirits scary close in and his voice booming. "Listen...I don't want any trouble. I just come cause...I need your help."

"You should know that I would be the last spirit the avatar would ever come to help." The dragon spirit mentions.

"I know, you hate the avatar...but, why?" Aang asks.

The dragon spirit growls then moves his face away from Aang. "Oh, it's what the first avatar, Avatar Ryuu, did to me." The dragon spirit slowly glides around Aang.

"Uh...what did he do to you?" Aang asks.

The Dragon spirit hisses and widens his eyes hearing that. "Oh? I'm surprised you don't know, considering he's your first past live. But...if you want to know." The dragon spirit puts his claws on Aangs shoulders then his snort in front of Aangs ear. "He's the one who imprisoned me."

Aang widens his eyes. The dragon spirit glares at Aang, growling softly. "Well, uh...I'm sorry he...did that."

"Well...all is forgiven." The dragon spirit says.

Aang looks a little nervous. "A-are you sure?"

"You saying you don't believe me?" The dragon spirit says, slow gliding around Aang.

"N-no. It's just that...how can you forgive me...so easily?"

"I see." The dragon spirit says. "It's nothing to worry about. After all, why should I hold a grudge over what you've done in a past life? Even since what Ryuu did happened so many avatars ago?"

Aang looks at the dragon spirit with a little confusion. "How many?"

The dragon spirit growls softly then starts stroking his thin beard. "I honestly don't know, I lost count after Avatar Fong Lee, the 47th avatar." The dragon spirit slow glides around Aang. "Oh how rude of me. You said you wanted my help? How can I help you?"

"Uh...Avatar Roku said you might know how to...bring a person back from the dead." The dragon spirit growls then widens his eyes.

The dragon spirit rushes into Aangs face. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Aang jumps and screams from the dragon spirits reaction. "Bringing a person back to life from the dead is beyond the laws of nature. Mostly cause, in order to do it. It comes with a cost."

"Wh-wh...what kind of cost?" Aang asks nervously.

The dragon spirit plants one of his claws on Aangs chest. "Your life."

Aang gasps in horror, with his eyes widen open. "My...my...life?"

"Yes...your life." The dragon spirit says. "In order to bring a person to life, you must transfer YOUR life to theirs."

The dragon spirit softly growls. "Uh...is there another way? ...Without costing my life?"

"Perhaps...If a person, who's all ready dead, will take your place, your life will be spared." The dragon spirit mentions, but then laughs evilly. "But I wouldn't count on anyone to take your place."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"I am the dragon spirit. Ever since Avatar Ryuu imprisoned me, I've been watching each of the avatars ever born. I have seen your life." The dragon spirit closes in on Aangs face. "You abandoned your people. Ran away, leaving them to reduce to ashes. None of them would even brother to sacrifice their spirits just to save yours...Not even Monk Gyatso." the dragon spirit laughs evilly.

Aang thinks about it, he could be right. Why would the other airbenders take his place after the way he abandoned them? Aang takes a deep breath. "All right, I'll do it...I'll do anything for Katara." The dragon spirit looks at Aang curiously, growling in a curious tone. "What do I have to do to bring a life back?"

"Oh...I see...young love." The dragon spirit says. "Well...to bring a life back. You must find that persons spirit, and their body."

"But...she was killed nearly a decade. She's probably decomposed." Aang says.

The dragon spirit glares into Aangs face. "It doesn't matter what reminds of the body. Just a finger would do." Aang pauses for a moment, then nods. "Now then. Bring her body and spirit back to Avatar Island. There, you will use your energybending powers to transfer your life to hers."

Aang looks confused. "Energy...bending?"

"That's the avatars most powerful bending. You even used it to take away Firelord Oazi's firebending." The dragon spirit says. "Now go. Find her, then bring her back."

The dragon spirit inhales deeply, then unleashes a powerful fire breath on Aang, engulfing him in flames.


	76. Journey of the Spirits part III

A/N: This is my Celebration to getting 10,000 on my Kataang raid. It's Katara's sixteenth birthday. This is part III of "Journey of the Spirits" Where Aang and the gang decides to go look for Kya's spirit and corpse. Aang still wonders if this is worth doing. Bringing Kya back from the dead is gonna cost him his life. As much as Katara would want her mother, Aang would know she wants him as well. However, things don't get pretty when Azula discovers they're up to something.

Rating: K+

Aang returns to the physical world. Only he woke up with a shock, like he woke up from a nightmare. Aang takes his glider, opens it, then starts flying towards the shore. Meanwhile, the gang still waits. Suki takes a look at the temple and sees Aang flying towards him.

"Here he comes." Suki says. Aang lands in front of them then closes his glider. "What happened?"

"The dragon spirit told me there's only one way to bring Katara's mother back to life. But...it's not going to be pretty." Everyone looks at Aang with concern. "It'll cost me my life. I have to use my energybending to transfer my life to hers."

Everyone is surprised to hear that. "Okay, this is going too far." Toph says.

"I agree." Zuko says. "I'd say we turn back."

"No. I'm doing this." Aang says. "Katara is upset. She lost her mother and she wants her back. I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Everyone stands in silent. "If you guys don't wanna help, then fine. I'm bringing Katara's mom back to life, alone if I have too."

Everyone just looks at Aang in silence. "There's no stopping you is there?" Toph asks. Aang just stands there in silence. Toph gives Aang a punch on the shoulder. "I LIKE IT! You've got a lot of guts, twinkletoes. I'm in."

Toph walks towards Aang and stands next to him. "I'm in as well." Zuko says. "I once knew how Katara felt about her mother. Plus she also demanded I'd bring her back before we hunted the southern raiders." Zuko stands next to Aang.

"Well, if you guys are in, then I guess I am too." Suki says, joining the group. Everyone does a group hug together, then disbands. "All right. What do we have to do?"

"We need to find the mothers corpse and spirit then bring them back here." Aang says. "I'll handle her spirit. You guys try to find her corpse."

The gang gets on Appa. Appa flies and then takes off. Meanwhile, in an earth kingdom prison. The Di Lee patrols around the hallways. One of them goes to a prison hold, then opens the door. He walks inside to find Azula in a restricted jacket.

"What have you found out?" Azula asks.

"The avatar and his friends are up to something on Avatar Island." The Di Lee agent says. "Are you ready to depart?"

Azula laughs crazily. "Yes. It's time I get my revenge on the peasants and my traitor brother that imprisoned me here."

The Di Lee opens a hole on the ground. Azula jumps in then the hole closes. On the next day, Appa flies to the south pole. Aang hops off of Appa. Aang sits down then gets ready to meditate.

"Katara's birthday is tomorrow. Let's hurry this." Aang says. "Good luck dealing with the Southern Raiders."

"Good luck to you too on finding her spirit." Toph says.

Appa growls then takes off. Aang starts to meditate, focusing his energy on crossing into the spirit world. Aang focuses until his eyes and tattoos starts glowing. Aang enters into the spirit world. Aang takes a look around, trying to figure out where to find Kya.

Meanwhile, Appa flies across the seas. Zuko takes a close look across the seas with a telescope, until he spots land. "There it is." Suki and Toph stands up to take a look. "There's Yon Rha's land."

"Let's do this." Toph says, cracking her knuckles.

On the land, Yon Rha is working on his garden. He's been on the edge since Katara and Zuko attacked him. Any minute, he's expecting to get attacked again. But he's right. Quickly, the earth shackles his feet beneath it. Suki jumps in and charges at Yon Rha. Yon Rha shoots firebolts at Suki. Suki dodges then hits him with a couple of jabs. Suki forces Yon Rha onto his knees.

Yon Rha starts to get nervous. "Whoever you, take my money...Just don't hurt me."

Zuko walks up. "Hello, Yon Rha."

Yon Rha is surprised to see Zuko. "Fa-fa...Fire Lord Zuko? ...You don't have that water tribute girl with you do yea?"

"No I don't, but I need something and you have it." Zuko grabs Yon Rha by the chest and holds him in front of Zukos face. "What have you done to the mothers corpse? The woman who told you she was the waterbender?"

"We never touched it...Actually, we killed her by letting her rot in a prison cell. It's been untouched for the last nine years. All though, sometimes I wish it would cause it was stinking up the ship." Zuko lets go of Yon Rha.

"What you say better be true." Zukos hands starts burning up. "Or else." Yon Rha starts whimpering in nervousness. Zukos fire dies down then he turns to Toph and Suki. "We'll need to find the lead ship of the Southern Raiders. Last I heard from them, they're patrolling whale tale island for any of Ozai's royal guard."

The gang hops up on Appas back. Meanwhile, Aang still walks around the spirit world, looking for Kya. Of course, Aang's problem is that he doesn't know what she looks like. Just then, a glimmering light appears. Aang looks up then sees Yue coming down towards him.

"Yue?" Aang asks.

"Hello, Aang." Yue says. Yue lands in front of Aang. "I understand you're looking for someone."

Aang nods. "It's Katara's mother. Have you seen her?"

Yue nods. "I'll go get her. Wait here." Yue floats back into the light and vanishes.

Meanwhile, Appa flies around Whale Tale Island. The Southern Raiders lead ship sails around near one of them the islands. Appa flies towards that ship. The soldiers of the Southern Raiders were surprised to see Appa, but then lowers their weapons to see Zuko.

The leader of the Southern Raiders bows down. "Fire lord Zuko. It's an honor to have you here."

Zuko hops off of Appas seattle. "I'm sure it is. Now. We're in a hurry. We need something."

"What is it, fire lord?" The leader asks.

"The last waterbender of the southern water tribute. I need you to take me to her prison hold." Zuko asks.

The leader nods then heads into the ship. The gang walks into the hallways. The leader lets them to a prisoner door. But as soon as he opens it, everyone gives a disgusted reactions and plugs their noses.

"Oh man. Yon Rha wasn't kidding about the prison stinking up." Toph says.

"I'll say. It's like a whole raid of waterbenders rot in here." Suki says.

Zuko slowly walks inside the prison, then a minute later, he zooms out with a skeleton corpse wearing a water tribute snow coat. "I think this is it. Even since it's the only corpse in here." Zuko says.

"Let's get back to Aang quickly before I lose conscious." Toph says.

An hour later, Aang still waits in the spirit world. Just then, Yue arrives with a spirit of a water tribute woman. "This is the lady you seek." Yue says.

"Thanks, Yue...Is there a way to take her to the physical world?" Aang asks.

"I can be able to do that, but you will be the only one who can see and hear her." Yue says.

"That'll do." Aang says. Aang focuses on returning to his body. In the physical world, Aang returns to his body. Aang looks around then sees Kya's spirit. "Hey, I'm Aang. I'm the avatar."

Kya's spirit nods. "Yes, I've heard of you. I've also seen you before since I've been watching over Sokka and Katara." Kya's spirit says. "My name is Kya."

Aang bows. "Nice to meet you, Kya."

At night fall, Appa arrives and the gang sees Aang. Kya's spirit merges into Aangs body, of course that felt weird for Aang. Just as Appa lands, Aang hops on and then Appa takes off. Making the gangs way back to Avatar Island.


	77. Journey of the Spirits part IV

A/N: This is my Celebration to getting 10,000 on my Kataang raid. It's Katara's sixteenth birthday. This is part IV of "Journey of the Spirits" Aang has finally got Kya's spirit and body. But now he returns to avatar island to transfer his life to hers. But things get ugly when Avatar Island is under attack. How will team avatar handle this? I figured this is rating T cause of the violence and the ending.

Rating: T

On the shores of Ba Sing Se, the Di Lee ships take off. Azula stands on the lead ship, working on her firebending. One of the Di Lees walks up to the deck of the ship. "Princess, our scouts have spotted the avatar at the south pole. He and his team are on their way to avatar island."

"Excellent." Azula says. "Once i'm done with the avatar, I will burn down his island to the ground. That'll preeminently put an end to the avatar cycle." Azula laughs evilly and crazily.

The dawn starts slipping in. Appa flies to the barrier. Aang focuses on his energy and the entire barrier disappears. "Why did you do that?" Zuko asks.

"Cause you guys won't be able to escape once I bring Kya to life." Aang says. Appa arrives at the shore and lands. Aang and the gang hops off. "I'm going into the temple to begin the life transfer...Can I trust you guys to bring Kya to Katara safe and sound?"

Everyone nods. "I still say this whole thing is crazy, Aang." Suki says.

"I know but...I don't have any other choice." Aang attached the large pack with Kya's corpse in it to his front. Aang opens his glider. "Wish me luck...And...tell Katara that I love her and that..." a tear slides down on Aangs cheek. "I'm sorry."

Everyone feels a little sad for Aang. Aang opens his glider and starts flying towards the temple. The gang just stays by the shore. Out at the sea, the ships makes their way to Avatar Island. Azula looks through the seas with a telescope. Azula finally spots Avatar Island.

Azula closes the telescope. "Avatar Island due west. Load the cannons!" The Di Lee salutes then makes ready.

On the island, Aang enters the temple. He walks down the stairs, but then Kya's spirit appears next to him. "You don't really have to do this." Kya's Spirit says.

"I have too." Aang sys. "You saw how upset Katara is."

"I know how much she misses me. I miss her too. But you don't really have to do this. I can still see Katara." Kya's Spirit says.

"Yeah, but...she still wants you, Kya." Aang says. "On mother's day, your birthday, the wedding anniversary of you and chief Hakoda, she's depressed, like she's in the darkness drowning in hopeless and sorrow. I must do this."

Aang reaches to an alter in the very center of the temple. Aang takes Kya's corpse out from the pack and lays it on the center. Aang stands back and then focuses on his energy. On the centers of the alter, water, air, fire and earth from the bowls comes out. Aang bends them around Kya's corpse, circling them. Aang takes in a deep breath. He moves close to Kya's corpse, puts one hand on the chest and another hand, by his thumb, on the skull forehead.

Aang focuses his energy, then blue light beams shoots out of his eyes and mouth. Seconds later, an outline, in the shape of Kya's body, forms all over the corpse, in a white light. Aangs body becomes coated in the blue energy. The inside of the temple rumbles.

Out in the shore, the rumbling happens. Everyone becomes aware of it, mostly Toph. "Whoa! It's going crazy!" Toph yells. Just then, the blue energy light blasts through the temple and beams into the sky.

"Whoa." Zuko and Suki says.

"Should we go in?" Toph asks.

"No. He'll be fine." Zuko asks. "Let's just stay here in case trouble comes."

Suki looks over the shore and widens her eyes, pointing over there. "Which is here right now! Look out!"

Everyone docks as a cannonball flies over them and explodes on the island. The gang stands up then sees earth kingdom ships. Zuko realizes the insignia on the ships. "The earth kingdom? Why are they attacking the island?" Suki asks.

"Cause that's not the earth kingdom. It's the Di Lee." Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "And I think I know who's behind this."

Inside the temple, Aang is still focusing on his energy bending. Very slowly, the empty shall of Kya's energy starts filling up with blue lighting, while Aangs is starting to drain.

At the shores, the main ship lands. Azula stands on the very head of the ship, glaring at the gang. Zuko glares at Azula as well. "How did you escape from the correctional physicality?" Zuko asks.

"Do you really think it could hold me?" Azula asks. "Now I'm here to end you for betraying the fire nation, and to end the avatar's life!"

"Well, don't bother trying that one." Zuko yells. "Aang is working on bringing a person back to life. Once he's done, he's as good as dead."

"It ain't pretty for us." Toph says.

Azula smiles evilly. "Really? Will in that case, once he's done, I'll mount him on my wall. But first, Di Lee!" The ship opens up on the front, revealing an army of Di Lee. Zuko, Toph and SUki arms themselves to attack. "Attack!"

The Di Lee jumps out of the ship and starts earthbending. Toph raises an earth wall and blocks the shooting earth piercings. "We gotta fight!" Toph yells.

"We can't, this is s scared land." Suki says.

Zuko takes out his dual swords. "I don't think we have a choice. We need to hold them off until Aang is finish. Then we'll jump on Appa and get out." Zuko jumps over the wall and starts deflecting the piercings.

In the temple, Aangs energy is still draining into Kya's. His is half empty while Kya's is half full. The dragon spirits voice echoes through the temple, chuckling evilly. "Yes, young avatar...fall right into my trap...come to me. Heh, heh, heh."

Outside of the temple, the gang is slowing back up as they fight. Toph and Suki handles the Di Lee. Zuko is alone fighting them off. Azula jumps in and joins the battle against Zuko. "Stop!" Azula yells. The Di Lee around Zuko stops attack, and so does Zuko. Azula readies herself to attack. "He's mine."

The Di Lee quickly rushes towards the crowd around Toph and Suki. Zuko glares at Azula and gets ready to attack. "By the way." Azula looks curious at Zuko. "Mother said she no longer loves you."

Azula felt heart broken hearing that. Tears escape from her eyes then she attacks Zuko. Azula shoots firebolts at Zuko, and Zuko dodges them while shooting fire waves through his blades. Toph starts shooting the Di Lee off of the ground and into the water. Suki strikes at the Di Lee.

"There's too many of them!" Toph yells.

"We have too keep fighting, Aang is counting on us!" Suki yells.

In the temple, Aang is still transferring the last of his energy to Kya. At the end, a giant pulse of energy shoots out of the beam of light. Outside the temple, the pulse breaks through. Everyone stops fighting to see the energy shooting out of it. After that, the beam of light ends.

"He did it." Zuko whispers.

In the temple, the energy light facdes away, and Kya's corpse transforms into her regular body that she was nine years ago. The energy in Aangs body fades away then Aang collapses on the ground. Kya lays there on the ground, dead like a grave.

In a whole minute, Kya starts to get up. At first, she struggles, then her energy starts to restore. Kya sits up then sees Aang. Kya crawls towards Aang then holds him in her arms. She places an ear on his chest, his pulse is very faint, but it's failing. But he isn't breathing.

It's too late. Aang has all ready transferred his life to hers. Avatar Aang is no more.

After then, a deep rumbling happens. That surprises Kya. She gets on her feet, with Aang still in her arms, then finds her way outside.

In the spirit world, Aang's spirit floats in the middle of darkness, his spirit body shackled in darkness. The dragon spirit flies in front of Aang and laughs evilly. "You're a foolish boy, young avatar." The dragon spirit says. "You should have known that having you killed yourself was part of my revenge, for what Avatar Ryuu has DONE TO ME!" The dragon spirit shoots beams through his eyes and they stick on Aang. Aangs spirit body gets dragged towards the dragon spirit. "Finally. After all these years, the avatar is MINE!"

Aangs spirit body get's close to the dragon spirit. Just has his spirit body enters the dragon spirits mouth, a glimmering light happens. The light disbands and shoves Aang away from the dragon spirit. The dragon spirit roars angrily. The darkness chains breaks from Aangs body. Aang starts to wake up then sees the light. At first, it was nothing, but then it forms a monk.

Aang widens his eyes to see who it is: Monk Gyatso. "Gyatso?" Aang asks with a surprise. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"You must go, Aang." Gyatso says. "Go help your friends...go to her." Aang doesn't say anything. "By the way...I'm proud that you ran away...Now go."

Gyatsos spirit fades away and then forces into the dragon spirits mouth. "Gyatso! No!"

Aang's spirit forcefully gets blown away. "This isn't the end!" The dragon spirit yells. "I'LL GET YOU AVATAR! I'LL GET YOU!"

Aangs spirit departs from the spirit world. Aang still couldn't believe Gyatso took his place.


	78. Journey of the Spirits part V

A/N: This is my Celebration to getting 10,000 on my Kataang raid. It's Katara's sixteenth birthday. This is part V of "Journey of the Spirits" Kya is returned from the dead, but Aang is now gone. What's worse, Avatar Island is under attack, and Zuko, Toph and Suki are out numbered and out matched by Azula and the Di Lee. Also, Katara is alone on her birthday. How are things gonna work for everyone here?

Rating: T

In Ba Sing Se, Katara is all alone at the house. Katara sits on the chair. Katara looks down and closes her eyes. "Happy birthday...to me." Katara whispers, sobbing. "I wish my mother is here."

On Avatar Island, Zuko, Toph and Suki are near the front steps of the stairs to the temple. Zuko starts to become exhausted then gets on his knees. "There's too many of them...we can't hold them back."

Toph raises an earth wall and blocks Azulas fire. "Maybe we no longer have to. Someone's coming." Toph says.

Suki and Zuko looks up to the temple. They see Kya running out with Aang in her arms. Kya runs towards Zuko and Suki. The Di Lee starts breaking through the earth wall, but Toph is still holding them back. Zuko and Suki looks at Kya shockingly.

"Are you...Katara's mother?" Zuko asks. Kya nods. "Wow...I can't believe it worked."

"Me neither." Suki says.

Toph raises an earth bouleer then launches it over to the Di Lee. "If you guys don't mind, there's an army of Di Lee attacking us!"

Zuko joins the fight and starts shooting firebolts at the Di Lee. Suki gets a look at Aang. "Is he...really...?"

Kya nods. "I'm afraid so...I can't imagine what Katara would think."

The Di Lee breaks through the earth wall, then Azula walks up. "I'd really appreciate if I could get the chance to mount the avatar on my wall if you don't mind!" Azula starts channeling lightning then fires it at the gang.

Everyone gets knocked back and crashes against the walls. Aang gets knocked to the temple walls, then rocks collapses onto him. Kya sees Aang is gone, then notices Azula walking towards him. "Leave him be!"

The Di Lee stops Kya from going after Azula, then traps her and the others in an earth cone. Azula stands in front of the pile rocks then laughs. "At long last, you are mine!"

The rocks starts shaking. Azula looks a little confused at that. Just as Azula gets a close look, the rocks blasts away from the pile. Azula gets knocked back and collapses on the ground. Azula gets a look, she sees Aang is struggling to get up. The gang and Azula are surprised to see this. Aang pauses, then shows his face. Just as soon as he does, he entered the avatar state.

"He's alive?" Suki asks.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Zuko says.

"Me too." Kya and Toph says.

Aang gets on his feet. "This is a scared land." Aang yells, in a echoing distorted voice. "LEAVE!" Aangs blows a powerful air blow while saying 'leave'

The air blow knocks Azula into the skies. Everyone, even the Di Lee, watches Azula fly away, in a total surprise. Azula screams in fear as she starts falling. Azula kept falling until she's sliding on the ocean, then crash lands on an island.

Azula struggles to get up. Just as she's on her feet, she sees Aang flying towards her. Azula shoots some of her blue fire at Aang. Aang starts bending the water, then he redirects the blue fire. Aang bends the water and Azula's fire around until he bends them together, then starts firing molten lava. Azula starts running away as the lava spreads through the shore.

Aang flies towards Azula then slams on the ground. Earth spikes raises out of the ground until they reach Azula. Azula gets knocked into the air. Aang bends the water from the sea then the earth. Aang spins around Azula with the water and earth. Azulas body becomes coated with the earth then freezes in place by the water.

The gang and the Di Lee shows up on the island, only to find Azulas body trapped in a frozen block and an earth block. Azula growls as Aang stands in front of Azula. Aang places a hand on the block and seeps his hand through it (Like he's a ghost). Aang seeps through until his hand reaches to Azula's chest, then he puts his thumb on Azulas forehead.

Azula starts gasping, her eyes frozen open. Aang focuses his energy onto Azula's energy. After a moment, Aang ends his energybending them removes the ice and earth blocks from Azula. Azula growls at Aang then firebends at him, but nothing happens. "What...you...you took away my firebending!"

The gang is surprised to hear that. "Whoa. He wasn't kidding when he said he took away Ozai's bending." Toph says. Aang leaves the avatar state then collapses.

Azula glares at the Di Lee. "Don't just stand there, finish him!" the Di Lee earthbends, the gang was about to attack, but stopped when they realize that it's Azula who was trapped in an earth cone instead. "What are you doing?!"

"We're tired of taking orders from you princess. Also, we were greatly offended when you banished us for thinking we would betray you." One of the Di Lee agents says. The Di Lee agent walks up to Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko, we shall serve you now."

"Very well. What I want you to do is take Azula back to the correctional physicality." Zuko glares at Azula. "And make sure she stays there!"

The Di Lee bows. Azula growls and sobs as the Di Lee drags her away. Kya walks up to Aang then picks him up. The gang hops up on Appa then Appa flies away.

Everyone except for Toph watches Aang, waiting to see if he would wake up. They were pretty surprised to see him still alive, even after transferring his live to Kya's. Aang moans then starts to wake up. "Hey guys." Aang whispers.

Aang takes a moment to actually wake up. "How are you still alive? We thought you would be dead." Toph asks.

Aang frowns then looks down. "The dragon spirit said that my life would be spared if someone who's all ready dead would take my place. My teacher and father, Monk Gyatso, took my place." Kya is a little surprised to hear that.

Hours later, at the sunset, Appa is still flying in the earth kingdom lands. Appa flies until they reach the earth city of Ba Sing Se. In the house, Sokka starts to work on sweeping the floor, until Aang opens the door and sticks his head inside. Aang only sees Sokka.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"She's outside." Sokka asks.

"Okay..." Aang walks in with Kya. Sokka is completely shocked to see her. He was just about to scream in exciting until Aang quickly covers his mouth. "Please don't say anything, I want it to be a surprise for Katara. You must promise not to tell her, only let me. Nod if you understand." Sokka nods at Aang. "If you're also wondering how she's alive, I'll explain later."

Aang and Kya goes to the backyard. Of course, Kya is surprised to see the large fountain with a statue of Katara on it.(The same fountain he made Katara for their anniversary on "Anniversary) Aang sees Katara sitting on a bench behind the fountain. "Wait here." Aang whispers. Aang walks up to the bench and sits next to Katara. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang with a sorrow look. "I'm sorry I'm a little late. Happy birthday."

"It's okay." Katara says. "I'm glad you made it."

"Great. Anyways, I have a surprise for you." Aang says.

"Thanks Aang, but...I'm not in a mood for surprises." Katara looks back down on her lap. Aang walks back to the porch and whispers to Kya. Kya nods then walks up to Katara. Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara doesn't bother to turn around to see her. "I'm not in a mood Aang. I just want to be alone."

"But...you called me here." Kya says.

Katara is in a total shock hearing her voice. Katara instantly turns around to see her mother. Katara stands, looking surprised and shocked to see her mother. "Mom...? Is...is it really you?" Kya nods. Katara just stares at her mother. Katara looks directly into Kyas eyes, then gasps. "It...really is...no, I'm dreaming...This must be a dream."

"It's not a dream, Katara." Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "I'm really here. In the flesh."

Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Katara leaps into Kyas arms and hugs her tightly, sobbing. "I can't believe it's really you." Katara says. "I missed you so much!"

Kya hugs Katara. "I know, I missed you too, sweetie."

Aang feels heart touched seeing this moment. He's never seen Katara so happy. They disband the hug. "But, how is it you're alive? I thought you were dead." Katara asks.

Kya looks at Aang. "You're friend brought me back to life. It wasn't easy, but he manage to do it."

Katara looks at Aang with a surprised look. "Yeah. That's my surprise..."

Katara rushes to Aang, gives him a tight hug and plants a kiss on his lips. At first, Aang was in a shock, then he accepts it. They kiss for a while then disband. "Thanks a ton, Aang." Katara whispers. "I don't think I'll ever get to repay you."

"Consider it a birthday present." Aang says. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Kya joins in on the hug. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Kya says.

Katara turns from Aang and then hugs her mother, thinking that this is one birthday she'll never forget.


	79. Exhausted II

A/N: This happens during Appa's stolen moments. Aang spent all night trying to find Appa, but he returns with no Appa and completely exhausted. Katara tries to get him to sleep, but it gets hard when Toph, Sokka and Momo are making too much noise. It's pretty funny, but it can also be a Kataang.

Rating: K+

After the sandbenders escorted Aang and his friends out of the desert, the gang camps for the night. Expect at night, Aang didn't bother going to bed. He just took his glider and flies around the earth kingdom looking for Appa. In the morning, Katara wakes up, but then is surprised to see Aang's sleeping bag is empty.

Katara starts to worry, but then she sees something flying towards them. It was a little hard at first, but then she can see it's Aang. Aang's landing became a little rough. Katara runs towards Aang and helps him stand. "You okay, Aang?"

Aang looks at Katara tiresome then yawns. "Yeah...I've been up...all night looking...for Appa."

Aang starts rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. "You do seem tired." Katara points out. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't Katara...I need to find Appa." Aang says.

"And you will, Aang. But for now, you need to sleep." Katara says. Aang doesn't say anything. "Listen, Appa is trying to find you too, but he needs to sleep. That's what you need to do right now."

Aang nods, but only a little. "Okay."

Aang walks towards his sleeping bag, then collapses on it. Katara watches him, Aang doesn't feel asleep. He's probably still upset about Appa, even since he sometimes sleeps on his body. Katara sits by Aang, then helps him lay his head on her lap. Aang turns to face Katara.

"What are you doing?" Aang asks.

"Just helping you get some sleep." Katara says, sweetly. Katara gently strokes Aang. Aang smiles a little then closes his eyes, falling asleep.

Aang was peacefully asleep until Sokka yells. "Hey, Katara! Where's breakfast?"

Katara glares at Sokka angrily. "Why don't you make yourself?" Katara says. "And keep it down."

Toph wakes up then turns to face Sokka. "Yeah, snoozles. I'm trying to sleep here." Toph yells. Toph raises an earth pillar underneath Sokka, sending him flying. Sokka screams in fear then crashes, unleashes a loud bang.

Katara looks angrily at Sokka, then looks at Aang when she hears him moaning. "What's with all the noise?" Aang asks.

"It's just Sokka and Toph." Katara says, in a calm tone. "I'll handle it, just try and go to sleep."

"Ok." Aang whispers, drifting back to slumber.

Katara lays Aangs head back on the pillow, then she walks towards Sokka and Toph. "Will you guys be quiet? Aang is trying to sleep." Katara says in a whisper.

"Why is twinkletoes still sleeping?" Toph asks. "We have some earthbending to work on."

"He's been up all night searching for Appa." Katara explains. "And he will, but he needs to sleep. And that means, we have to be quiet!"

Sokka and Toph faces each other, then back at Katara. "Well, what are we suppose to do?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as it's quiet." Katara says.

Sokka and Toph nods. "Well, I'm gonna go fishing." Sokka says. Sokka grabs his fishing pole then heads to the river.

Toph just walks off to a rocky canyon. Katara walks back to Aang and sits beside him. Aang tightens his eyes and murmurs about Appa in his sleep. Katara knows how much Aang misses Appa. Katara gently strokes Aangs head.

"Shhh. It's okay, Aang. He'll come back. He will." Katara whispers.

Aang relaxes a little in his sleep. Katara smiles at Aang, but then gets mad when she hears a loud rumble. Katara turns to face the rocky canyon, then she sees smoke of dust at the next rumble. She figured Toph was behind this noise.

Toph earthbends to raise a boulder, then slams it against the wall. Toph was just about to start a rock-alanch, but then Katara appeared. "Toph!" Toph flinched then dropped the boulders, creating a loud rumble noise. "You're making a lot of noise. We could hear you all the way at camp. Can't you earthbend quietly?" Toph just grunts annoyed, then faces a couple of pebbles. Toph raises the pebbles then launches them against the wall, then looks at Katara with a face that says 'there, happy?' Katara smiles at Toph. "That's better."

Katara turns to returns to camp. "Congratulations, Katara." Toph says sarcastically. "You are now officially the sugar queen of bored-svile." Toph just kicks the dirt on the ground. "Eh, well. I wonder if Sokka wants to do something fun."

Katara returns to camp then notices Aang is slightly awake, then frowns a little. "I woke up and you were gone." Aang says.

Katara kneels in front of Aang. "I'm sorry, I had to take care of something. But I'm back." Katara says. "Just go back to sleep."

"You'll stay won't you?" Aang asks, falling asleep.

"Of course." Katara says.

Sokka just walks on a path, all soaked and disappointed. Sokka just grumbles about the fish, then Toph appears. "How's it going, snoozles?" Toph asks.

"I'm not in the mood, Toph." Sokka says. "I got owned by a fish, can't have fun, and I'm hungry."

Toph puts a hand on her stomach. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Toph says. "I wish we had some food."

Sokka looks at Momo then gives a shockingly stare when he notices a giant Mango fruit in Momos hands, the fruit was about a third-quarter of Momos size. "Well then, allow me to get us some breakfast. Watch and learn." Sokka was about to walk, then realizes something. "Or in your case, hear and learn."

Sokka walks towards Momo then Toph rolls her eyes. "What do you want me to learn? To not do it?" Toph asks.

Momo looks at Sokka suspiciously when Sokka acts weird when staring at the fruit. "Hey, Momo...that fruit is WAY to big for you to eat by yourself." Sokka says. "I was thinking that me and Toph could steal...I mean, share some of it with you."

Toph just shakes her head. "Nice save, snoozles." Toph says, sarcastically.

Sokka was about the grab the fruit, but then Momo roars then flies away with the fruit. "Hey! Momo, wait!"

Sokka starts chasing Momo. Toph just raises her shoulders, then follows Sokka into chasing Momo. Sokka and Toph chases Momo all the way back to camp. When they reach one end, Sokka grabs the fruit then runs away. Toph throws rocks at Sokka and Momo starts scratching Sokka. "Come on, guys! We can share!"

Katara starts to get a little frustrated with all the noise going on. Toph grabs the fruit then runs away smiling. Sokka and Momo starts chasing Toph. "It's mine now!" Toph mentions. Katara takes a deep breath, being patient for them to quiet down.

At the end, a platypus-bear grabs the fruit then starts running. Sokka, Toph and Momo starts chasing it. "Now that Platypus-bear has it! Get him!" Toph yells. Katara can see that Aang is having a little trouble staying asleep.

They reach to the other side, but then runs away when the platypus-bear starts chasing them. "It's going to eat us now! RUN!" Sokka yells. They all run until a sable-tooth-moose-lion roars, then chases the platypus-bear, Toph, Sokka and Momo. "Ah! It's my old friend!"

Katara is starting to lose her patience, then the saber-tooth-moose-lion starts to run away in fear as the Platypus-bear gets ferocious, Sokka takes out his boomerang, Toph earthbends a boulder and Momo gets angry. They all chase the saber-tooth-moose-lion then yells/roar angrily at it.

At the end, all of them starts running away. "Run! It's gone mad!" Sokka yells. Katara turns to see that the only thing that's chasing them is that fruit, rolling towards them. Katara has had it. Katara bends the water from the lake then splashes everybody with it. Everyone stops running and fighting and cowering, but starts shivering from drowning in cold water. "What was that for, Katara?"

"All of you are making too much noise!" Katara yells angrily. "Aang is trying to sleep and all of you are being too noisy for him to get any sleep. So...BE QUIET!" Katara turns then stomps towards Aang.

"Okay, okay. Katara. Geez, calm down." Sokka says.

Katara stops then completely snaps. "Calm down?" Katara turns and faces everyone with her hair on fire with burning anger, her eyes turning scary red and her teeth turning razor sharp. "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Katara says in a scary, deep, loud voice.

Everyone looks completely shocked and scared, then they scream in fear. Instantly, they sonicboom through the lands and stops at the very top of a mountain a hundred miles away from the camp. Katara looks at their direction, then calms down.

"There, that's settled." Katara says, turning to Aang.

Katara walks towards Aang then kneels beside him. Aang wakes up then faces Katara. "What was with all the racket?" Aang asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's all ready taken care of." Katara says. "I think it's gonna be quiet from now on."

Aang smiles. "Thanks, Katara. Good night." Aang falls back asleep.

"Good night." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek, then Aang blushes in his sleep.

Katara notices how hungry she is. She sees the fruit and takes a bite out of it. It tastes good, so she eats it. At sunset, Aang finally wakes up. He stretches and yawns, then sits up. Katara looks at Aang and smiles.

"You looked like you got some sleep." Katara says.

"Yeah. It's been pretty quiet lately." Aang says. Aang looks around camp, noticing something. "Hey, where's Sokka and Toph?"

Katara raises her shoulders. "I don't know."

In the mountains, Toph, Momo, Sokka, the Platypus-bear and the saber-tooth-moose-lion huddles together on the mountain, shivering from the cold. The Platypus-bear roars a question. "Ju-ju-just until K-k-k-katara calms down and tw-tw-tw-twinkletoes gets his sleep." Toph says.

"I-I-I-I hope that's soon." Sokka says.


	80. Cold

A/N: Aang wants to live with Katara on the south pole, however, it doesn't turn out as well as he thought. On a cold winter night, it gets pretty cold. The worst part is Aang has catch a cold. Katara tries to help and warm Aang up.

Rating: K+

In the South Pole, Aang decides to live with Katara, but it doesn't turn out as well as he thought. One night, a blizzard strikes, and the freezing night caused Aang to get sick. Aang lays in a tent, shivering like there's no tomorrow. He is also tied by the waist and the ropes are also tied to some hooks that are impaled to the ground, preventing Aang from sneezing ten feet in the air.

Aang snoozes and airbends a jump, but the ropes kept him only three inches above the ground. Katara walks inside and notices Aang. Aang looks tired and his nose is burning red. "Are you okay, Aang?" Katara asks.

"I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine." Aang says, with his nose clogged up. "I just have the s-s-s-s-sniffles."

Aang gives an unsteady sniffle. Katara walks up to Aang, then puts a hand on his head. "You feel warm." Katara mentions. "I think you have a cold."

"No k-k-k-kidding." Aang says. "Why is-s-s-s-s-s it so c-c-c-c-c-cold here?"

"Well, it's the South Pole. It's also cause there's a blizzard happening." Katara mentions.

"How do y-y-y-y-y-you and Sokka deal w-w-w-w-with this?" Aang says.

Aang snoozes, but the air blow blows Katara out of the tent. After a minute, Katara returns, wiping the snow off of her winter coat. "Well, we were born here. We are use to the cold sometimes." Katara says.

"I-I-I-I-I guess I'm not use t-t-t-t-t-to it." Aang says. Aang shivers even more. Katara frowns at Aang. She removes one of her gloves then feels Aangs face, he's frozen cold.

"We need to warm you up." Katara mentions. "I'll be back."

Katara leaves the tent. In a couple of minutes, Katara returns with some firewood, some winter clothers, and a teapot. Katara makes a fire, hoping it'll warm up the room, then sets the teapot over the fire. Katara helps Aang put on the winter clothes, after a moment, he's still shivering. The cold is probably multiplied cause he has a cold. After the water boils, Katara makes some tea. Katara pours some tea into a cup, then hands it to Aang.

"I figured it would help fight the cold. Both the temperature and the sickness." Katara says.

Aang smiles then accepts the tea. "Th-th-thanks." Aang says.

While Aang drinks the tea, Katara grabs the cover on the floor. She sits next to Aang then wraps the cover over them. Katara wraps her arms around Aang, holding him close to her body to try and transfer some of her body heat to him.

Aang looks a little shocked. He faces Katara then sees a smile on her face. Aang blushes, he's never felt this close with Katara. He begins to feel butterflies in his stomach, then he realizes he's beginning to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"How does this feel?" Katara asks.

"Much better." Aang says. Aang begins to sneeze, at first, it fails, then ten seconds later, the sneeze happens. the sneeze makes an air blow, but Aang didn't leave the ground, with Katara holding on to him and the ropes keeping him grounded. "I just hate winter. Why does it have to be so cold?"

"I don't know, that's just how it is, Aang." Katara says. "But it's not that bad. There's snow, and we can go penguin sledding."

"Yeah, but-" Aang gets cut off with another sneeze. That one nearly lifted Katara from the ground. "But how can I do that when I'm sick?"

"I don't know, but don't be upset, Spring is coming soon." Katara mentions. Aang still frowns. Katara gets a silly idea. "Well, if you won't cheer up, then I guess I'll make you laugh."

Aang looks curious. "What do you mean by-" Aang starts laughing. Katara is wiggling her fingers on Aangs stomach, she's tickling him. Aang just laughs and Katara laughs along. "Katara, stop...you know I'm ticklish."

"Oh, I know you are, Aang." Katara says, in a teasing, singing tone. Aang just kept laughing until his face turns a little red.

"I can't...breath...please stop!" Katara ends the tickling, then Aang stops laugh and pants, trying to take deep breaths.

Aangs breathing now steadies, but then he sneezes again. That one knocked the fire out like a light. Katara wraps her arms around Aang again. "You still cold?" Katara asks.

Aang lays his head on Kataras shoulder. "Just a little." Aang shows the cup in his hands. "Can I have some more tea?"

Katara takes the cup. "Sure." Katara starts the fire again, then fills up the cup. Katara doesn't really return to Aangs side under the covers. "I'm going to turn in. Try to get some sleep."

Katara was about to leave, but then Aang calls for her. "Katara. Wait!" Katara turns to face Aang. "Please stay."

"Why?" Katara asks.

"I just...when I lay with you...I..." Aang starts to blush. "Feel warm and...fuzzy." Aang chuckles uneasily, then he sneezes, blow Katara out of the tent again. Another minute later, Katara walks in, wiping off the snow. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, I don't think it is." Katara says, walking towards Aang. Katara rejoins Aang under the covers. Katara wraps her arms around Aang, holding him closer to her body. Aang smiles and slowly lays his head on her shoulder. "How does that feel?"

"It feels...good." Aang whispers.

"Are you still cold?" Katara asks.

Aang shook his head. "No. I feel warm..." Katara smiles then gives Aang a kiss on the head. Aang blushes a little from that kiss. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang." Katara whispers.

Katara gently strokes Aang. Aang feels really comfortable. Warm and fuzzy, with Katara by his side. He loves it. Aang yawns a little then falls asleep. "Good night, Katara." Aand murmurs.

Katara lays a cheek on the top of Aangs head, smiling. "Good night, Aang."

Aang falls peacefully asleep, thinking that having a cold and living in the south pole isn't so bad. He gets to be with Katara closer then he ever could.


	81. Final moment

A/N: Just because this story's happening doesn't mean the raid is over. There will be other stories to come. But I figured this would make something special. It's a sad Kataang, but it's still a Kataang. Aang is dying and he gets to have his final moments with Katara and his children, but mostly Katara.

Rating: T

Katara and his sons and daughter are waiting inside the waiting room. They're at a hospital in republic city. Aang had recently found against Yakone and his children, the bloodbenders. However, he only got the chance to take away Yakone's bending, after then, Katara found Aang wounded and failing.

Everyone is starting to worry. "Is father going to be all right?" Tenzin asks.

"I don't know if he will, Tenzin." Katara answers. "But we need to have hope that he will."

"I'm sorry, mom." Kya says.

Katara gives Kya a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay." Everyone waits for a moment, but then a doctor arrives with a sad expression on his face. "How is he doing?"

The doctor pauses for a moment, then answers. "I'm afraid his injures are...far worse then we feared." The doctor says. Everyone starts to worry. "There's nothing we an do, he's failing."

"No..." Katara murmurs in a sorrow tone. Tears starts escaping from her eyes. "Can we...see him?"

The doctor nods. "Actually, he said he would want to see all of you."

Katara and the others follows the doctor. they arrive to Aangs room, only to find him in bed, breathing a little rough and struggling to life. The doctor leaves. Everyone gathers around Aang. Aang wakes up then smiles to see everyone.

"Hey...guys." Aang says. "I...I'm glad that you..."

Katara gently stroke Aangs bald head. "Shhh...don't talk, everything's going to be okay." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. "I know it will, sweetie." Aang looks directly at Tenzin, who's right next to Katara. "Ten...zin." Tenzin nods a little. "You know that...you and I are the only airbenders left."

"Yes, I know that." Tenzin says.

"Well...from now on, you...are going to be the only airbender left." Aang mentions. "So...it's now going to be your job...to reform the air nation. Also...you will be teaching the next avatar...how to airbend."

"Is that all?" Tenzin asks.

"Not really." Aang takes out a scroll then reaches it to Tenzin. Tenzin takes the scroll. "It's a letter for the councilman. You are going to be apart of them. It's important for you...to take the responsiblies...as the last airbender."

Tenzin looks at his father, worried. "But. I don't think I can do it all at once."

"You don't have too...Katara will help you, and so will Kya and Bumi...You have your family to help you." Aang says. "I believe in you...Tenzin. I know you can do this."

Tenzin nods. "I will try."

Aang smiles then turns his head to Kya and Bumi. "Kya, Bumi...you too be nice to Tenzin. He'll have...a lot on his shoulders so...take it easy on him."

Kya and Bumi nods. "We promise." They both said.

Aang nods. "If you guys...don't mind to leave...me and Katara alone...for a moment." They all nod then move to the other side of the room. Aang pays his attention to Katara. "Katara?"

Katara holds on to Aangs hand. "Yes, Aang? What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles at Katara. "I'm glad I got to spent...the rest of my life with you."

Katara blushes a little. "So did I, but...I wish I could spent the rest of my life with you...I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry...Katara." Aang says. "I wish I could, but...I can't."

"Please...don't talk like this." Katara says.

"Please...let me." Aang says. "I...I still remember those old times, when...we use to run in the fields...laughing...watching the sunset...I miss those days."

"I know, I do too." Katara whispers. "I wish we could do it one more time."

"Yes, so do I." Aang says. "At least...I get to see you...one last time." Katara is afraid to hear that part. "But now...I can finally...meet your mother."

Katara lets tears escape from her eyes hearing that, then smiles a little. "I know you two will get along well."

Aang smiles then nods. Aang reaches into a pocket, then takes out a small box. "Here...this is for you." Katara looks at the box curiously, then takes it. "I made it...for our anniversary next week...but, I guess...it's a little too late for it." Katara looks at Aang with concern. "Go on...open it."

Katara hesitates, but then opens the box. Inside it is a golden necklace with a ruby heart. Inside the heart is a crafted mark of a water tribute and air nation symbols. "Oh Aang." Katara smiles at Aang. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Aang nods a little. "I'm glad you did. At least...you'll have a piece of me...just like you have your mothers." Katara never realized that. He made that necklace, for Katara.

Katara places the necklace back in the box, then returns to Aang, putting her hands on his cheeks. "I don't want you to go...I just can't say good-bye. It hurts too much."

Aang gently puts a hand on Kataras cheek. "We don't have to say good-bye..." Aang says. "Let's just say...I'll see you later." Katara looks concern hearing that. "I'm the avatar...I'm going to be...reincarnated...I can still see you...as the next avatar."

Katara smiles a little, then places a hand on Aangs hand that's on her cheek. "You're right." Katara whispers. "I'll see you later, Aang."

"I'll see you later too." Aang says. "I...love you."

"I love you too." Katara whispers. Aang and Katara slowly kisses each other by the lips, as their final words for 'good-bye'

At the end of the kiss, Aang draws his last breath. Katara can feel tears escaping, he's gone. The doctor places a cover over Aangs body. Katara cries on the sheets, weeping her tears on the sheets until they seep through it onto Aangs body.

Tenzin slowly walks up to Katara then puts a hand on her shoulder. Katara stops sobbing for a moment then looks at Tenzin. "I'm sorry, mother." Tenzin says.

Katara instantly hugs Tenzin. Tenzin was shocked at first, then he wraps his arms around her, then later on, Kya and Bumi joins in on the group hug, trying to comfort their mother.


	82. Northern lights

A/N: One of my theories of how Aang is handling things if he wasn't in his coma. It's been a week since the attack, Aang's feeling a little better, s Katara figured they would have a night out. Nothing serious like a date, just spend some time together. Of course Aang could hardly do much since he can't get up.

Rating: K+

The fire nation ship arrives at the northern earth kingdom. Hakoda and Sokka works on finding an army for the invasion. At sunset, Katara walks down the hallway, to check on Aang. He's been feeling better since the attack in Ba Sing Se. The intense pain he suffers is gone, but he could hardly leave his bed. Katara sees Aang half asleep, she walks up to him and gently lays a hand on his head.

Aang turns then smiles to see Katara. "Hey, Katara."

"Hey, Aang." Katara whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The pain's gone." Aang mentions.

Katara smiles. "That's good. I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight."

Aang looks a little surprised. "What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Well, we're close to the north pole, and I hear the northern lights are coming out tonight." Katara mentions. "I wanna see them, and I want to know if you wanna come too."

Aang feels excited at first, but frowns instead. "But, Katara. I'm still hurt. I can't move, can't even get out of bed."

Katara kneels down then gently strokes Aangs hair. His hair is only beginning to grow, it's a little stubby. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. All you need to do is rest, relax and enjoy the moment." Katara smiles at Aang, then he smiles back. "So, you wanna go?"

Aang nods. "Yes. I'll go."

Later at night, everyone was gone except for Toph. Katara sets everything up on Appa. She has a basket, a cover, a really soft sleeping beg set out. Katara walks into the hallways, she makes her way to Aangs room. Katara takes a robe from the nightstand. "You ready?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang answers.

Katara helps put the robe on Aang. Katara slides her arms under Aangs legs then his upper back. Aang wraps his arms around Kataras neck. Katara lifts Aang up from the bed, then carries him outside. Aang grunts softly, Katara looks at him with concern.

"Does it hurt?" Katara asks.

"Just a little. But I'll be fine." Aang says.

Katara carries Aang outside, then gently lays him down on the sleeping beg on Appa. Katara moves to Appas head then grabs the rope. "Take us to the north pole, Appa. Yip, yip." Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Appa flies to the north pole, about halfway there, Katara goes to the saddle to check on Aang. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Aang says. "Have you ever seen the northern lights?"

Katara shook her head. "No. They're the northern lights, I only lived in the south pole." Aang soon realizes that, then feels weird asking her that. "What about you, have you ever seen the northern lights?"

"Not really." Aang said. "I was gonna once when I was at the north pole, only the nomads took me back to the Southern Air Temple to work on my avatar training."

"Well, at least you get to finally see them tonight." Katara says with a smile.

Appa flies to the north pole. Appa lands somewhere near a cliff behind the palace of the north pole. Katara unloads everything. Appa faces the ice wall then lays down. Katara climbs on Appas saddle. She carries Aang, along with the sleeping beg, and walks down to Appas tail.

"How's that? A little hurtful?" Katara asks.

Aang shook his head. "No. It's comfy." Aang says.

Katara smiles then lays next to Aang. They both watch the sky, waiting for the northern lights. Katara suddenly breaks the silence. "You hungry?"

Aang faces Katara. "Yeah, a little."

Katara gets up to reach for the basket, then sits back down on Appas tail. Katara takes out a two bowls. One filled with tofu and rice stew and the other one with stewed sea prunes. Katara hands Aang the bowl of tofu and rice stew. They both eat while watching the skies for the lights.

"When are the lights gonna happen?" Aang asks.

"I don't know, soon perhaps." Katara says.

They kept waiting, after eating, they relax a little, waiting for the lights. Aang starts to feel a little tired, then he starts shivering. Katara turns to see Aang, then notices his shivering.

"You're shivering." Katara says. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah." Aang instantly says.

Katara climbs up to Appas saddle. She grabs the cover then lays it over Aangs body. Katara tucks Aangs in, carefully to not give him any pain on his scar. "Is that better?" Katara asks.

"Just a little." Aang says. "Can you...snuggle with me?" Aang says, smiling uneasily and blushing.

Katara just smiles at Aang. "Sure." Katara gets under the covers and lays right next to Aang, got as close as she could. Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek, and gently strokes it. Aang turns to face Katara. "You warm now?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang says. "Thanks for everything Katara. You're really kind and caring."

Katara blushes. "Thanks." Aang and Katara stares into each others eyes. Aang starts to feel tired. Katara looks at the sky then looks surprised. "Aang! Look!"

Aang looks up to the skies, the northern lights are here. Aang and Katara stares at the lights. "Wow...it's beautiful, Katara." Aang says.

"I know." Katara says. "I never imagines the northern lights were this beautiful." Katara says.

Aang and Katara watches the northern lights. Aang grabs hold on Kataras hand, then leans his head on her shoulder. Katara turns to see Aang, then smiles to see him getting comfortable with her. Katara leans her cheek on the top of Aangs head.

A couple of minutes later, Aang falls asleep. the lights still goes on. Katara looks at Aang and notices he's asleep, but she smiles. She likes it when Aang's asleep. Katara gives Aang a small shake, then he wakes up a little.

"Hey." Katara whispers. "You tired?"

"Yeah." Aang murmurs.

"You wanna go back to the ship?" Katara says.

"I guess...maybe a little." Aang says.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Well, let's get you to bed anyways. We might even get a better view of the lights while flying on Appa." Katara carries Aang onto the saddle. She also gathers everything else, then places them on the saddle. "Let's go, Appa. Yip, yip."

Appa gives a low growl then flies and leaves. Katara and Aang flies underneath the northern lights. Katara admires the view. After a while, Appa returns to the fire nation ship. Katara carries Aang down the hallway into his room. Katara lays Aang down on his bed.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang says. "I had a wonderful night."

Katara smiles, then gently strokes Aangs head. "I'm glad you did...You need a healing session before you sleep?"

Aang shook his head. "No, I'm all right. I just want to sleep."

Katara laughs a little. "All right, I'll let you get to it." Katara closes in on Aangs face a little. "Good night."

Katara kisses Aang on the cheek. "Good night." Aang murmurs.

Katara leaves, then Aang falls peacefully asleep.


	83. Scared III

A/N: This takes place after "The Swamp" the gang is trying to passby an earth kingdom area, but they can't fly past the fire nation. So their only chance of getting through them undetected is through a creepy, scary woods. The best part is that Aang has been afraid of these woods since he was little. Katara wants to help him, but Aang is too afraid to admit his fears. It's rated T for "Terrifying" Cause Aang is terrofied. Ha ha ha. That's a good one, if Toph were here, she would laugh.

Rating: T

The gang walks on the road, all burnt and smoked. Sokka looks over the map. "Well, it seems we can't fly over the fire nation." Sokka mentions.

Katara wipes the dust off of her dress. "Well, what would you suggest then, lord of the maps?"

Sokka thinks for a moment, looking over a map. "Well...it seems the only pathway we could take is this place known as...The Black Forest."

Aang widens his eyes in fear. "The b-b-b-black forest?" Aang asks, in a shaking voice.

"That's right." Sokka says.

Katara looks at Aang curiously. "Is there something wrong with it, Aang?"

Aang calms down, shaking off his fears. "N-no. Nothing's wrong. It's all peachy-kin." Aang says, with a fake smile.

Katara looks at Aang confusingly. "Ooookay?"

The gang walks until they reach the entrance of the black forest. The forest is filled of dark trees with creepy branches and no leafs. Aang gulps hard, in deep nervousness. Sokka, Katara and Appa starts walking, then Aang gives a late start.

Katara and Sokka are calm, looking around in the woods. Aang rushes in front of them then continues walking normally. Aang just shakes nervously a little, trying hard to find his fears. "Stay calm." Aang whispers to himself. "They won't come for you...There's nothing to be-"

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Aang?" Aang flinches then jumps high, hanging and grabbing hold of a branch, cowering in fear. Aang soon realizes it's nothing then calms down. Aang airbends a slow fall then looks at Katara with a little embarrassment. "You all right? You seem a little...jumpy."

"I'm fine, Katara." Aang says. Katara just looks at Aang, probably knowing something's wrong. "No really. I'm okay."

Sokka looks back at Katara and Aang. "If you two don't mind, we need to keep going." Aang and Katara looks at Sokka for a moment then continues walking. Katara and Aang catches up with Sokka. "You know, these woods aren't really that scary."

"Ye-yeah, yeah." Aang says. "So scary at all!" Katara gives Aang a weird look, then walks a little faster towards Sokka. "Not scary at all." Aang whispers to himself, showing his fear.

At night, the forest gets even creeper. The fog starts rolling in. Everyone stops and makes camp. Aang thinks that this is a bad idea, but he doesn't say. Katara sets up the tent and Sokka starts up a fire. Aang keeps his eyes open, expecting something scary to happen. Katara starts to look worried for Aang.

"Well, time to turn in." Sokka says, with a yawn.

"What? A-are you sure you wanna sleep here?" Aang says. "I'd say we keep moving...just until...we're far away from this forest."

Sokka just rolls his eyes. "Geez, Aang. Don't be such a kid." Sokka says, walking towards the tent.

Aang just gulps deeply then walks towards Appa. Katara follows him, wondering what's wrong with him. "Hey, Aang."

Aang flinches, quickly turns around and blows Katara back with some airbending. Aang realizes it's only Katara then stops. Aang rushes to her then helps her up. "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to." Aang says.

"Aang. Are you sure you're all right?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, I am. What makes you think I'm not?" Aang asks, acting strange like he's trying to hide something.

"Well, ever since Sokka suggested to come to these woods, you've been acting all strange." Katara mentions. "You've been shaking a little, trying to get out of here fast, and everytime I approach, you react a little jumpy." Aang doesn't say anything, he just turns away from Katara and huddles in embarrassment. "Aang...are you...scared?"

"Wh-what?" Aang turns to face Katara. "No. I'm not scared! I'm the avatar! I'm fearless!"

Katara doesn't feel convinced. "Aang, you don't have to be afraid to talk about your feelings. If you're scared, you can tell me."

"I'm not scared Katara, I...I...I think I just need some rest." Aang instantly lays on Appas leg then quickly goes to sleep.

Katara just shook her head, knowing that Aang is acting stubborn or something, trying to hide his feelings. In defeat, Katara walks away. Aang looks back to see Katara's gone. "That was close." Aang whispers. "We gotta get out of here fast before they come." Aang starts shaking a little.

Later at night, everyone is asleep. Aang starts twisting and turning in his sleep, moaning and groaning in fear. In Aangs nightmare, he's about seven years old, and he's running in the black forest. Aang hears some howling then looks back, shadowy figures in the body shape of a wolf and long tails starts chasing them. Aang just gasps in fear then runs faster.

The shadowy figures snarls then runs faster. Aang kept running and running, until he jumps into a hole underneath a tree. Everything sounds quiet, a little too quiet. Aang takes a peek out, then the shadow figures impales their snouts into the hole. Aang cowers back and screams in fear.

Just then, Aang wakes up from his nightmare, panting and sweating. Aang looks up to the sky and sees a full moon, then hears the sounds of distant howling. "They're coming." Aang whispers. Aang jumps off of Appa then starts running. "I gotta get out of here!"

Aang runs into the forest, running in fear for his life. For a while, Aang runs and runs until he trips on a bug. Aang falls on the ground. He tries to get back up but then freezes when he hears growling.

Aang looks up then sees the shadow figures coming out from the behind the trees and shadows. Aang gasps then his pupils shrinks. "Tiger-wolves." Aang murmurs in terror. The tiger-wolfs surrounds Aang, just as they get ready to pounce, Aang blows an air blast at one of them and knocks them out of the way.

Aang starts running to that clear path, then the hunt begins. One of the tiger-wolves jumps on Aang, knocking him down, then the other tiger-wolves joins in on him. Aang grunts in pain then unleashes an air done, knocking them off of him.

Aang quickly gets back on his feet then starts running. The tiger-wolves chases after him. Aang kept running until he trips on a root. Aang falls over and crashes to the ground. He tries to get up, but then fails feeling pain on his feet. Aang grabs his ankle, grunting in pain. It's probably twisted or broken.

The tiger-wolves catches up on Aang, then slowly creeps on him. Aang looks all around him, he's surrounded. Aang cowers in fear. Just as the tiger-wolves get ready to pounce, water whips them. The tiger-wolves yelp in pain. More water starts whipping them, until some of the pack starts fleeing.

Aang opens his eyes then notices them running away, until they're all gone. "Aang!" A voice yells.

Aang turns around, recognizing that voice. "Katara?" Aang asks.

Katara rushes towards Aang. She kneels in front of him and quickly hugs him. "Oh, Aang. I was worried! You are okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm...I'm fine, Katara." Aang says.

Katara lets go of Aang then notices blood on his arm. Katara checks his arm then sees some scratch marks. The tiger-wolves got him. "You're bleeding." Katara mentions. "You scared me to death, Aang. Don't you ever run off like that again!"

Aang looks upset. "I'm...I'm sorry, Katara." Aang turns his face away from Katara. Katara looks down and closes her eyes.

They sit in silent until Aang breaks it. Katara looks at Aang then notices he's crying. Katara wraps her arms around him, trying to comfort him. "Oh, Aang. It's okay. Don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"No, Katara." Aang says. "I'm not crying cause you hurt me. I'm crying cause..." Aang is afraid to admit it, but he can't hold it in any longer. "I was scared." Katara doesn't know wither to be surprised to hear that or not. "You were right all along, Katara...I was scared. I was so scared. Terrofied. I...I didn't even know what to do."

Aang just sobs. Katara gently strokes Aangs back, rocking him gently. "Shhh...it's all right, Aang. It's all right." Katara comforts Aang for a while, then he begins to calm down. Katara makes Aang face her. "Now. Why don't you tell me everything?"

Aang sniffles. "Well...it's kind of a long story."

Katara sighs a little. "Well, we have a long walk to get back to camp." Katara stands up. "Can you walk?"

Aang tries to get up, but then fails. "I can't...my ankle hurts."

Katara kneels down to check on Aangs ankle. "It's probably broken." Katara says. "Come on, I'll carry you."

Katara helps Aang stand. Aang puts an arm around Kataras shoulders, then Kataras arm around his waist. Aang puts all his weight on his good leg, then Katara starts walking, with Aang hoping on his one leg.

Aang explains everything about this forest. When he was seven, a group of these fire nation students known as "The cool kids" took him out there, then ditched him. Aang was scared cause he was lost and the woods were creepy. The tiger-wolves found him then starts attacking him. The wolves chased him, tried to make a meal out of him. He really doesn't remember how he got out, he was too terrified to remember anything.

Aang and Katara make it back to the camp. Katara bends the water from her pouch and starts healing Aangs cuts on his arm. "Why would those guys do that to you?"

"I don't know." Aang says. "I was being real friendly, and yet, they just treated me like this."

"Well, those guys are real jerks." Katara mentions. Katara finishes healing Aangs arm, it's a little scarred, so Katara had to wrap it up in bandages. After that, Katara pours some water into a teapot, then hangs it over by the campfire. Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Aang, why didn't you come to me when you were scared?"

Aang looks up at Katara, then frowns a little. "I was nervous...All of my other friends, I told them about that story...they just turned against me. They said I was like a wimp. So I tried to be brave long enough until we get out of this forest." Aang looks down. "I just don't want you to leave me cause I'm...some immature kid."

Aang tries to face away from Katara, afraid to hear or reaction. Instead, Katara put both her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang, look at me." Aang hesitates, then looks up. He sees Katara with a small smile on her face. "I don't think you're immature. You had a terrible event here when you were little. You had every reason to be scared."

"But...I don't want to be scared, Katara." Aang says.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared." Katara says. "It's normal for people to be scared, even the avatar. Like me, there's some stuff I'm still scared of. Like that fire nation group who took my mother away." Aang doesn't say anything. "Listen, all of those people who were your friends weren't actually your friends. If they were, they would have helped you instead of deserting you."

"But...why aren't you deserting me, Katara? I thought you were gonna do the same." Aang says.

"No, I won't, Aang. I love and care about you so much. I'll never leave you, even if you're scared, I won't leave." Katara says. "If you're scared, Aang. Come to me. I'll take care of you. Okay?"

Aang looks up at Katara, seeing the smile on her face. "Okay." Aang says.

Aang smiles a little, but then stops when he hears the tiger-wolf howl. He turns to see the sky, then starts breathing heavy in fear. Katara places a hand on Aangs back then gently rubs it. "Shh...it's okay. Just relax."

Aang leaps into Katara and quickly fastens his arms around her. "They're coming...they're coming for me!" Aang says in a shaking voice.

Katara wraps her arms around Aang. "No they're not, Aang. They're not coming. Even if they are, don't be afraid. I'll protect you. And Sokka will protect you as well. We're here for you, Aang." Aang just whimpers a little and shakes in Kataras arms. "Shh...relax, calm down. It's okay. Everything's going to be all right."

Aang relaxes a little in Kataras arms. Just then, Katara pours some tea into a cup, then hands it to Aang. "I added a special herb that'll help you relax a little. It'll also help you sleep." Aang nods then accepts the tea. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Katara helps Aang stand up then takes him to the tent. Katara lays Aang inside her sleeping beg, then squeezes in a little next to him. "You sure you want me to lay with you?" Aang asks, taking a sip of the tea.

"Of course. After what you experienced tonight, I don't think you should sleep alone." Katara says with a smile.

Aang smiles then takes another sip. As soon as Aang finishes the tea, he lays the cup aside. Another howl happens then Aang panics a little. Aang gulps heavily then gives a small whimper. Katara wraps her arms around Aang, giving him a comforting embrace.

Aang crawls up a little then lays his head on Kataras chest. "I'm scared, Katara." Aang murmurs, in a child like tone.

Katara gently strokes Aangs bald head. "I know, I know. But it's okay, Aang. I'm here, you're safe. Everything's going to be all right. Just try to go to sleep."

"I don't know if I can." Aang says.

"Just try...just try." Katara whispers.

Katara moves her hand to Aangs back, trying to help him relax, and to help the teas effects take over. In a couple of minutes, Katara falls fast asleep. Aang tries to relax. He's with Katara, all warm and comfortable, but he's scared cause he's out in the Black Forest where the those Tiger-wolves live to hunt him.

Aang starts to get very tired, then he falls asleep. Falling into a calming slumber, even after the next sound of a tiger-wolves howl.


	84. Mother III

A/N: This isn't a Katara missing her mother moment. Couldn't really think of another one, even after doing "Journey of the Spirits" all I could think about is Katara and Kya moments, and they're barely a Kataang. Anyhow. In this story, this takes place after "The Runaway" where Aang and Katara talks about what a mother is like. That's when the truth comes out from Aang about what he thinks of Katara.

Rating: K+

Right after Hawky flies away with a note, Sokka looks around, noticing he's missing. "Hey, where'd hawky go?" Sokka asks.

Katara and Toph asks a little nervous, then they start whistling like they're trying to hide something. The gang starts setting up camp. Aang just watches Katara, then takes a deep breath. Aang walks up to Katara. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang curiously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Aang." Katara says. Aang and Katara takes a little walk outside of camp. Thy walk to a liff and sits on the edge of it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Aang rubs the back of his neck. "I-I was just wondering..." Aang is a little nervous to ask her something, even after what she's been through during her argument with Toph. "What's it like to have a mother?"

Katara widens her eyes hearing that, she's quite surprised. "You don't know what that's like?"

Aang shook his head. "I never really had a mother." Aang mentions.

Katara places a hand on Aangs back, then another on the top of Aangs hand. "Was she...killed when you were born?" Katara asks.

"I don't really know." Aang says. "We airbenders don't really get to have a family." Aang looks at Katara. "We just have a parental guidence. That's how I got Gyatso. I never really had a mother."

"Oh...well, I'm sorry to hear that about, Aang." Katara says. "No one should be separated from their family."

"Yeah...so, what's it like to have a mother?" Aang asks.

"Well...It's like having a father, only...When you have a mother, she's always there to help you." Katara says. "Like, if you're scared, she comforts you. If you're upset, she'll care you. If you're hurt...she'll love you."

Aang smiles a little, but then frowns. "It must have been nice to have a mother." Aang says, looking down.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. "I told you, I don't have a mother. I never did."

"But, you had too. I mean, without one, you couldn't have been born." Katara mentions.

"Well, yeah, but..." Aang doesn't say anything, but then looks down. "I just never had one. When I was born, I was never with her. I never even got to see her face." Aang raises his knees in front of him then lays his head on them. "Sometimes, I think: 'Why is it I'm meant to be separated from my parents...from my mother?" Aang looks at Katara. "I always think that...they don't even love me...that they never even wanted me."

Katara can feel tears escaping from her eyes. She doesn't hesitate to give Aang a hug. "Oh, Aang. Come here." Aang lays his head on Kataras chest, letting one tear escape from his eyes. "That's not true. I'm sure you're parents loved you very much. If anything, they were probably devastated that you were taken away to be with all the other airbenders."

"But...why didn't they come back?" Aang says. "When we become airbender masters, our real parents come see us. When I earned my tattoos, my parents never came."

"I don't know, Aang. I'm sure there was a perfectly logical reason they didn't came." Katara says. "Don't ever think they never love you, they really do. Parents will always love their child, no matter what happens."

Aang doesn't say anything, then breaks the silence. "Yeah...but, what if they're different? Like Toph's parents."

"Toph's parents are different, but parents like those aren't common." Katara mentions.

"I just wish I could see them again...get to know them...to have a mother." Aangs voices starts to break in sorrow. "But now...it's too late...to have a mother."

Katara disbands the hug, the puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "It's never too late to have one. I mean, you can have someone else to be your mother. You had Gyatso to be your father."

"That's because he raised me like his son. I'm all ready raised." Aang says.

"Well, yeah. But you're still growing up. Plus, you don't need to be raised to have parents." Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "A mother will love you, care for you, protect you, comfort you. Anyone who does that can make a mother for you."

Aang looks at Katara, seeing a smile on her face. "...Yeah, I guess that's true...You know what?"

"What?" Katara asks.

"I never realized what it was to have a mother...until you came along." Aang says. "You've...always felt like a mother to me, Katara. Of course, before this talk, I hardly realize that cause...well, I never knew what a mother is like. But then..." Aang puts a hand on top of Kataras hand. "Well, let's just say, you have been a better mother then anyone would have treated me."

Katara smiles then tears escapes from her eyes. Katara gives Aang a loving hug. "That's so sweet of you to say that, Aang." Katara says.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me, Katara." Aang says.

Katara and Aang disbands the hug. "Well then, you are welcome." Aang and Katara walks back to camp. Aang lays down on his sleeping bag, and Katara tucks him in. "You need anything?"

"No. I'm all right." Aang says. "Thanks for being like a mother, Katara."

"You're welcome...sweetheart." Katara says. Aang laughs at a little at that. "Was that stupid?"

"No, I liked it." Aang says with a smile. "Well, good night."

Aang closes his eyes. "Good night." Katara kisses Aang on the cheek, giving him a good night kiss.


	85. After the Awakening II

A/N: I sometimes think about what would happened if Aang didn't ran away during "The Awakening" Maybe he and Katara would have a little talk about something.

Rating: K+

Aang just sits on his bed, facing away from the door with his arms crossed. Katara walks in with dinner. "I brought you some dinner." Katara says.

"Great, thanks." Aang says, in a distracted tone.

Katara sets the tray aside then walks to Aang. "Are you still upset?" Katara asks. Aang just slightly shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Aang says.

Katara sits next to Aang, then places a hand on his leg. Aang looks at Katara, seeing a concern look on her face. "Come on, talk to me."

Aang looks down on his lap, then takes a deep breath. "Okay...It's just that. I can't believe I spent the last few weeks in a coma. I missed so much. Everyone thinks I'm dead...This world is in grave danger, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Aang." Katara says. "There's still a chance to fix this. The invasion plan."

"But that's only a few months away." Aang says. "I'm still hurt, and the fire nation will probably come after me. How will I be ready?"

Katara puts a hand on his shoulder. "You will be ready, Aang. You might be hurt now, but you'll feel better. You're all ready getting better." Aang looks at Aang. "Just yesterday, you were still asleep, and you could hardly stay awake. But today, you'll wide awake, and your pain is coming down."

Aang nods a little. "Yeah, but...how will I be ready for the invasion? I couldn't even take out Azula and the Di Lee...Also, I no longer have the avatar state."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "What do you mean? How come you don't have the avatar state?"

"Well, to have control over it, I have to open seven Chakras. If I unlock them, I can have total control of the avatar state." Katara smiles a little hearing that. "There was one I've been having trouble unlocking. It'll allow me to take in the cosmic energy of the universe."

"It sure does sound tough." Katara says. "Is that the reason you no longer have the avatar state?"

Aang nods. "Kind of. Actually, I did unlock once, but then...Azula shot me and...then her lightning locked it again. Maybe for good."

"Oh..." Katara frowns a little hearing that. "I'm sorry about that. But...I'm sure something will work out. I mean, the fire nation thinks you're dead. Like Sokka said, they wouldn't bother use anymore. That'll give us plenty of time to finish your training."

"But there won't be enough time. Where am I gonna get a firebending teacher?" Aang asks.

"I don't think you need to know firebending. The invasion is having during an eclipse. It'll block out all firebending, making it useless." Katara mentions.

"Yeah. I guess it's true." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara, he sees a smile on her face. Then looks away. Katara feels concern for Aang.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asks.

"I'm sorry." Aang says.

Katara makes Aang face her. "What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang sighs. "I'm scare about the invasion...What if something happens and...I..." Aang doesn't say anything, Katara assumes he was gonna say something about him dying again, but then he admits it. "I lose you?"

Katara felt surprised to hear you. "Why me?" Katara asks.

"Well. You're my best friend, Katara and...Back in Ba Sing Se, I almost lost you.." Aang says. "What if I can't defeat the fire lord? I might lose you. I'm scared."

A tear slips out of Aangs eye. Katara doesn't hesitate to give him a comforting hug. "Oh, Aang. Come here." More tears escapes Aangs eyes. Aang gives rough weeping, trying hard to hold in his sorrow. "Shhh...don't cry, don't cry. It's okay."

"What if it isn't, Katara?" Aang asks. "What if the invasion fails? What if I lose you? I'll have to be alone...again...I hate being alone."

"What do you mean alone, again?" Katara asks.

Aang's a little afraid to tell Katara she's his whole world. He would feel alone if she's gone. "I just hate being alone, ever since I got shoot by Azula."

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"After I was shot, I was alone, falling into darkness. I couldn't move or talk. But then I heard your voice, that was when I woke up to see you. Only..." Aang sniffles a little, letting a tear escape from his eye. "After I slipped into that coma. I was all alone in the spirit world. No past avatars or other spirits. And...when I needed you most, you weren't there. It was...terrible."

Aang sobs a little. Katara gently strokes Aang, form shoulder to arm. "It's okay, Aang. It's okay. I can see how horrible you felt being all alone in the past few weeks. But that's all right. It's all over. You're here, finally awake, and I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore." Katara lets Aang go then makes him face her. "Also, don't be afraid about losing me. That won't happen. Right after the invasion, I'll be by your side, alive and feel. Wither the invasion was successful or a failure. There's nothing to be afraid of, Aang. Everything's gonna turn out all right."

Aang nods then smiles a little. Aang starts yawning. "I'm tired."

Katara laughs a little. "Well, let me give you another healing session. Then you can go to sleep."

Katara gets onto Aangs back. She removes the bandages then starts healing his back. Aang grunts a little, then gives a relief sigh for a moment. Katara ends the healing session. Aangs scar has shrunken, Katara smiles seeing it's getting better. Katara wraps Aangs back with a fresh bandage. Aang gets into bed then Katara tucks him in.

"How does that feel?" Katara asks.

"Good." Aang says. "Hey, where do you sleep?"

"Well, my room is across the hall, but I sometimes sleep here with you." Katara says. "Of course, that was only cause I want to be here if you need me. But...now you're awake, so, I guess I'll get going."

Katara was about to leave, then Aang calls her. "Wait!" Katara turns around. "Please stay...I...I don't want to be alone."

"Oh...okay then." Katara says.

Katara leaves the room. Aang is a little worried, but then he realizes she'll come back. A minute later, Katara returns with a sleeping bag. Aang looks a little nervous seeing the sleeping bag, then realizes something when Katara unrolls it in front of the bed. "Have you been sleeping on the floor all this time?" Aang asks. Katara nods. "I can't do this."

Aang gets into a sitting position. Aang was about to get up until Katara stops him. "What are you doing?" Katara asks.

"You take the bed, I'll take the floor." Aang says.

"Aang, I'll be fine. Besides, you're still hurt, you need the bed way more then I do." Katara says.

"But it's not fair, Katara. I refuse to let you take the floor while I get the bed." Aang says. "I've had this bed for weeks while you take the floor."

Katara sighs in defeat, knowing that Aang is being too stubborn."Well...we could share the bed." Katara suggests. "Is that okay?"

Aang can feel blood rushing through his cheeks. He's never shared a bed with a girl. His first time doing it with a girl, not just any girl, but the girl he's in love with. "O-ok." Aang says nervously.

Katara smiles. Aang scoots aside then Katara lays in bed under the covers. Aang can feel butterflies in his stomach as Katara wraps am arm around him and snuggles close to him. "How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

Aang starts blushing. "I feel so...warm and fuzzy...It feels weird."

Katara looks nervous hearing that. "Oh, do you want me to leave?"

"No, no...I like it." Aang says, laying his head on Kataras shoulder. "I wish we could do this often."

"We can if you want to." Katara says with a little blush.

Katara gently strokes Aang from shoulder to arm. Aang smiles as he stare into Kataras eyes. Katara just looks at Aang. They both lean in on each others face until they're lips meet. They're kissing. They kiss for about a minute, then Aang closes his eyes as he lays his head by Kataras chest.

"I love you." Aang whispers.

"I love you too." Katara whispers. "Sweet dreams, Aang."

"You too, Katara." Aang murmurs in his sleep.


	86. Comfort IV

A/N: after watching "Sky High" and learning Katara and Aangs children on "The Legend of Korra" I got this idea where the councilman of the fire, earth and water nations tells Aang that he'll need another lady to marry to reform the air nomads. After hearing the news, Aang is broken hearted, and Katara tries to heal it. It's only two years after the war is over.

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara lives inside a house somewhere in Ba Sing Se. Katara starts doing some chores around the house, getting everything ready for Aangs return. It's been a month since he's left for the meeting with the leaders of the other nations.

Katara hears Appas roar. That means Aang is home. Katara goes to the front door, then sees Aang rushing inside. Aang quickly tosses his glider aside then rushes upstairs. Katara is surprised to see him in a hurry like that, then she hears a loud door slam. Katara can tell Aang is upset, but what is it? Katara walks upstairs, then makes her way to the room they share. The door is shut, but Katara can hear some sobbing.

Katara slightly opens the door, she can hear Aang is crying. Katara opens the door. Aang is laying on the bad with his faces buried in a pillow. Katara walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Aang stops crying then turns to see Katara. Katara give Aang a worried look. She sits on the bed then Aang sits up to hold on to Katara. Katara wraps her arms around Aang, gently rocking and hushing him, temping to calm him down.

In a few minutes, Aang starts to calm down a little, but Katara kept comforting him. Katara couldn't want any longer. "What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Katara, please...don't leave me." Aang says. "I...I don't want to lose you."

Katara is surprised to hear that. "What do you mean?" Katara asks.

"Something...happened during the meeting." Aang says.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

Aang doesn't say anything. He actually turns away from Katara. "I don't want to talk about it. It's horrible."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs face then makes him turn to face her. "Aang. Please tell me...what happened?"

Aang knows that Katara wouldn't give up until she gets some answers. "Okay." Aang turns his body to face Katara. "During the meeting. The councilman suggested a way to reform the air nation, since I'm the last airbender." Katara nods, knowing that's true. "Well...they suggested I get married and have children."

Katara is a little confused. "What's wrong with that? You don't want kids?" Katara asks.

"No, no. I do. But...the problem is." Aang is afraid to say the next part, so tears escapes from his eyes. "I can't do it with you."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "What do they mean?"

Aang sniffles before answering. "Well...because I'm an airbender and, you're a waterbender, they believe it's too risky for me to marry you when we grow up. They believe that if I marry someone who isn't an airbender or a non-bender, I'd risk the chance of having airbender children."

"Oh, Aang. That's terrible." Katara says.

"I know...They said that I should forget you and...have a non-bender for a wife." Aang says. "But I don't want to do that. I don't want to forget you, Katara. You...you're my whole world. There's no other girl in this world I would possible be in love with."

Aang starts crying again. Katara wraps her arms around him, trying to calm him down. "Oh, Aang...Shh. Calm down." Katara gently strokes Aangs back. Aang starts to calm down a bit, then Katara kisses Aang on his cheek to finish his sorrow and despair. "Listen. It's all right. I totally understand. If it's for the sake of the air nation, you can marry some other girl and have children with her."

"But, Katara. I just told you, you're the only one I want in my life." Aang says.

"Then choose me." Katara says.

"But, Katara...You're a waterbender. What if we can't make any airbenders when we grow up?" Aang says.

"Listen, I know it's possible. Are chances of making airbenders are probably small, but we'll make it happen." Katara says with a smile. "We'll make as many kids as it takes, one airbender in the family will be enough to reform the air nation. Then he or she will grow up and have airbending children."

Aang doesn't say anything, he's still nervous about what the councilman said. "But...the councilman, said..."

Katara cuts Aang off by placing a finger on his lips. "Shh...don't listen to them. They're wrong. Just have faith, Aang. You don't have to do this alone. I'll help you reform the air nation."

Aang feels a little surprised to hear that. "You...you will?"

Katara smiles at Aang. "Of course I will." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, they hug and Aang lays his head on Kataras chest.

"Thanks, Katara. I feel so much better." Aang says.

"Anytime." Katara says.

Several years later, Aang soon realized that Katara was right. By their third child, they have an airbender child. A young boy named Tenzin. Aang now believes that anything is possible, and what the councilman said about him and Katara are wrong.


	87. A promise II

A/N: What if Aang and Katara have a moment to speak to each other before Aang slipped into a coma? I sometimes think Aang would have confessed his love with Katara incase he thinks he dies again while he's asleep.

Rating: K+

After escaping from Ba Sing Se, the gang rides on Appa to fly away. Katara holds on to Aang, with tears escaping from her eyes. He's dead. Katara takes out the spirit oasis water then uses it to heal the burnt mark on his back where he got shot. The water seeps into the wound, but nothing else happens. Katara lost hope then starts weeping. Aangs tattoos glows for a second then Aang groans.

Katara lays Aang down, Aang opens his eyes and smiles. Katara smiles like she never smiled before, she's so happy that he's all right. Katara gives Aang a lovely hug, then after a moment, she lays him back down.

"K-k-k...Katara." Aang murmurs. "I...I..."

"Shh...don't talk." Katara whispers. Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "You got hurt very bad. You need to conserve your energy."

"But...Katara..." Aang says. "I need...to...to tell you...something." Katara doesn't say anything, just looked at him telling him that he needs to rest. "Please...Kata...ra."

Katara just looks at Aang, then sighs in defeat. "What is it?"

Aang moans. "Come...closer." Katara leans in a little. "Please...closer..." Katara kept leaning in until her face was an inch away of his. Aang struggles to close in, then he kisses Katara on the lips. Katara was shocked and surprised. She backed up after the kiss ends. "I...love you...Katara."

Katara felt sunken hearing that. Aang loves her. Katara smiles a little, then gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles, then he slips into unconsciousness.

On the next day, the gang arrives at Chameleon Bay with Chief Hakoda and the other water tribute warriors. Katara doesn't bother greeting with anyone, instead, she takes Aang to an empty tent then lays him there. For the next few hours, Katara tries everything to heal him. In the afternoon, Katara starts to get tired, she leans in to Aangs ear.

"I just need to get some rest. But I'll be back as soon as I can." Katara whispers. Katara gives Aang a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Katara leaves the tent, leaving Sokka to watch over him. At sunset, Katara wakes up to check on him, Aang is still asleep. Katara is starting to worry a little, then again, he could have awaken while she was asleep. Katara puts a hand on Aangs arm, she notices how cold he feels. He's probably feeling chilly.

Katara gets up to leave the tent, but then stops when she hears a soft murmur. Katara thought she could be hearing things, but she waits, then she heard her name in a fainted whisper. Katara turns to see Aang is slightly awake, he's calling for her. Katara walks back to Aang, then kneels beside him.

"You need something?" Katara asks.

Aang pauses for about five seconds, trying to find some of his energy to speak. "Why...are you...leaving?" Aang asks in a sad, quiet tone.

Katara feels bad for Aang. She knows he's not sad cause he's hurt, he's sad cause he think she's abandoning him. "I'm not leaving, Aang." Katara says.

"Then why...why were you...just leaving?" Aang asks. "I...I don't...want you...to...to go...please..."

Katara gently puts a hand on his cheek then gently strokes it. "Aww, Aang. I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry, I'll come back. I'm just gonna get you a blanket, then I'll be right back. It'll only take a minute. Don't worry." Katara says, with a smile at the end. "Just hang in there."

Katara gets up and leaves the tent. In about a minute later, she returns with a blanket, then lays it over Aangs body. Katara returns to Aang, noticing a worried look on his weak face. "See? It's not that bad."

"Katara..." Aang whispers. "...I...I..."

"Shh...Don't talk, Aang...I told you, you need to conserve your energy." Katara says. Katara takes out her water pouch. "Here, you need to drink." Katara helps Aang drink the water from the pouch. After Aang got his drink, Katara sets the pouch aside.

"I had...a night...nightmare." Aang says. Katara looks at Aang with concern. "Azula...found us...She...she took you...away...leaving me...to die again."

Katara can feel tears filling up in her eyes. "Is that why you're afraid of me leaving?" Katara asks.

Aang gives a tiny nod. "What if...you leave and...never come back?" Aang says. "I don't...want you to go...I want you...to stay...please, Katara...stay."

Katara takes Aangs hand, then gently strokes it. "Aang. It's all right. It was just a nightmare." Katara says, in the tenderest voice she can make. "It's never gonna happen. I'm right here, I'll always be with you. I'll never leave or abandon you."

"But...Azula...what if...what if she?" Aang gets cut off by Katara.

"Shh...Shh...don't worry about Azula, we're safe from the fire nation. They won't come for us." Aang doesn't feel any better. Aang whimpers a little then a tear slides out of his eye down his cheek. Katara lets the tears in her eyes escape, then she wipes the tear off of Aangs cheek. "Don't be sad...don't be scared. Everything is going to be all right, Aang."

"How...How do you know?" Aang asks.

"Because I know everything." Katara says. "There are a lot of things I know that's gonna come true." Katara gently strokes Aangs head. "You're gonna go to sleep, but...when you wake up, the sun will be shinning, the birds will be singing, we'll be safe from the fire nation...I'll be right here by your side. And most importantly...there will be a smile on your face...Do you know how I know that?" Aang shakes his head a little. "Because I love you, and I'll never leave you." Aang never really thought of that, but he still doesn't feel convinced. "Get some rest, Aang. When you wake up, everything will come true. You'll see."

"You'll...you'll stay...with me...won't you?" Aang asks.

"Of course, I will. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, by your side." Katara says.

Aang slowly grabs Kataras hand. Katara looks down and notices. "Prom...mise?" Aang asks, very weakly.

Katara looks at Aang, more tears slides down on her cheeks. Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I promise." Katara whispers.

Aang slips into a deep slumber. On the next day, Katara is still by his side. Almost everything she predicted came true, with only one problem: Aang isn't smiling. He's still asleep. At night, he hasn't woke up, not once. Katara is starting to worry about him. It's like he slipped into a coma. She starts to worry if she can even keep her promise. Katara has to leave sometimes for rest and food and water, how can she keep her promise if she doesn't know when Aang will awake.

With each passing day, Katara never left Aangs side. Her timeline of leaving Aangs side for some rest hasn't even changed, not for a second. Katara does her hardest to make sure she is by Aangs side when he wakes up, just like she promised.


	88. Shooting star

A/N: I personally think that Katara would like to make a wish for Aang to wake up from his coma. Katara takes Aang out for the night, even through he's in a coma, just to watch the night sky. Up until Katara spots a shooting star. This should be interesting.

Rating: K+

Katara watches the sun setting on the fire nation ship. It's been about fifteen days since the attack in Ba Sing Se, and Aang is still no where near to waking up from his coma. Sokka approaches from behind her. "You all right?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah." Katara answers. "Just thinking about Aang."

"Oh, ok." Sokka says. "Well, we're going out tonight, to an earth kingdom party. Would you like to come?"

Katara shook her head. "Nah. I'll just stay here and watch over Aang, make sure he's safe."

"Ok, take care." Sokka says, walking away.

Katara looks back at Sokka. "You too."

When the sun setted, Katara sits in Aangs room, looking over the town. Katara sighs then turns to look at Aang, who's dead asleep in his bed. Katara walks up to him and gently strokes his hair.

"I just wish you would wake up...I'm worried about you." Katara says. "So is everyone else." Katara knows that Aang couldn't possibly hear her, but she doesn't really care. She just wants to talk to Aang, wither in a coma or not. Katara looks outside the window, noticing now nice the evening night is. "It's a nice night outside tonight...You wanna go out?" Aang doesn't make any kind of respond, but Katara accepts it anyways. "Come on. Let's find a nice spot."

Katara carries Aang in her arms, trying carefully not to bring him any pain on his back. Katara takes Aang to a nice spot nearby the ship. She lays down a sleeping bag then places Aang on it, knowing that he'll need a soft spot to lay on for his painful back.

Katara lays next to him, on the soft dirt. Katara watches the nighttime sky. "It's such a beautiful night...Wouldn't you say?" Katara says, looking at Aang. After a moment, Katara smiles then looks back at the sky. "Yeah. It truly is."

Katara feels sad for herself. Her friend is in a coma and she's talking to him like he's listening, and awake. Katara just wishes Aang would wake up. It's been a long time since the battle of Ba Sing Se. She's done a lot to heal his wounds, he should be awake by now. Why isn't he waking up? Katara feels hopeless just thinking it.

Katara takes a deep sigh, looking at the night sky. The stars shining. Katara tries to enjoy this moment. It's not really that good if she's with Aang while he's in a coma. She enjoys watching the beautiful night sky, but it makes it better if she's doing this with Aang, when he's alive and happy.

Katara widens her eyes open, noticing something shooting in the sky. A light glowing, falling through the skies. It's a shooting star. "Aang. It's a shooting star!" Katara mentions, sitting up. Katara turns to face Aang. "What would you wish for?" Katara thinks for a wish, both hers and Aangs. Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "Would you wish the attack in Ba Sing Se never happened?" Aang just lays there, dead sleep in his coma. It's truly sad for Katara. "Yeah...I would too."

Katara grabs hold of Aang, holds him in her arms until he's laying on her lap, with his head on her shoulder. Katara grabs a hold of Aangs hand. She looks up to the shooting star, then down at Aang. Katara gives Aang a closely hug and closes her eyes.

"I wish you would wake up." Katara whispers.

Katara gives Aang a little kiss on the head, then hugs him a little closer to her body, trying carefully not to hurt his back. Katara keeps hugging Aang for a moment, until Aang stats moaning. Katara feels a little surprised then lays Aang down, looking at him closely.

Aangs eyes starts the twitching, then they open a little. "K...Ka-k-k...Katara?" Aang breaths.

Katara gasps then smiles. "Aang! You're awake!"

Katara quickly hugs Aang, all full of joy. "Awake? ...I feel...like I'm...dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake!" Katara says.

Katara lays Aang back down on the sleeping bag. "Really? ..." Aang starts scratching his head, then notices he has hair. "I...have hair?" Katara nods. "How long have...I been asleep?"

"Just a few weeks." Katara says.

Aang widens his eyes in surprised. "A few weeks!"

Aang instantly sits up, but instantly, he falls into great pain. Aang grasp his side and grunts, with his eyes tightening shutly. Katara gently puts her hands on Aang. "Shh...calm down, easy..." Katara helps Aang lay down. "Come on, you need to lay down."

Aang still grunts and shakes in pain. Katara tries to calm him down, gently stroking him, hushing tenderly, whipsering comforting words into his ear. Katara wishes she could stop his pain coming back like this. She probably should have seen this coming since he would be surprised what happened on the next part of time of his awakening.

Aang finally calms down, then looks at Katara. "You got hurt very badly, you need to take it easy."

Aang nods. "Ok." Aang looks around, then back at Katara. "What's going on? ...Where are we...And why...are you dressed like that?"

Katara gently strokes Aangs hair. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, just take it easy." Katara says with a smile. "Just rest, relax, and enjoy this moment." Katara lays back down next to Aang, then points at the skies. "Just look."

Aang looks up at the sky, noticing the nighttime. "It is a beautiful night." Aang says.

"I know." Katara whispers. "And look." Katara points at the shooting star. "A shooting star." Aang is a little surprised to see the shooting star. "My mother use to say if you wish on a star, it'll come true."

"Really?" Aang turns his head, facing Katara. "Did you...make a wish?"

"Uh-hmm. I wished that you would wake up." Aang smiles a little, then starts shivering. "You cold." Aang nods. "Okay...here, let me help."

Katara carefully helps Aang sit up. She unzips the sleeping bag, opens it then carefully lays Aang in. Katara removes her fire nation cloak then wraps it around Aangs body. Katara scoots Aang aside then squeezes in on the sleeping bag. It's a little snug, but it's a perfect fit for the both of them. Katara zips up the sleeping bag.

Aang doesn't know how to feel. He's warming up, with Katara next to him. Katara gently places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Is that better?"

Aang blushes a little. "Yeah...much better." Aang says. "I-I...love you."

"I love you too." Katara whispers. "You want to make a wish?"

"Oh." Aang thinks for a moment. "Uh...I wish...I wish you would be...m-my girlfriend."

Aang gives an uneasy smile. Katara blushes then laughs. Aangs smile disappears. Katara stops laughing. "Well then..." Katara gives Aang a lovely kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Aang looks relaxed then starts blushing more. "Wish granted."

Aang and Katara stares at the night sky. Minutes later, Aang starts yawning. Katara looks at Aang. "You tired?" Katara asks.

"I've been tired." Aang says. "I think I...need to go back...to sleep."

Katara looks a little worried. "You've been asleep for weeks, Aang. How can you just go back to sleep?"

"I don't know, Katara. I guess...I still need time...to recover." Aang says. "Don't worry, I won't fall into a coma." Katara smiles, trusting Aang. Aang gets comforting. Katara wraps her arms around him, Aang lays his head on Kataras shoulder, then starts falling asleep. "Good night...Katara."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head. "Good night, Aang."

Aang smiles in his sleep. For the next hour, Katara watches the beautiful night sky. She looks back at Aang, smiling. He's peacefully asleep, and she enjoys it. He looks so handsome asleep. Katara gently strokes Aang. Aang moans peacefully then snuggles with Katara.

"Katara..." Aang says, dreamly and in his sleep.

Katara smiles, enjoying Aangs slumber. Katara starts to feel tired then she falls asleep. She's really happy that Aang is finally awake, that her wish came true.


	89. Sick V

A/N: Aang gets sick a week before Sozins Comet. It's not like a regular sickness, he just has a major headache. Katara tries to help him and keep things quiet for him to rest.

Rating: K+

After seeing the play, the gang returns to the fire lords house. On the next day, everyone gathers around at the front step. Zuko walks up to everyone, looking around. "Where's Aang? He's late for firebending practice." Zuko says.

Everyone looks around, wondering where he is as well. Everyone spreads out, searching for Aang. Sokka takes the beach, Toph takes the rocky hill where she and Aang practices earthbending, Katara and Zuko takes the house while Suki searches around town. Katara moves to the upstairs, searching through the rooms. Katara kept searching until she goes into Aangs room, to her surprise, he's still asleep in bed.

Katara approaches to Aang, who's moaning in his sleep. Katara starts shaking his shoulder. "Aang...Aang, wake up."

Aang turns to face Katara then wakes up. "Hey...Katara." Aang murmurs. "...What are you...doing here?"

"It's afternoon and you're still asleep." Katara says. "Are you all right? This isn't like you."

Aang moans slightly. "I don't know...I feel horrible."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs head. "You don't feel very warm." Aang moans painfully a little from Kataras touch. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." Aang says.

"How bad is it?" Katara asks.

"Really...bad." Aang says.

Katara thinks, wondering how bad it could be. "Come on, try to stand up." Katara helps Aang get out of bed. Slowly, Aang starts sitting up, then gets on his feet. Katara takes a step back, then Aang starts to look dizzy. Quickly, Aang collapses, and Katara catches him in her arms. "Whoa! ...Okay, okay." Katara helps Aang get into bed. "Come on, lay back down." Aang lays back in bed, then Katara places the cover over his body. "You should stay in bed today."

"But...I can't...I have to practice...firebending." Aang says.

Katara gently places her hand on Aangs scalp. "You can barely stand up, Aang. You need to rest." Katara says. Aang just kept looking at Katara. "Don't worry, the more rest you get, the sooner you'll be on your feet. You'll probably be all right tomorrow."

"Ok...can't you please stop yelling. It hurts my head." Aang says.

Katara is a little surprised hearing that. "I'm not even yelling, I'm talking a little quiet." Katara says. "I think you're headache is even more worse then I thought."

Aang just groans painfully. "Katara...please...quiet." Aang whispers.

"Shh...okay." Katara whispers in a very quiet voice. "Just go back to sleep, I'll do what I can to help."

"Okay." Aang says, falling back asleep.

Katara leaves the room. Just as she enters the hallway, Zuko walks up. "Where's Aang?"

Katara places a finger on her lip and shushes as Zuko. Katara slowly, carefully closes the door, then turns to Zuko. "He's asleep, but he has a terrible headache." Katara whispers.

"What?" Zuko yells.

Katara quickly covers Zukos mouth. "Shh. Quiet!" Katara barely yells in a whisper. "Any kind of sound hurts his head even more. So we have to be really quiet." Zuko nods. "Just let him rest, I'm sure he'll be on his feet by tomorrow."

Zuko walks off, then Katara heads the other direction. Aang tries to get some rest, but can hardly sleep with his headache. Katara walks down the hallway with a bowl of water, then enters Aangs room. Katara sits next to him, dips a piece of cloth in the water, then lays it over his head.

Aang wakes up suddenly, realizing the water is really cold. "This should help the pain." Katara whispers.

Aang gives a slight nod. "Ca-can I have...some water?" Aang whispers in a hoarse voice.

Katara nods. Katara takes her water pouch then hands it to Aang. Aang starts drinking the water from the pouch, then drips it on his chest when he's done. Katara takes the water pouch then sits it aside.

"Anything else you need?" Katara asks.

Aang shook his head. "I just need some quiet." Aang whispers.

"Okay." Katara says, in the quietest voice she could make.

Aang quickly falls back asleep. About an hour later, Katara stays by Aangs side, trying to help out with his headache. It's been real quiet lately, up until Zuko walks in. Katara turns to see it's Zuko. Zuko leans in on Kataras ear, whispering.

"We're going out to town, to find something to do while Aang gets some rest." Zuko whispers. Katara nods then Zuko walks away.

Katara looks back at Aang. Aang slightly opens his eyes, then Katara smiles at him. "Hey." Katara whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot...worse then...this morning." Aang says.

Katara gently places a hand on Aangs head. Aang groans in pain from that touch. "I can feel your head thumping." Katara mentions. Katara gets up. "I think you need some medicine."

Katara leaves the room. Aang feels worried, he wishes Katara could stay, he hates being all alone. He also loves Katara, he enjoys her company. Aang just moans painfully, his headache is only getting worse. It feels like his head is getting squashed by iron.

In a few minutes, Katara walks in with a cup of tea. She sits beside Aang and shows two medicine pills. "Chew on these." Katara says, placing them into his mouth. Aang chews on the pills, it's a little hard for him since chewing hurts his head as well. Katara hands Aang the cup of tea. "I also made you some tea. Might help you feel better."

"Thank...you." Aang murmurs. While Aang drinks the tea, Katara refreshes the cold water on the piece of cloth, then places it back on Aangs head. Aang sets the mug aside then tries to relax.

"How about a head rub?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara a little worried, thinking it might make his pain worse, but then thinks that it might help. "Yeah." Aang whispers. Katara moves to the head of Aangs bed. She gently places her finger tips on Aangs temples then slowly rubs it. Aang groans painfully at first, then sighs a relief moan. "Thanks...Katara." Katara smiles, knowing that this helps. "It's so...quiet around here."

"Yeah, everyone is out to town, trying to give you some quiet." Katara says.

"So we're...alone?" Aang asks. Katara nods. Aang just stares at Katara as she rubs her fingers through Aangs thumping head. "Huh...I never thought...we would have...this moment again."

Katara blushes a little. "Yeah...Well, for you actually. You and I are always alone in my case, cause I couldn't leave your side when you were in a coma." Aang nods slightly, can hardly move his head with Kataras fingers in the way.

"Katara?" Aang asks. "Why...are there pooka dots on you?" Katara is a little confused. "And why are there three of you?" Katara notices how dizzy he's getting. She can tell by looking into his eyes.

"I think you've been up too long...and your head all ready took in enough noise." Katara mentions. Aang just moans. Katara stops rubbing, then gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. After the kiss, Aang smiles. "Did that help?"

"Just a little." Aang murmurs. "Please...don't stop."

Katara nods, then resumes rubbing his head. "Just go back to sleep. You still need rest."

"Okay." Aang says, falling back asleep.

Katara spends the next few hours trying to keep thing quiet, knowing that even the slightest sound (Even the sound of a pin drop) would be bad, even since he started seeing Katara in pooka dots and in threes.

Later at night, the gang returns to the house, all tired. Zuko reminded everyone to be quiet, silent as a grave. They all go inside and went into bed, without making any noises. Zuko sneaks into Aangs room, seeing Katara is still with him, and Aang is still asleep. Katara turns to see it's Zuko. She waves at him, telling him to come closer.

Zuko tip-toes to Katara then whispers into her ear. "How is he doing?"

"He's going fine." Katara whispers in a quiet voice. "His head is getting better. But he still needs some quiet and sleep."

"You should get some rest." Zuko mentions.

"I'll be fine. Besides, he enjoys my company." Katara mentions, looking at Aang smiling.

"Okay, then." Zuko says, walking off.

Katara spends the night sleeping with Aang. In the morning, he was feeling better. Well enough to resume his firebending. Katara just hope he'll be all right to fight the fire lord before the comet comes.


	90. Failure II

A/N: I sometimes think about how Katara felt after what happened in Ba Sing Se. It's the day after the attack, and the gang joins Chief Hakoda in Chameleon Bay. Katara is feeling a little...under the weather, even since Aang is in a deep coma cause of the lightning.

Rating: K+

The gang settles in at Chameleon Bay. Sokka is catching up with his dad and Bato, Toph just lays down all lazy, trying to relax after everything she's done yesterday. The earth King and Basco gets comfortable. The only one who isn't settling in is Katara, who is healing Aang 24/7.

Katara is trying to heal Aang. He hasn't woken up since that moment last night, and it was only about fifteen seconds. Katara is afraid of losing him. The healing water is starting to struggle. Kataras muscles starts to tighten. Katara tries to fight it, but then she cracks. The healing water collapses on Aangs body. Katara gently rubs her arms, trying to relax her muscles.

Hakoda walks int, noticing Katara isn't doing well. "You all right?" Hakoda asks.

"I'm fine, dad." Katara says, not even bothering to face him.

Hakoda walks up and puts his hands on Kataras shoulders. "I think you should take a break."

"I can't...I can't leave him." Katara says.

"You won't be. You just need to rest, he'll understand." Hakoda says.

Katara looks back at her father. "You don't understand...I failed." Katara looks back at Aang then begins crying in her hands. "I didn't protect him...I failed."

Hakoda sighs. Sokka walks in then puts a hand on Hakods shoulder. "Why don't you watch over the troops? I'll take care of Katara." Hakoda nods then leaves the tent. Katara and Sokka stays silent until Sokka breaks it. "Katara?"

"Just leave me alone, Sokka." Katara says.

"Katara, just listen to me." Katara just scoffs, not even bothering to face Sokka. "I understand what you're going through, you think you failed."

Katara looks back at Sokka. "I don't think. I know I did!" Katara looks at down on Aangs lifeless body. "I saw Azula. She was gonna shoot lightning at him, but I didn't stop her...I didn't protect him." Katara slams a fist to the ground. "I'm a failure!"

"No, you are not a failure, Katara." Sokka says.

"Yes I am." Katara yells. "You don't understand what I'm going through!"

"Don't say that! Of course I do!" Sokka yells back. "How did you think I felt when Yue gave the moon spirit's life back? I felt like a failure, cause I failed her fathers task to protect her!"

"Then you should know that you're a failure. The person you love is gone, and you failed to protect him!" Katara realizes she made an error to that sentence. "I mean...her."

Sokka widens his eyes hearing that, realizing what's going on. "Katara..." Katara looks a little upset, expecting another talk about not being a failure when she really is. "You...love Aang...don't you?"

Katara looks her eyes, then gives a deep sigh. "Maybe I do...I don't know...I honestly don't know how I really feel...all I know is...I failed to protect him...I couldn't live without him." Tears starts sliding on her cheeks. "But look at him now...he's suffering...probably gonna die again. There's nothing I can do...I'm a failure."

"Katara, you're not a failure." Sokka says. "Listen, I felt like a failure when Yue is now gone. But I soon realize it's meant to be. She gave her life to save the northern water tribute and the world from chaos."

"But...Aang didn't die for nothing. He died cause...I failed to protect him." Katara says, looking at her brother.

"I don't think you really failed." Sokka says. "You used the spirit oasis water to bring him to life."

Katara remembers using the spirit oasis water. "Yeah...but...look at him now." Katara looks back at Aang. "He's suffering. He hasn't woken up since last night."

Sokka looks at Aang. "It's only been a day, Katara. He got hurt so bad, he died." Katara feels a stab in her chest hearing that. "I'm sure he'll be fine, it'll just take a couple of days, maybe weeks for him to be restored." Katara just looks down, then Sokka puts his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, why don't you take a break? I'll watch over him."

Katara looks at Sokka, then sighs. "All right."

Katara stands up then walks to the exit. Just as she was about to leave, she hears a small voice. It almost sounded like her name. Katara turns to see Aang, with his eyes twitching. Katara walks back to Aang, and kneels beside him. She can see his eyes are open, but just barely.

"Where...are you...going?" Aang asks.

Katara gently places a hand on Aangs cheek. "I'm just gonna get some rest, then I'll come back. Don't worry, Sokka's gonna watch over you." Sokka nods, probably hoping Aang can see him. Aang gives a tiny smile. Katara kisses Aang on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love...you too." Aang murmurs. okka just dry heaves watching this. Katara begins to leave, but then Aang stops her. "By the way." Katara looks back at Aang. "You...didn't fail...thanks for...bring me...back to life."

Katara smiles. "You're welcome...get some sleep, Aang. You'll feel better."

Aang nods then closes his eyes. Katara leaves the tent to finally get some rest, knowing she's not a failure. She did failed, she protected him.


	91. Hair II

A/N: After hearing "I like your hair" from Katara, and some fanfiction stories that goes on saying Katara likes Aangs hairs and him being bald, I kept wondering which it is Katara enjoys Aang having. With hair or a bald head. This story will be my answer. She chooses one cause it's who Aang is. This takes place sometime before the invasion takes off, where Aang is trying to decide to keep his hair or shave it.

Rating: K+

The invasion force as arrived. everyone is getting ready to take off. Aang is just sitting on a cliff, holding and looking at his razor. He's deciding what to do. He wants to have hair cause Katara likes his hair, and he's seen most girls like a guy who has hair. He wants Katara to love him. He has to be bald cause it's part of being an airbender, the hair covers his tattoo on his head. Aang's just not sure what to choose.

Katara walks by, then notices Aang is just sitting by, like he's frozen in time. Katara walks up to him. "Hey." Aang turns to see it's Katara. "You doing all right?"

"Yeah." Aang says.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asks.

"Just a little, but it's nothing." Aang mentions.

Katara sits next to Aang. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. It's something stupid." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You can talk to me. Nothing's too stupid for me."

Aang just sighs deeply, then looks at Katara. "Well...I've been thinking lately...Do you think I should shave off my hair?"

Katara wasn't sure how to feel about that question. Mostly cause she doesn't understand what all this is about. "Well...it's your hair, you can shave it if you want to."

"Yeah but...I uh...well." Katara can tell something's wrong.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"I've been wondering...and I unattractive when I'm bald?" Katara widens her eyes hearing that question.

"What gave you an idea like that?" Katara asks.

"Well...it's just that..." Aang is a little embarrassed to tell Katara. He loves her and he wants to have her to make her love him. "Well, when we were hiding in the fire nation, a lot of girls have been paying more attention to me and...well, a lot of boys who have girlfriends have hair and...well."

Aang is getting no where for Katara to understand. "What are you saying Aang?"

"I was just wonder if...I'm unattractive if I'm bald cause...I-I want to impressive a girl and, I don't want to seem unattractive." Aang says.

"Well, isn't being bald a part of being an airbender? I thought it was a tradition or something." Katara says.

"It is, but...well, I just don't want to grow up lonely." Aang says. "If there's a girl, I like..." Aang looks at Katara and blushes. "Well, I just want to impressive her. I was thinking about keeping my hair so I could look...attractive."

Katara doesn't know what the say, but in the end, she sighs. "Well, Aang. If you really want to impress a girl, just be yourself."

Aang is a little worried hearing that. "Well, what if no girl would like me? Even my bald head."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Aang, you are a sweet, kind young boy. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." Katara says, with a little blush. Trying hard to hold it in. "I think you would look attractive, with or without hair."

Aang doesn't know what to say after all that. "I guess you're right, but...you said you liked my hair."

"That's because I really do, Aang. But I like you better if you're bald." Katara says.

"Why?" Aang asks.

"Because that's who you are. I like you the way you are." Katara says with a smile. "If you really want to impress a girl, the best way to do that is to be yourself." Aang smiles a little hearing that. Katara puts a hand on Aangs hair and gently rubs it. "I think you should shave your hair."

Aang nods. "All right."

Aang sits in front of the cliff, takes his razor then starts shaving his head. Katara just watches Aang. She loves him, but she's afraid to tell him. She just watches his hair falling out of his head. She really did like his hair, but she likes it better when he's himself, as a bald air nomad.

Aang finishes shaving his head, then turns to Katara. "How do I look?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles at Aang. "Perfect." Katara kisses Aang on the cheek. "Just the way you are."

Anag smiles then blushes, then Katara leaves to join the other forces. Aang now realizes that being bald isn't so bad.


	92. Nightmare IV

A/N: I thought of this once, can hardly get it punched in. Aang is having nightmares about Katara and Azula battling, and in the end, Katara is always defeated...in a bad way.

Rating: K+

Katara and Azula fights each other on the courtyard of the palace. Aang is watching this whole thing, on the ground in horrible pain, like he's taking Zukos place when he got shot by Azula's lightning. Katara is trying her best to get to Aang, to try and heal his wound, but Azula always cuts in, trying to stop Katara.

Aang raises his head, trying to reach for Katara. "Katara..." Azula shoots a fireball at Katara, but Katara dodges it with an ice wave, but the ice wave got interrupted. Katara collapses on to the ground. Katara gets on her knees, looking around for Azula. There's no sign of Azula. Aang notices Azula right behind Katara. "Katara! Behind you!" Katara doesn't listen. Azula starts channeling lightning.

Aang struggles to get on his feet, but he can't move. It's like the lightning paralyzed him. Aang just watched, it's too late. All ready, Azulas lightning is shot out of her finger tips. The lightning impales to Kataras back. Katara screams in horrific pain.

Aang just watches Katara suffer. "NOOOOOOOO!" Everything goes black, then Aang instantly sits up in fear. "KATARA!?" Aang yells in his awake. Aang is panting heavy and sweating, he was having a nightmare.

Aang looks around his surroundings then notices he's not at the palace courtyard, but in his room in the house he and the gang owns in Ba Sing Se. He's been having the same nightmare about Katara and Azulas battle, but they only get much worse with each passing day.

Aang hears sudden footsteps, then the door instantly opens. "Aang!" Aang notices it's only Katara. Katara rushes to Aangs side. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

Aang just looks at Katara. he doesn't say anything, too scared to form any words. Katara gets a good look at Aang. He's shaking and his eyes are showing a lot of fear. He's also speechless and sweating. After all that, Katara soon realizes what's going on.

Katara gently grabs hold of Aangs hand. "You had that nightmare again didn't you?" Aang just nods nervously. Aang whimpers and a tear escapes from his eye. Katara gently places a hand on Aangs cheek, then wipes that tear away with her thumb. "It's okay...Come here." Katara gives Aang a gentle hug. Aang quickly wraps his arms around Kataras waist, buries his face in her chest then starts weeping. "Calm down...shh...I'm here."

Aang just kept sobbing, until he turns his face and speaks. "It was horrible. So scary. I...I-I couldn't help you this time! I couldn't move my body. But then you...you got..."

Aang gives a fearful yelp. Katara gently strokes Aangs back, trying to relax him. "Shhh...it's okay, it's all right, Aang." Katara whispers. "It was just a nightmare, Aang. I didn't die when I battled Azula. I'm still here, alive and well."

"I know." Aang says with a cracked voice. "But...I keep having these nightmares. Why do I keep having them? ...Why are they so scary? ...Why do they...have to be about me watching you die?" Aang buries his face in Kataras chest again. "Why? Why? Why? Why..." Aang resumes sobbing.

"Shh. Shh...Calm down, calm down." Katara tries to comfort Aang, but he doesn't relax. He is overwhelmed by the fear of his nightmares, no way to calm down. Katara gently rocks Aang, then starts whispering comforting words into his ear. Aang still doesn't relax, almost like he's reliving the nightmares.

Katara's not sure if he could ever calm down, but she doesn't give up. Katara starts singing her mothers song to Aang, in a quiet, tender voice. The song always helps him relax, even with Kataras beautiful, sweet voice and tone. After five minutes, Aang still doesn't relax. Katara is starting to worry about him.

Katara tries the song again, but this time, she holds Aang in her arms, laying him on her lap to hold him closer to her body. At the end of the song, Katara gives Aang a gentle kiss on the forehead, directly at his arrow tattoo. In the end, Aang starts to feel a little better. His shaking starts to settle down, and he stops sobbing.

"Feel better?" Katara asks.

"Just a little." Aang whispers.

"Good. Good." Katara says, with a little smile.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" Aang asks.

"I honestly don't know, Aang." Katara says. "But it's all right. They're just nightmares. They're not real." Aang doesn't say anything. "Listen, I sometimes still have nightmares about you and Ozai. But I realize it was just a dream, it's not real and I know it's not gonna happen."

"Yeah." Aang says. "But...I just don't know, Katara." Aang tightens his hold on Katara a little. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, Aang. Everything is all right." Katara murmurs. "Ozai is defeated, Azula is under Zuko's control, we're together, alive and well. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Aang just sniffles. They both sit in silence. Aang was finally able to calm down, then he speaks. "Will you...sleep with me?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Aang, noticing he's scared. She probably thinks he's scared of asking her that. Katara just smiles, then places a hand on his cheek. "Of course, anything for you. You are my boyfriend."

Katara helps Aang get into bed, then she lays next to him under the covers. Aang wraps her arms around Aang, gently stroking him arm from shoulder to wrist. Aang looks at Katara then smiles. "You know...I feel so safe with you."

"Why's that?" Katara asks.

"Whenever I lay with you, I never have nightmares." Aang says. "It's like...you're my dream catcher."

Katara smiles then blushes. "That's really sweet, Aang." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek.

Aang slowly falls asleep, then later, Katara joins him in dreams-vile.


	93. About the future

A/N: After seeing Katara's reaction from knowing that Aang is a powerful bender in "The Fourteen-teller" I always knew that's something that Katara would want to talk to Aang about, the fact that he might be her future husband that Aunt Wu predicted. In this story, the gang finds a campsite in the woods by a cliff. I figured Katara would narrate this one.

Rating: K+

After what happened to the village, me, Aang and Sokka finds a campsite by a cliff. At night, camp is all set up. All ready, Sokka is asleep. I just look at Aang, who is just sitting there on a tree stump, thinking. I remember Aunt Wus prediction back in the village. 'I sense he's going to be a very powerful bender.' then Sokkas words hits my head. 'Aang is one powerful bender.'

Is Aang going to be my future husband? There's nothing wrong with him. I like him, but...do I really LOVE him? He is sweet, I even called him a sweet little guy when he made me that necklace. Do I really love him? I sometimes think he loves me cause of the way he behaves sometimes whenever I'm around. Like the way he reacted and blushed when I asked how I look after wearing that necklace, even Sokka was teasing him.

I just sigh then approach to Aang. "Aang?" Aang turns to see it's me. "Can I tell you something?"

Aang nods. "Sure." Aang scoots over for me to sit next to him. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath, trying to form the words I wanted to ask him. "Well...Back in Aunt Wus village...I got a prediction about my future."

Aang doesn't really looked surprised, I personally thought that he would, I know I would if he's telling me his. "What was your prediction?" Aang asks.

"Well...she predicted that...my husband, the person I'm gonna marry." I'm not sure how to tell him about the part of him being a powerful bender, since he'll think it's going to be him, since he's all ready a powerful bender. "Well...she told me that he's going to be...a very powerful bender."

I just look down on the lap telling him that, feeling a little embarrassed. I just hope it doesn't show. "Oh...well, that's great...isn't it?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, I thought it was, but then...well." I don't know how to say the next part, I just know it might upset him a little. "After using your airbending to dry that lava, Sokka mentioned what a powerful bender you are...after realizing you were, I was a little...surprised to think that you might be..." I feel a little weird thinking about the part about him might be my husband. I look at him and noticed a little sorrow in his eyes.

"You...saying that...I'm terrible?" Aang asks. I instantly feel bad about this.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Of course not." I say quickly. "I think you're a nice boy. It's just that...I expected someone to be...handsome and tall and..." I couldn't figure what to say next, then Aang starts speaking like he's trying to finish my sentence.

"And I'm just short and...pathetic." Aang says.

"No, it's not that." I say. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're really nice. But..." I don't know what to say next, it's really hard. I just sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to say it. It's complicated."

I hear Aang sighing. "I understand."

We just sit in silence. I'm still wondering how I can tell him how I feel about him and my future husband. "What was your prediction?" I ask.

"At first, it was something I all ready knew." Aang says. I can't imagine what that was, since he's the avatar. "Then she gave me a love prediction."

That one has me worried a little, it's probably something about me. Even since mine was about him, sort of. A powerful bender. "What was it?" I ask.

I see Aang looks down, kicking some dirt. "It's just something silly. Just that I should trust my heart and love will find its way. I've been trusting my heart and I haven't been able to-" Aang doesn't say anything. I look at him and noticed he looks a little worried.

"Been able to what?" I ask, curiously.

"Forget it, it's too embarrassing." Aang says.

I can't imagine what it is. I haven't seen Aang embarrassed like this. I place a hand on top of his. "Don't be, you can tell me anything." I tell him.

I sometimes wish he knows that he can tell me anything. It was a little hard for him to talk about his nightmares about that storm and it was his fault this war raged on. "Well...I kind of have this crush on a girl." Aang says with a little blush. I never expected him to have a crush. I wonder if it's that Meng girl who works with Aunt Wu. She is the only girl we've ran into during our travels.

"Was it that little girl who was working with Aunt Wu?" I ask.

Aang shook his head. "No...She's...different."

I look a little confused. "Was she...your crush before you were in that iceberg?" I ask.

"Not really. I never had a crush before I was in that iceberg." Aang mentions. "Actually. She's..." I can see Aang rubbing the back of his neck. He's embarrassed to tell me about the girl. I soon realized who he's talking about.

"It's...me isn't it?" I ask.

At first, Aang was surprised to hear that, then he looks down in defeat, like he's ashamed. "Yes." Aang says. "I'm sorry, Katara. I'll get over it."

He'll get over it, I honestly don't know how to feel. "No, no. You don't have too."

"But...I'm a powerful bender. I don't want you to be with me just to be miserable to...have someone who's not tall or handsome." Aang mentions.

I'm not sure if he's really getting, then again, I didn't fully explain what it is I want for a husband. "Aang, there's nothing wrong with you. I was just a little shocked to hear that you might be my husband." Aang just looks at me a little worried. "Also, I don't really care if you're not tall or handsome...Actually, I kind of think you're...cute." I started blushing telling him he's cute, then his cheeks starts turning red. "Wanting someone who's tall and handsome is just something we girls do. It's nothing serious...What I really want for a handsome is someone who's...sweet and kind and...well, caring. Anyone who isn't, but is tall and handsome, I just don't bother with him."

Aang doesn't say anything. I'm not really sure if that made him feel any better. "Did you ever have a crush?" Aang asks.

I feel a little embarrassed to hear that. Not that I have a crush on him. "Well, just one. It was Jet." Aang was a little surprised to hear about him. "At first, I liked him cause he was tall and handsome but...I soon realized he was a real jerk, attacking the innocent."

"Oh." That's all that comes out of Aangs mouth. "Is there...by any chance...you have a crush on me?" Aang says with an embarrassing look.

I honestly don't know what to say about this. "Well...I...I don't know. I mean...I mean, we don't really know each other that much. I uh..." I don't know how to cover it, but I just say it. I give out a sigh. "I think we should wait a while."

"Like...how long?" Aang says.

How long? How long should we wait? "I don't know. Let's just...wait. Our future isn't going to have right now. But we have something more important to do, like stop the fire nation."

Aang nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I give Aang a hug, then he hugs me back. After the hug, we go back to the camp. I lay in my sleeping bag then Aang lays on Appas tail. We both fall asleep, but I had a little trouble sleeping, still wondering about how me and Aang will turn out, even after the war is over.

Will Aang really be my future husband. That's the one thing I would want to know when the time comes for my prediction to come true.


	94. Secret admirer part I

A/N: I figured of writing a Valentines Day special for the Kataang, even through there was all ready "Valentines". Anywho, this is part I of "Secret Admirer". In this story, this takes place after escaping from Combustion Man in "the Beach" where Aang and Katara goes into town and does this secret admirer matchmaker thing where when you sign up, someone sets you up with a secret admirer. Toph is also up to something to get those two together.

Rating: K+

After escaping from Combustion man, the gang finds a place to camp for the night. On that night, Katara notices a festival happening in town. She's excited about it, so she rushes back to camp to tell everyone else about it.

"Hey guys. There's a festival happening in town. Let's go check it out!" Katara says.

"I wish I could, Katara. But I'm working on the plans for the invasion." Sokka says, unrolling his scrolls.

"Nah. I just don't want to hang out with you, not after what we did back in Ba Sing Se." Toph says.

That offended Katara a little. Katara turns to face Aang, who is meditating. "What about you, Aang? You wanna go?"

Aang cancels his meditating then looks at Katara. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Aang asks.

"There's a festival in town. I was wondering if you wanna go." Katara reminds him.

"Oh. Sure, I'll go." Aang says, getting on his feet.

Katara smiles, then she and Aang walks to the town. Toph just faces them as they walk away, then lays down on the ground sighs annoyed. Sokka takes notice. "Something wrong?" Sokka asks.

"Do you ever notice that twinkletoes and your sister like each other?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, they're friends aren't they?" Sokka says.

"No, no." Toph rolls onto her stomach. "I mean, like-like. In love with each other."

"Uh...I don't know...maybe?" Sokka asks.

"Well, you may not know it, but I do. I can so easily feel their heartbeats and breathing. There's always a fluffy and fuzzy reaction whenever they're together." Toph says. "I even felt it when they were dancing together back in that dance party. They're in love, Sokka, and they seem too afraid to admit it."

Toph blushes a little saying that. Feeling the sameway about this little crush she has on Sokka. "Well, what are you suggesting?" Sokka asks.

Toph walks up to Sokka. "Well, I'm suggesting that we should..." Toph starts whispering the plan into Sokkas ear.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang just entered the festival into town. The both of them smiles and are amazed at the view of the festival.

"Wow. It's amazing." Aang says.

"I know. It's incredible." Katara says. "I never knew fire nations throw the best festivals."

Aang and Katara takes a look around in the festival in town. About an hour later, Aang and Katara regroups then arrives at some "Matchmaking" booth. Katara just takes a look at it, then Aang feels a little weird about it.

"Looks fun. You wanna try?" Katara asks.

"I-I-I...I don't know." Aang says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara grabs Aangs hand then drags him. "Oh come on, don't you want to met someone special?" Katara asks.

Aang starts blushing when Katara grabbed his hand and told him that. Aang and Katara stands in front of the Matchmaking booth. A fire nation citizen shows up from behind the booth. "May I help you?" The man asks. "Oh, you two make a lovely couple."

Aang and Katara feels weird out hearing that. "Oh no, he's not my boyfriend." Katara says. "He's my uh..." Katara gives Aang a hug. "Brother." Katara starts rubbing her hand hard on Aangs head. "The little munchkin!"

Katara lets Aang go, Aang got dizzy then shakes the dizziness off. "Yeah. That's us." Aang says with an uneasy chuckle, then turns away with a frown. "Brother and sister."

"Oh...okay then." The citizen says. "Well, would you two like to sign up to my secret admirer matchmaking service?"

Aang gets a little confused. "Secret admirer?" Aang asks.

"That's right." The citizen says. The citizen takes out two scrolls and a quil. "Just write your note here, and then your code name."

"Code name?" Katara asks.

"You know. Something like Fireface 92, Basonlover 101. Stuff like that." The citizen mentions. "Anyways, write your note and code name."

Aang and Katara nods. The open the scrolls and start writing their message. After then, they close it. Aang puts his in the "Boys" slot and Katara puts her in the "Girls" slot. "Thank you. Come back tomorrow for your secret admirer." The man says.

Aang and Katara nods then walks away. When they're out of sight, the citizen leans down in his booth. "The coast is clear."

Toph sticks her head out then smiles evilly. "Perfect. Now, you just need to make about fifty more of their letters so they don't get suspicious."

Toph jumps over the booth then starts walking. "Wait!" Toph stops walking when the man called her to wait. "You're not gonna help me make these letters?"

Toph moves her sightless eyes back and forth, thinking of a cover. "Uh...I can't cause...uh." Toph places a hand on her ear, like she's trying to listen closely. "What's that mother? You need me right away? Ok, I'm coming!" Toph starts running away.

The citizen just grunts angrily and annoyed then starts working on making copies of the letter.

On the next night, the citizen is a little exhausted from writing the letters. Aang and Katara starts walking up to the booth. The man wide awakes then stands up straight. "I see you two are back!" The citizen says. Aang and Katara nods. "Okay." The man takes out the boxes labeled 'Boys' and 'Girls'. "Ok, you little lady pick from the boys. And you young man pick from the girls."

"Ok." Aang and Katara says.

They both dig their hands into the boxes, trying to pick a letter. They both take their letters then walks off. Aang and Katara faces each other then opens the scroll, reading it.

Kataras scroll: "I think you're really beautiful. I was hoping you would go out with me. Meet me by the fountain at the park on the next night to receive this letter. Meatless92"

Aangs scroll: "I'm sure you're a nice guy, so i want to get a chance with you. Meet me by the fountain at the park on the next night you receive this letter. I want to take you out on a picnic. Waterlily607"

Katara blushes from reading her letter, Aang just smiles. They close their letters then starts walking off, leaving the town. Aang and Katara walks down the road, until Katara breaks the silence.

"So, who do you expect your date would be?" Katara asks.

"I don't really know." Aang says. "I just hope it's this...one girl I..." Aang starts blushing a little. "Kind of have a crush on."

Katara gets excited then quickly grabs hold of Aang. "Tell me everything! Who is she? What is she like?"

Aang gets a little nervous. "I...I don't wanna talk about it." Aang says. "It's a little embarrassing."

"Oh I see." Katara says. Katara starts pinching Aangs cheek. "You're a wittle shy." Katara says in a baby talk.

Aang grabs Kataras hand then removes it from his cheek. "I'm not a 'wittle'...I mean, a little shy! I just don't wanna talk about it." Katara just rolls her eyes then she and Aang continues walking. "So. What are you expecting from yours?"

"Well..." Katara says in a thinking tone. "I'm expecting someone tall, handsome. I just hope he's nice and sweet. I don't wanna end up with someone like Jet again."

Aang gets a little nervous hearing that. He's not really tall and he doesn't really think he's handsome. What are his odds of being with Katara? Possibly not well he imagines.


	95. Secret admirer part II

A/N: I figured of writing a Valentines Day special for the Kataang, even through there was all ready "Valentines". Anywho, this is part II of "Secret Admirer". Aang and Katara are getting ready for their date(s). Of course, Aang asks for love advice, and Katara gets a little bit of help. Poor Aang, doesn't know much about romance. I can't imagine how his luck is gonna be with his secret admirer.

Rating: K+

In the morning, Aang and Katara were up early. They both walk into town, then enter the mall. Katara looks over the dresses in the womens section. Just then, the owner shows up. "May I help you?" he asks.

Katara turns to see her. "Thanks. But I'm just looking." Katara says. Katara takes out a dress, looks at it, then puts it back. "I have a date tonight."

"Oh...Who's the special someone?" The owner asks.

"I don't know. It's a secret admirer." Katara says.

"Oh, I see." The owner realizes. "Hmm...well, I might know just the dress to impress him with." The owner takes Katara around the store.

Aang just takes a look around the man section. So far, nothing interesting. After a while, Aang just gives up. Aang just leaves the mall, then moments later, Katara leaves with a bag that has her dress in it.

Aang returns to camp, then lays down on Appas tail in defeat, sighing depressingly. Top walks up to Aang. "What's the problem, twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

Aang raises his head to see it's Toph. "Hey Toph." Aang sits up. "It's just, I'm meeting with my secret admirer tonight and, well, I don't know what to do...I can't even find something to wear, even to cover up my tattoos."

Toph thinks for a moment, then wraps her arm around Aangs shoulder. "Well, if you want my advice, buy your little girlfriend some flowers, then write her a poem. Make it something special."

Aang looks at Toph confusingly. "I don't even know her. How can I write a poem for her?"

"Good point...well, why don't you compare her with someone you do know. Like Katara." Toph mentions.

"I guess I could do that." Aang says. "You know...I've never seen this side of you. You sure know a lot about romance."

"Yeah...I do sometimes." Toph admits with a little blush, then she punches Aang on the shoulder. "Don't EVER tell anyone that I am!"

"Ok, I won't...But I have nothing to wear." Aang says.

Toph starts poking on Aangs chest. "Well, why don't you leave that to captain boomerang there. Just get the flowers and write the poem. You're wasting time!"

Toph pushes Aang off of Appas tail, then launches him into the skies with her earthbending. Aang screams as he flies into the sky. Katara walks up, watching Aang sent into the sky. "Toph, why did you launch Aang?"

"Eh, he'll be okay." Toph says. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm just getting ready for my date tonight." Katara says. "I'm having a picnic with him...I wonder if he's a vegetation cause he's known as 'Meatless92'"

Toph gives a little smile. "Sounds like he is to me." Toph says.

Toph just walks away, Katara looks at Toph confusingly.

Hours later, Katara works on getting some food for her picnic date. Aang just gets to work on writing a poem. Aang thinks, it's a little hard, even through he's writing it like Katara is his date. If only he knows how to form the words to her beauty.

Just then, Sokka walks up with a bag. "Hey, Aang. I got you a suit for your date." Sokka says.

Aang smiles then accepts it. "Thanks, Sokka." Aang says.

Aang rolls up the poem into a scroll then walks off. Sokka stands by as Toph walks up to him. "Everything's going according to plan." Toph says.

"Well, what now?" Sokka asks.

"We wait for them to go, then we'll follow them." Toph says. Toph takes out the binoculars them shoves them to Sokka. "Here, you'll need this."

Sokka looks at binoculars annoyed-some. "Wait! Why do I have to watch everything? Why can't you-" Sokka looks at Toph then realizes she's blind. "Oh, right...sorry."

At the night, Aang sits by the fountain, waiting for his date. Aang is holding a bouquet of flowers and is wearing a suit that's nearly like his fire nation uniform, only the pants a just black and the red lining pattern are flames. Aang waits for a moment, until Katara shows up, with a picnic basket. Katara is wearing a red slave-less dress with a skirt that goes up to her knees. Her hair is pretty much the way it is in her fire nation disguise.

Katara approaches to Aang. "Hey." Katara says.

Aang turns to see Katara. He's completely shocked to see her beauty. "Wow...you look...wow." Aang says.

Katara smiles a little. "Thanks...you look pretty good yourself." Katara mentions. "The flowers are lovely. Who are they for?"

"My date." Aang says. "...Why are you here?"

Katara sits next to Aang on the bench. "I'm meeting my secret admirer here. You too?" Aang nods. "Hey, maybe we can go on a double date."

Aang gives an uneasy smile. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Aang and Katara sits on the bench, waiting. Toph and Sokka hides behind some bushes behind the fountain behind Aang and Katara. Sokka watches everything with the binoculars. "What are they doing?" Toph whispers.

"They're just sitting there...waiting." Sokka says. "Do you think they'll catch on?"

"I'm sure they will." Toph says.

Aang and Katara kept on waiting. About an hour later, they start to worry. Katara stands up. "Where are they? What's keeping them?" Katara asks.

"I don't know..." Aang starts to realize something. "You don't think..."

Katara looks on Aang, then starts to catch on what he's thinking. "That maybe we're...No, I don't think so." Katara sits down, acting this like whole thing is a joke, but then she looks at Aang curiously. "Could we?"

Aang and Katara looks at each other curiously. Aang takes out his scroll. "I have my letter. You got yours?"

Katara reaches into the basket then takes out the scroll. "Yeah...Do you want to...?"

Aang nods. He and Katara hesitates, but then they slow reach for each others letter, then they grab and take it. Aang and Katara slowly opens the letters, then reads it. To their surprise, they widen their eyes and gasp. They lower the letters and looked at each other.

"You're my secret admirer?" They both said in unison.


	96. Secret admirer part III

A/N: I figured of writing a Valentines Day special for the Kataang, even through there was all ready "Valentines". Anywho, this is part III of "Secret Admirer". Aang and Katara just found out they're each other's secret admirer. They are completely shocked, well mostly Katara. They wonder if they should let this surprise ruin their night.

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara just sits there, in shocked. Aang takes a look at the flowers then slowly hands them to Katara. "I'm guessing these are for you." Aang says, with an uneasy chuckle. Katara doesn't accept the flowers, don't even bother to look at Aang. It's like she's spaced out. "Are you okay?"

Katara looks at Aang. "Huh? ...Yeah, I'm just...a little shocked."

Aang frowns a little. "So...you don't...like me?" Aang says, with sad eyes.

Katara instantly feels awful, she's making him think she doesn't care for him. "Oh no, no, no. I really do...it's just that..." Katara thinks about what to say. "I never really expected the two of us to be together. It's nothing serious." Aang doesn't feel better. Katara then takes the flowers and smiles. "Thanks for the flowers, they are lovely." Katara closes her eyes and sniffs the flowers.

"You're welcome." Aang says, with a little smile. "So...you just wanna go back to camp?"

Katara looks at Aang. "Not really. We can still go out. I mean...they did set us up." Katara stands up then grabs the basket. "Come on, let's go on that picnic I mentioned."

Katara and Aang starts walking off. Sokka and Toph raises out of the bushes then starts moving. Aang and Katara walks down the road, until they reach to a cliff that has a view of the town. Katara takes out a blanket then spread it on the ground, then they both sit on it.

Sokka hides in a bush on the ground level. Toph runs into town, preparing for something.

Katara opens the basket and takes out the food. Some tofu and meat with fresh apples. Aang looks surprised to see the vegetarian food in the basket. "It's like you knew I was your secret admirer." Aang says.

"Well, your code name was 'meatless', that gave me a hint that my date was gonna be a vegetarian." Katara says. Aang just laughs a little, he should have known that Katara would figure that.

They both eat, having a fine time at the picnic. Meanwhile, Toph talks to the fireworks vendor in the town. "Okay, wait for five minutes, then launch the fireworks." Toph says.

"Okay." The vendor says. Toph starts leaving the town.

Sokka just watches Aang and Katara. Sokka just lowers the binoculars then rolls his eyes, feeling weird about all this. Toph approaches to Sokka. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They're just sitting and eating." Sokka mentions. "I just hope it doesn't get too oogie."

Aang and Katara finishes eating, then they sit close together. Aang realizes something. "Oh, hey." Katara looks at Aang curiously. "I wrote you a poem."

"Really? How could you write a poem for someone you don't know who it was?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles a little uneasy. "Toph kind of told me to compare to poem with you." Katara smiles. Aang takes the poem out from his poket then hands it to Katara. "Here."

Katara pushes the poem back to Aang. "Actually, why don't you read it?" Katara suggests.

"Oh...ok." Aang unrolls the poem and clears his throat. Aang starts reading the poem to Katara.

_"My love, your beauty is nothing like any other._

_No other girl can have the same beauty._

_For your hair, is like warm, soft silk, fresh like air,_

_when the water dips into it, it shows a lovely radiance._

_Your eyes, sparkle much more then all the stars in the sky._

_Whenever I see you, I see the face of an angel._

_Whenever I'm with you, I feel so safe with your comfort._

_Your hands, everytime I feel them, they are so gentle and soft._

_You teeth, as white and pretty little white little pearls._

_Everytime I think of you. I...I always think about...how much I love you."_

Tears starts filling then escaping from Kataras eyes. Katara sniffles then wipes the tears away. "Aww, Oh Aang. It's beautiful." Katara gives Aang a hug. "I love it."

Sokka watches everything, then he dry heaves. "What happened?" Toph asks.

"Aang read the poem to Katara and then...she hugged him. So gross." Sokka says. "Well, things can't get any worse."

Aang and Katara keeps hugging, until Aang sees something happening at the town. "Katara, look!"

Katara disbands the hug then takes a look at the sky. Fireworks are happening. "Wow...It's very lovely."

Aang and Katara watches the fireworks. Aang slowly looks down at Kataras hand. Slowly, Aang moves his hand towards it, then grabs her hand. Katara looks down then looks at Aang. Aang smiles, then Katara smiles as well. They stare at each others eyes. Katara's blushing. But then they slowly lean in, then kiss each other on the lips, a long kiss. At that moment, the fireworks pop a pink heart shaped light in the sky.

Sokka watches everything. "Anything happening now?" Toph asks.

"Not really...wait, they're leaning in on each others face." Sokka says. "They're getting closer...they're...they're..." Sokka freezes in place, then the binoculars falls out of his hands. "Oh no...Here comes the oogies."

Sokka runs off then barfs into a bush. After a moment, Toph grabs Sokka and pulls him away from the bush. "What happened?" Toph asks.

"They...they..." Sokka gulps hard. "Kissed." Instantly, Sokkas mouth becomes full then he continues barfing in the bush.

Toph turns her head to the cliff then smiles.

Aang and Katara are still kissing, then they disband it. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder, then Aang wraps his arm around Katara. They watch the fireworks going off. About a hour later, they return to camp, they see that Toph is quickly asleep, but Sokka is walking into camp, looking sick.

"Sokka, are you all right?" Aang asks.

"I'm...fine." Sokka says. "I just need...a little..." Sokka instantly collapses on his sleeping bag and crashes.

Aang and Katara looks at each other, then raises their shoulders. "Well...I had a wonderful night." Katara says.

"Yeah. Me too." Aang says. "Maybe...we should do it again...as a couple." Aang starts blushing.

Katara smiles then gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I would love that." Katara says.

Aang and Katara lays down on Appas tail then falls asleep next to each other. Toph wakes up then feels Aang and Katara together, then smiles. "My work here, is done." Toph says, laying back down. Just then, the mayor of the town shows up, then drops a rolled up scroll on Tophs stomach. That wakes Toph up instantly. "What's this?"

"The bill you own to the vendors and citizens of the town." The mayor says, walking off.

Toph just rolls her eyes, knowing that she can't read cause of her blindness. Toph walks up to Sokka then wakes him up. "Hey snoozles. The bill showed." Toph hands Sokka the scroll. Sokka unrolls then screams if horrific fear seeing what it says. "Well...what does it say?"

Sokka instantly closes the scroll. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."


	97. Valentines II

A/N: I figured I'd write a Valentines story about Aang and Katara. It's the time during Book one: Water when Katara, Sokka and Aang tries to get to the north pole to find a waterbending teacher. Anyways, it's Valentines Day and Aang is trying to make a move with Katara, but he doesn't know what to do and Katara barely notices him trying to be...romanic. It's also the idea that Aang doesn't even know what Valentines Day is.

Rating: K+

The gang makes a quick stop at a town somewhere near the western earth kingdom. They walk into the town. Sokka just walks to a food vendor, trying to get some meat. Katara and Aang just walks down the crowd. Aang notices a lot of Valentines Day decorations going on.

"This sure is a strange town." Aang says. "What's with all the love decorations?"

Katara is surprised to hear that. "Aang, don't you know?" Aang shakes his head. "It's Valentines Day."

Aang looks confused. "What's a Valentines Day?" Aang asks.

"You never heard of Valentines Day?" Aang just shook his head. "Why, it's the most wonderful, romanic holiday of the year."

"So...it's a love holiday?" Aang asks. Katara nods. "I guess that explains why I never heard of it. What do you do on Valentines Day?"

Katara feels bad for Aang. Someone like him couldn't celebrate Valentines Day. "Well, on Valentines Day. You give someone you love a special moment, and sometimes a gift. You know, like flowers, chocolate, a gift card, poetry. It's so..." Katara sighs dreamfully. "Romanic."

Aang just looks at Katara. "Wow...that sounds...nice." Aang says, with a smile at the end. "I just wish I could celebrate it."

Katara looks at Aang with a small sorrow look. "Aww. You can...you have eyes on a girl?" Katara asks.

"Uh..." Aang isn't sure what to say, he thinks it's too soon to tell Katara about his feelings for her. "Not really..."

"Oh..." Katara just looks at Aang, then walks off.

Aang just watches Katara walking away, sighing. how will he celebrate Valentines Day with her? Surely, he'd think it would feel weird for her. Aang just walks off, heading for the camp outside of town. Sokka just awaits by the campsite, all bored and tired with Aang and Katara gone.

Aang arrives at the campsite. "Hey, Sokka." Aang says.

"Hey, Aang." Sokka says. Sokka notices the depression on Aangs face, then sits up. "What's eating yea?"

Aang sits down in front of the campfire. "Well, I just found out it's Valentines Day and...well, I wanna do something special for..." Aang is a little nervous to tell Sokka about Katara.

"Oh, is it for that Meng girl?" Sokka asks.

"No. Why do you ask?" Aang says.

"Don't you have a crush on her? You told me you were seeing a girl back in Aunt Wus village." Aang doesn't say anything, then Sokka begins to read his face. "Wait. Isn't Meng the girl you had eyes on?"

Aang just shakes his head. "No. It's really...a different girl. And actually, I wanted to do something special for Katara." Sokka just looks at Aang curiously. "It's nothing serious. Just...well, just wanna do it."

Sokka just looks a little confused. "Oooookay."

"Anyways, what should I do?" Aang asks.

"Well, it's Valentines Day so...give her something special." Sokka mentions.

"Yeah, but...what should I do?" Aang asks.

"Why don't you ask your heart?" Sokka says, a little annoyed. "After all, Aunt Wu 'predicted' you should." Sokka just turns around.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Hey, I guess you're right. Thanks Sokka." Aang starts walking off.

Sokka turns to see Aang is walking away happily, then he starts to get upset. "Why am I the only one who thinks Aunt Wu is nothing more then a fake?" Sokka stands up to kick a rock. The rock hits a duck-bird then the duck-bird attacks Sokka. Sokka screams then starts waving at the duck-bird.

Aang thinks about what to do. What to do? What to do? Something special for Katara.

Later at night, Katara is walking around town. Looking for Aang. She hasn't seen him since this morning. She's a little worried that the fire nation has captured him. Just then, Aang approaches behind Katara, with his hands behind his back. Katara turns and is surprised to see it's Aang.

"Aang! Where have you been?" Katara asks.

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy." Aang says.

"Oh. okay then." Katara says. Katara notices Aangs hands are behind his back. "What are you holding?"

"Oh...just a little something for yea." Aang says. Aang moves his hands to his front and reveals a bouquet of flowers.

Katara was surprised to see them, then accepts the flowers. "Wow. They're beautiful." Katara sniffs the flowers. "How lovely."

"That's not all." Aang also takes out the necklace he waves with a flower in the center. (I sometimes think he should have given her that necklace for Valentines Day) "Happy Valentines Day, Katara."

Katara smiles then accepts the necklace. "Aww...it's lovely. Thanks Aang." Katara puts the necklace on, then kisses Aang on the cheek. Aang blushes then Katara whispers into his ear. "Happy Valentines Day, Aang."

Aang really hopes this will be the Valentines Day to remember.


	98. Injured II & Betrayal II

A/N: I only own half the rights with this story. This was actually the idea of one of my fans. Kira97. Her idea was about Aang gets hurt during the battle with Jet back in the woods, after falling from the tree. And Katara helps him. The way I put it, Jet is taken care of and Aang got injured from his battle. Of course, Katara also feels betrayed from Jet. Figured it be named in both ways.

Rating: K+

Jet and Aang have their battle on the trees of the forest. Jet slashs this blades at Aang, but Aang dodges them. Aang hangs over the branch as Jet impales his blades into that branch. Aang climbs behind Jet then hops back on the branch. Jet disconnect his blades from the branch, then starts running towards Aang. Jet was about to make his attack, but then Aang starts blowing a powerful air current at Jet. Jet gets knocked back, but he stands his ground, trying to fight the current.

After a moment, Jet falls over the branch, out of the current. As Jet falls, he sticks his blades to a branch, hanging over it. Jet drops Aangs glider, and the glider falls to the ground. Jet looks down at the glider, then spots Aang falling down, trying to get his glider. Jet lets go of the branch then falls, trying to stop Aang. Half way through the fall, Jet grabs a branch then kicks Aang aside. Aang crashes into a branch, then starts falling. Aang crashes, from branch to branch, until he crashes into the ground.

Aang struggles to get on his feet, only to collapse back on the ground. Jet lands right behind Aang, then some water hits Jet. Aang was surprised to see that hit then notices it's Katara. Katara is fighting hard, blasting water at Jet repeatly, until Jet gets knocked back against a tree. Katara breaths slowly and heavily, causing the water to freeze. Jet becomes coated in the ice, freezing him against the tree.

"Why, Jet?" Katara asks. "I can't believe I trusted you...You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!" Suddenly, the sound of a bird call happens. After that, Jet makes a respond by making bird calls out loud. "What are you doing?"

"You're too late." Jet mentions.

Katara is shocked to hear that. "No!" Aang tries to get on his feet, only he's moaning and grunting in pain. When Aang gets on his feet, he makes a quick run but then collapses back on the ground. "Aang!"

Katara runs to Aangs side. Katara tries to help Aang, Aang can barely sit up. "I'm hurt...real bad." Aang mentions. "Sokka is still out there, he's our only chance."

Katara looks over the cliff, at the dam then the village. "Come on Sokka, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please." Nothing happens, but then Katara sees a flaming arrow sent off at the dam. "No..." The explosion happens, then all the water behind the dam waves off, and destroys the village.

Aang and Katara just watches everything in the village floating in the water, destroyed. "Sokka didn't make it in time." Aang says.

"All those people!" Katara starts to raise in anger and betrayal. Katara angrily turns to face Jet. "Jet, you monster!"

"This was a victory Katara, remember that." Jet says. "The fire nation is gone and this forest will be safe."

"It will be safe!" Sokka yells. Katara, Jet and Aang are surirpsed, then they see Appa raising out of the cliff. "Without you!"

Katara is happy to see Sokka. "Sokka!"

"I warn the villagers of your plan, just in time." Jet is surprised to hear that. "At first, they didn't believe me. The fire nation soldiers assume I was a spy. But then one man vowed for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka, you fool! We could have freed this village!" Jet snaps.

Katara carries Aang then climbs on Appa. "Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka mentions.

"You traitor!" Jet yells.

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka mentions.

Jet looks at Katara. "Katara, please...help me."

Katara just looks down disappointed. "Good-bye, Jet!" Appa takes off into the skies. As Appa flies, Katara checks on Aang. "Are you okay?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm hurt pretty bad." Aang whispers.

Katara lets a tear escape from her eye. "I just can't believe Jet would do this...Even to you." Katara takes a deep breath, then gently places a hand on Aangs shoulder. "What hurts?"

"My leg, arm...back." Aang says.

Katara grabs Aangs arms. She gently feels his right arm, nothing happens. Then she checks his left arm. Aang grunts in pain. She does the same to his legs, painful grunting on the right lower leg.

"The fall probably broke them." Katara mentions. Katara turns Aang, then notices three long cuts on his back. Katara is surprised to see that. "You're bleeding. I can't believe he'd hurt you like that."

Aang looks at Katara with concern. "You all right?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Katara says.

"You seem really upset ever since we found the truth about Jet." Aang mentions.

"Oh...yeah. I'm a litte upset. I thought he was different." Katara says, moving towards their supplies at the end of the seattle. "I never expected him to be a traitor who hurts the innocent...and you." Katara grabs the first-aid kit, then returns to Aangs side. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

Katara removes Aangs shirt, to tend to the cuts on his back. Katara wipes them clean, then wraps a bandage over them. After that, she checks on Aangs arm, then his leg. Katara attaches an arm rester to Aang, then lays his arm on it. Katara lays a water pack on Aangs leg, then wraps a bandage over his leg.

"There." Katara says.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang says. "You know, you're a really great nurse."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Thanks."

Katara sits next to Aang. Aang leans on Katara then lays his head on her lap. Katara places a hand on Aangs shoulder, then gently strokes him. Aang feels relaxed, and Katara is starting to feel better after feeling angry and betrayed from Jet.


	99. The Last Airbender - Book four: Air

This is a way of celebrating my 20,000 views of the Kataang Raid. I've created my own book four: Air. Note: I do not owe Avatar: The Last Airbender. But this is kind of my theory of how it would be if there really would be a book four: Air. There are a ton of stuff in here that'll drive you people crazy. Like Zuko's mother, the true advanced waterbending, the history of Yakone and his ability to bloodbending without the full moon, and most of all, the ancient history of the art of bending itself. A few stuff like that. Also note that i'm not promising that every story will not be a Kataang all the time, One might seem like a Zutara, but IT'S NOT!

Enjoy yourselves.

Kataang9


	100. Air chapter 1 - Relationships

A/N: I have decided to write book four: Air. I owe no rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I do keep thinking there should have been a book four for the show. Even since I wanted to see more Kataang action, even after they became a real couple. Anyways, this takes place sometime after the war is over, that one night when Aang and Katara became a couple. They are now in a relationship and that is becoming hard for Aang, since he doesn't know what to do, and that Sokka is always interfering, trying to protect his little sister. Honestly, he needs a hobby, and I'm sure Suki isn't good enough.

Rating: K+

On the night at the Jasmine Dragon, everyone is still complaining about Sokkas panting, all except for Aang and Katara, who are really out on the balcony in each others arms, watching the night sky. Aang looks at Katara. "Would you say we're now a couple?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Yeah." Aang and Katara leans in each others faces and starts giving each other a nose kiss. "So. Now that the war is over. What do you want to do?"

Aang places his hand on the back of Kataras head, gently stroking her hair. "I just want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Katara smiles then places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Me too."

Aang and Katara starts kissing each other on the lips. The rest of the gang watches Aang and Katara. Suki is really touched. Iroh. Zuko and Toph are smiling, Sokka looks upset and Mai is...well, Mai. Same old bored expression face. The whole gang quietly walks inside.

"I can't believe they're now in a relationship." Sokka says. "It's giving me oogies."

Suki punches Sokka on the shoulder. "Oh, Sokka. Quit being immature! I think it's nice they're together. Aang is nice and sweet, he's perfect for Katara."

"Yeah." Toph agrees. "I've been waiting for them to get together ever since I joined the group."

Sokka just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm just looking after Katara. I mean, I know Aang's a nice guy, but I can't let my guard down cause they're in a relationship."

Everyone just walks away from Sokka, murmuring in argument and disagreement.

Later at night, everyone is sound asleep in bed. For Aang, he is rolling side to side, moaning a little. In his dream, he is back in the earth kingdom land where he had his battle with Ozai. The comet just arrived, then he hears Kataras screams. Aang turned to see Katara knocked down, all burnt and wounded, then he sees Ozai walking up to her. Aang tries to run towards Kataras side, to protect her, but it's too late. Ozai unleashes a ring of fire around Katara. Aang hears Kataras painful scream, until he no longer does.

The fire downs down and all that's left of Katara are her ashes. Aang kneels down in front of her ashes, holding some of it in his hands. Tears starts filling in his eyes, then the wind blows those ashes away. Aang turns to face Ozai, who is channeling lightning. But it's too late for Aang to do anything, Ozai shot lightning at Aang.

Aang instantly wakes up from his sleep. He's panting and sweating. Aang sees he was just having a nightmare. Aang just lays back down, tempting to return to sleep, but he can't. The nightmare is too scary, even since it was about Katara, his girlfriend.

Aang stands up, wraps the cover over his shoulders, then leaves his room. Aang walks down the hallway, towards Kataras room. Aang slightly opens her door, and takes a peek inside. Katara is in her bed, soundly asleep. Aang slowly opens the door, then tie-toes inside. He stands in front of Katara, watching her sleep. She looks so beautiful asleep, he would hate to interrupt it.

Aang slightly shakes Kataras shoulder. Katara moans, but doesn't wake up. Aang tries again, but a little harder. Katara moans then slightly opens her eyes, she sees Aang trying to wake her up. "Aang?" Katara says tiresome. "It's the middle of the night."

Katara starts sitting up on her bed. "I-I'm sorry, Katara." Aang says. "I just had a bad dream."

"Oh...You wanna talk about it?" Katara asks.

"It's just...I was about my battle with Ozai. You were involved and...he reduced you into ashes." Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "It was really scary. I guess I'm afraid Ozai will return and...come after you, even since you're now my girlfriend."

"It's all right, Aang." Katara whispers. "Ozai is finished. Zuko said he's gonna make sure Ozai is locked up tight."

"I know but...I'm still scared." Aang says. Katara doesn't say anything, not sure what to say. "C-can I...lay with you?"

Katara nods. "Sure." Katara moves aside, then Aang crawls into bed and under the sheets. Katara wraps her arms around Aangs body, and Aang lays his head on her shoulder. Aang starts to feel relaxed, in the arms of someone he loves. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Aang says. "I feel so safe with you, Katara." Katara smiles then blushes a little. She gives Aang a little squeeze. Aang wraps his arms around Kataras waist, giving her a little hug. "Good night, sweetie."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie." Aang and Katara peacefully falls back to sleep.

In the hallway, Sokka was walking down the hallway, then notices Katara's door is open. He takes a look inside, then he surprised to see Aang and Katara are a sleep together in the same bed. If he could, he would scream. But instead, he instantly backs up against the wall and covers his mouth, then makes a run for it.

In the morning, Sokka is all ready awake, pacing around in the living room. Katara and Aang are coming downstairs, holding hands, their heads touching and smiling. Sokka sees them then screams. His screams wakes them up from their love world. Aang starts to get instantly nervous.

"Nothing's happening!" Aang yells.

"Calm down, Aang. It's only Sokka." Katara says.

"I know but-" Aang gets cut off by Sokka.

"You two have to stop giving me oogies." Sokka says.

That frustrated Katara. "Oogies? You're such a moron, Sokka! What about you and Suki?"

"It's completely different. Like we didn't slept together on the same bed!" Sokka says.

"No it is...wait, you what gave you that idea?" Katara asks. Sokka was about to say something, then Katara gasps realizing something. "You were snooping in my room, weren't you?"

"I wasn't snooping. I was just walking down the hallway...when I paused for a moment and it...suddenly happen at your doorstep." Sokka says.

Katara pokes a finger in Sokkas chest. "So you were snooping! You're lying!"

Aang walks in between Sokka and Katara. "Can I talk?"

Sokka and Katara angrily looks at Aang. "Not now!" They both said.

Aang just backs up a little, then Katara and Sokka face each other again. "I can't believe you don't trust me! You are such a...ugh! I can't even come up a word that describes you!"

"It's not that, Katara. I do trust you. I'm just looking out for you. You are my little sister and I promised my dad I would protect you." Sokka says.

"Well you need to stop being over-protective!" Katara says. "Aang is a sweet, nice guy. and there's nothing wrong with being in a relationship with him. So leave us alone!"

"Hey, I'm not saying something's wrong with Aang." Sokka says.

Katara and Sokka just argues. Aang feels really weird about this then leaves the house. Aang stands out on the porch then sits on the stairs, looking down all depressed. He's in a relationship with Katara and it's really hard, cause of him, Katara and Sokka are arguing, even more then usual.

A few minutes later, Katara walks out to find Aang. She sits right next to him. "Are you all right?" Katara asks.

Aang looks to see Katara, giving him a concern look. "Yeah. I'm just a little upset."

Katara places a hand on Aangs lap. "What's the problem?"

Aang sighs a little. "Well. I'm just a little weird. We're in a relationship and...it's been upsetting lately."

"What do you mean?" Katara asks. "Haven't you ever been on a relationship with anyone?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. You are actually my very first girlfriend. And...ever since we became a couple, I've been really nervous about losing you, even more then I thought...and now you and Sokka are fighting cause of me."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's okay, Aang. Relationships aren't easy. It's also normal to feel worried about someone you love. There are times when I'm still scared about you going out on a dangerous battle. But you have you learn that everything's all right."

Aang looks at Katara. "Yeah but...what about you and Sokka? You two are fighting."

"It's not really a fight. It was just an argument, and we argue a lot, remember?" Katara says. "Besides, Sokka is just being immature. He needs to learn that there's nothing wrong with being in a relationship with you. It's almost like he thinks it'll end up badly, like when I found out the truth about Jet."

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Katara." Aang says. Katara and Aang hugs each other. After a while, they disband the hug. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Katara nods. "I would love that." Aang and Katara leaves the house and goes for a walk.

In the house, Suki and Sokka are alone at the house. Sokka is just sitting on the cough while Suki is doing some chores around the house. "I just still can't believe they're in a relationship." Sokka says.

"Oh, stop it Sokka." Suki says. "I think they're perfect for each other. You need to leave them alone."

"I know, but I'm just looking out for Katara." Sokka says.

"Looking out for her from what? Aang?" Suki asks. "What's so dangerous about Aang that you have to look out Katara for?"

"Well he..." Sokka pauses, he doesn't really know what to say. "Err...he could..." Sokka couldn't think of anything. Just as he gives up, he realizes one thing. "He's the avatar, some bad guys might try to kidnap her and...use her to get to him."

Suki gives Sokka...the stare. "Oh, and that's the reason you have to interfere on their relationship?" Suki just slaps Sokka on the back of the head. "You need to stop! Aang is a sweet guy, and besides. Katara can take care of herself. She is a waterbending master."

"I know, I know she is but...I just...I can't...I." Sokka doesn't know what to say next, so he sighs in defeat. "I just don't know what to say."

Suki sits next to Sokka then gives him a hug.

On the walk, Aang and Katara walks by the park on the outer areas of Ba Sing Se. They are holding hands, smiling Katara takes a look around in the park. "It's really beautiful." Katara mentions.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "But not as beautiful as you."

Katara blushes a little. "Aww, you're so sweet."

Aang and Katara walks for a while, then they return to the inner wall of the city. Just as they walk, they walk into some poster. Aang takes a look at it. "Hey, Katara. Look."

Katara goes to the poster and reads it.

"Citizens of Ba Sing Se. The earth king is proud to announce the celebration of the fire lords defeat. In the middle of fall, there's going to be a ball at the earth kingdom palace. With a special guest: The Avatar and the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko."

Katara looks at Aang. "Wow. It must be nice to be the avatar, huh?"

Aang looks at the fine print. "There's more...'If you are writing this avatar, you are allowed to bring some friends in your 'team avatar'' I guess you feel special to be my girlfriend."

Katara just laughs a little. "I feel special to be your girlfriend, no matter what." Katara says, wrapping her arms around Aangs neck, then giving him a kiss on the lips.

Aang just blushes from that kiss and laughs a little. Anag and Katara takes that one poster and rolls it up. Aang and Katara returns to their home. On the front door, Aang and Katara faces each other, holding each others hands.

"That was a lovely walk, Aang. I had a wonderful time." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "I'm glad that you did."

Aang and Katara walks into the house. They walk inside to see everyone's here, except for Zuko who is now living in the fire nation palace to restore peace to the fire nation. "I'm glad you're all here." Katara says. Katara takes out the poster then unrolls it. "There's a ball happening in the earth kingdom palace."

Sokka grabs the poster and looks at it. "Really? Maybe we should go." Sokka looks at Suki. "How about you?"

Suki smiles. "Yeah, sounds like fun." Everyone looks at Toph. "What about you, Toph?"

Toph just leans back, resting her head on her arms. "No way. I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh come on, Toph." Katara says. "It'll be fun."

Toph just sighs in defeat. "All right, all right! ...When is the ball anyways?"

Katara reads the poster again. "It just says sometime in the middle of fall. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Later at night, the gang rests. Katara escorts Aang to his room. Aang crawls into bed. Katara lays the cover over his body. Katara moves to Aangs face, smiles, then gently strokes his cheek. "You going to be all right?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay." Katara says. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you had another nightmare or if you're scared."

Aang nods. "All right...I love you, Katara."

"I love you too." Katara whispers. "Good night."

Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Good night." Aang whispers.

Aang quickly falls asleep. Katara leaves the room then slowly closes the door. Aang sleeps peacefully, knowing that being in a relationship with Katara isn't going to be so bad. That everything is going to turn out all right.


	101. Air chapter 2 - Vacation

A/N: Chapter two of book four: Air. I figured the gang could use a vacation after all they've been through defeating the fire lord. Hey, even heroes need to relax. In here, the gang takes a vacation on Ember Island, and things are gonna get a little...ember island-y. You could say this is partly like "The beach" in book third: Fire, only that this will be the version of team avatar instead of...well, team Azula...I guess?

Rating: K+

Somewhere on the oceans of the western earth kingdom, team avatar rides on Appa. Appa flies across the sea, on his way to the fire nation territory. The gang settles in on Appas saddle. "It was really nice for Zuko to arrange us a vacation on ember island." Katara says.

"Yeah. It's nice for us to get a chance to relax." Toph says. "What with all the hard work of defeating the fire lord and stoping that airship fleet. Not to mention putting Azula in her place."

"Yeah. It's been really exhausting." Aang says. Appa flies towards Ember Island, then Aang spots it. "Look! There it is!"

Everyone stands on Appas saddle to get a view of Ember Island. Appa lands in front of the Ember Island building. As they hop off of Appa, Lo and Li approaches. "Welcome, young avatar." Lo says, her and Li bowing before Aang. "We have been expecting you and your friends."

Aang bows back at Lo and Li. The rest of the gang gathers behind Aang. "Welcome to Ember Island, young ones." Li says. "Follow us."

Lo and Li escorts team avatar into the building, towards their rooms. The gang arrives at a lovely suite on the top floor of the building. The whole gang is amazed at the suite, it's much nicer then any place they ever lived in.

"We hope you have a pleasant stay. Ember Island is a magical place." Lo says.

"You must keep a open mind, you may soon learn about yourselves and each other." Li says.

Lo grabs a rock and gives it a soothing feeling. "The beach as a way of soothing even the most rugged edges."

"Like waves whooshing away the footprints of the sand. Ember island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." Li mentions.

Everyone just looks at each other in confusion. "Thanks...I guess?" Katara says.

"We've been on this island before and we've never experienced anything like this." Toph says.

Aang and Katara gives each other an awkward look, realizing something like that happened to them once. Lo walks ahead to another room. "Fire lord Zuko as a room specially reversed for you and your girl, young avatar." Aang and Katara follows Lo to another room. Aang and Katara were quite surprised to see their room. It's pink and red like on the walls and floors with hearts everywhere: A honeymoon suite. It's like Valentines Day lived here. "We'll give you and your friends a chance to settle in. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Lo leaves the room. Aang and Katara takes a look around the room, a little surprised, mostly Aang. "I can't believe Zuko reserved this room for us." Aang says.

"I don't know...I think it's pretty nice." Katara says. Katara walks up to Aang then wraps her froms around Aang from behind. "Besides, at least we can get to have some alone time in here."

Katara starts giving Aang a little tickle. Aang starts laughing. "Katara...oh, Katara. Stop!" Aang pushes Katara off of him.

Sokka just spies on Aang and Katara through a keyhole, then he dry haves. Toph walks up behind Sokka. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Sokka jumps a little then turns around to see Toph. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You need to quit spying on them, snoozles." Toph says. "Have you ever seen me spying on you and Suki?"

Sokka gives Toph an obvious answer look. "Yes."

Toph widens her eyes, realizing that. "Oh...right."

Later at the fire nation palace, Zuko enters the war room for a meeting with the other fire nation soldiers. Zuko looks over the map of the earth kingdom lands. "Let's go over the facts. The colonies are around the earth kingdom. They will need to be removed."

The general stands up. "But fire lord, what about the citizens? Where are they gonna live?"

"We'll come up with something." Zuko explains. "We are not going to let our people live out in the streets." Zuko paces around, thinking for a moment. "How about we give each family in the colonies 100 gold pieces?"

One of the sergeants slams his fists on the table and raises from his chair. "100 gold pieces, you're out of your mind!"

Zuko glares at the sergeant. "Sit! Down!" The sergeant hesitates, but then realizes his errors. The sergeant bows then sits back on his seat. "Now, we are loyal to our citizens. If we are to tear down the colonies from the earth kingdom to restore balance to the world, we must find a way to take care of the citizens of the earth kingdom colonies. It's like I said, we are not leaving anyone out in the streets."

Meanwhile at Ember Island, the gang makes their way to the beach. Aang and Toph plays in the sand, Suki just lays a while, Sokka and Katara are swimming in the ocean. Toph works on her sandbending on the sand. Aang is coming some kind of sculpture.

In the water, Katara waterbends an iceboard and starts surfing on the waves. Aang watches Katara surfing, then smiles. "Wow. Look at her go." Aang whispers. "She's just so amazing."

Toph walks up to Aang. "Yea, yea, Twinkletoes. We know how much you love, Katara."

"Not, she really is amazing." Aang says. "You should see her surfing the waves."

Toph just turns away from Aang, rolling her blind eyes. "If I could see that is."

Aang resumes working on his sculpture. Sokka leaves the ocean to join with Suki. Katara surfs towards the shore, then her iceboard completely turned back to the water when Katara reaches to the sand. Katara walks up to Aang, noticing what he's making.

"Hey, what are you making?" Katara asks.

Aang hops down and stands in front of her. "It's you." Aang says.

Katara gets a look at the sand scuplature. It looks like a person, but it hardly looks like her, but it wouldn't matter, even since Suki didn't care about the blob monster sculpture that Sokka made that was suppose to be Suki.

Katara looks at Aang. "I think it's sweet." Katara says, wrapping her arms around Aangs neck and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Aang blushes a little. "I'm glad you like it." Aang says, hugging Katara. "You know, you were really good out there surfing."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Thanks, I can teach you if you want."

Sokka just watches Aang and Katara together, then he dry haves. Suki just rolls her eyes, looking at Sokka. "Oh Sokka. Just be happy for your sister. Aang is a nice guy, she's lucky to have him."

Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, Zuko just sits on the table, tiresome. Mai walks up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, how's it going, fire lord?" Mai asks.

Zuko looks back at Mai. "Hey, Mai. Rough." Zuko answers. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm gonna do about the colonies."

Mai sighs bored-some. "I see. You don't want to leave the citizens abandoned do yea?"

"How can you tell?" Zuko asks.

"You were always like this since your first war meeting." Mai says.

"Is there something wrong with trying to help the people we love?" Zuko asks.

"Not really, just sounds boring." Mai says. "But I think it's nice that you care."

Zuko and Mai hears a door opening then closing, then a messager walks inside. "Fire lord Zuko. A letter for you from the earth king." The messager says, handing Zuko a scroll. Zuko unrolls the scroll and reads it.

"The earth king is proud to announce the celebration of the fire lords defeat. In the middle of fall, there's going to be a ball at the earth kingdom palace. With special guests: The Avatar and the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko." Zuko notices the fine print under the poster. "Fire lord Zuko, you are to write a speech for the citizens of the earth kingdom. Make it something good. The Earth King."

Zuko just plants his head on the table, sighing. "Oh great. Just what I need, a speech to write." Zuko says. "Still, the ball seems like fun." Zuko turns to face Mai. "You wanna come?"

Mai just rolls her eyes. "Eh, I don't know. Balls sounds boring." Mai just walks away. Zuko just lays his head back onthe table, thinking about what to do for a speech.

At nightfall on Ember Island, everyone gathers around the campfire by the beach. Suki looks at the campfire then back at Sokka. "Campfires are romantic, wouldn't you say?" Suki asks. Sokka doesn't paying attention, for he's just watching Aang and Katara, who are seating next to each other, holding hands. Suki just frowns a little, noticing Sokka isn't bothering to pay attention to her.

"I would think it is if I could see what it's like." Toph says.

"Well, I think it's romantic, don't you Aang?" Katara asks, looking into Aangs eyes.

Aang nods. "Yeah, I do." Aang and Katara snuggles with each other.

Sokka gets on his feet. "You leave my little sister alone!" Sokka yells.

Aang and Katara disbands, Katara is standing on her feet, glaring at Sokka. "Sokka! You leave Aang alone! He's not doing anything wrong!"

Toph just seats back, with her head resting in her arms. "Wow. Sugar queen's sure has gone sour." Toph says, with a smile.

Katara looks at Toph angrily, then Aang grabs her arm. Katara looks at Aang, who's giving her a sad look. Katara starts to calm down then sits next to Aang. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest, then Aang wraps his arms around her.

"Aww...That's sweet." Suki says.

"How can you enjoy that? It gives me oogies." Sokka says

Katara feels offended hearing that. "I enjoy it cause it's romanic. That's what Aang is, romanic. And Katara deserves him. I begin to wonder why I deserve you?"

Sokka feels shocked to hear that. "What do you mean?"

Suki glares at Sokka. "Unlike you, Aang is paying his attention to Katara, where as you aren't even paying attention to me. All you've ever been doing is keeping an eye on Aang and Katara. When are you ever gonna pay attention to me? Be...romanic?"

Sokka is surprised to hear that. "Suki...I never knew you felt like that."

"Yeah, who knew? Relationships are crazy." Toph says.

Everyone glares at Toph. "Oh yeah? What about you? You had a boyfriend once." Aang mentioned.

Toph just frowns hearing that. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. It was that little boy...Ohev was it?" Katara says. "How can you pretend he doesn't exist?"

"You want to know why?" Toph asks. "Ever since I was a little girl, my parents kept seeing me up with other boys. Forcing me into a relationship. If I want to be in a relationship, I can do it myself!"

"We understand how you feel, Toph. But we just want you to be happy." Katara says.

"Happy? Happy!?" Toph yells. "You sound just like my parents! They think that putting me in a relationship would make me happy, even since I've been nothing but sad and upset ever since they mistreated me. Well guess what? I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy! I can be happy without one. Why is it people can't understand that?"

"I understand." Aang says. "I've never had a relationship, and I've been happy without it."

Katara looks at Aang. "You saying you'd be happy without me?"

Aang gets a little nervous. "No, no, no. I am happy to be with you. I'm just talking about before I met you. Back when I was with my friends from a hundred years ago. But...it was because...all the girls who ever loved me...they are only interested in the avatar." Aang looks down, a little sad. "They never cared about me. I just wish...there would be one girl out there...who would care for me."

Katara places a hand on Aangs back. "But there is one girl." Aang looks at Katara, who is smiling at him. "I care about you."

Katara hugs Aang, in the hug, Aang smiles. "Aang, Katara, you're giving me oogies."

Katara disbands the hug. "Oh, Sokka. Would you just shut up!"

"Yeah, Sokka. What is your problem with Aang?" Toph asks.

"I don't have a problem with Aang...I'm just looking out for my sister." Sokka says.

"Well, I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself." Katara says. "Ever since dad left to go fight in the war, you've been treating me like I'm a helpless little girl!"

"Well, you were once, even back Aang arrived." Sokka says. "I'm just looking out for you cause I promised dad."

"I know about your promise, but you need to let go and know the fact that I'm grown up. I can take care of myself." Katara snaps.

"I know! But...I just can't let go." Sokka says.

"Let go of what?" Suki asks.

Sokka looks at Suki, but he doesn't say anything. "Of what?" Toph asks.

Sokka clenches his fists, trying to hold in his emotions. "Of what?" Aang asks.

Sokka looks down, closing his eyes. "Of WHAT?!" Katara yells.

"Of you!" Sokka snaps. Everyone doesn't say anything, Katara was even surprised as well. Sokka just sighs. "It's just that...after mom died...and dad left...I didn't want to let you go...you're my little sister. I know you're grown up and you can take care of yourself but...I'm your older brother, I just can't..."

Katara walks up to Katara and places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sokka...I understand." Sokka and Katara hugs it out. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you like that."

"It's okay." Sokka says.

"Wow...I can't believe it." Suki says, realizing something. "Lo and Li were right. This island really does refill the true you."

"Yeah. I've been on this island before and I've never felt like this." Toph mentions.

Sokka and Katara disbands the hug. "I think we're just tired. It's getting late." Everyone nods in agreement.

Everyone turns to their room in the building. Everyone heads into their rooms. Aang sits on the bed, looking down. Katara lays in the bed, then soon, Aang joins her under the covers. Aang doesn't fall asleep, until he heard Kataras voice.

"Hey." Aang turns to face katara. "Was that true about what you said. No girl loved you personally?" Aang nodded. Katara places a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry...must be tough being the avatar."

Aang nods again. "It is." Aang murmurs. "But...I'm just glad to be with you."

Katara smiles, then gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Me too." Katara whispers.


	102. Air chapter 3 - Yakone

A/N: After seeing Yakone and Aang's battle in Korra's vision. I think: "How is it possible for Yakone to bloodbend without a full moon?" I once thought that if there was an episode for Book four, that they would introduce Yakone then shows and explains Yakone's ways of being a powerful bloodbender. In this story, it's chapter three of book four. Aang and Katara meets Yakone and Yakone has a...fancy turn on Katara. It's worrying Aang, but he starts to grow suspicious.

Rating: T

A week has passed after the gang had their vacation on Ember Island. Appa flies around the earth kingdom lands. Appa lands somewhere near an earth kingdom village. Aang and Katara hops off. "Me and Aang are just gonna hang out for a while. We'll catch up."

"Okay." Sokka says. "Yip yip, Appa."

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Aang and Katara walks into the village together. "So, what do you want to do?" Aang asks.

"I don't know, maybe there's a park we can hang. Maybe have a picnic." Katara says.

"Sounds like fun." Aang says.

Aang and Katara walks by a vendor. They pack some food and pays for it. Just as they were about to leave, a crash happens from a nearby building. A young man gets tossed out of the crash site then slams into the cabbage cart.

The cabbage man screams at the sight of his cabbages. "MY CABBAGES!"

Aang and Katara watches the smoke, then notices those earth kingdom soldiers and Gow. The young man struggles to get on his feet. Gow takes out his maces. Gow slams them on the ground, raises two earth balls, then strikes them.

The young man notices those boulders, then bends the water from a nearby container. The young man creates an ice wall to block the boulders. Katara and Aang are surprised to see that. "He's a waterbender." Katara says.

The ice wall breaks apart, then the soldiers grabs hold of the young man. Aang takes out his staff. "We gotta help him."

Gow stands in front of the young man. "You better pay up, or els-" Gow gets cut off by Aang air blasting him. Gow gets knocked back, then he notices Aang. "Hey! It's the avatar!" The soldiers get a surprised look at Aang. "Get him!"

The soldiers take out their spears and makes they way towards Aang and Katara. Katara bends the water from the young mans feet and starts splash attacking at the soldiers. Aang focuses on one soldier and Gow. Gow launches earth boulders at Aang, but Aang dodges them. When Gow recharges by creating more boulders by smashing his maces on the ground, Aang unleashes for firebending at him. Gow dodges most of them, but got hit by some. Some of the soldiers strikes Katara, but Katara dodges them. Katara splashes the water on the ground, then instantly turns it into ice.

The soldiers starts slipping until they collapse on the ground. Aang earthbends the ground underneath the last soldier and knocks him into the skies. Gow notices his soldiers defeated, then gets a look at Katara and Aang, who are getting ready to strike.

"This isn't over!" Gow says, running away.

Aang and Katara settles down, then checks on the young man. They both stand on each of his sides, then helps him up. "Thanks for the help." The young man says. He gets a look at Katara, then looks amazed. "Oh, well hello there."

Katara smiles a little. "Hi. You all right?"

The young man stands on his feet, then starts wiping off the dust. "I'm fine. Those bullies sure can bite."

"Why are they attacking you?" Aang asks.

"They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay." The young man says. "I swear, I sometimes wonder if it's protection money or broke money." Aang and Katara wonders what he means, then realizes he's talking about paying them until he's out of money. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Yakone."

"I'm Aang." Aang says. "And this is my girlfriend, Katara." Yakone looks at Katara, a little disappointed.

Katara smiles and waves a Yakone. "Hi."

"Oh...you're the avatar's girlfriend." Yakone says.

"Yeah...why? Something wrong?" Katara asks.

"No, it's nothing." Yakone says.

"Ok." Katara pauses for a moment. "So, we couldn't help but notice you're a waterbender. You from the north pole?"

Yakone shook his head. "Not really. I was born in the fire nation, but my mother told me that my grandmother was from the South Pole." Katara raises her eyebrows hearing that, looking shocked. "My mother taught me everything that was from the Southern Water tribute."

Katara doesn't say anything about that. "Is your grandmother...by any chance...Hama?"

Yakone looks a little surprised. "I don't really know. I never got a chance to met her." Yakone says. "My mother use to tell me she died when the fire nation spotted her. She was once a prisoner, but she escaped." Katara just closes her eyes, looks down then sits, a little upset. Yakone faces Aang. "Who's Hama?"

Aang looks at Katara, noticing how upset she looks. "Uh..." Aang whispers into Yakones ear. "She and Katara had a...complicated past. Trust me, she's bad news. Stay away from Hama."

"I'll take your word for it." Yakone says. Yakone sits next to Katara. "You all right, Katara?"

Katara looks at Yakone. "Yeah, I'm all right." Katara says. "You should probably know, I'm a waterbender too, from the south pole."

Yakone smiles. "That's great. It's nice to finally meet a waterbender from the south pole. I thought me and my mother were the last waterbenders."

"I felt the sameway...except for my mother, she was actually a non-bender." Katara says.

Aang cuts in. "Uh, Katara. I hate to interrupt, but, should we get going on that picnic?"

Katara looks at Aang. "Yeah, you're right." Katara stands up and then next to Aang. "It was nice meeting you, Yakone."

Yakone shakes hands with Katara. "You too, Katara. I'll be living in an old house down the ally if you two want to stop by."

"Thanks, that would be nice." Katara says. "Let's go, Aang."

Aang and Katara walks off, then Yakone walks the other direction. Meanwhile, the gang returns in Ba Sing Se. Sokka hops off of Appas saddle, then Suki and Toph joins him.

"You still think Aang and Katara can't be trusted alone?" Toph teases.

Sokka gives a sarcastic laugh. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Toph." Sokka says. "And no, I think they can...but I'm still a little worried about Katara."

Suki puts her hands on Sokkas shoulders. "Well don't be, I'm sure she'll be fine."

At twilight, Aang and Katara returns to the village with an empty basket. "That was fun." Katara says.

"Yeah. I had a great time." Aang says.

Aang and Katara walks by, then notices Yakone at the vendor. Aang and Katara approaches, then Yakone turns and smiles. "Hey, Katara. I was looking for you."

Katara feels a little weird. "Oh...you do?"

"Yeah. I need to ask you something." Yakone says. "But first, you wanna go on a walk?"

"Uh...sure." Katara looks at Aang. "You wanna come, Aang?"

Aang was about to say something, but then Yakone cuts in. "Actually, I want to talk to you, alone."

"Oh...Aang, is that okay with you?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, Katara." Aang says.

Katara grabs Aangs hands. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be gone for about an hour. Then I'll come back." Aang smiles then nods. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Katara and Yakone goes for a walk. Aang just sits on a create, watching them walk off. Katara and Yakone leaves the village on their walk. A few minutes later, night time seeps in. They stop. "So, what was it you wanna talk about?" Katara asks.

"Oh, well...I was wondering...since we're the last waterbenders from the southern water tribute...I was wondering." Katara feels a little weird thinking where this is heading. "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Katara blushes a little. "Oh, Yakone. I'm flattered. But I'm with Aang." Katara says.

"I know you are, but forget him." Katara feels a little offended hearing that. "You're with me now. We can reform the southern water tribute together, teach our children everything." Yakone starts closing in on Katara. Katara backs up until her body hits a tree. "As for Aang...he's the avatar, not to mention an airbender. He'll ruin everything...Even since he's the last airbender and that would be bad for his nation."

Katara pushes Yakone away. "Yakone, I'm happy with Aang. I know he's an airbender and I'm a waterbender, but...I love him."

"Forget him! You're with me, baby." Yakone says.

Katara starts to look a little angry. "You know, you are starting to turn into a real jerk." Katara says.

"That's hurtful, Katara." Yakone says. "I'm just telling you, you should be with the right guy."

Yakone wraps his arms around Katara, but Katara refuses. "Back off! I am with the right guy, and he's waiting for me back in the village." Katara starts walking away. "Good-bye, Yakone!" Katara walks off, but just as she walks off Yakone looks at the sky, the full moon has arrived. Yakone starts to do some waterbending, only at that moment, Katara instantly stops. Katara tries to struggle, but she can't move her body. "Ugh! What's going on?"

"I'm stopping you!" Yakone says.

Katara forcefully turns around then her body starts walking towards Yakone. Katara notices Yakone making waterbending movements, but there's no water. He's bloodbending. "Yakone? You're a bloodbender?" Katara asks, in total shock.

"That's right. Surprised?" Yakone says. Yakone bloodbends Katara to force her to kneel in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara says.

"I've heard a lot about you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribute." Yakone says. "I will not let you walk out on me, just like you did to my master."

Yakone bloodbends to lift Katara from her feet, then he takes her on the walk. Back in the village, Aang is still waiting for Katara, but she doesn't show. He starts to get nervous. Aang gives up, he stands up, thinking where Yakone says.

"Where did he say he lives?" Aang asks. Aang takes a little walk around the village. He goes into an ally then founds an old house. Aang knocks on the door, but as he knocks, the door slightly opens. Aang takes a look inside. There are some fur pelts and some containers filled with water. "Yep, it's Yakone's house."

Aang walks inside. The house is empty. Aang notices a broken glass sound. He flinches, but then looks down, realizing he stepped on a picture. Aang kneels down and picks up a picture and gets a look at it. He sees Yakone with some old lady.

"Is that Yakone and..." Aang gets a close look at the lady, then widens his eyes realizing who is it. "Hama..." Aang gasps realizing what's happening. "Katara!"

Yakone and Katara arrives at an abandon factory. Katara just floats in the air, slightly struggling to break free. In the center of the room, Yakone drops his bloodbending, and Katara instantly collapses on the ground.

"Here she is, master." Yakone says.

Katara moans a little, like she's just waking up. She sees a shadow casted over her body. "Well, well. It's nice to see you again." Says Hama.

Katara widens her eyes realizing that voice. She slowly turns around, scared to believe it's Hama, but it really is her. "Ha-ha...Hama." Katara says.

"Scared to see me?" Hama asks. "Oh, don't be sweetheart." Hama puts a hand on Kataras cheeks. "You are with your friends now."

Katara shoves Hamas hand off of her. "Bu-bu-but...how did you escape from your prison?"

Hama just groans angrily. "Those citizens were just about to leave me there to rot. But then my grandson found me and busted me out."

Katara was shocked to hear that, then turns to Yakone. "So...Hama really is...your grandmother?"

Yakone just rolls his eyes. "Took you this long to realize the truth."

Katara looks back at Hama. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make you into a bloodbender." Hama says.

"I told you! I will not become a bloodbender!" Katara was about to fight, but then Yakone uses bloodbending to subdue her.

Katara forcefully kneels down. "Then I'll give you a reason to become one." Hama says. "He should be arriving soon."

Katara widens her eyes realizing who she's talking about: Aang. An hour later, Aang walks on the road, on the stone path that he saw Katara and Yakone took. Aang follows the path until it reaches the abandon factory. Aang walks inside, but careful and cautious, expecting Hama or Yakone.

Aang walks until he sees Katara out cold under a spotlight. Aang runs to Kataras side. Katara starts to wake up. "Are you okay, Katara?"

Katara widens her eyes realizing it's Aang. "Aang! You have to run!" Aang is surprised to hear that. "Get out of here!" Aang was about to run, but then Katara grabs Aang by the wrist. Aang looks back then sees Katara painfully moves Aangs arm behind his back.

"Katara! Ugh! ...What are you doing?" Aang asks.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'm not doing this!" Katara says. "It's Yakone. He's a-"

"Oh, Katara." Hama says. Hama and Yakone, who's bloodbending Katara, walks out of the shadows. "Why ruin the surprise? When he can see for himself?"

"Actually...I all ready knew the truth." Aang says.

Hama and Yakone looked a little surprised to hear that. "I knew I shouldn't have told them where my house was." Yakone says. "You best defend yourself, avatar. You're girlfriend is hitting on you." Yakone forces Katara to punch Aang in the mouth. Aang gets knocked back. "Literally!"

Katara just looks sad at Aang. Aang tries to get back on his feet. "Katara. I don't want to hurt you." Aang says.

"I don't either, but I have no choice." Katara says. Yakone forces Katara towards Aang. Aang dodges Katara, but Katara low sweep kicks, knocking Aang down. "I'm sorry."

Yakone forces Katara to fight Aang. Aang try his hardest to avoid Kataras attacks, but she's faster. Aang slams against the wall then crashes on the floor. Hama laughs evilly. "I think it's time for Katara to put him out of his misery."

Yakone nods. Katara looks at them all worried. Hama grabs a sword then throws it at Katara. Yakone forces Katara to catch the sword by the hilt. Katara forcefully walks towards Aang, up until she's standing in front of Aang. Aang looks up at Katara, who's getting ready to impale the sword through Aangs chest. "Katara...please..." A tear escapes from Aangs eye. "Don't."

Katara feels horrible about this. "Finish him." Hama says.

Yakone forces Katara to stab Aang with the sword, but just as the sword nearly touched his chest, it suddenly stops. Aang was about ready to feel dead, but nothing happens. He sees Katara struggle. Yakone tries hard to bloodbend Katara, but she's barely moving any closer to Aang.

"No...No! No!" Katara yells. Bit by bit, Katara starts moving the blade away from Aangs body. Hama joins in, then Katara instantly stops. She struggles more, then drops the sword. "You. Will not!" Katara starts to turn towards Hama and Yakone, bit by bit. "Force me! To kill! My! Boyfriend!"

Katara starts to bloodbend at Hama and Yakone. Just as she was able to do the slightest bloodbend on them, their bloodbending on Katara instantly drops. Katara forces them on their knees. Aang is completely surprised to see this, then he quickly earthbends a cone all over Hama's and Yakone's body.

Katara drops her bloodbending, then just looks upset. Aang moves to Hama, then uses his power to take away her bending. After that, he does the same to Yakone, then he returns the earth cone back into the ground, then Hama and Yakone collapses on the ground.

Aang turns around to see Katara is all ready outside. Aang approaches behind her. "You okay?" Aang asks.

"No." Katara asks. "I can't believe Yakone was Hama's grandson. And what's worse...I'm turning into a bloodbender."

Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "You had no choose. You have to stop them somehow." Katara looks at Aang, then suddenly hugs him. Katara starts sobbing on Aangs chest. Aang wraps his arms around Katara, then slowly helps her stand on her knees. "There, there. It's okay, Katara. Everything's going to be all right."

Aang spends the rest of the night comforting Katara. Katara wishes nothing more then for this power of being a bloodbender to go away.


	103. Air chapter 4 - Mother

A/N: I honestly don't know if this should be called a Kataang. If anything, it'll probably be a Zutara cause...well, I think it's unfair the story of the last airbender ends and yet, we still don't know what happened to Zuko's mother. It's SOOOOOO unfair. So I figured that would be apart of book four. This is chapter four of book four, Katara founds out the truth of Zuko's mother, then feels bad for him. So she goes to search for his mother. Aang doesn't want her to go alone, so he tags along. That part could be a Kataang, Aang goes with her cause he loves her and...ah, I'm not good at explaining this. Just go with it:

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara returns to their house in Ba Sing Se on the next day. Katara's been upset about what happened last night, so Aang sleeps with her for the night. In the morning, Katara is still asleep, and Aang is holding her in his arms. Aang is all ready awake, he's waiting for Katara to wake up, knowing that Katara wants to still be beside him when she wakes up.

Katara starts to wake up. Aang looks down at her. "Hey, Katara." Aang whispers. Katara wakes up and wipes the sleep off of her eyes. "You feeling better?"

"A little." Katara says. "Thanks for staying with me for the night."

Aang gives Katara a comforting hug. "No problem."

The gang spends the morning at the Jasmine Dragon. They all sit in one table, discussing about the earth kingdom ball. Zuko just looks upset, depressed even. Katara notizes he's mostly paying attention to a bunch of children with their mothers. Just like that, Zuko gets off of his seat and leaves. Katara feels a little worried and awful, thinking what's going on.

Katara follows Zuko outside, she sees him sitting on the floor next to the door. "You okay?" Katara asks.

"Not really." Zuko says, looking up at Katara. "Is it noticeable?"

"Kind of." Katara says, sitting down next to Zuko. "What's the problem?"

Zuko says. "It's about my mother...I just wish she would come back."

"What you said in that underground prison...it's true isn't it?" Katara asks.

Zuko looks at Katara with concern. "You thought I was lying?"

"Not at first, but only after you attacked me and Aang." Zuko realizes that. Katara thought the whole thing was a set up, to let her guard down just so he can attack. "The fire nation really did kill your mother?"

Zuko looks a little shocked hearing that, thinking about what he said to her but what she thought he meant. "She's not really dead." Katara is surprised to hear that, thinking it was really a lying. "Well, actually, at first, I really did thought she was killed. But on the eclipse, when I confronted my father, he told me the truth of what happened that night when she disappeared."

"So...she's still alive...out there...somewhere." Katara mentions.

"Yeah." Zuko says. "I tried to make my father tell me where she is, but he wouldn't say anything...I just wish she would come back."

Zuko stands up then returns into the tea shop. Katara feels awful for Zuko, he misses his mother, and she thought the whole thing was a big lie and setup. Katara can all ready understand how Zuko feels, she wishes nothing more then to see her own mother as well.

Katara joins the rest of the gang in the Jasmine Dragon. Later at night, Katara couldn't sleep, she's alone in bed, thinking about Zuko and his mother. She's still alive out there, and Katara couldn't help but feel bad for Zuko.

Katara couldn't take it anymore, she gets out of bed then heads downstairs. Katara takes out some supples, maps, her water pouch, some food, a sleeping beg. Katara makes her way ouside, then heads to the stables. Katara lets Appa loose, but just as she was about to hop up on his saddle.

"Katara?" Katara turns around to see it's Aang. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, Aang. Go back to sleep." Katara says.

Aang doesn't leave. "Why are you running away?"

Katara sighs. "I'm not running away, Aang. I'm just going out for a while."

"Why?" Aang asks.

Katara realizes Aang isn't going to leave. "I'm going to find Zuko's mother." Aang is surprised to hear that. "I made a horrible mistake with Zuko. I'm gonna fix it."

"You don't really have to do this." Aang says. "Zuko all ready accepts you."

"I know but...I just...you wouldn't understand." Katara says. Katara hops on Appas head. "Don't try and stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you." Aang says, air jumping next to Katara on Appas head. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to come." Katara mentions.

"I know, but I want to." Aang says.

"Okay then." Appa walks out of the stables then takes off. "Zuko says his father knows something about his mothers whereabouts, let's pay Ozai a little visit."

In morning, back in the house, Sokka and Toph are awake. They noticed that the kitchen is empty, there's not even breakfast. Suki walks in with a note. Sokka notices the note. "A note? What does it say?"

"It's from Katara." Suki says. "Gone out for a mission with Aang. We'll be back in a few days. Katara. P.S. Don't let Sokka go over his head about what he thinks I mean, we're on an actual mission. Also, make sure he doesn't read this note."

Sokka starts to look upset and worried. "Oh, he'll fail his little 'mission' all right!" Sokka charges towards the door, but then Suki and Toph stops him.

"Sokka! Don't! They are on an actual mission!" Toph says.

"If it was a mission, why would they leave us out of it?" Sokka says.

"Says the man who left out us to go on a mission to break out his father from prison." Toph says, teasingly.

Sokka feels disturbed hearing that. "Oh...well, you know what I mean."

Suki and Toph takes Sokka to a chair and helps him relax. "Just calm down, Sokka." Suki says. "I'm sure they have their reasons to why they want to go alone."

At the prison tower, Ozai awaits in his prison. Just then, he hears the bar doors opens. "You've come to find your mother, haven't you?" Ozai asks. Nothing happens. "Well, forget it, I'm not telling you anything." Ozai turns around, just then, water splashes him back against the wall.

Aang earthbends Ozais hands shackled on the wall. "Well then you better tell us." Aang says.

Katara grabs the keys then opens the bar doors. She stands in front of Ozais face. Katara gets a grip on his prison robe, then makes him face her. "Where is Zuko's mother?"

Ozai just chuckles evilly. "Do you honestly think I'll ever talk to the avatar and his waterbender peasant?" Ozai mentions. "Forget it!"

Katara evilly glares at Ozai. "Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way." Katara mentions.

Katara and Aang chains up Ozai, then drags him to Appa. Katara hooks the chain to one of the holes of Appas saddle. Aang and Katara hops on Appas head, then Appa takes off, with Ozai dangling. Appa flies to a volcano. Aang and Katara looks down, noticing Ozai starting to look scared.

"All right, you better start talking before we boil you like a cabbage!" Katara yells.

Ozai screams. "You two are crazy! Are you insane?"

Aang looks at Katara. "Don't you think we're going a little too far?"

"It's Ozai, I don't think anything is too far." Katara says. "You better start talking, Ozai. It looks like Appa is starting to get tired dragging you over a volcano!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Ozai yells. Appa flies away from the volcano, then Aang and Katara pulls Ozai up, until he's in the saddle. "My wife, Usra, she is forced to go into hiding."

"Where is she?" Aang asks.

"I don't know where exactly." Ozai says. "Last I heard, she was heading to an earth kingdom town or city. It's not Ba Sing Se, that's for sure."

"I think we would have noticed." Katara says. Katara looks at Aang. "Let's think. Where would someone go live in the earth kingdom lands when she's in hiding?"

Aang and Katara thinks for a moment, then Aang gets an idea. "I got it!"

Aang and Katara returns Ozai to his prison. Appa flies to Omashu, but he flies to the woods in between the canyon cliffs near the city. Katara and Aang walks on the road, keeping their eyes open.

"You sure she might be here?" Katara asks.

"Maybe." Aang says. "When Kuzon was force into hiding, me and Bumi took him to a friend of Bumi's. He lives in a house in the woods, it's the perfect hiding spot." Aang and Katara leaves the road then takes a path that goes directly into the woods. Aang spots an old house that is barely abandoned. "We're here."

Katara takes a look at the house. "Man, that really is a perfect hiding spot. I wouldn't think to look here."

Katara and Aang walks up at the house, up to the front door. Aang gives a knock, at first, nothing happens, then the door slightly opens. "Who's there?" A ladies voice says.

Aang and Katara looks through the crack, only to see darkness. "Uh...is the Fire Lady, Usra, here?" Katara asks.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" The lady asks.

Aang and Katara doesn't say anything, thinking that it could be her. "We're friends with Zuko."

The door opens a little more, then Usra sticks her head out, noticing Aang and Katara. "You're friends...with my son?" Aang and Katara nods. "But...I thought the air and water nations are our enemies."

They shook their heads. "Not anymore." Aang mentions. "The war is now over."

"Anyways, we need to talk to you." Katara says.

"Oh." Usra widens the door open. "Won't you come in?"

Aang and Katara walks inside. They take a seat in the living room. Usra walks into the living room from the kitchen, with a tray that has three cups of tea. Aang and Katara each grab a cup then takes a sip.

"It's delicious." Katara mentions.

"Thanks." Usra says with a smile. "Iroh taught me a lot before he left to fight in the war." Usra sets the tray down. "So, who are you two?"

"Oh. I'm avatar Aang. This is my girlfriend, Katara." Aang says, him and Katara smiling.

Usra is shocked. "You're the avatar? I thought you were dead a hundred years ago." Aang shook his head. "Well...I guess I should have realized you're the avatar since you're an airbender."

Katara looks at Aang, with a small sad look. "And the last one to mention." Katara says. Katara looks back at Usra. "Anyways, you need to come back to the fire nation. Zuko misses you."

Usra looks a little disappointed, then looks down closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Katara and Aang are disappointed to hear that. "But? Why?" Katara asks. "He misses you, so much."

"Yeah. And it's been years since you were at the palace. I'm sure it's time to get out of hiding." Aang says.

Usra looks at Aang and Katara. "But did Ozai or Zuko ever tell you why I was forced into hiding?" Aang and Katara were silent, then they shook their heads. Usra takes a deep breath. "It was seven years ago, when Iroh returned home from his sage at Ba Sing Se. My husband asked his father, fire lord Azulon, for the throne. Ozai thinks he should be fire lord now cause Iroh lost his son during the war. So Azulon had to punish Ozai by making him suffer the way Iroh did, by sacrificing Zuko."

Aang and Katara gasps hearing that. "What?" Katara asks. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I can't imagine why he would do that." Aang says. "But, what does that have to do with you?"

"I swore I would protect Zuko at any cost, no matter what happens to me or what must be done." Usra explains. "After hearing about Ozais punishment, I knew something had to be done. I came up a plan that would make Ozai fire lord and Zuko's life would be spared. I...I killed Azulon." Aang and Katara were in total shock to hear that. "After his death, the royal guards tried to hunt me, but Ozai did all he could, the fire nation wouldn't stop hunting me. So I was forced into hiding." Katara and Aang doesn't say anything, they just stared at Usra. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back."

"We understand why you can't." Aang says. "But you have to."

"Zuko misses you. When he first talked about you, he thought you were killed." Katara mentions. Usra was surprised to hear that. "He's devastated, Usra. You have to come back."

"Also, Zuko is fire lord now. Surely, he can do something to prevent the fire nation from dealing you." Aang adds.

Usra doesn't say anything. In the end, she sighs. "All right. I'll come back."

Aang and Katara smiles. They both take Usra out of the house. When they made it out of the woods, they get on Appa then Appa takes off. At sunset, they return to Ba Sing Se. Appa lands right in front of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Is this the tea shop Iroh owes?" Usra asks.

"Yeah. Zuko should be inside." Aang says.

Katara walks inside, she can see the shop is clear, except for Zuko, who's sweeping the floors, and Iroh who's behind the counter. Katara approaches to Zuko. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko looks to see it's Katara. "Hey, Katara...You need something?"

Katara shook her head. "No, actually, I have something for you."

Zuko looks a little curious, even since he sees she's empty handed. Katara walks to the door, then just stands there, waving her hand. Katara walks back in, then Aang and Usra joins in. Zuko is in a total shock, he just stares at his mother then drops the broom.

Iroh takes a look then notices Usra. He's surprised, but he just smiles. "Ma-ma...mom?" Zuko says.

Usra nods. "Hi, Zuko."

Zuko just stands there, frozen in place. But then she runs to his mother and gives her a hug. Usra hugs Zuko back. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Zuko says, with tears escaping his eyes.

"I know, I know." Usra says. "I'm sorry, Zuko. But it's all over now." They disband the hug. "You're friends found me and suggested I came back."

Zuko looks at Aang and Katara. Katara smiles, then Zuko instantly hugs Katara. "Thank you so much, Katara." Katara was surprised, but then she smiles and hugs Zuko.

Aang is a little upset. "Hey! What about me? I helped!"

Zuko grabs Aang and pulls him into the hug. Iroh walks up and towards Usra. "Well, well. Nice to see you after all these years."

"It's good to see you too, Iroh." Usra mentions. "I see you've lost weight."

Iroh pats his belly. "Well, I have been working out a lot lately." Iroh says, with a laugh at the end.

Usra walks in and joins her son and his friends on the group hug.


	104. Air chapter 5 - Katara's birthday

A/N: As well aware, it's Katara's birthday. I figured it would be nice for one of the gangs of team avatar to have a birthday. I'd pick Aang, but I think he had enough. 112 years old. Ha. Ha. Ha. Figures. Anyways, this is chapter five of book four. It's Katara's birthday and Aang wants to do something special for his girl. You can imagine it, can't yea?

Rating: K+

A week has passed since Usra and Zuko were reunited. Usra took a job at Irohs tea shop to help serve the tea. In the morning, Aang is up, bright and early. He is all ready working on a special breakfast. It's Katara's birthday and he wants to do something special for her, even since she's his girlfriend.

Katara wakes up, then starts heading downstairs, yawning. Katara walks into the kitchen, noticing Aang is all ready up, and working on breakfast. "Hey, Aang." Katara says. "What are you doing up all ready?"

Aang takes Katara to her seat on the table. "Just making a special breakfast for a special lady on her special day."

Aang says. Katara blushes and laughs a little. "Oh all right." Katara says, sitting down.

Aang returns to the counter, a minute later, he lays Katara's breakfast in front of her. A plate of eggs, sausage and toast, with a glass of orange juice. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara smiles. She takes a bite of her breakfast. "It's delicious." Katara says. "You're getting better at cooking."

Aang smiles. "Thanks, Katara." Aang sits next to Katara, watching her eat. "So, you doing anything special?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "I haven't thought of anything." Katara says. "Maybe I'll just take a look around the mall, see if I can get a dress for the ball." Katara leans in on Aangs ear. "Maybe I'll get a birthday discount."

Aang couldn't help but laugh at that, then Katara laughs as well. Just then, Sokka and Suki joins in. "Hey, Katara. Where's breakfast?" Sokka notices Katara's breakfast. "You made breakfast for only yourself?!"

"Sokka! Give her a break!" Aang snaps. "I made her that, it's her birthday."

Sokka reacts nervously, then gets into Katara's face. "You all right? We better get you to a hospital."

Sokka grabs Kataras arm, then starts running. Katara fights back then removes Sokkas grip on her arm. "Sokka! I'm fine! And Aang is getting better a cooking, it's delicious."

Sokka screams. "She's talking crazy!" Katara just rolls her eyes and shook her head. Sokka starts pacing back and forth. "We gotta get her to the hospital, hopefully it won't be too late, but maybe if we leave now, take Appa and fly to the other side of the city, then may might-" Sokka gets cut off by Katara shoving a piece of sausage in his mouth. At first, Sokka was shocked, then is even more shocked when he shallows it. Sokka gets a grip on Aang then gets in his face. "Can you make breakfast from now on?"

Suki just pulls Sokka away from Aang. "Oh, Sokka. Can't you for once think of anything besides food? Like what to do for Katara? It is her birthday."

Toph walks in, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. "What's with all the noise? I heard screaming and Sokka yelling about Katara talking crazy. What's going on."

"She's not really talking crazy, that's just Sokka talking crazy." Aang says. "Anyways, it's Katara's birthday."

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Oh really?" Toph asks. "I never really had a birthday."

"What? Why not?" Suki asks.

"Knowing her parents, I can't imagine why." Sokka says. Katara and Aang laughs a little.

After eating her breakfast, Katara grabs her satchel then starts walking towards the door. "Well, I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours. See yea."

Everyone says 'Bye' to Katara as she leaves. Aang sits down, thinking for a moment. "What should I do for katara?" Aang asks.

"What? Making her breakfast wasn't enough?" Toph teases.

"I meant for a present." Aang explains. "I wanted to give her something special."

Suki sits next to Aang. "Well, why don't you make her a gift? Anything's special if it's homemade."

Aang looks at Suki. "What do you have in mind?" Aang asks. Suki leans in and whispers her idea into Aangs ear.

Meanwhile, Katara goes for a walk on the roads of Ba Sing Se. Katara arrives at the Jasmine Dragon. Usra takes Katara to her seat somewhere near the wall. Katara looks over the menu. Zuko walks up to Katara.

"Hey, Katara. Happy birthday." Zuko says.

Katara smiles. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko sits in front of Katara, facing her. "So, is the birthday girl doing anything special today?"

"I'm not really planning on much." Katara says. "But I am looking for something to do." Katara looks back at the menu. "I'll have the White Jade."

Zuko nods then leaves the table. Katara stays at her table, waiting for her tea. Katara thinks about that ball, what to do and how it will be. She knows she'll want to have Aang for her date to the ball.

Just then, Zuko returns with her cup of tea. "On the house."

Katara accepts the tea. "Thanks, Zuko." Katara takes a sip of the tea. "Mmm...it's very delicious."

"Glad you enjoy it." Zuko says with a smile.

Back at the house, Aang does a little drawing in the backyard of the house. Sokka walks up behind Aang. "Hey, we're about to head out of town to get some stuff for the party." Sokka looks over Aangs shoulder at the drawing. "...What are you drawing?"

Aang turns around to face Sokka. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Sokka takes a look at the drawing. "Oh sure, for your drawing, I think it looks nice, and yet, when I draw, everyone hates it!"

"No offense, Sokka, but you're not exactly an artist. I think you should stick to being the idea-guy." Aang says.

Sokka just makes a grumpy face, then walks back into the house. Aang decides to head out into the city. Meanwhile, Katara leaves the Jasmine Dragon. She goes for a walk then heads to the mall. Katara takes a look at all the dresses in the womens section. She carefully looks at each dress, thinking about what to wear for the ball.

Just then, some old lady shows up. "May I help you?" She asks.

Katara turns and smiles at the lady. "No thanks." Katara says. "It's my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday then." The lady says. "You have your eye on something?"

Katara turns her attention back to the dresses. "I don't know, I'm just looking."

"Ok." The lady says, walking off. Katara resumes looking over the dresses.

Meanwhile, Aang enters the mall, he figured he should try to find something to wear for the ball. As Aang was walking by, he sees Katara. Aang hides somewhere out of sight, watching Katara.

Katara turns to see her eye are fixed on a water tribe dress. The dress is a light blue tank top with sea blue long slave shirt over it, with a white line on the upper arm part of each slave, the shirt part has like a robe somewhat similar to her water tribe outfit. The waist has a pattern of ocean waves with a light blue sash tied around it. The waves are also patterned on the bottom of the robe part of the shirt.

Katara is amazed at the fabric of the dress. Aang can tell by the look of her face, she loves that dress. Katara takes a look at the price tag, then frowns at the price. It's pretty expensive. Katara walks off, disappointed. Aang notices how upset she looks. She really wants that dress but she can't afford it.

Aang takes a look at the dress. She imagines Katara wearing that dress, she would look so beautiful. Aang takes a look at the price tag, then he becomes completely shocked to see it. If he had hair, it would be standing straight. 1500 gold pieces. Where on earth is Aang gonna get that kind of money?

Aang leaves the mall, then returns to the house, having the need to get started on Kataras present. Katara takes a walk down at the park. She walks up to the fountain, looking at it. Oh how she loves the fountain. It's her favorite place to waterbend. But sadly, it's not easy with the publicity. People staring and watching her waterbend. Katara doesn't exactly have stage fright, but it makes her feel uncomfortable having strangers watching her waterbending the cities fountain.

Meanwhile, at the house, Sokka and Toph are setting up for the party. Toph usually handles the ground stuff since hanging stuff on the wall isn't anything she can manage with her blindness.

Suki returns with a water tribe cake. "Okay, Sokka. I got the cake." Suki says.

"Great, just put it on the table." Sokka mentions.

Suki places the cake on the table along with all the other foods. Just then, Zuko and Hakoda arrives at the door. "We're not late are we?" Zuko asks.

"We're still setting everything up." Sokka says. "You think you can help me with this banner?"

Zuko takes a look at the banner, which says 'Happy Birthday'. "Okay." Zuko helps Sokka out with hanging the banner.

Just then, Aang walks in, but he doesn't bother talking or offering help with his friends. He just walks up to Toph. "Hey, Toph. I need your help." Aang grabs Tophs arm and drags her to the backyard.

Toph and Aang enters the backyard. "What's up, twinkletoes?"

"I need your help to make Katara's present." Aang says.

Toph cracks her knuckles. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Aang takes out his drawing. "I need your earthbending to help me make this."

Toph waves her hand right in front of her face. "Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Aang feels stupid realizing that she's blind. "Oh right...how about I deserve it to you?"

Toph smiles. "That'll work."

Aang and Toph gets to work on Katara's present in the backyard. Hours later, Aang does his finishing touch by writing something in stone, using a hammer and a chisel. Toph just stands back, smiling with her arms crossed.

"I must admit, Aang. This is a nice piece of work." Toph says.

Aang finished his chiseling then turns to face Toph. "Thanks, I just hope she'll enjoy it." Aang and Toph returns into the house.

At the front step, Katara starts walking up to the house. Katara enters the house, then is surprised to see the party. Just then, everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise!"

Katara was smiling in total surprise. "Oh my gosh! A party?" Katara asks. Hakoda walks up to Katara. "Dad? You're here?"

"That's right." Hakoda says, hugging Katara. "Happy Birthday, Katara."

Katara hugs her father back. Katara takes a look at the party, noticed it's water tribe themed. "I don't believe it. It looks just like home." Katara says. "Thanks, everyone."

Everyone enjoys the party with Katara. Play some games, eat the food, have cake. Katara has a wonderful time with her friends and family and Aang. When the party was over, Aang approaches to Katara.

"Hey, Katara. I have something for you." Aang says.

"Really? What is it?" Katara asks.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Katara closes her eyes. Aang grabs Kataras hands and escorts her to the backyard. Aang has Katara stand in front of her gift, then he leans into Kataras ear. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara opens her eyes and is amazed to see what's in front of her. It's a lovely fountain just like the one in the center of Ba Sing Se. Only this one, the fountain has three levels of water ponds. Bottom one is just a regular pond, the middle level is four little bird baths, pouring the water from it onto the pond level beneath it. The top part is a circular pond split in half, water pouring from each quarter onto the bird baths beneath it and at both ends to the bottom level. Katara looks up and she sees a statue of her, standing on a regular straight stance with her hands out and water pouring out of it, like she's waterbending. The water is being poured on to each halves of the first level pond.

Katara is shocked, completely. "Before you say anything, read the plack." Katara looks down and sees the plack. Katara kneels down and reads it:

"_Katara, of the southern water tribute. The worlds most talented, beautiful, powerful waterbender. A kind hearted, spirited brave young girl who helped the avatar save the world from the fire nation. The avatar can never have hoped to have anyone to help him and to be his girlfriend. Katara is the greatest person the avatar could ever have in his life."_

Katara feels tears in her eyes. Katara gets up on her feet and admires the statue of her again. "Aang..." Is all Katara says, then she pauses.

Aang doesn't know how she feels about it, he thought from seeing this, she would be shocked. "Suki told me about your favorite place to waterbend, that fountain. So I made you one. It's bigger, resembles you and mostly, it's private."

Katara doesn't hesitate as she leaps towards Aang and gives him a big hug. "I love it Aang!" Kataras voice is breaking from that. It's like she's overwhelm with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aang hugs Katara back.

Aang hugs Katara back. "I'm glad that you to. Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara closes her eyes and lets the tears escape from her eyes, tears of joy, thinking that this is the best birthday ever.


	105. Air chapter 6 part I - Dragon Spirit

A/N: So you know, this is should be known as "Journey of the Spirits part I - The Dragon Spirit" but not enough room in the title. That just stinks. Anyways, you all know my special story: "Journey of the Spirits" Anyways, when I was playing World of Warcraft, one of my guildies, Salvv, my guilds paladin healer, thought that this story should have been an episode, so...I'd go with it. Figured it would be in book four since...well, Aang did it for Katara cause he loves her and she's his girlfriend. Anyways, the story is in two chapters, starting with chapter six where Aang goes on a long journey to bring Katara's mother back to life, even since Katara's been upset lately about her. Missing her mother.

There is one other thing. it ain't gonna be a complete copy. I had to do a little...editing to make it fitting for book four: Air. If you compare this with the actual "Journey of the Spirits" you'll get the idea.

Rating: K+

It's a lovely day in Ba Sing Se, but sadly, not for everyone. Katara is up all ready in the morning, but instead of making breakfast, she sits on a chair, looking down all sad and depressed. She's been upset lately, it's worrying Aang sometimes. Sokka and Toph wakes up next, but instead, they find Katara sitting on the chair. "Hey, Katara. Where's breakfast?" Sokka asks.

"If you want breakfast, go make it yourself!" Katara says angrily.

"All right, all right. Geez." Sokka says, walking off with Toph.

Aang walks in the room, heard the whole conversaion. Aang walks up to Katara. "Are you all right?"

Katara stays silent, then takes a deep breath. "No." Katara looks at Aang. "Is it obvious?"

Aang kneels down to Kataras level. "What's the problem?"

Katara looks down. "It's about my mom...I just miss her so much."

"I know you do." Aang says.

"Yeah but...every year on mothers day, my moms birthday, my parents wedding anniversary...I just miss her more then ever...The pain is just too much. It's unbearable...I just..." Katara breaks down crying. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gently rocks her, trying to calm her down. In a few minutes, Katara relaxes. "I'm sorry...I just miss her."

"I understand." Aang says.

Katara sniffles. "Even on mothers day...I see children everywhere...spending time with their mothers." Katara looks at Aang. "This year on mother's day, I thought me and Zuko would be together on mothers day but...now I know I'll be alone, even since his mother was found."

"But, I'm here. Katara. I don't have a mother. You can be with me." Aang says.

"Yeah. But..." Katara doesn't say anything. She stays silent until she stands up. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone."

Aang just watches Katara walk away, he feels really bad for her. Whenever Katara is upset about her mother, he or Zuko are always the ones to fix it. But this time, it's like she can never be healed. Aang takes a walk down the street with Toph. They don't really talk. Aang's too upset for Katara and Toph just doesn't want to talk. They both walk to the Jasmine Dragon. They take a sit inside, that was when Zuko appears.

"Aang, Toph." Zuko says.

"Zuko." Toph and Aang says.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it." Aang says.

"Not me. I just don't wanna talk to anyone." Toph says.

"Ok. Well, then tell me. What's wrong." Zuko says.

"Well...Katara's been upset lately. I want to do something special to cheer her up, only I can't think of anything."

Zuko thinks for a moment. "Her problems...Is it about her mother?" Aang nods. "I'm not surprised. Katara even once told me she would do anything to see her again."

Aang gasps and widens his eyes, an idea hits him. "That's it!" Aang yells. Zuko and Toph looks at Aang with confusion. "I'm gonna bring back Katara's mother."

Toph and Zuko gasps at Aangs idea. Aang feels excited at first then it dies down seeing Tophs and Zuko's reactions.

"Aang, are you forgetting? She was killed about seven or eight years ago. There's no possible way to bring her back from the dead." Zuko says.

"I agree. This idea is terrible." Toph mentions. "I've heard all of Sokka's horrible ideas, but this one is even more worse then ALL OF THEM combine!"

Aang sighs. "Look, I know the idea is silly and maybe impossible, but I just have to try." Toph and Zuko still looks at Aang saying the idea is still terrible. "Hey, I'm the avatar. If I have the power to take peoples bending away, there might be some sort of power to bring someone back to life."

Zuko grunts and Toph sighs. "Fine. If you wanna go with this plan, go ahead. But leave me out of it." Zuko says, walking away.

"Me too." Toph adds, walking away as well.

Aang soon realizes he's on his own. After how Zuko and Toph reacted, he assumes Suki is out as well, and the fact he would want to keep this a secret from Katara, and Sokka as well. At night, Aang meditates on the roof of the house he lives in with everyone else.

In the spirit world, Aang is talking to Roku.

"Avatar Roku. I need to know is there's a way to bring a person back to life." Aang says.

"Aang, no avatar in history has ever be able to do that." Roku says.

"Yeah, same thing for taking away peoples bending but...I know this might be impossible, but, isn't there the slightest chance?" Aang begs.

Roku shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."

Aang frowns then faces down. "I understand...it's just that...Katara's my girlfriend and...well, she's been upset lately about her mother, who was killed when she was a little girl...I just want to bring her back for Katara."

Roku doesn't say anything. Aang just stays there facing down. Roku thinks for a moment. "Listen." Aang looks up at Roku. "I'm not allowed to tell you this, but...there is one spirit who might help."

Aang widens his eyes. "What? Who?"

"Aang, before you make a hasty dicision. There's something critically important you need to know about this spirit." Aang looks at Roku with concern. "He is very, very dangerous. Even a hundred times more dangerous then any villain every avatar has ever faced, combine. But the worst part about it is he has a dangerous hatred over the avatar. So your chances of facing him and living are highly, critically slim."

Aang closes his eyes then nods. "That's a risk I'll take."

"Very well. He is known as 'The Dragon Spirit' He is the wisest, and most powerful of all spirits." Roku says.

"Where can I find him?" Aang asks.

"Summoning him won't be easy." Roku says. "After his actions against the very first avatar long ago, he was banished." Aang is a little surprised to hear that. "The only way to summon him is to enter the spirit world on Avatar Island, where the avatars power is just as strong as the avatar state."

"Where can I find Avatar Island?" Aang asks.

"It's at the very center of the world." Roku summons a map of the four nations, then points at the center of the map. "It's the center of the four nations, a sign of the avatars part of each of the four nations. But it's very sacred. Only the avatar will be able to enter, and other people that is okay with the avatar."

Aang nods. "Ok, Roku. I'll do my best."

Aang leaves the spirit world and returns to his body. On the next day, Aang packs up his supplies then jumps on Appa. Just then, Zuko calls for him. "Aang! Stop!"

Aang looks down to see him, Suki and Toph. "Listen, I know my idea is silly. But I found a way it can be possible. Don't try to stop me."

Toph earth jumps high and lands on Appas saddle. "We're not trying to stop you." Toph says. Aang becomes surprised to hear that, then Zuko and Suki climbs up on Appas saddle. "We're coming with you."

Aang is shocked to hear that. "What?"

"Even through you're the avatar, you shouldn't do things on your own." Suki says. "Even if it's silly and dangerous."

"Oh...well, okay." Aang gets on to Appas head. "Yip yip." Appa growls then takes flight. The gang have a long journey ahead of them.

At home, Katara and Sokka walks into the living room, only to find it empty. Katara finds the note and reads what it says:

"Meeting at the fire nation palace, be back soon. Aang. P.S. Toph and Suki are coming as well."

Sokka takes a look at the note and gets upset. "Oh great! Suki and Toph gets to go and I don't!"

Katara just hits Sokka on the head. "Quiet being immature." Katara says. Katara sits down on the chair, all sad. She gets a hold on her necklace. "Oh, mother...I wish I could see you again."

In the middle of the sea, Appa flies around. Everyone settles in on the saddle, while they make their way to Avatar Island.

"So, let me get this straight: There's a dangerous spirit who has a deep hatred over the avatar, and you're gonna speak to him?" Zuko asks.

Aang nods. "That's right."

"This is crazy." Suki says. "Why would you talk to this spirit? There is a very dangerous and life risking reason that he was banished by the other spirits. And yet, you still wanna talk to him." Zuko and Toph nods at agreement.

"I know what I'm going up against, but I'll do whatever it takes for Katara." Aang says. Aang goes back to Appas head, then spots something. "There it is!" Everyone else stands up. They see a large energy barrier. Not many of them are really impressed.

"It's just a barrier, I don't see anything." Zuko says.

"Well, Roku did say only the avatar could enter. I think there's something I have to do." Aang mentions.

Appa flies right in front of the barrier. Aang gently places his hand on it, then closes his eyes. Aang focus on his energy, then he enters an avatar terrance. Loud rumbling happens. The rest of the gang gets worried about it. The barrier opens a large hole in front of Appa. Aang exits his terrance then Appa flies right in. The gang sees a large island with a temple in the middle. the temple is built like each of the temples from the fire, water, earth and air nations. Where the land is divided into different elements of the nations. With snow and water, land, crater holes that blow air, and craters with fire.

Appa lands on the island. the gang jumps off. Toph is surprised when she lands. "Wow. This land feels pretty impressive."

"I'll say." Suki says. "I've never seen a land that's the four nations combine."

"Me neither." Aang says. Aang takes a look at the temple. "I'm gonna try to summon the spirit dragon." Aang opens his glider. "You three stay here, and don't mess anything up. This is a sacred land." Aang high jumps then flies towards the temple.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't bring snoozles along." Toph says.

Aang flies to the temple. Aang lands on the very top then closes his glider. Aang sits down and meditates, focuses his energy into the spirit world. "Oh great Spirit Dragon...I need your guidence. Please come to me."

Aang meditates on the temple. Nothing happens. For the past three hours, the spirit still hasn't shown. Down on the coast, the gang starts to worry. "Should we go check on him?" Suki asks.

"I don't think we need too." Toph says. "If he's in trouble, we would possibly know."

Aang meditates. Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos start to glow. In the spirit world, Aang can see he's in darkness. Aang looks around, expecting for someone. "Hello?" There's nothing, just then, a loud roar happens. Aang jumps then turns around. "Who's there?" A soft growl echoes through the darkness. Aang starts to look nervous. "Uh...dragon spirit? ...Hello?"

Aang takes a few steps back. Just then, a serpent dragon flies around Aang, until it's tail body circles around Aang. The dragon stops then faces Aang. "Why, hello, avatar." The dragon says, with an echoing voice.

Aang looks a little surprised. "Are...are you the...Dragon Spirit?"

The Dragon Spirit growls softly at Aang. "Why, yes I am...It's been thousands of years since the last avatar visited me...oh wait." The dragon spirit bolts his face in front of Aangs. "IT WAS THE FIRST!"

Aang becomes scared to the Dragon Spirits scary close in and his voice booming. "Listen...I don't want any trouble. I just come cause...I need your help."

"You should know that I would be the last spirit the avatar would ever come to help." The Dragon Spirit mentions.

"I know, you hate the avatar...but, why?" Aang asks.

The Dragon Spirit growls then moves his face away from Aang. "Oh, it's what the first avatar, Avatar Ryuu, did to me." The Dragon Spirit slowly glides around Aang.

"Uh...what did he do to you?" Aang asks.

The Dragon Spirit hisses and widens his eyes hearing that. "Oh? I'm surprised you don't know, considering he's your first past live. But...if you want to know." The Dragon Spirit puts his claws on Aangs shoulders then his snout in front of Aangs ear. "He's the one who imprisoned me."

Aang widens his eyes. The Dragon Spirit glares at Aang, growling softly. "Well, uh...I'm sorry he...did that."

"Well...all is forgiven." The Dragon Spirit says.

Aang looks a little nervous. "A-are you sure?"

"You saying you don't believe me?" The Dragon Spirit says, slow gliding around Aang.

"N-no. It's just that...how can you forgive me...so easily?" Aang asks

"I see." The Dragon Spirit says. "It's nothing to worry about. After all, why should I hold a grudge over what you've done in a past life? Even since what Ryuu did happened so many avatars ago?"

Aang looks at the Dragon Spirit with a little confusion. "How many?"

The Dragon Spirit growls softly then starts stroking his thin beard. "I honestly don't know, I lost count after Avatar Fong Lee, the avatar in the 40s." The Dragon Spirit slow glides around Aang. "Oh how rude of me. You said you wanted my help? How can I help you?"

"Uh...Avatar Roku said you might know how to...bring a person back from the dead." The Dragon Spirit growls then widens his eyes.

The Dragon Spirit rushes into Aangs face. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Aang jumps and screams from the Dragon Spirits reaction. "Bringing a person back to life from the dead is beyond the laws of nature. Mostly cause, in order to do it. It comes with a cost."

"Wh-wh...what kind of cost?" Aang asks nervously.

The Dragon Spirit plants one of his claws on Aangs chest. "Your life."

Aang gasps in horror, with his eyes widen open. "My...my...life?"

"Yes...your life." The Dragon Spirit says. "In order to bring a person to life, you must transfer YOUR life to theirs."

The Dragon Spirit softly growls. "Uh...is there another way? ...Without costing my life?"

"Perhaps...If a person, who's all ready dead, will take your place, your life will be spared." The Dragon Spirit mentions, but then laughs evilly. "But I wouldn't count on anyone to take your place."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"I am the Dragon Spirit. Ever since Avatar Ryuu imprisoned me, I've been watching each of the avatars ever born. I have seen your life." The Dragon Spirit closes in on Aangs face. "You abandoned your people. Ran away, leaving them to reduce to ashes. None of them would even brother to sacrifice their spirits just to save yours...Not even Monk Gyatso." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly.

Aang thinks about it, he could be right. Why would the other airbenders take his place after the way he abandoned them? Aang takes a deep breath. "All right, I'll do it...I'll do anything for Katara." The Dragon Spirit looks at Aang curiously, growling in a curious tone. "What do I have to do to bring a life back?"

"Oh...I see...young love." The Dragon Spirit says. "Well...to bring a life back. You must find that persons spirit, and their body."

"But...she was killed nearly a decade. She's probably decomposed." Aang says.

The Dragon Spirit glares into Aangs face. "It doesn't matter what reminds of the body. Just a finger would do." Aang pauses for a moment, then nods. "Now then. Bring her body and spirit back to Avatar Island. There, you will use your energybending powers to transfer your life to hers."

Aang looks confused. "Energy...bending?"

"That's the avatars most powerful bending. You even used it to take away Firelord Oazi's firebending." The Dragon Spirit says. "Now go. Find her, then bring her back."

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, then unleashes a powerful fire breath on Aang, engulfing him in flames.

Aang returns to the physical world. Only he woke up with a shock, like he woke up from a nightmare. Aang takes his glider, opens it, then starts flying towards the shore. Meanwhile, the gang still waits. Suki takes a look at the temple and sees Aang flying towards him.

"Here he comes." Suki says. Aang lands in front of them then closes his glider. "What happened?"

"The Dragon Spirit told me there's only one way to bring Katara's mother back to life. But...it's not going to be pretty." Everyone looks at Aang with concern. "It'll cost me my life. I have to use my Energybending to transfer my life to hers."

Everyone is surprised to hear that. "Okay, this is going too far." Toph says.

"I agree." Zuko says. "I'd say we turn back."

"No. I'm doing this." Aang says. "Katara is upset. She lost her mother and she wants her back. I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Everyone stands in silent. "If you guys don't wanna help, then fine. I'm bringing Katara's mom back to life, alone if I have too."

Everyone just looks at Aang in silence. "There's no stopping you is there?" Toph asks. Aang just stands there in silence. Toph gives Aang a punch on the shoulder. "I LIKE IT! You've got a lot of guts, twinkletoes. I'm in."

Toph walks towards Aang and stands next to him. "I'm in as well." Zuko says. "I once knew how Katara felt about her mother. Plus, she also demanded I'd bring her back before we hunted the Southern Raiders." Zuko stands next to Aang.

"Well, if you guys are in, then I guess I am too." Suki says, joining the group. Everyone does a group hug together, then disbands. Everyone mounts up on Appa then Appa takes off.

In an earth kingdom prison. The Di Lee patrols around the hallways. One of them goes to a prison hold, then opens the door. He walks inside to find Azula in a restricted jacket.

"What have you found out?" Azula asks.

"The avatar and his friends are up to something on Avatar Island." The Di Lee agent says. "Are you ready to depart?"

Azula laughs crazily. "Yes. It's time I get my revenge on the peasants and my traitor brother that imprisoned me here."

The Di Lee opens a hole on the ground. Azula jumps in then the hole closes.


	106. Air chapter 7 part II - The Resurrection

A/N: You all know my special story: "Journey of the Spirits" Anyways, when I was playing World of Warcraft, one of my guildies, Salvv, paladin healer, thought that this story should have been an episode, so...I'd go with it. Figured it would be in book four since...well, Aang did it for Katara cause he loves her and she's his girlfriend. Anyways, the story is in two chapters, starting with chapter seven where the gang attempts to bring Kya back to life. They found her body and her spirit, so Aang uses his "Energybending" to transfer his life towards her.

There is one other thing. it ain't gonna be a complete copy. I had to do a little...editing. If you compare this with the actual "Journey of the Spirits" you'll get the idea.

Rating: T

On the next day, Appa flies to the south pole. "All right. What do we have to do?" Suki asks

"We need to find the mothers corpse and spirit then bring them back here." Aang says. "I'll handle her spirit. You guys try to find her corpse." Aang hops off of Appa. Aang sits down then gets ready to meditate. "Good luck dealing with the Southern Raiders."

"Good luck to you too on finding her spirit." Toph says.

Appa growls then takes off. Aang starts to meditate, focusing his energy on crossing into the spirit world. Aang focuses until his eyes and tattoos starts glowing. Aang enters into the spirit world. Aang takes a look around, trying to figure out where to find Kya.

Meanwhile, Appa flies across the seas. Zuko takes a close look across the seas with a telescope, until he spots land. "There it is." Suki and Toph stands up to take a look. "There's Yon Rha's land."

"Let's do this." Toph says, cracking her knuckles.

On the land, Yon Rha is working on his garden. He's been on the edge since Katara and Zuko attacked him. Any minute, he's expecting to get attacked again. But he's right. Quickly, the earth shackles his feet beneath it. Suki jumps in and charges at Yon Rha. Yon Rha shoots firebolts at Suki. Suki dodges then hits him with a couple of jabs. Suki forces Yon Rha onto his knees.

Yon Rha starts to get nervous. "Whoever you, take my money...Just don't hurt me."

Zuko walks up. "Hello, Yon Rha."

Yon Rha is surprised to see Zuko. "Fa-fa...Fire Lord Zuko? ...You don't have that water tribute girl with you do yea?"

"No I don't, but I need something and you have it." Zuko grabs Yon Rha by the chest and holds him in front of Zukos face. "What have you done to the mothers corpse? The woman who told you she was the waterbender?"

"We never touched it...Actually, we killed her by letting her rot in a prison cell. It's been untouched for the last seven years. All though, sometimes I wish it would cause it was stinking up the ship." Zuko lets go of Yon Rha.

"What you say better be true." Zukos hands starts burning up. "Or else." Yon Rha starts whimpering in nervousness. Zukos fire dies down then he turns to Toph and Suki. "We'll need to find the lead ship of the Southern Raiders. Last I heard from them, they're patrolling whale tale island for any of Ozai's royal guard."

The gang hops up on Appas back. Meanwhile, Aang still walks around the spirit world, looking for Kya. Of course, Aang's problem is that he doesn't know what she looks like. Just then, a glimmering light appears. Aang looks up then sees Yue coming down towards him.

"Yue?" Aang asks.

"Hello, Aang." Yue says. Yue lands in front of Aang. "I understand you're looking for someone."

Aang nods. "It's Katara's mother. Have you seen her?"

Yue nods. "I'll go get her. Wait here." Yue floats back into the light and vanishes.

Meanwhile, Appa flies around Whale Tale Island. The Southern Raiders lead ship sails around near one of them the islands. Appa flies towards that ship. The soldiers of the Southern Raiders were surprised to see Appa, but then lowers their weapons to see Zuko.

The leader of the Southern Raiders bows down. "Fire lord Zuko. It's an honor to have you here."

Zuko hops off of Appas saddle. "I'm sure it is. Now. We're in a hurry. We need something."

"What is it, fire lord?" The leader asks.

"The last waterbender of the southern water tribute. I need you to take me to her prison hold." Zuko asks.

The leader nods then heads into the ship. The gang walks into the hallways. The leader lets them to a prisoner door. But as soon as he opens it, everyone gives a disgusted reactions and plugs their noses.

"Oh man. Yon Rha wasn't kidding about the prison stinking up." Toph says.

"I'll say. It's like a whole raid of waterbenders rot in here." Suki says.

Zuko slowly walks inside the prison, then a minute later, he zooms out with a skeleton corpse wearing a water tribe snow coat. "I think this is it. Even since it's the only corpse in here." Zuko says.

"Let's get back to Aang quickly before I lose conscious." Toph says.

An hour later, Aang still waits in the spirit world. Just then, Yue arrives with a spirit of a water tribe woman. "This is the lady you seek." Yue says.

"Thanks, Yue...Is there a way to take her to the physical world?" Aang asks.

"I can be able to do that, but you will be the only one who can see and hear her." Yue says.

"That'll do." Aang says. Aang focuses on returning to his body. In the physical world, Aang returns to his body. Aang looks around then sees Kya's spirit. "Hey, I'm Aang. I'm the avatar."

Kya's spirit nods. "Yes, I've heard of you. I've also seen you before since I've been watching over Sokka and Katara." Kya's spirit says. "My name is Kya."

Aang bows. "Nice to meet you, Kya."

At night fall, Appa arrives and the gang sees Aang. Kya's spirit merges into Aangs body, of course that felt weird for Aang. Just as Appa lands, Aang hops on and then Appa takes off. Making the gangs way back to Avatar Island.

On the shores of Ba Sing Se, the Di Lee ships take off. Azula stands on the lead ship, working on her firebending. One of the Di Lees walks up to the deck of the ship. "Princess, our scouts have spotted the avatar at the south pole. He and his team are on their way to Avatar Island."

"Excellent." Azula says. "Once I'm done with the avatar, I will burn down his island to the ground. That'll preeminently put an end to the avatar cycle." Azula laughs evilly and crazily.

The dawn starts slipping in. Appa flies to the barrier. Aang focuses on his energy and the entire barrier disappears. "Why did you do that?" Zuko asks.

"Cause you guys won't be able to escape once I bring Kya to life." Aang says. Appa arrives at the shore and lands. Aang and the gang hops off. "I'm going into the temple to begin the life transfer...Can I trust you guys to bring Kya to Katara safe and sound?"

Everyone nods. "I still say this whole thing is crazy, Aang." Suki says.

"I know but...I don't have any other choice." Aang attached the large pack with Kya's corpse in it to his front. Aang opens his glider. "Wish me luck...And...tell Katara that I love her and that..." a tear slides down on Aangs cheek. "I'm sorry."

Everyone feels a little sad for Aang. Aang opens his glider and starts flying towards the temple. The gang just stays by the shore. Out at the sea, the ships makes their way to Avatar Island. Azula looks through the seas with a telescope. Azula finally spots Avatar Island.

Azula closes the telescope. "Avatar Island due west. Load the cannons!" The Di Lee salutes then makes ready.

On the island, Aang enters the temple. He walks down the stairs, but then Kya's spirit appears next to him. "You don't really have to do this." Kya's Spirit says.

"I have too." Aang sys. "You saw how upset Katara is."

"I know how much she misses me. I miss her too. But you don't really have to do this. I can still see Katara." Kya's Spirit says.

"Yeah, but...she still wants you, Kya." Aang says. "On mother's day, your birthday, the wedding anniversary of you and chief Hakoda, she's depressed, like she's in the darkness drowning in hopeless and sorrow. I must do this."

Aang reaches to an alter in the very center of the temple. Aang takes Kya's corpse out from the pack and lays it on the center. Aang stands back and then focuses on his energy. On the centers of the alter, water, air, fire and earth from the bowls comes out. Aang bends them around Kya's corpse, circling them. Aang takes in a deep breath. He moves close to Kya's corpse, puts one hand on the chest and another hand, by his thumb, on the skull forehead.

Aang focuses his energy, then blue light beams shoots out of his eyes and mouth. Seconds later, an outline, in the shape of Kya's body, forms all over the corpse, in a white light. Aangs body becomes coated in the blue energy. The inside of the temple rumbles.

Out in the shore, the rumbling happens. Everyone becomes aware of it, mostly Toph. "Whoa! It's going crazy!" Toph yells. Just then, the blue energy light blasts through the temple and beams into the sky.

"Whoa." Zuko and Suki says.

"Should we go in?" Toph asks.

"No. He'll be fine." Zuko asks. "Let's just stay here in case trouble comes."

Suki looks over the shore and widens her eyes, pointing over there. "Which is here right now! Look out!"

Everyone docks as a cannonball flies over them and explodes on the island. The gang stands up then sees earth kingdom ships. Zuko realizes the insignia on the ships. "The earth kingdom? Why are they attacking the island?" Suki asks.

"Cause that's not the earth kingdom. It's the Di Lee." Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "And I think I know who's behind this."

Inside the temple, Aang is still focusing on his energy bending. Very slowly, the empty shall of Kya's energy starts filling up with blue lighting, while Aangs is starting to drain.

At the shores, the main ship lands. Azula stands on the very head of the ship, glaring at the gang. Zuko glares at Azula as well. "How did you escape from the correctional physicality?" Zuko asks.

"Do you really think it could hold me?" Azula asks. "Now I'm here to end you for betraying the fire nation, and to end the avatar's life!"

"Well, don't bother trying that one." Zuko yells. "Aang is working on bringing a person back to life. Once he's done, he's as good as dead."

"It ain't pretty for us." Toph says.

Azula smiles evilly. "Really? Well in that case, once he's done, I'll mount him on my wall. But first, Di Lee!" The ship opens up on the front, revealing an army of Di Lee. Zuko, Toph and Suki arms themselves to attack. "Attack!"

The Di Lee jumps out of the ship and starts earthbending. Toph raises an earth wall and blocks the shooting earth piercings. "We gotta fight!" Toph yells.

"We can't, this is a sacred land." Suki says.

Zuko takes out his dual swords. "I don't think we have a choice. We need to hold them off until Aang is finish. Then we'll jump on Appa and get out." Zuko jumps over the wall and starts deflecting the piercings.

In the temple, Aangs energy is still draining into Kya's. His is half empty while Kya's is half full. The Dragon Spirits voice echoes through the temple, chuckling evilly. "Yes, young avatar...fall right into my trap...come to me. Heh, heh, heh."

Outside of the temple, the gang is slowly back up as they fight. Toph and Suki handles the Di Lee. Zuko is alone fighting them off. Azula jumps in and joins the battle against Zuko. "Stop!" Azula yells. The Di Lee around Zuko stops attack, and so does Zuko. Azula readies herself to attack. "He's mine."

The Di Lee quickly rushes towards the crowd around Toph and Suki. Zuko glares at Azula and gets ready to attack. "By the way." Azula looks curious at Zuko. "Mother said she no longer loves you."

Azula felt heart broken hearing that. Tears escape from her eyes then she attacks Zuko. Azula shoots firebolts at Zuko, and Zuko dodges them while shooting fire waves through his blades. Toph starts shooting the Di Lee off of the ground and into the water. Suki strikes at the Di Lee.

"There's too many of them!" Toph yells.

"We have too keep fighting, Aang is counting on us!" Suki yells.

In the temple, Aang is still transferring the last of his energy to Kya. At the end, a giant pulse of energy shoots out of the beam of light. Outside the temple, the pulse breaks through. Everyone stops fighting to see the energy shooting out of it. After that, the beam of light ends.

"He did it." Zuko whispers.

In the temple, the energy light fades away, and Kya's corpse transforms into her regular body that she was seven years ago. The energy in Aangs body fades away then Aang collapses on the ground. Kya lays there on the ground, dead like a grave.

In a whole minute, Kya starts to get up. At first, she struggles, then her energy starts to restore. Kya sits up then sees Aang. Kya crawls towards Aang then holds him in her arms. She places an ear on his chest, his pulse is very faint, but it's failing. He isn't even breathing.

It's too late. Aang has all ready transferred his life to hers. Avatar Aang is no more.

After then, a deep rumbling happens. That surprises Kya. She gets on her feet, with Aang still in her arms, then finds her way outside.

In the spirit world, Aang's spirit floats in the middle of darkness, his spirit body shackled in darkness. The Dragon Spirit flies in front of Aang and laughs evilly. "You're a foolish boy, young avatar." The Dragon Spirit says. "You should have known that having you killed yourself was part of my revenge, for what Avatar Ryuu has DONE TO ME!" The Dragon Spirit shoots beams through his eyes and they stick on Aang. Aangs spirit body gets dragged towards the Dragon Spirit. "Finally. After all these years, the avatar is MINE!"

Aangs spirit body get's close to the Dragon Spirit. Just has his spirit body enters the Dragon Spirits mouth, a glimmering light happens. The light disbands and shoves Aang away from the dragon spirit. The Dragon Spirit roars angrily. The darkness chains breaks from Aangs body. Aang starts to wake up then sees the light. At first, it was nothing, but then it forms a monk.

Aang widens his eyes to see who it is: Monk Gyatso. "Gyatso?" Aang asks with a surprise. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"You must go, Aang." Gyatso says. "Go help your friends...go to her." Aang doesn't say anything. "By the way...I'm proud that you ran away...Now go."

Gyatsos spirit fades away and then forces into the Dragon Spirits mouth. "Gyatso! No!"

Aang's spirit forcefully gets blown away. "This isn't the end!" The Dragon Dpirit yells. "I'LL GET YOU AVATAR! I'LL GET YOU!"

Aangs spirit departs from the spirit world. Aang still couldn't believe Gyatso took his place.

On Avatar Island, Zuko, Toph and Suki are near the front steps of the stairs to the temple. Zuko starts to become exhausted then gets on his knees. "There's too many of them...we can't hold them back."

Toph raises an earth wall and blocks Azulas fire. "Maybe we no longer have to. Someone's coming." Toph says.

Suki and Zuko looks up to the temple. They see Kya running out with Aang in her arms. Kya runs towards Zuko and Suki. The Di Lee starts breaking through the earth wall, but Toph is still holding them back. Zuko and Suki looks at Kya shockingly.

"Are you...Katara's mother?" Zuko asks. Kya nods. "Wow...I can't believe it worked."

"Me neither." Suki says.

Toph raises an earth boulder then launches it over to the Di Lee. "If you guys don't mind, there's an army of Di Lee attacking us!"

Zuko joins the fight and starts shooting firebolts at the Di Lee. Suki gets a look at Aang. "Is he...really...?"

Kya nods. "I'm afraid so...I can't imagine what Katara would think."

The Di Lee breaks through the earth wall, then Azula walks up. "I'd really appreciate if I could get the chance to mount the avatar on my wall if you don't mind!" Azula starts channeling lightning then fires it at the gang.

Everyone gets knocked back and crashes against the walls. Aang gets knocked to the temple walls, then rocks collapses onto him. Kya sees Aang is gone, then notices Azula walking towards him. "Leave him be!"

The Di Lee stops Kya from going after Azula, then traps her and the others in an earth cone. Azula stands in front of the pile rocks then laughs. "At long last, you are mine!"

The rocks starts shaking. Azula looks a little confused at that. Just as Azula gets a close look, the rocks blasts away from the pile. Azula gets knocked back and collapses on the ground. Azula gets a look, she sees Aang is struggling to get up. The gang and Azula are surprised to see this. Aang pauses, then shows his face. Just as soon as he does, he entered the avatar state.

"He's alive?" Suki asks.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Zuko says.

"Me too." Kya and Toph says.

Aang gets on his feet. "This is a sacred land." Aang yells, in a echoing distorted voice. "LEAVE!" Aangs blows a powerful air blow while saying 'leave'

The air blow knocks Azula into the skies. Everyone, even the Di Lee, watches Azula fly away, in a total surprise. Azula screams in fear as she starts falling. Azula kept falling until she's sliding on the ocean, then crash lands on an island.

Azula struggles to get up. Just as she's on her feet, she sees Aang flying towards her. Azula shoots some of her blue fire at Aang. Aang starts bending the water, then he redirects the blue fire. Aang bends the water and Azula's fire around until he bends them together, then starts firing molten lava. Azula starts running away as the lava spreads through the shore.

Aang flies towards Azula then slams on the ground. Earth spikes raises out of the ground until they reach Azula. Azula gets knocked into the air. Aang bends the water from the sea then the earth. Aang spins around Azula with the water and earth. Azulas body becomes coated with the earth then freezes in place by the water.

The gang and the Di Lee shows up on the island, only to find Azulas body trapped in a frozen block and an earth block. Azula growls as Aang stands in front of Azula. Aang leaves the avatar state then collapses.

The Di Lee grabs Azula then drags her off. They enter the ship then takes off. Zuko just watches that ship leave. "She'll be back...I know it." Appa lands on the ground. Kya walks up to Aang then picks him up. Kya hops up on Appa then Appa flies away.

Everyone except for Toph watches Aang, waiting to see if he would wake up. They were pretty surprised to see him still alive, even after transferring his live to Kya's. Aang moans then starts to wake up. "Hey guys." Aang whispers.

Aang takes a moment to actually wake up. "How are you still alive? We thought you would be dead." Toph asks.

Aang frowns then looks down. "The Dragon Spirit said that my life would be spared if someone who's all ready dead would take my place. My teacher and father, Monk Gyatso, took my place." Kya is a little surprised to hear that.

Hours later, at the sunset, Appa is still flying in the earth kingdom lands. Appa flies until they reach the earth city of Ba Sing Se. In the house, Sokka starts to work on sweeping the floor, until Aang opens the door and sticks his head inside. Aang only sees Sokka.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"She's outside." Sokka asks.

"Okay..." Aang walks in with Kya. Sokka is completely shocked to see her. He was just about to scream in exciting until Aang quickly covers his mouth. "Please don't say anything, I want it to be a surprise for Katara. You must promise not to tell her, only let me. Nod if you understand." Sokka nods at Aang. "If you're also wondering how she's alive, I'll explain later."

Aang and Kya goes to the backyard. Of course, Kya is surprised to see the large fountain with a statue of Katara on it. Aang sees Katara sitting on a bench behind the fountain. "Wait here." Aang whispers. Aang walks up to the bench and sits next to Katara. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang with a sorrow look. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Aang." Katara says, in a hollow sorrow tone. "I'm...doing better."

"Great. Anyways, I have a surprise for you." Aang says.

"Thanks Aang, but...I'm not in a mood for surprises." Katara looks back down on her lap. Aang walks back to the porch and whispers to Kya. Kya nods then walks up to Katara. Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara doesn't bother to turn around to see her. "I'm not in a mood Aang. I just want to be alone."

"But...you called me here." Kya says.

Katara is in a total shock hearing her voice. Katara instantly turns around to see her mother. Katara stands, looking surprised and shocked to see her mother. "Mom...? Is...is it really you?" Kya nods. Katara just stares at her mother. Katara looks directly into Kyas eyes, then gasps. "It...really is...no, I'm dreaming...This must be a dream."

"It's not a dream, Katara." Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "I'm really here. In the flesh."

Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Katara leaps into Kyas arms and hugs her tightly, sobbing. "I can't believe it's really you." Katara says. "I missed you so much!"

Kya hugs Katara. "I know, I missed you too, sweetie."

Aang feels heart touched seeing this moment. He's never seen Katara so happy. They disband the hug. "But, how is it you're alive? I thought you were dead." Katara asks.

Kya looks at Aang. "You're friend brought me back to life. It wasn't easy, but he manage to do it."

Katara looks at Aang with a surprised look. "Yeah. That's my surprise..."

Katara rushes to Aang, gives him a tight hug and plants a kiss on his lips. At first, Aang was in a shock, then he accepts it. They kiss for a while then disband. "Thanks a ton, Aang." Katara whispers. "I don't think I'll ever get to repay you."

"It's all right, Katara." Aang says.

Kya joins in on the hug Katara turns from Aang and then hugs her mother.


	107. Air chapter 8 - Avatar Ryuu

A/N: After bringing Kya back to live, Katara is very happy, like she's never been happy before. It's been a week and Katara and Sokka, mostly Katara, were doing some catching up with their mother. Meanwhile, Aang is getting disturbing news about the Spirit Dragon, so he tries to reach Avatar Ryuu, the very first avatar. This is chapter eight of book four where avatar Ryuu warns Aang about the Dragon Spirits return and tells him the one thing to do to defeat him.

Rating: K+

A week has pasted since The gangs journey to Avatar Island. Katara and Sokka, mostly Katara, have been catching up well on their mother. On the third day, Hakoda heard about his wife and was shocked to see she was alive as well. Right now, Kya and Katara are standing in front of the Katara of the Southern Water Tribe fountain. Kya is amazed at it.

"Aang made this for me on my birthday." Katara says.

"It's almost like his kindness has no limit." Kya says.

"I know." Katara says with a little laugh. Katara looks at her mother, then gives her a little hug. "I'm so happy you came back."

"I know sweetheart." Kya says, hugging katara back. "By the way, what your father said back at the Zuko's coronation, I really am proud what you did to help to stop the war. I am also proud to have you for a daughter."

Katara lets tears escape from her eyes, feeling pleased to hear that. Katara and her mother returns into the house. Aang enters the living room, looking all tired. Katara can tell that he just woke up.

"Hey, Aang. Are you all right?" Katara asks.

Aang isn't really all right. Ever since facing the Dragon Spirit, he's been having a lot of nightmares about him. Aang shook his head. "No, I hardly got much sleep last night." Aang says.

"It's about the Dragon Spirit isn't it?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah, it's what he said after Gyatso took my place. That what happened back there isn't the end, and that he'll come back to get me."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang. I'm sure the Dragon Spirit is still banished, he's probably trying to scare you."

"I don't know, Katara. He seems to know everything. What if he does?" Katara sighs, doesn't know what to say.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's been a week since you last encountered him, and nothing happened." Katara gives Aang a warmful smile.

It takes a while, but then Aang smiles back. Katara finishes her comfort by hugging Aang. They disband then Aang heads outside. "So, I hear a ball is is happening next month." Kya says.

Katara nods. "Yeah, me and Aang are going. You and dad wanna come?"

Kya smiles. "I think that would be great."

Meanwhile, Aang walks up to the water fountain. Aang takes a look at the Katara statue then smiles. He walks up to the fountain, then looks at the water. He sees his own reflection, then as the water waves removes his reflection, Roku's reflection appears as the water steadies.

Aang was surprised to see Roku. "Roku?"

"We need to talk." Roku echoes. Roku's reflection quickly fades away, then Aangs reflection returns into the water.

Aang is surprised, what is it Roku wants to talk about? Aang takes his glider, then flies up to the roof of the house. Aang sits down to meditate, focusing on his energy into the spirit world. Instantly, his eyes and tattoos glow.

In the spirit world, Aang is in the middle of no where. Then he appears in a fire land area. Flames appears right in front of them, then the flames disappear, leaving Roku from it's awake.

"Roku...What is it you want to talk about?" Aang asks.

"It's about the Dragon Spirit." Roku says. Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "He is running loose in the spirit world, trying to make his way to the physical world."

"But, the Dragon Spirit is banished." Aang says.

"He was...until you summoned him." Roku mentioned.

Aang sighs. "Ok. What do I have to do to stop him?"

"I don't know, Aang." Roku answers. "You're best chance of figuring out how to stop the Dragon Spirit is try to make contact with avatar Ryuu. But he was the very first avatar. You're chances of reaching him are very slim."

"He's a past live, how can it that hard?" Aang asks.

"Passing each past live to reach a certain avatar takes a lot of energy and power. Reaching Avatar Ryuu will take a lot of energy, ten times more then being in the avatar state on Avatar Island." Aang is surprised to hear that. "I wish you the best of luck, Aang. Stop the Dragon Spirit before be returns to the physical world, and destroys the avatar."

Roku vanishes, then Aang returns into the physical world. Aang sits on the roof, thinking. How hard can it be to reach avatar Ryuu? Aang meditates, focusing on his energy, attempting to contact avatar Ryuu. In Aangs mind, he sees a line of avatars, and just as quick, they all zoom pass him. Aang looks avatar after avatar. Suddenly, Aang starts to feel incredible pain. During the line rush, Aang painfully reacts like he got hit by a mallet.

In the physical world, Aang reacts the same way then falls over the roof. Aang slips into unconsciousness then crashes onto the ground. A minute later, Katara opens the door, to check out the source of the noise. Katara notices Aang knocked out.

"Aang!" Katara rushes to Aangs side. She holds him in her arms, noticing he's out cold. Aang starts to wake up, moaning. "Are you all right?"

"Katara?" Aang murmurs. Katara nods, gently stroking the back of his head. "Oh...I don't know what happened." Aang begins sitting up. "I was trying to contact...avatar Ryuu, but the next thing I know...my head started to hurt real bad and...I guess I blacked out."

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Why were you trying to contact Ryuu?"

"Roku...warned me about the Dragon Spirit." Katara is surprised to hear that. "He's loose in the spirit world...I have to stop him before he reaches the physical world...Roku told me to contact Ryuu cause...he's the very first avatar, the one who faced and defeated the Dragon Spirit." Katara doesn't say anything, just looks at Aang with concern. "I was close...to reaching him...if only I...I could try something to...prevent the pain."

"I think you're just tired." Katara says. "You have been having nightmares lately. You should get some sleep."

Aang shook his head. "I don't need to sleep...I just..."

Katara hushes at Aang and puts a finger on his lips. Katara gives Aang a sad look. "Please...for me?"

Aang just looks at Katara. He never has the will to ignore her sorrow looks. "Okay." Aang says in defeat.

Katara carries Aang back into the house, knowing he's probably too weak to walk. Katara carries Aang to his room, lays him in bed then tucks him in. Katara sits beside Aang, looking at him, gently stroking his face. Aang suddenly feels very tired.

"You were right, Katara...I do need some sleep." Aang says with a smile. Katara smiles back. "Can you stay?"

Katara nods. "Of course. Anything for you." Katara says in a sweet tone. "Good night, sweetie." Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, sweetie." Aang murmurs, drifting into a slumber.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Toph walks on the roads of Ba Sing Se. "Oh come on, Toph! Everyone needs a date for the ball." Sokka begs.

Toph just shoves Sokkas face, making him fall off balance "Well, not me. I'm not going and that's final!" Toph says. "Besides, I don't need a date! There isn't anyone on earth I have any interest in!"

Sokka gets back on his feet. "What about that nomad kid, Ohev?"

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sokka stands right in front of Tophs face. "You know who I'm talking about! That kid you were crushing on when we ran into those singing nomads!"

Toph just pushes Sokka away, making him fall on the ground again. "That was the love potion talking!" Toph says.

"Oh really?" Sokka asks, suspiciously. "We'll see who's the one talking."

Sokka starts running off. Toph shook her head and rolls her blinded eyes. "I can tell this isn't going to end well."

Meanwhile, Suki and Kya are spending time together at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko is also with them, as they discuss about the ball. "So, Zuko, you and Mai coming to the ball?" Suki asks.

"I don't know." Zuko says. "I gotta see if I can try and get her to come." Zuko walks off.

"He's a nice man." Kya says.

"I know. But it was hard to trust him after what he's done to Aang and his friends." Suki says.

"Yeah, I still remember the part he stoled my necklace." Kya mentions.

Zuko returns with a tray of three cups a tea, then sets it on the table. "So, I was wondering. What should I do for a speech?"

"What do you mean?" Kya asks.

Zuko takes a seat on the table. "Well, the earth king suggests I have a few choice of words about putting an end to this war and what we plan to do for the future of the world." Kya and Suki just looks at each other then back at Zuko. "What should I do for a speech?"

The girls just raises their shoulders. "Well, I'm wondering what we are gonna wear." Suki asks. Suki looks at Kya. "We should probably get you something as well, I doubt you still have any of your old dresses after being dead for seven years." Kya just looks down, sighing. "Well, let's just find you something to wear."

Suki grabs Kyas arm, then drags her out of the tea shop. Zuko just watches them leave, shaking his head. "Girls." Zuko says, taking a sip of his tea.

About an hour later, Aang is still soundly asleep. Katara is beside him, watching Aang sleep, smiling. "He's so handsome when he's asleep." Katara whispers.

Aang moans a little then turns to face Katara. In Aangs dream, he's in the middle of no where. But then two lines of avatars starts zooming past him. Aang tries tto focus on the avatars, but they are zooming too fast for him to face them. Suddenly, Aang starts to get a headache.

In the realm world, Aang starts moaning painfully, tightening his eyes. Katara notices, then gently places a hand on Aangs head, slowly rubbing it. "Shhh...easy...take it easy." Katara whispers. Aang starts to relax a little.

In the dream, the avatars are still zooming past, with Aang on his knees, his hands to his head, grunting in pain. Suddenly, like he's feelings Kataras comfort, his headache starts to calm down. The avatars slows down, bit by bit, until they stop. Like glass, the scene of the dream shatters. Aang sees he's no where, then he hears a voice.

"I can't, it's too painful." The voice echoes, but then Aang realizes it's Jet. Suddenly, Aang sees a scene appearence. He sees that he's in a room in Ba Sing Se. He's on a chair, with Sokka, Toph, himself, Katara, Longshot and Smellerbee in front of him. Aang soon realizes this is when they met Jet again, trying to get info of the Di Lee.

Katara starts to walk behind Aang. "Here, maybe this will help." Katara echoes. Katara bends the water from her porch, onto her hands. She holds her hands in between Aangs head, healing his head. Aang closes his eyes, smiling, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, he opens his eyes like something hit it.

Aang instantly wakes up from his sleep, unleashing a little gasp. Katara places a hand on Aangs back. "Aang. What's wrong?" Katara asks. Aang doesn't answer, breathing a little heavy. "You had that nightmare again?"

Aang shook his head. "No." Aang turns to face Katara. "But I had a dream, it came me an idea on how I can contact Ryuu." Aang slowly grabs Kataras hands. "But...I need your help."

Katara looks down at her hands, then up to Aangs face, looking directly into his eyes. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" Katara asks.

Aang and Katara leaves the house, then they go into the Gazebo on the clear land at the end of their neighborhood. Aang sits in the center, legs crossed, getting ready to meditate. "You remember how you helped Jet restore his memory about Lake Laogai?" Katara nods. "I need you to do the samething to me. You see, I failed to contact Ryuu cause the headache became so sever, it knocked me out."

"So, while you're trying to contact avatar Ryuu, you want me to heal your mind once that headache comes." Katara finishes.

Aang nods. "That's right. Can you do it?"

"I think I can try." Katara kneels down in front of Aang, then places a hand on his shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

Aang hesitates his answer, then he nods. "Yeah, I think I will." Katara smiles, knowing that he will be all right. "Okay. I'm gonna try to contact him."

Katara nods. "Good luck." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head. Aang blushes a little, then closes his eyes to focus on meditating. Katara stands behind Aang, bending the water from her porch, getting ready to heal his head from the headache.

In Aangs mind, he is the middle of nowhere, then a line of avatars appears. The line starts passing by very fast. A minute later, Aang starts to get a headache. The same thing is happening in the real world. Katara gently places her hands on Aangs head and starts healing him. Aang starts to calm down. In his mind, the line starts to slow a little as Aangs headache gets worse. Aang starts to feel Kataras healing and his headache calms down. The line zooms fast again. The headache starts to grow worse, but Katara is doing her hardest to fight it.

The line kept doing until it reaches the end. In the real world, Aang finally calms down. Katara notices his tattoos glowing. That, she can tell he reached Ryuu.

In the spirit world, Aang is in a middle of a field, there's nothing but a glassland. Aang turns around to see a elderly avatar behind him. "Avatar...Ryuu?"

Ryuu nods. "Hello, Aang. I must admit, I am impressed that you made it all this way to contact me. No avatar ever has the kind of power or energy to reach me."

Aang rubs the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, I did had a little bit of help from my girlfriend." Aang says with an uneasy laugh. "Anyways, I need your help."

Ryuu nods. "Yes, it's about the Dragon Spirit, isn't it?"

"That's right." Aang answers. "How do I stop him?"

Ryuu takes a walk around Aang. "I'm afraid he can no longer be stopped." Ryuu says. "In my day, the Dragon Spirit was in a weaker state then he is today. Not even the power of all the avatars combine, all of them in the avatar state on Avatar Island can banish him again."

"Well, what should I do?" Aang asks.

Ryuu puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "I understand you hate to take out other's life, but there is no other choose. You must destroy the Dragon Spirit."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "D-d-d...destroy him?" Ryuu nods. "Is it even possible to destroy a spirit?"

"Of course. Admiral Zhao killed the spirit of the moon, didn't he?" Aang suddenly remembers that horrible moment. "Spirits can only be killed or destroyed in the physical world, where they are mortal. You must let the Dragon Spirit come to the physical world."

Aang sighs a little. "How can I defeat him?" Aang asks.

"You must learn the very first bending ever known: Energybending." Ryuu says. "With Energybending, you'll have the power to defeat the Dragon Spirit."

"How will I learn Energybending? There aren't any Energybenders?" Aang asks.

"You'll find a way, young avatar." Ryuu says. "Now go, time is wasting." Ryuu vanishes, then Aangs spirit gets blown back. Aang keeps going back until he hits the front line of the Avatar line.

In the physical world, Aang wakes up from his terrance, but then begins to collapses. Katara quickly grabs him, then lays him in her arms. Aang slowly opens his eyes then moans. "You all right, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang gently puts his hand on his head. "I'm...I'm fine." Aang starts to sit up. "I know what must be done. But it's not going to be easy."

Katara looks at Aang with concern, then places a hand on his shoulder. "Then I'm going with you. I'm always here to help." Aang smiles at Katara, then they hug each other.


	108. Air chapter 9 - Ancient History

A/N: From what Aang was told, there use to be Energybenders, and avatar Ryuu told Aang that he needs to learn it. This is chapter nine of book four, where the gang isn't sure where to find any info of the energybenders, so they try to figure out what to do. That's when they decide to go and find the ancient library in the middle of the desert.

Rating: K+

Right now, Katara, Aang and Suki are searching in all the libraries and universities of Ba Sing Se. They tore through book after book, none of them holds any info of anything related to the days of the very first avatar.

By the end of the day, they return home, in defeat by Aang. Aang crashes on the couch in defeat. "We failed. There isn't anything about the Energybenders. "Aang says.

Katara sits next to Aang and holds him in her arms for comfort. "Don't say that, Aang. I'm sure there's info somewhere. We just have to keep looking."

Aang looks at Katara with a hopeless expression. "But, where else is there to look?"

Toph just sits there on the chair. "Maybe we can dig up that spirit library. They probably have that could be useful."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that idea. "That's a great idea. We just have to go to Wan Shi Tong's library. If any places have knowledge of the Energybenders, it's Wan Shi Tong's."

Aang looks at Katara. "Maybe, but how would we even be able to reach the library? It's buried."

Toph just hops off of her chair and walks towards Aang and Katara. "If it's an underground library you need." Toph starts cracking her knuckles. "I'm just the girl to dig it up for yea."

"Great. Then it's settled." Katara says, with a smile.

Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph heads towards the stables. When they made it to the stables, they noticed Sokka dragging Appa out. "Sokka?" Sokka jumps hearing Aangs voice. "What are you doing with Appa?"

Sokka pauses, thinking for an excuse. "Uh...I was...gonna take him out for...a flight?" Sokka gives an uneasy smile.

"Well, if you want to give him one, you can take us to Wan Shi Tong's library." Aang suggests.

Sokka looks completely spooked to hear that. "What? Why would we go back to that creepy owls library?"

"We need knowledge of the Energybenders." Katara explains. "If there's any library that has knowledge that long ago, it's Wan Shi Tong's."

"All right, then." Sokka climbs on Appas head. "Then let's go."

Everyone hops onto Appas saddle. Appa takes off and leaves the city. Appa flies by the earth kingdom lands until he reaches the desert. Everyone except for Toph keeps an eye open for a crater that looks like a hole. That was what remained of the library when it was completely buried.

They gang finally spots the crater in the middle of the desert. Appa lands in front of the crater. Everyone hops off, the stands in front of it. "Okay, this is where the library was buried." Katara says. "All we need to do is dig a tunnel, getting in, find knowledge of the energybenders and get out."

"You'd guys do that, I'm still not going in there." Toph says. "I'll stay out here and keep an ear on Appa."

Aang glares at Toph. "So you can let the sandbenders take him again?"

"Will you just let it go, Aang? They snuck up on me, and I couldn't fight them cause the library was stinking and you all were still in there. Not to mention there's nothing but sand and I can barely earthbend." Toph says.

"Don't worry, Aang. I'll stay here too. Besides, I hate to face that creepy owl again." Sokka says.

"Ok. That'll make me feel better." Aang says.

Toph cracks her fingers and starts sandbending. All ready, Toph made a clear hole. She slowly walks in, extending the hole further down. Katara, Aang and Suki follows Toph. In a few minutes, Toph finds a stone wall. She feels it then smiles.

"I've found our library." Toph says. Toph stands back, then uses her earthbending to open a hole on the wall. Everyone but Toph stands in front of the hole. "Okay, you kiddies have fun."

Toph walks away, waving at them. Everyone enters the library. It's completely dark, over the fact it's buried from the sun. Aang firebends a flame in his hands, giving some light. Katara finds some sticks nearby. Aang lights them. Katara hands each torch to Suki and Aang.

Suki takes a look at the library. "Wow. This place is huge." Suki says, echoing loud. Aang and Katara quickly covers Sukis mouth and shushes at her.

"Be quiet." Katara barely whispers. "We don't want Wan Shi Tong to know we're here."

Suki nods, then Aang and Katara removes their hands from Suki. "There's probably like thousands, maybe millions of knowledge in here." Suki whispers. "It'll take months, possibly years to find stuff about the Energybenders."

"Then we'll split up." Aang suggests. "Take whatever we can find, we'll meet up in the reading room in an hour. But stay low, we don't want Wan Shi Tong to spot us."

Katara and Suki nods in agreement, then they all split up. Suki takes a look at the journals, Katara checks the bookshelves, Aang takes a look down the hall of scrolls.

Out in the desert, Toph and Sokka just stands by with Appa, waiting. Sokka starts to get bored. "So...you sure you don't want Ohev for a date to the ball?"

Toph just glares at Sokka with her blinded eyes. "For the last time! I'm not going to the ball, and I don't know who you're talking about."

Sokka just rolls his eyes. "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Sokka says so quiet, the wind is louder.

"I heard that, snoozles." Toph says. Sokka clenches his fists and grunts angrily, upset that Toph knows he's up to something.

An hour later, Aang carries a pule of scrolls in his arms, Katara carries a stack of books, same thing for Suki on the journals. They all gather around in the reading room. "Ok, let's find a table." Aang whispers.

They take a walk around and found a table near the entrance. They place the stuff on the table but, just as Aang pulls back a chair, a skeleton corpses falls from the chair on to the ground. They all scream, but quickly, Katara and Suki covers Aangs mouth then Aang covers Katara's and Suki's.

Aang and Katara calms down to recgonize the uniform. They remove their hands from each other and Aang and Katara gets a close look. "I think that's professor Zei." Katara whispers.

"Who's professor Zei?" Suki asks.

"He's the professor of Ba Sing Se university." Aang explains. "He helped us find this library, but then he decided to spend an eternity here."

Suki picks up the skeleton then tosses it aside. "I guess that didn't last long." Suki says, wiping the dust off of her hands.

Everyone sits on the tables. "Ok, I found some scrolls about Energybending. What did you two found?" Aang asks.

Suki shows her journals. "I found some journals about the past live avatars. From Ryuu all the way to Katara."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "I was named after an avatar?"

"Apparently." Suki answers. "What about you?"

Katara takes a look at her stock. "Well, I found some history books that were dated before and during the bending of the elements were born. But..." Katara takes out a golden book with dust coated on the cover. "I found this one book on a shelf. It was labeled under 'Ancient Arts'."

Aang takes the book. "Really?" Aang inhales deeply then airbends an exhale, blowing all the dust off of the cover. Katara and Suki coughs from the dust. The dust clears up then Aang gets a look at the cover. "The History of Energybending."

Aang opens the book and starts reading.

"In the Era before the avatar, spirits lived on. None of us ever knew the spirits existed. During my discoveries, one young man had strange power. Power none of us never knew it exists: Energybending. Many people have feared this power. But then one day, two spirits came to the physical world. One known as the Dragon Spirit and another one known as Kov. Kov attacked our people, stealing their faces. But the Dragon Spirit helps out the Energybender, by teaching him the powers of Energybending. I was shocked to see this. The Dragon Spirit is an Energybender."

Katara and Suki widens their eyes. "He's an Energybender?" Katara asks. "Like...was he the original source? Like the flying bison, the moon, badgermoles and dragons?"

"Doesn't personally say that he is, just says that he's an Energybender." Aang says.

"We can see he's an Energybender, but happened to the Energybenders?" Suki asks.

Aang flips a few pages. "Let's skip ahead, see what we can find."

Aang flips pages until he reaches page number 402, chapter 37.

"Overtime, Energybending becomes less helpful. Others wondered if there's more then to Energybending. One day, the man who became the first Energybender, he used his powers to control fire. Then the other Energybenders were to do the same. Overtime, the first Energybender does the same for air. Others followed them, only those who used their powers to control fire can't control air. It's like They could only control a single element. Much later, same thing happens with water, then earth. And again, the first Energybender can only all the elements while the others were forced to control a single element. That was then we decided to call him 'The Avatar' as a way of saying he's a true master of Energybending and the elements."

Katara and Suki were surprised. "All of our bending became from the Energybenders?" Katara asks.

"That's what it says." Aang says. "But...does that mean you're really an Energybender?"

Katara looks down at her hands. "I don't know...I don't really feel like an Energybender...Maybe something happened to the Energybenders." Aang resumes reading, he finds nothing useful then skips to near the end.

"It's been ten years since the Avatar was created. Since then, Energybenders starts to grow weaker and weaker. It's almost like it's fading, and it's driving the Dragon Spirit mad. Overtime, there are times when people are born as benders of the elements instead of energybending. It's almost like Energybending is...transforming. When the last of the Energybenders were gone, the Dragon Spirit attacks the elemental benders. Ever since that day, Energybending cease to exist, except for the avatar himself."

Everyone sits in silence. "That's it." Aang says, closing the book.

"So, the Energybends went extincted cause...they were transforming into the elements." Katara says.

"It was almost like everyone forgot how to Energybend." Suki says.

"And it seems to have happened to the Avatar as well. None other then Avatar Ryuu knew about Energybending." Aang says.

Katara puts her fingers on her chin, thinking. "That kind of makes since, but there are still holes in the story. Like, why did the Dragon Spirit attacked the element benders? How did Ryuu stop the Dragon Spirit? What does Energybending have to do with bending the elements?"

"That part, I don't know. The book doesn't say." Aang says. "Maybe the avatar journals will tell us. One of them was Ryuu's, he probably wrote something in his journal that isn't written in-" Aang gets cut off by some growling happens. Everyone jumped a little, looking worried. "...Please tell me that was Appa's stomach."

"Appa isn't even here." Katara mentions. They all slowly turned around, then sees a giant shadow figure. They look up and are scared to see who it was: Wan Shi Tong.

"You humans don't belong here." Wan Shi Tong says.

"Please, you have to understand. We only come here to stop the Dragon Spirit." Aang begs.

"Stop the Dragon Spirit? You are using my known knowledge to defeat another enemy. Use it against the war!" Wan Shi Tong yells.

"This is different." Katara mentions. "The war is over, but another is gonna happen if we don't stop the Dragon Spirit from entering the physical world. We're not using your knowledge for war, we're only using it to prevent one from happening."

"You admit that you're using it to stop a war from happening, that still counts of using it for war." Wan Shi Tong yells. "You may have escaped me last time, but this time, I'll make sure you don't escape ever again!"

Wan Shi Tong yells, just as he attacks, Aang unleashes a air blast knocking him back. "Quickly, we have to get out of here!"

Katara and Suki looks over the books, journals and scrolls. "But which one is going to be helpful about the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang grabs the satchel from Professor Zeis corpse, then hurries to the table. "I don't care, just take them all!"

They quickly shove everything into the satchel. Just as it was full, a loud screech happens. They all look at the giant hole then sees Wan Shi Tong flying out of at. Katara bends the water from her porch and does a water whip. Wan Shi Tong painfully screeches then collapses on the ground.

"Aang, get out of here!" Katara yells.

"But, what about you?" Aang asks.

"Me and Suki will hold him off, we'll meet up in the desert. Just take the stuff and run." Aang airbends a fast run. Wan Shi Tong gets back on his talons. Suki takes out her fans and starts fighting Wan Shi Tong. Wan Shi Tong dodges the attacks, then Katara bends her water around Wan Shi Tongs talons, and freezes them in place.

Katara and Suki makes a run for it. Wan Shi Tong tries to chase after then, but then notices his talons frozen to the ground. "If you think that can hold me!" Wan Shi Tong struggles his talons then the ice breaks. "You are sadly mistaking!"

Wan Shi Tong takes flight and starts chasing Katara and Suki. Suki and Katara makes a run for it. "So I'm guessing that's the creepy owl Sokka was talking about." Suki says.

"Yep, that's him." Katara says.

Wan Shi Tong gets a sight on Katara and Suki. Suki turns around to strike at Wan Shi Tong, hits him with a couple of jabs. Wan Shi Jong fixes on Suki and screeches. He hits Suki with his wing, knocking her back. Wan Shi Tong fixes on Katara, chasing her.

Katara uses her waterbending to make water out of the thin air. Katara bends the water on her fingertips, freezing them into ice claws. Katara launches them, piercing Wan Shi Tong. Wan Shi Tong screens in pain then collapses. Katara keeps on running.

Aang reaches to the exit, but the stops there, looking back. "Come on, Katara and Suki...Where are you?" After which, Katara shows up and catches up with Aang. "Where's Suki?"

"I don't know." Katara answers.

Wan Shi Tong screeches, he's closing in on Aang and Katara. Aang blows a powerful air blast and knocks Wan Shi Tong back. As Wan Shi Tong gets blow back, Suki appears, leaping bookshelf to bookshelf. She lands on Wan Shi Tongs head then leap jumps towards the exit. They all run outside.

Wan Shi Tong sees them escaping. He flies towards the exit, but he gets stuck by the neck. Toph and Sokka still waits outside for them. Suddenly, Aang, Katara and Suki runs out of the tunnels.

"Hurry! Bury the tunnels!" Aang yells.

Toph walks up to the entrance of the tunnel, cracking her fingers. "On it!" Toph says.

Toph sandbends a lot of sand and blasts them into the tunnel. In under a minute, the tunnel becomes completely sealed. Toph wipes the dust off of her hands. Aang walks up to Sokka. "We got what we need...I hope." Aang says, excited at first, then looks at the satchel frowning a little.

"Good enough. Let's get out of here." Sokka says.

Everyone gets back on Appas saddle. Aang moves to his head then Appa takes off, to return to Ba Sing Se.


	109. Air chapter 10 - Energybending

A/N: On my novels, this one story I'm working on "The Spellbinder" I invited something known as "Arcanebending" which is like the art of magic. You can even take control of time. Anyways, all the energybending I've ever seen is usually that take away people's bending thing, or some of AangKatara777's energybending from his book four: air story. Energy healing. No offense, but that doesn't make any sense. How could energy itself be a healing thing? Even the way you put it that Aang used energy healing to bring Katara back to live. After looking over my Arcanebending, I figured there are some abilities to it that can be apart of energybending. Anyways, this is chapter ten of book four, where after discovering the ancient history of the energybenders, Aang tries to earn energybending.

Rating: K+

For the past three days, Aang has been studying the ways of Energybending. He hasn't left his room, he's been sitting on his deck all day, toring through scroll after scroll, book after book, journal after journal to figure out how to do Energybending. His eyes are glued to his work.

One night, Katara walks down the hallway with a lit candle. She goes into Aangs room, noticing he's still awake, but looking very very tired, like he hasn't slept in ages. Katara walks up behind him, sets the candle by the nightstand. Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders, giving him a gentle rub. Aang doesn't really react to her touch.

"What are you doing here?" Aang says, tiresome, not even bothering to turn and face Katara.

"I'm checking on you." Katara answers. "You've been spending the last three days studying. I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to...learn Energybending before the Dragon Spirit returns." Aang says, struggling to stay awake.

"I know." Katara moves to Aangs side. She puts her hands on Aangs cheeks and makes him focus on her. "Listen, it's the middle of the night, you should get some sleep."

Aang removes Kataras hands and focuses back on his studying. "I can't just yet, I'm still studying." Aang says.

"You'll resume it in the morning, Aang, but for now...You need to sleep." Katara says.

Aang moans a little, then closes the book he's focusing on. "Ok."

Katara helps Aang to his bed. Aang lays in his bed, then Katara lays the cover over him, tucking him in. Katara looks at Aang, leans in on his face to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Aang. Sweet dreams."

Aang smiles then closes his eyes. "Good night, Katara. You too." Katara smiles, then blows out the candle.

In the morning, Aang resumes to his studies. In the afternoon, Sokka sneaks out of the house then into the stables. Appa walks out of the stables with Sokka on his head.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go find an old friend of Tophs." Sokka says. "Yip yip!"

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara are somewhere in the outer walls of the city. Aang takes another look at one of the scrolls, which contains Energybending moves.

"So, how does Energybending work?" Katara asks.

"Well, apparently, Energybend is like using your energy as a weapon. Like to be a bender, you let your chi flow through your body, then you exile that chi, making it form into Energy." Aang explains.

"Wow. Sounds pretty powerful, yet dangerous." Katara says.

"Yeah, but I guess you'll get use to it." Aang says. "I got use to taking peoples bending away. It use to take away a lot of my energy, but now I only losing a little bit." Aang rolls up the scroll then hands it to Katara. Katara stands back, watching Aang.

Aang makes slow movements, allowing the chi to flow in his body. Aang takes slow, deep breaths. His hand slowly forms into a fist. When it does, a small glow happens, Katara gasps at the sight of it, Aang is forming Energy. Aang takes a step and, at the same time, strikes his arm and hand ahead, shooting the Energy Ball ahead.

Katara was surprised to see how fast the ball was moving. "Wow...That was incredible!" Katara says.

Aang doesn't listen to Kataras complimate. Instead, Aang does a little earthbending, raising a giant earth boulder in front of him. Aang stares at the boulder. He gets into a stance that looks like he's about punch. Aang clenches his hands into fists, and instantly, his fist becomes coated in energy. Aang does a powerful punch on the boulder. Like instant, the energy explodes, with no harm done to Aang, and the boulder instantly breaks into millions of pebbles. All of the peddles goes sky high, then a second later, it's raining pebbles.

The rain of pebbles soon ends. Aang slowly waves his arms in front of him. After the fifth wave, energy forms in his hands. Aang moves his arm over his shoulder on the other side of his body. Aang does a quick wave with his arm, only during that, he launches five Energy missiles. Each of the missiles unleashes a powerful explosion in its hit.

"Wow...That was amazing." Katara says.

Aang does a regular stance. "Ok, now for the defense." Aang says. Aang faces Katara. "Attack me when I get the Energybending shields up."

Katara nods, making her waterbending stance, getting ready to attack. Aang kneels down, one leg on his feet and the other on his knee. Aang moves his hands to his center, takes a deep breath. At the end, Aang spreads his arms out, unleash a large shield over his body.

Katara bends the water from her pouch, doing water whips on Aang. The shield blocks all of her whips. After a minute, Katara drops, and Aang ends his shield. Aang stands up, then spreads his legs apart, up and down wards direction. Aang quickly moves one arm in front of him, using his Energy to form a barrier in front of him. Katara bends water on her fingertips, forming the ice claws again. Katara launches the ice claws, impaling them to the barrier.

Suddenly, the barrier fades and Aang collapses on his knees. Katara gasps and rushes to his side. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Aang looks up at Katara. "I'm fine, just a little weak." Katara helps Aang stand up. "I'll need to get use to Energybending."

"Ok. Come on, let's get you home." Katara escorts Aang to their home.

Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se, Zuko and Usra takes a walk down the streets. "I still can't believe your father would hurt you like that." Usra says.

"Well, believe it. He turned out to be a monster." Zuko says. "You should have seen what he had planned for Sozin's Comet."

"What was it?" Usra asks.

"He was gonna burn the entire earth kingdom lands." Zuko says.

That puts Usra in a shock. "What was he thinking? I was in that land, I could have been killed!"

"I guess he doesn't care. He's just crazy for power." Zuko says. "But that plan was why I had to stop him, so I joined Aang and his friends to beat him...but it wasn't easy to get them to trust me. Especially, Katara. Man...you should have seen her on my first day of joining 'Team Avatar'."

"After the what the fire nation has done, I can't imagine." Usra says.

"Yeah? Well I've done worse...well, expect for Yon Rah, for he actually killed Katara's mother. But other then that, I've done worse." Zuko says.

"Well, at least she accepted your apology." Usra says.

Zuko stops walking, thinking about what he's done. Usra stops to see Zuko is upset. "It wasn't an apology she accepted." Usra walks up to Zuko. "One night, I wanted to know what it is I can do to make it up to her. She demanded I'd bring her mother back, so...I suggested we hunt Yon Rha."

Usra widens her eyes hearing that. "What? Why wouldn't you do that?"

Zuko turns around in shame. "I don't know! What else can I do? ...After the way she mentioned her mother when she was yelling at me back then and when we were imprisoned together in this city...I made me think that, she's connected her anger at her mothers death to her anger at me." Zuko and his mother stays in silent for a moment. "I just...couldn't help and feel bad for Katara...her mother is gone, no way to bring her back...I once knew that feeling, before I knew you were still alive."

Usra sighs, then places a hand on Zukos shoulder. "It's all right. what matters is everything turns out all right." Zuko turns to face his mother, then smiles a little. "Did Katara...you know...made him suffer the way her mother did?"

Zuko shook his head. "She was about to, but at the last second, when the ice shards she bended were about to impale him, she had second thoughts."

"She...she forgave him?" Usra asks.

"I wouldn't count on it...the last thing she said, 'As much as I want to kill you...I just can't.' Then when me and Aang found her on Ember Island, she mentioned that she would never forgive him...then that she was ready to forgive me."

Usra doesn't say anything, then turns around and continues walking. "I see." Usra says.

Zuko doesn't know what she meant, but then continues walking with his mother.

An hour later, Aang looks over his books again, studying more about Energybending. Suddenly, Aang hears a voice from behind. "Is Katara around?"

Aang turns to see Kya. "Not really. Why?"

"I just thought she was with you." Kya answers.

Aang shook his head. "She and Suki are trying to find dresses for the ball." Aang says, returning to his studies. Kya realizes that, then takes a seat on Aangs bed. "So...if there was this dress you like...but you can't afford it...what would you do?"

Kya lays down, thinking. "Well...I don't know, I'd just either wait for something to happen, like a sale maybe...or I'd just find another dress." Kya and Aang stands in silent, then Kya sits up. "Why? You have a suit in mind?"

"Mmm..." Aang shook his head. "Not really...Actually, Katara has her mind set on one dress. It's pretty expensive."

"You...trying to find a way to get it for her?" Kya asks.

Aang was a little surprised to hear that, it's almost like she was reading his mind. "Sort of." Aang says.

"Well...have you asked the owner. I mean, you might get a special discount for being the avatar." Kya says.

Aang feels a little mad hearing that. "I hate for people giving me free stuff just because I'm the avatar. I'd wither go through my earnings."

"I can understand that feeling." Kya says.

Aang closes the book then reads one of the Journals of the past Avatars. "You know, I've been writing this journal of Avatar Katara, and apparently, she and our Katara are a lot a like." Aang says. "It's almost like they're twins."

Kya takes a look at the journal and reads over Aangs shoulder. "Kind of...except it says here that she was fearless when she was a child, Katara was scared sometimes."

"After experiencing a fire nation raid and losing you, I can't imagine." Aang says.

Aang spends the next few hours studying Energybending. Aang paces around in his room, reading Avatar Lee's journal.

"There were rumors of this power known as 'Energybending'. I have asked the avatar before me, Avatar Kanna. She has no idea about this power known as 'Energybend'. Each of my past life's have no idea what Energybending is. That is, until I reach Avatar Ryuu, the first avatar. His knowledge of Energybending is flawless. However, I did not have the power to control Energybending. Everytime I attempt to Energybend, all I get are the four elements. Water, earth, fire and air."

Aang closes the book, thinking. "If any of the avatars after Ryuu couldn't Energybend, how is it I'm managing to Energybend?" Aang thinks for a moment, then realizes something he read. Aang takes out Avatar Ryuu's journal then skips a few pages. Beginning reading.

"After the defeat of the Dragon Spirit, I wanted to make sure no one interferes to bring him back. I used all of my Energybending to banish him far beyond the Spirit World, to a world where nothing exists. But sadly, that took up a lot of my energy. So much that I was forced to give up Energybending, forever..."

The journal stops there. Aang figured he probably died before he had a chance to write the next chapter. Aang thinks, then takes out the next Journal after Ryuus, the journal of Avatar Fong.

"I thought I was seeing a ghost, but then I realized it's a spirit known as 'my past live' Avatar Ryuu. it turns out, when the avatar dies, he reborns from a different nation. Avatar Ryuu came from a nation that was once known as 'the Energybenders' where as I'm born in the earth nation. We don't know how the avatars rebirth works, but in theory, like the cycle of the elements, the avatar after me will probably be reborn in the next nation, which will be fire. I just wish we could find out without risking my life, but the only choice there is, is to wait and see what will happen in the next few Avatars.

Avatar Ryuu once told me about this power known as 'Energybending'. It's something that the avatar can no longer do. For when he used his Energybending, he was forced to stop. The energy was so powerful, it not only prevents the person, but its spirit. No matter who the person is, even if he was rebirth in the Energy nation, the avatar can no longer be an Energybender."

Aang closes the book, then looks down at his hand. He forms a small energy ball, then returns that energy in his body. "That still doesn't explain why I can Energybend." Aang thinks for a moment, wondering. "...What was the name of that power Ryuu used to imprison the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang digs into his pile of scrolls, then takes out one with a unique mark. Aang unrolls it, then reads it.

"Banishment. If done perfectly, it'll banish the person and/or spirit to the world of non-existence. But it comes with a sever price. This ability takes a lot of energy, so much that it'll cost you your life. Not only that, it'll also prevent you and any of your lifelines from Energybending. There are known theories that the cost will wear off, for it'll get weaker with each lifeline passing by."

Aang thinks, what does it mean by lifeline? It could mean like the person that comes after you. Like Aang is the lifeline of Avatar Roku, avatar Kyoshi, and so on up until Avatar Ryuu.

Aang figures that he could Energybend, because he passed the lifeline of Avatars who couldn't Energybend. But none of the past Avatars would or has ever heard of Energybend. Aang thinks: Is he the one and only avatar whoever passed the lifeline?

Aang notices how late it's getting, he decides to go to sleep. He crawls into bed, then quickly falls asleep.


	110. Air chapter 11 - Secrets and Lies

A/N: This is chapter eleven of book four, where Aang is keeping secrets from Katara, and she's worried and yet curious. However, the truth she soon discovers breaks her heart. You know what they say: The truth hurts. But why is it Aang's keeping secrets? Is there an actual reason?

Rating: K+

The next few days have been mysterious for Katara. She hardly spends much time with Aang anymore, not cause he's trying to study Energybending, but because he's been going out, not even bothering to tell Katara what he's doing or where he's going. Katara is a little nervous and worried for Aang. It's not like him to do this.

In the moring, Kya is at the table, with Toph and Suki. Katara walks up the table with breakfast, then sets it on the table. "Has Anyone seen Aang?" Katara asks. Everyone answers a 'no' at Katara. "He's been acting strange lately. We hardly spend time together anymore."

"Maybe he's practicing his Energybending." Toph says.

"Not really. He hasn't been doing anything related to Energybending." Katara says. "It's not like him, I'm starting to worry."

"I'll say. I asked him what he was doing and he wouldn't tell me." Suki says.

Katara rolls her eyes a little then leaves the dining room. Katara walks upstairs, making her way to Aangs room. She takes a look inside to notice it's empty. Where is he? Katara notices a sack on the end of his bed. Katara walks towards it and takes a look inside. It's full of jewels. Sapphire, rubies, diamonds, pearls and so on. Katara is disturbed to see this.

"What is he doing with all these jewels?" Katara asks herself.

Meanwhile, Sokka returns with Appa and Ohev. Sokka and Ohev hops off of Appa as Appa returns into the stables. Sokka takes Ohev to the house. "So here's the idea: Toph refuses to go to the ball, and I want you to try and charm her into going to the ball. Think you can do that?"

Ohev nods. "I think I can manage that."

Sokka hears the door getting ready to open, then he quickly hide in the bushes. Ohev takes out a bouquet of flowers. Katara opens the door and exits the house. Ohev holds the flowers in front of her, barely pay attention.

"Hey there, To..." Ohev is surprised to see it's Katara.

Katara feels awkward about this. "Oh...you're that kid...Ohev was it?" Ohev nods. "The flowers are lovely, but...I'm kind of dating Aang."

"Kind of?" Ohev asks.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately. I'm starting to worry." Katara says.

"Oh...actually, these are for Toph. I thought it was her coming out." Ohev explains.

"Oh." Katara starts to walk past Ohev, heading out into town. "Well, I think she'll be out soon."

Ohev focuses back at the door. The door opens and this time, Toph comes out. Ohev hands the flowers in front of Toph. "Hey there, Toph." Toph is surprised to 'see' Ohev.

"Oh...Ohev." Toph blushes a little. "What surprise it is...to see you here." Toph accepts the flowers and sniffs them. "These are beautiful."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy them." Ohev says. "I was wondering if you want to...you know, go for a walk."

Toph smiles. "Sure...but first." Toph stomps and raises the earth underneath Sokka. Sokka launches out of the brushes, screaming, then he crushes right in between Ohev and Toph. Toph leans in on Sokkas face. "Don't spy on us!"

"Ok, ok. I won't." Sokka says, a little nervous. Toph pats Sokka on the head, then walks out with Ohev.

After they left, Aang shows up. "Hey, Sokka. Is Katara home?"

Sokka gets back on his feet. "Not really, she just left." Sokka notices a small bag. "What's in the bag?"

Aang blocks the bag with his arms. "Nothing. Just some...stuff." Aang hurries inside.

Sokka looks at the door all confused. "That was weird."

Meanwhile, Aang returns to his room, then opens the bag and sack. Aang pours the Emeralds into the sack. Once that's done, he grabs his sack and leaves his room. Aang makes to the front door, he takes a look outside, keeping an eye out for Katara. There's no sign of her, so he takes off.

Aang walks down the street, then arrives in an abandon ally. Aang waits, then some girl in disguise arrives. The girl is about Kataras age or another year older. "Do you have them?" The girl asks.

Aang hands over the sack. "Yeah, I got your jewels." The girl takes the sack and opens it, smiling at the sight of the jewels. "Perfect. My next line of dresses and suits will be a snap."

The girl closes the sack and carries it over her shoulder. "All right, I got you your jewels. Am I done?"

"Almost, just one more favor." The girl says. "Met me back here at seventeen."

The girl walks away, Aang just sighs depressed, can't imagine what's going to happen. Aang returns home, when he arrive, Katara walks up to him.

"There you are." Katara says. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Katara." Aang starts to get a little nervous. "Nowhere, just a little...meeting with someone." Katara doesn't feel convinced. She just crosses her arms then starts at Aang curiously. "It's nothing serious, don't worry about it."

Aang walks back inside, Katara just watches Aang going inside, thinking. "What is he up to?" Katara asks herself.

Hours later, Aang leaves the house. Katara looks out the window, noticing him running off. Katara slowly leaves the house then follows him. Aang goes into the ally. Katara hides in a building, then slowly walks towards the ally. Katara goes into the ally, but then stops to see something shocking, yet surprising. Aang is kissing another girl.

The girl isn't the one Aang is meeting, this girl is actually Kataras age with white hair. Katara widens her eyes and opens her mouth, gasping in total shock. "Aang." Katara barely whispers.

Suddenly, Aang shoves the girl off of him. The girl looks evilly then points at Katara. Aang turns around and is shocked to see it's Katara. Katara takes a step back, just when Aang was about to walk towards her, Katara turns around running away, crying.

"Katara! Wait!" Aang shouts.

The girl grabs Aang by the shoulder. "Ah, you don't need that peasant anymore!" The girl says.

Aang grits his teeth angrily. "What. Did you call her?"

"A peasant! You heard me!" The girl says. "I'm ten times prettier then her! No one but me deserves you."

Aang angrily turns around and gets in the girls face! "I don't deserve you! You don't deserve me...You deserve NOTHING!" Aang stomps an earthbends a launch on the earth the girl stands on, sending her into the sky.

Aang hurries to run, searching for Katara. Meanwhile, Toph and Ohev walks back to the house. "I had a fun time." Toph says. "Oh hey, there's this ball happening in a two and a half weeks, I was wondering if you want to be my date."

Ohev smiles. "I'd be happy to."

Suddenly, Katara runs into the house, crying. Toph stares at the door, realizing there's a problem. "If you excuse me, there's a friend I need to avoid a conversation with." Toph walks back inside the house.

Katara lays in her room, crying. She's so upset, she'd never expect Aang to do such a thing. After a moment, Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara turns, hoping it's someone other then Aang. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Katara sniffles before answering. "Aang...he's done...something terrible."

Katara continues sobbing. Kya gives Katara a comforting hug. "There, there...shh. Tell me everything, pumpkin."

An hour later, Aang returns to the house. When he enters the door, he sees Sokka. "Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"Up in her room." Sokka says.

Aang nods then heads upstairs. Aang walks up to Kataras room, he hears sobbing from behind the door. He figured it's Katara. Aang gives a knock on the door, the sobbing stops for a second. "Wh-who's there?" Katara says.

Aang takes a deep breath. He slightly opens the door and sticks his head in. "It's me." Aang says. Katara gives Aang an angry glare then turns her head away from him. Aang sighs, then walks inside. "Katara, listen to me."

"Leave me alone, Aang! I don't want to hear it!" Katara hisses.

"Katara, what you saw isn't what you think." Aang says. "I don't love that girl, I only love you."

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Katara snaps. "I saw you kissing her! ...You also wouldn't tell me what you were doing in the past few days, but now I know."

Aang shook his head. "No, you don't know, Katara. There's a reason why I couldn't tell you what I was doing."

Katara angrily glares at Aang. "Shut up all ready! I don't want to hear it! I saw it with my own eyes!" Aang doesn't say anything, only looks a little scared. "Just go away!"

Katara lays back down on her bed, weeping a little. In defeat, Aang leaves her room.

At night, Aang just sits out on the porch, depressed. Katara is upset and it's all his fault. Just then, Kya walks outside. Aang doesn't bother to turn around, knowing that it isn't Katara.

"I heard what happened." Kya says. "Is it true?"

Aang just sighs deeply. "Not exactly." Aang says. "But I was an idiot for not fighting it."

Kya sits next to Aang. "What happened?"

Aang looks at Kya. "Why would you want to know? Wouldn't you be mad at me for breaking your daughters heart?"

"Normally I would, but knowing you, I'd like to hear both sides of the story." Kya says. "So, what happened?"

Aang looks down. "Well...there's this girl, a different girl. We...we had some deal and, I was suppose to finish it on that moment. Only when I showed up, the tailor didn't showed up, just some different girl who thinks she's...the one for me."

Kya seems a little surprised. "Did you love her?"

Aang shook his head. "No, we just met, I don't even know her. Besides, she's not really that attractive." Aang looks at Kya. "You should have seen her, she was a total jerk. She even called Katara a peasant."

Kya widens her eyes hearing that. "That's awful."

"I know...Katara is nothing like that. The girl thinks Katara doesn't deserve me...but she does, she gave me life." Aang says.

"I know, when she found you in that iceberg and then when you got shoot." Kya says. "...What was this deal you were doing anyways?"

Aang hesitates to answer, thinking that the surprise would be ruined. "You promise not to tell Katara?"

Kya is a little curious, thinking why it should be kept a secret. "Yeah."

Aang looks down, upset. "It's about that dress Katara loved. Three days ago, I ran into the tailor who designed that dress. She made a deal that if I get some jewels for her new fashion line, she would give me that dress...After that, she said she had one more favor for me."

"What was it?" Kya asks.

"I don't know. I was suppose to met her again today, but then that girl came instead." Aang says.

Aang and Kya sits in silence. Suddenly, the girl, the tailor, walks up with a box. Aang looks up to see her.

"I heard what happened." The tailor says.

"How did you know?" Aang asks.

"That girl who kissed you was my sister." Aang widens his eyes hearing that, thinking that'll be a deal breaker. "It's all right. She deserved it. My sister is a snob, always thinking she's perfect for everything, like she's a goddess or something." The tailor shook her head slowly. "She even found out about my meeting with you, tied me up then took my place just so she could...make her move."

"I don't get why she thinks that she's the only girl who deserves me. She's a total jerk, if there's any girl who deserves me, it's Katara." Aang says.

"Yeah, I once heard that she brought you back to life after you were dead." The tailor says. "Anyways, forget that last favor, I think you've done and suffered enough." The tailor hands Aang the box. "Here's the dress."

Aang looks down at the box, then back at the tailor. "How can I give it to Katara? She hates me. She won't even bother to listen what really happened."

The tailor turns around. "You'll think of something. And don't worry, I'll take care of my sister." The tailor walks away.

Aang and Kya looks down at the box. "What am I gonna do?" Aang asks.

"Just try to convince her to open it, maybe if she sees the dress, she'll have to listen." Kya says, standing up walking back into the house.

In the morning, Katara is still in her room, all sad and angry. She lays by the door to her balcony, watching the outside. Katara hears the door opening then closing. She turns and is angrily disappointed to see it's Aang. Aang is holding a present behind his back.

"Katara, please, you have to listen to me." Aang says.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I don't want to see you again?!" Katara snaps.

Aang sighs a little, feeling disappointed. Aang walks up to Katara, then holds the present in front of her. "I want to show you something." Aang says. Aang places the present on Kataras lap, she looks at it angrily then back at Aang. "Please...just open it."

Katara sighs in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone. Katara sits up, then starts unwrapping the present. Katara removes the lid, then she was surprised. Inside the box is the dress, the water tribe dress she admired. Kataras anger and sorrow turns into surprise and a little glee.

Katara looks up at Aang, who is just looking at her with concern. Katara looks back at the dress. She reaches her hands in it, taking the dress out. She can't believe it. Aang got her that dress. Katara lays her cheek on the dress, feeling how soft it is.

In the end, Katara puts the dress back in the box and sets it aside. "Aang...how...how did you get that dress?" Katara asks, in a calming tone.

"That's...actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Aang says. "About that girl, she kissed me, and...I don't really love her." Aang is starting to get nervous, thinking hearing this is just gonna raise her anger again. "I just met that girl, and during that time, she was a real jerk. She was even glad you saw the whole thing." Katara feels upset hearing this whole thing. "After you ran away, she said rude things about you, then...I attacked her."

Katara widens her eyes hearing that. "W-why would you do that?"

"I don't know...I was just scare and mad. You were heart broken and she...was a real jerk." Aang says. Tears are starting to fill in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara...I'm so, so sorry." Aang beings crying.

Katara wraps her arms around him and gives him a comforting hug. "Oh, Aang. Come here...it's okay. Don't cry." Aang just kept crying. In about a minute, he stops crying. "I think I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."

"It's okay, I probably deserved it." Aang whispers.

"No you didn't." Katara says. They sit in silence for a moment, then they disband the hug. "So, that girl was suppose to get you the dress?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. A different girl was, the one who made that dress. She was gonna give me a deal. I've done the first part, which was getting her some jewels for her next fashion line."

Katara smiles a little. _So that explains the jewels._ Katara thinks. "Is that why you were so busy lately?"

"Yeah." Aang answers. "And...the last time I left, I was suppose to met her there for one last favor...but then that girl came instead. Last night when I was out on the porch, the tailor came and explained everything. Turns out that girl was her snobby sister." Katara laughs a little hearing the 'snobby' part. "Anyways, she told me to forget the last favor and she gave me the dress." Katara smiles then gives Aang another hug. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I wanted to be a surprise."

"I know, I forgive you." Katara whispers. Aang and Katara seals their apologizes with a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, they kept hugging. "I love it, by the way. Thanks for getting me that dress."

"No problem." Aang whispers.


	111. Air chapter 12 part I - The battle

A/N: This is a two part story/episode known as "Azula's revenge" Azula is back, and she plans to get revenge on team avatar, even after Katara put Azula in her place and after Aang defeated her back in Avatar Island. This is a two part story, chapter twelve of book four. Azula is back and is stronger then ever. Can Aang and the gang defeat her and the Di Lee before they unleash their destruction?

Rating: K+–T

In the Southwestern area of the Earth Kingdom, the village starts to burn down, and a ton of villagers trapped in earth cages. Azula unleashes her firebending, burning down the houses. Azula laughs evilly. "If they think I was through, they're sadly mistaking!"

Back in Ba Sing Se, in the afternoon, Katara and Aang walks downstairs, holding hands and smiling. Suki is happy to see them together. "I see you two made up." Suki says.

"Yeah." Katara says. "It was a little rough, but we made up." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "You want to see my dress?" Suki nods then follows Katara upstairs.

Aang walks up and sits next to Sokka on the couch. "So, can't wait for the ball?"

"Yeah. I just hope we'll get to the slow dance." Sokka says. "That's a special way to dance with your girl, even Suki."

"And Katara." Aang adds.

Sokka pokes at Aangs chest. "Don't push it!" Sokka says.

The girls walks back into the living room, then Suki glares at Sokka. "How come you don't get me anything as nice as that?" Suki asks.

Sokka starts to react nervously. "I-I-I...You never asked." Suki just stares at Sokka. "I can get you one if you want. In fact, let's go now."

Kya walks in with a message. "I'm afraid shopping will have to wait. Zuko needs us at the Jasmine Dragon right now." Kya says.

Everyone takes a look at the note, then they all rushed to the Jasmine Dragon. At the Jasmine Dragon, the place was packed, and Zuko is carrying as much tea as his tray can fit, same thing for Usra. The gang arrives at the Jasmine Dragon, but they noticed how packed this place is. Zuko spots them then rushes towards them.

"Place take an open table, I'll be right with you." Zuko says.

Everyone does what he says and goes to an open table. A minute later, Usra arrives. "Would you like to take your order?" Usra asks.

"No thanks, we're just waiting for Zuko." Sokka says.

Usra nods then leaves. Everyone waits for a moment. Another minute later, Zuko shows up. "Sorry about this." Zuko grabs a chair and takes a sit on the table. "Business is going crazy, and I can't wait until closing to warn you."

"What's the problem?" Katara asks.

"It's Azula. She's back." Katara and Sokka were surprised to hear that. Everyone else was a little shocked, but kind of expected it.

"How did she escape?" Sokka asks.

"Actually, she did escape." Aang mentions. Katara and Sokka looks at Aang. "When I was resurrecting your mother, Azula showed up. She attacked us, but she got away."

"Ok...but still, how did she escape?" Sokka asks.

"We don't know. But she's much more dangerous." Zuko takes out a map, lays it on the table and unfolds it. Zuko points to the earth kingdom lands in the southwest. "All ready, Azula has burned down two villages in the southwestern earth kingdom land." Zuko moves his finger to one direction, heading towards Ba Sing Se. "She's heading northeast, and I assume she's making her way to Ba Sing Se."

"She's coming for us." Katara adds.

"Perhaps. Which is why she must be stopped." Zuko says. Zuko looks at Sokka and Katara. "I've all ready send a messager hawk to your father about the attack. He should be receiving it by now, but it might take a while for him and the warriors to arrive."

"Even at high speed, they wouldn't make it before Azula reaches Ba Sing Se." Sokka says.

"Then we'll have to stall them." Aang says. "We'll ride on Appa and hold Azula off as long as we can."

"I'm coming too." Kya says.

Katara looks at her mother, a little worried. "No! You can't come. I can't afford to lose you again."

"I'll be fine, Katara. I'll at least stay in a safe zone. If anyone is injured, I'll see what I can do." Kya mentions.

Zuko looks at Katara. "That'll be useful. we know you're a healer, Katara, but we'll need you on a field. Every fighter counts."

Everyone nods in agreement. Katara sighs in defeat then sits down. "All right." Katara looks at her mother. "You promise to be careful."

Kya nods. "I promise."

"All right, let's get going." Zuko takes another look at the map, pointing at the third village on the southwest area of the earth kingdom land. "If I'm correct, Azula is probably attacking the third village. If we leave now, we'll probably reach her before she moves on to the next village."

Everyone gets on Appa and takes off, two hours later, Azula burns down the third village. Azula laughs evilly and crazy. "That's right, Zu-zu. Come to me."

Appa flies around the earth kingdom lands. The gang spots some smoke around the lands. Aang lands Appa behind a small cliff. Kya hops off then looks back at everyone, mostly focusing on Katara.

"Take care." Kya says.

Katara nods. "You too."

Appa takes off and flies closer to the lands. At the burnt village, Azula and the Di Lee makes their march. Azula spots Appa from the distance. She takes out her telescope to get a closer look. Azula clearly sees Appa and smiles evilly.

"Come and get it." Azula says.

Appa flies closer, but then lands when they were about fifty yards away from Azula and the Di Lee. They hop off then stands in line. Everyone arms themselves, Aang getting ready to airbend, Katara bending her water then getting ready to attack, Sokka taked out his boomerang, Toph getting ready to earthbend, Suki with her fans out and Zuko with his dual swords out.

"It ends now, Azula!" Zuko says.

"You're right, it does end now...for you!" Azula yells. "Di Lee!" The Di lee takes a step forward then readies to attack. "ATTACK!"

The Di Lee charges, then team avatar does the same. The battle has begun. Azula just stands back, standing on a large boulder, watching the action. Azula looks around the battle, searching for someone. At first, she sees Toph who's fighting hard against the Di Lee, sometimes launching them off of the ground. Then Azula sees her brother, who's deflecting the earth fists the Di Lee are launching at him.

Azula finally spots Aang, who is blowing the Di Lee back. Azula jumps in then lands right behind Aang. Aang turns around and sees Azula. The Di Lee charges in, then Azula stops them. "He's mine." Azula says to the Di Lee. The Di Lee salutes then steps back. Azula and Aang just stands their ground, looking at each other. "I've had it with you, avatar. I will have you mounted on my wall."

Azula shoots a fireball at Aang. Aang Energybends a barrier and blocks that fireball. When the fire clears, Azula was surprised to see the barrier. "I see you learned a new trick, but that's not gonna stop me." Azula says.

Aang earthbends a boulder out of the ground and launches it at Azula. Azula ducks then kicks a fire bolt. Aang shoots a fire ball and blocks Azulas fire. Azula dodges Aangs fire then firebends a blast of fire. Aang airbends a cyclone directly in front of him and reduces the fire.

Katara fights her way through the Di Lee, bending a lot of water from the nearby lake. After fighting the Di Lee, Katara spots Aang and Azula battling. Katara sees Azula beginning to channel lightning. Katara couldn't help but feel scared seeing that, reliving that horrible moment in Ba Sing Se when Aang got shoot.

Azula shoots her lightning. Aang makes his stance to redirect it. When the lightning hits his fingertips, Aang grunts in pain, struggling to hold that much energy. (I always think Lightning is his weakness, even since it killed him) Aang redirects the lightning, but Azula dodges the lightning.

Katara charges her way to the battle. Azula shoots two fire barrages at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall to block, but instead, water hits the fire and reduces them. Aang lowers the earth wall then sees Katara splashing Azula with water.

Aang was surprised, yet happy to see Katara. "Katara."

Katara turns to see Aang. "Hey, Aang."

Azula gets on her feet and growls. "Why you filthy little water tribe peasant!" Azula shoots a large fireball at Katara. At first, Katara cowers, but then Aang Energybends a shield all over Katara. The shield blocks the fire, then it fades. Azula growls angrily. "I don't know how you're doing that, but it's driving me crazy!"

"Crazier?" Aang asks. That offended Azula and she shoots lightning at Aang. Aang ducks and the lightning flies over him. Aang does a fire whip and hits Azula with it. Azula collapses on the ground from that hit.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are fighting off the Di Lee on the lands. Zuko does firebending through his blades, knocks over a few Di Lee agents in front of him. Zuko gets hit by a raise earth pillar and knocked into the sky. Zuko crashes on the ground, knocked out.

Sokka notices the crash. "Zuko!" Sokka rushes to Zukos side. Zuko struggles to get up. "You all right?"

"Ugh...I'm hurt." Zuko says. "Not sure if I...can still fight."

Suki rushes to Sokkas side. "There's too many of them, we can't hold them back."

"We have to try. The other warriors should be here soon." Sokka says. "I'm gonna take Zuko to my mother, do your best to hold them off then I'll rejoin the battle."

Suki nods. The Di Lee launches their earth hands, then Suki dodges them. Sokka carries Zuko off while Suki attacks the Di Lee. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara fights off Azula. During the fight, the Di Lee shows up, surrounding them. The Di Lee attacks Katara.

Aang clenches his fists and energy forms in one of his fists. Aang slams his fist on the ground, unleashing three energy bolts on the ground. The energy bolts reaches to Azulas feet, and a few feet of the Di Lee, then explodes.

Meanwhile, Toph fights off the Di Lee, she barely has a chance to fight back, for she's always blocking the Di Lees earth attacks with her earthbending. The Di Lee surrounds Toph, but Toph just smiles. Toph impales her fist into the ground, then twists it. Instantly, the Di Lee becomes buried into the ground. Toph raises a small earth pillar by pulling it out of the ground. Toph does an earth jump then slam lands on that pillar. Earth spikes raises out of the ground underneath the Di Lee, launching them into the sky.

Out on the coast of the Southwestern lands, Hakoda and the other warriors arrives. Hakoda takes a look at the village in front of him, it's burned. "This is where Azula attacked." Hakoda says.

Bato takes out a telescope and takes a look ahead. "I see a battle going on. That must be where they are."

Hakoda mounts on an eel hound. "All right." Hakoda takes out his blade and points it in the direction in front of him. "Charge!" the warriors makes their way to the battle.

At the safe spot, Sokka carries Zuko behind the small cliff, then lays him down. Kya notices Sokka and walks up to him. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Sokka mentions. "Zuko got hurt, anything you can do?"

Kya takes a look at Zuko. "I'll see what I can do."

Sokka nods then heads out back into battle.

Meanwhile, Azula is still on the ground. Katara is still fightning the Di Lee from behind Aang. Azula struggles to get on her feet. "That...TEARS IT!" Azula gets on her and glares angrily at Aang. "It. Ends. NOW!"

Azula starts channeling lightning. Aang readies himself to redirect the lightning. At the last second for firing the lightning, Azula thinks again, she knows that he'll redirect it. After that thought, Azula fires. Aang starts redirecting the lightning, but then he soon realizes it passed him. Aang turns around, focusing on the direction of where that lightning if firing at. He widens his eyes realizing where it's heading to.

Katara.

Aang yells for Katara. "Katara!" Katara stops fighting then turns around, but the second she realizes what happens, it's too late. Katara got shot by lightning. Katara screams painfully. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Katara screams at the lightning strikes her body. In the end, Katara collapses on the ground, with what's left of the lightning coursing around her body. Aang runs to her side. "Katara!"

When Aang was about to reach her, the Di Lee raises an earth wall, blocking his way. Azula laughs evilly and crazy like then starts shooting fire at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall, blocking Azulas fire. How is he going to fight knowing Katara is gravely injured?


	112. Air chapter 13 part II - The escape

A/N: This is a two part story/episode known as "Azula's Revenge" Azula is back, and she plans to get revenge on team avatar, even after Katara put Azula in her place and after Aang defeated her back in Avatar Island. This is a two part story, chapter thirteen of book four. After battling Azula, Katara is gravely wounded. Aang couldn't fight knowing Katara needs him. Aang struggles to escape from Azulas attack, even trying to find some help for Katara.

Rating: K+–T

After being shoot by lightning, Aang tries to help Katara. But Azula and the Di Lee are preventing him from getting any closer. Azula starts blasting powerful fire blasts at the earth wall, Aang tries hard to stand his ground, to hold the wall up.

"Come out and fight, avatar!" Azula yalls, channeling a powerful fire wave at the wall. "You can't hide from me behind that pathetic wall!"

Aang struggles. Azula is attacking him and he has to stop her, but Katara is injured and she needs him. Aang can hear Kataras painful screaming from behind the second earth wall. Aang earthbends rocks on one of his legs and does a powerful kick on the wall, knocking it down.

Aang sees the Di Lee attacking Katara. Aangs anger starts to raise. Aang lets go of the wall and starts spinning. The earth wall breaks down and Azula smiles evilly. "There you are!" Azula yells. Azula notices Aang spinning in midair, and he's spinning faster and faster.

Powerful winds starts forming and behinds to suck in forming a tornado. In the end, Aang unleashes all the wind, causing a powerful current blow in all directions. The Di Lee and Azula gets knocked back. In the end, Aang lands on the ground then hurries to Kataras side.

Aang gasps seeing a small puddle of blood. The Di Lee must have wounded her. Aang holds Katara in her arms, he places a hand on the back of Kataras head, laying her head on his hand, trying to help her look at Aang.

"Katara?" Aang whispers. There's no answer, Katara groans a little and struggles to look at Aang. "Katara, speak to me."

"A-Aang..." Katara grunts in pain, with tears escaping from her eyes. "I-I...I can't...It h-hurts...too much." Kataras voice starts cracking.

Aang gently brushes Kataras hair from her forehead. "I know, shh, I know." Aang murmurs. Katara grunts painfully, getting a hard grip on Aangs clothes. She lays he head on Aangs chest, with tears escaping. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay...You're going to be just fine."

Aang warps his arms around Katara, holding her close to his body. "It..it hurts...Aang...I-I...I'm not...going t-t...to be fine."

"Yes, you will, Katara. Just hang on." Aang says. Aang gets on his feet, but then gets hit by a fire whip on his back. Aang collapses on his knees, tightening his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, trying to hold off the pain.

Aang turns around to see Azula is on her feet, glaring evilly at Aang. "Stand and fight, avatar. Leave your peasant girlfriend to suffer!" Azula yells.

Azula begins to use her whip again, but then the eel hound ambushes Azula from behind. The eel hound steps on Azula. Aang smiles when he sees Hakoda and the other warriors. "Chief Hakoda!"

Hakoda hops off of the eel hound and hurries to Kataras side. "Katara!" Hakoda checks on Katara, realizing she's still alive, but just struggling. He looks back at Aang. "What happened?"

"She got shot by lightning. But I'm gonna take her to Kya." Aang says.

Hakoda nods. "Be swift. We'll handle the Di Lee."

Aang airbends a quick run. Hakoda and the other warriors charges towards the battle against the Di Lee. Azula struggles to break free from the eel hound. When she escapes, she makes a run for it.

Meanwhile, Kya finishes bandaging Zukos arm. "You are quite the nurse." Zuko mentions.

"Yeah, I was one of the best in the South Pole when I was your age." Kya mentions. Kya stands back, Zuko goes a little struggle to get on his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine...not sure if I can fight." Zuko says.

Just when Kya was about to say something, Aang shows up, running in normal speed. Kya was shocked to see Katara in his arms. "Katara! What happened?"

Aang lays Katara down on a flat surface under the cliff. "Azula shot her with lightning. She got hurt pretty bad." Aang explains.

Kya kneels beside Katara. She gently grabs hold of Kataras hand. Katara turns her head, facing her mother. "Katara?" Kya asks.

"M-m-m...mom?" Katara asks, very weak.

Kya nods. "That's right, it's me."

"Mom...It...it hurts...so much." Tears starts forming in Kataras eyes. "It...hurts."

Kya gently strokes Kataras cheek. "I know, honey, I know it does. But it's all right, mommy's here."

Kya checks Kataras wound, she notices two medium cuts and a medium-large cut on her side. Whlie Kya tends to Kataras wounds, Sokka shows up. "Dad and the other warriors are here, we're fighting hard against the Di Lee." Sokka looks over Aangs shoulder and notices Katara injured. "Katara!?"

Sokka shoves Aang out of the way and kneels beside Kataras side. Kya looks at Sokka. "She got shot by lightning. She's hurt pretty bad." Aang walks up to Katara, standing by her feet. Kya makes Katara lay on her side, to check her back. There's a large black mark on the center of her back in the middle of the hole of her dress. "Oh dear...She needs help."

Aang takes a look at the black mark. "I agree. We have to get her to the north pole."

Sokka nods. "All right. Mom, you and Aang get Katara to the north pole, as fast as you can."

"But, what about the battle?" Aang asks.

"We can take it from here." Zuko mentions. "Just get Katara out of here."

Aang nods. Aang takes out his bison whistle and blows it. In a minute, Appa appears and lands next to the cliff. Kya stands in front of Appas side, with Katara in her arms. Aang earthbends to raise the ground Kya stands on. When the earth was at Appas level, Kya walks onto the saddle. Aang airbends a high jump and lands in the saddle.

Kya sits down, laying Katara on her lap and her arms. Aang kneels in front of Kya, looking at Katara. "Katara?" Katara whimpers painfully then slightly opens her eyes.

"A-aang...It...it-it...hurts...I can't..." Katara murmurs.

"Shhh, shh." Aang gently places his hands on Kataras cheeks. "Listen to me, you're going to be okay...We're going to take you to the north pole. We're going to get help. All right?"

"The...t-the north...pole? ...I don't...I...can't make...it." Katara says, with tears escaping her eyes.

"Don't say that. You'll make it." Aang whispers. "Just have faith. It's going to be okay." Katara just looks at Aang with a hopeless look. "How about this, Katara...when you feel completely better, I promise I'll take you out on a date, by your choice. Whatever you want or say, I'll make it happen. Does that sound good?" Katara nods very weakly, then Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I...L-l...love you...too." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles then moves to Appas head. Katara turns her head, facing her mother. Kya smiles a little at Katara, then gently strokes her hair. "Everything's going to be just fine, Katara...just hang on."

Katara nods, then lays her head on her mothers stomach. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

Appa gives a low growl then takes off. Aang and Kya makes their way to the north pole, sadly to say they don't noticed that Azula is hanging on by Appas tail. In the battle, Sokka rejoins the group, he catches up with his father and helps him fight off the Di Lee.

"You know, it feels really weird fighting Earth Kingdom agents." Hakoda says.

"Trust me, the Di Lee aren't true agents of the Earth Kingdom." Sokka grabs one of the Di Lee get jabs him in the stomach with his knee. "We've had a lot of experience with these guys. They are always on the wrong side."

Meanwhile, Appa is flying over the sea. Aang looks back at Kya and Katara. "How is she doing?" Aang asks.

Kya pours a little bit of water from Kataras porch on a piece of cloth. "She's not doing very well. We need to hurry." Kya gently holds the cloth against Kataras blackened mark. Katara grunts painfully and whimpers. "Shhh...relax, sweetie. I know it hurts."

Katara slightly opens her eyes with tears painfully escaping. "Th-th...the pain. I-I-It's...too...much."

"Shhh. It's okay, Katara. I'm here. You're going to be all right." Kya whispers, wiping those tears off of Kataras cheeks.

Katara wraps her arms around Kyas waist, then buries her face in her mothers stomach, weeping in pain. Kya wraps her arms around Katara, holding her own daughter closer to her body. Katara turns her face, facing Appas end, not even leaving her head from Kyas chest.

Azula starts climbing from Appas tail. Katara notices something, but her vision is blurry. It was then Kataras vision became clear when Azula hops on Appas saddle. Katara widens her eyes. "Ma-ma...Mom!"

Kya looks at Katara with concern. "What is it sweetie? You need something?" Kya asks.

Katara weakly points at Azula. "A-a-a...AZULA!"

Azula starts channeling fire in her hands. Kya faces the direction Kataras pointing. At that moment, Azula shoots a fire ball. Kya quickly ducks and the fire flies over her and Katara. Aang turns around and gasps to see Azula on board.

Kya sits up to see Azula beside her. Fire starts to form on Azulas hands. "You shall pay for putting me down, peasant!"

Just as Azula was about to attack, Aang blows an air blow at Azula, blowing her back. Azula gets knocked over, but grabs hold on the wall of Appas saddle. Aang walks towards the direction then looks down. Aang sees Azula is hanging on, but Azula flips up, then kicks Aang in the jaw. Azula stands on the saddle.

Aang gets knocked back to the other side of the saddle. Aang gets back on his feet, in his fighting stance for airbending. Azula does the same for firebending. They just stand there, frozen in place. Azula smiles evilly.

"It's your choice. You..." Azula aims her flaming hand at Kya and Katara, with her fire getting ready to shoot. "Or them."

Aang feels worried about this. If attacks Azula, Kya and Katara are gone, if he surrenders, he'll be taken away, possible dead. "Aang..." Aang looks at Katara, who is looking at him with worried eyes. "P-p-please...don't...do it."

Aang gives a little nod, then stares at Azula. They stand for a moment, then Aang slowly gets on his knees, then his hands. Azula chuckles evilly then walks up to Aang. "I thought so."

Katara widens her eyes seeing this. "Aang...Don't..."

Azula stands in front of Aang and gets a grip on him, lifting off him of his feet. Aang moves his hand behind his back, secretly bending. A large amount of water from the ocean starts to bend up towards Appa.

"Finally, the avatar is mine. And when I'm done with you." Azula faces Katara, then points her firebended hand at Katara. "Your peasant girlfriend is next." Aang smiles brilliantly, then he splashes the water at Azula. Azula loosens her grip on Aang then gets knocked back. Aang forms Energy missiles in between his fingers and launches them. Azula dodged most of them, but two knocks her down.

Aang quickly covers Azulas body with the water laying in Appas saddle and freezes Azula in place. Aang kneels down in front of Azula, places a hand on her chest then his thumb on her forehead. Azula gasps and widens her eyes open. Aang focuses his Energybending then his eyes glow. After a moment, the glow ends and Aang stands up.

Aang lowers his open hand, causing the frozen water to turn back into water. Azula growls, firebends at Aang, but instead, there's no fire. Azula looks at her hands. "What...you...You took away my firebending!" Azula says.

Aang nods, turning around. Azula breaths heavily, then grabs hold of Aang by the ankles. Aang forms Energy in his fist then punches Azula on the back. Azula loosens her grip on Aang. Aang grabs Azula and hangs her over the ocean. "I think it's time to put you in your place." Aang says, dropping Azula into the ocean.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, the Di Lee attacks, but then they suddenly stopped. Everyone else were surprised, but kept their guard up. The Di Lee looks around. "Where's the princess?" One of them askes. the rest raises their shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

The Di Lee uses their rocky feet and starts sliding on the earth. Everyone else cheers for victory. Back at Appa, Aang kneels down to Katara, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay, we're safe now."

Katara forms a small smile. "Th-th...thanks...Aang." Katara says.

Aang smiles and gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. Katara smiles a little more, but then resumes grunting and whimpering in pain, with her eyes tightening shut and her teeth gritting. Aang returns to Appas head.

"Hurry up, Appa. Yip, yip!" Aang says. Appa gives a low growl then flies faster.

On an island, Azula swims towards it, then starts walking on the sand. Azula collapses on her hands and knees, panting. "He'll pay for it...they'll all pay...I'll show him not to mess with me!"

"That makes two of us." A fainted voice echoes. Azula was surprised, she stands on her feet, looking around.

"Who's there?" Azula yells.

"Don't be alarmed, young princess." The fainted voice says.

"Who are you...what do you want?" Azula asks.

"They'll be plenty of time for answers." The voice mentions. Azula starts to calm down a little, but then looks at the sky. "Come to Avatar Island. The avatar failed to restore the barrier. There...we will meet personally...and talk."

Azula looks forward then smiles evilly, thinking that this will be the perfect idea for her revenge.


	113. Air chapter 14 - Recovery

A/N: After finally escape from Azulas attack, Aang and Kya goes to the north pole to find help for Katara. This is chapter fourteen of book four. Katara is on a road to recovery, but it isn't easy for her. Aang and Kya tries to help Katara in her time of need. Aang feels the most upset, since he was with Katara and he failed to protect her, even since he's her boyfriend.

Rating: K+

Appa flies towards the North Pole. Aang looks back at Kya and Katara. "How is she doing?"

Katara is struggling. She's shaking in horrible pain, her eyes tightening shut. She is whimpering. Kya puts an ear on Kataras chest, her heart is beeping a little slow. "She's failing. We have to hurry."

Aang nods. Appa flies faster then arrives at the North Pole. Appa lands in front of the healing class. Aang rushes inside. Kya hops off of Appa with Katara in her arms, then hurries to the class. Aang barges inside, noticing Yugoda working on her lessons.

"Oh, Avatar Aang. I'm in a middle of a class." Yugoda mentions.

"I know, I'm sorry." Aang says fast. "It's Katara, she needs medical attention."

Yugoda widens her eyes hearing that. "Oh, the poor dear. Let me see her." Kya walks in with Katara in her arms. Yugoda takes a look at Katara, noticing the shaking and the painful whimpering. "What happened?"

"She got shot by lightning." Aang mentions. "She's hurt pretty bad. She's been struggling to stay alive on the way."

Yugoda nods. "Let's get her to the infirmary." Aang and Kya heads outside. "Class dismissed." Yugoda says to her students.

Aang, Kya and Yugoda hurries to the infirmary. When they arrive, they gently lays Katara on a mat. The other healers takes Aang and Kya outside, but they ask for staying for a minute. Aang is the first to see Katara.

"Katara?" Katara gasps a little. She struggles to look at Aang.

"I-I...I can't...hold on...any longer." Katara whispers painfully.

"Shh, shh. Just a little longer, Katara. Help is here." Aang says.

"I-it hurts...too much...I can't..." Katara gets cut off by Aang putting a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...just a little longer." Aang repeats. Katara just looks at Aang scarce. Aang sees no hope in Kataras eyes, she's in great pain cause of the lightning, and she fears that she might die just like Aang did once.

Kya is next to see Katara. She puts her hands on Kataras cheeks, helping for face her mother.

"Katara?" Katara moans a little. "Listen, sweetie. You're going to be okay...These people are here to help you. Just hang on for a moment, you're going to be fine."

Slowly, weakly lays her hand out. "I'm...scared..." Katara whispers, with tears escaping from her eyes.

Kya can feel tears escaping from her eyes. She always knew Katara was strong and brave, and now, she's the helpless little girl she was before Kya died. "It's okay, Katara. Don't be scared. Everything's going to be fine, trust me." Katara gives a small nod. "All right, me and Aang are going to be waiting outside, don't worry, we're not going to leave you. When you're fixed up, we're going to be right beside you."

A tear slides out of Kataras eye. She slowly, but weakly, raises her hand and places it on her mothers cheek. "I-I-I...I l-love...you...mom." Katara murmurs.

Kya smiles and lets tears escape from her eyes. "I love you too, sweetie." Kya leans in and gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better, Katara."

Kya gets on her feet and she and Aang leaves the infirmary. Meanwhile, on the earth kingdom lands, the gang starts walking, Bato and the other water tribe warriors returns to the boats. Chief Hakoda goes with Sokka and his friends.

"I can't believe we have to walk all the way to Ba Sing Se." Sokka says, whining a little.

"Oh, stop complaining, Sokka." Suki says. "It's not that bad."

"Mightest will be, since Aang and Kya are taking Katara to the north pole on Appa, and I doubt they'll be coming back during Kataras recovery to give us a ride." Zuko says.

"How do you doubt it?" Sokka asks.

Zuko looks at Sokka with a look that tells him he should have known the answer. "Aang is her boyfriend who loves her dearly and Kya is her mother who hasn't seen her in eight years."

Sokka looks down, disappointed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Toph rushes up to Sokka. "Hey, Snoozles. Check out what I ran into while fighting the Di Lee." Toph takes out a sword. Sokka smiles and gasps, it's his space sword.

Sokka rushes towards Toph and grabs it. "No way! It's my space sword!" Sokka hugs the space sword closely. "I missed you so much!"

Suki feels a little offended, then Zuko leans into her ear. "Seems like you've got competition." Zuko laughs a little, but then Suki decides to laugh about it.

Hours later, Aang and Kya sits outside of the infirmary. Aang is holding a bouquet of flowers. Aang looks upset, Kya notices. "What's wrong?"

Aang sighs disappointedly. "It's all my fault." Aang says. Kya looks at Aang with concern. "I was there, I saw Katara getting shoot, I didn't stop it. I didn't protect her, it's all my fault."

Kya puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's not your fault. I'm sure even if you tried, you probably wouldn't make it. Aang looks at Kya with a sorrow look. "It's not your fault, even if it is, it doesn't matter. What matters is Katara's safe and she's recovering. Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's Azula's."

Aang looks down then sighs. Just then, Yugoda walks out of the infirmary. Aang and Kya stands up and walks up to Yugoda. "How is she?" Aang asks.

"She's a little unstable, but she'll be all right." Yugoda says. "We're going to transfer her into a nearby hut. She'll need her rest, so let her sleep when she needs it." Kya and Aang nods. "We're gonna keep her around for a few days, just to be sure."

Yugoda returns to the infirmary. Aang and Kya stands outside for a few minutes. After then, a few healers walks outside carrying Katara on a stretcher. Katara is knocked out like a light, with a cover over her body. Kya and Aang follows Katara into the second hut near the infirmary. The healer gently removes Katara from the stretcher and lays her on the mat, then leaves.

Aang and Kya sits beside Katara. Kya puts a hand on Kataras forehead, then gently brushes away the loose hair in the way. Katara moans a little then slightly opens her eyes. Kataras vision is a little blurrry, then it starts to clear up. "M-Mom? ...Aang?"

Kya smiles. "Hey, Katara. How are you feeling?" Kya asks.

Katara moans a little. "I feel very weak and...less...painful."

"That's good, at least." Kya says. Kya gently stokes Katara from shoulder to arm. "Yugoda says you'll be all right. You're just going have to stay here a few days just to be sure."

Katara smiles. "All right."

Kya moves aside, then Aang kneels beside Katara. He lays the bouquet of flowers on Katara. "For you, Katara."

Katara looks at the flowers and smiles. "For me? Aww, Aang. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." Aang says. "We're staying here for you, Katara. Is there anything you need?"

Katara shook her head a little. "No, but I am a little tired."

"Then get some sleep. Yugoda says you'll need your rest." Kya says. Katara nods and falls back asleep. Kya leans in and gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."

On the next hour, Kya and Aang settles in with Katara. Katara is still asleep. Suddenly, Katara starts shivering, violently. Aang and Kya notices. Aang feels Katara, she's icy cold. "She's freezing." Aang mentions. "Are we allow to cover her up?"

Kya gets on her feet and starts leaving the hut. "I'll ask the healers, see what we could do."

Aang stays by Katara. Katara is shivering more, and her skin is turning light blue. Aang puts a hand on Kataras cheek. Katara opens her eyes and faces Aang. "A-a-a...Aang?" Aang nods. "It's so...c-c-c-c-c...cold."

"I know it is, Katara." Aang whispers. "You're mother is gonna get something to help."

Kya returns with a second cover and a winter coat. "The healers says we can cover her up if it's severe." Kya says.

"She's shivering like an earthquake and she's turning blue. I think it's severe." Aang says.

Kya nods. Kya and Aang helps Katara dress up. They put the winter coat on her. Aang walks to the fire place and uses his firebending to light up a fire. Aang holds Katara in his arms and lays her on his lap, by the fire place. Kya lays the second cover over Aang, spreading it around to cover Katara as well.

"You warm enough, Katara?" Aang asks. Katara nods a little. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest. "You comfortable?"

"A little." Katara whispers.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Aang asks.

"No, I'm all right." Katara murmurs.

Kya puts a hand on Kataras stomach. "Are you hungry?"

Katara moans a little. "Yeah...I am pretty hungry."

Kya smiles. "How about I make you your favorite: five-flavored soup?"

Katara is a little surprised to hear that, then smiles. "Yes, please."

Kya nods then leaves the hut. Aang looks at Katara a little confused. "I thought your favorite was sea prunes?"

"It is, but my mother makes the best five-flavored soup." Katara says. Katara closes her eyes and smiles, laying her head on Aangs chest. "I can't thank you enough for bringing her back."

Aang gives Katara a little hug. "You can try." Aang says, with a little laugh. Aang frowns a little remembering Azulas attack on her. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you from Azula."

Katara smiles a little. "It's okay, Aang...I guess you could say...we can call it even."

Aang looks a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Back in Ba Sing Se...I saw Azula getting ready to shoot you..but I didn't stop her...I failed to protect you." Katara says. "I...couldn't call myself a friend...letting you suffer like that...I spent every waking moment with you...trying to heal you...to wake you."

"It's all right, Katara...what matters is we're all right." Aang says, giving Katara a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh and Usra works on serving tea. After all that, Iroh returns behind the counter, and Usra takes a sit on one of the bar stools. "I never realized your tea shop would be such a hit." Usra says.

"Neither does Zuko. Of course, he never appreciated tea back then." Iroh says. Iroh starts wiping the counter with a wet cloth. "Anyways, the ball is in two weeks. You going?"

"Oh, I don't know." Usra says. "My husband is still in prison and I doubt he'll want anything to do with balls...or earth kingdoms."

Iroh laughs a little. "Well, you can still have a fun time. Besides, don't you want to see your son with a special lady?"

"I guess that's true, he's told me a lot about him and Mai." Usra says. "It's just sad to hear how Azula ended up."

"Yeah, she's crazy and needed to be dealt it. If only she could have seen the truth like Zuko had." Iroh says.

Meanwhile, in the earth kingdom lands, Yakone does some work at a blacksmith shop, grumbling about Katara and Aang. "Took away my bending...walking out on me and my grandmother...I'll teach them a lesson to ignore the true path of a waterbending master."

"You too, eh?" the fainted voice says.

Yakone freezes hearing the voice. "Who's there?"

"We have something in common." The fainted voice echoes. Yakone looks around, searching for the source of the voice. "Come to Avatar Island...we must meet."

Yakone raises his shoulders then walks off.

Back at the north pole, Kya returns with a bowl of soup. Kya kneels beside Aang and hands the soup to Katara. Katara smiles and takes the soup. "Thanks, mom." Katara smells the soup. "Mmm...smells delicious."

Katara takes a spoonful of the soup, then smiles. "You always did love my cooking." Kya says.

"I missed your cooking." Katara takes, taking another spoonful of the soup. "I missed you so much, mom. I'm just happy to have you back."

Kya gently strokes Kataras hair. "I know, I'm happy to be back too. I missed you so much as well."

Kya smiles at Katara. Katara finishes the soup and Aang places the bowl aside. "You know what it was I missed the most?" Katara asks. Kya gives Katara a questioning look. "The song."

Aang looks a little confused. "I'm not surprised you missed that the most." Kya says. Katara laughs a little.

"What song?" Aang asks.

"There's this song I sing to Katara when she was little. I sing it whenever she's scared or sad." Kya says.

"It...always cheered me up." Katara says, with a smile. "Can you sing it again?"

Kya nods a little. "Of course." Kya wraps her arms around Katara, and takes her. "I'll take it from here, Aang." Kya lays Katara on her lap. Katara lays her head on her mothers shoulder. Kya wraps one arm around Katara, then gently strokes her hair with her other hand.

Kya starts singing the song, all quiet, a little slow, tender, sweet, just the way Katara loves it. Aang watches the whole thing, he smiles seeing Katara well relaxed and comfortable, the song is also beautiful to him.

Katara falls peacefully asleep in her mothers arms in the middle of the song. At the end of the song, Kya notices Katara asleep, then lays her on the mat. Aang kneels in front of Kataras head, leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Katara."

Katara gets some rest, to get a better recovery.

Meanwhile, on the island, Azula makes a boat out wood and some vines. Azula ties the vines tightly. "I don't know if I should bother seeing this voice that's calling me." Azula thinks for a moment. "All though, the avatar took away my bending and I'm stranded here on an island. So I guess I don't have anything else left." Azula pushes the boat into the water then hops on. Azula takes out the paddle and starts paddling. "All right, voice. I'm coming."

Meanwhile, at the earth kingdom lands, Yakone rides on a boat by the docks. the boat sails off. Yakone walks up to the captain. "Take me to this 'Avatar Island'. I have a meeting with someone."

The captain looks at Yakone. "Who? The avatar?" The captain does a crazy laugh at the end.

"Not sure. A voice just told me to go there and meet him." Yakone says. Yakone walks to the head of the ship and looks at the sky. "I'm coming, voice. Just hang there."

On the next day, Sokka and his friends and dad arrive at the house in Ba Sing Se. "Finally, we're home." Sokka says, crashing on the couch.

Toph walks in. "I don't feel twinkletoes or sugar queen anywhere. They're probably still at the north pole."

"Probably. When are they coming home?" Hakoda asks. Everyone raises their shoulders. "I just hope Katara's all right."

"Yeah, me too." Sokka says.


	114. Air chapter 15 - Memories

A/N: I sometimes think that Aang and Katara would have a nice moment going over some memories of their special moments. This is chapter fifthteen of book four. Where Katara got back from the north pole and is at home resting. Aang and Katara have a moment alone to go over some old memories of their favorite moments. This should be interesting.

Rating: K+

Three days have passed since Kataras recovery at the north pole. She, Kya and Aang are riding on Appa, returning to Ba Sing Se. Appa lands in front of the house. Aang hops off, carrying Katara in his arms, then Kya jumps off. Appa walks towards the stables. Kya opens the door and Aang helps Katara walk inside. Katara has an arm wrapped around the back of Aangs neck and Aangs arm around Kataras waist.

Aang and Katara walks into the house. Everyone was surprised to see them. "Katara!" They all said excitedly.

Katara looks up then smiles. "Hey everybody."

Aang helps Katara walk towards the couch. "You all right, honey?" Hakoda asks.

"Yeah, I'll all right, dad." Katara says.

Aang helps Katara lay down on the couch. "Yugoda says she's no longer in pain, but she'll need to rest for a few days just in case." Kya explains.

"Okay." Sokka says.

Everyone walks off. Aang stays next to Katara. Katara looks at Aang then smiles. Aang smiles at Katara, then gently strokes her hair. "Thanks for taking care of me, Aang." Katara says.

"You took care of me once when I got shot, I guess I had to repay a favor." Aang says. Katara laughs a little. "There anything you need?"

"I'm fine. Thanks anyways." Katara says.

Katara rests for a couple of hours. Kya, Hakoda and Sokka checks in on Katara time over time. At night, Aang walks towards Katara with a bag. "What's this?" Aang asks.

"It's my memory bag." Katara says. "Everything we've had during our adventures are in there." Aang just looks at the bag. At first, he took a look inside, but then stops. "You wanna take a look at some stuff?"

Aang smiles then nods. "Sure." Aang sits in front of Katara and starts digging into the bag. Aang takes out a Kyoshi Warrior fan. "Isn't this Suki's fan?" Aang asks.

"Not exactly." Katara says. "This was a souvenir from Kyoshi Island. I always loved that place, it was so beautiful. Plus, it was when we first met Suki."

"Yeah, I remember that island. I always get chased by the girls and this one guy." Aang says with an embarrassing chuckle.

"I remember that, you were always showing off with those girls, had me worried a little." Katara says.

"You didn't seem worried." Aang mentions.

"Yeah. It's probably cause...I was a little jealous." Katara says. "You've been paying attention to those girls instead of me."

"Well, if you wanted attention, you could have asked." Aang says.

Katara blushes a little. "I know, But...I guess I was a little embarrassed."

Aang digs into the bag and then takes out Kataras rugged prison uniform. "What's this?"

"It's the uniform I wore when I got arrested to find Haru." Katara says. "I enjoy remembering that moment cause I inspired a lot of earthbenders who had broken spirits."

Aang remembers much from that day. When they met Haru and they helped rescue him and the other earthbenders. "Haru use to tell me you showed a lot of courage." Aang says. Katara smiles a blushes a little. "Say, did you think it was really your words that inspired, or just the coal?"

Katara stares at the ceiling, thinking. "Well...I guess both. At first, the earthbenders didn't both to fight after seeing that coal, then I guess after realizing my speech, they decided to fight back."

Aang takes a look inside the bag. He takes out his woven necklace with a flower on it. "Hey, it's the necklace I made you."

Katara smiles and takes the necklace. "Yeah. I kept it all this time. It was really sweet of you to make me this."

Aang smiles, then frowns a little. "I thought you got rid of it. You didn't even wear it when we arrived at Aunt Wu's village."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs wrist. "Oh no. I just took it off for a moment, then I guess I forgot all about it." Aang looks at Katara and smiles a little bit. "I found this necklace while you were training this Jeong Jeong."

Aang nods a little. "Okay, I feel better knowing that." Aang puts the necklace back in the bag. Aang digs into the bag and takes out a fortune note. "What's this?" Aang reads it. "You're future husband is going to be a powerful bender."

Katara feels a little embarrassed hearing that. "Oh, that's my fortune...from Aunt Wu." Katara says. "It was a really good fortune."

"I guess you sounded pretty happy." Aang says.

"I was at first...then Sokka mentioned you were a powerful bender." Katara says.

Aang feels sad hearing that. "What do you mean then...you don't...like me?" Aang gives Katara a sad puppy look.

Katara grabs Aangs hand. "Oh no, no, no, no. It's not that. It's just that...I was surprised. Back then, I only liked you as a friend and...I never expected that you might be my future husband." Aang doesn't feel entirely convinced. "Don't take it seriously, it's nothing personal. I love you, and I love to be with you."

Aang nods then smiles a little. "All right." Aang digs into the bag and then takes out a bottle of perfume. "Perfume?" Aang opens the lid and takes a sniff. "Lily rose."

Katara nods. "Yeah. I wanted to remember that village. It was when we found Bato. I felt happy, mostly cause when he took us in...I felt like I was back at home."

"Yeah...I'm not proud about what happened back there." Aang says. "I took your fathers map and kept it from you and Sokka."

"That's all right, Aang." Katara says. "Me and Sokka soon realized you needed us and we needed you." Aang nods, understanding Katara.

Aang digs into the bag and then takes out a scale replica of one of the gliders of the air walkers. "Isn't that the gliders from the Northern Air Temple?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Katara answers. "It's one of my happiest memories. I was actually flying." Katara smiles reliving that memory.

"I know how that feels." Aang says. "I remember my first time flying in the Southern Air Temple. I was nervous at first, but I enjoyed it."

Katara laughs a little, that's how she felt on her first time flying. "Yeah, sometimes, it's scary to fly. You are just afraid to fall...I guess that's not much of a problem for airbenders cause you could just slow fall or something."

"Not unless you don't know what you're doing." Aang says. "Much like how you were as a waterbender a year ago. No offense."

"None taken." Katara says. Aang looks into the bag again and then takes out the container for the spirit oasis water.

Aang gives a surprised look. "Is that...?"

"Yes. The water from the spirit oasis." Katara says. "It reminds me of Master Pakku. The person who taught me waterbending." Katara smiles at Aang. "I always dreamed of learning waterbending from a real master. And Master Pakku made it come true."

"I'm glad you actually did get to learn waterbending from a master. Mostly cause I get to spend time with you while we were searching for an earthbending teacher." Katara smiles at Aang. Katara and Aang looks through the bag and then Aang takes out a championship belt. "It's the champion belt from earth rumble six."

"Yeah." Katara says, pleasing a hand on the belt. "It was a good memory cause that's when we first met Toph. To get you an earthbending master."

"Toph was a little stricted and insulting, but she became a great teacher for me. I bet no other earthbending master can help me with my block." Katara nods in agreement. Aang puts the belt back in the bag. Aang digs into the bag and takes out a headband. "Hey, it's my headband." Katara takes a look at it.

"That brings back a ton of memories." Katara says. "All of them were really happy for me. The best ones are when we were together."

"Yeah. Like that secret dance party." Aang says. Aang looks at Katara. "You know, it was actually the first moment we've danced together."

Katara blushes a little, thinking about that moment. "I never really thought of that." Aang returns the headband in the bag and digs into it. Aang takes out an eerie looking dark purple dress. Aang widens his eyes seeing that.

"Isn't that the dress you were as the Painted Lady?" Aang asks. Katara nods.

"I'll never forget that one village." Katara mentions. "They were suffering, and they needed my help."

Aang wraps his arm around Kataras shoulder. "Well. I'm proud of you taking care of them."

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. "Thanks, Aang. But...I am sorry for tricking you, even the part about Appa being sick."

"It's all right, Katara." Aang says. "I probably would have done the same for the village." Katara nods. Aang digs into the bag. Aang and Katara are shocked to see what comes out next: Aangs old shirt. A burnt/slashed shirt with a big hole on the back.

"Is that...is that my shirt?" Katara just slowly nods, only staring at the shirt like she's spaced out. Suddenly, tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang notices. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Katara realizes she is then wipes those tears away. "I'm sorry." Katara says in a scared and sorrow voice. "This shirt...it was the shirt you were wearing when...Azula shot you."

Aang widens his eyes and then looks back at the shirt, then he puts his hand through the hole. "Why did you keep it?"

Katara closes her eyes as new tears starts forming in her eyes. "I...I don't want to ever forget that day...It was the day where...I was scared to death." Katara slowly takes the shrit and holds the shirt close to her face and lays her cheek on it. "You were dead and...I just couldn't live without you." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I can't think about that horrible moment without crying."

Katara starts sobbing. Aang wraps his arms around Katara and gives her a warm hug. "It's okay Katara. I understand. I felt the sameway when you got shot. I couldn't even battle Azula knowing you were injured and you needed me."

Aang kept hugging Katara. Katara kept crying for a few minutes, then stops. "Feeling better?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Katara says, sniffling. "A little." Katara drops the shirt back in the back.

Aang takes the bag and sets it aside. "I think it's real nice for you to keep these."

Katara smiles. "Thanks...did you ever kept any stuff that's from your favorite moments?"

Aang shook his head. "No. I never really thought of a that."

"Oh...well, what are your happy moments?" Katara asks.

"Oh...too many to list...but I do have a favorite." Aang says.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang leans in on Kataras face, holding her hands. "Right now." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Katara smiles and blushes a little.

"This is my favorite too." Katara whispers, giving Aang a kiss on the lips as well. After the kiss, Aang lays right next to Katara, carefully wrapping his arms around her. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest, smiling. Katara looks up at Aang. "Did you really mean it?"

Aang looks down at Katara. "Mean what?"

"The date...Are you really gonna take me out to one?" Katara says. "Anything I want?"

Aang nods. "Of course, would I ever lie to you?"

Katara frowns a little. "You did, when you were trying to get me that dress."

Aang shook his head. "It's not the same, I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I was talking about would I ever lie to you when you're gravely injured. You're all ready in so much pain, there's no way I could lie to you, even if I try...and if I'm a pretty good liar like Azula."

Katara laughs a little then lays her head back on Aangs chest. "I guess that's true." Katara says, closing her eyes falling asleep.


	115. Air chapter 16 - Plantbending

A/N: I don't know who runs Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I think whoever gave the idea of making bloodbending the advanced waterbending is a stupid idea! They should have stuck with plantbending back in the swamp, which brings chapter sixteen of book four. I figured since Katara is a powerful bender, and she doesn't want anything to do with bloodbending, why not give her plantbending?

Rating: K+

Four days has passed since Katara and Aang returned from the North Pole. Katara is doing very well. On the second day, she's all ready back on her feet.

At Avatar Island, Azula arrives on the boat. She hops off and takes a look around. "All right...I'm here...now what?" Azula asks.

"You two, huh?" Yakone says. Azula flinches and turns around, she sees Yakone arrive on a boat. Yakone hops off then walks up to Azula. "Some mysterious voice told you to come here?"

"Y-y...yeah...Who are you?" Azula asks.

"The name, is Yakone." Yakone says. "I was once a water and a bloodbender. Until the avatar took my bending away."

Azula looks confused. "Bloodbender? What's that?"

Just as Yakone was about to speak, Azula and Yakone instantly becames shocked with their eyes glowing, then they fall unconscious on the ground. In the spirit world, Azula and Yakone stands in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" Yakone says.

"I think this is the spirit world." Azula says. "My fuddy-duddy uncle use to tell me and Zuko stories about his time in the spirit world."

Yakone and Azula takes a look around, then instantly, the Dragon Spirit circles around them, trapping them in his surrounding body. Azula and Yakone become surprised, then the Dragon Spirit faces them. "Princess Azula and Yakone of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Not completely." Yakone mentions. "Are you the one who called us?"

"Yes. I am the Dragon Spirit. The original source of Energybending." The Dragon Spirit says.

"Energybending?" Azula says, confusingly. "...I wonder if it's the weird power the avatar used to fight me."

"And took our bending away." Yakone adds.

"That's right...We have a common enemy: The avatar." The Dragon Spirit says.

"Actually, my enemy is Katara...but I guess I can rule in the avatar, since he's Katara's boyfriend." Yakone says. "Anyways, what do you want from us?"

"Listen closely, you two." The Dragon Spirit demands. The Dragon Spirit leans in his head towards Azula and Yakone. "In the dawn of the avatar, Avatar Ryuu, the very first avatar, imprisoned me. Banished me beyond the spirit world. But since Avatar Aang summoned me, I'm now only trapped in the spirit world of Avatar Island."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Azula asks.

"In five days, the celestial moon will soon be arriving. Once it's lined up with the full moon, it'll unleash a powerful source of energy to his temple." The Dragon Spirit explains. "If you will get the spirit powder and the staff of the ancients, then force the avatar to plant and hold the staff in place, it'll open a portal between the physical and the spirit world. It'll free me to the physical world. Not even the avatar himself shall stop me."

Azula and Yakone thinks about this for a moment. "How can we trust you?" Yakone asks.

"My friend, we have a common enemy. The avatar. Why turn on one another?" The Dragon Spirit says.

Azula looks at Yakone. "He has a point." Azula faces the Dragon Spirit again. "How are we gonna get the avatar to place the staff?"

"Yakone, you are a bloodbender. Make him!" The Dragon Spirit says.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing? The avatar took my bending away." Yakone points his tumb at Azula. "Same thing for princess fire head over here."

Azula glares at Yakone. "I heard that."

The Dragon Spirit chuckles evilly. "Perhaps you're forgetting, I'm the original source of Energybending. If the avatar took away your bending, then I can give it back."

The Dragon Spirit moves on of his paws towards Yakone. The Dragon Place places its thumb claw on Yakones chest and one of his finger claws on his forehead. The Dragon Spirits eyes glow as he does his Energybending on Yakone. The Dragon Spirit does the same to Azula. After all the, he removes his paw from them.

"There, that's better isn't it?" The Dragon Spirit says. The Dragon Spirit looks at Yakone. "I greatly enhanced your bending. You can bloodbend without the aid of the full moon...Now GO! Time is wasting!" The Dragon Spirit breathes fire at Azula and Yakone.

Azula and Yakone wakes up in the physical world on Avatar Island. They stand up. They look at their hands. Azula attempts to shoot fire from her hands, and it worked. Yakone attempts to waterbending, and it wakes as well.

"The Dragon Spirit brought our bending back." Yakone says.

"Yeah...what is Bloodbending anyhow?" Azula asks.

Yakone looks at Azula. "It's where you bend the water inside of people. It's so powerful, it can only be done under a full moon. But I guess I can bloodbend without the aid of the moon." Yakone does bloodbending on Azula and forces her to do a silly dance. "See? That's how it's done."

Aula wipes her clothes, like she's trying to wipe off dust. "Enough fooling around, let's get to work." Azula and Yakone gets on the boat Yakone took, then sails off.

In the morning, Katara is sitting on the chair, a little depressed. It's been bugging her to see Toph doing her metalbending and Iroh trying to teach Zuko how to lightningbend. Katara wishes she could have a powerful bending since she's a powerful bender. But bloodbending? She doesn't want that.

Aang walks downstairs, then notices Katara. Aang walks up to Katara. "You all right?" Aang asks.

Katara turns to see it's Aang. "Yea." Katara says.

Aang places a hand on top of Kataras hand. "You don't seem all right. What's the problem?"

Katara looks down. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Katara...please tell me." Aang says.

Katara sighs in defeat, knowing that Aang wouldn't leave her alone. "It's just that...All the other benders have an advanced bending, like with earthbending as metalbending. Fire at lightning. And water...water is bloodbending. I want nothing to do with it."

"I know that. What are you saying?" Aang asks.

"What I'm say is...how come the other bending nations have an advanced bending besides water? That doesn't take control of people." Katara says.

"What about healing? That's advanced isn't it?" Aang says.

"I don't think so, even since I was doing some healing before I met Pakku." Katara says. Aang suddenly realizes that, that Katara healed herself from Aangs firebending and then healed Aang after facing Zhao. "Besides, I think there should be one that involves fighting."

"Hey, what about Air? We don't have an advanced airbending." Aang says.

"Yeah, that's true. But...I'm not sure if that's currently needed, after all, you are the last airbender." Katara says. "Like, the airbenders can figure that out once the population of airbenders have been restored."

"I guess you're right." Aang says. "Well...I'm sure you'll think of something. There's probably water inside of something besides people for you to bend."

Katara nods, having faith that Aang is right. Katara goes for a little walk, thinking what to do. What could water been in to bend? That couldn't be involved into anything related to bloodbending, to hurt other people, or scare them. What is she gonna do?

Katara walks for a while then arrives at the garden right next to the house. Katara takes a sit on the bench, then notices her mother watering the plants. "Hey mom." Katara says.

Kya turns to see Katara. "Hey, Katara." Kya sits next to Katara, then notices her frown a little. "What's wrong, dear?"

Katara faces her mother. "I'm just thinking, it's about waterbending, don't worry about it."

"If it's about Bloodbending, I should be worried." Kya says. "I would hate to see my own daughter to succumbed into it, like you almost did once when you were hunting Yon Rha with Zuko."

Katara feels bad remembering that moment, using bloodbending on that new leader of the Southern Raids, what's worse: He was an innocent man. "Thanks for bringing that back up, mom." Katara says. "And it kind of does, but not in the way. Like...you see, I'm just thinking what there should be to advance waterbending, and I know bloodbending shouldn't be apart of it."

"I see. You want to come up with the advanced waterbending that doesn't involve hurting people." Kya says.

"Well...actually, I kind of do, but not like Bloodbending, no, just for battling." Katara says. "Anyways, Aang told me there's probably other things that has water in them for me to bend. I can't think at the top of my head."

"Well then..." Kya puts a hand on the top of Kataras head and gently rubs it. "I'm sure you'll think of something. There is water everything." Kya stands and walks away.

Katara just watches her mother walking away. Katara sits and thinks, wondering what to do. Katara notices some of the plants beside her that are wet, then suddenly, she widens her eyes opening, realizing something.

Katara suddenly hears Hama's and Huu's voices in her head.

[Hama] "Like all plants and living things, they are filled with water."

[Huu] "I can't do anything like that, I just bend the water in the plants."

Katara stands on her feet to look around, then finds some vines hanging from above the roof. Katara stands on the bench and reaches for the vines. She pulls them down and starts to walk away from the garden. Katand stands out on the porch, laying the vines on the ground.

Katara takes a step back, looking at the vines. Katara raises her hands and begins waterbending. Katara bends slowly, then the vine starts to follow her bend. Katara raises the vine and moves it around. Katara smiles. She's doing it, she's bending the water in the vines.

Katara spends the next hour and she's starting to get a hang of it. Meanwhile, Sokka starts walking on the street. Sokka turns to see Katara, then walks up to her. "Hey, Katara." Katara bends the vines around Sokkas ankles. "I was wondering if you-AH!" Katara hangs Sokka upside down in midair with the vines.

"Sokka! I did it! I did it!" Katara says, excitedly.

"Uh, great...Did what?" Sokka asks, confusingly.

"I can bend plants." Katara says.

"Oh, great...I guess." Sokka says. "Can you let me down?" Katara stops bend then drops Sokka to the ground. Sokka lands on his face then his body collapses on the ground. "Thank...you."

"Sorry." Katara says. Katara rushes into the house. Aang sits in his room, reading his books. Katara walks in, seeing Aang doing his studying. "Hey, Aang."

Aang turns to see it's Katara. "Hey, Katara. you need something?"

"I discovered an advanced waterbending. Bending plants." Katara says.

"Uh...I hate to burst your bubble, but that was all ready discovered. Back in the swamp." Aang says.

"Yeah...but it was just vines. What about other plants?" Katara asks.

"Like what?" Aang asks.

Katara paces around, thinking. "Hmm...not entirely sure. Maybe trees. There's probably other bendable plants that can be useful for fighting."

An hour later, Katara and Aang takes a walk down the park. The park is empty, who knows why. Katara stands in front of a tree and puts a hand on it, feeling the water inside.

"Hmm..." Katara thinks. "The water in here is a little thin, might be as hard as bloodbending to bend trees."

"It is the fall season." Aang says. "Trees are probably going dry."

"I suppose that's true." Katara says.

Katara steps back, then slowly tries to waterbend. At fire, the tree doesn't react. Katara tries again, focusing more power, the tree twitches a little, but just barely. Katara tries again, this time, with all of her power. The branches of the trees starts to make movement. After a moment, Katara struggles to maintain control, but then she forces to stop her bending, and the tree returns into its normal pasition.

Katara collapses on her knees, then Aang walks up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ugh! I can't do it!" Katara says.

"Of course you can, Katara. You just became a...plantbender. Besides, you got the tree moving, you probably have to find a different way for bending trees." Aang says.

"Hmm...I guess that's true. Iroh did said the same thing about lightning when he was training Zuko." Katara says.

Katara tries hard to practice her plantbending. Finding a way to control it better is difficult, for plantbending isn't really the same as waterbending. Like fire and lightning, earth and metal. Lightning is the Yin and Yang energy of fire. Metal is the pressure and pain of earth. What makes plant a part of water? Katara is a waterbending master, bending vines are like the basics. Trees are probably the advanced.

Later on, Katara pours water into the plants. She sighs, feeling a little upset about the plantbending. She's thinking: What way is there for plantbending? Toph approaches.

"What's up, sugar queen?" Toph asks.

Katara turns. "Hey, Toph...I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, I heard about your plantbending." Toph says. "Aang says you couldn't figure out a way for better control?"

"You could say that." Katara says.

"Well, I think you're going it all wrong." Toph says. "When I discovered metalbending, I was completely surrounded by metal." Katara looks at Toph a little confusing. "If you want to figure something out about Plantbending, then think plant. Don't think about water!. How did I get to be a good metalbender? I think like metal!"

"How can I think like a plant?" Katara asks.

"How about try going somewhere that's surrounded by plants." Toph says

Katara takes a look around her, surrounded by flowers in the garden. "Uh...Toph, I'm surrounded by plants."

"Think BIGGER!" Toph yells, raising her hands in the air. "Like a swamp or a forest."

Katara thinks for a moment. "Yeah...you're right...I guess I can visit that swamp were we've met the swamp water tribe."

On the next day, Katara is riding on Appa over a swamp. Appa tries to land, but he just roars nervously. Katara gently pets Apas fur on his head. "It's all right, Appa. Just land." Katara says. Appa gives a soft growl then lands.

Katara hops off of Appa, landing her feet in the muddy water. Katara takes a little walk around the area, looking at all the vines and trees. Katara stands in place, thinking. What can plants do for fighting? Katara thinks back when she, Sokka and Aang were fighting the swamp monster. Katara looks at the vines hanging on the tree. Katara bends the vines and brings them down at her feet.

After that, Katara looks at the vines, then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Think...plant." Katara whispers to herself.

Katara closely bends the vines, one end of the vines wraps around her arms, from her upper arm down to her wrists. Katara uses the vines as an extinction of her arms. Katara slowly bends the vines around, trying to get the feeling. Katara spots a large log, she gets an idea, then bends the vines towards it. Katara uses her vine arms and lifts the log, it was struggling at first, then she gets the hang of it.

Katara tosses the log aside, then stops bending the vines. Katara looks at her hands, smiling, then she looks at one of the tries. Katara slowly puts a hand on the tree, feeling the water inside. Katara thinks, if she can't bend trees like vines and water, then maybe she should make a different way.

Katara steps back, then slowly begins plantbending. Katara raises her hands, wide apart from each other, then moves them clsoe to each other. The branches on the trees does the same thing. Katara moves her hands downwards, causing the branches to do the same. Katara raises her hands, then waves her arm in front of her, like she's slapping something. Katara sees that the tree does what she's doing. Seems...strange, but I guess the tree represents a larger scale of yourself, kind of like Toph's metal body from the fire nation airship fleet, only bigger.

Katara ends her bending, then looks at her hands. "I think I finally got it." Katara says.

Katara spents the next few hours at the swamp, practicing her plantbending. At the end of the day, Katara hops back on Appa then leaves. On the next day, Katara returns home in Ba Sing Se. Katara walks into the garden and sees her mother working on the garden.

"Hey, mom." Katara says.

Kya turns to see Katara. "Hey, Katara. Where have you been?"

Katara takes a sit on the bench. "I was just at the swamp. I discovered a new advanced waterbending."

"I heard." Kya says. "Aang said something about plants." Katara nods. "I guess that's nice."

Katara smiles. "It's better then bloodbending."

"That is true." Kya says. Kya sits next to Katara. "So, how do you bend the plants?"

"It's like bending water, only not the same." Katara says. "For fighting, I can just move the water around, splashing people or freezing them. For plants, I just hit, lift and hold. For trees...I haven't figured out much for trees."

Kya wraps her arm around Kataras shoulders. "Well, I'm glad you invented plantbending, it sounds pretty impressive."

Katara smiles and lays her head on her mothers shoulder.


	116. Air chapter 17 part I - The search

A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter seventeen of book four, Azula and Yakone teams up with the Dragon Spirit and with each other. They seek special relics known as spirit powder and the staff of the ancients that'll be useful to summon the Dragon Spirit to the physical world. Aang and the gang finds out something strange is going on, so they seek information.

Rating: K+

In the earth kingdom lands, Azula and Yakone arrives from the boat. They fan out, searching for their stuff. A few days later, in Ba Sing Se, Aang practices his Energybending with Katara and Toph. Katara also practices her plantbending during the training. Toph launches a boulder at Aang, but Aang blocks with with an energy shield.

Katara bends the vines and grabs hold of Aang. Katara lifts from him his feet, Aang waves his hand directly at the vine, launching a sharp energy beam. The beam cuts the vines and releases Aang. Aang Energybends an energy ball at Toph. Toph raises an earth wall and blocks the attack. Katara waterbends ice shards on her finger tips and fires them. Aang Energybends a barrier in front of him and blocks the shards.

Aang concentrates his energy. An Energy sphere glows in his heads then unleashes a powerful aura nova. Katara and Toph huddles together and Toph raises an earth wall. Part of the nova heading towards the wall gets blocked, and barely broke the wall.

Aang moans then collapses on his hands and needs. Katara and Toph sticks their heads out of the wall. Katara can see Aang is exhausted. Katara walks beside him and helps him stand. "Exhausted all ready?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "I still need to practice before I face the Dragon Spirit, I'm still burning energy from Energybending."

"I guess so, but you are doing better. You've been Energybending for almost an hour and you haven't burn much energy." Katara says.

"Yeah, but I think I need to practice long enough to Energybend without hitting exhaustion." Aang says.

Toph walks up. "Let's take a break anyways. While we're at it, let's talk about the ball."

"Oh yeah, it's happening in two days isn't it?" Katara asks.

Toph nods. "That's what I heard from Snoozles. We know Katara all ready has a dress for it, what about you, twinkletoes?"

"I haven't had a chance to figure out what to wear. I've been busy studying." Aang asks.

"I think you should take a break. We don't have to worry about the Dragon Spirit for a while." Toph says.

"I agree, you've been working non-stop. I think you should take a break." Katara says.

Aang sighs. "Okay. I think that's fair." Katara and Toph helps Aang return to the house.

Meanwhile, Azula and Yakone takes a walk on the southern earth kingdom lands. They search through the markets, look at all the items around. So far, nothing interested or they need.

"That spirit powder should be around here somewhere." Yakone says.

"Well, I'm not seeing it." Azula says.

"It can't be that simple, Azula. Let's just keep our eyes open." Yakone points out. Azua and Yakone looks around, then Yakone sees a bag of powder, noted as 'Spirit Powder.' "Excuse me sir, is this spirit powder?"

The vendor nods. "Finest in the world." The man says. "If you're interested, it'll be 100 gold pieces."

Yakone is shocked to hear that. "100? That's outrageous!" Yakone yells.

"Yeah, you're right. Make that 200 gold pieces!" The vendor says.

Yakone gets frustrated, then he starts bloodbending the vendor. The vendor was forced on his knees then his arm painfully behind his back. "You better give it to me free or else if only pieces you'll receive is your own body!"

"Okay! Okay, you can have it!" The vendor yells.

Yakone ends his bloodbending and then takes the bag of spirit powder. Azula looks at the whole thing, with an impressive look on her face. "I'll admit, that's impressive." Azula says. "Well, we got the powder, think it's enough?"

Yakone takes a look inside the bag. "Possibly. We'll worry about that later, let's just find the staff. The celestial eclipse is tomorrow night.

Back in Ba Sing Se, Aang walks back into the house with a bag. The bag contains his dress for the ball. Aang sets his bag aside, then Katara walks up to him. Aang notices something wrong by the look of Kataras face.

"Something wrong?" Aang asks.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" Katara asks.

"Promise? What prom..." Aang realizes something. "Oh...right."

"You did forget, didn't you?" Katara asks.

"I'm sorry...I've just been busy lately." Aang says.

"That's okay...I'm well now, and you're on break. How about we go tonight?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "I can do that...what do you want to do?"

Katara thinks. "Well...how about we go out on a field, filled with beautiful flowers. Watch the stars in the sky?"

Aang nods a little. "I think I can make that happen."

Meanwhile, at the village, Zuko, Mai and Usra goes for a walk. Usra leaves the party to get some supplies for the tea shop. Zuko and Mai takes a walk.

"So, you want to go to the ball?" Zuko asks.

"I guess I can. After all, I'd like to hear that speech you wrote." Mai says.

"Thanks for coming to support, it wasn't easy." Zuko says. Zuko and Mai walks up to the vendor Yakone attacked. "What accessories do you have?"

The vendor cowers in fears. "I don't have anything! Honest. P-please don't hurt me!"

Zuko feels offended. "Do you realize the war's over, the fire nation are no longer a threat to the earth kingdom."

"I know, I know, but there's this one guy who hurt me pretty bad." The vendor says.

"Who was it? What did he do?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know who, but he was wearing a water tribe outfit...he did something to me that made me lose control of my body." The vendor says. "He forced me on my knees and painfully moved my arms behind."

Zuko widens his eyes hearing that. "Was he a waterbender?"

"I don't know...I didn't see him bend any water. But that power he used to control my body...that's scary." The vendor says. "Anyways, all he wanted was spirit powder. When I said it's 200 gold pieces, he sued that power to force me to give it for free."

Zuko shook his head a little, then turns around. "What's wrong, Zuko?" Mai asks.

"I think I need to talk to Katara." Zuko says.

Later at night, Aang and Katara flies, by Aangs airbend glider, around the field. Aang lands in the middle of a flower field. Aang and Katara lands and then Aang closes his glider. Katara takes a step forward and looks around.

"This is a very lovely field, Aang." Katara says.

Aang takes out a blanket and spreads it on the ground. "Just like you want." Aang says.

Katara and Aang sits on the cover, looking at the stars. "It sure is a beautiful night." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara smiling. "Not as beautiful as you."

Katara looks at Aang then blushes. Aang and Katara sits and watches the stars. Katara leans in on Aang, laying her head on his shoulder. Aang wraps his arm around Katara. Katara smiles, admiring this moment.

A few minutes later, Aang reaches into his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." Aang says. Katara sits up and fixes her eyes on Aangs hand, seeing what's going on. Aang takes out a small rectangular box and haves it to Katara. "I had this made specially for you."

Katara takes the case, looking at it curiously. Katara opens it to find a golden necklace Katara takes it out then notices a sapphire blue crystal in a shape of a tear drop, with a two thin gold lines circling around it, starting half way in the middle to to bottom, connected at the bottom. (It looks like this one necklace I got in Texas a couple years back. Gave it to my 6th grade english teacher)

Katara takes a look at the bottom middle part of the tear drop, notices her name engraved around it. With only a little space between the 'K' and the third 'A' of her name.

"Aww...Aang." Katara looks at Aang with a lovely smile. "It's beautiful, I love it."

Aang smiles. "I figured the sapphire and the tear drop would be perfect cause you're a waterbender."

Katara nods. "It's perfect." Katara puts the necklace on, attaching the ring and the hook together from behind her neck. "How do I look?" Katara asks.

Aang smiles. "Beautiful...as always." Aang says.

Katara blushes from hearing that. Aang and Katara hold hands, slowly leans in each others face, until their lips meet. They kiss for about five minutes, then Zuko arrives on his otrich-horse. Zuko hops off and stands in front of Aang and Katara.

"Hey Katara, I-Uh..." Zuko becomes shocked to see the kissing. Aang and Katara quickly disbanded and looks at Zuko nervously. "I'm...not interrupting anything important...am I?" Aang and Katara quickly shakes their heads. "Ok...since i'm not, I need to talk to you Katara."

"Uh...can't it wait?" Katara asks.

"I don't really know, it's something I think that's important." Zuko says.

Katara sighs. She pats on the blanket in front of her, telling Zuko to take a seat. Zuko sits in front of Aang and Katara. "What is it?" Katara asks.

"I need to know, what you did to that new leader of the Southern Raiders...that you were controlling his body." Aang and Katara widens their eyes hearing that, and Aang gasps. "Is that waterbending?"

Katara looks away in shame, then Aang looks at Katara. "Katara, you used Bloodbending on him?"

Zuko looks a little confused. "Bloodbending?"

"I didn't mean to." Katara says. Katara looks at Aang, with tears filling in her eyes. "I was just angry and upset. I wasn't control myself...It's bad enough I did it, I still have nightmares about it...using bloodbending on an innocent man...It's like I'm turning into..."

Aang gives Katara a comforting hug. "It's okay, Katara. It's okay. I understand." Aang says.

Zuko clears his throat, then Aang and Katara focuses back on him. "Anyways, this 'bloodbending'. It's a waterbending thing right?"

"Yeah it is, it's evil." Katara says.

Zuko turns his head a little. "I knew it." Zuko whispers.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

Zuko faces Aang and Katara again. "I ran into a vendor in this one village. He told me this young man in the water tribute attacked him, he described what he did to him, it matched to this bloodbending you used, Katara."

Katara widens her eyes. "A young man?" Katara faces Aang. "You don't think it's..."

Aang shook his head. "That's impossible, I took his bending away."

"What is it?" Zuko asks.

"About a month ago, we ran into this waterbender who said he was trained as a southern waterbender." Katara says. "But it turns out he's the grandson of Hama, the one who invented bloodbending."

"He was causing trouble for me and Katara, so I took away his and Hama's bending." Aang says.

Zuko thinks. "...Well, if he can't waterbend anymore, then who else would know bloodbending?" Aang and Katara raises their shoulders. "Well, whoever this is, he seems interested in something known as 'spirit powder'. You know anything like that?"

Aang thinks. "I've heard of it once, I think it's something the avatar uses for something for the spirits."

"Well, this waterbender seems to be interested in spirits...I think we should check it out." Anag and Katara nods in agreement.

"There's probably something about spirit powder in my books...I remember reading something that requires the powder." Aang says. "Let's head to our house and take a look." Zuko and Katara hops on the ostrich-horse and Aang flies on his glider, all of them moving on.

Meanwhile, Yakone waits outside of a temple in the Southern area of the Earth Kingdom. Just then, Azula arrives with an old ancient staff.

"It's about time." Yakone says. "Now let's just figure out how we can get the avatar to arrive at Avatar Island."

"We could just kidnap him." Azula says. "And we'd better do it quick, the celestial eclipse is happening tonight."

Yakone nods in agreement, then he and Azula moves on.


	117. Air chapter 18 part II - The summoning

A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter eighteen of book four, where Azula and Yakone got everything they need. The celestial moon is arriving so they get ready to summon the Dragon Spirit to the physical world. Aang is far behind on his energybending, so he isn't prepared for the Dragon Spirit, the gang attempts to try and stop Azula and the Dragon Spirit. But the worst part is that Azula and Yakone kidnaps Aang to start the summoning.

Rating: K+–T

In the morning, Aang takes a look at his books back in home in Ba Sing Se. Katara and Zuko are behind him, waiting for the information. Aang tores through book after book, scroll after scroll, then he founds one thing in the book of the spirits.

"Here it is." Aang says.

"Portal to the Spirit World. A powerful spirit magic that can only be done under the eclipse of the Celestial Eclipse, which can only be done once every ten thousand years."

"The Celestial Eclipse?" Katara asks. "What's that?" Aang continues reading.

"The Celestial Eclipse is the eclipse of a full moon blocked by the celestial moon. During the eclipse, a powerful spiritual energy blasts on Avatar Island. Powerful enough to open a portal between the spirit and the physical world. Can only be done by the avatar itself...What the avatar must do is use the spirit powder to form a summoning circle and plant the staff of the ancients on the center of the circle during the eclipse, the very second it starts. During that, a portal will open."

Aang closes the book. "Why would the waterbender open a portal to the spirit world?" Zuko asks.

Aang thinks, then widens his eyes. "You guys don't think...he's working for...the Dragon Spirit don't you?"

Katara crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know. There are other spirits in the spirit world. Why him?"

"Well...he's trying to get revenge on the avatar...and since I won't come to the spirit world, he's gonna come to the physical world." Aang says.

"That kind of makes since." Zuko mentions. "Can you take the Dragon Spirit?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm still behind on my Energybending. I don't think I'm ready. What are we gonna do?"

Everyone thinks, then Katara gets an idea. "The summoning says only you can do it...so we just have to keep you away from that waterbender until the Celestial Eclipse is over." Aang nods, but then everyone thinks about something. "Which is...when?"

"Well...the full moon is happening tonight...and since he's getting the stuff...it could be tonight." Zuko says.

"I'm thinking you're right, Zuko." Aang says. "I just need to stay safe at house until tomorrow."

Zuko and Katara nods in agreement. But then suddenly, a large wave of water crashes through the wall and splashes Zuko and Katara. The water instantly freezes, freezing all over Zuko and Katara.

"Zuko! Katara!" Aang says. Aang was just about to waterbend the ice, but then he can't move his body. Yakone walks up behind him, bloodbending Aang.

"Not so fast, avatar." Yakone says. Yakone bloodbends Aang to lift him from his feet. "You're coming with us."

Azula walks in. "Finally, we have the avatar. Now to get to the island. to summon the Dragon Spirit." Azula and Yakone leaves, with Aang.

Zuko and Katara just stands there, frozen in place. Katara exhales through her nose, turning the ice affected by her breath into water. Katara keeps thewing out the ice until her hands are free, then he completely bends the ice into water. Katara and Zuko coughs, gasping for air.

When they catch their breath, they stand up straight. "So it was Yakone." Katara says.

Zuko looks at Katara. "I take it he's a friend of yours?"

Katara looks at Zuko. "He's that grandson of Hama I told you about...How did he get his bending back? And more importantly, how can he bloodbending? It's not even a full moon just yet."

"The full moon?" Zuko asks.

"I'll explain it on the way. Right now, we need to get Aang back." Katara says.

Zuko nods. "Let's be careful, I don't think he's the only one who got his bending back. Azula probably did as well."

Katara and Zuko heads downstairs. They explained everything that's happened upstairs to everyone.

"Sounds like we're in deep trouble." Toph mentions.

"That's right. We have to get Aang back before the eclipse." Katara says.

"What if we're too late? The Dragon Spirit could attack any of the nations." Sokka says.

"Then we'll split up." Zuko says. "Sokka, you and your dad take care of the Northern Water tribe. Suki, you and Iroh will head back to the fire nation and raise our defenses. Toph, I'd suggest you stay here and help the earth king."

Everyone nods. "All right, let's get going." Suki says.

Everyone goes in their separate ways. Suki warns Iroh what's going on then they head for the fire nation. Sokka and Hakoda takes a war balloon and heads for the North Pole. Toph warns the Earth King about the threat that might happen for Ba Sing Se. Te Earth King raises his defenses, with Toph on the front line.

At sunset on Avatar Island, Azula starts pouring the spirit powder on the alter of the temple, forming a summoning circle. Yakone just stays with Aang, who's tied up will good, chained to a tree so he can't airbending a breath or snooze to break free.

"How's the circle?" Yakone asks.

"It's getting there." Azula says.

Yakone looks at the horizon and notices a red moon raising, then the full moon on the other side of the horizon. "It better be. The moons are rising. We don't want to disappoint the Dragon Spirit."

At nightfall, Katara and Zuko are riding on Appa towards Avatar Island. Katara littles a little worried. "Thinking about Aang?" Zuko asks.

Katara looks at Zuko. "What if we don't make it?" Katara asks. "Last time we fought Azula, I was almost dead. And she has Yakone with her this time, what if we can't save Aang?"

"Don't worry about Aang." Zuko says. "We just gotta stop the summoning long enough for the eclipse to end." Zuko looks up and notices the two moons closing in on each other, the very edge of each others side just touched. "We better hurry, the eclipse is almost here."

At Avatar Island, Yakone loosens Aang from his chains, but he kept his wrists shackled. Yakone shoves the staff of the ancients in his hands. Yakone bends water on Aangs hands and freezing it, locking the staff on Aangs hands.

"In case you get any ideas before the eclipse comes." Yakone says. Yakone looks at the moons, they are about a third quarter to the eclipse. "It's almost time."

Azula nods, then Appa roars. Azula and Yakone turns to the direction of the sound. Appa lands at the foot steps of the temple. Katara and Zuko hops off, then looks at Azula and Yakone.

"Well, look who's here." Azula says, with an evil smile.

"We know you're trying to summon the Dragon Spirit." Zuko says. "We're not gonna let you do that."

Yakone shoves Aang aside, causing him to collapses. "You want to stop us? Come an try!" Yakone says, bending tentacles of water on his hands.

Katara bends a large amount of water and charges in at Yakone. Katara launches water pumps at Yakone, but Yakone quickly freezes the front line into an ice shield. Yakone bends his water, firing ice shards. Katara makes an ice barrier in front of her, blocking the shards.

Azula charges at Zuko with a flame charge. Zuko channels fire from his hands, firing at Azula. Azula does a flame wall and blocks the flames. Zuko shoots firebolts at Azula, repeatly, but Azula avoids them by flame charging around Zuko.

Katara and Yakone fights each other. "How is it you could bloodbend without the full moon?" Katara asks, bending a tidal wave at Yakone.

Yakone waterbends an ice shield all around his body and the wave passes him. The ice shield thews down then Yakone says. "The Dragon Spirit greatly enhanced my waterbending. My power is now like the aid of a full moon, even without the full moon."

Yakone bloodbends Katara, forcing her onto her knees. Katara struggles to fight, but Yakone is too strong. Zuko sees Katara struggling. Zuko does a flaming kick and knocks Azula back. Zuko hurries to Katara, does a high jump. Zuko lands in front of Yakone then shoots a fire blast from his fist. Yakone gets knocked back and Katara collapses.

Zuko charges at Yakone, attacking him. Katara gets on her hands and knees, then turns to see Azula jumping in. Azula flips forward with firebending, doing a spiral flame. Katara dodges out of the way, Azula slam kicks on the ground, unleashing a flame nova.

Meanwhile, at the north pole, Sokka, Hakoda and all the northern waterbenders and warriors arms themselves. Hakoda faces the moons, which are a quarter close to being the eclipse. "The eclipse is almost there, arm yourselves!"

The waterbenders get ready to bend and the warriors raises their weapons. In the earth kingdom, Toph just stand there, staring at the field with her sightless eyes. Toph makes a kind of stances that shows she's trying to keep an eye, or foot in her case, on the vibrations around her.

General Sho takes a look at the moons. "The eclipse is arrive, prepare for a huge fight."

All the earthbenders and warriors arm themselves. At the fire nation palace, everyone takes their stance. The Kyoshi Warriors, fire nation soldiers and firebenders. Suki takes a look at the moon. "The eclipse is almost upon us. Keep an eye out for the army." Everyone arm themselves.

Meanwhile, at Avatar Island, Azula battles Katara and Yakone battles Zuko. Yakone bloodbends Zuko, forcing his arms to stop firebending, but then Zuko firebends Dragons Breath and breaths fire at Yakone. Yakone jumps back, dodging the fire, but then Zuko shoots a fire blast through his fist. Yakone gets blasted back and collapses to the ground. Yakone sits up then takes a look at the moons, they're closing in on each other.

"The eclipse is happening in a moment. We've got to hurry!" Yakone yells.

Azula shoots fire at Katara. Katara blocks the fires by hitting them with her water tentacles. Azula does a powerful fire ball and shoots it at Katara. Katara tries to block it, but the fire completely evaporates her water. Katara gets knocked back, then falls unconscious.

Aang saw the whole thing. "Katara!" Zuko turns back to notice that. While he was distracted, Yakone bloodbends Zuko. He knocks Zuko back against a statue. Azula quickly chains Zuko to the statue, tightly.

Yakone ends his bloodbending then looks at the moons, they are about an inch away. Yakone quickly bloodbends Aang, then forces him up to the alter. The eclipse arrives then a powerful energy blasts shoots down to the temple. A second before the energy plummets, Yakone forces Aang to plant the staff in the summoning circle.

Powerful energy seeps into the staff, Yakone even struggles to keep up his bloodbending on Aang. Zuko is completely shocked to see the whole thing. Katara struggles to get up, as she regains her vision, she's surprised to see it's too late. A minute later, a large portal forms above the staff. Evil laughter happens from behind the portal, then the Dragon Spirit slowly flies through the portal. Yakone drops his bloodbending and he and Aang takes a step back. Azula walks up and stands next to Yakone, then she and Yakone kneels down in respect.

Aang is totally frozen in fear as the Dragon Spirit comes out of the portal.

"I am free...at last!" The Dragon Spirit yells. The Dragon Spirit leans in on Aangs face. "You and I have a score to settle...young avatar." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly. Aang never really imagined this would be happening, the Dragon Spirit is back and has come for his revenge.


	118. Air chapter 19 part III - Raging war

A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter nineteen of book four. The Dragon Spirit is released, he is now in the physical world. And what's worse, he's brought a spirit army of energybenders. War rages on, and Aang is having no other choose but then to fight the Dragon Spirit. Where Zuko and Katara are fightning Yakone and Azula.

Rating K+–T

The Dragon Spirit is released from the spirit world. Aang just looks at the Dragon Spirit fearsome. The Dragon Spirit faces Aang. "You and I have a score to settle, young avatar." The Dragon Spirit laughs evilly. Aang takes a few steps back The Dragon Spirit swiftly flies around Aang, then back in front of him, surrounded Aang by the Dragon spirits serpent body. "You're not going anywhere! You are going to the depths along with all of your past lives!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply. A small amount is light forms inside the Dagon Spirits mouth, growing swiftly. When its mouth was full of energy, the Dragon Spirit exhales a powerful Energy Blast. Aang thinks quickly and Energybends a powerful energy shield all around him.

The Dragons Spirits breath hits the shield, impaled into it. Aang struggles to keep the shield up, the Dragons Spirits energy breath was stronger. Aang instantly gives up and the shield drops, a second later, the breath ends as well. The Dragon Spirit sees Aang knocked out and laughs evilly.

"You are weak, just like Avatar Ryuu." The Dragon Spirit says. "If Ryuu was strong, he would still be alive. You do not have the capabilities to be an Energybender...You should have stuck with airbending." The Dragon Spirit rises into the sky, and bends powerful Energy in its front paws. "Arise my minions! Return from the spirit world and reck this world of Energybender-murders!"

The Dragon Spirit circulates a giant Energy ball in front of him then unleashes it's power, unleashing a powerful energy nova. The nova leaves a strong blow of wind in its wake. Meanwhile outside of Ba Sing Se. Everyone stands in place, expecting a fight. Nothing happens, then Toph widens her eyes.

"Something's coming!" Toph places a hand on the ground as the other warriors and benders approaches behind her. "...That's weird...it doesn't feel human...it feels more like..."

Just then, a spirit appears. "A spirit?" General Sho asks, pointing at the spirit.

Just then, the spirit multiples in a full army, then Energy forms in each of the spirits hands, out of every single one of them. At the Fire nation place, the same thing happens. Suki looks a little afraid.

"You don't think those are...the Energybenders?" Suki asks.

"Looks like they are." Ty-lee says.

At the North Pole, the Energybenders arrived there as well. Sokka takes out his space-sword. "Those must be the Energybenders." Sokka says.

"All right. Let's do this! For the water tribe! ATTACK!" All the warriors starts charging, and the waterbenders attacks attacking. The Energybenders does the same thing.

Nothing only in the north Pole, but the battle has begun in the fire nation, and now in Ba Sing Se. The Dragon Spirit floats in the middle of the sky above Avatar Island, sensing everything going on around the world. The Dragon Spirit chuckles evilly.

"Yes, my children. Feast upon these traitors. The war has begun!" The Dragon Spirit flies off. Yakone jumps into the water, waterbends an ice-board and surfs away. Azula firebends rock flames from her feet and takes off. (Kind of like How Ozai did when he and Aang were battling)

Katara rushes to Zuko. She bends some water on the chains then freezes it. After that, Katara bends a water whip and slams the ice, breaking the chains. Zuko gets loose and he and Katara hurries to Aangs side.

Aang struggles to get up, then Katara helps him sit up. "You okay, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, just a little weak..." Aang says.

"Where?" Katara says.

"I don't know but...my head does hurt a little." Katara nods. She bends the water onto her hands and begins healing Aangs head. After a minute, the healing session ends. "Thanks, Katara." Katara sits back in front of Aang, then Zuko kneels down. "We've failed. The Dragon Spirit has won."

"He hasn't won yet." Zuko says. "You have to fight him."

"I can't...I'm not ready." Aang says.

"You weren't ready to face my dad, yet you faced him and won." Zuko says.

"Yeah, Aang. Zuko's right. You have to face the Dragon Spirit." Katara says.

"But I can't. I'm way behind on my Energybending, there's no way I can face him and win." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You have you try, Aang. There's always a little bit of hope in everything. You just got to have faith." Aang looks up at Katara, seeing a smile on her face.

Aang smiles back, and he and Katara hugs each other. "You're right, Katara." Aang says. They hug for a moment then disband. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we have everyone else taking care each of the nations." Zuko says. "But we have to take care of Azula and Yakone."

"That's right." Katara says. "Aang will take care of the Dragon Spirit. I'll handle Yakone."

Aang feels a little worried. "You guys are leaving me? I can't face the Dragon Spirit alone."

"No you won't, Aang. We're just gonna have to take care of Azula and Yakone." Katara says. "Once we're done with them, we'll join you face the Dragon Spirit."

Zuko nods. "Katara's right. We're not going to leave you alone."

Aang nods. "Yeah..." Everyone rides on Appa. Appa takes off and heads towards the earth kingdom land.

The Dragon Spirit lands in the middle of an earth kingdom field. Swinging its tail, breaking the earth pillars. "Bah! Earthbenders! You and the other nations are what scarred my life! Now I will scar yours! Destroy them, my Energybenders!"

Minutes later, Appa lands in the shores of the earth kingdom land. Aang and Katara hops off. Aang littles a little worried, then looks down. "What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"What if...I don't make it?" Aang says. Katara feels a little shocked to hear that. "The ball is tomorrow night, but...what if I don't come back."

Katara gives Aang a comforting hug. "Don't say that, Aang. You will come back."

"But...I'm not strong enough to beat the Dragon Spirit." Aang says.

"No, you're strong Aang...You have come a long way ever since me and Sokka found you in that iceberg. You will make it." Katara says. Katara moves her hand to Aangs cheek. "I believe in you, Aang."

Aang smiles a little. Katara smiles as well, then they kiss each other on the lips, as a farewell kiss. After a minute, the kiss ends. "See you soon, Katara." Aang says, opening his glider.

Aang starts running then airbends a take off. "You too." Katara says, watching him leave.

Katara hops back on Appa then Appa takes off. Aang flies around the Earth Kingdom, making his way towards the Dragon Spirit. During that, Appa flies above a forest. Katara spots Yakone near a river.

"Get me in low." Katara says. Zuko nods then makes Appa fly lower. When Appa was low enough, Katara jumps off and lands next to the river. Appa flies away, Katara and Yakone stands at the distance, facing each other.

"So, you have come at last." Yakone says. "Are you ready to accept the true path of a southern waterbender?"

Katara shakes her head. "No. I've all ready taken the true path. Your evil powers of bloodbending ends here."

Yakone cracks his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." Yakone bends a huge amount of water then launches it at Katara in a hydro pump.

Katara makes her stance, then slams her hand at the water, causing the water to split in all directions. Katara bends water from the river with her other hand and does an angle shoot at Yakone.

Yakone gets knocked out, ending his attack. Yakone gets on his feet, then bloodbends Katara. Yakone lifts Katara off of her feet, Katara struggles to break free.

Meanwhile, Aang still flies in the Earth Kingdom land. He finally spots the Dragon Spirit, who is smashing all the earth pillars. "Hey, Dragon Spirit!" The Dragon Spirit growls and faces Aang. "I'm not through with you just yet."

The Dragon Spirit moves towards Aang and faces him. "Is that so?" The Dragon Spirit says with a growl. "Well, then, let's see what you're made of!" The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply.

While he is, Aang earthbends the top of the Earth Pillar. He jumps, with the earth pillar connected to his feet, then kicks it directly at the Dragon Spirit. The giant boulder impales into the Dragon Spirits mouth. The Dragon Spirit chokes, then all that energy in his mouth explodes. The boulder breaks but the Dragon Spirits face becomes damaged. The Dragon Spirit shakes it off then faces Aang.

"Not bad, but not cleaver enough!" The Dragon Spirit says.

The Dragon Spirit slashes its claws on the earth pillar Aang stands on. the pillar collapses, but Aang airbends a high jump to the next pillar. The Dragon Spirit strikes that next pillar with its tail. The pillar collapses, but Aang airbends a high jump and jumps to the furtherest pillar.

The Dragon Spirit roars and breaths Energy, blasting the energy to every pillar in front of it.

Azula lands near the fire nation palace. She looks and sees a war raging on. Azula smiles evilly. "That's right, fight off the traitors. Once they're done, I will-"

"You'll be done next!" Zuko yells. Azula turns around to see Zuko stands behind her, and Appa a couple of yards behind Zuko. "You have done enough, Azula. I'm taking you back to the correctional physicality."

Azula chuckles evilly then turns to face Zuko. "You're hilarious, Zu-zu." Azula says.

Zuko clenches his fists in anger. "Stop CALLING ME THAT!" Zuko yells, shooting a fire blasts at Azula. Azula dodges then does a fire whip at Zuko. Zuko firebends to take take over control some of that fire that blasts it back to Azula. Azula deflects the fire then shoots a Fire Wave through her feet.

Meanwhile, Aang flies on his glider, with the Dragon Spirit chasing him. Whenever the Dragon Spirit is close, he tries to get a bite on Aang, but he fails. Aang does a sharp turn and flies fast around the Dragon Spirit.

The Dragon Spirit turns around and turn, up until he gets dizzy. Aangs flying around starts to form a tornado, with the Dragon Spirit sealed inside. The Dragon Spirit channels energy then unleashes a powerful nova. Aang gets knocked out of his air pattern then crash lands on the ground. The tornado dies down and the Dragon Spirit focuses on the crash landing marks on the land.

"You're quite the airbender, but your powers are useless against a powerful spirit!" The Dragon Spirit yells.

The Dragon Spirit flies towards the crash land. Aang gets back on his feet and notices the Dragon Spirit flying towards him.

Meanwhile, Katara gets slammed against the wall by Yakones bloodbending. Yakone walks up to Katara, as Katara struggles and grunts in pain to break free from Yakones control.

"Stop resisting, and accept this power. The true power of a waterbender." Yakone says.

Katara angrily glares at Yakone. "Ugh! ...NEVER!"

Yakone lifts Katara higher from the ground. "So be it, traitor!" Yakone launches Katara far from the river, into the woods, then he chases after her.

Zuko and Azula still fights each other. Azula firebends a large amount of fire and blasts it all at Zuko. Zuko bends a fire wall and blocks Azula's flames, but her fire power is much stronger. Soon, her fire power becomes overwhelmed and has Zuko knocked down. Azula laughs like crazy.

"You're pathetic, Zu-zu." Azula says. "I'm surprised the fire sagas accepted you as fire lord, even after I defeated you."

Zuko struggles to get on his feet. "They picked me...cause you lost."

"But I beat you first. It wouldn't count if it was that water tribe peasant who beat me!" Azula says, channeling lightning then shooting directly at Zuko.

Zuko just stands there, frozen in fear at the lightning coming at him. Meanwhile, Aang earth slides on the ground, trying to escape from the Dragon Spirit. The Dragon Spirit breaths an energy beam at the Aang, trying to get a hit on Aang. Aang slides to a nearby river and waterbends. The water splashes into the Dragon Spirits face and freezes.

The Dragon Spirit becomes blinded by the ice and smashes its face on the ground. Aang hits behind an earth pillar, then opens a small hole on it. Aang crawls in then closes the hole. The Dragon Spirit breaks the ice then takes a look around, no sign of Aang.

The Dragon Spirit roars then slams its paw in an earth pillar. Aang can feel the rumbling form inside the pillar. "You can't hide from me, Avatar! I'll destroy the entire earth kingdom lands if I have to. Prepare to die along with all of your other past lives!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, with energy storing in its mouth, then exhales a powerful energy beam.

The Dragon Spirit exhales a powerful energy beam, blasting it all over the earth kingdom land. Aang just hides under the pillar, hearing and feeling all the destruction and the rumbling. The Dragon Spirit ends his breath of energy.

"Come out Avatar!" The Dragon Spirit yells with a roar. "You can't hide forever!"

At the North Pole, the Energybenders starts pushing forward. The warriors and waterbenders are falling back. The warriors blocks the energy bolts with their shields. "There's too many of them! We can't hold them back." Hakoda yells.

The same thing happens in Ba Sing Se, the Energybenders breaks through the outer wall. General Sho starts running around screaming like a little girl. "We're doomed! Doomed! Doomed!"

Toph grabs the General and slaps him in the face. "Get a hold on yourself! You're our leader, so ACT like one!"

The General just whimpers.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Spirit is still tearing up the lands. Aang just hides in the pillar. He looks down in disappointment. "I failed."

Just then, an image of avatar Ryuu appears. "You haven't failed just yet, young Avatar."

Aang was surprised. "Ryuu!"

"There is still one thing left to do to defeat the Dragon Spirit." Ryuu says. Aang soon realizes what he meant then nods.

The Dragon Spirit finishes tearing up the lands, then sees nothing but one earth pillar left. The Dragon Spirit chuckles easily. The Dragon Spirit walks up to the earth pillar. "I got you now, avatar!"

The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply, but before he exhales, he notices the pillar shaking. The pillar explodes from massive energy small pieces of rock blows off all directions. The Dragon Spirit fights through the blow and the rocks.

The forceful winds ends then the Dragon Spirit sees Aang turned around. Aang turns to face the Dragon Spirit, in the avatar state.


	119. Air chapter 20 part IV - Final battle

A/N: This is a four part finale known as "The Dragon Spirit." The Dragon Spirit is back and he seeks revenge on the avatar. In chapter twelve of book four. The battle is far from over. With the army of team avatar weakened, the Energybenders fight hard to bring down the kingdoms of the three remaining nations. The world is falling into total chaos. Katara is struggling to fight Yakone. Zuko is about to be put down by his own sister, or is he? Where Aang is forced to defeat the Dragon Spirit all alone and is barely putting up much of a fight. How will the world come to be with the Dragon Spirit winning and the avatar losing?

Rating: T–K+

The Dragon Spirit notices the glow from his eyes and tattoos and just laughs. "If you think I'm gonna flee like a coward just like Firelord Ozai, you're wrong! I'll attack you head on, avatar state or not!"

Suddenly, Avatar Roku appears right next to Aang, then Kyoshi on his other side. Instantly, all of the Avatars line up all around in a circle. Up until Avatar Ryuu appears in front of Aang. "Ryuu!" The Dragon Spirit yells, shocked to see him. The Dragon Spirit suddenly growls angrily at Ryuu.

After a moment, Roku becomes costed with spirit fire, Kyoshi does the same with earth, (Or dust, whichever works) All the past avatars becomes costed by the elements they were born as. At the end of the line, Ryuu glows with white energy. All of the elemental spirits merges with Aang, Aang becomes coated with the elements. After all that, the white energy merges with Aang. Aangs body glows in powerful energy then he floats up into the sky. Aang unleashes a powerful energy nova, then glares angrily at the Dragon Spirit.

Meanwhile, Zuko just watches lightning charging towards him. Zuko quickly gets on his feet and makes his redirecting stance. The lightning hits Zukos fingertips, Zuko slides back by force at the lightning enters his body. Zuko moves his arms around, allowing the lightning to move around in his body, then he shoots it from both of his hands out of his fingertips. The lightning flies fast at Azula, until it hits her.

Azula screams in horrific pain then collapses on the ground, with leftover lightning coursing around her body. Zuko walks up to Azula, while Azula glares angrily at Zuko. Azula struggles to get on her feet, but she just stays down.

"How does it feel to be shot by lightning?" Zuko asks. "It hurts doesn't it? ...That'll teach you a lesson after shooting Aang, me and Katara."

Azula growls angrily. The Di Lee shows up from a ship. Zuko arms him to attack, but instead, the Di Lee grabs Azula and earth shackles her hands behind her back. "What...what are you doing?" Azula snarls.

"We're done with you." A Di lee agent says. "We've been loyal to you and all you've done was banish us from the fire nation and abandon us on the battlefield." The Di Lee walks up to Zuko. "The Di Lee will now serve you, firelord Zuko."

Zuko feels weird about this. "With all due respect, you should really serve the earth king in Ba Sing Se. That is where you belong. After all, you've been serving villains instead of the real leaders." The Di Lee nods. "But before you do that, take her back to the correctional physically, and tell the people to make sure she stays there this time. Lock her up tight."

"As you wish." The Di Lee says, bowing.

The Di Lee takes Azula to the ship and sails off. Zuko returns to Appa then Appa takes off.

Meanwhile, The Dragon Spirit charges at Aang. Aang stands hard on the ground. He earth bends an earth body all around him, then he starts to Energybend. The earth body becomes coated with energy then Aang slide charges at the Dragon Spirit, with a sonicboom from the start.

Aang slide charges with high speed, faster then the speed of sound. Aang smashes into the Dragon Spirit, only he kept charges, with the Dragon Spirit caught in his charge. Aang slams into a large cliff, in that impact, the entire cliff crumbles and collapses.

The Dragon Spirit growls in pain then shakes it off. Aang floats in the skies and channels powerful air, energy and fire bending. In the end, Aang blasts a powerful tornado coated with fire of all colors. The Dragon Spirit curls into a ball and Energybends a shield over its body. The energy shield gets caught in the tornado, in under a minute, the shield fades and the Dragon Spirit suffers great pain from the fire and air.

Meanwhile, Katara starts falling and crashes in the middle of the woods. Katara struggles to get up, when she was on her feet, she walks to a tree and hides behind it. Yakone shows up, walking and looking around. "Come out, Katara! You have to fight!" Katara just stays hiding. "You have no more water, little girl! You have no other choice but to Bloodbend!"

Katara puts a hand on a tree, trying to keep up her balance, but then she realizes something. Plants. Katara looks up and notices a ton of vines hanging from the trees. for a while, Yakone stands there, then he hears a sudden noise. Just then, a large monster made of vines appears and slams Yakone.

Yakone widens his eyes open seeing it. "What the? ...What is that thing?"

The vines makes a clear hole in the center body, revealing Kataras face. "Surprised?"

Yakone truly is surprised all right. "You...You can bend plants?"

Katara nods then the vines closes the hole. Yakone waterbends water out of a nearby tree and slashs the water at the vines. The arm gets cut off, but Katara bends the vines from the other arm towards Yakone, getting a grab on him. Katara tosses Yakone and he slams into a tree. Yakone extends all the water out of the vines until they dried out.

Katara becomes exposed, but she quickly bends the tree behind Yakone. One of the branches grabs Yakone and tosses him into the sky. Yakone flies high until one of the branches grabs him by the ankle. Yakone hangs there, until he waterbends a cut on the branch. Yakone lands, but this time, in front of a rock. Yakone takes a look, notices Katara missing. "Where did she go?"

Yakone looks around curiously, until two vines wraps around his wrists The vines pulls Yakone back, pulling his arms apart hard. Yakone yells in pain, then the vines wraps around and around his body, holding him in place, until the seventh wrap. Yakone was about to make a kick, until the roots of two nearby trees grabs his ankles and plants them to the ground. Katara walks up from behind a tree, then in front of Yakone.

"Still think Bloodbending is the true path of a waterbender?" katara says, her arms crossed. Katara gets in front of Yakones face. "I don't think so." Yakone growls in front of Katara face, but then Katara turns and walks away. "Good-bye, Yakone!"

Katara walks out of Yakone sight, then Zuko arrives on Appa. Katara hops on Appa then Appa takes off.

The Dragon Spirit lays on the ground, in pain. The Dragon Spirit gets back on his paws, then sees Aang falling down, like he's a bomb about to go a powerful impact. The Dragon Spirit inhales deeply and exhales a powerful energy beam. Aang lands his fists together and Energybends a barrier in front of him. The blast impales the barrier. But Aang is still pushing through, the beam even splits into a 90 degree split.

The Dragon Spirit ends his beam when Aang was about two feet away, then Aang slams at the Dragon Spirit, unleashing a powerful nova in its awake. The Dragon Spirit quickly regains and flies off. Aang waterbends a lot of water. He starts floating in a circle, allowing the water get follow him. Aang raises into the sky until the water and air forms into a watery tornado. The Dragon Spirit gets caught in the tornado and starts to get sucked in.

In a minute, the Dragon Spirit gets trapped into the tornado. Aang quickly leaves the current and freezes all the water in place, trapping the Dragon Spirit in place. Aang flies high and fast into the sky, until he's at the high point of the atmosphere.

Aang channels powerful bending, a large amount of water from the ground blasts into the sky, same thing for the crumbled pillars and the cliff. All of the gathers until a small energy sphere in Aangs hands, and the fire and air starts to form then gets sucked into the sphere. the sphere gorws bigger and bigger until it becomes as big as the moon.

Katara and Zuko notices it then looks at it. They noticed the different elements behind that large amount of energy. "Is that...Aang?" Katara asks.

"You think so?" Zuko asks. Aang slowly absorbs all of that energy, and the giant sphere starts shrinking, when the sphere was gone, Aang blasts down to the ground at high speed. Even faster then a comet. Aang becomes coated in total energy, then blasts into the giant ice block, unleashing a powerful blast of energy in its awake (Like it was when Katara broke open the iceberg and when Aang took away Ozais bending)

Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, the Energybenders are at the foot steps of the palace, but then they collapse on the ground and fades away. The same thing happens at Ba Sing Se and the north pole, only the Energybends were up to the inner wall and the center building.

Everyone was surprised to see them vanish like that, then notices the large energy beam over the horizon. For Ba Sing Se, it was triple the size then from the north pole and the fire nation. they all soon realize the battle is over and they won, so they cheer in victory.

Meanwhile, Aang is unconscious in the middle of a very large crater. Appa arrives, only lands at one of the edges of the crater. Katara notices Aang out cold inside the crater. "Aang!" Katara slides down, when she reaches the bottom, she rushes towards Aangs side. Katara holds Aang in her arms. "Aang...Aang...wake up." Aang doens't answer. Katara puts an ear on Aangs chest, no pulse. Tears are filling in her eyes: Aang is...dead.

Katara beings sobbing. Zuko walks up to Katara and notices what's happening. He puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...Katara."

"Just leave me alone." Katara murmurs in her sobs. Zuko nods then steps back, he would understand why Katara wants to be alone. Katara looks at Aangs lifeless face, gently waves her fingertips on his cheek. Katara gives Aang a close hug, her head over his shoulder.

"Aang...Ple-e-e-ease." Tears starts sliding down on Kataras cheeks to her chin. The tears lands on Aangs back, directly on his scar. "I love you...Aang...please don't go..." Katara wraps her arms around Aangs back, with her hands directly on the scar. "I don't want you to go...I love you so much...I can't live without you...you've made me so happy...I can't imagine how I'll ever live without you...I'll never, ever be happy again without you in my life...please..." Katara looks at Aang, then gives him a kiss on the lips. "Come...back..."

Nothing happens, then Katara holds Aang closer to her body. Suddenly, a fainted glow happens on Aangs back. Katara notices it, removes her hands and gasps at the healing energy pulsing through. The scar is shrinking and shrinking, until it vanishes. Katara gasps a little, then notices Aangs tattoos glowing for a second, then the glow ends.

A moan escapes from Aangs mouth. Katara is completely shocked. Aang opens his eyes, just a bit. "Ka-k...Kata...ra?" Aang breaths. Tears escape from Kataras eyes as she smiles like she's never been happy in her whole life. Katara gives Aang a lovely hug. "Thank...you...Kata...ra." Aang whispers.

After a minute, Katara disbands the hug. She places a hand on Aangs cheek. "Yes, it's me. I'm right here." Katara says. "You did it...you defeated the Dragon Spirit."

Katara lifts Aang in her arms. She starts climbing out of the crater. When Katara was out of the crater, she lays Aang down. Katara bends the water from her pouch, then starts healing Aangs body. Katara feels a powerful force trying to push away her healing. Katara tries to fight, but it's too much. The water instantly collapses from the bending and splashes all over Aangs body.

Aang gives a slight cough. "Katara...I...I feel...so...weak." Aang says.

"Shh...don't talk, Aang...You need to save your strength. You probably burn a lot of energy." Katara says. Aang grunts in pain, then Katara notices he's struggling to stay alive. "Come on, let's get you home." Katara walks to Appa, then climbs up on his saddle. Zuko gets on Appas head steers Appa as Appa takes off into the skies. Katara gently strokes Aangs cheek. "You're going to be all right, Aang. Don't worry."

Aang gives a very weak nod then closes his eyes to sleep.

For the next day, Aang has been asleep, he hasn't woken up, Katara is afraid that he might be in another coma, even since tonight is the ball and she wants to go with him. At night, everyone is at the ball, having a good time. All except for Katara, who is out on the balcony, wearing that water tribe dress Aang got her, and with her hair much like the way it was when she was in her fire nation disguise.

Katara just stands out in the balcony, looking at the sky. She wishes Aang would be here with her, but instead, he's at home recovering, possibly still asleep. Is he in another coma? Kya walks up behind Katara. "Is something wrong?" Kya asks.

Katara turns back to see her mother. "Not really." Katara says, looking back at the sky. "It's just about Aang. I just wish he was here."

Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "I know that, honey. But I don't think you should let that get you down." Kya says. Katara just looks down and closes her eyes. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Katara says.

Kya nods then returns into the palace. Katara just stays out in the Balcony. Just then, Aang walks in, limping a little bit, and using a cane to help him with his balance. Aang wears a special air nation suit (It's the one his son wore at Terrloks party in "The Legend of Korra")

"Hey, you missed me?" Aang asks.

Katara turns and is surprised to see it's Aang. Katara smiles with tears escaping from her eyes. "Aang!"

Katara runs towards Aang and gives him a big hug. Aang starts grunting. "Ow! Katara! Stop! Stop!"

Katara quickly lets Aang go. Aang collapses a little, but he quickly regains his balance. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little...but I'm all right." Aang says.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home recovering." Katara says.

"I know, but I don't wanna miss the ball with a special lady." Aang says. Katara blushes from hearing that comment. "The nurse says I'll be fine for one slow dance."

Katara nods. "Okay. Let's go inside."

Katara and Aang locks an arm with each other then walks inside the palace. Katara leads Aang to a table and have him sit down on one of the chairs. Katara sits next to them, just as they do, the earth king stands on the stage.

The earth king makes an announcement. "If I could have everyones attention." Everyone stops what they were doing and pays attention to the earth king. "We are here to celebrate the end of a hundred year war. For the avatar has defeated fire lord Ozai." Everyone cheers at the earth king. "Now then...here for to give a speech, the new fire lord, fire lord Zuko."

Everyone claps at Zuko takes the earth kings place on stage. Zuko is clearly wearing his fire lord robes. Zuko clears his throat and begins saying his speech.

"After a hundred years of war and suffering, to this day, my father has been defeated by the avatar. Upon defeating my father, the avatar has finally brought peace to this world. As for me...well, to be honest, I still wonder if I deserve to be fire lord." Everyone just laughs at that comment. "No, I'm serious. Not even a year ago, I was still enemies with the avatar, hunting him down just to regain my honor. But after my father accepted me back, I soon realized that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn yourself, by choosing to do what's right." Everyone mummers at each other, thinking about what Zuko said. "Anyways, as the new fire lord, I made a promise to bring a new era for the fire nation. A new era of peace and kindness."

Everyone cheers and claps for Zuko, then Zuko steps down from the stage. The music resumes playing and everyone starts dancing in the ballroom. Aang and Katara just sits next to each bother by the table, watching everyone on the dance floor.

Katara found her brother and Suki on the floor, who are wearing a sea blue shirt with black pants for Sokka, and a lovely white dress with a pink sash for Suki. Katara looks at Aang. "You think the slow dance is gonna come?" Katara asks.

"I was at the meetings with the earth king about this ball. There'll be a special slow battle for the two of us." Aang says.

Katara nods. Toph walks up to Aang, she is wearing a just a plain red dress. "How's it going, twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

"I've been better." Aang says. "How are you and Ohev doing?"

"Great!" Toph says, with a smile. Toph returns to the dance floor.

Katara and Aang just sits there, watching everyone else. After an hour, the music stops for a moment, then the earth king takes the stage. "Now, the avatar and his girl will start our final dance for the night."

Katara was surprised to hear that as slow romanic music plays. Katara helps Aang stand on his feet. Everyone moves out of the way, opening a clear path to the center of the dance floor. When Aang and Katara enters the center, Aang spots Usra then hands her his cane.

Katara and Aang readies for the slow dance, Aang putting his hands on Kataras waist and Katara wrapping her arms around Aangs neck, then they start slow dancing. It's a little rough at first cause of Aang being weak. Kya and Hakoda watches them slow dancing.

Kya smiles and lays her head on her husbands shoulder, and Hakoda wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Our little Katara is growing up." Hakoda says.

"She sure is." Kya says.

Sokka and Suki watches Aang and Katara. Sokka is actually smiling at them together. Suki notices it and smiles as well. "What? No more 'oogies'?"

"Nah...it's kind of growing on me." Sokka says. Suki just laughs a little.

Toph and Ohev, well mainly Ohev, are watching Aang and Katara together, Toph is feeling everything. "I always knew they make a special couple." Toph says.

About a minute later, everyone in the crowd, slowly joins in on the slow dancing. Aang and Katara looks at each others eyes, smiling.

"You know...you really do look beautiful in that dress." Aang says.

"I know. You look pretty handsome yourself." Katara says. They slow dance in silence for a moment. "You know...you are one very special avatar."

Aang blushes a little hearing that. "Well, you are one very special waterbender...You brought me back again."

"I don't know what I did to bring you back." Katara says.

"You loved me...it was your love that brought me back." Aang says. "The nurse once told me: Love is the strongest heal, Katara...there isn't anything in the known universe that couldn't be healed by love." Kataras smile widens hearing that. Aang gently lays his head on Kataras chest. "I love you, Katara."

Katara lays a cheek on the top of Aangs head. "I love you too, Aang."

After a moment, Aang and Katara looks back at each other, and during the slow dance, they slowly leans in, and kiss each other by the lips. The crown circling the dance floor goes 'Aww' from the sight of Aang and Katara kissing.

Aang and Katara enjoys their moment together, thinking this is the best night ever in their lives.


	120. Sick VI

A/N: I've been doing and viewing a ton of fanfiction stories about Aang's times during his lightning-indused coma/injury. Wither he's in that coma or he's awake. Katara is always taking care of Aang, so I got this idea once: What if it's ironically the other way around? I mean, Katara isn't the one who gets shot. Basically, in this story, it's day four of Aangs recovery from the attack. Katara gets sick and Aang wants to take care of her, but everyone won't let him cause he's still hurt.

Rating: K+

At the fire nation ship, Aang lays down in his bed, still asleep. Dawn starts to seep in. Aang wakes up, moaning, he notices that he's alone. Normally, Katara is always sitting next to him, waiting for Aang to wake up. But today, she isn't here.

Sokka walks inside, with Aangs breakfast. "Hey, Aang. Awake all ready?" Sokka asks.

"Ye-yeah." Aang weakly says. "...Where's Katara?"

Sokka places the tray on Aang. "She's not going to be here today."

Aang widens his eyes open hearing that. "Why?"

"She's sick." Sokka explains. "Me and dad went to check on her after we noticed you were alone a couple of minutes ago. We found her still asleep in her face, sweeting and moaning."

Hearing that makes Aang feel uncomfortable. "I...have to go...see her."

Aang struggles to get up, but then Sokka pushes Aang back down. "No, you're still hurt, Aang. You need to rest." Aang looks at Sokka with concern eyes. "Katara's going to be fine, don't worry about her."

Sokka leaves the room, leaving Aang all alone. Aang just lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Katara. Why is he doing here when he should be with Katara? He simply wouldn't take still greatly hurt and needs to rest for an excuse to stay here.

Aang slowly sits up, then sweeps his legs to the side of the bed. Aang feels a little bit of pain doing this. He thinks this shouldn't be that big of a deal, but sadly, he's wrong. By the time Aang stands up, he instantly feels burning pain and forces into a collapse. Aang struggles on his hands and knees, he looks up then sees his staff by the nightstand.

Aang grabs his staff, grabs hold of it then tries to stand up. Aang was able to stand on his feet, but not very straight. Aang walks very slowly to the door, grunting by the painful feeling pouring on his back. It takes him a minute to walk from the bed all the way to the door.

Aang makes his way to Kataras room, all though he's trying to remember what she said to him one night. Katara mentioned something about a few rooms by his. Aang finally founds Kataras room, three rooms across from his. Aang opens the door and sees Katara asleep, all though she isn't sleeping well. She's sweating, tightening her eyes and moaning in her sleep.

Aang slowly walks up to Katara. He gently lays a hand on Kataras head, she's burning up. She defiantly has a fever. Katara moans and slightly opens her eyes. She's surprised to see it's Aang.

"Aang...?" Katara murmurs. Aang nods a little. "What are...you doing here? ...You should...you should be...in bed."

Aang struggles to stay standing. "I heard you were sick...so I wanted...to take care of you."

Katara sighs faintly. "I appreciate that, Aang...but you can't...you're still hurt."

"I have to." Aang says, barely in an argue tone. "...I've been taking care of me...you even brought me back...to life. I couldn't call myself...a friend if I can't..."

Katara places a finger on Aangs lips and hushes him. "I understand...Aang...but right now isn't...the right time. You're still hurt...Besides, I don't want you to get sick."

Aang removes Kataras finger, but then he loses his balance and collapses on the ground. Katara weakly sits up, then helps Aang sit next to her on her bed. "You see? ...You can't even sta...sta..."

Katara starts to form a sneeze. But Katara faces away from Aang by the time she sneezed. "Come on, Katara...you're sick...I have to take care of you."

Katara sniffles hard, then faces Aang. "Aang, you're still hurt. If you...want to take care of me...you can, but...just not right now." Katara stands up, but struggles to stay standing. Katara helps Aang stand up. "Come on...let's get you...back to..."

Katara moans a little but then she collapses on the ground. Aang collapses as well, but on Katara his time. Aang turns Kataras body, making him face her, he notices that she fainted. Aang helps Katara up, but it's hard for him to do so since he's feeling a lot of pain.

By the time Aang have Katara sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the bed, Katara woke up. Aang reaches for a pieace of cloth from the nightstand, then wipes the sweat off of Kataras forehead.

"Did I...fainted?" Katara asks, coughing at the end.

Aang nods. "Yeah...Come on, Katara. You're sick, and I have to take care of you." Aang says. "You can tell me to go and rest all you want...but I won't give up."

Katara just looks at Aang with her sickly eyes. Katara sighs. "You are pretty tough, aren't you?" Katara asks. "Okay...but just a little...I don't want to hurt you."

Aang struggles to help Katara get into bed. "Don't worry about me..." Aang grunts in pain a little in the middle of that sentence. "...I'll be...fine."

It takes a couple of minutes, but Aang finally managed to get Katara back in bed. By the time he does, Toph and Hakoda walks in, with a bowl of soup in Tophs hands. Hakoda was surprised to see Aang. "Aang? What are you doing here?" Aang turns to see Kataras father and Toph. "You should be in bed."

Hakoda walks up to Aang and lifts him and his arms. "I tried to tell him...but he wouldn't listen." Katara whispers, coughing.

"Well, I'll take care of him now. You just rest, Katara." Hakoda takes Aang to his room. Toph walks up to Katara with a bowl of soup.

At nighttime, Aang lays in his room, thinking about Katara. Meanwhile, Toph walks in. "Hey twinkletoes." Toph says. "Katara wanted me to check on you."

Aang just frowns, staring at the ceiling. "I just wish...I can take care of her."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph says, carelessly. "I know what you mean, but you're still hurt and you need your rest. Sugar queen will be fine." Toph stands next to Aang. "So, how are you feeling, Aang?"

"Well...I've felt better." Aang says.

Toph raises her shoulders. "Works for me." Toph leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

Aang just sighs depressively, staring at the how once, just once, he wishes to take care of Katara. Aang attempts to get out of bed. He grabs his staff and limps towards the door. Aang opens the door and takes a peek out in the hallways, no sigh of anyone, accept for Toph, who is just turning into a different hallway. Aang makes his way to Kataras room.

Aang arrives at the door, but takes a peek inside. He sees Hakoda sitting by Katara. Quickly, Aang lays against the wall, but he felt instant pain. He was about to scream, but he quickly covers his mouth to prevent the yelling from escaping. Aang hears footsteps becoming. He starts to panic. He sees Hakoda leaving, but to his luck, he was actually going to the other direction from Aangs.

When Hakoda was out of sight, Aang enters Kataras room. Aang can see Katara is soundly asleep. Aang limps towards Katara. he instantly gets on his knees, and starts gently stroking her hair. Katara smiles and moans peacefully, then releases a cough.

For a few minutes, Aang comforts Katara, but then she starts to wake up. Katara frowns a little to notice it's Aang. "Aa...Aang?" Aang nods. "What...are you..."

"I still want to take care of you." Aang whispers.

Katara gives a little smile and gives a little laugh. "You just won't give up...would you?" Aang shook his head. "I think...you've been spending too much...time with Toph."

Aang laughs and Katara laughs a little, but then Katara starts coughing. "How are you feeling?" Aang asks.

"My stomach's...upset...my head aches...and I feel...like all my energy's been...flushed out." Katara whispers.

"I'm sorry about that." Aang says. "Is there anything you need?"

Katara moans a little, thinking. "I don't know...besides, I...I don't wanna put you...in any pain."

"I'll be fine, Katara." Aang says.

Katara gives a little nod. Aang takes the damp cloth, dips it in the bowl of water, then lays it on Kataras forehead. Katara moans a little then closes her eyes. Katara takes a little nap. In half an hour, Aang is still by Katara. Katara wakes up and looks at Aang, with a little worried look.

"What's wrong?" Aang asks.

"I...I just had a bad dream." Katara says. "I'm a little...scared."

Aang gently strokes Kataras hair. "You want me to lay with you?"

"I don't know...Aang...I want you to...but...I'm sick...and you're still hurt, I...I don't want you to get any worse."

Aang just smiles at Katara. "I'll be fine, Katara. We airbenders have strong immune systems."

Katara nods a little. "All right. If you insist."

Katara scoots a little. Aang weakly gets into bed next to Katara. Aang lays down in Kataras bed. Katara looks at Aang, smiling, then she falls asleep. Aang falls asleep as well.

In the morning, Aang wakes up, but to his surprise, he's in his own room. Aang turns to see Katara is sitting next to him, smiling. Katara is laying a piece of cloth on Aangs head, wiping off the sweat.

"Hey, Aang." Katara sweetly says. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly...a little sick." Aang says.

"Yeah...I guess you must have caught my sickness." Katara says. "You'll be fine, it's just a little fever." Aang weakly nods. Katara leans in and gives Aang a little kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Aang smiles and nods, then he falls back asleep.


	121. Crossroads of Destiny: Afterwards

A/N: I sometimes wonder what it would be like after escaping from Ba Sing Se...when Aang isn't in a coma that is. This takes place at the night of Crossroads of Destiny. Aang is gravely injured and is feeling down. Katara tries to cheer him up. It's not that, I always think that Aang would confess his love for Katara. Since he just died, he wanted to make sure he tells her just incase he ever does...again.

Rating: K+

Everyone escapes from Ba Sing Se on Appa. Katara holds on to Aang for dear life. Aang is laying in Kataras arms, dead tired. Katara gently lays Aang down on Appas fur, looking directly at his eyes. "I...I feel...horri...ble." Aang whispers.

Katara takes out a piece of cloth, bends some water from her porch to the cloth and gently wipes it around Aangs head. "You're pretty pale." Katara whispers.

Aang moans a little then closes his eyes, after a few moments he opens them again. "W-what...happ...ened?"

Katara gently strokes Aangs cheek. "Azula shot you with her lightning." Katara explains. "You pretty much died...but I brought you back." Aang moans a little. Katara moves her hand to Aangs scalp. "How are you feeling?"

"Horri...ble...it hurts...so...so..." Katara puts a finger on Aangs lips.

"Shhh...I know." Katara whispers, in the tenderest voice she could make.

"Am...am I...going to be...okay?" Aang whispers, with a tear escaping from his eyes.

"I don't know...you're in pretty bad shape." Katara says. Aang starts whimpering a little bit. Tears starts escaping ffrom his eyes. One slides out, then another after ten seconds, another after five, then another and another until he starts crying. He doesn't really make any sob or weeping noises due to his lack of energy and strength. "Shhh...don't cry, Aang. I'm here."

"I'm...scared...I'm scared...Katara." Aang whispers in a child like tone.

Katara's never seen Aang like this. He's been upset a lot, but she never seen him this scared and vulnerable. It's like Sozins Comet's event is being relived, only this time, he was involved, and his injures and death from Azulas attack is his results after the comets attack.

Katara can feel tears escaping form her eyes. She wipes them off, and then, very slow but gentle, helps Aang sit up and holds him in her arms. Katara gives him a comforting hug, holding him close to her body. Aang lays his head on Kataras chest as his tears slides down on his cheeks, and with Katara gently stroking his head.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara whispers. "It's going to be okay. You don't have to be scared. You're going to be all right." Aang keeps on crying on Kataras chest. Katara can feel her dress soaking up his tears. "Shhh...don't be scared, just be brave. I'm right here. It's okay."

"I'm...scared...I...don't want...to..." Aang doesn't say anything, but Katara can imagine what he was about to say.

"I know, I don't too, but it'll be all right." After a minute, Katara lays Aang back down on Appas fur. "I'm right here, Aang. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you." Aang forms the smallest smile his strength can give. "Just get some rest, Aang. You'll need your strength."

Aang gives a very weak nod, very small and weak, it's barely noticeable. Katara looks up at everyone. Toph is just laying down, staring at the sky. The earth king is just petting Basco on the head, Sokka just looks back down at the city.

"Ka...ta...ra." Katara looks down at Aang. "Can I...I tell you...some...thing?"

Katara nods. "Of course, anything." Katara leans in a little on Aangs face. "What is it?"

"I-I...I..." Aang breaths painfully, but that's not the real reason he's having trouble saying it, he's also afraid. Aang pauses too long.

"Aang, can you tell me anything." Katara says. "If you're afraid I'll get mad or upset, I won't."

"Okay..." Aang breaths in a whisper. "I...I...love you...Katara."

Katara is a little shocked, but it doesn't show. Katara smiles and gently lays a hand on Aangs head. "I love you too, Aang." Katara leans in and gives Aang a small kiss on the lips. Aang smiles at Katara. "Get some rest, Aang. We'll be landing soon."

Aang closes his eyes. Appa flies for a few minutes, but then it starts to rain. Katara raises a hand over her head, blocking the rain with her bending. "We need to camp for the night." Sokka says.

"We should at least find shelter, Aang can't rest in this downpour." Katara says.

Sokka keeps an eye around the lands, he finds a cave somewhere in the middle of a forest. Appa lands at it, Katara wasn't sure about this cave. But Toph takes a 'look' at it, it's empty. So Katara decides to go with it.

In the next hour, Appa is laying down in the cave. Everyone but Katara and Aang are in front of Appa. The earth king, Toph and Basco are sleeping, where as Sokka is keeping an eye out.

Katara and Aang are behind Appa. Aang is dead asleep on Appas tail, in just his underwear. Katara is by the campfire, trying to light it up. Aang stats moaning and turning his head. Katara looks at Aang, noticing he's having some kind of nightmare.

Katara walks up on Appas tail, then kneels down beside Aang. "No...don't leave me...Katara!" Aang yells in a whisper. "Come back. Katara! ...Please! Don't go!"

Katara gives Aang a gentle shake on the shoulders. "Aang! Aang! Wake up!" Aang instantly opens his eyes, gasping deeply. Aang pants heavy. Katara gently strokes Aang by the cheek. "Shh, shh. Calm down." Aang whimpers nervously. Katara gently wraps her arms around Aang and gives him a comforting hug, holding him close to her body. "It's okay, it's all right. Shhh. You were just dreaming."

Aang plants his face in Kataras chest and starts weeping a little, if he had the strength, he would wrap his arms around Kataras waist. Aang turned his head, not removing it from Kataras chest. "It was...horrible." Aang murmurs. "...Horrible."

"It's okay...It's over now." Katara whispers. After Aang calms down, Katara lays Aang back down. "You want to talk about it?"

Aang whimpers a little, thinking about that nightmare. "You...You laid me down in the middle of nowhere, then just...left." Aang says. "You left but...never returned. I needed you...but you never...came back." A tear slides down on Aangs face. "It was...scary."

Katara can feel her own tears filling in her eyes. Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek, and wipes that tear away with her thumb. "Oh, Aang. it was just a nightmare. I would never ever do that to you."

"I'm still...scared...Katara...I need...you." Aang whispers.

"I know you do. But don't be scared, I'll never leave you. That's one thing that'll never happen." Katara grabs hold of Aangs hands and smiles at him a little. "I love and care you so very much. I'll always be by your side, wither you need me or not. Don't ever think I'll leave you, cause that's never gonna come true."

Aang nods a little then smiles. Aang takes a look around his surrounds, but his vision starts to blur at the far away distance. He looks back at Katara, who is the only one that's close to him. "Where...are we?"

"We're inside a cave. We had to find shelter for the night." Katara says. Aang tries to sit up a little, but Katara pushes him back down, but gently. "No, you need to rest."

"Where is...everyone?" Aang asks.

"They're near the entrance, Sokka and Toph are gonna keep watch for any fire nations." Katara says.

"Okay..." Aang begins to shiver. "It's cold..."

Katara shook her head a little. "No it's not...I had to remove your clothes." Katara mentions. "I'm sorry, it was raining and they got soaked a little. But for your shirt, it's torn and rugged. Not to mention about your back injury." Katara climbs up on Appas back and grabs a first-aid kit and a blanket. Katara kneels back down at Aang. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"My back...is pretty sore." Aang says. "It hurts...so much."

Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "I know it hurts." Katara whispers. Katara opens the first-aid kit. She helps Aang sit up, but Aang leans forward on Kataras shoulder. Katara takes out some silk bandages. "Let me know if it's too tight, or if it hurts."

Katara carefully wraps the bandage around Aangs body, from his stomach to his chest. Aang whimpers painfully a little from feeling the bandages on his wounded back. Katara lays Aang back down on Appas tail. Aang looks at Katara tiresome. "Can't you...heal it?"

Katara lays a blanket over Aangs body, up to his stomach. "I wish I could, but the pain and the lightnings leftover energy is too tense to heal." Katara says, tucking Aang in the cover. Katara only tucks in his legs, knowing that tucking in his upper body, even his stomach, would be too painful. Katara looks at Aang with a sorry look. "I'm sorry, but you're going have to wait until the pain goes away."

"I don't...want to wait...it hurts...to much." Aang whispers.

"I know. I know it does." Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "But I'm here, If there's anything you need, I'll do it. I can try to make you as comfortable as possible." Katara smiles at Aang, Aang just looks at Katara then smiles back. Katara looks down a little at Aangs body, then places a hand on his stomach. "Are you hungry?"

Aang slowly, weakly places a hand on top of Kataras. "Kind of." Aang whispers.

Katara gives a little nod. "I'm gonna make you something." Katara walks down of Appas tail.

Katara looks over the food supplies. She hangs a bowl over the campfire and pours some water into it. In a few minutes, the water starts to boil. Katara puts in some Tofu and chopped carrots. Katara uses her waterbending to stir the soup.

Katara returns to Aang with a bowl of soup. "I made you some soup." Katara says. Aang looks at the bowl, he struggles to raise his hands to reach for the bowl, Katara holds one of them down. "I'll do it."

Katara takes a spoonful of the soup, then feds it to Aang. "Mmm...that's nice." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles, feeding Aang another spoonful. "I'm glad you like it." Katara says.

"You are...the best cook." Aang says.

Katara blushes. "Thanks."

Katara keeps on feeding the soup to Aang, in about five minutes, the bowl was empty. Katara sets the bowl aside, then returns focusing on Aang. "Anything else you need?"

"Hmm...I am...still a little...thirsty." Katara nods, She bends the water out of her porch and slowly into Aangs mouth. Aang drinks her bending water. "Thanks, Katara."

Katara gently strokes the side of Aangs head. "Get some sleep, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok..." Aang slowly grabs hold of Kataras hand. "Can you...sleep with...me?"

"Of course, but not right now." Katara says. "I'll sleep a little later. I'm just gonna check on everyone else. You should get some rest now."

"I...I..." Aang doesn't say anything.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang looks down at his side, then slowly lays a hand on top of Kataras. Katara looks down, then looks back at Aang, who's looking directly at her with worried eyes. "I can't...sleep...without you."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Aww." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Aang still looks at Katara. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Aang smiles a little. "Thanks." Katara stays by Aangs side. Aang looks at Katara. "Hey...Katara?"

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Can...we go...penguin sledding?" Aang asks.

Katara giggles a little. "Sure, when you feel better, we'll go back to the South Pole and go penguin sledding." Aang smiles at Katara.

Katara starts humming a song, quiet, sweet, tender. Aang likes it. Aang starts to fall asleep, about half way through the humming, Aang closes his eyes. At the end of the humming, Katara whispers into Aangs ear.

"I love you." Katara whispers.

"Love...you...too." Aang murmurs in his sleep.

Katara gets off of Appas tail and checks on Sokka and everyone else. Half an hour later, Katara grabs a blanket and returns to Aang. She lays right next to him and places the cover over her and Aang. Katara rests an arm over Aangs chest, then she gives Aang a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Aang." Katara whispers.

Aang moans peacefully then forms a smile on his lips. Katara falls asleep with Aang.


	122. Comfort V

A/N: The Avatar State...We've seen Aang having his Katara comforting moments for many things. But what about the Avatar State? This takes place right after leaving the Earth Kingdom city in "The Avatar State" Aang feels horrible for what he's done.

Rating: K+

After leaving the city, Appa lands somewhere near the woods. Aang has been on the edge larely, it's worrying Katara a little. At sunset, Aang is just sitting in the middle of a grass field, somewhere outside of camp. Katara just looks at him, worried. He's been like this since they set camp. Katara couldn't take it anymore. She walks up to Aang, but stops a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" Katara asks. Aang just shook his head, a little and slowly, not even bothering to face Katara. Katara walks next to Aang, then kneels down to his level. "It's about the Avatar State, isn't it?" Katara gently puts a hand on Aangs shoulder.

"I don't know." Aang murmurs. Aang looks at Katara with a sorrow look. "I don't know what happened...I was scared and...upset about what was happening to you...when you were gone...the next thing I knew was...I couldn't control myself." Aang looks down at his lap.

"But Aang...I'm all right. I'm right here." Katara mentions.

"I know...but...I just couldn't control myself. Seeing you in trouble, then you being taken away...I felt nothing but...pain and...sorrow." Aang and Katara sits in silence. After a moment, Aang breaks it by sobbing.

Katara gives Aang a comforting hug. "Come here..." Aang leans in on Katara, laying his head on her chest and sobbing in her embrace. "It's okay, Aang. It's okay...calm down."

"It's not okay." Aang says in between his sobs. "I...I hurt all those people...innocent people...I'm a monster...Katara."

"Shhh. Don't say that." Katara whispers. Katara gently places a hand on Aangs head then strokes him, following the tattoo trace. "That's not true, Aang."

"But it is..." Aang says. "I wield this power...this power that I can't control...It's scary...it's dangerous...it...hurts." Aang just stops talking for a moment for his throat is covered in the tears of his sorrow. "I don't want it...I wish...it would go away...I'm a monster, Katara...with this power."

"Shhh...calm down, shh." Katara whispers. "You're not a monster, Aang. You're a human being."

"But...this power...it's scary and dangerous...all I ever do...is hurt people." Aang whispers.

"I know it is, I know." Katara whispers.

"Why do I have to be the Avatar? ...I don't want this power...I don't want it." Aang weeps.

"It's all right, Aang." Katara whispers. "I know you hurt all those people, but you didn't mean too. You couldn't control yourself."

"That's just it...I can't control myself in the Avatar State. It's turning me...into a...a...monster." Aang buries his face in Kataras chest and weeps loudly, but muffled.

"Oh...Aang..." Katara gently rocks Aang, trying to get him to relax. Aang turns his face, but doesn't remove his head from Katara. "Don't cry, Aang. Don't cry."

Aang doesn't listen, he wishes he could believe in Kataras words, but he can't. Katara lifts Aang a little and lays him on her lap, to hold him closer to her body. Katara gently rocks Aang and hums a little. Aang relaxes a little to listen to Kataras humming. She's not just humming, she's singing. Katara is humming a song. Her voice is so quiet, sweet and tender. Aang loves it. He tries to relax to enjoy this moment.

At the end of the song. Aang stops sobbing, but he's still crying a little. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the head, hoping that'll finish his woe and despair.

"Better?" Katara asks.

"Just a little." Aang says, with a sniffle on the end.

"Okay." Katara whispers. Aang sits up on Kataras lap then faces her. "Listen to me...you're not a monster, Aang. You are a human being."

"But...I am a monster." Aang says. "I...I hurt all those innocent people."

"I know, I know...but listen, you weren't yourself. If that was you, you wouldn't hurt those people." Katara says. "Also, you are not a monster. You are so sweet, kind, loveable..." Katara smiles a little and does a gentle stroke on Aangs cheek. "And cute too." Aang blushes a little hearing that. "A monster is none of those things, Aang. You also felt hurtful and regret. You are a human being Aang."

Aang sniffles a little. "Yeah...but...I hurt all those people and...you were gone and...in trouble."

"I know, I know. But it's okay." Katara whispers. "You didn't mean to hurt them, you just couldn't control yourself." Aang just lays his head on Kataras chest, trying to relax. "Were you afraid of losing me?"

Aang feels a little nervous hearing that. "I guess so." Aang whispers. "I'm scared..."

"Why's that?" Katara asks.

"Well. It's just that I...I-I...love you." Katara is a little shocked to hear that. "It's just that...ever since you found me in that iceberg...you've treated me so well, more then...anyone ever could of...even since people hated me cause of...my disappearance." Katara gently strokes Aangs back, trying to keep him relaxed. "You've given me so much kindness, so much caring...love...hostility...I don't know...why you're doing this...to me. You saw how I react in the Avatar State...you also knew about my disappearance...why would you treat me like this?"

"I treat you like this cause I want to." Katara says. "Besides, you're young and abandoned. You have no where or who else to go to. That doesn't mean I could treat you horribly like all the others. And I don't care what happens to you on the avatar state. I'll love and care for you no matter what."

Aang looks at Katara, noticing a smile on her face. Aang smiles back and lays a head on her shoulder. Katara gives Aang a lovely hug. "Thank you, Katara...for everything."

"You're welcome." Katara whispers.

Aang and Katara returns to camp, at nightfall, they go directly to sleep, only this time, they slept together, Aang in Kataras arms. Aang feels so comfortable about this, he feels butterflies in his stomach. He's just glad to have Katara in his life.


	123. Exhausted III

A/N: Normally, I think the ending of "Daydreams and Nightmares" is kind of...weak, even the bound between Aang and Katara. I sometimes predict that Aang would calm down if Katara offers him to lay next to her, I was disappointed to see him sleeping alone in the wool bed. Anyhow: This is what I think of what have happened at the end instead.

Rating: K+

At night, Aang walks tiresome into the mist, but he is a little surprised. He stands in front of some bed that's made of wool. Aang stands on it, feeling it, but he doesn't believe it. "Oh, look another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds."

"Hey! It's real! " Toph says, her, Sokka and Katara coming out of the mist. "We spent hours working on it."

"We made it for you. A good night sleep will probably take the crazy away," Sokka explained. "Well, hopefully."

Aang hops off the bed and faces everyone "Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't the Invasion's tomorrow."

"Aang." Katara says, but gets cut off by Aang.

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned." Aang says. "I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick hit me," Aang raises his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara says

"You want me to do it?" Toph askes eagerly.

Sokka nudges her. "You're not helping." Sokka whispers.

"What? You think you're therapy would do better?" Toph says at Sokka, sassy-like. That had Sokka boiling mad.

Katara faces Sokka and Toph. "Why don't you two go to sleep? I'll take care of Aang here." At first, they just stared at Katara, then they decide to head to bed. Katara faces back at Aang, with a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, you've been training for this since the day we've met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough."

"You really think so?" Aang asks.

Katara nods and smiles. "Of course I do."

"But...I've been really lousy lately...and the nightmares. They..." Aang gets cut off by Katara putting a finger on his lips, hushing him.

"Shhh...You've been really lousy cause you're exhausted. Like I said before, there is such a thing as over training, and some the looks of it...you've been overtrained. You don't need training, you just need sleep. Also, the nightmares are nothing to be afraid of. They're not going to come true." Katara and Aang sits down on the bed. "Listen, nightmares can be very scary, but they're nothing to fear. Just because you've been having nightmares about the loss of battling the firelord doesn't mean it's gonna come true."

"But...why do I...keep having them?" Aang asks, tiresome.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "Well, it's probably because you're nervous. You're going to face the fire lord tomorrow. But you should know, you're not going to do it alone. I'll be there, Sokka will be there, so will Toph. All of us will."

Aang nods. "I guess...that's true."

Katara smiles. "Of course it is. Don't be scared. Everything's going to turn out fine."

"I hope it will." Aang says in a whisper.

Katara can tell Aang still has a little bit of doubts. Katara gently grabs Aangs hand. "What's wrong?"

Aang looks away a little. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Katara lays a hand on Aangs cheek then gently makes him face her. "Aang...you can tell me anything. Just remember that."

Aang nods then looks down. "It's just...when we beat the fire lord I...I..." Aang looks up at Katara. "I still want us...to be together."

"But we will, Aang." Katara says.

"Yeah but...more then usual." Katara looks a little confused. "What I mean is that...I...I...love you."

Katara is a little shocked, but then she smiles. "I love you too, Aang."

Aang smiles. He leans in as Katara opens her arms. Katara hugs Aang and Aang lays his head on her chest, closing his eyes. Katara smiles and closes her eyes as well.

"Am I dreaming? ...I feel like I am." Aang says, carelessly.

Katara does a stroke on Aangs back. "You're not dreaming. This is all real." Katara murmurs.

"I'm glad." Aang says.

Aang and Katara stares into each others eyes. Just then, they lean in slowly. When their faces were about an inch away, they close their eyes and gives each other a soft kiss on the lips. Aang and Katara this like this for a moment, then they disband the kiss. Aang lays his head on Kataras chest, not even opening his eyes.

"Thank you, Katara...for everything." Aang whispers.

Katara places a hand on the back of Aangs head. "You're welcome." Katara whispers. Just then, Aang yawns. Katara disbands the hug. "Come on, time for you to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Katara says.

Aang nods in agreement. Katara stands up and takes out a blanket. As Aang lays down, Katara gently lays the blanket over his body. Katara moves to Aangs side and kneels beside him on the bed. Aang looks at Katara tiresome.

"You know what?" Aang says.

"What?" Katara asks.

"I think...I am ready." Aang says.

Katara gives Aang a lovely smile. "You are ready." Katara murmurs. "Get some sleep, Aang...you'll need it."

Aang nods tiresome. "Well...you stay?"

Katara nods a little. "Of course, anything for you."

Katara gives Aang a gentle stroke on his hair. Aang slowly, like he's being consumed by his exhaustion, closes his eyes. "Good...night...Katara." Aang barely whispers.

Katara smiles, heard his words. "Good night, Aang." Katara leans in and gives Aang a sweet kiss on the forehead, directly on his arrow tattoo. "Sweet dreams."

Aang smiles and moans peacefully in his sleep. While he's sleeping, Katara hums a lullaby song. After the song, she lays with Aang under the covers and goes to sleep.

In the dream, it was long after the fire lords defeat. Aang and Katara are sitting on a cliff, beneath a blossom tree and holding hands. They are wearing the air nation robe and earth kingdom robe (That they were wearing at the end at Irohs tea shop) and watching the beautiful sunset. They then looked at each other, blushing a little. They hugged then, after a moment, they kissed.

In the real world, Aang and Katara are soundly asleep, with a little redness on their cheeks. In their sleep, they slowly hold each others hands.

"I...love you...Katara." Aang whispers, sleep talking.

"I love...you too...Aang." Katara whispers in her sleep.


	124. Only Airbender IV

A/N: After watching "The Storm" and reading a few fanfictions about Aang and the storm, I honestly would have expiated that Aang would be afraid of Thunderstorms. I wonder how that would work for "The Storm" Perhaps Aang would tell Katara what happened while cowering in fear of the thunderstorms. Poor Sokka, he'l be left out at sea while his sister and friend are in a warm, dry cave. They're gonna be in serious trouble when Sokka returns. Ha, ha, ha.

Rating K+

Katara rides on Appa around the mountains, out in the rain. Katara notices a cave in the mountains then Appa flies towards it. Katara walks inside then sees Aang in the middle of the cave, huddling and shaking a little. Katara walks up to Aang then puts her hands on his shoulders. Aang doesn't turn around to see Katara, he just kept cowering.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Katara asks.

Aang tries to stop the whimpering and then sniffles. "Y-y...yeah." Aang says, in a scarce tone. They just stay in silence, then half a minute later, Aang breaks it. "I'm sorry...for running away."

Katara gets down on her knees. "It's okay, Aang." Katara says. "That fisherman was way out of line."

"No he wasn't." Aang mentions.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks, just then, lightning strikes. Aang flinches and yelps. Aang shakes and whimpers in fear. "Are you all right?" Aang doesn't answer, he just whimpers and shakes. Katara moves her hands on Aangs arms. "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Aang doesn't turn to face Katara. "Y-yes." Aang says, his voice cracking.

"Why are you so scared?" Katara asks.

"The storm...it reminds me of...of a horrible memory." Aang says.

"It's about your nightmares, isn't it?" Katara says. Aang faces down, a way of telling Katara it is his nightmare but he doesn't wanna talk about it. "Aang, please...talk to me."

Aang hesitates, but then sighs in defeat. Just then, thunder strikes again. Aang flinches greatly, then he quickly turns around, wraps his arms around Kataras waist and plants his head on her chest. Katara was surprised, but then after a moment, she wraps her arms around Aang and gently strokes his back.

"Shh...It's okay, just calm down." Katara whispers. "Do you still want to talk about it?"

Aang looks up at Katara with tears escaping from his eyes. "I don't know...I'm scared and...nervous."

Katara gently wipes those tears away. "Talking might make you feel better, it might help."

Aang nods. "Okay..." Aang lays his head back on Kataras chest. Katara gently lays a hand on Aangs back. "I'll never forget the day...the monks told me I was the avatar."

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"I was outside of the Southern Air Temple walls, teaching the other airbenders how to do the air scooter. Just then...the elder monks came and took me for a meeting." Thunder strikes and Aang yelps and shakes. Katara gently strokes Aangs back, tenderly hushing at him. In a minute, Aang calms down. "The monks showed me the four toys I picked when I was little...Told me they were four avatar relics."

"Avatar relics are four toys? That's silly." Katara says.

A/N: I'm with Katara, that is silly. Actually, I think it's pathetic. I'd go with that...that rock, glass of water and candle test Zuko did on the Airbender movie.

"Well, I'm not sure if it really is but...I didn't believe I was the avatar cause of that. I just picked them cause they seemed fun, but they said I picked them cause they were familiar." Aang says. Thunder strikes again, a double strike. Aang shakes and whimpers loudly. Katara lifts Aang a little and lays him on her lap, to hold him closer to hear body.

"Shhh, calm down. It's okay." Katara whispers. Aang soon starts to calm down, then looks at Katara. "How come you weren't excited about being the avatar? I know I would be."

"I wasn't but...when everyone soon found out I was the avatar, things started to change." Aang mentions.

"Like what?" Katara asks.

"Well, when the other airbenders learned the air scooter, they made a fun game you could play with the air scooters." Aang pauses for a moment then closes his eyes, slightly laying his face on Kataras chest. "They...wouldn't let me play."

Katara widens her eyes hear that. "What?" Thunder strikes and Aang yelps. He starts burying his face in Kataras chest, sobbing. Katara gently rocks Aang, whispering comforting words into his ear. Aang finally calms down. "That's horrible, Aang. Why would they do that?"

"They said it was because I was the avatar." Aang mentions. "...They think it would be unfair for me to be on any team. So they think it's best if I don't play."

"I'm really sorry about that, Aang. I can't believe they would do that." Katara says.

"Yeah, me too." Aang says, Lightning strikes again, Aang whimpers loudly. Katara hushes at Aang, gently stroking his nervous back. Aang calms down and looks at Katara with tears escaping from his eyes. "Gyatso tried to cheer me up with a game of Pa-sho. Just then, one of the elders caught him playing with me instead of training me. He was upset, even since he couldn't do anything to chance it."

"I'm...not sure how to feel about that." Katara says.

"Yeah...And then...when I started to feel better...something terrible happened." Aang says.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"The monks summoned Gyatso, so I peeked through a hole to see and hear what's going on." Aang says. "The leader monk forced me and Gyatso to be seperated." Katara gasps a little hearing that. Aang lays his face on Kataras chest and starts weeping a little. "They were gonna send me to the eastern air temple, take me away from everyone and everything I love."

Katara tightens her hug a little then gently rocks Aang. "That's awful, Aang I...I don't know what to say." Katara says. Thunder strikes again, a loud one. That made Aang yell. After the yell, Aang sobs even more. "Shhh, shh...Relax. Calm down. It's okay."

"I'm scared...Katara!" Aang murmurs.

"I know, I know. But it's okay. I'm right here. You're safe in my arms. Just relax." Katara says. Aang relaxes, but only a little. "Is that why you disappeared? You got lost while being transferred to the eastern air temple?"

Aang slightly shook his head. "No. It's not that." Aang says. "Before I was transferred, I was upset. So confused and...hurt. I don't know what to do or who to go to." Aang stays silent for a moment, trying to get the courage to say what happens next. "I took Appa and took off. We kept flying and never turned back...I never saw Gyatso or...any of my people ever again."

"You ran away." Katara mentions.

Aang nods. "Yeah...because of that, I...I turned my back on the world."

"You're overreacting." Katara says. Thunder strikes again. Aang flinches and shakes some more. Katara tries to calm Aang. "What does the storm have to do with your disappearance?"

"Well...it was while I was running away." Aang says. "Me and Appa...were flying over seas, when we ran into a storm. We try to escape but...it was too strong. We were pushed into the ocean." Aang pauses for a moment. "I...I don't remember what happens after that, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms when you found me." Katara looks down at Aang, noticing how horrible he looks. "It's my fault this war raged on. I was suppose to stop it, but...I turned my back against the world."

"No you didn't, Aang. It wasn't your fault you disappeared." Katara says.

"But...I ran away." Aang says, with a tear escaping form his eye.

Katara lays a hand on Aangs cheek and wipes that tear away. "I know, but that's just it. You had every reason to run away like that. Your disappearance wasn't your fault, it just...happened. It's not like you meant to disappear. You just wanted to be alone to think and cheer up."

"But...I disappeared...for a hundred years." Aang says.

"It wasn't you fault, Aang. It's nothing to be upset about. It just happened. You weren't planning on disappearing for a hundred years, so it wasn't your fault." Katara says.

Thunder strikes again, the loudest of them all. Aang yells like the thunder hit him. He starts shaking so hard, Katara starts shaking by force. Katara gently strokes Aangs back, rocking him slowly and starts singing him a song. Katara sings a beautiful song in a quiet, tender, sweet voice. Bit by bit, Aang starts to relax. At the end of the song, Katara kisses Aang on the top of his head.

Aang still shakes and whimpers nervously. "Did that help?" Katara asks.

"Just a little." Aang whispers. "Can you please...stay with me...I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm scared."

"It's okay, Aang. You don't have to be alone, I'm not going anywhere." Katara says.

Aang nods, Aang whimpers a little, as Katara sings her song again. For the next few minutes, Aang finally calms down, and the storm starts the light up a little, but lightning still strikes, only form a distance in a quiet boom. Just then, Sokka stomps inside, dripping from being completely soaked. When he's inside the cave, he slams two fishing poles on the ground.

Katara looks up to see Sokka. "Hey, Sokka." Katara says.

"Hey Sokka!" Sokka mocks in an anger tone and motion. "While you were here hugging with Aang, I had to fight against a terrible storm, while getting paid in fish to catch fish, with a stubborn fisherman! Then I had to clinb up a rough mountain cause you couldn't pick me up by the docks, and all you had to say to me...is 'Hey...SOKKA'!?"

Sokka breaths sharply and heavily in anger. Katara nods, all calm like. "That's right."

Sokka just looks at Katara, then calms down. "Ok." Sokka says, in a regular tone. "We should camp here for tonight. I'm too tired to take another step." Sokka then falls back and crashes on the ground, instantly falling asleep.

Katara looks at Aang. "You ready to go to sleep?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Aang barely whispers. "I'm still scared."

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Katara asks. Aang hesitates, but then nods a little.

Katara takes out her sleep bag, unrolls it, then she and Aang crawls inside. It's a little snug, but they manage to fit. Katara warps her arms around Aang. Katara lays his head on Kataras shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me?" Aang whispers. "I turned my back against the world, letting the fire nation unleash their rage against the world...cause of me, you even lost your mother."

Katara feels horrible hearing that, Aang is blaming himself for the loss of her mother. "It wasn't your fault, Aang. It just happened. And I'm doing this to you cause I care for you so much. There's no reason for me to treat you horribly. Don't think about what happened in the past, just think about right now or what's gonna happen in the future." Katara says.

"Wha...what's gonna happen in the future?" Katara says.

"Well, the war is going to come to an end, and you're going to be alive and well, with everyone treating you with such respect, they'll forget about your disappearance." Katara says.

"But...I still disappearance. The world is suffering...I just wish I can undo that." Aang says.

"I don't think you should." Katara says. "You know what happened to the other airbenders. Avatar or not, if you stayed, you would have been killed too. And who knows what would happen to this world if the airbenders really are extincted."

Aang just looks at Katara, then nods. "Thanks...Katara." Aang says, with a little smile. Katara smiles back at Aang. Aang yawns then falls asleep. "Good night."

Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."


	125. Author's Notes: Need help

I'm struggling with ideas. Having writers block. Think you guys can help out? If you have a Katang suggestion, like a date, Aang sick, Katara scared, ect. Message me, and i'll see what I'll do. The one with the greatest idea wins 10 million dollars!

Just kidding about the money.

P.S. Does it kill to comment about the story? Some people around here act like it does, how I mis my number one fan, why did she had to be so...dramatic?

Kataang9

To Sharpie01: How can I get back to you or chat with you, even about your ideas, if you have your private messaging disabled? I don't get why fanfictioners have that updated, it's pointless.


	126. Water Wars

A/N: This is a request from Jokermask18. Where, in Aang and Kataras adult years, another waterbender women is hitting on Aang, and Katara wants to fight for him. If you ask me, I always wonder if Katara is ever a jealous type, even after seeing Aang dancing with On Ji. Can't wait to see how this turns out. Heh, heh, heh.

Rating: K+

It's been ten years since the end of the one-hundred year war. Right now, Aang and Katara are at the South Pole. The place as improved in the last couple of years after Pakku and his students moved in to rebuild it.

Right now, Aang and Katara are walking down the streets, holding hands, and Katara laying her head on Aangs shoulder. "Wow, looks like master Pakku and his students did a good job." Aang says.

"Yep. It's just like what Gran-gran use to tell me." Katara says with a smile. Aang and Katara walks up to an ice fountain at the center of the city. "You know, this fountain is my favorite."

"Is that so?" Aang says.

"Yeah. Not only that, I also made it." Katara mentions.

"Well, it's lovely." Aang says, giving Katara a hug with one arm.

Aang and Katara stands by the fountain, watching it. Just then, a young lady, about nineteen years old with short black hair, that goes down to her neck, walks by. She sees Aang then smiles. The young lady walks up.

"Well, hello there." The lady says, charming like. Aang looks at the lady, taking notice. "Are you, by any chance, the avatar?"

Aang nods. "That's right, my name's Aang."

"Oh, I know your name. My name is Yue." Yue says.

"Really? That's strange." Aang says. "I once knew a girl named Yue, but then she got turned into the moon."

"That sounds really...interesting." Katara takes notice about Yue and starts to feel uncomfortable about her.

"Uh, Aang. I got a bad feeling about this." Katara whispers to Aang.

Yue looks at Katara, then seems disappointed. "Who's this?" Yue asks, with a slightly rude tone.

"Oh, uh. This is my girlfriend, Katara." Aang explains.

Katara smiles then waves at Yue. "That's what I thought." Aang grabs hold of Aangs arm and pulls him to her and away from Katara. "You belong to me, avatar."

Katara looks at Yue angrily. "He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for ten years!" Katara says, pulling Aang back to her.

"Well then, honey, time to move on. Cause you're old news." Yue says, pulling Aang to her.

Katara and Yue lets go of Aang. Aang backs up as Katara and Yue stares angrily at each other, face to face. "Who are you calling old news?" Katara says, aggressively.

"The one who's too old for the avatar." Yue says.

"I'm only two years older then him!" Katara says.

Aang cuts in a little. "Can I say something?"

Yue and Katara stares at Aang, not changing their emotions or tones. "Not now!" They both say to Aang.

Aang steps back, letting them have their conversaion. Yue and Katara stares back into each other. "You know what? I know how to settle this." Yue says. "You, me, the ice arena. Water Wars. Tonight on the full moon. The winner gets to have the avatar. Be there...unless you're a chicken-pig."

Yue starts fliping her arms like a chicken and making chicken-pig sounds. That offends Katara. "Oh, I'll be there, all right."

Yue smiles evilly then walks off. Katara starts to calm down a little, Aang walks up to her. "You don't really have to do this. You don't have to fight for me."

"I know, but I'm not doing this for you. Someone's gotta slap some sense into that girl." Katara says.

Katara and Yue prepares for the Water Wars. At night, on the full moon, everyone gathers around in the ice arena somewhere in the middle of the waters outside of the South Pole. The arena is about fifteen feet long, about in a shape of a hexagon with Hexagon lines of small diamond shaped holes. (Kind of like that Probending arena in the Legend of Korra) All the citizens of the South Pole, and Toph and Suki and Aang, are seating in the audience seats.

"This stinks! Why does the fight have to be placed in an icy ground. My feet can't see anything!" Toph says.

"Don't worry, Toph. I'll tell your feet what's happening." Sokka says.

Katara and Yue walks up in the center, facing each other, then Zuko stands in between them. "All right, girls, I want a clean fight." Zuko takes out a scroll and reads the rules. "And in no curtain-stands that there should be any hitting, bleeding, water gripping, icebending of any use, melting the ice anywhere on the arena, preventing yourself from falling or doing the water whip at the cabbage merchant and/or his cabbages...Rules are simple, first one to knock the other person into the water three times wins. Shake hands."

Katara and Yue grabs each others hand and gives a rough shake, not leaving their mean glare from each other. Katara and Yue turns and walks farther from the center. They stop about five feet away and readies themselves to waterbend. Zuko leaves the arena. As he walks on the ice bridge, the bridge crumbles and turns into water.

"Round one! Begin!" Zuko yells.

Katara makes the first strike by doing an angle strike, but Yue dodges and counterattacks with a wave kick. Katara jumps over the wave, but Yue was expecting that. She waterbends a hose pump and blasts Katara all the way back, into the water. Everyone was surprised to see that, even Zuko was shocked.

"Uh...Yue takes the first round." Zuko says.

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "What? All ready? What just happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I blinked and I missed it." Sokka says.

Katara waterbends herself out of the water and back onto the arena. She gets back into her spot and readies for another attack.

"Ok, round two." Zuko yells. "Begin!"

Yue makes the first strike, but Katara reacts fast and blocks the attack with a hosing strike. Katara does a water wave, then knocks Yue back. Yue quickly gets back on her feet, then gives Katara a barrage of angle strikes. Many of them hits Katara, but she stands her ground, barely moving back. After the fifth strike, Katara loses her stand then gets knocked down. Yue does a water wave and knocks Katara all the way back, into the water.

"Yue takes the second round!" Zuko yells.

"Oh man, Katara's losing out there." Suki says.

"I know, I've never seen another water bender beaten Katara like that." Sokka says.

Katara waterbends back into the arena and walks up to her spot. "Man, Yue is more powerful then I thought." Aang says. "I'm doomed."

Toph wraps am arm around Aang. "If you two ever get married, mind if I be your wedding planner?" Aang looks at Toph offensively. "I know you're giving me a look and I can tell that's a no."

Katara and Yue readies for the next round. Yue smiles evilly at Katara. "Is that really the best you got?" Yue asks. "I've heard about you from master Pakku. I thought you would be more challenging."

That angers Katara, she's just about had it. "All right, girls. Round three!" Zuko yells. "Begin!"

Yue makes the first strike, but Katara dodges and quickly does a kicking strike. The water strikes pretty hard at Yue by the chin. Yue gets knocked back and slides over to the arena, falling into the water.

Everyone gasps to that surprise. "Round three goes to Katara!"

Katara smiles greatfully. Aang and the others just sits their, with eyes and mouths wide open, expect for Toph who has no idea what's going on. "Did you just see that?" Suki asks.

"I see it but...I don't believe it." Aang says.

Yue watersbends back onto the arena, pretty angry. Yue walks up towards Katara. "You just got lucky there. You won't be so lucky this time!" Yue says.

Yue walks back to her spot and readies to attack. "All right, round four. Begin!" Zuko yells.

Katara does the first strike, but Yue dodges then does a water strike directly on Kataras stomach. Katara gets knocked back five feet away. Yue rushes up to Katara. Has she runs, she grabs some water and does an angle strike. Katara quickly gets on her feet and docks, avoiding the water. Katara does a sweep kick, and the water she bends does the samething, only long enough to knock Yue off of her feet. Katara gathers enough water and does a powerful hosing pump, blasting Yue all the way to the other side of the arena.

Yue falls into the water. "Round four goes to Katara!" Everyone cheers for Katara. Yue quickly gets back on the arena, looking even madder then before.

"All right then. Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Yue says.

Yue and Katara returns to their spots, then readies to attack. "Final round. Next knockout wins." Zuko yells. "Begin!"

Katara makes a first strike, but in the middle of her, she suddenly stops, like she's frozen in place. Yue makes a stance that shows waterbending, but there's no water around. This has everyone except Toph standing. Yue makes waterbending movements, but at the sametime, Katara is being forced to make movement, stands on her knees.

"What's going on?" Hakoda asks.

"Katara's being...bloodbended." Aang says.

"No way! Yue's a bloodbender?" Suki asks.

"I'm surprised as well." Sokka says.

Yue strikes Katara with her waterbending, but everytime Katara tries to move, Yue subdues her with Bloodbending. Katara gets knocked all the way to the edge of the arena. Yue waterbends a powerful hose. But just as it was about to hit Katara, Aang jumps in and blocks it with his airbending, splashing the water in all directions like it's hitting a wall.

Yue ends her waterbending and is surprised to see Aang. Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry, but now I know you're a bloodbender. I will not accept you."

Yue does some bloodbending and forces Aang to slowly walk up to her. "Oh come now, avatar. Don't let a little bit of bloodbending ruin our relationship."

Yue was about to make her move, but then Katara blasts a pump of water at Yue, knocking her down. Katara bends the ice on the arena and traps Yue in an icy cone. "No one bloodbends my man!" Katara says, in a defensive tone.

Aang places a thumb on Yues head, then his other hand on her chest. "I'm taking your bending away!" Aangs eyes glows as he concentrates on his energies. In the end, Yues bending is taken away.

Katara turns the icy cone into water, then Yue collapses on the ground. "It's over." Aang says.

Katara wraps an arm around Aangs arm, then looks at Yue. "Hey, Yue. One more thing."

Yue looks at Katara. "What?"

Katara waterbends a hose pump and blasts Yue all the way to the other side of the arena. Yue falls into the water. Katara lookst at Aang and wraps her arms around his heck. "Looks like I won."

Aang laughs a little hearing that. "I guess you did." Aang wraps his arms around Katara, then they kiss each other on the lips. After the kiss, Katara lays her head on Aangs chest. "I love you, Katara."

Katara smiles. "I love you too, Aang."


	127. True love

A/N: A request from a guest known as "Bluefire" Man, I'm sometimes annoyed that fanfiction allows people to make reviews as a guest and without an account. It's even more annoying that fact I can't even talk to those people. There are some reviews I've been receiving from guests that makes me wish I could talk to them.

Anyways, the request here is that, after the cave of the two lovers, Aang and Katara would probably have a moment to talk about it...Funny thing actually, I came up with that a day ago, but trying to figure out how to put it together...even since the gang didn't spend the night camping after escaping the cave or wait another day to go to Omashu. Thanks a lot Creators of Avatar. Anyways, I figured I should do a little tweaking, nothing personal. Just remember, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

What goes on here is that the gang camps for the night before going into Omashu to look for Bumi. Aang and Katara feels a little weird about each other but then decides to talk about what happened back in the cave.

I'm still calling out to everyone for any requests of Kataang stories they wanna read about. Don't be shy to message me, and if you're a guest, either review or make an account.

Rating: K+

After what happened in the cave of the two lovers, the gang decides to set camp for the night. It's been an exhausting day after getting both lost and trapped in a cave. Ever sense they get out of the cave, Aang and Katara felt a little weird and embarrassed with each other, mostly Aang. Katara's is more like a little offensive after what Aang's been saying about her idea about them kissing.

At night, Sokka is busy fishing, leaving Aang and Katara along. Katara is just by the campfire. Aang is looking at her from behind, all the way from the tent. Aang takes a deep breath. Aang walks up to Katara, from behind.

"Uh...Katara?" Katara turns around to face Aang.

"Yes?"

"Uh...can we...talk?" Aang asks.

Katara nods then moves aside. "Sure." Aang sits right next to Katara on the log. "What is it?"

Aang nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Well...It-it's about...what happened back in the cave." Katara looks a little upset. "It's just that...when you suggested about us kissing."

"I get it. You still think it was a horrible idea." Katara says.

"No. It's not that." Katara looks a little surprised at Aang. "It's just that...When you suggested it. I got a little embarrassed...I-I...I really did want to kiss you. I was just too embarrassed to say it, and then I ended saying stupid things that hurt your feelings. I...I didn't mean to, I was just nervous. I'm sorry."

Katara isn't sure what to say. She feels a little shocked. Aang looks at Katara, waiting for a response, but after pausing for too long, he starts to get nervous."Oh...I uh...I guess...I misunderstood you." Katara says.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I upseted you." Katara says.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Katara says. Aang and Katara seats by the campfire, watching it, holding each others hands.

"Campfires...they're kind of romantic aren't they?" Aang says.

Katara nods humming 'uh-hmm' Katara looks back at Aang. "So...you actually did want to kiss me?" Katara says, teasing and dreamily like.

Aang looks at Katara then blushes seeing the look on her face. "Uh...yeah...I did."

Katara giggles a little. "Well...how was it?"

"Well...I thought it was...nice." Aang says. "What about you?"

Katara blushes a little bit. "Well...I felt...romanic...Then again, it is the cave of the two lovers." Katara looks back by the fire. "All though...it was strange."

"What was strange? Did my breath stink?" Aang exhales onto his hand and sniffs his breath.

"Oh, no, no. It's not that." Katara says. "It's just that...when we were kissing...it...it almost felt like...I was feeling...sparks."

"Sparks? ...What do you mean?" Aang says.

"You never kissed a girl? ...Or even fallen in love with one?" Katara asks. Aang doesn't say anything, feeling a little nervous to tell Katara about his feelings for her. "Well...some people say that, when you kiss the person you love, or who's...the one for you, you...feel sparks when you kiss. It's like...it was so good and romantic."

"Oh...now that you mention it...I did feel something strange when we kissed." Aang says.

Katara feels surprised to hear that. "You did?" Aang nods. "Huh...maybe we were feeling sparks...because we were in the cave of the two lovers."

"You think?" Aang asks.

"Maybe." Katara and Aang pauses for a moment. Katara looks down at Aangs hand and slowly grabs it. Aang looks down at his hand then at Katara, who is now looking at him. "You do...want to make sure?"

Aang widens his eyes a little and blushes, he knows what's gonna happen. Aang slowly nods. Aang and Katara turn their bodies to face each other. They face each other, looking into each others eyes. They lean in, closer and closer, close their eyes and then make the kiss on the lips. They kiss for a long time. During the kiss, Aang warps his arms around Kataras waist and Kataras arms around Aangs neck. The kiss feels like it's been going on for hours, but it's really been five minutes. They end the kiss and looked at each other.

"Did you...feel it?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Yeah...you?"

"Uh-huh." Katara answers. "Do you think...we're...the one?"

Aang pauses, but then gives a little smile. "I...guess we are." Katara looks shocked but then smiles. They lean in until their foreheads touched. "I love you."

"I love you." Aang and Katara kisses each other on the lips again.

Meanwhile, Sokka walks back to camp. Sokka is all soaked, grumbling, while dragging his fishing pole. "Man...I can't believe I didn't catch anything! ...I had caught a big one, drags me over the river...This just stinks."

Sokka widens his eyes in surprise and opens his mouth wide open as he sees Katara and Aang kissing by the campfire. Sokka screams in fear. Katara and Aang widens their eyes open as they hear Sokka. they quickly disband the kiss and looks at Sokka.

"Nothing's happening!" Katara and Aang both said in fear.

Sokka just keep scream but then it quickly dies down. "Oh forget it. You two make out you want. I'm too tired to argue. I'm going to-" Sokka falls back and instantly collapses to the ground. All ready, Sokka was deeply asleep, snoring.

Aang and Katara just looks at Sokka confusingly, then at each other. "What...was that about?" Aang asks.

"Eh, that's just Sokka." Katara says.

"Ok...so...are we officially...you know, a couple?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles and holds Aangs hands. "I guess we are. I guess the cave of the two lovers reveals your true love."

Aang laughs a little. "I guess that's true."

Aang and Katara sits close together, watching the campfire, Aang laying his head on Kataras shoulder, Katara wrapping her arm around Aang. It was then that they started yawning.

"You tired?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep." Aang says.

Aang and Katara grabs Sokka and drags him to the tent. They both help Sokka into his sleeping bag. Katara gets into her sleeping bag, but then looks at Aang. Aang was just about to lay down on the floor, then Katara calls him.

"Aang?" Aang turns to face Katara. "Do you...wanna lay with me?"

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Lay with you?"

"What? ...Is it too soon?" Katara asks.

"I...I don't think so. I guess if you want..." Aang crawls towards Katara and joins her in the sleeping bag. Katara looks at Katara and smiles. "This does feel nice and...warm."

Katara giggles a little. "I was thinking the samething. Good night, Aang."

"Good night, Katara."

Aang and Katara gives each other a small kiss on the lips, then goes to sleep.


	128. Fever IV

A/N: What's it like to be sick but you want to hide it from someone you love? I wonder if that's how Aang feels...oh wait. He does! This happens sometime after the gangs second trip to Omashu, Aang gets sick, probably from that sewer traveling and those Pentapi...Actually I don't remember if he had the "Pentapi Pox". Anyways, Aang is sick,but he doesn't want Katara to find out.

Rating: K+

The gang set camp for the night. In morning, Katara is by the campfire, working on the food. Katara looks at Aang and SOkka, who's soundly asleep. "Aang, Sokka. Wake up, breakfast is ready."

Sokka instantly sits up wide awake. "Food?" Sokka quickly rushes to the campfire. Katara looks at Aang, who is still asleep.

Katara walks up to Aang and shakes his shoulder. "Aang? Wake up." Aang moans and opens his eyes. Aang looks at Katara. "Breakfast is ready."

"Really?" Aang sits up and rubs the sleep in his eyes. "It's morning all ready?"

Katara nods, then looks at Aang with concern. "You okay? It's not like you to sleep in this late."

"I'm fine...probably just over tired from being up all night in Omashu." Aang says.

"Oh. Okay then." Katara walks back to the campfire. Aang slightly coughs, but then starts to worry.

He's sleeping in late, coughing, and now he's starting to feel awful. "Oh no. I'm probably sick..." Aang looks at Katara, she's just sitting by the fire with her bother. "I can't let Katara find out."

Aang walks towards the campfire, and starts to eat. Of course, it wasn't easy for him to chew-down, since his stomach is upset. Sokka and Katara finsihes their breakfast, but Aang hasn't finished his, he's just looking down at his food, feeling sick at the sight of it.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Aang looks to see Katara is sitting in front of him. "You don't like it? I-I thought you enjoyed my cooking."

"No...it's delicious as always." Aang lies. Normally, he would enjoy Kataras cooking, but he's just too sick to enjoy it. It's against his stomach. "It's just...I'm all ready full."

"Oh...okay then." Katara says, taking Aangs plate.

Sokka walks up. "We should get moving, even if we're gonna have to find Aang an earthbending teacher. I'd suggest we walk."

Katara agrees. Aang doesn't say anything, but he just goes with it. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Appa starts walking. In about half an hour, Aang starts to get a little weak. All ready, he starts to look dizzy. Katara is curious about Aang, to her, his behavior has been strange lately. Katara turns around then notices Aang and unconscious.

"Aang!" Katara rushes towards Aang. She kneels down beside him and helps him sit up. Aang moans and looks at Katara. "Are you okay?"

"I think so...what happened?" Aang says.

"You passed out...Are you feeling all right? You look...a little pale." Katara asks.

"Hmm...I am a little thirsty." Aang says.

"Oh, uh." Katara grabs her water pouch and hands it to Aang. "Here."

Aang takes a drink from the water pouch, but he ends up drinking from the whole thing. "I'm still thirsty."

"Ok um..." Katara looks around, thinking. "There's a stream nearby." Katara helps Aang stands here. "I'll take you there. Sokka, you and Appa stay."

Katara helps Aang towards the stream. It takes about ten minutes for them to make it to the stream. Aang sits right in front of the stream, trying to drink the water from his palms. Katara fills up her water pouch. When she's done, she looks at Aang with concern. Katara walks up to Aang and sits next to him.

"Aang, look at me." Aang slowly looks at Katara. Kataraplaces a hand on his lap. "Are you sure you're all right? You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm all right, Katara...I'm fin...fin." Aang starts to look a little sick.

Katara notices how flushed he's starting to look. "Aang? ...What's wrong? ...Are you-"

Katara gets cut off as Aang barfs all over Katara. Katara reacts disgustingly as Aang vomits all over her. Aang finally stops then widens his eyes looking at Katara.

"Oh no...Katara...I'm so sorry." Aang says.

Katara bends all the vomit off of her, then looks at Aang. "Aang, tell me...are you sick?" Aang just shook his head. Katara sighs then puts a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up. You are sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm just-" Aang gets cut off by vomiting again, this time, it's just on Kataras lap. Katara reacts disgustingly, but only a little. Aangs barfing ends sooner then the last. "You're right...I am sick."

Katara beens the vomit off of her then puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I...I'm sorry, Katara. I...I didn't want you to worry." Aang says.

"Don't be silly, Aang. You're my friend. You can tell me anything." Katara says. Aang looks at Katara then smiles. Suddenly, he starts to look dizzy. Aang falls forward then Katara catches him. "Ok...I think we should camp for today."

Katara helps Aang stand up then walks him away from the stream. "What am I suppose to do? ...I've never been sick before." Aang says.

"Well, just trying to hide it and act normal is only gonna make it worse." Katara says. Katara stops by a rock. She helps Aang lay down on the soft dirt, laying his head against the rock. "What you should do is lay down, and get some rest. Drink tea and have some soup to feel better."

Aang looks at Katara sickly. "Okay."

"All right. You just rest now, I'm gonna go get Sokka." Katara stands up and walks away.

Aang just watches Katara walking off, he's just surprised that she's taking care of him, even after he's been trying to hide his sickness from her...and vomiting all over her. In about ten minutes, Katara returns with Sokka and Appa.

"I can't believe Aang got sick!" Sokka says.

Katara just slaps Sokka in the back of the head. "Will you quit complaining." Katara says. Katara grabs a blanket and a pillow from Appas saddle. Katara walks up to Aang, she lays the pillow under Aangs head. "Here, let's get you comfortable."

Aang lays his head on the pillow. "Thank you." Aang says. Katara smiles as she lays the blanket all over Aangs body. "I'm...sorry for lying to you...and then barfing all over you."

Katara looks at Aang then gently stroke his cheek. "It's all right, Aang. I don't really care about that, I only care about you." Aang smiles a little, then starts coughing. "Ok, just take it easy...how are you feeling?"

"I feel...horrible." Aang says.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks, holding on to Aangs hand.

"My...My head hurts, my throat is sore...my stomach hurts a lot...I feel so weak." Aang whispers.

"Shhh...You probably have a fever." Katara takes out a piece of cloth. She bends the water from the pouch onto the cloth. Katara gently pats Aangs face with the cloth, then lays it on his forehead. "This should bring your fever down." Aang gives a tiny nod. "Ok, I'm gonna make you some soup. You just get some rest."

Katara gets on her feet and walks off. "Ok." Aang murmurs.

Katara starts up a fire, then starts to work on the soup. Aang just watches Kataras ever movie, he loves it when she takes care of him. He begins to wonder why it is that he tried to keep it from Katara finding out he was sick. In a few minutes, Katara walks back to Aang with a bowl of soup. She kneels down and hands the bowl to Aang.

"Your soup's ready." Katara whispers.

Aang nods and takes the soup. "Thanks."

Aang slowly eats some of the soup. Katara stays by Aangs side, with a hand on his head, watching him eat the soup. About half way through, Katara gets up and walks off. By the time Aang finishes the soup, Katara returns with a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." Katara says.

Aang nods and accepts the tea. Aang gives it a gentle blow then takes a sip. "Hmm...it's delicious."

Katara smiles. "My mother use to make this for me and Sokka. She said it always helps fight the strongest sickness, but it makes you pretty sleepy."

Aang looks at Katara. "You mother...sounds like she's a wonderful person...I wish I could meet her."

"I do too." Katara says. "I'm sure you two would get along very well."

Aang finishes his tea then sets the cup aside. Aang gives a loud yawn then gets comfortable. "I think the tea's working...I'm feeling...pretty tired."

"Okay, you just get some sleep, Aang. You'll pretty feel better tomorrow." Katara whispers.

Aang grabs hold of Kataras hand. "Can you stay?"

Katara nods. "Of course."

Katara tucks Aang in under the blanket. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang. "Thank you...for taking care of me."

Katara smiles. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for." Aang gives a little nod. "All right, go to sleep, Aang. Good night."

Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the forehead. Aang blushes a little from the kiss, then closes his eyes. "Good night."


	129. True love II

A/N: A request from a Jokermask18. What would have happened if things were...different at the Ember Island Players? I always knew that Katara had feelings for Aang, of course, I can never tell when it started. I think it was somewhere between Kyoshi Island to the Fortuneteller...or, maybe it started when Aang and Katara were in that old fire nation ship in the South Pole. Ugh! So annoying you can't even tell when a girls crush begins!

Where was I? Oh yeah. In this story, I figured that since Katara all ready had feelings for Aang, and Aang all ready confessed his love for her, why not have Katara done the same. To be honest, back in that island, I think Katara did want to confess her love to Aang, but she's too afraid to tell him. Was she really confused, I wonder...

Rating: K+

It was the last intermission for the next act. Katara was looking for Aang. She looked around the whole theatre but couldn't find him. Katara meets up with everyone else by the booth.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asks.

"He left to go get me Fire Gummies, like, 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting." Sokka said.

Katara rolls her eyes. "I'm going to check outside." Katara walks out onto the balcony they hung out on during the first intermission. Katara sees Aang looking out at the ocean as the moon reflected on the water. Katara approaches behind him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I hate this play!" Aang angrily yells, tossing his hat to the ground.

Katara seems worried for Aang, he seems pretty upset. She walks over to him. "I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting." Katara says in a calming tone.

"Overreacting!? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now." Aang mentions. Katara sighs and looked out at the ocean. A moment of silence happens in between them as they watch the full moon. Aang broke the silence. "Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" he asked turning towards Katara.

"In where? What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me," Aang explains. "Hearing that really hurt my feelings."

Katara looks at Aang a little worried. "What do you mean it hurt your feelings?"

Aang looks at Katara with sad eyes. "It's just that...I have feelings for you, Katara...ever since you found me in that iceberg. But then things happened. Like when we kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but were not." Katara doesn't say anything, she doesn't really know what to say. "It's true isn't it? ...That you don't love me."

"I didn't say that. An actor said that." Katara says

"But it's true, isn't it? Isn't that way you don't love me the way I do?" Aang says, with tears filling in his eyes.

Katara can feel a knife stabbing in her chest, she never knew Aang felt this way about her.

"Oh, Aang." Katara puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "It's not true. I don't love Zuko. Just a few days ago, I hated him, even after he saved my life when those rocks from the Western Air Temple were falling on me."

"Ok...but, you still don't love me do you?" Aang asks.

"No, Of course I love you. What gave you that idea?" Katara asks.

"Yeah, like a brother." Aang mentions. "Ever since we went on a journey together, I've been trying to get the nerve to tell you how I feel, but everytime I do, you never noticed. Like when I weaved you that necklace after you lost your mothers. You just said I was a sweet little guy, just like momo. It's also that, I've seen you had crushes on other boys. Haru, Jet, Zuko...I'm nothing like them. I'm not tall, dark or handsome...I'm just...a kid."

Aang just rest his arms on the fence and rests his chin on his arms.

"Aang, you have it all wrong." Aang looks at Katara. "You're not just a kid, you're special, not cause you're the avatar. You're so sweet, kind, gentle, very loving...I've always have feelings for you."

Aang looks at Katara. "Really? When?"

"Well. To be honest, I'm not sure...At first, I thought I only liked you like a friend, or a brother...well, a different kind of a brother, not like Sokka. But..." Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "After you got shot, I was sad...even more then I was when my mother was taken away. After i brought you back...I was happy, so happy that...I felt like it was the first time I ever smiled. That's when I realized...I love you, that I couldn't live without you."

Aang just sighs and looks back at the ocean. "You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"No I'm not, Aang. I really do mean it." Aang doesn't say anything at Katara. Katara takes a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry about what that play did to you hurt your feelings. You should know what I said in that play about you and Zuko aren't true. The play is hurtful, I mean...the person who's playing you is a girl."

"Yeah, that's true." Aang turns to face Katara. "If you had feelings for me, why didn't you tell me? Even after I died?"

"I wasn't sure how to say it." Katara says. "I mean...You are the avatar but...me? I'm just a peasant waterbender from the South Pole." Katara turns and walks away from Aang. "I sometimes think...who am I to think I should be together with the avatar? He deserves someone better then me."

Aang can feel sad for Katara. "But, Katara. You're not a peasant, or just a waterbender. You're special." Aang turns around to face directly at Katara. "You're beautiful, nice, kind, caring...I wonder if I even deserve you."

Katara turns to look at Aang. "You...you really think I'm...beautiful?" Katara says, with a small smile and blush. Aang nods. "Thanks...what do you mean you wonder if you deserve me?"

"Ever since you found me. You've shown me so much kindness. You've cared for me, healed me, comfort me...You even brought me back after I was gone...I'm not even sure if I can really call myself a friend after what you've done for me."

Katara walks up to Aang and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Aang, don't worry about that. You do deserve me...I've shown you so much kindness cause I love you."

Aang smiles. "Thank you...you know you do deserve me right? ...Even if you don't, why wouldn't you? After you've done so much."

Katara smiles. "Of course I know that."

Aang and Katara stares into each others eyes, smiling. They lean in each others faces until they close their eyes and their lips meet. While kissing, Aang and Katara are wrapping each others arms with each other.

In the play, Sokka and everyone else are watching the play, they are currently at the day of the invasion. Sokka looks at the door, waiting for Katara, then gets upset. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, I can't feel their vibrations on this wooden floor!" Toph says.

"Well, why is it we're putting ourselves through this play while they're going out or something?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know, why don't we go see?" Suki says, standing up.

Sokka and the gang leaves the play. They, except for Toph, looks around for Aang and Katara. Suki starts with the balcony, but just as soon as she goes outside, she quickly, but quietly, back inside. Suki waves to everyone else, then gathers around Suki, Sokka had to grab Toph.

"Shhh. Don't interrupt them." Suki whispers.

Everyone but Toph sticks their heads through the certain. They all see Aang and Katara are kissing and hugging. Sokka was just about to yell, but just as soon as he gives a little gasp, Suki and Zuko cover his mouth with their hands. They all return into the other room, and Suki and Zuko remove their hands.

"I can't believe they're kissing!" Sokka says. "That gave me oogies...and Katara's my little sister!"

Suki just slaps Sokka. "Oh, Sokka. Just be happy for Katara. Aang is a sweet guy, she's lucky to be with him."

"I'm with Suki. I'm getting sick of them hiding their feelings. Feeling their heartbeats everytime they're together is driving me crazy!" Toph says.

"Not to mention Aang always asking for love advice and talking about Katara during his firebending lessons...well, that, and what he and Kuzon did when encountered a Dragon." Zuko mentioned.

Sokka sticks his head through the currents again and gets a good look at Aang and Katara. "Well...they do look pretty happy together." Sokka whispers. Sokka sticks his head out. "Should we get them?"

"Nah, let's leave them alone. They deserve this moment." Suki mentions. Everyone moves away from the balcony.

Aang and Katara just kisses each other for a long time, accepting the fate Ember Island has revealed for them.


	130. Day one: Crossroads of Destiny

A/N: I've been viewing Kataang stories that's for something known as "Kataang week" Not sure how that works, like, is it only on a certain week, like the third of March...not sure how that works, I'm not even sure if I'm marked as a Kataang. Anyhow, I figured of doing a Kataang weak, making a seven part story, one for each day of the week, heh heh heh.

Anyways, Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day one: The day when Aang and Katara face Azula. I figured that Aang would admit his love to Katara before they got...interrupted. Another thing: What would happen if Katara actually did use the Spirit Oasis water on Zuko? I always figured how that would be for Aang even since he needed it. Let's see how this all turns out.

Rating: T

Katara and Zuko are right now in the underground prison of Ba Sing Se. Katara is yelling at Zuko, angrily. "You don't know what this war has put me through!" Katara turns back around and sits down. "Me personally!" Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes as she places a hand on her necklace. "The fire nation took my mother away!"

Katara breaks down crying in her arms. Zuko turns to see Katara. "I'm sorry...That's something we have in common." Zuko admits.

Katara stops crying hearing that. She looks up then faces Zuko, with a little surprise in her face. "Wha...what do you mean?" Katara asks.

"The fire nation took my mother away too." Zuko says. "I was nine years old. The fire nation were after my mother. One night, she came to me, left...and never came back." Zuko looks back at Katara. "I haven't seen her sense. Everytime I ask the fire nation where she's at...they act like...she was never around."

A tear escapes from Zukos good eye. Katara feels bad for Zuko. "Oh...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It's just that...whenever I see anyone from the fire nation. It was always your face."

"My face..." Zuko turns back and puts his fingertips on his scar. "I see..."

Katara suddenly realizes what he meant. "No, I didn't mean that..."

"It's okay." Zuko says. "The scar is nothing more then my identity. The mark of the banished prince, forced to chase the avatar forever...Sometimes...I wonder what it's like without this scar. But...there's no way I can be cleansed from this scar."

Zuko closes his eyes. "Maybe you can." Zuko turns to face Katara. "I have healing capabilities."

Zuko just pauses for a moment. "It's a scar...it can't be healed."

Katara takes up. "Maybe it can." Katara takes out a small container necklace filled with the spirit oasis water. "This water is from the Spirit Oasis. It was incredible healing capabilities." Katara walks up to Zuko and gently places a hand on his scar. "It might just work..."

"What if...it doesn't?" Zuko asks.

"It might. We can try." Katara says.

Katara opens the container and bends the water out of it. Katara bends it on Zuko's scar and starts healing. the water glows brightly. After a moment, the water seeps through Zukos skin, the Scar is beginning to fade, until it was light red diretly on the eyelid.

Katara smiles. "It worked."

Zuko slowly feels his face, noticing he no longer feels the scar. Zuko smiles at Katara. "Thanks, waterbender."

"My name's Katara." Katara says.

"Right. Sorry, I never learned your name." Zuko says.

Just then, a large explosion happens on the earth wall. Katara and Zuko were surprised by it. The smoke starts to clear, revealing Aang and Iroh. Aang and Katara smiles seeing each other.

"Katara!" Aang shouts.

"Aang!" Katara shouts.

Katara and Aang runs towards each other, hugging.

"Uncle!" Zuko yells.

Iroh walks up to Zuko, but is surprised. "Zuko? What happened to your face?"

Aang looks over Kataras shoulder and notices Zukos face. "Where's the scar."

Katara disbands the hug. "I'll explain everything. Let's go." Katara says. Katara and Aang walks off.

Katara and Aang walks into a large room in the underground ruins. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Aang asks.

"I'm fine." Katara says. "About Zuko...we talked a little and...well, I think he's different. He wanted to be free from that scar on his face so...I used the spirit oasis water to heal it."

"Oh...I just hope this doesn't go wrong." Aang says. Katara and Aang walks for a moment, then Aang stops.

Katara turns around and notices something wrong. "What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"Nothing's wrong but...there's something I need to tell you." Aang says. Katara walks towards Aang, standing in front of him. "Well...I, I..." Aang starts rubbing his arm, then he turns around. "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous."

Katara puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Why are you nervous?" Katara asks. Aang doesn't say anything, just looking down. "Aang. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend. If you're afraid that I might tell someone or I'll get upset, I won't. Just tell me."

Aang sighs. "Ok." Aang turns around, then grabs Kataras hands. "It's just that...well...we've been together for a few months and...well, it's just that..." Aang slowly looks up into Kataras eyes. "I...I love you."

Katara is surprised to hear that. "Aang...I...I don't know what to say."

Aang starts to look a little sad. "You mean...you don't...love me?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's not that but...well, it's just that...I love you to but...I don't know how I love you." Katara says. "Like...I love you as a friend but...I sometimes feel like I really do love you more then as a friend. I just...don't know."

Aang looks down, closing his eyes. "I understand..."

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "It's nothing serious, I just need some time to think about it." Katara looks around the ruins. "But first, let's get out of here."

Katara and Aang walks off, but then an explosion happens over the walls. The smoke clears and reveals Azula. Aang and Katara readies themselves for battle. "I had a feeling you'd show up, avatar." Azula says, jumping down to Aang and Kataras ground level.

"Azula! It ends here!" Katara says.

"I agree...It does end here...for you!" Azula says.

Azula shoots some fireboats at Aang and Katara. Aang dodges and Katara ducks. Aang and Katara battles Azula together. They both bend the water together and blast it at Azula. One moment, Azula was cornered, then Zuko joins in. Zuko stands on a between line of Azula and Katara and Aang. He looks as his sister, then directly at Aang, thinking what to choose. after a moment, he made his choose, Zuko attacked Aang.

Katara was shocked to see this, but soon ended after Azula attacks her. The battle is fierce, Aang and Katara against Azula and Zuko. Katara waters the water all over her body, she and Azula stands motionless, waiting for an attack. Azula makes the first strike, but Katara blasts some water at Azula, then gets a grip on Azula by her arm and leg.

Katara lifts Azula up in the air, until Zuko blasts fire, cutting off Kataras grip on Azula. Katara steps back, as Zuko and Azula readies to attack, just then, an explosion happens and it reveals Aang charging in, with his outfit slightly burned and rugged. Azula leaves to fight Aang. Katara and Zuko fights each other, striking with water/fire whips.

"I thought you changed!" Katara says.

"I have." Zuko says.

Kataras anger raises. She rabidly strikes at Zuko, water to water, until Zuko collapses on the ground. Katara splashes Zuko against the wall. Katara quickly freezes the water, freezing Zuko against the wall. Katara walks up to Zuko, staring into his face.

"No you haven't. You are still the cold, heartless, evil fire prince." Katara says angrily. Tears started to escape from Kataras eyes. "You are even more terrible then the monsters that took my mother away!"

That made Zuko feel bad, just then, Katara turns around and walks off. Katara was about to join Aangs fight, but that was when the Di Lee showed up. Most of the Di lee surrounds Katara. Katara bends a lot of water around her, forming the Octopus technic.

Aang takes a look around, noticing the countless Di Lee. "There's too many of them."

Just then, the Gurus voice hits Aang. "The only way is to let her go."

Aang closes his eyes and looks down. "I'm sorry Katara."

Aang sits down an earthbends the crystals to shield him in place. Katara and the Di Lee watches the shield, then a glow happens brightly inside the shield, until a powerful beam blasts out of it. Aang starts raising, in the avatar state. Katara smiles, watches Aang master it.

Aang reaches into the air, but then Azula stands behind him, channeling Lightning. Katara soon realized what's gonna happen then reacts quickly. "Aang! Watch out!" Katara waterbends a hose pump directly at Azula, but it was too late. By the time Azula got splashed, the lightning was launched.

Aang gets hit by the lightning, directly at his back. Katara watches Aang, fearsome. "Nooooo!" Katara yells. Aang falls unconscious then begins falling. Katara bends all the water around her and creates a giant wave, and surfs on it. All of the Di Lee gets knocked down by the wave. The wave when Katara was under Aang, then she catches him in her arms.

Katara gets down on her knees, with Aang laying dead in her arms. Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek, looking at his lifeless face. "Aang? ..." Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. Aang struggles to open his eyes. Katara moves her hand under Aangs head, tilting it to help him face her. "Aang. Speak to me. Are you okay?"

"K-k-k...Ka...tar..ra?" Aang says, he starts the breath roughly, struggling from the extreme pain. "Ka...t-t-tar...tara?"

"That's right. It's me...It's Katara, Aang." Katara says, with a small smile.

Aang yelps painful, whimpering roughly. "Katar...ra...i-i-it hurts...It hurts...so...much...It..."

"Shhh, shhhh." Katara gently strokes Aangs head. "Don't talk, Aang. You need to save your energy." Katara holds Aang closer to her body, hugging him tightly. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be just fine."

"P-p-p...please...don't let...go..." Aang murmurs. "I-i-i'm...scared."

Katara slowly, gently rocks Aang back and forth. "Shhh. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let go...Don't be scared, Aang. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere...Just keep breathing, it's going to be okay."

While Katara comforts Aang, Zuko is watching this whole thing, shocked, like someone he loved is in great pain. Suddenly, he visioned Katara as his mother and Aang as his younger self. After a moment, he shakes his head and kneels down, confused. Just then, Azula starts getting up, panting heavy and angrily.

Azula gets on her feet and makes her stance. "You little peasant!" Katara turns her head and widens her eyes to see Azula. Katara stands up, not letting Aang go, and steps back as Azula walks up to her. "When I'm done with your boyfriend, I'll finish you next!"

Katara backs up until she hits the wall. Azula was about to channel lightning, but then fire strikes at her. Azula falls on her knees then turns around, to see that the source of that attack is her own brother.

"Zuko? ...What are you doing?" Azula asks.

"Making my choice!" Zuko says. Azula growls, charging at Zuko. Zuko dodges and firebends at Azula from behind. Zuko turns to Katara. "You and the avatar, get out of here! I'll hold her off."

Katara angrily glares at Zuko. "Why should I trust you this time!?" Katara snaps.

"Just do it!" Zuko yells, looking back at Azula fighting.

Katara hesitates, but decides she has no choice. She's alone, carrying Aang, who is gravely wounded. Katara looks down at Aang, who's laying in her arms. "Aang?" Aang struggles to look up and face Katara. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you someplace safe, then I'll try to heal you. Just hang on."

"O-o...okay." Aang murmurs.

Katara smiles a little then starts running. Katara was almost at the exit she and Aang took to enter this room, then the Di Lee raises giant crystals, cutting off the exit. Katara turns around to see the Di Lee is lined in front of Katara. Katara runs a different way, trying to figure out how to escape. Just then, Katara runs into a corner.

Katara turns around to see the Di Lee having her cornered. Zuko and Azula fights each other, Zuko dodges Azulas attack, until he bumps into the Di Lee. The Di Lee grabs Zuko and throws him into the corner with Katara. Azula walks in and stares at the three of them.

"Well, well. The avatar, the peasant and the traitor." Azula crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Should one of you wants to die first?" Zuko and Katara angrily stares at Azula, saying nothing. "Well then...I'll wipe you all out." Azula starts to channel lightning, but, just as soon as she was about to fire, the corner wall was earth bend to spin around.

Katara, Aang and Zuko appear in a small room with Sokka and Toph. Toph quickly stomps and earthbends the ground underneath her to raise. As they go up, Sokka widens his eyes realizing Zuko. "Hey, You're Zuko!"

Katara walks up to Sokka and turns to face Zuko. "Look, I know I've done terrible things, but I've changed." Zuko says.

Katara glares at Sokka. "Don't listen to him, he's a monster."

Sokka looks at Katara then notices Aang in her arms. "Aang! ...What happened."

Katara looks down at Aang with a sad look. "Azula shot him with lightning. He's struggling to stay alive."

Sokka puts a hand on Aangs head. "Let's take him somewhere safe." Sokka thinks for a moment. "We'll head to Chameleon Bay. Our dad is there, he could help."

Katara nods. "Let's hope Aang will be save there."

The ground raises to the outside, right in front of Appa. "Quick, let's get out of here!"

Everyone but Katara hops on Appa. Katara walks up on Appas tail. Zuko stands in front of everyone, looking up at Appas head. "Please, take me with you." Sokka just glares at Zuko. "Listen, you can take me in as a prisoner, I don't care. Just let me come."

Sokka sighs depressingly. "Fine. Get on."

Zuko climbs up on Appa. Appa flies and takes off.

Katara lays Aang down on Appas back. Aang coughs roughly, breathing heavily for oxygen. Katara puts her hands on Aangs cheeks, trying to get him to focus on her. "Aang? Aang...look at me. Look..."

Aang opens his eyes and looks at Katara. "Kata...tara...It hurts...i-i-it...hurts."

Katara uses her left hand to gently stroke Aangs cheek. "Shhh. Shhhh...It's okay. Don't worry, I'm gonna heal it. We're save, just hang on."

Katara turns Aang on his side, noticing the black mark on Aangs back. Katara bends the water from her pouch. Katara bends it on Aangs back, beginning to heal. Aang gives a painful yelp from feeling the water. Just as Katara begins the healing, her arms are strangling. Katara grunts trying to fight, but then the water collapses onto Appas fur, like her bending was taken away. Katara tries to heal Aangs back again, but the samething happens.

Katara rolls Aang on his back, making him face her. "W-w-w...what's happ...ening?" Aang says.

"I don't know Aang. There's some powerful force that's preventing me from healing." Katara says.

"I-I-I-I...Can't be...healed?" Aang asks, nervously.

"I'm afraid so." Katara says. "...I think the Spirit Oasis water can cut through the force, but I don't have it anymore. I'm sorry." Aang whimpers a little, then a tear escapes form his eyes. Katara wipes that tear away with her thumb. "Shhh...Please don't cry, Aang. Don't cry. We're just gonna give it some time. I'm sure the pain will calm down enough for me to heal it."

"I...I-I-I...I can't wait...I can't...I-I can't...make it." Aang says.

"Don't talk like that, Aang. You're going to be just fine." Katara slowly leans in and gives Aang a small kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be okay." Katara places a hand on Aangs head and gently strokes him. "I'm right here, Aang. I'm not going to leave your side. If you need anything, just ask."

Aang gives a very weak nod. "Please...hold me...please...I'm...I'm scared."

Katara gives a small nod. She reaches for Aang and holds him in her arms. Katara hugs Aang, holding him close to her body, gently stroking him. Katara gently rocks back and forth. "Shhh...it's going to be okay, Aang. You don't have to be scared." Aang starts to cry, too weak to sob or weep. "Don't cry...please...don't cry, Aang. You're going to be just fine."

"I'm...scared, Katara...it hurts...hurts so much...It's...unbearable."

"I know, I know Aang. It's all right. I'm gonna help you get through this. Everything's going to be all right, I promise. Don't worry." Katara whispers. Aang just whimpers painfully. "...Just try to get some rest, it's going to be a long night."

"O...kay." Aang barely whispers.

Aang closes his eyes, but he struggles to get sleep, with the unbearable pain. Katara does everything she can to help him.


	131. Day two: Chameleon Bay

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day two, when the gang arrived at Chalemeon Bay. Sokka tries to catch up with his people...again, meanwhile, Katara watches over Aang, who is in great pain and cannot be healed. This also has a dramatic event for Katara and Zuko.

Rating: K+

On the next day, the warrior tribe warriors get ready for combat. Just before they were about to take off on their boats, Hakoda hears a low growl. He looks into the skies and founds Appa. Appa lands by the bay and the warriors gathers around.

"Hey, Sokka! Great to see you again." Bato says.

Sokka hops off of Appas head. "Yeah. It's good to see you again, Bato. But this isn't a good time for a reunion."

"What happened?" Hakoda asks.

Toph hops down witht he Earth King and Basco. "Ba Sing Se has fallen." Toph says. "And what's worse: One of us is gravely injured."

"Gravely injured? Is Katara ok?" Hakoda asks.

"Katara's fine, Aang's the one who's injured." Sokka says. "You should go see her, she might want some help."

Hakoda nods then walks around Appa. Zuko hops down, all of the warriors are surprised to see him. "Wait, aren't you the banished prince?" One of the warriors asked.

"That can't be him. He's wearing an earth kingdom uniform, he also doesn't have the scar." Bato whispers.

"Actually, this really is him." Sokka says. Sokka looks at Zuko. "What happened to your scar anyways?"

Zuko looks down. "I'll tell you everything, but you must promise to listen to the whole story. It was a terrible mistake I've made."

Hakoda walks up on Appas tail to his back, he sees Katara kneeled down. "Katara?" Katara turns around to see her dad. They both smiled. "Wow. You're grown so much."

Katara hugs her dad. "It's good to see you again, dad. I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you and Sokka too." Hakoda says. They disband the hug. "I heard your friend is injured. What happened?"

Katara looks down at Aang, who's dead asleep. Hakoda looks down and notices Aang. "It was Azula, the fire nation princess. She got him with lightning. He's hurt pretty bad."

"Can't you heal him?" Hakoda asks.

"I tried, there's a powerful force that's preventing my healing." Katara kneels down and gently strokes Aangs head. "I had Spirit Oasis water that might work, but I stupidly used it up to fix Zuko's scar."

"Who's Zuko?" Hakoda asks.

"The banished prince." Katara asks. "I trusted him, and he betrayed us!" Katara can feel her rage building inside, but she calms down. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset. We need to take Aang somewhere safe where he can rest and recover."

"We can take him to my test. There's a wide open space for him to rest in." Hakoda says. Katara nods in agreement.

Hakoda carries Aang in his arms then he and Katara walks off of Appa. When they walk off, Aang moans and starts waking up. Aang looks up, only to see it's not Katara. "Ka...Katara?" Aang moans and rolls his eyes around, looking for Katara. "K-k-k...kata...ra?"

Katara grabs Aangs hand. "Aang?" Aang slowly turns his head, looking at Katara. Katara is smiling at him. "It's okay, I'm right here."

Aang smiles a little bit. "Wh...where are...we...wh...what's...going on?" Aang asks.

"We're at Chameleon Bay with the other water tribe warriors. Don't worry, we're save here." Aang gives a tiny nod. "...This is my father, Chief Hakoda."

Aang looks up at Hakoda. "Sokka use to tell me about you, young avatar." Hakoda says.

"Nice...to meet you...chief Hakoda." Aang looks back at Katara.

Katara moves her hand to Aangs face and gently stroke his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Aang frowns a little. "The pain...is spreading...i-i-it...hurts...so...much."

"Shhh...it's okay, Aang. That's probably normal." Katara says. "Some injures show greater pain overtime, but it'll go away."

"But...I...I can't...be healed." Aang says.

"I know, maybe not now, but it's like I said, I'm gonna help you get through this. You're going to be just fine." Katara smiles, then Aang smiles back. Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I-I-I...love...you too...Katara." Aang murmurs.

Katara nods, then she looks at her dad. "Come on, let's get him into the tent."

Katara walks off, then stops from hearing Aang. "K-kat..tara...wait." Katara turns around. Aang struggles to hold his hand out. "Hold...my hand...please?"

Katara nods. "Sure." Katara walks back to her dad and holds Aangs hand. Katara gently strokes his hand with her thumb, smiling at him. Katara and Hakoda walks together to the tent. Inside, Hakoda carefully lays Aang on the mat. Katara kneels beside Aang, placing a hand on Aangs head. "You hungry? ...Thirsty?"

Aang thinks for a moment. "Well...I...I am...a little...hungry."

Katara nods, then faces her father. "Can you make him something? He's a vegetarian so you know."

Hakoda nods. "I'll see what we have."

Hakoda walks out of his tent. "Can I also get a bowl of water?" Hakoda waves back at Katara, then exits the tent. Katara takes out her water porch. "Here, you need to drink."

Katara holds on to the porch as Aang drinks the water thirstily. After drinking, Katara sets the porch aside, then takes out a piece of cloth. "Katara...?" Katara looks at Aang. "Am...am I...I-I-I going...to be...okay?"

Katara sighs deeply. "Of course you well." Katara pours the rest of the water from her porch on to the cloth. "You're going to be all right." Katara places the cloth on Aangs forehead. "Don't forget, I'm here. I'm going to help you."

"I know but...I'm...I'm scared...Katara." Aang says. "I...I-I...I don't...want to lose you."

"You don't lose me, Aang. I'm not going anywhere." Katara says.

"But...I'm...I'm still scared." Aang says, with a tear escaping from his eyes.

Katara feels her heart sunken. "Oh...Aang...Here." Katara takes off her necklace, then she holds it next to Aang. "You should have this."

Aang looks at Kataras hand, widing his eyes open as he sees her necklace. "But...I can't...it's your...your mothers necklace."

"I know it is, but it's mine as well. I figured this would help you feel close to me, just like I feel close to my mother." Katara says with a smile. "You need this more then I do, it's all right." Katara carefully lays the necklace on Aangs neck, then attach it around. Katara smiles. "Is that better?"

"Hmm...I guess..." Aang says.

"Good." Katara leans in and gives Aang a smaal kiss on the forehead. "I love you." Aang smiles at Katara, but slightly. Hakoda walks in with a bowl of water.

"Bato will have the food ready soon." Hakoda says.

Katara takes the bowl of water. "Thanks." Katara places the bowl of water in front of her, she helps Aang sit up, and removes his shirt. Katara lays Aang on his side, making him face away from her.

"Wh-what...are you doing?" Aang asks.

"I'm gonna see if I can help ease the pain." Katara says. Katara bends the water from the bowl onto Aangs back. Aang yelps painfully from the touch, then Katara freezes the water on his back. Aang breaths sharply, then starts shivering from the cold touch. Katara places a hand on Aangs check. "Did that help?"

Aang slowly turns his head to face Katara. "I-I-It...hurts!"

"Shhh...calm down. I'm sure it'll pass. Just give it a moment." Katara says, placing a cover over his body. Katara places a hand on Aangs head, hoping he'll calm down. After a minute, he doesn't relax. Katara holds Aang in her holds, hugging him close to her body. Katara holds Aangs hand and gently rocks him back and forth. "It's okay, Aang. I'm right here. Calm down...just relax...Shhh."

Aang whimpers as tears starts to escape from his eyes. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Another minute later, Aang starts to calm down, closing his eyes and laying his head on Kataras chest. "There you go. There you go. It's all right." Katara whispers. Katara gives Aang another kiss on the cheek. Aang smiles and moans a little.

"He must really love you." Hakoda says.

"I know he does...He really enjoys my comfort." Katara says. Katara lays Aang back down on the mat, looking directly into his eyes. "You going to be okay now?"

"I-I...Think so." Aang murmurs.

Katara smiles. "Good."

Later at night, everyone goes to their tents to get some sleep, all except for Katara and Zuko, who Katara is looking after Aang and Zuko who is feeling horrible about what happened in Ba Sing Se. Zuko walks up to Hakodas tent, but stops right in front of it. Zuko takes a deep breath then walks inside. He sees Katara is sitting right next to Aang, facing away from the exit.

Zuko talks a step forward then freezes hearing Kataras angry voice. "Go away!" Katara snaps.

"H-how did you know it's me?" Zuko asks.

"I had a feeling." Katara says. Zuko just stands there, watching Katara. Katara turns her head, barely looking at Zuko. "I said go away!"

Zuko takes a few steps forward. "Listen to me, waterbender."

Katara cuts Zuko of. "My name! Is! Katara!"

"Right, Katara...Listen, I'm sorry." Katara looks back down at Aang, closing her eyes as her rage builds. "I made a horrible mistake back in Ba Sing Se. I was an idiot...I'm sorry for everything, Katara. Look, whatever you describe me as, it's true." Zuko gets down on his knees. "I'll show you how sorry I am. I'll do anything, take any punishment, please...forgive me."

Katara clinches her fists in anger. She quickly gets up and bends all the water in the bowl beside her. Katara splashes Zuko hard, blasting him out of the tent. Katara walks out, angrily bends the water out from some containers. She bends the water all around Zuko, then turns them into ice shards. The shards points at Zuko, then Katara launches them at him. Zuko cowers, preparing for the shards to impale through his body, but instead, the shards impales to the ground, by his outline, with about five ice shards floating above his chest.

Katara lifts those five shards farther from Zuko and throws them aside. Katara walks up to Zuko, standing beside him. Katara kneels down, grabs a grip on Zuko and forces him to face her.

"Let's get one thing straight...I'll never forgive you!" Katara angrily says. "What you did back there was cold, heartless, cruel...I trusted you, I helped you, I even actually felt sorry for you...I thought you were different then the other firebenders, I even healed your scar...but I was wrong. You are nothing more then a monster...You said that you changed, but you haven't. You're still the cruel, evil firebender I met in the South Pole...no...that took my mother away!" Hearing this is having Zuko feel guilty. "I don't care what you do. You can do favors, torture yourself, accept everything I said about you all you want...I will never, ever forgive you!"

Katara faces away from Zuko, closing her eyes with tears escaping, but then faces back to Zuko. "Let me tell you something right now...If I ever see you anywhere near Aang...in the same room with him...or even looking at him...I will make sure you suffer the sameway he did, only. A lot. Worse." Katara loosens her grip on Zuko, then she bends the ice shards back into water. Zuko seats up, looking at Katara. "Now...get out of my sight!"

Zuko closes his eyes and gives a single, slow nod. He stands up and walks away. Katara does the same. Zuko stops then turns around to see Katara. "Just so you know." Katara stops to listen, not even caring. "...If I could give you back that spirit oasis water, or go back in time to prevent my betrayal...I would do it...not even asking for forgiveness." Katara looks down, closing her eyes in frustration. "I'm...so sorry...Katara."

Zuko looks forwards then continues walking off. A minute later, Katara then continues walking until she's back in her fathers tent. Zuko keeps walking until he stands in front of Appa. He lookks up at Appa, who is growling soft looking at Zuko.

"What am I gonna do? ...It's all my fault and I can't make it up." Zuko says. "...What should I do?"

Appa just licks at Zuko then lays his head down. Zuko looks down, sighs in depression.

Katara walks up to Aang, sits behind his head. Katara places a hand on his hand, gently stroking at him. Aang moans painful, turning his head, Katara is concern. Katara can see Aang is tightening his eyes.

"K-k-k...Katara!" Aang murmurs. "No...No, please don't!" Katara can see he's having a nightmare. "Don't leave me...please...it-it hurts! Katara!"

"Aang, Aang, wake up!" Katara says, with a gentle shake. Aang insteadly wakes up, gasping for air. Katara quickly, but carefully, holds Aang in her arms, trying to calm him down. "Aang, just relax, relax...Shhh, it's okay." Aangs breathing starts to steady, but then begins to cry. "It's okay, Aang. You were just dreaming. I'm right here."

"I-I-I...I'm sorry...Katara." Aang whispers.

"Shhh. Don't apologize. It's all right, it's okay." Aang whimpers as he buries his face in Kataras chest

After a moment, Katara lays Aang back down. She grabs the piece of cloth and gently pats Aangs face with it, wiping away his sweat. "What happened?" Katara asks in a quiet, calm tone.

"It-it's just that...You...I was...hurting and...you just left me...here...I needed you...the pain...was horrible...you just left." Aang says, with a tear escaping form his eyes.

"Shhh...Aang, it was just a dream. That's not going to happen." Katara says, wiping that tear away. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm staying by your side. You remember what happened back in Ba Sing Se after you got shot?" Aang shook his head a little. "I carried you in my arms, even when you were falling, I caught you. I carried you in my arms, and never let you go, not even when we were in trouble...I'll never let you go, Aang, don't worry about me leaving."

Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, Aang. And don't forget." Katara lays her fingers on her necklace around Aangs neck. "You have my necklace. Even if I'm gone, possibly far far away, I'm still by your side."

Aang smiles a little then nods. "Th-thank you...Katara."

Katara smiles at Aang. "You're welcome. Now...get some sleep, you'll need your rest." Aang closes his eyes. Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Aang."


	132. Day three: Fire Navy Ship

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day thre, After what Katara said sure hurt Zuko, he ran away with Appa. Oh the tragic! What's more: The warriors have to move on, so they decide to take over a fire nation ship and use it as their disguise. Katara is also needed for this, so she'll have to left Aang behind. How will that work for Aang?

Rating: K+

On the next day, Katara wakes up. She sees that she must have fallen asleep. Aangs head is laying on her lap, soundly asleep. Katara smiles, then gently strokes his cheek. Aang moans a little then turns to his side. Katara takes a look at Aangs back, noticing the ice has melted. She can see that his back isn't any better, the pain is spread by the looks of it, his back is completely red and swollen. The black mark has grown as well.

Katara gets up, while carefully laying Aangs head back on his pillow. Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang smiles a little bit, feeling better. Katara walks outside of the tent, only seeing that Sokka was, by the looks of it, running up to her. Sokka bumps into Katara and they fall down to the ground.

"Sokka?!" Katara says. Sokka stands up, then offers Katara his hand. Katara stands up, wiping off the dirt off her dress. "What is it?"

"It's Zuko, he's gone." Sokka says.

Katara widens her eyes in surprise to her that. "What? What do you mean gone?"

"Like, gone-gone. No longer with us." Sokka says. "He must have taken Appa, cause he's gone as well."

Katara turns to face away from Sokka. "I knew he couldn't be trusted." Katara faces back at Sokka. "He must have gone to the fire nation just to tell when where we are."

"Then we better get moving. We're having a meeting in a few hours anyways." Sokka says, walking off.

Katara just stands there, feeling upset. "I trusted him, he betrays me...Sokka and my father trusted him, steals Appa and leaves us." Katara turns around, facing the tent. "I should have left him back in Ba Sing Se to rot!"

Katara goes back into the tent. Hours later, Everyone gathers around by the campfire. "Ok, we're all here. Let's get down to business." Hakoda says. "With Zuko gone, possibly to the fire nation, we'll need to find a new campsite."

"I don't know, dad." Sokka says. "If we camp somewhere else, the fire nation will probably hunt us down."

"Any suggestions, then Sokka?" Hakoda says.

"Yeah, snoozles. It's not like we could just hide from the fire nation!" Toph says, laying back with her arms behind her head.

Sokka thinks. "Hmm...hide...That's it! Hide!" Sokka says. Everyone's confused at Sokka. "On the way here, Zuko mentioned that he and his uncle were hiding from the earth kingdom and the fire nation by going into hiding in Ba Sing Se. So. We'll just have to go into hiding in the fire nation."

"You sure that's a good idea, Sokka? Aang's all ready hurt, we can't risk him being in an enemy territory." Katara says.

"Then we'll hide him, in another room." Sokka says. "But it'll be different, Katara. What I'm suggesting is we'll find a single fire nation ship and use it as our cover. We'll hide from the fire nation in plain sight."

Everyone thinks about Sokkas idea for a moment. "Hmm...that's actually a good idea, Sokka." Hakoda says. "We'll head out tonight, find a fire nation ship and take it over."

"We'll need someone to stay here to keep an eye on Aang." Bato says.

Toph raises her hand. "I volunteer. There's no way I'm getting into a fight in the middle of the ocean. Not after what happen on the Serpents Pass." Toph blushes a little then looks away, thinking about kissing Suki thinking it was Sokka.

Hakoda looks at Katara. "Katara. We'll need you out there."

Katara looks at her dad. "No, there's no way I'm leaving Aang."

"I understand, Katara, but we'll need a waterbender out there, and you're the only one around here." Hakoda says.

"Well...that's true, but I still can't leave Aang behind." Katara looks at Toph. "Certainly not with Toph."

"What? You got a problem with me, sugar queen?" Toph says.

"Well, it's just that you can't take care of an injured person when you're blind." Katara says.

"True." Toph says, calmly.

"Don't worry, Katara, we'll have one of our warriors stay behind to look after Aang." Hakoda says.

Katara nods. Around twilight, Katara is in the tent with Aang. Katara is sitting beside him, holding his hand. Aang looking at Katara, all nervous.

"W-why...are you...leaving me?" Aang asks.

Katara slightly shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you, Aang. I'm just going on a mission." Katara says. "We need a safe place since our campsite is going to be revealed." Katara gently strokes Aangs hand. "We need to do what's best for you."

Aang weakly locks his fingers around Kataras hand. "But...I-I-I...I don't want...you to go..."

Katara hushes Aang tenderly. "...I know, I don't too, but I don't have any other choice." Katara says. "Don't worry, it won't take long. I'm just going out with my dad, capture a ship, and come right back. I'll be back before you know it."

"Ye...yeah but...I'm scared. I...I need you." Aang says.

"I know you do, Aang, but don't be scared. You're going to be fine. Toph and a warrior are going to be here to look after you. You're going to be all right." Aang whimpers a little, then relaxs a little. "Also, you still have my necklace, Aang. As long as you have it, I'm still with you, no matter how far apart we are." Aang nods a little, believing in Kataras words.

Hakoda walks in and looks at Katara. "Katara, we're leaving soon."

Katara looks back at his dad. "I know, I'll be out." Hakoda nods and leaves. Katara looks back at Aang. "Don't worry, Aang. I'm not going to abandon you."

"You'll...You'll be...careful?" Aang says.

Katara nods a little. "Of course I will. I'm gonna come right back, and then, I'll carry you in my arms, hold you close, give you kisses...do whatever you want to comfort you. Okay?" Aang gives a little nod and responds with a simple 'okay' Katara leans in and kisses Aang on the lips. "I love you."

Aang smiles. "I l-love...you too."

Katara gives Aang a gentle stroke. "I'll see you later." Katara stands up and leaves the tent. Katara looks at Toph and the warrior. "Take care of him."

Toph and the warrior nods, then Katara leaves. She gets on the boat with her dad and some of the warriors, then they take off. As they sail off, Katara just stands on the back of the boat, looking back at the bay. Hakoda walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Think about Aang?" Hakoda says.

Katara slightly nods. "How can I just leave him like that? ...He needs me, and now...I'm leaving him."

Hakoda wraps his arms around Katara, hugging her. "Oh, Katara. Don't worry, Aang's in good hands. We'll get this job done fast, then we'll hurry back. He'll be all right."

Katara lays her head on her fathers chest. "I just hope so."

At night time, the ships are still sailing. Hakoda is looking over seas with the telescope. Katara is seating down, looking directly down at the water, depressed. It's been about two hours and there's still no fire nation ship, she's leaving defenseless, injured little Aang all alone, without her to help him.

"Chief, Hakoda! A ship!" Bato shouts.

Hakoda moves the telescope around then spots a fire ship. "There's our target, let's get to work." Hakoda says.

The warriors and Katara put on their masks and dive into the water. They start climbing onto the ship. When they reach the top, they only stick their heads out, only to see the fire nation soldiers patrolling around. The warriors and Katara hop on the ship, arming themselves. The soldiers were surprised to see them.

"We're being ambushed!" The captain says. "Take them down!"

The soldiers take out their weapons/bend their fires and attacks. The warriors take out their weapons and attacks. Katara bends some water from the ocean and strikes at the soldiers coming at her. The battle was rough, but the fire nation is having the upper hand. Most of the warriors have fallening, but they're not giving up. Katara is still standing, fighting with the water with all of her might.

Katara knocks out all the soldiers at ehr, then she sees that her people are cornered. Katara focuses all of her energy, a giant wave of water appears behind her. The warriors are surprised to see it, the soldiers turned around and are shocked to see a large twenty foot water wave. "This. is for. AANG!" Katara unleashed the wave, the warriors cowers for protection, then the wave splashes through the ship, causing the soldiers to be washed off of the ship.

The warriors get back on their feet, looking down at the ocean, seeing the fire soldiers being cast away into sea. Katara collapses on her hands and knees, panting. Hakoda and Sokka walks over to her, helping Katara stand up. "You okay, Katara?" Sokka asks.

Katara stands back on her feet. "I'm...I'm fine." Katara says.

"All right, we've captured a ship. Now we should have back to the bay to pick up our supplies." Hakoda says.

"And Toph and Aang." Sokka adds.

The ship makes its way to Chameleon Bay. On the way, Katara goes from room to room, checking something out. An hour later, the ship makes it back to Chameleon Bay. Katara was the first one to leave the ship, she makes her way to her dads tent, where Toph and the warrior are standing outside guarding it.

Katara enters the tent, slightly smiles to see Aang is laying down, asleep. Katara takes a closer look, then notices the painful expression on his face. Katara removes the cover, then notices his back is showing more pain. Katara bends the water from her pouch, to Aangs back and freezes it. Aang starts grunting and shivering. Katara moves to Aangs front and places a hand on his cheek.

"Aang? Aang. Wake up." Aang slightly opens his eyes, his vision is blurry. "It's okay, Aang. It's me, Katara."

Aangs vision starts to clear then relaxs. "Ka-ka...katar...ra?" Katara smiles then nods. "You...y-you came...back."

Katara moves her hand to Aangs head and gently strokes him. "Of course I did. I told you I would." Katara leans in and kisses Aang on the cheek. "Come on, let's get you on the ship."

Katara wraps her arms around Aang, moves one of her arms behind his legs, then lifts him. Aang whimpers painfully from the lift. Katara walks Aang out of the tent, as the rest of the water tribe takes down everything and loads it all to the ship. In about half an hour, everyone was set and the ship set sails. Katara carries Aang into the hallway.

"Wh-where...are we going?" Aang asks.

"We're not sure where exactly, we're just using this ship as our disguise." Katara says.

"Ok...Where...a-are you...taking me?" Aang asks.

"To your room." Katara says. "I've been checking all the rooms, I think you should have the softest bed this ship has."

Katara opens a door and takes Aang into the room. Katara has Aang sit at first, then help him slowly lay down on the bed. At the touch, Aang grunts at first, then sighs in relief.

"It...really is...soft." Aang says.

Katara laughs a little. "Of course it is." Katara takes the cover and lays it all over Aangs body, up to his chin. "Now. Get some sleep, you need your rest."

Aang weakly lets his hand out and lays it on Kataras hand. "W-w-will...you stay?"

Katara nods. "Of course, anything for you." Aang smiles and closes his eyes. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Aang. I love you."

Katara stays by Aangs sight all night, up until she got tired then decides to sleep with him.


	133. Day four: The North Pole

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day four Aang is feeling weak, and Katara realizes there's no way he'll be able to wait for the pain to pass to be healed. She soon realizes she needs the spirit water from the Spirit Oasis to save Aang. So everyone tries to go to the North Pole as fast as they can to help Aang.

Rating K+

In the morning, Katara is still sleeping with Aang, she wakes up and sees the sun trying to seep through the window. Katara looks down and sees Aang in her arms. Katara notices Aang is moaning painfully, curling up like a ball. Katara turns Aang to his side, taking a look at his back, the ice is all ready melting. Katara rolls Aang to his other side, so he's facing her.

Aang moans then slightly opens his eyes, Aang sees that Katara is in front of him, smiling. "Hey." Katara says, in a quiet, sweet tone. "How are you feeling?"

"A...a lot...worse." Aang murmurs. "The pain...it's spreading and...I...I feel...weak." Katara looks a little sad for Aang, then places a hand on his shoulder. "Katara...I...I-I don't think...I'm...I'm gonna..." Aang gasps a little, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"Shhh. Relax..." Katara gently stroke Aangs arm. "You'll make it, Aang. Don't worry."

"Am...am I...healable...yet?" Aang says.

"I don't think you are...but I guess we should try." Katara says.

Katara helps Aang sit up. Katara sits on Aands bed, right behind Aang. Katara unfreezes the ice then turns the water into healing water. Aang grunts painfully. Katara starts the struggling then the water instantly drops onto the bed. Katara bends the water out from the bed, back on Aang and freezes it. Aang was about to fall forward, then Katara grabs Aang by the shoulders. Bit by bit, Katara helps Aang lay back down in bed, then faces him.

"I'm sorry, you still can't be healed." Katara says.

Aang whimpers a little. "I-I-I'm scared...Katara...I'm dying...I know it."

"Shhh. You're not dying, Aang." Katara gives Aang a kiss on his temple. "You'll make it...I'm gonna see what we can do."

Katara gets up and leaves the room. Katara walks down the hallway until she finds her dad and Bato at the helm. Hakoda feels to see Katara, but then feels upset to see a sad expression on her face.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Hakoda asks.

"It's Aang. He's getting weaker." Katara says. "I still can't heal him."

"Well, what should we do?" Bato asks.

"We need to go to the north pole. I need the water from the Spirit Oasis." Katara says.

"How will that help?" Hakoda asks.

Katara looks at her father. "The water from the Spirit Oasis has unique healing cabilities. It's probably powerful enough to heal through the powerful force in Aangs injury."

Hakoda and Bato nods. "Very well. We'll make our way to the North Pole."

"We have to move at high speed. I'm worry about Aang, he's struggling to stay alive, and he's scared." Hakoda nods then Katara leaves to return to Aang.

Katara walks down the hallway to Aangs room. Katara enters Aangs room, she can see he's shaking and sweating. Katara takes the damp cloth from the nightstand, kneels infront of Aang, and gently wipes the sweat off of Aang.

"You okay?" Katara asks.

"N-n-no...it hurts...everywhere." Aang whispers.

"Just hang in there, Aang. We're going to get you to the North Pole." Katara says.

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Th-th-th. The North...P-p-pole? I'll...I'll never...make it."

"Shhh. Stop. Don't talk like that." Katara grabs hold of Aangs hand. "You'll make it. We're going as fast as we can. I'm also here for you. Don't forget, I'm gonna help you get through with this." Aang nods tiresome. Katara takes out her water pouch and holds it in front of Aang. "Here, you should drink up."

Aang takes a drink from Kataras water pouch, then she sets it aside. "Thanks. B-b-but...I can't...be healed. I'm...feeling we-weak." Katara just wishes she could do something for Aang, words and comfort aren't helping very well. "I'm...scared...Ka-katara. I...I don't want...to die."

Tears starts escaping from Aangs eyes. Katara can also feel tears escaping from her own eyes. Katara wipes her tears off, then she holds Aang in her arms, giving him a close hug. "It's okay, Aang. Shhh. Don't cry...don't be scared. You're strong. You're not going to die, you're going to be okay...Just have faith, we're doing our best to get you to the North Pole."

"P-pa-please...don't...let go." Aang whispers, slipping into unconsciousness.

Katara gently strokes the back of Aangs head. "I won't...I'm staying." Katara whispers, with a kiss on his head.

While Aang rests, Katara stays by his side, holding him in her arms. A few hours later, Katara leaves Aang to get some air. Katara stands outside, viewing the ocean. She wishes nothing more then to find a way to cure Aang from this torment. She doesn't have the spirit oasis water after wasting it on Zuko, she's beginning to hate herself for wasting it on Zuko, Katara doesn't know who to hate more: Zuko, or herself.

Sokka walks up to Katara. "You all right?" Sokka asks.

"I'm fine." Katara says. Sokka stands right next to Katara. "Sokka...do you think...I should hate myself?"

Sokka looks at Katara with concern. "Why should you hate yourself?"

Katara faces Sokka. "It's just that...Aang is hurt, very badly, and now he's getting worse. I wasted the Spirit Oasis water to heal Zukos scar." Katara sits down, looking down at her lap. "He told me that...he wanted to be free from his scar, that it's nothing more then the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever. When I healed him, he still turned his back and betrayed us." Katara faces Sokka. "I wasted the Spirit Oasis water on Zuko, and nothing happened. I just hate myself for falling into his trap."

Sokka seats down with Katara. "Well, Katara. I don't think it's really your fault. I mean, even if you felt bad for Zuko while Aang is injured, I think you would use the water on Aang."

"But I didn't. I used it on Zuko." Katara says. "It's my fault Aang is suffering."

"No it isn't. It's Azulas fault." Sokka puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "You're doing everything you can to help Aang live, you shouldn't hate yourself for some mistake."

"Well...I feel like I should." Katara says. "Now Zuko is gone, with Appa, turning us in to the Fire Nation...He's nothing more then a monster!"

Katara faces away from Sokka in anger. At night, at the North Pole, Appa flies by. Zuko is steering Appa. Appa flies over the city and lands into the spirit oasis. Zuko hops off and lands in the grass.

"This was the place...I believe." Zuko says.

Zuko takes out a water pouch then looks at the pond where the two spirit fishes are swimming in circles. Zuko kneels down. "I don't know if you could hear me...or believe me. But...the avatar is in trouble. I need to bring him the spirit water he needs to survive...please...give me some."

Zuko lays the water pouch into the water, filling it up. When the pouch was fill, Zuko takes it out and walks towards Appa, but then he stops when he sees his own reflection in the water. Zuko kneels down, looking at himself with shock, guilt and sorrow. He places his fingertips on his left eye where his scar use to be, then the voices hits him in the head.

[Katara] "You have no idea what this war has put through with me, me personally!"

[Zuko] "I'm sorry."

Zuko starts to look like pain is bringing. He backs away from his reflection, then collapses on his knees. He pushes his hands at his ears as he feels pain running through his head, as the voices echoes through his mind.

[Katara] "The fire nation took my mother away."

[Zuko] "Mark of the banished prince, force to chase the Avatar forever." "I just wish I could be freed from this curse."

[Katara] "It might just work." "I thought you changed!"

[Zuko] "I have!"

[Katara] "You are nothing more then a heartless monster, you're worse then the ones who took my mother away!" "I will never forgive you! Now get out of my sight!"

Zuko just screams into the sky. After that, he bends a large ball of fire in each of his hands. Zuko takes deep breaths, then he closes his eyes. As he makes a hit with his fireballs, Zuko unleashes a loud, painful scream.

Back at the fire nation ship, Katara is watching over Aang, who is painfully asleep. Aang just moans and whimpers while tightening his eyes shut. Katara gently strokes Aang, whispering comforting words tenderly into his ear. Aang is barely getting to relax in Kataras care.

"I-It...it hurts...nothing...nothing but...pain." Aang murmurs.

"Shhh. I know it hurts, Aang. Just hang on, we're on our way to the North Pole. You're going to be just fine." Katara whispers.


	134. Day five: Hope and Fear

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day five The ship is on the way to the north pole, but Aang's suffering is only getting worse. Katara wants to have hope that he'll make it, but she fears that he wouldn't. She wants to keep Aangs hope alive, but that'll be hard for her since she's also having fear of losing Aang.

Rating: K+

In the morning, Katara does her usual thing, she checks on Aang, who is in an even worse condition. Aang is asleep, turning and moaning in pain. Katara notices how pale Aang is looking, he's getting weaker. Katara takes the damp cloth, dips it on the bowl of water and gently wipes it on Aangs face. Aang slightly opens his eyes, with his vision all blurry.

"Hi." Katara says, sweetly. "You all right?"

"I...I-I don't know." Aang murmurs. "I can't...I can't see...my v-v-vision's...all blurry."

"You just woke up." Katara mentions. "It might take a moment for your vision to adjust."

Aang gives a weak nod. "Ok..." Aang tries to relax for a moment, but the pain is overwhelming. Katara does everything she can to comfort him, but nothing is working. "I-I...still can't...see well, Katara...I'm dying...I'm...I'm not going to."

"Shhh." Katara places a finger on Aangs lips. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be okay, you're not going to die."

"But...I-I...am...I can't see..." Aang gasps for air for a moment. "I-I can't...be healed...I feel...so weak."

"I know, I know. But you gotta have hope, Aang. We're all ready on our way to the North Pole, we're going to get you some help." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the forehead. "Just hang on, you'll make it."

"I'm...I'm trying, but...I'm scared...I don't want...to die." Aang whispers.

"I know, Aang, I don't too, but it's going to be okay. Just keep your hopes up." Katara whispers. Aang nods a little, then he slips into a slumber.

Katara stays by Aangs side, holding his hand and gently stroking him, trying to give him as much comfort as she can give him. An hour later, Katara seats out on the deck, wathing the ocean. Toph and Hakoda walks up to Katara. Katara turns around to face her friend and father, with a sad expression.

"How's Aang doing?" Toph asks.

"I don't know." Katara says. "He's getting weaker. He's all ready having trouble seeing."

Toph crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I wish I knew that kind of feeling."

Katara just stares at Toph. "Is he going to make it?" Hakoda asks.

"I honestly don't know." Katara turns back to viewing the ocean. "I...I want to believe that he'll make it, but...he's only getting worse, and I can't do anything to help him. We're probably still far away from the North Pole...I'm just scared of losing him."

Hakoda puts his hands on Kataras shoulders. "You love him don't you? ...As much as he loves you."

Katara turns to face her father. "Yeah...I really do. I just don't want to lose him." Katara turns around to lay her body against her dad, as he gives her a hug. "This is just like when my mother was taken away...only a lot worse...I never...felt this emotional!"

"It's all right, Katara. It's okay." Hakoda says.

"Does Twinkletoes knows he's not gonna make it?" Toph asks.

"No he doesn't...well, actually, he thinks that he's gonna but...I don't want him to think that. I want to keep his hope alive, that he'll actually make it." katara says. "I just don't know what to do anymore...I want to believe he'll make it, but I know he won't...I'm so confused."

Hakoda disbands the hug. "We're trying hard to get to the North Pole. But...maybe if we had Appa, we could probably get there sometime by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"But we don't..." Kataras sorrow starts to turn into anger. "Zuko stoled Appa...this was probably another plan of his to get rid of Aang...Just like when he made me used the Spirit Water on his scar...He planned this whole thing, I knew it!"

Hakoda puts his hands on Kataras shoulders. "We're gonna see if we can move this ship faster. If we can, we might make it in two days. Do you think he'll make it?"

Katara looks down, with tears escaping from her eyes. "I don't...I don't think so...I just wish...I could help him...pull through."

Everyone stands there in silence, until Hakoda breaks it. "Go to him."

Katara turns to look at her dad. "What?"

"Go to Aang...If he really is gonna die, I think he'll want to spend his life moments with you." Hakoda says. "You should spent every second with him."

Katara nods, then runs off. Katara runs into the hallways into Aangs room, who is still asleep, but is struggling painfully in his sleep.

Around night time, Appa flies over seas, Zuko takes a look around then spots a fire nation ship. Zuko was nervous, then makes a turn around Appa. Zuko soon realizes he's still too close, but then sees nothing's happening. When they past the ship, Zuko turns around, looking back at the ship.

"What the? ...Why aren't they firing?" Zuko asks. Zuko takes out a telescope and takes a close look back at the ship. "I'm riding the bason, they should be firing at us thinking we're the avatar."

Zuko takes a close look, he gasps as he sees the water tribe warriors in fire nation disguises. He soon realizes they must have hijacked a ship. Zuko steers Appa around and heads directly for the ship. In Aangs room, Katara is tenderly speaking to Aang, while holding his hands.

"We're doing our best to get to the North Pole faster but...we're not sure if we're gonna make it." Katara says.

"You...You-you're saying...I'm really gonna...die?" Aang whispers.

"Shhh. Calm down, Aang...I'm not saying you really are, but...I want you to believe that you'll make it." Katara says. "You need to have hope. I'm trying to keep it alive...Look at me, I'm scared about losing you, but I'm still having hope that you'll make it."

"But...Katara...I-I-I...I don't have...hope...I know I'm...gonna die...I'm scared...I'm weak...I can't..." Aang gets cut off by Katara giving him a little kiss on the lips.

"Don't be scared, Aang. You need to stay strong." Katara says.

"I'm not...as strong...as you think...I am." Aang says.

"Yes you are, Aang, you just need to find your strength. Okay?" Katara says. "Just hang on, we'll make it."

Aang nods. "Okay...I...believe you."

Katara smiles a little, then gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang feels asleep, but not peacefully, Katara is really starting to worry. She begins to prey to the spirits, to hope that Aang will live. That he'll make it to the North Pole.


	135. Day six: Spirit Water

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day six Aang is dying, and there's no way they'll make it to the North Pole, even after Zuko was at the North Pole on Appa. Katara is doing everything she can to help Aang, even if there's nothing else to do. Will Aang survive? Let's find out:

Rating: T

In the morning, Katara was awaken, she's happy to see that Aang is still alive, but she can tell that he's gotten weaker. Katara takes a look at Aangs back, the pain is spreading, it's probably overwhelming. Katara stays by Aangs side, waiting for him to wake up. At noon, Aang starts to wake up, but very weakly.

"Ka...tara?" Aang starts to worry. "Kata...ra...Katara? Where...are you? ...Where are we?"

Katara places a hand on Aangs shoulder. "Aang, it's okay. I'm right here. We're safe in the fire nation ship.

"Katara...I can't...I can't see...nothing but...b-but darkness." Aang says.

Katara looks worried for Aang, he's gone completely blind. On that, she can tell that he's not going to make it. "Aang. It's all right, I'm right here, we're safe. Don't worry."

Aang looks directly at Katara. "Katara...please...hold me...I'm scared...S-so very...scared."

"Oh, Aang." Katara wraps her arms around, Aang. laying him on her lap, holding him close to her body. Aang lays his head on Kataras chest, whimpering painfully and in fear. "It's okay, Aang. Don't be scared. I'm right here, everything's going to be all right."

"P-p-please...don't go...don't leave...I don't...don't want you...to..." Katara tenderly hushes Aang.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving. I'm gonna spend every moment with you, every second." Katara whispers.

"I'm...I-I-I'm sorry...Katara." Aang whispers. "I'm too weak...I'm not gonna...make it...I can't hold on...I-I feel...myself...slipping."

"Shhh. I know, it's okay." Katara whispers.

"But it's not...I don't want to die...I want to stay with you...I'm scared." Katara gently holds on to Aangs hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze, as a way to tell him not to be scared.

"I know, I know. I'm scared too, but it's going to be okay." Katara whispers. Katara looks down at Aang. "I'll do whatever you want. Anything you need, the answer is yes."

Aang pauses for a moment in silence. "I...I wish...I could see you." Aang says. "I...I just want...to see your...your beautiful face...one last time..."

Katara doesn't know wither to feel happy or sad, Aang thinks she looks beautiful, that makes her happy. Aang can no longer see it before he dies, that's what makes him said.

"I'm sorry...I can't do that...I wish I could...but I can't." Katara says, with a kiss on the top of his head at the end.

"I know." Aang murmurs.

"I can keep talking to you, try to comfort you." Katara says.

"I know...thanks." Aang whispers. Aang starts shivering. "I'm...I'm cold."

Katara nods, she grabs the cover from the bed and lets it over Aangs body. "Is that better?"

"A little." Aang murmurs. Katara gently rocks Aang back in forth, still holding him and his hand. She's doing everything she can to keep him from being scared. "Can you...let your hair out?" Katara looks at Aang in confusion, from the silence, Aang can tell she's a little confused. "I-I-I...I just want...to lay on it...like a pillow."

Katara gives a little nod. "Ok...just don't pull."

Katara lets her one hand free, that she uses to hold on to Aangs hand. She unties her hair from the ponytail and lets it loose. Katara moves her over her shoulder and helps Aang lay on it. Katara resumes holding on to Aangs hand. Aang uses his free hand to gently stroke his hair.

"I...I never got...to tell...you this...but I-I-I..." Aang takes a deep breath, trying to get some air into his lungs. "I think...you have such...beautiful hair." Katara is a little surprise to hair that. "It's so...pretty...so soft...warm..." Aang gives a little sniff. "It smells...like roses."

Katara smiles and blushes a little. "Thank you."

Aangs breathing starts to get a little rough. "...I-It...it's not enough...I'm st-st-still scared..."

"Don't be scared, Aang. Everything's going to be okay." Katara says.

"But it's not...I'm dying...I-I don't...want to die." Aang murmurs. "I can't...see anything...I can't fe-feel...anything...nothing but...pain." Aang just whimpers painfully. Katara tenderly hushes at him, trying to get him to relax. "Sing." Aang suddenly says.

"What?" Katara asks.

"Please...sing...sing me...a song...please." Aang whispers.

"Ok, I'll try." Katara whispers.

Katara tries to get Aang to relax. She holds him a little closer to her body, but not too right. She gently rocks him back and forth, and starts singing the song to him, a little slow like, in a quiet, sweet, tender tone and voice.

Aang listens closely to Katara, she sings beautifully. Aang begins to relax, but not enough to ignore the pain. Aang wishes that he could ignore his pain, forget his fears, just to enjoy this wonderful moment. Katara is holding Aangs in her arms, singing him a lovely song, while Aang is laying on her beautiful hair. Giving him his final moments with Katara.

At the end of the song, Katara gives Aang a soft, long kiss on the forehead, during the kiss, Katara can feel Aangs hand losing its grip, and his weight is fully pressing on katara. Katara can also no longer hear Aang breathing and whimpering, on that, she knows that he's dead.

Katara begins to cry, as she looks down at Aang. "I'm...I'm sorry." Katara whispers in between her sobs. Katara hugs Aang tighter and burys her face in his neck. "I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry."

Katara gets a look at Aang, then lays him back down on the bed. Katara leans in and gives Aang one last kiss on the lips, a long one, not even caring he couldn't feel it. After the kiss, Katara looks at Aang one more time. "I'm sorry...Aang...I...I love you."

Katara kneels in front of Aangs bed, buries her face on it then sobs like crazy. Katara cries for the next two minutes, until a knock on the door happens. Katara stops crying and looks back at the door. She walks towards it to see that no one is there. Katara looks down the hallways, no one was around. She looks down at her feet to find a scroll and a water pouch.

Katara picks them up and walks back inside. Katara is confused about the water pouch, but then decides to read the note instead. Katara unrolls the scroll and begins reading.

"Dear Katara, I'm so very sorry about what happened in Ba Sing Se." Katara can tell it's from Zuko, but she doesn't care, she's too depressed or sad to ignore Zukos note and gift. "I know you wouldn't accept my apology, but that's okay, I don't care anymore. Anyways, I've decided to give you back your spirit water. I borrowed Appa and went to the North Pole to get you some Spirit Water. I hope this is enough to heal Aang. Take care of him. Zuko."

Katara widens her eyes from the part about the spirit. Quickly, she drops the scroll and begins opening the water pouch. Katara pours it into the bowl. It almost looks like plain water, but Katara puts her hands in the bowl to feel it. The water has strong healing effects, it's the spirit water.

Katara looks at Aang, thinking if it's not too late. Katara quickly rolls Aang to his side. Katara bends a handful of the spirit water and places it on Aangs back. Katara still struggles, but not as much as she was. The water glows brightly, then seeps through the skin.

Katara rolls Aang on his back, looking directly at his face. "Aang?" Katara waits for a respance, so far, nothing. "Aang...speak to me."

There's still no answer. But then suddenly, Aangs tattoos glows for a second, and Aang starts to breath slightly. Katara gasps a little from hearing then, then Aangs nose starts to twitch. Aang slightly opens his eyes, and he begins to see the first person he sees: Katara.

"Ka-ka...K-k...Kata...ra?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles and gasps. "Aang!" Without hasitation, Katara wraps her arms around Aang, hugs him very closely to her.

Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. "I'm...I'm al...live?" Aang asks.

"Yes. You are...You're alive." Katara whispers.

Katara lays Aang back down in bed. Aang smiles, but then frowns a little seeing Katara crying. "Kata...ra? ...Why...are you...crying?"

Katara sniffles and wipes her tears away. "Cause I'm happy, Aang...I'm just so happy...I'm crying tears of joy." Katara slowly gives Aang another hug. "I'm just so happy you're all right."

Aang just smiles as Katara hugs him. After a moment, Katara lays Aang back down. "How...am I...alive?"

"I'll tell you later. But for now, you need to rest." Katara helps Aang lay down on his side. "And I need to heal you."

Katara bends the water from the bowl, twice as much as the last water, and begins healing Aang. Aang grunts and whimpers painfully, but after a minute, his whimpers die down and he sighs in relief. Katara smiles as well.

"Does that feel better?" Katara asks.

"Hm-mmm...so much." Aang whispers. Katara couldn't help but laugh. "A little higher." Katara moves her hands and the water up to the center of Aangs wound, the black mark. "Oh...yeah, that's the spot."

Katara heals Aang for about five minutes then ends, his back injury seems to have shrunk. Katara helps Aang lay back down on his back, then places a hand on his cheek. "You look tired...You should get some sleep."

Aang nods. "Okay." Aang closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Katara smiles and kisses Aang on the cheek.

Around nighttime, Katara enters the helm seeing her father and Bato. They are surprised to see Katara is here.

"Katara? Why are you here?" Hakoda asks. "Is Aang...?"

Katara shakes her head. "No, Aangs fine...he's better actually." Hakoda is surprised to hear that. "Zuko took Appa just to go to the North Pole to give me back the spirit water."

"Oh, that's good I guess." Bato says. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine. He's resting right now." Katara says.

"So, should we delay our trip to the North Pole." Bato asks.

"I don't know, I think we should go." Hakoda says. "We'll need reinforcements for the invasion. Perhaps we'll find some at the North Pole."

Katara and Bato nods, then Katara leaves. Katara returns to Aangs room to check on him. Katara smiles to see Aang. For once ever since the attack in Ba Sing Se, he's finally sleeping happy and peacefully. Katara gets under the covers with Aang and holds him in her arms. Aang ends up laying his head on Kataras shoulder.

Katara just stares at Aang all right, until exhaustion gets the best of her and she feels asleep.


	136. Day seven: Strong Love

A/N: Personally, I have different thoughts about the Crossroads of Destiny and Aangs recovery. Like in here for starters, day seven, the final day. Aang has made it, and Katara is happy. Thanks to Zuko, Katara can finally take care of Aang. I figured this last day of my Kataang story here would have a little...fluffiness, after all that pain and suffering and sorrow. Give the lovely couple a break after all they've been through you might say.

Rating: K+

In the morning, Aang and Katara a soundly asleep in bed. Katara is the first one to wake up. She looks down and smiles at Aang, then gently strokes his cheek. Aang starts to open his eyes and smiles upon seeing Katara.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Katara whispers.

Aang laughs a little. "Well. Good morning...to you too...sleeping beauty."

Katara laughs a blushes a little. "How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

"Still in pain...but...better then yesterday." Aang says.

"Well, that's good." Katara mentions. Katara sits up and helps Aang sit up as well. "Come on, let me give you another healing session."

Katara bends the water from the bowl and begins healing Aang. Aang grunts at first, then sighs in relief. Katara heals Aang for a minute then stops to check out his back. The black mark is now gone, but his back is still a bit swollen and red.

Katara helps Aang lay back down in bed. "Hey, Katara."

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Do you...want your...necklace back?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles then gently strokes Aang. "Nah. I think you should have it until you're back on your feet. I'll be fine." Katara looks at Aang in the eyes, Aang smiles as Katara, then they lean in and give each other a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted about about a minute until Katara disbands for Aang to get some air. "I'm gonna get us some breakfast. I'll be back."

Katara leaves the room. She walks out on the deck, then notices Zuko sitting on the edge, watching the ocean. Katara feels...a little upset. Not so much anger, but, concern and regret. Zuko gave Katara back her spirit water to save Aangs life.

Katara walks up to Zuko until she's right behind him. "Hey." Katara says in a plain tone. Zuko doesn't say anything, or even bother to turn around. "May I...seat with you?"

"Don't care." Zuko says.

Katara seats right next to Zuko. They both just sit in silence, until Katara faces Zuko. Katara notices something strange on his face. "Can you look at me?" Zuko sighs a little then faces Katara. Katara gasps to see Zuko's face has the scar. "Oh my...what happened to your face?"

"There's a scar on it." Zuko says.

"I mean how did you get that scar. I healed it." Katara asks.

"I...burned it." Zuko says. Katara widens her eyes hearing that. Zuko faces down at his lap. "I was at the north pole, I saw my own face...You were right about me...about everything...I haven't changed...I'm a monster, scar or not...I didn't deserve your healing. I deserved this scar...I'm nothing more then a banished prince, force to chase the avatar forever...maybe I should learn...to accept it."

Katara puts a hand on Zukos shoulder. "That's not true, Zuko." Zuko faces Katara. "I'm the one who should be sorry...I didn't really mean what I said. I was just so hurt and confused but...also sad and worried cause of Aang...I'm sorry I got hostile and aggressive with you."

"It's okay, I probably deserved it after the way I treated you." Zuko says. "So...we cool?"

Katara smiles. "Yeah, we're cool." Katara and Zuko hugs it out, then Katara disbands. "Thanks for bringing me the spirit water. I still have some left if you want me to heal your scar again."

Zuko shook his head. "No, I shouldn't. Aang probably still needs it."

"It'll be all right. Aang's in a stable condition. Besides, we're all ready on our way to the North Pole, even if we're out of the spirit water, Aang will pull through while we're gonna get some more." Katara says.

Zuko thinks for a moment as Katara takes out her water pouch, the one that was filled with Spirit Water. "Well...as long as your sure." Zuko says.

Katara bends the water from the pouch onto Zukos scar. Zuko grunts painfully at first, then sighs. The water glows brightly and seeps through Zukos skin. The scar starts fading.

"There." Katara says. Katara gets back on her feet and walks off.

Around nighttime, Aang is laying down in his bed, staring into the ceiling. Katara walks in and places a hand on his head. Aang turns and smiles to see Katara. "Hey." Aang whispers.

"Hey...You all right?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Aang says. "You know...I realized something."

"What?" Katara asks, kneeling down to Aangs level.

"When I died...I was falling into darkness...but then...angel came. She saved me. Carried me in her arms, and took me back to the light." Aang smiles looking at Katara. "She...looked a lot like you."

"What are you saying?" Katara asks.

"I'm saying, that...you are my angel, Katara...Whenever I'm with you I feel so safe...you always took care of me, even since you found me in that iceberg...you even brought me back...I'm just so happy to have you in my life. You...are my angel."

Katara smiles with tears escaping from her eyes. "Aww, Aang...That's beautiful." Katara leans in and gives Aang a long kiss on the cheek. Aang blushes a little from the kiss. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's not just that." Aang says. "When you were singing to me...your voice...it was so beautiful. You had the voice of an angel when you sing."

Katara blushes a little. "Thanks." Katara gently strokes Aangs head. "The sing I sang to you, my mother use to sing it to me when I was little. Whenever I'm scared or hurt or sad, my mother always use to hold me into her arms, and sing me that song. I always felt better hearing that song."

Aang smiles. "I felt the sameway...even after knowing my time came." Aang and Katara stares into each others eyes. "You know, you also have beautiful eyes...they're blue like the ocean, yet...they sparkle like the stars." Katara smiles and blushes a little more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katara says, with a kiss at the end. Aang unleashes a loud yawn. Katara grabs the covers and lays it over his body. "Come on, time for you to get some rest." Katara tucks Aang in, carefully so she doesn't hurt him anymore.

Katara was just about to leave, but the Aang calls her. "Katara, wait." Katara turns around to look at Aang. "Can you...lay with me?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Katara asks.

Aang shakes his head. "No...I want to sleep in your arms...resting my head in your hair...I want to embrace the comfort...without the pain and fear."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Okay, sure."

Katara untangles her hair from her ponytail, and lets her hair out. Katara gets under the covers. Katara laysher hair over her shoulder, then lays right next to Aang. Katara holds Aang in her arms, and Aang rests his head on Kataras shoulder, on her hair. Aang gently, slowly brushes Kataras hair with the tips on his fingers.

"Did you really mean it?" Katara asks.

"Mean what?" Aang asks.

"About my hair. I have such beautiful hair." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "Of course I did...I love it..."

"Well...thank you." Katara whispers.

Aang and Katara lays in the bed, snuggling together. Aang starts to get pretty tired, then he looks up at Katara. "Can you sing the song...again?"

"Of course, anything for you." Katara murmurs, with a smile.

Aang starts to get comfort in Kataras warm embrace. Katara gently strokes Aang from shoulder to arm, then whispers her singing to him. Aang smiles and closes his eyes as Katara sings to him. She really does have the voice of an angel when she sings to him. At the end of the song, Katara grabs hold of Aangs hand, then kisses him directly on his arrow head.

"Sweet dreams, Aang." Katara whispers.

Katara goes to sleep as well. Aang and Katara both have a shared dream. They are in a middle of a grassfield, blooming with beautiful flowers. At they laying down in the grass, watching the sunset sky. Katara wears a headband that's made of blossom flowers. Aang and Katara looks at each other, smiling. They both hugged each other, then give a long kiss on the lips.

In the real world, Aang and Katara are peacefully asleep, smiling, snuggling, while holding hands. Sharing their strong love with each other.


	137. Swimming II

A/N: People went crazy with "Swimming" figured another one wouldn't hurt. This takes place a year after the war ended, during the summer. Aang and Katara gets to have some alone time, so they decided to go for a swim at this lake somewhere in the Southern Earth Kingdom.

Rating: K+

It's a peaceful day in the earth Kingdom. The avatar has been busy lately with helping Zuko restore the world from the hundred year war. Right now, it's summer and Aang and Katara decides to spend some time together alone. Right now, Appa flies around the Southern Earth Kingdom.

Appa lands by the lake with a waterfall. Katara and Aang hops off. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad I get to spend it with you." Aang says. Katara smiles at Aang. "So, what do you want do?"

Katara removes her wristbands. "I was thinking we could go for a swim. You all right with that?"

Aang nods. "Yeah, sounds good."

Aang and Katara takes of their cloths then puts on their swim suits. Afterwards, they jump into the lake. Appa just lays down and watches Aang and Katara swim. Aang and Katara dives in the water for a moment. Katara resurfaces then notices Aang hasn't as well.

"Aang?" Katara looks around the lake, then the land. No sign of him. "Aang?"

Katara starts to worry, then she suddenly feels something grabbing her feet then drowns. Katara forcefully turns around then the second she does, Aang presses his lips on her. Katara was shocked, all though she's not sure how to feel. After the kiss, Aang resurfaces. then so does Katara, gasping for air.

"Aang. What was that for?" Katara says in a slightly anger tone.

"I thought that would be fun." Aang says innocently.

Katara gives a look that shows she's some evil plan. "Oh you wanna have fun, huh?"

Katara dives back into the water. Aang looks a little confused. After a moment, Katara doesn't resurface, Aang starts to worry. Aang dives right in to search for Katara, but he's surprised to see she's not underwater. Suddenly, Aang feels hands wrapped around him then pulls him up. Aang and Katara resurfaces, but just as they did, Katara strikes her fingers around Aangs stomach, tickling him.

Aang starts laughing like crazy. "Katara...Katara stop...Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Not until you apologize." Katara says, in a teasing playing tone. "Come on, say it."

Aang just laughs and laughs as Katara tickles him, laughing a little. Aang starts splashing a bit. "Ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Katara swims back away from Aang. Aang stops laugh and takes deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. Aang turns to look at Katara. Katara smiles then laughs, Aang smiles as well. They both continue their swimming. Aang airbends Katara a high jump and she lands in the cliff by the waterfall.

Katara runs over the cliff and jumps down screaming "Waterbending bomb!" Katara makes a big splash splashing into the water. The splash wave even knocks Aang out of the water, Aang crashes onto the shore of the lake. Katara swims towards him until she starts walking. Katara offers Aang her hand. "Sorry. You all right?"

Aang grabs Kataras hand then stands up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Aang says.

Katara starts grabbing her hair then twists it, squeezing the water out of it. "That was fun wasn't it?" Katara says.

Aang smiles at Katara, admiring her beauty. Wearing her swim suit, water drops in her hair, smiling. She's so beautiful, he sees sparkles all around her, like he's in a dream. "Yeah. Sure is."

Aang and Katara lays down by the lake, with the feet soaking into the water. An hour later, Katara sits up. "Hey, Aang?" Aang sits up then looks at Katara. "You wanna see my favorite place?"

Aang gives a little nod. "Sure..." Katara grabs Aangs hand and leads him under the cliff. They both walk on the path until they reach behind the waterfall. "Your favorite place is behind the waterfall?"

Katara smiles then laughs a little. "Yes, but not just that...inside the waterfall." Katara grabs Aangs hands and slowly pulls him to the waterfall. "Come on."

Aang and Katara slowly walks into the waterfall. At first, Aang felt a bit of pain and cowers and covers his head, but then he starts to relax, feeling the smoothing water pounding his head. Katara waterbends an air bubble around her and Aangs heads.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, a bit rough." Aang says. "Why is this your favorite place?"

"I'm a waterbender, Aang. Being surrounded by the water feels soothing." Katara says. "The water pounding in your skull, it's really relaxing." Aang looks a little nervous. "It is. Trust me."

Katara ends her waterbending and the water resumes falling all over Aang and sits down then Aang sits as well. They both bend an air bubble around their mouths, from neck up to their noses. They sit and relax, for Aang, it's a little rough. But after a moment, he smiles and sighs, he's relaxed.

About an hour later, Aang and Katara leaves the waterfall. Katara faces Aang and holds his hands. "How was that?" Katara asks.

"It was really...relaxing." Aang says. Katara smiles at Aang. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the lips.


	138. Diary II

A/N: I'll tell you a little secret...whenever I run out of ideas for a Kataang story, I sneak into Aang and Katara's room and dig through their personals for ideas. And guess what I ran into: Katara's Diary. There's some good stuff in here. Of course, the best part is the week of Aangs coma. So heart breaking, yet lovely. It also sures Katara's true feelings for Aang. Check it out:

Rating: K+

Day one:

_Dear Diary_

_This has been a terrible day for me. I discovered the fire nation has sneaked into Ba Sing Se, but then I got captured and then got trapped in the underground ruins of the city with Zuko. Ugh! I hate to think about that monster! He told me a sorry and sad story about his mother and I actually felt sorry for him. I trusted him, but then he turned his back and betrayed me, betrayed us all!_

_I thought this day couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. While me and Aang were fighting Azula, Aang finally mastered the avatar state. I was proud that he's doing it, but the terrible part was that Azula killed him. My heart stopped after seeing her lightning pierce into his back through his chest. Just as i saw him falling down, I knew I had to save him. I hurried towards Aang and caught him in my arms._

_We manage to escape from the city. I felt hopeless, Aang is gone, he's dead. It's all my fault. But then I remembered something: the Spirit Water. I used it all to heal his wound. At first, nothing happened, but then Aang came back to life. I was so happy, I was crying. I give him a hug, then lay him back down on Appas fur. Aang wanted to tell me something, but I suggested he'll tell me later, that he needs to rest and save his energy. He went back to sleep, only I frowned, wondering if he'll really live to wake up again._

_Katara_

Day two:

_Dear Diary_

_After a long night of flying, we reached my dad and the other water tribe man at Chameleon Bay. Normally, i would be happy to see my dad after all these years, only...I'm not. I'm not sure if it's cause I'm mad at him, or if I'm too sad for Aang. I'm mad at my dad, how could he just leave us? I know we had gran-gran, and why he had to leave but, I just feel like I should be mad at him. Why? I'm sad for Aang, he's gravely injured and I'm the only one who can take care of him. I'm scared of losing him again._

_For the whole day, I never left Aangs side. He's been asleep all day, I'm starting to worry. I know he isn't dead, he's still breathing but...I can't help but feel that, he's slipping into a coma. He was pierced by lightning, sentenced to death, and I've only done so little to bring him back and heal him. It's like his life has drained down to a number so low, you'll need a large amount of miracle and hope and faith for one to live._

_At night, it was cold. Everyone but me was gathering around the fire. My father offered a place for me to seat by the fire, but I denied it. What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm torturing myself...do I deserve this? I almost scrawed up. Trusted Zuko, didn't stop Azula. Why? How could I be so blind? I went to check on Aang again. He's still asleep, he hasn't woken up since that one night...maybe I should ahve let him say what it was he wanted to tell me._

_Katara_

Day three:

_Dear diary_

_I woke up this morning right next to Aang. I must have fallen asleep...it felt...good. I haven't slept like this in years. I start to feel strange for Aang. I'm sad, I'm happy. I never knew I had feelings for him. When he died, I was sad, but then happy when I brought him back. It was like I couldn't live without him...I...I love him._

_In the afternoon, everyone gathered around the campfire. We need to move on before the fire nation finds us. My father wants me on this mission, but I can't leave Aang. There's no way I can leave his side. I know he needs me, I just know it. Sokka and a few warriors decides to stay behind to look after Aang, but I __still think I should be with Aang. Leaving him behind was hard, but I know I have to do this for his safety._

_We finally found a fire nation ship. We knocked the soldiers and benders out, all though they didn't put in too much of a fight. It was pretty easy. After we got the ship, we return to the bay and picked out our warriors and Aang. I took Aang to his room, which is at the end of the hallway, I wanted to make sure Aang gets the softest bed there is on this ship. I tuck him into bed, but when I take one last look, I noticed his nose is twitching. I don't know how to feel, I want to hoe that means he's gonna wake up, only...he doesn't. Instant. I lean in, give him a little kiss on the lips, and wished him a good night._

_Katara_

Day four:

_Dear diary_

_This day is turning out rough for Aang. I went to check on his him morning, only to find out he has a fever. He was pale, sweating, coughing in his sleepand when I felt his head, he was burning up. Being deadly injured and in a coma was bad enough, now he's sick. I jsut he would wake up, so I can make him some soup and maybe some tea to help him feel better._

_All day, I did everything I could to help Aang. lay a wet cloth on his head, carefully bend some water into his mouth, give him kisses. If he's hot, I remove the covers and open a window. If he's cold, I close the window and tuck him into the covers. I also check his wound for any signs of infection. It's not so much of infection, but it does need healing._

_By nighttime, Aang was feeling better, but I know I can't leave his side, so I decide to spend the night with him._

_Katara_

Day five:

_Dear diary_

_Aang is feeling better, but he's still in a coma. I feel so horrible able this. He's in great pain and I can only do so little. Normally, I'd ask Aang what hurts and I can just heal it, but I'm not on my own here. I spend most of the day with Aang, the rest, I jsut either sit in my room our outside just mopping. Later at night, I checked on Aang one last time. Before I left for the night, I heard Aang mumbling. I couldn't understand him, I only understand so little._

_"Cold..." "It...hurts..." Cold. I felt his cheek a little, it a little icy. He must be freezing. It hurts. He's probably talking about the pain he's suffering. But then...he sleep talked something I completely understood. "Katara, don't go...stay with me...I'm...I'm scared...please." A tear escaped from his eye. I can feel my own tears escaping, and my heart stopping. Aang...sweet little Aang...he's cold and injured and is scared, I've never seen this side of him, so scared and vulnerable. I can see him as a six year old boy, who is dying and has all of his hope and faith completely flushed out._

_I know I had to do something. I grabbed a sleeping bag and lay it out on the deck of the ship. I also built a campfire near the bag. I carried Aang, without removing the cover, and lay him on the bag, on his side facing the fire. I hope this warms him up. I sit right behind Aang. I know how to take care of his fear of losing me, but his pain...oh, I know I know how to take care of that. I can't heal it away. But then, I suddenly remembered something my mother did when I was hurt real bad, when I was scared and I couldn't last one night._

_So, I gave Aang a gentle stroke, head to shoulder to arm, and sang him a sweet little lullaby. I hoped this helps him, my mother did this for me and I felt better, but this is different. He's in a coma and I don't know if he really should feel or hear me. Feeling me could be covered from all the pain he's feeling. Aang was able to relax, I was happy that he is. At the end of the song, I paused, gave Aang a warm kiss on the cheek, then whispered the last words of the song into his ear: "I love you."_

_Katara_

Day six:

_Dear diary_

_I noticed that Aang has been having a lot of nightmares lately. I wouldn't be surprised after what's happened in Ba Sing Se, but there is something else that's causing his nightmares: Me. I don't know how I'm causing him nightmares. Whenever he talks in his sleep, it's always about me leaving him. I just wish I can wake him up, to let him know that I'm right here, protecting him, comforting him, that I'm not going anywhere, I'm stay right by his side, every second of my life._

_I wish there's something I could do about his nightmares. I wish there's a way I can enter his dreams and help him face them. Or maybe I can use my healing abilities to heal his mind, like I did with Jet after he lost his memory of what happened to him when the Di Lee arrested him. Poor little Aang. So scared and hurt. I can't help but feel sad for him. There's nothing I can do to help him face the nightmares but to comfort him and hope my gentle touch and words reaches him._

_Katara_

Day seven:

_Dear Diary_

_Seven days...it's been seven days since the attack in Ba Sing Se, and Aang still hasn't woken up, not even after his nightmares. I wouldn't be surprised if the nightmares didn't force Aang to awake after a terrible ending. Like maybe getting eating by some kind of monster. What happens after the nightmares? Where does Aangs mind go to instead of waking up? I just wish I knew._

_Aang hasn't woken up, i'm starting to worry. He got hurt very bad and he's slipped into a Coma. All I can do is hope and pray Aang will wake up. I know there's a way to wake him up, but I don't know. Is it cause of his pain? What can I do to make it go away? Everytime I heal him, it's never enough. I can only make so little go away, and it always come back. I'm a terrible friend. Aang is suffering and I can't do anything about it. I'm the reason he's suffering. Azula shot him and I didn't stop her and I noticed. I just stayed down and admired Aang mastering the avatar state. Why? Why was I so blind? How could I be so stupid? Would Aang hate me?_

_I wish I know the answers, I'm so lost and confused. I wish my mom was here, I need someone to hug me, to comfort me, to tell me that everything's all right. But I'm mad at me dad, Aang is gone and Sokka...he's just my brother and he's annoying sometimes. For the first time in my life, ever since she was taken away, I need my mom, and she isn't here to help me, to make me feel all better, to make this horrible torment go away.__  
_

_Katara_

Day eight:

_Dear diary_

_We entered the fire nation territory. Even in disguise and with Aang in a hidden, safe room, I still feel uncomfortable and unsafe here. I got word that everything thinks Aang is dead. Hearing that makes me feel angry, but I figured it's for the best. If the fire nation knew Aang is still alive, but just barely and in a coma, they would probably wouldn't rest, not even a second, until they hunt him down and finish him._

_Thinking about that makes me feel scared. Aang, injured and weak, against an army of firebenders and soldiers. His odds of surviving that are very slim, even with me and all of the water tribe warriors here to protect him. I just hope Aang wakes up soon, I need him. I'm actually starting to believe he's dead. But he's not. He's heart is still beating, he's still breathing, he's still sleep talking, his nose is still twitching. Why is it I think he's dead? It cause of his coma._

_Aang...please wake up. I need you. I love you. I will do anything for you, no matter the price or the consequences. If you would just do this one little thing for me: Wake up._

_Katara_

Day nine:

_Dear diary_

_We docked for the night to find some food and supplies. It was a beautiful night out tonight, so I decided to spend the night outside watching the nighttime sky. I also brought Aang along. I must be very sad today, cause I was talking to Aang like he was alive and awake. I even watched to stars with him. It was a beautiful night, but it's not enough to fill the void inside of me. I just watch Aang was awake to watch the stars with me._

_During the stars, I spotted something incredible: A shooting star. I sometimes wonder what Aang would wish for. My mother always told me if you wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true. I made one wish, I want to believe it'll come true, I wish Aang would wake up. I even wrap my arms around Aang, hold his hand, and then give him a kiss on his temple after making a wish. After the wish, a surprise happened, he opened his eyes, murmuring my name. "Katara...Ka...tar...a", but his eyes only opened so little, it's barely noticeable. At first, I was happy, but then he drift back into his coma after ten seconds._

_My wish did come true, he woke up, but only a tiny bit for a short time. I wonder if that means I'm getting close to bringing him back. All I have to do is hope he'll finally wake up soon._

_Katara_

Day ten:

_Dear diary_

_After what happened last night, Aang still hasn't woken up. I spent today staying by his side, opening that he'll open his eyes. Those sweet, beautiful gray eyes. Ever since the attack in Ba Sing Se, Aang has been scared and hurt. I sometimes wonder...if he actually will come back. What if I can't bring him back? What if the lightning not only hurt his body, but his spirit too._

_I want Aang to come back, to be the sweet, young, funny, cute little airbender I found in that iceberg. He always made me smile, made me laugh, even when I was upset or depressed. But, now he's gone. What if Aang wakes up and he isn't that same airbender I know and love? I want to believe Aang will come back, but what if he doesn't? What if Aang wakes up and instead, he'll be hopeless and depressed? If he ever does, there will probably be nothing I could do to heal him. I want to make the cloak reserve, to turn back time to bring Aang back. To stop that attack in Ba Sing Se._

_I prayed to the spirits to hope for Aang to come back. The sweet little airbender I know...and love._

_Katara_

Day eleven:

_Dear diary_

_Today was rough for me. Dad and Sokka thinks I'm spending too much time with Aang. It's not my fault, he needs me, I'm the only one who could heal and comfort him. but they don't care, they want me away from Aang, just for today. I decide to look for something to do in a fire nation town. But it wasn't easy since some of the citizens believed I was a wearbender cause of my outfit, my hair and my mothers necklace. It's __obvious the fire nation cloak isn't enough. I wish I had a full fire nation set outfit like my brother, father and Bato._

_It didn't turn out all bad. I ran into the duke and pipsqueak around town. Appearently, they decided to hide from the fire nation by disguising themselves as one of them. I caught the duke trying to steal some stuff from my carry on bag. Pipsqueak assumed I really was from the fire nation and he attacked me. I was lucky he recognized me otherwise I seriously would have been hurt._

_After I return to the ship, I checked on Aang. He's having another nightmare. I know I can't leave his side. Whenever I'm gone, he's having a nightmare. Everytime I'm around, he calms down. I'm wonder...if I'm the source of his happiness._

_Katara_

Day twelve:

_Dear diary_

_I spent the whole day with Aang, thinking. He really enjoys my comfort, but it's not just that, I'm the only one who could comfort him. No one else on this ship could help Aang, not Sokka, dad, Bato, I'm not really surprised Toph couldn't do it since she's always tough on him, even after giving her advice about being nice to him when he's struggling on __earthbending._

_I'm trying to put the pieces together. Whenever I'm around, he's calm and settle. Whenever I'm gone or leaving, he's having a nightmare. Everytime he talks in his sleep, it's always about me. He's calling me, telling me he's hurt and alone and he needs me. He really does need he, I'm the only one who could heal him, but...alone. Why does he need me when he's alone? Would he want someone close to his heart when he's alone, like his father, Gyatso._

_I'm starting to realize something. If he wants someone close to his heart to comfort him from the pain and loneliness then...why is he calling me? Is it cause...he loves me? The sameway I love him. I suddenly remembered he wanted to tell me something before he slipped into a coma. He probably wanted to say he loves me. I just hope he'll wake up someday, to tell me the truth that he really does love me. I want to believe that he'll wake up, and those would be his very first words to say to me._

_Katara_

Day thirteen:

_Dear diary_

_Thirteen days. Thirteen. Thinking about that makes me feel...unlucky. Aang is still in his coma. But not only that, it's his birthday today. I remember when we moved into Ba Sing Se, he told me about when his birthday is, and all he wanted is to have Appa back. I also felt bad for him, not cause of Appa, but he hadn't had a birthday in a hundred years. I wanted to throw him the best birthday he ever had, only now, I know that would happen if he's still in his coma. But I didn't let that stop me._

_I now know what it is Aang would want for his birthday: Me. I spent the whole day with Aang, doing a lot of loving, caring and comforting stuff to him, weither or not he needed him. I held him, stroke him, sang to him, give him kisses, healed him. Done every single comfort, love and caring thing I know and done. At the end of the day, Aang smiled. I smiled as well, I'm just glad to see he's happy, I gave him a good night kiss and wished him a happy birthday._

_I wonder if he'll wake up soon, maybe we could still give him a birthday sometime in the next three days._

_Katara_

Day fourteen:

_Dear diary_

_I just woke up this morning from a horrible nightmare. That I was at the north pole, in the spirit oasis. Azula took Aang and went into the snowy death of the north pole. I try to run after them, but I couldn't move. I was still running, but just running in place, like the ground I stand on was moving in the opposite direction I was. When they were out of sight, lightning strike, then Aang came flying down. I manage to catch hi but I discovered, I don't have the spirit water with me. Suddenly, a shadow is casted of us, it was Zuko with his scarless face._

_I don't remember what happened afterwards, but I don't think I would want to. Idiot. I was an idiot. I trusted Zuko, but then he betrayed me. I also screwed up by offering the spirit water to fix his scar. If I did, Aang would still be dead. I feel tears escaping my eyes thinking about both of those things. Trusting Zuko, Aang dead. I'm just lucky Aang interrupted my moment with Zuko before I manage to heal him._

_Katara_

Day fifteen:

_Dear diary_

_It's been two weeks since the attack, Aang is still in his horrible coma. What if he's forever like this? What if he can't wake up? What am I gonna do? What does Aang want me to do to wake him up? I just wish he could tell me. At night, I watched the oceans with Toph, which is strange since she can't really see. I spend the whoel day, praying and hoping Aang would awake. I prayed to everyone. The spirits, Yue, my mother, past avatars, even Gyatso. At my last pray, I hear a sudden thud, then a soft murmur. I turned around and smiled, I couldn't believe what I was seeing: Aang is finally awake._

_Aang's finally awake, but he's still very wake. He pretty much fainted, I tried to catch him but failed. It wasn't long until he woke up again. I took aang back into his room to give him another healing session. I'm glad he's awake, not he can tell me what hurts and i can heal him at the source. After healing him, I took him to his bed, suggested that he should get some sleep. Normally, I would be against him getting some more sleep after being in a coma, but I know he'll be all right. That tomorrow morning, he will wake up. Besides, he's still hurt and very weak, he'll need his energy._

_Before he want to sleep, he told me what it was he wanted to tell me. He said: "I love you." I smiled, I was right, he does love me. I told him that I love him to, then we kissed. We kissed for a long time, it felt like it went on for hours. But then exhaustion got the best of Aang and went back to sleep. I'm just so happy that he came back. He loves me, I love him. Our love is so strong, not even a lightning induced coma can break it. I prayed to the spirits. "Thank you, everyone."_

_Katara_


	139. Anniversary II

A/N: It's Aang and Kataras wedding anniversary. It was pretty interesting in Anniversary how Aang forgot about his and Kataras one-year anniversary, let's see how interesting it would be when it happens again, only this time, BOTH of them forgets! Ha ha ha!

Rating: K+

It's a lovely day in Republic City. Aang and Katara are living in an Air Temple on an island in the middle of the ocean around the city. Today, Katara is at home, doing chores, while Aang does his job at the Councilman. Aang leaves city hall and walks down the streets until Toph arrives.

"Hey, twinkletoes. Nice to see you today." Toph says.

"Oh, Toph. Come on. I'm 35 years old, can you cut it with the nicknames?" Aang says.

"As if." Toph says, rest her head back in her arms. "So, how's Sugar Queen doing? Any luck with making any airbenders?"

"No, we haven't gotten to that...yet." Aang says.

"Well, better hurry. You are the last airbender, not to mention the avatar. Time's ticking and life is gonna have you gone before you know it." Toph gives Aang a playful punch on the shoulder. "No pressure."

Aang rubs his arm, feeling a little weird. "Uh, thanks...I guess."

Aang and Toph walks for a while, they don't say anything until Toph breaks the silence. "So, got anything planned?"

Aang looks at Toph a little confused. "For what?"

Toph looks at Aang, surprised. "You don't know?" Aang shook his head. "You forgot, didn't you? It's your wedding anniversary!"

Aang is now shocked to here that. "It is? Oh man, I completely forgot!"

"Smooth, Twinkletoes." Toph says, rolling her eyes.

Aang begins to panic. "What am I gonna do? What's Katara gonna say?"

"My guess is, get mad, hates you, then demands for a divorce." Toph says.

"Seriously, Toph. You're not gonna stress me out like you and Sokka did on my first date." Aang says. "I gotta think of something." Aang airbend runs at high speed.

Toph just crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Good luck with that."

At the hospital, Katara walks right out of it. She has been acting strange lately, and is feeling a bit weird. She had to go see a healer to get checked up. As she leaves the hospital, Suki walks up to her. "Suki!"

"Hey, Katara. It's been a while." Suki gives Katara a hug with one arm, as Katara hugs Suki back. "How's Aang doing?"

"He's doing good. He and Toph are doing well with the police force and the councilman." Katara fixes her eyes on the baby in Sukis arm. "Who's this little fellow?"

Suki looks at her baby then smiles. "This is our daughter. Karai."

"She's so beautiful." Katara says. "So, how's Sokka doing?"

"He's doing fine." Suki and Katara goes for a little walk. "So. What did the doctor say?"

Katara looks at Suki. "He says I'm fine, but...something came up. I was a little surprised to hear it."

"Is that so? …What are you gonna tell Aang?" Suki asks.

"I don't know...I'm not sure when's the right moment to tell him."

Suki thinks for a second. "Well...maybe sometime today. It is a special day for you two."

Katara looks a little confused. "It is?"

Suki is a little surprised. "Oh, you don't remember?" Katara pauses for a moment, trying to think. "It's your wedding anniversary!"

Katara widens her eyes in surprise. "My wedding anniversary? ...Oh man, I completely forgot! What's Aang gonna say?"

"Well...maybe he forgot too. He is pretty busy, he's the avatar."

"Yeah, he is...but he's not really a forgetful kind of person." Katara looks down then closes her eyes. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, why don't you just tell him you forgot. I'm sure he'll understand, and then tell him your news." Suki says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks Suki." Katara and Suki disbands, going in different ways.

In the city, Aang walks down at the streets, searching for something to give Katara as for a gift. Katara right now is trying to find her way to the police station. She soon finds Toph walking out of it.

"Hey, Toph." Katara says.

"What's up, Suqar Queen." Toph says.

"That's really starting to get old, Toph. Can you cut it with the nicknames?"

Toph just rolls her sightless eyes. "As if. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much...have you seen Aang? There's something I need to tell him." Katara says.

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I want to surprise him." Katara says, turning sideways.

Toph just littles a little grumpy then crosses her arms in front of her chest. "What? You saying I can't keep a secret."

Katara just gives toph the look. "Yes...do I have to remind you about Aang's surprise party? When he was gonna propose to me...When Suki was gonna tell Sokka about being pregnant."

Toph just chuckles uneasily. "Well...you got me there...Well, I think Aang is at the market row a couple of blocks from here."

Katara thinks about that, realizing he's probably down there to get her a gift for the anniversary. "Oh...ok...I guess I'll just go home and wait for him there."

Katara walks off. "You do that, Sugar Queen."

Katara returns to her and Aangs house at Air Temple Island. Katara just sits on the couch, waiting for Aang. The sun starts setting when Aang arrives. Katara looks up at Aang then smiles a little. "Hey, honey."

Aang seats right next to Katara. "Hey, sweetie...How was the doctors?"

"Good. Good." Katara says. "Uh...Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Wait. Before you do..." Aang takes out a box and lays it on Kataras lap. "Happy anniversary."

Katara looks at the present then back at Aang. "Oh...Thanks...I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. I...forgot about our anniversary."

"Really?" Aang says. Katara doesn't say anything. "It's all right. I actually forgot about it too. I had to think fast about what to do for a gift."

"Oh...I wish I had a gift for you." Katara says.

"It's all right." Aang wraps an arm around Kataras shoulder. "As long as I'm with you, I don't really need a gift, my little water lily." Katara smiles, blushes and giggles. "Well…aren't you gonna open it?"

"Oh. Right." Katara unwraps the gift and opens it. She sees a ring with a mixed symbol of the water tribe and the air nomad. "Aww, Aang. It's beautiful." Aang takes the ring then slides it through one of Kataras fingers. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Aang says. "Now. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right." Katara takes a deep breath then looks at Aang. "When I was at the doctors...I got some surprising news." Aang raises his eyebrows hearing that. "I'm...I mean...we're gonna have a baby."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "Really? …We are?" Katara nods. "That's great! …Did they say if it's gonna be an airbender?"

Katara shook her head. "They can't tell just yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Katara. I'm just happy to have a child." Aang wraps her arms around Katara. Katara leans in and smiles as she lays her head on Aangs chest. "Happy anniversary, Katara."

"Happy anniversary to you too, Aang." Katara whispers.


	140. Katara's Birthday II

A/N: After what I wrote in the chapter of Aang's birthday, a thought came to me: What would it be like for Katara if everyone, including her own brother, forgot about her birthday? So, I decided to write a fanfiction about Katara's forsaken birthday. It would look like Aang is the only one who remembers.

Rating: K+

It's another day in Ba Sing Se for the gang. Not for Katara anyways, it's her sixteenth birthday today. Katara was so excited to be sixteen, even since she's fianlly at a marrying age. Of course, she would still have to wait for Aang to turn sixteen, for he's still about thirteen years old.

Katara walks downstairs, probably expecting a birthday breakfast from her friends, and Sokka. Instead, she sees that the kitchen is empty. The house is empty as well. She can probably see that everyone's still asleep. She's even surprised to see Aang is still asleep. Normally, he's about awake around the same time Katara is.

Katara goes to check on Aang, probably worried he's gotten sick again. When she arrives at his room, she's surprised to see it's empty as well. It's as if he disappeared again. Katara walks back downstairs, then sits on the cough. About an hour later, Sokka and Toph walks in.

"Katara? ...What are you doing here? You should be making breakfast." Sokka says.

Katara feels a bit angry inside, but doesn't show it. "Sorry, Sokka. I'm just not in a mood...If you want breakfast, make it yourself."

Toph walks up to Katara then seats next to her. "What soured you up, Sugar Queen?"

"It's nothing, Toph. I guess...I'm just not in a mood." Katara says. "There anything you want to say to me?"

"Uh...I don't know...I'm sorry that you're not in a mood?" Toph says. Katara just looks at Toph, a little offended, yet confused. "I'm gonna go see twinkletoes."

Toph gets off the couch then heads upstairs. Sokka grabs his satchel then heads towards the door. "I'm gonna go to the market. We need some food."

Sokka opens the door, but then stops hearing Katara calling for him. "Wait…there something you wanna say to me?"

"Uh. Yeah. When are you in a mood to make breakfast?" Sokka leaves the house.

Katara just looks sad then faces down, with her arms crossed. "Can't believe he forgot."

Meanwhile, at the market row of the city, Aang is walking down the streets, searching for a certain store. Aang walks around until he finds a jewelry store. He browses around the jewelry's for sell. Earrings, necklaces, rings. Just then, a woman arrives at the counter.

"May I help you?" She asks.

Aang looks up at the women. "No thanks, I'm just looking." Aang continues looking, but then stops at the sight of a silver necklace with a sapphire gem attached to it. "I'll take that one. How much is it?"

The women looks at the necklace Aangs pointing at. "Oh, that one? It's 50 gold pieces."

Aang is surprised to hear that. He looks at his money bag, only has about 10 gold pieces and a couple of silver ones. Aang takes out 3 gold pieces. "How about 3 gold pieces instead?"

"I'm sorry. The price is 50." The women says.

Aang looks a little disappointed, then gets an idea. "Well, I don't have that much money, so I'm gonna have to pay with 3 gold pieces."

The women is starting to look mad at Aang. "The price is 50 gold pieces, no less!"

"3 pieces!" "50 pieces!" "3 pieces!" "50 pieces!" "3 pieces!" "50 pieces!" "50 pieces!" "3 pieces!" "50 pieces!" "3 pieces!"

Aang gets in front of the womans face. "I'm paying with 50 gold pieces, and more!"

The woman gets in front of Aangs face, making him face back. "Well you're paying with 3 gold pieces and no less!"

Aang instantly calms down and lays 3 gold pieces on the counter. "Okay then, 3 gold pieces it is."

The woman grabs the necklace, not taking her eyes off of Aang, then hands it took him. Aang takes the necklace and runs off. The woman loads up the gold pieces, when she realizes she's been tricked.

Meanwhile, Katara walks around the streets of Ba Sing Se. She is disappointed. Toph and Sokka forgot about her birthday. She walks up to the Jasmine Dragon and takes a seat on the outside table.

Zuko walks outside then notices Katara, a little upset. Zuko walks up to her. "Hey, Katara...Is something wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "No. Not really." Katara seats up to face Zuko. "There anything you wanna say?"

"Yes…" Katara smiles a little, hoping he'll remember her birthday. "What will you have?"

Katara founds a little. "I'll just have the Scarlet Jade."

Zuko nods then returns into the Jasmine Dragon. Katara just lays her head down on the table and sighs depressively. Zuko also has forgotten her birthday...well, now that she thinks about it, she probably never told him her birthday, even since he wasn't around for her fifteenth birthday, and for the next three months, she hated him so much, she'll kill him if he makes one small mistake.

Without even bothering to wait for her tea, Katara just leaves. When Katara was far enough, Zuko leaves the shop with Kataras tea, then is surprised to see that she's gone.

Aang walks down the street with a present for Katara. He was on his way home, of course, when he got home, he couldn't find Katara. Aang finds Sokka sitting on the couch, just laying down like a lump.

"Sokka, have you seen Katara?" Aang says.

"Not since this morning. She probably went for a walk." Sokka says.

Aang turns to the door. "I'm gonna go find her."

Aang goes for a walk down the streets of the city. Aang couldn't find Katara, but then he hears someone crying. It's pretty faint. He follows the sound until he realizes it's Katara. Aang notices it's happening somewhere behind this wall in front of him. Aang air bends a jump over the wall, then spots Katara crying over a cliff.

Aang jumps down and walks up behind her. Aang kneels down then gives her a comforting hug. Katara stops sobbing for a moment then turns to see it's only Aang. Katara turns around then hugs him back, sobbing on his shoulder. Aang gently stroke Kataras back, trying to get her to relax. Katara soon stops sobbing.

"Don't cry, Katara...please don't cry." Aang whispers. Katara and Aang disbands the hug. Katara seats up, faces Aang while Aang wipes the tears off of Kataras cheeks with his thumb. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Katara sniffles. "It's just that...today's my birthday and...and no one remembers it. Not even Sokka." Katara turns around and weeps a little.

"I'm so sorry about that, Katara." Aang takes out his birthday. "Actually...one person remembers." Katara turns around and is surprised to see a present in aangs hand. "Happy birthday, Katara."

Katara slowly takes the present then looks at Aang. "You...remembered?"

"Of course I did. Why would I forget my little water lily birthday." Katara just giggles from hearing that. "What's so funny?"

"Calling me your little water lily." Katara says.

"Does it sound stupid?" Aang says.

"No, it just sounds cheesey...I like it." Aang smiles at Katara. Katara looks down then opens her present. Katara gasps at the sight of a silver necklace with a sapphire gem, only the gem had an air nation symbol carved on it.

"I figured the blue gem would be nice since it's the color of water. I carved the air nomad insignia on it cause, well, I'm an airbender." Katara looks up at Aang and smiles.

"I love it, Aang. It's so sweet." Katara puts the necklace on around her neck. "How does it look?"

Aang gets a look at the necklace then Katara. "Beautiful. Just like you."

Katara blushes then she and Aang starts kissing each other by the lips. After the kiss, they hug each other and Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. "Thanks, Aang. This is the best birthday ever."

Aang smiles then gently strokes Kataras hair. "You're welcome."


	141. Fever V

A/N: This is Aang and Katara's adult years. Katara gets sick after giving birth to Tenzin. Aang has to take care of her. Kya also wants to help. I can only imagine how this will work out.

Rating: T

Katara hasn't been doing well. After giving birth to Tenzin, she has gotten very sick. Aang got very worried, he wasn't sure if it was just any normal kind of sickness that could just go away. One night, Aang waits outside of Kataras room. The hospital has sent two of its best healers to aid her. Suddenly, a door opens then a little girl walks with with a stuffed bear. She is about five years old.

"Daddy?" Aang looks at the girl and is surprised.

"Kya? What are you doing up?" Aang asks.

Kya scarcely hugs her stuffed bear. "I had a nightmare. I got scared." Aang looked a little sad at Kya. "Mommy died."

Aang gets on his knees and opens his arms. "Come here." Kya slowly walks up to Aang. She leans in as Aang hugs her. Aang lifts her, seats back on the chair, laying Kya on his lap. "It's okay, sweetie. It was just a dream. Katara's going to be just fine."

"I don't want her to go, daddy. Mommy use to tell me what happened to grandma. I don't wanna lose my mommy." Tears starts escaping from Kyas eyes.

"Don't worry, Kya. It's okay. Katara's strong. She's going be all right." The two healers leaves the room. Aang stands up and sets Kya down in front of him. "How is she doing?"

"We did the best we could, Avatar Aang." One of the healers says. "This fever is unlike anything we can handle."

Kya huddles to Aangs leg and whimpers a little. Aang looks down at her then gently pats her on the back. "It's okay, it's okay." Aang whispers. Aang faces back at the healers. "Is she going to be all right?"

"We cannot say for sure. But it's best if she gets her rest. We also suggest she should drink some tea with healing herbs, that might help." The second healer says. "We'll leave her to your care, Avatar Aang."

Aang nods. "Thank you." The healers leave. After they leave, Aang kneels down and faces Kya. "Come on, Kya. Back to bed."

Kya shook her head. "I don't want to. I wanna see mommy." Kya says.

"She's sick, sweetie. You're very young and we can't risk you getting sick." Aang says.

"I don't care. I wanna see mommy." Aang just sighs then faces down. When he looks up, he sees a very sad puppy eyes look. "Daddy...pwease..."

Suddenly, Aang saw a little bit of Katara within Kya. Aang smiles a little. "All right, just be careful."

Aang and Kya walks into the room. They both stand beside Katara. Katara is dead asleep in bed, sweating and breathing roughly. She is also have a bit of the chills. Aang gently lays a hand on her forehead, he can feel that she's burning up.

"Oh, Katara..." Aang notices Katara's shivers. He takes the cover from the floor and lays it all over her shaking body.

"Is mommy going to be all right?" Kya asks.

Aang faces Kya then kneels down in front of her. "Of course she will. She's strong, she's going to be just fine." Kya just gives Aang a sad and scarce look. Aang gives her a little hug to tell her to be brave. "Okay, you look after her, I'm gonna make her some tea."

Kya nods as Aang leaves the room. Aang enters the kitchen and fills a teapot with water. He uses his firebending to heat it up, then starts to get to work on making the tea. Meanwhile Kya is watching Katara asleep. She looks so worried about her. Kya notices a bowl of water and a wash cloth beside it. Kya grabs the washcloth, bends the water from the bowl onto it. Bending the water was a little rusty for her, she's still in training on controlling her bending.

Kya lays the washcloth on Kataras forehead. As she does, Katara slowly starts to wake up. "Ky...ya?" Kya gives a tiny nod. "Sweetie...what are...you doing up?"

"I got scared, mommy." Kya says. "You got sick and...I had the nightmare about losing you...just like grandma."

"Aww, sweetie...it's okay...I'm not going...anywhere. It's...all right." Katara murmurs. Katara uses the little strength she as to stroke her daughters cheek with her fingertips.

Just then, Aang walks in with a steaming cup of tea. He notices Katara is awake. Aang walks up beside Katara. Kya had to move aside for Aang to see her. "Hey, dear. You all right?"

Katara gives a little smile. "Hey...Aang...I feel pretty...bad...but I'm all right now...knowing you're here."

Aang smiles, then shows Katara the cup of tea. "I made you some tea. The healers suggested you drink some."

Katara gives a little nod. "Thank you."

Katara starts drinking the tea. But cause of her breath, she takes to take a breath with each sip. In a minute, Katara was finished. Aang takes the cup and sets it aside. Kya stands in front of Aang, giving her mother a sad look.

"I hear my new brother caused this...why does Tenzin hate you?" Kya says.

Katara gives a small giggle. "He doesn't hate me...I'm sure...he didn't mean to. It just...happened."

Kya scarcely hugs her stuffed bear. "Please don't go away, mommy...I'm scared."

Katara slowly reaches Kya until she grabs her hand. "I know, sweetie...I felt the same...when my mother was in trouble...but don't be scared...I'm not going anywhere...I'm staying...with my wonderful husband...and beautiful daughter."

Kya gives a little nod. "Can I...lay with you? ...please?"

Aang looks a litle concern. But Katara smiles then nods. "Sure." Aang lifts Kya then lays her right next to Katara. Kya curls up like a little ball and lays her head on Kataras stomach. Katara gives Kay a gentle stroke on her back, trying to help her relax and hopefully put her to sleep.

Aang kneels down and puts a hand on Kataras forehead. "You shouldn't talk or try to comfort Kya, you need to save your energy and strength."

"I know dear...I'll be fine...I just hate for...my little angel to...go through..." Katara gets interrupted by coughing, but she tries carefully to move it aside to not hit Aang or Kya. "...the same exper...ience I did."

Aang gently strokes Kataras hair. "Shhh...shh...don't talk. You need to rest."

Katara nods. Katara tries to get some rest. But she could hardly asleep. Aang walks to the fireplace and lights it with his firebending, hoping warming up the room will help Katara fight the chills. "I feel...horrible, honey."

Aang turns to see Katara. He can see Katara is looking sad and defendless. Aang returns to her side, kneels then and leans in on her face a little. "I know, Katara...I know." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead, hoping that'll help her relax.

Suddenly, Kya starts whispering a song. Aang and Katara looks down at her. Katara smiles, she recognizes that song. Her mother use to sing it and now Katara sings it to her. About half way through the song, Katara joins in, but they only sang two lines of the song then stops.

"I'm surprised...you remember the song." Katara whispers.

Kya looks up at Katara. "You use to sing it to me whenever I got scared."

Katara gives a little laugh. "I know...Try to go to sleep, sweetie."

"I can't. I don't want you to go." Kya says.

"I'm not...going anywhere...I'm staying." Katara whispers. "Just try...just try."

"Okay." Kya whispers.

Aang gives Kya a gentle stroke, trying to help her go to sleep. In about five minutes, Kya was out like a light. Aang faces Katara. "All right, dear. Time for you to get some sleep too."

Katara nods as Aang joins her under the covers. Katara and Aang lays together, with their child in between them.

"Aang." Aang looks at Katara, noticing a sad look. "The healers...talked to me...we can't have anymore...children."

"I understand." Aang says.

"But...that means we can't...make anymore airbenders." Katara mentions.

"I know, Katara. And that's okay. I know Tenzin is an airbender." Aang says.

"Yeah but...I just feel useless now...I could only...make one airbender...it's not enough to...reform the air nomads." Katara whispers.

"Shhh...don't say that, Katara...I don't care what happens, one airbender is enough. You are not useless, I love you so very much." Katara smiles. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just happy to be with my beautiful wife and children."

"Me too." Katara whispers.

Katara almost instantly falls asleep. Aang just watches Katara soundly asleep. He has never seen her this peaceful and beautiful in her sleep in her sickness. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear. I love you."

Katara smiles and peacefully sighs in her sleep. "I love...you too."

Aang just watches Katara, gently stroking her hair, until exhaustion overcomes him and he falls asleep.


	142. Tickle fight

A/N: I've seen the last few Kataang stories and written some of my own, most of them involved Aang being tickled. I got an idea for a fluffy Kataang story with a little...tickle fight. This is gonna be some funny stuff. Prepare to have your funny bones broken. If not, then Aang and Katara might be the only ones.

Rating: K+

The war has been over for a month. The gang decides to spend some relaxing time together. they all camp in the woods somewhere in the northern earth kingdom. Everyone is around the campfire. Sokka and Suki are sitting in each others arms. Katara and Aang are just sitting, Toph is laying down and Zuko's just getting some more firewood.

Katara and Aang looks into each others eyes, then Katara wraps an arm around Aangs shoulders. Aang laughs a little then moves her hand aside. "Easy, Katara. I'm a little ticklish."

Katara looks at Aang with a devious look. "Oh, you are?" Katara says in a silly song-like ton.

Aang looks at Katara then widens his eyes open as he soon realizes what's gonna happen. Katara leaps onto Aang, then she and Aang feels back over the log they sit on. Sokka and Suki are on their feet, trying to get a better view of what's happening.

Aang starts laughing like crazy as Katara strikes her fingers on Aangs stomach. "Katara. Stop! Stop it!" Aang says.

Suki just laughs at the sight of Aang and Katara. "I never knew Aang was ticklish."

"Stop! Stop! I can't...I can't breath!" Aang pushes Katara aside then stops laughing to catch his breath.

Katara just laughs a little. "How come you never told me you're ticklish?"

"I just...thought...it would be ridiculous." Aang says.

Katara giggles at Aang. "I don't think it's ridiculous. I think it's kind of...fun."

Aang looks at Katara. "Well, it's not very fun for me."

Katara gives Aang a gentle pat on the head then walks off. Zuko shows up with the firewood, sets half of it aside and the other half into the campfire. Aang looks directly at Sokka.

"I don't suppose there's any chance Katara is ticklish." Aang.

Sokka looks at Aang curiously. "Why? Are you gonna do something down right evil to Katara?"

Aang looks sides then looks back at Sokka. "Uh…no?"

Sokka just looks at Aang then settles down. "Ok." Sokka walks up to Aang and whispers into his ear.

Meanwhile, Katara is just sitting in her tent, reading a book. Aang quietly, slowly sneaks up behind Katara. When Aang was about three inches behind Katara, he jumps on her. At first, Katara screams, but then ends up laughing at Aang tickles her.

"Sokka! Stop, stop!" Katara says.

"Sokka's not here." Aang says. "Admit it. You're ticklish!"

"I'm not, ha ha ha, not...ticklish!" Katara just laughs and laughs at Aang kept tickling her. Katara lays on her back as she tries to push Aang back. "Ok, ok. I admit it! …Stop!"

Aang backs off. Katara instantly stops laugh and pants, gasping for air. "You ok?" Aang says with a little laugh.

Aang kneels down to Kataras level, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No..." Katara looks down a little. "But I will be."

Katara jumps on Aang. They both fall down on the tent floor, Aang starts laughing as Katara tickles him. Aang just laughs with tears escaping from his eyes. Katara just laughs a little deviously as she tickles Aang. But Aang grabs Katara and they start rolling around the tent floor. They rolled until Aang was on top of Katara and he starts tickling her.

Katara just laughs so hard, she's crying and slamming her fist on the ground repeatedly. "Knock it off! …Knock it off!" Katara yells.

"Try and make me." Aang says, teasingly.

Aang tickles Katara until she grabs him, then they both starts rolling around the floor. They roll around until they are one their sides, tickling each other. They both just laugh for a while, until they ran out of breath and collapse on the ground. They both lay down on the ground, panting heavily, gasping for air.

"No more…no…more." Aang says.

"I…I can't…breath." Katara says.

They lay down for about five minutes, then they start laughing with joy a little. Now when they laugh, it hurts, but they don't care. After the laughing, they both sit up.

"That...actually was kind of fun." Aang says.

"Yeah...we should do it again sometime." Katara says.

"Yeah...but not now. It hurts...to laugh." Aang says, slightly gripping his side.

Katara lays a hand on her chest. "Yeah...I feel the same."

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." Aang says, standing up.

"Yeah. Me too. It's hit the hay." Katara says, standing up. "Oh, one more thing." Aang turns around, facing Katara with a confused look. Katara rushes to Aang and starts tickling him again. Aang laughs for a moment, but Katara quickly stops. Aang breaths a little heavy then faces Katara. "I win."

Katara playfully leaves the tent. Aang sighs then smiles.


	143. Prisoner of love: Aang

A/N: Can't imagine what it's like to be a Prisoner of Love...hmm...I wonder if Katara and Aang are always like that. Aang is the avatar and Katara is...well, his girlfriend...In here, Azula captures Aang and puts him through painfuly torment. Aang hopes that Katara will come to save him. Aang narrates.

Rating: T

Captured. I got captured by Azula...I don't know what happened. After Zuko's coronation, Azula attacked us. I blacked out during the fight, but the next thing I knew, I was in chains inside a fire nation tank. And my warden was Azula. I don't know how long I've been out, but from what I saw from the daylight, it must have been only a few hours.

We arrive at some prisonhold. Azula and some guards walks in. They grab me, forced me on my knees. Azula puts on some kind of muzzle over my mouth. I glared at her as she gives me an evil smirk. "Don't bother breathing an airbend. This muzzle will prevent you from that."

I tried to blow a powerful air bend at Azula, she's right. The air I bend from my mouth can barely escape. Just then, the soldiers starts dragging me, not even bothering for me to get on my feet. They just drag me like some corpse or a heavy sack.

They take me to my cell. Once there, they chained my wrists, then pulled my arms away from each other then from my body, just like back when Zhao captured me. They chained my feet to the ground. It's so tight, that I can't even make a little step. It's like my feet are glued to the ground. I look up at Azula, who is just looking at me, smirking.

"So..." Azula slowly walks around me. "You think you're so strong just cause you're the avatar." When Azula standed right behind me, I just faced forward then faced down. "Let's see how strong you are."

Just then, I hear Azula starting to firebend. But instead, I feel great pain at me. I'm being whipped. She's whipping me with her fire whip. Azula whips at me again, the searing pain striking me on my back. The pain is unbearable, even since there's a scar on my back, and I recently had a rock spike poked me directly on that scar.

I've been whipped for about twenty times, that's when she finally stopped. The pain forced me on my knees. Azula stands right in front of me. "I hope you enjoy it...cause that's just the beginning of your suffering." I just glared angrily at Azula. "Make yourself comfortable, cause you're gonna spend the rest of your life here."

Azula just walks away, laughing evilly. I'm not alone, chained and muzzled up, left to rot in this cell. What have I done to deserve this? She's treating me like I actually did kill her father, but I didn't, I only took away his bending.

Katara...Oh, Katara. My close friend. So kind and beautiful. I just hope she'll come for me. She has to...she's my friend and I love her...I just wish I could have told her that. For the next hour, I just stand here on my knees. Just then, Azula arrives with a tray. She drops it then kicks it right in front of me. It looks gross, but I can tell it's meat.

"Eat up, avatar." Azula says.

Azula removes the muzzle. She holds the tray in front of me, but I turned away in disgust. "I-I don't eat meat." I mention.

Azula just has that evil smirk on her face. "In that case, this is gonna turn out even better." She shoves a spoonful into my mouth. It takes really gross, so I spoit it out, only I hit Azulas face. She wipes the food off then looks at me angrily. "Why YOU LITTLE!"

Azula rushes to my back, I can tell what's gonna happen. Azula starts her firebending then whips my back. I knew it, fire whip. Azula just whips and whips me until for the tenth time. I can feel some liquid sliding on my back. I'm bleeding. Azula walks up to me front, grabs my face and forces me to face her.

"Cross me again, you'll suffer savor pain." Azula takes out another spoonful of the disgusting food. "Now EAT!" She shoves the 'food' into my mouth. It's disgusting. Shallowing it is the hardest thing for me to do.

By the time I'm finished, I feel horribly sick. I can feel my stomach grumbling. Azula looks at me curiously. "What are you..." Just then, I instantly barf all over Azula. When I'm done, I suddenly got scared. I can tell how this is gonna end. Azula growls right at me. "You filthy little pest!"

Azula rushes to my back again. "It-it's not my fault. I didn't mean too..." I get cut off by whimpers of pain. Azula is whipping at me again. She's whipping me even faster then the last. The whipping lasts for about thirty times. This one left savor pain in its wake. My teeth are still gritting again the pain.

Azula forces me to face her again. "Unless you want to die, you would be on your best behavior next time." I don't say anything, or make a response of any kind. Azula spits directly in my eye then leaves.

Why? Why do I deserve this torment? I just saved the world from the firelords terrible destruction. I must have fallen asleep, cause the next thing I know, I'm dreaming about Katara...Oh, how much I love her. Her beautiful face, long soft hair, lovely soothing voice...I just wish i could see her again.

I suddenly woke up, with such pain in my face. I soon noticed it's Azula, kicking at my face. "Oopsy...did I wake you?" I can hear that tone in her voice that she meant to wake me up.

"Y-yes..." I say, very weak.

Azula just laughs evilly. "...You honeslty believe that your peasant girlfriend would come and save you?" I felt both scared and angry. How did she know I believe Katara is coming for me. But angry that she called Katara a peasant. "You know you talk in your sleep, don't you. You've been murmuring..." Azula makes a sad innocent look, then starts to sound like me in a child like mocking tone. "Ka-Katara...Kat...tara...I wuv you..."

"Don't you ever...EVER...call her a peasant!" I shout at Azula.

Azula just laughs at me, then spits in my other eye. It's like she's trying to make me blind. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm the fire nation princess! I can do this!" Azula just kicks the ground, shoving some dirt in my face. "And this!" Azula punches me in the mouth. "And mostly, I can call your little girlfriend a peasant." Azula leans close into my face. I swear, everytime she says the word 'peasant' I just get madder. "Peasant! Peasant! PEASANT!" I can almost feel my anger taking over, for I'm growling at Azula. "Chew on that, avatar."

Just as Azula walks away, I inhaled deeply, then air blasted Azula. She falls on the ground and slides forward until she hits the door. It was pretty stupid of her to leave that muzzle off of me, I admit. Azula growls then gets on her feet. "All right, you asked for it!"

Azula hurries to my back. Suddenly, my anger turns into sorrow and scarce. I know what she's gonna do. Azula starts fire whipping at me. This one lasts for about sixthly times. I can even see my blood forming a little puddle beside me. Suddenly, i hear lightning. I widen my eyes open in fear.

"No, no. Please! Don't. Anything but..." I get cut off. Azula whipped me with her lightning. The pain was greatly savor, even ten, no, twenty times worse then the fire whips. I couldn't help but scream so loud, the room shakes.

After the screaming, I collapse down until the chains kept me up. Azula walks to my front. I start whimpering as tears escape from my eyes. "Aww...did I made the wittle baby cry?" Azula says in a mocking child like tone. "Heh, heh. Good! That's just the beginning of your punishment. I'll be back in an hour."

Azula walks away, slamming the door as she leaves. I just lay as far as my body weight can make me. the pain is unbearable. I start to get very weak then I slip into a slumber. I don't remember what I dreamt, but it's probably about Katara. I woke up at the painful feeling of Azulas fire whipping at my bore flesh. Azula just whips and whips me. I lost count after the fifth hour, but I remember i was somewhere in the 130's.

This is torture. Every hour, Azula comes in, whips me. I'm not even sure if I have much blood within me anymore. I feel so weak. I fell unconscious, but the next time I woke up, it wasn't the fiery pain. I heard a voice. "Aang." It was pretty muffled. But then it starts to clear up. "Aang. Wake up. Open your eyes! Aang!"

I recognize that voice: Katara. I start waking up. Everything was blurry. I see a fgure right in front of me. My vision became clear for only a second, but I wass about to realize what it was.

"Ka...kata...ra?"

I can feel Katara wrapping her arms around me. "You're alive. Thank goodness." I can hear Katara sobbing. But her hug made me yelping painfully. "I'm sorry...Come on, let's get you out of here."

Katara freezes the chains then breaks them off. I was free, but I can't feel my body. The pain and blood less made my body completely weak and numb. Luckily Katara was nice enough to catch me.

"A...Az...zula." I barely whispered.

I can feel Katara stroking her soft, gently fingers on the back of my head. "Azula isn't gonna hurt you anymore. I took care of her. Let's just get you out of here."

Katara lifts me in her arms. She walks me down the hallway. I can see a ton of soldiers, either frozen solid or frozen in place. "You...you came..."

Katara looks down at me. "Of course I did. I had to."

Katara walks outside of the prison. I see Appa and Sokka and Zuko and Momo. They all help me lay down within Appas saddle Katara stays by my side, then Appa takes off. Katara looks at me. "Where does it hurt most?" Katara asks me.

"M...my...ba...my back." Katara turns to my back, I can hear her gasping horribly.

"Oh my...what happened?"

"Azula...whip...endlessly...horrible...painful." I can almost feel myself crying thinking about all of that pain she's given me.

I start to calm down as I feel Katara gently stroking me, shoulder to arm. "Shhh. Calm down...I'm gonna make it go away." I can hear Katara bending her water. Just as she touches my back, I just flinched painfully and yelps. "It's okay. It's only healing water."

I know it's healing water, but it just stings. I know Katara is trying to help me, to comfort me, but I couldn't help but react to the pain. About ten minutes later, Katara ends her healing. The pain is still there, but it's less then it usually is. "I did all I could. The rest is just gonna have to go away."

I give a tiny nod. "Ok...kay." Katara just sits right behind me, but then I started crying.

"What's the matter?" Katara asks.

"It was horrible...horrible." My voice starts cracking. "The pain...the whiping...spiting me...forced to eat...disgusting food...it was meat...meat...a murdered animal!"

I just kept crying. The next thing I know, I feeling Kataras arms around me as she gently rocks me back and forth. "Shhh. Don't cry. It's okay, it's okay." Katara talks in the tenderest, softest, quietest voice she can make. It always comforts me, that's what I love about her. "It's all over, Aang. Azula's dealt with, I'm right here. You're going to be just fine."

I use all the strength I have to wrap my arms around Katara. "Pa-pa-please...don't let go...don't leave."

"Shhh...I'm not gonna leave, I'm not gonna let go. I'm staying. It's okay." I just kept weeping. I start to feel dizzy from all the crying. I try hard to stop crying, but I can't help it.

Katara starts to speak words. I calm down enough to listen closely. She's not speaking, she's singing. I hear this song once before...When we were escaping from Ba Sing Se. Katara use to tell me her mother sings her that song. It's peaceful and beautiful. and when Katara sings...she sings like an angel. This song always calms me down. Even back when we were escaping, I was afraid, cause I was gravely injured, I was so scared of dying again. But Katara sang me the song to calm me down.

Katara finishes her singing them smiles at me. "Thank you...Katara." I whispered.

"Now. Get some rest. You probably lost a lot of blood from all that whipping."

I nod, but started shivering. "It's so cold..."

"Okay, hang on..." Katara lays me back down on the saddle. I watch her every move, as she reaches for two blankets. One she uses to wrap me around like a cocoon, another one she just lays over my body. Katara returns to me, but she lays my head on her lip, like a pillow. I like it. Katara seeps her hands into the covers and gently grabs my hand, then gently waves her fingers on my head. "Get some rest, Aang."

I suddenly felt very tired, I decided to get some sleep. "I...love you...Katara." I whispered, falling asleep.

"I love you too." Hearing that makes me smile. She loves me. That's just what I wanted to hear. I suddenly feel a soft pair of lips on her forehead. Katara's giving me a kiss. "Sweet dreams, Aang."


	144. Prisoner of love: Katara

A/N: Prisoners of Love...I wonder what's that like. Hmm...Katara is captured by the Southern Raiders, paying for her crimes of assaulting them, attacking Yon Rah, using Bloodbending and for wearing a ninja outfit on pink hat and gold shoes Thursday without a fashion license. Katara hopes and waits for her "Knight in shining armor" to come and rescue her, not only that, but apparently, being held in prison makes her rethink about her mistakes. I figured Katara would tell this story, let's see what's on her mind.

Rating: T

How could I have been so stupid? I let my anger and vengeance took over, and look at what's happened. I upset Zuko after all he's done for us and after he tried to make up for me, I used bloodbending against an innocent man, for the one who killed my mother, Yon Rha, I threatened him, tried to kill him. After all that, the Southern Raiders ambushed me and Zuko, took me in.

I'm being held prisoner in a Southern Raiders ship. Perhaps I deserved this. I should have listened to Aang, I should have forgiven him. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. He took away my mother, the one person I loved more then anything in my whole life. I was so young and helpless when she was being attacked, I couldn't save her...Sometimes, I just hate myself for letting them take her away.

"We're here!" One of the soldiers shouts.

I take a look out the window, we're at some huge fire nation prison. I don't like the looks of this. I hear my prison door open. I turn to see it's the captain, I man I bloodbended. Seeing him, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

The captain grabs me then forces me to turn around. "You are gonna pay for your crimes against the Southern Raiders!"

He holds my hands behind my back then I can feel the shackles locking my wrists in gives me a psh on the start, but then I start walking. We leave the ship, as I walk on the dock, the captain grabs me then forces me on my knees. A man walks up. I look up to see what I think is the warden.

"What do we have here? A girl from the water tribe?" The warden says.

"This is not just any girl. She's the last waterbender from the South Pole." The captain says.

Hearing that suddenly has be scared. I can't imagine the kind of punishment they're gonna give me for being the last waterbender, even since the way they punished my mother for being the waterbender: death.

"The South Pole? But the actual laster waterbender was taken care of years ago! We left her to rot in the cell." Hearing that made me angry. They left her to rot! How could they?

"Yon Rha told us everything, we was mislead. This waterbender admit that she was the real waterbender. What's more, that lady was actually her mother. She lied to Yon Rha just to protect her." The captain mentions.

"Well, well, well...So the mother was protecting her own child?" the warden kneels down and faces me, then grabs my cheeks with one hand like he was trying to make me pucker up. "Isn't that sweet? ...well too bad."

The warden lets go of my face. "So what are you gonna do to me?" I ask.

The warden chuckles a little. "Oh, don't worry about that, my friend. Rest to sure, we're gonna take good care of you." 'Good care', like I would believe that. I would rather be taken care by Zuko back when he was our enemy. "But worry not. For soon, you will be reunited with your mother. Wouldn't you love to see her again after all these years?"

I can tell he's mocking me. That made my anger boil. I just hate it when people do that, use my feelings for someone I love but lost against me. I spit directly in the wardens face. He stood up and reacted disgustingly.

"Gah! Fine then, have it your way. Take her to the dungeon!"

The soldiers grabs me and takes me into the prison. We reach my dungeon, when we did, the soldiers tossed me in then slams the door behind me and locked it. "I hope you'll enjoy your room, water bender, cause this is were your mother died. Ha ha ha." Hearing that made tears escape my eyes. I'm laying down on the exact spot where my mother died.

I just lay down on the floor, all hopeless. I know I'm gonna die here, what's the point? Maybe I deserve this after all I've done in the last couple of days. I just knew my mother would be most disappointed. She would probably wanted me to forgive Yon Rha as much as Aang did.

Aang...oh Aang. Thinking about him made my heart ache. He was trying to help me, tried to warn me about revenge. But I didn't listen to him, I even took most of my anger on him just because he was trying to help me. What kind of a friend would I be to treat someone as sweet and nice as Aang? He was right about everything, even about revenge. Thinking about that made his words echo in my head.

_"Then monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."_

He was right. I watched all my enemies go down, and look at me...I'm now a prisoner, I'm gonna be left here to rot. I poisoned myself. Why? Why didn't I listen to him? He must hate me right now for putting myself into this mess. After being consumed with all of my guilt, sorry and hopelessness, I began to cry.

_Aang...please forgive me. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you...I should have forgiven him. You were right._

I just wish Aang could hear my thoughts. I want him to know how sorry I am for ignoring him. For once in my whole live, I shunned him. Whenever Aang was sad, scared, upset, or even trying to comfort me, I always listened to him. He always told me his problems and his comforting words, and I always listened to him to help him or to feel better. But why didn't I listen to him? How can I treat like this after all I've done for him? After all he's done for me?

The next day, I wake up to see I'm still held prisoner. I had a nightmare last night where I was seeing myself from every event from Zukos offer to find Yon Rha, to when I was about to kill him. Even in the end, I saw my own reflection in a puddle. I saw myself, but when I looked into my eyes, I didn't see my sapphire eyes, I saw the eyes of a monster. The eyes...of Azula, the eyes of Hama, the eyes of the evil Zuko that betrayed me in Ba Sing Se, the eyes of the evil Yon Rha that took my mother away.

Not only that but, my reflection in the puddle turned into my mother. She shook her head then said 'Why Katara? ...Why? ...This is not the Katara I know and love.' with a tear sliding down her cheek. She looked down in sorrow then turns around like she was walking away. She's right, I'm not the same Katara she loves, I'm a monster. I'm most sad about the beginning, when I was seeing myself yelling at Aang. I can't believe I yelled at him, and all because he was trying to help me.

The guards were right about leaving me here to rot. In the past 24 hours, all I've been fed was a piece of bread the size of a crumb, and then a small glass of water that's about six inches. For the water, they had to check my mouth just to make sure I actually shallowed it. That I wouldn't blame them, I was actually thinking about trying to use the water they would bring me to break free, only I never thought about hiding it or where to hid it.

I'm so hungry and thirsty, my mouth is dry and my stomach is starting to ache. I feel like I'm starting to lose weight and energy from lack of food and water. Aang...Is he coming for me? I wish he would. I need him. I'm captured, I'm hopeless. Aang is all I have left...I never even got a chance to tell him how much I love him. He is so sweet, kind, loving, gentle. I wish I could see him again, that happy, funny little airbender.

I slowly began to fall asleep, as I start to get very weak from being left to rot. I must be dreaming, cause right now, I'm at the South Pole. And what's more, I see my mother in my house. She's reading some letter. I walk into the room, I look about five years old.

"Mommy." My mom turns around to look at me.

"Katara? ...Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." my young self says, with tears filling in her eyes. It feels weird referring myself into a third person, but there is a third person and she's myself at a young age.

My mom kneels down on the floor and opens her arms. "Come here." My young self runs to her and she quickly wraps her arms around young me. My young self started crying in my moms arms. "What happened in your dream?"

"Bad guys came...they burned the town...they attacked us, took me...enslaved me...cause I'm the waterbender." Hearing myself talking about this has tears filling in my eyes. I remember being this scared cause I was a waterbender. I was so excited to being a waterbender, but I was also scared cause I was the only one left in the South Pole, and we don't have the high defenses like the North Pole to keep me save. "I don't want them to take me away, I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But it's okay, they're not gonna find you." My mother mentions. "The fire nation has left us alone ever since the waterbenders were taken away. They're not gonna come after us." My young self just cried in my mothers arms, feeling so scared and helpless, like she was reliving the nightmare.

"What if they do? I don't want them to take me away, mommy." My young self says.

"They won't come, Katara. They won't. Even if they do, don't be scared, I'll protect you, don't worry." My mother gives my young self a kiss on the cheek, then lifts my young self in her arms. "Come on, let's get you back into bed."

My mom carries my young self back into my room. I just follow them. Mom tucks y young self into bed, then gently strokes her hair. "I can't sleep...the bad dreams..."

"Shhh...don't worry about them, Katara." My mom gives her a warm smile. "Just close your eyes, think happy thoughts, and when you hold on to them, then the sweet dreams will come."

"But I can't...I'm scared." My young self says.

Hearing that even has me feeling sorrow, it's like I'm looking at my own child. "Well, I know someone who can fix that." I look at my mom curiously, I suddenly remember something that's gonna happen. My mom takes out a stuffed poler bear dog and holds it in front of my young self. "Mr. Poler."

I smiled, remembering Mr. Poler. He always cheered me up. My mother waves Mr. Poler in front of me like he was dancing. "Hi, Katara. I'm Mr. Poler." My mom says in a deep goofy voice. "I'm here to cure you of your sorrow. Now turn that frown upside down." My mother turns Mr. Poler upside down finishing her sentence. My young self starts laughing, I begin laughing as well.

My young self takes Mr. Poler then snuggles with him. Seeing this touches my heart. My young self looks at my mom. "I love you mom."

My mom smiles back. "I love you too, sweetie. You ready to go to sleep?"

My young self nods, then closes her eyes. "Good night, mommy."

"Good night, Katara." As my young self sleep, my mom strokes her hair, and hums a little lullby song. At the end of the song, mom gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."

My mom leaves the room. I walk up to beside my bed, watching my young self peacefully asleep, smiling. I lay a hand on her then gently stroke her hair. "You must be very lucky to have a mother." I couldn't help but give my young self a kiss on the cheek.

I just smiled, watching myself asleep. I look so cute and peaceful, now i know how my mom feels. Just then, I felt a burning pain in my back. I opened my eyes, I'm back in the dungeon.

"It's about time you woke up." The warden says.

I can feel my anger burning. I was having a peaceful dream, and he just interrupted it. "Did...did you just whipped at me?" I say, looking at the fire whip in his hand.

"Well...normally, we'd splash ice cold water at the prisoners, but we can't do that to you since you're a waterbender." Well, I wouldn't blame him. I knew I would have done the same if I had a waterbender prisoner.

I just lay on the ground, staring at the warden. "What do you want now?"

"Yeah, I want you to be having nightmares. No prisoner will be allowed to have a dream. You will only have nightmares." The warden spits in my face, then leaves.

I can't believe it...Woke me up just to stop me from having a dream. A beautiful dream. I was actually happy. These fire nation people are just sick and cruel, just like Jet! He also spit in my face...well, I guess I had that coming since I spit in his face. I just lay on the floor, weak and having stomach pains. I'm so hungry and thirsty. I feel like I'm gonna die in about ten minutes.

I fall back asleep, this time, I actually do have a nightmare. I was in the middle of now here, surrounded by flames. i just lay down on the ground, feeling the intense pain. I can't tell if it's from the stomach pains in the real world or the huge heat waves from the flames. I'm guessing both.

I was about to give up, to accept my faith and die. But then a hand reaches down to me. From that touch, all of my pain and sorrow goes away. I open my eyes to see it's my mother. "Ma...mom?" I roll onto my back to face her.

"Open your eyes." My mom says.

"Why?" I ask.

"He's waiting for you...open them." He, what could she mean? The warden? The captain? ...No, I don't think so since they're just gonna leave me here to rot.

I just lay my head down and close my eyes. As I relax, taking deep breaths, I hear a fainted voice. "Katara..." It sounds very muffled, I can't tell who it is.

Suddenly, the stomach pains return. I try hard to open my eyes. I'm back in the dungeon. It's a little blurry, but then I turn to see a familiar face. Aang. I'm surprised he came.

"A-a...Aang?" I say in a very weak voice. How long was I asleep? I feel weaker then before.

Aang smiles at me. "I'm glad you're ok." I just shook my head. I try to perform words, but I can barely move my lips. I weakly touch the tip of my touch with a finger, it feels like sandpaper. I'm very thirsty.

"W...wa...water..." I say in a horsed voice.

Aang widens his eyes, realizing I'm thirsty. He reaches to his side and takes out my water pouch. I was surprised to see it when I realized i dropped it on the fight when the Southern Raiders ambushed me and Zuko before I was taken away.

"Here, drink up." Aang holds the pouch for me as I drink the water thirstily. I never realized how much I missed the cool sweet taste of water. In short seconds, the pouch was empty. I know it was full, but I drink the whole thing pretty fast.

"Thank you." I say with a weak smile. Aang smiles back.

Zuko sticks his head in. "If you don't mind, we better get out of here before more guards shows up."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Aang says. Aang seeps his hands on my back and behind my legs. "Let me carry you, you're probably too weak."

It's very nice of him to carry me, I am probably too weak to walk. Aang and Zuko runs through the hallways. Some of the guards try to stop us, but Aang and Zuko fights them off. Well, mostly Zuko. Aang, he's just air or firebending through his mouth.

We made it to the exit, only the warden is blocking the exit. "You ain't leaving here with that waterbender. Hand her over!"

Aang just holds on to me protectively. "You keep your hands off of her!"

The warden fire bends two fire whips, one for each hand. Aagn and Zuko take their stances, then zuko gasps. "Father!"

The warden looks surprised then turns around. "The firelord is here?"

When the warden is blind sighted, Zuko fire blasts at him. The warden yells then falls unconscious. Aang and I were surprised. "He always falls for that. Me and Azula always gets away from pranking him when we were kids."

Aang nods then he and Zuko runs out. We got on Appa, Zuko takes the head and Aang sits in the saddle. Appa flies into the sky and flies off. Aang lays me down on the saddle, with my head on his lap.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I just shook my head. "My...stomach hurts...badly." Hearing that makes him frown. "They were...leaving me to rot...I'm hungry...gravely thirsty."

Aang gently strokes my hair. "Shhh...okay, it's okay." Aang gives me a kiss on the forehead. "When we get home, I'm gonna get you some water and then we're gonna make you some sea prunes."

I give a little nod. "Sounds good...I can't believe...you came for me."

Aang grab s my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?"

"I...I yelled at you...ignored you...you were trying to help me..." A tear escapes from my eye and slides down my cheek. "I'm...I'm sorry...you were...you were right."

Aang gently wipes that tear off of my cheek. "Shhh...it's okay. I don't really care about that, I only care about you...All that matters is you're safe. Okay?" I hesitated to answer, then give a little nod. "We'll be there soon, Katara. Why don't you get some sleep. You'll need your strength and energy."

"Ok...I love you." I say, slipping into a slumber.

"I love you too." Hearing that makes me smile. He really does love me.

I'm just glad I can be forgiven. Zuko and Aang came back, rescued me...even after how horrible I treated them. And my mother...if she was here, I just know that she would have forgiven me as well.


	145. Walk

A/N: I just soon realized something. On "The Painted Lady" Katara and Aang blow up the factory on the night, but when they returned to camp, it was all ready morning. From what Katara told Sokka, they went on a morning walk. Maybe that part really was true...I wonder...

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara runs out of the factory, and just in time to, for the factory explodes. Aang and Katara hides behind a rock, taking a look at the factory. The smoke stops coming out and the polluted water stops powering into the river.

"We did it." Katara says.

"Yeah, we sure did...You think those villagers are gonna be all right?" Aang asks.

"I don't know, but we've done all we could do. Plus, I don't think Sokka would wanna wait any longer." Katara says.

"Yeah, we should get back to camp before he wakes up." Aang says.

Aang runs off, but then Katara stops him. "Aang wait." Aang stops then turns to face Katara. "How about we...go for a walk?"

Aang is a little surprised to hear that. "A…a walk?" Katara nods.

"Is that a problem?" Katara asks, a little disappointed.

"No, no. uh...I would like to go on a walk with you." Aang says with a smile at the end.

"Sure, just let me change." Katara moves behind a rock.

Aang just waits aside for Katara. After a minute, Katara returns in her fire nation uniform, then she and Aang goes for a walk. They walk for a while, aang is feeling a little awkward about this, not cause he has to walk with Katara, he likes that, but he said somethings to Katara when he thought she was the painted lady.

"So..." Katara says.

Aang doesn't look at Katara, just rubs his arm a little nervously. "So..."

Katara looks at Aang. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Aang blushes then turns his eyeballs to Kataras direction. "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Katara just laughs a little then wraps an arm around Aang, pulling him towards here. "I think you do. You told me I was very pretty, even for a spirit."

"O-oh...that." Aang chuckles a little nervously. "Well, uh...I kind of did."

Katara stops. "What do you mean?" Aang turns to turns to see Katar frowning a little. "You...you saying I'm...ugly?"

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "No, no no. Uh...What I mean is that, you are pretty, but...No, You're good looking. I mean...err." Katara just rolls her eyes. "I'm saying you're ugly, I just think...that err...You were pretty as the painted lady...no, I think you're pretty as yourself. Not that I..."

Aang gets cut off by Katara kissing him on the lips. Aang was shocked that Katara was kissing him. After the kiss, Katara just smiles at Aang. Aang blushes and chuckles a little. Katara laughs. "I knew that would get you to stop."

"Right...sorry." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs cheek. "If you really think I'm pretty, you could just tell me."

Aang gives a little nod. "I think...you're pretty."

Katara blushes a little. "Thanks."

Aang and Katara resumes their walk, they just walk in silence for a moment. "So. How's your back feeling?"

"It's doing great." Aang says. "The scar still hurts a bit, but I can handle it."

"Good." Katara smiles.

Aang smiles as well, then looks at Katara. "So, how were you doing?"

Katara looks at Aang a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I was asleep...how were you doing?" Aang says.

"Oh, uh well..." Katara frowns a little, then looks down. "I'm not sure how to say it."

"Why? What happened?" Aang asked, a little curious.

"It's just that..." Katara tries hard to hold in the tears, she doesn't want him to show how sad she was. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se...I was scared to death." Aang is a little surprised to hear it. "You are my close friend, and...I couldn't think about how I would live without you. After you died...I was sad and scared...even more then when I...when I..." Katara couldn't even say it.

"When you lost your mother?" Aang asks.

Katara stops, then Aang stops right after her. "Yes..." Aang was surprsied to hear that. Katara loves her mother, but he never expected she would love him for then her own mother. "When I caught you in my arms...I...felt scared. My feelings were overwhelming." Tears starts to escape from Kataras eyes, then she looks down in her hands. "My fingers were twitching, my eyes were burning, my throat was dry, my heart...stopped."

Aang couldn't help but feel sad for Katara. He died in her hands and it was his fault. "After I brought you back...I was happy, so happy that...it felt like it happened for the first time in my life but...then that changed very quickly."

"Why?" Aang asks, feeling afraid that he's the one to blame.

"Over time...like for hours and maybe days, you wouldn't wake up. I was scared of losing you again...You wouldn't wake up, no matter what. I've done everything I can. I healed you, comforted you, stayed by your side, fed you, gave you water, prayed to the spirits, prayed to my mom...none worked...you wouldn't wake up...I was scared that...you were gonna die again. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. All I ever did was stay with you...trying to wake you up." Aang couldn't help but feel guilty for all this. Katara sniffles then wipes away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I didn't mean it." Aang says. "I never wanted to hurt or scare you like that. That's the last thing I would ever want."

Katara looks at Aang then gives him a little smile. "It's all right, what matters is that you're okay." Katara walks up to Aang and hugs him. "I'm just glad you're back."

Aang hugs Katara back. After a while, they stopped and continue walking. "So. How was that party?"

Katara looked at Aang, thinking about that dance party. "It was...fun." Katara says. Aang smiles. "You know, I really loved that dance."

"What dance?" Aang asked.

"The one you suggested, the Yin and Yang dance. It was my favorite dance." Katara smiles. "When I was little, me and my family use to go to the summer festivals in the earth kingdom. My mom let me see this one dance stage, the best one was the Yin and Yang dance."

"Sounds like you your mom had a good time." Aang says.

Katara looks forward. "Yeah." Katara sighs happily. Katara then looks back at Aang. "I never knew you could dance, that was amazing."

"Thanks, it was nothing." Aang says.

"Oh, don't say that. You're quite the dancer." Katara says, punching Aang on the shoulder playfully.

Aang and Katara just laughs. They walk as the sun starts to seep through the darkness. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Katara says, curiously.

"Well...There's this girl and...I have a little crush on her." Katara smiles, thinking and knowing it's her, even after the way he reacted about telling her she's pretty and the kiss.

"Well, who is this girl?" Katara says, playing along.

"Well...she's smart, beautiful, pretty...kind, caring...lovely." Katara blushes from hearing those things. "but...I'm not sure if she will like me."

"I think she would." Katara says.

"What if she doesn't?" Aang says, looking at Katara.

Katara wraps an arm around Aang. "Don't be silly, Aang. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. You're kind, funny." Katara gives Aang a little pinch on the cheek. "And a wittle cute too." Aang just shoves Kataras hand over and blushed. "Any girl would have to be stupid enough to not like you. I think you should tell her how you feel."

Aang takes a moment to think, he trusts Katara, but he thinks he could be wrong about saying that 'this girl' would love him. "Ok then." Aang takes a deep breath, then looks back at Katara. "Katara...I-I...I love you."

Katara smiles then blushes, she leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

Aang smiles, then he lays his head on her shoulder as they keep on walking. In the morning, they make their way back to camp, holding hands. "That was fun blowing up that factory. Ha, ha! Pow!" Aang says triumphantly, making explosion sounds.

"Shh, we don't wanna wake Sokka," Katara warns.

When we walked into camp, Sokka and Toph were waiting. When they returned to camp, Katara was surprised to see Sokka and Toph, awake and disappointed. "Oh, hi, Sokka! We were just out on a morning walk."

"Oh really?" Sokka says, showing Kataras sleeping bag. "A morning walk?" Sokka dumps the dried grass out of Kataras sleeping bag.

BUSTED!


	146. The painting

A/N: A thought accrued to me while I was reading ATHPluver's fanfiction story of "My weeks of love and pain". It's just like book three: fire, only Katara is narrating everything. Even Pluver added a few...extra lines with and about her and Aang, some I think that should have happened on the show, like Aang asking "the painted lady" some romantic advice. Anyways, on chapter 2 "The headband". A thought came to me: 'If Aang is going to school, why not paint a picture of him and Katara together...or maybe just Katara looking beautiful.' Wish i know which would be impressive for Katara at that time period of the story. I'm just gonna take a guess as I type.

Rating: K+

After getting busted by some guards, Aang, or Kuzon I should say, was taken to a fire nation school. All cause the guards thought he was ditching school. I guess Aang got unlucky when his picked his clothes and they happen to be a school uniform. After being forced to take the classes, he figured it wasn't such a bad idea. All ready, he's learning more about the fire nation then he would ever expected to as the avatar.

Right now, Aang is taking an art class. Right now, everyone is suppose to be creating a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. Aang all ready done his, making one out of noodles. Right now he's working on a picture of Katara. However, he's being pretty cautious, keeping an eye out for the teacher. For he knows he'll get into trouble for painting a waterbender, either or not he loves her. The fire nation will surely sees it as an act of treason.

Aang spots the art teacher coming his way. Aang quickly hides the painting and acts natural. The teacher walks up and notices Aang not doing anything. "Kuzon. Where is your picture?"

Aang shows the teacher his noodle picture of Ozai. "Right here."

The teacher takes a look at it, then slams it on the table. "This is unacceptable. You are suppose you draw a picture of fire lord Ozai."

Aang nods. "I'm sorry, I'll get it right this time."

"I hope so." The teacher walks off.

As Aang watches the teacher walking off, he carefully takes out his Katara picture. Just then, On Ji walks up from behind. "That's a nice painting."

Aang flinches and is surprised to see On Ji. "Uh, uh...What painting?"

On Ji just laughs then sits next to Aang. "It's okay, I won't tell the teacher...let me see it." Aang hesitates, but then decides to trust On Ji, she seems like a nice girl to him. On Ji takes a look at the Katara painting. "She's pretty...Is she a friend of yours?"

"Kind of..." Aang nervously says.

"Must be nice to have a friend from another nation. I can't even make any boy friends without Hide getting jealous." On Ji says. Aang just looks at the picture, thinking about Katara. "She seems like a nice girl...You drawing this picture for her?"

Aang looks at On Ji. "Yeah, she is my friend."

Aang lays the picture down on the table and resumes painting. "Hey, Kuzon...do you have feelings for her?"

Hearing that made Aang blush. Aang stops painting then nervously rubs the back on his neck. "Well...I kind of have a crush on her...I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, if you want a girls advice, I think this painting will tell yo her feelings. It seems nice." On Ji says. "You want some help?"

"Thanks On Ji, but I'm all right." On ji nods then walks off. Aang resumes on the painting.

At night, Aang arrives at the cave where he and his friends are gonna hide out. He is covered in burn marks. The rest of the gang sits by the campfire as he approaches, they were surprised to see him in those burn marks.

"Where have you been!? We've been worried sick!" Katara yells.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang says, removing his headband and wiping off the ash.

"After what!?" Sokka yelled standing up.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and I'm going back tomorrow." Aang says happily.

"Enrolled in WHAT!?" Sokka screamed, then falls backwards and fainted. Everyone looks over at Sokka with concern. Toph cracks her fingers. "I'm on it!"

Toph sits beside Sokka, then lifts her front right in front of his face. Sokka takes a whiff, instantly wakes up and reacts in disgusted, by instantly sitting up and screaming. Sokka just plugs his nose.

"Keep that smelly thing away from me." Sokka says.

Toph just crosses her arms. "Hey, you were asking for it."

Katara jsut rolls her eyes, then returns her attention to Aang. "You enrolled in a fire nation school?"

Aang sits down by the campfire. "That's right."

Sokka sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds… really terrible."

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asks

"Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." Aang takes out the picture of Ozai, then the noodle picture he made. "And here's one I made out of noodles!"

"Impressive, I admit. But I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka said.

Aang got a devious look on his face. "I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow."

"Hmm… I am a fan of secret rivers." Sokka says, with little interest, but still curious. "Fine. Let's stay a few more days."

"Flamey-o, Hotman!" Aang shouts in triumph and ran off in excitement.

Sokka turns to Katara. "Flamey-o?" Katara just raises her shoulders and shrugs.

Later on, Sokka and Toph starts eating. Katara is just by the campfire, keeping it lit. Aang sits right next to her, she doesn't notice. "Hey, Katara." Katara turns to see Aang. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

Aang takes out a scroll and hands it to Katara. "Here, I think you'll like it."

Katara takes the scroll. She unrolls it and is surprised to see the picture. It's her, in her water tribe outfit and hair, and Aang, in his air nomad clothes and bold head. They are doing the beginning of the Yin and Yang dances, where their wrists are touching and they spin around. Above their wrists is an outlined heart formed out of Aangs airbend and Kataras waterbend.

Katara looks at Aang with concern. "I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me back after i was gone...and for taking care of me when I was asleep. I didn't know what to say but...I figured I would paint you this." Katara doesn't say anything, but looks back at the picture. Aang looks a little worried. "You don't like it?"

Katara shook her head a little. "No, I don't like it." Aang frowns, feeling disappointed, then notices a smile on Kataras face. "I love it." Aang then smiles, he's happy Katara loves it. Katara places the scroll down then gives Aang a hug. "Thank you."

Aang hugs Katara back. "I'm glad you love it."

Later at night, Katara is getting ready to go to sleep. Katara walks over to Appa, noticing Aang is asleep on his tail. Katara notices the cold winds are blowing in, then sees Aang is without a cover. Aang starts to huddle a little, trying to get some warmth. Katara spots a blanket nearby. She picks it up and lays it over Aangs body, then she kneels beside him, leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Aang. I love you." Katara gives Aang a gently stroke, Aang smiles and moans peacefully. Afterwards, Katara walks off to her sleeping bag. Aang wakes up then takes a look at Katara, who is laying down on her sleeping bag, asleep.

"I love you too." Aang whispers. Aang blows Katara a kiss, then returns to sleep.


	147. The after battle

A/N: Normally, I sometimes think that the defeat of the firelord would end differently, even for a Kataang event. Aang defeats the firelord but he's greatly wounded, Katara finds help for him. Aang is a little weird but Katara tries to comfort him. After which, they have a little chatting time together.

Rating: K+

Aang lays down on in the middle of the floor, unconscious. It starts to rain and thunder rolls in. He's defeated the fire lord, he's right now trapped in an earth cone, that covers his entire body. The fire lord is also knocked out, exhausted from all that fighting and getting beaten up.

Appa flies by, lands somewhere on the clear ground. Katara quickly hops off and rushes towards Aang. "Aang!" Katara kneels beside Aang. She holds him in her arms, all worried and scared. "Aang. Aang! Open your eyes!"

Aang moans a little, then opens his eyes. "Ka...K-katara?"

Katara smiles. "Yes, it's me. I'm right here." Katara gives Aang a hug. "You did it, Aang. You beat the firelord. I'm so proud of you."

"Kata...ra...I-I...love you." Aang whispers.

Katara suddenly opens her eyes, then faces Aang. "What?" Aang starts to look a little worried, but he can hardly show it since he's pretty weak. Katara just smiles as tears starts to form in her eyes. "Aang...I love you too."

Aang widens his eyes open. "Re...really?"

"Yeah." Aang smiles a little. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips, but it didn't last long. Aang collapses back on the ground. "Come on, let's get you some help." Katara lifts Aang in her arms, she takes him to Appa. When she gets on the saddle, Appa takes off.

Katara lays Aang on her lap, holding him in her arms. Aang struggles to look at Katara. "Ka-ka...tara."

Katara puts a finger on Aangs lips. "Shhh...don't talk...you should get some rest. You need it." Without any hesitation, Aang just closes his eyes and rests his head on Kataras shoulder. Katara gives Aang a lovely kiss on the forehead. Afterwards, she holds him closer to her body, then gently stroke his arm.

About on the next night, Appa arrives at the north pole. Katara hops off with Aang in her arms. She arrives at her old healing class. Yugoda is surprised to see Katara, and then Aang in her arms, all tired and beaten up.

"Katara...what happened." Yugoda says.

"Aang just defeated the firelord. He's beaten up pretty good from the fight." Katara gives Aang a sadden face. Yugoda puts a hand on Aangs head.

"The poor dear...Let's get him on the mat." Katara lays Aang on the nearby mat. "I'm gonna go get some help."

Yugoda levaes the tent. Katara just looks at Aangs lifeless face. She gives him a gently stroke on his head. She loves him, and now he's beaten down by the firelord. Aang turns his face and moans.

"Ka...Kata...tara." Aang whispers.

Katara is surprised, he's sleep talking. Katara leans in a little. "It's okay, Aang. I'm right here."

"It...It...hurts...all over." Aang whispers.

Tears starts escaping from Kataras eyes. "I know, shhh...I know. It's okay, Aang. You're going to be all right."

"Pa-ple...please...stay..." Aang doesn't say anything else.

Katara grabs Aangs hand then strokes the back on it with her thumb. "I will...always...I'll never leave you."

After a moment, Yugoda and a few other healers arrives. They all surround Aang. Katara stays by Aangs side, holding his hand, while the other healers fix him up. Aang gets healed up within an hour. At twilight, Aang is laying down inside a hut. Katara stays beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

Aang moans and starts opening his eyes. He turns to face Katara, who's smiling at him. "Katara?"

"Hey, there." Katara whispers.

"Hmm...what...happened?" Aang takes a look around. The room starts to spin. He closes his eyes, then opens them while focusing on Katara. "Where...are..."

Katara gently hushes Aang. "...We're at the North Pole. You got beaten up pretty hard, I had to get help." Aang just lays there a little confused. Aang struggles to get up, but Katara puts her hands on him, forcing him to lay back down. "No...no, you need to rest." Aang sighs a little, Katara takes out her water pouch, then holds it in front of Aang. "Here, you need to drink."

Aang puts his lips on the tip of the pouch, and drinks the water thirstily. After drinking, Katara places the water pouch aside, then Aang faces back at Katara. "What...what happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Katara asks.

Aang moans a little, thinking. "Not much...I was...facing the firelord...I...I was about to kill him...in the avatar state...but then...then..." Katara holds her breath, expecting something about the fire lords defeat, and maybe he's love for her. "...I can't remember anything."

Katara sighs sadly, then gives Aang a gentle stroke on his head. "Well, it's okay...All you need to know is that you've won. You defeated the firelord." Aang gives a little nod. "Do you...remember anything when I found you?"

Aang looks at Katara. "You...You, you found...me?" Katara nods. "Oh...oh..." Aang suddenly remembers. "That's right..."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Katara says. Aang just shook his head. "You told me...that you love me."

Aang widens his eyes hearing that. "I'm sorry...I-I...I didn't mean-" Aang gets cut of by Katara kissing him on the lips. Aang was shocked at first, then starts kissing her back, much like how it happened on the day of the invasion when Aang kissed Katara.

The kiss ends and Katara looks at Aang with a smile. "I love you too, Aang."

Aang smiles. "Really?"

Katara nods. "Of course." Aang and Katara just looks into each others eyes. "So...you love me."

"Yeah...I've loved you ever...since you found me...in that iceberg. But...then overtime...I loved you even more." Katara looks a little concern. "You're so sweet...kind, loving...generous...beautiful." hearing that has Kataras cheeks redden. "You've...also shown me so much...respect and kindness...when no one else did...cause of my disappearance."

"Thank you." Katara says. "I love you, cause you're so brave, strong, smart...You are also gentle and sweet." Katara places a hand on Aangs cheek. "I can never imagine how I would ever live without you."

Aang smiles with a little blush, then starts to yawn. "I'm...tired."

Katara gives a little laugh. "Then why don't you get some sleep. You have a rough battle, you deserve some rest." Aang nods. He starts to get comfortable on the mat. Katara grabs a blanket, then lays it over Aangs body. Aang closes his eyes, then Katara gives Aang a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

Aang smiles and moans peacefully. Now that the war is over, he can not be with the one person he loves.


	148. Ice skating

A/N: A thought came to me as I watched "Ice Princess" Since Katara's a waterbender, wouldn't be interesting if she knows how to ice skate? More to that matter, would it really be a surprise that she could since She's a waterbender and she lived in the South Pole in her whole live? I also figured this could be a Kataang by Aang wanting to ice skate with her, however...he doesn't know how to ice skate. this should be interesting.

Rating K+

It's a lovely winter day in the Southern Earth Kingdom. It's snowing slightly and everyone is hanging out in a village. Katara and Toph are outside by a frozen lake. Katara is getting ready to put on her ice skates. Toph just groans annoyed.

"I just hate winter! I can never feel where i'm going under all this snow!" Toph complains.

Katara just laughs. "Oh come on, Toph. It's a lovely day. It's fun in the winter."

Toph just stares at Katara. "Says you, sugar queen. You're not a blind girl who can only see by feeling the vibrations of the earth."

Katara just rolls her eyes, putting on her skates. Aang walks up and spots Katara and Toph. "Hey, Toph, hey Katara."

Katara looks at Aang and smiles, Toph just stares at the sky with her sightless eyes. "Hey Aang/twinkletoes." Katara and Toph both said.

Aang sits next to Katara, then notices the ice skates she's wearing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going ice skating." Katara says, standing up.

"Ice skating? What's that?" Aang asks, a little confused.

Katara was surprised to hear that. "You've never heard of it? It's a really fun sport to do in winter, and in the north and south poles." Aang still looks a little confused. "Here, just watch."

Katara makes her way to the frozen lake, then starts skating. Aang just watches Katara, he is surprised to see how Katara skates. Katara skates around the lake, until she jumps, spins around then lands on one foot. Aang was amazed, he claps for Katara.

"Wow. That was amazing, Katara." Aang says.

Katara skates towards Aang, then stops. "Thanks, you wanna try?"

"I wish I could...but I don't know how to skate." Aang says, frowning.

Katara just smiles at Aang, mostly to cheer him up. "Come on, I can teach you." Katara kneels down, bends the water from her pouch. She bends it on Aangs feet, forming it into ice skates then freezing them. Aang looks a mixture look of worried and a little confused. "It's a little trick I learned when I was missing my ice skates. Come on."

Katara walks then turns to sliding once landing on the ice. Aang makes an unsteady walk, mostly cause it ain't easy to walk on skates, when he lands on the ice, he slips and falls. Katara stops to look back at Aang, he's struggling to get up. Everytime he has his feet on the ice, he slips back down onto his back. Katara just laughs then stakes towards him.

Katara grabs Aangs hands. "Here, let me help you." Aang grabs Katars hands. Katara pulls pull as Aang tries to get on his feet. He slips a little, but then Katara helps him hang on. "Whoa...Okay, okay. Hang on."

Katara pulls Aang again, Aang slowly gets on his feet. His legs slide back and forth a little, but he still has his balance. Finally, Aang stands up, but his legs are shaking. Katara moves her hands to Aangs waist, trying to keep him balanced. After a moment, Katara slowly removes her hands from him.

Aang looks down as his feet, he slides a bit, but then he starts to slip. Aang almost did a split, but was stopped by Katara quickly grabbing him. "Whoa!" Katara helps Aang return his balance.

Toph just laughs. "Wow. Sounds like you're a natural, twinkletoes."

Katara just gives Toph an upsetting looking, then returns to Aang. "Don't listen to her, you just need some practice, that's all."

Aang just looks at Katara. "How do you do this?"

Katara couldn't help but laugh a little. "I've been doing this for years, you silly." Aang gives a nod. "Ok, let's start with a simple skate. Come on." Katara skates off, but a while, she stops to see Aang hasn't move.

"I don't know how to move." Aang shouts.

Katara just rolls her eyes, then skates back to Aang. "Here, my mother use to do this when I had trouble skating." Katara grabs hold of Aangs hand. Kataragives a little backwards skate, as a start for Aang. "Just don't let go."

Aang slides on the ice as Katara pulls him gently. He starts to catch up with Katara. "For a turn, you simply turn your feet, like this." Katara turns right with her feet and skates in a different direction. Aang does the same a little later, then his and Kataras arms are at a maximum reach. "A little late, but that was good."

Aang and Katara skates together for a while. Afterwards, Katara lets go, but stays by Aangs side in case of any trouble. "Hey, I think I'm doing it." Aang mentions with a smile.

Katara smiles as well at Aang. "Good, good." Katara stops skating, letting Aang go off on his own.

Katara is amazed at the results, Aang's doing a good job. Aang just skates and skates, until he starts to get nervous. "How do you stop?"

"Oh, uh, well. You stop by..." Katara gets cut off at the sight of Aangs skating towards her.

Her eyes widen and as she was about to move, it was too late, Aang bumps into her. They both slide until they crash into a pile of snow of the lake. They both stick their heads out of the snow, laughing.

"Well, that's one way to stop." Katara says. Aang and Katara sit up. They looked at each other, then down at their hands, noticing they're holding each other. They look back at each others faces, smiling and staring into their eyes, witha light blush in their cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aang and Katara leans in until their lips meet, kissing each other. After the kiss, they both stand up. "Oh, well...thanks for teaching me how to skate. Same time tomorrow?"

Katara nods. "You bet."


	149. Failure III

A/N: I soon realized I haven't written a "Failure" story about the Crossroads of destiny. Of course, the closest one I ever did was when Katara was talking about how she failed to protect Aang. Anyways, in this story, Aang and Katara are in a safe house, but Aang is feeling upset about how he failed to stop Azula and the Di Lee back in Ba Sing Se. I'm still asking out for any Kataang requests. Don't be shy to message. I'm all ready thinking about what to put together for "Guest"'s request.

Rating: K+

"Aang! Aang! Open your eyes!" Katara yells at Aang.

Aang instantly opens his eyes. He breaths deeply as sweat starts pouring around his face. He had a nightmare about facing that storm again, only this time, as he and Appa were casted into the sea, a blast of thunder strikes into the depths, on its way to Aang, it formed as Azulas face, with an evil laugh then strikes Aang.

Katara places her hands on Aangs cheeks, helping him focus his eyes to hers. "It's okay, Aang...it's okay...You were just having a bad dream. You're safe."

Aangs breathing starts to settle down. He was finally calm enough for Katara to let him go. Katara takes out a washcloth and gently dabs it on Aangs face, trying to soak away his sweat.

"Where...where are..." Aang murmurs.

"We're at an earth village. We couldn't have you flying around in a horrible condition, so Sokka dropped us off in a nearby village." Katara explains.

Aang moans a little as Katara dips the wash cloth into a bowl of water, then lays it on Aangs arrow tattoo on his forehead. "My...back aches...it...i-i-it...burns." A tear slides down on Aangs cheek.

Katara can feel her own tears escaping, seeing Aang in so much pain. She places a hand on that cheek. "I know, Aang...I know." Katara speaks in a soothing voice while wiping away that tear with her thumb, trying to help her friend to relax.

Aang can see Katara is trying to comfort her. She's right beside him, just what he needs, trying to help him. Normally, Aang would feel happy about this, but he can't. He thinks back about what happened in Ba Sing Se, when he was at the western air temple. He tried to master the avatar state, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it without letting Katara go.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

Aang didn't notice how upset he is until Katara asked him with concern. He also notices when he felt his eyes wet and blurry from the tears he's trying to hold back.

"I...I-I...failed." Aang whispers in a child like tone, letting the tears escape from his eyes. "I failed...Katara."

Katara shook her head slightly. "No, Aang...you didn't fail."

"Yes I did." Aang whimpers as Katara takes his hand and gently strokes the back of it with her thumb. "I...I didn't master the avatar state...I just couldn't do it?"

"Why not?" Katara asks.

"It's cause..." Aang doesn't know what else to say. The guru told him that he has to let Katara go into to master it, but he couldn't let her go, he loves her, more then anything in the whole world. He can't even imagine life without her. He knows he had a fine life before Katara came into his life, but after falling in love with her, over and over again cause of her kindness and beauty...he'll die if she's gone. "I...I love you."

Hearing that widens Katara's eyes. "What?" Katara was shocked, but she kept her tone soothing and tender for Aangs sake.

"It's what...the Guru told me...To master the avatar state...I had to let go of everything I love...but I couldn't...I just couldn't let you go, Katara...I love you, so much...I'll just die without you."

Hearing that has tears escaping from Kataras eyes. He's also right, if she's gone, he would die. Not cause he'll drown in sorrow and despair, but also cause if she wasn't around to help him and heal him with the Spirit Water, he would have stay dead from Azulas attack.

"I couldn't master it...And now...look at what's happened...we lost...Azula won...I died...Ba Sing Se has...fallen...I'm a...a..." Tears from Aangs eyes escape, but on a fast stream. In five seconds, they went from his eyes down to his chin. "Failure..."

Katara places a finger on his lips and hushes him tenderly. "Shh...you're not a failure, Aang. Everything's going to be okay."

"But it's not...I am a failure, Katara. I'm...I'm probably the worst avatar ever." Aang whispers. Katara frowns to hear Aang say that. "I ran away...let the war raged on...let the other airbenders die and now...the fire nation has won...I should have stayed dead, I don't deserve to live."

Katara places a hand on Aangs head, gently strokes it until her hand hits the pillow Aangs head lays on. "That's not true, Aang. You are not a horrible avatar, and of course you deserve to live, not just cause you're the last airbender, but also cause you did your best to stop the fire nation. Even when we were losing, you never backed down. I'm so proud of you." Katara gives Aang a warmly smile at the end.

"How...How can you be proud of me? ...I'm horrible, Katara...If I didn't disappear, the war would have been over and...you would still be with your family...even your mother."

Katara was sad to hear Aang bring up her mother, not because she misses her dearly, but he's blaming himself for her death. Because he disappeared, Kya is gone. Katara gives Aang a kiss on the cheek, then gently strokes it with her fingertips. "I don't care, Aang...It's not your fault. You just made some mistakes. Just because you made some mistakes doesn't mean you're a horrible avatar. You can fix them."

"H-how?" Aang asks.

"I don't know, Aang...but you will. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Katara says.

Aang just looks at Katara, into her eyes. She's telling him the truth. He now feels a little sad. "Why are you doing this to me?" Aang whispers. "How can you treat me...with such kindness? ...Aren't you mad at me?"

Katara looks a little shocked. "Why would I be mad?"

"It's just...I took your mother away, and...and...I failed back in Ba Sing Se...I even died in your arms." Aang says.

"Aang...it's not your fault my mom died. Don't blame yourself for it. If it's anyone's fault she's gone...it's the fire nation. They're the one's who were responsible for taking a mother away from a helpless little girl." Saying that has Katara's fury builting up inside, but she kept calm for Aangs sake. "Also, it's not your fault Ba Sing Se has fallen. There are just too many of them. Even if you did mastered the avatar state, we'd still lose. And maybe you did die in my arms but...I don't care about that." Katara slowly places a hand on Aangs cheek. "I only care about you...all that matters if that you're alive...and you're getting well."

Aang gives a tiny nod, but then a tear escapes from his eye. "I'm...sorry...Katara."

"Shhh...don't apologize." Katara whispers, wiping the tear off of him. "You should get some rest. You need it."

"I can't...I'm still upset...about everything." Aang says.

Katara sighs, she rolls her eyes around, thinking. "I'll be right back." Katara stands up and leaves the room. Aang is now worried. He's all alone, scared and upset, not to mention in great pain. The last thing he would want is to be alone, even from the girl he loves. In about a minute, Katara returns with a stuffed poler beardog.

[A/N: You people were going crazy with Mr. Poler, figured I'd bring him back. Plus, after what I write, I started to believe Katara actually did had a stuffed poler beardog, all though I'm not sure if it would have actually be named "Mr. Poler" I wonder what the Avatar creators would have named it.]

Aang looks a little confused with the stuffed poler beardog. "Wha...what's that?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles a little, looking at her stuffed poler beardog. "This is Mr. Poler...I had him since I was little." Katara explains. "Whenever I couldn't sleep or I was scared, my mother use to pretend to be him with this goofy voice and made him do some silly dance. It always made me laugh."

Aang just looks at Katara. Katara starts to hold Mr. Poler in front of him. "Hello there, you must be Aang. Katara told me all about you." katara says, in a goofy deep voice. "Oh, don't make that mopey voice. Come on, turn that frown upside down." Katara turns Mr. Poler upside down, then turns him right side and starts shaking him, making Mr/ Pole do this silly dancing.

Aang smiles then chuckles a little. Katara ends Mr. Polers dancing then laughs along. "See? ...Don't you feel better."

Aang gives a small nod. "A little."

Katara smiles at Aang. "Would you like to have him. He might help you get some sleep."

"Yes, please." Aang whispers.

Katara nods, laying Mr. Poler right next to Aang. Aang weakly grips Mr. Poler and holds him. "Thank you...Katara." Aang whispers.

"You're welcome. Now..." Katara lays a hand on Aangs cheek and gently strokes it. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Aang nods. "Yes...Good night."

Aang closes his eyes. "Good night. I love you, Aang." Katara gives Aang a kiss o the forehead. As he sleeps, Katara hums him a song, in a sweet and tender voice. Aang smiles in his sleep, having pleasent dreams at the sound of Kataras soothing and beautiful voice, believing that he's not really a failure, but will be able to undo his mistakes.


	150. Dating IV

A/N: A request from "Guest" Not really sure what he's asking for, even since his words were "sand and Katara dating", but I hope he means Aang and Katara. Anyways, what I'm thinking is he wants a book 4 chapter of Aang and Katara dating. In this story, the war is over and Aang and Katara can finally go out, even on their first date.

However, I do think there should be a little...classic romance for the both of them. You'll soon see as you read. Now then, let's see how it'll end for the couple.

Rating: K+

Aang and Katara stands out on the balcony, watching the stars, holding hands. The war is now over, and they have finally became a couple. They both look into each others eyes, smiling. "So...what do you want to do now?" Aang asks.

"Well...now that the war is over...we have a lot of free time." Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck. "Maybe do a little of this." Katara gives Aang a quick and soft kiss on the lips.

"I like that." Aang says. "How about a date then?"

"A date? Sounds like fun. How's tomorrow night?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "Sounds good."

Aang and Katara spends the rest of the night out on the balcony. On the next day, Katara spends the day getting a dress for her date, while Aang just figures out what to do. Thinking about where to go or what to do on a date and how to "pour on the charm" for Katara.

At night, Katara is getting dressed. Aang waits outside for Katara, by her bedroom door. Aang is just wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. Just as he waits, Sokka walks up. "What's up, Aang?"

"Hey, Sokka." Aang says, looking up at him. "Just waiting for Katara. Are you okay with us, you know...going out?"

Sokka wraps an arm around Aang. "Hey, we're buddies. I'm cool with it." Aang smiles hearing that. "All though, if you don't have her back on time, I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!"

Toph just walks up and punches Sokka on the shoulder. "Oh, cut it out snoozles! Aang and Katara are perfect for each other."

"I know, I'm just looking out for my sister." Sokka says.

Toph just crosses her arms. "So twinkletoes, you nervous about the date?"

Aang looks at Toph curiously. "Kind of...I'm not sure what to do."

Sokka wraps an arm around Aangs shoulder. "Well, here's what you should know. Every girl likes a nice guy. But you can't really be too nice."

Aang just frowns a little. "Sokka, you all ready told me that. Last time I did it, Katara didn't even notice me."

Toph just shoves Sokka out of the way. "Don't listen to Sokka. If there's one thing I know is that a girl hate's someone who's a wimp."

Aang just looks a little confused. "What are you saying?"

"You need to show her who's in charge." Toph stomps the ground with her right foot. "Put your foot down! Stand up for yourself! If not..then you'll end up like Sokka."

Sokka just looks mad. "Hey! That's not true! I always show Suki who's boss!"

Meanwhile, Suki shows up. "Sokka!" Sokka reacts nervously then stands up straight. "Go clean up the kitchen. It's a mess."

Sokka just frowns. "Yes, Suki." Sokka says, sadly and walking off.

Suki just watches Sokka walk off, then pays her attention to Toph and Aang. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Aang's just wondering how to improve Katara on the date." Toph says, walking off.

Suki looks at Aang a little surprised. "You were asking them for some advice?" Aang just nods a little nervous. "You know they're not really theebst people to ask for love advice. Toph's just stubborn and Sokka's just...well, not so good."

"I know, learned that the hard way." Aang says, looking down with his arms crossed. Aang then looks back up at Suki. "So, what should I do?"

"You should really just be yourself. Katara's a really good friend. You don't really have to stress out with her." Suki says.

Aang smiles. "Yeah. thanks, Suki."

Katara knocks on the door. "I'm ready." Aang faces the door, then Suki walks off.

"I'll leave you two alone." Suki says.

Aang just stands in front of the door, as Katara opens it. Aang is shocked to see her, Katara has her hair fully out, without the loopies as well, and she's wearing a plain white strapless dress with a light blue sash, the dress goes down to her knees.

Aang couldn't help but blush at the sight of her beauty. "Wow...you look...gorgeous."

Katara smiles. "Thanks. You always have a way of words. So, you ready to go?"

Aang nods, he waves his arms as an escort. "Right this way." Of course, as he waved his arms towards the door, his airbending blows, messing up Kataras hair. "Gah! Sorry, sorry!"

Katara straightens out her hair. "Ha, ha. It's okay."

[A/N: I never got tired of that in "The First Date" comic, or whatever it is. I like the way the author thinks!]

"Come on, let's go." katara says, wrapping an arm around Aangs arm.

Aang and Katara walks down the streets. Aang looks nervously at Katara. "I'm sorry about your hair."

"It's all right, Aang. I thought it was funny...Why are you so stressed?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is my first date with a girl." Aang says with a blush. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Katara holds Aangs hand. "Well don't be. It's just me."

"I know...so, what do you want to do?" Aang asks.

"Oh, I don't know...what do you want to do, oh great avatar?" Katara says.

"Well, I hear there's this dance ball down the street, you wanna go?" Aang asks.

Katara nods. "I would love to."

Aang and Katara walks down the streets until they reached the building. They walk inside, and as soon as the up-beat music hits their ears, they started dancing together. After a moment, slow music starts playing. They were surprised at first, but they smiled each other as Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck and Aang lays his hands on Kataras waist, and they begin slow dancing.

After the dancing, they walk out of the ball, down the streets. "Well that was fun." Katara says.

"Yeah...I'm kind of thirsty. You wanna go get some tea?" Aang asks.

Katara smiles, grabbing hold of Aangs hand. "Yeah, I'd like that." Katara and Aang arrives at the Jasmine Dragon, then they wlak up to Zuko. "Hey, Zuko. Table for two."

Zuko nods then takes Aang and Katara to their seats, by the wall. "I heard you two are a couple now...Of course, I thought you two were all ready a couple."

Aang and Katara looks at Zuko with a little disturbance look. "What you made you we were a couple before?" Aang asks.

Zuko 'thinks' for a moment. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe cause you two were always staring at each other, you wouldn't stop talking about Katara and you always gave me death threats to tell me not to hurt him." Aang looks completely shocks, Katara looks a little nerves, then Zuko does as well to notice his error. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part...What will you two have?"

Aang and Katara takes a look at the menu, Katara orders the Scarlet Rose and Aang orders the Jasmine Tea. Zuko bows then walks off. After that, Aang looks a Katara with a little disappointment in his look.

"You threatened Zuko?" Aang asks.

Katara sighs then looks disappointed. "Yes...I'm sorry, I was just mad and angry. Also, everytime Zuko's around, bad things always happened, even the last one when he and I were trapped in Ba Sing Se...Also, I guess I was kind of overprotective." Katara looks down with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Aang."

Aang places a hand on top of Kataras, Katara looks up to see a smile on Aangs smile. "Hey, it's okay. I understand...I probably would have done the same if you were Zuko was hunting."

Katara just laughs a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

Just then, their tea arrives. Zuko just stays for a moment, but then leaves, trying to not become a third wheel. Aang and Katara had their teas, which they think was delicious. After tea, they leave the Jasmine Dragon, walk down the streets for the next part of their date.

"Well, that was some delicious tea." Katara says.

"Yeah. Zuko and Iroh are the best tea makers in the world." Katara giggles hearing that. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Well...I'd like to go to this fancy restaurant. I heard it's a perfect place for couples." Katara says.

Aang nods in agreement. "Ok, let's head there."

She and Aang arrives at the restaurant known as 'Crystal Lights'. It's pretty fancy looking on the outside. Once they enter the restaurant, they noticed how lovely it is. It's as if it's Valentines Day everyday in the restaurant.

The waiter walks up and escorts Aang and Katara to their seats. They look at the menu, and they both ordered some noodles. The waiter takes off, as they wait, they take a look around at the restaurant, taking notice of all the other couples.

"It's a nice restaurant, isn't it?" Aang asks, facing Katara.

Katara faces Aang and smiles. "It's lovely." They just sit in silent, waiting for their food. "So, uh...How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...why?" Aang asks.

"Oh nothing...I guess I'm just concerned, cause it's been five days since the wars over and...when you came back, you were exhausted and beaten down. I was worried." Katara says. Hearing that makes Aang feel bad, Katara was worried. "Not only that but...before Sozins Comet came, you ran away. We were worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Katara...I don't even know what happened." Katara looks a little confused. "It's just that...I was in my room but, when i woke up, I was on what I thought was an island, but turned out to be the back of a giant lion turtle."

"So...you were sleep walking?" Katara asks.

"I guess I was...I thought I just sleep talked." Katara and Aang laughs a little from that. Just then, their noodles arrived. Only it was in one big bowl. Aang and Katara were surprised, but then looks at each other. "I guess we're sharing this."

[A/N: I bet you guys can tell what's gonna happen here.]

Katara just careless raises her shoulders. They take their chopsticks and starts eating the noodles out of the one bowl. After a moment, they start slurping a noodle into their mouths, until, not even paying attention, their lips met. For they realized they were eating the same noodles from both ends.

Both of them jerked their heads back, turned away and covered their months, all in total shocked. They never expected that to happen. The removed their hands, slowly looked at each other and smiled a little while blushing.

After dinner, they leave the restaurant, holding hands. They just walked in silence for a moment, feeling a little...awkward about what happened back their, with the unexpected kiss. After a moment, Katara speaks.

"So...what now?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara. "Well...There's one thing. I've saved the best thing for last." Aang and Katara reaches to the inner wall of the city. Aang carries Katara in a bridal position. Katara was a little nervous at first, but she knows she can trust Aang. Katara wraps her arms around Aangs neck, to hold on. At that moment, Aang airbends a high jump.

At his high point, Aang bends a small cliff to come out of the wall, then high jumps again, then again, then again, until he reaches the top of the wall. Aang jumps off the wall, to the outter lands of the city. Close to the ground, he airbends an air cushion, lands on it. aang lets Katara down, on her feet, then they start walking on the grassland.

"So, where are we going?" Katara asks.

"It's a surprise, Katara." Aang says. Katara gives Aang a look, a mixture of nervous and pouty. "Awww, don't you trust me?"

"No, I do...Just tell me what it is." Katara says, in a sorrow tone, giving Aang a puppy face. Her face pouting and the sad look in his eyes. She knows Aang couldn't resist that look.

Aang just looks sad for Katara, then turns away. "No, no...I want it to be a surprise."

Katara ends her look in defeat. "Fine...You're no fun." Katara says, giving Aang a slight shove on his shoulder.

Aang just laughs a little, rubbing his shoulder, then Katara joins in on the laugh. After a few minutes, Aang and Katara walks up a hill, where a cherry blossom tree is at the top. They both sit down underneath the tree.

"Why are we here?" Katara asks.

Aang looks at Katara, then up to the skies. "For this."

Katara looks up, noticing the clear dark sky, filled with stars and the lovely full moon, that's a quarter clear. Katara smiles. "Wow...it's so beautiful." Katara looks back at Aang. "It was defiantly worth the surprise."

Aang and Katara sits beneath the tree, looking at the stars. After a moment, Aang reaches for one of the benches, and picks off the tip of it. The tip was covered with the loveliest cherry blossoms, then he hands it to Katara. Katara was surprised to see it, then takes the piece of the bench.

"Aww...Aang..." Katara closes her eyes and sniffs the blossoms, then turns to face Aang. "It's beautiful."

Aang smiles. "Not as beautiful as you, my little water lily." Katara smiles, then her cheeks turns pink as she giggles, she never really expected Aang to call her his 'little water lily'.

"I'm your little water lily, huh?" Katara asks.

Aang frowns a little. "You don't like it?"

"No...I love it. I think it's cute." Katara says.

Aang then smiles, he's glad to hear Katara enjoys the name. Suddenly, Katara starts shivering, then starts rubbing her arms for warmth. "You cold?" Katara nods a little. Aang removes his cloak, then lays it over Kataras shoulders as a blanket.

Katara starts to settle down from the shivering, then looks at Aang. "Thank you."

Aang nods, then warps an arm around Katara. Katara moves closer to Aang, then lays her head on his chest. She looks at the stars, as she listens to the sound of his heart beating. She loves to hear the sound of his heart, it's very soothing. Not only that...but after what she saw in Ba Sing Se, his death, for as she checked his heart, it was dead. She's just glad after what happened back there, she can finally hear his heart smooth and steady, and most importantly, alive.

Katara widens her eyes open and points at the sky. "Look...a shooting star."

Aang looks up, noticing the shooting star, then he looks down at Katara, gently stroking her hair. "You spotted it...make a wish."

Katara thinks for a moment, but then seats up, to look at Aang with a small smile. "I wish...I could kiss you."

Aang smiles a laughs a little. "Well then...come on." They both arm each otehrs arms around each other, as they lean in slowly, closing their eyes, until their lips meet. Their first official, lovely kiss, on their first date. Nothing like that suddenly, unexpected kiss, but this one was true love.

An hour later, Aang and Katara returns home. They noticed Sokka and Toph are all ready in bed. But Suki is just doing some cleaning a little, not even bothering Aang and Katara, for she knows they want to be together. They didn't even bother to spot and say hi to her, but it was okay for Suki.

Aang and Katara walks up to Kataras room. Katara now holds Aangs cloak in her arms. They face each other, and smiles. "So...I had a wonderful time." Katara says, handing Aang his cloak.

"Yeah...so do I...You uh...want to do it again sometime?" Aang asks.

Katara nods slightly. "I'd love that...well...good night."

Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushes slightly at that kiss. "Good night." Aang says, as Katara walks into her room. Aang also returns into his room.

Both Aang and Katara just leans against their door, sighing dreamfully, thinking it was the perfect date.


	151. True love III

A/N: Given to a thought, I sometimes wonder if, after the crossroads of Desnity, Aang and Katara, well mostly Katara, would realize their true feelings for each other. Of course, for we all know, Aang loves Katara. But as for Katara...does she really love him? It's a sighting for me, of course I can never tell when it all began. In this story, Katara speaks her mind about her and Aang as she takes care of him. The story takes place on the night the gang escape from Ba Sing Se, where Aang and Katara had to stay in a village while Sokka finds the warrior tribe warriors.

Rating: K+

All is lost. Ba Sing Se has fallen, Aang was killed, the fire nation has won the war. What else is there to do? There's no hope left within us all, but I still want to believe everything will be all right. Believe...How can I believe after experiencing Aangs death? It was so scary, it made my heart stop.

We ride on Appa, escaping from the city. I just sit on Appas head with Aang in my arms, who is dead asleep. Dead asleep, thinking about that scares me. I brought him back to alive, but he's still at the risk of death. I just hate to see him die again, even in my arms. I do check on him every moment. This time, his breathing is settling down, that's good at least, but I can tell he's not peacefully on his face. The expression on his face shows he's in great pain. How I wish nothing more then for all of his pain to go away.

We ride on Appa for about five minutes, but then we land in an earth kingdom village. I carefully carry Aang then get off of Appa. "You going to be okay?" Sokka asks.

I just stop in silence hearing him. I didn't bother to turn to face him. "I'll be fine..."

"Okay...just be careful...We'll come back once we find dad and the other warriors." I hear Appa take off.

I walk around the village, searching for a secure shelter for Aang to rest and recover. I wal up to this one house, and knock on it. In about a minute, some old lady answers. "May I help you?" Shortly, she gasps at the sight of Aang in my arms. "Oh, the poor dear...what happened?"

"It's a long story." I mentioned. "May we come in?"

"Oh, sure." The old lady stands aside as I walk in. The house is a little old, but it'll have to do.

"Is there a place where I can put him?" I ask, facing the lady.

"Sure, there's my late-husbands old room. He can rest there." I nod, then follow the lady upstairs.

She takes me into an old room. It's almost as if no one has used it in years. She did say her husband is late, so I'm guessing he went into war and died. I take Aang to the bed, gently lay him down, trying to not give him anymore pain. He does groan painfully as his scorched back touches the cushion of the bed. I couldn't help but feel bad for myself. Aang is my dear friend, and he's gravely injured, not to mention in pain so savor, even the slight touch will hurt you greatly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, in a sorrow tone. I turn to face the lady. "I'm Katara, by the way. And this is Aang."

The lady nods then smiles. "My name's Lalita. I was actually named after my mother." I smiled a little, then I notice Lalita facing Aang. "So, what happened to the poor dear?"

I look back at Aang, who's painfully asleep. I want to take care of him, but I know I owe this lady an explanation. I move her close to the door, away from Aang, so I can whisper the conversation. I explained everything about what happened in Ba Sing Se. The ambush, the fallen, Aangs death, bringing him back. At the end, she was completely shocked. I wouldn't be surprised if her heart stops from total shock.

"Oh, the poor dear." Is all she says.

I turn to face at Aang, giving him a sorrow look. "Is he gonna be all right?" I ask.

"Well...Most people his age wouldn't be able to live through this kind of pain...but since he's the avatar and...he's with you, he might be able to pull through." I smiled a little, having faith for Aang.

I turn to face Lalita again. "Thank you for taking us in."

"It's no trouble. You can stay here as long as you need." Lalita mentions.

I nod. "We'll earn our keep, I can help cook and clean."

Lalita just shock her head. "You don't have to do that, dear. I maybe old, but I can still handle a lot. Plus, I think you should stay with your friend. He'll need you." I look back at Aang, she's right. He does need me. It wouldn't be nice for me to leave him just to earn my keep in someones home. "I can cook you something, are you hungry?"

I look back at Lalita and shook my head. "No thanks...but can you get me some water and healing supplies?"

Lalita nods. "Of course, dear." Lalita just leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I just stand there, facing the door, thinking about Aang...I don't know what to do. I want to believe he'll make it, but what if he doesn't. I feel so helpless. I suddenly hear a fainted sound. It almost sounds like my name. After a moment, I hear the noise again. "Katara..."

I turn around, I can see it's Aang. I walk up towards him, I can now see he's awake, but just ever so slightly. Even in the slightest wake, I can see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. He's suffering and I need to fix it. I just hate to see him so miserable.

"I...I... ...hurt...urts..." He sounds so weak and tired.

I can feel my tears escaping from my eyes. I tenderly hushed at him, placing a finger on his lips. "Quiet...you need to rest." I whispered. Suddenly, he slowly closes his eyes.

I gently, carefully remove Aangs shirt and pants, only leaving him in his underwear. I take a good look at him, his arms are shaking with little tense as his hands form fists, very tightening. I feel his arm, I can feel his muscles tightening. It's probably from pain or they're cramped from fighting of an army of Di Lee. Not only that, but their bruised and slightly covered in minor cuts and slightly burned. Without the water, I can't do anything for the injures, so I had to try and relax his muscles, cause I know I couldn't heal him if his body is tensing up.

I gently rub Aangs arm, directly on his tattoo arrow. I figured the tattoo spots would be the perfect spot. From what Aang once told me, it hurts to get tattoos, but the skin becomes so sensitive, they make a perfect massaging spot for relaxation. In under a minute, his muscles starts to relax, and his fist starts to open all the way. I do the samething to his other arm, it soon became relaxed as well.

After that, I noticing Aang moving his arms around his body, like he's trying to hug himself. He starts shivering, he's probably cold. I wouldn't be surprised since it's a breezy night and he's only in his underwear, but this fast? Even injured? I put a hand on his forehead, directly on his arrow tattoo, it's very warm. My eyes widen at the feeling, he's growing a fever.

Lalita returns with the stuff I asked for. "Here you go."

I take the bowl of water and the first-aid kit. "Thanks...can you make him some soup? I think he has a fever."

Lather nods then leaves. "He's a vegatarian." I warned her, before he closes the door. I just hope she heard me.

I returned to Aang, as I bend the water out from the bucket. I gently lay it on Aangs arm and begin healing. I can hear Aang groaning in pain. It's not the kind of sound that's very painful, just slightly stinging. I begin to feel Aangs muscles tightening again.

"I need you to relax." I whispered to Aang. I just hope he heard me. He starts to relax a little. His muscles are still tighten, but it's close enough. Once I was done with his arm, I move to his other arm, then his legs and then his chest. All of the cuts and bruises have faded, but most of the burnt marks are barely there. After his minor wounds, I turn Aang to his back.

Carefully, I roll Aang on to his side, trying very hard not to give him anymore pain. I take a look at his back, only, I widen my eyes and cover my mouth at the very sight of it. A very swollen black mark that's spread half way through his back, where the other half of his entire back is mad red. I just want to cry, I just feel so horrible at the sight of Aangs back injury. But I can't cry, not in front of Aang. I need to be strong for his sake.

I bend the water from the bucket and then begin healing his back. From the touch of the cool, healing water, Aang painfully groans and whimpers. I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I try hard to hold them back. The sorrow is too strong. Aang in great pain, from both the wound and from my healing. I can't hold it in anymore.

I quickly bend the water back into the bucket then rush out of the room. Just as I run out, I close the door behind me and lean against the door. I slowly slide down into a sitting position, lay my arms on my knees, then my head in my arms, and started crying.

_I can't do it!_ I thought. _I just can't do it! He's hurting very badly, I just can't bare to see him suffering...See him that miserable...I just can't do it. _"I'm too weak."

I just sit there crying. After a moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stop crying for a moment and look up at who I thought that could be Lalita. But it wasn't her. I was in a total shock, I'm looking at my own mother. "Ma...mom?" What is she doing here? She died, how can she be here? "Am...am I dreaming?"

My mom slowly shakes her head, she gets on her knees and wipes the tears off of my cheeks. "Me and Yue saw what happened...Everything...I couldn't see you giving up like this."

Giving up...Suddenly, I feel like I really am. Aang is in great pain, and I should be taking care of him. But instead, I'm out here, crying, giving up hope. "But...I can't help him. I'm...I'm too weak. I'm not strong."

My mother just hushes me while placing a hand on my cheek. "You are strong, Katara...I understand how upsetting it is to watch someone you love suffer. But that doesn't mean you should give up."

I just felt surprised at the part about love. My mom actually thinks I love Aang...maybe I do...I don't know. I only liked him, like a brother. I never really thought I was ever be in love with him, even after knowing the fact he could be my future husband that Aunt Wu predicted.

"I...I dont' know...what to do." I whispered, looking down with my eyes close.

My mother puts her hands on my shoulders. "Go to him...stay by his side. He needs you, no matter what." I look up to face my mother, then I give a late nod. "You can do it, Katara...just stay strong."

I don't know if I actually can be strong, but I know that my mother is right. "I'll try." My mother smiles then she slowly fades away. When she disappears, I look down, place my fingers on her necklace and close my eyes. "I'll try..."

I get back on my feet and return to the room. Only, I notice that Aang is getting a lot worse, i can see that he's shaking. I walk up beside him for a closer look, he's not whimpering or moaning in pain, no. He's not shaking with pain. I place my fingers on his cheek, it's icy cold. He's freezing, probably to death.

I lean into Aangs ear. "Hold on, Aang...I'll warm you up soon." I whisper, with a kiss on his cheek at the end. When I stand up, i notice his shaking starts to settle down, but only a little. It's almost like he's shaking cause he's nervous, or maybe he's just sad that I left him. I don't bother trying to figure it out, he needs me, and i need to help him.

I move to the fireplace, put in a log. I look around for something to start the first, all I could find there two spark rocks. I figured this should do. My hands trembling trying to create a spark. I failed for a couple of times, seven I think, until I finally got the fire started. I just hope this will warm up the room some for Aang.

I hear the door open, I turn to see it's Lalita, with a bowl of soup in her hands. I smiled and walk up to her. I give her a simple thank you. She leaves as I lay the bowl on the bedside table. I take another look at his back, oh how much I hate to see it. The wound is so intense, it's like a giant hole through Aang. Which is a bad thought cause it's directly on his heart. Thinking about that makes me sad: The lightning took away his heart.

I can feel my rage building. I just hate Azula. She's the one who did this. I just feel so mad, I want to make her suffer the sameway he is right now. (To be honest, I want to go with "I'll use Bloodbending on her to give her a slow, painful death" but this is before Hama came along, so, well, you know.)

I shake my head to loosen the thought of Aangs wound, and then took a deep breath to calm down. I get on my knees, bend the water from the bucket and begin healing the back. Just like before, Aang groaned and whimper in pain from the feeling. I can feel all of my sorrow return, I'm hurting him by healing him. I know I have to be strong for his sake, I don't want him to lose hope or faith that he'll die again. I want him to believe he'll make it.

I don't bother fighting the tears, instead, I just let them it, and free one arm to wipe them off, using my other arm to keep healing him. It takes about five minutes, but I finally stop. I take a look at the wound, the black mark is gone, but his back is still swollen and mad red. It's probably as close as I can heal it.

After the healing, I look into the first-aid kit. I take out a rolled up silk bandage. I gently help Aang sit up, trying not to give him anymore pain, or to reopen his back wound. I unrolled the bandage and carefully wrapped it around Aang, trying hard not to make it too tight. He moans a little for each him the bandage touches his back, but it's not really that bad, probably just a minor reaction.

Finally, I reached the end of the bandage, then tie it with the other end. Afterwards, I carefully lay Aang back down on his back. After that, I take the cover by his feet, and spread it all over his shivering body. I just hope he'll warm up soon enough.

As I watch him sleeping, I begin to think...do I really love him? I care for him, he's my close friend, but...after he died, I was so sad and scared...even more then when my mother was taken away. I felt like...I couldn't live without him. When I brought him back, I was happy, so happy, it felt it it was the first time I've ever felt happy, like I was never happy in my entire life. And now, he's hurt and miserable, from both the wound and me trying to heal him. Seeing him like that makes feel sad and helpless. I even felt like crying just to see him like this, and it's the kind of crying I can't hold back, no...it's the kind I have to do.

Maybe I do love Aang...but would he love me back? After all the pain I've given him tonight? After the way I left him just to cry? I just wish I could ask him, but I don't want to make his condition anymore worse.

I watch as Aang moans a little, and tries to open his eyes. His eyes are barely opened, just like last time. "Ka...kat...tar...ra."

"Shh...don't talk...not a word." I whisper. He doesn't say anything else. I move my hand to his head, feeling his temperature. "You feel hot..."

"I...I...scared." Aang whispers. Normally, I'd tell him not to talk, but hearing that makes me feel sad for him. He's scared. I move my hand to his cheek, gently stroking it with the back of my fingers.

"It's okay, Aang. It's okay...you're going to be all right...don't be scared, I'm here for you." I whisper, in a quiet and tender voice, trying to give him all of my comfort.

He looks at me, I notice he's trying to tell me something. But he can't form any words. He's losing too much energy, just for talking. I always knew he shouldn't talk. "St...stay..."

'Stay'...I can tell what that means. He wants me to stay with him...He probably knows I left him a few minutes ago, and now he's scared of losing me. "Of course...Don't worry about me leaving...I'll never do that to you, I'm staying right here, by your side."

"Pro. Prom...ise?" Aang says.

He wants me to make a promise. I'm not sure if I should really feel upset about that. I know he trusts me, but I guess he's too hurt or scared to believe me when I said I would stay. For an answer, I give him a small nod, then lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I look directly into his eyes, so that he could see my small smile and the promising look I'm giving him with my eyes.

"I promise." I whispered. He doesn't say anything else, or make a head movement or smile to show that he trusts me. But I don't care. For words, I'm glad he doesn't say anything. He needs to rest, he needs to save his energy, even the slightest.

I take the bowl of soup from the table and hold it right in front of me and Aang. "Here...some soup to help you feel better."

I take a spoonful, and fed it directly to him. He has trouble shallowing, but I guess it's not easy for him to do so. He reacts to shallow the soup, just groaning and panting, the soup is probably too hot still. On the next few spoonfuls, I gently blow on them, too cool them down, and fed them to him. He didn't many any kind of reaction to the heat, so that's good.

In about three minutes, the soup was done. I set the bowl on the bedside table. I take a good look at Aang, he's very pale and his face is sweating. I feel his head again, he's even more hotter. It's probably from the soup.

"Wa...wa...ter." Aang whispers. His voice was very horsed, he really does need to drink. I nod then reach for my water pouch. I help him take a drink, I make sure I tilt it enough for only a small line of water to pour out. He drinks until the pouch was empty, then I set it aside. I reach for a piece of cloth. I gently dab it on Aangs cheek, soaking up his sweat. "A...a, ah...Azu...la."

Azula. Hearing that name just makes me mad. Of course, I can't get mad now I would hate for Aang to show my rage. Also, he's saying her name for a reason. It's obviously Azula isn't here, so that could only mean one other thing.

"Shh...It's all right." I whisper, moving the cloth to his other cheek. "Azula's not going to find us, we're safe. Everything's gonna be just fine." I dip the cloth into the bucket, twisted out some of the extra water, then gently lay it on his head. "Go back to sleep, Aang...you need to rest."

"Ka..kat...ara...I have...I I..." He can hardly form his words, he's wasting away his energy. "To ta...tell you..."

I place a finger on his lips. "Shh. Shhh...please, stop talking...You need to save your energy. Whatever it is, it can wait. But for now...get some sleep."

"But...I..." I feel like rolling my eyes, he just won't listen.

"Sleep." I instantly say. He just looks at me with his weak eyes. I give him a gentle stroke on his cheek and sing him a lullaby.

I don't sing very much, but I'm trying to put him to sleep. I can see he's falling a sleep, but he's trying hard to stay away. As I keep singing, I see Aang trying to speak. I couldn't hear it, but I suddenly stop singing after hearing the word 'Love'.

"What?" I ask with a small surprise. I'm not really telling him to repeat what he's saying, it's more of a surprise what.

"I...I-I...love...you." Aang says.

He said it...he loves me...I never expected that. Just tonight, I still wonder if I love him. I want to know if he loves me, but I was too afraid. If he didn't, he might feel at shock, and that'll be bad in his painful condition. I look at Aang, he's looking a little nervous, with a tear sliding out of his eye. I've been in silence to long. For an answer, I line in and give him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. His lips...those soft, gentle, soothing lips...it feels so...good.

After the kiss, I look at him with a smile. "I love you too." I can barely see it, but he gives me a smile. He's happy to hear me say it too. "Are you now ready to sleep?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he says something. "La...lay with..." That's all he says, I know what he wants. I remove the cover and lay right next to him, then lay the cover back on us. I look back at him. "Your hair..." My hair...what about my hair? "Can...can I...lay..."

My hair, can I lay...he wants to lay his head on my hair, like a pillow I guess. I give a slow nod. "Ok, just don't pull." 'Just don't pull.' I don't know why I said that, I don't even think he has the energy to pull. Luckily the battle in Ba Sing Se let my hair out, and I didn't have the time to turn it back into a ponytail.

I move my hair and spread it over my shoulder. I hold Aang in my arms then help him lay his head on my shoulder, on my hair. I look down at him, as I gently stroke him on his back, only up to his shoulders, he seems to enjoy it. I look down, noticing he's weakly moving his hand in front of his face. He lays it on my chest, gently waving his fingers. I look at his hand and notice that he's feeling my hair. Aang releases a soft moan, and stops stroking. After that, I can feel all of the weight of his head on my shoulders. I can tell that he's finally asleep.

I lean in on his head and give him a soft kiss, hoping that it'll give him pleasant dreams. "Sweet dreams, Aang."


	152. Wedding

A/N: This is a way of celebrating the 50,000 views I've got for the Kataang raid. Man, people have gone crazy for Book Four: Air. Well, that, Tickle Fight, the Kataang Week and Ten Reasons why I love her. I had to skip from 10,000 view celebration up to 50,000 views. Anyhow, today is the big day for all Kataangs. Aang and Katara are getting married. It's gonna be a special night. Not just cause they're getting married, *Showing an invitation* but I got invited as well. I'm taking photos. I might convince Aang and Katara to autograph a photo of them together at the wedding. I'll make copies once I get it developed if any of you guys want one. I just hope the wedding cake won't be pineapple, I'm allergic that stuff. Laters! *Zooms off*

Rating: K+

After the war has finally come to an end, Aang and Katara finally became a couple. Things have been going to well for the both of them. It has been five years since they've been going out, and yet, after all these years, Aang has finally proposed to Katara. (A/N: Don't be surprised, Aang is two years younger then Katara, and Katara was 14 when they started dating, or 15. I'm still thinking her birthday was when the gang was settling in at Ba Sing Se...without Appa)

Finally, the day has come, the wedding of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It was a really big disappointment for their fans, for the girls admired Aang and the boys really loved Katara. The wedding takes place at the North Pole. It was a nice winter day for everyone.

Aang right now is in his room, getting ready. He is wearing a traditional air nomad suit. Sokka walks in to check on him. "You ready?"

Aang sighs then turns to face him. "I don't know, Sokka. I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You're marrying my sister, which is still really weird for me and I still can't get over it." Sokka says, with a slightly weird out tone at the end. "I thought you love her." Sokka says.

"I do...But, I guess I'm just nervous." Aang says, facing down. "What if I screw up?"

Sokka walks up to Aang an wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Aang. Cheer up. Everything's gonna go well, don't be nervous. I'm sure Katara's doing well."

Meanwhile, Katara is doing work on her make-up in her room. Suki is currently working on Katara's hair. "You doing all right?" Suki asks.

"I guess." Katara takes a deep breath. "I'm so excited, yet, I feel a little nervous."

Katara stops doing Kataras hair then turns to her side. "Why are you nervous? Aang's a nice guy. You're pretty lucky to marry him."

"I know, and I am." Katara says with a smile. "I just hope everything turns out well."

Suki just laughs a little. "Well, it will. Trust me."

The wedding is an Outside Wedding. Right now, everyone that knew Aang and Katara is taking their seats. Friends, masters, family, royal citizens. Iroh stands on the alter, for he is leading the ceremony. The wedding beings with Sokka, Zuko, Haru and Bato walking down the aisle, wearing black suits with ties that makes their nation color. Once they were lined up, Aang walks down the aisle. As he walks by, everyone bows before him, up until he reaches the end of the aisle and sides in front of Iroh to his right.

The music plays the wedding march, then Suki, Ty Lee, On Ji and Yugoda starts walking down the aisle, each of them holding flowers. The girls wears a long, as for Ty Lee, short dress that goes down to her knees, white dresses with light sashes that matches their nations color. Each of them lines up on Irohs left. Once lined up, Toph, who is the flower girl, walks down and throws the flowers down the aisle, with a grumpy like face (Obviously, she hates being the flower girl, makes her feel...girly. Ha ha ha). The duke follows Toph, as the ring bearer. Once they reach the alter, Toph stands by the girls and the duke stands by the guys.

When everything was in line, Katara starts walking down the aisle with her dad, with an arm around his. Katara is wearing a sea blue water tribe wedding dress. Aang gets a good look at Katara, she looks so beautiful in that dress, and with her hair out and in the loopies, he couldn't help but start at her. He starts to feel butterflies in his stomach, but also feel a bit nervous. When Katara and Hakoda reaches to the alter, they hug then Hakoda stands aside. Katara faces Aang then holds hands and smiling.

When the music ends, everyone sits down. Toph, Hakoda and everyone else by the alter take their seats on the front row, except for the duke who is standing by to offer the rings. Iroh begins the ceremony.

"Friends...families and citizens...We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful bound between Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

As Iroh goes on with the ceremony, Sokka starts crying a little. Suki turns to see him with tears in his eyes, trying to escape. "Are you crying?" Suki whispers with a slight laugh.

"N-no. Of course not." Sokka starts wiping the tears off of his eyes. "I...I just got something in my eye."

Toph, who is one seat next to Sokka (With Ty Lee in between them), faces Sokka. "Yeah. Tears." Toph says, mockingly and pretending to wipe off underneath her eyes, obviously mocking Sokka.

Suki and Toph laughs at little at Sokka. Ty Lee cries as well then hugs Sokka. "I'm crying too. I just love weddings!"

Sokka feels a little weird. He turns to face Suki then mouths 'Help me'.

Back to Iroh. Iroh faces Katara "Do you, Katara, take Aang as your lovely wedded husband?"

Katara smiles the nods. "I do."

Iroh nods back then faces Aang. "Do you, Avatar Aang, take Katara as your lovely wedded wife?"

Aang smiles. "I do."

Iroh smiles. "If there is anyone who objects this union. Speak now or may forever hold your peace?" For a moment, no one speaks up. UNTIL...no, no one speaks. "Now then, may I have the rings?"

The dame approaches then hands the rings to Aang and Katara. The wedding rings are gold rings with a sapphire and a diamond gem on them. Aang puts his ring on Kataras finger, the one with a sapphire gem that represents the water tribe, then Katara puts hers on Aangs finger, the diamond one that represents the air nation as well.

"Now then. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Iroh closes the book. "You may kiss the bride."

Aang and Katara passionately kisses each other on the lips and everyone cheers for them. Toph starts sniffling with tears in her eyes. "Oh man! ...Now they got my all sappy!" Toph begins to cry then blows her nose into a tissue.

Aang and Katara kisses for about two minutes then stopped. Aang and Katara walks down the aisle as everyone stands up and bows before them. Everyone moves on and gathers around in the water tribe palace for dinner. While everyone enters, they all line up, forming an open both form the door to the center of the room, where Aang and Katara would be seated. As Aang and Katara walks in, everyone bows and congratulates them as they walk by. Aang and Katara walks to the center and takes their seats. all the other guests take their seats. They seem to be having a great time with the wedding, and then dinner came.

Zuko stands up before everyone started eating dinner. "I like to congratulate my good Friends Aang and Katara for getting married. Ever since I joined the team avatar group, I always knew that they would be together. Even with hard days ahead on the road to recovery for the world, their love is still just as strong as when they first met. And I wish them many long years of love and peace." Zuko said and everyone clapped.

Toph got up and clears her throat. "All I have to say is that...if you were around before these two started to date. They drive you CRAZY!" Everyone stares at Toph a little weird. "If you are blind like me, you can sometimes feel their hearts beating so much, that it gives you a headache! And sometimes, they always show that they love each other, but they either never notice it or they never admit it. It makes you really think who's the blind one around here, because they put off going out forever and I will never understand why. I'm just glad Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen finally got hitched. It took you guys long enough." Toph said sitting back down. Aang and Katara felt a little strange, but then everyone gives Toph a light and late applause.

Suki stands up for her speech. "Even though I never got to knew Aang and Katara as well as Sokka, Zuko and Toph did." Zuko just rolls his eyes, of course, she probably she doesn't know when Zuko joined the group. "But, whenever I was ever around, I always thought that they were perfect for each other. I'm very happy that Aang and Katara are finally together. I hope for them to have a very happy life."

Everyone claps at Suki then she sits back down. After the applause, Hakoda stands up. "Ever since Katara was a little girl, I always knew she was special. Not just cause she's a waterbender, and the only one in the whole south pole I might add." Everyone laughs a little hearing that. "But I always believed that she would grow up as a powerful waterbender. That she would have a bright future with a wonderful family but..." Hakoda looks at Katara. "Being married to the avatar and helping him put an end to the war. I just have to say...I couldn't be anymore proud then I've ever been in my whole life."

Katara feels tears in her eyes, but then wipes them away. Aang wraps an arm around Kataras shoulders as everyone claps for Hakoda. Sokka stands up then clears his throat. "I just wanted to say that...Even through Katara has been looking out for me, I have always been looking after her, only cause she's my little sister. But..." Sokka looks at Katara, but then looks down a little. "Now that she's grown up...I guess she's no longer my little sister."

Katara feels a little sad for Sokka. Katara stands up, walks up to Sokka then puts her hands on his shoulders. Sokka looks up as Katara smiles at him. "Sokka...I'll always be your little sister. No matter what happens."

Sokka smiles then he and Katara hugs. The coward goes "Awww" at the sight of Sokka and Katara together. Not everyday brother and sister are getting along THAT well, even knowing Katara and Sokka who are always arguing and messing around with each other.

So, after the long speeches, Katara goes back to her seat then sits back down. Everyone begins to eat the great dinner, and start having conversations. Few of the people got a chance to have a conversation with Aang and Katara, about three of them were their fans. Right after dinner, a dance came up. Everyone moves to the dance floor as Hakoda and Katara danced together in the center of the dance floor. Aang just stands sside, watching Katara happily slow dancing with her father. Suki walks up to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

Aang nods. "Yeah, just waiting for Katara for a dance."

Suki smiles. "You know, since she's dancing with her dad, you can dane with someone else. You wanna dance?"

"Thanks, Suki. But I'll wait." Aang says.

Suki nods. "All right." Suki returns to the dance floor with Sokka.

After a few minute, Katara and her father stops dancing. Just then, an up beat music plays. Aang was a little surprised as Katara wakls towards Aang and hands out her hand at him. "Can I have this dance?" Katara says smiling.

Aang smiles at Katara. "Sure." Aang takes Kataras hand then they head out to the dance floor.

Everyone stops dancing and gives Aang and Katara some room. Aang and Katara bows before each other then starts their Yin and Yang dance by starting off with touching each other, wrist to wrist, and they're circling around each other. Katara and Aang stop then grab each other wrist then pull towards each other then continue and go past each other looking at the crowd.

"Aang, everyone's watching." Katara says, getting a little nervous.

Aang just laughs a little. He remembers Katara getting nervous about having people staring at them dancing. "Don't pay attention to them. It's just you and me right now."

Katara smiles, remembering Aang told her that while they danced. He's right, it's just them right now. There's no reason to worry about everyone watching them.

They go back then let go of each other hands. Aang does a kick, but Katara ducks it and spins behind Aang. Aang turns around to Katara, Aang grabs Katara hand and Aang pulls her in then they pull away from each other and they go forward face to face. Katara goes for a kick to Aang, but Aang ducks then they do a handspring across from each other. After many acrobatic moves, Katara lands in Aang arm and they kiss as the crowd cheers.

Aang and Katara kisses for a minute then stops. "I love you, Katara." Aang says.

Katara smiles at Aang. "I love you too, Aang." Katara said kissing him on the cheek as the song ended.

The night continues with dancing, singing and talking. Meanwhile, Katara stands aside by the door, watching everyone. Just then, Aang arrives. "Is this a great party?"

Katara smiles. "The best. Everything is perfect."

"Not just yet." Aang says. Katara gets a little confused. "There's are two guests of honor that are on the way."

"Really? Who?" Katara asks.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Aang notices something. "Actually, we have to meet them at a certain place. You wanna come?"

Katara smiles then nods. "Sure." Aang escorts Katara around the North Pole, until they reached the Spirit Oasis. They stand by the pond in front of the spirit gate. "So, when are they arriving?"

"Not sure. Should be soon I hope." Aang says.

Aang and Katara waits for about half an hour. They sit down, starting to get a little tired of waiting, mostly Katara. Katara leans on Aang, laying her head on his shoulder. After a moment, the spirit gate glows. That caught their attention, so they stand up and stands in front of it. After the glowing, Yue appears.

"Yue?" Katara says. Yue nods. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Yue smiles and laughs a little. "I heard about the wedding. Congratulations, Avatar Aang and Katara." Katara and Aang smiles and Aang wraps an arm around Katara. "I always know you two would be together ever since I've been watching you guys when I became the moon spirit. I just wish I could have made the wedding."

"That's all right, Yue." Aang says. Aang looks right behind Yue. "Is she here?"

Yue nods. "She's coming."

Katara looks at Aang a little confused. "Who she?"

Aang looks at Katara. "Someone who I know you would want to meet and would want to meet you when we get married."

Katara is still a little confused, but then smiles, trusting Aang. Aang faces Yue then nods. Yue steps aside, then a spirit appears. Katara was completely shocked. This spirit is someone she loves her whole life, who she hasn't seen in thirteen years. The spirit was her mother.

Tears starts feeling in Kataras eyes. "Mom!"

"Hi, Katara." Kya says.

Katara starts running to her mother. Kya opens her arms. Katara gives her mother a big hug as he tears starts sliding down on her cheeks. "I can't believe you're here...you're really here. I missed you so much, mom."

Kya gently strokes Kataras back. "I know. I missed you too, sweetheart." Aang smiles, seeing how happy Katara is. They both disband the hug, then Kya gets a look at Katara. "You've grown so much...It seems just like it was just yesterday, you were so little, I held you in my arms, singing to you whenever you got hurt or scared. But now...you've become a beautiful young lady...I'm so proud of you, Katara."

Katara sniffles then nods. "Thank you...I'm just so happy you came."

Kya puts a hand on Kataras cheek. "Of course I came...why would I miss my daughters wedding? I wouldn't even let death stop me." Katara hugs her mother once more. Kya looks over at Kataras shoulder and spots Aang. "I take it you're the avatar I've heard so much about from Yue and Katara."

Aang nods. "Yeah. My name's Aang. It's an honor to meet you, miss Kya." Aang bows before Kya.

Katara ends her hugging, then bows back to Aang. "It's an honor to meet you too. Thank you for looking after my daughter." Aang smiles then nods. Kya turns back at Katara. "Congratulations, Katara. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, mom. I'm just happy I can be with Aang. I love him so much." Katara says.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Kya says, stroking Kataras hair. "All right, I gotta go now. I hope you and Aang will have a very happy and peaceful life together."

"Okay." Katara gives her mother a good-bye hug. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." After the hug, Kya gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. Katara steps back, Aang steps up and then gives Kya a good-bye hug. "Look after her, Aang."

"I will. Don't worry." Aang says.

They end the hug. Aang steps back. Kya gives them one last look, then she turns around and disappears as she and Yue walks to the spirit gate. Aang and Katara looks at each other, smiling. Aang wipes Kataras tears off of her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Aang." Katara says.

Katara lays her head on Aangs chest as he wraps his arms around here. "You're welcome, Katara."

After a moment, Aang picks up Katara in a bridal position then he carries her off. They return to the party. After the party, Aang and Katara hops on Appa. Everyone waves good-bye at Aang and Katara and Aang and Katara waves back at them. Appa flies off with a "Just Married" sign on the back of his saddle. Aang and Katara rides on Appa, holding hands. They look at each other, smiling then, slowly leaning until their lips meet, as they ride off into the rising moon.


	153. Honeymoon

A/N: A request from WATERBENDER101. After reading the Wedding Special, she, or he, sometimes I wish the guests would actually make accounts, cause for some of them, like WATERBENDER101, I would like to chat with, of course I can't chat with them cause...well, they're guests, they don't really have an account.

Anyways, on with the request. WATERBENDER101's request is a squal with Aang and Katara on a honeymoon, I figured I could make that work. Let's see how our lovely/married couple are doing:

Rating: K+

Right after the wedding, Aang and Katara went to go on a honeymoon for a weekend. Of course, there are a ton of places they wish to go to have fun, however, they decided to take Ember Island. Right about now, Appa flies towards the Ember Island and lands by the docks. Aang and Katara hops off. Appa flies away, for Aang and Katara are gonna spend time alone here.

Katara and Aang arrives at the building. Li and Lo takes them to the honeymoon room. The entire room was red and pink, with everything heart shaped. Even the chairs, tables, windows, the door (Just kidding, not the door) and the bed. Aang and Katara take a look around the room. Katara loves it, all though Aang is a little surprise. Not that he doesn't love, but he never expected their room to be THIS romanic.

Aang looks at Katara and smiles at her. "It's quite a room, isn't it?"

"It's very lovely." Katara says, walking up to Aang and wrap her arms around his neck. "Just like you."

Aang wraps his arms around Kataras waist. "You're very lovely too, Katara."

The both of them kiss each other on the lips. Aang and Katara spends the whole day settling in, then spends the night in bed together. On the next day, Katara heads to the beach with a blanket. This morning, she wanted to go to the beach with Aang. Of course, she was surprised to see he was out. But she knows he wouldn't abandon her or anything, even on their honeymoon.

Katara lets the blanket down on the sand then sits on it, watching the ocean waves and feeling the breeze. At that moment, Aang arrives then sitsnext to her. Katara looks at him then smiles. "Where were you?" Katara asks.

"I had to get a pretty flower." Aang takes out a panda lily from behind. "For a pretty lady."

Katara blushes a little then accepts the flower. "A panda lily...it's beautiful."

"Yeah...sorry I was late, I was hoping to be back before you woke up." Aang says, wrapping an arm around Katara.

Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. "It's all right. I know you wouldn't abandon me...all though, it would be nice if we can stay together on our honeymoon."

Aang just laughs a little. "Of course, anything for my wife." Aang views the ocean, watching the waves and feeling the breeze. "It's such a lovely isn't it?"

"Well, sure it is. I'm glad I get to spend it with my handsome husband." Katara says.

Aang smiles with a little blush on his cheeks, then he hugs Katara. Aang and Katara spends the day at the beach. Around noon, they decided they would have a picnic, so Aang uses his airbendering to run quickly. In just about two minutes, he returns with a basket, filled with bread, apples, some rice and carrots.

They have their picnic, then a few hours later, they went for a walk around the shores, feeling the soothing feeling of the waters as they tide onto shore from the waves.

"So, Aang." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. "So...Katara."

"Now that we're married. I want to know...how big do you want our family to be?" Katara asks.

"Well, I'm okay with any size, as long as we can get an airbender." Aang answers.

"Yeah, so am I." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. "So, what do you want to do?"

Katara looks at Aang with a smile. "Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with it."

Aang is glad to hear that. They go for a walk until they walk up to the old station where they saw that one play. "Oh, you wanna go see a play?" Katara asks.

Aang just shakes his head. "No, no. Not after seeing that 'the boy in the iceberg' That play was horrible and insulting."

"Yeah, I know." Katara takes a look at the banner. "But this one is different. It says 'Love Amongst the Dragons'...Might be interesting."

Aang thinks about it. "Well...I guess it's worth a try." Aang and Katara goes to the play for the Love Amongst the Dragons. They've heard about this play from Zuko, he usualy says it's not really that good, but they know, he's just being...well, Zuko. Katara wanted to see that play, Aang wasn't sure he would want too, even since the Ember Island Players made that boy in the iceberg play that insulted him and his friends.

Aang and Katara take their seats, on the private balcony. The play begins, Aang and Katara watches everything. Katara is enjoying it, but Aang just a little concern, predicting something horrible to go wrong. Just after the first act, Aangs expression softens, it's not turning out so bad for him.

Aang and Katara enjoys the rest of the play. At night, Aang and Katara leaves the theater, holding hands. "That was a fun play, I really enjoyed it." Katara says.

Aang looks at Katara. "It was...Ok." Aang says.

"Oh, Aang. Come on, you know you love it!" Katara says.

"All right, I'll admit it. It was pretty good." Aang says, then he and Katara laughs. "I'm hungry. You wanna get something to eat?"

Katara nods. "Yeah. Sounds nice."

Aang and Katara takes a walk, then returns to their hotel. They enter the dinning room. Before Katara gets to sit, Aang pulls out the chair for her. "Please, allow me."

Katara smiles then sits. "Aren't you a gentlemen, oh great avatar." Katara says, as Aang takes his seat.

"Why thank you, lady Katara." Aang says.

Katara laughs a little. "'Lady Katara'. I like it."

Their waiter arrives. Katara orders the Komodo chicken and Aang asked for the rice and tofu. About a minute later, the waiter returns, empty handed sadly. "A special evening for the avatar and his wife."

As the waiter leaves, slow romance music starts to play. Aang and Katara were surprised at first, but then feels happy about it. They both look at each other, then start holding hands. "The music is lovely, isn't it?"

Katara nods. "It sure is."

Aang and Katara spends the moment, looking and smile while listening to the soothing romance music, until their meal arrives. Right after diner, Aang and Katara turns to their room and crash right into bed. Well, Aang did the crashing, Katara just lays next to him while reading a book, then shortly after a few minutes, she falls asleep.

Before the sun rises, Aang starts waking up. He sees his wife asleep, her head laying on his shoulder. He smiles then gently shakes her. "Hey, Katara...wake up."

Katara moans a little then starts waking up. "...Aang?" Katara says tiresome. Katara turns her head to the window, noticing it's pretty early. "It's real early...what is it?"

"I just wanna do one last thing before we go." Aang says. Aang gets out of bed, then carries Katara in a bridal position. Katara goes back to sleep as Aang rushes off.

The sun starts the rise over the horizon. Aang arrives at a cliff and sits down with Katara on his lip. Katara starts waking up. "Hey, sweetie. Take a look."

Katara faces the sun rising, then smiles. "It's beautiful. I love it." Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder then hugs him. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

"Well, we could stay here until Appa picks us up." Aang says. Katara smiles. "I love you."

"I love you." Aang and Katara gives either other a nose kiss, then they move to their lips. They watch the sun rise for the rest of their honeymoon, then appa arrives to pick them up. Aang and Katara gets on Appa and returns home.


	154. True love IV

A/N: This is a request from awesomeperson22btwaangiscute. From what she requests is some kind of friendship that turns into a Kataang moment for Aang and Katara, mainly at like a park. Well, I did a little thinking, got some pieces together. In this story, it's during the "Missing Appa" moments, Aang is like spending too much time and worry about finding Appa, so Katara tries to get his mind off of Appa, trying to, you know, take him out, spend some time alone together. If awesomeperson wants some "Magicalness" happen, then I would very much enjoy to see what'll happen for Aang and Katara. Let's watch:

Rating: K+

A week as passed since the gang moved into Ba Sing Se. As usual, Toph plays with her rocks, Sokka's jstu goofing off with stuff involving either with food or girls, and Katara is doing chores. Not everything is at a usual state, Aang is spending all his time trying to find Appa, even Katara is starting to worry about him.

One day, Katara waits downstairs, mainly by the front door expecting Aang to head out. Aang walks towards the door with his staff, then Katara blocks his way to the front door. "Aang, we need to talk."

Aang takes out his staff. "I can't talk, I have to find Appa."

Katara shakes her head then grabs Aangs staff. "That's what I want to talk to you about." Katara places his staff aside. "You've been spending a lot of time on finding Appa. I know he's your friend and you two are very close, but I'm really starting to worry."

"Why are you worrying about me?" Aang says.

"Well. Ever since he's been taking, all you ever cared about is finding him. Then this one day, you were just desperate and miserable, almost like you didn't even care about anything. Then ever since you arrive the city, you just leave in the morning and return at night searching for Appa." Aang doesn't say anything, then Katara puts her hands on his shoulders. "All I'm saying is...you need to take a break."

"But I can't. Appa's out there. I need to find him." Aang says.

"I know you do, and you will find him. But right now...you need to relax. Aang just looks away a little, Katara sighs. "Ok...How about we go for a walk?

Aang looks at Katara, he's a little surprised to hear that. "Uh...sure, I guess."

Katara smiles, then she and Aang heads outside. They walk on the streets, Aang however is just looking depressed. Katara looks a little worried for him. "I know you're thinking about Appa." Katara says. Aang looks at Katara, expecting an upset look, but he instead sees a plain old look on her face, like a mix of concern and sorrow. "Let's go to the park, maybe it'll help take your mind off of him."

Aang just sighs. "All right."

So then, Aang and Katara arrives at the park. It was nearly empty. Normally, there are tons of people out at the park. Aang and Katara spends the day together. Going for walks, talking about stuff, other then Appa, watching clouds, hanging by the fountain. The first few moments were a little rusty cause Aang kept thinking about Appa. Even on the cloud watching moments, he saw a cloud that looked a lot like Appa. Of course, he realized it was an actual cloud, remembering back at the desert when he thought he saw Appa, but it was just a desert cloud.

Aang however was able to relax once he and Katara started talking, even since some of them were stuff that made Aang laugh, like the reason Sokka went crazy back in the desert from all that cactus juice.

However, later at night, Aang and Katara walks towards the fountain. They noticed the candles around and on the fountain and the water were light. "Aww...What a beautiful sight. Let's stay for a moment."

Aang smiles. "Okay." Aang and Katara walks towards the banch in front of the fountain and sits. "Hey Katara?" Katara looks at Aang. "Thanks for helping me...I guess I got a little obsessed with finding Appa."

Katara smiles. "Well...you're welcome. I'm glad to help."

ASang and Katara sits in silence for a moment, then Aang speaks. "So...how's it going with Haru?"

"It's been fine...all through, I think he's starting to have a crush on me." Katara says. "He's a good friend but...I feel like he's only liking me cause of how I look. I don't see why guys do that."

"Well..I think it's cause you're pretty." Aang says. Katara looks at Aang and blushes a little. "But...it's their loss to only like you for your looks I mean...you're so beautiful. So sweet, kind, caring...loving."

Katara smiles. "You...think I'm beautiful?"

"Ye...yeah." Aang nervously says. "I mean...You've taken so much care for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Aww...thank you, Aang. You're so sweet." Katara says.

They both stared into each others eyes, they fell butterflies in their stomaches. They look down and notice their holding hands, then back to each others faces with a slight blush in their cheeks. Slowly, they lain in until their lips meet, kissing. As they kiss, they the wraps arms around each other, Aangs arms around Kataras waist, Kataras arms around Aangs neck.

After the kiss, they look at each other and give a slightly nervous smile. "Sorry." They both said. They let go of each other then faces away.

_I have to tell her how I feel...now's a good time._ Aang thinks.

_He's happy now. Go on, tell him how you feel._ Katara thinks.

They both whisper "Here I go." then takes a deep breath. They face each other, and just like that, they bursted out an "I love you."

They were both surprised, they open their eyes in shock. "What did you say?" They both say at the same time. "I said I love you." They both look relaxed and dreamly. "You do? Of course I do." They were about to say something, but then stopped, feeling a bit awkward and annoyed they're both talking at once and saying the same words. Without any words, they both give another kiss, enjoying their magical night together.


	155. Miracle

A/N: Another request from waterbender101, or lightbender22, or whatever she wants to be known as. She asks if there could be a story about Aang and Katara having a baby. So I figured I would write a story about the birth of their first child. To add to the drama or interest, I figured the story would include Aang being far far away from Republic City. He wants to see the birth of his child, and he'll do anything to go and be with his wife. Let's see how this will turn out.

Rating: T

Things have been real calm in Republic City. Right now, Katara is still in labor and is right now living with her brother and sister-in-law. Aang recently had to leave with fire lord Zuko for a mission. It was tough for him to leave cause he knows that Katara is gonna be due anytime. If there's anything Katara wants while she's giving birth, is to have Aang with her to witness their child.

At Air Temple Island, Katara sits out on the porch. She watches the sunset, thinking about Aang. She's hoping he's not too far from home, if he's anywhere on the other side of the world, getting to her is gonna be tough. Suki walks outside and notices Katara.

"Hey there." Suki says.

Katara turns to face Suki then smiles. "Hey, Suki."

Suki sits right next to Katara. "What are you doing out here? Thinking about Aang?"

"Yeah...I'm just worried. I want him to be with me when our child comes." Katara says.

"I'm sure he will. If there's one thing me and Sokka knows about Aang is that he never gives up, not even on you." Suki says. Hearing that cheers Katara up, he never really does give up on her. "So, is the baby gonna be an airbender?"

Katara littles a little concern. "We don't know...why is it people are asking if it's gonna be an airbender? It's like I'm the only one who thinks the baby's gonna be a waterbender."

"We know that, Katara. We're just hoping it's gonna be an airbender. Don't forget, Aang's the last one, and he's the avatar." Suki says.

"Yeah. Both are true." Katara agrees. "But still, it would be nice if some would think it's gonna be a waterbender. It would be nice to have one in the family."

"I'm sure it is. Just like I think it would be nice for Karai to be a Kyoshi Warrior." Suki says. She and Katara laughs a little. "Hey, don't worry about Aang. I'm sure he's thinking about you right now."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...Just kidding, it's actually around a quarter, like near the north pole. Aang is in a fire nation ship. He's just staring into the ocean, thinking about Katara. How much the water reminds him of his wife, the fact that she's a waterbender. Right now, he thinks about the child they're about to have. What if the baby is coming and he couldn't make it? He jsut wishes he could go home now to be with Katara until the time has come.

Suddenly, Zuko walks up behind him. "Hey, Aang!"

Aang jumps a little from shock, then turns around to see Zuko. "Zuko...you scared me."

Zuko just laughs a little. "I just can't get use to that. The avatar being scared."

"Real funny. The great avatar, afraid of nothing!" Aang says, in a mocking tone. Zuko just laughs more, then Aang joins in.

"Anyways, you need to focus. Ty Lee said she and the other Kyoshi Warriors spotted the bloodbenders on an island near the North Pole. We think that's where Yakone is secretly training bloodbenders." Zuko says.

"I know, Zuko. I need to focus...I just can't get my mind off of Katara." Aang says. Aang starts to face down until he's looking at his feet. "And the baby."

"I know you want to be with Katara when it comes. But as the avatar, you need to do your duties to help keep balance to the world." Zuko says.

"Yes, yes. It's my duty to keep balance to the world. It's just hard to do while I have a lot going on." Aang mentions. Zuko just looks a little confused. "I have to help Toph and Sokka with the orer of Republic City, all the past avatars with reforming the air nation, and now I have to be with Katara when our child comes and then become a father and a teacher when we have an airbender in the family."

Zuko has nothing to say, then Aang just sits down like he collapses then takes a deep sigh. "That must be pretty tough, I can relate to that with being the fire lord...sort of." Zuko just walks off, but then stops and looks back at Aang. "Don't worry about Katara, I'm sure she's gonna be fine."

Aang looks up then nods. Later at night, Katara lays asleep on the bed she and Aang shares. She as trouble staying asleep, not cause she's worried a little, but for something else. Katara wakes up then sits up, thinking about the problem. She doesn't want to believe it's about the baby, but she doesn't bother. Katara gets out of bed, thinking she probably just needs a drink. Of course, by the time she's in the hallway, she gasps and gets on her knees, with her hands on her baby.

Katara crawls to the another door and starts knocking on it violently. "Sokka! Sokka!" After a minute, Sokka opens, looking a little mad.

"Katara, what is it? It's three in the morning!" Sokka notices Katara is in trouble, sort of, just painfully trying to stand up. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"It's the baby...The baby's coming." Katara says, sweating.

Sokka was surprised to hear that. "What?"

Katara starts to get angry. "Do I have to shout it?" Katara gets a hard grip on Sokkas chest. "The baby. Is COMING!"

Sokka forces Katara to let go of him. "Ok, ok. Calm down. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I can't. Aang isn't here!" Katara says. Katara just screams then falls into Sokkas arms.

"Ok, ok...I'll send him a message. Suki!" Suki runs out into the hallway. "Take Katara to the hospital."

Suki nods then helps Katara stand. "Ok, come on, Katara. Let's get you to the hospital. Just take deep breaths."

Katara takes deep breaths, of course she exhales painfully. Sokka hurries up and writes a note for Aang. In under a minute, he finishes then hands the scroll to Momo. "Momo." Momo chatters questionly at Sokka. "Take his message to Aang, fly really fast, as fast as you can. It's an emergency!"

Momo chatters, takes the scroll and flies away really fast. Sokka hurries to Kataras side and helps Suki help Katara walk. They take Katara to the boat and help her on, then Sokka starts paddling.

About forty-five minutes later, the fire nation ship still sails towards the northern island. Zuko looks voer seas with his telescope. "The island is close, let's get ready."

Aang stands up then walks to Zukos side, suddenly, he hears a light chatter. Aang turns his head, realizing that sound. "Momo?" Momo flies towards the ship, but then crash lands. The soldiers were surprised to see Momo. Aang hurries to Momos then kneels in front of him. "Momo? What are you doing here?"

Momo just lays on the ground, panting like crazy. Aang notices a scroll by Momos feet. Aang takes the scroll, unrolls it and starts reading. Aang widens his eyes open and gasps. "What is it?" Zuko says.

"It's Katara. The baby's coming!" Aang says. Aang takes out his staff then opens the glider. "I have to get to the hospital."

"Aang, don't. We have a mission." Zuko says.

"I don't care. Katara needs me, and I can't miss the birth of my child. I'm going Zuko, wither you're with me or not." Aang says.

Zuko just crosses his arms. "You know...I ever seen you like this...You must care for Katara and that baby a lot...Very well, I'm coming too." Aang was surprised to ehar that, then nods. Zuko turns to face the general. "General Dock. You are in charge. Stand down and stay hidden until further orders."

General Dock bows. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko gets on Aangs back, then Aang air jumps and stays flying away. Meanwhile at Republic city, Sokka drives the wagon being pulled by the Ostrich-horse. Katara lays back in the cart with Suki, painfully taking deep breaths.

"I...I can't have this baby...without Aang." Katara says.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably gotten the message by now. I'm sure he's on his way." Suki says. Suki looks directly at Sokka. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

Sokka looks back at Suki. "I'm trying!" Sokka looks back at the ostrich-horse then whips the ropes. "Hi-ya!"

The ostrich-horse yells then runs faster. Meanwhile, Aang flies over the seas until he reaches to the earth kingdom lands. Zuko holds on tight to the glider. "Can you slow down? I'm not use to riding on airbenders."

Aang turns to slightly face Zuko. "I can't, I have to get to that hospital. Every second counts."

Zuko just sighs. "You are just as stubborn as To-" Just then, Zuko gags and starts coughing, then spits. "Ugh, bug!"

"Oh yeah, keep your mouth close so you don't swallow a bug." Aang mentions.

"No kidding...How far are we?" Zuko asks.

"We're only half an hour away." Aang mentions. As Aang flies, he suddenly starts to lose control, then starts doing downwards. Zuko and Aang starts screaming as they fall.

At Republic City, Sokka and Suki arrives at the hospital. They rush inside to the receptionist. "Republic City hospital, can we help you?"

"It's my sister, she's in labor and the baby's coming." Suki takes Katara into the waiting room.

The receptionist is surprised to see Katara. "Ok, ok. Take her down the hall to Nurse Song."

Suki walks up to Sokka and hands him Katara. "Ok, you take care of Katara. I'm gonna go get Toph." Sokka nods, then he and Suki went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Aang and Zuko are getting on their feet. "What did you do that for?" Zuko asks.

Aang picks up his glider. "I didn't do anything...It felt like...I was being forced to crash."

Just then, Yakone walks out in sight. "That is right."

Aang and Zuko are surprised to hear that voice, they turn around to see it is Yakone. "Yakone!" They both shout.

Yakone takes his waterbending stance, getting ready to bloodbend. "Normally, it is Katara of the Southern Tribe I want to take care of...after what she's done to my grandmother, but I guess I can take it on her husband."

Zuko stands in front of Aang. "Not while I'm here!" Aang is a little surprised to hear that, then Zuko turns his head to face Aang. "Get to the hospital."

"What about you?" Aang asks.

"I'll be fine. I can hold him off for you to get to the hospital." Aang nods then air bends a sonic run. Zuko then faces Yakone then cracks his knuckles. "Katara has told me a lot about you bloodbenders."

"Then I guess she told you the part about how she got my grandmother arrested!" Yakone snaps at Zuko.

"Yeah, she did...right after she mention she was the one that was imprisoning my people." Zuko says. "If you're done talking, I'm gonna barbecue you."

Meanwhile, Suki and Toph starts running down the streets, heading towards the hospital. "I can't believe twinkletoes is gonna miss this!" Toph says.

"He'll make it, Toph. Don't worry. If there's one thing we know about Aang is that he never gives up." Suki says.

Toph nods then they arrive at the hospital. Katara lays in her bed, sweating and deep breathing. Sokka and a nurse holds on to Kataras hands. Katara looks at Sokka. "Where's Aang?" Katara asks.

"We don't know. I'm sure he's close." Sokka says.

Just then, Song walks right in. "Well, we can't wait any longer. The baby has to come out now." Katara looks at Song with a rejection look, but then she gives a painful scream. Sokka and the nurse looks at her with concern, then her screams die down.

"No kidding." Sokka says.

Back at the earth kingdom land, Zuko is forcing onto his knees. Yakone bloodbends Zuko then starts laughing. "Now I control the fire lord! In fact..." Yakone bloodbends Zukos hand up, then forces Zuko to slkap himself, repeatly. "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"

Yakone stops the slapping. Just then, Zuko firebends the breath of fire. Yakone backs up as Zuko breaths the fire. Zuko regains his control and gets on his feet. Zuko does a quick barrage of firebending, trying to hit Yakone. Zuko stops to get a lock aim on Yakone, but just as he was about to firebend, Yakone grunts painfully, like he's been hit. As Yakone collapses, Zuko sees Ty Lee from behind.

"Ty Lee? ...What are you doing here?" Zuko walks up to Ty Lee.

"Me and the other Kyoshi Warriors were following Yakone. It was hard to keep track on him since he bloodbends us in place." Zuko looks down at Yakone. "Say, where's the avatar?"

Zuko looks back at Ty Lee. "He's on his way to the hospital, he and Katara are about to have a baby."

"Aang is going to be with his wife and his new born baby? Oh, that's so sweet." Ty Lee cheerfully says.

"Yeah it is...I should get going, think you can handle Yakone?" Ty Lee nods then Zuko heads off.

Back at Republic City, Aang air runs down the streets, until he arrives at the hospital. He rushes up to the receptionist, out of breath. The receptionist seems a little weird for Aang. "Can I help you?"

"Av...av...av." Aang pants until he takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "Avatar Aang...I'm here for my wife, Katara."

"Room 125. Your friends should be in the hallway outside of the room." Aang bows at the receptionist then heads out into the hallway.

In the hallway, Toph and Suki waits outside of Kataras room. Toph smiles, knowing that someone's coming. She can feel Aang's vibrations. "Aang's coming."

Suki looks at Toph with confusion. "You know?"

"Trust me, I know his vibrations anywhere, he's really light on his feet. Why you think I call him twinkletoes?" Toph says. As they wait, Aang arrives. He sees Suki and Toph. "Glad you could make it, twinkletoes."

"Am I...too late?" Aang asks.

"Not really, there's still doing work on Katara." Suki says. Aang sits right next to Suki and Toph. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I try to get here as fast as I can. But then we ran into Yakone and...well, for me, it only took a minute then I left. Zuko just stayed behind to hold him off." Aang says.

"Well, don't worry about it." Toph says, leaning back with her head laying back in her arms. "You're here, and that's all that matters." Aang and Suki just gives Toph a strange look, almost like they're totally surprised to hear that. "I know you two are giving me the strange look. What?"

Just then, Sokka walks out of the room. Everyone looks at Sokka, expecting an answer, but instant, he just collapses and faint. Toph just laughs. "You kidding? He's an adult now and he still faints like an old lady over giving birth?"

Just then, Song sticks her head out, then spots Aang. "Avatar Aang?" Aang stands up and nods. "Your wife wants to see you."

Aang walks towards the door as the nurse gos back inside. He sticks his head inside to take a peek in. He sees his wife sitting in bed, smiling with a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Katara looks at the oor and sees Aang. She waves at him, telling him to come in. Aang walks in, then stands next to Katara. He looks at his baby then smiles.

"Meet your daughter." Katara whispers. Katara removes the blanket off of the babies head, refilling her face. The baby is peacefully asleep in her mothers arms.

"She's beautiful." Aang says, gently waving his fingers on the babies head. "What do you want to name her?"

Katara looks at Aang. "Well...I want to name her after my mother." Katara looks down at her baby, smiles then gently strokes the babies had. "Kya."

Aang smiles. "Kya...that's beautiful...Kya it is." Aang looks at Katara. "I'm sorry I'm late. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"It's all right...as long as you're here." Katara says. "I'm here with you...with our beautiful daughter...Nothing can ruin this day."

Aang gives a slight laugh. Suki walks in, then smiles at the sight of the baby. "Aww...it's beautiful." Katara smiles then nods. "You want to take a picture?" Suki takes out a camera.

Katara nods. She an Aang hold hands, Aang stands close to Katara and they both smile, facing Suki. Suki snaps the picture, then puts the camera down. "What's the baby's name?"

"Kya." Aang says.

"That's a nice name." Suki says.

"It is...it was my mothers name." Katara mentions.

Sukis nods, then heads towards the door. "I'll leave you three alone...plus, Sokka fainted."

Suki closes the door, then Aang faces the baby. "So. What did the nurse say she is?"

Katara smiles at Aang. "She's a waterbender."

Aang was slightly disappointed to hear that, but it's okay for him. There will be other chances. Plus, if Katara's happy, he's happy. "You know what? ...I'm glad that she is."

Katara was a little surprised to hear that. She'll bet that he would think Kya's an airbender. But she doesn't let that get to her. Aang and Katara spends the rest of the time together, through the miracle for the birth of their daughter.


	156. Agni Kai

A/N: After writing "Water Wars" an idea hit me: A battle for Kataras heart. But saddly, since Aang is the only airbender, I shouldn't do that air shooter...ball...game thing that the airbenders had...Whatever it was called. Sokka and Aang were doing it on "Southern Air Temple" Luckily, he's the avatar sooooo...I figured that he should have a battle with someone from the other nations.

In this story, someone from the fire nation, if you Zutaras are reading this, IT'S NOT ZUKO!, is hitting on Katara, and then challenges Aang to an Agni Kai. This should be good. Ha ha ha.

Rating: K+

A year as passed since the defeat the of the fire lord. To celebrate, Zuko throws a party at the fire nation palace. Right now Aang and Katara are dancing together out on the dance floor. They've been dancing for a couple a minutes, then they stop to rest a moment. They just sit down, panting and sweating.

"That was fun." Aang says. "You need a drink?"

Katara nods. "Yes, please."

Aang gets up and leaves. Katara sits back to wait for him. Whie she waits, some guy shows up and sits next to her. "Hey there."

Katara turns to face the guy. "Hey."

"My name's Anduin. Who are you." Anduin says

"Katara." Katara looks a little worried as Anduin just stares at her. "Uh...can I help you?"

"I just can't help but notice a beautiful girl like you is alone and not in the dance floor. Would you care to do?" Anduin says, taking Kataras hand.

"Thanks...I'm flattered, but I'm all ready on a date with someone." Katara says.

"I don't see him anywhere. Guess it's jsut you and me then." Anduin says, starting to make a move.

"Err, he's just getting me a drink." Katara says, scooting away a little from Anduin. "He should be back soon."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." Anduin starts to pucker up like lips. Of course, Katara grabs him and pushses him off the chair. Anduin falls onto the ground.

"Just leave me alone!" Katara yells at him.

Aang walks up with the drinks. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just this jerk trying to make a move on me." Katara mentions.

Aang is surprised to hear that. "What?" Anduin gets back on his face then faces Aang and Katara. "You messing with my girlfriend?"

Anduin's surprised to see that Katara's boyfriend is the avatar. "You're her boyfriend? ...Aren't you a little young?" Aang doesn't say anything, Katara however feels a little sorry for Aang, thinking that might have hurt his feelings. "Step off, she's mine."

"No, she's mine. She's always been mine." Aang snaps at Anduin.

Katara gets in the middle of their argument. "Can I say something?"

Aang and Anduin looks at Katara angrily. "Stay out of this!" They both say to her. Katara backs up a little, letting them argue.

"You know what, I'm gonna fight for my lady. You, me, courtyard. At midnight, Agni Kai. Be there, shrimp." Anduin pushes Aang, forcing him to fall back on the ground.

Anduin walks off, then Katara helps Aang stand up. "You all right, Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...What is an Agni Kai?" Aang asks.

Katara thinks, she heard and experienced an Agni Kai, but of course, she never knew what it meant. "You might wanna ask Zuko that. Cause it's a firebending thing."

For the next few hours, Zuko helps out Aang about the Agni Kai, teaching him what to do and how to win. Katara feels worried for Aang. If he loses, she'll be stuck with that jerk. Midnight comes, Anduin warms up at one side of the courtyard, so does Aang on the other. Katara rubs on Aangs shoulder, to ease up any tense Aang has.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Katara says.

"I know. But if I don't, he won't leave you know." Aang says. Katara doesn't know how to feel about that. She knows Anduin is stubborn and won't listen, but she can take care of herself. Then again, she figured this battle would get him to leave her alone, if Aang wins that is.

Midnight strikes (If there was a cloak tower, it the ding), Anduin and Aang take their place in the middle of the courtyard. They just stand there, starting at each other angrily, mainly Anduin is doing the angrily, Aang's is more of defensive cause of how he's been treating Katara. The battle begins.

Andiun starts with a fire charge, aang quickly reacts and dodges out of the way. Aang shoot some fire barrages at Anduin. Anduin blocks the barrages with a flame shield. Aang jumps over Anduin, shooting fire bolts at him as he flies over Anduin. Anduin dodges the fire, he firebends a whip thens tarts whipping at Aang. Aang docks, avoiding the fire whip.

Everyone watches closely at the fight. Katara starst to get nervous. "I hope Aang wins."

"He's better. It's not fun making fun of this Anduin guy when he's not light on his feet." Toph says. "Not to mention his hothead temper."

Anduin firebends an angle strike, which became hard for Aang to dodge. Aang bends a pillar of fire then charges it directly at Anduin. Anduin gives a late dodge, however, the fire cut off bits of the tip of his hair. Anduin notices his new "hair-do" then starts to get mad.

Anduin bends fire all around him then unleashes a powerful flaming nova. Aang panics a little from the sight of the nova, but at the last minute, he firebends an opening of that nova, easily avoiding it. Aang bends a large wave of flames, then Anduin does the same. Their fire clashes with each other, but Aang and Anduin stands their ground.

The flames soon dies down, Aang and Anduin starts to get exhausted. Aang gets on his hands and knees, panting. Anduin screams to the sky. "ENOUGH!" Anduin starts channeling some massive notices how intense the lightning is getting, until Anduin fires. Aang gets on his feet, then makes his stance to redirect the lightning.

Lightning strikes at Aangs fingertips, but the energy is beyond Aang can handle (Of course I still think Lightning is Aang's weakness) Aang tries hard to control all the energy within him, then he redirects it to Anduin. Anduin was completely shocked to see his lightning being redirected, he has never seen a move like that. Before Anduin could react, it's too late. He's been stroke by his own lightning.

Anduin lays on the ground, injured and weak with lightning coursing around his body. Aang becomes weak and exhausted, he collapses on his knees then on his body. Katara becomes worried then rushes to Aang. "Aang!"

Katara gets on her knees to holds Aang in her arms. Aang struggles to stay awake then smiles seeing Katara. "He...hey Katara...Did I win?"

"Yes, Aang...you did." Katara says with a smile.

"...Go...good...I'm tired." Aang says, laying his head on Kataras shoulder.

Katara giggles a little from hearing that. "Get some rest then, you seem exhausted." Aang gives a peaceful moan then closes his eyes.


	157. Cold II

A/N: I realized that Aang was out in that blizzard when Zuko took him from Katara in the Spirit Oasis. If you ask me, I think Aang should have caught a cold from that there blizzard. In this story, Aang had a cold the day after the fire nation was defeated, and Katara tries to take care of him.

Rating: K+

After what happened the other day, the fire nation accepts defeat and retreats. Most of the citizens spends the night making repairs to the city and gathering the injured. Aang however became quickly exhausted from being in the Avatar State with the aid of the Spirit of the Ocean.

On the next day, Katara helps out with the other healers. After the last of the injured were taken care of, she returns to her tent that she shares with Aang and her brother. All though, she's surprised to see that Aang is still in bed. And what's more, it looks like he's shivering. Katara walks up to him, kneels down then puts a hand on his shoulder. "Aang?"

Aang rolls to his side, facing Katara. Katara is surprised to see his face, his eyes are tiresome and his nose is all red. "He-hey...Katara." Aang says. What's more, his voice sounds hoarsed, like his noses is all clogged up.

"You okay? You don't look all right." Katara says.

"I-I-I'm not...I feel horrible." Aang says.

Katara puts a hand on Aangs forehead, feeling his temperature. "You feel warm...I think you're sick." Suddenly, Aang sneezes. His sneezes air bends a powerful gust of air, knocks Katara out of the room (I never got tired of that. It's clever)

Katara walks in, returning to Aangs side. "I-I-I-I don't really feel warm...I'm c-c-c-c-cold." Aang says. Hearing that made Katara frown a little. "H-h-h-how did this-s-s-s-s happen?"

"I guess it was from being out in that blizzard when Zuko kidnapped you." Katara says.

"How c-c-c-c-c-come you aren't sick?" Aang asks.

"Well, I'm use to the cold. Also, I was protected with my winter coat." Katara says. Katara notices how much Aang is shivering. She places a hand on his cheek, it's icy cold. "Oh man, you're freezing. We need to get you warmed up."

Katara looks around the room. She grabs Aangs cover right next to him then place it all over his freezing body. Katara figures that wouldn't be enough, so she grabs her cover then lay it over Aang. Aang curls up a little, trying to get enough warm in his freezing body. Anag looks at katara with his sickly eyes.

"Ka...K-k-k-katara?" Katara looks at Aang. "Stay with-h-h-h me?"

Katara gives a nod. "Of course. Don't worry about me leaving you, I would never do that."

Aang gives a little nod. "My...my head hurts-s-s-s." Aang whispers.

"I know, Aang...I know." Katara says, giving Aang a gentle stroke on his head. "Try to get some sleep."

Aang gives a nod, then closes his eyes. After a moment, he sneezes. The gust of air causes him to be blown back until he hits the tent wall. Katara grabs Aang and helps him back on his bed. She lays the covers back on him, but this time, tucks him in, making sure he's warm and comfortable.

"I w-w-wish I can be w-w-w-warm." Aang says.

"I know. I do too." Katara says. "How about I make you some tea? It might help fight the cold, and the shivers."

Aang gives a late nod. "Yes please."

Katara gives a smile then leaves the tent. Aang just lays down, trying to warm up. He starts to sneeze, but it fails to show, then ten seconds later, the sneeze happens. The gust of air blows right outside. He hopes that didn't hit Katara.

About a moment later, Katara returns with a steaming cup of tea. "It's a little hot. You might wanna wait for it to cool a little."

Aang takes the cup, he sticks a sip. Aang gives a small reaction to the teas heat then sets it aside. Katara gives Aang a gentle rub on his head, hoping it'll ease his headache. Aang moves his head back until he meets Kataras eyes.

"I hate being sick." Katara is surprised to hear that, normally, Aang is a kind of person to hate anything.

"Aren't you ever sick?" Katara asks.

Aang just shakes his head. "I've-ve-ve-ve never been sick...I nev-v-v-v-ver even had the ch-ch-ch-ch-chicken pox." Aang sniffs heavily, then he sneezes. The gust of air blows Katara right out of the tent. About a minute later, Katara returns to Aangs side. "I'm...I'm s-s-s-s-sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Katara whispers. Katara grabs the cup of tea and hangs it to Aang. Aang drinks his tea, which is still hot but not too hot. After the tea, he starts to feel a little warm. "Get some rest."

Aang nods. "Please stay." Aang whispers, falling asleep.

"I will." Katara leans in and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you'll feel better."

Aang smiles in his sleep, feeling butterflies in his stomach from the kiss and with Katara by his side. He sleeps peacefully, hoping that his cold will be gone when he wakes up.


	158. On Aang's mind

A/N: In most fanfictions about the Crossroads of Destiny, during and after, there are some fanfictions that are narrated by Katara. In some ways, it's understand since Aang enters the coma. But what about Aang, hmm? What are in his thoughts after what happened in Ba Sing Se? I think a little fanfiction work with the Kataang Raid should do the trick.

Rating: K+–T

I'm falling...What happened? I was about to master the avatar state, but then...I felt extreme pain, and now I'm falling back into the world...just like when I first failed to master the avatar state, when I had to leave the Cosmic Energy to save Katara.

I kept falling until I landed...weird, when I expect to land, it would be a painful crash, may own flash body slamming on the hard, hard ground. I have a strange feeling on my back, it feels...soothing, then it fades. The pain starts to fade, when I open my eyes, I see I'm in the skies, in someones arms. What's going on? I look up to see an Angel...it wasn't any angel, it's Katara.

I smiled at the angel, then I close my eyes again. Am I dead? ...I feel like I am. I just lay down, I can't move my body, I can't feel anything. I feel a little scared, and this time, I don't have Katara to feel better...Katara. Thinking about her just makes me happy. She's so beautiful and kind and caring...I just wish I could tell her how I feel. Would she even love me? No...maybe she won't. She's so perfect, she's also fourteen and me? ...I'm just a kid.

I start to get some feeling back, I was able to move my fingers, but only ever so slightly. It feels like...a soft cushion. Cushion? What's going on? I can't wait any longer. I start to open my eyes, only, I feel too tired and weak, I can only open them slightly. I can barely see the fact the room is dark and my vision is blurry. I feel something being placed on my forehead, it almost feels...wet. I turn my head until I see a figure. I start to focus my vision, it starts to become as clear as I could. The closest I could see on the figure is a blue Kimono, brown hair and sapphire eyes. I start to realize who it is.

"Ka...K-k-k...Kata...ra?" I weakly say.

"Hey...you're awake." Katara whispers.

Hearing her voice softens me, it's really her. "So...dark." I want to ask her why it's so dark, but I don't have the energy to speak properly. I feel so weak, I'm feeling pain. What happened back in the battle of Ba Sing Se? I can't remember anything.

The room starts to light up, when my vision becomes clearer, I can see Katara lit a candle by the nightstand, I can see I'm in a room, and behind Katara is another empty bed. Katara places a hand on my cheek, it feels good to feel her soft, gentle touch.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

How am I feeling? I want to shout I'm hurt and weak. "I...I don't...what happened?"

"You were about to master the avatar state...until Azula shot you with her lightning...you pretty much died." Hearing that stroke fear in my heart, I really did die...But, that angel...when I saw her, and it was Katara...was that an experience from death, or the real thing? Was that angel really Katara holding me in her arms? "But I brought you back."

She brought me back...I always knew Katara was a good healer, but...she can bring me back from the dead? I try to sit up, to get a good view of where we are. Only, I could only lift up by an inch. I feel too weak to go any further.

Katara starts pushing me down, only so gently. "No, no...lay down. You need to rest." I couldn't argue with her, I lay back down. "You're pretty unstable, but you'll be all right."

"Wh...where are...we?" I ask.

"We're inside an earth kingdom village. We had to rest for the night, and you need a safe place to recover." Rest for the night. Suddenly, I start to feel cold. I feel around my body, I'm now wearing my shirt or my pants. I'm only in my underwear. I also notice I don't have a cover on. Just then, Katara offers her water pouch to me. "Here...you need to drink."

I really do need a drink. I didn't notice how thirsty I am until I start drinking the water like an animal. After the first sip, Katara had to tilt the pouch so only a small line of water can enter my mouth. I just drank and drank until no more water was pouring. Katara sets her water pouch aside.

"Where's...my clothes? ...I'm cold." I can see a surprised look in Katara's eyes, it's like she didn't expcet me to feel cold.

"I had to remove them, I still need to heal you. Also, your shirt is completely torn from the lightning, not to mention about your back injury." My back injury? I guess that's where I got shot, on my back. Katara puts a hand on my cheek, gently stroking with her fingers. I always love her for doing that, it feels so relaxing. "But don't worry, I'll cover you up soon. There's also a fireplace, I can lit it also."

I can see Katara facing down at the floor, then I notice she's bending up some water. "Hold still, this might sting a bit." Katara gently bends the water onto my chest. She's right, it does sting a little, but once the healing began, it was soothing. I gave a relief sigh after the stinging passes.

She's healing me...I always love her for that. Whenever I'm hurt, she heals it. It's like she's my protector, my nurse, my doctor, my...angel. After a few minutes, Katara ends the healing. She heals my arms, my legs and my chest. I start to get some feeling return, I can actually move my arms and legs, but not so much. I still feel very weak.

Katara rolls my onto my side, away from seeing her. "I now need to do your back...oh dear." Hearing that gasps has me worried, I can tell the back is pretty intense. "Don't worry...I can heal it...it might hurt, so try to relax." I give a nod, I just hope she can see it. I hear Katara starting to bend, but then it pauses. "I'm sorry for this."

What does she means by that. Just then, I soon realize what she means. As soon as the water touches my back, the pain gets a lot worse. It's twice...no, thrice as bad. I couldn't just but yell and scream in pain, with my eyes watering. Katara was right, this would hurt. I didn't expect it to hurt that bad. It's like lightning is striking at me again. The pain is unbearable, I start shaking uncontrollably, not from the cold, but from the pain. I want nothing more then for this pain to go away, I want this even more then I want Katara to love me.

I can no longer feel teh water on my back, then I start to feel arms wrapped around me, then my head on Kataras Kimono. I start to feel a hand on my shoulder, gently stroking down my arm, then I hear some hushes. "Shh, shhh...It's okay, it's okay. I'm done. Just relax."

I just cried on Katara, I feel so safe with her. It always feels okay to cry with her around, but I just feel so bad about all this. Katara gently lays me down on the bed. "I-I...I'm sorry. It just...it hurts so much. I-I."

Katara puts a finger on my lips, then hushes me, after that, I just stopped talking. "It's okay, I know it hurts. It's okay." Katara give sme a lovely smile. I can never feel down from that smile, I start to smile back at her. Just then, Katara reaches for the kit on the nightstand, then takes out a wrapped bandage. "Let me know if it's too tight."

Katara helps me sit up then wraps the bandage around my body. I hope this will be done soon, I'm freezing. I can no longer hold in my shivering. Katara pauses, I wonder why she's stopping to sudden, she probably notices my shivering. Finally, she finishes wrapping me up, then lays me back down on the bed. "Ok, ok. I'll warm you up now, hang on."

Katara takes the candle and moves to the fireplace, she lights it up. Katara returns to me and then grabs the folded cover by my feet. Katara unfolds it, lays it all over my body. Just then, she turns. At first, I was worried that she was gonna leave, then I noticed she was turning back around, she was only grabbing the cover from the other bed. She lays it over my body.

Katara, she's so kind...how much I love her, I just wish she would love me back...maybe she does, she's treated me with so much care and kindness. Katara sits down next to me and holds my hand, gently stroking with her thumb. "You feeling better?"

"Just a bit." I whisper.

Katara gives a small nod. "Good. Good...Do you want some tea? I can make you some."

Some tea...I would like some but...wait, that would mean she'll leave me. I don't want her to go, not after what happened yesterday...with the guru and my death. Katara leaving is the last thing I would need. "Please don't go...I don't want you to leave..."

I can see tears in Kataras eyes, she seems upset. "Don't worry, Aang...I'm not going to leave you, I would never do that. I'm just gonna make you some tea and come right back, okay?" I think for a moment, then give a nod. Katara leans in until I can only see her face. "Hey, listen. Don't afraid I'll ever leave you, that'll never happen...I'm even sleeping in here with you. I promise, everything's going to be okay, don't be scared."

"O...ok." Katara gives me a smile then gets up to leave.

I don't want to be alone, not after all I've experienced yesterday, having to let Katara go...when I did let her go, I died. I'm also very weak and injured and she is all I need right now. I do trust Katara, I know she really will come back to me, but the last thing I never want, knowing she'll come back or no mater how long it takes, even the slightest, is for her to go.

Katara returns a few minutes later, with a cup of tea. "I added a special herb. It'll make you sleepy, but it'll help restore your energy." I nod a little. Katara gives a gentle blow on the tea, then helps me drink it. The tea is little hot, but it's delicious. She always does make the best tea. Katara is an excellent cook and tea maker. Everything she does is perfect, I can do nothing but help to fall in love with her. She's just so perfect.

"You're sweating." Katara mentions. I didn't I was sweating until Katara was feeling my forehead. "You're a little warm...are you sick?" I don't really feel sick, I'm certainly not nervous or feeling weird about loving Katara. I do feel hot though, probably from having two covers and then the fireplace and now, drinking a hot beverage.

"I'm hot." I say.

"Ok, I'll fix it." Katara removes the cover from her bed, then she folds my cover in half. Now, only my legs up to my waist are covered. Katara takes the cloth from my hand and gently dabs it on my cheeks. "Is that better?"

I give a nod. "Uh-huh."

"Good...get some sleep, Aang." I probably do need to sleep, I do suddenly feel very tired. I wonder if it's the teas effects. Before I sleep, I need to tell Katara that I love her. I feel like this could be my only moment.

"Kata...ra...I have to...tell you." Katara hushes at me tenderly.

"Quiet...whatever it is, it can wait. But for now...rest." I just want to say the three little words: 'I love you'. Why is it so hard to say it? Now Katara doesn't want me to speak, just so I could rest. "Sleep, Aang...close your eyes, and dream."

Hearing that just put me into a sudden slumber. I do have a dream, right now, me and Katara are riding on Appa on his head towards the sunset. This all feels so...familiar, but it feels so good...but then, something happened: Katara disappeared. I start to get scared, it happen so sudden. "Katara? Katara!?"

Just then, a storm appears in front of me. It's back...the nightmares. Just then the dark clouds clears a way, but I was afraid of what was behind them: Azula.

Lightning strikes, towards me. Me and Appa dodged them, but we weren't lucky. We didn't noticed we landed in the sea until we made a splash. We just fall into the ocean, I can't even move or feel my body. When we land on the ocean ground, I open my eyes, opening my mount wide open without any care to hold my breath at the surprise that's heading towards me, the biggest, most intense lightning charging directly at me. It forms as Azulas face then laughs evilly.

I try to escape, not even caring I have no feeling or movement on my body, but it was too late. lightning hits me. The pain was so intense, my scream yells through the muffling water. I lay on the floor, dead to the world, when a fainted voice reaches for me, getting louder and more clear as it goes: "Aang! Aang! Wake up!"

I start to get my feeling back as I open my eyes. I was having a nightmare. I'm not dead at the bottom of the ocean. I'm alive in the room Katara and I search. I'm laying in Kataras arms, gasping for air while crying and whimper so scarce.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay, it's all right. It was just a nightmare, you were only dreaming." Normally, hearing that would make me feel better, but it doesn't. If I had the strength, I would warp my arms around Kataras waist.

"It was so scary...It was the storm again...only worse, Azula was the lightning...she...she's coming for me...she stroke lightning at me then...then..." I give a loud whimper, too afraid to relive what happens next. Katara gives me a gentle stroke on my upper back.

"I know, I know, but she isn't coming. She won't find you." Katara whispers. My tears escapes from my eyes as they stain on Kataras kimono. "We are safe here in an village, Aang. Azula's not going to find us, if she does, I'm right here, protecting you. She's not going to hurt you, everything's all right...Just try to go to sleep."

"I can't." I whispered. I really couldn't sleep after what I saw and experienced, it was so scary, I'm just surprise it didn't kill me from shock.

"Just try...just try." Katara whispers. I want to listen to her, to believe in her words, but I'm too scared. What if Azula actually is coming for me? I can't bear the very thought of that, being taken away from Katara, just to get killed again by the fire nation princess.

Katara gives me a gentle rock, when I hear her whispering some words...it's not just words...it's a song. She's singing to me. I try to relax to live to her voice. It's so...beautiful. She's singing like an...an angel. I never knew Katara sings so beautifully, not only that, but the song is so beautiful too. Such beautiful peaceful words in perfect harmony.

Katara always told me about this one song her mother use to sing that always calms her, whenever Katara was hurt her scared...maybe this is the song. Katara is always been my friend, my teacher, she's even always been like a mother to me. But I never knew she's more then all of that...she's my angel.

Katara lays me down, then gives me a cheerful smile. I do the same, feeling much better. "Thank you...Katara."

"You're welcome...you ready to go to sleep?" Katara says.

I don't really give an answer, I maybe be calm now, but I'm still afraid of the nightmare. "I don't know...Katara...I'm...I'm still scared...the nightmare."

Katara gives me a gentle stroke on my head. "Hey...don't worry about it...Here's a little trick my mom told me...Close your eyes, and think happy thoughts."

Happy thoughts... "Like what?"

"Well...there's your home. Your friends, Gyatso, the other airbenders...and me." I never really thought of any of that. "Anyways, as you thought of them, just hang on to them...and when you do as you sleep...then the sweet dreams will come. Okay?" I give a little nod. "Can you do that?"

"I...I can try." I whispered. To be honest, I don't think I really can do it, but I know I have to try for Katara.

"Ok...get some sleep now." I nod, thens tart to get very sleepy as she mentioned 'Sleep' again.

Just then, I knew what I had to say to her. "I...love you...Katara." All I could see before everything went black, was a smile.

"I love you too." I'm glad I hear that before I tuned her out from the slumber. Just then, I start to feel a warm and soft pair of lips on mine, then on my forehead. "Good night, Aang...sweet dreams."

She loves me...I always wanted to hear that from her. Katara was right, I hold on to the happy thoughts, and the sweet dreams did come. I'm at the Southern Air Temple with all the other airbenders, and with Katara. Everyone really liked her and Katara was happy to see them.

Even after what happened to me yesterday, I feel like the luckiest boy on earth, because I have someone special with me, who loves and cares for me. And her name is 'Katara'.


	159. Amnesia part I

A/N: I had this idea once, I'm not too sure if it's gonna be much of a Kataang, but I figured this would be interesting to do and add to the raid. Anyways, this is part one of Amnesia. Katara gets amnesia after she gets hit in the head by a boulder from sparring. Aang tries to help her restore it, at least before Toph negatively influences her. Toph telling Katara who she is. That'll be bad, wouldn't it?

Rating: K+

Aang, Suki and Sokka just hangs out in their house, of course, everything changes as soon as Toph and Zuko returns, with Katara knocked out like a light in Zukos arms. Aang and Sokka were worried. "Katara!" They rush to Katara. "What happened?" Aang asks.

"I'll tell you what happened." Toph says. "The three of us were sparring and scar face here throws a boulder at her and hits her in the head." Zuko gives Toph a dirty look, then Sokka does the same.

"You did what!? Why would you do that to my sister?" Sokka yells.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I couldn't tell where she was when I hit her. I can't feel her vibrations while she's surfing on a wave of her water." Toph says defensively.

Aang takes a look at Katara, he brushes her hair out of the way until he sees a large bump on the center of her forehead. "Oh man...that's one serious bump." Aang then puts his hand on it, gently. "It's thumping like crazy. Let's get her on the couch."

Zuko nods then takes Katara to the couch. Katara lays dead asleep on the ground. "What's the matter with you? She could have been killed!" Sokka yells.

"I told you, it's not my fault! I couldn't see her getting in the way." Toph yells back.

Sokka just takes a deep sigh then sits down. "What's dad gonna say?"

Suki checks on Katara, she lays an icepack directly on Kataras forehead. "Don't worry, Sokka. Katara's going to be fine, she'll wake up soon."

Everyone waits around for Katara to wake up, only Sokka and Aang are the closest to Katara, for everyone else just stands aside to give Katara some air. In about an hour Katara starts moaning until she wakes up. Katara's vision becomes blurry, but then it starts to become clear. Katara turns to her side to see Sokka.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sokka asks.

Katara slowly, gently moves her hand to her head, feeling her bump. "Oh man, ow...My head hurts." Katara says.

"Yeah, we know. You need anything Katara?" Aang asks.

Katara looks a little confused. "Who's Katara?" Everyone was surprise to hear that. Katara sits up then looks around. "Where am I? ...Who am I?" Katara then looks at everyone else. "Who are you guys?"

Suki moves Sokka aside, she closes in on Kataras face, looking into her eyes. "Oh man. I think she has amnesia. That bump from the boulder made her lose her memory."

Aang and Sokka looks worried for Katara. "Can we do anything for her?" Zuko asks.

"I can hit her in the head with another boulder. Would that help?" Toph asks.

Zuko just punches Toph on the shoulder. "Don't you think you've hurt enough people today?" Zuko says at Toph.

"What about Katara?" Aang asks.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but I think we could jog her memory by reminding her who she is and what she does." Suki says.

Toph shoves Suki out of the way. "Don't you remember?" Katara just looks confused then shakes her head. "My name is Toph Beifong, I'm your boss. You're my personal assistant and you're name is Ima Doofus, and you like to do chores like cleaning, cooking, doing laundry." Toph sits down and moves her feet in front of Katara. "And giving me a nice long foot massage."

Katara gives an alarming look then plugs her nose from the stanch. Sokka and Zuko drags Toph out of the way. "For one thing you should know, don't listen to her." Suki mentions. "She can be a bad influence."

Katara looks over Suki towards Toph. "I can't argue with that." Katara then looks back at Suki. "Who can I trust? I don't even know who I am."

"Well, we can help you. We're your friends." Suki says.

"You...are?" Katara asks.

Suki nods. "Yeah. Your name is Katara." Katara is a little surprised to hear that. So far, everyone helps Katara remembering who they are.

Katara starts to remember some things, but they're not really much about who she is. Sokka and Suki, mostly Sokka, had told Katara many stories about her past, and the journey she's been on. Katara was pretty amazed from what she's hearing.

At night, everyone goes to sleep. Aang had to escort Katara to her room. Katara is soundly asleep in her room...at first. Later at night, she struggles staying asleep. In her dreams, Katara is at the south pole. She takes a look then a walk around. "Where am I? ...This is the home that Sokka boy mentioned?"

Just then, it snows black snow. Katara sees her younger self rushing towards the igloo. Katara is a little confused, but then a sudden memory hits her. "Is that...me?" Katara decides to follow, she goes inside the igloo, but is confused to see her mother and Yon Rha.

"You heard your mother! Get out of here!" Yon Rha shouts.

"Mom. I'm scared." Katara was surprised to hear that, that her younger self is calling Kya mommy.

"Go find your dad sweetie, I'll handle this." The young Katara leaves.

Katara just watches her young self leaves. This is all so sudden to her. Everything is starting to come back, she's starting to have a flashback of the terrible event she had in her own dream. Katara returns into the igloo, watching what happens next. "If I tell you, do you promise to leave this village alone?" Yon Rha just moans then nods."It's me...take me as your prisoner."

"Sorry, I'm not taking any prisoner today." Katara looks worried hearing that. Just then, she sees something she's fear to see, her own mother killed.

Katara instantly wakes up screaming, panting and sweating in nerve. That dream was a memory deep in her subconscious. Katara places her fingers on the necklace. "Ma...mom?"

Just then, Aang rushes inside. "Katara, are you okay?"

Katara looks up, she's still getting use to her name, the fact she's still suffering amnesia. "I'm fine...I just...just dreaming."

"Oh...do you want me to stay?" Aang asks.

"I think I'm okay. Thanks anyways...uh."

"Aang." Aang reminds.

"Right, Aang..." Katara lays back down. "Good night."

"Ok..." Aang makes his way to the door. "Good night."

Katara just watches Aang leaving then goes back to sleep. The rest of the night wasn't too...pleasant for Katara, for she expects the rest of the night to be some sort of flashback from her own subconscious. In the morning, she and Aang goes for a little walk, Aang helps Katara remember a few things. Right now, he plans to help her remember her as a water bender, so he takes her to the fountain in the center of the park.

"So...that Toph girl...she's my friend?" Katara asks.

Aang nods. "That's right."

"Well...she doesn't seem to treat me like one." Katara mentions.

"Yeah...you two have a very different relationship." Aang says. "There's also one other thing, I'm your boyfriend."

Katara is surprised to hear that. "You...you're my boyfriend?"

Aang looks a little worried. "Yes...is something wrong?"

"Well...when I have a boyfriend. I never expect it to be...a kid...No offense." Katara says.

"Some taken." Aang whispers to himself. "But you didn't care. You liked me cause of the kind of person I am, and after all we've been through." Aang and Katara stops right in front of the fountain. "We're here."

Katara gets a look at the fountain. "So...I'm what's known as a 'waterbender'?"

Aang nods. "That's right. You remember how to do this?" Katara just shakes her head. "Oh...well, you just let the chi flow through your body, and as you flow it through your body, you let the element follow the flow as well...I can show you."

Aang shows Katara a simple waterbending move, where he moves his hand in a circle wave, causing a small amount of water to follow that flow. Katara is surprised to see that.

"I thought Suki said you're an airbender." Katara says.

"I'm born an airbender. What I really am is the avatar." Katara just looks confused, not remember anything about Aang being the Avatar or what the avatar is. "Being the avatar is like being the most powerful bender in the world. Being that, you can bend all of the four elements."

"Oh...Okay then. I guess I can try that move you showed me." Katara tries to move her hand in a circular pattern, however, she's not making the water move in the flow. Katara starts to get frustrated then move her hand faster.

Aang just grabs her hand, making her stop. "No, no. Not like that." Katara makes Katara open her hand, all the way. "Like this." Aang slowly, gently moves Kataras hand in a circular movement. Katara watches him, feeling like she's starting to fall in love with him, or better yet, starting to remember she's in love with him.

Katara looks down into the fountain, she sees a small amount of water moving with the flow. Aang lets go, but Katara moves moving her hand, and so does the water. "Hey, I'm doing it."

For the next hour, Aang teaches Katara a few basic waterbending. For some of them, she remembered on her own. For others, Aang just taught her what she taught him. Even for one of them, Katara bended a large ball of water and bends it into the air and above Aang. Of course, when she loses her focus, the water spilled all over Aang, soaking him. Katara just laughed at the sight of Aang being soaked. Aang was a little upset, but then decided it was kind of funny and laughed.

After waterbending, they walk for a while. "Thanks for helping...Aang."

"You're welcome...Do you remember anything else?" Aang asks.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Not really...all though, while we were waterbending...I felt something...it almost feels like that I was suppose to..." Katara looks at Aang, who is looking at her with some hope, Katara then just looks away and shakes her head. "No...it's a little silly. Nevermind it."

Aang looks down in disappointment. "Ok..."

Aang and Katara walks for a while, until Katara spots a tunnel that does downward into the catacombs of the city. "Hey, what's that?" Katara rushes to the tunnel then looks down.

Aang rushes to her side and pulls her away a little. "Katara, you don't wanna go down there."

"Why not?" Katara asks.

"Down there...something terrible happened between us. I don't want you to remember that." Aang says.

Katara just jerks her arm away from Aangs grab. "But. I want to remember who I am, so I'm going down there, wither you want me to or not." Katara jsut goes down there anyways. Aang just sighs and follows her.

Aang and Katara enters the underground catacombs of the city. Katara was admired from the sight of all those crystals. "It's so beautiful down here...What could so bad happen down here?" Katara asks.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Aang mentions.

Katara walks up to one of the crystals, then looks at her own reflection. Suddenly, she starts to hear voices.

[Katara] "You don't know what this war has put me through! Me personally!"

[Zuko] "I'm sorry...That's something we have in common."

Katara starts grunting in pain, with a hand on her head. She's starting to get a headache from a sudden flashback. Aang rushes to her side. "Katara, are you okay?"

Katara takes deep breaths and shakes her head. "I'm...I'm fine." Katara continues deeper into the catacombs. Aang starts to get worried, he knows something bad is gonna happen here.

Katara and Aang enters the area where they had their battle. Aang just stops somewhere near the entrance, but Katara keep moving. Katara stops at the center, then takes a good look around. "This place...it feels so...familiar." Katara looks ahead, on the exact spot where she catches Aang. Suddenly, she has a flashback where she sees herself carrying the dead avatar in her arms.

Katara starts to get a sudden headache. She grunts and moans as the aching memory painfully rushes through her head. Aang starts to get worried. "Katara? ...Katara, can you hear me?"

Everything starts to rush through her flashback. Her battle with Zuko, Aang getting shot, the spirit oasis water. Even the voices echo in her head.

[Katara] "This water is from the spirit oasis, it has natural healing abilities. I thought you changed!"

[Zuko] "I have!"

[Iroh] "You must get out! I'll hold them off!"

[Aang] "You saved me..."

[Katara] "All I did was use the water from the spirit oasis."

Just then, a flashback appears, something that Katara would hate to see after all she's seen. In anger and agony, she screams the name: "AZULA!"

After all that, Katara collapses on her knees. Aang rushes to her side with his airbending, then catches Katara in his arms. Aang was afraid of this, the horrible memory deep within her subconscious caused her to faint. Aang hurries out of the catacombs to make sure that when she wakes up, she'll be safely home.


	160. Amnesia part II

A/N: This is part two of Amnesia. Katara gets amnesia after she gets hit in the head by a boulder from sparring. Aang tries to help her restore it, however, Katara isn't really enjoying the life she lives. All she could think about are the sad parts of her life: Loss of her mother, Aang's death, even though he's still alive, and knowing bloodbending. How's this gonna turn out, I wonder? Let's see.

Rating: K+

After what happened in the catacombs, Aang had to rush Katara back home. Right now, she's asleep in her bed. Aang is right next to her, holding an icepack on her forehead. Katara moans a little then opens her eyes. "Hey." Katara whispers.

Aang smiles a little. "Hey...you all right?"

"Mmm...My head hurts, real bad." Katara says, putting a hand on the icepack. Katara then faces Aang. "What happened?"

"You were having some kind of flashback, then you fainted." Aang says. "Do you remember anything?"

Katara nods a little. "You were right...it was a horrible memory...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, all that matters is you're all right." Aang says. "Take it easy today, you should get some rest." Katara nods then closes her eyes. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. "I love you..."

Aang then gets up and leaves. But, when he was halfway out the door, he hears Katara calling for him. Aang returns to her side then holds her hand. "Don't go...please..."

"What's wrong?" Aang asks.

"That memory...it scares me..." Katara then holds on to Aangs hand. "Please stay."

Aang can feel tears in his eyes, he's never seen Katara scared, with or without amnesia. "Ok...I'll stay."

Katara falls peacefully asleep, but the night wasn't really peacefully at all. Katara starts to have a nightmare, she's all alone in the woods, walking, calling for her friends. "Aang! ...Sokka! ...Suki? Toph?" Just then, Katara sees herself in her fire nation disguise and Hama. "Is that...gran gran? ...No...it can't be."

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings? For generations, it has blessed Waterbenders with it's glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I never felt more alive." Hama says smiling.

"I guess so." Dream Katara says, nervously looking up at the moon.

Katara feels a little nervous, she can tell this is going to be another horrible memory. She's starting to remember, bit by bit, of what this memory is going to be, but she now fears of what it's going to be about: Her waterbending.

Hama turns to the dream Katara. Hama explains everything about what happened to her in the fire nation prison. Hearing this also had Katara nervous, she was told about the hundred year war with the fire nation, but she never knew, or remembered, how the fire nation was torturing other nations, those who fight for protection and the innocent citizens.

Katara notices how her dream-self is staring at Hama in horror.

"Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cells unlocked by the very guards to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything… or anyone." Hama says.

Katara can feel her heart stopping hearing this. She doesn't want to go any further, she wants to wake up now. "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." Dream Katara says uneasily.

Katara looks down at her hands, nervous about the power within her. For all she's' been teached about waterbending from Aang, she had fun. But the power to control people, to hurt or scare them...she fears herself. "The choice is not yours. The power exists… an it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, out our entire culture…your mother!"

"I know." Dream Katara sadly says.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any mean necessary!" Hama says.

"It's you. You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons." Dream Katara says.

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." Hama commanded.

"I won't! I won't use Bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Dream Katara yells pointing at Hama angrily.

Suddenly, dream Kataras hand twisted to one side, then to the other. She grabbed her arms and tried to stop it. Then her whole body stiffened straight up. Hama was using Bloodbending on her. Even Katara was feeling the samething happening to her, even though she's not being bloodbended. "You should have learned the technique before you turned against me. It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body!" Hama said.

Hama twisted dream Kataras body around. Soon, she was forced to get down on her knees, her hands in front of her. Tears built up in dream Kataras eyes, then soon, Katara's as well eyes. "Stop…please." Dream Katara begs.

Hama laughed sinisterly. Katara instantly wakes up, gasping. He breaths heavily in fear. Katara looks to her side, she sees Aang's still here, but is soundly asleep next to her on the bed. Katara then looks in her hands, fearing the power she holds. "Bl...blood...bending."

Katara spends the rest of the night half awake. She couldn't go back to sleep, not after what happened back there. In the morning, everyone gathered around for breakfast. Well, all but Katara. Aang decides to go upstairs, looking for her. He sees Katara just sitting in her bed, all depressed. Aang sits in front of her. "Hey..." Katara looks up at Aang, with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Katara sniffles. "I'm not happy." Aang was surprised to hear that.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"My life...it's nothing but horror and pain." Katara says. "I lost my mom...you died...I experienced and know bloodbending." Aang was surprised to hear about the bloodbending part. He and Sokka would want to make sure that Katara never knew about it.

"How did you know about..." Aang soon realized only one reason she could have known. "...Did you had a nightmare?"

Katara looks at Aang. "How come you never told me?" Katara asks. "...Why did you never told me waterbending is an evil element?"

"No, Katara. It isn't." Aang says.

"But it is!" Katara says defensively. "To bend water...water inside any living thing. Trees, plants...people...hurting them, scaring them...it's evil."

Aang puts his hands on Kataras shoulders. "Katara. That's just bloodbending. Bloodbending itself is evil, it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does...that old lady was teaching it to me, she used it on me...and now, I know I have that kind of power...I don't want it. I don't want to hurt people." Katara says.

"That's what you said after we defeated that old lady." Aang says. "Don't you forget what I said, you don't have to se bloodbending. You can use your waterbending for good things, like healing."

"If I can use waterbending for healing, then how come I was never told? How come you never taught me?" Katara asks.

"I never learned healing, Katara. I was gonna tell you today. It's just that-" Katara interrupts Aang.

"It's just what?" Aang doesn't know what to say. Saying 'that we have to take you to the north pole to find Yugoda to teach you how to heal' isn't going to work. "What?"

Aang just shakes his head. "Katara, please...just trust me. Waterbending isn't evil."

Katara doesn't say anything, instant, she just looks down. "I don't want this life..." Aang is concern about hearing that. "The person you say I tell me I am...I'm nothing more then a miserable girl."

"That's not true, Katara. You're not miserable." Aang says.

"Yes, I am...I lost my mother. I know that evil bloodbending...I lost you...you died in my arms...I saw myself, I was sad and scared. That's what I am now." Katara says.

Aang feels sad as well to hear that. "But...Katara, you didn't lose me...I'm right here. Alive and well." Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Don't see yourself miserable. You just don't remember anything. You're actually really fun, strong and happy. You ahve a happy life with me and everyone else."

Katara just gives Aang a sad look. "I'm sorry, Aang...I'm just not the Katara you know."

Aang just shook his head. "No, you are...you just don't remember that. You have amnesia, all right? All your thinking about are the bad stuff that happened. You need to focus on the happy memories. Okay?" Katara doesn't say anything. She wants to believe she has a happy life, but all she's remembering and seeing in her dreams, are the bad stuff. "You wanna come down for breakfast?"

Katara just shakes her head. "No...I just want to be alone."

"Ok, take all the time you need. I'll wait for you." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the cheek, then leaves the room.

Everyone waits for Katara, they wait and wait and wait until...

"What's taking her so long?" Sokka says.

"It's only been an hour." Aang mentions.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take her this long!" Sokka says.

"Yeah, let's not forget, she's not herself. She has amnesia." Suki reminds Sokka, knocking him on the head.

Aang just stands up. "I'm gonna check on her." Aang heads upstairs. He walks up to Kataras door, knocking on it. "Katara...are you okay?" There was no answer. Aang opens the door ever so slightly. "Katara?" Aang looks inside and is surprised: Her room is empty. Aang notices an open window, then is shocked.

Aang rushes down the stairs then meets up with everyone. "Katara is missing!"

Everyone but Toph gets on their feet in total surprise. "What!?"

"Katara is missing." Aang says. "I went to check on her, and she's gone."

"Why would see do that?" Suki asks.

"I don't know...she's been talking about how she doesn't love her life, with all the bad stuff like her mother gone, me dying...the bloodbending." Aang soon realizes. This did the same thing when he didn't enjoy his life the monks were forcing him to do. "Oh man...I think she ran away."

"She ran away cause she doesn't want to be the life she's in?" Zuko asks.

Toph just lays back with her head on her arms. "I knew we should have told her she's my personal assistant."

Sokka just shoves Toph back until she falls back on her chair. "We have to get her back, who knows what'll happen to her."


	161. Amnesia part III

A/N: This is the final part of Amnesia. Katara gets amnesia after she gets hit in the head by a boulder from sparring. Aang tries to help her restore it, however, Katara isn't really enjoying the life she lives. Katara ran away from home cause of the life she lived in. The rest of the game tries to find her before Katara gets to in any kinds of trouble. Where could she be at? She can defend herself without her memory?

Rating: K+

On the road in the lands, Katara walks on it, looking down miserable. She doesn't want this life, the life of a miserable girl who lost a lot from the war. Just then, it starts to run. Katara feels even sadder then starts running. Katara runs to a cliff and hides under it, where it's slightly dry. Katara just sits down, all sad and miserable. She looks at her hands.

"Why...am I a miserable girl? ...Who am I...really?" Katara asks.

Suddenly, Katara hears a fainted sound, it almost sounds like someone crying. Katara looks around then she sees something in the hole underneath a tree. Katara walks up to the tree, until she sees the figure is a little girl. Katara stands on her knees behind the girl.

"Hey..." The girl turns around, but is scared of Katara. The girl scooches away from Katara and cowers. "Shh...it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you...What's the problem?"

The girl hesitates about Katara, but then reveals her arm, which has a pretty good cut on it. "Oh dear...let me see it." Katara slowly gets a hold of the girls arm. The girl whimpers nervously then jerks her arm away from Katara. "No, no. It's okay. Trust me..." The girl just looks away from Katara, then looks back at her a little. "Trust me..."

The little girl whimpers a little, but then hers Katara the wound. Katara gets a good look on it, then a voice echoes in her head.

[Katara] "You're burned...here let me help."

[Jeong Jeong] "You have healing abilities."

[Yugoda] "Are you here for the healing lesson?"

Katara then returns something. "Okay...I'll make it better. Hold on." Katara notices a small puddle of water. She bends it onto her hand. Katara gently lays her hand on the girls wound. The girl groans painfully, exhales sharply, but then gives a relief sigh as Katara begins the healing.

After a minute, Katara ends the healing sesson. The girls cut is gone and all that's left is a small pink scar. The girl looks up at Katara, then Katara gives her a small, single nod with a little smile.

"Th...thank you." The girl says.

"You're welcome." Katara whispers. "Why are you all the way out here? Are you lost?"

The girl nods. "I...I was on a field trip with the other kids...but then...I, I got left behind...I got chased by scary creatures...I want my mommy." Katara can feel tears in her eyes.

"Where's your mommy?" Katara asks.

"She's...she's gone...I lost my family...to the war." The girl says.

Katara soon realizes she means that they're dead. She lets her tears escape then gives a girl a hug. Katara lift her a little then lays the girl on her lap. The little girl cries on Kataras shoulder. "Shh, shhhh. It's okay, it's all right." Katara whispers. "Where do you live?"

The little girl sniffles then looks at Katara. "I-I live with Ms. Crystal. She takes care of orphans."

Katara gives a nod. "Ok. I can take you to her. Is that okay?" The little girl gives a nod. Katara notices the rain had stopped. "Come on, let's go. My name's Katara."

"I'm Rosy." Rosy says.

"Rosy. That sounds nice." Katara says. Katara escorts Rosy down the road.

Meanwhile, Aang flies around the north earth kingdom with his glider, searching for Katara. Sokka and Suki rides on Appa checking the western. Toph is just walking around the lands trying to feel Katara. Zuko checks at the fire nation palace.

After a while, the all gather around at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. "Any luck?" Aang asks.

Everyone answers with a 'no'. "I can't believe this is happening. I just hope Katara is gong to be all right." Sokka says.

"She'll be fine." Aang says. "I just hope she's safe."

Meanwhile, Katara and Rosy are at some forest. They walk on the road until they spotted some large house. Katara walks up to the gate and reads the sign on the top of the gate: "Crystal's Orphanage" Katara opens the gate, she and Rosy walks right in. They see an elder woman sitting on the front step, looking worried. The elder woman looks up and becomes excited.

"Rosy!" The elder woman gets on her knees and opens her arms.

"Ms. Crystal!" Rosy runs to Crystal, then hugs her. Katara smiles, admiring this moment of a lost girl and a worried elderly reuniting.

The hug disbands. "Rosy. Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry...I got left behind, then I got lost and scared...I'm so sorry." Rosy pleads with a sad look.

"It's all right. All that matters is you're here and safe." Crystal says.

Rosy smiles, then looks at Katara. "This lady helped me. Her name is Katara."

Crystal looks at Katara then stands. "Oh, thank you lady Katara." Crystal says, bowing.

Katara bows back then smiles. "You're welcome."

Crystal takes Katara in. For a while, Katara mentions everything she's been through, well, what she's been told she's been through, since all there is to it is the fact she's suffering amnesia. They just sit on the table, while having tea.

"So, you ran away cause you don't enjoy the life you think you have?" Crystal asks.

Katara nods. "I don't know who I am, all I remember are the bad stuff. My mother gone, my friend's death...knowing and experiencing bloodbending...I don't want to be a miserable girl."

Crystal places a hand on Kataras arm. "If you want my opinion, I don't think you really are miserable." Katara just looks a little confused. "Well, you're only miserable cause you only remember the horrible stuff. There are probably hundreds of memories, and I'm sure they make your life wonderful...Look at these child. They've lost and been through so much, but they aren't miserable."

Katara looks at the children, playing in the other room, she smiles. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah...By the way, I'm really impressed Rosy trusted you and opened up to you." Crystal says. "She's actually really shy. You have a gift with children."

Katara smiles. "Well, thank you..." Katara takes a sip of the tea then looks at the children in the other room. Just as she watches them, she starts to have a memory vision, for she sees all the other children from the South Pole. "I remember..."

Crystal looks concern at Katara. "Pardon?"

Katara looks back at Crystal. "I remember back at my home...I use to help my grandmother with the other children at our village...I was...happy."

Crystal smiles. "That's good. And I'm sure you'll remember a ton of other happy memories." Katara nods.

Katara decides to stick around and help out Crystal with the children. Meanwhile, Aang and the others are arriving at a village, Zuko arrives as well. "Any luck finding her?" Everyone gives Zuko a no. "Well, I informed the fire nation soldiers, they're gonna inform us if they spot her."

Everyone spreads around the village, asking anyone if they have seen Katara anywhere. Aang walks up to this one farmer, asks him if he's seen Katara. He even had to describe what she looks like.

"Yeah, I think I've seen her." The farmer says.

"Really? Where?" Aang says, faithfully.

"Just hours ago, a young water tribe lady was walking by here with a little girl. They went into the woods." The farmer points directly at the woods.

"That sounds good enough." Aang goes to find everyone else, and gathers them around. "I think I know where Katara is."

The gang heads into the woods. Meanwhile, Katara hangs out with Rosy and some of the other kids out on the yard. Katara notices this one kid that's dressed up like an airbender. Katara just laughs at him as he pretends to be an airbender. In the end, Katara sits on the bench with the boy on her lap.

"You like to dress up like the avatar, don't you?" Katara says.

"I do, I'm a huge fan of him." The boy says. "I sometimes wish I could be an airbender just like him."

"Well, maybe one day you could." Katara says with a smile. "You know, you remind me so much of fine. Funny, sweet...cute."

The boy looks curious at Katara. "...You love him, don't you?"

Katara laughs a little. "Do I..." Katara then looks a little confused. "Do I?" Katara thinks for a moment, then she starts to remember something. She remembers a lot of her and Aang together, starting from when she found him in the iceberg all the way when they had their first kiss, as a real, true couple that is, from the Jasmine Dragon. "I remember...I do." Katara stands up then starts to get excited. "I remember everything...I'm Katara from the Southern Water Tribe."

The boy is a little surprised. "Wait...you're the Katara?" Katara looks then nods. "Wow. You're even prettier then I thought."

Katara smiles. "Aww, that's sweet of you to say that."

Katara picks the boy up and gives him a kiss on the check. The boy shoves Katara away and reacts disgustedly. "Uck! Gross! I don't want cooties!" Katara just laughs and puts the boy down, then the boy runs away.

Just then, the gang shows up at the gates. Aang was surprised to see Katara is here. "Katara!"

Katara turns and smiles to see Aang running towards her. "Aang!" Katara runs towards him, then they hug each other. After a minute, the hug ends. "I'm sorry for running away. I wasn't myself."

Aang gently strokes Kataras Hair. "It's all right. All that matters is...wait, what do you mean yourself?"

"I remember everything." Katara mentions with a smile. "My name is Katara, I'm from the south pole, and I'm your girlfriend."

Aang was excited. "You got your memory back? That's good!"

Toph just walks up with her arms crossed. "Well, it was nice while it lasted...sort of." Everyone just glares angrily at Toph. "I know you guys are giving me the glare."

"You know, Toph...funny thing is that I also remember you telling me I was your assistant...I did what I was told, and my name was..." Katara was walking up to Toph angrily pointing at her, then Toph pushes Katara back and interrupts.

"Ok, ok. Let's forget about it. You've got your memory back. Let's focus on that." Toph says. "Let's just go back home."

Everyone nods, they all ehad out, but then Rosy runs up to Katara. "Katara!" Katara stops then kneels down in front of Rosy. "You're leaving all ready?" Rosy gives Katara a puppy sad look.

Katara just smiles a little. "Yes, I'm leaving...But don't worry, I'll come back later. I promise." Katara gives Rosy a kiss on the head. "Good-bye."

Katara stands up and leaves. "Good-bye." Rosy says.

Appa flies in the sky, with everyone on his saddle. Aang and Katara are on his head, holding hands and kissing. Sokka just looks a little disgusted. "Ugh. I'm starting to miss my sister losing her memory."

Toph just crosses her arms. "I wish you would have let me made her think she's my assistant."

Sokka starts to speak sarcastically. "Yeah, I guess you're rig-Oh look! A giant metal wall!"

Toph just excited then looks over the horizon. "Where!? Wait a minute, I can't see any-" Just then, Sokka knocks Toph on the head with his boomerang. Toph loses conscious then collapses on Appas saddle. A minute later, she wakes up. "Ow, my head...what happened? Who am I?"

Sokka wraps an arm around Toph. "Here's the deal. You're name is Sokka's Awesome, and you do everything I tell you to do." Sokka starts to remove his boots. "And you can start by giving me a foot massage."

Toph smiles. "Okay!" Toph starts to give Sokka a foot massage.

Sokka lays back and relaxes, then notices Suki's giving him a look taht means he's doing the wrong thing. "What?"


	162. Injured III

A/N: I had one thought about the battle of Ba Sing Se: What would happen if Katara blocked that lightning...with herself. This is the Crossroads of Destiny story, only this time, it's Katara who gets stroke by the lightning. That would seem pretty intense wouldn't it? Katara: The only healer in the entire team avatar. Aang should have spent extra time with Katara on healing lessons. I bet Katara would have regret that.

Rating: T

Aang raises, about to enter the avatar state. Katara just stands by, admiring he's mastering the avatar state, but then she spots Azula behind him. Azula starts to channel her lightning, Katara looks back at Aang, then soon realizes what's going on. "Aang! Look out!"

Katara bends a ton of water and surfs towards Aang. Just then, Azula fires her lightning. Katara pushes Aang out of the way, but when she does, the lightning hits her. Katara screams painfully. Aang crashes on the ground, but soon leaves his concentration. He looks totally shocked seeing Katara stroke by lightning. After the lightning ends, Katara falls unconscious, then crashes on the ground.

"Katara!" Aang rushes to her side, holds her in his arms. "Katara..." He looks at Katara, she's knocked out like a light, barely breathing. "Katara!" The Di Lee sounds Aang, makes their stance for an attack. Aang puts his hand on Kataras check, gently waving his fingers on her lifeless face, as his tears escape from his eyes. Aang faces down until his face is on her chest. "You...killed her."

Azula jumps in, standing in front of Aang. Just then, his tattoos starts to glow. "You killed her!" Azula makes her stance for battle, Aang just dives deeper and deeper into his anger form of the avatar state. "YOU! KILLED! HER!" Aang breaths out a powerful breath of her from saying the word 'her' All that burning fire blasts into the air. Everyone was surprised to see that, even Azula.

Just then, the fire starts to spin around increasingly, until it forms into a violent tornado. Suddenly, the tornado starts to suck in the Di Lee, then water and earth starts to mix in with the tornado. All the Di Lee becomes sucked in, Azula remains on the ground, all though she's starting to get sucked in, but she's still trying to stand her ground. Aang starts to raise up, just then, Katara weakly grabs Aangs foot. Aang angrily looks down at Katara, who is giving him a very weak and painful look. Behind all that shows a sorrow look that's telling him 'don't do this'.

Aang's expression starts to soften, then the tornado slowly settles down, until Aang slow falls to the ground. Aang exits the avatar state and the tornado ends. All the Di Lee starts crashing to the ground, two of them lands on Azula, knocking her down to the ground. Aang gets on his knees, holds Katara and gives her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry." Aang whispers.

Katara just weakly whimpers painfully. "It...hurts..."

"Shh. Shhhh...I know." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the check, hoping that'll comfort her. Aang gets on his feet, carrying Katara in his arms. Just then, he hears Azula struggling to get up.

Azula gets back on her feet. "I'll admit. That tornado was impressive...Just you wait when I'm done with you and you're little girlfriend too."

Aang covers Katara defensively. "I won't let you lay a finger on Katara! Leave her alone!"

Azula just laughs evilly. "Oh yeah? ...Who's gonna stop me?"

Just then, a blast of fire hits Azula. Azula backs off away from the fire, then Iroh appears. Iroh looks at Aang. "You must get out! I'll hold her off!"

Aang nods, her airbends a high jump, jumping into a hole leading to the surface. Aang finds Sokka and Toph, Sokka was completely shocked to see Katara injured. They all got on Appa and quickly escape. Aang lays Katara on Appas head. She looks at him, whimpering and shaking.

"A-a-a...Aang..." Katara whispers.

"Katara, please don't talk. You need to save your strength." Aang says.

Just then, Katara weakly reaches for her neck. She unties a rope, then takes out the container for the spirit oasis water. Aang is a little surprised, Katara tries to form words in her mouth, she it's a struggle for her. "He...heal...me..."

"Katara, I don't know how to heal." Aang says.

"You...Yo-yo-you...have to...try...please Aang...it hurts...unbear...ably." Katara says.

Aang slowly takes the container then nods. Aang helps Katara lay on her side, Aang looks at Kataras back, but his heart stop at the sight of it. There's a hole on the back of her Kimono, and that hole is reveal one giant black mark. It's like it's a hole that's going through her. Aang opens the container, bends all the water out, which is really just a small amount. He bends it on Kataras back, just from that touch, she groans painfully, thens tarts inhaling and exhaling sharply.

Aang knows he's making her pain even worse. There's no way Aang could concentrate with his close friend, the love of his life, in great pain, and part of it is something that he's causing. Aang bends the water off of her back and back into the container. Aang rolls Katara back on her back, she looks at him with her tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katara...I couldn't do it. I was only hurting you more." Aang quickly says.

"Pa-pa-please...heal me...heal...he-he..." Aang cuts Katara off by hushing at her.

"Shhh, shh...quiet...Try to go to sleep, Katara. You'll feel better later." Aang says, gently stroking her hair.

Katara nods. Aang gently lays her head on his lap, then Katara slowly, calmly falls asleep.

By morning, the gang arrives at Chameleon Bay. Chief Hakoda was surprised to see Appa arriving all ready. He and the other warriors arrive, Sokka and Toph hops off first.

"Sokka. Back all ready?" Hakoda asks.

"Yeah, dad. But this time, we've got trouble." Sokka says. "Katara's in trouble."

"Katara? What's wrong?" Hakoda says. Aang hops off with Katara painfully asleep in his arms. "Katara!" Hakoda gets a look at her.

Aang just sadly looks at her. "She got shot with lightning, she's hurt really bad." Hakoda takes Katara, then carries her to his tent. Aang follows him inside, Hakoda gently lays Katara on the mat, then Katara wakes up ever so slightly. "Katara? ...Katara, can you hear me?"

"Da-da...dad?" Katara whispers.

"Yes, it's me." Hakoda says.

"Dad...it-it hurts...so bad." Katara whimpers painfully, gripping her fingers on the mat.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It's all right. Daddy's here." hakoda gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. Hakoda turns to Aang, gets a hard grip on his shirt and lifts him off his feet. "How could you let this happen!?"

Aang starts to get nervous. "Dad..." Hakoda turns to face his daughter. "It's...not his fault...It's mine." Hakodas expression softens, he lets Aang go but then kneels beside Katara. "He-he...he was...the one ge-getting...shot...I pushed him...out of the way. I...I-I-I couldn't."

Katara couldn't continue to speak, she just gasps for air. "I understand, Katara." Hakoda helps take care of Katara. He had to remove her Kimono to take care of the back injury. Aang just watches, he's worried about Katara. He's not even sure why he's here just watching her when he couldn't bare to see her in such great pain.

Aang couldn't take it anymore, he sits outside just waiting for Hakoda to be done with Katara. Just then, Toph arrives.

"Hey, twinkletoes, what's eating yea?" Toph says, sitting down next to him.

"It's all my fault." Aang says. "...I should have known I was about to be shot. But then Katara had to push me out of that way...It's all my fault." Aang just sighs depressively. "Katara wants me to heal her...but I just can't concentrate when she's in pain. I don't know what to do, Toph."

Toph just shakes her head. "When have you ever become so weak?" Aang looks at Toph. "What happened to that tough airbender I once knew when he stood up against that saber-tooth-moose-lion? Who stood up against me? If you really were him, you would be able to help Katara without feeling so weak to...not help her."

Aang kind of gets what she means, then just faces down. "I don't know, Toph...I just love Katara and I...I don't want to hurt her. She's really try in great pain, I don't want her to get any worse."

Toph just punches Aang on the shoulder. "I'm no healer, but I think she'll get worse if you don't heal her!" Aang realizes she's right, Katara would get worse if she doesn't get healed.

Just then Sokka sticks his head out of tent. "Aang. Katara wants you."

Aang nods then enters the tent. Aang can see Katara is covered, with her father behind her. Aang kneels down before Katara, she opens her eyes with tears escaping. "Hey, Katara...what do you need?"

Katara whimpers, trying to form the words. "You...ha-have to...heal me. Please ah-ah...Aang."

Aang nods. "All right, I'll try again." Hakoda moves aside, so Aang could move to Kataras back. Aang removes the cover, but is surprised to see Katara is completely shirtless, at least that's what he could tell from viewing her back, there's not a line of clothing covering her chest.

Anyways, Aang takes out the container for the spirit water. Aang bends it out and gently places it on her back. Katara grunts painfully. Aang wasn't to bend the water away, but he knows that won't help. He remembers what it was Katara told him: "Think happy thoughts and the water to heal away the pain." Aang concentrates his thoughts, the the spirit water begins healing Katara. After a minute, the water seeps through the wound. The black mark starts to shrink, so does most of the swelling.

Katara starts to relax as the pain begins to fade. Aang moves to her front, looks directly at Kataras face. Her expression softens, then she open her eyes as Aang places a hand on her head. "Th-thank...you." Katara whispers.

Hakoda returns to Kataras back. "All right, let's see if we could ease the pain." Right now, Hakoda grabs and icebag and holds it against Kataras back. At first, Katara cries out painfully, but then exhales sharply.

Hakoda helps Katara sit up. Aang just looks away, knowing Katara would feel uncomfortable for her friend to see her topless. After a minute, Hakoda puts a hand on Aangs shoulder. "You can look now if you want." Aang turns to face Katara, he sees that her chest is covered with silk bandages. "I'll leave you two alone."

Aang watches Hakoda leaves, then looks back at Katara. Katara just lays there, slightly gasping for air. "Katara..." Aang slowly reaches for her hand and grabs it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I'm also sorry I didn't heal you in the first place. I just couldn't do it."

"It's...okay." Katara whispers. "I understand."

"But why, Katara...why did you block that lightning?" Aang asks with concern, holding her hand.

"Because...I couldn't let...let you get hurt...I-I..." Katara gasps deeply. "I...love you."

Aang wants to smile, but he couldn't, not like this. She's hurt real bad, what reason is there to smile about, even when she admits she loves him. "I love you." Aang whispers, giving Katara a kiss on the cheek. "Please don't die...I don't want to lose you."

Aang wants to tell Katara everything the Guru told him, his reasons why he doesn't want to lose her after all he's been told to master the avatar state, how he felt when he saw Katara getting hurt while he was jsut about to let her go just to master the avatar state. It made him feel like a terrible friend.

"I won't die...I'm not giving up...that easily." Katara says. "But...I am...so...sleepy." Katara eyes starts to get very heavy.

Aang gives a slight nod. "You should get some sleep. Don't worry, I'm staying right here for you. Whatever you need, I'll be right here."

Katara smile as she slowly drifts into a deep slumber. Aang lays Kataras hand down, then pulls the blanket all over her body for warmth. Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead, to give her pleasant dreams. Aang hopes nothing more then for Katara to feel good as new.


	163. Jealous II

A/N: I always thought about Ty Lee. The fact she's an airhead and the way she fights and do gymnastics, it always make me think: "Maybe she's secretly an airbender." But saddly, she isn't. Anyways, it did gave me an idea here: Aang saw the way Ty Lee uses her gymnastics and thought she would make a great airbender, so he starts to teach her. That, however, isn't going well for Katara. Aang spending time with another pretty girl, who is also, she hates to think about it, was one of Azula's friends. *Sniffing* ...I smell jealousy in the air, this is gonna be juicy.

Rating: K+

Recently, Aang has been going out on missions with the other Kyoshi Warriors. However, he noticed something...different with Ty Lee. The way she fights, it's almost like an airbender. In his meetings with the past avatars, his mission is to reform the air nation. Aang figured that if Ty Lee she can dodge and evade like an airbender, that he could make her an airbender.

However, when Katara hears about Aang teaching Ty Lee how to airbend, she feels a little...unpleased to hear that. Aang spending time with another girl, who happens to be, or use to be, one of Azula's friends, her own archenemy (You could say she is considering all she's done, including killing Aang).

One day in the morning, Katara was sweeping the floor. Aang wakls up to Katara. "Morning sweetie." Aang says.

"Hey Aang." Katara says, with a dull tore.

Aang looks a little concern. "You all right?"

Katara looks at Aang then her expression softens. "Sorry, yeah I'm all right."

"Oh, okay then." Aang says. "Well, I'm off to teach Ty Lee. I think she's ready to airbend now. Later." Aang leaves the house.

Katara just depressively watches Aang leave. "Later..." Katara sadly continues sweeping.

As Katara sweeps, Toph walks up. "Wow, you seem upset." Katara just looks at Toph confusingly. "I maybe blind, but even I can tell you're upset."

Katara just sighs. "Yeah. It's just that Aang is spending a lot of time with Ty Lee. I mean, I know he needs to reform the airbenders, but with Ty Lee? It just doesn't seem right."

Toph just crosses her arms. "Sounds like you're jealous!"

Katara looks angrily at Toph. "I'm not jealous!"

"I can tell you're lying." Toph says, in a teasing singly tone. Katara just sighs and continues sweeping the floor. "Listen here, sugar queen! You and Aang have been dating for a while, not to mention Aang loves you so much, he would do anything to make you happy."

Katara looks at Toph hopefully. "Like give up spending time with Ty Lee."

"If that time spending involves airbending, I wouldn't hold your breath." Toph says. Katara's expression dies then she frowns slightly angrily. "But seriously, you got nothing to worry about. Aang loves you, you love him, Ty Lee has her sights on Sokka." Hearing that makes Katara want to throw up, Ty Lee crushing on her own brother.

Katara wishes she could listen to Toph, but she's too curious. Katara couldn't take it anymore, she had to find out what they're doing. Katara finds Aang and Ty Lee at the park. She hides behind one of the statues, spying on them. So far, Katara just sees the two of them meditating. Katara feels a little upset to see that.

_He never meditates with me!_ Katara thinks. Aang and Ty Lee stands up, Aang makes a stand that shows a start to airbending, Ty Lee does the same. Aang bends an air blast right in front of him. Ty Lee attempts the same, but nothing happens.

"You'll get the hang of it." Aang says.

Ty Lee just frowns. "I don't know. I've been trying all week...Maybe I'm not Airbender material."

Katara just rolls her eyes then shook her head. "Uh...why don't we take a break?"

Aang walks off, heading towards the statue Katara's hiding behind. Katara panics and stands behind the statue from Aangs sight. Aang just stands in front of the statue, waiting for a moment. "Katara, I know you're back there."

Busted! Katara slowly peeks her head out and attempts an innocent smile. "Hey..." Katara slowly reveals her and stands in front of Aang. "How did you know I was back there?"

Aang just crosses his arms. "I could feel you. Toph taught me how to feel vibrations." Katara feels stupid forgetting that. Of course she should have known that Aang could have felt her spying on him and Ty Lee. "Why are you spying on us?"

Katara doesn't want to say anything, but Aang is giving her a disappointment look, she knows she can't lie to him. Katara just sighs. "It's just...you and Ty Lee have been spending a lot of time together, we hardly had enough time for ourselves...I guess I was a little..."

Katara doesn't say anything else, until Aang finishes her sentence. "Jealous?"

"Yeah...Jealous." Katara says in defeat.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me you were jealous?" Aang asks. "We could have just talked to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry Aang." Katara says.

"Besides, there's nothing to get jealous over. Ty Lee's just a friend, and I'm only teaching her how to airbend. Roku and the other avatars are counting on me to reform the air nation."

Katara nervously rubs the back of her neck. "I know, Aang. It was stupid of me to get jealous over you two."

"Actually, I understand. I still sometimes feel this way with you and Haru." Aang says, Katara and Aang just laughs a little. "How about when I'm done teaching Ty Lee, we can go out for a date."

Katara nods. "I'd like that."

Aang resumes his airbend training with Ty Lee. Katara just sits by and watches them. She's still not feeling right about watching them togeter, but she knows nothing personal is going on between them. Afterwards the training, Aang takes Katara out on that date he promises. Guess Katara realizes that she was being jealous over nothing.


	164. Burned II

A/N: In most avatar stories, it's ever known for the fact that Katara is getting burned. In fanfiction stories, it's the same thing. Katara gets burned, "I burned Katara." And it upsets Aang, stuff like that. I figured, what about Aang? What if Aang gets burned and it upsets Katara? I figured this would take place during the Western Air Temple times, since there would be a lot of drama the fact if Zuko hurts Aang, no matter what the reason, she would kill him. Let's see how this will turn out.

Rating: K+

Just another day at the Western Air Temple. Three days after Aang and Zuko's trip from the Ancient Temple of the Sun Warriors. Right now, Aang continues his firebending training with Zuko.

"In most ways, we use our firebending to block or deflect other peoples firebending." Zuko mentions. "Let me show you, try to firebend at me."

Aang makes his stance, then firebends at Zuko. Use uses his firebending to block that fire, then deflects the next way. "Wow. That's impressive."

"Think you can try that?" Zuko asks. Aang nods. "Ok, get ready then."

Zuko makes his stance, Aang readies to defend himself. They just stand there, frozen in place, until Zuko strikes. Aang does what Zuko instructed, to block and deflect. The training goes on for a couple of minutes, Zuko starts to pick up the pace, but Aang is hardly keeping up.

"Can. You. Slow down...please?" When Aang turns around, with his hands on his knees, panting in exhaustion, Zuko blasts a fireball at Aang. Aang turns around, but is a second too late, Aang screams in pain as he gets burned. Zuko widens his eyes fearing for what he has done.

"Oh no..." Zuko lost control of his fire bending. But he's actually more afraid of what's gonna happen when Katara finds out. Just when he was thinking about Katara's reaction, here she comes with a watermelon glass.

"Hey, Aang. I made you some-" Just then, she sees that Aang is on his knees, in pain. Katara gasps, drops the watermelon on the ground to shatter, then rushes to his side. "Aang, are you okay?" Aang looks at Katara with tears in his eyes, he couldn't form any words, then Katara angrily glares at Zuko. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I-I-It was an accident." Zuko nervously says, backing up. Just as he backs up, Katara bends the water from her pouch and attacks Zuko. Zuko gets splashed violently and collapses on the ground. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident!"

Katara just splashes Zuko, knocking him back. "Oh! Yeah! And what I just did was an accident!" Katara says. "I warned you about hurting Aang, now you'll pay!" Katara knocks Zuko over to the next temple, downwards.

Zuko doesn't really have a comfortable crash landing. Katara waterbends a wave and surfs on it for a high jump over to the temple. Katara spots a water fountain, then bends a lot of water from it. Katara surrounds Zuko with the water, then forms them into icicle shards. Zuko widens his eyes seeing this, this isn't going to be pretty for him.

Katara launchs them, but just about she was about to finish him. "Katara, stop!" Katara stops by the time the icicle shards were in front of Zukos face. Katara looks up, seeing that Aang is on his glidering, trying to reach her. However, he's hardly keeping his balance, then he crash lands. Katara drops her water bending then rushes to Aangs side. Katara helps Aang sit up. "It-It was an accident...please stop."

Katara wants to believe him. She right now wants to kill Zuko, but she knows that Aang needs her attention. Katara takes a deep breath then turns to face Zuko. "You got lucky!" Katara helps Aang stand up to helps him walk off.

Katara takes Aang to the fountain near their campsite, then helps him sit down on it. "Where did he hurt you?" Katara asks calmly.

Aang exhales sharply. "My...My shoulder...all the way down. Gah! ...down my arm."

"Ok, ok. Let me see." Katara gently removes Aangs hand from his arm. She can see his arm and shoulder is black burned. She's never seen such skin burn before. It makes her want to abandon Aang and kill Zuko, even if she has to hunt him down to the ends of the world. But she knows she has to help Aang. "All right, I'll heal it. I'm so sorry."

Katara bends some of the water from the fountain, then starts healing Aang on his shoulder. Aang painfully grunts, reacting horribly to the pain he's feeling. "Shh, shhh. Try to relax."

"I'm trying...it hurts...So. Much!" Aang says. Aang tries hard to relax as Katara heals him, it's not really that easy.

For about ten minutes, Katara heals Aangs arm from shoulder to wrist. After the healing session, the healing leaves Aangs arm burnt red. Katara gives it a soft touch, making Aang groan painfully a little. "Sorry." Katara whispers. Katara waves her hand, gently all over his arm. "That's as far as I can heal it. You'll have to wait for the burn to go away."

Aang nods. "Okay."

Katara smiles then stands up. "Wait here." Katara walks off, then returns later with a first-aid kit.

Katara looks inside then takes out a silk bandage. "Hey, Katara." Katara looks at Aang with concern. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Katara says, unrolling the bandage, then wraps it around Aangs arm.

"What did you mean when you said 'I warned you about hurting Aang' to Zuko?" Aang asks.

Katara pauses hearing that, she knows Aang would feel upset when she hears about her little...conversation with Zuko when he first moved into the Western Air Temple. Katara sighs in defeat.

"When Zuko first moved in, I talked with him. I warned when that if he does anything wrong, involving you, that I would make sure his destiny ends...preeminently." Hearing that puts Aang in a shock.

"Wh...why would you say that?" Aang asks.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I was just mad and upset." Katara says, resuming wrapping Aangs arms with the bandage. "It's just that, all year, Zuko has just been hunting you, and after the way he betrayed back in Ba Sing Se...I just couldn't trust him. Also...I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" Aang says.

"Yes. Because of Zuko's betrayal. You died because he turned against us instead of helping us stop Azula." Katara says. "I'm just scared of losing you again, even since Zuko's now here."

"I know how you feel, Katara." Aang says. "Do you really need to be so hostile with Zuko? He's been fine for the last couple of days."

"He has I admit...but then he burned you." Katara snaps.

"It was an accident. He's still learning how to control his firebending, so it's not his fault." Aang says.

Katara just looks depressed then sighs. "Yeah...you're right." Katara finishes wrapping Aangs burnt arm and shoulder. "There. It might take a week, you probably shouldn't firebend while recovering."

"Thanks, Katara...You know, you make an excellent nurse." Aang mentions.

Katara smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks."

Katara and Aang stands up. "But seriously, Katara. Zuko is trying to prove himself to us, we need to give him a chance."

"Yeah...I know." Katara says, grabing hold of Aangs hand.

Just then, Zuko shows up. at first, he was about to say something, then reacts nervously seeing Katara and hides behind a pillar. Aang and Katara walks towards Zuko behind the pillar. Zuk just cowers in fear, expecting a mean attack from Katara.

"Zuko..." Zuko calms down a little and looks at Katara. "I'm. Sorry for attacking you like that." Katara says in a dial and hidden anger ton.

Zuko stands up then takes his hand out for a hand shake. "All is forgiven." Zuko says.

Katara just angrily looks at Zukos hand then back at Zuko. "I still don't trust you."

Katara just turns and walks away. Zuko and Aang just watches her leaving, then faces each other. "She'll get over it." Aang says, walking off as well.


	165. Sick VII part I

A/N: A request from kataang4evs. Personally, I thought it was a little crazy, but I manage to make it work. Anyways, his or her request is that Aang and Katara went for a little walk at the Ba Sing Se park, but then Katara spots this lovely flower that makes her sick so horribly, she only has a week to live. This is part I of the story where that the flower Aang picks for Katara in the park is poisonous and Aang and the gang goes on a journey to work up an antidote before Katara...moves on. Oh, I certainly hope Katara's all right, cause she owes me twenty bucks.

Rating: T

It's a lovely day in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara goes for a walk at the park, holding hands and smiling. It's such a lovely day for them, nothing could ruin it and their mood. Just then, Katara spots a red flower. She admires its beauty, so Aang picks it for her.

"Aw, Aang thank you." Katara takes a sniff of the flower. "Hmm...it smells a little different then I thought."

"What did you think it would smell?" Aang asks.

"Well. A beautiful flower normally smells beautiful. But this one smells..." Just then, Katara coughs for a moment. "A little spicy."

"Are you okay?" Aang asks with concern.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy but...I'm..." Just then, Katara faints. Aang catches her as she falls towards him.

Aang slowly helps her sit down. "Katara. Are you all right?"

Katara moans a little as she lays her head on Aangs shoulder. "I feel...a little...weak." Katara mumbles.

"We need to get you to a healer." Aang carries Katara in his arms.

Aang rushes Katara to the nearest healer. As they investigate Katara, Aang had to return to their house to warn the others about Katara. So Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki shows up at the infirmary. They just wait outside for the healer.

"How did this happen?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know." Aang says.

"I think I do." The healer says, walking out into the waiting room. She reveals the flower Aang picked for Katara. "Young avatar, did you give this to the girl?"

Aang starts to look a little worried. "Yes..."

"This flower is the rare Black Ruby." The healer says.

Everyone seems a little concern yet confused about hearing that. "I have no idea what that is but I take it it's bad." Toph says.

"It's more then bad. It's deadly." The healer says. "The Black Ruby is known to be the most poisonous flower ever. When avatar Roku was around, the earth king declared these flowers to be destroyed...I never thought one would still be alive." The healer drops the and stomps on it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sokka asks.

The healer just shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. You're friend has only about a week to live before the poison reaches to her heart."

Sokka frowns in sorrow, but then turns into anger. Sokka grabs Aang and pins him down against the ground. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" Sokka snaps.

"I-I-I-I" Aang stutters.

"You poisoned my sister!" Sokka starts punching Aang. "You no good, careless, sister stealing!"

Toph and Suki tries to pull Sokka off of Aang. "Leave him alone!" Suki says.

"Get off of me! He poisoned my sister!" Sokka yells, pushing Toph and Suki away from him.

Toph just snaps, she earthbends a pillar to knock Sokka off of Aang. She raises and earth wall that Sokka slams at then cuffs him on the wall. Toph stands in front of him then raises the earn she stands on until she's facing him face-to-face.

"Get a grip, snoozles! Do you honestly think that Aang would do anything to hurt Katara in any possible way, in a million years?!" Toph yells at him.

Just then, Suki moves Toph out of the way and gets into Sokkas face. "Yeah! Aang loves Katara. He didn't know about that flower being poisonous. If he did, he wouldn't have given it to her!" Suki just glares at Sokka angrily, then Sokka sighs calmly. Toph stomps and returns the earth wall into the earth while letting Sokka go. "Apologize. Now!"

Sokka sighs then walks up to Aang. "I'm...sorry Aang."

Aang stands up then rubs on his arm. "It's all right, Sokka." Aang walks up to the healer. "Can we do anything to save her?"

The healer nods. "There should be." The nurse takes out her briefcase and lets it on the table. "I made this one medicine. It's really hard to make because the ingredients are rare, but it's strong enough to cure any kind of sickness." The healer opens the briefcase, only to take out an empty bottle. "Nuts...I'm all out of the medicine."

"Can't you make some more?" Suki asks.

"I can, but like I said, most of the ingredients are rare. It's not going to be easy to find them." The healer says.

"We'll have to try out best to get them, for Katara's sake." Aang says. "What do we need to get?"

The healer takes out a quill and some paper and starts writing. "I'll make a list."

Aang goes inside Katara's room. He can see that she's weakly laying on the bed. Aang holds her hand gently. Katara looks at him then smiles. "Hey...Aang."

"Shh...don't talk." Aang whispers. "I'm so sorry about that flower."

"It's all right...you didn't know." Katara says. "The doctor told me everything."

"Aren't you scared?" Aang asks.

"A little...but I know I'll be all right, cause of you." Katara says with a smile

Aang smiles. "I promise, Katara. I'm gonna fix this."

Katara gives a tiny nod. "I know...you'll do." Katara whispers. "I love you."

"I love you..." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the cheek. Aang stays by her side until she falls asleep. Aang and the rest of the gang goes over the list, seeing what it is they need:

Spirit water, mount spring water, cactus juice, hair of an adult saber-tooth-moose-lion, Buzzard-wasp honey, platypus-bear egg, some White Jade and a golden lotus.

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka complains.

"It doesn't matter, we have to try hard and fast." Toph says.

"One of us should stay with Katara. So who's going?" Suki says.

"I know I am." Toph says. "Would you really want me alone with sugar queen here?"

"She does make a point." Suki says. "Why don't you stay, Aang?"

Aang shook his head. "No, I'm going. It's my fault Katara's dying, and I need to fix this."

"I'm going too, she's my sister after all." Sokka says.

"Well, guess I'm staying then." Suki says.

At night, everyone packs up for their little journey. Aang and Suki stands beside Katara, who's peacefully asleep in bed. Aang kneels down and lains in on Kataras face.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll come back soon with an antidote, I promise." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Just hang on."

Aang stands up then faces Suki. Suki puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Don't worry. She's going to be okay."

"I just hope." Aang whispers, facing away from Suki. Suki gives Aang a hug, then Aang leaves. Aang gets on Appa then they take off, trying to get the stuff they need to make the medicine.

On the next day, the gang shows up in the desert. They land right in front of a large cactus. Sokka hops off and walks towards it.

"I can't believe Cactus juice is part of the ingredients." Sokka says.

"Yeah, hard to believe it's useful for any medical needs after what it's done to you." Toph says.

Sokka cuts open a cactus and pours some of the juice into a bottle. After that, he hops back on Appa and the gang continues on. In about half an hour, they showed up at the large rock that's really a hive for the buzzard-wasps.

Toph takes a first step, trying to see if it's clear to go in. "They're deep within the hive, but they'll come out soon enough." Toph says.

Aang hops off. "Then let's hurry."

Aang and Sokka hurries inside the hive. They extract some of the honey. By the time they're done, Toph shouts into the hive. "They're coming get out!"

Aang and Sokka rushes out, then the Buzzard-wasps spawn out. Sokka gets on appa, but when Aang reaches Appa, he just turns around and airbends a powerful blow at the buzzard-wasps, blowing them back into the hive. Aang gets on Appas head then Appa takes off.

Meanwhile, Katara lays rest on her bed. Katara slightly wakes up and looks at Suki.

"Suki? ..." Suki nods then places a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Where's...Aang?"

"He's all right, he's just getting ingredients for the antidote." Suki says.

"I...I need him." Katara whispers.

"I'm sure he feels that way too, Katara. But don't worry, you're going to be just fine." Suki says. Katara gives a nod to goes back to sleep, then Suki looks out at the window. "Please hurry, Aang."


	166. Sick VII part II

A/N: A request from kataang4evs. Personally, I thought it was a little crazy, but I manage to make it work. Anyways, his or her request is that Aang and Katara went for a little walk at the Ba Sing Se park, but then Katara spots this lovely flower that makes her sick so horribly, she only has a week to live. This is part II of the story where Aang and the gang are still working on making the antidote. Let's see how things go well when they have to climb...MT. AVALANCHE!

Rating: T

In the morning, Appa flies towards a mountain, but then lands right at the bottom, in front of the mountain. Aang and Toph hops off. "Okay, Sokka. You try to get the spirit water from the north pole, me and Toph will take care of the rest."

Sokka nods. "Okay." Appa flies off.

"If we're gonna be climbing a mountain for the spring water, why not use Appa to get to the top?" Aang says.

"Well, Sokka needs Appa tog et to the North Pole." Aang says. "Besides, Mt. Avalanche has very strong wind currents when we get higher, so we can't fly to the top."

"OH YEAH RIGHT!" Toph shouts and echoes.

Aand quickly covers Tophs mouth and a deep rumble happens, then it stops. "Shh! Quiet...This mountain isn't called Mt. Avalanche for nothing."

Toph removes Aangs hands from her mouth. "Gotcha." Toph whispers.

"We just have to climb this mountain very quietly." Aang says, beginning to climb. "Oh, and watch out for the abominable snowbunny."

Toph just widens her eyes open hearing that. "Abominable snowbunny? Those things are a myth!" Toph says.

Aang looks back at Toph. "Hey, they're all too real. Back when I was around before the war, me and Jinora use to climb here."

"Who's Jinora?" Toph asked.

"She use to be a friend of mine from the Northern Water Tribe." Aang says. "Anyways, we ran into the beast, barely made it out alive."

Toph just starts walking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, if you see the beast, give me a call-whoa!"

Toph walks over a mini cliff and falls over. Aang looks down and notices Toph half buried in a pile of snow. "Actually, Toph, I think it's best we stay together."

"You think?" Toph mumbles through the snow.

For the next few hours, Aang and Toph starts climbing the mountain. Of course, since Toph can't see cause of all the snow, Aang and Toph had to hold hands, so Toph doesn't get lost from all that climbing. They can tell they're getting close, as they can feel the winds blowing hard.

"It's getting cold." Toph says.

"I know, Toph. But we're almost there." Aang says.

They climb and climb until they stand in a small cliff, which starts to breal. Aang starts pulling Toph to moves further onto the ground, then the cliff breaks off. The loud crash starts to cause a rumbling on the mountain. Aang and Toph looks down, even through Toph can't see, then sighs in relief.

Just then, Toph feels uncomfortable. "Aang, quick breathing on my neck."

"I'm not breathing on your neck." Aang says. Sudden, he starts to listen closely, he hears a deep, monstrous breaths. "Uh, Toph...I think we have company."

Aang and Toph turns around, then looks up for Aang to see an old friend of his, a snowy monster with bunny ears, buck teeth, lucky rabbits feet, an anchor tattoo on its muscular right arm and with a giant carrot in its mount that's being treated like a cigar. It's the Abominable Snowbunny.

Aang and Toph huddles in fear as they hug each other and stare at the beast. The snowbunny inhales deeply then unleashes a very loud and echoing roar. Aang and Toph pushes their finger on their lips and shushes the beast. The snowbunny stops roaring, then Aang and Toph points up.

The snowbunny looks up then hears a loud rumbling. The snowbunny looks closely, noticing the high grounds of the mountain is shaking, then stops. The snowbunny looks back at Aang and Toph, points to the higher ground of the mountain then grunts questionably. Aang nervously nods, then the snow bunny nods and whisperly roars at Aang and Toph.

Meanwhile, back in Ba Sing Se, Suki walks into Kataras room with a cup of tea. Katara just lays there, painfully breathing while struggling to survive. She only have about five days to live. Suki hands the tea to Katara.

"I made you some tea." Suki says.

"Th-thank you." Katara whispers. Katara gently blows on the tea then sips it.

"How are you feeling?" Suki asks.

"I'm feeling even worse then yesterday." Katara says. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, Katara. You're going to be just fine. Aang's gonna make sure." Suki says. "He'll be back with the antidote, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I am a little scared." Katara says.

"Well, don't be scared, everything's going to be all right." Suki says. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

Katara nods, she sets her cup aside then closes her eyes. In Mt. Avalanche, Aang and Toph starts running away then hides behind a rock. The snowbunny hops around, searching for Aang and Toph. When the snowbunny passes them, Aang and Toph pecks their heads out of the rock.

"What were you saying about Abominable Snowbunnies?" Aang asks.

"This isn't a time to say 'I told you so'" Toph mentions. "Right now, we gotta find a way to get rid of that monster..." Just then, rumbling happens from higher grounds, then stops. "...While not causing an avalanche."

Aang thinks for a moment, then notices a clear horizon. He walks towards it then looks down, it's a very deep fall, almost half way down to the bottom of the mountain. That moment, he has an idea. Aang whispers out in the open, the snow bunny stands up and looks around, noticing Aang. The snowbunny growls softly then starts hopping towards Aang.

The snowbunny charges towards Aang until...Aang airbends a high jump then the snowbunny falls overboard. The snowbunny screams loudly as it falls, then covered its mouth, then whisperly screams.

Aang looks down, watching the snowbunny falls, until...crash! The loud crash causes a loud rumble for about ten seconds then...it stops. "Phew...that was close."

For the next half hour, Aang and Toph continues to climb, until they reach to the top. They found the spring waters and fill a bottle of it. "SUCCESS!" Aang shouts. Just then, Toph covers his mouth then Aang covers his mouth over Tophs hands.

Aangs 'Success' echoes through the air, then an unstable rumble happens. "Nice going, twinkletoes!"

Aang thinks fast, he starts to use his waterbending to bend the snow in the form of a snowboard and freezes it solid. "Hop on!" Aang gets on the iceboard, then Toph stands in it behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, then Aang starts snowboarding down the mountain. Just then, the avalanche happens.

Aang looks back, noticing how close the avalanche is. Aang airbends a blast of air from behind, making him to pick up some speed. Just then, the snowbunny pops out of the snow, then notices Aang and Toph just passing by. The snowbunny growls at them, then hears and feels the rumbling. The snowbunny nervously looks back to notice the avalanche happening.

The snowbunny spaces out then holds out a small sign that says 'mommy', then the avalanche snow completely buries him. Aang and Toph slides down to the bottom of the mountain, where the avalanche ends.

"Man, that. was. AWESOME!" Aang shouts.

"It was funny, I can admit it." Toph says. "But we still have to get the other ingredients for the antidote."

"I know." Aang takes out his glider and opens it. "Let's go. We should get the Golden Lotus and the White Jade while waiting for Sokka." Toph hangs on to Aang, then Aang takes off.


	167. Sick VII part III

A/N: A request from kataang4evs. Personally, I thought it was a little crazy, but I manage to make it work. Anyways, his or her request is that Aang and Katara went for a little walk at the Ba Sing Se park, but then Katara spots this lovely flower that makes her sick so horribly, she only has a week to live. This is the final part of the story where Aang and the gang are still working on making the antidote. They are just about to get the final ingredients for the antidote. One can only hope that Katara will be all right.

Rating: T

On the next day in the north pole, Appa flies in. Appa lands then Sokka hops off, he notices Yugoda and rushes to her. "Yugoda, quick! I need spirit water, fast!"

Yugoda puts her hands on Sokkas shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, Slow down, Sokka...what's wrong?"

"It's my sister, Katara." Sokka says, out of breath. "She...she's poisoned and...needs spirit water..for an antidote."

"Oh dear." Yugoda says. "...Well, she was my favorite student...and the granddaughter of Kanna. So I guess I could help her."

In the woods of the earth kingdom lands, Toph and Aang starts gathering some herbs around the woods. For Toph, it was hard since she's not so good with flowers, the fact she can't see them, she can't know them. To Aangs luck, one of the herbs she picked was a white jade.

Aang eventually finds the golden lotus, the herb is pretty rare. It takes about three hours to find it. Aang and Toph takes off to search for the next two ingredients for the antidote. Meanwhile, Katara struggles fighting the poison within her. Suki holds on to Kataras hand, try to help her relax.

Katara looks at Suki with such painful eyes. "It...it hurts..."

"Shh. Try to relax, I'm sure Aang is almost here." Suki says.

"What if...what if he...doesn't make it?" Katara says.

"Katara, this is Aang we're talking about. He would never give up on you, he loves you so much." Suki says with a smile.

Katara gives a small late smile. "You...right."

Aang and Toph flies around that old rocky place where Aang had his first earthbending training. He flies around, searching for a saber-tooth-moose-lion. He and Toph decides to land, to see if Toph can feel it around.

"There's something in the west. I can't make out what it is." Toph says.

"Let's go check it out." Aang says. Aang and Toph headed west, when they reached their destination, the only found a saber-tooth-moose-lion cub. "It's onlt cub...does those count?"

Toph just raises her shoulders. "Eh, close second."

Aang picks up the cub and picks a piece of its hair. Unfortunately, the cub yelps while struggling to get out of Aangs hands. Then a loud roar happens. Aang and Toph nervously turn their heads to be facing the cubs mother.

"Uh, Aang?" Toph asks.

"Run for it?" Aang asks.

"Uh-huh." Toph and Aang starts to make a run for it, then the saber-tooth-moose-lion mother starts chasing them. They run for about a minute, then Aang takes out his glider and starts flying. Toph hops on just as he took off, of course since she can't see, she had a rough grab. She's dangling on Aangs feet.

The saber-tooth-moose-lion eventually gives up one Aang and Toph were too high and too far away. Toph and Aang flies around until they find a forest for a platypus-bear. They land inside a forest.

"Now, all we need is a platypus-bear egg." Aang says.

"I still don't understand how this is needed for an antidote." Toph says.

"Let's not question it. Katara is counting on us." Aang says, walking around searching. Aang looks behind a bush and finds a nest with a platypus-bear on it. "I found one...where are the eggs?"

The Platypus-bear spots Aang and Toph and starts growling. "I think he's not happy with why we're here." Toph says.

The Platypus-bear walks up to Aang and Toph and growls at them. Aang blasts some air, knocking the platypus-bear back. The Platypus-bear hits a tree, then gets back on its feet. Aang and Toph makes their stance, getting ready to strike. The Platypus-bear roars, but just then, Appa appears right behind it and roars.

The Platypus-bear gets scared and instantly poops out an egg, then runs away. "Sokka!" Aang shouts. "Did you get the spirit water?"

"I sure did." Sokka says.

Toph carries the egg. "Well, that's the last thing on the list. Let's get back to Ba Sing Se."

Aang and Toph gets on Appa, then Appa flies off. Appa hurries back to Ba Sing Se, they manage to make it back, but Katara isn't doing well. She's suffering extreme pain, almost like she was having a heart attack.

The nurse begins working on the antidote while everyone else is out in the waiting room. Aang and Sokka are worried the most, thinking about what would happen to their sister/girlfriend.

Hours have passed, it's night time. So far, there has been no word about Katara. Suki walks around passing out some tea for everyone. Just then, the nurse walks right in.

"How is she?" Aang says.

The nurse looks at Aang. "We manage to make it before the poison consumed her." Aang and Sokka are glad to hear that. "However, she is a bit unstable. So we're gonna have to let her rest in the infirmity for a couple of days."

Aang and Sokka nods. "Can I see her?" Aang asks.

"Of course, just let let her sleep." The nurse stands aside and Aang walks inside.

Aang takes a look at Katara, she is soundly asleep, all calm and quiet. He takes a closer look, she's breathing a little slow, but alive. Aang notices a small tube sticking on her wrist, it's leading towards a hanging bag that's filled with, what looks to be, the antidote.

He looks at Katara and smiles, then gently strokes her hair. "I'm glad you're all right." Aang whispers into her ear, then kisses her on the cheek.

After that kiss, Katara peacefully moans. She wakes up ever so slight and forms the smallest of smiles her energy can produce. "Hey...Aa...ang."

"Hey Katara." Aang whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain...is gone...but I. I...I feel weak." Katara whispers.

"I know. You shouldn't talk. Get some sleep." Katara gives a small nod. "I'm right here if you need anything. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank...you." Katara slowly drifts back into slumber.

Aang is glad Katara's gonna be all right, he leans in and gives Katara a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, I love you Katara."

"Love...you...Aang." Katara murmurs in her sleep.


	168. Final moment II

A/N: A request from Calla (Guest) where Aang revisits Katara after he was dead. I figured I would write a story about Aangs funeral and after it was over, Katara gets to see Aang one last time. I can't imagine how that'll work.

Rating: K+

It's a sad, sad day for many people here in Republic City, even for Toph. But Katara's is the worst. Aang is now gone and there's a funeral for him. Aangs body just lays in the coffin. His wife and children are on the front row seats of the funeral. Right now, Zuko stands to make a speech.

"Friends...family...citizens. We are gathered here today, for the passing of the great Avatar Aang. Just about 150 years ago, Aang disappeared for a hundred years, but then was found in an iceberg by his wife, Katara and her brother, Sokka. Aang was known to be the last airbender right after my great-grandfather, Firelord Sozin, used the comets powers to wipe out the air nation...But now, Aang is gone, and his responceabilities as the last airbender is now passed down to his son, Tenzin." For a moment there was silence, but most people cried. Zuko clears his throat. "Well. If there are people out there who would like to say a few words, you may stand up and..."

Just then, Katara stands up. Zuko steps aside then Katara takes his place. "Hey, everyone. I'm Katara. I have been married to Aang for about 42 years and...well." Katara sniffles before continuing. "Aang has been the most kindest, sweeting person I've ever known. When I first met him, I only liked him as a friend and he was really fun, funny...childish." Katara looks at Aangs body then gives a small smile. "And...I liked him like that."

Everyone feels touched to hear that, even Toph is crying. "Oh man! Now she's got me all sappy!" Toph says, blowing her nose afterwards.

Tears begins to escape from Kataras eyes, then she wipes them away. "Anyways...I never know when I started loving him but...when I first witnessed his death back in Ba Sing Se...I suddenly realized I love him, that I can't live without him. I used the water from the spirit oasis in the North Pole to bring him back to life, but he was still in great pain, he was pulled into a deep coma. All that time he was asleep...I never left his side, I protected him, healed him, comfort him...loved him."

Katara suddenly stops, she couldn't keep talking without crying. "Anyways...When I first saw him awake, for the first time ever...I was happy, when I was...it felt like me and Aang were the only two people in the world. When the war was over...I'm glad he came home alive, now we got to spend the rest of our lives together..."

Zuko puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I think you've said enough." Katara nods in agreement.

She walks towards Aangs body. She gently stroke his bald head, then she gives him a gentle, long kiss on his arrow tattoo on the head. "I'll miss you...I love you."

Katara then takes her sit with her children. At night, Katara just sits on her bed reading a book. She feels really empty. She shares this bed with her husband, but now he's gone. Just then, Tenzin walks in with a cup of tea.

"You all right, mother?" Tenzin asks.

Katara looks at Tenzin. "Yeah...I'm fine." Katara sets the book aside and accepts the tea. "Thank you."

Katara drinks her tea then Tenzin sits next to his mother on the bed. "You and father really do seem close, even through I hardly see you two together."

"Yeah, he was pretty busy, doing his avatar duties, heling Toph in the police force...training you." Katara says. "I just wish I could spend one more time with him...I'm just happy to be with him."

"I'm glad that you are." Tenzin says. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Katara says. Tenzin nods then leaves the room. Afterwards, Katara turns off her lamp and goes to sleep.

Later at night, Katara is still asleep. Just then, a hand lands on her shoulder, at first, Katara ignores it and stays asleep, but then a voice reaches her. "Katara...wake up." Katara widens her eyes open, remembering that voice.

Katara instantly turns around, seeing Aang. "Aang?" Katara sits up, Aang is actually sitting right next to her on the bed. "Wh...how is this possible?"

"I'm the avatar, Katara." Aang says. "Anyways, I want to get to spend one last moment with you."

Katara smiels with tears escaping from her eyes. "Aww, Aang. that's really sweet of you."

Aang and Katara take hands, Aang starts flying, and Katara follows along. She's really surprised that he's flying without a glider. Then again, she isn't sure if she should be surprsied since he's dead and...well, he's an airbender.

Next thing that happens, Aang and Katara are in a middle of a grassfield filled with beautiful flowers, mostly white roses and fire lilies. Aang picks a white rose and places it in Kataras hair on her ear. "What do you want to do?" Katara asks.

Aang slowly warps his arms around Katara, pulling her in for a hug. "Whatever you want, my water lily."

Katara laughs at the name Water Lily. "That is so cheesy...I love that about you."

Hearing that makes Aang smile. So far, they spend their moments messing around. Running through the fields and laying down watching the skies at the end, after that, the night instantly came, so they find a cliff to sit on and watch the stars.

Katara spots a shooting star in the skies. "You want to make a wish?" Aang asks.

Aang grabs hold of Kataras hand, Katara slowly leans her her on Aangs chest, closing her eyes and smiling. "I have everything I could ever wished for." Katara says. "But I do wish this moment could last forever."

"I do know." Aang says.

After the stars, Katara and Aang take a visit to a rose garden, where they have a lovely slow dance inside a Gazebo, while a lovely, romantic slow music plays. Katara lays her head on Aangs chest while they slow dance, she wishes she could hear his heart beating, not just to know that he's alive, but she enjoys hearing this heart beat, it's always very steady and soothing, it always calms her.

"This is the happiest day I've ever had." Katara whispers.

"I'm glad that it is." Aang mentions. They dance for a moment, but once the music stops, they stop. "I have to go now."

Katara looks up at Aang then frowns. "But I don't want you to go."

"I know, Katara. I don't too...but I'm about to be reincarnated and...you're not even dead. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Aang mentions

Katara nods a little, but still looking very sad. "I...I understand."

Aang nods a little, then reaches in his pocket. "Here...I want you to have this."

Aang places something on her hand, Katara looks at her hand and notices, it's a necklace with a diamond gem on it with an air nation symbol on it. "It...it's your necklace."

Aang nods. "I want you to have it, just so we could still be together...just like you are with your mother." Katara nods, understanding.

"Thank you...I'll treasure it." Katara says.

Aang smiles. "By the way...I finally got to meet your mother...she's a really nice lady."

Katara smiles. "I'm happy you too got along."

"Yeah. I have to go now...I'll see you later." Aang gives Katara a kiss on the lips, then moves to her forehead. "Good bye, Katara."

Aang turns around and walks off, as he walks away, he starts to fade away. "Good bye...Aang."

Back in Kataras room, she is soundly asleep, then starts to wake up. Katara sits up, realizing she was having a dream. She also looks out the window, it's morning all ready. "What a dream..." Katara puts her hands on her lap, then feels something one of them. She looks, it's Aang's necklace. She's shocked to see that...maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was for real. A tear escapes from Kataras eye. "Aang..."

Katara closes her hand with the necklace on it, then holds it close to her mouth. She gives the necklace a kiss directly on the diamond, treasuring all she has left of Avatar Aang.


	169. Amnesia II

A/N: A request from my favorite and funny fan Waterbender101, I sometimes wonder if I really should be picking favorites...again. That gave me some big trouble back in high school. Boy, the Lovatics sure were crushed. That'll be the last time i'll ever get involved with voting. Anyways, Waterbender101's request was that Aang would also suffer amnesia. I wonder how that'll work, the last airbender and the avatar suffering memory loss. I would like to see how Katara can help her little boyfriend out with this.

Rating: K+

Right now, Katara is just watering the earth kingdoms rose garden. While she's watering, Aang is just flying on his glider. She enjoys watching Aang flying, he seems to fun, it makes her smile and laugh sometimes. It also wants her to become an airbender and get in on all the fun. She still remembers the time she first flied back in the Northern Air Temple.

"Hey, Katara! Check this out!" Aang does a pretty cool trick, where he turn spins real fast, then stops to do a loop.

Katara was impressed, but then notices something happening. "Aang! Watch out for the-" Just then, it was too late, he crashes on the wall. "...Wall."

Aang falls down into the garden, Katara rushes under him and catches him. Katara rushes Aang back to the house. He's right now in bed, with Katara placing an icepack on his head. Sokka walks inside.

"Hey, what's going on? You just rushed right in." Sokka asks, then looks at Aang. "Is Aang all right?"

"I don't know...he hit his head on a wall." Katara mentions. "The bump is pretty rough. I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sokka leaves the room, deciding to leave those two alone.

For the next few hours, Aang is still out cold, Katara never leaves his side, just waiting for him to wake up. Just when Katara was about to give up, he hears a slight moaning. His eyes are beginning to open. Katara gasps a little, he's finally waking up.

Aang sits up. "Oh...my head..." The icepack falls onto his lap, then Aang gently rubs his head.

Katara grabs Aang and gently lays him back down. "Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." Katara mentions.

Katara places the icepack back on his eye. Aang looks at Katara, he's surprised to see her, it's like he's seeing her for the first time...or maybe... "Who...who are you?" Katara was shocked to hear that. "Wh...where am I?"

Katara looks into his eyes, hoping he's joking around...but he isn't, he's seriously lost and confused. "Oh no..."

"Oh no? ...Nice to meet you, Oh no." Katara just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No...what I mean is...do you remember your name?" Katara asks.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Now that you mention it...who am I?"

"I was afraid of that." Katara says to herself in a slight whisper. "Listen. You're name is Aang. You're what's known as 'The Avatar'."

"The...avatar?" Aang asks.

Katara nods. "Yes. I'm Katara, your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend...but we just met." Katara just sighs, this is going to be tougher then she thought.

Later in the morning, Katara walks downstairs, into the living room with her friends. "How's Aang doing?" Sokka asks.

"Not so good...he lost his memory." Katara says.

"Wait...you saying Aang doesn't remember who he is at all?" Toph asks.

"Don't get any ideas!" Everyone shouts at Toph.

"Hey, hey! I'm not!" Toph says, worried. "Anyways, is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know...maybe we can try to jog his memory." Katara says. "I just hope he'll be all right."

Katara walks upstairs, then back downstairs with Aang. Aang looks really confused at his friends. "Aang...these are your friends. Toph, Suki and my brother Sokka."

Everyone waves at Aang, Aang just looks a little confused. "Ok, then..."

For a while, everyone tries hard to help Aang remember a couple of things. Aang could hardly believe that he's actually the last airbender. He could hardly trust Toph since she's a little tough on him.

On the next day, Aang remembers only so little. Katara decides to take him out for a walk.

"Where are we going?" Aang asks.

"What? A girl can't take a break from helping his boyfriend remember things by taking him out on a date?" Katara asks.

Aang just looks at Katara as she smiles at him. "I...guess?"

"Anyways, we use to go on walks like this. You really enjoyed it." Katara says.

Aang just looks around his surrounds, a lovely day, a nice walk, with a beautiful girl he feels like he's suppose to be in love it. "Well...it is kind of nice." Aang says.

"Kind of?" Katara says with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...it's just nice." Aang says.

"Oh...okay then." Katara says.

Aang and Katara walks until they reach the pond, they take their seats on the bench. They look at the pond, noticing some turtle-ducks coming. Katara takes out some bread, then passes them to Aang. Aang looks a little confused at the bread then Katara.

"We use to come here all the time and feed them." Katara mentions.

"Oh." Aang says, grabbing a piece then breaking it into crumbs. Aang tosses some of the crumbs into the pond, then the turtle-ducks feed on them. "I think I'm starting to remember..."

Katara smiles and looks at Aang. "That's good."

Aang and Katara spends the rest of the day hanging out in the park, at first, it was just as friends, but Aang starts to remember his feelings for Katara, then it became a date at the end. At night, Aang goes to sleep in bed. Right now, he's struggling to stay asleep.

In his dreams, Aang is back at the Southern Air temple, only this that, it's engulfed with flames. The other airbenders starts running away, those chasing them are the firebenders. Aang is surprised to see them, but then Gyatso runs towards him, but then trips and falls. Gyatso tries to reach for Aang, but then becomes coated in flames. When the flames die down, all that remains is a skeleton.

Aang was totally shocked. Just then, Firelord Sozin stands in front of him, and blasts him with a wall of fire. Aang screams of pain, but then instantly wakes up. Aang sweats and pants heavily. He notices how hot he is, probably over heating from the covers. Aang removes the covers to cool off, then sits in bed.

In a few minutes later, Katara sticks her head through the door to check on Aang then walks right in, carrying two cups of tea, when she sees he's awake. "I thought you were awake."

"How did you know?" Aang asks.

"I heard screaming." Katara says. When Katara was beside Aang, she hands one of the cups to him. "Tea?" Aang nods then accepts the tea. Aang scotches aside so that Katara can sit right next to him on the bed. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." Aang says.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asks.

"I was at some other place. It looked like the air temples you told me. It was all burning and the other people that looked me ran away..." Aang pauses.

"The airbenders." Katara mentions.

"Yeah, I thought so." Aang says. "Then some old man tripped in front me...he tried to reach for me, but he got burned so much...all that remains of him was a skeleton." Katara widens her eyes, realizing who that was. "If I know any better...I'd say that was all real."

Katara never really told Aang why he's the last airbender. She was afraid it might bring him nothing but despair, thinking his life is nothing but misery and pain. Katara places a hand on Aangs thigh.

"It is true." Katara says.

Aang looks surprised. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you until you got your memory back...but you're the last airbender cause all the other ones got killed a hundred years ago." Katara says. "And that old man you saw...that was your father, monk Gyatso."

Tears starts filling in Aangs eyes. "So...they're all gone...and it's all cause...I disappeared?"

Katara shakes her head. "No, no, Aang. None of it is your fault." Katara takes his hand to give him some comfort. "You didn't mean to disappear, you just ran away cause you were upset about how the monks were treating you. You never meants to disappear, even if you did, it was for the best."

"How was it? Everyone's dead cause I didn't stay to protect them." Aang says.

"Even if you did stay, you would have been killed." Katara says. "The destruction of the air nation was a dark day, cause the firebenders ha such destructive power. Not even the avatar can stop them. Back then, you were jsut an airbender...so it was best for you to run away and disappear."

Aang was speechless, he doesn't know what to say even after all Katara has told him, both the bad part and the good part. Tears start to escape from Aangs eyes. "Come here..." Katara wraps her arms around Aang, and gently pulls him close to her. Aang lays his head on her chest and starts sobbing. "Shhh, shh. It's okay..."

"How did it come to this? Why does this have to happen?" Aang asks, sobbing. "It...it hurts so much."

"I know, Aang, I know. I understand how it feels, I felt the same way about my mother." Katara says. "Sometimes, I still feel upset about it, cause I couldn't defend her, I was just a helpless little girl."

Aang jsut sobs a little in Kataras arms. He feels sad and guilty about what he's done in the past, but feels comfortable in Kataras arms. This comfort starts to bring back memories, Katara use to do this to him all the time cause he was upset at lot. From the storm, the nightmares, Appa being stolen, from his death. Everytime she does this for him, he could never help but fall in love with her.

"Please stay." Aang murmurs.

"I will, always." Katara whispers, give him a kiss on the lips. Katara hums him a little song, then Aang slowly drifts back into slumber.

In the morning, Aang and Katara are still asleep together. Katara is the first to wake up. She looks down at Aang and smiles. He's peacefully asleep with his head laying on her chest. Katara waits about about ten minutes, then Aang wakes up.

"Good morning." Katara says sweetly.

Aang smiles. "I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything." Aang says. "I had this dream while I was embraced by your comfort and love. It brought back a lot of memories."

Katara smiles. "Well then...welcome back." Katara says.

Aang and Katara seals their love with a kiss on the lips.


	170. Missing

A/N: A request from Waterbender101. I hope she gets that account soon, cause I got some top secret files of the Kataang Raid I want to share with her. The secret is so deep I don't even know about or what it is...wait, what are we talking about again?

Anyways, in this story, Aang goes missing, again, and Katara is desperate to find him. Ouch, I wonder where our little poor avatar is at this time.

Rating: K+

In the morning, Katara is working on breakfast. Everyone is seating on the table. To her surprise, she notices that Aang isn't on the table, he's no where to be seen so far. "Has anyone seen Aang?" Katara asks. No one who's where Aang's ask, or have even seen him. "I'm gonna go check on him."

Katara walks upstairs to Aang's room. She knocks on the door, there's no answer. Katara slightly opens the door and sticks her head in. "Aang? Are you okay?" Katara widens the door open, she gasps in shock to see the room is empty. She even looks around the room, there's an open window. He must have ran away. Katara rushes downstairs to the table. "Aang's missing!"

Everyone was shocked. "What? Again?" Zuko asks.

"Yes, again. We have to find him." Katara says.

"Slow down, Katara." Sokka says. "The war is long over, Aang can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Yeah, just like he did on Sozin's Comet." Suki says.

Katara slams her hands on the table. "It doesn't matter. I can't lose Aang, not again!" Katara starts to leave the room. "I'm going to find him, alone if I have to!"

Katara heads out into the stables and takes Appa. Appa flies and takes off. Katara searches around the earth king lands for Aang. So far, she checks village to village. No sign of Aang. She arrives at Aunt Wus village, she knocns on Aunt Wu's door. Aunt Wu answers, Katara smiles. "Hi Aunt Wu."

Aunt Wu groans in disappointment. "Oh, you again...What is it that you want this time."

Katara frowns a little hearing that. "I'm sorry for my behavior before. I was wondering if you know where Aang is."

"Ah, the young airbender. He came to my village earlier this day." Aunt Wu says. "I believe I saw him fly off that way." Aunt Wu points to the east.

Katara nods. "Thanks Aunt Wu." Katara gets back on Appa then Appa takes off. Where could Aang be, she wonders.

Appa flies to the east, she's hoping that Aang could be flying around in his glider, but he isn't. He's no where in the skies. Katara spots a small village at the end of the woods. Katara lands Appa on that village and takes a look around. There are still no signs of Aang, so she asks around the villagers for him.

Katara finds some information of the one marketer. "Have you seen Avatar Aang?" Katara asks.

"Oh yes, he said something about heading to Omashu." The marketer says.

"Omashu, what for?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." The marketer says.

Katara just nods, she gets back on Appa then Appa flies off. Katara heads to Omashu, she wonders what Aang would be doing in Omashu, probably visiting Bumi. Katara checks around the market rows, to her surprise, she finds Aang's glider. Prohaps that means he's around here somewhere. Katara searches all over Omashu, high and low, Aang is no where to be found. Where could he be? And why would he leave his glider behind? Katara is getting worried.

Katara walks up to the cabbage merchant. "Excuse me, sir."

The cabbage merchant turns then is screaming in fear at the sight of Katara. He quickly barricades his cabbage stand then guards it with his life. "You and your friends aren't gonna ruin my cabbages today!"

Katara just shook her head. "No, no. It's not that." Katara says. "I'm actually looking for one of my friends. The airbender, where is he?"

"Oh, I just saw a gang of fire benders chasing him. He went to the woods." The cabbage merchant says.

The woods, hearing that Makes Katara worried. "All right, thank you."

Katara walks off. The cabbage merchant starts to unbarricade his cabbage merchant, but then notices his made the barricading out of the chat, then all the cabbages collapses.

"Oh! MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant yells.

Katara and Appa flies to the woods. At the entrance, Appa lands and Katara hops off. She reads the sign right next to the entrance. "Welcome to the Black Forest now go home before you become dinner." Katara gulps hard, the black forest sounds like a very dangerous place. Appa gently rubs on Katara and moans with concern. Katara gently pets Appa on the nose.

"It'll be all right, Appa. Let's just stay close." Katara says.

Katara and Appa walks into the black forest. The forest is very dark and leafless tall black trees, these woods ain't nature friendly. Even a spirit would be arrive to walk into these woods. Katara and Appa walks for about a mile, something caught Kataras eyes, she finds a fabric of airbender clothes. She takes a close look at it, it's Aangs all right, he must be here.

Katara and Appa keeps on walking. She hears distance howling of the tiger-wolves. Doesn't sound too friendly. She keeps walking until she sees a figure ahead, it's a boy covered in mud in a small pool of blood. She soon realizes who is it.

"Aang!" Katara rushes to Aangs side. She holds to unconscious airbender in her arms. "Aang, Aang...wake up!"

Aang moans a little, gives out a cough and slightly opens his eyes. "Ka. Ka...Kat...tara?"

"It's me. What happened?" Katara asks.

"I...I was...ambushed." Aang says. "The tiger-wolves...they got me..." Aang gasps for air then gives out a rough cough.

"Aang, why on earth did you run away?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Aang whispers. "I just woke up...in Aunt...Aunt Wus village."

Katara gives Aang a tightening hug. "Don't you ever run off like that again." Katara says with a sob in her tone. "You almost scared me to death, Aang."

"I'm...sorry." Aang murmurs.

Katara carries Aang to Appas saddle, gently lays him down. Aang coughs roughly, Katara feels his forehead. "You're feverish." Katara gives Aang a good look in the moonlight. He's not looking so good given to his torn clothes, pale skin and a long cut on his leg. "Oh my gosh, you're really pale, Aang."

"I...I don't feel...so good." Aang whispers.

Katara grabs hold on Aangs hand. "Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

Katara bends the water from her pouch then begins healing Aangs leg. It was painful for him. As Katara takes care of Aang, Appa starts walking out of the woods, feeling unsafe in here. After the healing, Katara hands Aang her water pouch.

"You should drink. You're probably thirsty." Aang nods and drinks the rest of the water. Katara seats with ehr back laying on the saddle wall. She lays Aangs head on her lap.

"Am I going...to be okay?" Aang asks.

"You're going to be just fine." Katara whispers. "Go to sleep, you need to rest."

Aang nods then closes his eyes. "I'm sorry...for running away." Aang whispers.

"It's all right." Katara says, giving Aang a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love...you." Aang murmurs.

Katara smiles, she's just glad that she finds her missing friend.


	171. The Last Airbender - Book five: Dreams

In celebration of the 100,000 views of the Kataang Raid. Holy cheese, you guys are crazy with my stories, even the wedding. I'm shocked I can still come up with good ideas in such a short notice. Anyways, in celebration of the 100,000 views, I'm about to reveal the "classified files" known as Avatar the Last Airbender: Book five - Dreams.

In Book Five: Dreams, a lot of secrets and dark times are revealed, you can also see the past during the times of the past avatars and what they went through in live. For starts, the Realm of Dreams, it's being corrupted by dark spirits known as The Nightmares. Aang and Katara goes on a mission into the Realm of Dreams to banish The Nightmares. However, they are not alone, for there is another person that's trying to interfere with their mission: A Female Airbender who seeks to collect a great debt from Aang. What could it be you might wonder. Read the story and find out.

For some, however, I can't fit in the whole title of the chapters. So that's why there's this introduction. I swear, stuff like this just stinks. If only I had more characters for the titles.

Enjoy yourselves

Kataang9

Chapter 1: The Nightmares  
Chapter 2: The Realm of Dreams.  
Chapter 3: Yangchen's Dream  
Chapter 4: Terror in the City  
Chapter 5: Kuruk's Dream  
Chapter 6: The Moon Spirit  
Chapter 7: Kyoshi's Dream  
Chapter 8: Bad Luck  
Chapter 9: The Future part I - Family  
Chapter 10: The Future part II - The Plague  
Chapter 11: Katara's Dream  
Chapter 12: Roku's Dream part I - Friend relationship  
Chapter 13: Roku's Dream part II - Firelord Sozin  
Chapter 14: The Past  
Chapter 15: Yon Rha and Kya  
Chapter 16: Parents  
Chapter 17: The Nightmare part I - The Nightmarish Abyss  
Chapter 18: The Nightmare part II - Dream of a Dream  
Chapter 19: The Nightmare part III - Eternal Slumber  
Chapter 20: The Nightmare part IV - Nightmares come true  
Chapter 21: The Nightmare part V - Aang's dream.


	172. Dreams chapter 1 - The Nightmares

A/N: This is book five, chapter one of the Avatar story. After defeating the Dragon Spirit, Aang and Katara faces a new road to challenge. Lately, people have been having nightmares, and then Aang gets a call from his past lives and the Spirit of Dreams. Something goes wrong in the realm of dreams, and Aang has to find out what's going on and stop it.

Rating: K+

A month has passed since the defeat of the Dragon Spirit. Right now, Aang and Katara are talking a walk, holding hands, on a field of flowers. It's a lovely sunny day. Aang and Katara finds a nice spot to sit down, underneath a blossom tree. Katara lays her head on Aangs shoulder. Aang then wraps his arm around Katara.

"It's such a beautfiul day, isn't it?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad I get to spend it with you." Aang says.

Katara smiles. Aang gently strokes Kataras hair, until a slight breeze of wind, getting stronger every second, starts blowing. Aang looks up, the sky is turning gray, then he sees a tornado. Aang starts to get up, then Katara falls over onto the ground.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"We gotta get out of here!" Aang yells, the wind getting so loud, you could barely hear anything. The tornado gets closer and closer, it starts to suck Aang and Katara in. Aang stands his ground, but notices Katara getting sucked in. Aang quickly grabs onto to Kataras hand. "Hang on! Don't let go!"

Aang and Katara holds on to each other, but then Kataras hand slips. Katara screams as she gets sucked into the Tornado. "Katara! No!" Just then, Aang gets sucked into the tornado. When he's in the tornado, he doesn't get blown into the current, but instead, falls inside of the tornado, into the eye. Aang looks around the tornado. "Katara? Katara?!"

Aang turns around, then notices a female airbender, who's about his age. Aang is surprised to see her. "You call yourself an avatar? ...Pitiful." Aang looks confused. The airbender turns around and walks away, until she walks right through the tornado where she's out of sight.

Aang looks around for Katara. "Katara!?" Just then, a loud rumble happens. Aang looks up and notices a large amount of water pouring in. The water starts raising, as if the tornado is acting like a brick wall. The water rises pretty quick. Aang starts to bend the water for air, but he couldn't, so instead, he swims to the surface, only to be stopped by ice. Aang starts banging on the ice, until he gets weak and loses conscious.

Aang slowly falls down into the water until he hits the ground. Just then, Aang instantly wakes up, panting and sweating. After a minute, he looks around, he's back in his room and it's night. He was having a nightmare. He probably should have realized that when there was another airbender alive, then again, he could have thought it was one of his fans, but the girl had airbender tattoos, then again, they could be fake.

Aang gets out of bed, he couldn't go back to sleep. He went downstairs, get some hot tea and sit on the couch by the fireplace with a blanket over his shoulders and back. He just sits there, watching the fire, until a familiar voice hits him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aang turns to see it's Katara, who's also having some hot tea.

Aang slightly nods. "Kind of...I just had a bad dream."

"You too?" Katara asks.

"Yeah." Katara sits right next to Aang. Aang shares his cover with Katara, lays it over her back onto her shoulder. "You had a bad dream too?"

"Yeah." Katara says. "It's the fifth one this week...I don't know what's going on."

"Me neither. I've been having nightmares lately." Aang says.

Katara turns her head to face Aang. "When did yours start?"

"A week after the Spirit Dragon's defeat." Aang mentions. "Tonights nightmare was different then all the others. At the end of my dream, this girl who as also an airbender questioned me."

"A girl? Who's an airbender?" Katara asks. Aang nods. "What did she say?"

"Basically, she just said 'You call yourself an avatar? Pitiful.' I don't know what that means." Aang says.

"It sounds like she thinks you're a horrible avatar." Katara says. "But it's not true, you're a great avatar, Aang."

Aang smiles. "Thanks, Katara. You're also a great waterbender, and girlfriend."

Katara smiles and blushes. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

Aang and Katara just sits on the couch together, watching the fire. Katara lays her hand on Aangs shoulder, then Aang wraps his arm around Katara. In the morning, Sokka and Toph gets up, all exhausted.

"Oh man...I did not sleep well last night." Sokka says.

"You said it, snoozles." Toph says.

Sokka walks up to the couch, but then notices Katara and Aang are asleep together on the couch, still in a sitting position. Katara still has her head on Aangs shoulder and Aang rests his head on top of Kataras head.

"Hey!" Sokka shouts at Aang and Katara.

Aang and Katara instantly wakes up by surprise and then falls over the couch. Katara gets up and glares at Sokka. "Sokka! You know better then to scare people like that!"

"You should know better then you sleep with another boy." Sokka says.

"You are so immature, it's just Aang!" Katara snaps at him.

Toph just pushes Sokka and Katara away from each other. "Will you two shut up? The last thing I need from waking up from a rough night is you two fighting."

"You had a rough night too?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, I had another nightmare about my parents taking me away and treating me...well, you know." Toph says.

"That's nothing, my nightmare was having a visit from my old friend, the saber-tooth-moose-lion. After that, I was forced to hang out with Aang and Katara on their date." Sokka says.

Katara punches Sokka on the shoulder, feeling offended. "We all have been having nightmares lately, I wonder what's going on." Just then, Suki walks in, all tired with her bed hair. "Hey Suki. How did you sleep?"

"Terrible." Suki stretching her back, cracking her joints. "I had a nightmare about Sokka ditching me for another girl."

Sokka rushes to Sukis side and hugs her. "Aww, babe. I would never do that to you."

Suki gets a little annoied by that, mostly cause she wasn't in a morning mood, but then she smiles and hugs Sokka.

"Guys, this is serious." Aang says. "We're all having nightmares, all together and a lot of them. This isn't really normal."

"Aang's right." Katara mentions. "Maybe there's something going on in the spirit world. can you find out?"

"I can try." Aang says.

Aang gets up and heads upstairs into his room. For the next hour, he's meditated, focusing on his energies to contact the spirits. So far, nothing's happening. Katara walks inside with a bowl of rice.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." Katara says.

Aang looks up to her and smiles. "Thanks, Katara." Aang takes the bowl and starts eating. Katara sits right next to him.

"Any luck?" Katara asks.

"No, not really." Aang says. "I don't know what's going on, the spirits have been quiet lately."

"Who knows, maybe they've grown silent cause of what happened to the Dragon Spirit." Katara says.

"Yeah. Maybe." Aang finishes his food then hands the bowl to Katara. "I'm gonna try again to contact the spirit world."

"Ok, good luck." Katara gets up and leaves the room.

Aang continues to meditate, concentrating his energy, until one of the candles in front of him lights a grand flare. Like a campfire. Aang was surprised, he screamed a little and backs up, then the fire forms into Rokus face.

"Roku?" Aang asks.

"Avatar Aang...come to the spirit world. We need to talk." Roku says. "Bring your waterbender friend." Just when Aang was about to ask, the fires die down. Aang was confused, what did Roku want to talk about, more importantly, why bring Katara to the spirit world?

Later in Ba Sing Se, Aang and Katara goes for a walk in the park. "What does Avatar Roku want?" Katara asks.

"I don't know, he just wants me to come to the spirit world with you." Aang says. Aang and Katara walks until they reach a gazebo in the center of the park. "This should be a nice spot."

"Aang, can I even get into the spirit world?" Katara asks.

"I believe so, Sokka got into the spirit world once." Aang mentions.

"Well, that's true." Katara says. "But still, how can I get into the spirit world?"

"I think I know how, let's try." Aang sits down. "Sit down." Katara sits right in front of Aang, then Aang grabs hold of Katara's hands. "Try to meditate with me. Close your eyes." Katara closes her eyes then Aang does the same. "Clear your mind, focus on your energy then take deep slow breaths." Katara does what he says. "There...focus on meditating, feel your spirit being enlightened."

Aang and Katara meditates for a while, Katara is even doing so well with it. In about five minutes, Aangs eyes ang tattoos starts to glow, just as it does, Katara stops breathing then her body collapses onto Aangs.

In the spirit world, Aang and Katara appears, Katara sill has her eyes close, as if she still trying to meditate. "You can open your eyes now."

Katara opens her eyes. She takes a moment to see her surroundings, then is amazed. She's finally in the spirit world. "Wow. I'm in the spirit world? This is amazing!"

"Yeah, just don't wonder off. You can't really return to the physical world without the aid of a spirit or me." Aang mentions. Katara nods, understanding. Just then, Hei Bai appears right in front of him.

"Hey, it's Hei Bai." Katara says. Aang gives Hai Bei a pet on the head. "What's he doing here?"

"He is a spirit after all...but I guess he's gonna take us to Roku." Aang says.

Aang and Katara hops on Hei Bai, then Hei Bai rides of in the spirit world. Hei Bai rides around the spirit. As they go, Katara takes a look around, the spirit is so strange and different, she liked it. She's never seen the spirit world like this. After half an hour, they arrive at a temple that's almost like the one back on Avatar Island.

They get off Hai Bei and enter the temple. "What is this place?" Katara asks.

"I don't know...it almost looks like the temple back on Avatar Island." Aang mentions.

Aang and Katara waits for a moment, then the elements appears all around them, fire, water, earth and air, then the elements form as Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen.

"Whoa...it's the past avatars." Katara says. Katara respectfully bows. "It's an honor to meet you all."

"It's a thrill to meet you too, young waterbender." Kyoshi says.

"Roku, you summoned us here. What is it you want to talk about?" Aang asks.

"Ah yes, well Aang, you know it's your job and it's important to reform the air nation." Aang and Katara nods. "Well, we were thinking that it's best that you and Katara shouldn't be together."

Aang and Katara widens their eyes open and gasps hearing that. "What? ...We can't be together?" Aang says.

Ruko nods. "But...why?" Katara asks.

"You two are from different nations, not to mention different benders." Yangchen says. "When you two have child, there are odds they will not be airbenders. We think it's best for Aang to wed with a non-bender."

"But...I can't leave Katara...I love her." Aang says.

"We understand how you feel, Aang. But as the avatar, we need to do what's best to reform the air nation." Roku says.

"Avatar Roku is right." Kuruk says. "You cannot make the same mistake I did with Ummi. I spent the rest of my life, searching for her in the spirit world wither then stay in the physical world doing my duties as avatar."

Aang doesn't know what to say, instant, he just looks down depressed, with tears escaping from his eyes. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder, Aang looks up to face Katara, who's also giving him a sad look, but only so slightly.

"It'll be all right, Aang..." Aang sniffles and closes in on Katara as she gives him a hug.

"Moving on." Roku says. "The other reason we called you here is there's something going on within the Realm of Dreams."

Aang moves out of Kataras arms and looks at Roku. "The Realm of Dreams? What's that?"

"It's another world like the physical and the spirit world, only it's where dreams exist." Kyoshi says. "Lately, something's been going on in that world that's starting to have an effect with the physical world."

"Like the nightmares?" Aang asks.

"Correct." Kyoshi says. "The spirit of dreams went into the Realm of Dreams to investigate the source. She should arrive soon."

Everyone waits for about a minute, that's when the spirit of dreams arrives. She's kind of like mother nature, wearing a beautiful dress made of flowers and having lovely hair that's nature friendly.

"Greetings, young avatar and waterbender. I am Sha, the spirit of dreams." Sha says.

Aang bows. "It's nice to meet you." Katara bows as well.

"Sha, what's the word on the Realm of Dreams?" Yangchen asks.

Sha shakes her head. "I'm afraid it's far worse then I feared. Someone from the spirit world has entered the realm of dreams and starts corrupting it with nightmares."

"Someone from the spirit world?" Roku questions. "That's wither...strange. It's impossible for someone who died in the physical world to ever enter the Realm of..."

Roku stops talking as he hear Aang whispers something to himself. "The girl..."

"What's wrong, Aang?" Roku asks.

"In my last nightmare, I saw this girl who was dressed like an airbender. I don't know her and I've never seen her before, how could she be in my dreams?" Aang wonders.

All the avatars and Sha exchanged looks, thinking about that airbender. "You saying she's the one inferring with people's dreams?

"Maybe she is." Sha says, walking up to Aang. "Let's take a look."

Sha places her hand on Aangs face, her thumb on his nose an her fingers all over his forehead. For a second, the fingertips glow, then she slowly pulls her hand away from Aangs face, with a glowing ball. Aang and Katara were surprised, then Sha lays it down. The orb reveals a screen that's showing a scene from Aangs dream, where he's inside the tornado with the female airbender.

"You call yourself an avatar? ...pitiful!" The airbender says, then she turns around and walks into the tornado until she's out of sight. The dream ends and the screen returns into the dream orb. Sha places the orb back into Aangs mind.

"That was the girl?" Katara says. "She sounds pretty rude."

"Yes, she is...she must be the one causing the nightmares." Sha says.

"What should we do? Aang asks.

"From what I see, there are a ton of Nightmares, but each of them are coming from the giant ones, the Nightmare." Sha sticks her hand out, and on her hand, a small mark in a form of a black heart with shadow wings. "This is the insignia of the Nightmares. The lesser ones have it as well, but it's the boss Nightmares you want to down."

Aang nods. "Right, I'll stop and defeat those Nightmares."

Katara grabs hold of Aangs arm. "I'm coming with you."

Everyone looks at Katara. "No, you stay in the physical world." Aang says.

"No. I can't let you go of in another dangerous world without any help. I'm going with you, Aang. I can't lose you again." Katara says.

"Very well, Katara. If you wish to aid Aang, you may." Roku says.

Everyone nods in agreement. "All right, Aang and Katara. There are a total of five Nightmares that must be destroyed to restore the Realm of Dreams. Once you do, return to me and I'll bring you back to the physical world." Sha says.

Aang and Katara nods then bows before Sha. They are now going on a long journey to another realm.


	173. Dreams chapter 2 - The Realm of Dreams

A/N: This is book five, chapter two of the Avatar story, right after the meeting in the spirit world, Aang and Katara are assigned to go into the Realm of Dreams and banish the nightmares within them. However, things don't go as well as they think it is, for along the way, something happens and Aang and Katara are forced to work alone, separately. Aang and Katara are just about to enter the Realm of Dreams and Aang starts his search for the nightmares.

Rating: K+

On the next day in the physical world. Aang and the gang rides on Appa, making their way to Avatar Island. When they land, Aang and Katara prepares themselves. Aang has his staff, Katara is carrying four water pouches, two hanging by her waist and the other two on her back. Katara stands in front of her parents.

"You promise to be all right?" Hakoda asks.

"I'll be fine, dad. I've been through such tough challenges." Katara says. "Besides, I'll be with Aang."

Kya puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you, Katara. we're so proud." Katara smiles then hugs her parents.

Meanwhile, Aang talks to Sokka and Suki. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Aang says.

"Are you kidding me? You ready for anything." Sokka says. "You were ready for the fire lord and the Dragon Spirit and you were barely well trained."

"Well, I did had a little help with the comet and all my past avatars for them." Aang says.

"Don't worry, Aang, you're gonna do great." Suki says.

"Thanks Suki." Aang says with a smile.

Aang and Katara stands in front of the temple, as they wait, Aang seems a little upset. Katara notices. "What's wrong?"

Aang looks at Katara, with a sad look, but trying to hide it. "What the avatar's said...about we can't be together." Hearing that makes Katara frown a little. "I don't want to be with another girl...you're the one I want."

"I know, Aang. Don't worry about it." Katara says.

"How can you not be worried about it?" Aang asks. "You've done so much for me...I don't even think I could ever repay you. I can't imagine my life with you in it."

Katara sighs a little then puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "Aang, listen. I know how it feels to not be with someone you love. I'm a little sad too that the avatars said we can't be together...but we need to focus on a mission." Aang just looks at Katara, then faces down sad. Katara tilts his chin up, so their eyes meet, then smiles at him. "Don't worry about what they said...everything's going to be fine...I promise."

Aang smiles, then he and Katara kissed it out. Just then, Sha appears right in front of them.

"That's the spirit of dreams? She's hot." Sokka says. Suki gives Sokka a jealous glare and clears her throat. "Er...not that-that matters to me...cause I'm with you." Sokka wraps his arm around Sukis shoulder and gives a nervously fake smile. Suki just smiles then lays her head on his shoulder.

"Nice save." Toph whispers to Sokka.

"You two ready?" Sha asks. Aang and Katara nods. "All right, lay down and go to sleep." Aang and Katara lays down and goes to sleep. Sha channels some energy on them. At first, they're spirits are released then vanished. Everyone were worried seeing that, but they know they're gonna be all right.

Somewhere in a travel portal, Aang and Katara's spirits are still asleep, as they travel at high speed through the portal. In a far distance, a shadow mist appears, Aang and Katara are on their way towards it. The shadow mist reaches out its hand. Just as Aang and Katara were passing it, the shadowy mist pushes Katara out of the way. Katara falls into a different path until she vanishes.

Later in an earth kingdom village, Aang is unconscious while standing. After a moment, he instantly wakes up. Aang takes a look around, feeling a little strange. "What the...What happened?" Aang says, walking around a little. "I'm in an earth kingdom village."

Sha appears right next to him. "You may think this is the earth kingdom village, what it really is the Realm of Dreams." Aang looks a little confused then faces Sha. "The Realm of Dreams is a world that exists within the physical world, but the existence and timeline is different then it is within the physical world. In other worlds: It's where dreams happen as people sleep. For instance..."

Sha points over to Aang. Aang turns around to see two adults that looks like Toph's parents, they are with their helpless little blind girl that's suppose to be Toph. "That group right there are the dreams of the Beifong Family. The dream exists because they are asleep, having that dream."

"I see." Aang says. Aang looks around then notices something missing. "Wait...where's Katara?"

Sha takes a look all around. "I don't know...this is strange." Sha says. "I'm sure she was suppose to appear right here with us." Sha meditates and focuses her energy for a moment. "I can sense her presence...It's pretty fainted, but she's around here."

"So, she's in the Realm of Dreams, but just not with us." Aang says.

"I have no idea. I cannot tell where she is exactly." Sha is. "We'll worry about her later, right now, let's focus on the mission. Maybe we'll run into her."

Aang nods. "Yeah, your probably right." Aang takes a walk around. "So, where would the Nightmares be?"

"I'm not so sure." Sha says. "We'll have to start looking. The Nightmares could be anywhere."

Aang and Sha takes a look around the lands. So far, they ran into a couple of dreams, Suki's, the Earth Kings, Toph's, stuff like that. They traveled until they reach into the portal that took them straight to the fire nation palace.

"Whoa!" Aang says, totally shocked. "How are we in front of the fire nation palace when we were just on the roads on the earth kingdom lands?"

"Distance is an illusion within the Realm of Dreams. You can get to anywhere at anytime. You could even go from the south to the north poles within a few seconds." Sha mentions. "Time can also be an illusion within the Realm of Dreams. People can dream of the past or the future. Not only that, but time freezes to those like you and Katara when they came from the physical world. Just like when yours frozen when you were in that iceberg."

Aang walks towards the duck pond, he spots Zuko's mother with a young boy, he assumes that is Zuko. "This must be Zuko's dream."

Zuko and Usra stands up and goes for a walk, Aang decides to follow them, Aang follows them until he sees young Azula with young Ty Lee and young Mai. Azula is trying to do a cartwheel, but failed. Ty Lee does her and finished it with a back flip. Azula pushes Ty Lee down, forcing her to fall onto the ground. Azula laughs at Ty Lee.

"Azula!" Ty Lee says.

Aang is surprised to see that. "Wow, even as a child, Azula is pretty mean and scary."

Aang and Sha keeps on walking, until they enter the firelords chambers. They see that everyone is gathered around for a meeting with Firelord Azulon. "Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pump? Just tell me what you want! Everyone else, go!"

Usra, Zuko and Azula were leaving, but just then, Azula grabs Zuko and hides behind the curtains.

"Father." Ozai begins. "You must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his sons death, my brother has abanded the siege on the earth kingdom city, and who knows when he will return home?" Aang isn't liking where this is going. "But I am here, father, and my children are alive."

"Say what it is you want!" Azulon demands.

"Father...revoke Iroh's birthright. I am here to serve you...use me." Ozai says.

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?" The flames start to raise. "After the demise of his only beloved son, I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you...Your punishment has only scarcely begun!" The flames raise like crazy, Aang was shocked, then he sees Zuko leaving the curtains and then the chambers. "You must know the pain of what it's like to lose your first born...by sacrificing your own!"

Hearing that puts Aang to a total shock, Oazi must kill Zuko. Oazi just stands, bows then starts leaving.

"I knew Usra told me and Katara about Ozai had to kill Zuko...I never knew it was serious...or this bad." Aang says.

Sha turns to face Aang. "Let's get going." Aang nods, then he and Sha leaves the room, Sha leaves first, but just as Aang was about to leave, flames appear and rose, blocking the exit. Aang was surprised, he jumped back.

"You're not going anywhere, Avatar Aang!" Azulon says. Aang turns around, Azulon stand and steps off of his throne, revealing his true self. He has darkness on his hands and feet with purple vines wrapped around his body. On his chest is the Nightmare insignia.

"Azulon? You're...you're a Nightmare?" Aang asks, nervous, just then, a blast of air hits Aang from behind. Aang gets blown and falls in front of the Azulon Nightmare's feet.

"We've been expected you." A female voice says. Aang gets on his knees and turns around, it's the female airbender from his dream. She walks right in and the door closes shut. "You owe me a great debt, Aang. It's time you repay it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang says, standing up. "Who are you?"

"I am Yinyang. The last airbender that survived Sozin's comet." Yinyang says.

"I survived it too." Aang says.

"Wrong, you ran away before it arrived. You never experienced Sozin's comet." Yinyang says.

"I have, when I was fighting firelord Ozai." Aang says. "And what do you mean I owe you a debt?"

Yinyang just shakes her head. "You should know, you took it away from me from the moment you were born." Aang is still confused hearing that. "Azulon! Deal with him!"

A dark portal appears right behind Yinyang, she slowly backs away into it until she vanishes, then the portal. Aang slowly turns around to face the Azulon Nightmare. The Azulon Nightmare raises a wall of purple flames, stretches all the way to the opposite walls. The Azulon Nightmare charges the wall of flames towards Aang.

Aang starts to panic, no way to go around or over the wall. Aang clenches his fist and it becomes coated with energy. Aang punches the ground, causing a massive explosion and a hole on the ground. Aang jumps in the hole and ducks down, the wall of flames passes by.

The Azulon Nightmare walks towards the hole and takes a close look, it's empty. He's pretty confused. Just then, Aang pops out of the ground behind the Azulon Nightmare, covered in an earth armor, then bends an earth pillar, striking the Azulon Nightmare. The Azula Nightmare smashes against the wall, then falls onto the ground.

The Azulon Nightmare gets on his feet and fires a large ball of purple fire. Aang stands his ground, to block the fire. The ball of fire hits him but pushes him back. When Aang stops, he divides the fire into two, bends all the earth around his body into the fire, then launches it as twin meteors. Azulon just stands, when the meteors were about to hit him, he turns into a shadow mist and flattens onto the ground.

The meteors explodes and leave two giant holes on the walls, then the Azulon Nightmare turns back into himself. The Azulon Nightmare starts to channel black lightning. Aang is feeling nervous seeing that, even since the lightning is dark, that's usually a bad sign. The Azulon Nightmare shots the lightning. Aang spins then jumps high with his airbending, avoiding the lightning. As Aang jumps in midair, energy channels through his arm. Aang falls downwards towards the Azula Nightmare. Aang punches the ground hard right in front of the Azulon Nightmare. All that energy within Aangs arm blasts right in front of him, causing a wave of energy.

The Azulon Nightmare gets hit by that wave and knocks backwards. The Azulon Nightmare just laws on the ground unconscious, then starts to fade away. Aang just stands in palce, confused, mostly about what Yinyang told him about this 'debt'.

Just then, Sha walks right in. "You all right, Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just found a Nightmare." Aang says. "It was Azulon."

"Oh...well, that leaves four more to take care of." Sha says. "Anything else happened?"

"Yeah...I saw the airbender. Her name is Yinyang and...she's saying something about a 'debt' I owe her." Aang says.

"A debt? What does she mean by that?" Aang thinks for a moment, wondering what that could mean.

"I don't know...But I have a feeling it's not gonna be pretty." Aang says. "So...what now?"

"Well, I think you know how things work in the Realm of Dreams, so I'm gonna let you handle things here." Sha says. "I'm gonna go see if I can find your friend. Good luck, Avatar Aang."

Sha floats into the air and then instantly vanishes. "Good luck to you too...and Katara." Aang says. Aang was about to leave the chambers, when suddenly, he becomes very drowsy. "Wha...why am I...so...sleepy?"

Like a light, Aang was out, then collapses on the floor.


	174. Dreams chapter 3 - Yangchen's Dream

A/N: This is book five, chapter three of the Avatar story, right after the meeting in the spirit world, Aang and Katara are assigned to go into the Realm of Dreams and banish the nightmares within them. However, things don't go as well as they think it is, for along the way, something happens and Aang and Katara are forced to work alone, separately. Katara is now alone in a dream world that is known to be Avatar Yangchen's dream.

Rating: K+

In the Western Air Temple, Katara stands in place unconscious, then she opens her eyes. Katara takes a look around, noticing she's in the Western Air temple, only it looks much...younger. Almost like the airbenders never left.

"The Western Air Temple? ...Looking like new? I must be in the Realm of Dreams." Katara walks up to the edge and looks down over the cliff, into the dense mists. "I'm lucky to have come here with you, Aang. Cause I'll need-" Katara turns around, then notices Aang isn't here, neither is Sha. "Aang? ...Aang!?" She waits for a moment, no answer. "Something must be wrong...there's no way Aang would leave me here without him or Appa's help...where is Sha as well? Isn't she suppose to be here with me and Aang?"

Katara takes a walk around, to see if there's a way for her to get to higher ground. The closest she's ever gotten to higher ground in two levels up. Katara stands by the edge, watching the skies.

"No way out huh? ...I guess things are different in the Realm of Dreams." Just then, Katara hears a girl screaming. Katara follows that sound into the hall of statues, she sees two female airbenders cornered by some dark shadowy creatures. "Airbenders? Alive?"

The creatures were about to attack, but then senses a strange presence. They turn around and snarl at Katara. The dark creatures have a body form of a tiger-wolf. Katara notices the insignia on their foreheads. "That mark...they must be the Nightmares."

Katara bends water out of two of her pouches, then makes her stance for an attack. The Nightmares slowly creeps towards Katara, then they pounce. Katara blasts some water at them, one gets knocked back but the other one instantly vanishes from that strike. The other one jumps on Katara and roars in front of her face.

Katara bends water out from her pouch and instant freezes the Nightmares face. The Nightmare backs off then collapses on the ground from the ices weight. The other Nightmare slowly creeps towards Katara. Katara notices the puddle it's standing on, then bends giant icicles to raise out of that puddle. The Nightmare becomes impaled and vanished.

The last Nightmare breaks freeze from the ice, gets on its paws and growls at Katara. Katara repeatly splashes water at the Nightmare, splashing and splashing and splashing, until it gets exhausted and collapses, then vanishes. Katara bends all the water back into her pouches.

"They must be the lesser races, they're not really that tough." Katara says. Katara walks up to the airbenders. "You two all right?"

The two girls stand up. "We're fine...what were those things?"

"They're monsters, very dangerous." Katara says. "What are you two doing down here?"

"We're trying to create an airbending move to earn our tattoos." The one girl says. "If only we could be as powerful as Avatar Yangchen."

Katara seems a little confused. "Avatar Yangchen? ..." The two airbenders runs past Katara and leaves the hall of statues. "First airbenders alive...now Yangchen...this is one strange realm."

"Do you honestly believe you're in the Realm of Dreams? Yinyang says. Katara flinches and turns around, seeing Yinyang.

"You...you're that airbender from Aang's dreams." Katara says.

Yinyang nods. She walks towards Katara, as she does, Katara backs up. "This wakeless slumber will be your prison...to wonder forever and ever...and ever."

Katara backs up until she trips and falls backwards. "What are you talking about...who are you?"

Yinyang stops right in front of Katara. "I am Avatar Yinyang."

Katara is offended to hear that. "You're lying! Aang's the real avatar!"

"Yes. He is..." Yinyang gives a smile smile. "For now..." Hearing that has Katara worried, then Yinyang walks around Katara. "I was born in the Eastern Air Temple, along with Aang...but, unfortunately, the monks took him away from his parents and send and raised him in the Southern Air Temple."

Katara gets on her feet. "You're not making any sense! What is it that you want!?"

Yinyang stops then faces Katara. "In due time, you will understand. I am here to collect an old debt Aang owes me. In the meanwhile..." Yinyang snaps then a sudden loud rumble happens, then a monstrous roar happens. "Have fun."

A dark portal appears under Yinyang and she slowly falls into it. Katara charges towards Yinyang to stop her, but she was too late. Katara lands on the ground just as the portal disappeared. Katara pants heavy, feeling nervous. "Aang...be careful."

Just then, another rumble happens, and an even louder roar happens. Katara knows she has to do something, so she heads out of the halls. Katara reaches to the outside, but she can hear a battle going on on the higher grounds. She thinks, how is she gonna get up there? Just then, a flying bison appears with those two airbender girls Katara rescues.

"Hey!" Katara looks at them. "Hop on, you need to see this!" Katara gets on the bison and it takes off. The bison flies to the top of the air temple, Katara sees a giant dark shadowy wind serpent dragon.

"Whoa...That's some Nightmare." Katara says. "This must be one of the five."

The bison flies towards the Nightmare. All of the Airbenders try to blow this beast out of the skies, but the Nightmare bends such stronger wind. When the bison gets close, Katara strikes at the monster with her waterbending. The Nightmare blows a gust of wind at the bison, knocking it and the girls down into the ground. Most of the Airbenders stay in the air to fight.

Katara and the girls get back on their feet, then Yangchen gets knocked into the ground. "Yangchen!" One of the airbenders say, rushing to her side.

The two girls help Yangchen on her feet, Katara was total shocked to see Yangchen alive and well, even through it's a dream. "I'm fine." Yangchen says. "The beast is too strong. It seems the control the wind also."

"How do we stop it?" The airbender asks.

Yangchen and the two girls talk about it. Katara looks around, thinking of a plan. Katara spots the rose garden, noticing how beautiful it is...Rose garden. Katara gets an idea.

"Lure it into the Rose Garden!" Katara says.

Yangchen and the airbender girls are surprised. "The Rose Garden? We just had it done." The airbender girl says.

"Trust me, lure it to the garden!" Katara says.

The airbenders hesitated, then nods at Katara. The airbenders open their gliders and flies off. Katara rushes to the rose garden. When she reaches the garden, she looks up at the fight. Yangchen gets the Nightmares attention. The Nightmare roars and starts to follow Yangchen towards the garden.

Katara gets ready, she begins to bend the plants around the garden. Yangchen flies past Katara. Just when the Nightmare reaches her, the thorny vines strike. the Nightmare roars in pain as the vines wrapped around its body, trying to hold it on the ground.

All the airbenders are shocked to see this. "She can bend the plants?" All of the mutters all around.

Katara struggles to keep the monster down, as it sweeps winds with its wings. "Ugh! It's too strong. I can't...hold it down!"

Many of the airbenders get on their gliders and flies above the beast. They all blast a gust of air to the Nightmare, forcing it down. The Nightmare roars as it's force flat to the ground. Katara continues wrapping it with her plantbending. During that, Yangchen bends the water from a nearby pond and freezes the Nightmares wings.

The Nightmare glares at Yangchen and hisses. Katara bends the thorny vines to tighten their grip, squeezing the Nightmare. Yangchen blasts a wave of fire at the monster. The Nightmare screams in pain until it starts moaning. Yangchen and Katara stands down and watches as the nightmare collapses, then starts fading away.

"What was that thing?" Yangchen asks.

"A monster." Katara answers.

"I'll say." Yangchen faces Katara. "Thanks for helping us. Allow us to show you our graditude."

"It's an honor, Yangchen...but you don't have to. I really should get going." Katara says.

"Well, why don't you stay for the night, it's the least we could do." Yangchen says.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well, I guess I could spend the night. All right."

Katara settles in for the day, at night, she seats at the table with the other airbenders. She gets a special seat right next to Yangchen.

"So, what brings you to the Western Air Temple, young one?" Yangchen asks.

"Katara...and I'm on a mission." Katara says. "That...monster we just defeated was one of them. I'm haunting five of them."

"Well, it's an honor to have you here." Yangchen says with a bow.

Katara smiles and bows back. "Thanks, it's an honor to meet you."

After dinner, everyone sleeps for the night. Katara however couldn't sleep, mostly because she's not tired. It's almost like you cannot sleep within the Realm of Dreams, at least that's what she thinks. Katara gets up, wraps the cover around her shoulders, then goes for a walk. Katara walks around the air temple. In a few minutes, she stops at the rose garden.

"This place use to be so beautiful..." Katara says. "But now...it's abandoned and destroyed...why did Sozin had to do this?"

Just then, Yangchen walks up behind her. "Couldn't sleep, young one?"

Katara jumps a little then turns around. "Oh...avatar Yangchen...Yeah, got a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Yangchen asks.

"Hmm...I guess." Katara says. She and yangchen takes a sit on the nearest bench in the rose garden. "There's this...boy."

"Oh, I see. Young love." Yangchen says.

"You could say that. Actually, he and I are on the same mission, but we got separated." Katara says. "Anyways...I love him and...other people are saying that I can't be with him cause we're different benders."

"Well, I can see that you are a waterbender...what is your friend." Yangchen says.

"An airbender." Katara answers. "But, I love him, I can't really live without him...what should I do?"

"Well. I'm not much for love." Yangchen says. "But, if you two really do love each other, I'd say you two should be together."

"Yeah, that's what I thought but..." Katara wants to mention that he's the last airbender, but she couldn't since that isn't true in the dream world of Yangchen. "Let's just say that he's the last airbender. Would you say we should still be together."

Yangchen doesn't know what to say, she's a little disturbed to hear 'the last airbender part'. "Well, uh...I don't know what to say." Yangchen says. "If anything. I'd say you may or may not be together since, if he really is the last airbender, marrying a different bender would put in danger to create more airbenders."

"I know that. But we still want to be together." Katara says.

Yangchen puts a hand on Kataras lap. "Well, Katara, I would say you should let love find a way. Then maybe you will be with him if you two truly are meant to be together."

Katara smiles. "Thanks, Yangchen." Katara looks all around. "You know, this place is so beautiful."

"You've never been here?" Yangchen says.

"I was once...wasn't as beautiful as this." Katara mentions.

Katara and Yangchen stands up, just when they did, Katara starts to feel very drowzy. "Are you all right?" Yangchen asks.

"Yeah...just feeling...a little...sleep..." Katara couldn't finish her sentence, for the deep slumber consumes her and she collapses.


	175. Dreams chapter 4 - Terror in the City

A/N: This is book five, chapter four of the Avatar story. After what Katara did back in Yangchen's dream, we go back to Aang, who is waking up from his sudden deep slumber and is now in Ba Sing se, where chaos happens on the streets. The Di Lee are taking over and the citizens are being crimials, almost like it's turning into Hoboken, New Jersey. Or worse: ...Denmark! Anyways, Aang knows there's a Nightmare behind, so he's gonna take care of it.

Rating: K+

Aang still lays in slumber in a dark ally. He moans a little, slowly opens his eyes. Aang gets on his hands and knees, then sits down, gently rubbing his head. "Oh man...what happened?"

Aang takes a look at his surroundings. "Wait...where am I?"

Aang gets on his feet then leaves the ally. He is shocked at where he's at, a darken city that's trashed and damaged, on the streets are people that are rude and cruel.

"Am I in...Ba Sing Se? ...No way." Aang looks around his surroundings. "The last thing I remember before I fell asleep...was I was at the firelords palace in Zuko's dream. What am I doing here and...what happened to this place?" Just then, Toph walks by and bumps into Aang. Toph falls down, and Aang was surprised to see her. "Toph! What are you doing here?"

Toph gets on her feet and faces Aang. "Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" Toph says, shoving Aang at the end causing him to fall back on the ground.

Aang watches Toph as she walks past him. "What was that about? ..." Aang gets up, then he sees Katara just grabbing some fruit from a market counter. "Katara!" Aang rushes to her then gives her a hug. "Oh I'm so glad I found you!"

Katara looks angry. She grabs Aang, trips him, pins him down and bends his arm all the way on his back. "Ah! What was that for?" Aang asks.

"Touch me again, and you'll get the hurting of a live time!" Katara shouts at Aang.

"Wh-what are you saying? I'm your boyfriend!" Aang says.

"You? My boyfriend? Ha ha ha! Why would I be in love with a shrimp like you!" Katara kicks Aang, sliding him away from her. "Besides, I all ready have a boyfriend."

Aang is shocked to ehar that, he turns to face Katara, the person walking behind her is Jet, who is now wrapping his arm around her. Katara smiles then lays her head on his shoulder. "Come on, babe. Let's go burn some trash while stealing some money and picking on some dorks!"

Jet and Katara walks off, passing by Aang. "Oh, Jet, you're so bad."

Aang watches them walking off, then gets on his feet. "Ok...now I know that's the Katara of this dream world." Aang crosses his arms and thinks for a moment. "What's going on with this world? ...There must be a Nightmare around here causing all this chaos...guess I'd better take a look."

Aang walks around, then he reaches to the park, he sees a tone of citizens in that bad act and being cruel. "I guess while I'm looking around, I should try to blend in."

Aang just walks into the park, all cool like, when he bumps into Sokka. Aang just falls back. "Hey! Can't you see me walking!" Sokka shouts at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Aang pauses for a moment. "I mean...you watch out where you're walking!"

Just then, Sokka gets a grip on Aang and lifts him off of his feet. "You dare talk to me like that!? Oh, you better wish you hadn't done that!" Sokka clinch his fist then punches Aang hard in the face. Sokka let's go of Aang then walks by him.

Aang sits up, gently rubbing his cheek where Sokka punched him. "I gotta learn how to perfect this street tough attitude...or at least act like Toph."

Aang takes a look around the city. So far, no Nightmares. But he knows they're here. After a few minutes, Aang is all ready in front of the house he and his friends live in. He's inside and it's completely trashed, as if there was a major wild party happening and it just finished.

When Aang reaches to the couch, the Di Lee jumps out of no where and stands behind Aang. Aang turns around and is surprised to see them. "The Di Lee?!" Aang takes a closer look at then, they have purple eyes and the Nightmare Insignia is on the center of their robe where the earth kingdom insignia should be at. "No...they're Nightmares."

The Di Lee earthbends, raising a log of earth directly at Aang. Aang raises an earth wall and blocks the attack. Aang bends the wall back into the earth and Energybends a barrage of energy directly at the Di Lee. One of them dodged, the other one actually gets hit then fades.

The other Di Lee shoots the fingertips of his earth hands at Aang. Aang ducks and blasts some air at the Di Lee. The Di Lee agent gets blow back, but at the end, he jumps and lands on the wall. Aang blasts a wave of fire and burns the Di Lee. The Di Lee agent falls on the ground and fades.

"Nightmares all right...they didn't put much of a fight, so they must be the lesser ones." Aang says. "If the Nightmares are Di Lee, then maybe Long Feng is the Nightmare boss." Aang is about to head out the door, when he hear voices from behind. "Oh no, I gotta hide!"

Aang airbends a jump and braces himself on the ceiling beams. The door opens and Toph, Katara and Jet walks right in. "Man! That was so fun robbing that market! If only that bald punk didn't get in the way!" Toph says.

"You ran into him too?" Katara says. "He touched me and said he was my boyfriend. What a shrimp!"

Even though that's coming from a different Katara, that still hurts Aang. "He was hitting you?" Jet angrily says. "When I run into him, I'll be hitting all over him!" Jet cracks his knuckles.

Katara wraps her arms around Jet's arm then lays her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Jet, I love it when you want to beat up people."

Aang just can't stand to see Katara like this. She's not the kind of person who enjoys seeing people beat up others, well, mainly on innocent people. She was even heart broken when she and Aang found out about the dam.

"I heard Sokka mention he was sorry for not seeing him walking, he's obviously a goody-goody/" Toph cracks her knukcles. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking his guts...even if he doesn't have any."

Everyone leaves the house, laughing. After they're gone, Aang just falls and crashes on the ground. Aang gets up and faces the door. "I can't believe my friends are criminals, I gotta put an end to this nightmare."

Aang rushes outside. Of course, when he runs outside, he notices a massive amount of wanted posters of him all over the walls. Aang gasps and rushes back inside. "I've only ran into Toph, Katara and Sokka and I'm all ready a criminal to this world?"

Aang sticks his head out the door, to see if it's clear, then he airbends a fast run to hide behind a crate. Aang earthbends a hole in the ground and move underground. A few minutes later, Aang opens a hole near the Ba Sing Se University. He sticks his head out, there, he sees Toph and Suki in front of the cabbage merchant.

Suki stomps the cabbage merchants feet. "You call this a cabbage?! It's too ripe!"

Toph kicks the ground and the earth underneath the cart raises, breaking it and the cabbages to pieces. "OH MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant says. "You animals will pay for them! WITH BLOOD!" The cabbage merchant jumps on Suki and Toph and the three of them starts fighting.

As they fight, Aang jumps out of his tunnel then airbends a fast run. Aang runs until he arrives at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang looks inside, seeing Zuko mobing the floors and Iroh behind the counter making tea. One of the costumers throws the cup of tea at Iroh, it missed and hits the wall.

"This tea is too hot!" The costumer angrily says.

"I am sorry." Iroh calmly says.

Aang is surprised to see Iroh is still peaceful. Just then, Zuko shoves the costumer. "Boo-who, you're tea was too hot. Deal with it!"

"Why you!" Zuko and the costumer starts fighting.

"People, people. Please, there's no reason to fight." Iroh says. "Let's talk about this over tea." Iroh takes a sip of his tea.

Aang stands out of sight from inside the Jasmine Dragon. "How is it Iroh is still himself in this dream?"

Just then, Aang gets spotted by Katara, Jet and Sokka. "That's him! That's the boy that was hitting on me!" Katara says.

Aang widens his eyes open. "Uh oh."

Jet cracks his knuckles. "You hit on my girl, now I'm gonna hit you, hard!" Aang airbends a fast run. Katara, Jet and Sokka were surprised, yet angry that he runs as fast as the wind. "After him!" the three of them starts chasing Aang.

Aang runs and runs until he's at the front steps of the earth kingdom palace. He can tell Long Feng is in there. Aang runs up the stairs, but when he raises to the top a minute later, the Di Lee Nightmares shows up and blocks the doorway. Aang blasts a gust of air at the Di Lee Nightmares, when it hits the front line, it spreads over that line, hitting the rest.

Aang rushes inside the palace. Aang makes his way to the Throne Room, only to find Long Feng on the seat. "Long Feng, I'm taking you down!"

"Is that so?" Long Feng says, standing up. As Long Feng walks up, darkness coats him, his hands and feet becomes covered in it and dark purple vines wrapping around his body, then the Nightmare insignia appears on his chest. "You think you can defeat me and put an end to the nightmare?"

Aang takes out his staff, ready to attack, just then, five Di Lee Nightmares arrived, surrounding Aang. Aang punches the ground hard, raising the earth underneath the Di Lee Nightmares, launching them. Aang bends the earth onto him, covering his body. Aang does some energybend and causes a sonic charge.

Long Feng makes his stand then blocks Aang. When they touched, Long Feng Nightmare slides back until he reaches about six inches to the throne seat. The Long Feng Nightmare bends rocks on his fist. Aang does the same, only had some fire as a molten touch. They punch each others fists, causing a powerful reaction. The Long Feng Nightmare just falls back on the throne seat, while Aang gets knocked back, his earth armor starts to break apart as he falls back.

Aang slowly gets back on his feet, but by the time he does. "There he is! ...And he's attacking the Earth King!" Katara says.

Aang turns around, he sees Katara, Jet and Sokka are here. He then looks back at the Long Feng Nightmare, he starts to fade away, but only so slightly. Long Feng gets up from his feet, weakly walks up to Aang. But then he collapses after making five steps. Aang raises a large earth wall, blocking Katara and the others from him.

Aang bends a ball of fire, then combines it with his energybending. The ball of fire turns blue, then green, then purple. After that, he blasts the fireball at Long Feng Nightmare. The ball explodes on the Long Feng Nightmare, even Aang had to cover himself to resist the blast. When the blast clears, the Long Feng Nightmare completely disappears. Aang signs in relief then earthbends the wall down.

Katara, Sokka and jet were shocked to see it's jsut Aang. "He killed the earth king! Get him!" Jet shouts.

Aang blasts a gust of air at his 'friends', knocking them back. He takes out his glider and flies over them and out of the palace. "Ok, I defeated the Nightmare, now I just gotta get out of this nightmare." Aang flies out of city until he passes the first wall, then the second wall a few minutes later. When he passes the second well, he starts to get very drowsy. "Oh no...not again...not...now."

Aang starts to lose his focus on flying, but then completely falls asleep and starts falling, having a hard crash landing.


	176. Dreams chapter 5 - Kuruk's Dream

A/N: This is book five, chapter five of the Avatar story. We now check on Katara, who is now at the North Pole in Avatar Kuruk's dream. Katara finds herself at the north pole with Kuruks girlfriend or fiancee, Ummi. I wonder how things are gonna be once Katara witness the attack of Kov. Can't imagine how this is going to be for her.

Rating: K+

Katara lays asleep in a hut. Just then, Ummi walks in with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. She dips the cloth into the water and places it on Kataras head. Katara moans a little and starts opening her eyes, the first person she sees is Ummi.

"Hey." Ummi sys. "You're awake."

"Ye...yeah." Katara says, sitting up. "What happened? ...The last thing I remember I was at the Western Air Temple. After that, everything was all...blurry."

"You should take it easy." Ummi says.

"I don't feel hurt or light-headed. I think I'll be fine." Katara says. Katara shifts her feet to the ground, just sitting on the bed. Katara looks up to Ummi then smiles. "I'm Katara."

Ummi shakes hands with Katara. "I'm Ummi."

Katara is shocked to hear that. "Ummi? ...Is by any chance Avatar Kuruk living around?"

Ummi looks a little confused to hear it. "Well...by that you mean he's born and alive...then yes."

Katara starts to look down, totally shocked, then back at Ummi. "But...Avatar Yangchen was around. I was at her home in the Western Air Temple."

Ummi puts a hand on Kataras forehead. "You sure you're okay? Cause Avatar Yangchen died about a hundred years ago."

Katara takes a deep breath then remembers, she's in the Realm of Dreams. While she went into a slumber, she could have entered another dream. She shakes her head. "Nevermind...I'm probably just imagining things." Katara stands up. "So where am I?"

"You're at the North Pole, don't you live here?" Ummi asks.

"I actually live in the South Pole." Katara mentions. "I have been here a couple of times."

"Oh, I'm from the South Pole too. Are you here cause of the new moon celebration." Ummi says.

"Actually, I'm on a mission." Katara says. "I should probably stick around incase anything...turns up."

"Ok then." Ummi leaves the hut. Katara walks outside as well, noticing how different the North Pole is. It's not much, but it's still different. It's also night and there really is a new moon in the sky.

"I must be inside Kuruk's dream...I probably ended up here while I was asleep. But how?" Katara wonders how this really did happen, it's almost as if she was sleepwalking, but she know's she's not really a sleepwalker. "I'll worry about it later. I should probably see if there are any Nightmares here. Kuruk did mentioned he made some mistake with Ummi."

Katara takes a look around the North Pole, nothing out of the ordinary, no Nightmares or Yinyang. Katara arrives at the spirit oasis, she looks down at her reflection in the spirit water then notices the spirits of the ocean and moon as the qui fish. Katara kneels down in front of the pond.

"I don't suppose you can give me any connection to Sha or Aang...where could they be?" Katara asks.

"Why would you need them?" A familiar voice asks. Katara gets surprised and turns around, to see Hama at her young age. "You're a waterbender with such power."

"Who are..." Katara looks directly at the young Hama's eyes, but becomes shocked and gasps to recognize her. "Hama? ...H-how are you here...and how are you young again?"

Just then, Yinyang shows arrives from behind Hama. "Your friend is never afar." Yinyang says. "The Hama you're meeting here is actually a dream version of her."

"Yinyang have brought me while the real me was dreaming about my days back in the South Pole during the fire nation raid." Hama says.

"If you're from that time...then you wouldn't have known Bloodbending." Katara says.

Hama just chuckles slightly. "You're a fool." Hama raises her hand and bloodbends Katara to kneel. "In the dreams, time is an illusion. Living in my past time in the dreams, I still have all the experiences and knowledge I have in the physical world." Hama forces Katara to raise, lifting her off of her feet. Katara struggles to break free from Hama's control. "In the dreams, I can live my life in the past with the powers of a bloodbender. Even through in the physical world, I no longer have a my bending thanks to your little boyfriend."

Hama releases her grip and drops Katara. Katara breaths heavily. "Well...dream or not...you are still my enemy, and I will never accept being a bloodbender! I all ready accept my power of a waterbender for healing and plantbending."

"You're pathetic to just use your power for such weakness." Hama turns around and walks through a dark portal. Yinyang then stands in front of that portal.

"You hold such power of a bloodbender, yet you cast aside that power." Yinyang says. "Why...why do you do this?"

"Bloodbending is evil! It does nothing but hurt people, terrorize them!" Katara says.

Yinyang points directly at Katara. "That's coming from the one who uses waterbending to hurt people. What makes it so different from bloodbending?" Katara falls silent, she does hurt people by fighting. Yinyang just shakes her head. "I thought so."

Yinyang turns towards the power and walks to it, then it disappears. Katara looks down her hands. "I...I do fight with waterbending. But..." Katara just shakes her head. "No...it is different."

Katara leaves the spirit oasis. Katara goes for a walk, then notices Ummi and Kuruk sitting down by the bridge. Katara hides behind them at a distance, trying to listen closely without being seen. Kuruk hands Ummi a betrothal necklace. Katara gasps a little at the sight of it, so does Ummi.

"A betrothal necklace? Ummi asks.

"Ummi...will you marry me?" Kuruk asks.

Katara is breathless, just as much as Ummi is. She's even starting to imagine Kuruk and Ummi as her and Aang, since Ummi is from the Southern Water tribe and Kuruk is...well, the avatar.

"Yes." Ummi says.

Kuruk and Ummi kisses each other on the lips. Katara just smiles, she's glad they're now getting together. "We'll have a wedding at the Spirit Oasis." Kuruk says.

On the next day, Kuruk and Ummi gets ready for the wedding. Right now, Katara goes to see Kuruk. Kuruk was really surprised to see Katara. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katara." Katara says, walking in. "I'm on a mission and I thought I just dropped by to say congratulations."

"Oh...uh, thanks." Kuruk says.

Katara takes a seat. "So...you and Ummi knew each other?"

"Actually, we just met." Kuruk says. "If anything, it was love at first sight."

"I know how that feels." Katara says, remembering about Jet and possibly Huru. "Are you sure you want to go with this?"

"Of course, Ummi very nice and beautiful. With her in my life, I feel like I can settle down from my irresponsible ways."

Katara's a little disturbed to hear that, 'irresponsible ways'. She remembers Kuruk mentioning to Aang he made mistakes with Ummi, could it be that he was being irresponsible instead of doing his avatar duties?

"I don't suppose you're any help with advice." Katara whispers, leaving. When she's at the door, she looks back at Kuruk. "Well, good luck." Katara knows Kuruk's advice won't help with the relationship between her and Aang. Katara shows up at Ummi's room, she's as well getting ready for the wedding. "So...you're marrying the avatar, huh?"

Ummi turns around and smiles at Katara. "Yea. I feel really lucky. Kuruk seems like a nice guy."

Katara takes a seat. "He sure does...So, Ummi. Think you can give me some advice?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ummi asks.

"Well...I'm in a relationship with this guy. But the problem is that he's actually an airbender, and other people are saying we shouldn't be together." Ummi seems a little upset to hear that. "We really love each other and want to be together. So...what should I do?"

Ummi doesn't say anything, she's speechless to hear such...forbidden love. "Oh...well." Ummi sits right next to Katara. "I'm not sure what to say. But if you ask me, you shouldn't really listen to others. If you two love each other, then you shouldn't listen to what everyone else has to say."

"I wish. But..." Katara doesn't know what to say next. She can't just say her friend is the avatar and he's the last airbender, then those people that are saying they can't be together are really the past avatars. Katara thinks for a minute. "Let's just say that...let's pretend that he's the avatar and he's the last airbender, and those people are saying that we can't be together are his past lives."

"Well uh...then I guess you two can't be together." Ummi says. "If all of that were true, then I guess you two really can't be together."

_Yeah, I was afraid of that._ Katara thinks. Katara just looks at Ummi and gives a fake smile. "Well, thanks anyways."

"You seem a little upset." Ummi says.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Katara says. "So...marrying the avatar, that must sound pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm excited...hey, you want to be a bridesmaid?" Ummi asks.

Katara is shocked to hear that. "Really? Oh my gosh...I'm honored."

Ummi laughs a little. "I'll take that as a yes. The wedding's happening tonight at the Spirit Oasis."

"Ok, I'll be there." Katara gets up and leaves the room. Of course, by the time she's out, she's depressed. "I was afraid she would say that."

Later at night, the wedding begins at the Spirit Oasis. Katara is in the third place in the line of the bridesmaids. Kuruk is all ready in place of the spirit gate. Ummi arrives in a beautiful dress with flowers in her hair. As she walks by her bridesmaids, she looks at Katara. Katara smiles then nods, then Ummi continues until she's standing by Kuruk.

"Dear friends. We are gathered here today to witness the bond marriage between Avatar Kuruk and the lovely Ummi." Katara feels like crying, she feels like this is the wedding for her and Aang. A young beautiful girl marrying the avatar. She just wishes it would really happen, even since the past avatars don't want them together. "Avatar Kuruk, do you take Ummi to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do." Kuruk says.

"And do you, Ummi, take Avatar Kuruk to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." Ummi says with a smile.

"Now, if anyone here has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one speaks, but something tragic does happen. The ground starts shaking, even Katara is starting to worry.

"I DO!" A deep scary voice says. Kuruk holds on to Ummi with his life, just then, a blast of water pumps out of the spirit pond. When the water clears, Kov's body slides out of the pond.

"It's Kov! The face stealer!" Kuruk says.

Just then, dark vines starts to raise up on Kovs body. When Kov remove it's claws from his face, he opens his face and it reveals the Nightmare insignia. "No! It's a Nightmare!" Katara shouts.

Katara bends the water then strikes the Kov Nightmare with them. The Kov Nightmare spots Katara and slashes her with one of its claws. Katara groans in pain, putting her hand on her arm. Katara gets on her knees and takes a look at the wound, it's just a cut. Just then, the Kov Nightmare grabs Ummi and dives back into the pond.

"NO! UMMI!" Kuruk quickly dives into the pond for her.

Everyone was surprised he did that, even Katara. Katara bends the water from her pouch and starts healing her cut. When it's healed, she gets on her feet and looks down into the pond. The pond starts bubbling, then the water pumps out again. Katara backs up as the water clears revealing the Kov Nightmare.

Katara raises the water surrounded the Kov Nightmare, then freezes it half way to its body. The Kov Nightmare struggles then shatters the ice. The Kov Nightmare faces Katara. The Kov Nightmare charges up. Katara is confused at first, then realizes a second too late. The Kov Nightmare blasts a purple energy beam. Katara dodges out of the way.

Katara bends a lot of water, nearly all of the water surrounded the Spirit Oasis. The water stands still after reaching about fifteen feet tell. Katara turns all that water into giant ice shards then launches them towards it.

All the shards impales the Kov Nightmare. The Kov Nightmare screeches in pain, then collapses over the oasis. The Kov Nightmare fades away until it completely vanishes. Katara sits in exhaustion, taking a deep breath. Using that much power really did took a lot of energy.

Katara stands in front of the pond, waiting, just then, Kuruk submerges. But sadly, he's empty handed. "She's gone." He sadly says.

Everyone was upset to hear it, Kuruk gets out of the pond and sits in front of it. Overtime, people start to leave, one by one. An hour later, only Kuruk and Katara remains. Katara puts a hand on Kuruks shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kuruk doesn't bother to face Katara. Instead, he stands up. "I will find her. No matter what!"

Kuruk moves to in front of the spirit gate and meditates. He meditates until his eyes glow, entering the spirit world. Katara looks down at the pond, starting at her reflection, then signs.

"His mistake was he couldn't save her. He spend his life finding her instead of doing his duties." Katara says. "What if this happens to me? Would Aang try to find me instead of doing his duties? I can take care of myself, I can fight. I don't want Aang to risk his life just to save me...Maybe it is best we don't be together."

Suddenly, Katara becomes very drowsy. "Oh...not again...why am I...I..." Katara becomes overcome with slumber, then falls into the spirit pond. Half way through the pond, Katara falls into her slumber, Katara slowly falls into the pond until she reaches to the bottom.


	177. Dreams chapter 6 - The Moon Spirit

A/N: This is book five, chapter six of the Avatar story. After witnessing Kuruk's loss, Katara falls into her slumber and the Realm of Dreams returns to Aang. Aang tries to find the third Nightmare. So for now, he goes to the North Pole, but then he runs into Yue, the moon spirit. Only this time, the Yue he's meeting is the real one. Aang and Yue walks around, talking, while finding the Nightmare that Aang hunts.

Rating: K+

In the Earth Kingdom lands, Aang lays asleep on his crash landed spot, with his glider aside. Aang starts to wake up and stand on his knees. "Oh man...rough landing." Aang gets back on his feet. "How is this happening? Why am I suddenly falling into a deep slumber?"

Aang grabs his glider and continues flying. Aang flies around the Earth Kingdom lands, but then he instantly teleports and appears in the North Pole, ran into another dream portal. Aang lands in the footsteps of the ice palace then closes his glider.

"I'm at the North Pole...I must have entered someone's dream." Aang says.

"You certainly have." Yue says. Aang was surprised, then he turns around. Aang is surprised to see Yue. "It's good to see you again, Aang."

"Yue?" Aang is speechless. "Are you..."

"Real? Yeah." Yue says. "As the moon spirit, I can also connect other spirits. Sha allows me to see Sokka in his dreams."

Aang looks around. "So...this is Sokka's dream? I don't get it, why is it at the North Pole?"

Yue walks up to a railing. "I don't know, that's what I'm worried about. I believe there's a Nightmare in here that airbending girl is causing."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Aang says.

"I know, Sha told me everything." Yue says. Yue stares at the horizon of the North Pole. "I really miss my home here. I wonder how my parents are doing."

"Yeah, they really missed you. They were sad when they heard you became the moon spirit." Aang says. "Hey, have you seen Katara by any chance?"

Yue looks at Aang with concern. "No, why? What happened?"

"I don't know, we got separated for some reason." Aang says. "We came here together on Avatar Island, only when I entered the Realm of Dreams...Katara wasn't with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm sure she's around." Yue says.

"I hope so." Aang says.

Aang and Yue walks together in silence, until. "So how's Sokka been doing?"

"He's been doing great." Aang says. "He's now with Suki."

"I know, I'm glad to see he's doing well." Yue says.

"You're okay with him dating another girl? I thought you love him." Aang says.

"I do, but as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Yue says with a smile. "Plus, there are times when I see him still having feelings for me, like when he's being overprotective with Suki back on the Serpents Pass."

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes." Aang says. "You should have seen the way he reacted back when Toph though you were angry when we were with Hama."

Yue laughs a little. "Yeah, same old Sokka, so funny and protective all at once...It was hurtful when people accused me of bloodbending all those people, just because it happens on the night of a full moon."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault, it was Hamas." Aang mentions.

Yue nods. "Exactly. Bloodbending is such a dark, evil bending technique."

"I know, Katara was most depressed about it. After we arrested Hama, she wanted to give up waterbending." Aang says.

Yue was surprised to hear that. "Why would she want that?"

"Something about being scared and not wanting to do with that bloodbending power. It was really tragic for her and me. I couldn't stand to see her that upset." Aang says.

"I know that feeling." Yue says. "I still feel bad for Sokka."

"Hey, Yue. Can I tell you something?" Aang asks.

Yue smiles. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well. Before me and Katara came to the Realm of Dreams, my four past lives gathered a meeting for me and Katara and...well, they're saying that we can't be together." Hearing that makes Yue gasp.

"Why would they say that?" Yue says. "You two are perfect for each other."

"I know, I know. They're saying that me marrying a waterbender would put in danger of reforming the airbenders." Aang says. Yue doesn't say anything, feeling sorry for Aang about all that. "So...what should I do?"

"Well, I don't think the past avatars know anything." Yue says. "You and Katara are perfect for each other, and you two deserve each other more then anything. Plus, I have faith that you two will have airbending children."

"Yeah...I just hope." Is all Aang could say. Just then, the black snow begins. "They're coming."

Aang and Yue hurries to the edge of the North Pole. They start to see the fire nation ships, but they are at a far away distances. Aang tries to get a close few. "I see something different, I can't make it out."

Yue thinks for a moment, she takes a block of ice and bends it into a telescope. She bends a drop of bubble and strikes it into the scope of the teleport, then hands it to Aang. Aang uses it to get a closer few of the ships, she sees not fire nation soldiers and benders, but Nightmares, hundreds of them. The only fire nation there is on the fleet is Admiral Zhao.

"Nightmares. Hundreds of them." Aang says. "In placement of the fire nation fleet."

Yue is surprised to hear that. "Sokka's having a nightmare about the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe." The ships move closer to the Northern Water Tribe. "They're coming. What should we do?"

"We have to find the Nightmare leader." Aang says.

Just then, the ships break through the ice wall and the Nightmares starts running in. "I think it's too late for that." Yue says.

Aang airbends his air scooter then starts riding towards the battle. The Nightmares starts fighting through the waterbenders and water tribe warriors. Aang joins the fight and starts striking them with his waterbending. Most of the Nightmares vanishes from his strikes.

A wave of Nightmares starts charging towards Aang. Aang airbends a powerful tornado then launches it towards them. When all the Nightmares get sucked in, Aang Energybends an energy beam directly at the tornado, causing a massive explosion on it. One of the Nightmares jumps on Aang, knocking him down on the ground, then roars in his face.

Aang firebends the breath of fire, burning the Nightmares face. The Nightmare screeches in pain, Aang gets back on his feet then raises an ice spike from the ground onto the Nightmare. Most of the Nightmares push on in the field. Just then, Aang spots Zhao mounted on a rhino.

"We're taking his route to a special location. When we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao says, taking off. Aang soon realizes what he's gonna do.

"Zhao! Stop!" Just then, two Nightmares piles on Aang. Aang slams his hands on the ground, unleashing an Energy nova around him. Aang gets back on his feet then chases after Zhao. When Aang reaches the gates to the Spirit Oasis, Yue catches up to him.

"Aang! I saw Zhao." Yue says.

"Yea, so did I. I know what's gonna happen." Aang says. Aang and Yue opens the door to the Spirit Oasis. When they enter, they see only Zhao, Sokka and the dream Yue. Zhao yells angrily then impales fire into the pond, killing the moon spirit. "No!"

Just then, everything turns dark as the moon disappears. Zhao runs off, out of the spirit oasis. Aang and Yue walks up to Sokka and the dream Yue. "It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." Dream Yue says.

"You can't do this. I promised your dad I would protect you!" Sokka says.

"I have to do this, Sokka. It's what I'm destine to do." Dream Yue puts her hand on the dead fish then transferes her life to it. Dream Yue draws her last breath, then falls on Sokkas arms. Sokka just holds on to dream Yues body, crying over her.

Yue and Aang leaves the Spirit Oasis, walking on the ice bridge where Zuko and Zhao had their showdown. "We were too late." Aang says.

"It doesn't matter, Aang? It's a dream." Yue says.

"Yeah, but I don't want Sokka to have nightmares, even about you." Aang says.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Yue says. Yue looks over the battlefield, the nightmares are pressing on and the water tribe is losing. "We have to do something to end this nightmare."

"You're not ending anything anywhere!" Zhao says. Aang and Yue turns around. They see that Zhao is consume in darkness, like Azulon and Long Feng was, it's a Zhao Nightmare.

"Is that the Nightmare boss?" Yue asks.

Aang makes his stance, getting ready to strike. "Yep!"

Aang bends some water then mixes with his airbending. Aang bends a frost tornado, shooting frost at the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare slowly starts to freeze, but then firebends the frost away. The Zhao Nightmare shoots a ball of fire at Aang. Aang ducks, but he falls back over the bridge.

Yue waterbends and strikes at the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare dodges Yue's attacks. Just as he was about to strike, Aang waterbends a whirlpool out of water, with him on top, then slams that whirlpool directly on the Zhao Nightmare. Aang leaves the Whirlpool then freezes all that water, trapping the Zhao Nightmare in it.

The Zhao Nightmare stands still frozen. Just then, he starts to burn in purple flames, and the ice starts shaking, cracking, then explodes. The Zhao Nightmare bends a fire nova, blasting Aang and Yue. Yue hangs over the bridge, Aang is still standing, on his knees that is.

Aang bends a lot of energy on his one fist, then slams the ground. A rave of energy appears in front of him, going towards the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare becomes weakened from that blast of energy. Just then, a giant water of wave rises right behind Aang. Aang turns around to see Yue is bending all that water. Yue splashes that wave over the Zhao Nightmare, but left a hole in that wave for him and Aang to avoid getting hit.

The wave splashes the Zhao Nightmare. The Zhao Nightmare gets on his knees, coughing out a large amount water. The Zhao Nightmare starts to fade away. When he collapses on the bridge, he completely vanishes. Aang and Yue looks over the battlefield, all the Nightmares start to die and fade away.

"We did it." Aang says.

"But it's too late for Sokka. He's all ready experienced the nightmare." Yue says.

"I know...but none of that matters." Aang says. "The Nightmare is defeated. I have two more to find and defeat. After that, I have to find Katara and return to the physical world."

Yue puts her hands on Aangs shoulders. "I wish the two of you the best of luck. And I hope everything goes well." Aang nods. Aang was about to walk off, just when he reaches to the other side of the bridge, he starts to get really drowsy. Yue notices. "Aang? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...really...drow..." Just then, Aang falls into his deep slumber. Yue walks up to aang then kneels beside him.

Yue starts shaking Aang to wake up. "Aang? Hello, wake up...you all right, Aang?"


	178. Dreams chapter 7 - Kyoshi's Dream

A/N: This is book five, chapter seven of the Avatar story. You might think Katara's dead cause she fall into a deep slumber while fall into the spirit pond, huh? You thought wrong. Right now, Katara is in Kyoshi's dream, and she gets to experience Chin the Conqueror. I wonder how things are going for Katara and the world's toughest avatar. Let's see.

Rating: K+

Katara lays asleep on the shore of a beach. Katara moans and starts standing on her hands and knees, then switches to sitting down with a hand on her head. "Oh man." Katara looks all around her surroundings. "Well...at least I'm still alive." Katara slowly stands on her feet. "So...where am I?"

Katara takes a walk around the beach, then she finds a road then decides to follow it. Katara walks on the road for a few hours. "I wonder who's dream I'm in...I just wish I knew where Aang is." Just then, Katara hears a deep rumble, then puts a hand on her stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

"You're only wasting your time." Yinyang says. Katara is surprised then turns around.

"What do you want this time?" Katara asks.

Yinyang shows a basket of red apples then hands one of the apples to Katara. "You're hungry aren't you? Have a bite."

At first, Katara is suspicious, but then decides to take the apple and bite it. "Hmm...it's good." Katara takes another bite and Yinyang looks disappointed.

"Don't you feel strange?" Yinyang asks.

"No...why?" Katara asks, curiously.

Yinyang just stands in silent for a moment. "Nothing." Katara just raises her shoulders and walks off. "Curses, wrong one!" Yinyang grabs an apple from the basket. "Note to self: Bring a different color apple and poison that one." Yinyang takes a bite of the apple then instantly faints.

Katara walks on the road, eating the apple, when a group of people on a cart rushes by. Katara was surprised to see them rushing by, then she sees more people rushing over. Katara grabs one of the travelers then pulls them aside.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Katara says.

"We're all running away. Chin the Conqueror is taking over the lands!" The travel rushes off as soon as he was done talking.

"Chin the Conqueror?" Katara widens her eyes open realizing something. "Wait a minute. I must be in Kyoshi's Dreams." Katara rushes up the road, many people are warning her to turn back. Katara reaches to the end of the road, where she sees Chin the Conqueror and a few of his earthbender loyalties are marching on the road.

Katara hides behind the bushes. Chin and his army marches past by Katara, once it was all clear, Katara sticks her head out, taking a look out. "If Chin the Conqueror is around, then that means Kyoshi is. I better go find her...she's probably on that area that's gonna be Kyoshi Island."

Katara runs off, making her way to Kyoshi Island. Reaching to Kyoshi Island wasn't easy for most of the way is guarded by Chin's loyalties. Katara reaches Kyoshi Island. Most of the warriors were surprised to see Katara, so the ambushed her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The leader asks.

"I'm Katara. I need to talk to Avatar Kyoshi." Katara says.

The Kyoshi Warriors gets off of Katara. "You're out of luck, Avatar Kyoshi is out on a mission."

Katara gets back on her feet. "But I have to warn her, Chin the Conqueror is on his way here, he's going to take this land for his own."

"We'll send a scout to go with you to warn Kyoshi. In the meanwhile, we'll set up our defenses for Chin's forces." The leader says. "Thanks for the warning, Katara."

Katara gets on an ostrich-horse with the scout then rides off. They have to take a hidden route since Chin is taking over the main road.

"I'm Ishi." Ishi says.

"Katara." Katara says.

"So, Katara. What brings you to our land?" Ishi says.

"I'm on a mission. I'm trying to find and destroy some..." Katara can't exactly say 'Nightmares' it wouldn't make since to this world since they think the dream world is the real world. "Dark spirits."

"Dark spirits? Are they evil spirits from the Spirit World?" Ishi asks.

"You could say that." Katara mentions.

"Wow. That's quite a mission for some girl from the water tribe." Ishi says.

Katara feels slightly offended by that. "I happen to be a powerful waterbender."

"Powerful or not, that's a really big mission. You have to be with the avatar to do that, even since it'll involve going into the Spirit World." Ishi says.

Katara turns her face away from Ishi. "I was..." Katara quietly whispers. "Where are you...Aang?" As the Ostrich-horse rides off, it gets ambushed then falls over. Katara and Ishi gets back on their feet and noticed they're surrounded by Nightmares.

"Uh, Katara? Are these the dark spirits?" Ishi asks.

"Yes. That's them!" Katara says.

Ishi takes out her bow and starts shooting at the Nightmares. Katara bends the vines within the trees and starts pulling the Nightmares off their feet. One of the Nightmare strikes Katara from behind, but Ishi shoots it before it made contact. Katara bends the water out of her pouch, she splashes it on one of the Nightmares and freezes it.

Ishi gets ambushed from behind, Katara bends the roots from the trees and removes the Nightmares off of her. The roots squeezes the life out of the Nightmares until they started fading. The rest of the Nightmares starts escaping, Ishi shoots her arrows at the fleeing Nightmares. She manage to kill three of them, the rest got out of range.

"Those things sure are dangerous." Ishi says.

"I know." Katara says. "You were really good out there, I could really use you to watch my back."

Ishi smiles. "Thanks, same for you. Come on, we must warn Avatar Kyoshi."

Ishi helps the ostrich-horse back on its feet. Ishi and Katara mounts back on it then continues to head out. Katara and Ishi rides for hours, then ready hear some loud screeching, it even scared the ostrich-horse. Ishi and Katara dismounts to take a closer look from the noise, they hide behind some bushes then looks over them. They noticed Kyoshi being surrounded by Nightmares, big ones.

"Whoa. I've never seen Nightmares like those." Katara says.

Ishi looks at Katara really confused. "Nightmares?"

Katara widens her eyes open hearing that. "Nevermind it, let's help Avatar Kyoshi."

Katara and Ishi rushes through the battle until they reach Kyoshi, they make their stances and Kyoshi air blows at the Nightmares, knocking them back.

"Ishi, what are you doing here? With this...waterbender?" Kyoshi asks.

Katara splashes water at one of the Nightmares then freezes it in place. "The name's Katara, and we'll explain later." One of the Nightmare smashes the ice breaking the other Nightmare free.

"I've never seen spirits like these." Kyoshi says.

"Yeah." Katara dodges, avoiding a Nightmares strike. "They're pretty dark and aggressive."

Katara bends the water from a nearby lake, she bends all of it around two of the Nightmares, the water forms into a dome and then freezes. Kyoshi earthbends a hole on the ground, underneath a Nightmare. Ishi rabidly shoots her arrows at the last Nightmare. The Nightmare tries to fight through the arrows, but then collapses and fades away.

Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi gathers up. "Now, what's going on?" Kyoshi asks.

"This is Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe." Ishi says. "She has warned us that Chin the Conqueror is going to attack our home. We need our Avatar for help."

Kyoshi nods. "Let us hurry back."

Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi hurries back to the Kyoshi lands. Half an hour later, they all make their stand in the front of the lands, that's when Chin and his loyalties arrives. Chin and Kyoshi steps up, facing each other.

"Chin the conqueror, you will leave my home land alone in peace!" Kyoshi says.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I refuse! The whole earth kingdom lands will be mine!" Chin says.

Kyoshi airbends a blast of wind at Chin, stripping him from his clothes. Katara and Ishi were surprised at that sightning, then Ishi covers Kataras eyes. Kyoshi stands frozen in place. She closes her eyes then opens them with them glowing. Kyoshi does her earthbending, crating a large equator separate the Kyoshi land from the Earth Kingdom land. Kyoshi slams her fans on the ground then raises the fire from within the equator.

Kyoshi digs her feet into the ground and blasts a powerful blast of air at Chin, on that, Kyoshi Island starts moving away. Chin sees the island moving. He yells in disappoint then the cliff he stands on crumbles and falls.

Kyoshi Island sails through the seas, Katara is pretty impressed. "This is amazing, I've never seen an Avatar done anything like this."

Ishi nods. "Yes, Kyoshi is one powerful and wise Avatar." Katara nods. "So, Katara. What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I need to find a spirit boss. My mission is to destroy five of them to put an end to them." Katara says.

Just then, the sound of earthbending happens. Katara and Ishi looks over the cliff and notices Chin the Conqueror raising on the very earth he stands.

"Chin the Conqueror?" Ishi asks. "How are you here?"

"I'm not!" Chin starts to become coated in darkness, forming into a Nightmare.

Chin walks up until he stands ten feet in front of Katara and Ishi. "I think I found the boss." Katara says.

Katara and Ishi ready themselves, then strikes at the Chin Nightmare. Katara bends water from her pouchs, froms the water whips and strikes. Ishi shoots her arrows at the Chin Nightmare. The Chin Nightmare raises an earth wall, blocking the whips and arrows.

The Chin Nightmare returns the wall back into the earth, the kicks the ground. A quake line rushes towards Katara. When it reaches her, Katara becomes waist deep into the earth. Katara struggles to get out, but then notices a giant boulder floating, or bended, above of her.

Katara feels scared, she's about to be crushed to her doom, just then, Katara was moved aside by the earth as the boulder falls above her. Kyoshi used her earthbending to move Katara out the way, then she raises Katara out the earth.

The Chin Nightmare raises an earth barrier all around him. Kyoshi uses her earthbend and Katara slashes some water to break the barrier, when the barrier breaks, they can see it's empty. Katara, Kyoshi and Ishi looks around themselves, arming themselves, preparing for an attack from the Chin Nightmare. The Chin Nightmare is no where to be found.

Just then, Ishi falls into the earth. Kyoshi and Katara were surprised. "Ishi!" Kyoshi and Katara stands their ground, they ready themselves for another assault. Kyoshi Earthbends, opening a large hole in the center. Kyoshi and Katara works together on the waterbend, they bend a lot of water from the ocean and into the hole.

Just like bloodbending, they bend the water without seeing it, waving it all over the tunnels the Chin Nightmare as created. As a big finish, they bend all that water out in a hydra pump. At the end, Ishi and the Chin Nightmare falls onto the ground, then it rains the water that pumps out.

Katara and Kyoshi goes to Ishi. "You okay?"

Ishi starts coughing out water, then sits up. "I'm fine." They all look at the Chin Nightmare, who is starting to fade away. Katara and Ishi takes a deep breath, then Ishi stands up.

"That was...unexpected." Kyoshi says. Kyoshi faces Katara. "Thank you for helping us stop Chin the Conqueror, and some dark spirit of him."

"It was nothing." Katara says. "I should get going. I need to find two more of those...spirits."

Ishi bows respectfully at Katara. "Good luck on your journey. I hope we cross paths again."

Katara bows back at Ishi. Katara turns and walks to the edge, only when she does, she starts to get very drowsy, then collapses into a deep slumber. Kyoshi and Ishi walks up to Katara.

"I guess she got exhausted with that battle." Kyoshi says. "Let's give her a room to rest in."

Ishi and Kyoshi carries Katara then walks off.


	179. Dreams chapter 8 - Bad Luck

A/N: This is book five, chapter eight of the Avatar story. I figured we should take a break from Aang and Katara and check out on how the gang is going. Years ago, I use to write story novels. And I figured I should bring back some old ideas for a little comedy. In this story, Sokka finds a four-leaf clover that, you might think brings good luck, but it actually brings bad luck! It's a good thing this show is a cartoon, cause every character that ever had the bad-luck clover in my novels are normal people, and always died after the third bad luck. Someone should put the hospital on speed dial, cause Sokka's gonna be in some MAJOR trouble.

Rating: K+-T

Back in the physical world, in Ba Sing Se, the rest of the gang just hangs out in the house, bored. It's been real quiet lately without Aang and Katara. Just then, Sokka walks right in the room.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Sokka says.

"Quiet and bored." Toph says. "When are twinkletoes and sugar queen gonna be done?" Tope asks.

Sokka sits right next to Toph. "I don't know, but I did saw Aang in my dreams. He was with Yue fighting against Zhao. He looked like of dark and dangerous, like those 'nightmare' creatures he and Katara mentioned."

Zuko hands a tray of tea to Toph and Sokka. "Really? I saw him in my dream too, facing my grandfather." Sokka takes a cup and starts drinking the tea. "All though, I noticed Katara wasn't with him."

Sokka widens his eyes open then spits the tea out. "What? Katara's not with him!?"

Sokka jumps up on his feet, then Suki puts her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Sokka. I'm sure she's fine."

"What is she's in trouble?" Sokka asks.

"Even if she is, we can't do anything, only Aang could." Suki mentions.

Sokka just faces down and sighs depressively. "Yeah...that's true."

Suki gently pats Sokka on the back. "You know, you might need some R&R. Come on, let's go for a walk." Suki and Sokka leaves the house, leaving Toph and Suki alone.

Suki and Sokka goes for a walk in the park. "You really need to stop worrying about Katara, she's a really powerful waterbender, she can take care of herself."

"I know, I just can't help it. She's my little sister. I guess I can get a little over-" Just then, Sokka spots a four-leaf clover. "Oh look, a four-leaf clover!"

Sokka picks it out of the ground then takes a look at it. "You know, people say that four-leaf clovers gives good luck."

Sokka smiles as he and Suki keeps on walking. "Maybe something good can happen to me to take my mind off of Katara for a while." Just then, he bumps into the cabbage cart. The cart became loose and starts riding down hill, crashing into the park statue of an old earth king.

The cabbage merchant screams at the sight of his cabbages. "MY CABBAGES! Those cost me ten thousand gold pieces!"

Sokka and Suki were shocked to hear that. "What kind of cabbages cost that much?" Suki asks.

"They happen to be the rare liquified, apple scented cabbages. And now you have to pay!" The cabbage merchant says, walking towards his destroyed cabbage cart.

Suki and Sokka walks back home. "I can't believe I have to pay him ten-thousand gold pieces for his cabbage cart. Where am I gonna get that much money?" Sokka says.

"Don't worry about it." Suki says. "That was a little bit of a hiccup, I'm sure your clover will bring you some good luck."

Sokka and Suki returns home. "Hey guys, we found a four-leaf clover!" Sokka says, showing it.

Zuko gets a good luck at the clover. "Good for you, Sokka. You're the luckiest person ever."

Toph just turns her head facing Sokka and Suki. "I heard that four-leaf clovers bring bad luck."

"Who told you that?" Suki asks.

"My parents." Toph says, with a deal and annoyed tone, just the way she thinks about her parents.

"Well, they don't. They bring good luck." Suki says.

"Oh really? Anything happened?" Toph asked.

"Well uh...I have to pay the cabbage merchant ten-thousand gold pieces." Sokka says with disappointment. Toph just laughs hearing that. Suki just slaps Toph from behind her head.

"Oh knock it off, Toph. I'm sure his luck will turn around!" Suki says.

"Whatever you say." Toph says. "Oh, by the way, one of the loyal guards came here. He says he has a special assignment for us and wants to meet with him in the palace."

"Ok, let's go see what he wants." Sokka says. Sokka heads out the door, only when he leaves, a loud crash and Sokka scream happens. Everyone rushes outside to see that Sokka's been crushed by a fallen piano.

"Sokka!" Suki yells with concern. Toph uses her earthbending to remove the piano. Suki holds on to Sokka. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, mama." Sokka says all dizzy and out of mind. Sokka then shakes his head, shaking all that crazy off. "Oh...what just happened?"

On the fire nation airship, above the house, the soldiers and the general looks down where the piano fell. "Oh great! You two dropped another piano!" The General says. "Can't you two butterfingers last one day without dropping any objects?"

"Sorry, General Sho." The soldiers says.

About half an hour later, the gang makes their way to the palace. They reach to the front doors, only to be stopped at the top of the stairs by the palace guards. "Halt! No one is allowed to see the Earth King!"

"Why not?" Suki asks.

"The Earth King is being threaten by an assassin!" The guard says.

"We can understand that, but the Earth King summoned us for an assignment." Zuko says.

"Well, he did mention that." The guard takes a very close look at everyone. "Hmm...well, the assign aren't the girls." Suki and Toph feels relieved to hear that, then the guard moves to Zuko. "He doesn't have a scar on his face." The guard moves his attention to Sokka. "You on the other hand could be the assassin."

"You guys are crazy, this is Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! He even helped out plan the invasion on the fire nation palace." Toph says with her arms in the air.

"Maybe...maybe." the guard says. "But this 'Sokka' character could be the assassin in disguise." Toph just rolls her eyes. "But just to be sure, we'd better give him the the extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH."

Sokka gives a horrified look as the guards grabs him by the chest. "Wait! WHAT!?" The guards drags Sokka into the palace. Sokka screams in fear as he digs his fingers into the ground.

Sokka was taken to another room, only thing that escapes are the sounds of Sokkas painful screams along with the sounds of chainsaws, jackhammers, an army of trucks, gunshoting, a cat howling angrily, elephants shouting, birds screeching, pianos crashing and then a giant explosion.

After the sounds fade, the guards drags Sokka back outside. Sokka is shaking like crazy with his eyes widen like he's about to go crazy. "Ok. He's clear!"

The guards escort everyone into the throne room. "Sokka, Toph, Suki, firelord Zuko, glad to see you here." The earth king takes a look at and Sokka. "Is something wrong with Sokka?" The earth king asks.

"Not really sir. But he isn't the assassin. We just gave him extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The guard explains.

"YOU'RE CRAZY GIVING ME A SEARCH AND TEST LIKE THAT!" Sokka explodes at the guard.

The earth king raised his eyebrows hearing that. "Sokka's right. He shouldn't be getting extremely painful test search number 823.01-GH." The earth king says. Sokka closes his eyes, crosses his arms and smiles like a smart-alick. "He should be getting unbearably painful test search code: Crying for my mommy until I turn 70 number 9245.001-XL."

Sokka instantly opens his eyes and frowns from hearing that. If there were sound effects, you'd hear glass breaking. Then the guards grabs Sokka and drags him out of the room. "Of course, your majesty!" The guard says. Sokka just screams his head off as the guards drags him away.

When they leave the room, the sounds escape. Sounds of Sokka's even louder painful screams along with sounds of an army of trucks, cannonfire, bombs exploding, monkeys yelling like crazy, carts crashing, fat ladies screaming, fireworks popping, an army of vikings battle crying and three critical explosions. The guards return with Sokka shaking even more, whimpering, chattering his teeth and his eyes widen even further, if really possible. "Okay, he's clear."

"Well, that's good." The earth king says.

Just as the earth king sits, Sokka explodes even more then he did at the guard. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Everyone just stares at Sokka like he's a crazy manic.

"Anyways. I'm glad you guys are here." The Earth King says.

"What do you need?" Zuko asks.

"There's an assassin out there, he's threatening me." The earth king says. "I need you guys to find him and bring him to justice! I'll pay you guys ten-thousand gold pieces."

Suki and Sokka widens their eyes hearing that. "We'll take the mission!" Suki excitedly says. Everyone starts to leave the throne room. "There's some good luck, if we turn in the assassin, we'll pay for the cabbage cart."

Just as the gang was about to leave, the gaurds blocks their way. "Hold it!" The guard says. "Before you leave, you need to take extremely times infinity searing painful search and test code: I wish I was immune to pain and suffer and I had my blanky number 81934-KGJM/NUG.019BO."

Sokka becomes coated in fear hearing that. "You can't be serious!" Suki says. "Why does Sokka need to take another test just to leave."

"Don't question it, missy. We just doing what's best for the Earth King." The guards grab Sokka. "Come on!"

"No! NO!" Sokka gets taken to another room.

Once again, the sounds escape. The sounds of Sokka's ultimate screaming (He'll probably lose his voice doing that one), missiles exploding, lightning striking, an army of ostriches screeching, an army of bulls charging, glass breaking, power-dills, jackhammers, chainsaws and dogs barking.

"You guys should go home now, this might take a while." The guard says.

The gang does what the guard says and return home. An hour later, they wait at the house, including Kya and Hakoda. Someone knocks on the door. Suki answers it then the guards toss Sokka in.

"He's clear." The guards says, leaving.

Sokka starts shaking like he's having his worst nightmares while living in an even worst nightmare. Suki kneels down in front of him, gently placing ehr hands on his cheeks. "Sokka." Suki whispers in a quiet, sweet tone. "You all right?"

Sokka unleashes a loud scream then rolls on his back. "So c-c-cold...so pa-pa-painful."

Just then, the door knocks. This time, Toph answers it, and it's the guard. "We just realized. 'Sokka' needs to take one least test search."

Sooka screams in fear hearing that. "What on earth for this time?" Toph asks.

"For returning to his hime." The guard says. "Come on! He needs to the deathly burning extreme ultimate painful search and test number 938051-2045:KGMJH/9845-KMG.90 code: I'd wither die then to take this search and test."

The guards were about to walk in, but then Toph pushes them back, making them fall on the ground. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! You've done enough to Sokka! He's not the assassin! So good day!"

Toph does her earthbending, launching the guards. The guards scream in far as they launch up into the skies then falls from a distance. "Gah! My cabbages!" The cabbage merchant yells.

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe that clover's really bad luck." Toph says.

Suki and Hakoda helps Sokka on the couch. Kya gently lays a cover over him to make him feel comfortable. "Ok, so we need to find this assassin." Zuko says.

"So, where should we begin?" Toph asks.

"We'll split around town." Suki says, then looks down at Sokka. "Sokka, I think it's best for you to stay here." Sokka jsut shakes and whimpers.

Kya gently lays a hand on his head. "We'll stay here and watch over him as well. See if we can help him relax."

Suki nods, then she, Toph and Zuko heads out. They all split up, searching around the city. Suki takes the park, Toph takes the zoo and Zuko takes the northern part of the city. So far, nothing. They regroup at the center of the city, by the statue where the cabbage cart crashed.

"Anything?" Toph says.

"Nope." Suki and Zuko says.

"I don't get it, where could an assassin-" Just then, an assassin strikes. He grabs Zuko and holds his sword by Zuko's throat.

"Firelord Zuko! I shall kill you and take all your money!" The assassin says.

"That must be the assassin!" Toph says. Toph earthbends, trapping the assassins feet on the ground. Suki jabs the assassin, strikes at him with her fans then disarming him. Suki yanks the assassins arms behind his back then ties him. "Well, that was easy."

"Ow, ow. Okay you got me!" The assassin says. "What are you gonna do now, take me to the earth king cause I threatened him?"

Suki smiles. "That's right." The gang takes the assassin to the earth king then collects the award. Suki pays the cabbage merchant the money Sokka had to pay then returns home. "Good news, Sokka, the assassin is captured and the debt is paid."

Toph seats right next to Sokka. "So, you gonna get rid of that clover?"

Sokka stands up. "No I'm not! It brings good luck."

"Ri-i-i-i-i-ight." Toph says, leaning back with her head laying on her hands.

"I'll prove it!" Sokka marches outside and slams the door behind him.

Toph raises her three fingers then mouths 'three, two, one' with one finger going down each time she counts, then she points at the door, hearing the sound of a flower pot crashing, then a ton of bricks, then an anvil, then a cart. Suki, Kya and Hakoda rushes outside to see sokka is crushed by all that stuff. When they were about to go out and help him, another piano fall on that pile.

Back on the airship, General Sho looks down and grunts in frustration. "Again! You two dropped not only another piano, but a flower pot, the cart, the bricks and the anvil!"

"We-we're sorry, General Sho." One of the soldiers says.

"Not sorry enough! You two are fired!" General Sho firebends at them, literally firing them.

Toph walks out of the house then earthbends all that stuff off of Sokka. Everyone rushes to Sokkas side, who's laying on the ground crushed. "You were saying?" Toph says, crossing her arms.

Sokka weakly reaches into his pocket then hands out the four-leaf clover. "Here you go."

Zuko takes the clover and burns it in his hand. After which, he opens his hand, dropping a pile of ash. "That settles it, no more bad luck."

Everyone carries Sokka back into the house.


	180. Dreams chapter 9 - The future part I

A/N: This is book five, chapter nine of the Avatar story. This is part I of the story, where Aang enters a world in the Realm of Dreams where he sees...the future. Aang realizes that his future is going to be in a city known as Republic City. Aang figured if he gets to see his future, even though it's a dream, he would want to see the family he's gonna grow up with. However, things get ugly once he finds out something's wrong when he sees his children.

Rating: K+-T

Aang is deep asleep in a dark room. Aang opens his eyes and starts sitting up. "Oh man. I can't believe I feel asleep again." Aang looks around, seeing nothing but darkness. "I am awake...aren't I?" Aang looks around, then spots a light. Aang follows it until he reaches the outside. Aang sees that he's in a city known as Republic City. "Where am I? What dream is this?"

Just them, the clock strikes twelve and unleashes a loud ring. Aang becomes surprised, then he turns at the clock, noticing it's midnight. Aang also notices that the island he's standing on has a giant statue of him. "Whoa. Is that...me?" Aang looks back at the city. "I wonder if Katara is here."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying towards the city. Aang flies until he reaches the harbor. Everything seems a little...different from the current state. Aang takes a walk around, taking a look around the city.

"What kind of place is this? Seems very...different." Aang says. Aang walks for about half an hour until he reaches what looks to be the Police Station. Aang walks inside, then approaches the front desk. "Excuse me, sir."

"What is it? I'm a little-" The chief stops then turns around. "Aang? Is that you?"

Aang notices the chiefs look, then is shocked, it's Toph about 30 years older. "Toph? Is that you?"

Toph walks up to Aang then starts feeling his face. "Whoa...How did you get so young? You time traveling?"

Aang wants to say that he's really from the physical world and this world is really just a dream, but he knows that Toph wouldn't believe him, probably say something like he's crazy and then just tease him, so he decides to go with the act.

"Uh...yes, I am time traveling." Aang says.

"Man. If that can happen to you cause of your Energybending, then that would be very impressive." Toph says. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm on a mission." Aang says. "I'm looking for dark spirits known as Nightmares..."

"Nightmares? Sounds like those creatures you and Katara were doing back in the Realm of Dreams." Toph says. "Well, you got the wrong idea, this isn't a dream. This is the future."

"Oh...you're right." Aang says. He know's Toph isn't going to be much help, but he decides to go to someone he knows he can trust: Himself. "Where's the future me, I need to talk to me."

"Well, if you go to the harbor, you'll find a small air temple in a middle of an island." Toph says. "That's where you live."

Aang bows. "Thanks Toph." Aang leaves the police station. "Man...I'm in the future. This is some dream...I wonder who's dream this is." Aang turns his head back to the path he took to get to the Police Station. "I'll worry about it later, I got find future me."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying. Aang flies back to the harbor, then finds Air Temple Island. Aang flies to the island and lands on the shore. Aang walks up the steps, but then notices something. On the yard, there are some artifacts that are from the Water Tribe. Seeing that makes him wonder: Who did he marry? Aang kept walking up the steps until he reaches the house and knocks on the door.

No one answers, but then a minute later, a water tribe women answers. "May I help..." The woman doesn't see anyone, but then looks down. She's surprised to see it's Aang. "Aang? ...Is that you?"

Aang takes a good look at the woman, she's a lot like his girlfriend. "Katara?"

Katara kneels down and puts her hands on his face. "What are you doing here? How are you young again?"

"What am I doing here? What about you?" Aang asks.

"Me? We're married." Hearing that puts Aang in a total shock. "Are you okay? You seem a little pale."

Aang shakes his head a little then takes a deep breath. "Sorry, just a little shocked...can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." Katara takes Aang inside the house.

Katara escorts Aang to a table then hands him a cup of tea, then she sits in front of him. "So, what are you doing here? And how are you young again?" Katara asks.

Aang sighs. "It's a long story. You trust me don't you?"

Katara nods. "Of course."

Aang explains to Katara about this mission he's on, about the Realm of Dreams and the Nightmares. He tells her about this world is also a dream, only he doesn't know who's it is. After Aang finishes his story, Katara is speechless. Aang is worried that she doesn't believe him.

"Well...I...I don't know what to say." Katara says.

"I know...I wouldn't believe myself too." Aang says with disappointment.

Katara puts a hand ontop of Aangs. "Oh no, I do believe you. I'm just...shocked. I never knew this world is just a dream."

"I know...By the way, where's the future me?" Aang says.

"You and Zuko are out on a mission in the Eastern Air Temple." Katara mentions.

"I see." Aang says. "How are we married? The past avatars said we couldn't be together because of reforming the airbenders."

"They did, but we just got married anyways. They weren't happy at first." Katara says. "But it's not so bad. We actually do have an airbending child."

"We do?" Aang says hopefully. Katara nods. "Wow...I just wish it will come true."

"I'm sure it well, for you and the real Katara." Katara says.

"By the way, have you seen...well, you?" Aang says.

Katara just shook her head. "No, but I'll let me know you dropped by."

Aang smiles. "Thanks Katara. So, have you notice any Nightmares lately?"

"Not really. There's just this disease." Katara says.

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Disease? What disease?"

"Well, it's the Pentipox. It turns out to be real." Katara says. "It's as deadly as we said it was back in Omashu, it's not very contagious, but you really should be careful." Katara looks down a little sad. "One of our children is infected...I'm not even sure if she'll make it."

"Why wouldn't she make it?" Aang asks.

"The disease is dangerous, and she's only five years old." Katara says. "People her age have no chance at surviving this disease."

"Isn't there a cure?" Aang says with little faith.

Katara just shook her head. "No...there isn't...Me and the other healers tried everything. It's uncureable...All we can do is hope."

Aang just looks down, sad. "It's...not the airbender...is it?"

"No, Tenzin's still fine. But he's still a baby. I try hard to keep him away from this disease." Katara says. "It's actually our waterbending daughter. she's so sweet, and kind...I love her so much. I would give up anything just to heal her." Aang know's that kind of feeling, with Katara.

"Maybe...the disease is only real...because this is a dream." Aang says.

"I don't know." Katara says. Katara faces the stairs then stands up. "I need to go check on her."

Katara walks to the counter, fills a cup of tea then heads upstairs. Aang just looks down, feeling upset, hearing about his own children suffering a deadly and uncureable disease. Aang decides to follow Katara upstairs, to get a look of this. Aang notices an open door, then takes a look. He sees Katara kneeling down beside a bed, he hears hard breathing and soft whimpering from a little girl.

Katara takes a wet rag then gently lays it on her daughters head. "Ma...mom...y."

"Yes, Kya? What is it?" Katara whispers.

"Am I...gonna. Gonna be...okay?" Kya asks.

Katara gives a small smile, trying to have faith for her own daughter. "You're going to be just fine."

"When I do...can we...go waterbending...again with...daddy?" Kya says.

Katara puts her hand on Kya's hair then gently strokes it, then gives a slight chuckle. "Of course we can...we'll do whatever you want."

Kya smiles a little, but then fades as she coughs roughly. "My...my head...hurts."

"I know, sweetheart...I know." Katara carries Kya in her arms, then moves to a rocking chair. Katara sits on it then gently rocks back and forth, trying to soothe her daughter to a peaceful slumber.

Aang takes a look at Kya, noticing the spots all over her body. She's also very pale and sweating, gasping for air like she's suffocating. "I'm...I'm scared...mommy. It hurts...so much."

"Shh. I know...Don't be scared...mommy's here." Katara whispers.

"Please don't go...please. Don't leave...me...leave me...to die." Kya whispers, with a slight sobbing at the end.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie...I'm not leaving you." Katara whispers. "Shh, don't cry, Kya, you're not going to die. Shh, shhh."

"I...I feel so...so cold." Kya whimpers.

"Shh, it's okay. you're going to be fine." Katara soothes. Katara grabs a nearby blanket then wraps it around Kya, trying to warm her up.

Aang can't help but let tears escape from his eyes, watching his own children suffer, even through he's still a kid and the family he's seeing is in the future...and a dream. Suddenly, Aang hears some soft whispering. He listens closely, it's Katara and she's...singing. Aang is surprised, he also listens to the song. He only heard it once, when Katara's mother sang it to her back in the North Pole, when Katara was injured from Azula's attack.

Kya starts to whimper softly, until she stops and goes to sleep. Katara gives Kya a gentle kiss on the forehead. Katara keeps her daughter in her arms, gently rocking on the chair. Aang slowly walks in, standing in front of Katara and Kya. Katara looks up at Aang, then back at her daughter.

"This is our daughter." Katara whispers.

Aang gently lays a hand on Kya's head. "She's beautiful."

Katara softly nods. "Yes...she is." Kya gasps in her sleep then whimpers painfully with a tear escaping from her eye. Katara gently wipes that tear away and tenderly hushes at Kya. Katara walks back to the bed and gently lays Kya on it, being careful not to wake her up, then lays the cover over her shivering body. Katara turns to face Aang.

"I'm sorry, I need to look after her." Katara says.

"It's okay, I should get going anyways." Aang says. "Well...it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you later...in 30 years."

Katara gives Aang a hug. "Good luck on your mission."

Aang hugs Katara back. After the hug, Aang leaves and Katara returns her attention to her daughter. Kya coughs in her sleep then whimpers. "Mommy...please don't go." Kya says in her sleep.

Katara grabs Kya's hand then gently strokes it. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise, I'm staying." Katara whispers. "You're going to be just fine. Just hang on." Katara then gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

When Aang exits the house, he doesn't bother leaving. Instead, he just sits out on the porch , his arms on his knees, laying his head in his arms and begins crying.


	181. Dreams chapter 10 - The future part II

A/N: This is book five, chapter ten of the Avatar story. This is part II part of story, where Aang finds out about the Pentapox disease. After seeing one of his children suffering from it, he knows he wants to fix it. More to that, he thinks this disease is really apart of the Nightmares corrupting the dream, since it was suppose to be a fake disease he, Katara and Sokka used it back in Ohmasu to trick the fire nation. So he teams up with Toph and the police force to find the Nightmare that's causing this disease.

Rating: T

Aang just sits out on the porch, crying. He's sad and upset about the suffering of his own daughter, even though it's not really HIS daughter, it's his future daughter and it's a dream. Aang faces up then sniffles.

"What kind of monster would create such a nightmare?" Aang sniffles then wipes the tears off of his eyes. "No...I will not allow it! ...I will stop this nightmare and create a better future."

"You're a fool to think this will happen." Ozai says. Aang was surprised, Ozai is walking right up to him.

"Ozai? ...What are you doing here?" Aang asks with surprise.

"I brought him here." Yinyang says. Aang turns around and then faces up on the house. Yinyang stands on the second roof of the house. Yinyang jumps and airbends a slow fall. Yinyang stands in front of Aang on the porch. "The Ozai you're seeing here isn't really him, it's actually a dream version of him."

"Yes I am." Aang faces Ozai. "Yinyang brought me here, took me from my dreams into the Realm of Dreams. And I'm here to finish you off, avatar!"

"Well, that's not going to happen! I beat you once, I can beat you again." Aang says.

Ozai just laughs and walks away. A dark patrol appears in front of him and he disappears into it. Yinyang just walks up towards Aang. "Dreams can be an illusion. In the dreams, time is an illusion as well." Aang turns to face Yinyang.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"If you really think this 'future' is gonna happen, you're wrong." Yinyang says. "You will not have a future, this is all but a dream, a fragment of illusionary."

"You're wrong! This is the future, and it will come true!" Aang says.

Yinyang just smiles. "Oh. So you also want your children to suffer. Even poor wittle hewpwess (Helpless) Kya." Aang doesn't say anything, instead, he just looks down, depressed. "I thought so. Face it, Aang. You have no future, and you are unworthy to be the avatar."

Yinyang turns to the house and walks to it, then a dark portal appears as she walks through it. Aang clenches his fists then faces up. "I will have a future, I am worthy to be the avatar."

Aang opens his glider and starts flying off. Aang flies towards the city, then to the police station. Toph was just locking the doors, just as she was about to leave, she feels Aang landing.

"Toph, I need your help!" Aang says.

"What do you want, Twinkletoes?" Toph asks. "Oh wait...you're younger, I should be calling you twinkletoes jr. Ha ha ha, good one Toph."

"Toph, this is Serious." Aang says. "I need to find the source of the Pentipox."

Toph widens her eyes. "The disease? I'm not sure if it's even possible."

"I think it is, Toph." Aang says. "I know this disease is part of my mission, and we have to do something." Toph just sighs then raises her shoulders.

"Well, whatever I guess. We'll start in the morning." Toph says. Aang nods in agreement.

In the morning, Toph and Aang starts walking around the streets. So far, it's been quiet. The streets are empty and there's hardly anyone around. For those that are around are weak and sick with pentipox. Aang can't help but feel sad for those infected, he also feels even more sad for Kya, his dream/future daughter.

"So, where do we start?" Aang asks.

"I know someone who might know something." Toph says. Toph and Aang walks up to this one restaurant. they walk in, then they spot Yakone. Aang was surprised to see him. Toph gets a grip on Yakone, lifting him off of his feet. "All right, Yakone! Start talking!"

"I don't know anything. I didn't do anything." Yakone says.

"We didn't even ask you what it was about." Aang says.

Yakone is surprised to see Aang. "Avatar Aang? How are you..."

Toph interrupts. "Skip it! What do you know about the Pentipox disease?"

"I don't know anything." Yakone says.

Toph gives Yakone a mean stare. "You better start talking!" Toph metalbends a sharp metal blade out of her armor on her wrist. "Or else!"

"I seriously don't know!" Yakone says. "All I know is that my son is infected with the disease as well."

Toph holds Yakone closer to her face. "Where is your son?"

Yakone takes Toph and Aang to a hospital. Toph and Aang just waits outside while Yakone talks to his son. About half an hour later, Yakone leaves the room, then approaches Aang and Toph.

"Listen, he doesn't know the actual source." Yakone says. "All he knows is that he woke up with it."

"Where was he when he caught it?" Toph says.

Yakone thinks for a moment. "Well...I did recall finding him with that disease in a deep ally near the Police Station."

Aang and Toph exchanges looks with each other. "Maybe we'll find some clues in that ally." Aang says.

"Can't hurt to look." Toph says.

Aang and Toph returns to the Police Station, then they enter the ally. Aang does all the looking while Toph does all the feeling. Aang spots a footprint. "Hey Toph, check this out."

Toph walks up to Aang, then slams her hand on the ground. "A footprint...it's not like any creature I know." Toph says.

"Yeah...I've never seen a footprint this big...except for Appa's." Aang says.

Toph stands on her feet. "Whatever this thing is, it's probably has something to do with the Pentipox." Toph stomps her foot on the ground. "There's a trail leading towards...city hall."

Aang and Toph hurries to city hall. They follow the trail until they stop at the center. "The trail stops here."

Aang just looks at the end of the trail. "This is weird. It's as if it...disappeared." Aang looks up at the top of city hall, noticing a giant statue of a mixed creature of a gargoyle and a dragon. "That's some dra-goyle statue."

Toph looks confused. "Dra-goyle? We don't have a dra-goyle statue."

Aang looks up at the statue. "Then what's it doing on top of City Hall?"

Suddenly, a dark shadow appears at the front of the courtyard, behind Aang and Toph. "I don't know. The future you never said anything about it."

"Strange...maybe it could be." Just then, the shadow mists appears in front of Aang and Toph. Aang was surprised. "Whoa! Shadow spirit!"

Toph is surprised, but not really surprised she didn't notice it, even since she's blind and she can't feel vibrations of it. "Really? Cause I can't see it." The shadow spirit moves around on the walls of the city hall, then seeps through the dra-goyle. The ground starts shaking a little. The dra-goyle makes movement, bit by bit. Each movement it makes, stone shatters.

The dra-goyle stands then unleashes a nova to shatter all the stone off of it. The dra-goyle roars, jumps and lands hard on the ground in front of Aang and Toph. "Okay...that I see." Toph says.

The dra-goyle spread its wings and then a Nightmare insignia appears on its chest. The Dra-goyle Nightmare summons a nightmare spirit. The spirit slides on the ground, then it strikes at Toph. Toph falls back then the nightmare enters into her. Spots starts to appear all over Tophs face then she starts coughing and wheezing.

"The disease is a nightmare." Aang says. Aang then faces the Dra-goyle Nightmare. "And that monster is the source of it!"

Aang makes his fightning stance. The Dra-goyle Nightmare roars in front of Aangs face. Aang airbends a blast of air at the Dra-goyle Nightmare, sliding it back. Aang firebends at the Dra-goyle Nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare breaths fire, blocking the fire blasts. Aang does his earth bending to raise an earth wall in front of him, to block the fire.

When the fire breath was done, Aang bends that wall on to him, coating his body with the earth. Aang charges towards the Dra-goyle Nightmare. Aang slams into the Dra-goyle Nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare falls flat on the ground. Aang stops at the front steps of city hall then bends the earth off of him. The Dra-goyle Nightmare starts to get up, then roars directly at Aang.

The Dra-goyle Nightmare flaps its wings, each time it does, purple flames grow stronger. at the final flap, the Dra-goyle Nightmare unleashes burning shadow wings. Aang Energybends a shield wall of energy in front of him, blocking the wings of flame. An explosion was unleashed, when the explosion clears, Aang sees the Dra-goyle Nightmare starts charging towards him.

Aang stands his ground and blasts a massive amount of wind to the Dra-goyle nightmare. The Dra-goyle Nightmare forces to slow down until he starts getting blown away. The Dra-goyle Nightmare slides to the center of the courtyard when the wind blow stops. The Dra-goyle Nightmare stands and roars. It spread its wings and flies into the skies.

Aang takes out his glider and opens it. "Oh no you don't!" Aang starts flying and following the Dra-goyle Nightmare. the Dra-goyle stops going up then starts charging a shadow breath. Aang flies towards then starts spinning with Energy coursing through his glider. The Dra-goyle was about to unleash his powerful breath of shadow flare, but then Aang rushes right through the Nightmare.

The Dra-goyle Nightmare roars in extreme pain then starts falling. As the Dra-goyle Nightmare falls, it starts to fade away. By the time it hits the ground, it completely vanishes. Aang crash lands on the ground, when he stands in his feet, he comes very dizzy, then just collapses.

Back at Air Temple Island, Katara is with her daughter, who is still infected with the Pentipox, struggling to breath. Katara gently strokes Kya's hair, trying to give her comfort, suddently, the spots start to disappear, one-by-one. Katara gasps at the sight of it. Kya moans then opens her eyes. "Ma...mommy?"

Katara smiles. "Kya...you're all right!"

"The pain is gone." Kya says cheerfully.

"You're all right!" Kya and Katara hugs each other, laughing with joy. Katara rests her chin on her daughters head. "It's a miracle." Katara whispers, with tears escaping from her eyes.

Back at city hall, Aang rushes to Tophs say. "Toph, you all right?"

Toph stands on her knees, then on the feet. Aang notices the pentipox is gone. "Yeah. I'm fine...What was that thing anyway?"

"Just some dark spirit." Aang says.

"Well that thing was pretty dangerous." Toph says.

Later on, Aang visits Katara back in the Western Air Temple, he's glad that Kya is going better. Out on the porch, Katara and Aang sits out on the bench, watching Kya and Bumi playing together.

"So the Pentipox really was a Nightmare." Katara says.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not over." Aang says. "Are you all right knowing this whole world is a dream?"

Katara smiles. "Of course. As long as I'm with you and our children, nothing can ruin it." Aang smiles then nods. "So. What are you going to do?"

Aang stands up. "I should go and defeat the last Nightmare, and the find the real Katara and return to the physical world." Aang takes out his glider and opens it. "I hope I get to see you again in the physical world."

"You will, Aang." Katara puts her hadns on Aangs shoulders. "If you believe in your dreams, then they'll come true."

Aang smiles, then he and Katara hugs it out. (I wanted to add a kiss scene, but that would be weird, a kid and an adult kissing because they love each other cause they are boyfriend and girlfriend/husband and wife. I'll bet Aang and the dream Katara would agree)

After the hug, Aang starts flying off. Katara watches him leave until he was out of sight.


	182. Dreams chapter 11 - Katara's Dream

A/N: This is book five, chapter eleven of the Avatar story. After seeing the future, Aang enters into Katara's dream. I figured that in her dream, we get to see what happened during Aang's coma. Aang gets to see how Katara was when Aang was asleep, for some, he's glad that he was sleeping through it all. For others, he wish that is was awake, more to that matter, he actually wishes he could comfort her, since he's being treated like a ghost in this dream.

Rating: K+

Aang flies through the portal of dreams, he's wondering where Katara or the last Nightmare could be at. Aang wonders how Katara's been doing, he has no idea where she is or how she's doing. Just then, Aang leaves the portal, he sees he's in the middle of an ocean at night.

"Hmm...I wonder what dream this is." Aang then spots light up ahead, he follows it. When he was about fifty feet away, he sees it's a campsite. "I wonder if that campsite can help me out."

Aang flies towards the campsite. Aang lands and then closes his glider. "Excuse me, can you guys-" Aang notices the people at the campsite are Toph and the water tribe warriors, including Sokka. "Toph? Sokka...chief Hakoda? What are you guys..." Aang was about to put a hand on Sokkas shoulder, but then notices his hand seep through it. Aang was completely shocked then steps back. It's like he's a ghost in this dream.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sokka asks.

"Who can say? All we can do is hope." Bato says.

Hakoda faces at the shore, into the darkness. "Hey, Katara. Why don't you join us?"

Hearing Katara's name has Aang surprised. He turns to notice Katara is sitting out in the cold darkness, alone, instead of by the warm campfire with her family and friends. "I'm fine, dad!" Katara says in a flat tone.

Aang feels worried for Katara, she sounds upset when she answered her dad. Aang walks up to Katara, he wants to put his hands on her shoulders, but he can tell his hands will just seep through to her body, not to mention she won't feel his comfort. Katara just sits there, in the cold with her hair blowing through the breeze. Aang wonders about this dream, the way Katara and the other warriors are dressed, this should be the time of last spring, when Aang was looking for an earthbending teacher, Appa, living in Ba Sing Se and then getting killed.

Katara stands up then walks towards the tent. Aang follows her, only when he enters, he becomes as pale as a ghost in total shock at what he's seeing: Himself. The dream Aang is dead alseep on a sleeping bag, injured gravely. Katara is kneeled beside him, holding his hand.

"This dream...it was when...I was in that coma." Aang whispers.

Katara gently places a hand on Dream Aang's head. "Oh Aang...please wake up." Katara whispers in a sorrow tone.

"Katara. I'm fine...can you hear me?" Aang says. Katara doesn't say or react to Aang, it's as if she's deaf. Aang soon figured that she couldn't hear him either.

Katara starts sobbing, laying her head on her friend's stomach. "It should have been me...I should be the one being stroke by lightning! ...Why couldn't it been me?"

Hearing all that makes Aang feel guilty. He never knew Katara was depressed about his death. He probably should have known she felt this way, even after what she told him when she was recovering from Azula's attack. Hearing 'I should be the one bring stroke by lightning' makes Aang remember that moment, when Katara took the second stroke of lightning for him.

Aang leaves the tent, only when he exits, a sudden scene change happens. He's out in the hallways of the fire nation ship, in the dark. Aang takes a little walk, when he hears a door open. At the moment, Katara starts walking by with a bowl of water. She just walks by Aang, without even noticing him, just walks right through him like a ghost.

Just then, another door opens, and it's Sokka walking out. "Katara...what are you doing up?"

Katara turns to face Sokka. "I need to check on Aang."

"Again? It's the middle of the night." Sokka says.

"Sokka, Aang is very injured, not to mention he's now really sick." Katara says.

Aang is surprised to hear that, he never knew he got sick, not even in the spirit world. "Katara, it's been two days, and you haven't slept well. You need to get some sleep."

"Sokka, please, just go back to bed. I don't have time for this." Katara continues to walk off. Sokka just shook his head then returns to his room. Aang follows Katara into his room. Before he enters, he hears a soft voice from Katara. "I'll warm you up, Aang."

Aang looks inside, the first thing he sees about himself is that he's shivering. Katara gently lays the cover over Dream Aang's shivering body. Katara bends the water from her head, gently places it on Dream Aangs forehead and starts healing. Katara frowns healing his head.

"Oh Aang. You're burning up." Katara whispers.

About a minute later, Katara ends the healing. She feels his head again, it's less burning, but just to be sure, she dip a rag in the cold water then lays it over his head. Dream Aang coughs in his sleep. Aang takes a good look at himself, Dream Aang is sweeting and as pale as a ghost.

Katara holds on to Aangs hand faithfully. "Aang...please tell me, just this once...what do you need for me to do?" Dream Aang doesn't say anything, so does Aang. He's speechless seeing this. Katara holds Dream Aangs hand close to her face, closes her eyes and prays. "Oh spirits...please help Aang. Don't let him die. Let him live, please...Mom...please, please come back. I need you...I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Aang...I've all ready lost you, I don't want to lose him. Please...help me."

Aang can feel tears escaping from his eyes, she's calling her own mother for help, just to heal him. After the prayer, Katara just lays her face on the sheets of the bed and begins sobbing.

"Katara...I never knew...how your felt." Aang says. Aang just turns around and leaves the room. Only, when he does, he notices he's back in the room. "What the?" Aang turns back around, seeing the hallway. Aang notices Katara is kneeling down on his dream self. She is trying to heal him. Aang moves to the other side of the bed, getting a look at Katara. she looks mad with dark circles under her eyes. "Katara...Are you feeling okay?"

After a minute, Hakoda and Sokka walks right in. "Katara, we need to talk."

"Go away!" Katara says, not moving her attention to them.

They didn't go away, instead, they just walk up. "Katara. You've been up for days, you haven't eaten. You need to rest."

Katara just turns her head, barely looking at her brother and father. "You suggesting I abandon Aang?" Katara says angrily.

"No, we're not." Sokka says. "We're saying you need to rest."

Katara turns her attention back to Dream Aang. "I can't leave him, he needs me!"

"We know he does." Hakoda says, putting his hands on Kataras shoulders. Feeling his touch just makes Katara madder. "We agree that you need to be with Aang, but you can't just hurt yourself like this, staying up all night and not eating."

Katara just slams her fist on the ground. "Well maybe I deserved this!" Katara shouts. Aang jumped hearing her tone like that. "It's my fault he's dead! I saw Azula shooting at him! I didn't stop her! I just stand there admiring him mastering that stupid avatar state!" Aang can't believe she called the avatar state stupid. "Not only that, but I almost stupidly gave up the spirit water to heal Zuko's scar. I trusted him and for WHAT?! Just to get betrayed! Now GO AWAY!"

Katara continues healing Dream Aang. Aang, Sokka and Hakoda just stands there, watching her. "I said go away!"

"Katara. We understand how you feel!" Hakoda says.

Katara just snaps on the inside, she stands, facing her brother and father with her anger and tears escaping. "No you don't! You don't know how I feel! I just lost Aang! I...I love him and now he's gone! I can't do anything to bring him back! You don't know how I feel!"

"Yes we do! How did you think I felt after I heard your mother died." Hakoda says.

"Or when Yue gave her life to become the moon." Sokka says. "We know how it feels to lose someone you love, Katara. But this isn't the answer. Katara, you have your limits, and you need to take them."

"I will not have limits!" Katara says. "I don't care what happens to me, or how much suffering I'll take! I will never leave Aangs side!"

"Katara, you're not understanding this!" Hakoda says.

"No! You're the one who's not understanding!" Katara starts bending the water from the bowl, violently splashing at her dad and brother. "GO AWAY!"

Aang is starting to feel scared, he's never seen Katara his mad and angry, not even at her own brother and father. Only hakoda get hit by the water. Sokka just rushes to Kataras side, and hold her hands behind her back. "Ow! Let go of me Sokka!"

"No! You need to listen!" Sokka says. "Staying up all night and serving yourself to death isn't the answer! If Aang was awake, seeing all this, he would feel worried for you, he'll do anything, even at the cost of his own life just to get you to rest!" Katara breaks free from Sokkas struggle.

"No he won't! He would never do that!" Katara says.

"Katara, think about Aang." Hakoda says. Katara just angrily stares at her father. "Would you want him going through this kind of suffering just to help you?" Katara doesn't say anything. "Well...do you?"

"No I don't! He doesn't deserve this!" Katara angrily says. "He's done nothing to deserve this! But I do!"

"But Katara. Think. If you don't want Aang going through with this kind of suffering, hat about him? How would Aang feel if he's seeing this right now? Would you want him to see you like this? Would he want you suffer just to bring him back? Does he?"

Katara just breaths deep and unsteady with anger. She thinks for a moment. She loves Aang, and she wants to believe he loves her. Aang puts a hand on Kataras shoulder, not caring she couldn't feel his comforting touch. Tears starts to escape from Kataras eyes, then she breaks down on her knees sobing. Hakoda kneels down in front of her and hugs Katara.

Hakoda is right, Aang wouldn't want this. Katara knows he doesn't want her suffering herself just to heal him, to wake him up form his coma. Sokka kneels down and puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry." Katara whispers.

"Don't be sorry. It's all right." Hakoda says.

"I should...You two were trying to help me...but I just yell at you, hurt you two...put all my anger and rage on you two." Katara whispers.

"Don't worry about that, Katara." Sokka says. "We understand how you feel. Besides, you're probably grumpy cause you're tired and hungry."

"You were right...you were both right." Katara just wraps her arms around her fathers waist. "I just know Aang doesn't want this to happen. Why am I doing this to myself?"

"Don't worry about it, Katara. Everything's going to be fine." Sokka says.

Katara just cries on her fathers shoulder. "It hurts...it hurts so much daddy."

Hakoda gently rocks Katara, like one would do to a child. "I know, sweetheart. I know. It'll get better, I promise." Hakoda says. "Listen, why don't you get something to eat and then get some sleep?"

Katara faces her dad. "But...but I...I can't leave Aang." Katara says.

"You won't." Sokka says. "You're just gonna get some rest."

"And don't worry about Aang. I'll look after him, if something happens and he really does need you, I'll come and get you, real quick." Hakoda says with a smile.

Katara hesitates then nods. "Okay."

Katara stands up. Sokka leaves the room, then waits for Katara. At first, Katara looks at Sokka then back at Dream Aang. She walks up to Dream Aang and kneels beside him, she give him a gently stroke on his forehead. "Good night, Aang. I'll see you in the morning." Katara gives Aang a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll come back, as soon as possible...I love you."

Katara gives about ten seconds for a respond, but nothing happens, so she leaves with Sokka. Aang walks out of the room and watches Katara and Sokka walking down the hallway. He was sad to see that little event.

"I...I really didn't want to her to that." Aang says. "Why couldn't I have woken up to tell her?"

"You know why." Yinyang says. Aang turns around to see her.

"Yinyang!" Aang airbends at her, only Yinyang airbends back at Aang, only more powerful. Aang gets blown back.

"You're only wasting your time just to harm me." Yinyang says. "You became the worlds worst avatar because of what happened back in Ba Sing Se."

Aang struggles to get up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Yinyang says. "Back in the Eastern Air Temple, you were trying to master the avatar state, but instead, you abandoned it just to save your little waterbender friend. Of course, during the battle, that was when you decided to master the avatar state, which made you vulnerable to an attack!" Aang gets back on his feet. "If I was the avatar, I would master it at the right moment of time, instead of wasting to just to save some peasant!"

Aang gets mad at Yinyang. "Don't EVER...call Katara a peasant!" Aang bends energy on his one fist, just as he was about to strike, he becomes very drowsy. Yinyang smiles then laughs.

"Looks like you're little girlfriend is calling for you." Yinyang says.

"What...do you...mea...me." Aang collapse and falls into his deep slumber.


	183. Dreams chapter 12 - Roku's Dream part I

A/N: This is book five, chapter twelve of the Avatar story. We go back to Katara who is now in Roku's dream. This is part I of the story where Katara gets to experience the broken friendship between Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku. I wonder how our little water lily is gonna handle this.

Rating: K+

Katara lays in a bed in a room. Katara starts waking up. She shifts her feet on the ground, sitting on the bed half awake. "Oh man...What a knock out." Katara shakes her head a little then takes a look around. "Where am I?"

Katara stands up then walks outside. She walks right out of the room, she can see there's a courtyard filled with flowers and a pond in the middle. "I must be in the Fire Nation Palace. So...who's dream is this?"

Just then, some fire nation guard walks up to Katara. "Young lady, you all right?"

Katara looks at the guard. "Yeah. I'm fine...why?"

"We found you unconscious out on the courtyard." The guard says. "Firelord Sozin was surprised to find you here."

Katara widens her eyes open hearing that. "Firelord Sozin?"

"That's right. Do you need to see him?" The guard asks.

"Uh...yea. Sure." The guard nods then heads off. "I must be in Roku's dream. Maybe I can get to see what happened between him and Sozin."

Katara follows the guard around the courtyard. Katara and the guard arrives at the front steps of the throne room. They enter the Throne room, where Firelord Sozin is siting on his throne and waiting. "Firelord Sozin. This waterbender here is awake. She wishes to talk to you."

"I have a name." Katara says, slightly annoyed. "It's Katara. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"How interesting. I'll take it from here." The guard bows then walks off. "Listen here...Katara. Whatever it is you have to say is going have to wait."

"Why? what's going on?" Katara asks.

"I have an old friend arriving." Sozin mentions.

Katara can guess who it is. Just then, Avatar Roku in his young age starts walking up to the throne, until he's in front of Sozin.

"Sozin or should I say firelord?" Says Roku, with a slight exciting in his tone. Katara just stands aside, watching them.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Sozin says, with a slight order in his tone. Both Katara and Roku were surprised to hear that. Sozin stands then walks right up to Roku. "But you're the acceptation."

Sozin and Roku smiles then they hug it out. Katara smiles as well.

While they talk, Katara just walks out of the throne room, she just stands right out of the hallway. "This is Roku's dream. So...I guess he still misses his old friend." Just then, Katara spots a shadow Nightmare. Katara gasps in surprise. "A Nightmare!" The Nightmare stares at Katara, lays flat on the ground and starts crawling away. Katara chases after it. "Oh no you don't!"

Katara follows the Nightmare to the courtyard, only when she does, she notices something different. Outside of the courtyard is a party. But just some party, a wedding. Katara was surprised at the sudden scene change.

Katara can see the wedding is about Roku and his wife, Ta min. Katara suddenly feels happy for them, that they're getting married. It also makes her think about her and Aang. After that, she just frowns a little.

Katara walks off to a hallway, hanging by a pillar with her arms crossed. "I love Aang, but we can't be together. I don't know why it has to come to this."

Just then, Katara hears voices. "What's on your mind?" Roku says.

Katara looks from behind the pillar, she sees Roku and Sozin are having a conversation.

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately." Sozin says.

Roku just puts a hand on Sozin's shoulder "Sozin, it's my wedding. Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up."

"I know, I know, but just hear me out." Katara is feeling a little concern about this. Sozin and Roku starts to walk off. "Right from the start, I was destined to be firelord. And all though we didn't know as know it, you were destined to be the avatar." When they were out of hearing range, Katara follows them, but making sure she doesn't get spotted. Katara spots Sozin and Roku out on a balcony. "It's an amazing stroke of faith we knew each other so well isn't it? Together, we could do anything."

"Yeah...we could." Roku says, feeling uncomfortable. Katara is starting to feel the same way, even after knowing Sozin and what he's done to the world and the airbenders.

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we'ere so fortuned in so many ways." Sozin says.

"Where are you going with this?" Roku asks, pretty curious. Even Katara is curious.

"I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world, in our hands, it's the most successful empire in history. It's time we expended it." Katara just gasps hearing that.

"No! The four nations are meant to be just that! four." Roku says.

"Roku, you haven't even concidered to stop and think of the possibilities." Sozin says, defensively

"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this!" Roku says, walking off in the end. When Roku walks into the hallway, Katara joins him. "How much did you hear, young one?"

"About all of it." Katara says. "I know how it feels to feel like you're losing your friends."

Roku and Katara stops by the railing, taking a look at the view of the wedding. "Yeah...I just can't believe Sozin would do something this...riskful." Roku says. Roku then looks at Katara. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Katara, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara says. "I'm on a mission, hunting dark spirits."

"Dark spirits? Shouldn't that be the Avatars part of the mission?" Roku asks.

Katara gets a little tired hear that, even though each dream she visits doesn't know it's a dream, it's the real world. She knows she's suppose to be with Aang, only she's not. She and Aang were separated from the start.

"It is but...I've been trusted to do it." Katara says.

"Hmm. But be a lot of work for just a teenage waterbender." Roku says.

"It is, but I'm almost done with it." Katara says. Katara and Roku walks down the hallway, Roku is on his way to return to his wife, Ta Min. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" Roku asks.

Katara thinks that would be catchy, 'Katara of the Southern Water Tribe'. Even since she's the last Waterbender in the South Pole. "It's just...I have this friend and...I really like him, only some people are saying we can't be together."

"Is that so, That must be hard." Roku says.

"Well, they're saying we can't be together cause we're different benders. I mean, he's air and I'm water." Katara says.

Hearing that makes Roku stop. "I see. Forbidden love. Well, for what I learn, the four nations are just meant to be like that. So it's probably best you two aren't together."

Roku just walks off, only Katara doesn't bother to follow him. Instead, she just watches him rejoining with Ta Min. Katara just sighs. "Yeah...that's helpful."

Katara then walks off, feeling depressed. From what Roku says to her, the four nations are meant to be just that, four. But that was about 150 years ago. Time's have changed. Even since Aang is now the last airbender. Katara wants to believe that she and Aang will be together, but she knows there's a different reason they can't be, and that would be endangering reforming the airbenders.

Just as Katara leaves the fire nation palace. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Yinyang says.

Katara was surprised to hear her again, then she turns around. She sees Yinyang on the top of the gate. "You again? Don't you ever stop following me!?"

Yinyang giggles a little, then slow falls onto the ground. "Oh my dear, I'm not follow you. I'm following both you and Aang."

Hearing that makes Katara feel worried. 'Following Aang'. that can only mean one thing, she knows where Aang is. "Where is he? Tell me where he is?"

"Oh, Katara. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Yinyang starts to walk around Katara. "You still haven't figured it out have you? I mean, do you actually believe you are in the Realm of Dreams?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"Think hard, little girl." Yinyang takes out a glider, opens it and flies off.

Katara just watches Yinyang flying off, but then she decides to follow. Katara follows the direction Yinyang went too, until she went to shore where she decides to use her waterbending to get across. Katara uses her waterbending to make an ice board, then starts surfing towards Yinyangs direction.

Katara surfs for about an hour, she then arrives at an island. When Katara reaches to shore, she gets a good look at the island. "Is this...Roku's island?" Katara walks around the town. "Why would Yinyang fly over here?" Katara walks up the stairs leading to a house on a low hill of the volcano. Katara stands in front of the door knocks.

A minute later, Ta Min in her old age answers the door. "May I help you?"

Katara starts to recognize that lady, she's the bribe of Roku's wedding. "Yes...by any chance, is your husband Avatar Roku?"

Ta Min nods. "Yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Not really but...can I come in?" Ta Min nods then lets Katara right in.

"I'm about to make some tea, you want some?" Ta Min asks

Katara smiles then nods. "That would be nice, thank you."

Katara grabs a chair and sits on it. Ta min makes some tea by the counter. Ta Min returns a few minutes later with a cup of tea for her and Katara. "You seem upset. Is something on your mind?"

Tan Min sits on the other side of the table. "It's just...I have this friend and I really love him. But people, even your husband, are saying we can't be together, just because...we're from different nations."

"I...I see." Ta Min says. "Well...My husband is right about the nations, but. If you really want my opinion, if you two really love each other, then love will find a way."

Katara smiles. "Thanks. You are right."

Katara and Ta Min sits on the table drinking tea, then Roku shows up. "Ta Min. Was someone at the door?" Roku gets a look at Katara and is surprised. "Wait...aren't you that waterbender? ...Katara?" Katara nods. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you...still so young?"

Katara doesn't know what to say, knowing that this dream is all real to Roku. "Uh...it's complicated to explain. But it's part of my mission." Katara takes a sip of her tea as a small cover.

"You still hunting those spirits?" Roku asks.

"Spirits? What spirits?" Ta Min asks.

Just as Katara was about to answer, a sudden explosion happens, the very earth starts to shake. Everyone rushes outside of the house to get a look at it. Katara, Roku and Ta Min are all shocked at the sight of what they're seeing: The Volcano erupting.

The Volcano begins to erupt. The smoke begins to coat around the ground as it starts to rain ashes, and everyone starts to cough. Roku airbends a blast of air through the smoke, making a clear tunnel to run through. "Let's go!"

Roku, Ta Min and Katara rushes through that air tunnel. While the ground quakes at the volcanos eruption, everyone in the village begins to flee. As the lava pours down and destroys Roku's home. Roku's dragon, Fang, sweeps down. While everyone flees, Roku and Ta min went their separate ways. Katara follows Ta Min, to make sure everyone gets off the island safely while Roku holds off the lava.

"We've got to get off of this island!" Katara says. Just as everyone reaches to the shore, the Nightmares appear right in front of the crowd. Everyone stops and panics at the sight of them. "Nightmares!"

Katara starts to bend the water from the ocean. A giant wave forms and splashes the Nightmares away. Katara knows something's up, even since there are Nightmares here, on a tragic event. Everyone gets on the boats. Ta Min was stays at the shore with the last boat.

"Get to a safe distance!" Katara says.

"What about you?" Ta Min asks.

"The dark spirits are here. I know something's up." Katara says. "I'm gonna help Roku."

Katara rushes back to the island as Ta Min sails to the sea. Katara tries to run through the thick smoke of ashes, struggling to breath. That was when Roku forms a large air dome, to clear all that thick smoke. Katara rejoins Roku.

"Where's Ta Min?" Roku asks.

"She's safe with the other villagers." Katara says. "The dark spirits I mentioned attacked us on the shore, I know the leader I'm after is around here."

"We'll worry about that later, we have to stop the volcano!" Roku says.

Just then, the volcano bursts a large amount of lava, and the quaking starts to create a rock-alanche. Roku can see all that rock coming, he earthbends a large blockage of earth, prevent the rocks from tumbling down. When he thinks it was over, he was wrong. The lava starts pouring out of the volcano, a large amount of it. the lava fills up by the blockage, but it was too much, it starts to pour over the wall.

Katara can see all that lava coming towards her. Roku slides down the cliff and stops right in front of her. Roku earthbends a trench, redirecting the lava into the water. The laval pours into the trench, filling up quickly.

Katara knows she has to do something to help Roku. But, unfortunately, she all ready has other problems to worry about. Just then, more Nightmares appears right behind her. The Nightmares are in the same form as the first Nightmare boss she encountered in Yinyang's dream, only they're about her size. Katara bends all the water she has in her pouches, and strikes at the Nightmares. One of them she defeated, but the other two knocks her down. They pile on her and one of them hisses right in her face.

Katara struggles to get up. Behind the Nightmare, she can see the volcano unleashing a powerful eruption. Even Roku is surprised at the sight of it. Roku runs up to the edge of the cliff then airbends a high jump. As the lava bursts up, Roku breaths a powerful blast of air, instantly hardening the lava. Katara was amazed at the sight of it.

Soon, Katara frees her hand then bends water on the Nightmares on her. She knocks them off of her, then she quickly gets back on her feet to freeze them in place. Katara rushes up the cliff, as close as she could get due to the lava pouring into the trench. Just then, Katara sees the second volcano eruption. Just as it does, Sozin flies past her and heads towards Roku.

Katara soon realizes what's gonna happen, remembering the story Aang told her after he returned from the Spirit World with Roku. Katara sees a clear path to the second volcano and takes it. She rushes towards that volcano while Sozin and Roku works on taming the lava. Just as Katara rushes to the uphill path, lightning strikes into the volcano, causing a sudden quake that crumbles the top edge of the volcano.

The volcano bursts an explosion of gas and smoke. Roku and Sozin runs down hill of the volcano. "Don't breath the toxic gas!" Roku warns.

Roku and Sozin runs down hill, trying to avoid the burst of toxic gas. Just then, a blast of toxic gas bursts right underneath Roku, forcing him to inhale a ton of it. Katara finally reaches to Sozin and Roku, but noticed it's too late.


	184. Dreams chapter 13 - Roku's Dream part II

A/N: This is book five, chapter thirteen of the Avatar story. We go back to Katara who is now in Roku's dream. This is part II of the story. Katara soon experiences Avatara Roku's death and then goes on a journey to find Firelord Sozin, who has some strange behavior at the moment Roku is dying. Katara just knows that he is somehow connected to the Nightmares.

Rating: K+-T

Katara can't believe she was too late to help Roku, he's dying from that impact of the volcanos toxic gas. Roku coughs roughly at the gas starts to overwhelm him. "It's...too much!" Roku gaps for air then collapses on his knees. He reaches his hand out for Sozin. "Please..."

Sozin doesn't do anything, just stands there staring at Roku. "Without you. All my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku."

Both Roku and Katara are surprised to hear that. Katara rushes up to Sozin, forcing him to face her. "Sozin! You can't do this!"

Sozin just pushes Katara back, making her fall back on the ground. "Stay out of this, waterbender!" Katara looks at Sozin. She's surprised to see that his eyes glow red and his voice was scary and deep.

After that, the glowing eyes fade, then Sozins flying dragon approaches. Roku angrily stares at Sozin, feeling mad and betrayed at him. Sozin hops on his dragon then flies off. Katara just watches Sozin taking off, feeling terrible at what he's doing, but also surprised and curious to his strange behavior when he was talking to her.

Roku gasps greatly, as the toxic gas overwhelms him. Katara looks at him, she knows she has to do something, unlike what Sozin did. As Fang appears, flapped his wings to clear the burst of toxic gas, Katara stands by Roku, helping him on his feet. "No! ...Leave. me. Save yourself!"

Just them, a wave of ashes starts coming down. "I'm not gonna leave you!" Katara says. Katara takes Roku to his flying dragon. Katara hops on Fang as well, then Fang takes off. As they fly away, Katara looks back at the island, while it becomes destroyed by the lava and the ashes.

Somewhere near the fire nation shores, everyone from the island gets off their boats. Ta Min just looks at the distance at the island, hoping that Roku is okay. Just then, she sees Fang. At first, she was happy, but is disappointed to see Katara with a sad look, and Roku laying dead on his dragon.

"Roku!" Ta Min rushes to Rokus side. She feels his body, there's no pulse...not one.

"I tried to help him...but it's too late." Katara sadly says.

Ta Min weeps over Roku's corpse. Soon a week later, or like ten minutes in real time. A funeral happens for Avatar Roku. Even Katara attended. Everyone is really sad and upset about Rokus death, even Ta Min. This moment brings back the time Aang died, twice. The first one she knew he wouldn't stay dead, cause of the spirit water. The second she thought he was gone for good, cause she didn't have any spirit water, and she never knew love was the strongest heal. Her love for Aang to bring him back.

After the funeral, Ta Min stands out on the porch of her new house. Katara shows up and walks up to the porch. "Hey." Ta Min looks up at Katara. "You all right?"

Ta Min nods. "A little."

"Mind if I join you?" Katara asks.

Ta Min offers a small smile then nods. "Sure." Katara sits right next to the Ta Min on the bench. "I just can't believe this happened. I'm also surprised that Sozin would leave him there to die."

"I can." Katara says. "Well, sort of...When I try to reason with him, he seemed...strange."

Ta Min looks at Katara curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when he told me to stay out of it. His eyes glow red and his voice was scary deep." Katara mentions. "In my experience, I think he's being possessed by the dark spirits."

"Really?" Ta Min asks.

Katara nods. "Yeah. The last two spirit leaders I faced where people that were possessed. Of course, one of them was that face stealer spirit. Kov."

"That's...strange." Ta Min says.

"Yeah." Katara and Ta Min looks down, disappointed and sad, mostly Ta Min. "I know how it feels."

Ta min looks at Katara. "How what feels?"

"To lose someone you lose." Katara says. "I experienced this twice with that boy."

"The one you love, that people said you can't be together with?" Ta Min asks.

"Yes." Katara says. "Firstly, he tried to save Ba Sing Se from an invasion. But when he was...channeling powerful airbending, he gets stroke by lightning." Ta Min was surprised to hear that. "He died at first, but then I used to water from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole to heal him, to bring him back to life."

"Was he...all right?" Ta Min asks.

"Yeah. He just fall into a coma for a few weeks. But he was fine." Katara says. "Secondly, after he defeated a powerful spirit, I found him dead in that creator. He sacrificed his life to save the world from the Energybenders and the Dragon Spirit."

Ta Min looks confused. "Energybenders? The Dragon Spirit? Roku never mentioned anything about that."

"Yeah...Where I'm from, it's hard to understand." Katara says. "Anyways, I thought he was gone for good. But...while I cried over his body, my tears of love and sorrow healed him and brought him back to life."

"How as that possible?' Ta Min asks.

"Well. I was once told: Love is the strongest heal. No matter how powerful or big the wound is, love will always heal it." Katara says.

"That is...so true." Ta Min says. "I never thought of anything like that."

"Neither did I." Katara says. "So, Ta Min...What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna have to take care of Rina." Ra Min says. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

Katara thinks for a moment, then stands up. "Well. I'm just gonna have to find the dark spirit leader...and I think I know Sozin has something to do with it." Katara turns to save Ta Min. "You know where he is?"

"Well, being the firelord, he should be at the Fire Nation Palace." Ta Min says.

Katara nods then walks off. Katara walks, but she doesn't bother heading for the Fire Nation Palace. She doesn't know when she is in Roku's dream. Time is an illusion in dreams, that she knows and can tell after skipping through time in Roku's dreams.

Katara arrives at a shore, looking at the ocean. She looks up at the skies. "Roku...tell me...where is Sozin?" Nothing happens, but Katara looks down and sighs. Suddenly, Katara hears a deep rumbling sound. It's not so much of an earthquake, but it's more like something falling and moving so fast, it's on fire. Katara looks up, nothing the sky is turning burning red. "What?" Katara looks around, then she spots a large comet shoring through the skies. Katara widens her eyes in surprise recognizing what it is. "Sozin's comet? Wait a minute...The Air Temples!"

Katara rushes off. In about half an hour, she returns to Ta Min's house, where she finds Fang in the stables. Fang was surprised to see Katara. "Roku's dragon! You have to take me to Sozin!"

Fang growls softly hearing that name, but then decides to give Katara a ride. In about ten minutes, Katara and Fang arrives at the Southern Air Temple. Katara is shocked and horrified at the sight of it: Burning, engulfed with flames, reducing to ash.

Fang lands then Katara hops off. Katara slowly walks ahead, looking all around. All she could see are the temples burning, the other airbenders dying. Even though this is a dream, even since it happened in real life, she couldn't believe it. "Sozin...how could you?"

Katara runs up to this one tent, where Aang found Gyatso's skeleton. Katara rushes in then finds Sozin having Gyatso cornered. "Tell me, old man! Where's the avatar?"

"We don't know where he is." Gyatso says.

"You're lying! My sources tell me the Avatar was reborn in the Southern Air Temple! Where is he?" Sozin demands!

"I'm telling you, we don't know. Aang ran away before you got here!" Gyatso says.

"So be it!" Sozin says. "If I can't find the avatar, then I'll destroy all the airbenders!"

Sozin blasts a powerful wave of flames, burning Gyatso alive. Katara is horrified by the sight of it, soon, she had enough. Katara bends all the water from her pouches, just enough to make a large splash to interrupt Sozin.

"Sozin! Stop! How can you do such a thing!? Don't you see what you are doing?" Katara says. Sozin doesn't say or do anything, just stands in place. "Roku was your friend, and you betrayed him! You destroyed the airbenders and plunge this world into a terrible war. Why? Why would you do such a horrible, horrible thing?"

Sozin clinches his fists. As soon as he does, darkness starts to coat him. "I did for the future of the fire nation." Sozin says. "Roku never understood my vision for the future, but now I will take my chances." Sozin turns to face Katara with his red eyes. Katara gasps at the sight of it. "And now, you will be destroyed just like the Air nomads!" Sozins voices becomes deep each word of that last sentence, then the Nightmare insignia appears on the chest of his robe.

Katara backs up a little, but then, the Sozin Nightmare channels fire, growing red, then blue, and fires it at Katara. Katara gets knocked out of the tent and hard on the ground. Katara grunts in pain as the looks down at her right arm, she got burned. The Sozin Nightmare walks out of the tent, coated in flames. Once he's out, he starts to float. The Sozin Nightmare looks down at Katara, the roars a blast of fire breath directly at Katara.

Katara rolls aside, dodging the fire blast, then runs off. Katara hides behind the statue of a monk. Sozin looks around. "Come out, Katara! You can't hide forever!"

Katara just pants heavily then collapses into a sitting position. "He's too powerful, and I don't have enough water to fight him with...what am I gonna do?" Katara looks around, thinking, then she notices a forest down hill of the Air Temple. "That's it!" Katara goes out in the open. "Hey Sozin!" The Sozin Nightmare looks at Katara. "I'm over here! Come and get me!"

Katara rushes towards the forest, as she does, the Nightmare Sozin goes after her, constantly shooting fireballs at her. The Sozin Nightmare soon follows Katara just when she gets out of range of his fireballs.

The Sozin Nightmare then enters the forest. He carefully looks around, searching and keeping an eye out for Katara. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Sozin Nightmare says.

Just then, some lotus flowers in a flat form as throwing stars flies towards him. The Sozin Nightmare quickly dodges them. Just then, some vines start to grab the Sozin Nightmare, grabbing him by the arms. The vines hold him off of his feet. The Sozin Nightmare fire breaths on the vines, burning them to cut loose.

"You're plantbending can't scare me, waterbender! Come out!" The Sozin Nightmare starts blast waves of fire all over the forest, burning it down, reducing it to ashes. The area becomes five times as clear, but there's no sign of Katara.

Katara hides behind a tree, that's about in front of the ashed ground. Katara finds a pond right in front of her, then gets an idea. The Sozin Nightmare just stands there, looking around with curious. Suddenly, a large pump of water bursts out of the ground. The Sozin Nightmare is surprised to see it, even looked at it. After 50 feet, all the water starts to fall down, directly above Sozin.

In about a minute, the water stops falling on the Sozin Nightmare. Katara walks up to the Sozin Nightamre, who is on his knees, fading away. the Sozin Nightmare looks up at Katara. "You think...you're so special? You're no...nothing more then...a waterbending...peasant!"

Katara doesn't react much to being called a peasant. "Man, you really are Aulza's great-grandfather." Katara says.

"Don't bother...fighting...you'll never find Aang...you'll never escape...from this prison of...slumber." The Sozin Nightmare then completely vanishes.

"Prison of Slumber? What's that suppose to mean?" Katara remembers the first time she encountered Yinyang, who told her that the Realm of Dreams would be her prison, just to wonder forever. "I've downed four Nightmares. Just need one more."

Katara then walks off, leaving the forest.


	185. Dreams chapter 14 - The Past

A/N: This is book five, chapter fourteen of the Avatar story. After defeating Firelord Sozin, Katara now enters another dream where, not only she gets to see Aang's past, but also Yinyangs. Katara wonder's who's dream it is, even since it's about two different people: Her boyfriend and her enemy. Not only that, but Katara learns about Yinyang in her past. What awaits for us?

Rating: K+

Katara then returns to the Southern Air temple, but is surprised at the sight of it. It's no longer burning, but not only that, it's still alive and new-like, almost like the Sozins comet event never happened.

"What's going on? ...Where are all the fires?" Katara takes a walk around while looking around. "Have I entered another dream? ...It's like...the assault never happened."

Katara stops for a moment to think, then suddenly, she hears a crush noise then some boy grunting in pain. Katara follows the sound, when she reaches the source, she sees Gyatos with a young airbender who looks a lot like Aang at the age of seven. Katara was surprised to see him. "Is that...Aang?"

Aang sits up. "I can't do it! I'm never gonna get my tattoos!"

Gyatso helps Aang stand up. "Don't say that, Aang. You'll master your own airbending technique. What did you call it again?"

"I wanna call it the air scooter." Aang says. Aang tries to do the air scooter again. He airbends a ball of air then attempts to stand on it, only instead, he gets spun around then hits the wall. Katara gasps seeing that. Aang lays back on the ground. "Ugh! I can't do it!"

Gyatso walks in front of Aang. "Yes you can, you are still learning. You'll soon become a great airbender one day." Gyatso offers his hand then helps Aang up. "Now, let's go play a game of Pai-sho."

Katara watches Aang and Gyatso walking off. She just smiles dreamily. "Aang is so cute as a child." Katara walks around the Air Temple. Only when she enters one of the doors she founds, she's shocked at the scene change. The door that should lead to the inside, instant leads to the outside. Katara turns around, then noticed she's inside. Katara walks outside. "Whoa...How the?" Katara looks around the Air Temple. "It's not like any of the Air temples I've been to...So, this must be the Eastern Air Temple. But...why here?"

Just then, Katara hears scream. She looks ahead to see an Airbender flying towards her. Katara ducks then the airbender crashes inside. Then a horrified scream happens. "Gah! My cabbages!"

Katara runs to the direction where that airbenderflies from. To her, it looked like he was being throw or blown away. Katara reaches to the source, noticing it's a fight scene. One female young airbender against two other airbenders, it was one and three airbender fight but that one was blown away, the one that was heading towards Katara.

Katara can see airbending tattoos on that young airbender, she can tell that she's all ready an airbending master.

The young Airbender airbends an air dome, increasing over time. The other two airbenders did the same, only in reserve direction and using it as a shield. The airbenders try to resist, but their air shields stops then they get sucked in the current. The young airbender unleashes an air blown nova, knocking the two airbenders away just like the other one.

Katara was surprised to see an airbender that young to be really powerful. An elder monk walks up to the young airbender. "Very good, Yinyang." Katara was shocked and gasps to hear that name. The young airbender is Yinyang. "You have grown powerful for a young monk."

"I know I have, I just know I'm the avatar." Yinyang says excitedly.

"Now, now. Being a powerful bender at a young age doesn't make you the avatar." The monk says.

"I know. I just hope that I'm the avatar." Yinyang says.

"I know you do, my child. But the avatar isn't known until he or she turns 16. In due time, the avatar will be revealed." The monk walks off. Yinyang just humphs then walks off the other direction.

Katara just watches Yinyang walking off. "Yinyang...wanted to be the avatar?"

Katara walks back to the Air Temple. She opens the door again, but then is surprised to see another scene change. She can see that she's in Aangs room, and to her surprise, he's laying in bad. Aang looks to be a little older, but just by two or three years. He looks a little pale and seems to be sweating. Katara walks up to Aang, places a hand on his forehead. To her surprise, he's having a fever.

"Gy...at...so?" Aang whispers in his sleep.

Katara gives a small chuckle. "No silly, it's me. Katara."

"Kat...Katara?" Aang slightly opens his eyes then looks at Katara. "I...I don't...are you...the healer?"

Katara is surprise that Aang doesn't recognize her. Then again, she should realize this is a dream, and this moment in time was before he even met her. "Yes. I'm the healer."

"You're...really pretty." Aang whispers.

Katara smiles then blushes a little. "Thanks...How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts...my...my stomachs upset...I feel hot." Aang whispers.

"Aw. Poor little guy." Katara feels bad for Aang. Katara bends some water from her pouch, bends it on her hand then lays her hand on Aang's forehead, starting to heal. "How does this feel?"

"Ok." Aang whispers.

Katara heals Aang for about a minute, then she feels his forehead again, it's a little cooler. "All right, that helped a little. Try to get some rest."

"I can't...I feel horrible." Aang murmurs.

Hearing that just makes Katara want to cry. Her boyfriend, a sweet innocent little boy, sick and weak. "I know what'll help. I'll be back." Katara leaves Aangs room, but then about five minutes later, she returns with a steaming cup. Katara sits beside Aang again. "Here, some tea. It'll help you sleep and make you feel better."

Aang gives a little nod. Katara helps Aang drink some of the tea. After drinking to tea, Katara stays with Aang, trying to comfort him so he'll fall asleep. "Hey...Ms. Katara?"

Katara just smiles a little. "Just Katara's fine."

"Ok...thank you...for helping me." Aang whispers. "You know...I feel like..we've met before."

Katara gives Aang a gentle stroke on his bald head. "I do too. Ok, time to sleep." Katara grabs the cover and lays it over Aangs body, then carefully tucks him in. Aang closes his eyes as Katara gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better soon, Aang."

Aang falls peacefully asleep. When he does, Katara leaves his room. Only when she opens the door, behind it was actually the courtyard of the Eastern Air Temple. And in the center of that courtyard is Yinyang, practicing her airbending. She's about the same age as she is now, so Katara's hoping it's the dream Yinyang.

Yinyang just practices her airbending, until two adults starts walking up to her. "Oh Yinyang."

Yinyang is happy to see the two people. "Mom! Dad!" Katara was surprised to hear that as Yinyang runs towards her parents for a hug. Katara remembers the moment when Aang told her about there was a day when Airbenders get a visit from their parents. But she was always told that his never visited, she always felt sad for him. "I'm happy to see you!"

"Well, we have surprising news." The father says. "The avatar as been identified, and guess who it is."

Yinyangs smiles then squeals a little. "Me!"

"No, sweetheart. Aang!" The mother says.

Yinyangs excitement instantly dies. "What? My title and duty have been stolen!?" Yinyang just kicks some dirt.

"Now, Yinyang. Calm down. Clearly, you just won't meant to be the avatar." The father says.

"No! I am meant to be the avatar!" Yinyang says. "No one else is worthy enough to be the avatar!" Yinyang just walks off.

Katara just watches Yinyang walking off, as well as the parents. "Man. Yinyang sure is...obsessed with being the avatar."

Just then, the real Yinyang appears behind Katara. "You may call it obsessive, I call it my true destiny."

Katara turns around then faces Yinyang. "You're out of your mind! Aang is destined to be the avatar!"

Yinyang just laughs hearing that. "Is that what you really think? Have you seen what he's done? He ran away, disappeared for a hundred years, let all the other airbenders die, let the war raged on, died back in Ba Sing Se." Katara just feels angry hearing all that, she's really saying Aang is the worst avatar. "If I was the avatar, none of that would have happened."

"Shut up! You are not meant to be the avatar!" Katara says.

"We'll see about that. Aang is soon about to pay his debt." Yinyang says.

"What are you talking about? What is this 'debt' you speak of?" Katara asks.

"Nothing you need to know." Yinyang says. "My, my, I'm surprised you still haven't learn anything, even since this is Aang's dream."

Katara was surprised to hear that. "If this is Aang's dream then...why am I seeing your past? What does Aang have anything to do with you?"

Yinyang doesn't say anything. Instead, a dark portal appears and Yinyang walks right through it, then it disappears.

"Debt? ...What does she mean by..." Katara widens her eyes, what she means, but then gets confused afterwards. "No wait...how is she even gonna manage to do that?"

Katara then walks off. She approaches to a temple, then opens the door. Only when she does, behind that door is actually Aang's room back in the Southern Air Temple. Katara notices how empty it is, but it still looks new-like before the place became abandoned. Katara notices a note on the bed. She walks up to it, unroll it then begins reading.

"To who it be concern.

I've heard what happened in Gyatso's meeting. I can't believe we're being separated. I'm just sad and confused, I don't even know what to do. I never even really wanted to be the avatar. I'm running away, I'm not sure if I'll ever come back, but I just want everything to be the way it was before I was the avatar. I'm sorry.

Aang."

Katara just lowers the scroll then looks sad. "Aang...I knew you felt upset when you told me the story but...I never knew it was...this bad."

Katara leaves Aangs room. She walks around the Southern Air Temple until she arrives at the room where the monks had the meeting. Right now, she's seeing Gyatso with the other monks.

"He ran away?" The eldest monk says.

"I'm afraid so." Gyatso says. "It would seem that he overheard what we were saying about the meeting."

"This is bad, this is bad. Without the avatar, the world will plunge into chaos." The other monk says. "We have to find Aang!"

The monks except Gyatso leaves. Katara just watches Gyatso. "Oh Aang...If only the monks understood."

Katara frowns a little. "Aang sure had a rough time." Just then, Katara starts to get very drowsy. "Wait...why am I...so sleepy...ag...aga..." Just thne, Katara passes out into a deep slumber.


	186. Dreams chapter 15 - Yon Rha and Kya

A/N: This is book five, chapter fifteen of the Avatar story. After what Katara learned so far about Yinyang, we go back to Aang who is now in Kya's dreams. Here, he gets to see and experience the moment Kya went through after being taken away by Yon Rha and the Southern Raiders. I can't imagine how Aang is gonna feel about this, even if it is a dream.

Rating: K+

Aang lays asleep on the ice ground. Soon, he starts to wake up, then sits. He sudden becomes alert and looks around, he then notices he's at a frozen wasteland. "At least I'm safe from Yinyang." Aang stands up. "What does she mean...my girlfriend's calling me?" Aang places a hand on his chest, right on his heart. "Katara...are you the reason...I'm falling into a slumber?"

Suddenly, Aang hears an explosion. Aang follows the sound, then notices the fire nation attacking the water tribe village. Aang soon realizes, he's in the South Pole. Aang hurries into the village. Aang can see everyone fighting, just then, he sees Katara at a young age rushing towards the battle.

"Dad! You gotta help! I think mom's in trouble, there's a man in our home!" Aang is shocked to hear this, he then hurries to the igloo he thinks that was Katara's and Sokkas when he was back when Katara and Sokka found him in that iceberg.

Aang enters inside to see Kya with Yon Rha. "Now tell me, who's the waterbender!" Yon Rha asks.

"There aren't any waterbenders! The fire nation took them away long ago!" Kya says.

"No! My sources tell me there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe, and we're not leaving until we find that waterbender!" Aang is surprised to hear all this, they knew Katara is the waterbender.

"If I tell you...do you promise to leave the village alone?" Yon Rha moans silently then nods. "It's me...take me as your prisoner."

Aang gasps hearing that. "Sorry. But I'm not taking prisoners." Yon Rha grabs Kya by the wrist. "You're gonna have a slow, painful death!" Yon Rha drags Kya out of the house. A minute later, Katara and Hakoda arrives. They were shocked and Katara is scared at the sight of Kya gone.

Hakoda spots her necklace on the floor. Katara whimpers a little at the sight of it. "Mom...no."

Hakoda can feel a tear escaping from his eye, then hands it to Katara. "Your mother...told me she wanted you to have this when she's gone." Katara just cries and rushes into her fathers arms.

Aang feels sad to see Katara like this. But it doesn't matter, Aang uses his airbending to rush to the ships before they set sail. Aang sees only one man on deck, so he rushes inside the ship. Aang finds a storage room and puts on some fire nation clothes as a disguise.

Aang takes a look around the ships, some of the crew are wondering about Aang, since he looks a little young. Aang finds a group of people playing Pai-sho in the Engine room. "Excuse me, might I join you?" Aang asks.

"Sure, why not?" Aang sits with the group. "Hey, aren't you a little young?"

"Eh...I'm an intern?" Aang says nervously.

"Well, that makes since." The one soldier says. Everyone sits down, playing the Pai-sho game. "We finally have captured the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang seems a little suspicious hearing this. "Yeah...that's great." Aang says, a little flat. "Might I ask where she's at?"

The guards look at Aang curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Aang thinks for a moment, then starts to act tough. "I just wanna rough her up! Cause...I've always wanted to rough up a waterbender!" Aang even puched his fist in his hand, which kind of hurt to him.

Everyone exchanges looks then laughs a little. "Newbies...You gotta like their attitude." The one soldier looks at Aang. "The prisoner is down the hallway at the end of the hall." The soldier hands Aangs the keys. "Here's what you need to open the cell. When you done, you better bring it back." The soldier gets a grip on Aang and holds him close to his face. "Or else!"

One of the other soldiers leans in on Aangs ear. "Trust me, you'll want to give them back."

Aang nods. "Ok, ok." The soldier lets Aang go. Aang gets up and starts to leave. "Thanks for giving me this chance." Aang walks down the hallway of the prison hall. He reaches to the end, in front of the cell. He unlocks the door, opens it and goes inside. There, he finds Kya chained to the wall, depressed. "Kya?"

Kya looks up and is surprised. "Aang? Is that you?"

"Uh...how do you know me?" Aang says.

"You're dating my daughter." Kya says. "Actually, I heard about you and Katara's mission, and this is my dream."

"You're dream? ...I thought it was Katara's." Aang says.

Kya looks behind Aang. "Where is the Katara that came with you to this 'Realm of Dreams'?" Kya says.

Aang just sits down disappointed. "I have no idea. We were separated from the start." Kya seems a little upset to hear that. "I'm not sure what's going on. But, when I ran into Yinyang, just when I was about to fall into a deep slumber, she mentioned something about Katara calling...What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but...it is strange." Kya says.

Aang sits in front of Kya. "I can't believe you sacrifice yourself to protect Katara...just like that."

"Yeah. I had to do it." Kya says. "She's my precious little angel, I love her so much. I just couldn't live with myself to let them take her away, harm and torture a sweet little girl."

Aang looks down and sighs. "I know how that feels." Aang then faces up at Kya. "What are they going to do to you?"

"They're just gonna let me rot in this cell." Kya says.

"I can't imagine how Katara would feel if she knows about this." Aang says.

Kya looks down. "I can, I don't like doing this, but I had to."

Aang and Kya just sits there in silence. Aang is surprised no one is coming in to check on the 'waterbender' prisoner. I guess the whole point of letting her rot is to...well, never check on her.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asks.

"Sure." Kya says.

"Do you think Katara and I should be together?" Aang says.

"Well, you do look after my daughter really well, and you two truly do love each other. I think you two are perfect." Kya says. "Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

Aang nods. "My past lives, they're saying me and Katara can't be together because...we're different benders, and cause I'm the last airbender. Me marrying a different bender like Katara would put in danger of producing any airbenders."

"Oh...that's awful." Kya says. "I really think you and Katara really are meant to be together."

"You really think that? Even after I hurt your daughter for trying to get that one dress for her?" Aang says.

"Sure. You didn't really mean to do it anyways." Kya says. "Besides, she was really happy to see that dress you got her."

Aang smiles then nods. "Thanks. But I don't know what to do. I want to be with Katara, but...I need to do my duties as the avatar and the last airbender."

"Well...Life is tough that way, Aang." Kya says. "I speak from personal experience."

Aang just laughs a little hearing that, then feels weird afterwards. "Anyways, I'm trying to find the last Nightmare. Have you seen it?"

Kya shook her head. "Not really but...I think Yon Rha seemed a little strange. Maybe he's connected."

Aang nods then stands up. "All right, I'll check him out." Aang leaves the cell.

Aang searches around the ship for Yon Rha. Aang then arrives at the deck, to find Yon Rha standing in front of the head of the ship. Aang approaches. "Excuse me, Mr. Yon Rha?"

"What do you want?" Yon Rha asks.

"I was just wondering...how you're feeling today." Aang asks.

Yon Rha doesn't say anything, then just laughs. "You tell me..." Yon Rha turns then reveals his eyes are evil red. "Avatar Aang!" Yon Rhas voice grows deep at the last sentence. Darkness coats Yon Rhas hands and feet, with the shadow lines around his body then the Nightmare insignia appearing on his chest.

The Yon Rha Nightmare bends a blast of fire directly at Aang. Aang airbends a high jump, Aang was surprised to see Yon Rha is the Nightmare, then again, he probably would have expected that. The Yon Rha Nightmare shoots a blast of fire at Aang. Aang uses his firebending to block that fireball then shoots it back at the Yon Rha Nightmare.

The fireball hits the Yon Rha Nightmare in the face. The Yon Rha Nightmare growls angrily at Aang. Aang Energybends a barrage of energy bolts. The energy bolts shoots towards the Yon Rha Nightmare. The Yon Rha Nightmare fire bends a flame shield in front of them, and blocks the energy bolts. Aang bends a ton of water from the ocean towards him.

Aang bends all the water to surround him and the Nightmare Yon Rha and spins around (Like Pakku did to Katara back in the North Pole) The Yon Rha Nightmare strikes to blast fire at Aang, only Aang bends the water in front of them, blocking the fire. The Yon Rha Nightmare decides to interrupt the water wall. He blasts fire into the wall, causing the whole thing to collapse.

Aang bends all that water. All the water gathers in front of him, then Aang pumps it all directly at the Yon Rha Nightmare. When the strike ends, Aang can see the Yon Rha Nightmare vanished. Aang jumps to the head of the ship, looking out in the distance. Aang soon sees a pile of bubbles in the water. After the last bubble, a spirit departs form the ocean and vanishes into the skies. The Yon Rha Nightmare is defeated.

After all that, Aang returns to the cell with Kya. "So, Yon Rha was the Nightmare."

Kya nods. "That would make sense. Sometimes, I still have nightmares about him, they're usually about him taking Katara instead of me."

"Yeah...I know how that feels." Aang says.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kya asks.

"Well, I'm gonna find Katara then return to the physical world." Aang stands up.

"Well, I hope you'll find her. I'll see you two back in the physical world." Aang nods then leaves the call. When he reaches outside the ship, he opens his glider then flies off, in search for Katara.

While he flies off, Yinyang and Ozai watches Aang leave by the head of the ship. "He's defeated the final Nightmare." Ozai says. "Now wait?"

"Patients, my friend." Yinyang says. "Everything's going according to plan. Soon, Avatar Aang will be no more."


	187. Dreams chapter 16 - Parents

A/N: This is book five, chapter sixteen of the Avatar story. While Aang and Katara are finishing their missions, let's see how the rest of the gang is going in the physical world. Since we haven't heard from Tophs parents, I figured there should be an episode about them. Personally, I'd prefere it to happen after the Boiling Rock and before the Southern Raiders so Toph could, you know, had a personal field trip with Zuko. I was going like "How come everyone but Toph gets to go alone with Zuko? That's just unfair!" Anyways, here, we meet Toph's parents again. They say that they finally understand and accept Toph. Oh, is it true? Let's find out.

Rating: K+

It's a normal day in Ba Sing Se. Well, not too normal since the gang are living without Aang and Katara, who are still in the Realm of Dreams finishing up their mission. Right now, Sokka is relaxing on the couch. Kya hands her son a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asks.

Sokka accepts the tea. "I'm doing better. I'm glad to get rid of that bad luck." Sokka takes a sip of the tea. "How do you think Aang and Katara are doing?"

"I don't know, but I did saw Aang in my dreams. He was asking me some advice about him and Katara being forced to break up." Kya says.

Toph walks right up. "Yeah, yeah. Who cares? I'm getting tired of those two together, they're heartbeats just drive me crazy!"

Suddenly, Zuko walks right in with Hawky on his wrist. "Hey guys, a messager hawk came in."

Sokka takes a look at the hawk then smiles. "It's hawky!" Hawky walks off of Zuko's arm onto Sokka's shoulder. "Where have you been, I've been worried!"

"Me and Katara send a letter to my parents." Toph says. "What does it say?"

Suki reaches for the message on the messager hawks back then unrolls it. "Dear Toph. We're glad to hear you're doing all right. We've been thinking and you were right. We're sorry for the way we mistreated you. We would like for you to come home so we can talk about it. The Beifongs." Toph just frowns a little and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "You gonna go see them?"

"I don't think so." Toph says. "The last time I got a message from my parents, it was really a metal cage trap from Xin Fu and Master Yu."

"Come on, Toph. Maybe your parents are finally opening up to you." Suki says.

"Yeah, even if they don't, we'll go with you. Make sure you stay out of trouble." Sokka says.

Toph just sighs. "All right, let's go see them."

So, Sokka, Zuko and Suki goes with Toph to see her parents, they ride on Appa, flying around the earth kingdom lands for the Beifongs. Zuko steers Appa, and Toph sits with Sokka and Suki in the saddle, holding on to the wall of the saddle.

"So, what's up with Toph and her parents?" Suki asks.

"Parents never understands me. They always think I'm helpless cause I'm blind." Toph admits.

"Probably cause they never heard of earthbending senses. Without that, you really are helpless." Zuko says.

"I guess you're right. Of course when I show them my true power of earthbending, they still think I'm helpless. They even banned Aang, Katara and Sokka from ever coming back. It's like they never love me." Toph can feel a tear running down on her eye.

"Believe me, I know that feeling. My father is the samething. Only much worse." Zuko says. "He took away my mother, he challenged me to a dual when I was 13, he burned me and banished me. All this time, I wanted my father to love me, but I should have known that's never gonna happen."

"Well, you're father's a monster." Toph says.

Suki wraps an arm around Toph. "Toph, don't worry about your parents, I'm sure things are going to be different this time."

Toph just stares at Suki with her blinded eyes. "Yeah, you never experienced my parents."

"I'm with Suki, Toph. Things are going to be different." Sokka says.

Just then, Appa lands. "We're here." Zuko says.

Everyone hops off of Appa. They all walk through the courtyard, then steps in front of the doors of the house. Toph takes in a deep breath, opens the door and walks in, with everyone else following her.

Everyone enters the living room and they see Tophs parents sitting on their throne seats. "Toph, we are so glad to see you are home." Mr. Beifong says.

Mrs. Beifong takes a look at Tophs friends. "And I see you brought your friends. How...nice."

Zuko notices that little pause and the expression on Mrs Beifongs face.

"Well, Toph. Any friend of yours is welcome here." Mr. Beifong says. "Say, why don't we go eat?" Mr. Bei Fong says.

Zuko walks up and grabs Tophs hand. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Toph for a minute."

The Beifongs nod and head towards another room. Sokka and Suki feels weird being left out of the conversion then just follows the Beifongs. Zuko takes Toph is another room, away from the guards.

"What's wrong?" Toph asks.

"Something's up." Zuko says. "That sudden pause in that sentence, the expression seeing me, Sokka and Suki. They're up to something."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Zuko. My parents finally accepts me while yours didn't." Toph back talks.

"I'm just saying, something's up. We shouldn't let our guard down." Toph just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say, hot man." Toph says.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Zuko angrily says.

Toph and Zuko gather at the dinner table with everyone else. The servants passes out the food and places them on the table. "So, fire nation prince..." Mrs. Beifong pauses, trying to figure out his name.

"Zuko." Zuko answers. "And I'm the Firelord now."

"Oh, the Firelord. How nice. How are things?" Ms. Beifong asks.

"Fine...just fine." Zuko answers. "Me and the Avatar are working hard to heal the world from the war my great-grandfather caused."

"Well, that's great. I'm glad to hear the war is finally over." Mrs. Beifong says.

Mrs. Beifong looks directly at Toph. "Toph, honey. We just wanted to say we're sorry for the way we've been treating you. We thought we were doing the right thing to protect you, but it turns out we're not."

Toph can feel tears in her eyes. "And I'm sorry for running away."

"That's all right, Toph." Mr. Beifong says. "What matters is that you're here. Plus, I guess we needed you to run away to teach us a lesson."

While everyone eats, the Bei Fongs and Toph talk to each other. All though, Zuko doesn't really say anything, for he is very suspicious about all this.

"So, Toph, who's your other new friend?" Mr. Beifong says.

"I'm Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki says.

"The Kyoshi Warriors? I think I heard of them. They sound pretty elite." Mr. Beifong says.

After dinner, Zuko gets up from his chair. "Now that we're done here, we should get going." Zuko says.

"Going? All ready?" Mr. Beifong asks. No one says anything, for Toph, she's feeling annoyed for Zuko. Suki and Sokka just sits in silence.

"Yeah, we should." Zuko says.

"Well, can you at least stay for the night. We insist." Mr. Beifong suggest. Zuko doesn't answer, but Toph accepts it, and Sokka and Suki agrees.

Toph goes back into her old room, and everyone else joins in with her. "Isn't this great? My parents finally accepted me." Toph says, excitedly.

"Good for you." Suki says.

"They sure have changed." Sokka adds.

"Yeah...perfect." Zuko says, sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Toph asks.

"What? Nothing!" Everyone just glares at Zuko, like they know he's hiding something. "...It's just that...something's still not right here. Your parents accepted us, they said it was all right for you to run away and now they're suggesting we stay for the night."

"I think you're just Jealous that my parents accepted me and your father didn't accept you!" Toph yells at Zuko.

Suki cuts right in. "Toph. Don't say that. Zuko's not jealous!"

"Yeah, I'm not jealous! I'm just suspicious." Zuko starts yelling back at Toph. "If there's one thing I know about parents is that they never change! I haven't seen my father in three years and he's still the monster who burned and banished me!" Toph doesn't say anyhting, she just turns around and lays on her bed. Zuko just grunts angrily and buries his face in his pillow. Suki and Sokka just looks at each other, confused.

Later at night, everyone is sleeping. The Beifongs are quietly passing by the halls. Zuko wakes up hearing a crack on the wooden floor. One of the Beifong sshushes from that noise.

"We don't want to wake her up." Mrs. Beifong whispers. Zuko still heard her say that.

Zuko looks out in the hall and sees the Beifongs walking down the hallway. Zuko slowly, quietly follows them down the hall. The Beifongs enters another room, with the door opened slightly a crack. Zuko moves to the door and takes a peek. Zuko sees a sealed wooden cage, just about Tophs size.

"Do you think this will work?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

"Trust me. Toph is an earthbender and I hear she can bend metal too. Wood is no part of the earth. She won't be able to escape from this." Zuko widens his eyes, he was right. The Beifongs were up to something. "Once we have her in this cage, we'll move far away where the avatar and his friends can't find her. We'll also keep her in this cage until we find a way to get rid of her bending, forever."

Zuko backs up a little, until a bar slams into him and bends all around him, tying his arms in place. Just then, Xin Fu and Master Yu appears right in front of him.

"Well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves a stalker." Xin Yu says. At dawn, Zuko is locked up real good in a metal cage. Xin Fu shows his face in front of the window bar. "Comfortable, firelord?"

"So, you must be the dunderheads that locked Toph in that metal cage." Zuko says. "How did you escape from that cage she trapped you two in?

"Let's just say, prison gives you time to learn." Xin Fu says, then master Yu shows his face.

"While we were traped in there, we learned how to metalbend. Watch." Just as master Yu was starting to bend the cage open, Xin Fu knocks master Yu in the air with earthbending.

Xin fu metalbends the cage shut, then master Yu crashes to the ground. "What's wrong with you, blockhead? You can't just metalbend a cage open with the prisoner in there!" Xin fu shows his face through the cage window again. "Anyways, do all you want. You're escape here is futile, firelord." Xin Fu lifts the cage with metalbending and loads it onto the cart.

Xin Fu and Master Yu mounts of the cart and rides off. Zuko takes a look around his prison, trying to think of a way to escape. Zuko looks up and sees the ceil is really just closed with prison bars. He gets an idea. Zuko creates a torch flame from his fingertips and starts burning the ceiling bars.

At home, Toph walks down the hallway, then Mr. Beifong shows up. "Hey, dad. Have you seen Zuko?"

"He just went on a morning walk with your mother." Mr. Beifong says. "Come, there's something I would like for you to see." Mr. Beifong leads Toph down the hallway. Mr. Beifong opens a door and Toph walks inside of it.

Toph gives a good feeling on the floor. "Why is the floor made of wood?" It was then she realizes what's going on. "Uh-oh." But it was too late, Mr. Beifong closes the door and locks it. Toph starts banging on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

Mr. Beifong pulls the wooden cage out, then Ms. Beifong appears. "You just won't listen, Toph. We're doing this for your own good." Mrs. Beifong says.

"Oh, and don't worry about your 'friends'. Master Yu and his partner are gonna take care of them." Mr. Beifong says.

Toph widens her eyes, Zuko was right all along, something was up. She's more surprised to hear Xin Fu and master Yu are back. The Beifongs moves the wooden cage outside and hooks it to a cart. The Beifongs mounts on the ostrich-horses and then takes off.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki are still asleep. They wake up, yawning and stretching, then noticed something. "Hey, where are Toph and Zuko?"

Just then, they hear a cry for help. They look out the window and noticed a wooden cage on a cart that's moving fast. They hear the cry for help again, only the sound is more clear. "I found Toph. Her parents are kidnapping her!"

"They probably took Zuko as well, we've got to help them." Sokka says. "You find Zuko, I'll try to slow down the Beifongs." Suki and Sokka rushes outside, then went their separate ways. Sokka takes Appa to catch up on the Beifongs.

Meanwhile, Zuko is still torch burning the bars. He then breaks through the last bar and the whole thing falls into his hand. Zuko quietly places the bar down and climbs his way out. Zuko reaches to the top and sees Xin Fu and Master Yu.

"Hey! Blockheads!" Zuko yells. Xin Fu stops the ostrich-horses and he and master Yu turns around. At that moment, Zuko bends a blast of fire at them, directly at each of their eyes. Master Yu and Xin Fu yells in pain, when Zuko stops, they collapse on the ground, yeling in pain. "Know how I feel!"

Zuko hopes off. Just then, Suki catches up to him. "Zuko, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko says. "We better hurry and find the Beifongs."

Suki and Zuko hurries off. Appa flies over the cart carrying the wooden cage. Appa passes them, land and slams his tail, creating an air blow directly at them. Appa blows the Beifongs and the cart away, then everyone crashes.

Toph yells from crashing then realizes it Appa. "Guys? Is that you?" Toph yells.

Sokka rushes to the cage. He takes out his sword then cuts the lock off. Toph opens the cage door and gets out. The Beifongs starts to stand up, just as they do, Toph uses earthbending and buries her parents into the ground, up to their shoulders.

Just then, Zuko and Suki arrives, about to watch this little event. Toph stands in front of them and gets into their faces.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST SELFISH, MEAN, COLD HEARTED PARENTS EVER! You never listen to me! You never understand me! You just see me as a helpless little girl no matter what I do to show you I'm not! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fend for myself! Aang and his friends saw my fightning and they know I was blind, but did they see me to be helpless? Did they treat me with 24/7 protect? NO THEY DIDN'T! They are my real family! And they make a better family and you two ever will in a million years!"

Toph jumps high and gives a heavy stomp. At the moment, the Beifongs get launched into the air, screaming. Everyone gets surprised to see Toph do that.

"Do you think they'll survive that landing?" Suki asks.

Toph just turns around and walks to a stump. "I don't care." Toph just sits on the stump, upset.

Sokka walks up to Toph then puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about them. They don't love or care for you."

"I know...It's just...I actually thought they finally accepted me. Understood me." Toph says, with a sad tone.

"Well, they're not your real family. We are." Suki says.

Toph has tears escaping from her eyes, then everyone gathers for a group hug. "I wish Aang and Katara are here...You think they're done with their mission?"

"I don't know, let's head back to Avatar Island and find out." Suki says.

"Actually, on the way, drop me off at the Fire Nation Palace?" Zuko says. "I have some work to do."

Everyone gets on Appa then takes off, to check on Aang and Katara on Avatar Island.


	188. Dreams chapter 17 - Nightmare part I

A/N: This is book five, chapter seventeen of the story. Part I of the finale. Aang and Katara are finished with their mission, but they are still trying to find each other. But things get worse when Aang runs into trouble with Yinyang and the Nightmares he defeated. Aang falls into a deep slumber and while he's dreaming, he learns about Yinyangs past. After all that, Aang becomes trapped in the Nightmarish Abyss.

Rating: K+

Aang flies on his glider through the dream portal, in search for Katara. Aang flies until he arrives at the Southern Air Temple. Aang lands, but is surprised at his arrival. "The Southern Air Temple? ...What am I doing here?" Aang walks up for a moment. "Is Katara here? ...No, she can't be. I've defeated the five Nightmares, but I don't think Katara would be anywhere around here so...why am I here?"

"Boy, you still haven't figured it out?" A voice says. Aang was surprised to hear it. "It took us a while to lure you here. We sure went through a lot of trouble to get you here."

Aang turns around to find Azula. The strangest thing about Azula is that this time, she looks calm like, almost like she's the Azula that was before the Boiling Rock incident. "You? ...You're apart of this?"

"That's right, avatar." Azula says. "Like my father, I am a dream version of myself."

"What's going on here?" Aang asks.

"It's so sad that you haven't figured it out." Azula says. "You've defeated the Nightmares, but you have yet to find your little friend. So...'Why are I here and why am I not back on Avatar Island' you might ask." Aang just looks confuse hearing that. "The answer is very simple. You are never gonna wake up! Not even your dream spirit friend isn't gonna help you."

"What do you mean?" Azula asks.

"You haven't noticed anything? The airbender? My father? You being separated by your friend?" Aang doesn't say anything. "Well, then...how about I enlighten you?"

Azula firebends a ring of fire around Aang. At first, Aang cowers to protect himself, but then notices all that fire reducing, turning into the Nightmares both her and Katara defeated. Those that Katara defeated were a surprise to him, even since he never faced them. Aang turns around to see Yinyang. Yinyang reaches her hand out to Aang. "Come with me."

Aang was confused, but then, he suddenly gets very drowsy. Aang looks back at Azula, who is smiling evilly and laughs a little at Aang. "Pleasant dreams, Avatar." Aang falls into a deep sleep.

In the dreams, Aang falls into darkness. He slightly opens his eyes noticing that he's slow falling. Just then, the darkness fades and reveals a room where Aang once saw on the day he was born. Aang stands up, then he sees his parents, holding him. At first, Aang smiles, but then notices his 'mother' was grunting in pain. "Wait! There's still another one!"

Aang was shocked to hear that. But, after a few moments for the miracle of life, another baby came. The father holds it in his arms. "It's a girl...What do you want to name it?"

The monk that was training Yinyang in the dream Katara was in takes the baby. "Well. How about we call this one...Yinyang."

Aang gasps hearing that, then he suddenly becomes pale. Aang loses his balance then falls back. "So, now you know." Yinyang says. Aang turns around to see Yinyang. "I am you twin sister."

"H-h...how come I never knew?" Aang asks.

"The monks took us from our parents and made us go our separate ways." Yinyang says. "I always knew you were my brother, but I guess Gyatso nor our parents told you."

"My...my parents never visited me." Aang says.

Yinyang makes a fake sad look, as if to tease him. "Aww...you poor little baby...As if I should care!"

Aang gets angry hearing that, but then gets very drowsy again. Aang falls into another slumber. After a short moment, Aang wakes up in his dreams again. He notices he's in the Eastern Air Temple, and the whole temple is burning. Aang sees he's standing on one of the temples, then he looks down to see the past Yinyang is fighting the Fire Nation.

"After I was told you were the avatar. I was upset." Yinyang says. "All my life, I wanted to be the Avatar, I always knew I was destined to be the avatar." Aang sees the Past Yinyang blasting and bending powerful airbending at the Fire nation, fighting back hard, even at the ultimate flames of the Firebenders power of Sozins Comet. "While you were hiding in safety like a coward, I fight hard against the Fire Nation during Sozins comet. I was winning at first, but then I became overwhelming.

The past Yinyang airbends a high jump, heading towards the coward of Firebenders. As she falls closer, she exhales a powerful blast of air. Knocking the coward within ten yards of the blast.

The past Yinyang collapses on her knees in exhaustion. "But. It's not my fault I disappeared! I just ran away cause of...cause of..."

"Because the Monks took you away from Gyatso?" Yinyang asks. Aang was surprised to hear that. "I know everything about you, 'Avatar' Aang. I learned a lot about you from within your dreams."

Aang was confused to hear that, but then he starts to get very drowsy then falls asleep. In another moment, Aang wakes up, still in his dreams. Aang notices he's flying, sort of, he's actually raiding a flying bison. He know's it isn't Appa, but a different bison.

"Take a look." Yinyang says, pointing over the horizon. Aang stands next to her, then he sees the past Yinyang, flying with her glider into the storm. "The night the fire nation invaded my home, I barely escaped with my live. I decided to fly off to find you, so I can get what's rightfully mine." Sudden, a storm approaches, The past Yinyang tries to dodge the storm, but then lightning strikes her. "I was stroke by lightning. I barely survived, but was drifted into the sea." The past Yinyang falls into the water, causing a big splash. "I didn't die, but the next thing I knew, I was in the Realm of Dreams."

"How did you end up in the Realm of Dreams?" Aang asks.

"That, I do not know. It's as if the bottom of the ocean was a portal to another world." Yinyang says. "I've waited over a hundred years for you to return, to finally become the avatar...And now, Aang. It's time for you to pay your debt."

Aang is scared hearing that. Just then, he hears a voice. "Aang." It's very fainted, but it does sound familiar, just then, Aang gets very drowsy. The last thing he sees before falling into a slumber is Yinyang's smile.

Later, Aang lays asleep in his room, in his house, on his bed. Aang starts to wake up, then he sits up. Aang looks around, noticing where he is. "Wha...what?" Aang shifts his feet to the ground. "Am I...home? ...What happened?"

Aang stands up, he starts to head downstairs. He looks around to see he really is at home. He then sees Sokka on the couch, and Toph on the other side of the table in front of Sokka. "Hey, guys." Sokka and Toph looks at Aang. "What just happened?"

"Aang! You're awake!" Sokka asks. "How are you feeling?"

"A little drowsy." Aang says, putting a hand on his head. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was being with Yinyang, then...I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, Aang. If you should know, Katara came in, defeated Yinyang and returned you to the physical world." Toph says.

"Really? Katara came for me?" Aang asks.

"That's right." Sokka says. "Oh, by the way, Katara wants to see you. She's out on the hill outside the inner wall of the city."

Aang nods then heads outside. Aang sees the city is still normal, he goes for a walk. Aang can still feeling something a little off. He's not so sure. Aang reaches to the inner wall. He opens his glider and flies over. Aang flies over the land until he finds that cliff Sokka mentioned. Aang lands on the cliff, then he sees Katara from behind sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey...Katara?" Aang asks. Katara turns her head around, facing Aang. Aang is in total shock to see her. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing that old water tribe dress she wore to the dance back in the Ba Sing Se party. Her hair is all around and her lips a little red. "Wow...Katara you...you look...so beautiful."

Katara blushes then giggles. "Why, thank you Aang." Katara gently pats on the ground next to her. "Come sit."

Aang sits next to Katara, and they just watch the sunsetting. "Hey, what happened back in the Realm of Dreams?"

"I saved you." katara says. "Don't worry about it. Let's just sit and watch the sun setting together."

"Together? but...what about the past avatars?" Aang asks, a little nervous.

"Don't worry about them either. Just rest and relax." Katara says.

Aang decides to do what she says, about five minutes later, Aang hears that voice again. "Aang! Don't! ...You've gotten wake up!" The voice was still fainted, but it still does sound familiar.

"What was that?" Aang asks.

"What was what?" Katara asks.

"That...voice." Aang asks.

"I don't hear anything." Katara says.

"I swear...I hear this voice...telling me to wake up." Aang says.

Katara looks at Aang, then puts a hand on his cheek. "You look tired...why don't you sleep?"

Aang suddenly does feel a little tired. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Katara gently pats on her thigh, then Aang lays his head on her lap. Katara gently strokes Aang on the arm, smiling and humming a song. Aang smiles in his sleep, feeling oh so relaxed.

"Aang...don't!" The voice says.

Aang opens his eyes, hearing that voice again. "I need to go."

"No, no. Stay...sleep." Katara says.

Aang tries to sleep again, then his relaxing returns. Still, he feels something off, and now he struggles to stay asleep. "Aang! Don't do it! It's a trap! Aang!"

The voice became a little louder, but only so slightly. Hearing that sentence made him open his eyes by surprise. He realize's that he's dreaming. "I need to do!"

"No! YOU WILL STAY!" Katara says in an angry, echoing voice.

Just then, everything goes dark. Even Katara vanishes. Aang stands up, feeling quite alarmed at what's happening. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Just then, sinister laughing happens, then lightning strikes. Aang luckily dodges that lightning. He looks up to see a giant face of Azula made entirely out of lightning. Aang becomes scared seeing that. As the Azula lightning opens it mouth and roars, massive lightning spills out of its mouth.

Aang starts to run away at the lightning attempts to strike at him. After that, Aang sees that the lightning stopped. He noticed the Lightning Azula vanished. "What's happening?"

Just then, Sozin does a sinister laugh as his face made out of fire appears. The fire Sozin breaths fire directly at Aang. Aang jumps out of the way then continues running. Except while he's running, he actually falls over a cliff. Aang crashes on the ground, but then quickly gets on his feet. Just then, Aang sees a building. He goes towards it and looks inside through the window. There's a wedding going on. The wedding of Zuko and...Katara. Aang is in total shock to see this, his girlfriend is marrying his firebending teacher and friend.

"Do you, Katara. Take Zuko as you loveful wedded husband?" Iroh asks.

Aang bangs on the window. "No! No! Katara don't!"

"I do." Katara says.

Aang kept banging on the windows, but then his heart breaks at the next sight: Katara and Zuko kissing. Aang stumbles backwards. Just then, he can't control his body, then he forces to kneel. He looks behind him, seeing the Katara he was with on that cliff, only the bottom part of her dress is coated with darkness, so are the front part of her slaves, and the Nightmare insignia is marked directly on her chest. And her eyes are glowing mad red. The Anti-Katara Nightmare.

"You will forever be imprisoned in the Nightmarish Abyss!" The Anti-Katara Nightmare uses her bloodbending to lift Aang off his feet. "You will be forever trapped, facing your worst nightmares!"

Aang grunts painful and struggles to break free from the Anti-Katara Nightmare's bloodbending grip. Just then, the voice speaks, this time, loud and clear. "Aang! You have to wake up! Open your eyes, please!"

He finally recognizes that voice. It's Katara, the real Katara. Aang then closes his eyes, and thinks hard. The Anti-Katara Nightmare waterbeds water on her arm, freezing it all into an icy blade. Just as she was about to stab Aang, he gasps and growls, like she's been stabbed. The Anti-Katara Nightmare drops her bloodbending and Aang falls on his butt. The Anti-Katara Nightmare starts to fade away, then vanishes. The world starts to do the same, then Aang gets sucked back like by some powerful force.


	189. Dreams chapter 18 - Nightmare part II

A/N: This is book five, chapter eighteen of the story. Part II of the finale, Aang and Katara are finished with their mission, but are still trying to find each other. While Aang is trapped in his prison of slumber in the Nightmarish Abyss, Katara tries to find Aang and wake him up from his slumber, but things get bad once she has to fight his nightmares. Not only that, but Katara soon learns that she's not really in the Realm of Dreams.

Rating: K+-T

[Thirty minutes earlier]

Katara lays asleep on the grounds os the Southern Air Temple. Just then, Katara starts to wake up. "Oh...Oh man. Rough sleep." Katara shakes the rest of the tiresome off, then notices her surroundings. "What the?" Katara stands, then is shocked to see the sight of the Southern Air Temple, it's as old and abandoned as it is today, not only that, but there are dark clouds rolling in with lightning striking. "What's going on here? ...I guess this means the Nightmare is here. I should probably take a look."

Katara takes a look around the Southern Air Temple. Nothing seems right here. As Katara looks around, she feels lost and confused. The place is dark and scary, but it's empty, just like it was for a hundred years, there's not even a single Nightmare anywhere.

Katara then arrives at Aang's room, as usual, it's empty. Katara leaves the room then arrives up at the circular stairway. When Katara reaches to the top, she sees it's a large room. The way it's set, it kind of looks like a training place for airbend flying. Katara looks ahead, then notices some kind of bubble. Katara slowly walks up to it, until she sees what's inside. "Is that...Aang?" Katara looks closely, it is Aang, it looks like he's deeply asleep in some kind of dream bubble. "Aang!"

Katara runs up in front of the bubble. Closely, Katara can see small scenes of what Aang's dreaming about. Being with Sokka and Toph, walking on the streets, then looking at the Anti-Katara Nightmare...before she was a Nightmare. Katara seeps her hand through the bubble then grabs Aangs arm and starts shaking him.

"Aang! Don't...You've gotta wake up! Aang!" Aang doesn't wake up, but Katara kept shaking him to awake. Just then, darkness starts to spin around the bubble. Katara starts to back away from the sight of it. The darkness leaves the bubble and moves to behind Katara. Katara turns around, she can see the darkness is forming together. When all that was clear, a body form. Katara is surprised to see that the Nightmare is Azula.

"Are you what's trapping Aang in that Nightmare?" Katara asks. The Azula Nightmare doesn't say anything. Instead, a Nightmare insignia appears in the center of its face, then same the red eyes. Katara figures she has no other choose but to defeat the Azula Nightmare.

Katara bends all the water from her pouches, then strikes at the Azula Nightmare. The Azula Nightmare ducks then bends a wave of shadow flare at Katara. Katara dodges that fire. At first, she becomes worried about it then it heads towards Aang. but then the flare hits the bubble, the fire instantly vanished. That pretty much put Katara into a confusing surprise.

Just then, the Azula Nightmare sweep kicks Katara, knocking her off of her feet. Katara crashes to the ground, but then gets on her feet. Katara bends the moss to rush towards the Azula Nightmare. The moss wraps around the Azula Nightmare like a net. The Azula Nightmare burns up and breaks free from the moss, then unleashes a flaming nova.

Katara ducks back at the moment it was about to touch her. Of course, only bits of the end of her hair got caught in the first and singed off. Katara bends the vines towards the Azula Nightmare, grabs it by the ankles. Katara pulls the Azula Nightmare over her, slamming it to the ground, then does it again. After that, she spins the Azula Nightmare, then releases it, crashing it at the wall.

Katara waterbends all the water she has onto the Azula Nightmare, then freezes it in place. The Azula Nightmare exhales flames through its nose, melting the ice. The Azula Nightmare firebends a wave of shadow fire towards Katara. Katara dodges the fire, then plantbends the thorns to wrap around the Azula Nightmare. The thorns squeezes the Azula Nightmare tightly.

The Azula Nightmare starts to fade away. Katara just watches the Azula Nightmare fading away. "I wonder if that's the last Nightmare." Katara then looks at Aang in the dream bubble then stands in front of it. "Has Aang...been trapped in this bubble all this time?"

Katara takes a close look at this one dream she's seeing. Aang is laying on the Anti-Katara Nightmare's lap, while she gently strokes Aang by the arm. Katara sticks her ear close to the dream bubble, where she hears the words the Anti-Katara Nightmare is saying. "Stay...Sleep."

Katara gasps hearing that, she know's what's gonna happen, and it's real bad. "Aang! Don't do it! It's a trap! Aang!"

Just then, the dream bubble starts to shimmer a little, but the dream bubble, and Aang, instantly disappears. "What?" Just then, the world starts shimmering and wavy a little, like it's about to change or fade away. "What's going on with Aang? ...Why won't he open his eyes? Is he still in the Nightmare?"

"That is right." Hama's voice says.

Katara was shocked to hear that. "Hama!"

Katara arms herself, getting ready to make an attack. "Aang can no longer wake up. No matter what you do. It is impossible to wake up someone who has fallen into the Nightmarish Abyss."

"The Nightmarish Abyss? What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"We have lured Aang into the deepest, darkest abyss of the Nightmares. And now, he is unable to wake up." Hama says. "Now that he's been put in his place, it's time to deal with you."

Just then, a dark portal appears underneath Katara, and it slowly sucks her in. "What the?" Katara tries to get loose, to break free, but she couldn't. Eventually, the darkness shallows her alive.

Katara lays dead asleep on the ground of the South Pole, with nothing but the darkness surrounding the skies. Hama walks up in front of Katara, kneels down then gentle strokes Katara's hair. "You poor little child. Lost and confused. You barely even follow the true path of being a waterbender." Katara starts to wake up. She gets on her hands and knees, then moves to a sitting position. "Let me ask you this: Do you honestly believe that you are in the Realm of Dreams?"

"Why do you people keep saying that?" Katara asks.

"That's because. You aren't" Hama says. "You are actually inside a dream of a dream. You've been through five different dreams, but haven't noticed they're all coming from the same person?"

"What are you...wait a minute." Katara thinks for a moment, then starts to count the dreams with her fingers. "Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyohsi, Roku and now...Aang. So...that means I'm...?"

"Yes, at last you understand. This whole journey, you have been inside the Avatar's Dreams." Hama says. "From the start, when you and Aang were on your way to the Realm of Dreams, Yinyang interfere, she send a Nightmare to force you to go towards another direction. I'm just surprised you or Sha didn't even notice."

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asks.

"To lead you down the right path." Hama walks up to Katara. "From when we met, you have chosen the wrong path of a waterbender. The true path to waterbending is the bloodbending."

"You're lying! Bloodbending is evil! All it does is hurt and scare people!" Katara says.

"So does the way you use waterbending." Hama says.

"No. that's different." Katara stands up. "With waterbending, I don't take control of people. I fight for what is right, to protect others. Not only that, but water also heals. I even used waterbending to bring Aang back to life. It's clear that you have forgotten all that when you rot in that fire nation cell." Hama doesn't say anything, just stares at Katara. "What has the fire nation done to you? Why did you forget the true path of a waterbender? Bloodbending isn't the true path, it's a dark road. You took that path, but where did it lead you? You were sent to prison, then Aang took your bending away. Open your eyes, Hama. It's not too late to choose the right path." Katara reaches a hand out for Hama. "Please..."

Hama just looks at Katara, then shakes her head. "Hump...just like when we first battled...you are still weak. Let us see what you can truly do with your 'true path' of a waterbender."

Hama slowly makes a fighting stance. "Hama, we don't have to fight. It resolves nothing."

"You talk like a coward." Hama says.

Hama bends some water out from the snow. Hama bends them into ice shards then launches them to Katara. Katara quickly bends the snow in front of her and hards them into an icy shield, then the ice shards impaled in the ice shield. Katara bends a wave of water and splashes it towards Hama. Hama gets back on her feet, she bends a hose of water directly at Katara. Katara blocks that water at the moment it was about to hit her, scattering the water in all directions like the water is hitting a barrier.

Hama does her bloodbending on Katara, lifting her from her feet, then tosses Katara back against and ice wall. Katara crashes on the ice wall then slides down on the ground. Hama strikes Katara with an angle strike of water. When Hama was done, Katara was weak and wet, struggling to get on her feet.

"Why do you still fight?" Hama bloodbends Katara then tosses her against another ice wall. That impact gives Katara quite pain then she collapses on the ground. "You are weak! Powerless! A coward! But you still fight! Why?"

Katara struggles to get on her feet. "I fight...to protect what's right." Katara puts a hand on the ice wall, to keep her balance. Just then, Katara splashes a wave of water on Hama. The water goes upwards then freezes into a mountain of ice. Katara limps towards the ice mountain then looks up at Hama. "You use to protect your people. But you turned on them...turned on me. You choose this dark path of a bloodbender just to get revenge on the fire nation, by using it on innocent people. Why? Why do you do this?"

"The fire nation imprisoned me and the other waterbenders! Left us to rot!" Hama says. "Those people are citizens of the fire nation. There are no innocent people within the fire nation!"

"You're wrong, Hama! There are!" Katara says. "I learned there are innocent people in the fire nation, the moment when me and my friends were in disguise. Even Firelord Zuko use to be our enemy, but he has changed. People change, Hama. The fire nation aren't what they use to be when they attacked you and the Southern Water Tribe. Even back then when I was with the man who killed my mother, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't...I couldn't. He wasn't the same man who took away my mother, he was different. He felt regret. He even offered for me to take away his mother."

Katara raises a hand then lowers it, making all that ice melt into water. Hama collapses on the ground, panting. Katara stands in front of Hama. "Hama, don't you see? People change? You just have to open your heart to them, and give them a chance. Hama...I'm doing the samething for you. I'm giving you a chance to came back to us, cause I know there's still good in you." Katara reaches out a hand for Hama. Hama just looks up and glares at Katara. "Please...come back."

Hama just pants in silence. She then closes her eyes, then splashes a large amount of water at Katara. "You are a traitor, Katara! The fire nation are enemies! They always have, and always will!" Hama bends some water onto her arms, then freezes them into ice blades as she walks up to Katara. "If you refuse to see it that way, then you will die along with the rest of them!"

Hama was about to make a strike at Katara, but just as she raises her ice bladed arm, Katara instantly bends water onto Hama, only by the time it touched her, the water turned into an ice shard, stabbing through Hama. Hama gasps painfully, then looks down at her stomach. Hama falls back, just as she does, she quickly vanishes. Katara just stands in front of the spot where Hama 'dies'. What really happened is that the death of the dream version of herself caused Hama to wake up in the physical world.

"I tried to reason with you...I really tried." Katara says. Just then, the world around here starts to shimmer and wavy again, then vanishes into darkness. "Wha...what's going on?" Katara looks around, just sees nothing but darkness.

"You will forever be imprisoned in the Nightmarish Abyss!" The Anti-Katara Nightmare shouts Katara hears that, then she looks around. She sees a dream bubble that's showing a scene of Aangs dream, where the Anti-Katara Nightmare is using Bloodbending to lift Aang off his feet. "You will be forever trapped, facing your worst nightmares!"

Katara gasps hearing that. "Aang! You have to wake up!" Katara shouts at the bubble. "Open your eyes! Please!"

The bubble shimmers a little then vanishes. Just then, Katara feels like she's floating. "What?" In after a brief moment, Katara gets sucked away by some powerful force.


	190. Dreams chapter 19 - Nightmare part III

A/N: This is book five, chapter nineteen of the story. Part III of the finale. Katara frees Aang from the Nightmarish Abyss, but Aang is far from being safe. Aang faces both Ozai and Azula on a showdown, but then he falls into a deep slumber that he cannot be awaken from. Katara finally returns to the physical world, and so does Yinyang as the new avatar. For Yinyang has stolen the Avatar Spirit from Aang.

Rating: K+

Back in the Southern Air Temple, Aang lays dead asleep on the ground. Suddenly, he gasps and instantly wakes up. Aang sits up to his surprise then pants heavily. Aang looks around, he can see that he's awake, but he's still asleep. For he can tell that he's not back on Avatar Island with Katara, but alone in the Southern Air Temple in the Realm of Dreams.

"Well, well. Glad to see you're awake." Azula says. "It wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, but then your little girlfriend somehow manage to wake you up."

"Katara? ..." Aang looks at Azula a little confused thens tarts to stand up. "You mean...Katara's here?"

"Yes she is, and no she isn't." Azula says.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Your little peasant is in the Southern Air Temple, but she isn't in the Realm of Dreams." Azula says. Aang just gets angry hearing that word 'peasant'.

"Don't EVER call Katara a peasant!" Aang then starts to think for a moment. "She's here in the air temple but isn't in the Realm of Dreams...does that mean...she's in the physical world?"

Azula just shock her head. "You still don't get it, do you. Now that truly is sad."

"Indeed it is." Ozai says. Aang turns around to see Ozai. "You haven't noticed since the start of your journey, your friend isn't with you, nor she's anywhere to be found, not even by Sha. In every dream that had Katara in it, it was actually a dream version of her. The real Katara is actually trapped inside a dream that is beyond your path."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

"It's so simple. The real Katara is inside your dreams!" Azula says. "The Avatar's dreams to be precise."

Aang was surprised to hear that, Katara is inside the Avatar's dreams. "That is right. From the start when you and your friend were on your way to the Realm of Dreams, A Nightmare arrived. It misdirected Katara to a different direction, leading her into the Avatar's dreams."

"However, since you are within the Realm of Dreams, whenever you are awake, everything that happens in the Avatar dreams goes to a deep slumber. When Katara is being force to awake from her slumber, that is when the avatar must sleep, to awake the world within its dreams." Azula mentions.

Aang was surprise to hear all that. "So...that's why I've been falling into a deep slumber lately. Over and over again."

"Exactly." Azula says. "Yinyang has assigned us to kept you trapped in the Nightmarish Abyss, so she could put an end to you. So I guess we'll have to do it on our own."

Azula and Ozai makes their fightning stands, then blasts some fire directly at Aang. Aang raises the earth underneath him, the fire hits the earth pillar. Aang airbends a blast of air, knocking back Ozai. Azula starts to channel lightning. Aang hears the crackling from the lightning. Just as Azula fires the lightning, Aang air jumps five feet in the air. Aang lands hard, slamming his feet and hands on the pillar. Just as the pilalr returns to the earth, earth spikes raises and spreads in all directions.

Azula and Ozai gets knocked into the air from the raise of the earth spikes. Azula and Ozai firebends flames through their feet, making them be able to float in the air. Azula and Ozai blasts a wave of fire at Aang. Aang airbends a large air dome around him, blocking and redirecting the fire. Azula and Ozai stops after a minute, they take a close look at the air dome as it slowly departs.

Aangs hands become coated with energy, then he Energybends a blast of energy beams out of his heads, hitting Azula and Ozai. Aang starts to get exhausted a little, panting and losing his balance a little.

"Man...I'm starting...to get a little...tired." Just then, Azula and Ozai firebends back into the air then rushes towards Aang. Aang airbends a tornado, increasing overtime. Azula and Ozai notices the tornado then tries to fly away, but then they get sucked into the current. When the tornado was big enough. Aang firebends a breath of fire into the tornado, then the tornado turns into a fiery tornado.

Azula and Ozai just burns inside the fiery tornado. After five minutes, the fiery tornado ends, then Azula and Ozai unconsciously crashes into the ground. Azula and Ozai starts to fade, as the real ones in the physical world starts to wake up. Aang just pants tiresome as some of the shadow mists coats him. Aang collapses on the ground, struggling to stay awake.

Just then, Yinyang arrives, stands right next to Aang. Aang looks directly at Yinyang. "You...again."

Yinyang just smiles. "You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you've just lost this battle."

"What...do you mean?" Aang asks.

"Don't you see? This whole journey was a set up." Yinyang says. "I've lured you into the Realm of Dreams just to wore you down to nothing. You are now falling into the deepest pit of slumber, just as you were back in the Nightmarish Abyss. Even that nightmare you were having was a test to see if even the deepest, darkest of fear will kept you in that slumber. Of course, thanks to Katara, it was proven that you weren't ready just yet...until now."

Aang struggles to get up, but his body is too weak and tiresome to move. "Why...Why are you...doing this?"

"I told you before, I was meant to be the Avatar. It was my destiny to become the Avatar. Until you came in and took it all away from me." Yinyang says. "All my life, I wanted to be the avatar, I trained and worked hard, became a powerful airbender, even at a young age. But then you, my own brother, became the avatar!" Yinyang kneels beside Aang. "And now, after a hundred years, I will finally reclaim what's rightfully mine. The Avatar Spirit."

"What's...gonna...happen to..." Aang couldn't finish his sentence, becoming overwhelmed with his exhaustion.

"While I have the Avatar Spirit, you will now fall into Eternal Slumber. You will forever sleep within the folds of darkness. Not even Sha, the past avatars or you little waterbender girlfriend can wake up from the darkest of nightmares." Aang just lays there, panting tiresome, as he begins to slip into the Eternal Slumber.

"Kata...ra." Aang whispers before falling asleep.

Yinyang laughs evilly as she moves her hand to Aangs chest. "Good night...Aang." Yinyang lays her hand on Aangs chest, then drills her fingers into it. Light energy covers Aang, then slowly fades from his body moving to in front of Yinyangs hand. When all the light moves to the chest, Yinyang removes her hand, with glowing light in her hands. That glowing light is the Avatars spirit. Yinyang smiles evilly at the sight of the Avatars spirit. "At long last, I am finally the worlds true Avatar!"

Back on Avatar Island, Katara and Aang lays deep asleep. Just then, Katara wakes up and gasps. Katara sits up then looks around. "Whoa...I guess I'm back in the physical world." Katara then turns to Aang, who is still asleep. Katara puts her hands on his shoulder then shakes him. "Aang...Sweetie, wake up."

After a moment, Aang doesn't wake up. "You can't wake him up." Yinyang says.

Katara looks up, seeing Yinyang on the top of the temple. "Yinyang? How are you...am I still dreaming?"

Yinyang shakes her head. "No, this time, you are fully awake, back in the physical world." Yinyang jumps then slow falls in front of Katara.

"Then how are you here?" Katara asks.

"That's because I'm real. I'm a fully alive real person." Yinyang says. "I always have been, even in the Realm of Dreams?"

"If you're a real airbender then...how are you still young? Even after a hundred years?"

"You silly girl. As I have said, time is an illusion in the dreams." Yinyang mentions. "Even though I'm really 113 years old, I am still a twelve year old girl. The very same girl I was before I entered the Realm of Dreams."

Katara looks confuses, but then starts to understand. "I guess...that makes sense." Katara looks back at Aang. "What were you saying Aang can't wake up." Katara looks back at Yinyang with a glare. "What have you done?"

"The whole mission was a trap, waterbender. From the start, we used the Nightmares to wore Aang down to nothing. Even that Nightmarish Abyss he was trapped in was meant to be his prison of slumber. That is until you interfered." Yinyang looks at Aang, then back at Katara. "And now, Aang falls into his Eternal Slumber, unable to wake up."

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Katara says.

"He stoled the Avatar spirit from me! It should be mine! But he gets it just because he's my brother!"

Katara was shocked to hear that. "Wh...what? You...you're Aang's sister?"

Yinyang nods. "His twin sister. I was destined to be the Avatar, but then he came. And now...that he's been put into his Eternal Slumber, I will become the worlds true avatar."

"It's all your fault!" Katara says. "I will stop you! Here and now!"

Katara waterbends a water whip, but Yinyang uses her waterbending to cancel that attack. Katara was surprised to her that. Yinyang earthbends to raise the earth underneath Katara, knocking her back. Katara crashes on the ground, then looks at Yinyang with total surprise. "How are you? ..."

"While Aang is trapped in his prison of slumber, I took the Avatar spirit from him. Make me the worlds true Avatar." Yinyang says.

"You're...mad!" Katara says. "Aang is the worlds true avatar!"

"That's what you think. He was never meant to be the avatar." Yinyang walks off to the shore. "Now that I'm the avatar, it's my job to restore balance to the world...so I can see this world is unbalanced." Katara is worried about hearing that. "I am the worlds only airbender, while the rest of the nations have hundreds, maybe thousands of benders." Yinyang turns to look at Katara. "I will restore balance to this world by wiping out all the other nations!" Katara gasps and widens her eyes open hearing that. "And since it's the fire nations fault the airbenders are gone...I think I'll start with them!"

Yinyang opens her glider. "Don't! Yinyang, that's not what being the Avatar means!"

"Like you would know what it means to be the avatar!" Yinyang says. "Now that I'm the Avatar, I think all the nations will suffer their greatest fears!" Yinyang starts to channel dark energy. Katara is pretty surprised that she still has her Nightmare powers, but from the looks, it could also be mixed with Energybending. Yinyang blasts a beam of dark energy into the skies, then it explodes at the atmosphere, unleashing a wave of energy.

Yinyang airbends a high jump then flies off, starting to unleash her wrath throughout the world.


	191. Dreams chapter 20 - Nightmare part IV

A/N: This is book five, chapter twenty of the story. Part IV of the finale. All is lost, Aang is forever asleep, Yinyang is now the new avatar and she seeks destruction of the other nations, just to do the avatar's job of restoring balance to the world. Not only that, but Yinyang has unleashed the Nightmares within everyones dreams, people say dreams come true, will now, Nightmares are coming true. Katara does everything she can to stop Yinyang and save her friend.

Rating: K+

At the North Pole, everyone lives out their normal lives, until a force of energy unleashes a blow of wind. After the blow, everyone was concern about it, then shadow mists rushes through the ground. The mists pop out of the ground, turning into Nightmares. The citizens starts to panic in fear. The warriors and waterbenders try to fight, but the Nightmares unleashes a dark force of energy that's causing them to cower in fear.

This even happens in Ba Sing Se as well, then Omashu, the South Pole, everywhere, all over the world. On Avatar Island, Katara tries to shake Aang awake. "Aang! Aang you have to wake up!" Aang doesn't wake up, he just lays asleep, almost like he has no life.

Just then, Katara hears Appa. Katara looks up to find her brother, Suki and Toph as Appa lands. "Katara, what happened?" Sokka asks.

"What's going on here?" Toph asks.

Katara carries Aang then gets up on Appas saddle. "I'll explain everything on the way, but we have to hurry to the Fire Nation Palace."

"Then let's go!" Sokka says. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa growls then takes off. Meanwhile, at the fire nation palace, the Nightmares attack the soldiers and benders as well. Most of them are cowering, but others try to fight back. Zuko bends a massive blast of fire, trying to burn the Nightmares.

"What's going on? What are these things?" Zuko asks.

"We don't know, Firelord." The general says. "They just appeared out of nowhere."

Just as Zuko fights, he sees an airbender coming. At first, he's glad, but then is disappointed to see it's Yinyang, but also confused. "You're an airbender? ...I thought the avatar is the last airbender."

Yinyang pins the bottom of her staff on the ground. "I am the avatar, you fool!"

"No you're not, Aang is!" Zuko says.

"Not anymore he isn't." Yinyang. "I have come to restore balance to this world...by destroy the fire nation!"

Yinyang channels firebending then blasts some fire directly at Zuko. Appa flies over the seas, hearing to the Fire Nation Palace.

"So let me get this straight." Toph says. "There's another airbender alive, and she's Aang's twin sister, and she stoled the Avatar spirit from Aang?"

"That's right." Katara says.

"That's just crazy!" Toph says.

"What's crazy is that Yinyang somehow manage to take Aang's spirit." Sokka says.

"I know, we have to stop her!" Katara mentions.

At the Fire Nation, Zuko struggles to battle against Yinyang. In times, he just jumps back the more he tries to firebend at Yinyang. Yinyang does her fire and airbending to block Zuko's attacks. Yinyang earthbends a rave of earth, charging directly at Zuko.

Zuko gets knocked back as the earth jabs him in the stomach. Zuko crashes on the front steps of the palace, he struggles to get up. Yinyang air floats in front of Zuko, filling her hand with energy. "This is for all the dead airbenders!"

Just as Yinyang was about to Energybend a beam at Zuko, she gets hit behind the head with a boomerang. The hit interrupts her, then causes her to fall off of her airbending float. Yinyang sits up then looks behind her, she sees Appa land, along with the gang hoping off of his back. Yinyang slowly approaches to the gang.

"Well, well, well. Look's like the gang's all here." Yinyang says.

"Give Aang back the Avatar spirit or else!" Katara says.

"Or else what?" Yinyang says, crossing her arms.

Katara was about to say something, but then suddenly freezes. She leans close to her brother. "Honestly, I don't know what else to do."

"How about we go with beat the stuffing out of her?" Sokka says.

"You guys got guts. Let's see if I can rip them out of yea." Yinyang says.

Toph cracks her knuckles. "I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"You guys are fools. You think you can defeat me! The worlds one and only true Avatar?" Yinyang closes her eyes then concentrates. After a moment, her eyes and tattoos glow. Yinyang starts to float, even the gang, except for Toph, are getting surprise at the sight of it. When Yinyang floats in midair, she unleashes a massive amount of energy from within her. The energy merges and forms together.

The gang are shocked to see it. All that energy is forming into the Avatar State itself (The very same Avatar State we see on "The Guru" and "Crossroads of Destiny" when Aang tries to master it.) What's surprising to everyone is that the Avatar State still looks like Aang, even though it's Yinyang who's currently the avatar. Yinyang is at the very center of the Avatar State, like she's its heart. The Nightmare insignia appears on the energy ball in the center chest of the Avatar State, where Yinyang is in.

"Any ideas for fighting this thing?" Suki asks.

Sokka just looks at the Avatar State. "Just one." Yinyang makes some movement, then the Avatar State reports it. The Avatar State firebends a blast of massive fire directly at the gang. "RUN!" The gang scatters around the courtyard.

Katara rushes to the pond, where she bends the water out of it to strike the Avatar State. Even Yinyang felt that pain. The Avatar State bends the water Katara used into icicles then shoots them at Katara. Katara runs away, dodge the icicles, until she runs into the wall. Katara sees there are still icicles coming towards her. Katara cowers, and the icicles impales Katara, but only on her water tribe outfit. So she gets suck on the wall. At least her hands are free, so Katara was able to bend the icicles to melt.

Suki charges towards the Avatar State. "Toph, launch me!" Toph does some Earthbending and launches Suki towards the Avatar State. Suki was about to strike, but the Avatar State airbends an blast of its body, blowing Suki away. "Bad idea!"

Toph raises about ten pillars of earth that's about her size, aims them at the Avatar State then launches them at the Avatar State. They hit the Avatar State in all parts, except for the 'heart' The Avatar State slams its fist on the ground, causing an earthquake, then the earth opens up underneath Toph, and she starts to fall down. About halfway through, Toph earthbends a cliff for her to land on. Toph earthbends the cliff to sink down a little then jumps up, giving Toph a launch.

Toph returns to the surface, but the Avatar State blasts a powerful gust of air at her, blowing Toph away. Sokka runs in, yelling and with his sword in the air. Just when he's in front of the Avatar State, it sinks him into the earth, up to his shoulders. "Oh come on! Not again!"

Katara can see she's the only one standing now. Katara bends the vines in the garden. She makes the vines grab the Avatar State by the hands. Katara bends the flowers towards her, freezes the water within then, then shoots them at the Avatar State like throwing stars.

The Avatar State breaks free from the vines, then energybends a barrage of energy bolts at Katara. Katara dodges them, only one of them causes her to collapse. Katara looks up at the Avatar State as it stands in front of her.

"It's over, waterbender!" Yinyang yells, in a distorted voice. "Now, you will die along with the rest of your nation!"

The Avatar State channels a lot of energy. But just then, Lightning strikes, right through the Avatar State's heart, it even blasts right through the Avatar State. After that, the Energy ball falls right out of the Avatar state right in front of Katara. The Avatar State collapse on its knees and starts to fade, from bottom to top. After the head fades away, all that was left is the glowing light of the Avatar spirit.

Katara stands in front of the energy ball, which completely vanishes with Yinyang left behind, laying flat on the ground, possibly dead. Zuko then walks up. "That's just messed up!"

Katara looks up at Zuko, surprised. "You shot it with lightning?"

"Yeah." Zuko says, cracking his knuckles. "Redirecting lightning sure did help me learn how to bend it."

"Never would have thought of that." Katara says. Katara looks up, noticing the avatar spirit is slow falling. Katara cups her hands together as the avatars spirit lands in her hands. "Aang..."

Zuko looks surprised. "That's Aang?"

"That's his avatar spirit." Katara says, turning around and walking towards Appa. Katara sits in front of Aang. She gently places the avatar spirit on his chest as it seeps through his body. After a moment, Aangs eyes and tattoos glow for about ten seconds then fades. Afterwards, nothing else happens. Katara tries shaking Aang again. "Aang...Aang, wake up, sweetie."

Everyone just sits in silence, as they watch Aang stay asleep. "Maybe he needs a moment to recover. It happened when he woke up from sudden death." Sokka says.

"No...this is different. Something's not right, I can feel it." Katara mentions.

The gang hurries to Avatar Island, where they were able to meet Sha. Sha takes a look at Aang, as everyone else, mostly Katara, stands all weird. Sha approaches to Katara. "How is he?" Katara asks.

Sha just shook her head. "I'm afraid he's stuck in the Eternal Slumber." Sha says.

"Can we do anything for him?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I always thought the Eternal Slumber was just a myth." Sha says.

"You saying...he'll be asleep forever?" Katara asks, with her voice breaking.

Sha puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "I don't know, he might wake up. But if not...he'll probably stay sleep forever."

Katara feels tears in her eyes, until she breaks down crying. Everyone gathers around Katara and hugs her in comfort.

For the rest of the day, the gang returns to their house in Ba Sing Se. After the defeat of Yinyang and the Avatar State, all the Nightmares over the world vanished, and so did all the fear within people. Katara just stays by Aangs side, hoping that he'll soon wake up, but he hasn't. One night, Aang lays asleep in his bed. Katara sits beisde him, holding his hand. Katara gives a gentle stroke. "Aang...please wake up." Katara whispers.

Just then, Kya enters the room, then puts a hand on Kataras shoulder. "Hey. How's he doing?"

Katara just looks down, depressed. "Not so good. He won't wake up." Katara turns to look at her mother with tears escaping from her eyes. "What if he never wakes up? What if he's stuck like this for the rest of his life?"

Kya gentle wipes those tears away from her thumb. "He won't, sweetie. Aang is going to be all right. He will wake up one day. You wanna know why?" Katara gives a slight nod. "Cause right now, I can tell that he's dreaming about you. If not, then maybe he's thinking about you. That the moment he wakes up, he'll want to jump into your arms. Give you a hug, then a kiss."

Katara sniffles a little, but then smiles hearing that. "Listen, it's getting late. Why don't you get some rest? I'll look after him."

Katara nods, then returns her attention to Aang. Katara leans in on his head. "Good night Aang, I'll see you in the morning." Katara gives Aang a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Katara then leaves the room. Katara goes into the living room, with a cover over her shoulders and with a cup of tea. She just stares into the fireplace, thinking about Aang. She just sighs afterwards, but then a voice echoes.

"Katara. Katara. Katara." Katara looks a little concern and confused as she looks around.

"Hello? Who's there?" Katara asks.

"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." The voice echoes.

"Sleep?" Katara wonders what that means, but she decides to go with it. Katara lays down on the couch then falls asleep.

In Kataras dream, she's in the middle of nowhere, nothing but darkness for miles and miles. Just then, Roku appears in front of her. "Avatar Roku?" Katara asks.

Roku nods. "Hello Katara. I have called you here because I have something I need to tell you."

"It's about...Aang isn't it?" Katara asks.

Roku nods. "Yes. He's stuck inside the Eternal Slumber, but only because there's a powerful Nightmare that's taking over his dreams."

"A powerful Nightmare?" Katara asks. "How is it preventing him from waking up?"

"Me and the past avatars are wondering the same thing." Roku says. "But we do know this: The Nightmare is having control over the avatar spirit. We can feel it."

"What do you want me to do?" Katara asks.

"You must return to Aang's dreams and destroy the Nightmare." Roku says.

"That's it?" Katara asks. "I guess that shouldn't be a problem."

"Wait. There's something else you need to know." Roku says. "When you're inside Aang's dreams, being able to return to the physical world is very slim. Even for the Avatar. I'm not even sure if Sha is gonna be able to help you out, even since the darkest of nightmares is overwhelming Aangs dreams." Katara looks confused, but also worried. "If you entered Aang's dreams, you may be forever trapped in there."

Katara was surprised to hear that. After returning back to the physical world, she thinks for a moment. She loves Aang, but risking her life to wake him up? She has family and friends to look after. If she doesn't do it, Aang will remain forever asleep. Katara thinks hard about this decision then she finally makes her choice: She's going back into Aang's dreams.

In the morning, everyone arrives at Avatar Island. Aang lays in the center of the inside of the temple. Katara gears up for her mission. Sokka walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm coming with you." Sokka says.

Katara faces her bother. "No, I have to do this alone." Katara says. "If I'm gonna be trapped in there forever, I can't let my family and friends get involved."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suki asks.

"I have to." Katara looks at Aang. "If I don't...Aang will be forever asleep."

Everyone just stands in silence, Hakoda looks back at everyone else except his wife. "Can you wait outside? We want to talk to Katara alone." Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko nods then leaves the room.

Hakoda and Kya walks up to Katara. "Katara, can we have a word?"

Katara sighs then turns to face her parents. "We just want to say hey proud we are of you." Hakoda says. "We always know you were special the moment you were born, and not just because you're the first waterbender to ever have in the South Pole in 50 years."

Katara smiles. "Really?"

Kya puts her hands on Kataras shoulders. "We could never be anymore proud of you, Katara. We just want to let you know that we'll be supporting you, every moment you're inside Aang's dream."

Katara feels tears escaping her eyes and she hugs her mother. Katara then looks at her father. "It seems like it was yesterday, you were so little...but now, you have grown powerful." Hakoda joins in on the hug.

After a minute, they disband. "I don't know if I'll make it back. But...if i don't. Take care of Aang...tell him that I love him."

Hakoda and Kya nods. Sha then appears, and Katara faces her. "Are you ready, young one?"

Katara nods, then she looks at Aang. Katara kneels down then puts a hand on his head. "I promise, Aang. I will wake you up, and then come back...when I do...we'll be together."

Katara just looks at the sleeping avatar. Katara smiles at him, then leans in to give him a soft, long kiss. After the kiss, Katara lays right next to Aang. She holds on to his hand, then slowly closes her eyes, for the last thing she sees before going to see, is Aang smiling.


	192. Dreams chapter 21 - Nightmare part V

A/N: This is book five, chapter twenty-one of the story. The final part of the finale. After defeating Yinyang and returning the Avatar Spirit to Aang, Aang still hasn't woken up, and Roku warned Katara in her dreams that he's in trouble. Katara returns to Aangs dreams to try and free him from his eternal slumber. While she's in his dreams, Katara learns a deep secret about what happened to the avatar cycle while fighting the Avatar Nightmare within Aang's dreams.

Rating: K+

Inside the darkness, Katara lays on the ground asleep. After a moment, she wakes up then stands up. "Well, that was a rough travel." Katara looks around, noticing nothing but darkness. "This abyss...it's nothing but darkness...am I really inside of Aangs dream?"

Just then, sudden whispers happen. It kind of sounds like strange ghostly whispering. Katara turns around in surprised from hearing it. "Hello? Anyone here? ...Aang?" The whispering happens again, so Katara decides to follow it.

Katara walks about a couple of minutes, the more she walks, the louder the whispers get. Finally, Katara reaches the end of a trail, just a large circular floor that's coated in darkness. When Katara takes a step on the ground, the road instantly vanishes, that even made Katara surprised. Katara looks up and around, noticing massive statues of the past avatars that are surrounding the ground.

"Roku...Kyoshi...Kurku and Yangchen...Where am I? what is going on here?" Just then, Katara hears the whispers again. Katara faces the direction of where the whispers at coming from a statue of Aang. The statue is actually life size of him. Katara walks up the statue, then places an ear on the mouth. The whispers happen again, only it was loud enough for Katara to notice they're coming from that statue.

Katara backs up and gasps, then she walks up in front of statue. "Aang? Is that you?" The whispers happen agian, only they're still making the strange ghosty whispers. "What are you saying? What are you trying to tell me?"

Just then, Katara hears some deep rumbling. Katara walks away from the statue while looking around finding the source of that noise. Just then, a large growl happens behind her. Katara quickly turns around, only to see a shadowy mist. "What the...Are you the Nightmare that's trapping Aang?"

The shadow mist coats around the Aang statue, then seeps into it. The Aang statue starts to come to live, it shakes a little, then slowly move it's body. As it makes movement, the statue crumbles bit by bit. "Wha...what's going on?" Katara asks, backing up.

The Aang statue steps off the platform. When it does, it breaks apart, only when it does, all that was revealed in it is a Nightmare. Katara was surprise to see the Nightmare, it's the darkness in the form of some girl. Katara takes a look at the Nightmare. She can tell under all that darkness that the hair and outfit is in Water Tribe of some sort. The Nightmare Insignia appears on the Nightmare's chest, back of its hands and the back. The eyes glow in white light, then the Nightmare makes a fighting stance. The eyes puts Katara in surprise. On that, Katara knows the Nightmare is the Avatar Spirit. The Avatar Korra Nightmare. (If this is a show before the Legend of Korra came out, the Nightmare would just be known as "The Avatar Nightmare")

"What?" Katara questions. Katara shakes her head then makes her fighting stance. "I guess this must be the Nightmare."

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the dark ground, then quickly submerges in front of the Roku statue. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises a hand and starts linking to the Roku statue. The Roku statues eyes glows in fiery red color, then fire spawns all over the edge of the circular ground.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare strikes at Katara with a fiery punch. Katara dodges back, barely avoiding the punch. Katara bends all the water from all of her pouches, then splashes it on the Avatar Korra Nightmare, also freezing them on its face. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends fire close to its face, melting the ice. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends a wave of fire directly at Katara. Katara gets caught in the fire, she screams in pain, but only gets burn on the arm and the bottom of her water tribe outfit gets burned.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Kyoshi statue. Katara washes off the fire while the link from the Roku statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare starts to link with the Kyoshi statue. The statues eyes glows in nature green. The fires douse down then earth pillars rises out of the edge of the ground. The Avatar Korra Nightmare bends pieces of rocks all over its hands, forming earth fists.

Katara does the same thing with the water, only freezes them with ice blades. The Avatar Korra Nightmare and Katara runs up to each other. When they do, they start punching/slashing each other, they dodged each attack however. Katara strikes a quick slash and slashes right on the chest. The Avatar Korra Nightmare backs up, stands there in pain. The Avatar Korra Nightmare earthbends one of the pillars to charge towards Katara.

Katara sees the pillar coming, then bends one of her ice blade fists back into water. Katara strikes the pillar with her water, cutting clean through. The pillar breaks into two, Katara was lucky one fall in front of her and the upper one flies over her.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Kuruk statue. The link with Kyoshi statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare links to the Kuruk statue. The statues eyes glows in icy blue. The earth pillars returns to the earth then a flood happens on the ground. Only, the water just raises up to Kataras ankles.

"Now this is my kind of fight!" Katara says.

Katara bends a wave of water then splashes it at the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises its arm in the air, when it does, water pumps into the air. Katara looks up, the water gathers together right above her then starts splashing down. Katara quickly reacts, she bends the water all over her then freezes it into an ice dome, then all that water splashes on to the dome.

When the water clears, Katara bends the ice dome to melt, she repeatly strikes the Avatar Korra Nightmare with her water. Eventually, the Avatar Korra Nightmare merges into the ground then submerges in front of the Yangchen statue.

Katara soon realizes when the Nightmare switches links, the water will drain. Katara bends some of the water into ice buckets then bends the water into them. The link with the Kuruk statue shatters then the Avatar Korra Nightmare links with the Yangchen statue. The Yangchen statues eyes glows in a windy grayish color.

All the remaining water Katara tried to bend drains through the floor, leaving about five buckets filled with water. Just then, a powerful blow of air blasts through the edges of the ground, circulating it like there's some air barrier. The Avatar Korra Nightmare blasts Katara with a gust of air. Katara gets knocked back, but lands on her feet with a slide back in the end. Katara bends the water from the two buckets into ice throwing stars, then bends them towards it.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare airbends a high jump to avoid the ice stars. While it's in midair, it kicks a blast of air at Katara. Katara dodge rolls in front, avoiding the impact of air, but it does hit the ice buckets and spills water all over.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare lands in front of Katara. "Is that the best you got?" Katara asks.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare just stares at Katara. Just then, it merges into the ground them submerges back on the platform. The Avatar Korra Nightmare raises it hand in the air, then all the other statues eyes glow. The Avatar Korra Nightmare links to them, after a moment, glowing energy, that color glows that matches to the color of their glowing eyes, starts to transfer to the Avatar Korra Nightmare.

Katara is surprised to see all this. When the power in the statues drained, they crumble and fall apart. The Avatar Korra Nightmare slowly floats in midair, as the elements starts to surround it. First, a small tornado forming around its body, then its body being set on fire, three large rocks spinning around then then two rings of water circulating around its body.

Katara takes a couple steps back seeing this. When the Avatar Korra Nightmare reaches high above the ground, all the elements covers on it, then the Avatar Korra Nightmare pulses out a massive amount of energy. Katara takes cover from the blow force of all that energy unleashed.

The Avatar Korra Nightmare floats down to the other side of the area, coated with massive amount of energy. Katara sees how this is gonna be. She bends water onto her feet then freezes them on an ice circle. Katara bends a wave, making her charge directly at the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare rushes towards Katara. On the way, the Avatar Korra Nightmare forms beam swords on its hands. Katara does the same out of water.

The girl and the Nightmare became about two feet in front of each other (If this really was a show, this moment would happen in slow-motion) When they reach face to face, they make a slash cut with both of their arm blades. (Then normal speed happens) The Avatar Korra Nightmare and Katara stops on the end of their paths.

They look at each other, panting (The A. K. N. Looks like it's panting, but it doesn't make the sound) They just stand there, mention-less. After a moment, the light of slashes appear on the Avatar Korra Nightmare. The Avatar Korra Nightmare collapses on its knees, then starts to melt into the ground.

Katara collapses on her knees in exhaustion. In about a minute, Katara sees a glowing light on the floor. She can see that it's the glowing light of orb that contained the Avatars spirit. "Aa...Aang?"

The glowing orb starts to float up into the air the unleashes a bright light, even Katara had to shield her eyes. When the light fades, Katara looks. She sees herself in space, and standing on a celestial energy path (Like what Aang was going through when he was inside the Avatar State to absorb the cosmic energy)

Katara stands up, then looks around. "I defeated the Nightmare then...something happened. Does that mean...I've woken up Aang?" Katara can only see a path ahead of her., then she starts walking it.

Katara walks and walks for a long time. She's even starting to get exhausted. "How long have I been gone? I feel like I've been walking for hours." Katara then stops in the middle of the path, sitting on her knees. "I don't know if I could keep going...am I...trapped in here forever?"

Katara was just about to give up, but then she sees a small light up ahead. Katara gets back on her feet and follows the light. In a couple of minutes, Katara reaches a gazebo. Katara can see the the light is actually the light shimmering above the gazebo. "End of the road, huh?" Katara just sits down. "I guess I really am stuck here...I just wish Aang and Sha would help me...how can I get back?"

Katara just sighs, then suddenly realizes something that might help. Meditation. Katara's not sure if it'll help, but she figured it's better then doing nothing. Katara sits, closes her eyes then meditates, clearing her mind then take deep slow breaths. After a while, Katara glows in bright light then instantly vanishes.

Back in Ba Sing Se, Kataras body lays on the bed in her room. Katara exhales tiresome as she opens her eyes. Katara moans a little, she sits up, shifts her feet on the ground then puts a hand on her head. "Oh man...My head...what happened?"

Katara tries to get up, but her tiresome makes her weak. Her legs shake then she collapses on her knees. Katara grabs the nightstand then pulls herself to stand. Katara stumbles around the house, even the stairs. She arrives at the living room, seeing everyone gathered with a game of Pai Sho.

"I win, Sokka!" Aang says.

Sokka gets frustrated then slam the whole game aside. "Oh, Sokka. Don't be such a sore loser!" Suki says. Everyone but Sokka laughs.

Katara makes a small approach. "Hey." Everyone was surprised then looks directly at Katara. "What's going on here?"

"Katara!" Everyone shouts. Everyone rushes to Katara for a hug. First it was Aang, then Sokku, then Toph and Suki then Zuko. They all can feel Katara starting to collapse. Everyone disbands, except for Aang who helps Katara stand.

"All right, let's give her some space." Hakoda says.

Aang helps Katara sit down on a chair, and then Sokka places a cover over her shoulders. "You all right?" Aang asks.

"Just tired and weak." Katara says. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a week." Aang says. Katara was surprised to hear that.

"Wow...I can't believe it." Katara says. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Aang smiles. "Fine. I've never been better!" Aang says.

Kya walks up to Katara with a bowl of stewed sea prunes. "Here, you're probably hungry."

Katara smiles then accepts the bowl. "Thanks, mom."

Katara eats some of her food. "So, tell us. What happened?" Toph says excitedly.

Katara closes her eyes to think for a moment. "Umm...I was in some area...there were giant statues of the past avatars from Yangchen to Roku and...There was a life size statue of Aang." Katara thinks hard, trying to remember. "Well. The Nightmare took over the statue, bringing it to life but...something strange happened." Everyone is breathless hearing this. "The statue shatters but...inside of it, it was a Nightmare that had the form of...some water tribe girl."

"Was it you?" Zuko asks.

"I don't think so, it didn't look like me. But guess this: The Nightmare had the powers of the Avatar, including the avatar spirit." Aang was surprised to hear that. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe the past avatars know. Roku said they need to talk to us once you wake up." Aang says.

Katara nods. Later on, Katara and Aang are in the avatar temple in the spirit world, with all the other past avatars.

"This Nightmare had the power of the Avatar spirit?" Roku asks. Katara nods. "Oh no. I should have known."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"It would seem that our theories were correct." Yangchen says. "Apparently, the reincarnation has created the avatar after Aang."

Katara and Aang were both surprised to hear that. "What? How is that possible?" They both say.

"Aang, you died facing the Dragon Spirit." Kuruk says. "It would seem that while you were died, the next Avatar was about to be made. But when Katara brought you back, the reincarnation stopped in the middle of it's progress, then all that was made of that Avatar returned to you."

Aang put a hand on his heart, then Katara puts her hands on his shoulders. "My after life...is inside of me?"

"Is there anything we need to do?" Katara asks.

"No, Katara. Since it's about the avatar, we'll handle it." Roku says. "You two have done enough in the Realm of Dreams."

Katara nods. "All right, thanks Roku." Katara and Aang walks off, but then were stopped by another call.

"Wait a minute!" Katara and Aang turns around. "There's one other thing we need to tell you two. It seems that...we were wrong about you two."

Aang and Katara looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can all tell that you two truly love each other. You two take care of each other. And...I guess if it wasn't for Katara, Aang wouldn't be alive and well. Plus, love isn't anything that can't be interfered, but it can make change to life and nature." Aang and Katara are wondering where this is leading. "If you two want to be together, then you have our blessing."

Aang and Katara are surprised to hear that. "But, Roku...what about putting danger to the airbenders?" Katara asks.

"We still fear that'll happen." Kyoshi says. "But we know that there's a faith of chance that an airbender will be born from you two."

Katara and Aang are exicted, then hugs each other. "We really can be together!" They both say.

Roku then walks up in front of Aang. "Now, Aang. With your after life inside of you, you must be careful when you live. Even since it tried to keep you forever asleep by becoming the Nightmare."

Aang bows. "I will, Roku."

After the Spirit World journey, Katara and Aang spends the rest of the night together. They sit by the hill outside of the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, watching the stars and holding hands.

"It's such a beautiful night." Katara says.

"It sure is." Aang looks at Katara. "But not as beautiful as you." Katara looks at Aang then blushes.

"You are quiet a charmer, oh great avatar." Katara says. Katara and Aang laughs. "I'm just glad we can finally be together."

Aang looks at Katara. "I'm just glad you're safe. You had me worried when you were in my dreams. Both my own and as the Avatar."

"You don't have to be worried, I can take care of myself." Katara says defensively.

"I know, but you're just a waterbender." Aang says. "I mean, you don't have the kind of power like Sha or me to leave the dreams."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I was stroke of faith I escaped from the avatar's dreams and then yours. I'm not even sure how I did it." Katara says.

"Well, I think it's because you are a very special girl." Aang says.

"Aww...thanks Aang." Katara says. "It's getting late, you wanna head home?"

Aang shock his head. "No, let's stay. This moment is to perfect to leave."

Katara laughs a little. "All right."

Katara and Aang moves back to the tree. They lay against it, then lays the cover over their bodies. Katara and Aang hold hands then looked into each others eyes with a smile. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you, Aang." They both kiss each other on the lips, then start to get very tired.

"Good night, Katara. Sweet dreams." Aang lays his head on Kataras shoulder then falls asleep.

"Good night, Aang. Sweet dreams." Katara does the same, only lays her head against Aangs.

In their dreams, they are living in the future, where they are happily married with their children, Kya and Bumi, and with their airbending baby. Aang wraps an arm around Kataras shoulders, then Katara lays her head on his shoulder. In the real world, Aang and Katara smiles in their sleep, believe that this is defiantly the one dream that will come true.


	193. Love letter

A/N: I saw this one episode of the "Fairy Oddparents" and I thought it would be pretty neat for the Kataang Raid. Aang writes this love letter for Katara, and they're relationship are being just friends, but Sokka, Toph and Suki messes things up and sends Katara a letter that is, what's known as to be both threating and romanic, threat-manic if you well.

Rating: K+

It's been three months after the war is over. Aang and the gang now lives in Ba Sing Se, but Katara is out to visit her family and friends back in the South Pole, but also to help rebuild it. Aang is right now in his room, trying to write a letter for Katara. Aang struggles on what to write, he wants to write how he honestly feels about her, only he doesn't want to make it sound stupid.

Just then, Suki and Sokka walks right in. "Hey, Aang. What's going on?" Sokka asks.

Aang flinches, having his papers and quills flying everywhere. Aang calms down seeing Sokka. "Oh-oh. Hey Sokka."

Sokka walks up to Aang. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I uh..." Aang doesn't want to tell Sokka the letter is for his sister. For he knows that Sokka would feel weird or overprotective over his little sister. "I'm jsut...trying to write a letter for...a girl." Aang says.

"Oh, you're crushing on someone aren't you?" Toph says. "Aang and his girl. Seeing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Aang just looks mad at Toph. "Oh twinkletoes, chill. If you want a girl to love you, write her a threating letter."

Aang is shocked to hear that. "What?!"

"Sokka, write this down!" Sokka grabs a letter and a quill. The letter all ready having 'Dear Katara' written on top, but he didn't notice. "I have kidnapped your parents, and if you ever want to see them again, all you have to do if go out with me."

"Toph! That's not me, I would never do that!" Aang says.

"You would never do what?" Suki asks, walking in. "What's going on here?"

"We're helping Aang write a love letter for a girl." Sokka says.

"Oh, how sweet." Suki says. "Maybe I can help." Suki takes the letter then the quill from Sokka's hands then sits on the chair. "The only thing a girl likes in a letter is a little romance." Suki starts writing. "How much do I love you? Oh, how can I compare? I love you as much as I love animals, airbending and hanging out with my friends. And I think you're beauty is as much as a thousand roses, and a panda lily."

Aang feels embarrassed hearing all that. He doesn't really feel that way with Katara.

"That's nothing." Sokka pushes Suki aside then takes over the letter. "What most girls like is being told their prettier then other girls." Sokka starts writing. "Your beauty is far more wonderful then my friend Suki!" Suki is starting to feel offended to hear this. "Like your eyes are way sparkler then hers. And your hair is so shiny, makes her hair like a dump. Let's not forget that smile. It's way more lovely then Suki's."

"Guys, you're not helping. All of that sounds really embarrassing!" Aang says.

"Oh, Aang. Don't be so modest." Sokka says. "Hmm...it still needs something."

"I know." Toph says. "The ransom!" Toph takes the quill then starts writing on the desk. "Please say yes to our date and I promise the safety return of your parents. Love Aang!"

Suki adn Sokka just looks strangely at Tophs 'writting' "Toph, you do know you written on the desk...and you're writing in a bunch of squiggles." Sokka moves Toph aside then takes a quill. "I'll write it for yea."

Sokka writes Tophs part of the letter. Then he rolls it up, puts it in Hawky message crater then Hawky flies off. Aang screams in fear as he watches his message being delivered. "Why did you send that letter?"

"The letter was for your lady, isn't it?" Sokka says.

"Yeah, Aang. If you let love speak for itself, then you'll be in a great relationship." Suki then looks at Sokka jealously then crosses her arms. "Now let's go somewhere else and talk about my unsparkling eyes and not so shiny hair or my unloving smile!"

"Oh sure, let's start with..." Sokka then feels worried. "Oh wait, I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Suki pinches her fingers in Sokkas ear. "You got that right!" Suki starts dragging Sokka out of the room.

"This should be interesting to hear." Toph says, following Suki and Sokka out of the room.

Aang looks out the window, trying to spot Hawky, sadly, he's nowhere in sight. Aang is worried, he know's Katara is going to be pretty mad when she reads that letter. About a week has past. And with each day passing, Aang jsut gets more and more nervous about that letter. On this day, he know's she received it right about now.

Just then, Aang hears the door open with a closed slam. That slam sounds anger like, he can tell Katara's home and she's upset. Katara bursts in then slaps Aang in the face.

"What is wrong with you!" Katara shouts at him.

"I-I-I..." Aang shutters.

Katara shoves the letter at Aangs face. "How can you try to write a letter like this to me?! Comparing how I look with other girls!?" Katara asks. "I thought you were different, Aang! What you wrote is insulting! I especially hated the fact you wrote you kidnapped my parents! You should know better then that, even after how I felt when I lost my mother!"

"I-I know that, but..." Katara interrupts Aang

"But what! Then why did you write that!" Katara says.

"I DIDN'T!" Aang bursts out. Katara doesn't know what to say or how to feel hearing that. "I didn't write that letter." Katara's expression softens hearing that. "Sokka, Suki and Toph did...they kind off took over while I was struggling...what to write."

"Oh..." Katara calmly says. Katara takes another looks at the letter. "I probably should have realized...most of this letter was in Sokka's handwriting." Katara drops the letter then puts a hand on Aangs cheek, the one she slapped. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that...and slapping you."

"It's all right." Aang says.

Katara sits right next to Aang. "So...you wrote me a love letter." Katara says. "Are you...you know...in love with me?"

Aang nods only a little. "Ye...yeah." Aang says.

"Oh...okay them." Katara just says, looking down.

"Listen...I didn't mean to send you that letter." Aang hands a folded up letter to Katara. "I...wanted to give you this."

Katara looks at the letter then takes it. She unfolds it then starts reading:

Dear Katara

I have been waiting since the moment you found me in that iceberg to tell you how I feel for you: I love you. There, I said it. I love you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. When I first saw you, you looked so beautiful. But I have not only fallen in love with you cause of that. You are pretty, but you're also kind, caring, gentle, very loving.

Your eyes, they sparkle just like the starts in shining sapphire. Your hair, it's really soft and pretty and smells like roses. You always offer the best of all smiles. Even in my deepest depression, your smiles always cheer me up.

I can't even thank you enough for all you have done for me. You taught me waterbending, healed me, comfort me. You even saved me when I died back from fighting Azula. When I first opened my eyes from sudden death, I saw an angel. But it wasn't any angel, it was you.

I love you, Katara, with all my heart. I just hope you'll feel the same. If you don't, then I'm all right with that. I just hope we'll be together, cause I don't think I can ever find anyone as perfect as you, my little water lily.

Love Aang.

Katara smiles with tears escaping from her eyes. Katara looks at Aang. "Aang...it's beautiful, I love it."

Aang smiles. "I'm glad you do."

Aang and Katara hugs each other, then they started kissing. Meanwhile, Sokka, Suki and Toph walks upstairs in front of Aangs room. "Why was Katara heading straight to Aang's room?" Sokka asks.

"Let's find out." Suki says. They open the door, but only so slightly. They are shocked to see Aang and Katara kissing. They back up and close the door quietly. "That love...it was for Katara..."

"Oh man...I can't believe this." Sokka says.

"What? That Aang is in love with your sister?" Toph says.

"No...that what I wrote in that letter...I said that Katara was prettier then Suki." Suki doesn't know how to feel about that. Sokka looks like he's about to buff, getting on his knees gagging.

In the room, Katara and Aang ends the kiss. Katara lays his head on Kataras chest, listening to her heart beating. He loves hearing Katara's heart. It's really soothing to him. Katara warps are warms around Aang, smiling and gently rocking him.

"I love you." Katara whispers.

"I love you." Aang whispers.


End file.
